


Die Farbe Grau

by OpheliaGreif



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst, Clairvoyance, Drama, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Romance, Sappy, Slow Burn, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Trauma, Violence, sap
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 313,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaGreif/pseuds/OpheliaGreif
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Drei Tage, drei Nächte". Crawfords und Ayas Kampf mit sich selbst, ihren Teamkollegen, ihren Vorgesetzten und einer Macht, der weder Weiß noch Schwarz allein die Stirn bieten können. Dem Gegner namens Hass und Verrat. Doch manchmal lauert Hilfe an unerwarteter Stelle und das komfortable Schwarz und Weiß-Denken vermischt sich zu einem unbequemen Grau.





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo zusammen, kommen wir nun zur Fortsetzung und zu der Frage, wie sich Crawford und Aya durch den Alltag schlagen, da sie nun zuhause sind. Schließlich gibt es da einen Haufen ungelöster Probleme und Feinde, die immer noch frei herumlaufen. 
> 
> Wie bei "Drei Tage, drei Nächte" auch, habe ich diese Geschichte teilweise neu geschrieben, den Urtenor aber beibehalten. Im Gegensatz zu vorher kommen im späteren Verlauf jedoch noch ein paar mehr Pairings hinzu, die ich jetzt noch nicht spoilern möchte. Ebenso nehmen einige Ereignisse einen anderen Verlauf.  
> Die alten Szenen habe ich da, wo es passt, mit neuen gemischt oder gänzlich so belassen und nur sprachlich aufgehübscht. 
> 
> Es gibt Leute unter euch, die sind nach den vielen Jahren, in denen "Drei Tage, drei Nächte" und diese Geschichte geruht haben, immer noch am Ball. Euch widme ich diese Geschichte. :3
> 
> Wie immer gilt: ich verdiene kein Geld damit und die Charaktere wie auch die ursprüngliche Storyline des Anime/Manga gehören ihren Eigentümern.

 

_**~ Wie leicht doch bildet man sich eine falsche Meinung,** _

_**geblendet von dem Glanz der äußeren Erscheinung. (Molière) ~** _

 

 

Gähnend streckte Schuldig die Arme von sich und warf einen Blick in die triste Gegend, in der es vor Regen nur so strotzte. Vor ein paar Stunden hatte es angefangen und seitdem nicht mehr aufgehört, mit dicken, lauten Tropfen auf die Blätter ihrer Hecken und Bäume zu tropfen, die ihr ehrenwerter Anführer ja unbedingt in ihrem Garten hatte haben wollen.

„Ekelhaft“, befand der Telepath laut und grollte probeweise gen geöffneter Terrassentür.

Grundsätzlich wäre ihm das auch egal, wäre diese verdammte Tür nicht schon seit Stunden, also seit es begonnen hatte, auf und würde der Ire nicht draußen stehen und wie blöde in den Regen starren, als gäbe es auf der ganzen weiten Welt nichts Schöneres als die nasse Suppe, die vom Himmel fiel. Schuldig rollte mit den Augen und verdrehte den Kopf.

„Komm rein oder ich sperre dich aus, Idiot.“

Seine Worte beeindruckten den Iren genauso sehr wie die der letzten Stunden auch schon: gar nicht. Jei nahm viel, aber keine Notiz von ihm und starrte einfach weiter, ließ sich durchweichen und richtete sein inneres, verrücktes Gehör auf etwas, das es sicherlich auf dieser Welt nicht gab.  
Für einen kurzen Moment war Schuldig wirklich versucht, seine Drohung wahr zu machen und ihn auszusperren, doch was dann kam, konnte er sich an fünf Fingern abzählen. Crawford zu erklären, warum ihre Terrassentür in Scherben lag und es in ihr großzügiges Wohnzimmer hineinregnete, wäre das nicht das, was er sich geben musste, insbesondere dann nicht, wenn ihr Anführer von seinem Einzelauftrag zurückkam.

Nicht, dass er nicht sowieso schon schlechte Laune haben würde, denn Crawford hasste Verspätungen und gemessen an einem Blick auf die Uhr hatte er bereits jetzt schon eine Stunde Verspätung. Pedant, wie er war, war Crawford dementsprechend unerfreut, wenn etwas nicht nach seinen Vorstellungen lief.

Eine verspätete Mission gehörte dazu. Ebenso wie eine zerbrochene Glastür. Oder das unaufgeräumte Haus. Nicht, dass es nicht Nagis Aufgabe gewesen wäre, für Ordnung zu sorgen, zumindest hatte Schuldig das so bestimmt. Und da Schuldig in Crawfords Abwesenheit das Sagen über diesen Haushalt hatte…

Ein Grollen holte Schuldig aus seinen Überlegungen und seine Aufmerksamkeit ruckte zu Jei, dessen Gesicht eine Maske aus Zorn war, wie er in den Himmel starrte, die noch viel dunkler wurde, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit schließlich auf Schuldig selbst richtete. Wortlos kam er auf ihn zu, hinterließ nasse Abdrücke auf dem blitzblanken Boden.

„Nagi hat da frisch gewischt, Idiot! Trockene dich ab“, war es nun an Schuldig zu grollen, doch Jei nahm keine Notiz von ihm. Schweigend starrte er ihn an, das Auge zu einem wenig erfreuten Schlitz verengt. „Passt dir das nicht? Dann kannst du ja wischen, bis Crawford…“

~Schuldig.~

Wenn man vom Teufel sprach. Schuldig rollte mit den Augen, nachdem er ordentlich zusammengezuckt war. Als hätte er es nicht vorhergesehen, dass sich Crawford genau diesen Augenblick aussuchen würde um seine Ankunft zu verkünden und klar zu machen, dass er ein schmutziges Haus nicht dulden würde.

~Du bist spät~, spöttelte Schuldig zurück. ~Zwei Stunden, drei Minuten und achtundzwanzig Sekunden.~ „Los, wisch deine irische Seenplatte hier auf“, sagte er parallel zu Jei.  
~Du wirst mich abholen.~

Schuldig blinzelte. Abholen? Ihren hochwohlgeborenen Anführer? Seit wann war er denn der Chauffeur ihres charmanten Orakels? Aber vor allen Dingen: seit wann fragte Crawford um Hilfe? Nun gut, er fragte nicht. Er forderte. Aber das tat er nicht. Nicht so. Vor allen Dingen, da er mit seinem eigenen Wagen weggefahren war. Und ein Hotel war auch nicht geplant.

Ebenso wenig wie er zu spät kam. Abrupt richtete der Telepath sich auf. Irgendetwas war schief gelaufen und zwar gewaltig. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.  
Jedweder Spieltrieb verließ ihn und Schuldig haschte nach der mental0en Anwesenheit seines Anführers, die er schwach, aber störungsfrei wahrnahm.  
~Was ist los?~, fragte er, erhielt jedoch keine klare Antwort darauf. Nur die Adresse des Hotels, in dem sich Crawford anscheinend befand.  
~Mach, was ich dir sage~, wiederholte Crawford und selbst seine mentale Stimme klang…anders. Ungewohnter. Befehlsgewohnt ja, was Schuldig wie üblich mit den Augen rollen ließ, doch da war noch etwas, das er schwer ausmachen konnte.

Was genau es war, sagte ihm schlussendlich nicht Crawford. Es war Jei, der langsam den Kopf schüttelte und seine Lippen zu einem missbilligenden Zischen zurückzog.  
„Bring ihn zurück“, wisperte er beinahe lautlos.

Stumm maß Schuldig den Iren und erhob sich schließlich abrupt. „Komm mit.“  
~Du kommst alleine~, ließ Crawford im gleichen Moment vernehmen, wie Jei den Kopf schüttelte und mit einem knappen Nicken in Richtung Garage deutete.

Auch wenn er sich Crawford gegenüber gewohnt abfällig geäußert hatte, so wusste Schuldig es besser, als seinen Anführer warten zu lassen. Allerdings musste das Orakel mit seinem Schlabberlook leben, ebenso wie mit der Tatsache, dass Schuldig Crawfords ach so geliebten Erstwagen nahm.

Und wenn das Orakel etwas dagegen gehabt hätte, dann hätte er ihm das sicherlich schon mitgeteilt. Sehr logisch, das Ganze, befand Schuldig und zog sich die Schuhe an. Mit einem finsteren Blick nach draußen ging er in die Fuhrparkarage, die sich direkt an ihr Haus anschloss und griff sich den Schlüssel für den gehegten und gepflegten Wagen seines Anführers. Sein eigenes Auto sah nicht so aus, als käme er direkt vom Autohaus, was auch einer der Gründe dafür gewesen war, dass Crawford es für gewöhnlich nicht erlaubte, dass Schuldig sich seinen fahrbaren Untersatz nahm. Für Schuldig war es ein Gebrauchsgegenstand. Mit Macken, Müll und mächtig viel Schund, den er schon längst hatte wegwerfen sollen. Doch so oft er auch versuchte, Crawford das klar zu machen, so oft war er auch gescheitert und gegen die Sturheit seines Anführers kam er nicht an.

Schuldig drehte die Anlage auf laut und fuhr aus der Garage, fädelte sich von ihrem Anwesen in einem der verschwiegeneren Tokyoter Vororte in den Verkehr, der um diese Uhrzeit noch nicht gänzlich schlimm, aber weitab von der Bezeichnung angenehm war. Stundenlange Staus waren jetzt dennoch nicht zu erwarten.

„Wo bist du denn gerade?“, murmelte er, während er die Adresse des Hotels, zu dem Crawford ihm, freundlich wie er war, keine Wegbeschreibung mitgeliefert hatte, in das Navi hackte und feststellte, dass es sich am anderen Ende der Stadt befand.

Am. Ganz. Anderen. Ende. Dieser. Verdammten. Metropole.

~Von noch weiter her hättest du dich nicht abholen lassen können?~, schickte Schuldig an seinen Anführer. Er wusste, dass dieser es durchaus gehört hatte, aber der Sack antwortete ja nicht. Wie immer nicht, wenn er eine Konversation nicht für antwortwürdig hielt. Sturer, arroganter Bock. Es nervte Schuldig, insbesondere in diesem Moment, wo sein Instinkt ihm einflüsterte, dass etwas nicht nach Plan gelaufen war.  
~Du würdest mir aber sagen, wenn du Scheiße gebaut hast, oder?~, versuchte er es erneut und wieder erhielt er keine Antwort. Unbefriedigt grollte er.  
~Hör mal zu, du arroganter Mistbock, wenn du es nicht für nö....~  
~Du hast einen klaren Auftrag, Schuldig. Halte mich nicht mit deinem unnötigen Unsinn auf~, fiel ihm Crawford mit neuerlicher Eiseskälte ins gedankliche Wort und Schuldig war im ersten Moment unbewusst erleichtert. Da war es wieder, das unfreundliche Orakel, das dieses Team mit seinem ihm gänzlich angeborenen Stock im Arsch führte. Weg war die Unsicherheit, weg der Unterton in Crawfords Gedanken, der darauf hingedeutet hatte, dass er vielleicht unter Schmerzen war.

Im zweiten Moment fluchte Schuldig sehr wortgewaltig über eben jene Charaktereigenschaft und beschloss, das Orakel Orakel sein zu lassen für den restlichen Teil der Fahrt.

Womit genau er so einen Anführer verdient hatte... das fragte er sich und die Einplaner von Rosenkreuz immer wieder, kam er weder zu einer Antwort noch zu einem Ergebnis. Sie alle hatten doch sehen müssen, dass dieser Mann und er nicht sonderlich kompatibel waren und dass es vermehrt Kämpfe zwischen ihnen geben würde, wenn sie nicht gerade gemeinsam an einem Ziel arbeiteten. Denn das konnten sie gut. Gemeinsam sich der lächerlichen Menschen entledigen, die sich den Zielen ihrer Organisation in den Weg stellten.

Schuldig stellte die Musik noch lauter und kämpfte sich durch den Straßenverkehr Tokyos, gegen dessen blechlawinengefüllte Masse auch ein Telepath machtlos war.

 

~~**~~

 

Als wäre die Abholforderung des älteren Mannes nicht genug gewesen, stellte Schuldig beim Ankommen fest, dass es sich bei diesem Hotel noch nicht einmal um einen Standort von Rosenkreuz handelte. Nichts davon war ihm bekannt, es gab keine Anzeichen dafür, dass dieses Hotel hier jemals überprüft worden war. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen oder telepathisch zu scannen und Schuldig lümmelte hinter dem Lenkrad herum und sah dem Regen zu, als er auf Crawford wartete, der seine Ankunft bereits vorhergesehen haben musste. Fünf Minuten wartete er... zehn... in der zwölften Minute wurde es ihm zu bunt.

~Bequemst du deinen Arsch jetzt endlich mal zum Parkplatz, Orakel, oder soll ich wieder fahren?~, grollte er und erhielt zunächst natürlich keine Antwort. Vermutlich hatte sein Anführer gerade Besseres zu tun. Mit dem Panda telefonieren zum Beispiel. Oder sonstige, wichtige Telefonate mit Rosenkreuz führen.

Den Mann, der schlussendlich keine Eile hatte, durch den strömenden Regen zu seinem Auto zu laufen, erkannte Schuldig erst gar nicht.

Da war die Kleidung, die so unüblich für Crawford war, dass es Schuldig alleine schon aus der Ferne in den Augen schmerzte. Schlechtsitzend, billig und wo zur Hölle war sein Anzug? Also welcher von Crawfords 351 Anzügen, Zahl stetig wachsend? Dann war da der Gang, der langsamer nicht hätte sein können, gerade so, als wollte das Orakel in absichtlich warten lassen. Was Schuldig aber nicht glaubte, denn schließlich war es Crawford, der hier gerade nass bis auf die Knochen wurde. Zum Schluss, als der Mann seine Beifahrertür öffnete, waren da die Hämatome und Abschürfungen auf dem abgewandten Gesicht. Überhaupt die nicht mal mehr vornehme Blässe, beinahe schon fiebrig und krankhaft. Und nicht zu vergessen... Crawford verjagte ihn nicht vom Fahrersitz seines Lieblingswagens. Im Gegenteil. Wortlos setzte er sich auf den Beifahrersitz und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Schuldig starrte.

Den Blick unbeirrt nach draußen gerichtet, hielt es Crawford noch nicht einmal für nötig, Schuldig in die Augen zu sehen. Vom Danke sagen ganz zu schweigen; nicht, dass Crawford das jemals gekonnt hatte. Aber gänzlich ignoriert zu werden, war schon eine Klasse für sich.  
„Hast du mir nichts zu sagen, oh großer Anführer?“, schnarrte Schuldig, als ihm die bedeutungsschwangere Stille zu bunt wurde, und ließ sich Zeit, das ihm präsentierte Profil zu betrachten.  
„Zum Beispiel, warum du aussiehst, als hätte dich eine Dampfwalze überrollt. Oder als hättest du in der letzten Woche kein Auge zugetan. Oder wer dich aufgemischt hat, wo dein Auto ist, warum ich dich hier abholen muss und warum zur Hölle du diese potthässlichen Klamotten trägst?“

Crawford schloss die Augen, gerade so, als würde er es kaum ertragen, Schuldigs durchaus berechtigten Fragen ausgesetzt zu sein. Doch kein Wort verließ seine Lippen, kein Laut, keine Regung, nichts. Nur seine Atmung ging schneller als normal. Alles in allem ein wenig beruhigender Anblick, der von Schuldig Antworten verlangte.

Es dauerte seine Zeit, bis sich die hellen Augen erneut öffneten und Crawford sich straffte. Er schluckte schwer und griff zum Anschnallgurt. Das minimale Zusammenzucken konnte er vor Schuldig dabei nicht verbergen, auch wenn er es sicherlich gerne getan hätte.  
„Wir erörtern meinen Zustand und die Folgen dessen zuhause, Schuldig. Nun würde ich es schätzen, wenn du meinem Wagen nicht weiter diesen gottverlassenen Parkplatz mitten in der Peripherie dieser Stadt zumutest. Wenn es denn schon nötig war, ausgerechnet meinen zu nehmen.“  
„War es. Für dich nur das Beste, oh großer, mysteriöser Anführer“, schnaubte Schuldig und startete den Mercedes. Irgendetwas war passiert und es musste ernster sein, als er es zunächst angenommen hatte, wenn Crawford schon bereit war, darüber zu sprechen. Ansonsten war es schon ein Kampf, ihrem Orakel zu entlocken, ob er gerade einen hellseherisch bedingten Migräneanfall hatte.

Wieder fädelte er sich in den Verkehr ein und beobachtete über den Stau und die anhaltende, bedeutungsschwangere Stille hinweg ausgiebig, wie sich der Zustand seines nassgeregneten Anführers von Minute zu Minute verschlechterte und er sich schließlich, kaum dass sie in ihre Garage fuhren und Schuldig den Motor ausstellte, aus dem Auto kämpfte.  
Anders konnte Schuldig das nicht nennen. Flach atmend hielt sich Crawford am Dach seines Wagens fest, die Augen wieder einmal geschlossen. Ein beinahe unsichtbares Zittern durchlief seinen Körper und wenn Schuldig genauer hinsah, erkannte er, dass der Mann sich nicht gänzlich gerade hielt.

Es war schlimmer, als er bisher befürchtet hatte und das machte Schuldig mehr Sorgen, als er es bereit war zuzugeben.

Wieder setzte Crawford sich quälend langsam in Bewegung, dieses Mal in Richtung Tür. Mit spielender Leichtigkeit überholte Schuldig ihn und hielt mit seinem ausgestreckten Arm die Tür zu ihrem Wohnbereich zu. Für einen kurzen Moment schien Crawford verwirrt und stirnrunzelnd starrte er den Arm an, der ihm den Weg versperrte. Dann schien er sich zu erinnern, dass zu diesem ja noch ein Telepath gehörte. Wütend sah er hoch.

„Was soll das, Mastermind?“, fragte er rau und konnte für den Bruchteil eines Augenblickes den deutlichen Schmerz in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen. Es reichte Schuldig, um nicht zurück zu treten. Es reichte ihm, um Crawford nicht aus seinen Fängen zu lassen. Es reichte ihm, um der Wut Stand zu halten, die sich anhand seiner Befehlsverweigerung gegen ihn aufbaute. Ein wütender Crawford war nie zu empfehlen, doch momentan war Schuldig mehr als bereit, eben jenen in Kauf zu nehmen.

„Du wirst nicht vor den Antworten fliehen, die du mir noch geben wirst.“

Crawford schnaubte abfällig. „Und du entscheidest plötzlich, wann ich sie dir zu geben habe?“  
Nun war es an Schuldig, wütend zu werden und das ließ er Crawford auch sehen.  
„Ist das die Art, wie du mich abspeisen wirst, nachdem ich dich durch die ganze Stadt kutschiert habe, deine schmerzgebeutelte Schweigsamkeit geduldet habe und nun berechtigter Weise wissen möchte, ob dein Zustand etwas mit deinem vergangenen Auftrag zu hat und ob sich dadurch Schwierigkeiten ergeben werden, auf die wir jetzt reagieren müssen?“  
Crawford hielt inne und richtete den Blick wieder auf die Tür, als könnte er sie mit reiner Willenskraft öffnen. Anscheinend erörterte er gerade mit sich selbst, wie er Schuldigs Ungehorsam am Besten ahnden konnte. Oder wie er ihn am Schnellsten loswurde.

„Wir werden reden, Schuldig. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier. Ja, der Auftrag ist schief gelaufen. Ja, ich wurde „aufgemischt“, wie du dich so schön ausdrückst. Nein, das wird keine akuten Auswirkungen haben. Und nein, ich will keine Hilfe. Das, was ich will, ist Ruhe. Ich will diese Kleidung loswerden und duschen. Danach will ich einen Kaffee trinken. Und dann, Schuldig, können wir reden. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?“

Als Schuldig nicht reagierte, weil er zu sehr in den Worten des Mannes gefangen war, knirschte Crawford mit den Zähnen.  
„Und ich wäre dir _äußerst dankbar_ , wenn du mir bis dahin Nagi und Jei vom Hals hältst. Haben wir uns verstanden, Schuldig?“

Die spottgetränkten Worte des Orakels waren nicht wirklich eine Bitte, sondern eine eiskalte Drohung in seine Richtung und das machte Schuldig mit einem Mal umso wütender. Undankbares Stück. Verflucht undankbares Stück.  
„Wie du es befiehlst, oh großer Anführer“, schnaubte Schuldig verächtlich und riss die Tür auf. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Crawford ging er an diesem vorbei in ihren Wohnbereich.

„Nagi, Jei, verzieht euch in die Küche, damit unser wohlbehalten zurückgekehrter Anführer eure Gesichter nicht sieht, weil er auf dem Weg in seine Königsgemächer nicht gestört werden will“, rief er laut ins Wohnzimmer und begab sich mit einem zynischen Mittelfinger selbst zurück in die Küche.

 

~~**~~

 

Mit größtmöglicher Bedachtheit stieg Crawford die Treppenstufen zu ihrer oberen Etage hinauf. Zu seinen Räumen, seinem Zuhause. Er war in Sicherheit, er war bei seinem Team, er war außerhalb der Reichweite von Lasgo, Fujimiya und Kritiker. Er war tatsächlich wieder hier.  
Crawford atmete zittrig ein. Vier Stufen noch. Drei. Zwei. Die Letzte. Ein paar Schritte noch, dann war er in seinem Zimmer.

Als seine Hand nach der Klinke langte, griff er zweimal ins Leere, bevor er das kühle Metall der Türklinke zu fassen bekam. Fahrig drückte er sie hinunter und betrat seine Räumlichkeiten. Beinahe schon verzweifelt schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu und tat die letzten unsicheren Schritte in Richtung seines Bettes, bevor sein verräterischer und schwacher Körper beschloss, nicht mehr zu wollen.

Nun unkontrolliert zitternd ging er vor dem Bett zu Boden und stützte sich mit seinen Händen auf dem Teppich ab. Er war da. Zuhause. In Sicherheit, auch wenn sein gesamter Körper schmerzte und er vor Schmerzen kaum noch klar denken konnte. Die Tabletten, die Fujimiya ihm besorgt hatte, hatten nicht lange genug gewirkt. Was er gewusst hatte, als er sie eingenommen hatte. PSI benötigten spezielle Medikamente, die mit ihren Fähigkeiten harmonierten, nicht das wirkungslose Rattengift, was normale Menschen einnahmen.  
Crawford hatte eine genau auf sich abgestimmte Mischung aus Tabletten in seinem privaten Badezimmer, doch dafür musste er erst einmal den Weg dorthin schaffen und danach sah es in diesem Moment nicht aus.

Und morgen… wenn er den Rest des Tages und der kommenden Nacht geschlafen hatte, würde er zum Arzt gehen, damit dieser sich seine Verletzungen besah. Nicht zu ihrer Rosenkreuzklinik, nein. Zu seinem normalen Arzt, den er hütete wie seinen Augapfel und der schon seit längerem sein kleines, schmutziges Geheimnis war.  
Doch wenn er ehrlich war, hätte Crawford sich am Liebsten für die kommenden Wochen selbst behandelt, auch wenn er wusste, dass es in seiner momentanen Verfassung ein weiteres Epitom an Dummheit sein würde. Viel zu groß war die Gefahr, dass Lasgo ihn mit etwas angesteckt oder dass etwas in ihm gerissen war durch die Brutalität des Anderen. Ganz zu schweigen von Antibiotika und der Versorgung der Folterspuren.

Crawford würgte, als er an den kommenden, notwendigen Schritt dachte und ihn als nichts anderes als eine neuerliche Demütigung ansah, die er über sich ergehen lassen musste. Er ahnte, wie solch eine Untersuchung aussehen würde und das ließ Widerwillen in ihm aufkommen, den seine Vernunft eisern niederkämpfte.

Bevor er sich in seinem Selbstmitleid verlor, schraubte sich das Orakel erneut hoch. Es war eher ein Akt der Rebellion gegen seinen eigenen Körper und gegen sich selbst, als ein notwendiges Erfordernis. Insbesondere dann, als er sich zu seinem Spiegel kämpfte, als müsse er sich beweisen, dass er nicht so schlimm aussah, wie er sich gerade fühlte.  
Mühevoll schälte er sich zuerst aus dem Shirt, das Fujimiya ihm gekauft hatte, dann aus der Hose und entblößte den geschundenen Körper, welcher darunter lag.  
Unstet hielt sich Crawford am Rand des Spiegels fest, während er sein Ebenbild betrachtete, das ihn aus braunen, unsteten Augen, mit harten Gesichtszügen und einem zusammengezogenen Mund entgegenstierte. Im regnerischen Dämmerlicht seines Raumes sah es beinahe nicht schlimm aus. Beinahe.

Eine Täuschung, wie Crawford wusste. Er konnte die stechenden Schmerzen, welche sich von seiner Kehrseite aus durch seinen gesamten Körper zogen, nicht verneinen. Lasgos Werk. Er konnte die Wundschmerzen der Striemen auf seinem Oberkörper, die Kratzspuren an seinen Seiten nicht verneinen. Ebenfalls Lasgos und Birmans Werk.

Lasgo...

Er war so auf seine Flucht fixiert gewesen, dass er den älteren Mann vollkommen aus dem Fokus verloren hatte. Seinen Auftrag hatte er in den Sand gesetzt, der Mann war ihm entkommen und zusätzlich hatte er auch noch die Hilfe des Weiß in Anspruch nehmen müssen.

Crawford spürte abrupt die überschäumende Lust zu duschen, sich das Sperma abzuwaschen, das ihm schon seit Stunden nicht mehr anhaftete. Es juckte, auch wenn es nicht mehr da war. Lächerlich war diese Phantomempfindung, einfach nur lächerlich und dennoch wusste er, dass er dem nachgeben musste, wenn er schlafen wollte, also ließ er ein einziges Mal seinen Körper entscheiden, was zu tun war.

Kurz darauf ließ Crawford warmes Wasser über seinen Körper rinnen, als wäre es seine Rettungsleine.

Es beruhigte und schmerzte ihn zugleich, doch er hieß den Schmerz mit offenen Armen willkommen. Er war zuhause, bei seinem Team, zu dem Fujimiya ihn trotz aller Befürchtungen zurückgebracht hatte. Den Grund dafür konnte er sich nicht ausmalen, wirklich nicht. Wollte er auch nicht. Er öffnete seinen Mund, ließ Wasser hinein. Ließ es die restlichen, schon lange weggespülten Spuren des älteren Mannes fortspülen, die nun ungehindert von seinen Lippen hinab an seinem Körper hinunter in den Abfluss rannen.

Er war zuhause...in Sicherheit. Nun konnte ihn niemand mehr so einfach überwältigen. Niemand. Weder Lasgo noch Fujimiya, denn Schwarz war stark und er würde es auch bald wieder sein.  
Crawford wusste nicht, wieviel Zeit er dieses Mal unter der Dusche verloren hatte, bevor er das Wasser abstellte, sich vorsichtig abtrocknete und in seine eigene Kleidung schlüpfte.  
Während er trocken die für ihn entworfenen Schmerztabletten nahm, warf er einen ausdruckslosen Blick in Richtung seines Bettes, welches ihm nun wie ein Sanctuarium vorkam, sein Heiligtum, die Stätte seines Schlafes, in der er unangreifbar war. Wohlriechender, bekannter Stoff, kühle Seide. Recht kühl für diese Jahreszeit und dennoch das, was er jetzt brauchte.

Crawford ließ sich langsam auf das wundervoll kühle Laken gleiten und zog sich die seidene Decke über den Körper.

Zuhause.

Langsam schloss er seine Augen und horchte den Geräuschen des Hauses, welche gedämpft zu ihm drangen. Dem lauschte er und seinem Schmerz, der zu allgegenwärtig in seinem Körper tobte.

~~**~~

 

Aya konnte nicht sagen, wie lange er in der Nähe des Konekos zugebracht hatte um zu beobachten, was dort vor sich ging. Wie ein Ausgestoßener beobachtete er sein Team bei der Arbeit und suchte nach jedem kleinsten Anzeichen dafür, dass sie ihn verraten hatten.  
Er fand nichts, aber der Anteil an Restunsicherheit ließ sein Herz schmerzhaft schnell schlagen. Er wusste nicht, was Birman als Nächstes tun würde. Er wusste nicht, ob sie seine Schwester angehen würde. Und ebenso wenig wusste er, was Crawford zusammen mit seinem Team plante.

Nichts wusste er und die Antworten würden ihm nur auf eine einzige Art und Weise zufallen.

Tief durchatmend trat er aus dem Schatten seines Beobachtungspunktes heraus und kam zum Hintereingang des Blumenladens. Wie unterschiedlich es doch zu dem Areal war, auf dem Lasgo seine Geschäfte durchgeführt und geplant hatte. Wie sehr sich doch der Geruch ihres Hauses von dem der Wohnung, in der er die letzten Wochen verbracht hatte, unterschied.  
Hier…hier war er zuhause. Die Frage war aber, wie lange noch, wenn Birman wirklich mit Lasgo unter einer Decke steckte und sie nicht die Einzige war.

Beinahe schon dämmrig lag der unbeleuchtete Flur vor ihm und Aya blieb einen Moment lang stehen. Nach fast sechs Wochen war er wieder zuhause. Vertrautes Chaos und ebenso vertrauter Geruch umgaben ihn und hießen ihn willkommen. Jetzt, in diesem Moment des nach Hause Kommens war Aya bereit, alles dafür zu tun, dass es so blieb und dass dieses warme, zufriedene Gefühl nicht durch Birman zerstört werden würde. Er wollte sein Team nicht missen.

Lautlos begab Aya sich hinauf zu seinem Zimmer. Die Tür seines Zimmers öffnete sich ohne Geräusch und Aya betrat den kalten Raum, der sich doch so grundlegend von dem anderen Apartment unterschied. Immer wieder mal hatte er etwas an Dekoration hinzugefügt, seitdem er hier eingezogen war und bisher hatte ihn das bunte Durcheinander, das daraus entstanden war, nicht gestört. Jetzt, nach der langen Zeit, die er nicht hier gewesen war, wurde ihm der brachiale Unterschied zu dem kühlen Apartment bei Lasgo bewusst.

Vielleicht war es eben jener Unterschied, der ihn sich für einen Moment zu fremd fühlen ließ, als dass er sich wohlfühlen konnte. Den Gedanken schüttelte er ab. Jetzt im Augenblick braucht er nur sein sauberes, perfekt gemachtes Bett, auf das er sich fallen lassen konnte um nachzudenken und einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Birman wusste, dass er noch lebte, davon konnte er ausgehen. Birman wusste ebenso, dass er Crawford nichts getan hatte. Was also würden ihre nächsten Schachzüge sein? Ihn als Verräter brandmarken? Es so darstellen, als hätte er mit Schwarz gemeinsame Sache gemacht?

Aya seufzte tief und vergrub sich in seine beiden Kissen. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand müde über die Augen. Er musste mit Weiß sprechen, bevor Birman dazu die Gelegenheit erhielt. Wer, wenn nicht sein Team, könnte ihm helfen, heraus zu finden, was die Frau antrieb, ausgerechnet mit ihrer Zielperson gemeinsame Sache zu machen.  
Doch konnte er sie überhaupt einweihen, ohne sie unwillkürlich zur Zielscheibe zu machen, in die sie blindlings hineinstolpern würden? Aya war sich nicht sicher und die Unsicherheit verursachte ihm Bauchschmerzen. Sein Team war das, was einer Familie am Nächsten kam, einer Heimat und er war nicht bereit, das einfach so aufzugeben.

Ob Crawford wohl schon zuhause war, in Sicherheit bei seinem Team?

Aya runzelte die Stirn, als die Frage ihn ungebeten überkam. Er öffnete die Augen und starrte frustriert an die Zimmerdecke. Das sollte ihn wahrlich nicht beschäftigen, nun, wo er wieder zuhause war. Der Amerikaner war nicht mehr seine Sorge und würde es auch nicht mehr sein.  
Und doch konnte er ihn nicht gänzlich abschütteln, ihn und die Erinnerungen an die letzten drei Tage.

Der rothaarige Weiß grollte und rollte sich aus dem Bett. Bevor er weiter in die Gedanken an den Amerikaner versank, kümmerte er sich lieber um sein Team. Prioritäten, Fujimiya, schnaubte er innerlich und ging hinunter zu ihrer Küche, in der sich Youji gerade etwas zu trinken aus dem Kühlschrank nahm. Überrascht hob der Mann die Augenbrauen, als er Ayas Erscheinung analysierte und ganz der Privatdetektiv, der er mal gewesen war, seine eigenen Schlüsse zog. Angefangen vermutlich bei den Augenringen über die zerknitterte Kleidung…

Dann brach ein Grinsen über das ihn musternde Gesicht herein und ehe sichs Aya versah, wurde er in eine würgende Umarmung gezogen.

Innerlich grollte der rothaarige Mann. Youji konnte es nicht lassen, egal, wie sehr er versuchte, sich dem zu entziehen. Egal, wie subtil oder deutlich er in der Vergangenheit sein Missfallen darüber ausgedrückt hatte. Doch manchmal…  
„Youji!“, ächzte er den Namen des ihn würgenden Mannes hervor und wurde schließlich losgelassen. Bevor er sich aus dem Grabschradius entfernen konnte, wurde er auch schon auf eventuelle Verletzungen abgetastet und konnte Youji gerade noch davon abhalten, seine Zähne zu kontrollieren.

Grollend schlug Aya nach den ihn anfassenden Händen und wich auf die andere Seite des Tisches zurück, in Sicherheit. Der andere Mann lachte und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Kaffeemaschine, der er eine Tasse schwarzen Kaffees entlockte, um sich dann anschließend auf einen der Stühle fallen zu lassen und die Beine auf den Tisch zu legen.  
„Wie ist es gelaufen, du fieser Buchhalter?“, grinste Youji und Aya hob die Augenbraue, während er noch damit beschäftigt war, seine Kleidung zu richten.

Als er in das offene Gesicht seines Teammitgliedes und Freundes sah, wusste er, dass er ihn noch nicht da mit hereinziehen konnte. Er durfte es nicht, um ihn nicht zu gefährden.

Er nickte knapp. „Gut, alles nach Plan gelaufen. Das Areal wurde komplett in die Luft gesprengt.“ Es war keine komplette Lüge und eben der Teil der Wahrheit, mit dem Aya leben musste. Youji musste noch nicht wissen, dass er das Orakel getroffen hatte, gezwungen gewesen war, drei Tage mit ihm zu verbringen. Er musste nicht wissen, was er selbst darüber hinaus getan hatte. Auch nicht, dass Birman abtrünnig geworden und Aya nicht imstande gewesen war, sie und selbst Lasgo zu beseitigen. Er glaubte nicht, dass er es Perser verheimlichen könnte. Doch auf der anderen Seite war er sich noch nicht einmal sicher, dass ihr Auftraggeber überhaupt wusste, dass sie ihn verraten hatte oder ob er nicht mit drinsteckte.

Aya spürte, dass das Wissen darum sein Team und seine Freunde in Gefahr bringen würde, so würde er es ihnen verschweigen solange es ging oder bis er eine Lösung gefunden hatte, das auf seine Art klären, auf seine Verantwortung. Er wollte sich zunächst einmal selbst ein Bild von der Situation machen, jetzt, wo es nicht mehr darauf ankam, den Drogenring zu sprengen. Wo er nicht mehr dafür verantwortlich war, dass Crawford zurück zu seinem Team kam: ein weiterer Verrat an Kritiker, wenn man es genau nahm.

Aya driftete mit seinen Gedanken zurück zu den letzten drei Tagen. Es war gelinde gesagt ein Schock für ihn gewesen, Crawford so zu sehen. Es hatte Mitleid in ihm geweckt, das den Hass auf Schwarz in den Hintergrund hatte treten lassen. Niemals würde er in Zukunft dem Orakel mit Häme entgegentreten. Auch nicht mit Schadenfreude. Mit Ekel vor dieser Greueltat, ja. Auch das war etwas, das er erst einmal mit sich selbst ausmachen müsste, wenn er es denn je seinem Team preisgab.

„...s klar bei dir, Aya?“

Eben jener schreckte aus seinen Erinnerungen an Crawford und der Tatsache, dass dieser ihn vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt hatte, hoch. Was war? Youji war, offensichtlich beunruhigt über die abwesende Stille, welche Aya ausstrahlte. Nichts war klar, erwiderte Aya in Gedanken, nickte aber.

„Sicher“, war daher die knappe Antwort, die Youji wie üblich zufrieden stellte. Zumindest redete sich Aya das ein. Ebenso wie er sich einredete, dass er das wissende Lächeln um die Kaffeetasse herum nicht sah, kurz bevor Youji sich abwandte.

Aus dem Laden heraus erklang mittlerweile der übliche Lärm der Schulmädchen und Aya nickte in die betreffende Richtung. „Du solltest Ken nicht mit der geifernden Meute alleine lassen“, schlug er vor und sah sein Gegenüber herausfordernd an. Sie beide wussten genau, wieviel Spaß es Youji machte, den pubertierenden Mädchen ein Idol zu sein, das sie anhimmeln und anquietschen konnten. Unwillkürlich fragte sich Aya, ob seine Schwester, wenn sie ihre Augen wieder aufschlug, ebenso sein würde.  
„Schon gut, schon gut!“, lachte dieser nun und erhob sich lapidar lächelnd. Er stürzte den Rest seines Kaffees hinunter. „Aber hey, Rotschopf. Wenn du noch weiter brütest, hast du das Ei bald zum Schlüpfen gebracht.“

Damit war er verschwunden, eben jenen indignierten Rothaarigen zurücklassend.

 

~~**~~

 

_Wird fortgesetzt._


	2. Am Abgrund

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: natürlich gehören die Charaktere nicht mehr. Ich nutze sie nur für meine geistigen Ergüsse. 
> 
> Dieses Kapitel ist etwas länger als das vorherige. Das dürfte aber kein Problem darstellen, nehme ich an. ;)

~~**~~

 

Der Tag begann für Crawford alles andere als angenehm. 

Gemessen an dem Nebel, der durch seinen Kopf waberte und ihm Konzentration und Denken erschwerte, hatte er viel zu lange geschlafen. Wobei man das nicht hatte schlafen nennen können. Seine Träume waren durchsetzt gewesen von Schattenwesen, die ihn immer wieder halb in die Welt der Wachen geschleudert hatten, nur damit er unruhig wieder zurück in eben jene sank. Die Muskeln seines Körpers waren angespannt und sandten wieder und wieder Impulse des Schmerzes aus, die sich trotz seiner eisernen Kontrolle steigerten und ihn wie Fieber einnahmen. Sie schwächten ihn und ließen ihn an nichts anderes mehr denken, als dass er den Schmerz endlich loswerden musste, zur Not mit allen Mitteln. Wie sollte er seinem Team gegenübertreten und so tun, als wäre alles normal, wenn er sich noch nicht einmal gerade halten können würde? 

Crawford schälte sich ungelenk aus der dünnen Decke und strauchelte ganz seiner Vermutung folgend mehr als dass er ging in sein Bad, um sich dort für einen Moment an die wohltuend kühlen Kacheln zu lehnen. Wie beruhigend sie doch seinem gefühlten oder tatsächlichem Fieber entgegenwirkten.   
Er musste sich aufraffen und so früh wie möglich den Arzt aufsuchen. Er brauchte Gewissheit über die ihm zugefügten Verletzungen und nicht nur das. Er brauchte einen Test, ob Lasgo ihn mit einer übertragbaren Krankheit angesteckt hatte. 

Zittrig griff Crawford zu den Tabletten, die ihm zumindest gestern ein paar Stunden Ruhe verschafft hatten und schluckte zwei von ihnen mit einer übelkeitserregenden Handvoll Wasser. Er hatte noch genug, würde aber über kurz oder lang nicht mehr von ihnen nehmen dürfen, da er seinen Verbrauch des speziell für ihn hergestellten Mittels Rosenkreuz dokumentieren und melden musste. Ein zu hoher Verbrauch würde zu Fragen führen, Fragen zu Untersuchungen, Untersuchungen zu Schlussfolgerungen.   
Also würde er seinen Arzt um etwas Mundanes bitten müssen.

Sein Blick schweifte zur Dusche. Alleine der Gedanke an den anderen Mann ließ in ihm erneut den Wunsch aufkommen, sich zu duschen, sich von Grund auf zu reinigen. Doch er ließ von dem beinahe schon neurotischen Drang ab. Viel zu groß waren die Schmerzen, als dass er es wagen würde, sich zu berühren oder etwa, Wasser an die Abschürfungen und Schnitte zu lassen. So begnügte er sich damit, seinem Gesicht etwas Frische zuzuführen und schließlich in sein Zimmer zurück zu wanken. 

Crawford fluchte unterdrückt, da es ihm von Minute zu Minute schwerer fiel, den Schmerz in sich soweit zu verbannen, dass er es wenigstens an seinem Team vorbei bis zu seinem Arzt schaffte. Doch im Moment überforderte ihn selbst die simple Aufgabe des Anziehens.   
Frustriert schlug er mit seiner Faust auf die weiche Unterlage seines Bettes. Sein Körper hatte ihm zu gehorchen, nicht anders herum. Er würde sich nicht von derart profanen Bedürfnissen unterwerfen lassen. 

Trotzdem brauchte er schier eine Unendlichkeit um sich in den üblichen Dreiteiler zu zwingen, den er sonst innerhalb von Minuten überstreifte. Bereits jetzt schon wusste er, dass ihn die strenge Steife des Kragens und des Anzugjacketts, die seine Position und seine Aufgabe hier in Japan unterstrich, nur schmerzen würde. Der sonst so bequeme Stoff rieb sich an jeder seiner Wunden, insbesondere bei dem nutzlosen Versuch, sich vernünftiges Schuhwerk anzuziehen. 

Crawford schloss für einen Moment die Augen und versuchte, bis zehn zu zählen um nicht vor Frust lauf aufzuschreien. Alles, was an Wut und Hass in ihm schwelte, ließ er durch sich hindurchwaschen und vergehen. Als er ruhiger wurde, versuchte es mit dem Schmerz ebenso und scheiterte daran. Das Stechen und Brennen in und auf seinem Körper, das Feuer in seinen Nervenbahnen, seinen überlasteten Synapsen wollte immer noch nicht vergehen, wollte sich seinem Diktat nicht unterordnen.   
Frustriert widmete er sich schließlich den Kontaktlinsen, benutzte sie anstelle seiner sonstigen Brille, auch wenn er lange brauchte, sie mit seinen zitternden Händen in seine Augen zu befördern.

Er wagte gerade den Versuch, sich in seine Hausschuhe zu begeben, als es an seiner Tür klopfte und einen Moment später Schuldig in seinem Raum stand. Crawford sah über das Pochen in seinen Ohren hinweg auf und runzelte die Stirn. War die Tatsache, dass er von Schuldig verlangt hatte, ihn abzuholen, nun auch gleichzeitig eine unausgesprochene Erlaubnis, sein Zimmer ohne seine Einwilligung zu betreten?   
„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dich hineingebeten zu haben“, sagte er dementsprechend unterkühlt. 

Anstelle mit Spott darauf zu reagieren, wie es Crawford von dem Telepathen erwartet hatte, begrüßte dieser ihn aber mit einem ruhigen, gar ernsten Blick.   
„Ich wollte sehen, wie es unserem Anführer geht, der sich seinen versprochenen Kaffee nicht holt und den Nachmittag, Abend und die Nacht durchschläft und trotzdem noch aussieht wie ausgekotzt. Anscheinend hast du den Auftrag ja gründlich in den Sand gesetzt.“  
Crawford schnaubte verächtlich und wandte seinen Blick von dem sich gegen die Tür lehnenden Mann ab. Wenn Schuldig wüsste, WIE gründlich. Doch das ging den Telepathen nichts an. Niemanden aus seinem Team ging das Geschehene etwas an. Und Rosenkreuz würde, wenn er es verhindern konnte, niemals etwas davon erfahren, was ihm angetan worden war.

„Wäre das alles?“, fragte Crawford entsprechend ungnädig und Schuldig bedachte ihn mit einem wissenden Lächeln.   
„Wann soll ich dich zur Klinik fahren?“

Der Anführer von Schwarz hielt für einen Moment inne und maß seinen Telepathen mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Ausgerechnet jetzt erkannte Schuldig die Regeln von Rosenkreuz an und pochte darauf? Ausgerechnet dann, wenn Crawford sich mit allen Mitteln dagegen sträubte. Die Frage, ob sein Zustand so offensichtlich war, schwelte in den Gedanken des Orakels. Nein, Schuldig konnte außer dem Offensichtlichen nichts wissen. Und das Offensichtliche war bereits genug.   
„Du siehst fiebrig aus“, erläuterte Schuldig schließlich Crawfords Vermutungen und brachte den Hellseher zu einem rauen Lachen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du die Rolle der Hausglucke angenommen hast“, erwiderte Crawford und erhob sich, um - einem plötzlichen Schwächeimpuls zufolge – sich erneut auf das Bett niederzulassen zu müssen, was ihm jedoch einen schmerzhaften Muskelkrampf im Hüftbereich bescherte. Ohne es wirklich zu wollen und zu merken, stöhnte er leise auf und verlor für einen Moment die Kontrolle über seinen Körper, als dieser den schier unmenschlichen Schmerz zu kompensieren versuchte und sich seinerseits zusammenkrümmte. 

Das Nächste, dessen er sich gewahr wurde, war Schuldigs ruhiger, wissender Blick. „Kannst du zum Auto laufen oder muss ich dich tragen, Crawford?“

Es hatte keinen Sinn zu diskutieren, das erkannte er. Es hatte keinen Sinn, seinen Zustand wegzudiskutieren, auch das wurde ihm bewusst. Er musste mitspielen und irgendwie zu seinem Arzt gelangen, während er vorgab, sich in ihrer Klinik untersuchen zu lassen. Schuldig würde sie nicht betreten, wenn er es nicht müsste, das wusste Crawford. Also würde der Telepath draußen im Wagen warten und das war seine Chance, durch den Hintereingang des Gebäudes in die U-Bahn zu kommen, die unweit von der Klinik eine Haltestelle hatte. 

So nickte Crawford schweigend und folgte Schuldig langsam zu dessen Wagen und ließ sich vorsichtig hineingleiten. Schweigend überließ er dem Telepathen die Führung. Seine Kraft brauchte er für die kommende Zeit und fast wünschte er, dass der Schwindel ihn nun schon hier und jetzt übermannen würde. 

 

~~**~~

 

Aya atmete auf, als der schier unendliche Mahlstrom an aufgedrehten, quietschenden Mädchen in den Nachmittagsstunden endlich abnahm und ihnen ein wenig Ruhe gönnte. Er hatte sich trotz seiner freien Zeit nach der Mission schließlich auch zu seinen Team gesellt, als diese mit dieser Masse nicht mehr fertig wurden und ein paar Momente später den Preis dafür bezahlt, als auch ihn seine ganz eigene Fangruppe umringte und mit Fragen über seine lange Abwesenheit belästigten.  
Aber gut, das war ihr Job und ihre Tarnung. Gestatten, die freundlichen Blumenhändler, die nebenbei als Auftragsmörder arbeiteten. Oder war es genau anders herum? Aya wusste es schon lange nicht mehr. Das, was er wusste, war, dass beides zu gleichen Teilen zu seinem Leben gehörte. 

Gerade deswegen konnte er nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken ständig zu seinem vergangenen Auftrag glitten. Das, was er getan hatte, hatte ihn zweifeln lassen: an sich, seinem Weg, seinen Moralvorstellungen. Spätestens, als er all seine Kraft dazu genutzt hatte, sich beinahe dem Amerikaner aufzuzwingen, hatte er für einen kurzen Moment sich selbst verloren. Er war nicht er selbst gewesen, doch nun war das vorbei. Nun war er zurück, bei seinem Team, seinem normalen Leben, seiner Schwester, die ihm alle Kraft gaben, die ihm sein ich zurückgaben. Er würde nie wieder derart die Beherrschung verlieren. 

Das nicht, aber er war zurück auf dünnem Eis. Alles musste so weiter gehen, wie bisher, bis er an zuverlässige Informationen herankam. 

„Guten Tag, Weiß.“

Mitten in seiner Bewegung hielt Aya inne und sah abrupt auf. In der Tür stand der Teufel in Person, die Verräterin höchstpersönlich. Birman, als wenn nichts passiert wäre und sie Kritiker nicht hintergangen hätte. Natürlich war sie der Explosion entkommen und mit ihr aller Voraussicht nach auch Lasgo.   
Aya überließ es seinen Teamkollegen, die Frau zu begrüßen und erwiderte den herausfordernden Blick aus schwarzen Augen scheinbar ruhig, doch innerlich kochend.   
„Schön zu sehen, dass du unversehrt von deiner Mission zurückgekehrt bist, Aya“, lächelte sie ein durch und durch falsches Lächeln und am Liebsten hätte Aya ihr den Hals dafür umgedreht. „Komm bitte zur Missionsnachbesprechung nach unten, Abyssinian.“

Aya folgte ihr wortlos und schloss die Tür sorgsam hinter sich, als sie sich auf die bereits an vielen Stellen lädierte Ledergarnitur fallen ließ. Er erwiderte ihren mittlerweile taxierenden Blick kalt, mit unverhohlener Wut dahinter.

„Wie ich hörte, hast du deine Mission nicht ganz erfolgreich beendet, Abyssinian. Lasgo lebt noch.“  
Aya hätte nicht gedacht, dass Birman derart dreist und verlogen mit der Tür ins Haus fallen würde. Zumal er nicht erwartet hatte, dass sie es wagte, ihn direkt darauf anzusprechen. Aber gut, dann würde er darauf einsteigen, wenn sie dieses Spiel spielen wollte. Kälte hielt in seine Stimme Einzug, eisig und schneidend. Kälte, die er auch in sich selbst fühlte und die sich zu einem schmerzenden Klumpen in seinem Inneren zusammenballte.

„Wir wissen auch beide, warum dem so ist. DU hast ihm daraus verholfen und meinen Auftrag durch deine Anwesenheit ad absurdum geführt.“  
Sie nickte wohlwollend, all ihre Freundlichkeit eine einzige Lüge. „Das mag stimmen, Aya.“  
Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. Er hatte erwartet, dass Birman log, dass sie sich herausredete. Oder auch, dass sie ihn auslachte. Doch dass sie so verdammt ruhig blieb, machte ihn über alle Maßen wütend.  
„Warum, Birman? Warum hast du Kritiker verraten?“, platzte Aya heraus. Er hatte keine Lust auf Spielchen und auf Halbwahrheiten unter dem Deckmantel der Gerechtigkeit. Es war die entscheidende Frage. Es war das, was bisher wortlos zwischen ihnen geschwebt hatte. Er wollte ihr keine Gelegenheit geben, ihn zu überrumpeln, er wollte Klarheit. 

„Was soll ich verraten haben, Aya?“, erwiderte sie mit ruhiger Stimme und maß ihn mit einem spöttischen Blick. „Perser? Sag mir, Aya, hältst du ihn wirklich für den Guten in diesem Spiel? Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Er hat seine eigene Agenda, er spielt seine eigenen Spielchen schon seit Jahren und missbraucht Weiß dafür! Er ist Egoist und das mit Leidenschaft. Genau wie ich. Genau wie du mit deiner ewigen Fürsorge für deine Schwester.“  
Aya knurrte. „Lass sie daraus, Birman. Was getan hast, ist gegen alles, für das wir stehen, gegen das Gesetz!“  
Birman lachte hell auf, während sie sich durch die kurzen, strubbeligen Haare strich. „Und das, was Weiß macht, ist nicht gegen das Gesetz? Ihr mordet, Aya, falls dir das nicht bewusst ist. Nach dem Gesetz steht Mord unter Strafe, also erzähle mir nicht, dass ich mich gesetzesuntreu verhalte.“  
Angewidert schüttelte Aya den Kopf und schnaubte verächtlich. „Weiß und Kritiker töten im Namen der Gerechtigkeit, nicht für eine persönliche Agenda.“

Amüsiert schüttelte Birman den Kopf und schlug ihre Beine provozierend übereinander. „Und das rechtfertigt das Morden, die vielen Witwen, Witwer und Waisen, die ihr zurücklasst? Wie naiv du bist, Aya. Wie äußerst naiv." Sie pausierte, geradeso, als müsse sie sich besinnen, und schnaubte schließlich. „Aber ich bin nicht gekommen, um mit dir darüber zu streiten, was Recht und Unrecht ist oder was ich getan habe, um meiner Sache gerecht zu werden. Ich habe meinen Weg gefunden, so wie du deinen gehst. Ich bin hier, um dir einen Deal anzubieten.“

Aya lachte verächtlich. „Du oder Kritiker, Birman? Wer bietet mir den Handel für mein Schweigen in dieser Angelegenheit an?“, fragte er lauernd und ebenso lauernd war das Grinsen, das sie ihm schenkte. Er musste wissen, wer noch mit drinsteckte, er brauchte Klarheit über das Ausmaß des Verrats, auch wenn er bereits an den ihn messenden Augen erkannte, dass sie ihm keine eindeutige Antwort geben würde. Beinahe gelangweilt betrachtete sie ihre Finger, schnippte sich imaginären Schmutz von ihren Nägeln.  
„Die Antwort überlasse ich dir, Abyssinian.“  
Dunkel grollte er. „Was für einen Handel könntest du schon für mich haben, Birman? Was wäre es wert, meinen Auftrag nicht gleich hier an Ort und Stelle zu beenden und dich umzubringen, dann zu Perser zu gehen und ihm von deinem Verrat zu berichten?“ 

Langsam erhob Birman sich und anstelle von Angst erkannte Aya Triumph in ihren Augen. Noch bevor die Worte ihre Lippen verließen, wusste er, was sie sagen würde und fand all seine Befürchtungen bestätigt.   
„Deine Schwester, Ran. Die kleine, süße Aya, die sich im Moment noch bester Gesundheit erfreut. Aber wie du weißt, kann sich das bei Komapatienten stündlich, wenn nicht sogar minütlich ändern, wenn man nicht aufpasst. Aber keine Sorge, meine Männer und Frauen passen sehr gut auf sie auf, Aya, schützen sie vor Angriffen von außen.“

Alles in dem Weiß kam zu einem Halt, als die zuckersüß-verächtlichen Worte an sein Ohr drangen. Birman wagte es tatsächlich. Sie wagte es, ihn mit seiner Schwester zu erpressen. Sie wagte es, Ayas Namen mit ins Spiel zu bringen und ihre Gesundheit zu bedrohen.   
Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, als er sich mit Gewalt davon abhielt, Birman hier und jetzt den Hals dafür umzudrehen und sie zu töten, egal, was die Konsequenzen für ihn wären. 

Es kostete ihn beinahe seine Zähne, so sehr presste er sie in dem nutzlosen Versuch, sich zurück zu halten, aufeinander. 

„Lass sie da raus, Birman, ich warne dich“, sagte er schließlich mit eiskalter, äußerer Ruhe, die so brüchig war wie die Stufen zu ihrem Dachboden. Er könnte nicht für viel garantieren, wenn sie ihre Drohung weiter auf die Spitze trieb.   
„Sehen wir es doch mal so, Abyssinian. Du kannst wählen. Entweder, du leistest mir Widerstand und hast schließlich niemanden mehr, für den du kämpfen musst. Oder aber du gehorchst mir aufs Wort, wie der brave, gehorsame Hund, der du schon immer warst, seit du ein Katana in die Hand genommen hast um zu töten. Denkst du, ich habe mich nicht vorbereitet? Deine Schwester befindet sich in meiner Obhut, wie du weißt. Und ich habe die Möglichkeit, sie jederzeit verlegen zu lassen. Ich habe Leute, die hinter mir stehen, Aya. Du bringst mich um… deine Schwester wird sterben. Du arbeitest gegen mich und gehorchst mir nicht… deine Schwester wird sterben. Du versuchst sie verlegen zu lassen… sie stirbt. Welch tragische Wendung, meinst du nicht auch?“

Aya konnte für einen Moment nicht glauben, was er dort hörte, was Birman mit einem Lächeln aussprach. Nun war es eingetroffen...das Undenkbare. Das, was Schwarz und Schreiend nicht zu tun vermochten. Seine Schwester war in Gefahr, er selbst war machtlos, konnte gegen Birman nichts ausrichten, nicht, wenn er nicht mit dem Leben Ayas spielen wollte. 

In diesem Moment hasste Aya aus voller Seele. Er fühlte rasende, blinde Wut in sich, bereit zu zerstören und zu vernichten, was ihm in den Weg trat. Es brauchte alles, was er aufzubieten hatte, dass nicht sein Hass und sein zerstörerischer Zorn gewannen. Eben jener, der ihn fast hätte Crawford zerstören lassen. Doch nun war er anders, brutaler und primitiver. Er wollte Birman tot sehen, wollte erleben, wie die Agentin langsam an den Verletzungen krepierte, die er ihr eine nach der anderen zufügte. Er ergötzte sich an der Vorstellung, sie mit seinen bloßen Händen zu töten.

Doch nein, das durfte nicht sein, seiner Schwester zuliebe nicht. 

Er konnte sich Birman nicht widersetzen, solange er das Ausmaß ihres Verrates nicht kannte und solange er nicht wusste, wer noch auf ihrer Seite war. Es war ein Schachspiel. Sie war die Dame und durch verschiedenste Figuren geschützt, die er alleine nicht besiegen konnte. Und würde er seinen Platz verlassen, um sie zu töten, wäre der Weg auf seine Schwester freigegeben.  
„Woher weiß ich, dass du sie nicht auch so tötest, wo du schon versucht hast, mich zu töten?“, fragte er mit mühevoll unterdrücktem Hass und spürte, wie sich bei diesen Worten ein eiserner Ring an Verzweiflung um seinen Hals legte, ihm praktisch die Luft abschnürte.   
Birman stand auf und ließ ihren Blick durch das dämmrige Zimmer gleiten. Sie atmete schwer aus, so als ob sie sein jugendliches Ungestüm vollkommen unverständlich fand. Ihr Lächeln war genauso süßlich wie es falsch war.

„Ich habe mich umentschieden, Aya. Ich will dich lebend und habe noch nichts davon, wenn das komatöse Schwesterchen stirbt. Allerdings nur solange, wie du mir auch wirklich gehorchst. Solltest du dich mir verweigern, Abyssinian, garantiere ich dir den Tod deiner kleinen, süßen, geliebten Schwester. Sieh es doch einfach mal so. Dein Herrchen, das deine Leine hält, wird dich einfach hin und wieder in eine andere Richtung zerren. Und dich über gewisse Situationen in Schweigen hüllen.“  
Ein Knurren, war das Einzige, was ihr darauf entgegnet wurde, als Aya sich besiegt zurückfallen ließ und die Stirn in seinen Händen vergrub. Für Aya....für seine Schwester. 

Wieder einmal würde er sich durch sie binden lassen. 

Birman musterte ihn für einen Moment und kniete sich schließlich vor ihn, strich ihm mit falscher Zärtlichkeit sanft über seine Wange. Aya zuckte zusammen, doch als er ihre Hand wegschlagen wollte, hielt die Warnung in ihren Augen ihn davon ab.   
„Es fällt mir nicht leicht, Aya. Ich mag deine Schwester, das weißt du. Aber ich habe unsere Interessen zu wahren, ein Ziel und das werden ich und die Anderen erreichen. Sei also dankbar um die Chance, die sich dir hier auftut und widme dich weiterhin deinen täglichen Aufgaben, gerade so, als wäre nichts gewesen.“ 

Angewidert schnaubte Aya. „Als wäre nichts gewesen? Du hast einen Mann vergewaltigt“, presste er hervor und ihr Gesicht erhellte sich, als sie amüsiert und überrascht lachte.   
„Wohl kaum, Aya. Er war nicht Manns genug um einen hochzukriegen, als ich meine Hand um seinen Schwanz gelegt habe. Dafür brauchte es tatsächlich den Schwanz in seinem Arsch.“  
Aya blinzelte ungläubig. Zweimal musste er sich räuspern, um den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter zu schlucken. „Das ist widerlich, Birman. Weißt du, was du da redest?“  
„Oh ja, das weiß ich sehr gut. Es ist Crawford, über den wir hier reden. Das Orakel von Schwarz. Der Anführer eines sadistischen, feindlichen Teams. Ich weiß, wer er ist und ich weiß, was diese Woche, die sich Lasgo um ihn gekümmert hat, Kritiker für Vorteile bringt.“

Entsetzt starrte Aya die Agentin an und konnte nicht glauben, was ihren Mund verließ und mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit sie ihre und Lasgos Taten rechtfertigte. Betäubt schüttelte er den Kopf.   
„Er hat ihn vergewaltigt. Wieder und wieder.“  
„Geschieht ihm recht.“  
„Crawford ist ein Mensch! Er hat das nicht verdient!“  
Birman horchte auf und lachte dann schallend. „Oh, Mitleid, Abyssinian? Hast du deswegen keinen hochbekommen und dich nicht an ihm bedient, als Lasgo ihn dir geschenkt hat? Bedauernswert. Dabei ist er so ätherisch, wenn er leidet und merkt, dass seine Arroganz ihn kein Stück weiterbringt. Im Gegenteil…“

Aya war zu perplex um ihr zu antworten, also erhob Birman sich schließlich und tätschelte ihm ein letztes Mal über seine Haare. Sie verließ das Zimmer und das leise Schließen der Tür war wie ein Donnerschlag in der Stille des Raumes.   
Passend dazu war es Ayas Faust, die nun mit einem unbefriedigenden Laut erst gegen das Leder des Sofas traf und als das nicht mehr reichte, sich die Wand als Opfer auserkor.

Einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal. Wieder und wieder. Solange, bis er blutete, solange, bis er ihr nicht hinterherstürmen und ihr das Leben aus dem Gesicht schlagen wollte.

 

~~**~~

 

„Wir sind da.“

Crawford nickte wortlos. Auch wenn die Schmerztabletten ihren Dienst aufgenommen hatten, hatte sich sein Zustand in der letzten Stunde der Fahrt nicht wesentlich verbessert. Ihm war übel, sein ganzer Körper zitterte unmerklich vor unterschwelligem Schmerz und Fieber. Seine Hände lagen ruhig auf den Oberschenkeln, waren aber klamm vor Schweiß. Die Aussicht darauf, dass er von diesem Gebäude aus noch weitermusste, verlangte alle Kraftreserven von ihm, die er noch aufzubieten hatte und das waren wahrlich nicht mehr viele.   
Sich der Tatsache unbewusst, ließ Schuldig den Wagen langsam ausrollen und parkte auf einem der raren Plätze direkt vor der unscheinbaren Klink. Sie lag inmitten von Tokyo mit guter Anbindung an den Nahverkehr, der Crawford schließlich zu seinem endgültigen Ziel bringen würde. 

„Warte hier“, war das Einzige, was Crawford hervorbrachte, bevor er mit einiger Mühe das Auto verließ und aufrechten Ganges das kurze Stück zum Gebäude hinter sich brachte und hineinging.   
Die Dame am Empfang kannte ihn bereits und erhob sich, um ihn zu begrüßen.  
Wie gewohnt nickte Crawford der Rosenkreuzagentin, einer schwachen Empathin, die nicht in der Lage war, seine Schilde zu durchdringen, knapp zu und begab sich zum Aufzug. Erst als sich die Türen hinter ihm schlossen, drückte er den Knopf für den ersten Stock, von dem aus ein abgelegener Notausgang in dem hinteren Gebäudeteil zu erreichen war. 

Fast verschwamm die Umgebung vor seinen Augen, als er die wenigen Treppenstufen hinunterstieg und sich zur Bahnstation begab. Schuldig würde keinen Verdacht schöpfen, so konzentrierte Crawford sich mit aller Macht darauf, nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, als er sich ein Ticket kaufte und die Bahn in Richtung Außenbezirke nahm, schlussendlich in der Nähe der Praxis ausstieg.

Trotz des Schwindelgefühls, was ihn nun beherrschte, trotz des allzu präsenten Zitterns, schaffte Crawford es tatsächlich bis zu dem großzügigen Gebäude. Zittrig legte er seine Hand auf die messingbeschlagene Klinke, drückte diese hinunter und betrat die leere Praxis. Der Arzt hatte sich ausschließlich auf die Behandlung von wohlhabenden Patienten spezialisiert und war dementsprechend teuer und verschwiegen. Er war jemand für die Untersuchungen, die Rosenkreuz nichts angingen. 

Crawford war dankbar, dass ihn in diesem Moment nur die Arzthelferin am Empfang begrüßte und ihn freundlich anlächelte.   
„Mr. Roberts, schön Sie zu sehen. Wie geht es Ihnen?“, fragte sie in perfektem Englisch und er nickte schwach. Ihr Lächeln hingegen erwiderte er nicht, da er wusste, dass der allzu evidente Schmerz es unstet und flatterig gemacht hätte. Für die junge, rundliche Frau war er ein einflussreicher, amerikanischer Geschäftsmann der Tokioter High Society, ein Bild, das er selbst erschaffen hatte, um seine wahre Tätigkeit zu verschleiern. Und es funktionierte perfekt. 

„Sehr gut. Und Ihnen, Ayako-san?“

Sie plauderte kurz über dieses und jenes, über das Wetter und sonstige Nichtigkeiten. Crawford belastete das bis über seine Grenzen hinaus, es ließ ihn sich unbemerkt an den Tresen klammern. Lange konnte er das Bedürfnis seines Körpers, sich einfach abzuschalten und ihm Erlösung in Form von Bewusstlosigkeit zu schenken, nicht mehr ignorieren.   
„Ich möchte zu Doktor Martinez“, beendete er abrupt ihren sonst so geschätzten, kleinen Flirt und war sich erst hinterher bewusst, wie gepresst es geklungen hatte. Ayako hatte es anscheinend auch gemerkt, denn ihr Blick fuhr abrupt zu seinem hoch, während sie schuldbewusst nickte und um den Tresen herumkam. Ohne viel Federlesens fasste sie ihn an seinem Oberarm und führte ihn zu einem der Stühle. Erst als er sicher saß, eilte sie zu dem Wasserspender und gab ihm ein Glas Wasser, welches er in seinen zitternden Händen barg. 

Auch jetzt brachte er es nicht über sich, das Wasser zu schlucken. 

„Warten Sie bitte, ich benachrichtige sofort den Doktor.“  
Crawford seufzte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um das Flimmern aus seinem Sichtfeld zu vertreiben. Nicht mehr lange und der Schmerz hätte ihn tatsächlich in die wohlverdiente Bewusstlosigkeit geschickt. Mit Bedacht stellte er das Wasser neben sich ab, bevor es ihm aus seinen flatterigen Händen gleiten konnte und wartete auf seinen Arzt. Doktor Allessandro Martinez. Ein Spanier, der vor zehn Jahren beschlossen hatte, nach Japan auszuwandern und nach einer zweifelhaften Vergangenheit hier ein neues Leben als Mediziner zu beginnen. Sie hatten sich durch Zufall in einer Bar kennengelernt und seitdem hatte Crawford einen kompetenten, verschwiegenen Mediziner weit ab von Rosenkreuz und seinem Team. 

„Mr. Roberts, kommen Sie bitte?“ 

Ihm wurde jetzt erst bewusst, dass sie tatsächlich akzentfrei Englisch sprach. Crawford nickte, erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und folgte ihr in einen der hellen Behandlungsräume, der ihm freundlich entgegenstrahlte. Das machte es nicht leichter für ihn, ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass ihn jemand untersuchen würde, dem er vertraute, seine Daten und Ergebnisse nicht in seiner Rosenkreuzakte zu vermerken. 

Das freundliche Gesicht des älteren Mannes tauchte vor ihm auf, lächelte ihn an und begrüßte ihn mit dem typischen beschwingt-leichten, spanischen Akzent. Crawford erwiderte diese Geste zurückhaltend wie immer, reichte seinem Gegenüber die Hand und ließ sich erneut nieder, nur um darauf zusammen zu zucken, als seine Muskeln sich gegen den wiederholten Missbrauch wehrten.   
Der Arzt wartete, bis Ayako den Raum verlassen hatte, bevor er mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen fragte: „Sie sehen ganz und gar nicht gesund aus. “ Es war die unausgesprochene Bitte, ihm mehr über seinen Zustand zu erzählen, damit ihm geholfen werden konnte. Crawford schluckte trocken, seine Kehle war wie ausgedörrt.

„Ich benötige Ihren medizinischen Rat.“ Es fiel ihm schwer, die Worte auszusprechen, um Hilfe zu bitten und sich dem zu stellen, was passiert war, was noch geschehen würde. Schon alleine der Gedanke daran, sich vor dem Mann auszuziehen und ihn nun doch derart intim an sich heranzulassen, verursachte Crawford Übelkeit. Doch es war nötig, er musste dieser Schmerzen Herr werden. Es war nötig, um weitere Vorkehrungen zu treffen. 

Crawfords Augen bohrten sich in die des Arztes. „Ich hatte ungeschützten und nicht einvernehmlichen Geschlechtsverkehr mit einem Mann. Zudem weist mein Körper Spuren von stärkerer Gewalteinwirkung auf.“  
Ruhig maßen ihn die warmen, braunen Augen. Ebenso ruhig nickte der Arzt und erhob sich. 

„Bitte folgen Sie mir, Mr. Roberts“, erwiderte er sanft und führte er Crawford in den Nebenraum. 

 

~~**~~

 

Crawford hatte die Untersuchung mit angespannter, mühsam aufrecht erhaltener Ruhe über sich ergehen lassen. Unendlich lange war es ihm vorgekommen, endlose Minuten, bis sein Arzt ihm bedeutet hatte, sich wieder anzuziehen und ihn ins Sprechzimmer zu begleiten.   
Die Erleichterung, die daraufhin in ihm schwelte, ignorierte Crawford so gut es ging. Erleichterung bedeutete Schwäche, Schwäche konnte und würde er sich nicht erlauben. Das hier musste getan werden, so unnormal und wenig alltäglich es auch war. Es würde nicht wieder vorkommen. Lasgo würde nicht noch einmal…

Martinez ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder und sah auf die Ergebnisse, die ihm jetzt schon vorlagen. Anscheinend schienen sowohl die inneren als auch äußeren Verletzungen nicht so gravierend zu sein, als dass eine Operation von Nöten war.   
„Sie hatten Glück, wenn Sie mir diese Formulierung erlauben. Natürlich haben Sie sich Verletzungen zugezogen, allerdings können diese ohne einen Eingriff ausheilen, wenn Sie sie regelmäßig eincremen und die Wunde sauber und elastisch halten. Ich werde Ihnen hierzu noch diverse Salben mitgeben. Das Ergebnis des Bluttests habe ich erst in ein paar Tagen vorliegen. Kommen Sie in drei Wochen noch einmal wieder und dann kann ich Ihnen sagen, ob es Komplikationen gibt. Dann werden wir auch noch den Langzeittest machen. Antibiotika und Schmerzmittel gebe ich Ihnen bereits heute mit. Die Striemen auf Ihrem Rücken und Ihrem Oberkörper müssen Sie täglich versorgen lassen.“

Crawford nickte stumm. Schmerzmittel waren eine Schwäche, wieder einmal. Eine notwendige Schwäche jedoch, damit sein Team keinen Verdacht schöpfte. Wie er die Striemen auf seinem Rücken versorgen sollte, war ihm jedoch ein Rätsel. 

„Zwanzig bis vierzig Tropfen pro Tag sollten ausreichend sein.“ Martinez vergrub sich in seine Notizen und grübelte einen Moment, bevor er den Blick erneut hob.   
„Noch ein letzter Punkt. Sie sollten für ein paar Wochen Ihre Ernährung soweit umstellen, dass Sie vornehmlich leichte Produkte zu sich nehmen, keine ballaststoffartigen Nahrungsmittel. Konkret heißt das Weißbrot, Obst, geschälter Reis, aber keine Fleisch- und Körnerprodukte oder scharfe Gewürze.“

Crawford erwiderte den sanften Blick der wissenden Augen nicht. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich auszurechnen, was dies für die nächsten Tage hieß. Er würde nicht in der Lage sein, seiner Aufgabe hundertprozentig nachzukommen, er musste sich einschränken. Hinzukam, dass er Schwarz nicht adäquat würde leiten können, wenn er unter dem Einfluss von Schmerzmitteln stand, die seine Gabe einschränkten. Eine gefährliche Situation war das, eine Situation, in der er unbedingt die Kontrolle behalten musste.

„Ich kann Ihnen auch einen Kontakt vermitteln, der sich weniger um die körperlichen, als um die seelischen Belange nach einer solchen Tat kümmert“, entglitt ihm diese Kontrolle mit jedem Wort, das Martinez ihm wie ein Messer entgegenschleuderte und Crawford presste seinen Kiefer mit eiserner Gewalt aufeinander.

„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Mühen“, beendete er das Gespräch abrupt mit der üblichen Höflichkeitsfloskel und erhob sich. Er wollte das nicht hören, er wollte noch nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, dass so etwas nötig wäre.   
Lieber krallte er sich an die organisatorischen Modalitäten. Wie gewohnt würde er die Rechnung bar bezahlen, um keine Spuren zu hinterlassen. Und dann war er weg von hier, weg von dem Mann, der ihn so derart hilflos gesehen hatte. 

Der Arzt seufzte, als er verstand. „Dafür nicht, Mr. Roberts. Lassen Sie sich noch einen Termin für die Besprechung der Blutergebnisse geben.“ Martinez reichte ihm freundlich die Hand und nickte mit dem Kopf zum Ausgang, dort, wo Ayako an der Rezeption wartete. Und Crawford tat, wie ihm geheißen, dankbar um die Betäubung, die er erhalten hatte und die ihn ein angenehmes Gefühl der Taubheit bescherte, was zumindest die Rückreise vereinfachen würde.

 

~~**~~

 

„Hat aber lange gedauert.....“

Crawford ging nicht auf den gelangweilten Ton seines Gegenübers ein, als er wortlos in das Auto stieg und sich anschnallte. Im Moment ging es ihm besser, was zum guten Teil dem Betäubungsmittel zu verdanken war, das immer noch in seinen Nervenbahnen schwelte. Er senkte seinen Blick auf die unscheinbare braune Papiertüte, in der sich die Medikamente befanden. Es war interessant, wie schnell die Dinge, von denen man nur gehört hatte, einen selbst einholten. 

„So. Was ist los?“

Crawford sah starr aus dem Fenster. Nichts war los. Nichts von Bedeutung. Nichts, was das Team gefährdete. Von nun an würde es besser werden. Redete er sich ein.  
„Was soll sein?“, erwiderte er dementsprechend kalt, in seinem vollen, sonstigem Ich. Hatte er nach dem gestrigen Abend gedacht, dass Schuldig sich mit seinen bisherigen Nicht-Antworten zufrieden geben würde, so hatte er sich getäuscht. Was nicht bedeutete, dass er die Neugier des allzu vorwitzigen Telepathen befriedigen würde. 

„Du siehst scheiße aus, Brad.“ Fast hätte Crawford diesen Satz nicht gehört, so ungewohnt leise, wie er ausgesprochen wurde. Das Radio schien mit einem Mal sehr viel lauter geworden zu sein als zuvor. Er lachte kühl.  
„Deine Komplimente waren auch schon mal blumiger, Schuldig.“  
„Ich meine das ernst, Brad.“ Das zweite Mal, dass der Telepath ihn Brad nannte. In weniger als einer Minute. Crawford runzelte die Stirn. Ein Novum und keines, das ihm gefiel.   
„Schau dich doch an. Abschürfungen und Hämatome auf deinem Gesicht, das Hotelzimmer, fremde Kleidung und das Erste, was du heute gemacht hast, war freiwillig zum Arzt zu gehen. Ausgerechnet du. Und dich von MIR chauffieren zu lassen. Meinst du, mir würde der fiebrige Ausdruck in deinen Augen entgehen? Oder die Art, wie du dich heute Morgen vor Schmerz zusammengekrümmt hast. Brad, ich bin nicht blöd.“ 

Das dritte Mal. Es reichte.  
Langsam wandte sich Crawford Schuldig zu und bedachte ihn mit einem eiskalten Blick, der ihm einen grausamen Tod versprach, sollte er so weitermachen wie bisher.   
„Ja, der Auftrag war ein Misserfolg. Lasgo wusste Bescheid und konnte sich seinem Tod entziehen. Ja, ich wurde aufgemischt und ja, die Rosenkreuzärzte haben das in ihren Akten vermerkt. Alles Weitere geht dich nichts an.“ Flach, emotionslos, kalt, drohend. Crawford wusste, dass Schuldig diese Warnung verstand, hatten sie beide diese Art der Diskussionen doch schon oft genug hinter sich. Doch Schuldig missachtete sie. „Brad…“

„Für dich immer noch Crawford“, erwiderte das Orakel beinahe unhörbar, aber dennoch mit eindeutiger Drohung. Er konnte und wollte einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten, was in seinem Inneren tobte und ihn nicht mehr losließ. Wie KONNTE Schuldig es wagen, ihn derart zu missachten, seine Autorität wieder und wieder in Frage zu stellen? Er stand kurz davor, seinem Teammitglied die Hände um den blassen Hals zu legen und zuzudrücken, zu sehen, wie die blauen, ihn provozierenden Augen hervorquollen und sich vor Entsetzen weiteten, als ein leiser Satz durch den Orkan von Wut drang und seine rational denkenden Gehirnzellen erreichte. 

„Natürlich... Crawford.“

Das Orakel wusste, dass Schuldigs Einlenken keinesfalls ein Fallenlassen des Themas war. Im Gegenteil. Auf einen Schlag hatten sich alle von Schuldigs Vermutungen bestätigt. Crawford hatte noch NIE die Kontrolle so dermaßen verloren, noch nie hatte er so vehement darauf bestanden, nicht mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen zu werden. Noch nie war Schuldig so einfach durch seine stoische Gelassenheit gedrungen. 

„Takatori hat mich eben kontaktiert. Er will dich sehen“, holte die Stimme des Deutschen ihn erneut aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn den Blick seines Gegenübers mit plötzlicher Geschäftskälte erwidern.   
„Warum?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Wir sollen auf der Stelle zu ihm fahren. Er will mit dir reden“, erwiderte Schuldig ebenso sachlich und startete den Wagen. Zeit, hier wegzukommen. Zeit, sich dem Kampf zu stellen.

 

~~**~~

 

Crawford ließ seinen Blick über die gespiegelte Fassade nach oben gleiten. Das Hauptgebäude der Takatori Holding war ein Prachtbau und eine Festung zugleich. Jeder einzelne Schutzaspekt war durch ihn persönlich überprüft und abgenickt worden. Die verschiedenen Sicherheitszyklen ließen keine Möglichkeit für einen Angreifer, durch das engmaschige Netz an Kontrolle und Schutz zu dringen. Zudem gehörte der große Bürokomplex zu den beeindruckendsten und einschüchterndsten Bauten in Tokyo, wenn nicht sogar ganz Japan. Errichtet von Takatoris unzähligen Partnerfirmen, zählte er zu den wichtigsten Wirtschaftszentren des Fernen Ostens und wurde diesem Anspruch auch mehr als gerecht. 

Crawford wusste nicht, wie oft er sich schon in die oberste Etage begeben hatte, selbstsicher, selbstverständlich und ohne denjenigen, die seinen Weg kreuzten, Achtung oder Aufmerksamkeit zu zollen, weil es einfache, untalentierte Menschen waren, die es sich nicht zu beobachten lohnte. Die letzten Tage hatten ihm gezeigt, dass ihm diese arrogante Selbsteinschätzung schlussendlich zu Kopf gestiegen war und dass seine Instinkte dadurch verkümmert worden waren.

So verkümmert, dass Lasgo ein leichtes Spiel mit ihm gehabt hatte. Ihn betäuben, gefangen setzen, ihn…

Unsicheren Schrittes betrat Crawford das Gebäude. Er kam sich fehlplatziert vor, wenig gerüstet für das, was kommen mochte. Er war noch nicht fertig damit, seine Wunden zu lecken und der Kontakt zu Takatori würde ihm alles abverlangen, was er momentan noch an Kraft aufzubieten hatte. Das konnte Crawford auch ohne seine Präkognition sagen.   
Das gefühlte, innere Fieber war in den letzten Momenten wieder stärker geworden, genauso wie sich nun langsam die Wirkung der Betäubung verlor und Schauer des Schmerzes durch seinen Körper wanderten. Ihm wäre jeder andere Ort lieber gewesen als dieser.

Dass Schuldig ihn hierher begleitete, half ihm überhaupt nicht. 

Die Empfangsdamen und Sicherheitsleute kannten sie und ließen sie mit einem knappen Gruß passieren, auch wenn sie ihn selbst mit vorsichtig überraschten Blicken maßen, die sich insbesondere auf sein Gesicht richteten.  
Crawford schloss für einen Moment die Augen, als sie alleine und ungestört im Aufzug standen und hoch in die 56. Etage fuhren. Ein würde ein Meeting von höchstens dreißig Minuten werden, das war auszuhalten. Er hatte den Schein zu wahren.

Ein sanftes Ping kündigte das Ende ihrer Fahrt und damit seiner im Kreis laufenden Überlegungen an. Schuldig und Crawford stiegen aus und schritten den Gang hinunter bis zum Ende des Flurs, um dort von Takatoris persönlicher Sekretärin begrüßt zu werden.   
„Mr. Crawford, Herr Schuldig“, verwendete sie die muttersprachlichen Anreden für die beiden Schwarz und lächelte freundlich. „Wenn Sie noch einen Moment Platz nehmen würden; er hat gerade noch Besuch. Möchten Sie etwas zu sich nehmen? Kaffee? Tee?“

Crawford wie auch Schuldig verneinten der Etikette ihres Auftraggebers entsprechend. Takatori hasste es, wenn seine Mitarbeiter in seiner Gegenwart oder dann, wenn sie auf ihn warteten, etwas aßen oder tranken. Das gehörte zu seinen Charakterzügen des Despoten, ebenso wie die scheinheilige Gastfreundlichkeit, es ihnen immer und immer wieder anzubieten. So blieben sie unweit der Tür stehen und warteten, bis ein ihnen unbekannter Geschäftspartner das luxuriöse Büro verließ und Takatori in der Tür erschien. 

„Crawford, wie schön, Sie endlich wieder bei mir begrüßen zu dürfen“, strahlte er vermeintlich freundlich, auch wenn das Orakel nur zu leicht die fehlerhafte Betonung auf dem „endlich“ heraushörte, die ihm eine Warnung war und ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. Der ältere Mann deutete mit einem jovialen Grinsen auf sein Büro und Crawford wusste, dass er dem Anderen sicherlich nicht mehr erklären musste, dass er versagt hatte.   
„Allerdings möchte ich Sie gerne alleine sprechen“, fügte er an, während seine Augen sich mit denen Schuldigs stumm duellierten, der ihren Auftraggeber mittlerweile abgrundtief hasste.

Crawford wusste, dass diese Antipathie beiderseitig bestand. Was auch nicht weiter verwunderlich war, da Schuldig für den Tod dieses Takatorimädchens mit verantwortlich gewesen war. Wie hatte sie geheißen? Ouka, genau. Es war durch Zufall geschehen, ein dummes Missgeschick und dennoch hatte Schuldig es anstelle von Farfarello bitter büßen müssen. Crawford konnte sich noch genau an die darauffolgenden Wochen erinnern, in denen sein Telepath noch nicht einmal angelehnt an einen Stuhl sitzen konnte, geschweige denn in der Lage war, Aufträge auszuführen.

Langsam, bedächtig beinahe, nahm das Orakel Platz und ließ seinen Blick über die Tokyoter Skyline schweifen. Ein Anblick voller Macht und Ausdruck des unabdingbaren Herrschaftswillens, der nur den einflussreichsten Geschäftsleuten oder engsten Gefolgsleuten gewährt wurde. 

„Nun, wie verlief der Auftrag?“  
Crawford grollte innerlich. Er würde also gleich zur Sache kommen. Gut, das vereinfachte die ganze Sache erheblich.   
„Das Lager wurde vernichtet und die entsprechenden, infrastrukturellen Stränge ausgetrocknet“, leitete Crawford sein Versagen mit Fujimiyas Verdienst ein, hielt sich aber noch damit zurück, seinem Auftraggeber mitzuteilen, dass Lasgo überlebt hatte.  
Takatori taxierte ihn mit belustigtem Blick und ließ sich ihm gegenüber mit dem Rücken zum Fenster nieder. Abwesend spielte er mit einem seiner hässlichen Briefbeschwerer. „Und weiter?“

„Die Zielperson ist entkommen und konnte nicht getötet werden“, spulte Crawford ab, als wenn er nicht auf ganzer Linie versagt hatte. Er hatte es nicht geschafft, Lasgo zu fassen oder selbst die Basis zu zerstören. Das Einzige, was ihm gelungen war, war, sich enttarnen und gefangen nehmen zu lassen. Und auf den Weiß zu treffen, doch das würde er mit keinem Wort erwähnen.   
„Was soll das heißen?“, erklang nun die deutlich schärfere Stimmlage des Großindustriellen und ließ ihn aufsehen.   
„Es ist mir nicht gelungen, den Auftrag wie von Ihnen gewünscht auszuführen.“ Crawford ahnte, dass Takatori auf eine Begründung brannte, doch die würde er nicht bekommen. Er würde dem Mann vor sich nicht mitteilen, warum er nicht in der Lage gewesen war, seinen Auftrag weisungsgemäß auszuführen.

„Sie haben also versagt.“

Ein finites Satzgefüge, das dem Orakel keinen Raum zum Widerspruch ließ, selbst wenn Crawford es in Erwägung gezogen hätte. Takatori konnte sie schließlich sehen, die Hämatome, die Abschürfungen. Der ältere Mann erhob sich bedächtig und fixierte für einen Moment die grellen Kunstwerke, welche seine Wand zierten, um sich dann jedoch seinem Gegenüber zu widmen. 

„Ich habe Sie bisher für einen Perfektionisten gehalten, Crawford. Für jemanden, der weiß, was er tut und auch dementsprechend handelt. Und doch haben Sie mich enttäuscht. Und das auch noch auf so eine besonders bittere Art und Weise. Sie haben Ihr Zielobjekt leben lassen. Das Einzige, was Sie wissen ist, dass das Lager zerstört wurde, nichts weiter. Ihre Nachlässigkeit überrascht mich außerordentlich.“

Crawford war unwohl dabei, Takatori hinter seinem Rücken zu haben und nicht zu wissen, was der Andere als Nächstes plante. Doch dieses Gefühl wurde ihm abrupt genommen, als der ältere Mann sich lässig neben ihm an den Schreibtisch lehnte und für einen Moment den Golfschläger in seiner Hand betrachtete, den er gerade aufgenommen hatte. 

Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich das Orakel, als er sich bewusst wurde, was nun fast unweigerlich folgen würde. Vielleicht war es nur eine Drohung, dazu gedacht, ihn als Warnung einzuschüchtern. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Seine Gedanken streiften zu Schuldig und dessen Rücken.   
Mit Mühe unterdrückte er ein Zusammenzucken, als das stahlkalte Ende des Schlägers sich unter sein Kinn legte und ihn hieß, den Kopf zu heben um dem Anderen in die nichtssagenden, dunklen Augen zu schauen, das aufgedunsene Gesicht voller Bosheit und Schadenfreude. Und Unberechenbarkeit. Genau das also, was Crawford hasste, seitdem er keinen zuverlässigen Zugriff auf seine Gabe mehr hatte: Unberechenbarkeit.

Pachelbel lief leise im Hintergrund.

„Ich dulde kein Versagen. Insbesondere nicht von Ihnen.“ Das kalte Metall strich seine Wange hinab über seine Brust, ließ ihn ernst den Blick Takatoris erwidern. 

„Verschwinden Sie. Ich erwarte, dass Sie ihr Versagen alsbald ausräumen.“ Erleichterung ließ Crawford innerlich aufatmen. Es war nur eine Drohung gewesen. Eine Versicherung, dass er den Auftrag in den Sand gesetzt hatte. Dieses eine Mal. Ein weiteres Versagen würde es nicht geben. Natürlich nicht.   
Crawford nickte knapp, stand auf und wollte sich schon aus dem Büro seines Auftraggebers entfernen, als ihn die außergewöhnlich sanfte Stimme des Mannes noch einmal zurückhielt. 

„Ach und Crawford?“

Er drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm und spürte den überwältigenden, gleißenden Schmerz in seiner rechten Gesichtshälfte explodierten. Für einen Moment lang nahm ihm dieser seine Orientierung und Schmerz ließ ihn zur Seite taumeln. Er stolperte und stöhnte unbeherrscht schmerzerfüllt auf. Mit einem ungläubigen Blick hielt Crawford seine Wange, während er vorsichtig seinen Kiefer bewegte. Wahrscheinlich war nichts gebrochen. 

Wahrscheinlich. 

Wenn er seine Gabe gehabt hätte, hätte er dazu eine Aussage treffen oder sich darauf vorbereiten können.   
Durch den Nebel von stechendem Schmerz hindurch überhörte er beinahe Takatoris „Lassen Sie sich das eine Lehre sein, wenn Sie es das nächste Mal für eine kluge Idee halten, meinen Anweisungen nicht zu folgen.“ 

Crawford straffte sich und atmete tief ein. Er nickte und senkte seinen Kopf, auch wenn er Takatori nur zu gerne seine Faust ins Gesicht getrieben hätte. Er musste jetzt Demut zeigen, ebenso wie er schlussendlich hocherhobenen Hauptes hinausgehen musste. Takatori missbilligte es, sollte jemand Schwäche zeigen. Insbesondere das ihm anvertraute Rosenkreuzteam. 

Auch wenn es ihm danach verlangte, über sein Gesicht zu streichen und den Schmerz durch Gegendruck abzulenken, so hielt er sich eisern davon ab. Exakt so lange, wie er brauchte, um sich wortlos hinaus zu begeben, Schuldig einen ebenso stummen Blick zuzuwerfen und sich schließlich Richtung Ausgang zu begeben.   
Erst im Fahrstuhl schloss er schmerzerfüllt die Augen gab sich der Qual hin, die nun wirklich durch seinen gesamten Körper tobte. 

Er trug die Schuld an dem, was passiert war. Er hatte versagt, sich gefangen nehmen, foltern und vergewaltigen lassen. Und nun musste er sein Versagen schnellstens wieder ausgleichen. Ohne seine Gabe. 

Blicklos starrte Crawford auf die Anzeigetafel des Aufzuges und presste die Lippen aufeinander um die in ihm schreiende und tobende Stimme nicht zu Wort kommen zu lassen. 

 

~~**~~

 

Wird fortgesetzt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Über Feedback und Kudos würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen (Nektar eines Autors und so ;) ).


	3. Familienbande

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sodele, hier ein etwas längerer Teil mit Schwarzgewichtung. Das wird auch noch anders werden. ;) 
> 
> Disclaimer: die Charaktere gehören natürlich nicht mir.

~~**~~ 

 

„Na, geht‘s wieder?“ 

Crawford schwieg. Er würde den Teufel tun und Schuldig auf seine allzu neugierige und hämische Frage antworten. Was sollte er auch schon sagen? Der Beweis für das Gegenteil war doch evident und prankte sicherlich hellrot in seinem Gesicht.   
Sie saßen mittlerweile wieder im Auto, das Schuldig möglichst rasant zurück zu ihrem Anwesen lenkte. Dankbarerweise, das musste Crawford ihm lassen, hatte er sich ohne Diskussion auf den Weg nach Hause gemacht. 

Das Orakel schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Die verabreichten Schmerzmittel hatte ihn müde gemacht und die Schmerzen in seinem Inneren wie auch Äußeren hatten stumpf aber bestimmt zugenommen und ließen ihn nun in unregelmäßigen Abständen unmerklich erzittern.   
Crawford machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass Schuldig nicht jede kleinste Regung, derer er ansichtig wurde, dazu nutzen würde, sie ihm unter die Nase zu reiben und spaßeshalber seinen Status als Anführer in Frage zu stellen – so wie er es früher auch schon gemacht hatte. Auch oder gerade, weil er sich gerade angesichts der eisigen Stille wieder auffallend auf den Verkehr konzentrierte und ihn nicht beachtete. Der Telepath war weder dumm noch ignorant, er hatte die Schmerzen sicherlich bemerkt, die ihn angespannt und schweigsam sein ließen. 

Crawford brauchte dringend Ruhe, schon alleine um seine Gabe zurück zu erlangen, die brach lag und ihm letztendlich mehr Sorgen bereitete als sein Körper. 

Der Telepath neben ihm seufzte allzu unsubtil in sich hinein und trat das Gaspedal durch, als er dem lahmlegenden tokyoter Verkehr entkommen war. Fast erwartete Crawford, Schuldig an den Wällen seiner Schilde zu spüren. Doch noch ließ sich der andere Mann nicht dazu herab, ihn auf diese Weise zu überfallen. Nicht, dass Crawford ihn nicht blocken konnte und das zur Not mit sehr rabiaten Mitteln, wie es zu Beginn ihres Zusammenarbeitens häufiger der Fall gewesen war. Doch mittlerweile hatten sie sich in den meisten Fällen austariert und Crawford hatte seine Grenzen derart eng gesteckt, dass solche Gefechte nicht mehr nötig waren. 

„Der Panda hat dich geschlagen?“, fragte Schuldig in die Stille hinein und Crawford wünschte sich, dass er nicht eine ganze, lange Ampelphase hatte, um der Frage ausreichend oder gar nicht zu antworten. Doch der Verkehr gab wieder einmal sein Bestes und damit spielte die Zeit gegen ihn.   
An Schuldigs Ton erkannte er, dass der Telepath nicht wirklich mit einer Antwort rechnete und Crawford beschloss, für etwas Neues zu sorgen. Ein bitteres, böses Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als er sich zu Schuldig drehte.

„Besser. Er hat mir seinen Golfschläger durchs Gesicht gezogen“, erwiderte er, als wäre es nicht ihm passiert und labte sich an dem aufkommenden Entsetzen in den Zügen des Deutschen, als dieser sich unwillkürlich an seine Begegnung mit eben jenen erinnerte, die ihn für Wochen außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. 

Ein kleiner Triumph war hart erkämpft heutzutage. Aber wer wäre Crawford, wenn er sich nicht auch über die kleinen Dinge des Lebens freuen würde?

 

~~**~~

 

Zehn Grad waren ihm einfach zu wenig, beschloss Nagi, als er sich in seinen Schal hüllte und missmutig nach draußen starrte. Es war beinahe Mai und der heutige Temperatursturz gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Es sollte zwanzig Grad und wärmer sein, aber die kalte Suppe da draußen war nicht normal. Klimawandel, nein, den gab es nicht… 

Nicht sein Problem. 

Nagi ging zurück in die Küche und holte sich seinen Thermobecher mit Tee, Milch und Zucker, den er vor exakt vierundzwanzig Minuten befüllt und verschlossen hatte. Er hatte sich diese Art Getränk vor Jahren von Crawford abgeschaut und schließlich Gefallen daran gefunden. Zum Leidwesen Schuldigs und zur stillen Zustimmung des Orakels. 

Den hermetisch verschlossenen Becher stopfte er in seine Büchertasche und ging zurück in den Flur um sich die Schuhe anzuziehen. Eine Aufgabe, die er seine Gabe erledigen ließ, weil er just in diesem Moment zu faul war, sich zu bücken und weil er üben musste. Täglich mindestens drei Übungen an mikrochirurgischen Eingriffen in seinem Alltag, so sein stetiger Stundenplan gemäß Crawford, der ihn seit seiner Ankunft hier begleitete und den er zu dokumentieren hatte.

Es hatte ihn weit gebracht und eine Übung wie diese war mittlerweile kein Problem für ihn und so starrte er eher desinteressiert auf die sich schließenden Schnürsenkel. Erst danach zog er sich seine dicke Winterjacke über und öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Haus. Er musste für ein paar Stunden zur Universität, seine Stunden in Festkörperphysik standen an. Zugegeben, er freute sich wirklich darauf, da es ihn forderte, auch wenn er den Drang dazu verspürte, hier zu bleiben und darauf zu warten, dass sein Anführer zurückkehrte und sich mit ihm in die Missionsnachbesprechung setzte, wie er es immer tat, aber noch nicht getan hatte.

Es war so etwas wie ihre gemeinsame Zeit und das schätzte Nagi sehr. Jede Zeit, die er mit ihrem kühlen und besonnenen Anführer verbrachte, gefiel ihm gerade wegen Crawfords unnachgiebiger Strenge, mit der er ihn seit Jahren erzog. Crawford war es gewesen, der ihn von der Straße geholt hatte. Nagi erinnerte sich daran, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Es hatte angefangen zu schneien und die Kälte hatte ihm wie jedes Jahr, das er auf der Straße verbrachte, nachdem die Frau, die ihn auf die Welt gepresst und dann vergessen hatte, zugesetzt.   
Wie immer hatte er gebettelt und sich vor der Polizei versteckt, um nicht in ein Waisenhaus gebracht zu werden. Wie immer war seine Ausbeute dürftig gewesen und er hatte zitternd und hungrig zwischen Häuserwänden an der Abwärme einer Klimaanlage gekauert, als sich das spärliche, fahle Winterlicht verdunkelt hatte. 

Zur Flucht bereit hatte er seinem Angreifer in die Augen gestarrt, der groß über ihm thronte. Doch der Ausländer in dem schwarzen Wollmantel beschimpfte ihn nicht, versuchte ihn nicht zu Dingen zu überreden, von denen er automatisch wusste, dass sie nicht gut waren, er schlug ihn nicht dafür, dass er sich hier versteckte.   
Nein. Nichts dergleichen hatte der große Mann getan. Nur einen Thermobecher hatte er ihm entgegengestreckt und sich gleichzeitig auf die Knie begeben, um mit ihm auf einer Höhe zu sein. 

Die eiskalten Augen voller strenger Beherrschung hatten ihm damals eine Heidenangst eingejagt und schneller, als er den Mund aufmachen konnte, hatte er ihn an die gegenüberliegende Wand gepresst und war überstürzt aus meinem liebgewonnenen Versteck gekrochen. Flucht war wichtiger als Wärme und dieser Mann konnte nichts Gutes von ihm wollen.   
Vier Schritte weit war er gekommen, da hatte ihn Crawfords Stimme zurückgehalten.   
„Ich weiß, wer du bist, Naoe Nagi“, waren es harte, aber ruhige Worte gewesen, die ihn hatten verharren lassen. Einfach, schnörkellos, schnöde, so langweilig. Doch für ihn war es das nicht gewesen. Dieser Fremde kannte seinen Namen. Er nannte ihn bei eben jenem und war der Erste außer Nagi selbst gewesen, der diesen beinahe vergessenen Namen ausgesprochen hatte.   
„Ich weiß um deine Gabe.“

Damals war diese noch ein Fluch gewesen, der ihn absonderte und zu einem Monstrum machte, das verstoßen gehörte. Doch nicht in den kalten, unnahbaren Augen des Mannes, der sich aufgerappelt hatte um langsam zu ihm zu kommen. Wieder war da die Hand gewesen mit dem Becher an unbekanntem Inhalt, die sich ihm ruhig entgegengestreckt hatte. 

„Mein Name ist Brad Crawford und ich sehe das, was noch nicht passiert ist.“

Dieser eine, ruhige Satz hatte sie heute hierhin geführt, ihn und den Thermobecher, der irgendwann einmal – so abgegriffen und voller Gebrauchsspuren er auch war – in seinen Besitz übergegangen war. Oder vielmehr in sein alleiniges Nutzungsrecht, da Crawford sich mittlerweile einen anderen zugelegt hatte und Schuldig derlei Annehmlichkeiten nicht zu schätzen wusste. 

~Nur weil ich mit eurem Hipstertee nichts anfangen kann~, schnaubte es ohne Zeitverzug in seinen Gedanken und Nagi rollte mit den Augen. Müsste er Schwarz mit dem idealisierten Bild einer Familie vergleichen, so wäre Schuldig der komische Onkel oder der rotznasige, ältere Bruder, aus dem nichts geworden war und der nun die ganze Familie auf Trab hielt, während der Vater, also Crawford, mit strenger Regie versuchte, Disziplin und Ordnung aufrecht zu erhalten.   
~Dir ist schon klar, dass ich dich hören kann?~  
~Und das macht jetzt welchen Unterschied? Schließlich ist es nicht das erste Mal, dass ich dich in diese Schublade stecke.~  
~Wiederholung macht es nicht besser, du kleiner Hosenscheißer.~  
~Repetition ist der Schlüssel zum Erfolg.~  
~Ja, zum Erfolg, dass ich dir den Hintern versohle.~  
Nagi schmunzelte kurz. ~ _Try me_ , Mastermind.~ Zuvorkommend und höflich, wie er war, gab er Schuldig einen dezidierten Ausblick auf das, was ihn erwarten würde, sollte er auch nur wagen, eine Hand an ihn zu legen. 

~Später, später… jetzt brauche ich dich erstmal zuhause. Ich komme gleich mit unserem Anführer zurück und möchte, dass du mit ihm ein Missionsbriefing machst oder ihn dazu überredest, wenn er sich weigert.~  
Überrascht hob Nagi die Augenbraue. ~Warum sollte ich das tun, wenn er es nicht möchte? Außerdem bin ich auf dem Weg zur Uni, ich sollte schon längst unterwegs sein.~  
~Sind dir deine blöden Kurse wichtiger als dein Anführer, Prodigy?~, hielt Schuldig dagegen und Nagi schluckt unwillkürlich. Nein, das waren sie ihm definitiv nicht. Schwarz stand unangefochten an erster Stelle und alles Weitere hatte hinten an zu stehen. Selbst seine geliebten Physikkurse.   
~Und wie soll ich ihn überreden?~, fragte er zurück und wurde mit einem mentalen Schulterzucken belohnt. ~Sei sein braver, kleiner Ziehsohn, der ganz nach ihm kommt und seine Regeln befolgt, Nagi. Das kannst du doch?~

Was Schuldig ihm so nonchalant an den Kopf warf, stimmte und es schmerzte Nagi nicht im Geringsten. Im Gegenteil, er war stolz darauf, dass er die Regeln, die Crawford seit Beginn seines Hierseins für ihn aufgestellt hatte, befolgte und den anderen Mann damit stolz machte. Schuldig sah sie als zu streng an, als einengend, doch für Nagi waren die Regeln, denen er unterworfen war, genau das Richtige und er fühlte sich wohl in der Führung, die Crawford ihm gab.  
Ebenso wie er ihn stolz machte, indem er seine Gabe schulte und über sich hinauswuchs, zur Freude seines Anführers. 

~Das ist doch zum Kotzen.~  
~Du meinst deinen Modegeschmack? Da stimme ich dir zu~, gab Nagi zurück und rollte mit den Augen. Dass er Crawfords Befehlen folgte, hieß nicht, dass er Schuldig alle Freiheiten ließ, mit ihm zu machen was der Telepath wollte. Schuldig war ebenso Teammitglied wie er auch, auch wenn er sich fragte, warum Rosenkreuz ausgerechnet die beiden Männer zusammen in eine Gruppierung gesperrt hatte. Da hätte es sicherlich reibungslosere Kombinationen gegeben als einen aufdringlichen und lauten Telepathen und einen stringenten und gradlinigen Hellseher.   
~Was bist du doch für ein parteiischer, kleiner Hosenscheißer.~  
~Immer.~  
~Wir kommen gleich an, also tu mir einen Gefallen und wirke deine Gehorsamkeitsmagie auf unseren ehrenwerten Anführer. Das kann er brauchen, nachdem Takatori ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen hat.~

Unwillkürlich zuckte Nagi zusammen. ~Was hat Takatori getan?~, fragte er noch einmal nach nur um ganz sicher zu sein, da er glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Wie konnte der Mann es wagen, ihren Anführer zu schlagen? Wie konnte er es wagen, Hand an ihn zu legen? Wut kroch in ihm hoch wie ein lauerndes Raubtier. Wut war nicht gut, nicht für jemanden wie ihn und Crawford hatte ihn anderes gelehrt. Wut würde sein Team gefährden und sie in Schwierigkeiten bringen, wenn er eben diese an Unbeteiligten ausließ. 

Insbesondere seine Wut konnte Häuser in sich zusammenfallen lassen. Also musste er seine Emotionen im Griff behalten und dafür sorgen, dass seine rationale Seite immer die Oberhand behielt. Auch dafür waren die strengen Regeln gedacht.   
Die nun eher weniger Anklang fanden.   
~Er hat ihm einen Golfschläger durchs Gesicht getrieben für die vergangene Mission und sein Versagen dort.~

Der Thermobecher in seiner Hand vibrierte verdächtig. 

Bedächtig stellte Nagi ihn ab und löste seine Fäuste. Wie Crawford es ihm gezeigt hatte, atmete er, als würde er eine Panikattacke erleiden um seinen Puls zu beruhigen und damit seine Gabe, die in ihm hochkochte, wieder niederzuringen.   
~Und damit kommt er durch?~  
Schuldig schnaubte mental. ~Klar. Er ist doch das prämierte Rennpferd, das Rosenkreuz‘ liebstes Spielzeug ist.~  
Nagi schluckte schwer. Sie alle hatten seit Takatori Schuldig mit dem Golfschläger verprügelt und ihn krankenhausreif geschlagen hatte, nichts mehr für ihren Auftraggeber übrig. Und nun auch noch Crawford. Hass wallte ungebeten in Nagi hoch. Wenn er doch endlich die Gelegenheit dazu erhalten würde, den widerlichen Japaner für seine Unverschämtheit zu strafen.   
~Er wird dafür bl…~  
~ _Nana_ , lass das, Naoe Nagi. Das sollst du nicht denken~, würgte Schuldig seine Gedanken ab, noch bevor er sie ausformulieren konnte und Nagi war dankbar darum. Ihren Auftraggeber zu bedrohen würde im Ernstfall harte Strafen nach sich ziehen, von denen der Tod sicherlich noch die mildeste war. Stumm nickte der Telekinet und atmete ruhig ein. Lieber konzentrierte er sich da auf den Wagen, der den Kies in ihrer Einfahrt knirschen ließ und streifte sich in Höchstgeschwindigkeit seine Schuhe ab um kurz darauf seine Jacke auszuziehen und seine Tasche ordentlich abzustellen, als wäre er nicht gerade auf dem Weg in die Universität gewesen und würde nun seinen Kurs verpassen. 

~Wir kommen rein. Achtung, er hat schlechte Laune~, warnte Schuldig ihn vor und Nagi begab sich in ihre Küche, von der er aus einen versteckten Blick in den Flur hatte. Nicht, dass Crawford ihm Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, als er vom Flur aus, wo er seine Schuhe abstreifte, in sein Büro ging und ihn wieder ignorierte.   
Nagi schluckte schwer. 

Seit Crawford am gestrigen Nachmittag angekommen war, ging das so und entsprach nicht den Regeln. Ein Missionsdebriefing hatte mindestens am Morgen nach der abgeschlossenen Mission zu erfolgen um die Informationen auszutauschen und eventuelle Konsequenzen zu besprechen. Eine Verzögerung war durch Crawford nicht erwünscht. Das wäre doch eine gute Begründung, oder?  
~Ja, wäre es. Und jetzt schwing deinen Streberarsch in Richtung Büro.~  
~Aus welchem Grund eigentlich?~  
Schuldig kam in die Küche und grinste, auch wenn sich Nagi nicht sicher war, ob er das als Grinsen bezeichnen wollte. Viel zu sadistisch mutete es ihm an.  
~Unser ehrenwerter Anführer hat sich von mir zur Rosenkreuzklinik chauffieren lassen, wo sie ihn anscheinend dreimal komplett auf den Kopf gestellt haben, so lange, wie er dort war. Danach mussten wir dringend zum Panda, der ihm dann seinen Golfschläger ins Gesicht getrieben hat. Und meinst du, unser geschätztes Orakel redet über das, was passiert ist? Mit mir nicht. Also musst du ran.~  
~Vielleicht möchte ich ihm sein Geheimnis lassen?~, hielt Nagi zögerlich dagegen und Schuldig lachte sein unangenehmes, aufdringliches Lachen, das seinen Mitmenschen mitteilte, wie wenig er von den nutzlosen Worten oder Gedanken hielt.

Seufzend schloss Nagi die Augen und schüttelte schicksalsergeben den Kopf. ~Wenn er mich dafür straft, werde ich die Strafe eins zu eins an dich weitergeben, das ist dir klar, oder?~   
~Jaja.~  
~Und was, wenn er nicht mit mir spricht?~  
~Dann solltest du es nochmal versuchen, Wunderkindchen.~  
~Vielleicht fragst du ihn einfach?~  
Schuldig hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue. ~Was bist du doch für ein schlauer Junge. Was meinst du, was ich getan habe?~  
~Ich meine nicht Crawford. Takatori.~ 

Eher ironisch hatte Nagi diese Idee ins Spiel gebracht. Takatori fragen… als wenn der Politiker irgendetwas sagen würde. Nein, natürlich nicht, im Gegenteil: er würde in vollen Zügen seine Machtposition Schwarz gegenüber auskosten, da Schuldig Takatori nicht lesen durfte, seitdem er ihr Auftraggeber war und der Rat es so bestimmt hatte um ihre unabdingbare Loyalität zu sichern. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Doch wer war Nagi, die Entscheidungen ihres Rates zu hinterfragen? Insbesondere wenn Ratsherr Leonard die Aufsicht über ihr dickes Zugpferd hatte und nur die Dame des Hauses nach Genehmigung des Rates den widerlichen Fettsack lesen durfte?

Schuldigs Blick in seine Richtung als schmutzig zu bezeichnen, war weit untertrieben. Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn, wobei eins für einen absolut sterilen Raum und zehn für eine Müllkippe stand, lag der Ausdruck in den Augen des deutschen Telepathen ungefähr bei zwölf. Nagi musste lächeln. Und noch einen draufsetzen. Er fühlte sich gerade danach.  
~Du könntest _sie_ um Hilfe bitten.~  
Damit hatte er Schuldig! Erbost grollte dieser in den sonst stillen Raum hinein.   
~Ohne Scheiß, Naoe! Noch irgendwelche klugen Vorschläge?~

 

~~**~~

 

Nachdem Aya sich das Blut von seinen geschwollenen Fingerknöcheln gewaschen und festgestellt hatte, dass er für heute nicht in einer der Schichten eingeplant worden war – er vermutete Youji dahinter - hatte er sich dazu entschlossen, den Tag im Freien zu verbringen. Er musste nachdenken, einen klaren Kopf bekommen, er brauchte einen Plan, um seine Schwester aus den Fängen der verfluchten Verräterin zu lösen.   
Ohne Ziel streifte er in der Stadt herum und fand sich schließlich in einem der unzähligen Parks wieder. Ein lauschiger, kleiner See befand sich in der Mitte.

Geistig und körperlich erschöpft ließ sich Aya auf eine der unzähligen Parkbänke nieder und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Ein schöner Frühlingstag, sehr warm und sonnig, mit dem Rauschen der Bäume im Hintergrund. Trügerisch entspannend. Er brauchte die Zeit, um sich darüber klar zu werden, was in den vergangenen Tagen und Stunden passiert war. Birman, wie sie ihre Ideale verriet. Kritiker, die, so vermutete er, nicht mit unter der Decke steckten. Oder nicht gänzlich. Die Frage war, wer und wer nicht. Perser selbst vielleicht? Aber warum?   
Es waren Faktoren, die einer Gleichung angehörten, deren Lösung ihm alles andere als bekannt war. Und genau die musste er nun alleine entwirren, denn er wollte Weiß nicht mit in diesen Abgrund ziehen. Zudem hatte Aya brachiale Angst um seine Schwester, die Birmans Rache gegenüber mehr als hilflos war. 

Ein Geräusch neben ihm ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken auftauchen. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass es niemand war, der ihm gefährlich werden würde, vielleicht einfach ein anderer Spaziergänger. Er öffnete langsam seine Augen, um sich dem Anderen zuzuwenden.  
„Ein herrlicher Tag, nicht wahr, Red?“

Zuerst weigerte sich sein Verstand, das anzuerkennen, was er nun sah und hörte. Den Mann zu identifizieren, der nun neben ihm saß, ihn freundlich anlächelte. So, als ob sie nicht Feinde waren und als ob er nicht dessen Basis in die Luft gesprengt und ihn versucht hatte zu töten.  
Ayas Lippen entkam kein Ton, als er nun wirklich sämtliche Zweifel an der Identität des Mannes fallen ließ. Vor ihm saß der sadistische Mann, dessen sanftes Lächeln so zweischneidig war wie das die Klinge eines Messers. Hellbraune Haare leuchteten in der Sonne, die in leichten Wellen nach hinten fielen, sein Gesicht umrahmten, das durch seine beinahe olivefarbigen Teint bestach. Eine sanfte, stetige Bräune, dazu trügerisch warme, graue Augen und feingliedrige Hände, die verbargen, was für ein Monster er wirklich war. 

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein.

„Ich muss schon sagen, dass es mich amüsiert hat, dich dabei zu beobachten, wie du gegen mich arbeitest und du es trotz aller Widrigkeiten tatsächlich geschafft hast, meine Basis in die Luft zu sprengen.“  
Das Aftershave des Mannes wehte zu ihm herüber und ließ Aya schwer schlucken. Lasgo war hier, um ihn zu töten. Und er selbst war unbewaffnet, konnte sich mit nichts anderem verteidigen als seinen bloßen Händen. Wie hatte er auch nur einen Moment annehmen können, dass das alles hier bereits vorbei war? Wie hatte er annehmen können, dass Birman sein einziges Problem war?

„Lasgo.“ Jetzt endlich durfte er seine Wut und seinen Hass über die Verderbtheit des anderen Mannes herauslassen, die er schon seit Wochen empfand. Erinnerungen an die letzten Tage seines Aufenthalts überkamen ihn, Erinnerungen ausgerechnet an Crawford, wie er am Abend des dritten Tages zusammengesunken auf dem Boden von Lasgos Gemächern gekniet hatte. Zum wievielten Mal auch immer vergewaltigt. Dafür, doch nicht ausschließlich dafür, verdiente Lasgo alles, was Aya bereit war ihm anzutun.   
„Birman hat mir viel über dich erzählt, Ran Fujimiya, der sich den Namen seiner Schwester gegeben hat. Über dich, dein Leben im Dienst der Rache, über deine Schwester und Weiß.“

Ayas Puls rauschte in seinen Ohren, als er den Horror begriff, der sich ihm just in diesem Moment auftat. Aya starrte Lasgo in die amüsiert funkelnden Augen. Er hatte es vermutet, doch zwischen Vermutung und Gewissheit lagen Welten, wie er nun feststellte. Welten des eiskalten Entsetzens.   
„Weißt du, warum ich dir den Anführer von Schwarz geschenkt habe, Aya?“

Verwirrt runzelte Aya die Stirn. Er hatte viel erwartet, eine solche Frage jedoch nicht.   
„Nein“, brachte er hervor und schaffte es erst nach und nach, seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen und Lasgo zu fixieren. Der Drogenhändler selbst wirkte vollkommen ruhig und gelassen, wie immer. Er lächelte nun, eine charmante, unerwiderte Geste.

„Birman und du, ihr habt eines gemeinsam. Euren Hass auf Schwarz. Und genau das fand ich so ansprechend. Verachtung macht eine Kreatur wie dich so ätherisch, dein Hass verleiht dir eine unglaubliche Anziehungskraft. Genauso wie deine Menschlichkeit, die dich überschwemmt hat, als du Crawford das erste Mal gesehen hast, so nackt und hilflos. Ich habe ihn dir geschenkt, damit du dich an ihm für all das, was er getan hat, rächst. Ich wollte dir etwas Gutes tun.“

„Gutes?“, stieß Aya zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. „Auf deine Stufe lasse ich mich nicht herab, Lasgo.“  
„Ach nein? Das sah aber ganz anders aus, als du so kurz davor warst, dich ihm aufzuzwingen.“   
Aya konnte sein Gegenüber nur sprachlos anstarren. Woher wusste er das?   
Lasgo lachte erneut, ein intensives Geräusch, ein vermeintlich angenehmer Ton, wenn er nicht wüsste, was dahintersteckte. Der ältere Mann betrachtete für einen Moment versonnen seine perfekt manikürten Finger und hielt sie sich schließlich vor Augen.

„Denkst du, ich schenke dir etwas, ohne dabei auch an meinen Vorteil zu denken? Ein wenig naiv, Anderes anzunehmen, meinst du nicht auch? Aber lass uns nicht abschweifen. Denkst du, ich hätte keine Vorkehrungen getroffen, um euch beide beobachten zu können? Deine Überprüfung der kleinen Wohnung war gründlich, nur hatte Birman mir zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits eine Kopie der Technik zukommen lassen, mithilfe derer ich die Frequenz deines Ortungsgerätes umgehen konnte. Schön, nicht wahr? Es gab nichts, was ich nicht gesehen habe. Und ich muss sagen, ich habe es schließlich genossen, euer Zusammenspiel zu verfolgen, das so überraschend friedlich war.“ 

Es hätte Aya nicht überraschen sollen. Wirklich nicht. Und dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, mit einem Mal gegen eiserne Bande um seine Brust atmen zu müssen. Lasgo hatte alles gewusst. ALLES. Und er selbst hatte sich vollkommen naiv und unerfahren täuschen lassen. Hatte gedacht, dass er den älteren Mann überlisten könne. Doch wie hätte er es auch anders ahnen sollen, wenn es Birman selbst war, die ihn verraten hatte?  
Sie und Lasgo hatten es vermutlich von Anfang an geplant.   
„Ich hatte nie eine Chance, den Auftrag erfolgreich auszuführen“, merkte er eher zu sich selbst als für Lasgo an. Ein Lachen antwortete ihm.   
„Nein, das hattest du nicht. Dazu hat Birman ihre Rache an Schwarz zu minutiös geplant. Obwohl sie noch nicht ganz damit fertig ist.“

„Wie meinst du das?“, fragte Aya misstrauisch, wenngleich ihn so schnell nichts mehr aus der Bahn werfen konnte. Er ahnte, dass die Kratzspuren von ihr stammten oder dass sie mindestens dabei gewesen war, während Lasgo sich an Crawford vergangen hatte, doch was auch immer sie noch für Crawford und Schwarz in petto hatte, er wollte kein Teil davon sein. Ein frommer Wunsch, der ihm aber vermutlich nicht erfüllt werden würde, wenn er sich Lasgo besah, dessen Blick vielsagend auf ihm ruhte. 

„Sie war dabei, als ich das wertlose Stück erneut für mich beansprucht habe. Sagen wir mal, sie hat aktiv am Geschehen teilgenommen.“

_Wertloses Stück?_

Hatte Aya vor ein paar Augenblicken noch gedacht, dass er bereits alle Widerwärtigkeiten aus dem Mund des anderen Mannes vernommen hatte, so wurde er nun eines Besseren belehrt. Wie auch schon bei der „Geschenkübergabe“ stieg eine unbändige Übelkeit in ihm hoch, die er nur mit Mühe zurückhalten konnte. Da hatte er die Bestätigung seiner Vermutung. Wie widerlich.   
Ayas Herz schlug wütend, als er seine eigenen Hände zu Fäusten ballte, die weißen Knöchel anstarrte. Hände, die sich in diesem Augenblick gerne um den Hals des Mannes gelegt und solange gewürgt hätten, bis kein Laut mehr den schmalen Lippen entkam. 

„Das ist krank!“, stieß er angeekelt hervor. „Vollkommen krank! Das hat nichts mehr mit Gerechtigkeit zu tun oder mit Rache. Das ist Perversion.“  
„Mag sein, Aya, aber macht es das nicht umso interessanter? Macht die Tatsache, dass Crawford, die arrogante Gewalt an sich, MIR unterlegen ist, meine Tat nicht auf eine gewisse Weise anziehend? Hat sie nicht etwas verboten Attraktives an sich?“

Aya wollte entsetzt den Kopf schütteln, als ihm eine kleine, nagende Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf ins Bewusstsein flüsterte, dass er für einen einzigen Augenblick genau das zunächst auch gedacht hatte. Welch gerechte Strafe für einen solchen Verbrecher. Aber als anziehend hatte er die Vergewaltigung nie empfunden, nein. Er hatte sich schlussendlich vor sich selbst geekelt. 

„Du hattest ihn doch auch unter dir, Aya. Wie hat sich das angefühlt? Warst du in dem Moment nicht auch berauscht, von der Aussicht, diesen Mann für sein Handeln zu strafen? Zu wissen, dass er dir ausgeliefert ist? Glaube mir, wenn du einmal in den Genuss dessen gekommen bist, kannst du davon nicht ablassen. Ich hatte ihn auf seinen Knien vor mir, auf seinem Rücken unter mir, bereit und unwillig, genommen zu werden. Und genau das habe ich getan, Aya. Doch sein Körper ist bei weitem nicht das Einzige, was mich zu ihm hinzieht; es ist sein Leid, das er sich weigert zu zeigen, das jedoch deutlich spürbar da ist. Sein stummer, nutzloser Widerstand, sein Hass...Wundervoll, ich sage es dir. Seine Wut, als ich ihn das erste Mal überwältigt habe. Ausgerechnet _ich_. Ein einfacher Mensch. Dann das Entsetzen, als ihm bewusst wurde, was ich tun würde. Und dann sein Erkennen, als ich ihn für mich habe kommen lassen.“

„Das ist widerlich!“, donnerte Aya erbost, schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, um schließlich erschrocken zusammen zu zucken, als Lasgo ihm eine der Hände, mit denen er Crawford berührt hatte, auf die Wange legte. Aya schlug sie mehr als gewaltbereit weg.   
„Keine Angst, mein schöner Mann mit dem Mädchennamen. Ich hege keine Zuneigung für dich, zumindest nicht sexuell. Deine Unschuld ist es nicht wert, zerstört zu werden; wenn du so willst, bist du für mich uninteressant. Das Einzige, was ich für dich habe, ist ein Angebot.“ 

Die Hand kam zurück und dieses Mal warnten ihn die grauen Augen davor, sich dem anderen Mann zu widersetzen. Wortlos ließ es Aya geschehen, dass Lasgo ihm über die Stirn strich, die Wangenknochen, schlussendlich über die Lippen.   
„Was für ein Angebot?“, presste Aya hervor, als Lasgo die Hand senkte.

„Schließe dich uns an. Nehme deine Rache an den Menschen, die dich unterdrücken und an eine Leine legen, die dir so zuwider ist. Für deine Schwester kannst du auch mit unserem Geld sorgen. Ohne Verpflichtungen und Konsequenzen.“  
Aya lachte bitter auf. „Geld von Kindern, die sich Drogen kaufen und die elendig daran zugrunde gehen? Vom Menschenhandel? Von Waffenverkäufen in Kriegsgebiete an den Meistbietenden? Nein. Niemals.“

Lasgo schüttelte scheinbar nachdenklich den Kopf. „Es ist Zeit für dich, die Wahrheit zu erkennen, Aya. Du mordest. Du machst Frauen zu Witwen, Männern zu Witwern und Kinder zu Waisen. Das ist genauso ruchlos, auch WENN deine Opfer scheinbar alles andere als gut sind. Aber glaube mir, ich kenne die Wahrheit über Kritiker und Perser, ich weiß, dass ihre Motive nicht rein von Schuld sind, dass sie Blut an ihren Fingern haften haben, was du so sehr verabscheust. Was meinst du, ist der Kampf gegen das Böse so lukrativ? Denkst du das wirklich? Perser tut es nicht, daher hat er beschlossen, auf zwei Seiten Profit zu schlagen. Stelle dich gegen ihn, Aya und kämpfe nicht für Wahrheiten, die keine sind.“

„Gegen ihn und auf eure Seite? Auf das vollkommen Böse? Nein, niemals!“

„Nicht das vollkommene Böse. Deine heilige Rache am Bösen kannst du meinetwegen fortführen, wenn du es unbedingt möchtest. Aber ich möchte dir zeigen, dass es auch andere Seiten des Lebens gibt, mit denen du deine Zeit verbringen kannst, Aya. Mit deiner Schwester zum Beispiel. Ist dir deine Schwester so unwichtig, dass du dich tagtäglich anderen Dingen widmest? Hätte sie gewollt, dass du tötest? Dass du für ihr Leben mordest? Ich denke nicht. Und genau das ist der Handel. Komm zu mir und ich sorge dafür, dass du nie wieder eine Waffe in die Hand nehmen musst, um einen Menschen zu töten. Lass deine Schwester stolz auf dich sein, wenn sie aufwacht. Biete deiner Schwester ein gewaltfreies Leben, wenn sie die Augen aufschlägt und dich anlächelt.“

Obgleich Aya es nicht wollte, spürte er, wie sich sein Herz zusammenzog. Lasgo hatte Recht, zumindest in diesem Punkt. Er würde Aya nicht mehr unter die Augen treten können, so über und über mit Blut besudelt wie er war. Er war unrein. Wenn sie erwachte, würde er sich von ihr fernhalten, von diesem zerbrechlichen Engel, für den er die letzten Jahre gekämpft hatte.   
Und doch er würde diese Falle, denn nichts Anderes war es, nicht annehmen.   
„Nein.“ Beinahe wie ein Fluch verließ das Wort seine Lippen und überraschte ihn selbst. „Ich will nicht noch mehr Schuld auf mich laden. Mein Leben gehört Kritiker und so wird es auch bleiben. Kritiker steht für die Gerechtigkeit, ganz im Gegensatz zu dir!“  
Lasgo betrachtete ihn für einen Moment schweigend, nur um dann enttäuscht den Kopf zu schütteln. Es schien, als könne er Ayas Entscheidung nicht wirklich nachvollziehen. Umständlich stemmte er sich in die Höhe und sah auf sein Gegenüber hinab.

„Was ich dir zu bieten habe, Aya, ist ultimative Rache. An Takatori. An Schwarz. An den Menschen, die dich psychisch vergewaltigen, und das jeden Tag. Denn etwas Anderes macht Kritiker nicht. Sie benutzen deinen Körper gleichwohl wie deine Seele. Im Moment siehst du das einfach noch nicht, doch ich habe Zeit. Ich kann warten, bis du dich entschieden hast.“

Damit wandte er sich um und verließ Aya ohne ein Wort des Abschieds und ohne sich Sorgen darüber zu machen, ob dieser ihn töten würde. Vertrauensvoll schlenderte er im warmen Sonnenlicht des Tages davon, so als wenn er es gerade darauf anlegen würde. Doch Lasgo kannte ihn. Er wusste, dass die Drohung Birmans, seine Schwester zu töten, wie eine zuverlässige Leine wirkte, an die er gelegt war.

Vor Abscheu und Sorge zitternd blieb er auf der Parkbank sitzen und starrte der sich entfernenden Gestalt hinterher. 

 

~~**~~

 

Nervös klopfte Nagi an die verschlossene Tür und wartete auf das obligatorische Herein, das dieses Mal so lange brauchte, dass er bereits dachte, nicht hineingelassen zu werden.   
Doch ihr Orakel erlöste ihn und mit einem plötzlich trockenen Hals öffnete Nagi die Tür zu dem Raum, in dem er schon so viele Stunden zugebracht hatte, seitdem er die Missionen ebenso bestritt wie der Rest von Schwarz.

„Darf ich eintreten?“, fragte er beinahe ruhig und war stolz darauf, dass seine Stimme fast gar nicht zitterte, als die hellen, stechenden Augen sich in ihn bohrten und nach einer Antwort auf Fragen verlangten, die Nagi sicherlich nicht ohne weiteres beantworten konnte. Nervös umkrampften seine Finger das mitgebrachte Tablet und wartete darauf, dass sein Anführer etwas sagte.   
„Zu welchem Zweck?“, bohrte sich die wenig erfreute, kühle Stimme in seine Nervosität und Nagi schluckte schwer. Das war ein Test an ihn, soweit erkannte er es. Crawford wollte wissen, wie weit er bereit war zu gehen um die Regeln einzuhalten, die das Zusammenleben und -arbeiten des Teams bestimmten. 

Alleine das Wissen darum gab ihm Kraft und er straffte sich. 

„Die Missionsnachbesprechung steht noch aus, Crawford, und ich wollte dich nicht weiter warten lassen“, formulierte er höflich, was Schuldig ihm weniger höflich zu verstehen gegeben hatte und für einen kurzen Moment lang weiteten sich die Augen des Orakels. Nagi war sich nicht sicher, was er dort las: Anerkennung? Wut? Überraschung? Schwer zu beziffern. Nicht die übliche Ruhe auf jeden Fall und das machte ihn unsicher. Er fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob der Eindruck durch das von Hämatomen verunzierte Gesicht gestärkt wurde. Er hatte Crawford vielleicht einmal in all den Jahren, in denen er ihm folgte, mit so etwas wie einem Hämatom gesehen. Das Orakel war unberührbar durch seine Gabe. Doch nun? 

Was auch immer es war, das Crawford auf der Zunge lag – Ablehnung vielleicht? – das schluckte dieser nun hinunter und nickte langsam.   
Mit einem Nicken deutete er zu dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und Nagi betrat erleichtert das Heiligtum des Orakels, in dem er die meiste Zeit verbrachte, wenn er nicht mit Takatori unterwegs war oder sie keine Aufträge ausführten. Sorgsam schloss er die Tür hinter sich und ließ sich auf den Stuhl nieder, der ihm zugewiesen worden war. Verstohlen sah er sich um und entdeckte nur die immerwährende, penible Ordnung, die das Büro dominierte. Akten waren in akkuraten Stapeln angeordnet, ansonsten hingen sie im Schrank oder lagen auf der Anrichte. Die Kugelschreiber und Füller, mit denen das Orakel für gewöhnlich schrieb, waren ebenso ordentlich verstaut und Nagi fing sich an dem grünen Exemplar, das offen auf dem Tisch ruhte. 

Besser dort, als in den ihn messenden Augen, die ihn bis auf den Grund seiner Seele durchdrangen, so wie es schon von je her getan hatten. Vermutlich hatte Crawford schon alles vorausgesehen und prüfte ihn nun weiter. Nagi schluckte und sah hoch.   
„Wie war es?“, begann er etwas holprig und Crawford hob die Augenbraue.   
„Unschön und erfolglos“, erhielt er die Antwort, die er nicht haben wollte, die ihn aber dazu herausforderte, weiter zu fragen, da er die Informationen brauchte um sie zu verwerten.   
„Die Zielperson ist nicht liquidiert worden“, stellte Nagi in den Raum, ohne, dass er Crawford dafür direkt verantwortlich machte. Lieber aktivierte er parallel dazu sein Tablet und begann mit Hilfe seiner Gabe, sich Notizen zu machen.  
„Das ist richtig.“  
„Ist einer der Parameter, den ich für dich ausgearbeitet habe, der Grund für das Entkommen der Zielperson? Habe ich nachzusteuern?“, fragte er möglichst neutral, da es durchaus sein konnte, dass seine Informationen nicht erschöpfend genug gewesen waren, auch wenn er sie, wie vor jeder Mission, mehrfach in penibler Arbeit überprüft hatte. Und noch niemals hatte er so falsch gelegen um das Leben seines Anführers derart zu gefährden. 

Crawford lehnte sich zurück und maß ihn für lange Zeit nachdenklich. Schlussendlich schüttelte er den Kopf und Nagi atmete erleichtert auf. „Die von dir erarbeiteten Parameter waren tadellos und vollumfänglich korrekt“, erreichte ihn das Lob seines Anführers und unwillkürlich lächelte Nagi kurz, bevor er sich besann.   
„War er vorbereitet?“, fragte er, auch wenn er sich nicht ausmalen konnte, wie ein normaler Mensch sich auf Crawford vorbereiten konnte. Doch zu seinem Erstaunen nickte das Orakel.   
„Ja, das war er. Und so konnte er sich dem Zugriff entziehen und mich im falschen Moment überraschen.“

Die Entschlossenheit in der Stimme des Orakels sagte Nagi, dass dieser nicht elaborieren würde, was er ihm gerade mitgeteilt hatte. Gleichwohl waren die Worte eine Warnung an den Telekineten, nicht weiter nachzufragen. Nagi respektierte diesen Wunsch, auch wenn der Analytiker in ihm sich leise bemerkbar machte und anmerkte, dass vollständige Informationen für ein besseres Ergebnis sorgten. 

„Gibt es neue Parameter, die ich zu meinen Berechnungen hinzufügen muss? Interferenzen mit bereits bekannten Gruppen zum Beispiel?“, kam Nagi diesem am Nächsten ohne den Wunsch des Orakels außen vor zu lassen. Wieder brauchte es eine lange Weile, bis Crawford ihm eine Antwort gab. Wieder verloren sich die hellen Augen in ihren Überlegungen, verloren ihren Fokus und kehrten danach zu ihm zurück.   
„Die Basis, auf der ich den Auftrag ausgeführt habe, wurde restlos in die Luft gesprengt. Er wird sich für seine Logistik einen anderen Standort suchen. Ein Zusammentreffen mit oder eine Verbindung zu anderen Gruppierungen gibt es nicht.“  
Nagi nickte und notierte sich die zusätzliche Information. Er wartete, doch nichts Weiteres kam über die Lippen seines Anführers.   
„Hat Takatori Schwarz einen Folgeauftrag gegeben?“, fragte er schließlich und Crawford nickte. Ein selbstironisches Lächeln geisterte über seine Lippen, bevor er zu seiner ausdruckslosen Maske zurückkehrte.   
„Lasgo zu töten.“

Nagi widerstand dem Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen und machte sich eine kurze Notiz. Er verachtete den Mann, seitdem dieser sich an Schuldig vergriffen hatte. Er verachtete ihn, weil er alles andere als ein adäquater Kandidat für die Ziele von Rosenkreuz war, egal, was Ratsherr Leonard gesehen hatte. Dieser Mann war dumm und nur durch seine Berater so weit gekommen, wo er jetzt war. Durch sie und seine Machtgier, die ihn rücksichtlos alle, die es wagten, sich gegen ihn zu stellen, aus dem Weg hatte räumen lassen.   
Natürlich wäre er eine leichte Marionette… aber wenn es darum ging, die Macht weiter auszubauen, so war er der Falsche. 

„Ich beginne sofort mit meinen Recherchen.“   
Wohlwollend nickte Crawford und widmete sich seinem Bildschirm, das deutliche Zeichen für Nagi, dass er sich entfernen konnte. Bis zur Tür kam er, dann hielt ihn eine Bewegung in seinem Augenwinkel davon ab. Fragend wandte er den Kopf zu Crawford, der erst seine Uhr und dann ihn stirnrunzelnd musterte.   
„Täusche ich mich oder solltest du in diesem Moment nicht in der Universität sein? Festkörperphysik ist es.“

Nagi schluckte. Eine von Crawfords Regeln war, dass Nagi das, was er sich wünschte, auch zu Ende brachte. Das Orakel duldete nicht, wenn er Vorlesungen ausließ. Ausschließlich in Ausnahmefällen hatte er die Erlaubnis, der Universität fern zu bleiben, sobald er sich dazu entschieden hatte, ein Studium zu beginnen.   
„Das ist richtig“, erwiderte er schlicht und die Missbilligung in den strengen Augen ließ ihn zusammenzucken.   
„Erkläre dich.“  
Nagi presste das Tablet an seinen Bauch, als er Schuldig innerlich verfluchte, der ihn dazu gebracht hatte, seiner Sorge um ihren Anführer nachzugeben.   
„Ich nahm an, dass du den heutigen Tag für das Debriefing wählen würdest und ich wollte dich nicht weiter warten lassen“, fand er Worte, von denen er insgeheim dachte, dass Schuldig sie ihm in den Mund gelegt hatte. Doch der Telepath würde sich sicherlich nicht dazu herablassen, ihm aus seiner Misere zu helfen. Eher würde er lachend zuschauen, wie Nagi sich immer wieder in sein Unglück argumentierte. 

Crawford maß ihn Momente lang schweigend und mit wenig Zustimmung in seiner Mimik. Mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde wurde die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer disziplinarischen Maßnahme größer, befand Nagi.

„Ich möchte, dass du die nicht besuchte Vorlesung zeitnah nachholst“, wies Crawford ihn schließlich an. „Ebenso gehe ich davon aus, dass dies kein weiteres Mal vorkommen wird.“  
Erleichtert nickte Nagi und schluckte den allzu großen Kloß in seinem Hals herunter.   
„Natürlich, Crawford“, sagte er und neigte leicht den Kopf. Das Orakel wandte sich erneut ab und Nagi verließ erleichtert den Raum.

 

~~**~~

 

Er musste vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen sein, denn das Erste, was Crawford spürte, als er wieder zu sich kam, war eine seichte Berührung an seiner Wange. Nicht schmerzhaft und unter anderen Umständen wäre sie sogar recht angenehm gewesen, wenn man einmal von der Tatsache absah, dass es niemand zu wagen hatte, ihn einfach so anzufassen oder gar in sein Zimmer einzudringen, wenn er schlief. Auch wenn für einen Moment lang der absurde Gedanke, dass diese Zeiten ein für alle Mal vorbei waren, zu groß in ihm wurde, als dass er ihn ignorieren konnte.

Obwohl sein Verstand ihm Gegenteiliges sagte, überschwemmten nun Erinnerungen sein rationales Denken, beschleunigten auf unmenschliche Weise seinen Herzschlag und ließen nur einen Schluss zu. Lasgo war da, streichelte seine Wange, würde sich ihm gleich erneut aufzwingen, weil er zu unfähig gewesen war, sich gegen den Drogenhändler zu wehren.  
Crawfords Augen öffneten sich abrupt, während sie sich langsam auf die zusammengekauerte Gestalt vor sich fixierten. 

Das war nicht Lasgo, dafür war der Schemen viel zu hell. Es war....

Trotz seiner unruhigen, ja beinahe schon ängstlichen Gedanken blieb er ruhig liegen und ließ Farfarello in seinem Tun gewähren, als dieser ihm ohne Unterlass über seine Wange strich und seine Stirn dabei nachdenklich runzelte. Der junge Ire hatte die Beine angezogen und seinen Kopf darauf gestützt, während sein blasser Arm ausgestreckt war und dessen Finger sacht, fast scheu sein Gesicht berührten. 

Was in aller Welt sollte das hier? Seit wann hatte auch nur ein Mitglied seines Teams die Erlaubnis, ohne seine Zustimmung sein Zimmer zu betreten? Crawfords Eingeweide zogen sich vor Wut zusammen, als er für einen Moment überlegte, Farfarello aus dem Zimmer zu werfen, dann jedoch eines Besseren belehrt wurde, als er auf den ruhigen, jedoch vor allen Dingen _wissenden_ Blick des Iren stieß, der auf seinem Unterleib ruhte, bevor er wieder zu seinen Augen zurückkehrte.

Er kannte den Ausdruck und nun Empfänger dessen zu sein, schmeckte Crawford ganz und gar nicht. Je mehr Zeit Farfarello, oder Jei, wie sein richtiger Name war, mit ihnen verbrachte, desto ruhiger war er schließlich geworden und desto klarer wurde Crawford, dass der Mann kein völlig Unbegabter sein konnte.   
Ein Undefinierter, ja, aber kein Unbegabter. Selbst der Rat und die Dame des Hauses hatten Jei nicht klassifizieren können, ihn aber dennoch wegen seiner Blutrünstigkeit Schwarz zugeteilt. Das, was Rosenkreuz nur vermutet hatte, hatte seine Bestätigung schließlich in seinem alltäglichen Zusammenleben mit Schwarz gefunden. Jei erkannte Zusammenhänge schneller als intuitiver als jeder andere von ihnen. Sein Verstand war, wenn er denn wollte, brillant und messerscharf. Die Schlussfolgerungen, die er zog, noch bevor sie über alle Informationen verfügten, waren exorbitant richtig und genau. Crawford hatte bereits mehrfach davon profitiert und war mehrfach unwillentlicher Empfänger von Jeis Kombinierungsgabe gewesen. Jei war ihm bisher ohne Unterlass gefolgt, ohne jemals seinen Führungsanspruch in Frage zu stellen. Ruhe, so wie Crawford sie nun sah, stellte er nur zur Schau, wenn er sich vollkommen sicher war. 

Doch fast als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen, machte Farfarello Crawfords Eindruck zunichte, als er seine Lippen hasserfüllt verzog.   
„GOTTES Chöre frohlocken, denn einer SEINER Widersacher wurde wiederholt geschändet.“ Ein Flüstern, nicht viel mehr, und doch das, was Crawford absolut nicht hören wollte. Farfarello wusste es, das war ihm übelkeitserregend klar. Wie so vieles wusste Jei es, hatte die Zusammenhänge erkannt, die er vor seinem Team hatte verbergen wollen. Crawford fragte sich, was es war. Seine Haltung? Den Schmerz, den er manchmal nicht ausblenden konnte? Sein verändertes Verhalten mit anderen Parametern? 

Die bleiche Hand strich immer noch über seine Wange, schien ihn beruhigen, trösten zu wollen. 

„Was willst du hier, Farfarello?“, fragte Crawford unwirsch und entzog sich eben jener Hand. Der nahende Sonnenaufgang tauchte den Raum durch die offenen Vorhänge in ein fahles Licht, als der jüngere Mann seinen Kopf schief legte und hinauf zum Haaransatz wechselte, eine Geste, die das Orakel erschauern und unwillkürlich an Lasgo und Fujimiya zurückdenken ließ, die ähnliches getan hatten. Ähnlich unerwünscht.   
Doch so gleich sie sich auch waren, so sehr unterschied sich Jeis Berührung von den anderen. Etwas daran ließ Crawford innehalten in seinem Wunsch, Abstand zu dem anderen Mann zu gewinnen. Die Warnung in dem narbenumschlossenen Auge vielleicht. So genau wollte es sein schlafvernebelter, müder Verstand ihm nicht auseinandersetzen. 

Eben jener blinzelte, schien sich mit einem Mal auf seine Frage zu besinnen, als er lächelte. „Aber GOTTES Widersacher wird IHM nicht zu Gefallen sein und daran zerbrechen.“  
Crawford schwieg eine lange Zeit. Zerbrechen? Niemals. Er war bei seinem Team, er würde sich kein weiteres Mal diesen fatalen Fehler erlauben. Niemals mehr. Er würde Lasgo schließlich finden und beseitigen.   
„Nein, das werde ich nicht.“ Es hatte keinen Sinn, das Offensichtliche zu leugnen. Das, was er vor Schuldig und auch Nagi verbergen konnte, lag anscheinend ohne Ausnahme offen vor dem jungen Iren.   
„Du wirst darüber schweigen, Jei.“ Crawfords Augen bohrten sich in die des Iren und dieser maß ihn ausdruckslos. Er hätte es nicht sagen müssen, doch es fühlte sich besser an, es noch einmal auszusprechen. Jeis Gedanken waren zu verworren, als dass Schuldig genug Muße aufbrachte, in ihnen zu lesen und nachzuforschen. Der perfekte Geheimnisträger also. Von sich aus würde Jei keine Informationen mit Schuldig teilen, für die er nicht die Erlaubnis hatte, dafür verachtete er die Neugier des Telepathen zu sehr. Darauf baute Crawford.

Die Hand, welche sich schließlich wieder auf seiner Wange bewegte, verharrte nun und sandte leichte Wärme aus, Balsam für die Hautpartie, die mit Takatoris Golfschläger Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte. Beinahe schien es Crawford, als würde die Berührung des Iren den Schmerz dort lindern. Doch das war sicherlich nur eine Illusion seines überreizten Körpers.

„Als wenn der Mond je aufhören würde zu leuchten“, wisperte Farfarello und fuhr mit vernarbten, rauen Fingern über die geschwollene Haut seines Teamführers und erhob sich schließlich grazil, beinahe geräuschlos. „Als wenn es je hell werden würde in der Nacht.“ 

Jei bückte sich und griff nach etwas, das außerhalb von Crawfords Blickfeld auf dem Boden lag. Er hob es hoch und das Orakel erkannte Desinfektions- und Verbandsmaterial. Eben jenes, das Martinez ihm mitgegeben hatte. Langsam kehrte sein Blick in das Auge des Iren zurück, als er erkannte, was nun folgen würde. Was er nicht wollte, aber was getan werden musste, eben weil es zum Genesungsprozess beitrug.

„Schneewittchen ist nicht Ursula“, stellte Jei in den noch frischen Morgen und Crawford schloss ergeben die Augen vor der zweiten Überraschung, die der Ire ihnen allen bereitet hatte: seine Vorliebe für Märchen, Disneyfilme und der konstanten Vermischung von beidem zu ihrer aller Leidwesen.   
Seufzend öffnete er seine Augen und wartete, bis sich der Ire erklärte, der ihm nun mit einem unwirschen Zug um die Lippen zu verstehen gab, dass er sich aufsetzen sollte, damit er die Wunden auf dem Rücken versorgen konnte. 

Crawford folgte dem Wunsch und ließ seinen Geist zur Ablenkung darüber sinnieren, wer nun wer in diesem Vergleich war. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er lieber eine sich an einem Apfel verschluckende, komatöse Prinzessin oder aber eine tentakelbewehrte alte, frustrierte Hexe war. 

 

~~**~~

 

An manchen Tagen hasste Manx ihren Job. 

Besonders dann, wenn sie spät abends weit entfernt vom Feierabend noch im Büro saß und die Akten der Mitarbeiter bearbeitete, die sich auf ihrem Schreibtisch stapelten. Gehaltskonten, Missionspläne, Zusammenstellung der Einheiten. All das war ihr Gebiet und all das sorgte mit Regelmäßigkeit dafür, dass sie Unmengen an Geld alleine für Überstunden verdiente, das sie nicht ausgeben konnte, weil sie Überstunden machte. Ein Teufelskreislauf. 

Was ihr aber im Moment Sorgen bereitete, war die Videodatei, die sie sich nun schon zum zehnten Male hintereinander ansah, sie auf Anzeichen einer Fälschung überprüfte. Anzeichen dafür, dass es nicht Abyssinian war, der dort auf der Parkbank saß. Und vor allen Dingen, dass die Person neben ihm nicht sein ursprüngliches Ziel war, welches er eigentlich hatte umbringen sollen.

Lasgo, so war der Deckname des Mannes. Ein Drogendealer, Menschen- und Waffenhändler ohne Gnade, ein abgrundtief böser Mensch. Ein Mann, der nun Ayas Gesicht berührte und ihn zärtlich streichelte. Manx konnte nicht hören, was die Beiden sagten, dafür war ihr Agent viel zu weit weg gewesen, doch das, was sie sah, war mehr als deutlich. Sie hatte es erst nicht glauben wollen, als Birman zu ihr gekommen war und ihr im Vertrauen von der Möglichkeit berichtet hatte, dass Aya sie womöglich hinterging. Nein, sie hatte es nicht glauben wollen und dennoch war sie bereit gewesen, den rothaarigen Weiß durch einen ihrer Agenten beschatten zu lassen.

Und nun hefteten sich ihre Augen zum wiederholten Male auf die sich vor ihr abspielenden Bilder, auf den Rotschopf, der sich von dem Mann berühren ließ, auf dessen Konto unzählige Morde gingen, der erbarmungslos Drogen an Kinder verkaufte. Den er eigentlich hatte töten sollen. Laut Birman war der Auftrag hierzu missglückt. 

_Missglückt_.

Aya, was denkst du dir bloß dabei?, fragte sie sich stirnrunzelnd und stützte den Kopf auf ihre Hände. Wieso versagte ausgerechnet Abyssinian? Was dachte er sich dabei, seinen Auftrag nicht auszuführen und so offensichtlich mit dem Mann zu flirten? War es wirklich Verrat?  
Manx griff schweren Herzens zum Telefonhörer. Sie wusste genau, wen sie nun aus dem Bett klingelte und mit diesen unerwarteten, schrecklichen Neuigkeiten konfrontieren musste.  
Sie richtete ihren Blick auf die nächtliche Skyline, als sie dem Freizeichen lauschte und wartete, dass jemand abnahm. Was schließlich auch geschah, als sich eine verschlafene, schleppende Männerstimme mit einem knappen „Ja?“ meldete und sie zunächst ungehört schlucken ließ. Er musste es wissen, sie konnte es ihm einfach nicht verheimlichen.

„Es gibt ein Problem“, meldete sie sich direkt, ohne ihren Namen zu nennen. Es war auch nicht nötig, denn Manx gehörte nebst Birman zu den einzigen beiden Agenten, die seine Nummer hatten. Für Notfälle wie diesen.   
„Manx, ich wünsche Ihnen auch einen zweifelhaften, guten Morgen.“  
Die rothaarige Frau musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Der ironische Charme Persers war selbst durch das Telefon zu hören. Als Gentleman, der er war, zollte er zunächst ihr und ihrer Arbeit Aufmerksamkeit, bevor er schließlich zum eigentlichen Problem kam. „Was gibt es denn?“

„Ich habe Abyssinian überwachen lassen und es sieht so aus, als ob er einvernehmlichen Feindkontakt hat.“ Manx spielte schon beinahe nervös mit dem Löffel in ihrem kalten, abgestandenen Kaffee, während sie auf seine Antwort wartete. Wann hatte sie sich ihre allabendliche Koffeinspritze eingeschenkt? Vor vier Stunden? Oder noch länger? Sie wusste es nicht.   
Ein unwilliges Brummen antwortete ihr schließlich und sie vernahm ein Rascheln, gerade so, als ob der andere Mann sich aus dem Bett schwingen würde.  
„Ich komme ins Büro.“  
Damit legte er auf und ließ eine nachdenkliche Agentin zurück, die sich unwillkürlich fragte, ob sie das Richtige getan oder ob sie vorschnell und unüberlegt gehandelt hatte. 

 

~~~~  
Wird fortgesetzt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kritik, Kommentare und Kudos sind mir immer herzlich willkommen! :)


	4. Verdorbene Milch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: wie immer gehören die Charaktere nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld damit. 
> 
> So langsam kommt ein bisschen Bewegung in die Sache. ;)

~~**~~

 

Mit einem leisen Summen wiegte sich Omi sacht im Takt der Musik und sang lautlos mit, ließ sich treiben von den melodiösen, weichen Klängen, badete in der kleinen Menge der Bar, in der er sich gerade befand. Es war eines dieser modernen, erst kürzlich fertig gestellten Etablissements über den Dächern von Tokyo, mit Blick auf die nächtlichen Lichter und den feinen Dunst, der aufgezogen war.  
Der weiträumige Bereich an sich war in hellem Grau gehalten, an sich sehr puristisch mit wenigen Dekorationsobjekten, dafür umso opulenteren Möbelstücken wie edlen, weißen Ledersesseln. Sanftes, warmes Licht erhellte minimal den Raum, während auf jedem der Tische Kerzenständer ihren Dienst taten. 

Der junge Weiß ließ seinen Blick über die bis auf schlichte, aber große Spiegel unbehangene Wand ihm gegenüber gleiten, taxierte die Menge an Menschen vor ihm ruhig und gelassen. Oberschicht, ohne Zweifel. Die homosexuelle Tokyoter High Society vergnügte sich hier, gönnte sich eine After-Work-Entspannung inmitten sanfter, spanischer sowie italienischer Klänge und exotischer Getränke. Westorientierung, so hieß das Motto hier und schien gut anzukommen.

Auch Omi konnte sich des Reizes dessen nicht verwehren. Er mochte das Interieur genauso wie die lockere und dennoch zurückhaltende Stimmung der Bar. Kein Wunder, kam er doch nun schon zum dritten Mal hierher, direkt nach der Arbeit um ein wenig Abstand von seinen Teamkollegen und seiner Berufung als Auftragsmörder zu gewinnen und sich vom Murmeln der anderen Besucher einlullen und treiben zu lassen. Wie oft hatte er schon die Augen geschlossen und sich einfach in den Geräuschen der Menschen um ihn herumtreiben lassen? 

Er war kein Kind mehr, auch wenn er mit achtzehn für die meisten Personen seines Umfeldes sicherlich noch in diese Alterskategorie gehörte. Doch geistig fühlte er sich wenig geneigt, sich mit Jungen und Mädchen seines Jahrgangs zu umgeben. Er wünschte sich Gesellschaft, ja. Aber jemanden, mit dem er reden konnte. Aya… ein Mann mit einer solch großen Bürde und soviel Zorn und Trauer in sich, dass es Omi ein schlechtes Gewissen bereitete, dem anderen Mann mit seinen Sorgen auf die Nerven zu gehen. Ken, der ewig Fröhliche, der vor jeder Art tieferem Kontakt zurückschreckte, weil er Angst hatte, erneut von einem Freund verraten zu werden. Youji. Der Älteste von ihnen hatte selbst eine Last zu tragen, die Omi ihm nicht abnehmen konnte. Auch wenn seine Freundschaft mit Youji sehr intensiv war, so war Omi nicht in der Lage, gemeinsam mit ihm das Trauma zu bekämpfen, welches wieder und wieder dafür sorgte, dass der ältere Mann schreiend erwachte. 

Dafür hatte er viel zu sehr seine eigene Bürde. Die Bürde seiner eigenen Vergangenheit, die Bürde, ein Takatori zu sein, ein uneheliches Kind, das den Hass der Familie auf sich gezogen hatte. Ein Kind, das nur allzu gerne vergessen wurde und dessen sich niemand gekümmert hatte, als es die Hilfe so dringend gebraucht hatte. Ein Kind, das zur Rache großgezogen wurde. 

Auch wenn es nicht so schien, er war sich wohl bewusst, wie weit Kritiker ihn für ihre Zwecke missbrauchte, ihn in ihre Richtung gelenkt hatte. Omi kannte die Gefahr, die für ihn und sein Leben bestand, wenn er auch nur eine der Missionen nicht zu Persers Zufriedenheit erfüllte. Zu sagen, dass es ihn ängstigte, war wohl falsch, denn er kannte es nicht anders, er wusste nun mal nicht, wie ein normales Leben aussah. 

All die alltäglichen Dinge, die Schule, die Arbeit, das hier, all das konnte ihn nicht von seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe ablenken. Er tötete Menschen, eine Tatsache, die ihm manches Mal wirklich Probleme bereitete und ihn sich fragen ließ, ob blindwütiger, kompromissloser Hass wie Aya ihn praktizierte, wirklich das Richtige war. Ob diese Fixierung auf nur ein Ziel die beste Möglichkeit war, bei Sinnen zu bleiben?

Das Nicht-Denken, wie ein normales Leben sein könnte?

Oder sollte er jede Möglichkeit, die sich ihm bot, ergreifen und seine Sorgen in Flüssigkeit ertränken, die nur für ein paar Stunden den Schein schöner Unbekümmertheit vortäuschte? So, wie er es heute Abend tat, seinen Gin Tonic nur halb aufgetrunken und das, obwohl er schon zwei Stunden hier war. Er dachte einfach zuviel, daran lag es vermutlich. 

Perser hatte so viele Agenten und nur ihn plagten solche Zweifel, so kam es ihm zuweilen wenigstens vor. Alle schienen ihr Leben akzeptieren zu können, nur er nicht.   
Omi seufzte leise und bewegte sich mit einem abwesenden Lächeln zum Barkeeper ans Fenster. Er wusste, wofür sie ihn hielten. Für den Sohn reicher Eltern, der nichts besseres mit seiner Zeit zu tun hatte, als Geld für einen exklusiven Drink in einer noch exklusiveren Bar auszugeben. 

Wenn sie wüssten. Wenn sie alle hier wüssten.

Omi ließ sich auf einem der weißen Ledersessel nieder und wandte seinen Blick gen nachtgetauchter Stadt. Was dort unten jetzt wohl vor sich ging? Morde, Akte purer Liebe, Vergewaltigungen, glückliche, normale Menschen Hand in Hand, Raub. All das verbarg sich in der Dunkelheit, unsichtbar für das ungeübte Auge, doch ihm entging nichts. Er war der Jäger der Dunkelheit…

...und badete gerade ausgiebig im Selbstmitleid. Er sollte sich für sich selbst schämen, befand er.

„Nanu, um diese Uhrzeit noch so alleine?“

Omi sah irritiert auf. Wer war das? Er hatte keine Lust auf Gesellschaft, nicht heute. Auch wenn ihn diese womöglich von seinem zähen Selbstmitleid wegbringen konnte. Ein kleiner Flirt, ein nettes Gespräch, die obligatorische Tasse Tee _danach_. Alles in allem sehr entspannend. Aber nicht heute.  
Er sah auf und begegnete den freundlichen, grauen Augen eines älteren, gut gepflegten und anziehenden Mannes. Anscheinend nicht gänzlich japanischer Abstammung, des Akzents und den westlichen Gesichtszügen nach zu schließen. Das Lächeln, welches ihm nun entgegengebracht wurde, beruhigte ihn irgendwie, schien perfekt zum sachten Takt der Musik zu passen. Der olivefarbene Teint der Haut hatte einen exotischen Anklang und weckte unverdiente Sympathie.

„Ja und ich wäre auch froh, wenn das so bleibt.“

Den anderen Mann schien seine brüske Bemerkung zu amüsieren, denn anders konnte Omi sich das warme Lachen nicht erklären. Auch nicht, dass eben diese Person sich nun gegenüber vom ihm niederließ und sich zu ihm hinüberbeugte, während ein feiner, beinahe unmerklicher Hauch Parfums zu ihm hinüber wehte. Eine Mischung aus Moschus und Zedernholz. Sehr betörend, doch nicht das, was Omi sich für diesen Abend wünschte. 

„Aber aber, mein schöner, junger Mann, schon so einsamkeitsbedürftig? Das ist in Ihrem Alter aber gar nicht gut“, gab der Unbekannte zurück und ließ nun schon zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Augenblicke eben das vertrauenserweckende, warme Lachen erklingen, das Omi nun – wenn auch unbewusst – langsam aber sicher in seinen Bann zog. Er war schon oft angesprochen worden, wenn er unterwegs war, nicht hier, in anderen Bars und Clubs, sowohl von Frauen als auch Männern, doch sie waren aufdringlich gewesen und das mochte er nicht. Genauso wenig, wenn ihm jemand schon nach dem ersten Satz zu nahe kam. Und das war hier nicht der Fall. Dieser Mann, wie immer er auch hieß, hielt respektvollen Abstand und wartete höflich auf Antwort. Er siezte ihn. Er versuchte, eine Konversation zu beginnen, die, so wusste Omi, schließlich dazu dienen sollte, ihn ins Bett des Anderen zu ziehen, so zivilisiert sie auch sein mochte. 

Doch Omi würde nicht annehmen, nicht heute. Eine Unterhaltung vielleicht. Alles, was darüber hinweg ging nicht. 

Er betrachtete den Mann eingehender.   
Den charmanten Mittvierziger mit vollen, hellbraunen Haaren, die in leichten Wellen nach hinten fielen, ein Gesicht umrahmten, das durch seine natürliche, aber für die Jahreszeit ungewöhnliche Bräune bestach. Dazu warme, graue Augen, die im Licht der einzelnen Kerzen dunkel funkelten. Er erkannte feingliedrige Hände, gepflegt und ansehnlich in ihrem Erscheinungsbild. Alleine die Kleidung unterstrich die mondäne wenngleich vertrauensspendende Erscheinung. Herbstlicher, braun-roter Tweed mit legerem, senfgelbem Hemd. 

Attraktiv, ohne Zweifel. Wer wusste es schon...vielleicht hätte Omi ihn an einem anderen Tag mit Kusshand genommen, sich ein entspannendes Stelldichein mit dem Mann gegönnt, doch heute war er einfach nicht in der Laune dafür, wenngleich widerwillig fasziniert von dessen Ausstrahlung. 

„Kenneth. Mein Name ist Kenneth. Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen!“, durchbrach die Honigstimme des Älteren erneut seine Gedanken, ließ ihn für einen Moment die Augenbrauen zusammenziehen. Kenneth...? Ein schöner Name. Omi hatte das Gefühl, den Namen schon einmal gehört zu haben in der letzten Zeit, aber er wusste es nicht mehr. Vermutlich hatte eine seiner Affären so geheißen. Nicht, dass er sich ihre Namen merkte, dafür waren sie zu unwichtig und zu vergänglich. 

„Ryuichi. Hallo“, erwiderte er knapp, aber dennoch freundlich und ließ seine eigene, kleinere Hand in die des Älteren gleiten, verspürte beinahe augenblicklich die angenehme Wärme, welche ihm über die Haut des Anderen zuteil wurde.   
Omi sah, wie sich winzige Fältchen zu Dutzenden um die Mundwinkel und Augen des Anderen wanden, als einziges Altersanzeichen von den Jahren kündeten, die Kenneth schon verlebt haben musste. Sie standen ihm, das stellte der Weiß nun nicht erstaunt und dennoch fasziniert fest. Sie verliehen ihm den Charme des reiferen Alters. 

„Was führt dich hierhin, mon petit Ryuichi?“, wechselte dieser, nun da er seinen Namen kannte, scheinbar ungeniert zum Du und winkte einer der Kellnerinnen, die ihn mit einem Lächeln zur Kenntnis nahm und ihm bedeutete, noch einen kleinen Moment zu warten. Für Omi der Augenblick, dem älteren Mann ernst in die Augen zu sehen. 

„Ich würde es bevorzugen, die Bezeichnung „klein“ nicht in Verbindung meines Namens zu hören.“ Er lächelte, doch hinter dieser Geste verbarg sich ein eiserner Wille, ernst genommen zu werden. Er war jung, ja, das wusste er selbst. Doch er war nicht klein. Nicht unerfahren. Nicht naiv. Nicht einmal im Ansatz das, was sich der ältere Mann vermutlich unter ihm vorstellte.   
„Verzeihung, es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, dich zu beleidigen.“ Eine Stimme wie die Sonne, wie der Herbst, wie das farbenfrohe Herbstlaub, so kam es Omi jedenfalls vor. Weiche, einladende Klänge, die ihm das Vertrauen in den Menschen vor ihm leichter machen sollten. Trügerisch, mutmaßte sein Instinkt.

Die Kellnerin kam und nahm freundlich die Bestellung der Beiden auf. Gin Tonic, dazu jeweils ein Glas Wasser für sie beide.   
Omi sah der jungen Japanerin für einen Moment schweigend nach. Elegant gestylt war sie, das musste er ihr lassen. Die schwarzen, beckenlangen Haare zu einem glatten, puristischen Zopf zusammengebunden, eine ärmellose Bluse mit zeitgemäßem, enganliegendem Stehkragen und einen weißen, langen Rock, beides in strengen Formen und Linien geschnitten und maßgeschneidert, wie es die Bar hier verlangte von ihren Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeitern. 

„Darf ich dich dennoch fragen, was ein so junger Mensch hier macht? Noch dazu so melancholisch?“, durchbrach Kenneth lächelnd seine Gedanken und berührte ihn leicht an seiner ausgestreckten Hand, ließ Omis Blick damit zu ihm hochfahren. Stirnrunzelnd sah er wieder hinunter und betrachtete ihrer beider Hände. Wie bleich er doch im Gegensatz zu dem Mann wirkte – Kenneth, so war sein Name. 

„Schwer zu sagen, der Beruf, die Ruhe, die Atmosphäre hier. Ich brauche das manchmal, um einfach auszuspannen und mich fallen zu lassen.“ Omi war erstaunt über seine eigene Redseligkeit. Sich einem Mann gegenüber derart gehen zu lassen und offen zu sein, was seine Gefühle betraf, auch wenn er eigentlich gar keinen Grund dazu hatte, war ungewöhnlich für ihn. Außerdem kannte Omi ihn gar nicht, wusste rein gar nichts über ihn und schüttete nun diesem Menschen beinahe sein Herz aus. „Und was führt Sie hierher?“, lenkte er von seinen eigenen Unzulänglichkeiten ab. 

„Aber bitte, nicht so förmlich, ein „du“ reicht vollkommen. Es sei denn, ich soll mich noch älter fühlen, als ich es wirklich bin!“, zwinkerte dieser und zog sacht seine Hand weg, als die Kellnerin die gewünschten Getränke brachte und sie mit einem kurzen Lächeln betrachtete. Omi wusste, wofür sie unwillkürlich gehalten werden mussten. Für ein Liebespaar, welches sich vor dem nächtlichen Stelldichein noch einen oder zwei Drinks gönnte. Sowohl Kenneth als auch Omi lächelten kurz zurück, widmeten sich schließlich aber ihrer eigenen Unterhaltung.   
„Warum ich hier bin? Aus ähnlichen Gründen. Mein Beruf ist recht anstrengend, wenn ich das so sagen kann. Ich leite eine größere Exportfirma mit Außensitzen in der ganzen Welt und bin daher viel unterwegs. Eine solche Bar ist für mich, so ich denn nach Tokyo komme, wie eine kleine Oase in dem ganzen Chaos um mich herum. Besonders dann, wenn es Schwierigkeiten gegeben hat und meine Geschäftspartner mir in den Rücken gefallen sind. Aber was rede ich da? Das sind ja keine Themen für den Abend. Was ist mit dir? Welcher Beruf kann einen jungen Menschen wie dich dazu treiben, hier Erholung zu suchen?“

Omi musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Ja...welcher der beiden Berufe? Der des Mörders oder des Blumenhändlers? „Du wirst lachen, ich arbeite als Florist für eine große Kette. Das internationale Geschäft ist stressig, die Kunden anspruchsvoll“, wählte er schließlich die nicht ganz so wahrheitsbehaftete Alternative. Nein, der Mann durfte wirklich nicht alles wissen. Was er wohl sagen würde, wenn Omi ihm die Wahrheit auftischte?  
„In einem Blumenladen?“, lachte sein Gegenüber tatsächlich wohlklingend leise, deutlich überrascht. „Das ist ungewöhnlich! Wie kommt´s?“ 

„Es hat sich ganz einfach so ergeben. Ich mochte Blumen schon immer“, log der junge Weiß, war sich im gleichen Augenblick jedoch nicht mehr sicher, ob es wirklich eine Lüge war. War es denn nicht wirklich Zufall? Kritiker hätte ihn einfach als Agent arbeiten lassen können, ohne die Nebenbeschäftigung als Florist. „Ich habe meinen Arbeitgeber durch Zufall kennengelernt und wurde eingestellt. Eigentlich eine ganz lustige Geschichte, wenn man darüber nachdenkt.“ Und wenn man es mit beißendem Sarkasmus nimmt, fügte er stumm für sich hinzu. 

„Eigentlich?“, griff Kenneth zielsicher den Teil des Satzes auf, den Omi für sich behalten würde, unter allen Umständen. Er hatte es so nonchalant dahingesagt, mit tieferer Bedeutung, aber nicht wirklich im Glauben, dass es seinem Gegenüber auffallen würde, doch das war es.   
„Auch uneigentlich.“ Omi nahm für einen Augenblick seine nähere Umgebung in Augenschein, ließ seinen Blick über die Menschen gleiten, die sich, wie sie selbst auch, in gedämpfter Lautstärke unterhielten, auch wenn dies eigentlich nicht nötig war. Die Tische standen weit genug auseinander, als dass man sich von seinen direkten Nachbarn hätte gestört fühlen können. Er ließ seinen Blick schließlich zu Kenneth zurückgleiten, lächelte den Mann entschuldigend an. „Meine Arbeit ist wirklich nichts Besonderes.“  
„Warum erzählst du mir dann nicht ein wenig über sie, hm?“

Omi seufzte. Warum eigentlich nicht? Er musste sich ja nicht an die Wahrheit halten, konnte, wenn er wollte, ein kleines, fröhliches Luftschloss um sich, seine Person und ihren Laden sowie seine Teamkollegen bauen, dem anderen Mann die Illusion einer heilen Welt schenken. Sich selbst vielleicht auch, wenn er nun darüber nachdachte. 

 

~~**~~

 

Nach Jeis frühmorgendlichem Besuch hatte Crawford kein Auge mehr zugetan. Insbesondere, da die Ruhe, die der Ire ausgestrahlt, mit dessen Verschwinden verflogen war und das Orakel mit stärker werdenden Schmerzen zurückgelassen hatte. Die Schmerzmittel, die Martinez ihm verschrieben hatte, wirkten in der verdoppelten Dosis, die allerdings zur Folge hatte, dass er sich seitdem unruhig und unstet fühlte.

Trotz dessen oder gerade deswegen hatte er die Zeit bis zum Frühstück dazu genutzt, sich zu duschen, in einen seiner verbliebenen Anzüge zu steigen und die Berichte, die seit seinem Verschwinden ausstanden, nachzuholen, bevor er unliebsame Erinnerungen zu den verstrichenen Terminen erhielt und sich dafür rechtfertigen musste.  
Die Stille des Hauses war dabei ebenso wohltuend wie enervierend gewesen.

Tief in Gedanken versunken, merkte Crawford auch nicht, dass Nagi wie immer derjenige war, der nach ihm aufstand und sich an den Frühstückstisch begab. Erst dessen schüchternes Räuspern holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Berichten heraus und ließ ihn ruckartig von seinem Laptop aufsehen.   
Der Junge stand außerhalb des Lichtkegels im Dämmern des Hauses und begegnete Crawfords abweisendem Blick mit seinem eigenen, unsicheren.   
Einen Augenblick lang fragte sich Crawford, was dem Telekineten einfiel, ihn in seinem Büro zu stören, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass er eben jenes zugunsten der Küche gemieden hatte. 

„Guten Morgen Crawford“, beendete Nagi schließlich ihr wenig einvernehmliches Schweigen und das Orakel nickte wortlos. Ohne Umschweife widmete er sich der aktuellen Textpassage über die misslungene Mission, die er zu beschönigen versuchte in der Hoffnung, dass die Koordinatoren in Österreich den Köder schlucken und nicht weiter nachfragen würden, weil er bisher zuverlässig gearbeitet und darüber hinaus einen gewissen Ruf innerhalb der Informationszentrale inne hatte. 

Er sah auf, als sich wie von Geisterhand die Schränke öffneten und Nagi seine Gabe dazu nutzte, Geschirr und Besteck zum Tisch schweben zu lassen und ihn ohne einen Handschlag zu tun zu decken.   
Seit Crawford den Jungen in seine Obhut genommen hatte, hatten sie einen Plan ausgearbeitet, um die telekinetische Kraft zu trainieren und auszuformen, denn wie bei normalen Menschen auch verkümmerten ihre Gaben, wenn sie nicht regelmäßig geschult wurden. Zwei Jahre waren vergangen, bis Nagis Kraft filigran genug war, um diese alltägliche Tätigkeit auszuführen. Unter Crawfords strengen Regeln hatte der Japaner sich von Tag zu Tag verbessert und war mittlerweile sogar in der Lage, verschiedene Aufgaben gleichzeitig zu bewältigen. 

Wie zum Beispiel den Tisch zu decken und gleichzeitig für das Frühstück zu sorgen, dass die Hälfte ihres Teams herunterschlingen und ein Viertel zumindest am heutigen Tag nicht anrühren würde.   
Doch Mahlzeiten waren von jeher die Zeiten gewesen, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten. Das war eine der festen und unumstrittenen Regeln ihres Teams. Zudem war es eine, der Nagi ausgesprochen gerne folgte, auch wenn er es nicht offen zeigte.

Was Schuldig nicht davon abgehalten hatte, in den Gedanken des Telekineten zu stöbern und Crawford aufs Brot zu schmieren, dass der Kleine in ihm nicht nur eine Art Vaterersatz sah, sondern, dass er auch geradezu danach gierte, mit eben jenem und seinen „verkorksten Brüdern Schrägstrich Onkeln“ an einem Tisch zu sitzen und zu essen.   
Kommentarlos hatte Crawford das zur Kenntnis genommen. Solange das Team funktionierte und es keinen Sand im Getriebe gab, sollte es ihm recht sein und er würde dem Jungen bei seinem Eindruck nicht widersprechen. Nagi kannte nichts Anderes, daher war es nützlich und effektiv. Er selbst würde jedoch den Teufel tun und Schuldig als _Familie_ bezeichnen.

Erst, als der Duft schwarzen Tees zu Crawford herüberwehte und seinen Geruchssinn von seinem Kaffee ablenkte, wagte es Nagi, ihn erneut anzusprechen.   
„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte er vorsichtig, so als ob er eine Maßregelung befürchtete und Crawford fragte sich unwillkürlich, was Schuldig ihrem Jüngsten erzählt hatte.   
Mit hoch erhobenen Augenbrauen sah er zu Nagi. „Gibt es einen Anlass für diese Frage?“  
Die unruhige Angst, die er daraufhin in den grauen Augen zu lesen vermochte, überraschte ihn in ihrer scheinbaren Unendlichkeit. Es schien geradeso, als würde sich nicht nur er nach Normalität sehnen. 

~Uuuuah... wie kann der Kleine nur so ein braves Hündchen sein? Fehlt nur noch, dass er mit seinem Schwanz wackelt~, kündigte nun auch Schuldig sein Wachsein an und Crawford gestattete sich ein innerliches Augenrollen. Der einzige, zugegeben große Nachteil an ihren gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten waren einige der Teilnehmer an eben jenen. Also eigentlich nur einer. Insbesondere morgens. Insbesondere ab dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Schuldig auftauchte und ihnen allen das Leben gehörig schwerer machte.

Crawford mochte wetten, dass der allzu neugierige Telepath bereits Nagi und Farfarello darauf angesetzt hatte, herauszufinden, was wirklich geschehen war. Der Blick aus wissbegierigen, blauen Augen hatte ihn bereits seit dem Hotelparkplatz verfolgt und nicht losgelassen, wann immer sie sich begegneten. Nicht, dass er diese Neugier jemals befriedigen würde, denn damit würde er Schuldig eine Waffe an die Hand geben, die dieser ruchlos gegen ihn als Anführer einsetzen würde, ganz so, wie es der immer nach Macht gierende Telepath in ihm verlangte. Was konnte er sich da doch glücklich schätzen, dass Schuldig Fujimiya nicht lesen konnte und darüber hinaus kein Interesse an der Kritikeragentin hatte. So würde sein Geheimnis, wenn er es geschickt anstellte, auch für die Ewigkeit sein Geheimnis bleiben.

Lautes Poltern kündigte eben jenen Plagegeist schon an, als dieser durch das Wohnzimmer in die Küche stolperte und ihnen einen vollumfänglichen Blick auf seinen nackten Oberkörper gewährte. Crawford würdigte das mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue und klappte den Laptop zu, bevor Schuldig einen Einblick in den Missionsreport nehmen konnte.   
„Ey Kleiner, wenn du ihn weiter so anhimmelst, ist das schädlich für sein Ego. Er bekommt schon genug Zuspruch. Frag mal Takatori.“

Betont nonchalant erhob Crawford sich und ließ Schuldig nicht erkennen, wie heiß der Hass in ihm brannte, der auf einmal in Bezug auf ihren Auftraggeber hochgeschossen war.   
Langsam ging er zur Kaffeemaschine und füllte sich seine Tasse mit dem letzten Rest des Kaffees. Mit einem bösartigen Schmunzeln drehte er sich schließlich wieder zu seinem Team zurück und gab den Blick frei auf die nun leere Kanne, die, wie er und sicherlich auch Schuldig wussten, in nächster Zeit mangels Kaffeepulver erst einmal nicht gefüllt werden könnte. Zumindest nicht, bis er einkaufen gegangen war. Nach dem Frühstück. Nach der Zeit nach dem Frühstück. Nach... ihm fiel sicherlich noch etwas ein um den nach Kaffee süchtigen Telepathen für eine lange Zeit aufs Trockene zu legen. 

Es dauerte seine Momente, bis Schuldig begriff, was Crawford getan hatte, doch die schlussendliche Erkenntnis, die sich dann in den geweiteten Augen wiederfand, war dem Orakel mehr Labsal, als es jede mündliche Antwort gewesen wäre.   
~Du blöder Wichser!~, grollte es keinen Moment später zornig und Crawford genoss Schuldigs Anblick mehr als es dem allgemeinen Anstand von Schwarz entsprach. Zumindest darin glichen sie einander wie ein Ei dem anderen. 

Crawford nahm sich seinen nun wertvollen Kaffee mit an den Tisch und griff sich unter dem mörderischen Blick des Telepathen die Tageszeitung. Beinahe erwartete er, dass sie festgehalten wurde durch unnachgiebige Finger und dass ihm dumme Fragen gestellt wurden, bevor er weiterlesen konnte, doch nichts geschah.   
Nichts, weil es sein Team war, bei dem er sich befand. Nicht Lasgo, nicht Fujimiya. Schwarz.

Während er in den besorgniserregenden Nachrichten versank, die einiges an Nachsteuerungsbedarf seinerseits erforderten, gab sich nun auch Jei die Ehre und ließ sich kommentarlos neben ihn auf den Stuhl gleiten. Wie gewohnt war er dabei ein scheinbar leichtes Opfer für Schuldig, dessen Wut sich auf den Iren projizierte. Zumindest solange, bis es diesem zuviel wurde und Jei den bösartigen Wortwechsel, der zwischen den beiden hin und herflog mit einem wohlplatzierten Messer in der Tischplatte zu einem Ende brachte. 

Das Orakel seufzte innerlich. 

Es hatte sich nichts geändert. Gar nichts. Aber was erwartete er auch? Dass sein Team mit einem Mal erwachsen geworden war, nur weil sich seine Welt für ein paar Tage auf links gedreht hatte und beinahe untergegangen war? Nein. Das konnte er wahrlich nicht erwarten.   
In Gedanken griff Crawford nach der Milch. Er, Jei und Schuldig gönnten sich den Luxus des jeweiligen landestypischen Frühstücks, während Nagi sich mit Ausnahme seiner bunten, süßen Cornpops an traditionelle japanische Speisen hielt. Zu Crawfords morgendlichem Rhythmus gehörte somit das Müsli mit zum festen Plan. 

Zu spät wurde er sich bewusst, dass er im Autopilotmodus gehandelt hatte und eigentlich überhaupt nicht hungrig war, geschweige denn, dass das Müsli zu seinem vorübergehenden Ernährungsplan passen würde. Doch die Schüssel unangetastet stehen zu lassen, würde noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit erregen und den neuen Anhaltspunkt wollte er Schuldig nicht gönnen. Also zog er sie mit krampfendem Magen und hochschießender Übelkeit zu sich und hoffte, dass es ihm wenigstens jetzt gelingen würde, ohne Probleme zu schlucken. 

Unter den wachsamen Augen seines gesamten Teams, wie ihm sein Instinkt einflüsterte. 

Scheinbar nonchalant nahm Crawford den ersten Löffel und kaute die milchige Masse. Er schluckte und noch während das Getreide seine Speiseröhre passierte und ihn beinahe würgen ließ, breitete sich ein derart bitterer, widerwärtiger Geschmack auf seiner Zunge aus, der schlimmer nicht hätte sein können.   
Betont langsam legte Crawford den Löffel in die Schale und griff zu seinem Kaffee. Bevor... vor diesen sieben Tagen hätte er sich den Mund mit Wasser ausgespült, bis dieser penetrante Geschmack von saurer, verdorbener Milch aus seinem Mund verschwunden war. _Davor_ hätte er gar nicht überrascht werden können, stellte er umso überraschter für sich selbst fest. Seine Voraussicht hätte ihn gewarnt. 

Nun hatte sie das nicht getan. 

Crawford spülte mit seinem schwarzen Gold nach, bis nichts anderes außer bitterer Kaffeegeschmack seine Sinne erfüllte und seine Zunge verbrannt hatte, während ihm vor plötzlicher Erkenntnis flau im Magen wurde. Seine Gabe ruhte bis auf diesen kleinen, verstümmelten Fetzen während der Besprechung mit Nagi, seitdem er wieder da war. Sie warnte ihn nicht vor Jei. Sie warnte ihn nicht vor Takatori. Sie warnte ihn nicht vor vergorener Milch. 

„Na, schmeckt's dir, oh großer Anführer?“, grinste Schuldig in seine Überlegungen hinein und Crawford erwog, dem Telepathen ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Er entschied sich nach wirklich langer Überlegung dagegen.   
„Abgelaufene Milch? Ich meine mich daran zu erinnern, dass es deine Aufgabe war, einkaufen zu gehen, Schuldig“, erwiderte er tadelnd und eben jener zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern.  
„Keine Lust, keine Zeit, kein Geld.“  
Bis auf das Erste besaß sicherlich keiner der drei Punkte Validität und Crawford wusste das. Schuldig wusste, dass Crawford es wusste und für einen Moment lang starrten sie sich über den Tisch hinweg feindselig an. Kaum war er wieder da, schon versuchte Schuldig seinen Führungsanspruch mit einem fehlenden Einkauf zu untergraben. Nichts Neues also. 

Crawford musste unwillkürlich lachen, so lächerlich war es im Angesicht dessen, was in den vergangenen Tagen passiert war. Da musst du schon mehr aufbieten, Mastermind, zum Beispiel mehrere Vergewaltigungen, und selbst die überlebe ich, richtete er in Gedanken an den Telepathen ohne seine Schilde zu senken. 

Das Orakel warf einen Blick in die Runde und begegnete Nagis verschreckten Augen. An Schuldigs wütenden Gegenstücken blieb er hängen. „Ein Wunder, dass du überhaupt ohne einen Puppenspieler überleben kannst", erwiderte Crawford mit beißendem Spott und erhob sich unter dem hasserfüllten Zischen seines Telepathen.   
„Nagi, fertige mir eine Einkaufsliste an. Nach meinem Einkauf werden wir deine verpasste Vorlesung miteinander durchgehen.“

Wenigstens der Junge hatte einen gesunden Erhaltungstrieb und nickte stumm. 

 

~~**~~

 

„Aya, könntest du bitte einkaufen gehen?“

Besagter Mann sah zunächst verwirrt auf, rückte dann jedoch seine Lesebrille zurecht, mit der er die alltäglichen Abrechnungen für ihre Kunden bewältigte. Bevor Omi ihn gerufen hatte, hatte er versucht, anhand von Youjis unleserlicher Handschrift eine Großbestellung von zehn Gestecken auseinander zu pflücken. Hiragana, Katakana, alles kein Problem, aber die Kanji. Die verdammten Kanji!   
So sehr er auch fluchte, so sehr lenkte ihn auch diese bodenständige, alltägliche Arbeit ab von den Problemen und Sorgen, die sich vor ihm auftürmten und für die er noch keine Lösung hatte. 

Seine Gedanken wichen auch nun aus und kehrten zu Omis Frage zurück. Er hatte wohl gemerkt, dass sie nichts mehr im Haus hatten, wenngleich ihn das nicht wunderte. Während Omi für das Kochen zuständig war, oblag ihm das Einkaufen. Ken und Youji waren nicht dazu zu gebrauchen, also hatte er sich schlussendlich in seine Rolle eingefunden, Nahrungsbeschaffer für sein Team zu sein.   
Außerdem hatten sie gerade wenig zu tun, die beste Gelegenheit also, ihre Vorräte vor dem Nachmittagsstress wieder aufzufrischen.   
Aya seufzte unterdrückt. Nun gut, dann würde er unlesbare Schriftzeichen gegen einen Einkauf tauschen eben wieder für einen vollen Kühlschrank sorgen. Vorher würde er noch das Grab seiner Eltern aufsuchen. Wo konnte er besser über seine nächsten Schritte nachdenken als dort? 

„In Ordnung, ich mache das hier noch schnell fertig und fahr dann los. Irgendwelche Wünsche?“

Omi lachte hell auf und nickte begeistert! „Ja, sehr gerne. Die Midnight Pepsi und drei Packungen Suicaba Gumi, bitte!“ 

Den rothaarigen Mann schüttelte es alleine bei der Vorstellung an das süße Zeug, doch er konnte Omi schlecht seine Wünsche abschlagen. Nicht, wenn diese hellen, blauen Augen ihn so groß anstarrten. Für einen Moment ließ sich Aya vom Anblick des unbeschwerten Jungen treiben, widmete sich dann jedoch seiner jetzigen Aufgabe. Er würde es nicht zugeben, doch insgeheim war er froh, dem Blumenladen und seinem Team entfliehen zu können. Es gab zuviel, über das er noch nachdenken musste, als dass er dieses Leben je unbeschwert führen konnte. Birman, wie es weitergehen, wie sein jetziges Leben beeinträchtigt werden würde. All diese Ungewissheiten, die ihm noch keine Lösung zeigten, ihn mit einem schier erdrückenden Klammergriff umschlossen hielten. 

Omi winkte ihm mit einem strahlenden „Dankeschön!“ und verließ den Raum. Aya seufzte und stieß ihr Bestellbuch energisch von sich. Sollte Youji sich doch selbst darum kümmern, wenn er schon so undeutlich schmierte. Sich überhaupt dazu aufzuraffen und sich darauf zu konzentrieren, war ihm schwer genug gefallen. Die letzten Tage hatten einiges verändert, andere Dinge waren auf einmal wichtiger, als die tägliche Arbeit, als seine Rache an Takatori und Schwarz. Aber wunderte es ihn? So sehr Aya sich auch wünschte, dass alles seinen gewohnten, stoischen Gang ging, wusste er auch, dass er sich von diesem Gedanken verabschieden konnte, nicht mit dem Wissen, das er hatte. Nicht mit der Gewalt, die Birman und Lasgo nun über ihn hatten. 

„Genug“, murmelte er zu sich selbst und streckte sich, ließ dabei einige seiner Wirbel knacken, während sein Blick zu einem der großen Spiegel im Laden glitt und an den bläulich schimmernden Würgemalen an seinem Hals hängen blieb. Würgemale, die auf Kosten des Amerikaners gingen. Einen Kampf, den er selbst provoziert hatte. Sein Team hatte sie und die Hämatome in seinem Gesicht als Spuren seines Kampfes angesehen. Wie sie es mittlerweile von ihm gewohnt waren, kümmerte er sich selbst um seine Verwundungen, wenn sie nicht schwer waren und schätzte ihre Sorgen um seine Gesundheit nicht.   
Er seufzte leise. Er würde es mit allem anderen, was dort passiert war, in die Vergangenheit verbannen. 

Aya zog seine grüne, blumig duftende Schürze über den Kopf, die er normalerweise bei der Arbeit trug und griff in der gleichen Bewegung nach seinem Portemonnaie. Er steckte seinen Kopf aus ihrer Hintertür um zu prüfen, wie kalt es geworden war. Zu kalt, wie er nun feststellte. Anscheinend hatte sich die Temperatur doch um einiges dank der aufziehenden Wolken und dem daher nur gedämpft vorhandenen Sonnenlicht abgekühlt. Besser, er nahm eine Jacke mit. 

Mit einem letzten Blick in den Laden verschwand er schließlich und stieg fröstelnd in seinen weißen Porsche, die einzige Dekadenz in seinem Leben, die er sich gönnte und die nicht seiner Schwester oder seinen Sparbüchern zugute kam.   
Weiß mit bordeauxroten Ledersitzen, Mahagoniarmaturen und allem technischen Schnickschnack, den ein modernes Auto zu bieten hatte. Alles in allem sehr komfortabel. 

Er hütete diesen Schatz wie seinen Augapfel, nicht, dass Blut seine Sitze verunreinigte.

Ganz auf sich und seinen Wagen fixierte, entging Aya nun vollkommen die im Schatten stehende Gestalt, die am Türrahmen des Hintereingangs stand und sich schließlich umdrehte.   
„Zufrieden, Birman?“, merkte Omi stirnrunzelnd an, als er die ältere Frau fixierte. „Was ist nun so wichtig, dass wir eine Missionsbesprechung ohne Aya abhalten und ihn sogar wegschicken müssen?“

 

~~**~~

Siebzehn....

...achtzehn...

...neunzehn...

...zwanzig.

Crawford stellte das kleine, unscheinbare Fläschchen neben sich auf den dunklen Beistelltisch und schluckte die bitteren Tropfen schaudernd hinunter. Das war also der Preis, den er für ein schmerzfreies Leben bezahlte, dachte er, während er sich vor Ekel schüttelte. Alleine der Nachgeschmack ließ bittere Galle hochsteigen, die er jedoch erfolgreich niederkämpfte. Bald, ganz bald würden sie vorbei sein, die Schmerzen in seiner Rückseite und seinem Unterleib, was jedoch das latente Fiebergefühl, welches ihn nun schon seit Tagen beherrschte, nicht lindern würde. Sein Körper fühlte sich krank, ungeachtet der Schmerzen, und ließ somit eine dumpfe Schicht an Unwohlsein zurück, die Crawford weder mit Medikamenten noch mit noch so gründlichen Duschen bekämpfen konnte. 

Auch wenn er es nach Sonnenaufgang versucht hatte. Er hatte ihren gesamten Heißwasservorrat und die Hälfte seiner Duschlotion bei dem Versuch aufgebraucht, seinen Körper zu reinigen, was im Endeffekt jedoch nichts gebracht hatte. Die unangenehme Wärme und das stechende Unwohlsein in seinem Inneren hatte sich damit nicht gänzlich beseitigen lassen. Was vielleicht auch daran gelegen hatte, dass er seinen Rücken, um den Jei sich kurz zuvor gekümmert hatte, ausgespart hatte.

Crawford hatte es schließlich aufgegeben und sich einer weitaus unangenehmeren Aufgabe gewidmet. Wie Gift hatte er die Salbe, die Martinez ihm verschrieben hatte, angestarrt. Beinahe hätte er die unscheinbare Tube in den Müll geworfen, so sehr ekelte er sich vor dem, wofür sie stand. Doch er hatte den irrationalen Hass auf diesen unscheinbaren Gegenstand heruntergeschluckt und die Salbe unter Schmerzen auf den geschundenen Bereich aufgetragen. Danach hatte er sich schließlich mehrmals die Hände mit heißem Wasser gewaschen, um ja jegliche Spuren von seinen Händen zu tilgen. Wenigstens war das eine Aufgabe, für die er keinen anderen Menschen brauchte, der ihm zu nah kam. Wenigstens das.

Crawfords Gedanken kehrten zurück zu der Besprechung mit ihrem Jüngsten.   
Während der ganzen Zeit, die er mit Nagi verbracht hatte, hatte seine Gabe geschwiegen und sich nicht gerührt. Erst, als der junge Telekinet gefragt hatte, ob es Interferenzen mit bekannten Gruppen gegeben hatte, hatte sich bei dem Gedanken an den Weiß, der für zwei Tage zwischen ihm und Lasgo gestanden hatte, minimal etwas geregt, was er ansatzweise als Vision bezeichnen konnte. 

Ein Grab, ein Name darauf und Wasser, das den schlichten Stein hinabfloss. Dazu das untrügliche Gefühl der noch kommenden Tageszeit. Das war nicht viel, aber genug, um ihm zu zeigen, was die Vision getriggert haben könnte.   
Fujimiya. Mal wieder. Wie bei Lasgo auch. Crawford fluchte stumm. Er wusste, dass es nur eine Möglichkeit gab, um Gewissheit zu erlangen, ob Fujimiya tatsächlich der momentane Auslöser war und er wusste, wo er ihn finden konnte. Soviel hatte ihm seine Gabe wenigstens verraten.   
Sein Vorhaben war dennoch gewagt und ohne ergänzende Informationen wenig ratsam. Er selbst würde seinem Team für solch eine waghalsige Aktion den Kopf abreißen. Wenn sie sich in einer Normalsituation befänden. Doch im Gegensatz zu seinem Team musste er auf seine Gabe zurückgreifen können. Sie musste zuverlässig arbeiten und er durfte nicht noch mehr versagen, als er es bereits getan hatte. 

Unter Schmerzen erhob Crawford sich von seinem Schreibtischstuhl. Er befand sich schon im Überdosisbereich der Schmerzmedikation, doch er wusste, dass die normale Dosis auf Dauer nicht reichen würde. Jetzt schon nicht. So war die Physiologie eines PSI. Die auf ihn angepassten Medikamente zu nehmen, schloss sich aus, da er über keine gute Begründung verfügte.

Den Teufel würde er tun.

So nahm er das Fläschchen mit sich und griff sich einen der Autoschlüssel ihres Fuhrparks. Der Mercedes war verloren, Lasgo hatte ihn aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach verschiffen oder verschrotten lassen, als er sich seiner bemächtigt hatte. Kein großer Verlust, war es sowieso eines der vielen Autos, die ihnen zur Verfügung standen. Trotzdem verursachte es Crawford Übelkeit. 

Er nahm sich den Jaguar und ließ sich vorsichtig in sein Auto hineingleiten, genoss vom ersten Moment an das Gefühl, eine andere Welt zu betreten. Der angenehme Duft von Leder, das puristische Innendesign, all das ließ ihn sich zuhause fühlen und mit geschlossenen Augen den Wagen starten. Ein machtvolles Gefühl, als der wortwörtliche Funken übersprang, zunächst als sanftes Vibrieren unter ihm spürbar. Doch dann verstummte der Jaguar, wurde ruhig, ließ Crawford nur erahnen, dass er schon fuhr. Alleine die Kieselsteine ihrer Einfahrt unter den Rädern des Wagens ließen durch ihr Knirschen vernehmen, dass sich eben jener in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Wie sehr sich doch die Sichtweise von einer Sekunde auf die andere ändern konnte, wenn das Leben auf den Kopf gestellt wurde.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass ihm die simple Fahrt in seinem Wagen einmal soviel bedeuten würde.

Er fuhr langsam den Weg hinunter bis ans Tor, öffnete per Fernschaltung das schmiedeeiserne Gitter und bog nach rechts in Richtung Tokyo. Ja, er würde einkaufen fahren, mit einem kleinen Zwischenstopp bei einem der etwas außerhalb gelegeneren Friedhöfe um zu sehen, ob seine Gabe ihm tatsächlich die Wahrheit gezeigt hatte. Und um sich selbst zu widerlegen, denn dass ausgerechnet Fujimiya als Stabilisator seiner Visionen dienen sollte, war mehr als absurd. 

Es war vollkommen hanebüchen.

 

~~**~~ 

 

„Wir wissen nicht, wie lange das nun schon so geht, aber wir vermuten, dass es seit letzter Mission ist. Alle Informationen über Ayas Handlungen weisen deutlich darauf hin, dass er bestochen wurde und damit seinen Auftrag nicht dem Vertrag entsprechend erfüllt hat. Uns liegen belastende und verlässliche Informationen vor, dass er Lasgo hat leben lassen anstelle ihn zu töten und sein Handeln durch die Zerstörung des Areals vertuscht hat. Wir kennen das Ausmaß des möglichen Verrates noch nicht, sind aber dabei, es zu ermitteln. Und das ist noch nicht alles.“ 

Birman ließ ihre Worte für einen Moment sinken, maß die Gesichter der übrigen drei Weiß mit sorgenvollem Ernst. Sie waren entsetzt über den _Verrat_ ihres Freundes, über dessen unverständlich abrupten Meinungswechsel. Noch glaubten sie ihr nicht, was sie sagte, noch waren sie im Stadium der Verleugnung. Aya war ihr Freund, er war loyal und ein sturer Kämpfer für die gute Seite. Jede Logik sprach gegen ihre Worte, doch genau da lag die Herausforderung. Weiß davon zu überzeugen, dass Aya sie und ihre Sache verraten hatte und gefallen war. 

Sie liebte Herausforderungen.

„Abyssinian wurde von einem meiner Männer dabei beobachtet, dass er sich mit Lasgo nach Beendigung seines Auftrages getroffen hat. Was sie besprochen haben, war für den Agenten nicht hörbar, doch sie schienen vertraut miteinander umzugehen. Fast wie…“ Birman machte eine wirkungsvolle Pause und schluckte, als würde ihr ein großer Kloß im Hals sitzen. „…als wären sie Liebende.“

Liebende. Dass sie nicht lachte. Aya verachtete Lasgo für das, was er getan hatte.   
Dabei hatte es diese Hure von einem Hellseher mehr als verdient. Alles, was Lasgo und sie selbst ihm angetan hatten, hatte er in anderer Form bereits vorher jemandem Unschuldigen angetan. Eigentlich war das, was geschehen war, noch viel zu wenig für den Amerikaner. Lasgo hätte ihn schon vorher wegbringen sollen, nachdem klar geworden war, dass Fujimiya nicht die Eier in der Hose gehabt hatte, sich an Crawford zu rächen. Doch nein, der Drogenhändler musste ja weiterspielen und sich den Schwarz noch für ein letztes Stelldichein holen.   
So befriedigend das Leid und die Verzweiflung des Orakels auch gewesen war, so unnütz war es letzten Endes gewesen. Jetzt war er wieder frei und sie musste die Zügel in der Hand behalten, um Aya für seine Schwäche in Misskredit zu bringen. 

Die Mission war einzig und allein für Aya bestimmt gewesen und das aus gutem Grund. Doch anstelle sich an Crawford zu rächen, wie sie es erst angenommen hatte, zeigte der seinem Hass so sklavisch und zuverlässig ergebene Abyssinian unerwartete Gnade und Milde für den Mann, der für eben jenen arbeitete, der seine Familie auf dem Gewissen hatte.   
Sie hatte ihm einen Gefallen tun und ihn schließlich von Lasgos und ihrer Absicht überzeugen wollen, doch so ging es nicht. Nicht, wenn Aya sich gegen sie auflehnte. Nicht, wenn er sich ihnen verweigerte. So war sein Wissen über ihre Verbindung zu Lasgo zu gefährlich, als dass sie ihn ohne etwas dagegen zu unternehmen weiterleben lassen konnte. Und was war da besser, als ihn durch seine eigenen Freunde, die einzigen, die er noch hatte, erledigen zu lassen? Ein verdientes Ende für einen schwachen Mann und ein Problem weniger auf ihrem Weg zur absoluten Gerechtigkeit. 

„Vielleicht wird er dazu gezwungen“, holte sie der Jüngste, Bombay, zögerlich aus ihren Gedanken und ließ sie nachdenklich aufsehen. Sie kräuselte ihre Stirn, vertuschte somit den wahren Mittelpunkt ihres Interesses. Omi Tsukiyono, Takatoris direkter Verwandter und Persers Sohn, ohne dass er es wirklich wusste. Ein kleiner, dummer Junge ohne eigenes Leben, dazu aufgezogen, zu töten und zu dienen. Wie gut, dass sie ihn seit seinem Eintreffen hier wie eine Ersatzmutter aufgezogen hatte. Er würde ihr niemals abtrünnig werden, genauso wenig wie er niemals aufhören würde, an den Sieg des Guten in der Welt zu glauben. 

Lasgo hatte zu dem Jungen Kontakt aufgenommen. Anscheinend war es sehr anregend gewesen, eine willkommene Abwechslung zum eigentlichen Vorhaben des älteren Mannes. Auch wenn er einen anderen Typ Mann bevorzugte - schwarz, großgewachsen, muskulös, hilflos - hatte er die Zeit mit dem jungen Weiß genossen, wie Omi auch. Vergewaltigung war eben nicht immer das Richtige. 

Bei Crawford allerdings schon. Etwas Anderes hatte der Schwarz nicht verdient.

Birman lächelte unbewusst, als sie sich eben jenen in Erinnerung rief. Wie er vor ihr lag, hilflos, allem beraubt, seiner Würde, seinem Stolz, seiner freien Entscheidung. Wie er von ach so schwachen Menschen missbraucht wurde. Ihr Teil an den Vergewaltigungen war gering gewesen, doch das würde sich noch ändern. Lasgo und sie selbst waren noch lange nicht fertig mit ihrem Opfer, noch lange nicht...

Sie würden ihr Netz spinnen und langsam aber sicher die Fäden zuziehen. Ein Mosaikstein nach dem anderen würde sich zu einem Gesamtbild zusammenfügen und schließlich kein Entkommen ermöglichen. Jeder der hier Anwesenden würde seinen Teil zu ihrem Triumph beitragen und sie – wenn auch unbewusst – bei der systematischen Zerstörung von Schwarz unterstützen. 

„Birman?“ Ach ja, man erwartete eine Antwort von ihr. Ihre Marionetten wollten von ihr wissen, in welche Richtung sie laufen sollten. Wen sie wann töten sollten wie willige Schoßhunde, die nach lang ersehnten Blut lechzten. 

„Die Möglichkeit besteht, ja. Doch es gibt nichts, mit dem er zu erpressen wäre. Seine Schwester ist sicher bei uns, ihre Security sicher wie immer. In Bezug auf Weiß liegen uns auch keine anders lautenden Informationen über Gefährdungen vor. Ausschließlich kann man nichts, doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt der Ermittlungen müssen wir auf alles vorbereitet sein. Doch dafür brauchen wir eure Hilfe als sein Team. Perser und ich möchten, dass ihr ihn beobachtet und auf eventuelle Auffälligkeiten achtet, die sich an seinem Verhalten zeigen. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, einen so fähigen Mann wie Aya zu verlieren, daher wollen wir ganz sicher sein, dass das, was wir vermuten, stimmt oder nicht stimmt. Youji, ich möchte, dass du während eurer Missionen ein Auge auf ihn hast, ganz einfach, weil du am Nächsten mit ihm zusammenarbeitest. Ken, du beschattest ihn, wenn er abends weggeht oder generell das Haus verlässt. Omi, du überprüfst seine Spuren im Internet, welche Nummern er angerufen hat, etc..“ Sie legte eine weitere, bedeutungsschwangere Pause ein. „Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in euch alle, dass wir gemeinsam Licht in diese Sache bringen.“ 

Sie mochte die Idee. Aya von Weiß überwachen zu lassen, war ein fantastischer Zug in ihr aller Spiel. Nun bedurfte er nur ein paar gefälschter Dokumente, Telefongespräche, Treffen und Videos und schon hatten sie ihren Vorzeigeverräter. So schnell würde aus dem stolzen Anführer von Weiß ein abtrünniger Agent werden. 

Langweilig einfach.

„Warum sollte er Perser denn überhaupt verraten haben? Wieso ausgerechnet Aya?“, warf Ken kopfschüttelnd ein und nippte gedankenverloren an seinem Tee. Birman hielt sich zurück um nicht angeekelt die Nase zum rümpfen. Die tumbe Loyalität des Fußballers widerte sie an, genauso wie die Person, die ihn trank. Wie natürlich jeder aus diesem Team hatte auch er seine persönliche, tragische Vergangenheit, deswegen waren sie rekrutiert worden. Der arme, betrogene Fußballer und sein verräterischer, bester Freund. Was für eine rührende Geschichte.

Birman interessierte sie einen Dreck. 

„Ich bin ebenso entsetzt wie du“, log sie und nickte verständnisvoll. „Deswegen ist es wichtig, dass wir Hand in Hand zusammenarbeiten um alles aufzuklären.“ Sie erhob sich langsam. „Doch ich möchte nicht, dass ihr ihm zu erkennen gebt, dass ihr von dem Verdacht wisst, da wir nicht wissen, wie weit sich seine Verbindungen zu Lasgo erstrecken. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr euer Leben lassen müsst, nur weil er seine neuen Freunde mit hinzugezogen hat, habt ihr mich verstanden?“ 

Eindringlich musterte Birman einen jeden von ihnen und war auf den Widerstand, der sich in den ernsten und entsetzten Gesichtern regte, bestens vorbereitet. „Ich wiederhole es noch einmal, Weiß. Ich möchte euer aller Leben nicht riskieren. Seid bitte vorsichtig, wir haben es hier eventuell mit einem nicht zu unterschätzenden Gegner zu tun.“   
„Verstanden“, erwiderte Kudou mit belegter Stimme und ihm folgten Ken und Omi. Sehr gut.

„Ich muss zurück ins Hauptquartier. Ihr habt meine Nummer und ihr wisst, wo ihr mich findet, wenn ihr Hilfe braucht.“ Birman machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass Weiß ihre Worte heiß diskutieren würden, wenn sie weg war. Sie machte sich ebenso keine Illusionen darüber, dass sie zunächst nicht daran glauben würden. Aber sie war guter Hoffnung, dass zum Schluss alles zu ihrer aller Zufriedenheit ausgehen würde.

 

~~**~~

 

Panisch und unregelmäßig brach sich der Atem des Mannes, den Crawford im eisernen Griff hielt, an seiner Hand. Fast war es dem Orakel, als wolle der Japaner versuchen, durch seine Haut zu atmen. Fast war es amüsant, wie verzweifelt er sich gegen Crawfords Griff stemmte und wie nutzlos es trotz Crawfords Zustand war. Der Überraschungsmoment hatte sein Übriges dazu getan, dass der nichts ahnende Kritikeragent ihn nicht hatte kommen sehen und sich nun in der deutlich nachteiligen Lage befand, erwürgt zu werden. 

Der Japaner wehrte sich und versuchte, auch reichlich nutzlos, um sich zu schlagen und Crawford abzuschütteln. Vermutlich fragte er sich währenddessen fieberhaft, wer es wohl war, der seinem lächerlichen Leben ein Ende bereitete, während er den Anführer von Weiß auf dessen Weg zum Friedhof ausspioniert hatte. Crawford war nicht geneigt, ihm diese Frage zu beantworten, sondern richtete seine vollständige Aufmerksamkeit darauf, dieses Mal nicht den gleichen Fehler wie bei Fujimiya zu machen und den Agenten leben zu lassen. 

Sein Leben hatte er in dem Moment verwirkt, in dem er den Auftrag von der verfluchten Hure Birman angenommen hatte, Fujimiya auszuspionieren um ihr danach zu berichten, mit wem sich der Weiß treffen würde und was er tun würde. Crawford konnte ihn also gar nicht am Leben lassen, selbst, wenn er nicht eine innerliche Freude und Genugtuung daran verspürte, dieses unnötige Leben auszuhauchen. Mehr Freude, als er eigentlich sonst empfand. Töten war notwendig, aber nie derart lustbehaftet gewesen wie bei Jei oder auch Schuldig. Es brachte ihn zum Ziel, mehr nicht. 

Doch nun war es ein Schritt mehr zur Rache, die er an Birman nehmen würde für das, was sie getan hatte. 

Er würde jeden ihrer Agenten töten und wenn es notwendig war, auseinanderreißen. 

Die Gegenwehr des sterbenden Agenten erlahmte mit jeder Minute, die Crawford dazu aufbrachte, ihm mit einem festen Griff um den Kehlkopf zu erwürgen.   
Die verzweifelten Laute wurden leiser, verstummten schließlich gänzlich und Crawford hielt ihn noch solange, bis er keinen Herzschlag mehr spüren konnte. Erst dann ließ er ihn angewidert zu Boden fallen und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sie Zukunft, die in Fujimiyas Nähe soviel klarer war als in ihrem Anwesen.

Das war beunruhigend, auch wenn es Crawford sich nicht eingestehen wollte. 

Vielmehr war das vertraute Gefühl, das ihn durchfloss, als er sich auf die Gegenwart und die Zukunft richtete, Balsam für seine innere Unruhe. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen hatte er das Gefühl, Kontrolle über sich zu haben und über das, was ihn ausmachte. Fujimiyas Nähe war hierzu der Schlüssel, wie es schien, auch wenn Nähe relativ war. Der Weiß war bereits auf dem Friedhof, während Crawford sich selbst noch auf dem abgelegenen Parkplatz befand. Er hatte keinen Blickkontakt zu dem Weiß und empfing dennoch zuverlässig seine Visionen, die ihm noch heute Morgen wie auch in den letzten Tagen versagt geblieben waren. 

Wortlos warf er das Handy des Agenten auf den Boden und zertrat es. Zeit, dem Weiß einen Besuch abzustatten. Lächelnd zog Crawford seine Waffe und trat auf den menschenleeren Friedhof. 

 

~~**~~

Wird fortgesetzt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Höhö. Cliffhanger. :P 
> 
> Trotzdem mag ich Kommentare, Kritik und Kudos sehr gerne. ;)


	5. Wahre Lügen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween ist zwar schon vorbei, aber gruseln können einen die beiden dennoch. ;)
> 
> Wie immer: die Charaktere gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen.

~~**~~

 

Aya tauchte die hölzerne Kelle in den mitgebrachten Wassereimer und goss mit Bedacht Wasser über das Grab seiner Eltern. Der Schwamm folgte der Keller und er wrang ihn mehrfach aus, damit er mit ihm sorgfältig den Stein säubern konnte. Er kam oft hierher, sehr oft auch nachdem er bei Aya gewesen war und fragte seine Ahnen um Rat, was er tun sollte. In Gedanken erzählte er ihnen alles, was er getan hatte, all seine Sünden, die er begangen hatte. So auch heute, auch wenn die Sünden, die er nun zu beichten hatte, um ein Vielfaches größer waren als nur Mord. 

_Nur Mord._

Aya hielt inne, als ihm die Bedeutung dessen bewusst wurde. Nur Mord. Vor ein paar Jahren wäre er noch nicht derart verroht gewesen, dass er das Töten von Menschen als legitim angesehen hätte. Doch nun war es für ihn eine Arbeit wie jede andere und rangierte mitunter vor seiner Tätigkeit im Blumenladen. Vielleicht hatte Crawford Recht mit seinen Worten gehabt, die er ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Er war selbst zu einem der Monster geworden, die er jagte. Er war bigott geworden und hatte sich soweit von seinen Idealen entfernt, wie er sich nur hatte entfernen können. 

Insbesondere nachdem er versucht hatte sich dem Schwarz aufzuzwingen, obwohl er das noch Stunden zuvor für sich ausgeschlossen hatte und auch jetzt nicht wusste, was ihn da geritten hatte. War das sein Abstieg in seine persönliche Hölle? War er tatsächlich nicht besser als Lasgo und war jeder Mord, den er beging, ein Alibi auf seinem Weg zum Monster? 

Aya sank auf seine Knie und legte die Hände aneinander. Er suchte um Vergebung für Sünden, für die es eigentlich keine Vergebung geben könnte. Er betete dafür, dass er nicht noch einmal so schwach sein würde und dass er zu sich selbst zurückfinden würde. Er betete, dass er nicht zu einem vergewaltigenden Monster wurde, das den Wert eines ihm ausgelieferten Lebens verneinte und nicht wertschätzte.   
Doch so sehr er auch betete, so stetig und penetrant flüsterte ihm eine Stimme ein, dass er niemals in seinem Leben Absolution erhalten würde. Niemals. 

Aya presste die Lider aufeinander, als hinter ihm ein Klicken ertönte. 

Er kannte diese Art von Klicken, eben jene, wenn ein metallener Bolzen auf ein ebenso metallisches Gehäuse traf. Es war leise nur, aber definitiv unmissverständlich. Hundert- wenn nicht schon tausendmal hatte er es gehört und war mehr als ein dutzend Mal selbst derjenige, welcher dafür verantwortlich war. Es war so falsch wie es richtig war in diesem Moment, wenn er bedachte, wer er war, was er getan hatte und welcher Tod ihn irgendwann einmal ereilen würde. 

Anscheinend war der Moment jetzt gekommen. Ironisch, dass es am Grab seiner Eltern passierte. Ironisch, dass es nicht während einer Mission geschah. Logisch, dass es ausgerechnet dann passierte, wenn er damit nicht gerechnet hatte. Wer war es? Kritiker etwa? Birman oder Lasgo? Oder war es Schwarz, Crawford vermutlich?

Aya rechnete sich anhand der akustischen Entfernung des Klickens seine Chancen aus, dem Schussfeld zu entkommen. Sie lagen bei null. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und lauschte seinem bemerkenswert ruhigen Herzschlag. Anscheinend hatte selbst sein Körper akzeptiert, dass es nun vorbei sein würde. Er lauschte still. Anscheinend hatte der- oder diejenige, der nun sein Henker sein würde, Zeit, denn ansonsten hätte sein Blut vermutlich schon den Grabstein seiner Familie beschmutzt. 

Aya nahm das als Anlass, sich langsam umzudrehen um seine Neugier zu befriedigen. 

Er begegnete hellen, gold-braunen Augen, die ihn kühl musterten. Er begegnete dem Lauf einer Waffe, der ruhig und ohne zu zittern auf ihn gerichtet war. Er begegnete einem Mann, der so angezogen war, wie er ihn in den drei Tagen nicht gesehen hatte, wie er ihn aber die Jahre zuvor kennengelernt hatte. Es wirkte auf Aya so passend wie die Nacktheit des Schwarz auf ihn unpassend gewirkt hatte. Crawford trug einen seiner unzähligen Anzüge und einen dunklen Mantel darüber, ganz der Geschäftsmann, der er war. Die Brille auf seiner Nase machte ihn älter, weniger informell und nur die bleiche Gesichtsfarbe in Verbindung mit den Hämatomen deutete darauf hin, dass dem anderen Mann übel mitgespielt worden war. Aya schnaubte. Übel mitgespielt? Was für ein Euphemismus.

Insgesamt war er froh, Crawford so zu sehen, auch wenn alleine der Gedanke abstrus war. Dieser Mann würde ihn umbringen und er war froh, dass dieser in Anzug und Mantel vor ihm stand und eine Waffe auf ihn richtete. Er schwieg, weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte.   
„Was für ein passender Ort für dich um zu sterben“, merkte Crawford an, bevor das Schweigen unbequem werden konnte. Aya schnaubte schicksalsergeben und entspannte seine Muskeln, blieb jedoch auf dem kalten Boden hocken. Seine Knie bohrten sich in den Stein.   
„Ich wäre dankbar, wenn du den Winkel so wählen würdest, dass das Grab meiner Familie nicht beschmutzt wird.“  
Crawford legte abschätzend den Kopf schief. „Es gibt Friedhofspersonal, das die Reinigung übernimmt.“  
Aya hob die Augenbraue und schmunzelte dann kurz. Er hatte genug Geld gespart, um auch seine Beerdigung zahlen zu können. Die Frage wäre nur, ob Kritiker noch für Aya sorgen würde, wenn er nicht mehr da war. Wahrscheinlich nicht und sie würde in einem öffentlichen Krankenhaus mit geringwertigerer Versorgung landen. 

Oder aber Schwarz würde sich um sie kümmern, wie Crawford es ihm bereits angedroht hatte. 

„Was wirst du mit meiner Schwester machen?“  
Ein amüsiertes Zucken huschte über die Lippen des Schwarz. „Warum sollte ich mir Gedanken um ein komatöses Mädchen machen?“  
Aya bedachte Crawford mit einem Blick, der besagte, dass er schon einmal sinnvollere Fragen gehört hatte. „Rache?“  
„Eine bewusstlose Göre zu sich zu nehmen um sich an einem toten Auftragsmörder zu rächen, schießt dezent über das Ziel hinaus. Zudem rechtfertigt der Aufwand den Nutzen nicht und ich habe sicherlich Besseres zu tun, als mich um eben jene zu kümmern. Da lasse ich sie lieber in einem öffentlichen Krankenhaus vor sich hin verrotten, bis sie schlussendlich an schlechter Versorgung und Desinteresse der Pfleger und Krankenschwestern verstirbt.“

Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, so war Aya froh darum, dass Crawford sich ihrer nicht, wie angedroht, annehmen würde. Zumindest so froh, wie er unter diesen Umständen sein konnte. Wenn Crawford zu glauben war. Doch irgendwie fand er keinen Ansatzpunkt, dem Schwarz nicht zu glauben. Außer dem Offensichtlichen natürlich, dass es sich bei ihm um den Anführer von Schwarz handelte, einem notorischen Täuscher also, der nichts davon hatte, ehrlich zu ihm zu sein oder seine Versprechen zu halten. Und wer wusste es schon, vielleicht war seine Schwester am Ende sogar besser bei Schwarz aufgehoben als bei Birman, die sie misshandeln oder schlimmer, an Lasgo verkaufen würde. Aya lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter bei dem Gedanken daran. 

„Ich nehme an, dein Team hat dich aus dem Hotel geholt?“, richtete er an den Amerikaner und begegnete einem ähnlichen Blick, bevor es wieder Belustigung war, die Einzug hielt.  
„Du schindest Zeit“, verließ es überrascht die trockenen Lippen und Aya fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob Crawford immer noch Probleme damit hatte, Wasser zu sich zu nehmen.  
„Nicht wirklich, aber es interessiert mich.“  
„Warum sollte es?“  
Aya zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. Warum sollte es ihn im Angesicht des Todes interessieren, wie es seinem Mörder ging?   
Er kannte die Antwort bereits, auch wenn er sie sich nicht wirklich eingestehen wollte. Er hatte etwas wieder gut zu machen und die Frage war ein Teil dessen, unabhängig davon, dass Crawford ihn umbringen würde. Insbesondere, wo er hier im Angesicht seiner Eltern kniete und seine Taten bereute, mit denen er den Namen seiner Familie beschmutzt hatte. 

„Ja, haben sie.“  
Die Bereitschaft des Orakels, ihm tatsächlich eine Antwort darauf zu geben, überraschte den Weiß und er lächelte. Doch das war von kurzer Dauer, als er ein Hämatom sah, das er Crawford nicht zugefügt hatte. Wer dann? Es war frisch genug, um kürzlich geschlagen worden zu sein.   
„Sie waren nicht glücklich, dass sie dich holen mussten?“, deutete er auf eben jenes und der durchdringende Blick verlor sich für einen Moment in stirnrunzelndem Nichtwissen. Doch als Aya ansetzen wollte, seine Frage zu erklären, tat die Gabe seines Gegenübers ihr Übriges und dieser schnaubte.   
„Du schindest erneut Zeit.“  
„Immer noch nicht.“  
„Neugier ist der Katze Tod, dann.“  
„Wenn du mich sowieso umbringst, hat das schon etwas von selbsterfüllender Prophezeiung, oder?“  
„Beeindruckend, deine Auffassungsgabe.“

Aya vermochte sich durch den Spott des Schwarz nicht angegriffen fühlen, was ihn unweigerlich in ihre gemeinsame Zeit zurückwarf. Crawfords Ruhe, sein vor ein paar Tagen vorsichtiger, nun aber latent arroganter Humor und seine bissigen, aber wahren Kommentare hatten Aya einen anderen Mann offenbart, der nun auch immer noch vor ihm stand. Und der ihm seine Frage nicht beantwortet hatte. Also war es tatsächlich sein Team gewesen, was ihm das Hämatom verpasst hatte.

„Du bist der Dritte“, nahm Aya ein anderes Thema auf, das ihm aber wichtig erschien, bevor Crawford sich besann und ihm ohne Vorwarnung eine Kugel durch den Kopf jagte. Der Amerikaner runzelte die Stirn.   
„Womit habe ich das Ranking verdient?“  
„Indem du mich bedrohst.“  
„Nicht meine Schuld, dass du es mir so einfach machst.“   
„Birman und Lasgo sind dir zuvorgekommen. Ich soll für sie arbeiten, wenn ich meine Schwester in Sicherheit wissen möchte.“

Das brachte Crawford tatsächlich zum Lachen. Amüsiert warf er den Kopf zurück und lachte befreit, als hätte Aya einen besonders guten Witz erzählt. Und mehr als die Waffe, die auf ihn gerichtet wurde, mehr als der nahende Tod, schmerzte das Aya. Es war logisch, dass es soweit kommen musste und dennoch sah er keine Möglichkeit, dem zu entkommen. Er war gefangen in einem Spiel, dem seine Schwester nur allzu leicht zum Opfer fallen würde ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte, wenn es sowohl Birman als auch Lasgo darauf anlegten. Wenn es soweit war, hatte er vermutlich keine Wahl, als Birman zu gehorchen und sich selbst zum Verräter zu machen. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit außer dem Tod und dieser war nun von alleine zu ihm gekommen. 

Er knurrte erbost. „Es reicht, Schwarz.“  
Amüsiert kehrten die durchdringenden Augen zu ihm zurück. „Was, wenn nicht?“  
Nichts würde dann passieren, gestand sich Aya zähneknirschend ein. Nichts würde Crawford davon abhalten, weiterhin über ihn zu spotten, bevor er ihn umbrachte. Wortlos wandte er den Blick ab und richtete ihn zum Himmel, in dem sich die Wolken auftürmten, die dick vor Regen waren, den sie sicherlich bald über sie ausschütten würden. Daher vermutlich der Mantel. Es musste schon praktisch sein, ein Hellseher zu sein. 

Aya war sich durchaus bewusst, dass die jetzige Situation ein verquerer Spiegel ihrer ersten Begegnung in seiner Wohnung bei Lasgo war. Nun hatte Crawford die Macht ihn zu töten und seine Chancen auf ein Überleben waren minimal; ganz so, wie es Crawfords Chancen zuerst auch gewesen waren, als dieser gefesselt und nackt vor ihm gekniet hatte. Aber wer wusste es schon? Vielleicht spielte der Amerikaner ja auch mit dem Gedanken, ihn mitzunehmen und ihn langsam zu töten für das, was er getan hatte. Eine durchaus plausible Möglichkeit. 

„Was sollst du für sie tun?“, fragte Crawford schließlich und Aya zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„Lasgo hat mir angeboten, dass ich nie wieder töten muss, wenn ich für ihn arbeite. Birman hat mir mit meiner Schwester gedroht, wenn ich nicht für sie arbeite.“ Selbstironisch schnaubte Aya. Hass auf den anderen Mann klang durch. Noch mehr Hass auf seine Agentin.  
„Da hast du natürlich mit wehenden Fahnen ja gesagt“, soufflierte der Schwarz und Aya bohrte seinen Blick erbittert in die hellen Augen. Gleichzeitig ließ er sich auf seine Fersen zurück und machte es sich den Umständen entsprechend bequem. Seine Beine schmerzten jetzt schon und er mochte sich nicht ausdenken, wie es Crawford gegangen sein musste, als dieser von Lasgo über Stunden in der quälenden Position gehalten wurde. 

Da war es wieder, das Gefühl des Mitleids, was er nicht brauchte und was hier vollkommen fehl am Platz war. 

„Du hast meine Antwort doch sicherlich schon vorausgesehen“, hielt er dagegen und erntete ein Stirnrunzeln für seine Worte, das so minimal war, dass es ihm beinahe entgangen war. Unmerklich trat Crawford zurück und bedeutete Aya, aufzustehen. Noch während sich Aya vorsichtig und misstrauisch erhob, verbarg der Schwarz die Waffe in seiner Tasche und musterte ihn kühl. 

„Wenn du nicht möchtest, dass ein ach so schützenswerter Unschuldiger stirbt, dann wirst du dich jetzt vollkommen normal verhalten, Fujimiya“, richtete Crawford eine eindeutige Warnung an ihn und verwirrt runzelte Aya die Stirn. Er verstand nicht, was der Schwarz von ihm wollte, dennoch wagte er es aber nicht, den Anweisungen nicht zu folgen, auch wenn er sich bereits einen rudimentären Fluchtplan zurechtlegte, der eventuell Aussicht auf Erfolg haben könnte. Die eine Sekunde, die Crawford brauchte um seine Waffe zu ziehen, könnte sein Vorteil sein, wenn er es geschickt anstellte. 

Es dauerte keine drei Minuten, dann schlurfte ein gebeugter, alter Mann an ihnen vorbei und verbeugte sich knapp vor ihnen. Aya tat es ihm gleich. Crawford blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und ignorierte ihn. Natürlich hielt sich der Schwarz nicht mit Höflichkeiten normalen Menschen gegenüber auf. Jetzt nicht mehr, wo er wieder Oberwasser hatte und auf niemanden angewiesen war.   
Es war gefährlich und bigott, doch auf eine sehr rudimentäre Art und Weise beruhigte Aya genau diese Arroganz. Die Bilder des Amerikaners, wie er in der Dusche saß oder wie er die Hände vor die Augen gepresst hatte, hatten sich in seine Lider gebrannt, ebenso wie das Bild, das er bei Lasgo abgegeben hatte. So konnte er sich nun einreden, dass das, was Lasgo Crawford angetan hatte, diesen nicht im Geringsten beeinträchtigte. 

Erst, als der Mann außerhalb ihrer Hörweite war, ließ Crawford ein missbilligendes Zungenschnalzen erklingen.   
„Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn, wie suizidal bist du, Fujimiya?“  
Ertappt sah Aya hoch. „Null, aber das weißt du schon.“  
„Dann rate ich dir dringend, deinen nutzlosen Fluchtversuch in dem Stadium zu lassen, in dem er sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt befindet. Ansonsten wirst du mit dem Ausgang dessen nicht zufrieden sein.“

Zähneknirschend nahm Aya die Drohung als das, was sie war und entspannte willentlich seine angespannten Muskeln, die genau darauf programmiert gewesen waren. Frustriert seufzte er und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, als er in Crawfords überhebliches Gesicht sah.   
„Was willst du von mir, Orakel?“, grollte er wütend.   
„Sehen, ob Kritiker dich schon zerfleischt hat oder ob ich das für deine Stümperorganisation übernehmen muss.“  
„Ich darf dich daran erinnern, dass _ich_ deinen wunden Arsch aus Lasgos Fängen befreit habe.“  
„Findest du es klug, mir das jetzt unter die Nase zu reiben?“  
Der rothaarige Weiß lächelte schmal. „Klug sicherlich nicht, allerdings macht es das nicht unwahrer. Und ohne mich wärst du sicherlich jetzt nicht hier.“

Crawford schwieg daraufhin und sein Blick verlor an Schärfe. Ein Zittern durchlief seinen Körper und der Weiß begriff erst nach einigen Momenten, dass der andere Mann eine Vision hatte. Aya trat einen Schritt nach vorne. Vermutlich war das seine einzige Möglichkeit, dieser Situation hier zu entkommen.   
Doch schneller, als er reagieren konnte, hatte sich die Waffe auf ihn gerichtet und die befehlsgewohnten Augen richteten sich mit spöttischem Zorn auf ihn.   
„Wie möchtest du, dass ich dich für deine wiederholte Dummheit diszipliniere, Fujimiya?“, fragte Crawford scheinbar kooperativ und nachsichtig und Aya grollte erneut.   
„Gar nicht, so wie ich dir auch viele Dinge habe durchgehen lassen, als du noch nicht die Oberhand hattest.“ Es brauchte einen Moment, dann nickte Crawford mit einem äußerst menschlichen Augenrollen. 

„Sollte ich, ja. Alleine schon um zu sehen, wie du versuchst, dich gegen deine Agentin zu wehren und deine Schwester vor ihr zu schützen.“  
„Dann bringe mich nicht um“, schlug Aya hoffnungsvoll vor und Crawford hob amüsiert die Augenbraue.   
„Hegst du Hoffnungen, Fujimiya?“  
„Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit Lasgo und Birman.“  
„Mutige Worte für einen Einzelkämpfer. Ich nehme an, dass dir bewusst ist, dass Birman deine Abwesenheit gerade dazu nutzt, dein Team gegen dich aufzuwiegeln?“, fragte Crawford mit nicht geringer Genugtuung und Aya zuckte zusammen.   
„Wie bitte?“, grollte er dunkel und wurde mit einem amüsierten Schnauben belohnt.   
„Dachtest du, sie würde die Gelegenheit außen vor lassen? Du hast dich gegen sie gestellt und bist eine Gefahr für sie. Alleine die Tatsache, dass sie dich noch am Leben gelassen hat, spricht dafür, dass sie wie der Rest von Kritiker nicht weiß, was gut für sie ist.“  
Aya ignorierte die allzu spöttischen Worte. „Was wird sie tun?“ 

Der Schwarz trat einen Schritt neben Aya und warf einen Blick auf das Grab seiner Eltern. Fast war Aya versucht, ihm zu sagen, dass er kein Recht dazu hatte, sie hier, in ihrer letzten Ruhestätte, zu stören und sie zu entweihen, doch wie hatte Crawford es so schön gesagt? Es stand ihm hier, jetzt, in diesem Moment nicht zu, nicht mit einer geladenen und entsicherten Schusswaffe, nicht so unbewaffnet wie er war.   
„Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass unser Deal sein Ende gefunden hat, als du mich in dem Hotelzimmer abgesetzt hast. Jede weitere Unterstützung kostet dich etwas.“  
Aya grollte. Natürlich tat sie das und er war sich beinahe sicher, dass er den Preis dazu nicht zahlen wollte. Darüber hinaus durfte er ihn nicht zahlen, denn obwohl er Crawford gerettet hatte, obwohl der Mann mit ihm kooperiert hatte, war der Mann immer noch der Teufel in Person. 

Pakte mit dem Teufel würde er nicht eingehen: sei es Lasgo, Birman oder eben der Mann, der vor ihm stand. 

„Ich will deine Unterstützung nicht, ich will, dass diese Farce ein Ende hat“, knurrte er erbost und Crawfords Mundwinkel zuckte.   
„Fromme Wünsche, Fujimiya. Vielleicht solltest du schon für deine Beerdigung sorgen.“  
Aya hielt inne. Vielleicht? „Also bist du wirklich nicht gekommen um mich umzubringen?“  
Crawford versagte ihm erneut eine Antwort und ließ ihn schmoren. Doch etwas in ihm sagte Aya bereits, dass er Recht hatte mit seiner Annahme. Dafür war der Schwarz zu ruhig.  
„Katzen haben neun Leben, Schwarz, unterschätze mich nicht.“  
„Du bist einer gegen viele. Deine Chancen stehen schlecht.“  
„Ich brauche keine guten Chancen, mir reicht eine passende Möglichkeit.“  
„Nein, das tut es nicht.“

Aya hatte genug von dem wenig konkreten Unsinn, den Crawford von sich gab. Langsam bückte er sich nach dem Eimer und tauchte die Kelle ein. Wütend warf er den Schwamm ins Wasser und richtete sich wieder auf, nur um Crawfords durchdringenden Augen zu begegnen, die ihn bei jeder Bewegung musterten. Betont deutlich wandte er sich ab von seinem Gegenüber.   
„Was denkst du, was du da tust, Fujimiya?“  
„Ich gehe, Crawford. Ich habe ein Team zu leiten, nicht nur ein Problem zu lösen und meine Schwester zu retten.“  
„Alles nicht nötig, wenn du tot bist.“

Aya atmete tief ein und warf einen nach Geduld suchenden Blick in Richtung Himmel. „Das ist der springende Punkt, nicht wahr? Ich werde nicht sterben, zumindest heute nicht. Du wirst mich nicht umbringen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Vermutlich belustigt es dich, dass ich mich mit meiner eigenen Organisation herumschlagen darf, weil ich dich am Leben gelassen habe und so nachsichtig war, dich am Leben zu lassen und dich Lasgo zu entreißen. Du wirst dich vermutlich daran ergötzen, dass Birman wie auch Lasgo mich unter Druck setzen, während ich mich weigere, nun auch noch zu deren Kettenhund zu werden. Und diese Belustigung willst du mir unter die Nase reiben, weil es deiner Natur entspricht, dich vom Leid anderer zu nähren. Sei es drum. Wenn es soweit ist, werde ich dich und dein Team ebenso vernichten, wie ich es mit Birman und Lasgo tun werde. Ich habe kein Interesse daran, euer aller Spielball zu sein.“

Crawford musterte ihn und für einen Augenblick lang war sich Aya sicher, dass er falsch gelegen hatte. Da war Mordlust in den Augen des Amerikaners. Da war Hass, den Aya sich nur zu gut erklären konnte. Wut, die er nachvollziehen konnte.   
Doch das alles verschwand und verbarg sich unter der Maske der Arroganz, die soviel Menschlichkeit verbarg, dass Aya sich fragte, ob die, derer er ansichtig geworden war, eine Täuschung gewesen war. 

„Man darf auf den Ausgang gespannt sein, Abyssinian“, erwiderte Crawford schließlich und sicherte die Waffe, steckte sie zurück in das Holster.  
„Einen Tipp zum Abschied?“, fragte Aya lakonisch über sein erleichtert klopfendes Herz hinweg und tatsächlich runzelte sich die glatte Stirn des Schwarz ein paar Sekunden lang. Dann schmunzelte er.   
„Nimm die Nordroute zum Einkaufen. Auf der Ostumgehung wird es einen Stau mit Vollsperrung geben. Das wird dich Stunden kosten.“  
Aya grollte tief und leidenschaftlich. „Du warst schonmal hilfreicher, Crawford. Was für einen Sinn hatte dieses Gespräch, wenn du mich nicht umbringen willst und mich mit unwichtigem Stuss aufhältst?“  
Crawford hatte tatsächlich die Güte, das mit einem Stirnrunzeln zu quittieren. „Keinen. Und nun solltest du dich langsam auf den Weg zu deinem Wagen machen und fahren, bevor ich es mir anders überlege und dich von hinten erschieße. Und nachdem ich mit dir fertig bin, mich dem alten Mann dort hinten zuwende. Also?“

Aya wusste, dass Crawford es ernst meinte. Er sah es in den scharf konturierten Zügen. Es war mehr, als er erwartet hatte und jemals erhofft hatte, so gab er sich für den Moment zufrieden und wandte sich ab. Dann verharrte er jedoch und war noch einmal einen Blick zurück. Pointiert richtete er seinen Blick auf das dunkle und farbenfrohe Hämatom auf dessen Jochbein.   
„Schuldig war es, nicht wahr? Er hat dir eine runtergehauen, weil er genug von deinen Provokationen hatte.“  
Spöttisches Amüsement begegnete ihm. „Stimmst du etwa mit dem überein, der es mir geschlagen hat?“  
Aya nickte bestimmt und das Lächeln wurde dunkler. Genugtuung huschte über Crawfords Gesicht und manifestierte sich als ein kurzes, kaltes Lachen voller Zufriedenheit. 

„Es war Takatori. Dafür, dass ich es versäumt habe, Lasgo zu töten. Glückwunsch Fujimiya, ihr seid euch gar nicht mal so unähnlich.“

 

~~**~~

 

Stirnrunzelnd zog Youji an seiner Zigarette, während er in ihrem kleinen, beendenden Hinterhof saß. Der Geschmack und der Rauch, den er in die Umwelt blies, sollten ihn beruhigen, wie er es immer taten, aber ausgerechnet jetzt verweigerte seine Sucht ihm diesen Gefallen. 

Es war haarsträubend gewesen, was Birman ihnen über ihren Anführer erzählt hatte. Jedes ihrer Worte hatte Widerwillen in Youji erzeugt, ebenso wie Unglauben und Entsetzen. Er wusste, dass sie keinen Grund hatte sie anzulügen, dennoch war er immer noch davon überzeugt, dass es sich hierbei um einen Irrtum handeln musste. Ein schrecklicher Irrtum, dem Aya zum Opfer fallen würde, wenn sie nicht genau genug prüften.

Dass Birman zu ihnen gekommen war, nachdem Omi ihren Anführer weggeschickt hatte, machte ihm deutlich, wie wichtig es war, dass sie es vor Aya zunächst verborgen hielten, um die Ermittlungsergebnisse nicht zu gefährden. Youji ließ das jedoch unwillig die Stirn runzeln. Aya und er waren immer ehrlich zueinander gewesen. Sie vertrauten einander und mehr als einmal hatte der rothaarige Mann ihm auf Missionen das Leben gerettet oder verhindert, dass ihm der Arsch aufgerissen wurde. Warum also sollte er mit einem Mal mit dem Feind paktieren, noch dazu mit einem Drogen- und Menschenhändler?  
Mochte es an der langen Einzelmission liegen? Youji verwarf diesen Gedanken. Einzelaufträge waren keine Seltenheit und was sollte denn geschehen sein, dass Aya sich plötzlich einem solchen Abschaum zuwandte?

Youji würde äußerst sensibel vorgehen müssen, um die Balance zwischen der Loyalität zu seinem Freund und der Wahrheitsfindung zu wahren. 

Anscheinend hatte er mit seinen Überlegungen den Mann heraufbeschworen, denn keine drei Minuten später fuhr der weiße Porsche auf den Hinterhof. Stumm sah Youji Aya dabei zu, wie er seinen Wagen parkte und den Kofferraum öffnete um die Einkaufstüten herauszuholen.   
Aufmerksam bohrten sich die grünen Augen in Ayas Mimik und Gestik und Youji stellte fest, dass sein Anführer mehr als angespannt war. Selbst von hier aus konnte er die strengen Linien des Kinns sehen, die durch die zusammengepressten Kieferknochen noch mehr hervortraten. Die hochgezogenen Schultern. Die gewittrig gesenkten Mundwinkel.

Irgendetwas war passiert. 

„Musst du nicht arbeiten?“, grimmte eben jenes Subjekt seiner Beobachtungen und Youji ließ seine Augen zu den violetten Gegenstücken wandern. Er grinste mit einer Maske aus lässigem Spott.   
„Ich habe auf dich gewartet, alter Mann, damit ich dir beim Tragen der Einkäufe helfen kann“, erwiderte er und fing scheinbar sorglos lachend eine der tiefgefrorenen Fischpackungen.   
„Ich bin jünger als du, Playboy. Sowohl im Aussehen als auch auf dem Papier.“  
Youji streunte näher und warf einen Blick in den vollen Kofferraum von Ayas Heiligtum. „Du verhältst dich aber nicht so, Opa.“ Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und nahm sich eine der vollbeladenen Tüten, bevor sich Aya eventuell noch dazu entschließen konnte, diese nach ihm zu werfen. Fröhlich pfeifend trug er sie hinein und kam noch weitere zwei Male hinaus um Aya zu helfen, seinen Kofferraum leer zu räumen und die Einkäufe in ihrer Vorratskammer und ihrem Kühlschrank zu verstauen. 

Die merkwürdige Anspannung, die die Muskeln des rothaarigen Mannes fest in ihrem Griff hielt, wich dabei die ganze Zeit über nicht und Youji fragte sich warum. 

War es tatsächlich so, wie Birman gesagt hatte und Aya war ein Verräter? Übergelaufen zu einem Mann, der ihm vermutlich falsche Versprechungen gemacht hatte? Kam daher die Anspannung?   
Youji wollte es gleich hier herausschreien, doch er beherrschte sich notgedrungen. Weniger anlässlich Birmans Warnung, eher, weil er um den Umstand wusste, dass Aya, sobald er ihn unter Druck setzte, dicht machen und sich gar nicht öffnen würde. 

Youji besah sich Aya, während dieser an der Kaffeemaschine hantierte und ihn anscheinend schon ausgeblendet hatte, so wie er jedes Ärgernis ausblendete. Aber nicht mit dem großartigen Detektiv Youji Kudou, dem Ältesten dieser unvernünftigen Truppe. Grinsend ließ er sich auf einen der Stühle fallen und schlug die Beine über. 

„Du hast noch gar nichts von der Mission erzählt, Aya. Fünf Wochen weg und dann kommt nichts. Das ist selbst für dich wortkarg…was ist passiert?“, fragte er frei heraus und gab dem Ganzen eine humorvolle Note. So wie er Aya schon hundert Mal nach dem Ausgang einer Mission gefragt hatte. Und wie die hundert Mal zuvor auch schon, leitete eben jener seine Antwort ein, indem er mit den Schultern zuckte. Gepaart mit einem nichtssagenden Brummen widmete er sich erst einmal wieder seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe, bevor er sich schlussendlich mit einer dampfenden Tasse Kaffee zu Youji umdrehte und seinen Teamkollegen dunkel musterte. Gerade so, als wäre er der Feind und nicht Lasgo. 

„Der Mann ist ein widerliches Drecksschwein“, spuckte Aya Youji vor die Füße und überrascht hob der blonde Weiß die Augenbrauen. In dieser Deutlichkeit sprach Aya sonst nur von Takatori.   
„So schlimm?“  
Aya presste eisern den Kiefer aufeinander und zog seine Brauen sturmgeweiht zusammen.   
„Schlimmer, als es in den Akten stand?“

Aya nickte abgehackt und alleine diese Geste ließ Youji Birmans Verdacht anzweifeln. Aya war wirklich und ehrlich bestürzt. Er sah den Zorn und den Hass in den Augen seines Teamkollegen, las die Anspannung in den Schultern und die Kraft, mit der die arme Kaffeetasse malträtiert wurde.   
„Hat er dir etwas angetan?“, fragte Youji ruhig und legte seine Stirn in sorgenvolle Falten. Die Frage war nur zur Hälfte eine Fangfrage. Youji machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen, dass Lasgo sich Aya bemächtigt hatte. Das Kopfschütteln, das sich ihm nun entgegentrug, beruhigte ihn. 

„Mir nicht.“ Ayas darauffolgende Worte jedoch weniger. 

Youji wäre bisher kein guter Detektiv oder Freund gewesen, wenn er die Zwischentöne nicht herausgehört hätte. „Jemandem vor Ort?“, fragte er vorsichtig nach und wurde zunächst mit gedankenlastigem Schweigen bedacht. Aya war nicht abgeneigt, ihm eine Antwort zu geben, das erkannte er. Doch wie so oft brauchte der rothaarige Mann ein paar Augenblicke um sich seine Worte zurecht zu legen. In den letzten Jahren war es besser geworden, doch immer, wenn Aya sich mit etwas nicht sicher war, verfiel er in alte Gewohnheiten und so war es Geduld, die er vorrangig brauchte um Aya zum Sprechen zu bringen.   
Unwillkürlich fragte sich Youji, was die Unsicherheit dieses Mal auslöste. 

Er schwieg und lehnte sich langsam zurück, in eine bequemere Position. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, dann hatte der rothaarige Mann anscheinend eine Entscheidung getroffen. Langsam senkten sich die angespannten Schultern und für einen kurzen Moment schloss dieser die Augen, nur um sie Sekunden später wieder nachdenklich zu öffnen. 

„Er hatte einen Mann bei sich“, begann Aya und lehnte sich gegen den Tresen. Die Kaffeetasse wurde von seinen angespannten Fingern umklammert, die vor Anspannung weiß waren. „Er hat ihn als seinen persönlichen Sexsklaven gehalten.“ Youji bohrte seinen Blick in das abgewandte Profil seines Freundes. Wieder waren es die Zwischentöne und das Ungesagte, das ihm Aufschluss darüber gab, was Aya beschäftigte und ihm bereits jetzt einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken trieb.   
„Der Mann war nicht freiwillig dort“, stellte Youji in den Raum zwischen sie beide und Aya schüttelte abgehackt den Kopf.   
„Lasgo hat ihn dazu gezwungen. Und ihn schließlich mir geschenkt, damit ich meinen Spaß mit ihm haben kann.“

Youji zuckte nicht nur innerlich zusammen, als ihm die Bedeutung dessen bewusst wurde. Die Mission hatte in so einem Fall Priorität, insbesondere, wenn es sich um einen derart großen Fisch wie Lasgo handelte. Perser schätzte es nicht, wenn sie ihre Tarnung auffliegen ließen, dementsprechend streng waren ihre Vorschriften, was das Verhalten auf einer Mission anging.   
„Was hast du getan, Aya?“, fragte Youji sanft, weil er glaubte zu ahnen, in welche Richtung ihr Gespräch gehen würde. War Aya wirklich so weit gegangen um seine Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten? Oder hatte er seine Tarnung fallen lassen und Lasgo erpresste ihn nun und Birman hatte Recht mit dem, was sie ihnen gesagt hatte?

„Ich habe ihn für drei Tage geschenkt bekommen und ihn bei mir untergebracht um ihn davor zu bewahren, weiterhin vergewaltigt zu werden.“  
Erleichtert seufzte Youji. Das klang schon einmal gut. Hoffte er. Youji sah Aya dabei zu, wie er gedankenverloren in seine Kaffeetasse starrte und schließlich die Stirn runzelte.   
„Du hast ihn geschützt?“  
Aya nickte stumm, sagte jedoch weiter nichts dazu.   
„Und dann?“  
„Habe ich ihn freigelassen.“  
„Das ist doch gut.“  
Wieder nickte Aya und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee. Erst dann wagte er einen Blick in Youjis Augen, die ihn aufmerksam maßen und verzweifelt verzog Aya die Lippen.   
„Der Mann wurde aus seinem Leben gerissen, Youji. Er war… ein Geschäftsmann, den Lasgo entführt und gebrochen hat. Er hat ihn wie ein Tier gehalten.“ Aya schluckte schwer.   
„Du musstest dem Mann gegenüber deine Tarnung aufrecht erhalten?“

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Aya indifferent mit den Schultern zuckte. „Er war verängstigt und dankbar, denke ich, dass ich mich nicht auch an ihm vergriffen habe. Ich bin schließlich nicht Lasgo, nicht dieser widerliche Abschaum.“

Youji fand immer weniger Anhaltspunkte dafür, dass Aya sie vielleicht verraten haben könnte. Warum sollte er, wenn aus jeder seiner Pore Verachtung tropfte und die Verzweiflung, die Youji in den Worten seines Freundes erkannte, pur und ehrlich war?  
Nein, Birman konnte einfach nicht Recht haben, sie musste sich irren.   
Trotzdem schwebte noch etwas in der Luft zwischen ihnen, etwas, das Aya auf der Zunge lag und nicht äußerte. Auch jetzt nicht, als Youji geduldig schwieg und darauf wartete, dass Aya weitersprach. 

Doch sein Freund tat ihm nicht den Gefallen. Aya trank seine Tasse leer und drehte sich zum Spülbecken um und spülte sie aus, verharrte schließlich in der Position.   
„Ich verstehe das nicht, Youji. Wie kann man so etwas einem anderen Menschen antun? Ich konnte sehen, dass dieser Mann vorher stolz gewesen ist und selbstbewusst. Lasgo hat ihn soweit gebracht zu betteln.“ Aya schüttelte den Kopf und stützte sich an der Anrichte ab. 

Langsam erhob Youji sich und kam zu Aya. Ebenso bedacht legte er dem anderen Mann seine Hand auf die Schulter. Die Muskeln unter seiner Hand zitterten und ein Blick auf Aya sagte ihm, dass sein Anführer alles andere als ruhig war. Er hatte die Lider fest zusammengepresst, ebenso wie die Lippen, die sich verächtlich verzogen hatten.   
„Aya, er ist frei. Du hast ihn befreit“, murmelte Youji und erntete dafür ein verächtliches Schnauben. Aya öffnete seine Augen und wandte sich ihm zu.   
„Wie viele wie ihn mag es noch geben? Wie viele Lasgos mag es noch geben?“  
„Zu viele, um sie alle zu töten. Aber jeder von denen, den wir erledigen, wird diese Welt nicht mehr belästigen.“ 

Die Augen, die ihn maßen, entbehrten jedweder Lüge. Aya stimmte ihm aus vollstem Herzen zu, das sah Youji. Nein, Aya hatte sie nicht verraten. Im Gegenteil.

„Ich habe die Mission in den Sand gesetzt, Youji. Ich habe den Mann gerettet und damit die Chance verpasst, Lasgo zu töten. Das Einzige, was mir in dem Moment geblieben ist, ist das Areal in die Luft zu sprengen. Hätte ich mich nicht um den Mann gekümmert, Youji, dann hätte ich die Mission nicht in den Sand gesetzt und Lasgo entkommen lassen. Hätte ich nicht… wäre ich nicht…“ Aya stockte und Youji maß seinen Freund aufmerksam, dessen Verzweiflung nun deutlich aus jeder Pore tropfte. „Ich habe einen gerettet und wie viele andere verdammt? Ich habe versagt, Youji, ich habe versagt…“

Da war es, was Birman ihnen erzählt hatte. Aya hatte die Mission nicht beendet. Aya hatte versagt, wenn er sich des Vokabulars von Kritiker bediente. Und warum? Weil er einen anderen Menschen gerettet hatte. Und nicht, weil er sie verraten hatte.   
Youji grollte innerlich. Er würde alles daransetzen und Ayas Unschuld beweisen. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Kritiker seinen Freund tötete, nur weil er Milde und Güte bewiesen hatte. Um Lasgo würden sie sich auch gemeinsam kümmern können. 

 

~~**~~

 

Crawford war nicht danach gewesen, nach Hause zu fahren. 

Der dumpf pochende, durch Medikamente betäubte Schmerz war dabei nicht das Problem. Die vorsichtigen oder penetranten Fragen in den Augen seines Teams ebenfalls nicht, das konnte er wegignorieren und in Nagis Fall mit einem Blick beenden. Das Problem war ein anderes und das war ihm heute bewusst geworden. 

Sein Problem hieß Fujimiya. Natürlich. 

Crawford ließ seinen Wagen schließlich auf einem abgelegenen Parkplatz ausrollen und fuhr sich mit den Händen müde über seine schmerzenden Gesichtszüge. Er wünschte, er hätte eine akute Lösung für eben jenes, doch der heutige Tag hatte ihm genau das nicht bestätigt. Das war nicht gut...das war gar nicht gut. Um ehrlich zu sein jagten ihm diese Neuigkeiten Schauer des Unwohlseins durch seinen Körper, wenn nicht sogar mehr als das. Crawford schloss erbittert die Augen und presste seine Handballen gegen die geschlossenen Lider. Nein, solche Gedanken durfte er nicht haben. Er durfte nicht an dem zweifeln, was ihn ausmachte. Das Geschehene einfach zu vergessen und hinter sich zu lassen, das war das Richtige und das Einzige, was er tun konnte, um die Stabilität wieder zu erlangen, die ihm seit Tagen fehlte. 

Wie schön doch die Theorie war, so vollkommen anders als die Praxis. 

Seine Gabe war seit Lasgo sich ihm zum ersten Mal aufgezwungen hatte, instabil und gehorchte ihm anscheinend nur, wenn Fujimiya in der Nähe war um sie auszulösen. Crawford hatte eine ungute Ahnung gehabt und sie in dem Moment bestätigt gefunden, als er auf Fujimiya getroffen war, nein, sich nur in seine Nähe begeben hatte und mit einem Mal von Visionen heimgesucht worden war. Flüssig, stringent, in klarer Reihenfolge. Je mehr Zeit er in Fujimiyas Nähe zubrachte, desto stabiler und ruhiger war er geworden nur um sich wieder Hals über Kopf in die altbekannte Unruhe und Blindheit zu stürzen, je weiter er sich von Fujimiya entfernte. 

Crawford grollte und öffnete abrupt die Augen. Er musste raus aus diesem Wagen. Dessen geräumige Weite schien ihm plötzlich um ein Vielfaches zu eng, als er hastig den Schlüssel aus der Zündung zog und unelegant aus dem Wagen stolperte. Ja, hier war es besser, hier ließ sich das abrupte Herzklopfen wieder unter Kontrolle bringen. Er hörte sich selbst, wie er gewaltsam nach Luft rang und sich zitternd an sein Auto lehnte. Immer und immer wieder hielt er sich vor Augen, dass er zuhause war und dass dieser Zustand nur temporär war. 

Und nur zu logisch. 

Fujimiya war der sichere Anker gewesen, den er gebraucht hatte um wieder zu sich zu kommen, nachdem Lasgo ihn beinahe zerstört hatte. Durch das Verhalten des Weiß hatte er die wenigen Stunden, die er mit diesem verbracht hatte, Ruhe und Konzentration gehabt, die er für eine adäquate Aufgabenerfüllung benötigt hatte. Dass er sich in der anfänglichen Zeit _danach_ sich nach eben dieser Ruhe sehnte, war beinahe zu logisch und wenig überraschend. Er sollte es wie alles andere auch einfach nur durch sich hindurchwaschen lassen und entsprechend handeln. 

Crawford ließ seinen Blick über sein zweites Zuhause gleiten: seine private, seinem Team nicht bekannte Errungenschaft. Laut Schuldig würde es wohl ein Schrebergarten sein, doch Crawford wusste, das kleine Stück Land, welches er sich zugelegt hatte, verdiente diesen Namen nicht. Sicherlich, es war mit verwinkeltem Garten und sich anschließendem, zweistöckigem Holzbau ähnlich aufgebaut, doch er hatte sich ausschließlich auf den Anbau von Blumen und Pflanzen spezialisiert und nicht auf Gemüse. 

Rosensträucher säumten seinen kleinen, kieseligen Weg, den er nun entlang schritt. Sie alle waren dank des Wassermangels nicht mehr in ihrer ursprünglichen Pracht anzutreffen, sondern starrten ihn aus traurigen, bräunlichen Blüten an. Eine Schande, doch unumgänglich, nicht im Ansatz so wild wie der Fujimijasche Garten. Er hatte damit gerechnet, hatte seinen Auftrag mit eingeplant. Was er jedoch nicht vorausgesehen hatte, war die ungewollte Verlängerung seines Aufenthaltes, dessen unfreiwillige Opfer ihm nun mehr als deutlich bewusst waren. Er würde sich die nächsten Tage erst einmal darum kümmern müssen, all das hier wiederherzustellen, um Ordnung in seine private Oase zu bringen. Aber das war gut, würde es ihn von den überflüssigen Gedanken ablenken, die sich so störend auf seine Konzentration auswirkten. 

Crawford inspizierte kurz den mächtigen Kirschbaum zu seiner Rechten. Ein spät Tragender, der, im Gegensatz zu anderen Pflanzen, sehr genügsam im Wasserhaushalt war. Er berührte eine der rosanen, perfekten Blüten, die schlussendlich in Kirschen münden würden.   
Er musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln, als er daran dachte, wie misstrauisch Schuldig und Nagi ihn beäugen würden, wenn er, wie jedes Jahr, mit Eimern voller Kirschen auftauchen und sie ohne Kommentar waschen und zum Verzehr hinstellen würde. Nagi hatte ihn einmal vorsichtig danach gefragt, mehr als einen nichtssagenden Blick hatte Crawford ihm jedoch nicht zugestanden.

Trotzdem aß sein Team die Kirschen gierig und gerne.

Crawfords Blick wanderte zu der uralten Eiche, die wie ein ewiger, stummer Wächter das Haus bewachte und es vor neugierigen Blicken abschirmte. Ein Meer aus frisch gewachsenen, grünen Blättern bedeckte um diese Jahreszeit den mächtigen Stamm und wiegte sich sanft im noch kühlen Aprilwind. Ein angenehm untermalendes Rauschen drang an seine Ohren und ließ seinen Gedanken für einen Moment zurückschweifen zu jenen drei Tagen. 

Auch _dort_ hatte er auf das Rauschen der Bäume gehört und sich davon beruhigen lassen. Zumindest immer dann, wenn Fujimiya nicht da gewesen war oder geschlafen hatte und somit nicht in der Lage war, ihn mit seiner unnützen Anwesenheit zu belästigen. Oder seinen zukünftigen Taten. 

Was Crawford jedoch wirklich daran erzürnte, war die Tatsache, dass seine Gabe, jahrelang geschult auf feine Details und Gefahren, ihm in Fujimiyas Nähe ungefiltert alles gezeigt hatte. Von all den kleinen Details ganz zu schweigen, die unwichtiger nicht hätten sein können.

Unwirsch schüttelte er den Kopf und steuerte unter leisem Knirschen der Kieselsteine unter seinen Sohlen auf das Haus zu. Kurz davor blieb er stehen und ließ seinen Blick über die efeubewachsene Fassade gleiten. Grüne Ranken, die das sonst dunkle Holz nun beinahe komplett verbargen. Auch das war Arbeit, die auf ihn zukam. Efeu, ein Parasit unter den Gewächsen, wucherte schnell unkontrolliert, wenn man sich nicht regelmäßig um die Pflege kümmerte. All das, was nun die großen Panoramafenster des Erdgeschosses im Pavillon verbarg, musste weg. 

Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen schloss er auf und betrat seine persönliche Ruheinsel. Das Besondere daran war der steinerne Eingangsbereich, sowie eigentlich das gesamte Erdgeschoss. Mit orientalischen Mustern und Skulpturen verziert, mutete es an, wie ein altes, arabisches Badehaus. In sich harmonische Muster aus handgeschnitztem, robustem Holz, farbenfrohe Wände, kalter, kupfern durchzogener Marmor, all das kennzeichnete diesen einzelnen, durchgehenden Raum. 

Was hier nicht so deutlich zur Geltung kam, war der achteckige Grundriss des Hauses, der im zweiten Stock dafür umso deutlicher ins Auge stach. Hier jedoch zog das riesige, in den Marmor eingelassene Schwimmbecken die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Es war ebenso klassisch arabisch, wie der gesamte Raum an sich und genau das, was Crawford entworfen hatte. Sein persönliches Paradies, seine Oase zum Entspannen und Ruhen, fernab seines Teams. 

Die Stille und Einsamkeit des Raumes jagte Crawford wie so oft einen Schauer des Wohlbehagens über den ganzen Körper. Im Moment entspannte ihn diese stille Friedfertigkeit und ließ ihn den Stress vergessen, der an ihm zerrte. Für einen Augenblick waren weder Schwarz noch Takatori, noch Fujimiya oder Lasgo ein Thema. Alles ließ er gehen und zog seine Ruhe aus seinem kleinen, privaten Rückzugsort. 

Crawford ließ den Blick nach oben streifen, zum verglasten Dach, der Kuppel von zwei Metern Durchmesser, die beide Etagen in ein natürliches Licht tauchte. Mit Bedacht stieg er die Treppe hinauf und warf einen Blick auf das einfache, aber geräumige Bett, das ihm schon so manche ruhigen Nächte beschert hatte, in denen zumindest Schuldig davon ausgegangen war, dass er sich mit anderen Menschen vergnügte. Zittrig atmete Crawford ein und wandte sich zum Kamin, der gegenüber dem Bett in der Wand eingelassen war. Der schwache Duft nach verbranntem Holz erinnerte ihn an die letzten Momente in dem Areal, das Fujimiya in die Luft gejagt hatte.

Mit dem Geruch kamen die Erinnerungen, die sich nicht mehr zurückhalten ließen. Er erinnerte sich an den Moment, an dem sein Abstieg begonnen hatte. Alles lag präsent vor ihm: sein Auftrag, Lasgo, seine Ahnungslosigkeit und schließlich die Katastrophe, die er nicht vorhergesehen hatte. Seine persönliche Hölle aus Schmerz, Vergewaltigung und vollkommener Machtlosigkeit. Hilflos, das war er gewesen, als Lasgo ihn überrumpelt hatte. 

Er spürte jetzt noch den kalten, schweren Stahl der Handschellen, der sich ungefragt in seine Haut geschnitten hatte, während er sich gegen die massigen Wachleute Lasgos gewehrt hatte, doch bald erkennen musste, dass es sinnlos gewesen war. Ein schrecklicher Moment. Aber einer, den er bis zu dem Zeitpunkt noch zu händeln wusste. Gewalt gegen ihn war nicht das Problem. Schmerz auch nicht. Crawford war in seinem bisherigen Leben selten ängstlich oder gar entsetzt gewesen, doch Lasgo hatte nur zu gut gewusst, wie er derlei Gefühle aus ihm hatte herausholen können. Wie er sie ihm Stück für Stück herausgerissen hatte und sich allem bemächtigte, was Crawford ausmachte. 

Ja...er hatte sie erfahren, die absolute Demütigung, die vollkommene Entmenschlichung. Nackt, entblößt, ohne Würde und Selbstbestimmung hatte er vor ihm gelegen und musste das über sich ergehen lassen, was in ihm qualvollen, aber sinnlosen Widerstand hervorrief. Die körperlichen Schmerzen waren schlimm gewesen, ja. Weitaus schlimmer als alles andere zuvor. Doch das, was sein Verstand daraus machte, übertraf die körperlichen Schmerzen, die Lasgo ihm zugefügt hatte, bei weitem. Insbesondere die Momente, in denen der ältere Mann ihm eben keine Schmerzen zugefügt, sondern seine eigene Lust gegen Crawford verwendet hatte. 

Und dann war da Abyssinian gewesen.

Crawford musste wider Willen verzweifelt amüsiert lachen. War. Abyssinian war immer noch, das machte es ja zu einem Problem. Crawford hatte ihn leben lassen, bei Lasgo, zurück in Tokyo, auf dem Friedhof am Grab seiner Eltern. Immer aus unterschiedlichen Gründen, aber der Weiß lebte noch und war eine Gefahr für seinen Plan, Rosenkreuz das Ganze zu verheimlichen und so weiter zu machen wie bisher. 

Und er war ein Motor, der seine Visionen befeuerte, was in Crawford ungute und unkluge Ideen hervorrief. 

Wie einfach wäre es, täglich am Blumenladen vorbei zu fahren, seinen Tagesablauf an den des Weiß anzupassen, bis seine Gabe wieder stabil war. Wie einfach wäre es doch, wenn da nicht die Kritikeragentin wäre. Diese verdammte Hure. 

Crawford grollte angewidert und hasserfüllt. Wenn die Zeit gekommen war, würde er sie töten, ganz langsam. Sie dachte, sie hätte über ihn gesiegt? Im Leben nicht. Sie hatte ihr eigenes Leben in dem Moment verspielt, in dem sie Hand an ihn gelegt hatte. Und Crawford war ganz und gar nicht fantasielos, was einen quälenden Tod anging. 

Langsam ließ er sich auf seinem Bett nieder und starrte in den sauberen Kamin. In seinem Kopf spielte er für ihn ungewohnt blutige Rachefantasien durch, bevor er sich daran machte, ernsthafte Pläne für Kritiker Weiß, vor allem aber für Birman zu schmieden unter Einbeziehung aller Eventualitäten, die ihm momentan jedoch noch verborgen blieben.  
Minutiös plante er die nächsten Schritte, die er gehen musste um Takatori gerecht zu werden und den noch brach liegenden Auftrag zu erfüllen. Lasgo hatte jetzt seine oberste Priorität und dieses Mal war er nicht alleine. Den Fehler würde er kein zweites Mal machen. Und wie passend war es da, dass Birman sicherlich wusste, wo sich der Drogenhändler aufhielt. 

Seiner Aussage in dem von ihm zu fertigenden Bericht würde der Rat glauben und ihm die Ausnahmeerlaubnis geben, sich der Agentin zu entledigen. So wie er die Ratsmitglieder kannte, würden sie beileibe nicht die Exekutorin schicken, um ein solch kleines Detail vor Ort zu überprüfen, das augenscheinlich keinerlei Auswirkungen auf ihren Plan haben würde, Japan als einen sicheren und stabilen Partner zu gewinnen.

 

~~**~~

_Wird fortgesetzt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Kritik und Kommentare sind jederzeit herzlich willkommen. :)


	6. Verkehrte Welt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; gehört alles nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

~~**~~

 

Der Weg ins Krankenhaus war Aya noch nie leicht gefallen. Die Gerüche und Geräusche des Krankenhauses deprimierten ihn, ebenso wie die Stagnation, die ihn im Zimmer 315 erwarten würde.   
Am Anfang hatte er noch Hoffnung gehabt, dass sich ihr Zustand bessern würde, jetzt, da sie gute und teure Versorgung genoss und Kritiker ein Auge auf die warf. Doch nach Monaten des Hoffens und Wartens hatte er begriffen, dass die Versorgung überhaupt keine Rolle für den Zustand seiner Schwester spielte, die einfach nicht aufwachen wollte. 

Natürlich machte ihn das von Zeit zu Zeit wütend auf sie und beinahe wäre Aya an den widerstreitenden Emotionen zugrunde gegangen. Auf der einen Seite liebte er Aya und würde alles für sie tun. Auf der anderen Seite aber gab es Tage, da ertrug er es nicht, sie so friedlich schlafend in ihrem Bett liegen zu sehen, während er seine Hände ihretwegen mehr und mehr mit Blut beschmutzte. 

Es war eine vollkommen ungerechtfertigte Wut, dessen war er sich wohl bewusst, doch das hielt seine Emotionen nicht davon ab, von Zeit zu Zeit hochzukochen.   
Nun war einer dieser Tage, an dem er ungerechtfertigt wütend war auf sie, die Umstände, seine Erpressbarkeit, aber auch auf Kritiker und vor allen Dingen auf Birman. Auch wenn der Zorn auf die in keinem Fall und zu keiner Zeit ungerechtfertigt war. 

Die Wachen an der Tür zu seiner Schwester waren neu und maßen ihn ruhigen Blickes, als er vor ihnen stehen blieb.  
„Wer sind Sie?“, fragte Aya mit einem Grollen und in dem Bewusstsein, dass er sich die Frage auch hätte sparen können. Nur eine Person würde es wagen, ihn so derart dreist zu bedrohen.   
„Keine Sorge, Birman schickt uns um auf Ihre Schwester aufzupassen“, erwiderte der kleinere von beiden, ein schmächtiger Mann, dessen Kampferfahrung alleine durch seine Haltung zur Geltung kam. Entspannt ruhten die Hände an seiner Seite, bereit, einzugreifen, wenn es nötig sein sollte. 

Aya verzog angewidert das Gesicht und ging zwischen den beiden hindurch in das Zimmer seiner Schwester, das wie jede Woche aufgeräumt, hell, sauber und steril vor ihm lag. Nichts hatte sich geändert, bis auf die Farbe der Blumen nichts. Diese Woche waren sie gelb und violett, nicht rot und rosa wie die Woche davor.   
Quietschend zog sich Aya einen der Stühle zu ihrem Bett und nahm ihre weiche, nachgiebige Hand in die seine. Er verwob ihre Finger miteinander und presste ihre Hände an seine Wange. Unter ihrer Haut fühlte er ihren Puls, der stetig schlug und von ihrem Leben zeugte, wo es doch ihre sonstigen Regungen schon nicht taten.

Eingedenk der Männer vor der Tür sparte er sich das belauschbare Gespräch und richtete all das, was er ihr zu sagen hatte, in Gedanken an sie und bat murmelnd um Verzeihung, dass sie seine Stimme nicht hören würde, solange diese Männer aufpassten, was er tat.  
Vielleicht erzählte er ihr genau deswegen alles, was er erlebt und was er getan hatte. Er erzählte ihr, was Crawford über sie gesagt hatte und dass sie diejenige war, die Crawford – ausgerechnet den Schwarz – vor einem Unglück bewahrt hatte, als Aya sich ihm beinahe aufgezwungen hätte. 

Er bat sie um Rat und war doch nicht erstaunt, dass er keine Antwort von dem stillen, schlafenden Mädchen mit den langen, schwarzen Zöpfen erhielt.   
So war er in den vergangenen Jahren immer gewesen und so würde es noch solange sein, bis sie zu ihm zurückkehrte. 

„Ich liebe dich, Aya“, murmelte er leise. „Egal, wie lange du noch schläfst, ich liebe dich.“

Und wenn das auch bedeutete, dass er sich von Birman und Lasgo ebenso an die Kette legen ließ wie von Kritiker und das Würgehalsband, welches an der Kette hing, enger und enger wurde. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass sein Leben aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach eher enden würde als ihres und dass er für die Zeit nach seinem Tod vorsorgen musste. 

Er liebte sie, denn sie war die Familie, die er noch hatte, nachdem sein Leben in sämtliche Einzelteile zersprungen war und er die Scherben dessen, was er einmal gehabt hatte, nicht mehr kitten konnte. 

Sie war sein Rettungsanker, damit er nicht verrückt wurde und damit er weitermachte. 

 

~~**~~

 

Das Erste und Einzige, was er spürte, als er aufwachte, war vollkommene und abrupte Panik, die sich in jede einzelne Zelle seines Körpers und Denkens fraß. Verzweiflung ließ ihn nach Luft schnappen, während Tränen in seinen Augen brannten, sie er nicht zu weinen vermochte. Vor Angst fuhr er hektisch aus dem Bett, weg von der Schlafstätte, weg von diesem widerlichen Ort. Er durfte hier nicht bleiben! Das war fremdes Territorium, nicht sein Zuhause, nicht das, was Sicherheit versprach! Er musste weg, er konnte hier nicht bleiben, er musste weg, bevor er wiederkam! Sonst würde...sonst würde...  
Er keuchte, atmete schwer, fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand in einem verzweifelten Versuch, sich von den Händen auf seiner Haut zu lösen, über seinen Oberkörper. Was...?! Das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit verließ ihn nicht, im Gegenteil, es steigerte sich mehr und mehr, gleich wie dem Schmerz, einem tiefgreifenden, seelischen Schmerz.  
Schluss...aufhören...

_Er..._

Schützende Gedankenwälle, die ihn nun umgaben. Mauern aus unsichtbarem Material.

_...konnte nicht..._

Die dafür sorgten, dass alles, sowohl Leid als auch Schmerz nichtig wurden.

_...mehr länger..._

Stille. Mentale, beruhigende Stille. Keine Gedanken konnten seine Fähigkeiten mehr auf sich ziehen. 

Schuldig atmete tief durch, beruhigte sein klopfendes Herz. Was zur Hölle war das gerade gewesen? Wer schaffte es, so einfach in seinen Geist zu gelangen und ihm dann SOLCHE Erinnerungen hinein zu projizieren? Noch dazu hier, in ihrem abgelegenen Anwesen.   
Er streckte seine geistigen Fühler weiträumig nach den Spuren dieses Sturmes aus und stellte fest, dass eine Person ganz in seiner Nähe eben diese Wellen ausgesandt hatte, sich anscheinend völlig unbewusst dessen. 

Wer auch immer es war, erlebte gerade keinen schönen Traum, das konnte Schuldig mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit sagen. Also wer? Es konnte nur jemand aus ihrem Haushalt sein, so stark wie die Wellen ihn eingenommen und beeinflusst hatten. Farfarello? Die Träume des Iren waren meist geprägt durch Visionen, die ihn erschreckten und in die er sich nie mehr wieder tiefer hineinbegeben würde. Einmal hatte er es gewagt, ja. Und hatte es bitter bereut. Seitdem wagte er sich noch nicht einmal in die Nähe dieser geistigen Aura. Auch oder gerade nicht in seinen Träumen. Farfarello konnte es auch deswegen nicht sein, weil diese Art Verzweiflung untypisch für ihn war. Nagi vielleicht? Der Junge hatte von Zeit zu Zeit brachiale Alpträume, die durchaus in Schuldigs Gabe bluteten und ihn zu Unzeiten aufweckten.

Schuldig streckte seine Gabe in Richtung des jungen Telekineten aus. Da war nichts, außer einem äußerst feuchten Traum, der sich um ein Wesen drehte, das äußerst unanständige Dinge mit dem Kleinen tat. Ein _männliches Wesen_ , wie Schuldig nun grinsend feststellte. Leider war er nicht klar definiert geschweige denn konturiert. Es war einfach nur ein gesichtsloser Körper, der Nagi seine Nächte versüßte. Auch wenn es nicht Schuldigs liebste Unterhaltung war, so war es amüsant genug. Beim Frühstück würde es noch viel amüsanter werden, ihren Jüngsten damit aufzuziehen.

Schuldig wagte einen Abstecher in die Traumwelt des Iren und fand diesen wach vor. Nicht, dass es dessen Gedankengänge besser oder klarer machte. Angewidert zog sich Schuldig zurück und schauderte.   
Doch wer blieb dann übrig? Natürlich. Aber von all den Personen, die er in Verdacht hatte, unbewusst die Verbindung zu ihm geöffnet zu haben, war es nun der Letzte, von der er es vermutet hatte. Schuldig runzelte die Stirn, als er Crawford erreichte, oder zumindest das, was von dem Orakel in seinen Traum momentan noch übrig war. Er hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber irgendwie hatte der sonst so reservierte Amerikaner seine Schilde gesenkt, sich mit seinem Geist verbunden und ihm während er schlief, den eigenen Traum, die eigenen Gefühle aufgezwungen.

Schuldig stöhnte genervt auf und rieb sich mit beiden Händen durch sein Gesicht, um nun auch den Rest des Schlafes zu vertreiben. Diese Situation, die zum ersten Mal so geschah, reihte sich nahtlos ein in all die Kleinigkeiten, die ihm seit der verdammten, vergangenen Mission an Crawford aufgefallen waren und die ein schiefes Bild ergaben, eben weil sie nicht zu Crawfords sonstigem Wesen passten. 

Langsam beunruhigte Schuldig die Aneinanderreihung dieser Kleinigkeiten.

Er wusste nicht, ob es klug war, dem anderen Mann gerade jetzt einen Besuch abzustatten, nicht nach so einem Alptraum. Doch als er sich erneut an den Geist seines Anführers herantastete, wusste er, dass er mit seiner Vermutung falsch gelegen hatte. Der Alptraum war noch nicht vorbei. Es hatte gerade erst angefangen und Crawford, gefangen zwischen Panik und Verzweiflung, war in keiner Verfassung, klare Gedanken zu fassen, die ihn genau daraus befreiten. 

Schuldig fluchte. Crawford war seine Privatsphäre über alle Maßen wichtig. Er schätzte es nicht, wenn sein Team seine Räumlichkeiten betrat, schon gar nicht nachts, schon gar nicht ohne seine Erlaubnis und am besten nach dreifach schriftlich eingereichter Antragstellung. Er hatte Schuldig schon mehr als einmal rausgeschmissen, bis der Telepath den Willen des Orakels schlussendlich widerwillig respektiert hatte, weil der Nutzen den Ärger nicht wert war.

Jetzt in diesem Moment? Drauf geschissen.

Ohne zu fragen, um Erlaubnis zu bitten oder den Antrag einzureichen, betrat Schuldig eben jenes Heiligtum. Weg mit allem Starrsinn, mit dem ihr Anführer seine Räumlichkeiten und sein persönliches Leben verteidigte, er schien nun alles andere in Kontrolle dessen zu sein.   
Und wie er Recht behielt mit dem, was ihm noch vor ein paar Augenblicken durch den Kopf geschossen war.   
Er sah Crawford, beschienen alleine durch das Mondlicht und eine kleine, unscheinbare Nachttischlampe, die ihr warmes Licht im Raum verteilte. Der sonst so disziplinierte Mann lag schweißgebadet und augenscheinlich gänzlich in seinem Alptraum gefangen auf seinem Bett. Er warf sich unruhig hin und her, zerwühlte damit Decken und Bettlaken um sich herum, während sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse des Schmerzes verzerrt war. Doch das war es nicht, was Schuldig nun bewegungslos an Ort und Stelle hielt. Es waren vielmehr die Geräusche, nicht menschlich, panisch, verzweifelt, _angsterfüllt_ , die ihn die Stirn runzeln ließen. Es waren die Arme, welche nun unsichtbare Angreifer abwehrten, versagten, zu einem erneuten Versuch ansetzten. 

„Crawford?“  
Bevor Schuldig sich selbst aufhalten konnte, hatte der Name seines Anführers zögerlich seine Lippen verlassen, besorgter als er es sich eingestehen wollte. Bevor er auch nur überlegt handeln konnte, war er bei ihrem Orakel und hatte ihm vorsichtig die Hand auf eine der zitternden Schultern gelegt.

Das Chaos, was daraufhin ausbrach, hatte nicht auf Schuldigs Rechnung gestanden und erwischte den Telepathen vollkommen kalt. Crawford ließ sich nicht durch die Berührung beruhigen und kam auch nicht zu sich. Im Gegenteil. Seine Muskeln zogen sich unkontrolliert zusammen und waren doch beängstigend zielsicher, als er nach seinem Alptraumwidersacher langte, jedoch mit aller Kraft Schuldig traf. 

Die Wucht dessen warf den Telepathen ungebremst nach hinten, ließ ihn vor Schmerz aufjaulen und sich zusammenkrümmen. Crawford hatte sein Gesicht getroffen, besser gesagt seine Nase, die, so hoffte Schuldig, nicht gebrochen war, allerdings war diese Hoffnung eher von kurzer Dauer. 

Dieser verfluchte Scheißhellseher! 

Allerdings war es nicht seine schmerzende Nase, die ihm in diesem Moment die meisten Sorgen bereitete. Die abrupte Steigerung der Panik in Crawfords unzusammenhängenden Gedanken war es. Bilderfetzen, vollkommen undeutlich, Eindrücke eines Schmerzes, der jenseits von Schuldigs Erfahrungsbereich lag, Wut, Hoffnungslosigkeit, Unglauben, alles verschwommen und nicht klar umrissen, eine Masse an chaotischen Emotionen. Das nahm er in sich auf und konnte es doch nicht verwerten, konnte daraus kein klares Bild entwerfen. Alles, was es ihm sagte war, dass er Crawford aus seinem Alptraum lösen musste und das schnell. Dem schnell ansteigenden Puls des Orakels nach zu schließen, war der Mann kurz davor, zu kollabieren und das gründlich wie alles, was ihr Anführer tat.

Schuldig rappelte sich auf und versuchte es erneut, doch auch dieses Mal hatte er keinen Erfolg damit. Im Gegenteil. Nun war es weitaus schlimmer. Sich seines Gegenübers nicht bewusst, begnügte sich Crawford nicht mehr damit, einfach nur nach ihm zu schlagen, sondern setzte blind, aber unzweifelhaft mit dem Instinkt eines Killers Schuldig nach und legte seine Hände in einem eisernen Griff um den Hals des Deutschen.   
Schuldig keuchte erschrocken auf, als er vollkommen abrupt und unvorhersehbar überrumpelt wurde und ihm eiserne Hände die Luftzufuhr abschnürten, während sie ihn auf den Boden pressten. Dabei war Crawford noch nicht einmal wach! Seine Augen waren geschlossen und nur seine Gesichtszüge verrieten, was er im Moment fühlte. 

Hass. _Angstvollen Hass._

Schuldig fluchte mental. Gottverdammte Scheiße, er konnte sich nicht befreien! Crawford war zu stark für ihn und an geistige Kontrolle brauchte er erst gar keinen Gedanken zu verschwenden. In all diesem Chaos würde sich kein einziger Strang finden, den er manipulieren konnte. Also griff er zu dem einzigen Mittel, was ihm in dieser Situation noch möglich schien. ~NAOE! Wach auf, ich brauche deine Hilfe! SOFORT!~  
Es brauchte qualvoll lange Momente, bis ihr Jüngster auf seinen Hilferuf reagierte. ~Was ist los, Schuldig? Kannst du nicht jemand anderen belästigen?~ ertönte die schläfrige Stimme des Jungen und war bereits wieder dabei, in die süßen Tiefes des Schlafes zu versinken, als Schuldig ihn auf wachere Ebenen zog und recht unsanft dazu brachte, seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn selbst zu richten.

~Fick dich, Kleiner. Ich brauche deine Hilfe und zwar sofort, also beweg deinen faulen Arsch aus dem Bett und hilf…~ Weiter kam er nicht, da seine eigenen Luftreserven einen bedrohlich niedrigen Punkt erreichten. Bunte Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen und ließen sein ohnehin eingeschränktes Sichtfeld noch weiter schrumpfen. Er stand kurz davor, sein Bewusstsein zu verlieren, wenn ihr Telekinet nicht eingriff.   
~Crawfords Zimmer, Nagi...~, brachte Schuldig mit letzter Kraft hervor, bevor sich seine Augen schlossen und er nur noch Crawfords verzweifeltes, schlafwandelndes Gesicht sah, wie es ihn mit allen Mitteln beseitigen wollte, bevor er dunkel wurde. 

Doch dann lösten sich abrupt die allzu warmen, klammen Finger um seinen Hals, wurden zurückzogen, gleich nachdem Schuldig wie aus weiter Ferne vernahm, dass es wohl Nagi war, der nun seinem Befehl Folge geleistet hatte und ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. Bodenlos erleichtert sackte Schuldig in sich zusammen und rutschte an der Wand hinunter auf den Boden. Hustend und röchelnd saugte er die lebensnotwendige Luft in sich hinein und brachte seine widerspenstigen Lungen dazu, ihren Dienst wieder aufzunehmen. Gottverdammte Scheiße, sein Hals schmerzte!

„Was ist hier los?“, fragte Nagi sichtlich irritiert, seine grauen Augen ungläubig zusammengezogen. Glaubte Schuldig zumindest von seiner Position auf dem harten Holzboden, dem er röchelnd beinahe seinen Mageninhalt entgegenspuckte, während er erneut hustete. Wütend grollte er ihrem Jüngsten ins Gesicht und deutete auf ihren Anführer, der in dem ganzen Terz ebenfalls zu Boden gegangen war. „Halt ihn unten, Naoe!“

Alleine dieser Satz schien in Crawford etwas auszulösen, was Schuldig nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Zorn, so unkontrolliert und gefährlich, dass der Telepath mit einem Male all seine geistigen Barrieren hochfahren musste, nur um nicht von dieser alles überwältigen Emotion bei lebendigem Leib gefressen zu werden. Ein stranguliertes Stöhnen entrang sich der Kehle des älteren Mannes, als er sich vergeblich gegen die unsichtbare Kraft wehrte, die ihn gehorsam am Boden hielt, damit er sich nicht weiter verletzten konnte. Crawford wehrte sich so sehr, dass kleine, bläulich schimmernde Adern an seiner Stirn hervortraten. Doch das war es nicht, was Schuldig und auch Nagi erstarren ließen. Das Oberteil seines Oberteils war verrutscht. Im Schein der Nachttischlampe waren vereinzelte Striemen, mehr jedoch die sich stark von der Haut des Orakels abhebenden Pflaster deutlich zu sehen. Die Handgelenke, die nun frei waren, waren umrandet von roten Ringen, unter denen dunkle Hämatome lagen. 

„Schuldig, was ist hier los? Was SOLL das? Was ist mit ihm?“, brachte Nagi nun brachial verunsichert hervor, mit der Situation klar überfordert. Da war er nicht der Einzige. Niemand hier hatte gerade den Durchblick und das konnte zu nichts Gutem führen. Insbesondere dann nicht, wenn ihr Anführer aufwachte und mitbekam, was sie hier mit ihm anstellten.   
~Verdammte Scheiße, ich weiß es nicht~, sandte Schuldig direkt an den jungen Telekineten, zu schwach noch um seiner Wut und seiner eigenen Verwirrung Stimme zu geben. ~Ich bin mit seinen Gefühlen in _mir_ aufgewacht, die aus den Tiefen _seines_ kranken Scheißhirns kamen! Als ich versucht habe, ihn aufzuwecken, ist DAS hier passiert! Und was das da auf seinem Körper zu suchen hat, weiß ich auch nicht! So eine gottverdammte, verfluchte, verfickte Scheiße! ~

Nagi ließ die Tirade des Deutschen in seinen Gedanken zusammenzuckend über sich ergehen und sah stumm zu, wie dieser sich mit Mühe hochkämpfte und unter wortgewandten Flüchen wacklig auf seinen Beinen zu stehen kam. Er wankte hinüber zu Crawford, der auf dem Boden gedrückt immer noch das vollkommene Gegenteil zu ihrem sonstigen, stoischen und kontrollierten Anführer darstellte. Er zitterte und wehrte sich erbittert, beinahe wie ein Tier, gegen die ihn fesselnden, telekinetischen Stränge. 

Schuldig ließ sich neben ihm auf die Knie fallen, während das Blut aus seiner Nase auf das Shirt des Mannes tropfte. Nochmals tastete er vorsichtig nach den Gedanken des Orakels und sandte seine Gegenwart wie einen Anker, einen rettenden Leuchtturm im tosenden Sturm, aus. Ein Licht in vollkommener Dunkelheit und Verwirrung, in abgrundtiefer Schwärze durchzogen mit dem gleißenden Rot des Schmerzes. 

~Brad!~, sandte er bewusst den Vornamen des älteren Mannes in eben dieses Chaos, ließ ihn durch den gesamten Geist streichen. Auf eine Antwort wartete er jedoch vergeblich. Nicht einmal ein Aufbäumen, nichts. Nur Panik über seinen eigenen Satz, über die Worte, die für Schuldig so lebensrettend gewesen waren, Crawford allerdings in ein Stadium des Schocks versetzt hatten, der ihn noch tiefer in den Alptraum getrieben hatte. 

So eine gottverdammte, verfluchte, ver- 

Schuldig wusste mit einem Male, dass ihn ein Eindringen in Crawfords Gedankenwelt nichts bringen würde, nicht mit diesen Voraussetzungen. Also würde er es auf die gute, alte Art versuchen.   
„Wach auf, verdammt!“, schrie er der unruhigen, bewusstlosen Gestalt entgegen und ohrfeigte ihn. Einmal. Es war etwas, das er bisher nur ein einziges Mal gewagt und bitter bereut hatte. Crawford war kein Mensch, der einen Angriff auf seine eigene Person tolerierte, auch von seinen Teamkollegen nicht. Genauso wenig wie er es damals geschätzt hatte, dass Schuldig anstelle nachzugeben versucht hatte, seinen Vorgesetzten zu übertrumpfen, und das mit Gewalt. Das war in ihrer Anfangszeit gewesen, in der sie ihre Grenzen noch nicht eisern abgesteckt hatten.

Und nun forderte Schuldig die des Orakels mehr als wagemutig heraus, als er den älteren Mann auch noch zusätzlich am oberen Saum seines Shirts packte und ihn gewaltsam durchschüttelte. „Komm schon! Wach auf! Crawford, du sturer Bastard, du verdammtes Arschloch, WACH SCHON AUF!“

Nichts, es tat sich rein gar nichts! Schuldig wusste nicht, warum ihn genau das so wütend machte. Tatsache war, dass er den Mann in diesem Moment dafür hasste, dass er ihm nicht zu Willen war und sich aus seiner Panik herauslöste. So sah er auch die braunen Augen, welche ihn weit aufgerissen anstarrten, erst, nachdem er dem Orakel erneut mit vollster Wucht ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte, und zusah, wie dessen Kopf unter der Wucht des Schlages zur Seite ruckte und unsanft auf den Teppichboden traf.   
Ein gedämpftes, raues Aufstöhnen war das Einzige, was in den folgenden Sekunden die Stille des kleines Raumes durchbrach. Das und Schuldigs unregelmäßiges Keuchen, welches sich erst nach und nach zusammen mit seiner Wut abflachte und einem stillen Entsetzen wich. Er...er war wach. 

Crawford war endlich wach.

Die sonst so ruhigen, beherrschten braunen Augen richteten sich nun wutentbrannt auf ihn, nachdem sie sich ein Bild von der Umgebung des Raumes gemacht hatten. Erst danach kamen sie auf Nagi zum Ruhen und taxierten den jungen Telekineten mit einem abschätzenden Blick. Schuldig wusste, was gerade im Kopf des älteren Mannes vor sich ging, wie er versuchte, dieser Situation eine logische Erklärung abzuringen.   
Anscheinend fand er sich auch. Gefährlich leise erhob er die Stimme und Schuldig stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf. 

„Lass mich los, Prodigy. Sofort.“

Schuldig brauchte nur einen Blick auf ihren Jüngsten zu werfen um zu wissen, dass dieser dem Befehl ohne ihn zu hinterfragen gehorchte, aus Angst vor einer nun kommenden Strafe. Und die würde folgen, so ungerecht sie auch sein würde, da war sich Schuldig vollkommen sicher.   
„Alles wieder in Ordnung?“, forderte Schuldig sein Glück nun auch noch wagemutig wie nie zuvor heraus, verlieh seiner Stimme einen nonchalanten Klang. Er würde den Teufel tun und zulassen, dass Crawford seine Wut an Nagi ausließ. Gleichwohl versuchte er durch seine flapsigen Worte, sowohl Crawford als auch Nagi wie auch sich selbst die Nervosität der gesamten Situation zu nehmen, wenngleich er wusste, dass das Gewitter, was nun darauf folgen würde, alles andere als ein Kinderspiel war. Der Blick, der ihn daraufhin traf, versprach ihm mehr als ein solches. 

„Raus.“

Schuldig blinzelte, brauchte einen Moment, um überhaupt den Sinn des Wortes zu verstehen und sah beinahe gelähmt zu, wie Crawford versuchte, sich hochzukämpfen und seine bis vor kurzem evidente Panik dorthin zu verbannen, wo sie für sein Team nicht erreichbar war. Hinter seine kalte, unnahbare Fassade an Scheiße. 

„ _Raus!_ “

Schuldig hörte mehr als dass er sah, wie Nagi unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammenzuckte. Auch ohne dessen Gedanken zu lesen, konnte er deutlich spüren, welches Maß an Angst dem Telekineten gerade innewohnte. Crawfords Ton war viel zu ruhig, viel zu beherrscht, als dass er nicht von der unterdrückten Wut und Rachsucht des Amerikaners zeugen könnte.   
Ohne einen Laut beugte sich Nagi Crawfords Befehl und verließ fluchtartig den Raum. Schuldig selbst jedoch konnte das noch nicht. Viel zu viele Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf, viel zu viele von ihnen wollten beantwortet werden. Es reichte ihm mit den Anzeichen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es reichte ihm mit Crawfords Nicht-Antworten. Es reichte ihm, dass das Orakel seine Aufgabe nicht richtig erfüllte und damit das Team aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Es reichte ihm mit den offensichtlichen und versteckten Verletzungen, die das Orakel vor ihnen verbarg. 

„Crawford, was zur Hölle war das eben?“, brachte er rau hervor und versuchte wider besseren Wissens doch Informationen aus seinem Anführer herauszubekommen. Er scheiterte kolossal schon im Vorfeld an dessen eiskaltem Blick.   
„Ich sagte raus, Schuldig.“ Immer wieder dieses eine Wort, der rüde Rauswurf ohne auf irgendetwas einzugehen. Was für ein undankbares Stück ihr Anführer doch war. Aber nicht mit ihm. Es reichte.   
„Weißt du, dass du mich fast umgebracht hättest, Crawford?“, hielt Schuldig zischend dagegen und spie seinem Glück noch einmal ins Gesicht. Einen Versuch hatte er noch, wenn er hartnäckig genug sein würde, konnte er den anderen Mann vielleicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen. 

Anscheinend war dieser jedoch nicht der Meinung, als er nun mit einem Satz bei Schuldig war und ihm seine geballte Faust noch einmal ins Gesicht trieb. Mit einem überraschten und gepeinigten Laut taumelte Schuldig nach hinten und stürzte haltlos über den kostbaren Glastisch in der Mitte des Raumes, der unter ihm zerbarst und dessen Splitter sich in seine Haut bohrten.  
„Keiner, KEINER widersetzt sich meinen Befehlen, ohne dafür die Konsequenzen zu tragen, Schuldig. GERADE du nicht“, donnerte Crawford hasserfüllt und ließ Schuldig seine ganze Wut, seinen absoluten Hass spüren, den er bewusst gegen die mentalen Schilde des Telepathen schleuderte und ihn unter deren Einwirkung aufstöhnen ließ. „Wag das noch ein einziges Mal und es wird das Letzte sein, was du machst, das schwöre ich dir!“

Schuldig wollte widersprechen, er war wirklich bereit dafür, sein Leben in diesem Moment auf das Spiel zu setzen für diesen Kampf, doch etwas hielt ihn davon ab. Vielleicht war es der bewusste Gedanke, dass er doch an seinem Leben hing, egal, wie sehr er sich gegen die Dominanz seines Anführers auflehnte. Vielleicht war es auch gerechter Zorn über die Unfähigkeit ihres Orakels, mit ihnen über das zu sprechen, was anscheinend im Raum stand. Vielleicht war es aber auch der Hass auf die Distanz des Mannes, der Nagi viel bedeutete und der Teil ihres Teams war.   
Wortlos rollte Schuldig sich zur Seite und kämpfte sich von dort aus aufstöhnend und ächzend in die Höhe. Mit wackligen Beinen strebte er die Tür an, die blutigen Lippen eisern verschlossen. 

Seine linke Hand befasste vorsichtig seine lädierte Nase, während die andere zittrig den Türgriff umfasste. Hasserfüllt donnerte er die Tür hinter sich zu, widerstand dem Drang, es wieder und wieder und wieder zu tun und sich dabei vorzustellen, dass es der Kopf des Orakels wäre, der sich zwischen Tür und Türrahmen befand.   
Verfluchter Hurensohn!, fauchte Schuldig in Gedanken, veräußerte es jedoch nicht. Das war Brad Crawford wie er lebte. Wenn es jemand wagte, ihm auch nur zu nahe zu kommen, dann… oh ja. Dann! Aber das nächste Mal konnte das Orakel sehen, wie er nach Hause kam, nachdem er dermaßen aufgemischt worden war, dass er Striemen und Fesselspuren davon getragen hatte. Sollte er doch laufen. Er würde ihn nicht abholen. 

Er.

Nicht.

 

~~**~~

 

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals solchen Schmerzen anheimgefallen zu sein. Solcher Panik, solcher Haltlosigkeit, wie sie sich in den vergangenen Momenten in ihm ausgebreitet hatten. Nicht einmal in der kleinen Wohnung in dem Areal hatte der Alptraum ihn so sehr heimgesucht wie das, was gerade passiert war.   
Kaum fähig dazu, stand Crawford mitten im Raum und atmete tief ein. Seine Knie zitterten, sein Herzschlag hatte sich innerhalb der letzten Minuten um einiges beschleunigt und seine Hände waren nicht mehr in der Lage, seinen Befehlen zu gehorchen. Sie waren noch nicht einmal fähig, sich die vom Schweiß klammen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht zu streifen. 

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was vor seinem Aufwachen passiert war. Alles, woran er sich erinnerte, war, dass er sich in einem Alptraum befunden hatte, der ihn gelinde gesagt überrollt hätte, hätten ihn nicht Schuldig und Nagi aus den widerlichen, dunklen Erinnerungen geholt. Das wusste er, selbst wenn er die beiden in diesem Moment dafür hasste, was sie getan hatten. Crawford sah an sich herunter, an dem schwachen, ihm nicht gehorchenden Körper, in dem sein Geist gefangen war und dessen Regiment er sich beugen musste. Dieser schwache, verletzte, bedeutungslose Körper, der sich so gar nicht mit seinem Geist zu synchronisieren schien. Doch war das tatsächlich so oder war er selbst nicht in der Lage, mit dem Geschehenen fertig zu werden? War er zu schwach um die Erinnerungen hinter sich zu lassen? 

Das konnte nicht sein, soweit war sich Crawford im Klaren. Er herrschte noch immer über diese Maschine und trieb sie dazu an, weiter zu funktionieren. Er war nicht schwach, er war kein Opfer, nicht mehr. Nie mehr. Rosenkreuz hatte ihn für die Zukunft ihrer Organisation auserwählt. Er würde den Teufel tun und sich dem Diktat des schwachen Fleisches beugen, das ihm sein Leben zur Hölle machte. Er war stärker als das. Nein, er hatte stärker zu sein, um die Zukunft von Rosenkreuz zu sichern. 

Unstet nahm er den Weg zu seinem Bett auf und ließ sich zittrig darauf nieder. Unter seinen nackten Sohlen war der Boden wohltuend kühl und erweckte in ihm das Verlangen, sein inneres Fieber zu kurieren, indem er sich zurücklegte auf das kühle Holz. Er kämpfte gegen sich und seine Dämonen, seinen Stolz, bevor er eben jenen Kampf genauso verlor wie er seine Würde unter Lasgo verloren hatte. 

Langsam glitt Crawford wieder hinunter und legte sich vorsichtig auf den harten Boden vor seinem Bett. Die vom Schlag erhitzte Wange auf das angenehme Holz zu betten war eine hervorragende Idee, während er darauf wartete, dass auch die letzten Traumfetzen seine Gedanken verließen und ihm normales Denken ermöglichten. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Beine aus und entlastete damit seinen in Flammen stehenden Hüftbereich.  
Schuldig hatte ihn geschlagen. Er hatte es tatsächlich gewagt ihn zu schlagen. Von dem, was davor passiert war, ganz zu schweigen. Auch wenn Crawford nicht er selbst gewesen war, so erinnerte er sich doch noch sehr gut an das bestimmende _Halt ihn unten_ , das wie ein tiefer Riss seine gehetzten Gedanken durchtrennte. Was maß sich Schuldig an, einen derartigen Befehl zu erteilen? Was hatte Schuldig alles mitbekommen, geschweige denn, wie hatte er selbst sich dem Deutschen gegenüber verhalten um diesen dazu zu veranlassen? 

Egal, was passiert war, eines wusste Crawford genau. Die ganze Situation war erbärmlich. So erbärmlich, dass er nun mit zitternden Fingern nach den unter seinem Bett wohl versteckten Kleidungsstücken langte. Langsam entfaltete er sie vor sich, den Pullover wie auch die Hose. Wieder und wieder strich er über den billigen Stoff und knüllte ihn schließlich unter seinem Kopf zusammen, sodass er den schwachen Duft des Duschgels roch.

Fujimiyas Duschgel.

Fujimiya, der ihm diese Kleidung gekauft hatte, wo es eigentlich nicht notwendig gewesen war. Bevor er nackt nach Tokyo zurückgekehrt wäre, hätte er weiterhin Lasgos Kleidung getragen, doch nein, Fujimiya hatte neben dem Kaffee auch daran gedacht. Warum das so war, konnte sich Crawford durchaus ausrechnen. Das lächerlich gute Herz des Weiß, das sogar Mitleid mit _ihm_ hatte. Nicht, dass er eben jenes nötig hätte. 

Crawford schnaubte verächtlich, während er seine Wange sacht über den Stoff rieb, ließ sich auf seltsam beruhigende Weise trösten. Er ließ Hitze und Kälte in seinem Körper miteinander ringen, während er sich voll und ganz auf den Geruch konzentrierte, der ihm ein Gefühl von Stabilität vermittelte. Nach und nach beruhigte er sich, nach und nach gewann er den Kampf gegen die rasenden Schmerzen, die zu einem dumpfen Pochen abgeklungen waren. Was allerdings lange nicht verschwand, waren die ekelerregenden Erinnerungsfetzen seines Traums, der in Wirklichkeit keiner war. Es war passiert. Alles. Jedes noch so kleine Detail.

Ruhe, das brauchte er. Gelassenheit. Emotionslosigkeit. Vergessen. 

In diesem Augenblick zählte nicht die Frage, wie er am nächsten Morgen seinem Team unter die Augen treten oder wie er normal weiterleben sollte, wie es überhaupt von nun an weiterging, sondern ganz einfach der raue Stoff billiger Kleidung auf seiner von Schuldigs Schlägen brennenden Haut sowie der schwache Geruch des Weiß, der ihm ein paar Stunden Schutz vor Lasgo verschafft hatte. Auch wenn er es nicht wagte, seine Augen zu schließen, sich der Dunkelheit hinzugeben und den Blick vom wolkenverhangenen Mond abzuwenden, so fühlte Crawford sich für diesen Moment sicher. 

Wieder sicher.

 

~~**~~

 

Ayas gesamte Körperhaltung war automatisch auf Abwehr programmiert, als die junge Frau die Tür hinter sich schloss und ihn freundlich anlächelte. Eine Spur zu freundlich, zu nett, zu lieb, wie er wusste, denn ihre Absichten waren alles andere als gut. Wie eine hungrige Raubkatze umkreiste sie ihn, um sich schließlich in einem der bequemen Korbsessel ihres Besprechungsraumes niederzulassen und ihn – ihr Beute – zu fixieren.   
Sie hatte sein Team gegen ihn aufgewiegelt. Sie stellte ihn als Verräter da. Sie missbrauchte seine Liebe zu seiner Schwester.   
Wut schäumte in ihm hoch, wie so oft, wenn er an sie und Lasgo dachte. An ihren Verrat, an ihre Bösartigkeit. Dennoch beherrschte er sich, schon seiner Schwester zuliebe. Nur seiner Schwester wegen. 

„Wie geht es dir, Aya?“, lächelte sie allzu freundlich und deutete auf den Platz neben sich.   
„Ich würde dich am Liebsten in der Luft zerreißen. Und selbst?“, erwiderte er eisig, ging jedoch nicht auf das fordernde Angebot ein. Was immer diese Frau für ein Spiel spielte, er würde sich nicht beugen. Nicht einfach so.   
„Ich kann nicht klagen. Soweit läuft alles wie geplant.“  
Auch, dass du mein Team gegen mich aufwiegelst?, fragte er in Gedanken, behielt diese jedoch für sich. Es wäre nicht klug, ihr erkennen zu geben, dass er mehr wusste. Sie würde es auf Weiß zurückführen und damit würde er seine Freunde in Gefahr bringen. Nein. Noch würde er ihr nicht sagen, dass er Kontakt zu Crawford gehabt hatte und dass der andere Mann auf dem Weg der Besserung war. „Was willst du hier?“  
Birman lachte über seinen verächtlichen Ton, wurde dann jedoch abrupt ernst, fixierte ihn mit stechender Abscheu. „Dir deinen nächsten Auftrag bringen, Abyssinian.“

Aya konnte nicht sagen, ob er sich noch mehr anspannte. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei, ein sehr schlechtes. Birmans Drohung bezüglich seiner Schwester hatte er nicht vergessen. Ebenso wenig wie ihren Plan, ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen.  
„Der da wäre?“, fragte er misstrauisch und verschränkte schon beinahe stur die Arme vor seiner Brust. Nein, er durfte sich keine Angst vor ihr erlauben. Auch nicht vor Lasgo. Vor niemandem, denn Angst war hinderlich. Und sie wusste das, das erkannte Aya. Ob es sie davon abhielt, ihn zu vernichten, stand auf einem anderen Blatt.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und Aya hätte es ihr am Liebsten aus eben jenem geprügelt. 

„Dein neuer Auftrag? Persers Tod.“

 

~~**~~

 

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“  
Schuldig fauchte missgestimmt auf die ausdruckslose Frage ihres Jüngsten und zuckte zurück, als dieser mithilfe seiner Kraft seine Nase abtastete.  
„Tatsächlich nichts gebrochen“, klang er so erstaunt, dass Schuldig sich dazu genötigt fühlte, gleich ein zweites Mal sein Missfallen auszudrücken.   
„Natürlich nicht, das Orakel schlägt zu wie ein Blag.“

Sie wussten beide, dass das nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, ebenso wie sie beide wussten, dass Schuldig diese Art der Kompensation gerade brauchte um nicht zurück zu Crawford zu gehen und ihm die Abreibung seines Lebens zu verpassen. Oder es zumindest zu versuchen und grandios daran zu scheitern.   
Die Besorgnis, die er in den Gedanken wie auch auf dem Gesicht des Telekineten las, hielt ihn davon ab. Auch wenn er wütend grollte, als dieser ihm nun die ersten Glassplitter aus der Haut zog, die sich bei seinem unrühmlichen Sturz dort hineingebohrt hatten. Kläglich zuckte er zusammen, als ein besonders großer Splitter an ihm vorbeischwirrte.   
„Es verwirrt mich genau wie dich, was da geschehen ist, das kannst du mir glauben.“

Er hörte den Jüngeren hinter seinem Rücken schnauben. Eine abfällige, typische Geste, mit welcher dieser seine Privatsphäre schützte. Schuldig respektierte eben jene, zumeist. Manchmal. Also grundsätzlich schon. Wenn ihr Küken nun wirklich in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte, dann schon.   
Der letzte Splitter verließ seinen Rücken, während Nagi ihn dank seiner Kräfte nun auch noch heilte und seine Wunden verschloss. Mit Präzisionsarbeit ließ er die winzig kleinen Moleküle und Zellen wie durch ein Wunder zusammenwachsen. Manchmal beneidete Schuldig den Telekineten wirklich um diese Kraft.   
Wie immer war er jedoch dankbar für diese Art der Kunst, was er den Jungen auch spüren ließ. Alleine schon, um dessen Selbstbewusstsein zu füttern, das insbesondere nach Crawfords rüdem Rauswurf am Boden lag… oder sechs Fuß darunter, je nachdem, wie man es sehen wollte.   
~Du hast einen gut hierfür, okay, Kleiner?~, adressierte Schuldig direkt an Nagi und streckte sich schließlich wohlig. Bis auf ein minimales Ziepen war nichts mehr von ihrem nächtlichen Gefecht übriggeblieben. 

Nachdenklich verzogen sich die jungen Gesichtszüge, die sonst eher reaktionsarm waren. Nagi beschäftigte das, was er gesehen hatte. Es machte ihm Angst, dass er Crawford so gesehen hatte. Es machte ihm Angst, derart starke Emotionen zu sehen. „Was denkst du, was passiert ist, Schuldig?“, fragte er unsicher. 

Schuldig wandte sich um und sah Nagi direkt in die grauen, aufgewühlten Augen. „So wie er aussieht und sich verhält? Gefoltert vermutlich.“ Schuldig verstummte für einen Moment. Crawford…gefoltert. Es hinterließ einen schalen Geschmack in seinem Mund. Rosenkreuz hatte sicherlich diese Lücke in der Gabe ihres Anführers schon überprüft und den Grund gefunden, warum es überhaupt soweit kommen konnte. Dennoch fragte sich Schuldig nach dem Grund. Nicht, dass er jemals eine Antwort bekommen würde, vermutete er.   
Trotzdem.   
Crawford war nicht fehlerhaft. Nichts, was das Orakel tat, war zum Scheitern verdammt, eben weil er alles sah, was wichtig für sie und ihre Bestimmung war. Deswegen führt er dieses Team. Deswegen hatte Rosenkreuz ihn zum Leiter der Operation Japan gemacht. Nicht zuletzt wurde er deswegen als Kronprinz für die Nachfolge von Leonard gehandelt. 

Die Spuren an seinen Handgelenken und auf seinem Oberkörper sprachen da eine andere Sprache und zwar eine sehr deutliche. Schuldig hatte noch nie derartige Verletzungen an ihrem Anführer gesehen und das machte es bitter. Das machte es unmöglich. Ihr Orakel war unantastbar.   
Nagi dachte das Gleiche wie er auch und ließ seinen Blick dabei ins Leere schweifen. Er ähnelte dabei beängstigend dem Orakel selbst. In fünf bis sechs Jahren wäre das vielleicht noch mehr der Fall als zu diesem Zeitpunkt. In ihrer Starrköpfigkeit, ihrer äußeren Arroganz, in ihrem Verhalten war es aber bereits jetzt schon. Natürlich... Nagi eignete sich wie jeder Jugendliche gewissen Manieren seiner Respektsperson an, kleine Gesten, Dinge, die vorgelebt wurden, all dies. 

„Wie kann das sein? Wie kann ihm jemand so nahekommen? Wie kann ihm jemand das antun?“, spie Nagi schließlich die gleichen Fragen aus, die auch Schuldig sich nur Sekunden vorher gestellt hatte und auf die es aber vermutlich keine Antworten außer der, dass sie das nichts anging, geben würde. Schuldig schnaubte innerlich. Nichts anging…dass er nicht lachte. Und ob sie das etwas anging, wenn ihr Anführer sie durch seine Träume nachts aufweckte und nicht mehr er selbst war.   
„Ich weiß es nicht, Kleiner. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass wir jemals schlauer werden, was das angeht.“  
„Meinst du, es hat ihn schlimm getroffen?“ Es war, als hätte ihr Jüngster den Begriff Sorge quasi breit und leuchtend auf seiner Stirn stehen. Zuviel Sorge für Crawford Geschmack, wie es sich vorhin gezeigt hatte.   
„Ich denke nicht...und zur Sicherheit können wir ja noch einmal unser Leben riskieren und uns vergewissern. Oder wir warten, bis er von selbst mit uns darüber spricht. Was von beidem scheint dir erfolgversprechender?“, troff Schuldigs Stimme nur so vor ungerechtem Zynismus, den er aber dann wieder wettmachte, als er Nagis niedergeschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Ihr Jüngster hatte das nicht verdient. Wirklich nicht. Wortlos wuschelte er ihm durch die Haare.  
~Du könntest dir die Kameraaufnahmen beschaffen, damit wir Klarheit bekommen?~, schlug Schuldig parallel dazu mental vor und erntete ein – ebenso mentales – Schnauben.   
~Hänge ich an meinem Leben?~, fragte er ebenso ironisch zurück.  
~Von alleine wird er nicht sagen, was ihm zu schaffen macht.~   
~Er wird es vorhersehen und mich dafür bestrafen. Nein danke, Schuldig.~

Nagi mochte Recht haben mit dem, was er sagte. Vielleicht aber auch bestand die Möglichkeit, dass Crawfords Gabe nicht ganz so zuverlässig arbeitete wie vorher. 

 

~~**~~

 

Wie ein Besessener schlug Aya auf den Baum ein, der sich ihm stumm und robust als Wutableiter zur Verfügung stellte.   
Genau wusste er nicht, wann er hierher gefahren war, wann er sich in sein Auto gesetzt hatte und durch die Straßen gerast war, auf der verzweifelten Suche nach Ablenkung. Nach einer Möglichkeit, seinen Hass auf etwas, JEMANDEN, projizieren zu können. Was… WAS…. in aller Welt nahm sich diese Frau heraus, ihm das Leben so zur Hölle zu machen? Ihn als ein solches Instrument ihrer Macht zu missbrauchen? Was gab ihr das Recht, ihm das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, ihn SO zu hintergehen? Perser so zu hintergehen, wie es schlimmer nicht ging?

Sein Katana riss den hölzernen Stamm in splitternde Stücke, ebenso wie es seine Stimme mit der Luft tat. Er schrie, schrie seinen Schmerz und seinen Zorn hinaus in den stillen Wald. Wie hatte das alles nur so schieflaufen können? Wie hatte er sich jemals so viel Ärger einhandeln können? Das Leben seiner Schwester, nein mehr als das, stand auf dem Spiel. Auch sein Leben, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht. Er wollte, dass Aya lebte, dass sie eine glückliche Zukunft hatte. Er wollte, dass der anscheinend nicht involvierte Perser lebte, um weiterhin für die Gerechtigkeit zu sorgen, die Polizei und Staatsanwaltschaft nicht geben konnten. Und genau das wurde ihm nun durch Birman genommen. Der Frau, die ihn so betrogen hatte, wie es schlimmer nicht ging. 

Nur weil er sich dagegen ausgesprochen hatte, Crawford ebenso menschenunwürdig zu behandeln wie sie selbst auch! NUR deswegen! Er konnte das nicht, hatte es nicht tun können und würde es auch in Zukunft nicht tun. Es ging einfach nicht. Er konnte nicht nach ihren Regeln spielen, er konnte ihr nicht zu Gefallen sein und diese Selbstmordmission auf sich nehmen, denn genau das war es. Er würde dem nicht lebend entkommen, das konnte er auch jetzt schon sagen und genau das war ihr Plan. 

Sein Tod.

Und selbst wenn er lebend entkam, dann klebte das Blut Persers an seinen Händen. Das konnte er nicht. Sein Katana rutschte ab, ließ ihn sein mühsam aufrecht erhaltenes Gleichgewicht verlieren und zu Boden taumeln, der sich hart und spitz in seine Knie bohrte. 

Aya hieb mit der Klinge auf den Boden ein, wieder und wieder und wieder. Es war noch nicht genug. Die Wut war immer noch zu groß, zu übermächtig, als dass er an seine Arbeit zurückkehren oder auch nur daran denken konnte, seinem Team unter die Augen zu treten und all das hier vor ihnen zu verschweigen. Es ging nicht. Er würde Youji alles sagen, ihm jedes kleine Detail unterbreiten. Genau das mochte auch der Grund sein, warum er die Mission abgelehnt hatte, die sie in der kommenden Nacht hatten und zu der ihn Birman so süffisant eingeladen hatte. Er brauchte die Zeit um sich einen Notfallplan zu überlegen.  
Aya lächelte bitter. Was war der Ausweg aus dem Ganzen hier? Drei Wochen…drei Wochen und er musste diesen Auftrag erfüllt haben, sonst starb seine Schwester. Das waren die Konditionen, aus denen es für ihn kein Entrinnen gab. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, wirklich rein gar nichts.

Ungeweinte, zornige Tränen ließen seinen Blick an Schärfe verlieren. Es gab doch sonst IMMER einen Ausweg, wieso also jetzt nicht? Wo war der Lichtblick, an dem er sich festhalten konnte? Was würde er darum geben, wenn Birman nun hier unter ihm läge, wenn er sie würgte, ihr den letzten Funken Leben aus dem zuckenden Körper pressen und ihr nachher das falsche, schwarze Herz herausreißen könnte. 

Frustriert grollte er. Niemand würde ihm zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt helfen können. Weiß allen voran auf keinen Fall, dafür waren sie in zu großer Gefahr. Er konnte sie nicht mit hineinziehen und ihre Existenzen für sein privates Glück aufs Spiel setzen. 

Allerdings...

Ayas Augen weiteten sich, als er selbst nicht glauben konnte, was er gerade gewagt hatte, in Erwägung zu ziehen. 

Er hatte sich geschworen, sich von niemandem an die Kette legen zu lassen und sich nicht noch einem Herrn zu beugen. Er hatte geschworen, eine bestimmte Grenze nicht zu überschreiten, wenn es darum ging, der guten Sache zu dienen.   
Wenn es aber darum ging, _seiner_ Sache zu dienen und seine Schwester zu schützen, so fragte sich Aya, ob er seine Grenze nicht herabsenken musste. Die Ketten, mit Hilfe derer an ihm gezerrt wurde, wurden kürzer und würgender. Er sah keinen Unterschied mehr zwischen gut und böse, was daran liegen mochte, dass es keinen mehr gab. Die klare Trennung zwischen schwarz und weiß war aufgehoben zu einem dunklen, aschfahlen Grau.   
Was also machte es da für einen Unterschied, ob er sich von einem widerlichen Miststück erpressen ließ oder ob er einen Hellseher um einen Gefallen bat?

Keinen. Es machte keinen. 

Weil seine Schwester verdient hatte zu leben. Weil Perser es verdient hatte. Weil Weiß es verdient hatte. Daher machte es keinen Unterschied. Nicht mehr.

 

~~**~~

 

_Wird fortgesetzt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für Kudos, Kritik und Kommentare bin ich natürlich immer gerne zu haben. ;)


	7. Enthüllungen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: die Serie und ihre Charaktere gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld damit. 
> 
> Sodele, mein Notebook ist zwar immer noch nicht da, aber dafür versuche ich es jetzt mal mit mobilen Geräten. Ich hoffe, es klappt alles und entschuldige mich schonmal im Voraus für eine eventuell gesteigerte Anzahl an Rechtschreibefehlern. ;)

~~**~~

 

Mit Argusaugen verfolgte Schuldig den Weg seines Anführers vom Eingang des Anwesens aus in ihre Küche. 

Dass das Orakel seinen Wagen nicht in die Garage gefahren hatte, lag vermutlich einzig und alleine daran, dass der Panda ihn im Verlauf des Tages noch sehen wollte. Es erklärte jedoch nicht, woher der Hellseher zu so einer frühen Zeit kam, im kompletten Ornat samt Mantel, Schal, Handschuhen, die er komplett am Eingang losgeworden war.   
Schuldig gönnte sich einen Moment um Crawford stumm zur Wahl seines Anzuges zu gratulieren, denn schon vor einiger Zeit hatte dieser die elendig Cremefarbenen gegen etwas Passenderes, Gedecktes getauscht, das nicht quasi in der Sekunde des Anschauens Augenkrebs verursachte. 

Aber das war hier nicht das Thema, ganz und gar nicht. 

Stumm erhob Schuldig sich und folgte Crawford in die Küche, in der sich dieser gerade seine zweite Kaffee des Tages kochte und mit dem Rücken zu ihm in an der Anrichte arbeitete, als wäre in der letzten Nacht überhaupt nichts gewesen. Gerade so, als hätten sie Crawford nicht aus einem Alptraum geholt, als hätte er Schuldig nicht beinahe erwürgt und als hätte er ihm nicht zweimal ins Gesicht geschlagen wie zu ihren besten Zeiten.   
Schuldig lehnte am Türrahmen und verschränkte die Hände. Als ihm das anhaltende Schweigen zu bunt wurde, grollte er, auch wenn das seinem noch immer wunden Hals schmerzte. 

„Du hast nichts dazu zu sagen?“, stellte er in den Raum und mühte sich um Ruhe, auch wenn er das Orakel am Liebsten gepackt und ihm eine verpasst hätte.  
Crawford drehte sich um und maß ihn ausdruckslos. „Wozu?“, fragte er, obwohl in seinen hellen Augen bereits das Wissen um die Antwort auf die Frage glomm. Schuldig würgte innerlich. Er kannte diesen Ausdruck nur zu gut. Das war der „Hellseherarschloch“-Ausdruck, jahrelang, vermutlich seit der Geburt perfektioniert durch den Mann, der vor ihm stand.   
„Du weißt ganz genau, wozu. Spiel keine Spielchen, Crawford.“  
Betont amüsiert hob sich eine der schwarzen Augenbrauen und Schuldig kam nicht umhin, die tiefen Augenringe zu bemerken, die auf der blassen Haut gut zu sehen waren. Ganz so gut ging es dem Mann nicht. Ganz so unbeeindruckt von der letzten Nacht war er auch nicht. Na also. Jetzt musste er es nur noch zugeben.

Und darüber sprechen. 

Aber Schuldig könnte sich auch die Rückkehr der Jediritter in echt wünschen, das käme auf der gleiche Ergebnis, mutmaßte er.   
„Ich wüsste nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht“, bestätigte Crawford seine Vermutungen und Schuldig biss sich schier auf die Zunge.  
„Du hattest einen Alptraum, der mich mit hineingezogen hat und der sicherlich vieles war, aber keine deiner üblichen Visionen, die dich nachts überfallen.“  
„Entdeckst du plötzlich deine väterliche Sorge, _Mastermind_?“  
„Du erkennst weder mich noch Nagi und gebärdest dich wie wild, als wir versuchen, dich aufzuwecken.“  
„Mir ist es neu, dass Schwarz Wert auf Klatsch und Tratsch legt und in selbige Kategorie fällt dein unsinniges Gerede.“  
„Du trägst Spuren von _Folter_ auf deinem Oberkörper und deinen Armen. Um deine Handgelenke befinden sich wunde Stellen von Fesseln. Wer hat dich so derart aufgemischt?“  
„Man möchte meinen, dass du mir zuhörst, wenn ich dir aus reinem Goodwill deine impertinenten Fragen beantworte, Schuldig, denn über die Antworten verfügst du ohne Ausnahme bereits. Für den Rest ist Rosenkreuz zuständig, nicht der mir _unterstellte_ Telepath.“

Schuldig war nicht dumm, er kannte diese Art von Versuch, ihn loszuwerden. Crawford bediente sich dieser bodenlosen Arroganz immer dann, wenn er sich ihn vom Leib halten wollte. In der ersten Zeit hatte er es genutzt, um Schuldig soweit auf die Palme zu treiben, dass dieser handgreiflich wurde, um ihm dann seinen Platz zuzuweisen. Wieder und wieder hatten sie sich wie zwei Wölfe gemessen, die schlussendlich ihren Platz im Rudel gefunden hatten, nachdem sie oft genug aneinandergeraten waren. Schuldig mutmaßte, dass Crawford das mit Absicht getan hatte. Mit langfristiger Planungsabsicht.   
So war das Kräftemessen schlussendlich verebbt und auf ein für alle Umstehenden erträgliches Maß herabgesunken. 

Nicht so heute. Nicht, seitdem er Crawford aus diesem Hotel abgeholt hatte. Dieses Mal jedoch ließ sich Schuldig durch die Provokation des Orakels nicht dazu verleiten, ihre Diskussion in Gewalt ausarten zu lassen.  
„Du hast versucht, mich umzubringen.“  
„Selbst Schuld. Niemand hat dich gezwungen, ohne meine Erlaubnis mein Schlafzimmer zu betreten.“  
„Du hast mich beinahe erwürgt.“  
„Damit wärst du nicht der Erste.“

Vielleicht gelang es Crawford doch, ihn auf die Palme zu treiben, beschloss Schuldig und verzog das Gesicht vor Wut und Fassungslosigkeit über die zynische, arrogante Nonchalanz seines Gegenübers. Er stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und näherte sich seinem Anführer.   
Sie waren beide beinahe gleich groß, nur Millimeter trennten sie. Genug für Schuldig, um ohne jede Scham in den persönlichen Bereich des anderen Mannes vorzudringen. Auch er konnte provozieren, sehr gut sogar. An vielen Tagen war er darin besser als Crawford. Schuldig lächelte abfällig.   
„Nagi macht sich Sorgen um dich. Aber das ist dir scheißegal, oh großer Anführer. Du dringst in meine Gedanken ein und überflutest mich mit Schmerz und Angst und Leid und Panik und es ist dir egal, oh großer Anführer. Du bringst die Abläufe des Teams durcheinander, aber auch das ist dir egal. _Oh großer Anführer_. Sag mir, Crawford, ist deine zukünftige Position innerhalb von Rosenkreuz schon so sicher, dass du es nicht mehr für notwendig erachtest, die dir gestellten Aufgaben zu _ihrer_ Zufriedenheit zu erledigen oder ruhst du dich genau darauf aus?“

Ja, provozieren konnte Schuldig sehr gut und wenn er einmal wunde Punkte gefunden hatte, dann nutzte er sie, wenn es ihn weiterbrachte. Mit freudigem Sadismus bediente er sich kleinerer und größerer Schwächen, insbesondere, wenn sie einem beinahe unbesiegbaren Gegner wie Crawford gehörten.   
Und wie der andere Mann sich provozieren ließ. Sie war seine Schwachstelle, immer schon gewesen. Alleine die Nennung ihrer Verbindung war etwas, das ihn zuverlässig und schnell auf die Palme brachte. 

Das gab Schuldig auch sein Hinterkopf zu verstehen, als er mit vollster Wucht gegen den Kühlschrank schlug, während Crawford seinen Hals eisern umfasst hielt.  
Ebenso eisern unterdrückte Schuldig jeglichen Impuls sich zu wehren, denn das war es nicht, was er wollte. Einen Kampf hier würde er verlieren, selbst jetzt. Also würde er Crawford weiterhin mit seinen Worten foltern und ihn aus der Reserve locken um irgendeine Antwort auf seine Fragen zu erhalten und die gottverdammte Elefantenherde aus dem Weg zu räumen, die im Raum stand. Die Wut in ihm genau darüber konnte und wollte er nicht unterdrücken und das ließ er seinen Anführer sehen und spüren, auch wenn diese ihn nur an seinen Schilden touchieren würde. 

„Hat das etwa einen Nerv getroffen?“, fragte er in das zornige Gesicht und die seinen Hals umfassenden Finger drückten warnend zu. Und ob, aber natürlich Crawford den Teufel tun und das zugeben.   
„Du vergisst dich, Mastermind. Dich, deine Position und deinen Nutzen das Team betreffend“, strichen eiskalte Worte über Schuldigs von den Schlägen immer noch wunde Wange.   
„Und wieder weichst du mir aus. Was glaubst du, was passiert, wenn du mich nach Österreich zurückschickst? Was glaubst du, werde ich ihnen in meiner Befragung sagen, Orakel?“, erwiderte er und grinste in die an Hass grenzende Wut hinein.   
Ein minimales Zucken durchlief den Hellseher, gerade genug um Schuldig ein Indiz dafür zu sein, dass Crawford auch seine Leichen im Keller hatte. Oder zumindest genug Angst vor ihren Auftraggebern verspürte, dass er ein Interesse daran hatte, Schuldig nicht mit ihnen zusammen zu bringen. Gespielt nachdenklich legte der Telepath den Kopf schief.   
„Was sagen sie zu den Fesselspuren und zu den Alpträumen in deinen frühmorgendlichen Sitzungen mit ihnen? Was halten sie von deinen fehlenden Visionen, die dich noch nicht einmal vor abgelaufener Milch warnen? Wenn ich mich nicht recht irre, haben sie dich doch genau für deine Hellsicht zum Teamführer auserkoren?“  
Crawfords freie Hand zuckte und Schuldig wusste, dass der andere Mann zuschlagen würde. Er bereitete sich innerlich darauf vor, wurde jedoch bitter enttäuscht, als die Hand von weißen, vernarbten Fingern zurückgehalten wurde. 

Wie ein Geist tauchte Jei hinter ihrem Anführer auf und hielt dessen angespannten Arm in einem eisernen Griff. Ausdruckslos ruhte sein Auge auf ihnen, ebenso leer musterte er ihrer beider Gesichter.   
„Lass mich los, Berserker“, knurrte Crawford wütend. Er erreichte zu Schuldigs innerer Schadenfreude aber rein gar nichts damit.   
„Er ist von Nutzen.“  
Schuldig schnaubte. „Solches Lob aus deinem Mund? Wie komme ich dazu, Jei?“  
Beide Männer ignorierten ihn zugunsten ihres ganz eigenen Kampfes, den sie just in diesem Moment stumm und nonverbal vor seinen Augen austrugen.   
„Ich wüsste nicht, wie eine gebrochene Nase seinen Wert mildern sollte.“  
~Ich schon, du Wahrsagerarschloch~, verlagerte sich Schuldig auf die mentale Kommunikation. Auch da fand er keine Antwort und Crawford ignorierte ihn, als hätte er nichts gesagt. 

„Der Panda hat angerufen und Nagi mitgeteilt, dass er dich erwartet.“ Jeis Ton drückte nichts anderes als völlige Verachtung und abgrundtief bodenlosen Hass auf Takatori aus. Schuldig wusste, dass wenn Crawford nicht derjenige wäre, der zwischen den beiden Männern stünde, ihr Auftraggeber bereits tot und Futter für die Würmer wäre. Aber nein, der allzu brave Berserker fügte sich dem Urteil des Kronprinzen und ließ die Finger vom Panda. Schade, wirklich schade.   
Schuldig grinste in das von der letzten Nacht und von Takatori gezeichnete Gesicht.   
„Na los, geh schon, oh großer Anführer von Schwarz. Nicht, dass unser Zugpferd dir seinen Golfschläger beim nächsten Mal in den Arsch schiebt, weil ihm dein Gesicht nicht mehr reicht.“  
Wie verbrannt reagierte Crawford auf seine zynischen Worte, was Schuldig sich im ersten Moment fragen ließ, ob seine Worte nicht mehr Wahrheit beinhalteten, als er es gerade beabsichtigt hatte. Wer wusste schon, welche dunklen Vorlieben der nach Macht gierende Politiker hatte. 

Er. Ach ja. Stimmte. Er wusste das. Konnte es wissen, wenn er tief genug graben würde, hieß das. Aber Schuldig wollte nicht. Und alleine die Vorstellung, dass ihr Auftraggeber so etwas tun würde, ließ Übelkeit in ihm hochsteigen. Angewidert schüttelte er sich.   
Crawford löste sich unter dessen von ihm und trat nun seinerseits mit einem angewiderten Laut zurück.   
„Wir sind noch nicht fertig miteinander“, richtete er vielversprechend drohend an Schuldig und wurde mit einem Lachen belohnt.   
„Oh das hoffe ich doch. Ich warte noch auf Antworten.“

 

~~**~~

 

Mit Bedacht zog Youji den Umschlag zu sich, den Birman ihnen mitgebracht hatte. In ihm befand sich ihre neueste Mission, die sie ohne ihren Anführer bestreiten würden, weil dieser bereits abgelehnt hatte. Warum das so war, konnte Youji nur mutmaßen, doch es warf in der momentanen, aufgeheizten Situation kein gutes Licht auf Aya. Eben das stand auch in den Augen der Agentin, als sie ihnen die Details ihrer Zielpersonen erläuterte und dabei klar machte, dass sie jede einzelne, verfügbare Kraft brauchten, jetzt, da ihr Anführer diese Mission nicht mit ihnen bestreiten wollte. 

Es war selten genug, dass Aya einen Auftrag ausschlug.

Youji seufzte innerlich, als er an die Verzweiflung des rothaarigen Mannes dachte, mit der er die ihm gemachten Vorwürfe bestritt. Und Youji glaubte ihm jedes Wort. 

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass ihr die restlichen Details selbst erarbeiten werdet?“, schloss Birman das Briefing und erntete ein dreifaches Brummen. Nach einem Tag harter Arbeit zwischen pubertierenden Mädchen hatte keiner von ihnen rechte Lust, noch kommunikativ zu sein. Das einte sie alle.   
„Gut. Nun zu einem anderen Thema.“

Wieder war es ein Umschlag, den sie aus der Tasche zog. Langsam, beinahe bedächtig holte sie Bilder aus dem schmucklosen, braunen Papier und hielt sie zunächst vor ihnen allen verborgen. Youji runzelte die Stirn und tauschte fragende Blicke mit Omi und Ken aus. War es ein neuerlicher Beweis für Ayas Schuld? Wenn er ihre gerunzelte Stirn richtig interpretierte, dann konnte es nur diesen Zusammenhang haben.  
Birman schluckte schwer.   
„Unser Forensikteam hat die Überreste des Areals überprüft, das Aya in die Luft gesprengt hat. Sie haben eine der Überwachungskameras bergen können, die nicht durch die Explosionen zerstört worden ist. Augenscheinlich gehörte sie zu einem der Wohntrakte, vermutlich zu dem, in dem Abyssinian während seines Auftrages gewohnt hat. Bei der Auswertung der zu der Kamera gehörigen Festplatte haben wir etwas gefunden, das…“ Sie stockte und schloss die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, las Youji in ihnen Pein und Schmerz und er wusste, dass es nicht gut aussehen würde für Aya. 

Sie legte die Fotos auf den Tisch und Youji starrte auf die Aufnahmen, als wären die Gift. Er griff zu dem nächstgelegenen Bild und versuchte zu begreifen, was er dort sah. Er versuchte zu begreifen, wer der Mann war, mit dem Aya zusammen an einem Küchentisch saß und der ihn auf dem nächsten Foto sogar zum Lächeln gebracht hatte. Er versuchte zu begreifen, was er auf dem Bild sah, das Omi in seinen Händen hielt. Oder Ken. Oder die restlichen Bilder, die immer die gleichen zwei Personen zeigten.

Aya, zum Einen. Das Orakel von Schwarz, zum Anderen. 

Unmissverständlich zeigten die Bilder ihren Anführer, wie er friedlich mit Crawford zusammensaß. Sie zeigten, wie sie gemeinsam aßen. Wie Aya den Anführer des feindlichen Teams berührte. Wie er ihm eine Tasse Kaffee reichte.   
Ungläubig starrte Youji auf die Bilder. Neben ihm gab Omi einen Laut des vollkommenen Unverständnisses von sich und Ken tastete zittrig nach den Abbildungen des Verrates, als würden sie ihn beißen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Wie war das möglich?   
Fragend irrte sein Blick zu Birman, die bedauernd den Kopf schüttete. „Ich weiß es nicht, Youji“, kam sie seiner Frage zuvor. „Ich kann mir die Bilder ebenso wenig erklären wie ihr.   
Wir hatten keine Information darüber, dass Oracle auch Bestandteil der Mission war. In seinem Bericht hat Aya nichts von dem Schwarz erwähnt. Mit keinem Wort hat er ein Zusammentreffen mit ihm erwähnt. Oder seinen augenscheinlichen Verrat.“  
„Lasgo hatte Geschäftsverbindungen zu Takatori?“, fragte Ken mit belegter Stimme und Youji ahnte, worauf er hinauswollte. Es jagte ihm einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken.   
„Das vermuten wir“, nickte Birman.  
„Und bei Crawford handelt es sich um den Leibwächter von Takatori“, vervollständigte Omi den Verdacht, der bisher unausgesprochen im Raum stand.   
Auch hierzu nickte Birman und Youji bohrte seinen Blick in das vor ihm liegende Foto. Detailliert sezierte er jeden kleinen Quadratmillimeter und versuchte in der Szenerie vor seinen Augen Antworten zu finden, die Aya ihm nicht gegeben hatte. Nichts hatte Aya hierüber gesagt, rein gar nichts. Und Youji fragte sich, warum er sich ihm nicht anvertraut hatte. 

Hatte er wirklich das Vertrauen in ihn verloren? Hatte er sie hintergangen zugunsten von _Schwarz_?

Youji spulte sein letztes Gespräch mit Aya vor seinem inneren Auge ab und fragte sich, welche Anzeichen es dafür gegeben hatte, dass sein Freund ihn anlog nach all den Jahren. Schuldig konnte es nicht sein. Der Telepath war nicht in der Lage dazu, in Ayas Gedanken einzugreifen. Gezwungen wurde er auch nicht, denn warum sonst sollte Aya in Gegenwart des Schwarz _lächeln_?

Als es Youji wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel, zuckte er nicht nur innerlich zusammen. 

Aya hatte ihn nicht angelogen. Er hatte die Wahrheit gesagt, wenn auch nicht so, dass Youji jemals darauf kommen würde. Er hatte ihm genau gesagt, was geschehen war. Er hatte ihm versucht zu sagen, was passiert war und hatte es doch nicht gekonnt. Ayas Verzweiflung, mit der er ihm die Worte entgegengespien hatte, kam Youji erneut in den Sinn und nun begriff er sie. Es ging hier nicht rein um die Vergewaltigung eines Mannes. Nein… das, was Aya im Besonderen geschockt hatte, war anscheinend die Identität des Mannes.   
Abrupt und überhastet griff Youji nach den Bildern und besah sie sich eines nach dem anderen. Eines nach dem anderen untersuchte er konkret auf den Zustand des Orakels. Und eines nach dem Anderen offenbarte ihm, was er zu wissen glaubte und wofür er mehr und mehr Beweise fand. 

Zu allererst war da die Kleidung. Youji kannte Crawford nur formell, absolut spießig in Anzug und Krawatte. Nie hatte er ihn anders gesehen. Nun trug er legere Kleidung. Seine Brille fehlte, das Gesicht verhärmt und von Kampfspuren gezeichnet. Die Kaffeetasse hielt er mit beiden Händen. Die Haltung, wenn er stand, war eine Schonhaltung, die Youji nur zu gut kannte. Der Schwarz war verwundet. 

Youji atmete bedacht aus. Der Mann, von dem Aya ihm erzählt hatte, der Sexsklave, den er vor Lasgo gerettet hatte, das war…  
Er schluckte. Bei allem, was ihm heilig war. Aber warum Crawford? Wieso war der Berater Takatoris ein Gefangener Lasgos? Das ergab keinen Sinn. 

Blinzelnd sah Youji hoch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein… das ist nicht, wonach es aussieht. Ich glaube nicht daran, dass Aya uns verraten hat.“  
Birman seufzte. „Youji, ich weiß, dass es schwierig ist, das zu akzeptieren, aber anhand der wirklich erdrückenden Beweislage… schau dir doch die Fotos an, was gibt es denn da noch für Zweifel?“  
„Nein. Nein! Es gibt Gründe dafür. Ich weiß, dass es sie gibt. Aya hat…er hat mir etwas gesagt. Etwas, dass das erklären würde. Lass mich ihn fragen. Lass mich ihm diese Bilder zeigen, Birman, dann wird er dir erklären, warum.“  
Ärger kroch über ihr Gesicht wie eine hässliche Fratze. „Youji, es gibt keine Erklärung außer der, dass er Verrat begangen hat. Selbst wenn er nicht mit Lasgo unter einer Decke steckt, wir sehen ihn hier in aller Ruhe und Frieden mit einem Feind. Einem _Feind_ , den es zu töten gilt. Das alleine ist Verrat, Youji. Das alleine reicht. Und dann wäre noch das hier.“

Sie holte ein letztes Foto aus ihrer Tasche und warf es verächtlich auf den Tisch. Den toten Mann darauf kannte Youji nicht und fragend sah er hoch. Birman grollte.  
„Das ist ein Kritikeragent, den wir tot beim Friedhof von Ayas Eltern gefunden haben. Die DNA-Spuren stimmen mit denen von Oracle überein. Oracle. Beim Friedhof von Ayas Eltern, zum gleichen Zeitpunkt, an dem sich auch Aya dort befand, bevor er Agent als vermisst gemeldet wurde. Er war dort, Youji und hat den Agenten getötet. Ebenso wie Aya dort war. Was, frage ich euch, hat er, der sein Leben lassen musste, gesehen, dass der Mann ich umgebracht hat, der auf den Fotos so friedlich mit Aya zusammensitzt?“

Neben ihm zuckte Omi zusammen und keuchte leise. „Nein, das kann nicht sein, Birman. Wieso…?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht!“, fuhr sie hoch und schlug frustriert mit der Faust auf den Tisch, die Miene zu einer Maske der Wut verzogen. „Ich weiß nur, dass es keine logische Erklärung dafür gibt außer der, dass Aya das von langer Hand geplant hat und nun versucht, auch noch Weiß zu zerstören. Oder warum glaubt ihr, hat er die kommende Mission abgesagt, von der wir annehmen können, dass Schwarz zugegen sein wird?“  
Youji schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und schluckte mühevoll. „Nein, Birman. Dafür muss es eine Erklärung geben. Dafür gibt es bereits eine Erklärung. Warum fragst du nicht Aya? Warum holen wir ihn nicht? Warum…?“  
„Weil es euch alle gefährdet, verdammt nochmal!“, schrie sie und erhob sich so ruckartig, dass ihr Stuhl nach hinten kippte. „Ihr alle seid in Gefahr, dass Schwarz euch umbringt, wenn ihr erkennen lasst, dass ihr wisst, was geschehen ist. Wir müssen dem zuvorkommen und den Verrat an der Wurzel ausrotten, habt ihr mich verstanden! Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, euch in Sicherheit zu bringen. Und ich werde verdammt sein und noch einen Agenten diesem Dreckspack opfern!“

Kens Blick spiegelte Youjis Verzweiflung wieder. Omis blasses Gesicht ebenso. Doch weder Ken noch Omi wussten, was Youji wusste oder vielmehr glaubte zu wissen. Und das, was er vermutete, musste die Basis für eine logische Erklärung sein, die das alles hier auflösen würde. Einschließlich dem Mord an einem ihrer Agenten. Einschließlich dieser Gräueltat.  
Youji schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gib mir zwei Tage, Birman. Zwei verdammte Tage um Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen.“  
„In zwei Tagen könnt ihr bereits tot sein, insbesondere dann, wenn ihr ohne Aya bei eurem nächsten Auftrag auf sie trefft.“  
„Bitte!“  
„Youji?“ Omi, seine Stimme unsicher. „Wieso?“  
„Es gibt da etwas, das gegen Ayas Schuld spricht. Er hat es mir in unserem letzten Gespräch anvertraut. Ich möchte ihn mit den Bildern konfrontieren und ich schwöre euch, dass ich ihn eigenhändig töten werde, sollte ich mich irren und sollte er übergelaufen sein. Ich _schwöre_ es euch.“  
„Womit willst du ihn konfrontieren?“, fragte Ken und machte Youji deutlich, dass er keine ausweichende Antwort dulden würde. Ken vertraute ihm in diesem Punkt nicht und das schmerzte Youji mehr, als dass er es zugeben wollte. Auch wenn er es verstehen konnte. Das hier war nicht ihr sonstiges Gekabbel untereinander. Dies hier war noch nicht einmal mit den ernsteren Konflikten der ersten Zeit zu vergleichen.   
Sorgfältig wägte Youji die Worte ab, die er seinem Team und Birman mitteilen würde, in der irrigen Annahme, dass er jemanden schützen musste, der es sicherlich nicht verdient hatte.   
Langsam atmete er aus, bedächtig wieder ein. 

„Aya hat mir von einem Mann erzählt, den er vor Ort gerettet hat. Er sagte, dieser Mann sei ein Sexsklave gewesen, an dem sich Lasgo vergangen hätte. Lasgo hätte ihm den Mann geschenkt, damit er sich auch an ihm bediene und Aya habe ihn davor bewahrt, weiter missbraucht zu werden. Er hat mir gegenüber keinen Namen genannt, aber was, wenn Crawford der besagte Mann ist?“ Hilflos sah er in die Runde und blieb an Birman hängen, über deren Gesicht ein dunkler Schatten huschte, den er nicht identifizieren konnte. Sie öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch Omi kam ihr zuvor.  
„Das kann doch nicht sein, Youji. Wie sollte er denn… warum sollte Aya denn… wie passt das alles zusammen?“  
Der ältere Weiß schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das zusammenpasst, aber es würde die Fotos erklären. Und seht sie euch doch an. Seht euch Crawford auf ihnen genau an. Wirkt er wie das arrogante Hellseherarschloch darauf? Nein. Schaut euch die Kleidung an, die Haltung. Der Mann auf diesen Fotos ist verwundet. Die Frage ist nur, von was. Und wenn wir dieser Frage nachgehen, dann wissen wir auch, warum Aya ihm geholfen hat und warum die Fotos ihn derart kompromittierend zeigen und den _Eindruck_ erwecken, er sei ein Verräter.“

Birman schnaubte verächtlich. „Das ist nichts weiter als eine vage Theorie, Balinese. Und dazu noch sehr weit hergeholt.“  
„Aber sie wäre möglich.“ Ken, die treue Seele. Ken, der Aya mochte und ihn respektierte.   
Birman schüttelte den Kopf. „Youji, Ken, das ist zu gefährlich.“  
Sie stieß auf taube Ohren. Youji grollte. „Zwei Tage. Das sind wir Aya schuldig, Birman. Das sind wir unserem Freund verdammt nochmal schuldig.“

Damit erhob er sich ebenso und nahm die Fotos an sich. Wortlos, aber mit einem festen Blick auf sie ging er an ihr vorbei nach draußen. Er musste Aya finden, er musste ihn zur Rede stellen. Er musste wissen, ob es sich bei dem Mann, den Lasgo gefangen gehalten und vergewaltigt hatte, tatsächlich um den Anführer von Schwarz handelte.

 

~~**~~

 

Youji erlaubte sich gerade soviel Höflichkeit, um anzuklopfen, bevor er Ayas Zimmer betrat, das nach Stunden endlich wieder bewohnt war.   
Wo er sonst einen bissigen oder ironischen Kommentar für sein allzu vertrauliches Verhalten erhielt, schenkte ihm Aya nun noch nicht einmal Aufmerksamkeit. Gedankenverloren starrte er aus dem Fenster, ein Bein zu sich auf den Sessel gezogen, das andere lang vor sich ausgestreckt. Seine Stirn war kritisch verzogen und anscheinend erkannte er erst jetzt, dass Youji sich in seinem Zimmer befand. 

„Was willst du hier?“, fragte er mit seinem tiefen Bariton rau, als hätte er seine Stimme schon lange nicht mehr benutzt und Youji hob die Augenbraue. Er sparte sich seinen Charme und die gute Laune, mit der er sonst auf ihren Anführer zutrat, wenn er etwas wollte, sei es auch nur eine Antwort auf seine Fragen. Dafür war das hier zu ernst für sie alle. Insbesondere für den rothaarigen Mann selbst.   
„Ich will dich etwas fragen, Aya. Und ich möchte, dass du mir eine ehrliche Antwort darauf gibst.“  
Stirnrunzelnd setzte sich Aya auf. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dich jemals angelogen zu haben“, gab er zurück. Wortlos deutete er auf den zweiten und Youji konnte sehen, wie die Entspannung einer allumfassenden Anspannung wich. Aya ahnte, was auf ihn zukommen würde und alleine das machte Youji wütend. Warum hatte ihr Anführer das vor ihm verschwiegen? Ausgerechnet das? Vertraute er ihm so wenig, dass er sich ihm nicht öffnete und nicht ehrlich zu ihm war, wenn es etwas gab, das ihn belastete, oder mit dem man ihn eventuell erpressen konnte?  
Eigentlich konnte sich Youji die Antwort selbst geben. Natürlich vertraute Aya ihnen nicht, denn er war schon immer ein Einzelkämpfer gewesen, der regelrecht Angst hatte, sich auf andere zu verlassen. 

Langsam ließ sich der älteste Weiß auf den allzu gemütlichen Sessel nieder, der ihm schon für viele Stunden eine bequeme Unterlage während ihrer ruhigen und tiefen Gespräche gewesen war, die sie schlussendlich hatten führen können. Seine Finger ballten sich unwillkürlich zur Faust, als er für einen Moment über die Möglichkeit sinnierte, dass Aya sie tatsächlich verraten hatte und nun mit Schwarz und Takatori gemeinsame Sache machte, so unwahrscheinlich das auch war. So absurd und widerlich. 

„Wer war der Mann, den Lasgo als Sexsklaven gehalten hat? Wie war sein Name?“, fragte Youji ohne Umschweife und sah an den sich weitenden Augen, dass seine Vermutung die Goldrichtige gewesen war. Dafür brauchte er noch nicht einmal das schuldbewusste Zusammenzucken des rothaarigen Mannes oder den mühevoll hüpfenden Adamsapfel, der den Kloß namens Lüge hinunterzuschlucken versuchte.   
Zunächst blieb ihm Aya eine Antwort schuldig, während er ihn mit großen, überrumpelten Augen anstarrte und anscheinend nicht wusste, wie er sich aus dieser Frage herauswinden konnte ohne zu lügen. Youji erlöste ihn aus seiner Starre, indem er in seine Gesäßtasche griff und die Fotos hervorzog, die ihn wie ein schweres Gewicht begleiteten. Im Stapel warf er sie auf den niedrigen Beistelltisch zwischen den beiden Sesseln und wartete, dass Aya sie aufnahm. 

Beinahe schon ruckartig griff dieser danach und ebenso ruckartig fuhr er zusammen, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Foto um Foto um Foto besah er sich, steckte es nach hinten, besah sich das Nächste und ließ sie schließlich langsam wieder sinken.   
„Birman sagt, du hättest uns auf der Mission an Schwarz verraten. Sie glaubt, dass Crawford dort war und etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass du Lasgo nicht ausgeschaltet hast. Sie glaubt auch, dass du für den toten Kritikeragenten auf dem letzten Foto verantwortlich ist. Hast du uns verraten, Aya?“ Betont ruhig hatte er Fakten rezitiert und die Frage gestellt, doch das konnte nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass Youji vor Aufregung zitterte und dass sich seine Muskeln vor lauter Anspannung schmerzhaft zusammenzogen. Ihm war kalt vor Übelkeit und mit einem Blick auf seinen Freund fand er all das bestätigt, was auch in ihm selbst tobte. Ayas Hand zitterte. Er war kalkweiß im Gesicht. Seine Lippen öffneten und schlossen sich wieder, ohne einen Ton heraus zu lassen. Dann sah er mit großen Augen hoch und schluckte erneut schwer.

„Diese Fotos stammen von Birman“, stellte er nicht ganz als Frage in den Raum und Youji nickte. Auch das rief eine Reaktion des Entsetzens hervor, die der älteste Weiß nicht ganz einzuordnen vermochte.   
Dann ließ Aya sie abrupt auf den Tisch fallen und presste seine Hand auf seinen Mund. Stolpernd erhob er sich, schlug sich den Unterschenkel an dem niedrigen Tisch und stürmte an Youji vorbei aus seinem Zimmer hinaus in das Badezimmer. Hustend und würgend übergab er sich über ihrer Kloschüssel. 

Youji ließ ihm diese Privatsphäre, doch als ihr Anführer nicht zurückkehrte, folgte er ihm. 

Er fand ihn kniend, mit gesenktem Kopf über der Schüssel.

„Aya.“ Eine Warnung, Erinnerung, Frage… all das beherbergte der Name des Mannes, der nun den Kopf hob. Unsicher tastete seine Hand nach der Spülung und noch viel unsteter kam er wieder auf die Beine. Schweigend wandte er sich zum Waschbecken und wusch sich seinen Mund aus, befreite sich wieder und wieder vom üblen Geschmack des hochgekommenen Mittagessens. Zittrig umklammerte er die Keramik und schloss die Augen. 

Wie so oft war es Zeit, die er benötigte, um von sich aus zu erzählen. So auch jetzt. 

Ihre Baduhr zeigte fünf Minuten an, in denen sie hier schweigend gestanden hatten. Fünf lange, schweigende Minuten, in denen Youji jede Regung von Aya beobachtet, ausgewertet und analysierte und feststellte, dass an dem anderen Mann nichts Falsches oder Verlogenes war, sondern dass dieser ehrlich tief geschockt war.   
Erst nach den unendlichen fünf Minuten, sah er hoch und fand den Mut, Youji direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Sein Adamsapfel hüpfte mühevoll, als er schluckte.   
„Mach die Tür zu, Youji.“  
Überrascht hielt der älteste Weiß inne. „Es riecht jetzt nicht ganz so gut hier drin, Aya, können wir nicht zurück in dein Zimmer?“  
„Mach die Tür hinter dir zu“, wiederholte Aya strenger als vorher, mit mehr Kraft als vorher. Gleichzeitig drehte er den Wasserhahn des Waschbeckens voll auf und verfuhr mit dem Hahn ihrer Wanne ebenso. Stirnrunzelnd folgte Youji dem Befehl und lehnte sich gegen die geschlossene Tür, die Hände locker vor sich verschränkt. Ayas Augen huschten zu eben jenen und Youji wusste, dass Aya erkannte die eindeutige Botschaft dessen. 

Notfalls würde er seine Waffe nutzen, die er immer bei sich trug.

„Was soll das alles, Aya?“, fragte Youji erneut und der rothaarige Mann ließ sich auf den Badewannenrand nieder. Schlussendlich nickte er.  
„Die Bilder sind echt. Jedes einzelne von ihnen, auch wenn ich mit dem letzten Bild nichts anfangen kann. Ich kenne den Mann nicht und habe auch seine Leiche bis gerade eben noch nie gesehen. Die Bilder von Crawford und mir aber…“ Aya stockte und presste seine Handballen auf die Augen. Ein verzweifelter Laut verließ seine Lippen. „Ja, er ist derjenige, von dem ich dir erzählt habe. Er ist Lasgos Sexsklave. Vielmehr war er es, bevor ich ihn endgültig da herausgeholt habe.“   
Es zu vermuten und es noch einmal gesagt zu bekommen, waren zwei unterschiedliche Paar Schuhe, stellte Youji fest. Trotz aller Vermutungen war es ein Schlag in seine Magengrube, dass ausgerechnet Aya einem Feind half, den es zu töten galt. Es drehte Youji den Magen um und ließ ihn schwindeln. Es lief ihm heißkalt den Rücken hinunter, das zu hören.   
„Warum hast du ihn nicht getötet?“, fragte Youji und abrupt sah Aya hoch. 

„Ich wollte, doch ich konnte es nicht, weil ich meine Tarnung aufrecht erhalten musste. Dann wollte ich ihn zu Kritiker bringen, doch das konnte ich nicht. Und schlussendlich habe ich ihn gehen lassen.“  
Wut keimte in Youji hoch, als er sich der feinen Nuancen der ausgelassenen Wahrheit bewusst wurde, die Aya ihm erneut unterbreitete. Schon wieder. Als wären die Auslassungen der vergangenen Tage nicht genug gewesen. Er grollte zornig.   
„Ich habe keine Lust auf Auslassungen mehr, Aya. Entweder du erzählst mir jetzt alles, jedes Detail, jedes noch so verdammt unwichtige Detail oder ich prügle dich hier drin windelweich und schleppe dich dann zu Perser persönlich. Klingt das gut für dich? Wirklich?“  
Betäubt schüttelte Aya den Kopf.   
„Also?“

Youji wartete exakt dreißig Sekunden, bis er einen Schritt nach vorne trat und anscheinend war das der Anstoß für Ayas Redseligkeit. Detail um Detail um Detail servierte ihm der sitzende Mann auf einem Silbertablett, das ekelerregender nicht sein konnte. Angefangen von erzwungenem Oralsex, dem Aya unfreiwillig gelauscht hatte, über das Geschenk, über ihren brüchigen und widerwilligen Waffenstillstand, bis hin zu Ayas Wutausbrüchen und seiner eigenen, schlimmen Tat, die er selbst nicht verstand, über ihren Kampf und die endgültige Befreiung des erneut missbrauchten Orakels. Selbst die Nacht in einem Ferienhaus weitab der Zivilisation ließ er nicht aus, auch nicht, wie er Crawford in dem Hotel abgesetzt hatte. Ebenso wenig wie er Youji Birmans Beteiligung an diesem völligen Horror ersparte.

Mehr als alles andere schockierte das Youji über alle Maßen.

„Das kann nicht sein“, presste er hilflos hervor. „Das KANN nicht sein, nicht Birman. Wieso sie? Warum sollte ausgerechnet sie…?“  
Gepeinigt stöhnte Aya auf. „Wenn ich das wüsste, Youji. Sie sagt, es ist ihre Rache an Schwarz und ihr Kampf für die richtige Sache. Deswegen erpresst sie mich auch mit meiner Schwester und droht mir, Aya zu töten, wenn ich nicht das tue, was sie verlangt.“

„ _Was?!?_ “ Youji glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Er musste sich verhört haben, anders konnte er sich das nicht erklären, was hier vor sich ging. Wieso sollte Birman zu all dem auch noch Aya so etwas antun? Niemals hatte sie ein Anzeichen dafür gegeben, dass sie ihn so sehr hasste oder dass sie ihren Weg nicht als den Richtigen ansah.   
Aya nickte. „Schon nach meiner Rückkehr kamen erst Lasgo, dann sie zu mir. Sie erpresste mich mit meiner Schwester und erteilte mir den Auftrag, Perser zu töten.“ Hilflos sahen violette Augen zu ihm hoch. Hilflos baten sie um Rat. Hilflos war aber auch Youji angesichts solcher unerwarteter, unvorstellbarer Grausamkeit.   
„Sie wird auch Weiß umbringen lassen, wenn sie erfährt, dass ihr es wisst, deswegen habe ich nichts gesagt. Ich muss ihr Spiel mitspielen, um euch und Aya sicher zu wissen, auch wenn ich noch nicht weiß, wie ich das anstellen soll. Ich kann Perser nicht töten, ich darf es nicht. Aber was für eine Wahl bleibt mir, wenn sie meine Schwester bedroht?“  
„Sag es ihm und bitte ihn, deine Schwester in Sicherheit zu bringen.“

Verzweifelt schüttelte Aya den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht. Sie hat Männer außerhalb von Ayas Krankenhauszimmer positioniert und ich weiß nicht, welchen der Ärzte sie geschmiert hat, die sofort handeln, wenn sie Wind davon bekommt.“  
„Wir können uns um die Männer kümmern und Aya an einen sicheren Ort bringen.“  
Aya lachte bitter auf. „An _welchen_ denn? Wir haben nicht die infrastrukturellen Möglichkeiten, sie ihren Bedürfnissen entsprechend unterzubringen. Sie würde ohne die Geräte innerhalb von Minuten elendig zugrunde gehen, Youji.“  
„Aya, es muss doch - “  
„Nein! Das ist es ja. Nein, es gibt nichts. Und nur, weil ich Crawford da rausgeholt habe. Nur weil ich verdammt nochmal nicht zulassen konnte, dass sie ihn in ihre Finger bekommt, wenn ich ihn Kritiker ausliefere.“

Youji runzelte die Stirn. In allem, was Aya ihm erzählt hatte, war ihm Birmans Verrat zu allererst ins Auge gestochen. Aber da gab es noch ein anderes Problem und das hieß Schwarz.   
„Du hast dich mit ihm auf dem Friedhof getroffen, richtig?“, fragte er und Aya schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass er kommen würde. Ich war da, um beim Grab meiner Eltern Ruhe und Antworten zu finden.“  
„Was hat er gemacht?“  
„Mich mit einer Waffe bedroht, ohne mich umzubringen oder mich zu verletzen. Geredet. Sich angehört, was ich zu sagen hatte. Sonst nichts. Ich schwöre Youji, sonst weiß ich von nichts!“

Und ja, Youji glaubte Aya das. Er glaubte ihm, dass er nur Gutes im Sinn gehabt hatte. Er glaubte ihm, dass er keinen Verrat begangen hatte. Er glaubte ihm, dass er Hilfe brauchte.   
„Wie hat er auf dich reagiert? Ich meine darauf, dass du es weißt, dass du quasi Zeuge seiner Vergewaltigung warst und dich ihm selbst beinahe aufgezwungen hast?“ Ekel überkam Youji, doch er schluckte ihn hinunter. Damit würde er sich später befassen.   
„Ich hätte erwartet, dass er mich umbringt, sobald ich nicht mehr für ihn nützlich bin, aber das hat er nicht getan. Ich habe keine Ahnung warum nicht, denn ich glaube nicht, dass ein Mann wie er es einfach hinter sich lassen kann, was passiert ist.“  
Youji nickte bestätigend. „Ich auch nicht. Daher meine Frage, was er in dem Ganzen von dir will.“  
„Rache, im schlimmsten Fall.“  
„Die wird er nicht bekommen, wenn wir den Auftrag erhalten, dich zu töten oder Birman dich durch ihre Leute erledigen lässt.“

Aya verfiel wieder in grüblerisches Schweigen, das mit einem abgehackten Laut endete. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll, Youji. Ich stehe mit dem Rücken zur Wand und ich habe keine Handlungsoptionen mehr. Und ich kann niemanden um Hilfe bitten ohne dass Birman davon Wind bekommt. Deswegen wirst du auch Ken und Omi nichts erzählen, sie dürfen da nicht mit reingezogen werden. Und du auch nicht…ich hätte nicht mit dir reden sollen, dir nichts erzählen sollen, sie werden dich - “  
Abrupt brachen die beinahe schon panischen Worte ab, als Youji mit einem Satz bei Aya war und ihn zu sich hochzog. Fest presste er ihn an sich und schloss seine Arme wie einen Schraubstock um den Anderen.   
„Nein, Aya. Wir finden gemeinsam eine Lösung. Du bist nicht mehr alleine. Du hast mich. Ich lasse mir etwas einfallen, hörst du? Nicht heute Abend. Aber ich verschaffe dir Zeit, versprochen. Zeit, damit wir zusammen einen Plan finden.“

Der Mann in seinen Armen schwieg dazu, doch nach unendlich langer Zeit schloss er seine Arme um die Körpermitte von Youji und ließ seinen Kopf gegen das Schlüsselbein fallen. Youji vermeinte, durch sein T-Shirt hindurch Feuchtigkeit spüren zu können, doch er mochte sich auch täuschen. Für sein Seelenheil vermochte er das… denn Aya weinen zu sehen, wäre dem sicherlich nicht zuträglich.

 

~~**~~

 

Youji stellte fest, dass ihn die letzten Jahre träge gemacht hatten. Ja, die Verbrecherjagd hatte ihn zwar körperlich fit gehalten. Wieder und wieder musste er sich in neue Rollen eindenken, was eine gewisse Art der Abwechslung mit sich brachte. Aber eine ernsthafte Gefahr für Leib und Leben, das hatte er schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gehabt. Gefahr für sein Team, seine Freunde, auch nicht.  
Und so stellte Youji fest, dass ihm genau das gefehlt hatte, so bitter es auch war. Er lebte genau hierfür, für die Problemlösung, für das beinahe Aussichtslose, das er lösen würde. Er war derjenige, der die Fäden in der Hand halten musste, damit sie das hier alle unbeschadet überstanden. 

Mehr als alles andere aber ehrte ihn das Vertrauen, das Aya in ihn hatte. 

Und so begann er zu planen und Fäden zu spinnen, um das zu erreichen, was er wollte.   
Er hatte mit Birman gesprochen, freundlich bis in seine Haarspitzen, auch wenn er sie am Liebsten durch das Telefon hinweg erwürgt hätte. Er hatte sie davon überzeugt, dass er noch Zeit bräuchte, dass er aber alles unter Kontrolle hatte. Er hatte mit Omi und Ken gesprochen und ihnen gesagt, dass er noch etwas Zeit bräuchte und dass er nach ihrem Auftrag noch einmal ausführlich mit ihnen und mit Aya sprechen würde. Das war nicht wirklich gelogen, auch wenn es nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. Er würde mit Weiß sprechen, aber erst, nachdem sie diese Mission hinter sich gebracht hatten. Aya hatte er zu seiner Schwester geschickt. 

Er zog seinen Mantel über das klassische, kurzärmlige Oberteil und schloss diesen. Wie vor jeder Mission überprüfte Youji seinen Draht und streifte sich als Letztes die Handschuhe über. Erst dann steckte er das unscheinbare Stück Papier in seine Manteltasche. Mit einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel verließ er sein Zimmer und kam zu Ken und Omi, die bereits fertig waren und unten warteten. 

Es war ein einfacher Auftrag. Ein Verbindungsmann von Takatori, eine wichtige Schnittstelle in den Finanzbereich des organisierten Verbrechens und der Geldwäsche. Ohne ihn würde sich zumindest der Südflügel von Tokyo über Monate, wenn nicht sogar Jahre destabilisieren.   
Der Mann selbst hatte einen penibel festgelegten Tagesablauf, der vor Monaten durch Zufall und eine aufmerksame Beobachterin entdeckt worden war. Und so würden sie sich seinem Ablauf in der Nacht anpassen und ihn nach seinem wöchentlichen Treffen mit dem Masseur abfangen. 

Einfach und schon tausendmal dagewesen. 

Gemeinsam fuhren sie los und kämpften sich durch den abflauenden Stadtverkehr. Der Masseur befand sich in einem der Luxusviertel, das still und verschwiegen war. Am Anfang hatten solche Aufträge noch ein gewisses Maß an Abwechslung gebracht, doch nun war auch das kein Thema mehr.   
Nur eine einzige Sache würde Abwechslung hineinbringen und wenn Youji darauf wetten müsste, würde er sagen, dass Takatori ein so prämiertes Zugpferd nicht alleine lassen würde.

Er behielt Recht.

Fujiwara Shichiro war umringt von Bodyguards, die für Weiß keine wirkliche Herausforderung darstellten. Einen nach dem anderen schalteten sie aus, routiniert in Zusammenarbeit und Kommunikation, immer in dem Wissen, dass ihr Hiersein eine offene Einladung für Schwarz war, insbesondere für den Hellseher des gegnerischen Teams, dessen Gabe aber unter dem Einfluss von Lasgos Tun gelitten hatte. So hatte es Aya ihm erzählt und heute Abend, so sein Plan denn aufging, würde Youji eben diese aufgestellte These testen. Nicht, dass viel mehr hatte als eine Vermutung. 

Crawford war ein berechnendes Arschloch, das nur seinen eigenen Vorteil und den seines Auftraggebers kannte. Wieder und wieder hatte er mit Weiß gespielt und sie spüren lassen, dass sie nichts weiter waren als lästige Fliegen, die es zu beseitigen galt, wenn ihre Nützlichkeit überholt war. Doch noch waren sie anscheinend in irgendeiner Art und Weise für Schwarz von Nutzen, denn nur deswegen lebten sie noch mit einem feindlichen Team als Gegner, das aus einem Telekineten, einem Telepathen und einen verrückten Massenmörder bestand, allesamt angeführt von einem Mann, der die Zukunft voraussah.   
Warum also ließ so jemand den Mann am Leben, der sich ihm beinahe aufgezwungen und der Momente seiner größten Schwäche miterlebt hatte? Was war die Motivation dahinter? Youji konnte sich drei Gründe vorstellen. Entweder, Crawford spielte mit Aya, grausam und sadistisch, wie er nun einmal war. Oder aber er fühlte sich ihm in einer Art Dankbarkeit verbunden. Unwahrscheinlich, bei dem arroganten Amerikaner. Die dritte Möglichkeit war die Absurdeste von allen und Youji war sich beinahe sicher, dass sie nicht zutraf. Was wäre, wenn Crawford Aya tatsächlich noch benötigte?  
‚Er hat meine Zukunft gesehen, nicht seine‘, hatte Aya ihm gesagt und Youji fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob dem immer noch so war. Obwohl das Blödsinn war. Nein, vielmehr vermutete er, dass es ein absurdes quid pro quo war, das Crawford davon abgehalten hatte, Aya zu töten. 

„Wir bekommen Besuch“, murmelte Bombay über ihre Kommunikation hinweg und Youji konnte sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Pünktlich wie die Maurer.  
„Schwarz?“, versicherte er sich und bekam ein zustimmendes Brummen von Siberian. Dann konnten die Spiele beginnen. 

Auch Schwarz waren in den letzten Jahren faul geworden und hatten sich einer Gewohnheit hingegeben, die sie schwerlich durchbrachen. Bisher hatte das keine Auswirkungen auf ihre Zusammentreffen gehabt, weil sie immer die gleichen Kämpfe mit den ähnlichen Ausgängen gefochten hatten. Doch nun half es Youji, sich auf das gegnerische Team einzustellen. Sie schickten Berserker vor, wie immer. Der blutrünstige Ire war Pfeilfutter, vermutlich absolut entbehrlich. Direkt nach ihm kam der Kleine des Teams, Prodigy, das telekinetische Wunderkind. Er würde sie durch gezielt gesetzte, telekinetische Stöße auseinandertreiben, sodass Mastermind und Oracle ihren Spaß mit ihnen treiben konnten.   
Für gewöhnlich war Mastermind sein Gegner, das bedeutete aber nicht, dass sie nicht ab und an Abwechslung in ihre Zusammentreffen brachten und versuchten, das gegnerische Team aus der Fassung zu bringen. Aufgrund von Ayas Fehlen würde Youji sich heute um das Orakel kümmern, das ihm keine fünf Minuten nach Bombays Hinweis ein arrogant amüsiertes Lächeln voller abschätziger Musterung einbrachte, als dieser ihm den Weg zu seinem Auftrag versperrte. Youji konzentrierte sich einzig und allein auf ihn, da er wusste, dass sein Team ihn im Zweifelsfall zu sich rufen würden, wenn es ernst wurde und sie Hilfe benötigten. 

„Na sowas. Heute also der große Blonde“, spottete Crawford und schien seine Aufmerksamkeit für einen Moment lang auf seinen Telepathen zu richten. Dann wandte er sich ihm zu und zog seine Waffe, ließ sich von Youji in einen Kampf verwickeln, der von Anfang an durch seine Hellsicht bestimmt war, mit der er den Drähten und de Nahkampf des Weiß auswich.   
So geschickt, wie er auch immer Aya ausgewichen war in der Vergangenheit, als dieser sich mit ihm geschlagen hatte. 

Youji folgte strikt seinem Plan, hochkonzentriert auf seine Aufgabe, Crawford solange zu beschäftigen und in Atem zu halten, bis Omi und Ken mit ihrem Teil des Plans fertig waren und erste Erfolge erzielten. Wobei es noch nicht einmal mehrere sein mussten. Ein einziger Dart würde heute reichen und der Kleine des Teams wäre außer Gefecht gesetzt, dafür hatte Youji gesorgt um Omis Gedanken zu schützen. Sorgsam verbarg er dieses Wissen unter seiner Konzentration, die, so hatten ihre vergangenen Kämpfe gezeigt, Schuldig insbesondere dann Steine in den Weg legte, wenn der Telepath sich selbst mehrerer Angreifer erwehren musste. 

Und so lockte Youji das Orakel weg von seinem Team, hinein in eine der stillen und dunklen Seitengassen. Er ließ den Amerikaner glauben, dass dieser die Oberhand hatte, er gab sich erschöpft und ausgelaugt von dem Kampf und machte Fehler, die er für gewöhnlich machte, wenn er sich am Ende eines Kampfes befand.   
Das überhebliche Lächeln des Schwarz teilte ihm genau das mit, was er wissen musste und Youji ließ sich seinen Draht, mit dem er bisher gekämpft hatte, aus der Hand reißen. Das Entsetzen, das nun auf seinem Gesicht erschien, war ebenso gestellt wie das strauchelnde zu Boden gehen, aber dadurch hatte er die Möglichkeit, in seine Tasche zu greifen und den Zettel hervorzuholen und ihn in seiner Hand zu halten. 

Crawford kam näher, mit zweckmäßig erhobener und entsicherter Waffe. Sein Blick war überheblich, aber ruhig, wie immer, wenn er sich siegreich wähnte. Im Gegensatz zu Schuldig oder dem vernarbten Irren hatte das Orakel anscheinend keinen sadistischen Spaß daran, Menschen zu töten, sondern zielte und tötete immer pragmatisch, schnell und sauber. 

Unwillkürlich schlug Youjis Herz schneller. Noch war er nicht ganz wehrlos, aber es war ein Tanz auf der Messerspitze. Insbesondere hatte er keinen Anhaltspukt dafür, dass der Amerikaner nicht plötzlich doch ernst machte.   
Er atmete tief durch. Das war jetzt nicht wichtig. 

„Was bezweckst du mit einem sinnlosen Weglocken? Hast du die fahle, trügerische Hoffnung, dass es dir gelingen mag, mich in einer einsamen Gasse zu erwürgen?“, fragte der stehende Mann und verzog die Lippen vor Abscheu. Youji lächelte kurz und zog dann ganz langsam, sodass Crawford es sehen konnte, was er tat, das Foto hervor.   
„Nicht ganz. Aber ich habe das hier für dich, Oracle.“

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde entglitt Crawford seine immerwährende Kontrolle. Für eine Millisekunde zuckten seine Augen voller Neugier zu dem durch die flackernde Straßenlaterne beschienenen Foto und blieben daran hängen. Es war die Sekunde, die Youji dazu brauchte, um sich klar zu werden, dass Crawford das nicht vorhergesehen hatte und dass er es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, den anderen Mann zu überraschen. Von sich selbst beeindruckt blinzelte er, gab sich aber sonst den mühsamen Eindruck von völliger Unbeeindrucktheit.

Auch wenn sein Herz nun wirklich raste.

Schweigen trat zwischen sie und Youji wartete vergeblich auf eine bissige Bemerkung. Nichts tat sich und je länger Crawford auf das ihm entgegengestreckt Bild starrte, desto zorniger wurde er.   
„Woher hast du das?“, grollte der Schwarz schließlich. Eine komische Frage für diese Situation, befand Youji, aber bezeichnend alle Male, hatte er doch das Bild ausgesucht, auf dem Aya den Schwarz anscheinend aufrecht hielt und die Haltung des Schwarz nichts Anderes als Widerwillen ausdrückte.   
„Von der Person, die Weiß einen ganzen Stapel solcher Bilder gegeben hat mit der Vermutung, dass Abyssinian uns verraten und einen Pakt mit Schwarz eingegangen ist“, erwiderte er und der Blick der stechenden, hellen Augen bohrte sich schließlich in ihn, als könne er ihn alleine dadurch töten. Ansonsten blieb Crawford stumm, nur seine Waffe gab Youji deutlich zu verstehen, dass es besser für seine körperliche Unversehrtheit wäre, wenn er weitersprach.   
„Birman hat sie sich anscheinend aus einer der Sicherheitskameras herauszogen, die durch die Explosionen nicht zerstört wurde. Sagt sie. Abyssinian hingegen sagt etwas Anderes.“  
„Das da wäre?“ In Mordlust gegossene Worte schossen ihm entgegen und Youji zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Da war sie, die sonst fehlende Bereitschaft des Orakels, mit Genuss zu töten. Ob Youji das auf sich bezogen so gut fand, bezweifelte er im höchsten Maße. 

„Er sagt, dass du nicht freiwillig dort gewesen bist und dass er deinen Arsch aus den Fängen Lasgos gerettet hat. Zweimal.“ Den Rest verschwieg Youji, da er instinktiv ahnte, dass Crawford Mitwisser erledigen würde, die die schmutzigen Details seines Aufenthaltes kannten. Alle bis auf Aya vermutlich.   
„Birman ist der Meinung, dass es ein Verrat ist. Und Verrat bestraft Kritiker mit dem Tod.“  
Deutlicher konnte Youji es nicht sagen, dass Ayas Leben auf dem Spiel stand, deutlicher konnte er selbst keinen Verrat begehen ohne dass er der Nächste war, dessen Kopf sauber von seinem Rumpf getrennt werden oder der mit einer Kugel im Kopf enden würde. Doch anscheinend kannte Crawford keine Gnade, so schnell, wie er zu seiner überheblichen Arroganz zurückfand. 

„Das ist etwas Schlechtes?“, fragte er höhnisch und Youji knirschte mit den Zähnen. Der Hohn riss an seiner Selbstbeherrschung und an seiner Sorge um seinen Freund, der von Birman fälschlicherweise als Verräter bezeichnet wurde. Der Hohn machte ihm deutlich, dass er vielleicht falsch gelegen haben konnte und dass Crawford ihn mit Freuden vorführen würde. Und so konnte Youji gar nicht anders. Wie immer, wenn er derjenige war, der in die Ecke gedrängt wurde, teilte er aus.   
Abgrundtief böse knurrte er. 

„Für uns? Auf jeden Fall. Für dich? Sicher. Denn so wie du ihn auf dem Friedhof nicht getötet hast oder auch in dem Ferienhaus, in dem ihr untergekommen seid, nachdem er dich aus dem Areal geholt hat, brauchst du ihn noch.“  
Der Schuss ins Blaue war vage und zum großen Teil verzweifelt, aber alleine an Crawfords erster Reaktion, einem beinahe unsichtbaren Zurückzucken, sah Youji, dass er zumindest einen Funken Wahrheit in sich trug. Da spielte es keine Rolle, dass Crawford deutlich amüsiert lachte und den Kopf schüttelte.   
„Wozu, außer als Sandsack, sollte ich einen von euch stümperhaften Auftragskillern brauchen, Balinese?“, fragte er und Youji starrte ihm wütend in die Augen.   
„Wozu? Dass er dir hilft, die Geschehnisse vor deinem Team geheim zu halten. Oder aber um deine Gabe stabil zu halten, die – warte, was hat er nochmal gleich gesagt? – sich in Lasgos Areal nur auf ihn gerichtet hat, nicht aber auf dich, weil sie instabil ist. Sag mir, Crawford… hast du immer noch Probleme?“, forderte Youji den Teufel zu einem Tanz heraus, dessen Schritte er noch nicht einmal im Ansatz kannte. 

Crawfords langsames, teuflisches Lächeln deutete ihm an, dass zumindest einer von ihnen den Tanz dann doch beherrschte.

 

~~~~

 

Wird fortgesetzt. ^^ :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Kommentare und Kritik sind immer gerne gesehen (Nektar einer Autorin, ihr wisst schon ;) ) Und wer weiß, vielleicht rettet das Youjis Leben *flüüücht*


	8. Wahrheit oder Pflicht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: natürlich gehören weder die Charaktere noch die Serie mir. Lediglich die Idee zu dieser Geschichte ist meine. 
> 
> Ansonsten wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Der Knauf der Waffe, die Youji zielsicher ins Gesicht getrieben wurde, ließ Schmerz in seiner Wange explodieren, den er sich so niemals dort gewünscht hatte. Doch Schmerz war alle Male besser als eine Kugel im Kopf und so nahm Youji die Hämatome, die seine Wange zieren würden, liebend gerne in Kauf. Er würde noch viel mehr geben, um Aya zu retten.   
Youji rollte sich aufstöhnend zur Seite und war versucht, seine Hand auf die schmerzende Wange zu pressen. Doch er brauchte beide für seinen Plan, so ließ er es pochen und brennen. 

Er hatte Crawford, das eiskalte Orakel, mit seinen Worten also derart erwischt, dass dieser es für notwendig hielt, ihn zu schlagen, anstelle ihn mit Worten zu demontieren, wie er es sonst tat. Also ging eine solche Tat auch an einem Mann wie Crawford nicht spurlos vorbei, egal, wie er eiskalt und böse er selbst war.  
Youji verkniff sich ein selbstironisches Lächeln und spuckte Blut auf den sauberen Asphalt. Er war schon ein draufgängerischer, verrückter Trottel, wenn er sich selbst näher betrachtete. Das hier konnte fürchterlich schiefgehen, wenn auch nur eine Information nicht stimmte oder einer seiner Schlüsse der Falsche war. 

„Also, deiner Antwort auf meine Frage entnehme ich, dass ich Recht habe, Schwarz“, provozierte er weiter, dieses Mal jedoch ruhiger und getragener, ohne Spott oder Hohn. Die Richtung des Gespräches, in das er sich nun bewegen würde, wäre gefährlich genug ohne dass er erkennen ließ, was er darüber dachte. Und wenn Youji ehrlich war, so gönnte er es niemandem, vergewaltigt worden zu sein. Nicht einmal Schwarz und auch nicht Crawford.  
„Du brauchst ihn also am Leben, Oracle, damit du funktionieren kannst“, deduzierte er ungeachtet des Schmerzes und ungeachtet der Nähe des Anführers von Schwarz, der die Waffe erneut zum Schlag erhoben hatte und über ihm thronte. Youji warf einen Blick durch seine Haarsträhnen hindurch nach oben und sah widerwilliges Schweigen dort, das ihm mehr als alles andere Aufschluss darüber gab, dass er zumindest teilweise Recht hatte.  
„Wenn Birman ihn in ihre Finger bekommt und ihm eine Kugel durch den Kopf jagt, was passiert dann mit dir? Wie funktioniert deine Gabe dann ohne ihn?“  
Crawford grollte abgrundtief böse, anscheinend nicht im Mindesten darüber erfreut, was Youji ihm ins Gesicht schleuderte. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass meine Gabe ausgerechnet Abyssinian benötigt?“

Ein Schnauben entkam Youjis Lippen und er löste mit einem Ruck seinen zweiten Draht, der sich um die Waffe des Mannes vor ihm wickelte und sie unweit von ihnen beiden in eine der dunklen Ecken schleuderte.   
Auch das hatte Crawford nicht vorausgesehen, auch wenn er auf ein derartiges Vorgehen bestens vorbereitet war. Der Mann war trotz seiner feinen Anzüge eine in Menschenform gegossene Mordwaffe und so machte er es Youji beinahe unmöglich, ihn in eine Ecke zu drängen oder zu Boden zu werfen. 

Ersteres gelang dem ältesten Weiß jedoch nach einem kurzen, brutalen und äußerst knappen Schlagabtausch, zu dessen Ende Youji derjenige war, der Crawford mit seiner eigenen Waffe bedrohte und ihm zu verstehen gab, dass Gegenwehr auf ernste Sanktionen stoßen würde.  
Außer Atem hielt sich der Amerikaner an dem Container fest, an dem er lehnte und die Mordlust in seinen Augen konnte nicht größer sein. Angespannt lauschte Youji nach Besuch und stellte fest, dass sein Team den Rest von Schwarz noch ganz gut auf Trab hielten.   
Auch Youji war ordentlich außer Atem und eine Welle des Hochgefühls wollte ihn überschwemmen, doch er ließ das nicht zu. Das hier war nicht sein Triumph, es war vielmehr das Problem des Orakels. 

„Genau deswegen komme ich auf den Gedanken, dass du Abyssinian benötigst. Es wäre ein Leichtes, dir jetzt deine eigenen Kugeln in den Kopf zu jagen. Dir. Dem allmächtigen Orakel von Schwarz und das nach all den Jahren. Was bin ich beeindruckt von mir selbst.“  
„Du spielst mit deinem Leben, Balinese. Ein Gedanke an Schuldig und er -“  
„Genau das ist es ja“, unterbrach Youji Crawford. „Schuldig wäre schon längst hier, wenn er hiervon wüsste. Das hat die Vergangenheit oft gezeigt. Aber er weiß nichts davon und er soll auch nichts wissen. Das macht dich einsam und angreifbar, hinzukommt dann noch, dass seine Gabe nicht gut genug wirkt, dass du dich gegen mich und meine läppischen Drähte behaupten kannst.“

Dass der unbändige Hass in den Augen des Amerikaners noch steigerbar war, erkannte Youji jetzt und es lief ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Er schauderte vor unwillkürlicher Angst vor Crawford und dessen bodenloser Mordlust und er fragte sich, wie Aya das ausgehalten hatte, in der Gegenwart des Mannes überhaupt ein Auge zuzutun.   
„Birman hat Unrecht, Abyssinian hat uns nicht verraten.“  
Crawford lachte verächtlich. „Birman hat Unrecht“, äffte er Youji nach und ließ das Lachen verklingen. „Wie immer verkennst du und dein Scheuklappenteam die Lage, Balinese. Eure ach so gut Agentin…“  
„…steckt bis zum Hals in der Geschichte mit Lasgo und hat ebenso ihre Spielchen mit dir getrieben wie Lasgo auch.“

Stille trat abrupt zwischen sie und gewaltvoll zuckte Crawford zurück, als hätten ihn Youjis Worte verbrannt. „Denkst du allen Ernstes, dass sie _Spielchen_ getrieben haben?“, zischte der Amerikaner ungläubig im Ton und ohne Beherrschung.   
Der Weiß schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Das, was sie getan hat, war viel schlimmer als das“, ließ er offen, was und wieviel er wusste und schaltete einen Kommunikationskanal zu seinem Team frei.   
„Balinese an Bombay. Report.“

Für den Bruchteil einer schrecklichen Sekunde hörte er nichts, dann knisterte es vielversprechend in der Leitung. „Bombay hört. Prodigy am Boden. Mastermind kampfunfähig. Berserker auf dem Rückzug, er sollte gleich bei dir eintreffen. Lage, Balinese?“  
„Oracle unter Kontrolle. Zielperson?“  
Wieder dauerte es einen Moment lang, bevor ihr Jüngster antwortete. „Siberian hat ihn so eben neutralisiert. Rückzug, Balinese.“  
„Ich komme.“  
Crawford hatte dem Gespräch mit hilfloser, unbändiger Wut im Gesicht zugehört und Youji sah es ihm an, dass er nichts hiervon vorhergesehen hatte. Rein gar nichts.   
„Wie du siehst, machst du dein Team ohne deine Gabe angreifbar und verwundbar, Orakel. Das wäre mir unter normalen Umständen egal, da Takatori ohne euch ein leichtes Ziel für uns wäre. Aber wir beide haben gemeinsame Interessen und ich verspreche dir, wenn Aya wegen dir draufgehen sollte, nur weil er dir deinen Arsch gerettet hat, wo er es nicht hätte tun müssen, komme ich dich holen und das jetzt war nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf das, was wir mit euch machen können. Nicht zu vergessen, was es für eine schlechte PR für dich wäre, wenn deine Unfähigkeit ans Licht kommt, die Zukunft zu sehen.“

Absurd, schoss es Youji durch den Kopf. Das alles hier war wirklich absurd und vollkommen unglaubwürdig. Hätte ihm jemand einmal erzählt, dass er das Orakel von Schwarz erpressen würde und dass er eine Waffe auf den Hellseher richten würde, er hätte laut gelacht. Und nun stand er hier und konnte es nicht wirklich fassen. 

Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd trat Youji Schritt und Schritt zurück und zuckte brachial zusammen, als er mit einem Mal durch ein Hindernis in seinem Rücken aufgehalten wurde. Abrupt fuhr er herum, die Finger bereits am Abzug um notfalls zu schießen, doch seine Hand wurde mit einem bestimmten, eisernen Griff vom Gesicht des Berserkers weggerissen.

Oh Scheiße. 

Youji hätte schwören können, dass Farfarello vorher da noch nicht gewesen war. Er hätte schwören können, dass sein Instinkt ihn davor gewarnt hätte. Er hätte… was auch immer er hätte, jetzt hatte er ein gewaltiges Problem mit Crawford im Rücken und dem Irren vor sich.   
Doch dieser nahm nicht mehr als flüchtige Notiz von ihm, als sich sein Auge auf seinen Anführer richteten und Youji ignorierte, als würde er nicht gerade versuchen, dem Iren den Arm zu brechen.

Doch schneller als es ihm lieb war, kehrte dieser durchdringende, verrückte Blick zu ihm zurück und Farfarello stieß ihn von sich, weiter weg von Crawford in Richtung Straße.   
„Lauf, Katerchen. _Lauf_ “, schnarrte die raue Stimme lasziv, voller Versprechen auf Gewalt und Tod und Youji gehorchte beinahe augenblicklich, nachdem er den Schock überwunden hatte, dass sich der vernarbte Mann so mühelos an ihn heranschleichen konnte. 

Vor allem aber, dass er ihn nicht einfach getötet hatte. 

Schmerzhaft schnell schlug sein Herz, ebenso wie seine Kehle so trocken war als käme er frisch aus der Wüste. Ohne weitere Zeit zu verlieren, kehrte er zurück zu seinem Team, damit sie fahren konnten. Immer mit der Frage im Hinterkopf, was er eigentlich gerade getan hatte und ob sein schnell zusammengestrickter Plan, wie er liebevoll auch die letzte Drohung an den Amerikaner nannte, überhaupt Früchte tragen würde.

 

~~**~~

 

Crawford hätte es sich denken können, dass die eisige Stille im Auto ein schlechtes Vorzeichen gewesen war. Er hätte es sich denken können, dass Schuldigs abgewandtes Gesicht im Rückspiegel eine Warnung für das kommende Kräftemessen gewesen war. Gespenstisch ruhig war es in seinem Wagen gewesen, während Schuldig Nagi wieder und wieder über das bewusstlose Gesicht gestrichen hatte, das eigene blasse, schweißnasse Gesicht nur beleuchtet durch die vorbeiziehenden Straßenlaternen. 

Selbst in der Art, wie ruhig Schuldig schließlich in ihrer organisationseigenen Klinik war und wie stoisch er die Blutuntersuchung über sich ergehen ließ, hätte Crawford deutlich lesen können, dass eine Konfrontation unmittelbar bevorstand und dass nur noch der zündende Funke fehlte um den Telepathen explodieren zu lassen. 

Doch Crawford ignorierte all das zugunsten seiner eigenen Gedanken, die in wilden, nicht enden wollenden Kreisen liefen.   
Er wusste noch nicht einmal, wo er anfangen sollte: bei Nagi und Schuldig, die von Bombays Darts verwundet worden waren? Bei ihrer verlorenen, zu schützenden Person? Bei Kudou, der es tatsächlich gewagt hatte, ihn erpressen zu wollen? Bei Fujimiya, der ausradiert werden würde? Oder bei seinen Visionen, die nur dann zuverlässig waren, wenn er sich, wie heute Morgen, in der Nähe des Weißanführers befand und dort jede Möglichkeit der Zukunft durchspielte, die sich ihm in dem Moment aufdrängte. 

Heute Abend hatten sie geschwiegen und die Hälfte seines Teams hatte dafür die Rechnung getragen. Während er sich von Kudou hatte weglocken lassen, hatten Weiß die Chance genutzt um den Rest seines Teams auszuschalten. Bis auf Jei, der sich aus bisher unerfindlichen Gründen zurückgehalten hatte, insbesondere dann, als er den ältesten Weiß ohne Probleme hätte beseitigen können. 

Das Orakel sah auf, als die Tür zu dem pragmatischen, unpersönlichen Untersuchungsraum sich öffnete und Dr. Maxim Chakov den Flur betrat. Hinter ihm lag Nagi immer noch wie ein Toter schlafend auf dem schmalen Krankenhausbett.   
Hätte er seinen Zustand nicht verschwiegen, hätte er anstelle von Nagi in diesem Zimmer gelegen, wurde es Crawford mit einem Mal bewusst.   
Rosenkreuz hätte ihn sicherlich nicht direkt am gleichen Tag gehen lassen, wenn er tatsächlich zur Untersuchung gekommen wäre. Sie hätten ihn über eine Woche, vielleicht auch mehr, hierbehalten um ihn zu untersuchen und Tests an ihm durchzuführen.   
Wenn sie nicht schon durch seine Verletzungen Schlüsse gezogen hätten, hätten sie durch seine Erinnerungswiedergabe das Traumateam angefordert, das ihn noch einmal länger hierbehalten hätte. Crawford schauderte innerlich. Alleine bei der Vorstellung, dass er über das, was Lasgo getan hatte, hätte reden müssen, verursachte ihm brachiale Übelkeit. 

Also hatte er sich für einen Weg entschieden, der an seiner Statt nun Nagi in dieses Zimmer gebracht hatte. Ausdrucklos wandte sich Crawford an Dr. Chakov.  
„Was ist mit ihm?“  
„Gemäß den Ergebnissen des Bluttestes hat man ihm ein starkes Schlafmittel verabreicht“, erwiderte der Arzt in schwer akzentuiertem Deutsch, was auch hier in Japan ihre offizielle, gemeinsame Amtssprache war, egal, aus welchem Teil der Welt sie kamen. Er hatte für diese Sprache nichts übrig, sie war ihm zu hart, aber natürlich fügte er sich dem Diktat ihrer Organisation. „Nichts, was bleibende Schäden hinterlässt, auch wenn Herr Naoe sicherlich mit Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit aufwachen wird am nächsten Morgen. Sie können ihn bereits heute wieder mitnehmen, wenn Sie das wünschen. Ansonsten werden wir ihn morgen früh mit einem Wagen zu ihrem Anwesen zurückschicken.“  
„Behalten Sie ihn über Nacht zur Kontrolle hier“, entschied Crawford. Es wäre besser, wenn der Junge nicht mitbekommen würde, wie Schuldig und er diverse Dinge klärten. Apropos.  
„Mastermind?“  
„Herrn Schuldig wurde, ebenfalls über eine Injektion, ein Gift verabreicht, das starke Schmerzen hervorruft, aber keine Langzeitschäden mit sich bringt. Die Injektion des Antidots brachte beinahe augenblicklich Linderung.“  
„Beeinträchtigen das Gift oder das Antidot seine Einsatzfähigkeit?“  
„Nein. Er wird noch eine Stunde lang beobachtet, dann ist ihm die Erlaubnis erteilt, Sie zu Ihrer Basis zu begleiten.“  
Crawford nickte zustimmend und seufzte innerlich. Eine Stunde noch, wenn er Glück hatte, bevor er den Kampf gegen Schuldig gewinnen musste, um den Telepathen in die Knie zu zwingen.   
„Ich werde Ihnen noch heute Abend eine Kopie des Berichtes zukommen lassen, den ich an Rosenkreuz übersende.“

Auch wenn Crawford nickte, so bedeutete das nicht, dass er damit einverstanden war. Je mehr sie nach Österreich schickten an Details, desto mehr Nachfragen würden gestellt werden, die er nicht brauchen konnte. Die Tatsache, dass die Hälfte des japanischen Ortsteams wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit, in eine Rosenkreuzeinrichtung gebracht wurde, warf Fragen auf. Fragen, die er nicht wahrheitsgemäß beantworten konnte ohne sie auf seine Spur zu bringen. Und Schuldig würde sicherlich nicht für ihn lügen, nicht nachdem er ihm kontinuierlich Antworten verweigerte, was das eigentliche Problem betraf. Nicht nach heute Nacht.   
„Wo finde ich Schuldig?“, fragte er den Doktor und dieser wies ihm den Weg, kurz bevor er ihn mit seinem Problem namens Telepath alleine ließ.

Doch wie es schien, hatte er die Wut des deutschen Mannes unterschätzt, die ihn spätestens dann traf, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
Anscheinend hatte Schuldig keinen Sinn für ihr altes Credo, interne Streitigkeiten nicht vor Rosenkreuz auszutragen um nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit als nötig zu erhalten. Wenn das österreichische Auge erst einmal auf sie gefallen war, wurden die Kontrollen verstärkt und das wollte niemand von ihnen.   
Der Bruchteil einer Vision überfiel Crawford, ohne ihm die notwendige Klarheit zu geben. So musste er sich einzig und allein auf seinen Instinkt verlassen, als er schneller bei Schuldig war, als dieser aus dem Bett fahren und ihn anschreien konnte um ihm seine Hand auf den Mund zu pressen.   
„Nicht hier, Schuldig“, murmelte Crawford mit Nachdruck und fing die sich wehrenden Arme ein.   
~Nicht HIER? Wo dann, du selbstherrliches, arrogantes Arschloch von einem defekten Hellseher? Wo DANN?!~, verlagerte sich Schuldig auf ihre gedankliche Kommunikation, was seiner Wut nicht minder Abbruch tat und die wiederum war für den Arzt ein offenes Buch, das er ebenso vermerken würde wie die gesundheitlichen Details. Er musste Schuldig ruhig bekommen und das schnell.  
~Zuhause, Schuldig. Wir werden zuhause darüber sprechen.~  
~Aber natürlich. So wie die letzten Tage auch werden wir offen über das sprechen was seit dieser Mission schief gelaufen ist? Glaubst du eigentlich, du kannst mich verarschen, nach allem, was vorgefallen ist?~

Crawford hielt inne. Schuldigs Worte hatte ein tiefes Misstrauen begleitet, dass er ihm so gegenüber noch niemals hatte mitschwingen lassen, noch nicht einmal zu ihren Anfangstagen. Auch das spürte der ärztliche Empath, so musste Crawford dem Telepathen etwas geben, um das Vertrauen zurück zu gewinnen. Einen Teil der Wahrheit, wenn er ihm schon nicht alles geben konnte. Gerade den Teil, den er Schuldig bisher verschwiegen hatte. 

~Nein, Schuldig. Das werde ich nicht. Aber ich werde hier kein Wort darüber verlieren. Und auch nicht vor Nagi~, lenkte Crawford ein und bohrte seine Ernsthaftigkeit in die wütenden, blauen Augen seines Telepathen, der ihm immer noch kein Wort glaubte, aber anscheinend erste Ansätze von Bereitschaft zeigte, ihm zuzuhören. Seine Neugier siegte, wie bei allen Vertretern seiner Gattung und darauf baute Crawford letzten Endes, als er seine Hand von Schuldig Mund nahm und einen Schritt zurücktrat. Er wusste, dass er ein Risiko einging und immer noch sträubte sich alles in ihm, doch etwas musste er ihm geben, jetzt schon. So zog er sein Jackett aus und legte es bedächtig auf das Bett. Er schindete Zeit, vor Schuldig, vor sich selbst, vor seinem Anspruch, als Anführer unantastbar zu sein. 

Doch das war er seit Lasgo nicht mehr. Nicht, wenn seine Gabe, die ihm das Recht dazu gab, nicht derart perfekt war wie er es sich über die Jahre hart erarbeitet hatte. Und nun musste er verhindern, dass sein Team sich gegen ihn an Rosenkreuz wandte. 

Crawford zog seine Ärmel gerade soweit zurück, dass Schuldig in dem harten und kalten Neonlicht einen Blick auf die mit Hämatomen unterlegten Abschürfungen der Hanfseile um die Handgelenke werfen konnte. Erst nachdem sich die blauen Augen voller widerwilliger Fragen auf ihn richteten, öffnete er den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes und zog das T-Shirt, das er darunter trug, ein Stück weg. Dort befanden sich, das wusste er, die Würgespuren des Weiß, die erst nach Tagen zum Vorschein gekommen waren, dafür nun aber deutlich am unteren Teil seines Halses standen. Der Bissabdruck des Weiß, der auf seinem Nacken prankte wie eine Besitzmarke, ließ er außen vor. Dieser würde zu deutlich in eine Richtung zeigen, die er nicht einzuschlagen bereit war.

~Sobald wir zuhause sind~, versprach er und gewährte Schuldig noch einen Moment des Starrens, bevor er sein Hemd wieder zuknöpfte und sich sein Jackett wieder anzog. ~Nicht hier.~  
Für einen Augenblick schwieg Schuldig selbst mental, bevor er den abgrundtiefen Zorn zumindest in Ansätzen zurücktreten ließ. ~Wag es ja nicht, mich wieder anzulügen, Crawford~, drohte er Crawford schließlich, als dieser sich bereits umdrehte um das Zimmer zu verlassen. 

Mit dem Rücken zu Schuldig nickte das Orakel und kehrte zu Nagi zurück, um sich von dem Zustand des Jungen ein genaueres Bild zu machen. 

 

~~**~~

 

„Das hättest du sehen sollen!“, grinste Omi und Youji warf einen kurzen Blick zu ihrem Jüngsten, der vollkommen aufgekratzt auf dem Beifahrersitz saß und sich im Ruhm seines Erfolges sonnte. So gut gelaunt hatte er ihren Taktiker lange nicht mehr gesehen, befand Youji und konnte sich ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. In all der Scheiße, in der sie gerade steckten, war dieser kleine Erfolg gegen das gegnerische Team beinahe eine Labsal. Omi hatte zusammen mit Ken Mastermind und Prodigy soweit abgelenkt, dass er und Ken zwei Pfeile hatten platzieren können. 

Schlafmittel für den Kleinen. Gift für den widerlichen Telepathen. Beides hatte die erwünschte Wirkung gehabt und während Youji mit Crawford gesprochen hatte, hatten die beiden Weiß ihre Zielperson ausgeschaltet.  
Ein voller Erfolg also. 

„Gut gemacht, alle beide.“  
„Ja, während du dich nett mit dem Orakel unterhalten hast“, grollte es spielerisch vom Rücksitz und Youji hob zweifelnd seine Augenbraue.  
„Willst du meinen Teil des Plans kleinreden, Ken? Wer wurde mit einer Waffe bedroht? Wer hat hier für die nächsten zwei Wochen ein wunderschönes Veilchen? Na? Soll ich dir einen Tipp geben?“  
„Hör auf zu heulen, Kudou. Das macht dich bei den Frauen doch noch beliebter und du kannst wilde Geschichten über Schlachten erzählen, die du für die Ehre der holden Weiblichkeit gegen Verbrecher geschlagen hast. Kennen wir doch alle schon.“  
Youji grinste. Was sollte er sagen, Ken hatte ja Recht. Seine Trefferquote war immer dann hoch, wenn er die eine oder andere Blessur von ihren nächtlichen Eskapaden davontrug. Warum das so war, konnte er sich auch nicht wirklich erklären.

„Was hat das arrogante Arschloch eigentlich gesagt?“, fragte Omi und die Stimmung wurde schlagartig ernst. Youji hatte die beiden nur in Ansätzen eingeweiht, was er vorhatte, damit Schuldig ihre Gedanken nicht verfolgen konnte. Er hatte ihnen aber versprochen, etwas zu finden, das Ayas Unschuld beweisen könnte und das hatte er.  
„Crawford hat die Echtheit des Fotos bestätigt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte das in dem Moment, in dem ich es ihm unter die Nase gehalten habe.“  
„Also ist er tatsächlich das, was Aya gesagt hatte?“, fragte Ken angewidert, doch Youji schüttelte den Kopf.  
„So böse bin ich meinem Leben nicht, Hidaka, dass ich diesem Arschloch von einem Hellseher eine solche Wahrheit direkt ins Gesicht sage. Aber ich denke, dass seine Reaktion für sich spricht. Also genug, damit ich damit zu Manx und zu Perser gehen kann.“  
„Und zu Birman.“  
Widerwillig nickte Youji. „Natürlich. Auch ihr.“ Der widerwärtigen, verräterischen Hure.   
Er seufzte und versuchte dann das Thema auf etwas Besseres zu lenken.  
„Wie wäre es, Jungs, setzen wir uns nach dem Duschen noch etwas zusammen um unseren Sieg zu feiern?“ Und ihren Anführer beruhigen, schob er in Gedanken hinterher, auch wenn sich Youji sicher war, dass er nur einen Bruchteil dessen, womit er Crawford gedroht hatte, wirklich an Aya weitergeben würde.   
Ken grinste. „Jup, bin dabei!“  
Während Youji anerkennend nickte, schüttelte Omi zweideutig grinsend den Kopf.   
„Sorry, schon was vor.“  
„Was?“  
Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah Youji, wie ihr Taktiker mit den Augen rollte. „Hast du etwas mit den Ohren, Youji?“  
„Nein. Aber was solltest du um diese Uhrzeit schon vorhaben außer ins Bett zu gehen.“  
Amüsiert lachte Omi und boxte dem Fahrer spielerisch auf den linken Oberarm.   
„Ich bin achtzehn Jahre alt, lieber Möchtegern-Papa, und ich habe etwas vor, das ich dir nicht unter die Nase binden werde.“  
„Gibt es da jemanden?“  
„Youji, nein.“  
„Wen? Kenne ich die Person?“, bohrte Youji weiter in dem Wissen, dass Omi, so vermutete er, ganz und gar nicht auf ein Geschlecht festgelegt war, ganz im Gegenteil. Bis auf Ken und Aya hatten weder Omi noch Youji ein Interesse daran, sich auf ein Geschlecht festzulegen, was die Partnersuche anging. Ken mochte Frauen und nur Frauen, während Aya die gleichen, engstirnigen Einschränkungen vor sich her trug, was Männer anging.   
„Nein, Youji.“  
„Komm schon Omi. Er, sie, keins von beidem? Wie lange geht das schon so?“  
Betont lässig wandte ihr Jüngster den Kopf ab und starrte schweigsam aus dem Fenster. Youji wusste, dass er sich nun auf den Kopf stellen konnte und Omi würde nichts mehr sagen. So war er, der junge Mann. Offen, wenn es ihm passte. Sehr verschlossen, wenn er etwas für sich behalten wollte. Meistens dann, wenn es um Liebschaften ging. 

Verdammt. 

 

~~**~~

 

Sein Selbstverständnis war es immer gewesen, dass er sein Team ohne Wenn und Aber führte. Er erteilte die Befehle, sein Team folgte ihm ohne es zu hinterfragen, da er den Einblick in die bestmögliche Zukunft hatte. 

Gehabt hatte.

Nun sah er noch nicht einmal das Ende seiner Unterhaltung mit Schuldig voraus, der in seinem Büro am Fenster stand, die Arme verschränkt und der Gesichtsausdruck so ernst wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er musste sich blind vorantasten und nichts hasste Crawford so sehr wie seine abwesende Gabe in diesem Moment. Es war kein unbekanntes Gefühl. Wenn er sich eine seltene Grippe zuzog, dann war er ebenso blind und taub wie ein normaler Mensch. Auch das musste er Rosenkreuz melden, die ihn für die Zeit der Erkrankung von seinen Pflichten entbanden. Selbst die Grippe fand ihren Weg in seine Akte. 

„Jemand hat doch gefesselt“, durchbrach Schuldigs Stimme Crawfords Überlegungen und knapp nickte er. „Handschellen?“  
„Und Hanfseile“, ergänzte Crawford. Soweit konnte er Schuldig Details liefern, auch wenn ihm diese einfache Antwort bereits Übelkeit verursachte und er mit Mühe die damit verknüpften Erinnerungen zurückhielt.   
„Was sonst noch?“  
„Die Würgemale an meinem Hals, die ich dir in der Klinik gezeigt habe.“  
„Wer war das?“  
„Lasgo.“  
Nachdenklich nickte Schuldig und maß Crawford so intensiv, dass dieser froh um den Schreibtisch war, der sich zwischen ihnen beiden befand und der seinen Unterkörper vor diesem Blick schützte. So dumm das Gefühl auch war. Schuldig hatte keine Gewalt über ihn, doch in diesem Augenblick ähnelte der Ausdruck in den blauen Augen so sehr der ersten Musterung durch Lasgo, nachdem dieser ihn gefangengenommen hatte, dass Crawford am Liebsten aufgestanden und gegangen wäre.   
Er musste sich damit begnügen, wegzusehen. 

„Was noch?“  
„Schläge mit einem Stock aus Bambusholz.“  
„Wo?“   
„Oberkörper.“  
„Zeig es mir.“ Die ruhige Kälte in Schuldigs Stimme machte es nur noch schlimmer, stellte Crawford fest, denn dieser hatte er nicht so viel entgegen zu setzen wie dem üblichen, wohlbekannten Spott. Die Kälte war nicht spielerisch. Sie war nicht sadistisch. Sie kehrte ihre Positionen um und Crawford wusste, dass er das bis zu einem gewissen Punkt erlauben musste um der Neugier des Telepathen entgegen zu kommen. Doch das hier ging zu weit.   
„Nein. Ich werde mich vor dir nicht ausziehen.“  
„Du hast mich in der gestrigen Nacht in deine Emotionen gezogen. Wieviel intimer kann es da sein, wenn du deinen Oberkörper freimachst?“

Sehr viel. Viel zu viel. Wieder kehrten die verknüpften Erinnerungen ungebeten zurück, sogar die Schmerzen, die sich in seine Handgelenke gebohrt hatten, als sie ihn von der Decke hatten hängen lassen, während der Vernarbte ihm die Kleidung vom Körper geschnitten hatte, mit dem widerlichen Hinweis, dass er sie zukünftig nicht mehr bräuchte. Da hatte Crawford in seiner unendlichen Dummheit noch angenommen, dass sie ihn nur foltern würden.

Wie töricht er doch gewesen war. 

„Ich wünsche es nicht, Schuldig. Wozu musst du sehen, was ich dir beschreibe?“  
Der Telepath schnaufte, gab aber nach, zur Erleichterung des Orakels. „Wo überall?“  
„Auf der Vorderseite, primär aber auf der Rückseite.“  
Stille trat zwischen sie, die Crawford nicht durchbrechen würde. Wenn Schuldig Fragen hatte, sollte er sie stellen und er würde antworten. Aber er würde den Teufel tun und von sich aus Informationen preisgeben.   
„Was noch?“  
„Erzwungenes Knien über Stunden.“ Wenn er das Wort „ich“ nicht verwendete, war es einfacher, sich davon zu lösen, als wäre es nicht ihm passiert.  
„Deswegen konntest du nicht richtig laufen, als ich dich aus dem Hotel abgeholt habe?“  
Auch, aber nicht nur. Definitiv nicht nur. „Ja.“  
„Dein Gesicht?“  
„Schläge. Ihnen haben meine Antworten nicht gepasst.“  
„Welche Fragen haben sie gestellt?“  
Crawfords rechte Augenbraue hob sich. _Wie gefällt dir das? Glaubst du wirklich, dass du etwas Besseres bist als ein Körper zum Ficken? Oh, du bist erregt, also doch eine Hure?_ Sicherlich nichts, was er Schuldig unter die Nase reiben würde.   
„Sie wollten wissen, warum Takatori seinen Geschäftspartner verraten hat. Sie wollten wissen, wo er sich befindet, was sein Tagesablauf ist. Seine Schwachstellen.“ All das hatte niemand wissen wollen und das bereitete Crawford immer noch Sorgen, schien es doch, als wären diese Informationen bereits bekannt und als wäre es dem Drogenhändler nur darum gegangen, ihn dafür zu strafen, dass er versucht hatte, ihn zu töten.  
„So viele Tage lang?“  
Crawfords Blick kehrte zurück zu Schuldig und ein schmales Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen. Eine einfache Frage ohne verknüpfte Ereignisse.   
„Das Erfolgsrezept einer jeden Folter ist die Zeit, die es braucht, um einen Gefangenen zum Sprechen zu bringen.“  
Schuldig war sich dessen bewusst und für den Bruchteil eines Augenblickes spiegelte er das wissende Lächeln seines Anführers, bevor er wieder zu seiner Ernsthaftigkeit zurückkam.   
„Wie konnte das passieren?“

Das. Das alles. Ja, das war eine gute Frage. Wie hatte ihn seine Gabe nicht vor der Katastrophe warnen können, die sich ereignen würde? Wenn Crawford an den Tag zurückdachte, an dem er das letzte Mal unversehrt gewesen war, dann endete seine Gabe kurz vor dem Abendessen im kleinen Kreis, nur er, Lasgo und ein paar seiner engsten Vertrauten. Das Schlafmittel in seinem Wasser hatte er nicht vorhergesehen. Die Tage danach nicht. 

Crawford presste eisern den Kiefer aufeinander. Das durfte nicht sein. Die Faktoren, die seine Gabe störten, waren klar und deutlich aufgelistet und waren sowohl für Rosenkreuz als auch für ihn Warnindikatoren. Doch keiner der Faktoren traf auf diesen Abend zu.  
Abgehackt schüttelte Crawford den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung.“  
Schuldigs Haare raschelten in der Stille über seine Kleidung, als der Telepath den Kopf schief legte.  
„Und was ist jetzt mit deiner Gabe?“  
Die härteste, aber wahrscheinlichste aller Fragen, die Schuldig hatte stellen können. Seine Gabe war in ihrem jetzigen Zustand nur dann stabil, wenn er sich anscheinend in der Nähe von Fujimiya befand, der ihm vor Ort als Ankerpunkt gedient hatte. Und auch dann nur abschnittsweise, wie ihm die heutige Mission gezeigt hatte.   
„Ist instabil“, presste er hervor.   
„Warum?“  
 _Weil Fujimiya der Faktor ist, der sie stabilisiert._ „Das ist mir nicht bekannt.“

Schweigen trat erneut zwischen sie, nur unterbrochen durch das Geräusch von Schuldigs Füßen auf dem Parkett, die näher kamen und von Schuldigs Hintern, der sich auf seinem Schreibtisch auf seine Dokumente niederließ. Ungläubig sah Crawford an ihm hoch und überlegte einen Augenblick lang, wie er den Telepathen für seine Insubordination bestraften sollte. Ein obsoleter Gedanke, befand er, denn er war immer noch auf Schuldigs Wohlwollen in dieser Sache angewiesen.   
Sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnend, verschränkte er die Finger ineinander und bohrte seine Augen in die Schuldigs. 

„Du wurdest darauf trainiert, auch unter und nach der Folter deine Gabe einsatzbereit zu halten“, merkte Schuldig an.   
„Das ist korrekt.“ Die Erinnerungen an diese Zeit bei Rosenkreuz gehörten nicht zu denen, die er oft hervorholte, insbesondere dann nicht, wenn er auf sie traf.  
„Wieso hat das Training hier versagt?“  
„Das ist mir nicht bekannt, Schuldig“, wiederholte Crawford.   
„Hast du es Rosenkreuz zu Protokoll gegeben?“  
Es wäre ihm ein Einfaches zu lügen. Schuldig würde nicht nachfragen. Trotzdem wäre es verdächtig, wenn Rosenkreuz für ihr Orakel kein Einsatzteam schicken würde, das die Instabilität überprüfte. Schlussendlich würde er auffliegen. Und er brauchte Schuldig hierbei an seiner Seite.   
„Nein, habe ich nicht“, gab Crawford zu, eine Entscheidung, die er hoffentlich nicht bereute.  
Zynisch schnaubte Schuldig und hob nun seinerseits eine Augenbraue. „Das ach so brave Orakel versteckt etwas vor unserer Organisation. Na, dass ich das noch erleben darf. Entdeckst du gerade deine rebellische Seite?“

Die Entdeckung einer rebellischen Seite wäre ihm tausendmal lieber als der wahre Grund dafür, nicht, dass er jemals ernsthaft gegen ihre Organisation aufbegehrt hatte. Es war auch nicht notwendig gewesen, nicht in seiner Position und seiner Familie. Und dennoch war das, was er damals als Aufstand bezeichnet hatte, nicht mehr gewesen als ein Lufthauch, wenn er retrospektiv darüber nachdachte. Da war das, was er nun tat, um einiges schlimmer, wenn es herauskam.   
~Unsere Aufgabe hier in Japan steht kurz vor ihrem ersten Höhepunkt, wenn Takatori zum Premierminister gewählt wird. Rosenkreuz schätzt unsere Arbeit. Ein österreichisches Eingreifen schmälert das so kurz vor dem Ziel und wird uns nicht die Freiheiten geben, die sie uns gewähren, sollten wir erfolgreich sein.~  
Schuldig lachte mental und Crawford widerstand dem Drang, sich die Schläfen zu kratzen. Es gab bei weitem angenehmere, telepathische Gefühle.  
~Du kleiner, egoistischer Revoluzzerbastard~, erwiderte er und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Crawford schwieg dazu. Für ihn war diese Freiheit nachrangig. Er war in diesem System aufgewachsen, er kannte die Mechanismen und wusste, wie er einen Großteil austricksen konnte. Ein Großteil hieß aber nicht alle. 

~Und was jetzt?~  
Das Kommende hinterließ in Crawford ein bitteres, schales Gefühl des Versagens, das ihn seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr aus den Klauen ließ und nun seinen neuerlichen Höhepunkt fand. Er hatte keine andere Wahl, als Schuldig einzubinden, bis seine Gabe wieder einwandfrei arbeitete und ihn so zum Komplizen zu machen.   
~Bis ich wieder eine stabile Voraussicht habe, benötige ich deine Unterstützung im Verschleiern und in der Planung von Aufträgen wie dem heute Abend. Die Gewichtung muss die kommenden Aufträge auf deiner Telepathie liegen.~

Das Lächeln, was nun über Schuldigs Lippen kroch, war kein angenehmes. Crawford kannte es nur zu gut. Es war genau der Anblick, den Schuldig seinen Opfern schenkte, kurz bevor er mit ihnen spielte, bis sie tot waren. Da Crawford sich nicht zu dieser Personengruppe zählte, gab es nur eine andere Möglichkeit und die gefiel ihm ebenso wenig.   
~Deiner Bitte sei entsprochen, oh großer Anführer. Gegen einen kleinen Gefallen, versteht sich.~  
Er hätte es sich denken können. Dennoch runzelte Crawford misstrauisch die Stirn. Schuldig einen Gefallen zu schulden war nicht das, was ihn beruhigte. ~Was für einen?~  
~Das überlege ich mir noch. Aber sei dir versichert, dass er deiner Schuld mir gegenüber angemessen ist.~

Schweigend starrten sie sich an, maßen ihre Kräfte, betrachteten ihr Kräfteverhältnis, das in diesem Moment verschoben war zugunsten des Telepathen. Und Crawford wusste bereits, dass er verloren hatte, auch wenn er sich nicht eingestehen wollte. Er wusste, dass er keine andere Möglichkeit hatte als Schuldigs Wunsch zu entsprechen und sich entsprechend zu verschulden. Es war eine bittere Pille, die es zu schlucken galt. Nicht so bitter wie die, die Rosenkreuz seinen Rachen hinunterzwingen würde, wenn sie ihn einmal in ihren Fängen hatten.

~Deal~, sagte er selbst mental zähneknirschend und Schuldig nickte. Langsam erhob er sich und gewann Abstand zu Crawford, der erst dann merkte, wie angespannt er eigentlich gewesen war, als er wieder frei atmen konnte und sich nicht in direkter Gegenwart seines Telepathen befand. Eines anderen Mannes, der größer war als er. Der eine bessere Ausgangsposition hatte als er. 

~Und davor hast du dich die ganze Zeit gedrückt, Crawford?~, fragte Schuldig kopfschüttelnd. ~Du hast allen Ernstes geglaubt, dass du das auf Dauer vor deinem Team verheimlichen kannst? Und viel wichtiger, du hast allen Ernstes geglaubt, dass du alleine da durch musst und dass du keine Unterstützung zu erwarten hast? Manchmal glaube ich, dass du wirklich nicht so hochgradig intelligent bist, wie Rosenkreuz dich eingestuft hat. Im Gegenteil.~ 

Crawford schwieg eisern dazu und schlussendlich wurde es Schuldig zu bunt.

~Ich gehe heute Abend aus, meinen Frust in Alkohol ertränken, oh großer Anführer. Es sei denn, du brauchst mich?~  
Crawford schüttelte stumm den Kopf und erst, als Schuldig die Tür zu seinem Büro hinter sich schloss, erlaubte er es sich, seine Gedanken auf sein nächstes Problem zu richten, das sich heute Abend aufgetan hatte. Fujimiya hatte, schwach wie er war, seine Sorgen und Nöte mit dem Ältesten von Weiß geteilt, was diesen dazu veranlasst hatte, ihm zu drohen.  
Für einen Moment lang war Crawford versucht, gleich jetzt zum Koneko zu fahren und dem Mann als Strafe eine Kugel durch den Kopf zu jagen. So befriedigend die Vorstellung auch war, so unrealistisch war sie letzten Endes.  
Dennoch brachte sie ihn auf ein Problem, das nicht zu verachten war. 

Fujimiyas Leben stand auf der Kippe und wenn er starb, war der letzte Faktor weg, der seiner Gabe Stabilität gab in diesem Moment. Noch durfte sie ihn nicht in ihre schmutzigen Finger bekommen. Noch nicht. Und seine komatöse Schwester ebenso wenig, die eine so wunderbare Leine war. 

Egal, wer sie in der Hand hielt. 

Crawford spiegelte das Schmunzeln seines Telepathen, als er zum Hörer griff. Für Fujimiya brauchte er sein Gabe nicht. Der Weiß war vorhersehbar genug für ein Leben.  
Neun Leben, verbesserte er sich selbstironisch, während die Frau am anderen Ende der Leitung abnahm.   
„Elena, hier ist Michael“, sagte er in seinem besten Deutsch und gab seiner Stimme den üblichen, süffisanten Beiklang. „Ich habe einen lukrativen Auftrag für dich.“ 

 

~~**~~ 

 

„Ich bin jetzt weg!“, flötete Omi gut gelaunt, bevor er schnellstens verschwand. Er wollte nicht, dass die Anderen unnötige Fragen über sein Privatleben stellten, also gab er ihnen am Besten auch keine Möglichkeit dazu. Er wollte heute Abend den anderen Mann, Kenneth, so war sein Name, noch einmal treffen, das Gespräch mit ihm fortsetzen.  
Und nicht nur das. Ihm stand der Sinn nach Sex, wie immer nach einem ihrer erfolgreichen Aufträge. Manchmal auch nach denen, die sie in den Sand setzten, auch wenn seine Stelldichein dann anders waren. Gewalttätiger. Brutaler. Bestrafender.   
Mit einem lauten Knall schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu und schlüpfte durch den Laden nach draußen. Er stieg in das bereits wartende Taxi und ließ sich zu dem Etablissement fahren, in dem er den älteren Mann das letzte Mal getroffen hatte. 

Wie auch schon zuvor suchte er den Club auf und gelangte ohne Probleme hinein. Er setzte sich an die Bar und bestellte sich einen Gin Tonic, wie zuvor auch schon. Schweigend ließ er seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen und entdeckte zunächst nichts von Kenneth. Omi versuchte sich die Enttäuschung darüber nicht anmerken zu lassen. Wie groß mochte die Wahrscheinlichkeit denn sein, dass sie sich ohne Verabredung hier, jetzt, in diesem Moment trafen? Richtig. Weniger als zehn Prozent. Und doch hoffte Omi inständig, dass der Mann ihn heute mit seiner Anwesenheit beehren würde.   
Er seufzte stumm und nippte an seinem Gin Tonic, während er die Augen schloss und sich im Rhythmus der modernen Musik treiben ließ. Im Geist stellte er sich die Hände vor, welche sanft über seine Haut und seine Gliedmaßen streichen würden. Wie erfahrene, weiche Lippen seinen Körper nachfuhren und seine verborgenen wie auch nicht verborgenen erogenen Zonen in glühende Flammen aufgehen ließen. Wie schlussendlich der Schwanz des anderen Mannes ohne Rücksichtnahme in ihn stoßen würde.  
Alleine der Gedanke daran überzog seine Haut mit einer feinen Gänsehaut und die Erregung nach einer Mission schwelte nur zu deutlich in seinen Adern.

„Worin schwelgst du?“, fragte eben jene samtige Stimme, von der er gerade noch fantasiert hatte und Omi schrak hoch. Kenneth stand sehr nah vor ihm und lächelte sein charmantes Lächeln voller Verheißungen, das Omi heute so willkommen war wie es ihm vor Tagen unwillkommen gewesen war. Die Finger des anderen Mannes hielten Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht inne und Omi haschte mit seinen Zähnen spielerisch danach. 

„In Gedanken an Sex mit dir“, hauchte Omi wahrheitsgemäß und zog den anderen Mann ohne Umschweife zu sich heran. Er küsste die weichen, verführerischen Lippen und streifte mit seinen zu dem Ohr des stehenden Mannes.   
„In Gedanken daran, wie du mich fickst und ohne Rücksicht in mich stößt“, flüsterte er verführerisch und wurde mit erstaunt erhobenen Augenbrauen belohnt.   
„So stürmisch heute, Ryuichi? Wie komme ich zu der Ehre?“  
„Ich habe Lust auf dich und ich sehe in deinen Augen, dass das Gleiche auch für dich gilt oder irre ich mich da?“  
Kenneth lachte sein warmes Lachen, das sich als Erregung tief unten in Omi manifestierte. Es war das Versprechen auf mehr, es war der dunkle Unterton, den der Mann unter Charme zu verstecken wusste, der ihn schier verrückt machte nach Erlösung.   
„Nein, du irrst nicht, mein Schöner.“  
„Wunderbar.“  
„Hier?“, fragte der ältere Mann ihn spielerisch und fuhr hauchzart über Omis Lippen. Hier bedeutete in einem der entlegenen Alkoven dieser Bar, die genau für solche Begegnungen geschaffen worden waren. Omi hatte sie desöfteren ausprobiert und war angetan von der Aussicht, es hier mit dem Mann vor sich zu treiben.   
„Lass uns nach hinten gehen“, entgegnete Omi und ein schier zerberstendes Herzklopfen erfüllte ihn, als er aufstand, Kenneth bei der Hand fasste und ihn zu einem der Alkoven zog. 

Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, wurde er von Kenneth auch schon gegen sie gepresst und in Beschlag genommen. Ohnmächtig stöhnte Omi auf, ergeben und spielerisch hilflos in dem starken Griff des Mannes über ihm. Ja, das war genau das, was er heute brauchte. Genau das und keinen Zentimeter an Gewalt weniger.  
„Fick mich hart“, hauchte er zwischen zwei Küssen und wurde mit einem Biss in sein Ohrläppchen belohnt.   
„Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl, schöner Ryuichi“, grollte Kenneth, die Stimme dunkel vor Verheißung. Seine Hände machten sich bereits an dem Gürtel seiner Hose zu schaffen und zerrten sie nach unten, als wären sie nur dafür gemacht worden. Fest umfassten starke Finger seinen Hintern und gaben Omi einen Ausblick auf das, was kommen mochte.   
„Sag mir, was ist dir lieber, mein harter Schwanz in dir, der dich zur Verzweiflung bringt und dich um Erlösung schreien lässt, wenn ich dich nur weit genug über die Klippe getrieben habe oder das hier.“  
Irritiert verrenkte Omi seinen Kopf um zu sehen, was das das war und konnte im ersten Moment nicht anders.

Er musste bei dem Anblick des großen Glasdildos lachen, den Kenneth ihm nun vor die Nase hielt.   
„Wo hast du den denn bisher versteckt?“, gluckste er trunken vor erwartungsvoller Freude und der Mann vor ihm lachte sein wohliges Lachen.   
„Das ist mein Lieblingsspielzeug. Ich stehe darauf, zu sehen, wieviel jemand davon schlucken kann.“  
„Netter Kink, aber ich will deinen Schwanz, nicht deinen Glasschwanz“, entschied Omi und wurde mit einem weiteren Grollen belohnt, mit dem sich Kenneth in ihm verbiss, während er ihn ruckartig mit der Vorderseite an die Tür presste und seine Finger tiefere Regionen fanden, die Omi hilflos aufstöhnen ließen.

 

~~**~~

 

Omi streifte entrückt lächelnd durch die Bar. Er war in jeder Beziehung zufrieden. Bedient. Befriedigt. Sie hatten es einmal getrieben wie übermotivierte Schuljungen, hart und brutal. Ein zweites Mal ebenso, ein drittes Mal dann ruhiger, bevor sie beide erschöpft inne gehalten hatten. Ein viertes Mal hatte sich Omi erst den Glasdildo in seinen Rachen gesteckt und sich dann damit von Kenneth verwöhnen lassen, angeturnt durch seine eigenen, unterdrückten Geräusche der Erregung. Bei allem, was ihm heilig war, das war es, was Omi gebraucht hatte um den Auftrag und all den Stress zu kompensieren, der ihn gefangen gehalten hatte. Es war das, was er sich wünschte…was ihm gut tat. Das, was Weiß ihm niemals geben konnte. Freiheit, wenn auch nur illusionär. Hier konnte er tun und lassen was er wollte. Konnte sich ausleben….

Das Einzige, dem er gerade jetzt gehorchen musste, war sein Körper, im Speziellen seiner Blase, die ihm nun dringendste Erleichterung empfahl, ihn weg von Kenneth zur Toilette trieb, wo er schließlich dem allzu primitiven Drang nachgab. Omi lächelte, so angenehm erschöpft und losgelöst war er. Und gleich nach Hause fahren, in seinem weichen Bett schlafen und sich morgen erst wieder um die existierenden Probleme kümmern. Darauf freute er sich. 

Befreit setzte er sich nun wieder der angenehmen Musik der Bar aus, als sein vernebelter Geist etwas an seiner Seite wahrnahm. Vielmehr jemanden, wie er sah, als er freundlich lächelnd hochsah. Er vermutete Kenneth und zuckte so gewaltsam zurück, als es nicht warme, graue Augen waren, die ihn anlächelten, sondern maliziöses Blau, getränkt mit reinstem Sadismus. Omi schluckte hart, als nun auch die Erkenntnis wer dort vor ihm stand seinen Geist erreichte. 

_Schuldig._

~Gut erkannt, Kleiner~, tönte die widerwärtige Stimme des Deutschen in seinem Kopf, ließ ihn zurückweichen. Er war noch nicht einmal bewaffnet, er hatte dem Anderen nichts entgegenzusetzen! Das sah nicht gut aus, überhaupt nicht. Omi trat einen Schritt zurück, als ihm nichts anderes als die Flucht blieb, ein Unterfangen, dessen Aussichtslosigkeit quasi in leuchtenden Lettern über ihm stand.   
Panisch sah er sich um, suchte nach Kenneth. Auch wenn der Mann nichts von Schwarz und Weiß wusste, vielleicht konnte er ihm doch helfen, oder Schuldig vertreiben, was dieser mit einem Lachen quittierte. 

„Glaubst du wirklich, Weiß, er könnte mich aufhalten?“, fragte Schuldig spöttisch und kam ihm so nahe, dass man sie beide für ein Liebespaar halten konnte. Brutal drängte er ihn an die nahe Wand, hielt ihn alleine mit dem schweren, starken Körper gefangen, was Omi wie eine pervertierte Parodie des gerade erfolgten Liebesspiels schien. ~Er ist schließlich auch nur ein Mensch~, höhnte er in den Gedanken des anderen. ~Wie du, wenn du nicht gerade vergiftete Pfeile bei dir trägst. Und oh… was habe ich für ein Glück, dieses Mal nicht.~  
In Trance vernahm Omi, wie sich Schuldig zum allzu hypnotischen Rhythmus der Musik an ihn schmiegte, seinen Körper streifte und er dagegen machtlos war. Er konnte nichts tun, um sich gegen den Telepathen zu wehren, der ihn mithilfe seiner Gabe gefangen hielt und der nichts anderes als Rache wollte. Rache für das, was heute Abend bei ihrem Auftrag geschehen war. 

„Ich denke, wir haben genug gespielt, oder was meinst du?“, hauchte Schuldig ihm ins Ohr und Omi fühlte, wie plötzlich nun jegliche Selbstbestimmung sein Denken verließ, der Deutsche die Kontrolle über seinen Körper erlangte und von ihm zurücktrat, ohne dass Omi die Möglichkeit zur Flucht gehabt hätte. ~Vielleicht hast du dich heute Abend an den Falschen vergriffen, Bombay. Vielleicht hast du nicht bedacht, dass jemand wie ich ein rachsüchtiger Mensch ist, hm? Vielleicht hast du dich aber auch einfach zu sehr in deinem kurzen Ruhm gesonnt~, penetrierte Schuldig Omis Gedanken und ließ ihn sich durch die Menschenmenge hinaus aus dem Club bewegen. Niemand reagierte auf ihn und seine stummen Hilfeschreie, die ungehört verhallten, weil Schuldig sie unterdrückte und sie in seinem eigenen Ich verhallen ließ. Bitte nicht, er wollte nicht! 

Brachiale Angst vor dem, was noch kommen mochte, ließ Omis Herz panisch schnell schlagen. Bitte, irgendjemand, bitte..., flehte er innerlich und unsinnig, geboren aus der Panik heraus. Wo war Kenneth? Oder hatte Schuldig ihn etwa….Omi wimmerte in Gedanken verzweifelt auf, als er kühle, beißende Frischluft um sich herum fühlte, der er nichts entgegensetzen konnte und die seinen Untergang ankündigte. 

Sein Ende in den Händen eines wütenden, rachsüchtigen Sadisten. 

 

~~**~~

 

_Wird fortgesetzt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaja, hier sind ja schon die faulen Tomaten. Immer schön feste werfen ;)
> 
> Und nicht vergessen, Kritik, Kommentare und so sind der Nektar einer Autorin. ;)


	9. Katastrophe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In diesem Kapitel geht es sehr rau zu. Wenn ihr ein Problem damit habt, dann seid vorsichtig und überspringt es besser. Ansonsten, hier nun die der bunte Strauß an unvernünftigen Menschen, die allesamt sehenden Auges in ihr Unglück stolpern. 
> 
> Disclaimer: gehört mir alles nicht und ich verdiene kein Geld daran.

Wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte Omi sich vor lauter Angst zusammengekauert und um Hilfe geschrien, bis er keine Kraft mehr dazu gehabt hätte. Er hätte vermutlich auch den wahnwitzigen Versuch gestartet, Schuldig anzugreifen und den anderen Mann zu töten. Oder er wäre einfach davongelaufen, so schnell es ihm möglich wäre, nur um diesem Monster zu entkommen, das wie selbstverständlich neben ihm herlief und entspannt irgendeine unbekannte Melodie pfiff. 

Doch er konnte nicht, so bewegten sich seine Beine, ohne dass Omi eingreifen konnte. Er lief die Straßen entlang, ohne dass er eine Kontrolle hatte, wohin er ging. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht heben oder senken, seine Augen, die mittlerweile brannten, nicht schließen, er hatte keine Möglichkeit, dem abartigen Geruch, der sich in seiner Nase ausbreitete, Einhalt zu gebieten.   
Omi trug seine Jacke nicht, die er in dem Club zurückgelassen hatte, und Schuldig interessierte es nicht, dass er zitterte vor feuchter Kälte. Ebenso wenig wie Schuldig es interessierte, dass er Schmerzen beim Gehen verspürte und sein Körper am Rand der Erschöpfung wankte.   
Schuldig interessierte auch seine Angst nicht, die sein Herz brachial schnell schlagen ließ und seine nutzlosen Versuche, sich zu wehren. 

Das trockene, sadistische Lachen an seiner Seite ließ Omi innerlich wimmern.   
~Du liegst falsch, kleiner Weiß. Das interessiert mich mehr als du denkst. Genauso wie du mich mehr interessierst, als es dir lieb sein wird, Bombay.~  
Omi wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern konnte, um Schuldig von seiner Rache abzubringen und die Hoffnungslosigkeit dessen ließ ihn schier verzweifeln. Er wusste, dass der Schwarz ein Sadist war, der mit seinen Opfern spielte, bevor er sie tötete oder sie zwang, sich selbst umzubringen.   
Und nun, nach all den Jahren, würde Omi derjenige sein, der als lebloser Körper in einer dunklen Ecke enden würde, nachdem er sich selbst eine Kugel in den Kopf gejagt hatte oder Schlimmeres. 

~Die Kugel im Kopf ist zu gnädig für dich, Bombay, keine Sorge. Da lasse ich mir etwas Anderes einfallen~, bestätigte eben jener Omis schlimmste Ängste und führte den panischen Weiß in eines der leerstehenden Geschäfte, das sich beim näheren Hinsehen als alte, stillgelegte Schlachterei entpuppte. Das Licht der Straßenlaterne erleuchtete die gespenstisch von der Decke hängenden Haken des weiß gefliesten Raumes, in dessen Mitte sich ein Abfluss befand, der sein Blut ohne viel Federlesens dem dazugehörigen Abscheider übergeben würde, ohne dass es jemandem auffallen würde. Es roch immer noch schwach nach Eisen, nach altem Blut und Omi würgte innerlich.

~Bitte, Schuldig~, flehte er ohne wirkliche Hoffnung, dass der Telepath in dieses Mal erhören würde.   
~Du denkst, hier wird es passieren?~ Schuldig grinste. ~Nicht doch, dazu gehen wir in den Keller. Schließlich möchte ich dir ja eine vertraute Umgebung bieten, sowas kennst du ja noch von deiner Entführung damals. Du erinnerst dich? Als Papa dein Lösegeld nicht zahlen wollte und dein Onkel dich aus deiner Misere befreien musste. Nicht, dass er nun hiervon weiß und dich jetzt hier herausholen könnte. Und Lösegeld will ich für dich auch nicht, bevor du fragst.~

Wieder folgten seine Beine Schuldig ohne einen eigenen Willen und Omi schritt Stufe um Stufe hinab in den Keller, dessen gieriger Schlund dunkel und bedrohlich vor ihm lag.  
Es hatte seinen Grund, warum Omi nie unbewaffnet in dunkle Räume ging. Es hatte seinen Grund, warum er zuhause immer das Licht anmachte, bevor er die Stufen zu ihrem Keller hinunterstieg. Schuldig sah das in seinen Gedanken und nutzte es für sich. Fast erwartete Omi die gesichtslosen Schemen seiner Entführer hinter eben jener Tür zu finden, die der Schwarz nun durchdringend und laut pfeifend aufstieß und ihn hineingehen ließ ins Dunkle. 

Doch nichts passierte, nicht einmal, als Schuldig die Tür hinter sich schloss, den Lichtschalter betätigte und den Raum so in grelles, weißes Neonlicht tauchte. Haken hingen auch hier von der Decke des bis auf einen Schrank und einen Stuhl unmöblierten Raumes, und die weißen Fliesen reflektierten schonungslos das grelle Licht, das in seinen überreizten und schmerzenden Augen stach.   
Omi wimmerte ungehört. ~Bitte Schuldig, lass mich meine Augen schließen. Bitte…~, flehte er und wurde dafür mit einem breiten Grinsen betont. Betont spielerisch fuhr der Schwarz ihm durch die Haare und strich sie beinahe schon väterlich zurück.   
~Wenn du tot bist, hast du noch genug Zeit, deine Augen zu schließen, Bombay. Also sei nicht so ungeduldig. Und wenn ich dich nun bitten dürfte, auf dem Stuhl Platz zu nehmen.~   
Omi gehorchte abrupt und Schuldigs Grinsen breitete sich aus. ~Genau so. Was für ein braver Junge.~ 

Noch während Omi sich hinsetzte, nahm er seine Hände nach hinten und kreuzte sie. Noch während Schuldig in dem Schrank nach etwas suchte, spreizte er ohne sein Zutun seine Beine.   
„Ha!“ Die Stimme des Telepathen durchzuckte die Stille wie ein Donnergrollen und Omi kauerte sich innerlich vor dem Ton darin zusammen. „Wusste ich doch, dass sie noch da sind, wo sollen sie auch hin, da der der letzte Träger leider verstorben ist.“  
Triumphierend hielt er Omi Handschellen vor die Nase und machte sich dann an seinen Handgelenken zu schaffen. Schmerzhaft eng fesselte er sie aneinander und kettete seine Fußgelenke an die jeweiligen Stuhlbeine.   
„Steht dir, kleiner Weiß“, grinste Schuldig und ließ mit einem Mal seine Kontrolle von Omi abfallen. Ein erleichtertes Schluchzen brach sich von Omis trockenen Lippen und abrupt schloss er die Augen. Sein Instinkt schrie ihn an, wie töricht es war, sich Schuldig derart hilflos auszuliefern, doch Omi konnte nicht anders. Und was konnte er denn schon ausrichten gegen einen Mann, der in der Lage war, seine Gedanken zu kontrollieren und ihm so jedwede Möglichkeit der Verteidigung nahm?

Das Zittern, welches bisher nur in ihm gewesen war, zeigte sich jetzt in all seiner Macht nach außen und ließ ihn schlotternd zurück. Doch selbst das war ihm lieber als die völlige Kontrolle durch den Schwarz. Selbst die Kälte. Selbst der widerliche Geruch nach Gewalt, Tod und Verderben. Alles war besser als die vollkommene Kontrolle durch den Telepathen.  
„Schön heimelig hier, nicht wahr?“, fragte eben jener und zog seinen Kopf an den kurzen Haaren schmerzhaft in den Nacken. „Mach die Augen auf, Bombay, oder ich zwinge dich dazu, sie bis zu deinem unwürdigen Ableben offen zu halten.“  
Omi gehorchte panisch und zum ersten Mal, seit Schuldig ihn in seine Gewalt gebracht hatte, fühlte der Weiß so etwas wie Wut. Hilflose, nicht zielgerichtete Wut, die sich in Hysterie entladen würde, wenn Omi nicht gegen sie ankämpfte. 

„Warum tust du das, Schwarz?“, flüsterte er, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob er die Antwort wirklich wollte und ob sie nicht offensichtlich war. Rache, natürlich. Rache für ein Gift, das ihn noch nicht einmal getötet hatte. Rache für ein Gift, das Prodigy nur schlafen gelegt hatte. Dafür würde er nun sterben.   
„Was soll ich sagen, ich bin nachtragend“, grinste Schuldig widerlich und fuhr Omi in falscher Vertraulichkeit über das Gesicht. „Und ich schätze es nicht, wenn jemand wie du seinen Platz am unteren Ende der Nahrungskette nicht kennt und meint, aufmucken zu können. Daher: schlechte Karten für Milde, Kleiner.“

Es zu denken oder noch einmal gesagt zu bekommen, waren zwei verschiedene Paar Schuhe, erkannte Omi und schluckte schwer. Er starrte blind in die so stechenden, blauen Augen, die sich von seinen eigenen nur um Nuancen unterschieden. Um sadistische, gewalttätige, mordlüstige Nuancen.   
„Was hast du mit Kenneth gemacht? Hast du ihn getötet?“, fragte er rau. Alleine der Gedanke daran, dass der unschuldige Mann nur wegen ihm von Schwarz getötet worden war, war schier unerträglich für Omi. Er wollte doch nur den Abschluss der Mission feiern. Er hatte doch nur… wie so oft vorher auch, ohne, dass etwas passiert war.   
„Also erst einmal habe ich deinen leichtsinnigen Weg aus eurem lächerlichen Blumenladen heraus verfolgt. Meine Güte bist du sorglos, Bombay. Ein _Wunder_ , dass du jetzt erst erwischt worden bist, nicht wahr? Bei soviel Professionalität hatte ich ja richtig Glück, durch Zufall zu wissen, wo du wohnst, wen du am Liebsten fickst nach einer Mission. Oh. Und natürlich dein Bedürfnis nach _Bestrafung_. Na so etwas, da kommen wir gut zusammen, meinst du nicht auch? Bis auf dass ich dich nicht ficken werde wie…wie hieß er? Kenneth? Hmm. Lass mal sehen.“

Omi war in seinem Leben selten von Kopfschmerzen geplagt gewesen und war bisher immer dankbar darum gewesen. Doch jetzt, in diesem Moment, verfluchte er diesen Umstand tausendmal, als brachialer Kopfschmerz schier seinen Schädel von innen heraus zerriss. Wie als wenn Schuldig mit seinem Tun einen Nerv getroffen hatte, durchzog kreischender Schmerz seinen gesamten Kopf und ließ Omi aufschreien vor Pein. Er wehrte sich gegen seine Fesseln, in dem vergeblichen Versuch, die unsichtbare Kraft abzuschütteln oder gar seine Hände gegen die Schläfen zu pressen in der verzweifelten Hoffnung auf Linderung. Doch selbst das war ihm nicht vergönnt, also musste er es tatenlos ertragen, dass Schuldig sich auf schmerzhaftestem Wege seiner Erinnerungen bediente. Kenneth und er, wie sie ihre Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Zunächst ihr Gespräch, dann ihr Abenteuer vom heutigen Abend. Alles zerrte Schuldig hervor und demütigte Omi alleine damit, dass er sich ungefragt an Erinnerungen bediente, die niemals für ihn gewesen waren und dass er an etwas derart Intimen teilnahm. Omi wusste nicht, was letzten Endes schlimmer war. 

„Bitte. Bitte nicht. Bitte hör auf“, wiederholte Omi wie ein nutzloses Mantra und ein ungläubiges Schnauben antwortete ihm, während der Schmerz abrupt ein Ende fand. Brachial zuckte Omi zusammen und versuchte, sich so gut wie es ging, zusammen zu kauern, sich irgendwie vor Schuldig zu schützen, seinen Kopf aus der Reichweite des Mannes zu bringen, der für all das verantwortlich war.  
Momente lang geschah nichts und es trat eine bedrohliche Stille zwischen sie, die nur durch Omis schnelle Atmung durchbrochen wurde.

„Kenneth, ja?“, war ihm die angewiderte Frage des Schwarz die einzige Vorwarnung, bevor dieser ihm ins Gesicht schlug und Omi schmerzhafte Sterne sehen ließ. Sein Kopf dröhnte von dem Schlag und Schmerz fraß sich nun auch seinen Kiefer entlang, der die überreizten Nervenbahnen in seinem Kopf zum neuerlichen Aufschreien brachte.  
„So nennst du ihn also, du kleiner, mieser, notgeiler Verräter.“

Trotz seiner Angst und seiner Schmerzen fuhr Omis Blick hoch und bohrte sich panisch fragend in die Augen seines Folterers. Verräter? Er war kein Verräter! Wie kam Schuldig darauf? Wieso…bezeichnete er ihn so? Und wieso sollte er Kenneth nicht bei seinem Namen nennen?   
Ungläubig bohrten sich Schuldigs Blick in Omis Augen, als könne er nicht glauben, was er gerade in seinen Gedanken gelesen hatte. Eine steile Falte bildete sich auf der Stirn und wieder war es Stille, die wie eine Drohung zwischen ihnen schwebte.   
„Du kleines Stück Dreck“, schüttelte der Telepath schlussendlich den Kopf und packte sein Kinn. Mit Hass in seinem Blick zog er es zu sich heran und bohrte seine Finger schmerzhaft zwischen die Kieferknochen.   
„Du kleines Stück weißer Dreck, der sich vom Feind ficken lässt“, wiederholte Schuldig und betonte dabei hasserfüllt jedes einzelne Wort.   
Omi wimmerte. „Nein, das bin ich nicht! Wieso…?“  
Wieder war es ein Schlag ins Gesicht, der ihm sagte, dass es keine gute Idee war, den Mund aufzumachen und Schuldig Widerworte zu geben. 

„Du glaubst, du kannst einen Telepathen anlügen, Bombay? Du glaubst allen Ernstes, dass du mich _verarschen_ kannst?!“ Mit jedem Wort schien der Schwarz wütender zu werden und Omi reagierte vollkommen hilflos auf die Reaktion des Mannes, weil er sie weder verstand noch vorhersehen konnte.  
~Nein, ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst. Bitte. Bitte, Schuldig, bitte~, flehte Omi mental, da er es nicht wagte, den Mund aufzumachen und das Bild des Mannes, mit dem er heute Abend geschlafen hatte, tauchte wie ein rotes Tuch vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Brennend und schmerzhaft, hervorgerufen durch ihn durchdringende Telepathie.   
„Wer ist das?“, donnerte der Telepath und Omi schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Sein Name ist Kenneth“, flüsterte Omi verzweifelt.   
„WER ist das?“, wiederholte Schuldig, als ob er den Weiß nicht gehört hätte. ~Kenneth~, gellte es in Omi. ~Ich kann nichts anderes sagen. Das ist Kenneth.~  
„Kenneth, ein Mann, den ich in der Bar kennengelernt habe. Du siehst es doch in meinen Gedanken, warum glaubst du mir das nicht? Ich schwöre, ich kann dir keine andere Antwort geben. Ich schwöre bei…“  
Schuldig schlug ihm mit roher Gewalt ins Gesicht und grollte drohend. „ _Dieser Mann heißt nicht Kenneth_ , Tsukiyono und ich weiß, dass du das auch weißt.“  
„Nein, ich habe ihn in der Bar kennengelernt.“  
„Hast du nicht.“  
„Doch, bitte. Ich habe ihn dort kennengelernt. Bitte, da muss eine Verwechslung vorliegen.“

Verzweifelte Tränen rannen über seine brennenden Wangen, während Omi wild den Kopf schüttelte. Er schluchzte erstickt. „Bitte, Schuldig. Bitte, ich lüge nicht. Ich habe ihn…“  
„Ich weiß, dass dieser Mann auf der Abschussliste von Weiß steht, weil er einer von Takatoris Geschäftspartnern ist.“  
Ungläubig hielt Omi inne. „Nein! Das kann nicht sein, ich würde niemals mit einem Verbrecher schlafen. Nein, das stimmt nicht. Ich…“

Das Lachen des Telepathen ließ ihn abrupt verstummen. Ängstlich kauerte er sich zusammen, während seine Gedanken wie wild hin und her rasten. Omi fragte sich verzweifelt, mit wem Schuldig Kenneth verwechseln konnte. Dieser Mann stand auf keiner ihrer Abschusslisten. Dieser Mann war nur eine zufällige Bekanntschaft, die er gemacht hatte, ein gesichtsloser Mann, der noch nicht einmal aus Japan kam.   
„Dieser Mann heißt nicht Kenneth, mein kleiner, ahnungsloser Bombay. Ein Name dieses Mannes lautet _Lasgo_ und er steht auf der Gehaltsliste von Takatori. Ein Umstand, der euch schon längst bewusst sein sollte, wo ihr doch ein so gesteigertes Interesse daran habt, unseren Auftraggeber auszuradieren.“

Namenloses Entsetzen packte Omi wie eine eiskalte, würgende Hand. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Omi den Schwarz an und schüttelte schließlich abgehackt wieder und wieder den Kopf. Nein, das war absurd, das konnte nicht sein. Wieso sagte Schuldig so etwas? Wieso sollte das Lasgo sein? Das konnte nicht Lasgo sein!   
Vielleicht war es also nur eines von Schuldigs Spielchen, um ihn endgültig zu brechen und ihn in die bodenlose Verzweiflung zu treiben. Es musste so sein, versicherte sich Omi. Er würde doch niemals mit einer ihrer Zielpersonen schlafen. Niemals. Nein. 

Doch der Gedanke des Zweifels hatte bereits seine Saat gefunden. Birman hatte Aya vor zwei Monaten den Auftrag gegeben, den Drogenhändler zu töten und ihn unter strengster Geheimhaltung mit der Planung des Undercoverauftrages betraut. Lasgo, der bisher nur ein Name gewesen war, hatte für Aya auch ein Gesicht bekommen, doch nur für ihn. Niemand von Weiß war sonst in die Mission eingeweiht gewesen und so kannte auch Omi das Gesicht des Geistes nicht, den Aya hatte töten sollen vor ein paar Tagen.   
Und der, durfte man Birman glauben, Aya auf seine Seite gezogen hatte. Und der Crawford als seinen persönlichen Sexsklaven gehalten hatte. 

Omi zuckte ohnmächtig zusammen, als ihm die Bedeutung dessen bewusst wurde. Langsam, im Angesichts des nun sicher kommenden Todes, hob er seinen Blick und begegnete blauen Augen, die sein Entsetzen für einen Augenblick lang spiegelten, bevor nach einer schweigsamen Ewigkeit unendlicher Hass in sie trat.

 

~~**~~

 

_Lasgos persönlicher Sexsklave?_

Wie es seiner Natur entsprach, verfolgte Schuldig sowohl das gesprochene Wort als auch die Gedanken seines Gegenübers und formte sie zu einem vollständigen Bild seines Gespräches. Auch die letzten Bemerkungen des Weiß hatte er durch sich hindurchfließen lassen und sich für einen Augenblick lang an dem begreifenden Entsetzen gelabt, das durch Takatori Junior gezuckt war. Dass dieser jedoch zu einem vollkommen anderen Schluss als Schuldig selbst gekommen war, hatte ihn im ersten Moment irritiert und erst im zweiten Moment hatte der Telepath begriffen, was Bombay gerade gedacht hatte. 

_Lasgos. Persönlicher. Sexsklave._   
Wie konnte es dieses kleine Stück verräterische Scheiße wagen, so über Crawford zu sprechen? 

Er drang erneut in die Gedanken des Weiß ein und grub nach der Antwort, die er eigentlich nicht haben wollte und doch die letzten Tage von Crawford intensiv eingefordert hatte.   
Seine Suche nach der Wahrheit brachte ihn zum Beginn dieser Ungeheuerlichkeit. Die Kritikeragentin, wie sie ausgerechnet den treudoofen Anführer von Weiß beschuldigte, ein Verräter zu sein und sich mit Lasgo getroffen zu haben. Wie sie Weiß auf den eigenen Anführer ansetzte. Na so etwas… gab es heutzutage keine Loyalität mehr? Schuldig runzelte die Stirn. Abyssinian und Lasgo? Wann war diese Mission gewesen? Laut den Erinnerungen des Weiß die letzten fünf Wochen. Schuldig forschte weiter und riss ungeduldig die Erinnerungsfetzen an sich, die mehr und mehr Fragen aufwarfen, als dass sie ihm Antworten lieferten.   
Fujimiya war tatsächlich die fünf Wochen verschwunden gewesen und war vor ein paar Tagen zurückgekehrt. Um genau zu sein zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er Crawford aus dem Hotelzimmer abgeholt hatte. 

Und dann waren da Fotos. 

Mit trockenem Mund verfolgte Schuldig die Erinnerungen und durchlebte mit dem wimmernden und sich zusammenkrümmenden Weiß dessen Entsetzen und Unverständnis noch einmal, als er sich diese Fotos angesehen hatte, die Crawford und Abyssinian zeigten, der es tatsächlich wagte, ihr Orakel anzufassen. Fotos, wie sie gemeinsam in einem Raum waren. Abyssinian, den Crawford mit keiner Silber erwähnt hatte, als er ihm vermeintlich offen Rede und Antwort gestanden hatte.   
Die Worte, die Tsukiyono so unvorsichtig gedacht hatte, waren nicht die Seinen gewesen. Sexsklave, das stammte vom Blonden des Teams, Kudou. Und der wiederum hatte es von Abyssinian, der ihm anscheinend gebeichtet hatte, dass er einen eben solchen aus den Klauen Lasgos gerettet hatte. Eine Vermutung nur, die aber durch ihren Auftrag heute Abend durch Crawfords Verhalten und sein Gespräch mit Kudou bestätigt worden war. Zumindest laut Kudou selbst, dem selbstherrlichen, überheblichen Ex-Detektiv, der anscheinend ganz groß darin war, falsche Schlüsse zu ziehen.

Als WENN es jemand wagen würde, sich derart an ihrem Orakel zu vergreifen. Als WENN es möglich wäre, dass Crawford Opfer einer solchen Tat wurde. 

Dumme Weiß, alle miteinander. 

Hass tränkte Schuldigs Gedanken dunkelrot. Wo er vorher noch darauf aus war, den Weiß nicht zu brechen, war ihm das nun egal. Er würde ihn für das, was er gedacht hatte, strafen und sich, wenn nötig, dafür die ganze Nacht Zeit lassen. Er würde dem kleinen, selbstgefälligen Rotzlöffel zeigen, mit wem er sich anlegte.   
Rittlings setzte sich Schuldig auf die zitternden Oberschenkel des Jungen und drückte ihn qualvoll auf den harten Metallstuhl nieder, als er sich ohne zu zögern und ohne Rücksicht tief und schmerzhaft in dessen Gedankenstränge drängte und somit die Nervenenden bis zur Unerträglichkeit aufkreischen ließ. 

Zufrieden lauschte Schuldig Tsukiyonos Schreien, wie sie an den kahlen Wänden des Kellerraumes widerhallten, bis sie schließlich unter der Wucht seiner Einwirkung zu einem Wimmern verkamen.  
Und erst dann nutzte Schuldig die andere Seite seiner Gabe. Erst dann bescherte er Tsukiyono einen mentalen Höhenflug nach dem anderen, nur um ihn erneut in die brachialen Schmerzen zu treiben.

Wieder und wieder und wieder.

 

~~**~~

 

Er hatte überlebt.

Auch wenn Omi sich nicht sicher war, ob er seinen Zustand wirklich leben nennen konnte. Ihm war schwindelig, übel und er sein Kopf drohte zu zerspringen, wenn er sich bewegte. Nicht, dass er viele Möglichkeiten dazu hatte. Schuldig hatte ihn schlussendlich von dem Stuhl gezerrt und seine Fußfesseln miteinander verbunden. Als wäre das nicht genug gewesen, hatte er ihn einen Knebel in den Mund gezwungen, der ihm das Atmen zur Qual machte und ein mögliches Übergeben zur Todesfalle werden ließ. Omi wusste nicht, was er machen sollte vor Schmerzen, die auch jetzt noch anhielten, lange nachdem Schuldig endlich von ihm abgelassen hatte.

Omi hatte versucht, dem Telepathen mentalen Widerstand zu leisten, doch das war ein fruchtloses Unterfangen gewesen, das er wirklich bereut hatte, denn scheinbar war das für den Schwarz ein besonderer Ansporn gewesen, ihn zu brechen. Was er letzten Endes auch geschafft hatte. Mit jedem Mal, das er seine Gedanken verdreht und ihm sowohl quälenden, reißenden Schmerz als auch Freude und positive Emotionen und Gedanken bereitet hatte, war Omi verzweifelter und verrückter geworden, hatte gehofft, dass es aufhörte, dass der Telepath nun endlich von ihm abließ, auch wenn er sich nicht mehr sicher war, was nun seine Gedanken oder die des Deutschen gewesen waren, der mit Freude wieder und wieder Erinnerungen in ihm heraufbeschworen hatte, um sich an ihnen und anschließend an seinem Leid zu laben. 

Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, dass er Schuldig in seiner Verzweiflung alles angeboten hatte. Sogar sich selbst und seinen Körper, damit der Schwarz von seinem Geist abließ. Doch selbst dieses Angebot war mit einem angewiderten Lachen abgelehnt worden und Schuldig hatte einfach weitergemacht, bis er selbst genug hatte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte Omi schon aufgegeben, hatte aufgenommen, was Schuldig ihm angetan ohne Gegenwehr oder Hoffnung auf Überleben und Besserung. 

Schlussendlich war es Stille gewesen, die ihn umfangen hatte, unsicher und immer mit der Angst durchsetzt, dass Schuldig doch wiederkam und weitermachte. Omi wusste nicht wie lange er auf jedes Geräusch gelauscht hatte, aus Panik eben davor. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er auf dem Boden verharrt hatte, auf dem der Telepath ihn zurückgelassen hatte, bevor er in die nächste Ecke gekrochen war um sich dort so klein wie möglich zu machen. Fahl war die Hoffnung, die ihm einflüsterte, dass er so in der Lage wäre, etwas Wärme zu bekommen. Und vielleicht, wer wusste das schon, könnte er sich auch so vor Schuldig schützen. 

So tröstlich das auch war, Omi begriff, dass er langsam verrückt wurde und das, obwohl Schuldig noch nicht mit ihm fertig war. Aus welchem Grund sollte er ihn sonst am Leben gelassen haben, wenn nicht für eine erneute Folter?  
Vorsichtig atmete er ein, als eines der verblieben Stücke an Rationalität sich in ihm bemerkbar machte und an das erinnerte, was Schuldig ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Er sollte mit Lasgo geschlafen haben, ausgerechnet mit dem Drogenhändler, den Aya hatte eliminieren sollen. Sicherlich eine Lüge um ihn zu brechen. Doch warum war der Moment, als er sich an das erinnert hatte, was Youji ihm gesagt hatte, der Moment gewesen, in dem Schuldig ohne Gnade in seine intimsten Gedanken eingedrungen war? So als ob er die Ehre seines Anführers verteidigen müsste. 

Vorsichtig tat er einen neuen Atemzug, möglichst flach um nicht an dem Knebel zu ersticken. Wenn es tatsächlich der Fall sein sollte, wünschte Omi dem Anführer von Schwarz, dass er in diesen _Genuss_ noch viele weitere Male käme. Nichts Anderes hatte er hierfür verdient. 

 

~~**~~

 

„Schwarz war gestern Abend da.“

Aya sah von der Bestellung, die er gerade bearbeitete, auf und musterte Youji stumm, der sich nun auch endlich in ihren Laden bequemt hatte. Die erste Welle an Kunden hatte Aya alleine bedienen müssen, da Ken einen Termin hatte und Omi anscheinend schon früher in die Schule gegangen war als sonst, dementsprechend schlecht war auch seine Laune. Er hatte keine Sekunde geschlafen in der Nacht, immer auf der Hut, dass Birman nicht doch vorzeitig versuchte, ihn umzubringen, weil sie merkte, dass ihr Plan, ihn in Verruf zu bringen, nicht aufging.   
Die einsamen, dunklen Stunden der vergangenen Nacht hatte er genutzt um alle Möglichkeiten durchzudenken, die ihrem Handeln zugrunde lagen. All das passte nicht zusammen. Ihr Auftrag, Perser zu töten. Ihr hinterhältiges Spiel hinter seinem Rücken. Und doch gab es unter einem Aspekt Sinn. Wenn sie versuchte, ihn in Richtung Lasgo zu drängen, auf dass er das allzu generöse Angebot des Kriminellen annahm. Erst dann würde der Druck Sinn machen. 

„Alle vier?“, fragte er und Youji nickte. Momentan war der Laden leer, so konnten sie sich ein kleines Zwiegespräch über ihre wahre Aufgabe erlauben. „Ich habe mit Crawford gesprochen.“  
Mehr als alles andere ließ das Aya auf der Stelle verstummen. Perplex starrte er seinen Teampartner an und ahnte bereits, dass dieser einfache Satz soviel mehr Bedeutung hatte, als er es wahrhaben wollte. Wenn Youji mit Crawford über das gesprochen hatten, was…  
„Was hast du getan, Youji?“, wisperte er mit klopfendem Herzen. „Du hast uns alle zur Zielscheibe von Schwarz gemacht, du Idiot! Was denkst du denn, was sie tun werden, um den Ruf ihres Anführers zu schützen?“ Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf und grollte wütend über das nachsichtige Kopfschütteln seines Freundes.   
„Sein Team weiß nichts davon. Er macht es mit sich alleine aus.“  
„Youji, was hast du _getan_?“  
„Keine Sorge, ich habe mich darum gekümmert“, erwiderte Youji verschwörerisch und Aya glaubte nicht richtig zu hören. Youji hatte sich um _was_ gekümmert? Was zur Hölle war gestern passiert, während er nicht da gewesen war? In welchen Abgrund hatte der älteste Weiß sie gestoßen?  
„Youji, WAS - “, begann Aya grollend, wurde aber durch ihre Türklingel unterbrochen, die einen neuen Kunden ankündigte. 

Beinahe schon grollend wandte sich Aya der Frau zu, die es gewagt hatte, Youji und ihn zu unterbrechen, doch eben jener kam ihm zuvor und wickelte sie mit seinem sprühenden Charme um den kleinen Finger. Und die Kundin nach ihr. Die Schulmädchen danach…   
Aya hatte den Verdacht, dass Youji das absichtlich machte und ihm zusätzlich dazu noch aus dem Weg ging. Berechtigt, denn nun war zu seinen sowieso schon überquellenden Problemen eine wahre Katastrophe hinzugekommen. 

 

~~**~~

 

Crawford hielt einen Moment inne und maß stirnrunzelnd die so eben verfassten Zeilen. Mit Nagi in ihrer Klinik musste er die Dinge so beschreiben, wie sie geschehen waren, ohne Auslassung von Details. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, die auf seinem Schreibtisch stand. Es war Mittag, was bedeutete, dass Nagi bereits durch Doktor Chakov befragt worden war und sich auf dem Weg zu ihrem Anwesen befinden würde, während Schuldig noch seinen Rausch ausschlief. Ohne Absprach galt das Credo, Rosenkreuz sachlich und detailliert eine Schilderung der Ereignisse zu geben und genau das hatte Nagi getan. Dazu hatte Crawford ihn selbst erzogen, auch wenn er es sich für einen kurzen Moment erlaubte, eben das zu bereuen. 

Crawford gestattete sich eine weitere Ablenkung und ließ seinen Blick zu Jei schweifen, der es sich nicht hatte nehmen lassen, seit heute Morgen den Platz am Fenster seines Büros in Beschlag zu nehmen. Er hatte eines seiner Märchenbücher mitgebracht und las in ihm, seit Crawford begonnen hatte zu arbeiten. Wenn er den Einband richtig gelesen hatte, handelte es sich zur Abwechslung um norwegische Märchen und Sagen, selbstverständlich in der Sprache des entsprechenden Landes. Wie der Ire sich die jeweiligen Sprachen so schnell aneignete, das war selbst Rosenkreuz in Rätsel und bisweilen verspürte Crawford einen missgünstigen Stich an Neid auf den Mann, der so mühelos Schriftzeichen, Buchstaben, Alphabete lernte wie Crawford die Zukunft vorhersah, als wäre es ihm in die Wiege gelegt worden. 

Das Orakel schickte seine Erinnerungen auf die Reise in die Vergangenheit. Seine Gabe hatte ihm damals zwar gezeigt, dass er in Jei ein wertvolles Mitglied seines Team finden und dass der als psychotisch eingestufte Mann ihren Zwecken mehr als dienlich sein würde. Er hatte sich aber darauf eingestellt, dass er den Iren eingesperrt und gefesselt lassen müsste. Genau das hatte er auch solange getan, bis dieser nach einem Auftrag spurlos verschwunden war. 

Crawford widerstand dem Drang, sich alleine bei der Erinnerung daran über die Nasenwurzel zu reiben. Ein flüchtiger Rosenkreuzagent war eine Katastrophe, auf die kein Teamführer großen Wert legte und die für sein damaliges Ich ein herber Rückschlag gewesen war. Ganz zu schweigen von der Aussicht auf die sicherlich kommenden Massaker durch den psychotischen Iren, die unnötige Aufmerksamkeit in der Bevölkerung und bei den Sicherheitsbehörden wecken würden.   
Doch als Schuldig und er den Iren zwei Tage später immer noch nicht gefunden hatten und auch keine blutige Spur den Weg zu ihm wies, hatte Crawford widerwillig damit begonnen, Vergangenheitsforschung zu betreiben. Jedes verfügbare Detail hatte er sich geben lassen und stundenlang nach einem Anhaltspunkt geforscht, der ihm weiterhelfen konnte, wenn schon Schuldigs Telepathie und seine eigene Hellsicht keine brauchbaren Ergebnisse lieferten. 

Und schlussendlich war es ein handgeschriebener, gekritzelter Kommentar am Seitenrand, den er erst entziffern musste und der ihn dann auf den richtigen Weg brachte: zum freundlichen Betonklotz namens Tokyo Zentralbücherei, genauer gesagt in der Abteilung für japanische Sagen und Märchen. Dort hatte er ebenso wie jetzt auf dem Boden gesessen, in sich und das Buch auf seinem Schoß versunken und hatte erst aufgesehen, als Crawford sich unweit von ihm geräuspert hatte.   
Noch während er seine Visionen auf die Zukunft gerichtet hatte um zu sehen, welches Blutbad Jei anrichten würde, wenn er ihn an seinen gottverdammten Haaren hier herauszog, hatte dieser das Buch zugeklappt, sich erhoben und war an ihm vorbei aus der Bücherei gegangen ohne Notiz von den Menschen hier zu nehmen. Schweigend hatte Jei an Schuldig vorbei den Beifahrersitz des Wagens in Beschlag genommen, sich angeschnallt und geduldig darauf gewartet, dass die beiden irritierten Schwarz ihm folgten. 

Crawford hatte ihn hart dafür bestraft, doch Jei hatte sich nicht aufhalten lassen. Auf seine nonverbale, stoische Art hatte er alles ausgesessen, was ihm für seine Eskapade auferlegt worden war und hatte es beim nächsten Mal ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken wieder getan.   
Der Weg zur Bibliothek schien der Wahrscheinlichste, dennoch stellte er sich als der Falsche heraus. Dieses Mal fanden sie ihn in der Bibliothek für japanische Brailleschrift, mit einem Buch auf dem Schoß und seinen Fingern auf dem Text, das verbleibende Auge geschlossen. Auch die kommende Strafe hatte er stoisch ertragen, sich wieder fesseln und einsperren lassen und war beim nächsten Auftrag durch ihre engen Kontrollmechanismen geschlüpft, als würde er nicht durch einen Telepathen und einen Hellseher beobachtet. 

Ganz zum zornigen Missfallen seines Anführers.   
Crawford hatte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, in der Bibliothek für Blindenschrift zu suchen, sondern besuchte gleich die restlichen Bibliotheken in Tokyo – ohne Erfolg. Erst in der privaten Bibliothek eines ausländischen Geschäftsmannes, der ein abgelegenes Haus sein Eigen nannte und sich gerade auf Geschäftsreise befand. Crawford hatte sich damals definitiv die Nasenwurzel gerieben als er den anderen Mann exakt wie gefunden hatte? Genau, im Schneidersitz sitzend, mit einem russischen Märchenbuch auf dem Schoß.

Erst dort war Crawford auf den widerwilligen Gedanken gekommen, nach dem Grund zu fragen und war mit einem nachdenklichen Blick und einem Schulterzucken belohnt worden. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Wagen hatte er eher aus einem Gefühl als wirklich aus strikter Logik heraus gefragt, welches Märchen Jei am Meisten gefallen hatte und hatte sich dadurch die Aufmerksamkeit des vernarbten Mannes gesichert, der mit seiner ruhigen, rauen Stimme Crawford in dessen Muttersprache das Märchen des fliegenden Schiffes wiedergegeben hatte. 

Seine Entscheidung, Jei nach ihrer Rückkehr nicht sofort einzusperren oder zu bestrafen, hatte dazu geführt, dass dieser sich zu ihm ins Arbeitszimmer begeben hatte. Zu exakt dem Punkt, auf dem er jetzt auch saß. Ebenso wie heute auch war das Rascheln der umgeblätterten Seiten Crawford damals eine angenehme Begleitung gewesen. 

Drei Tage später hatte er den Iren das erste Mal ungefesselt gelassen und war bis heute nicht enttäuscht worden. Lediglich die Abneigung zu Schuldig hatte Crawford unterschätzt und das verfolgte ihn bis heute. 

So auch jetzt, als sich Schuldig tatsächlich aus dem Bett bequemte und zu Jeis Missfallen den Weg in sein Arbeitszimmer fand. Die Tasse Kaffee in seiner Hand schien ihm wichtiger als die erste Dusche und indigniert rümpfte Crawford die Nase, als ein unmissverständlicher Geruch nach abgestandenem Alkohol seine Geruchsrezeptoren belästigte.   
„Die Dusche ist oben“, soufflierte er ironisch und wurde mit einem hoch erhobenen Mittelfinger belohnt, während sich Schuldig ihm gegenüber in den Stuhl fallen ließ und ihn stumm über den Rand seiner Kaffeetasse betrachtete. Crawford beschloss, sich von dieser provozierenden Musterung nicht beeindrucken zu lassen und vervollständigte den Bericht an Rosenkreuz.  
Als er auf senden klickte, räusperte sich Schuldig vernehmlich und verzog seinen Lippen zu einem Grinsen, das freudloser nicht sein konnte. 

„Sag mir, Crawford, wer war der Sexsklave, den sich Lasgo gehalten hat?“, tönten seine Worte durch den stillen Raum und ruhig sah Crawford hoch, auch wenn Ruhe das Letzte war, was er fühlte. Diese Frage, so aus dem Nichts sie zu kommen schien, war alles andere als spontan, das teilten ihm die durchdringenden, blauen Augen mit, die ihn sezierend maßen und jedwede Reaktion verwerten würden.   
Es stand außer Frage, dass es sich dabei um eine Falle handelte, doch Crawford würde den Teufel tun und sich fangen lassen. Auch wenn er sich mit steigernder Sorge fragte, woher Schuldig etwaiges Wissen nahm. Fujimiya? Ihn konnte er nicht lesen. Kudou dann?   
Crawford fluchte stumm, gab sich nach außen aber allen Anschein des Unbeeindruckten.   
„Dir erscheint die Frage, ob ein Menschenhändler sich seine persönliche Nutte gehalten hat, so wichtig, dass du noch vor deiner morgendlichen Dusche mein Arbeitszimmer betrittst und mich mit dem abgestandenen Geruch deines nächtlichen Alkoholexzesses belästigst?“, gab er scheinbar gelangweilt zurück und hoffte, dass er den Telepathen alleine mit seiner Arroganz in die Flucht schlagen konnte, auf die dieser insbesondere morgens empfindlich reagierte. 

Schön wäre es gewesen.   
Schuldig lehnte sich zurück und zog ein Bein zu sich auf den Stuhl.   
„Ja, und du weichst mir aus.“  
Crawford atmete tief aus, was bei nicht näherem Hinsehen als ein Zeichen von widerwilligem Frust interpretiert werden könnte, den er anhand seines Telepathen von Zeit zu Zeit verspürte. Auch das gehörte zu ihrem jahrelangen Kampf gegeneinander.   
„Die Antwort auf deine Frage ist ein Vielleicht. Ich war nicht da um den persönlichen Harem des Mannes zu begutachten.“   
Schuldig nickte und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Taxierend legte er den Kopf schief. „War es dann vielleicht Fujimiya?“

Wenn Schuldig den Namen des Weißanführers ins Spiel brachte, hieß das, dass er weitaus mehr wusste als er bisher zu erkennen gegeben hatte und wieder stellte sich Crawford die Frage, seit wann das so war. Was genau Schuldig wusste, ob er alles wusste und vor allen Dingen, wohin ihre Unterhaltung führen würde, konnte er nicht sagen, denn er hatte sich entschieden, heute nicht in die Stadt zu Fujimiya zu fahren, sondern hier zu bleiben. So war er nun blind in dem Gespräch und verfluchte sich selbst für seine Nachlässigkeit, mit der er angenommen hatte, dass Schuldig mit den Antworten, die er ihm am gestrigen Tag gegeben hatte, zufrieden wäre.

„Möchtest du mich aufklären, wie du jetzt auf Fujimiya kommst?“  
„Wer weiß, vielleicht war er ja da und hat den Arsch voll bekommen?“ Schuldig hob die Augenbrauen und grinste lasziv. Crawford hingegen fühlte eine Welle der Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Persönlicher Sexsklave? Alleine das war schon entwürdigend. Den Arsch voll zu bekommen unterstützte das nur und für einen Moment lang war Crawford wirklich versucht, Schuldig anzuschreien und ihm zu sagen, dass er kein Recht hatte, darüber zu urteilen, was das Gesagte eigentlich bedeutete. 

„Hast du schlecht geträumt?“, fragte Crawford anstelle dessen mit Mühe ruhig und gelassen und gab sich den Anschein, als wisse er immer noch nicht, worauf Schuldig anspielte.   
„Nein, aber ich hatte eine lange Nacht.“  
„Unübersehbar.“  
„Und weißt du, was ich festgestellt habe?“  
Crawford seufzte genervt. „Nein, du wirst es mir aber sicherlich gleich mitteilen, ob ich will oder nicht.“  
Schuldig grinste. „Kluges Orakel. Also, was ich festgestellt habe. Ganz Tokyo ist ein Dorf. Da gehe ich feiern in diesem interessanten Club für die Tokyo Yuppies, möchte eigentlich nur ein bisschen tanzen und auf wen treffe ich?“ Schlürfend nahm der Telepath einen Schluck Kaffee und Crawford hörte, wie Jei am Fenster geräuschvoll das Buch zuschlug. Eine erste Warnung für ihren hauseigenen Telepathen. 

Schweigend wartete das Orakel auf die Pointe der Erzählung. Wenn er darauf tippen müsste, wäre Kudou derjenge, den Schuldig getroffen hatte. Darüber wäre er an ergänzende Informationen gelangt.   
„Den Kleinen von Weiß, wie war sein Name? Takatori Mamoru, oder wie er sich nennt Tsukiyono Omi. Und weißt du, wer bei ihm war? Oder vielmehr mehrfach in ihm?“  
Crawford rieb sich seine Nasenwurzel. Genervt rollte er mit den Augen. „Du stellst meine Geduld auf eine harte Probe, Schuldig. Ich schätze deine Spielchen nicht, ebenso wenig wie deinen momentanen Aufzug.“  
„Lasgo war bei ihm. In ihm. Was auch immer. Lasgo und ein riesiger Schwanz aus Glas, ziemlich heiß die Erinnerungen des Kleinen. Erstaunlich, wieviel Spaß er dabei hatte.“ 

Mit jedem Wort, das Schuldig gesagt hatte, hatte Crawfords Puls schneller geschlagen. Mit jeder verfluchten, widerwärtigen Silbe kratzte Entsetzen an den Wänden seiner eisernen Selbstbeherrschung. Mit jeder Sekunde, in der Schuldig zweideutig grinste, wurde die Situation schlimmer und schlimmer für Crawford. Der Kugelschreiber in seiner Hand zersplitterte unter der Wucht, mit der er ihn zerbrach. 

Crawford wusste nicht, was ihn mehr in Rage versetzte: die Art, wie Schuldig ihm zu verstehen gab, was er wusste, oder die Tatsache, dass der ach so blütenreine Taktiker von Weiß sich mit dem Drogenhändler einließ und sich von ihm… Crawford musste das Würgen, das in ihm hochkriechen wollte, mit aller Macht unterdrücken, sonst hätte er sich hier und jetzt in seinem Papierkorb übergeben. Er schluckte mühevoll.   
„Ich nehme an, dass du keine Zeit verloren und Lasgo getötet hast?“, fragte Crawford gepresst, alleine schon um von seinen Erinnerungen abzulenken.   
Zynisch grinsend schüttelte Schuldig den Kopf. „Zu meinem Bedauern nicht. Unser ach so flüchtiger Ex-Geschäftspartner hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt schon Land gewonnen, ganz im Gegensatz zu Tsukiyono, der nun die Gastfreundschaft unseres Schlachthofes genießt.“

Hatte Crawford vorher noch das Gefühl, dass er die Fäden der Kontrolle in seiner Hand behalten konnte, war es nun, als habe sie ihm Schuldig alleine durch einen einzigen Satz entrissen. Jetzt wurde ihm klar, woher der Telepath die Informationen hatte. Auch war ihm vollkommen bewusst, wie Schuldig daran gelangt war, denn Tsukiyono hatte sie ihm vermutlich nicht freiwillig gegeben.   
Und für was?, fragte sich Crawford mit einem Mal wütend. Für die Befriedigung seines Rachetriebes und seiner Neugier gefährdete der Telepath das fragile Gleichgewicht, dass sie bis zur Wahl zu erhalten hatten, indem er Persers Sohn entführte. 

Langsam erhob Crawford sich und stützte sich mit seinen Händen auf dem Holz des Schreibtisches ab. „Du entführst und folterst ohne meine Autorisierung den Taktiker von Weiß und hältst das auch noch für eine gute Idee, auf die du stolz sein kannst?“, fragte er lauernd und gab Schuldig einen offenen Einblick in seine bodenlose Wut über diesen Umstand.  
Der Telepath beschloss, die eindeutige Warnung zu missachten. „Aber natürlich, Crawford, irgendjemand muss mir ja Antworten geben.“  
„Du hast keine Gedanken über die Konsequenzen deines Handelns gemacht, Schuldig. _Wie immer_.“  
Langsamer kam auch Schuldig hoch und stellte die Kaffeetasse ab. Wie ein Raubtier spiegelte er die Pose Crawfords und maß seinen Anführer mit einem Ausdruck, der einer gierigen, hungrigen Hyäne Konkurrenz gemacht hätte.   
„Und du hast nichts davon vorhergesehen. Nicht, dass ich dem Weiß über den Weg laufen werde. Noch, dass ich ihm vom Blumenladen aus gefolgt bin. Oder aber das, was er mir gesagt hat. Weißt du, von ihm stammt das Wort Sexsklave. Und mit wem hat er das wohl in Verbindung gebracht? Ich sage es dir, Bradley, mit DIR. Er hat dich als Lasgos gottverdammten Sexsklaven bezeichnet!“, steigerte sich Schuldig in seine Wut hinein und ließ Crawford im ersten, prägnanten Moment zurückzucken. Als er seine Beherrschung wiedererlangte, ballte Crawford eisern die Fäuste und starrte Schuldig wortlos an.

Alles, was er jetzt sagen würde, würde ihn verraten. Alles, was er tun würde, würde ihn verraten. So tat und sagte er erst einmal nichts und ließ das Unglück sehenden, aber ohnmächtigen Auges auf sich zukommen. Noch niemals hatte Schuldig ihn so in die Ecke gedrängt, aber wie es schien, gab es für alle ein erstes Mal.   
„Ich habe ihn dir wie ein Geschenk sorgfältig verschnürt, mein großer Anführer. Ich gebe aber keine Gewähr für etwaige Schäden, die heute Nacht in seinem Geist entstanden sind. Er könnte tatsächlich etwas neben sich stehen.“   
Schuldigs Worte gaben ihm die Gelegenheit zur Flucht, ohne dass es wie eine aussah und Crawford nutzte sie. „Du gefährdest unseren Auftrag hier in Japan, Mastermind. Du handelst gegen die Direktive unserer Organisation, was Kritiker betrifft. Ich hoffe, du hast dir das gut überlegt, bevor du massiv in das gegnerische Team eingegriffen hast zur Befriedigung deiner persönlichen Neugier und Rache. Und nun entschuldige mich, ich werde _erneut_ deine Fehler ausbügeln.“

Schuldig ließ sich von seinem Vorwurf nicht ablenken und machte ihm das auch deutlich. Ruhig und wissend maßen ihn die blauen Augen. Crawford wurde sich bewusst, dass seine eigenen, wütenden Worte einem Schuldeingeständnis gleichkamen, doch das war ihm in diesem Moment egal. Er brauchte Raum zum Atmen, er musste weg von seinem Team, er musste sich beruhigen um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. 

Tsukiyono in ihrer Gewalt war denkbar ungünstig in diesem Moment. Schuldig im Besitz von Informationen, die nie für seine Ohren bestimmt gewesen waren, war ein nicht zu kalkulierendes Risiko. Weiß im Besitz von Informationen, die ihn diskreditierten und ihn erpressbar machten würden…

Nein, er war bereits erpresst worden. Kudou hatte ihm bereits gedroht und da ging es nur darum, Fujimiya zu helfen. Und das Schlimmste daran war, dass er noch nicht einmal den einfachen Weg gehen konnte, Weiß zu töten. Doch welche Wahl hatte er noch?  
Crawford kam bis zu ihrem Flur, als er sich Nagi gegenüber sah, der mit großen Augen im Flur stand und ihn unsicher musterte.   
Dem Anschein nach war er gerade erst gekommen. Ausgeruht sah er aus und Crawford beneidete ihn beinahe darum. Grollend nickte er zu ihrer Garderobe. 

„Zieh dich wieder an, wir fahren zum Schlachthof“, befahl er und leistete seinem eigenen Befehl mit zitternden Händen Folge. Er benötigte Nagi im Zweifelsfall als zweite, objektive und sachliche Meinung. Er benötigte die kühle, klare Denke des Jungen, die der seinen so ähnlich war.   
„Natürlich“, war es eben jene, gepriesene Ruhe, die Crawford sich ersehnte und die ihm die Aussicht auf Stabilität gab, die er jetzt in diesem Moment brauchte. 

 

~~**~~

 

Als Crawford die vor Rost kreischende Tür aufschloss, hatte er Nagi bereits über das in Kenntnis gesetzt, was Schuldig heute Nacht getan hatte. Er hatte ihm alle notwendigen Informationen gegeben und all das weggelassen, das er selbst nicht aussprechen konnte. Nagi hatte das schweigend zur Kenntnis genommen und nach den Modalitäten seines jetzigen Auftrages gefragt, die Crawford aufgrund fehlender Informationen über den Zustand des Weiß nur unzureichend hatte beantworten können. So formulierte er unkonkret, was er wünschte und Nagi nahm das nickend zu Kenntnis.   
Für einen Augenblick lang überlegte er, ob es Sinn machte, Nagi mit in den Kellerraum zu nehmen, in dem sich der Weiß befand, doch er entschied sich dagegen. Er wollte erst alleine mit Bombay sprechen, bevor er ihren Jüngsten dazuholte. Er musste sich selbst darüber im Klaren werden, was er mit dem Weiß anstellen würde. 

Wenn Schuldig Nagi nicht schon telepathisch darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, was er meinte, dass die Wahrheit war. Nein. Was die Wahrheit war, die Crawford vor seinem Team hatte verbergen wollen. 

„Ich warte hier“, bestätigte Nagi ruhig, beinahe ausdruckslos und alleine das gab Crawford die nötige Beherrschung für seine Begegnung mit dem Weiß.

Als er in den vom grellen Licht erhellten Raum trat und sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, hatte er für einen Moment lang Schwierigkeiten, den zusammengekrümmten Körper in der hinteren Ecke als lebenden Menschen zu identifizieren. Nur am zitternden Rücken konnte er überhaupt ausmachen, dass der Junge noch atmete.   
Crawford atmete tief ein. Einmal, zweimal, ein drittes Mal, bevor er sein Gesicht auf Ausdruckslosigkeit schulte und die wenigen Schritte zu Tsukiyono überwand.   
Wimmernd kauerte sich dieser enger in die Wand, als er näher kam. 

Noch bestand keine Not, grausam zu sein, so packte Crawford den Taktiker des anderen Teams am Nacken und zog ihn langsam, aber bestimmt zu sich herum. Die blauen Augen, die sich blutunterlaufen und rotgeweint auf ihn richteten, waren weit aufgerissen und entbehrten wie Schuldig es schon gesagt hatte, einer gewissen Konnektivität zur hiesigen Realität. Das würde wiederkommen mit der Zeit, auch wenn der Weiß sicherlich Schäden davontragen würde. Niemand überlebte Schuldigs Spiele ohne dabei psychische Narben davon zu tragen. Das war der Vorteil eines Telepathen.   
Schweigend machte sich Crawford an dem Knebel zu schaffen, der den Weiß am Sprechen hinderte und ließ ihn zunächst in Ruhe husten und würgen um Luft in seine Lungen zu zwingen. Tsukiyono erinnerte ihn an sich selbst bei Lasgo. Er kannte das Gefühl des Beinaheerstickens nur zu gut. 

In Ruhe erhob Crawford sich und zog sich den Stuhl heran. Scheinbar lässig nahm er darauf Platz und wartete, bis wieder Stille zwischen sie einkehrte, die geprägt war von Tsukiyonos schneller Atmung. Verängstigt hatte der Weiß sich schlussendlich erneut zusammengekauert und seinen Blick abgewandt zu Boden gerichtet, als müsse er eine Strafe befürchten, wenn er in die Augen des Orakels sah. Crawford hatte noch nicht entschieden, ob er diesen Weg nicht auch einschlagen würde. 

„Mein Telepath hat mir mitgeteilt, dass du mit dem Geschäftspartner meines Auftraggebers ein amouröses Stelldichein gepflegt hast gestern Nacht. Hat er mich diesbezüglich angelogen?“, fragte Crawford kühl in den Raum hinein und lehnte sich zurück. Mit Bedacht schlug er die Beine übereinander, das dumpfe Pochen seines eigenen, schmerzenden Körpers missachtend.   
Tsukiyono gab keinen Ton von sich und Crawford seufzte.  
„Davon ausgehend, dass Schuldig dir nicht dein Augenlicht genommen hat, bist du in der Lage zu sehen, dass wir beide hier alleine in diesem heimeligen Raum sind. Was im Umkehrschluss bedeuten würde, dass Mastermind nicht anwesend ist. Was wiederum bedeutet, dass ich gerade Wert auf das gesprochene Wort lege, Weiß. Also. Soll ich dir den Knebel wieder zurück in den Mund stecken oder entsprichst du meiner Bitte, mir Antworten zu geben? Was von beidem darf es sein?“

Der Strähnen des schweißnassen, blonden Schopfes flogen nur so hin und her, als er den Kopf schüttelte und mit immer noch zu Boden gerichteten Blick versuchte zu sprechen. Zumindest konnte man das Krächzen als nicht viel mehr bezeichnen, das erst nach drei Versuchen einem wortähnlichen Gebilde wich.

„Das stimmt nicht. Das ist nicht Lasgo. Ich habe nicht mit Lasgo geschlafen. Ich schlafe nicht mit einer Zielperson. Nein, Schuldig irrt sich.“  
Überrascht hob Crawford die Augenbraue. Das war nicht wirklich das, was er erwartet hatte nach Schuldigs Worten.   
„Mein Telepath, der deine Gedanken gelesen hat, irrt sich“, wiederholte er schleppend. „Möchtest du mir erläutern, wie du zu diesem wagemutigen Schluss kommst?“  
„Ich würde das niemals tun. Ich…nein, da muss eine Verwechslung vorliegen, bitte…“  
Crawford ließ den Weiß sich weiter rechtfertigen und griff währenddessen zu seinem Smartphone. Er suchte in ihrem gesicherten Netzwerk nach den Bildern des Drogenhändlers, die Nagi im Rahmen seiner Observation gemacht hatte. In Ruhe scrollte er durch das Portfolio des Mannes, dessen Gesicht alleine ihm Übelkeit verursachte und holte es sich widerwillig auf den Bildschirm.  
„Sieh mich an“, befahl er kalt und Tsukiyono verstummte und gehorchte beinahe augenblicklich. Panisch suchten die blauen Augen sich einen Punkt direkt hinter ihm um ihm nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Crawford ließ es gelten und zeigte dem Weiß die Aufnahme.

„Ist das der Mann, mit dem du geschlafen hast?“, fragte er ruhig und kurz huschten die Augen zu seinem Smartphone. Crawford sah es, noch bevor der Adamsapfel beim mühevollen Schlucken hüpfte. Er sah es, bevor die rissigen, trockenen Lippen sich zu einem gewisperten „Ja.“ teilten.   
Abfällig schnaubte Crawford. „Glückwunsch, Bombay, du hast mit dem Feind gefickt. Verzeihung, dich ficken lassen. Der Mann auf dem Bild ist Lasgo. Unzweifelhaft, möchte man meinen, erkenne ich doch den Ex-Geschäftspartner meines Auftraggebers.“

Während er voller Spott auf den jungen Weiß hinunterstarrte, sah er, wie diesem Tränen in die Augen starrten und ungehindert zu fließen begannen. Stumme Schluchzer erschütterten mehr noch als das ängstliche Zittern die schmalen Schultern. Nichts daran war falsch und Crawford schob für einen Moment die Bedeutung dessen in seinen Gedanken hin und her. Wenn Lasgo es tatsächlich soweit trieb, dass er sich an Weiß heranmachte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, dann war das alles ein gottverdammtes Spiel und dazu gedacht gewesen, dass es bekannt wurde und aufflog. Nichts passierte zufällig, die Frage war nur, warum es passierte. 

Um Fujimiya in die Enge zu treiben? Sicherlich. Doch war der junge Weiß auch eine Botschaft an ihn? Crawford vermutete es, denn keinen weiteren Sinn hatte der widerliche Dildo aus Glas, den Lasgo anscheinend mit ins Spiel gebracht hatte.   
Und das alleine machte Crawford deutlich, dass er mehr denn je mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand. Durch Weiß war sein Geheimnis in Gefahr, wenn es nicht schon längst offen lag. Sexsklave. Das war genau das, was Lasgo aus ihm versucht hatte zu machen. Fujimiya hatte den Begriff sicherlich treffend gewählt, auch wenn er diese Bezeichnung bereuen würde. Und wie Fujimiya erst einmal bereuen würde, mit Kudou darüber gesprochen zu haben, der meinte, ihn genau damit erpressen zu können. 

Mal sehen, wie sich Kudou schlug, wenn Crawford das größere Druckmittel in der Hand hielt. Nachdenklich kehrten seine Gedanken zu Tsukiyono zurück und dessen Nutzen, den der Junge noch haben würde.

„Ich habe es nicht mit Absicht getan, wirklich nicht. Ich wusste nicht, wer er war. Wenn, dann hätte ich nicht…nicht nachdem er dir…“

Crawfords Kopf fuhr so abrupt hoch, dass Tsukiyono abrupt verstummte und nun wie ein Reh vor dem Scheinwerferlicht verharrte. In Sekundenbruchteilen begriff er seinen Fehler, das musste Crawford ihm lassen. Ebenso schnell kroch panische Angst in die blauen Augen.  
„Es tut mir leid, ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Es tut mir leid, das war ein Fehler, das war ein falscher Schluss, den ich gezogen habe, sicher war es das, wirklich-“  
Crawford hob die Hand und abrupt verstummte der stammelnde Weiß. Schmal lächelte das Orakel. „Danke für die Überleitung, Bombay. Was genau glaubst du eigentlich zu wissen?“

„Nichts!“,, kam die schützende, aber unnötige Lüge von den zerbissenen Lippen und Crawford erhob sich. In aller Ruhe fasste er den Jungen am Nacken und zog ihn daran hoch, presste ihn mit dem Gesicht voran gegen die kalte Wand. Seine freie Hand griff zu den gefesselten Händen und drückte sie erst einmal nur ein kleines Stück nach oben. Genug um bereits Schmerzen zu bereiten, noch nicht genug um ernsthafte Verletzungen zu verursachen.   
„Wirklich?“  
Tsukiyonos Wange schabte an der gefliesten Wand entlang, als er den Kopf schüttelte. „Es war nur eine Vermutung, weil Birman uns Bilder gezeigt hat, die dich und Abyssinian zusammen in einem Raum zeigen. Auf einem der Bilder hält er dich fest und Abyssinian hat erzählt, dass er es nicht geschafft hat, Lasgo zu töten, weil er einen Mann aus der Gefangenschaft befreien musste. Mit den Fotos in Zusammenhang wurde geschlossen, dass….dass… du der Mann bist.“

Wut ließ Crawford rot sehen und brutaler nun drückte er die Hände nach oben. Der Aufschrei des Weiß befriedigte ihn auf eine Art und Weise, die Crawford schwer beziffern konnte und es auch nicht wollte. Gewaltsam drehte er ihn um und grollte.  
„Sieh mich an“, befahl er erneut und wieder gehorchte der Junge, dessen Augen Schuldigs glichen und der sich durchaus mit Nagis Intellekt und Fähigkeiten messen konnte, was Informationstechnik betraf. 

Derjenige, der sich mit Lasgo ein Stelldichein gegönnt und sich ihm freiwillig hingegeben hatte, während der ältere Mann Crawford keine Wahl gelassen und ihn wieder und wieder auf jede erdenkliche Art vergewaltigt hatte. Nichts davon, was Crawford seit tagen versuchte, in die Tiefen seines Geistes zu schieben, war wirklich dort angekommen. Alles war noch brutal präsent und schlummerte unter der Oberfläche, roh und ungefiltert.   
Wut und Hass darauf sowie aus purer Zorn auf den Weiß ließen ihn Tsukiyono ein weiteres Mal ins Gesicht schlagen. 

„Wer weiß alles davon?“, grollte er und wimmernd kauerte sich der Junge zusammen.  
„Nur ich“, entkam es den blutigen Lippen und wieder schlug Crawford zu.  
„Wer noch?“, wiederholte Crawford und ließ den Hass in ihm freien Lauf.  
„Nur ich.“ Erneut schlug er zu und das war ihm schon nicht mehr genug. Blut lief aus der Nase des Weiß, ebenso wie es Tränen waren, die auf seine Hände tropften.  
„ _Wer noch_?“  
Dieses Mal erhielt er nicht sofort eine Antwort. Hastig und unregelmäßig atmete Tsukiyono, während das Blut aus seiner Nase auf die weißen Fliesen tropfte und seine Zähne bereits von ebenso blutigem Speichel bedeckt waren. Blind starrte er auf den Boden und Crawford änderte seinen Griff, bereit, ein weiteres Mal zuzuschlagen, als sich der Blick erneut hob und die blauen Augen ihn klar, mit deutlicher Angst, aber auch mit ebenso deutlichem Widerstand ansahen. Zweimal holte Tsukiyono tief Luft, bevor er die Kraft fand, langsam, aber deutlich zu sprechen, während diese gottverdammten Tränen nicht versiegten.

„Du bringst mich sowieso um, Crawford. Nur ich, denn ich werde mein Team nicht an dich und dein sadistisches Team verraten. Du kannst verrecken vor Neugier, nachdem du mich zu Tode geprügelt hast.“

Oh wie sehr konnte der Weiß doch den Funken der zerstörerischen Wut in ihm auflodern lassen. Wie mühelos schaffte er es, ihn zu provozieren. Wie sehr ähnelte das blutige Grinsen doch dem Lasgos, kurz bevor er sich ihm das erste Mal aufgezwungen hatte.   
Mit einem weiteren Schlag ging der Weiß zu Boden und Crawford drehte sich um. Er musste raus hier, sonst tat er genau das, was der Weiß ihm gerade unterstellt hatte. Die eiserne Kontrolle um seine Emotionen wurde mit jeder Sekunde dünner, die er hier verbrachte und sich bewusst wurde, was Tsukiyono noch vor wenigen Stunden genossen hatte.

Crawford kam bis zur Tür, als die brüchige, schmerzdurchsetzte Stimme ein weiteres Mal erklang.

„Und weißt du, Schwarz, mit welchem Gedanken ich sterben werde? Dass du deinen Meister gefunden hast. DU warst derjenige, den sich Lasgo gegriffen hat. DU warst derjenige, der seinen Arsch hinhalten musste für die dunklen Triebe und Spielchen desjenigen, den er sonst schützen würde. Du holst dir seit Jahren einen darauf runter, dass du für die verdorbene Seite arbeitest und sie an die Macht bringen wirst. Seit Jahren tötest du Unschuldige, nur um jetzt endlich dafür deine Quittung zu bekommen, du dreckiges Stück Scheiße. Jetzt hat dir jemand gezeigt, wo dein Platz ist. Nämlich ganz unten als nicht viel mehr als eine Hure für die Verbrecher, die du an die Macht bringst. Weniger noch, denn eine Hure wird wenigstens dafür bezahlt, dass man sie fickt.“

Crawfords Hand schwebte Zentimeter über dem Türknauf. Dreißig Sekunden mehr und er hätte es nicht mehr gehört. Dreißig Sekunden mehr und er hätte die Möglichkeit gehabt, außerhalb dieses Raumes zu seiner Disziplin und eisernen Kontrolle zurück zu finden. Sein Blick bohrte sich in die metallene Tür. Es waren nur Worte von einem traumatisierten Jungen, der sie ihm verzweifelt entgegenspie.   
Zitternd legte sich seine Hand auf den Türknauf.

„Und ich hoffe und bete zu allem, was mir zuhören mag, dass er das wieder und wieder und wieder mit dir machen wird.“

Jeder einzelne Kontrollfaden seiner eisernen Disziplin riss unter einem lauten Rauschen in Crawfords Ohren. Langsam drehte er sich um und ließ den Knauf los. Schneller war er bei dem Weiß und zog ihn hoch.   
Jede Minute seiner Gefangenschaft, der Folter, jede Vergewaltigung, die er hatte hinnehmen müssen, entlud sich nun auf den gefesselten, wehrlosen Körper und nutzte diesen als willkommene Projektionsfläche für all das, was er Lasgo hatte antun wollen für seine Taten. Jeder dunkle Gedanke, der ihn seit dem ersten, schrecklichen Mal begleitete, flüsterte ihm ein, dass er einfach loslassen sollte und dass dieser Abschaum vor ihm es verdient hatte, der mit Lasgo gemeinsame Sache machte, nein, der sich von ihm befriedigen ließ und das auch noch freiwillig. Der es _wagte_ , ihm so etwas ins Gesicht zu sagen. 

Crawford schlug zu, bis selbst das Schreien und Wimmern verstummte. 

 

~~~~~  
 _Wird fortgesetzt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiste mit faulen Tomaten gefällig? o.O


	10. Gut und gut gemeint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sodele,   
> hier als der comfort-Part im hurt&comfort...also zumindest in den gebotenen Maßstäben und unter Berücksichtigung der "comfortenden" Personen ;), die, so scheint es mir, durchaus ein anderes Verständnis davon besitzen als Omi. Aber lest selbst, ich möchte da nichts vorweg nehmen. 
> 
> Diese Woche kommt der neue Teil etwas früher als sonst, da es ja am Freitag (14. Türchen des Animexx-Adventskalenders *whee* ) eine kurze Geschichte über das Kennenlernen von Nagi und Brad gibt, die thematisch auch zu DFG gehört. Dafür ist dieser Teil aber auch ein bisschen länger als die anderen. 
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünsche ich euch!
> 
> Disclaimer: gehört nicht mir und so. ;)

Es war still, bis auf das gurgelnde Röcheln hinter seinem Rücken.

Crawford blinzelte und stellte fest, dass die roten Flecken in seinem Sichtfeld keine Überanstrengung seines Sehnervs war, sondern Blut auf seiner Brille. Mit zitternden, schmerzenden Händen nahm er sie ab und stellte mit Erstaunen fest, dass seine Hände blutrot waren und dazu noch glitschig von eben jenem. So glitschig, dass ihm seine Brille durch die Finger glitt und zu Boden fiel, dort unbeschädigt zum Liegen kam.  
Stirnrunzelnd stellte er fest, dass auch der Boden mit rotem Blut besprenkelt war. Seine Finger ballten sich zur Faust und öffneten sich probeweise wieder. 

Ach ja. Er hatte Tsukiyono geschlagen. Immer wieder, bis diese verdammten, verfluchten blauen Augen aufhörten, ihn mit Todesangst, Schmerz und Wissen darin anzusehen. Er hatte auf den Körper eingeschlagen, als hätte er Lasgo persönlich vor sich und würde endlich zu der Rache kommen, die ihm Frieden und Ruhe bringen würde.  
Und jetzt?  
Jetzt fühlte er sich ausgebrannt und leer. Die Befriedigung, die er anscheinend vor ein paar Minuten noch verspürt hatte, war verschwunden und bitteres Versagen schwelte in ihm. Er hatte seine antrainierte und anerzogene Disziplin vergessen. Er hatte sein strategisches Denken hinter sich gelassen und über seine persönliche Befriedigung gestellt. Er hatte sich von Gefühlen anstelle von Fakten leiten lassen. Wegen des dummen Kommentars eines Jungen, der von Schuldig vorher auf links gedreht worden und entsprechend hasserfüllt gewesen war. 

Crawford hatte sich vergessen und nun?

Langsam drehte er sich zurück und stellte sich der Katastrophe, die er und nur er angerichtet hatte. Tsukiyono rührte sich nicht mehr. Er lag am Boden, in seinem eigenen Blut, der Körper sicherlich übersäht mit den Spuren seiner hemmungslosen Gewalt.  
Die Kleidung war blutverschmiert und unregelmäßig hob sich der Brustkorb, während der Weiß leise röchelte.

Zehn Sekunden erlaubte Crawford es sich, den Zustand des Weiß abzuschätzen, dann drehte er sich um und ging zur Tür. Er riss sie förmlich auf und suchte nach Nagi, der mit ausdruckslosem Blick auf ihn wartete und sich von der Kiste erhob, auf der er Platz genommen hatte, während Crawford all das, was er Schuldig vorgeworfen hatte, nun selbst getan hatte. Hatte Schuldig den Grundstein gelegt, um die von ihrer Organisation geforderte Zurückhaltung in Bezug auf Kritiker zu gefährden, so hatte Crawford mit seinem unüberlegten Tun den Krieg geradezu heraufbeschworen. Er würde dieses nicht noch mit einem Mord krönen. 

„Kümmere dich um ihn“, presste Crawford hervor und Nagi nickte stumm. Die Doppeldeutigkeit seines Befehls erkannte er aber erst an Nagis Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem dieser sich auf die Ausführung seines Befehls konzentrierte. Crawford schüttelte den Kopf und fasste Nagi am Oberarm. Erstaunt hielt der Telekinet inne und maß ihn vorsichtig.  
„Du sollst ihn nicht umbringen, sondern dich um seine Verletzungen kümmern, Prodigy“, präzisierte Crawford mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf den Insassen ihrer Zelle. „Ich benötige ihn lebend und soweit es geht unversehrt.“ Nagi konnte sich nicht um alles kümmern, aber die Knochenbrüche und gefährlichen Verletzungen waren heilbar.  
„Natürlich, Oracle“, nickte Nagi, als hätte Crawford Tsukiyono nicht gerade eben noch krankenhausreif geschlagen und als hätte er nicht dessen Schreie noch durch die Tür gehört. Das war die Labsal an dem jungen Telekineten. Im Gegensatz zu Schuldig gehorchte er ohne Fragen zu stellen. Er vertraute seinem Anführer.

Wenigstens einer.

Noch während sein Blick auf dem Weiß ruhte, klingelte sein Telefon und Crawford fischte es mit spitzen Fingern aus seiner Hosentasche. Takatori. Natürlich ausgerechnet jetzt. Natürlich hatte er das nicht vorhergesehen. Und natürlich wusste er, worauf das Gespräch hinauslaufen würde. 

„Crawford“, meldete er sich und nahm mit dem Handy Abstand zu seinem Ohr, als ihr Auftraggeber bereits cholerisch in den Hörer schrie und ihn für sein Versagen in der letzten Nacht verantwortlich machte. Stumm richtete das Orakel seine Augen zur Decke und ertrug die Tiraden des älteren Japaners mit der gebotenen Höflichkeit und Demut, auch wenn er beides nicht wirklich fühlte und diesem Mann noch nie gegenüber gefühlt hatte. Der Mann, der ihre auserkorene Marionette war, war ein grobschlächtiger, machtgieriger Politiker, dem nichts zu schade war. Das hatte ihn auf die Gehaltsliste von Rosenkreuz gesetzt und nichts Anderes. Das machte ihn aber genau entbehrlich, wenn sie ihn nicht mehr brauchten. 

Und solange das so war, verfügte der Japaner in gewissen Grenzen frei über sie. So frei, dass er ihn nun zu sich zitierte. Ausgerechnet jetzt. 

„Natürlich, Takatori-sama. Ich bin innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde bei Ihnen.“ 

Nagi sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, als er auflegte und Crawford nickte knapp in Richtung Zelle. „Kümmere dich um ihn und halte ihn am Leben. Sollte es dir nicht möglich sein, rufe einen Krankenwagen oder bringe ihn ins Krankenhaus. Sobald ich kann, werde ich wieder zu dir stoßen. Und lass Schuldig nicht noch einmal in seine Nähe“, grollte Crawford. Er wusste nicht, auf den er wütender sein sollte. Sich selbst oder den Telepathen, der ihm dieses ganze Desaster erst eingebrockt hatte, indem er den Weiß hierher geschleppt hatte.

Ein Eingreifen ihrer Organisation wurde immer wahrscheinlicher, spätestens dann, wenn sie davon Wind bekamen, dass sie sich abseits von Aufträgen an dem Taktiker des prämierten Zugpferdes von Kritiker vergriffen hatten.  
Abseits davon, dass Schuldig nun eine Spur hatte, die er jetzt nicht mehr außer Acht lassen würde. Abseits davon, dass er noch keine Ahnung hatte, wo sich Lasgo befand. Abseits davon, dass er ihren Schützling am gestrigen Abend verloren hatte. Abseits davon, dass seine Gabe nur in Fujimiyas Nähe stabil lief. 

Es geschah nicht oft, aber Crawford fluchte wortgewaltig. Zwar stumm und sorgsam hinter einer starren Miene verborgen, aber er fluchte in jeder Sprache, die ihm zur Verfügung stand über seine Unzulänglichkeiten.

 

~~**~~

 

Nagi wartete nicht, bis sein Anführer das Gebäude verlassen hatte, bevor er dessen Befehl ausführte.

Wenn er sich das Blut in dem weiß gefliesten Raum ansah, dann stand es ernst um den Jungen, der still am Boden lag, der Körper in einer sonderbar offenen Position dafür, dass er sich eigentlich schützend hatte zusammenkrümmen sollen, als die Schläge auf ihn eingeprasselt waren. Nagi konnte zwar das abgewandte Gesicht nicht sehen, aber die lang ausgestreckten Beine und die abstrus verdrehten Arme boten ein seltsames Bild. Nagi konnte nur raten, was Crawford getan hatte. Letzten Endes spielte es für seine Aufgabe aber keine Rolle, denn seine Gabe sagte ihm, was zu tun war, nicht die bereits geschehene Vergangenheit.

Erst vor zwei Jahren hatten sie durch Zufall festgestellt, dass seine Telekinese nicht nur zerstörerisch wirkte, sondern dass er wohl auch die Fähigkeit besaß, in Kleinste zu gehen. Blutgefäße, Knochen, Nerven. Mehr aus Instinkt hatte Nagi damals einen minimalen Bruch an sich selbst geheilt. Crawford hatte ihn darauf für ein halbes Jahr nach Österreich in die medizinische Abteilung von Rosenkreuz geschickt, damit diese ihn schulten.  
Auch wenn Herr Professor Doktor Hartlgruber ein strenger, zuweilen auch bitterböser Lehrer gewesen war, so hatte er Nagis Gabe in ordentliche Bahnen gelenkt und ihm genau das Vertrauen beschwert, was die Arbeit in Mikrokosmen benötigte, damit er Schwarz noch effektiver als zuvor unterstützen konnte. 

So auch jetzt.

Er löste mithilfe seiner Telekinese die Fesseln des Weiß und legte ihn rücklings auf den Boden. Er fühlte in den röchelnden Körper hinein und fuhr die Energiebahnen entlang, wie er es gelernt hatte. Anhand der unterbrochenen Wege konnte er die Frakturen, Blessuren und geplatzte Blutgefäße ausfindig machen, die über kurz oder lang zum Tod des Weiß führen würden.  
Als sich die blutigen Lippen zu einem ersten Schrei teilten, verschloss er sie mithilfe seiner Gabe und drückte den Weiß unsichtbar zu Boden, so sehr sich der Körper auch gegen den nun kommenden Schmerz wehren wollte.  
Er brauchte Ruhe und wenn ihm von den Schreien des Weiß die Ohren klingelten, wäre er nicht in der Lage, seine Arbeit zur Zufriedenheit seines Anführers zu erledigen. Und den Weiß sterben zu lassen, war sowieso keine Option. 

Konzentriert runzelte Nag die Stirn, als er einen Schritt näher an den Körper herantrat, dessen Schmerzimpulse an seiner Gabe kratzten. Wäre er ein Gedankenleser, würde er sicherlich Probleme haben, die kreischenden und sich wehrenden Impulse von sich zu weisen, doch so konnte er sich ganz darauf konzentrieren, von Kopf bis Fuß den Körper abzugehen und das, was Crawford zerstört hatte, wieder aufzubauen… zu einem gleichen, wenn nicht sogar schlimmeren Preis. Wie hatte es Schuldig genannt? Wie Heilungsschmerz in hundertfacher Form, nur schlimmer und schneller und grotesk ätzend. 

Alles hatte seinen Preis. Und alles brauchte seine Zeit, so verbrachte er die nächste lange halbe Stunde damit, den Weiß so gut es ging zu heilen.  
Als er fertig war, betrachtete Nagi sein Werk mit selbstzufriedenem Stolz. Er wollte sich nicht selbst loben, aber er hatte sich selbst übertroffen, was die Heilung der äußeren und inneren Verletzungen anging. Der Weiß schwebte nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr und bis auf die kleineren Verletzungen war alles soweit verheilt, dass dieser sogar aufstehen konnte, wenn es ihm denn befohlen werden würde. 

Nagi ließ den halb bewusstlosen Körper unweit von sich liegen und holte sich den Stuhl heran, der in diesem Raum stand. Schweigend ließ er sich darauf nieder. Er hatte noch eine Hausarbeit für seine Arbeit in der Universität zu schreiben und der Abgabetermin rückte näher. Dank seiner Sorge um Crawford war er noch nicht so weit vorangekommen, wie er es gerne hätte und musste das nun nachholen, während er auf den Taktiker des feindlichen Teams aufpasste.  
Stirnrunzelnd holte Nagi sein Smartphone heraus und begann zu tippen, doch seine Gedanken wollten nicht so recht bei seinem eigentlichen Thema bleiben, sondern kehrten immer wieder zu dem jungen Mann zurück, der unweit von ihm zitternd auf dem Boden lag. Nagi konnte sehen, dass er nicht bewusstlos war und das sprach schon für die körperliche Konstitution des Weiß, die dieser unzweifelhaft besaß. 

Als Nagi das gegnerische Team studiert hatte, war er erst davon ausgegangen, dass Tsukiyono nur ein schmächtiger Junge war, der von klein auf zum Töten erzogen worden war. Doch mit den Jahren, die sie gegeneinander gekämpft hatten, hatte er festgestellt, dass dieser alles andere als schmächtig war. Er war sehnig und athletisch gebaut, ohne dabei bullig zu wirken. Seine Fähigkeiten zur Akrobatik überstiegen bei weitem die der anderen Weiß und machten es Nagi nicht wirklich leicht, ihn zu fassen zu bekommen. Wieder und wieder war er eine Herausforderung und das machte ihre Treffen zu einer willkommenen Abwechslung zu ihren sonstigen Aufträgen. 

Zudem die IT-Fähigkeiten des Weiß sich durchaus mit den seinen messen konnten, was wiederum Nagi schon beim ersten Mal, als er sich in das Netzwerk Tsukiyonos gehackt und dessen Onlineaktivitäten zugesehen hatte, aufgefallen war. Seitdem besuchte er die Aktivitäten des Anderen regelmäßig und lernte von ihnen, wo er konnte.  
Nagi runzelte die Stirn. Er würde es nie zugeben, doch während seiner körperlichen Zusammentreffen mit dem Weiß, kam es ihm manchmal so vor, als wäre dieser der Einzige, der nachvollziehen konnte, was für ein Leben sie führten. Seit Jahren schon trafen sie aufeinander, wenn es darum ging, Menschen zu neutralisieren. Tsukiyono und er waren sich am Nächsten, was das Alter betraf, so schien es nur natürlich, dass Nagi sich an ihm orientierte und nicht an seinen Mitstudenten an der Universität, die allesamt so naiv waren, dass er sie dafür brennend verachtete.

In aller ihrer Feindschaft lag auch etwas Vertrautes, was dazu führte, dass Nagi es wirklich bereut hätte, wenn Crawford ihm den Tötungsbefehl gegeben hätte. So war er umso erleichterter, dass dieser nun unweit von ihm lag, zwar in den Nachwehen seiner Heilung, aber geheilt als solches.  
Nagi atmete tief aus und lehnte sich zurück. Der Einzige, der von seinen Gedanken wusste, war Schuldig und dieser hatte sich wochenlang mental darüber lustig gemacht, bevor er eines Morgens in einem umdekorierten Zimmer aufgewacht war. Seitdem war der Telepath vorsichtiger und subtiler mit den Spitzen und behielt es immer noch für sich. Crawford und Jei ahnten nichts und das war auch gut so. 

Denn wenn es Bewunderung war, die er ohne schlechtes Gewissen für den Weiß empfand, so war es Verehrung und Gehorsam, die er jederzeit und überall seinem Anführer schenken würde. 

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn aufsehen und Tsukiyono drehte sich von der Rückenlage auf eine Seitenlage, die ihm erlaubte, sich von ihm wegzudrehen und die Beine anzuziehen. Nagi runzelte die Stirn bei einer solchen Zurschaustellung von Schwäche, die er von Tsukiyono nicht kannte. Der Weiß verließ die Norm ihrer Treffen, doch der rationale Teil in ihm erkannte, dass es sicherlich die Nachwirkungen der Folter waren, die sich hier zeigten.

Apropos. ~Schuldig?~  
~Anwesend. Oh. Wie ich sehe, hat Crawford dich mit deinem Dreamboy alleine gelassen. Deine Chance, ihn anzuflirten, während er sich nicht wehren und weglaufen kann~, drang die mentale Stimme des Telepathen beinahe augenblicklich in seine Gedanken und Nagi rollte mit den Augen.  
~Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?~, ignorierte Nagi alle zweideutigen Anspielungen und gab Schuldig einen kurzen Überblick über die momentane Lage. Anerkennend pfiff der andere Mann.  
~Anscheinend weniger als Crawford. Soviel zum Thema, ICH würde mit meinem Vorgehen den Zorn unserer Auftraggeber auf mich ziehen. Dämliches Orakel.~  
~Schuldig.~  
Das Seufzen geisterte durch seine Gedanken. ~Das Übliche. Schmerz, Freude, beides im Wechsel, bis er nicht mehr wusste, wo ihm der Kopf steht. Wusstest du, dass der Kleine hier mit Lasgo gefickt hat und dass Crawford sich ihn deswegen vorgenommen hat?~  
Nagi kommentierte das nicht. Er würde nicht gegen seinen Anführer sprechen und ihn auch nicht kritisieren. Das stand ihm weder noch fühlte Nagi sich damit wohl, auch nur in die Richtung zu denken. Und dass Tsukiyono mit anderen Männern schlief, war ihm ebenfalls schon bekannt, das war nichts Neues, so sehr ihm das auch einen Stich versetzte und so sehr er sich innerlich auch fragte, warum Tsukiyono es für nötig erachtete, mit dem Drogenhändler zu schlafen. 

~Jetzt hör mal zu, du kleiner Stalker. Der Weiß wusste anscheinend nicht, mit wem er da fickt. Und jetzt sag du mir, dass das Zufall ist. Ich glaube das nicht. Insbesondere, da es anscheinend ein Zusammentreffen zwischen deinem Idol und einem bestimmten, rothaarigen Mann gegeben hat.~  
~Meinem Idol?~  
~Dem arroganten Hellseherarschloch.~  
Nagi seufzte innerlich. ~Warum frage ich eigentlich?~  
~Weil du mich gerne denken hörst.~  
~Unwahrscheinlich.~  
~Lüge und dazu auch noch eine schlechte.~  
~Kommt auf die Tagesform drauf an. Und welchen rothaarigen Mann meinst du überhaupt?~  
~Na rate doch mal.~  
~Abyssinian?~ Leichter Unglaube tränkte Nagis Gedanken.  
~Exakt der. Friedlich zusammen mit Crawford in einem Raum.~  
~Hör auf mich zu anzulügen, Schuldig. Das kann doch nicht sein.~  
~Ich zeige dir nachher Bilder, wenn du zuhause bist, da werden dir die Ohren schlackern. In der Zwischenzeit frag mal deinen Dreamboy danach. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dir äußerst gerne Antwort darauf gibt.~  
~Meinst du?~, fragte Nagi zweifelnd und Schuldig schickte ihm das Äquivalent eines Nickens.  
~Definitiv, Kleiner. Und nun lass mich in Ruhe die Augen zumachen. Seine Schmerzen machen mich alle gerade.~  
~Was folterst du ihn auch? Das war doch deine Entscheidung.~  
~Ja und es hat gut getan.~  
~Dann hör auf rumzuheulen.~

Nagi bekam keine Antwort mehr so widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Weiß, der nun langsam seine rechte Hand zu sich zog. Sacht bewegten sich seine Finger, als musste er erst begreifen, was gerade geschehen war. Es war einer der vormals gebrochenen Finger, die nun lautlos über die blutbefleckten Fliesen strichen und die roten Tropfen verschmierten. Ebenso vorsichtig bewegte sich schlussendlich der ganze Körper und Nagi wusste, dass außer einem weitreichenden Muskelkater von dem vergangenen Schmerz schlussendlich nicht mehr viel bleiben würde. Zumindest körperlich. Ob der Weiß mentalen Schaden von Schuldigs Tun genommen hatte, konnte Nagi nicht sagen. 

Er würde es sich nicht wünschen, doch die Geräusche, die nun eben jenen verließen, verhießen nichts Gutes. Das beinahe unhörbare Wimmern reizte Nagis Ohren und ließ ihn wütend werden. So hatte er Bombay in all den Jahren, in denen sie aufeinander trafen, nicht erlebt und das frustrierte ihn.  
Ebenso, wie ihn nun die Versuche des Weiß frustrierten, irgendwelche Wörter von sich zu geben, rau und ungelenk. Erst nach ein paar Anläufen ließ sich Nagi darauf ein, dieser Schwäche überhaupt zuzuhören.

„Bitte…bitte…bitte…“ Wieder und wieder und wieder provozierte dieses Wort Nagis Gehörgang und er knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
„Bitte _was_?“, entfuhr es ihm knurrend in einem Akt der ungewohnten, fehlenden Selbstbeherrschung und der ihm abgewandte Körper zuckte elendig zusammen. Der Weiß, zu dem er aufsah, der soviel außergewöhnliche und einfallsreiche Dinge in seinen IT-Netzen anstellte, der so zielstrebig und entschlossen seine Aufträge ausführte, bettelte darum, das Badezimmer nutzen zu dürfen. 

Nagi hielt ihm mithilfe seiner Gabe den Mund zu. 

Er wollte diese Erbärmlichkeit nicht hören, er wollte die Schwäche nicht wahrhaben, die ihm entgegenkroch und er wollte sich nicht der bitteren Realität stellen, dass Schuldig oder Crawford es vielleicht geschafft hatten, den Taktiker zu brechen.  
Langsam erhob er sich und stand zunächst unschlüssig in dem Raum. Tsukiyono war ihr Gefangener. Crawford hatte sicherlich noch etwas vor mit ihm. Die Frage war, wieviel Milde Nagi selbst zeigen durfte. Wo war da die Grenze zwischen Milde und Dominanz, was durfte er erlauben und was nicht um den Weiß zum Gehorsam zu zwingen?

Normalerweise wäre jemand seines Teams da, der ihm diese Entscheidung abnehmen würde, doch nun war er vollkommen auf sich alleine gestellt. Schuldig würde er nicht fragen, Crawford konnte er mit so einer Lappalie nicht belästigen, Jei würde ihm überhaupt keine Antwort geben. Ein wenig Entgegenkommen konnte da doch nicht schaden, oder? Crawford hatte nichts von Entwürdigung und Demütigung gesagt. Also sollte es in Ordnung sein, dem Flehen statt zu geben. 

Nagi räusperte sich, um seiner Stimme die nötige Festigkeit zu geben.

„Wenn du aufhörst zu betteln, entspreche ich deinem Wunsch“, stellte er in den Raum und der Körper zu seinen Füßen hielt abrupt inne. „Nicke, wenn du mich verstanden hast.“  
Das Nicken kam überhastet und zu bereitwillig, aber Nagi ließ es gelten. Er löste seine Gabe von den Lippen und gab Tsukiyono seine Fähigkeit zu sprechen zurück.  
„Steh auf.“

Zu Nagis Unbill wurde sein Befehl nicht sofort befolgt. Im Gegenteil. Tsukiyono wies alle Anzeichen dafür auf , dass er sich mehr in sich zusammenrollen würde, als dass er bereit war, sich zu erheben. Doch dann begriff Nagi, dass Tsukiyono sich zusammenkrümmte, um sich auf die Knie hochzukämpfen und egoistisch sah er das als Zeichen, dass noch nicht aller Wille aus dem Weiß entwichen war.  
Wenn dieser ihm in die Augen sehen würde, dann könnte Nagi vielleicht eine Einschätzung treffen, doch den Gefallen tat ihm der Weiß nicht. Den Blick konstant auf den Boden gerichtet, kämpfte er sich Zentimeter um Zentimeter in die Höhe und stand schließlich schwankend, aber auf zwei Beinen vor ihm, die Arme schlotternd über seinen Körper geschlungen.

„Ich…ich…kann…nicht…laufen…“, presste die demütige Stimme hervor und Nagi schnaubte. Er hasste diese Stimmfärbung aus tiefstem Herzen. Sie passte nicht zu Tsukiyono. Er sollte aufhören damit.  
„Natürlich kannst du das“, fuhr Nagi ihn entsprechend unwirsch an.  
„Meine Beine…“  
„Deine Beine sind geheilt. Der Schmerz wird dich nicht am Laufen hindern.“

Strauchelnd tat der Weiß einen unsicheren Schritt nach vorne, dann noch einen, immer den größtmöglichen Abstand zu Nagi haltend.  
„Geh vor. Aus der Tür links, dann wieder links.“  
Es brauchte seine Zeit, bis es der Weiß tatsächlich zu dem weitläufigen Raum am Ende des Ganges schaffte. Die Hälfte des Wege hielt er sich an der Wand fest und tastete sich langsam vor, als wäre er blind. Schweigend beobachtete Nagi dabei das Blut auf den Fingern, das von Crawfords zügelloser Gewalt zeugte, mit der dieser aus welchem Grund auch immer auf Tsukiyono eingeschlagen hatte.  
Nagi öffnete mithilfe seiner Gabe die Tür zu dem ehemaligen Dusch- und Toilettenraum der Schlachterei.  
„Die erste Tür rechts. Du hast drei Minuten.“

Der Weiß hinterließ einen blutigen Handabdruck an dem Türrahmen, als er hineinging. Das legendäre Zeitgefühl, dass dieser auch ohne Uhr besaß, zeigte sich erneut, als er innerhalb der drei Minuten wieder heraustrat um sich am Waschbecken die Hände zu waschen. Nicht einmal hob er den Blick um sich selbst im Spiegel anzuschauen oder seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen und sie sich einzuprägen. Nicht einmal sah er ihn an und beinahe wollte Nagi ihn dazu zwingen. Doch das wäre weder effektiv noch nützlich, so ließ er es und gab Tsukiyono die Gelegenheit, sich das Blut von den Händen und von seinem Gesicht zu waschen und ein paar Schlucke des mit Sicherheit rostigen Wassers zu trinken, bevor Nagi ihm mit einem telekinetischen Abdrehen eben jenes zu verstehen gab, dass seine Zeit im Bad vorbei war und dass sie wieder zurückkehren würden.

„Würdest…würdest du mich gehen lassen…wenn ich…darum bitte…?“, fragte der Weiß unsicher, während er immer noch mit gesenktem Kopf am Waschbecken stand, am ganzen Körper zitternd.  
„Nein“, erwiderte Nagi schlicht. Natürlich würde er das nicht tun. Aber er verstand, dass Tsukiyono das fragen musste. So schätzte er auch, dass dieser sich ohne Widerstand fügte und sich zu ihm drehte. Nagi trat zur Seite und ließ den Weiß wieder vorgehen, zurück in den Raum hinein, der so penetrant nach Blut roch. Wie von selbst fand dieser in die letzte Ecke und ließ sich dort mit dem Rücken zu ihm nieder. Möglichst klein machte er sich, als er die Knie an sich zog und seine Arme darum schlang.

Nagi ließ ihn und nahm erneut auf dem Stuhl Platz um sich wieder seiner Hausarbeit zu widmen, doch so ganz wollte sich seine Konzentration wieder nicht einstellen.  
Obwohl der Weiß nichts sagte und sogar so flach atmete, dass es Nagi erst nicht auffiel, störte er ihn bei seinem Schreibfluss. Noch einmal versuchte er es, sich in die Arbeit einzufinden, dann gab er es frustriert auf und schnaubte, ganz zum Erschrecken des Weiß.  
„Was sind das für Bilder von Oracle und Abyssinian“, stellte er abrupt in den stillen Raum und Tsukiyono verharrte so reglos, dass Nagi beinahe der Meinung war, dass dieser aufgehört hatte zu atmen. Dann schüttelte sich der blutige, blonde Schopf.  
„Ich weiß nichts darüber, bitte. Wirklich nicht. Er…er hat doch schon alles aus meinen Gedanken…ich…bitte…“  
„Schuldig ist aber nicht hier“, hielt Nagi kühl dagegen und ein erschrockenes Jaulen entkam der abgewandten Gestalt. Schützend zog Tsukiyono den Kopf zwischen die Knie und schlang seine Arme darüber. Nagi wartete, doch kein einziger Ton verließ den Weiß. Es musste an seiner Frage liegen, befand Nagi, die eine solch heftige Reaktion hervorgerufen hatte. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es vor ihm nur Schuldig und Crawford gewesen waren, die Informationen von dem Weiß gewollt hatten, tippte Nagi darauf, dass ihr Anführer zunächst eine ähnliche Antwort erhalten hatte, bevor er sein Missfallen mit körperlicher Gewalt klar herausgestellt hatte. 

Das klang logisch und erklärte auch die Angst, die aus der Ecke des Raumes zu ihm drang.

Er wartete schweigend, dass sich der Weiß entspannte, doch vergebens. Und anstelle schneller Atmung und zitternden Glieder waren es nun Tränen und gut verborgene, leise Schluchzer, die ihn davon abhielten, seine Hausarbeit zuende zu schreiben. Nagi beschloss, das Thema Bilder nicht noch einmal aufzubringen. 

Doch was sollte er dann anschneiden? Natürlich hätte er viele Fragen gehabt, die er während ihrer Aufträge nicht stellen konnte, aber die würden dem Weiß zu erkennen geben, dass er ihn und seine Bewegungen im Netz aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtete. Alleine schon aus dem Grund, dass er dadurch eine unfreiwillige Informationsquelle verlieren würde, würde Nagi _dieses_ Thema nicht anschneiden. 

„Warum hast du für Mastermind das Gift gewählt und für mich das Schlafmittel?“, fragte er anstelle dessen in der Annahme, dass es sichererer wäre, darauf einzugehen, doch anscheinend schreckte die Frage den Weiß in der Ecke mehr als dass er sie ihn beruhigte. Reglos verharrte er, als könne er dadurch verhindern, dass Nagi ihn anstarrte und seine Reaktionen Millimeter für Millimeter katalogisierte.

Geduldig wartete der Telekinet und wurde schlussendlich belohnt, als er doch tatsächlich eine leise, raue Antwort erhielt.  
„Ich dachte, dass deine Gabe sich unter dem Einfluss eines Schmerzgiftes zu unserem Nachteil äußern würde.“  
Nagi hob die Augenbraue. Die Annahme war insofern korrekt, dass er unter gewissen Umständen keine Kontrolle über seine Gabe hatte. Aber da Kontrolle das Erste gewesen war, das Crawford ihm beigebracht hatte, stellte der Einfluss eines einfachen Giftes keine Gefahr dar. Zumal das Schlafmittel so schnell gewirkt hatte, dass Nagi gar keine Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, darauf zu reagieren. Und bis auf ein flaues Gefühl im Magen am nächsten Morgen und einen trockenen Hals hatte er keine bleibenden Schäden davongetragen.

„Die Zusammensetzung?“, fragte er aus ehrlicher Neugier und der blonde Schopf schüttelte sich unmerklich.  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, presste Tsukiyono hervor und Nagi hob ungläubig die Augenbraue.  
„Du weiß es nicht?“, fragte er nach, ob er es richtig verstanden hatte und sah zu, wie sich die zittrigen Finger in eben jene blonden Haare krallten und an ihnen zerrten. Eher aus Instinkt als aus Notwendigkeit löste er telekinetisch eben jene von den malträtierten Strähnen und Tsukiyono keuchte entsetzt auf.  
„Bitte, ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich sage die Wahrheit. Das ist keine Lüge. Bitte foltere mich nicht erneut. Bitte.“ Schon wieder bettelte er und Nagi runzelte die Stirn. Dieses Mal ließ er ihn sprechen und flehen und hielt ihm nicht den Mund zu.  
„Erneut? Wann soll ich dich denn zuvor gefoltert haben?“, fragte er mit Irritation in der Stimme und der Weiß verstummte abrupt.  
„Mein…Körper…“, presste er schließlich ohne wirklichen Zusammenhang hervor und Nagi verstand erst nach ein paar Sekunden, worauf der Weiß sich bezog. Abrupt hielt er inne.

Er hatte schon früh gelernt, dass das Leben Ungerechtigkeiten für ihn bereithielt und er hatte ebenso früh gelernt, sie zu ignorieren. Er war gut darin, doch es gab hin und wieder Situationen, in denen seine Indifferenz, mit der an das Leben selbst heranging, versagte. So überraschend es auch für ihn kam, dies war eine davon. Er wollte nicht, dass der Weiß von ihm dachte, er hätte ihn _gefoltert_. Wenn er folterte, sah das anders aus. Er hatte ihn _geheilt_. Und hatte er ihn nicht auch ins Bad gelassen? Was war denn daran Folter bitteschön? 

„Du denkst, ich hätte dich _gefoltert_?“, fragte Nagi lauernd nach und ließ ehrliche Wut in seine Stimme einfließen. Der Weiß verstummte und presste eine seiner geheilten Hände vor seinen Mund. Der Nagi zugewandte Rücken verspannte sich sichtlich und das, obwohl Nagi gedacht hatte, dass der Weiß sich nicht noch enger in sich hatte zusammenkrümmen können. Für einen Moment lang war er versucht, dem Anderen am lebenden Beispiel vorzuführen, was genau er getan hatte und somit seiner Wut eine Stimme zu geben, doch dann besann er sich, als er sich die Fakten ins Gedächtnis rief. 

Schuldig hatte Tsukiyono gefoltert. Crawford ebenso. Was sollte der Weiß aus reinem Unwissen auch anderes erwarten, als dass seine Heilung nichts anderes war als Folter. Schließlich war er nur ein Mensch ohne Gabe und ohne Wissen um die Funktionsweise seiner Telekinese. Die Frage war, konnte Nagi es riskieren, dem Anderen zu erklären, was er getan hatte? 

Außer, dass dieser, sobald er wieder in der Lage war, klar zu denken, selbst darauf kommen würde, da war Nagi sich sicher. Er atmete tief ein und betont wieder aus. Gut, dann doch an einem prägnanten Beispiel.  
„Sieh dir deine linke Hand an“, befahl er und wartete, bis dem zögerlich Folge geleistet wurde. Panisch brach sich der Atem des Weiß in der sonstigen Stille des Raumes und Nagi rollte unwirsch mit den Augen. Die Angst des Anderen zerrte an seiner Selbstbeherrschung und das irritierte ihn mehr als die Tatsache, dass Tsukiyono überhaupt mit einem Mal ihr Gefangener war.

„Bewege deine Finger.“  
Wimmernd wurde sein Befehl verweigert. „Bitte. Es tut mir leid, ich habe das nicht so gemeint, bitte, ich…“, versuchte der Weiß einer erneuten Folterung – aus seiner Sicht – zu entgehen.  
„Bewege deine Finger“, wiederholte Nagi stur und sah, wie sich eben jene zusammenkrümmten und wieder aufrichteten.  
„Scheinen sie dir gebrochen?“  
Wild flogen die Haare, als Tsukiyono den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Schienen sie dir vor meiner _Folter_ gebrochen zu sein?“ Zögerlich nickte er.  
„Das waren sie auch“, bestätigte Nagi. „Und jetzt zieh deine Schlüsse, Bombay.“

Ruhe kehrte ein zwischen sie beide und Nagi beobachtete den Weiß dabei, wie er seine Finger weiterhin bewegte und schließlich auch seine zweite Hand dazunahm. Nagi wertete das als Fortschritt, denn nun war der Weiß nicht mehr vollkommen in sich zusammengekrümmt, sondern hatte sogar den Kopf gehoben. Mal sehen, ob er ihn auch dazu bekommen konnte, ihn anzusehen.  
„Ich verstehe nicht“, murmelte dieser schließlich und Nagi seufzte innerlich. Sicherlich waren es die äußeren Umstände, die das logische Denken behinderten, schließlich war der sonst messerscharfe Verstand des gegnerischen Taktikers nicht plötzlich dumm geworden.  
„Glaubst du allen Ernstes, dass sich deine Knochen magisch wieder zusammengesetzt haben?“  
Ein leichtes Kopfschütteln.  
„Wie könnte es dann gelaufen sein?“  
„Du…“, fiel der Groschen und Nagi war versucht, in die Hände zu klatschen.  
„Exakt, Weiß“, erwiderte er und wurde Zeuge, wie Tsukiyono über seine Worte nachdachte und schließlich erneut in tränendurchsetzte Panik geriet. Mit fest auf den Mund gepressten Hände wurde der noch wunde Körper nur so geschüttelt von Schluchzern, die Nagi weder nachvollziehen noch verstehen konnte. 

Er versuchte, sich darauf einen Reim zu machen und scheiterte auch nach mehrmaligen Überlegungen und Kalkulationen. Vielleicht sollte er einfach aufhören, mit dem Weiß zu sprechen, schlussfolgerte Nagi schließlich und widmete sich nun mehr als halbherzig seiner Hausarbeit. 

 

~~**~~

 

Er schaltete den Wasserkocher aus, als das Wasser kochte und gewaltige Blasen die klare Flüssigkeit durchdrangen auf der Suche nach der Oberfläche.  
Kaum hatte er ihn vom Strom getrennt, schon beruhigte sich das Spektakel und ließ nur noch einzelne, kleine und schlaffe Bläschen übrig, die wenig attraktiv waren. Jei taufte sie Schuldig, wie er vieles in seiner Umgebung Schuldig taufte, das ihm nicht gefiel, ihn langweilte, ihn nervte oder einfach hässlich war. Sterbende Wasserbläschen Schuldig zu nennen, war durchaus passend. 

Doch noch war der Telepath anscheinend von Nutzen, auch wenn Jei die Logik des Orakels nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte. Vermutlich war es etwas, das in der Zukunft lag, ihrer aller Augen verborgen, sichtbar nur für die zukunftsgerichteten Augen des Hellsehers.  
Am Anfang war es frustrierender gewesen als jetzt. Jetzt ließ die deutsche Nervensäge ihn in Ruhe, sowohl mental als auch körperlich.

Meistens.

Jei füllte das Wasser in dem Becher mit dem Teebeutel und zählte die Sekunden der vorgeschriebenen Zeit, bevor der den Beutel herausnahm und ihn in den Müll warf. Die widerlich süßen Riegel ihres Technikjungen befanden sich in dem Schrank am anderen Ende der Küche und Jei runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, als er überlegte, wie viele davon er mitnehmen sollte. Schlussendlich griff er sich zwei und kehrte zur Anrichte zurück, auf der der dampfende Becher stand. Er drehte ihn zu und packte beides in den Rucksack, in dem sich bereits der Rest befand, den er aus dem Haus zusammengesucht hatte, während die Nervensäge schlief und das aus der Bahn geratene Orakel auf dem Weg zu ihrem Auftraggeber war. 

Jei legte den Kopf schief. Wie ein defekter Satellit hatte der Anführer seine Umlaufbahn verlassen und trudelte durch das All seines Daseins. An allen Meteoriten, die an ihm vorbeitrudelten, stieß er sich und geriet damit noch weiter aus dem natürlich vorgegebenen Takt. Doch anstelle alles daran zu setzen, zurück zu kehren zu seiner Aufgabe, gab sich der Satellit die beste Mühe, auf Kollisionskurs mit der Erde zu geraten.  
Jei verzog unwirsch die Lippen. Es war nie seine Aufgabe gewesen, defekte Satelliten auf den richtigen Kurs zurück zu bringen. Eigentlich.

Er löste sich aus seinen Überlegungen und nahm sich den Autoschlüssel des Wagens mit dem größten Kofferraum. Er gehörte dem Hellseher und normaler fuhr Jei ihn auch nicht, aber es nahm an, dass die Umstände diese Ausnahme rechtfertigten, so fuhr er in den Außenbezirk der Stadt, in dem sich ihre Schlachterei befand. Der Technikjunge dürfte sein Spiegelbild bereits geheilt haben, aber wie er den Gehorsamen kannte, hätte er nicht weiter gedacht als es ihm der ihr Anführer befohlen hatte. 

Bald würde es noch weitere, trudelnden Satelliten geben, wusste Jei. So war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bevor sie darauf aufmerksam werden würde. Er lächelte beinahe zufrieden. Wenn sie darauf aufmerksam werden würde, käme sie mit Sicherheit nach hierher. Den Hellseher würde das sicherlich nicht freuen, aber davon würde sich Jei nicht abhalten lassen.  
Er zog das Handy hervor, das ihm gegeben worden war um auch im Fall einer Abwesenheit erreichbar zu sein und starrte das kleine Ding an, während er die Nummer ihres Technikjungen wählte und seine Ankunft ankündigte. 

 

~~**~~

 

Der ihn genauso aufmerksam musterte wie Jei nun den Weiß und feststellte, dass er bereits einen weiteren, trudelnden Satelliten gefunden hatte, der auf dem besten Weg war, auf Kollisionskurs mit der Erde zu geraten.  
Schweigend bedeutete ihm ihr Wunderkind, dass er ihm nach draußen folgen sollte und verschloss ihm den Blick auf den in der Ecke kauernden Weiß, dessen Atem sich panisch an den Wänden brach, als er sich gewahr worden war, dass nun auch ein zweiter Schwarz in seiner Nähe war.  
„Was machst du hier?“  
Jei hob seine Augenbraue. „Ich nehme ihn mit.“  
Er wäre enttäuscht gewesen, wenn ihr Becherjunge nicht misstrauisch geworden wäre, da er ja schon die Halbschwester des anderen Technikjungen getötet hatte. Doch das war etwas vollkommen Anderes gewesen. Sehr viel notwendiger als es bei dem Weiß war.  
„Wohin?“  
„Weg von hier.“  
Missfallen stand deutlich auf dem ausdruckslosen Gesicht und Jei zog seine Lippen zurück zu etwas, das ein Lächeln sein sollte, auch wenn er darin nicht gut war, wie er selbst wusste.  
„Wohin?“, wiederholte Nagi eindrücklich in dem Tonfall, den er der Nervensäge gegenüber anschlug. Das wiederum missfiel Jei. Er war nicht die Nervensäge.  
„Zu Weiß.“

Anscheinend hatte Crawford nicht mit ihrem Wunderkind gesprochen, dass er hierherkommen und ihn mitnehmen würde, stellte Jei fest, als dieser überrascht wurde von seinen Worten. Also gab es noch keinen Blick in die Zukunft hierfür. Interessant. Und es gab noch keinen Plan für den Weiß in dem Raum. Auch das war höchst erstaunlich.  
„Zu Weiß?“, echoete ihr Jüngster und Jei nickte schweigend. Als er sich nicht weiter erklärte, begann der Junge anscheinend seine eigenen – fehlerhaften – Schlüsse zu ziehen.  
„Hat Crawford dich geschickt?“  
Jei runzelte die Stirn und erwog, ob es sich lohnte, zu lügen oder die Wahrheit zu sagen. Und ob es überhaupt notwendig war, irgendetwas zu sagen, wenn er bedachte, dass ihr Technikjunge seit geraumer Zeit ein krudes Interesse darin fand, die Zahlen des ihn spiegelnden Technikjungen mithilfe seines Computers zu verfolgen.  
„Sollst du ihn lebend dorthin bringen und leben lassen?“, fragte der Zahlenverfolger weiter und Jei nickte. „Das ist mein Auftrag.“ Nicht von dem Hellseher, aber das spielte für Nagi keine Rolle, der, wie sie doch alle, nur das hören wollte, was er zu hören wünschte.  
„Was hast du dann in deinem Rucksack?“

Jei verzog seine Lippen und grinste freudlos. „Das wirst du sehen“, murmelte er und trat an ihrem Jüngsten vorbei zurück in den Kellerraum.  
So wie der Weiß gerade war, konnte er ihn nicht zurückbringen um Umlaufbahnen zu begradigen. Blutig war er und verängstigt. Verrückt noch lange nicht, aber wenn die Nervensäge die Gelegenheit als günstig erachtet, dann würde er einer zweiten Runde nicht widerstehen können und spätestens dann wäre der Geist des Spiegeltechnikjungen nicht mehr als ein Sammelsurium von Einzelteilen, die es nicht mehr zusammenzufügen gelang. 

Jei seufzte genervt und kniete sich zu dem Weiß. Junge Katzen wurden durch die Mutter am Nacken gepackt, in einem praktischen Tragegriff, der sich auch für den Weiß anbot, befand er. Das gefiel dem Jungen nicht und schmerzerfüllt stöhnte er auf. Eine Gegenwehr seitens des Weiß konnte er nicht feststellen. Wohl jedoch von ihrem Jüngsten.  
„Was tust du?“, fragte er ausdruckslos, auch wenn hinter diesen Worten durchaus Emotionen lauerten. Jei hob die Augenbraue.  
„Ich drehe ihn um.“  
Er tat, was er gesagt hatte und holte den Weiß aus seiner Ecke. Mit einem Grollen hielt er ihn an Ort und Stelle und wartete, bis dessen lächerliche Versuche, ihn loszuwerden, verebbten. Erst, als der Körper vor ihm kein Anzeichen mehr gab, dass er sich aus lauter Verzweiflung in das offene Messer stürzen würde, setzte Jei den Rucksack ab und öffnete ihn zum verzweifelten Schrecken des zweiten Technikjungen. 

Zuerst stellte er den Becher zwischen sich und den Weiß und legte dann den ersten Müsliriegel daneben. Nach kurzer Überlegung folgte dann auch der Zweite. Ungeduldiger als es Crawford damals mit ihrem Technikjungen gewesen war, deutete er auf alles. Er hatte schließlich keine Wochen Zeit.  
„Trink. Iss.“  
Die blauen Augen, die nicht halb so penetrant waren wie die der Nervensäge, schossen hoch zu ihm und hinter seinem Rücken hörte Jei einen überraschten Laut. Er selbst war weniger überrascht darüber. Nein, so konnte der Weiß sicherlich nicht zu den Seinen zurückkehren. So gerne sie auch im Blut badeten mit ihren Krallen, ihren Drähten, Schwertern und Darts, so wenig würde es den Anderen gefallen, wenn einer der Ihren blutbeschmiert zurückkehrte. Ein Geschenk musste schön verpackt werden. Es war sogar eine Kunst, die richtige Verpackung zu wählen.

Nichts geschah und Jei legte den Kopf schief. Seine eindeutigen Worte schienen nicht auf hörende Ohren zu stoßen.  
„Hört er?“, wandte er sich an Nagi, der ihm eine hoch erhobene Augenbraue schenkte.  
„Ja.“  
Jei seufzte und drehte sich wieder zurück. „Dann trink. Iss“, wiederholte Jei eindringlicher und hielt dem Weiß zur Bekräftigung den Becher entgegen, den dieser mit zittrigen Fingern annahm. Anscheinend wusste er, wie man mit dem Thermobecher umzugehen hatte, als er die Öffnung aufdrückte und einen ersten, vorsichtigen Schluck nahm. Überraschung kroch in die erschrockenen Augen. Unter wachsamem Blick Jeis, der ohne zu blinzeln das Tun des Weiß verfolgte, nahm dieser gehorsam so lange Schlucke aus dem Becher, bis der Tee aufgetrunken war und er ihn wieder auf exakt den gleichen Platz abstellte, an dem Jei ihn abgestellt hatte.

Weniger gehorsam legte der andere Taktiker nun die Hände in den Schoß seiner angezogenen Beine und wartete mit hochgezogenen Schultern. Jei seufzte. Selbst ihr Jüngster war zu Beginn nicht so unselbstständig gewesen wie der Weiß nun. Eine Tatsache, die sicherlich auf die Folter zurück zu führen war, aber unnötig und zeitraubend trotzdem. Schließlich würde Takatori den Hellseher nicht ewig in Beschlag nehmen.  
Grob griff Jei zu beiden Riegeln und riss sie auf. Fordernd hielt er sie dem Weiß hin und anscheinend erinnerte sich dieser wieder daran, wie man aß. Langsam zwar, aber stetig verschwanden die Riegel in dem Jungen. 

Gut. 

Nun ging es an die Verpackung. 

Jei erhob sich und drehte sich zu ihrem Technikjungen um, der ihn fragend musterte und mit dem Becher und den Riegeln anscheinend genauso wenig anfangen konnte wie sein Spiegelbild, dabei war es doch so offensichtlich.  
„Dusche“, gab Jei die nächste Stufe seines Plans bekannt. Notgedrungen, damit der Telekinet ihn nicht von seinem Tun abhielt, weil er wieder den Verdacht hegte, dass er dem Weiß etwas tun würde.  
Als er keine Einwände zu hören bekam, packte er den entsetzten Weiß am Nacken. Wortlos zog er ihn hoch und zerrte ihn an Nagi vorbei aus dem Kellerraum hinaus in den gekachelten Sanitärraum hinein. Leicht stieß er ihn in Richtung der in die Wand gelassenen Duschköpfe. Nagi wollte ihnen nachkommen, doch Jei hielt ihn davon ab. Wenn er den Weiß begucken wollte, würde er ihn vorher fragen müssen…aber erst, wenn dieser zurück bei den Anderen war, hier würde es wieder nur für Komplikationen sorgen.

„Warte draußen, Prodigy“, knurrte er wütend.  
„Du wirst ich nicht anrühren, Berserker“, drohte eben jener ihm und Jei lächelte wieder sein unglaubwürdiges Lächeln über den Schutzinstinkt ihres Jüngsten.  
„Er ist schmutzig. Er muss sauber werden. Das wird er selbst können ohne dich. Ich passe auf, dass er es auch wirklich tut“, erwiderte er und schlug dem Jungen die Tür vor der Nase zu. 

Langsam wandte er sich zu dem Weiß, der sich zwar zu ihm umgedreht hatte, dessen Blick sich aber in den Boden bohrte. Das war dumm, befand Jei, in Anwesenheit eines Feindes den Blick abzuwenden. Er hatte den Jungen nicht so dumm in Erinnerung, doch das spielte jetzt keine Rolle. Selbst dumme Menschen konnten duschen.  
„Zieh dich aus.“  
Der Blick aus blutunterlaufenen, rotgeweinten Augen schoss wieder zu ihm hoch und die blonden, strähnigen Haare schüttelten sich zusammen mit dem Kopf.  
„Bitte, ich möchte das nicht. Tu mir das bitte nicht an, bitte. Berserker, ich…“  
Jei war irritiert über die Worte und das Flehen. Duschten die Weiß nicht? Hatte der Technikjunge im Spiegel Angst vor Wasser? Wie wurde er dann reinlich? Angewidert verzog Jei seine Lippen ob der Vorstellung, dass dieser sich nicht wusch und reinigte.  
„Zieh dich aus“, wiederholte er anstelle dessen strenger und sah, wie Tränen in die blauen Augen traten und über die blutigen Wangen rollten. Wenn doch ihre Nervensäge nur halb so viele Tränen vergießen würde, wäre er schon froh, befand Jei und sah reglos zu, wie seinem Befehl Stück um Stück Folge geleistet wurde und der Weiß schließlich nackt und blutig vor ihm stand. 

Beinahe schon gelangweilt griff er erneut in den Rucksack und holte ein Handtuch und Duschgel hervor. Es war das ihres Technikjungen. Beides drückte er dessem Spiegel vor die Brust und deutete auf die Kabine links neben ihm.  
„Duschen“, wiederholte er und zog die Augenbraue hoch, als sich die blauen Augen ungläubig weiteten. Dieses Mal gab es keine Verzögerungen und ein paar Sekunden später hörte Jei das Wasser rauschen, das den Gehorsam des Weiß verkündete. 

Er seufzte tief. Wenn der Junge erst einmal zurück bei den Anderen war, würden diese ihn in seine Umlaufbahn bringen und das Duschen wäre Weiß‘ Problem. Und dann würde alles so weitergehen bis bisher, so er denn ihren eigenen, trudelnden Satelliten einfangen konnte.  
Im Spiegel beobachtete Jei, wie sich der Junge mit abgehackten Bewegungen einseifte und sich mit dem kalten Wasser das Blut vom Körper wusch, das seinen Weg in stark verdünnter Form in den Abfluss fand.  
Beinahe normal sah er wieder aus, als er aus der Dusche trat, das Handtuch fest um sich geschlungen. Wieder war der Blick zu Boden gerichtet, als könne er dadurch seinem Schicksal entgehen und Jei rollte sein Auge über abermals soviel Unvernunft. 

„Abtrocknen und anziehen“, gab er dem Jungen die nächsten Handlungen vor und holte aus dem Rucksack entsprechendes Material hervor. Er hatte nicht lange dafür suchen müssen, ein Griff in den Kleiderschrank ihres Technikjungen und er hatte alles gefunden, was der Weiß brauchte um angezogen zu werden. Die Sachen passten ihm, auch wenn es nicht seine waren und verdeckten die Hämatome auf seinem Körper, um die ihr Telekinet sich nicht gekümmert hatte.  
Zufrieden betrachtete Jei sein Werk und deutete dann auf den Boden. „Hinknien.“

So gehorsam, wie der Weiß das tat, was er wollte, wünschte er sich ihre Nervensäge und wieder erlaubte Jei sich ein missbilligendes Grollen über dessen Anwesenheit in ihrem Haushalt. Alleine, um sich davon abzulenken, griff er in den Rucksack und förderte einen Fön zutage, den er nun in einer der Steckdosen anschloss. Für einen Moment überlegte er, ob er dem Weiß diese Aufgabe überlassen sollte, doch ein Blick in die erneut vor Tränen überquellenden Augen sagte ihm Gegenteiliges. 

So übernahm er nun die Aufgabe und föhnte die blonden Strähnen, bis sie nicht mehr auf die Kleidung ihres Technikjungen tropften. Sie fühlten sich so weich an, dass Jei dem Verlangen widerstehen musste, sie büschelweise auszurupfen, um ihre pure Schönheit zu vernichten. 

Wie gut, dass er mittlerweile die Disziplin besaß, sein Verlangen seinem Willen unterzuordnen, wenn es einen besseren Plan gab, der es mehr wert war, verfolgt zu werden. 

 

~~**~~

 

Die Fliesen unter seinen Knien waren kalt und bohrten sich erbarmungslos in die empfindliche Haut. Überhaupt schien ihm das Wort erbarmungslos ein stetiger Begleiter der letzten unzähligen Stunden gewesen zu sein, in denen sich Schwarz an ihm bedient hatten. 

Zuerst war da Schuldig gewesen, der ihn mithilfe seiner Telepathie gefoltert hatte, bis Omi nicht mehr konnte. Oder wollte. Als wäre das noch nicht genug gewesen, hatte Crawford mit den Bruchstücken weitergemacht, die von Schuldigs Eingreifen noch übrig gewesen waren. Und in seiner verzweifelten Wut hatte Omi den Amerikaner verletzten wollen, so wie Schuldig und das Orakel selbst ihn verletzt hatten. Er hatte zu dem einzigen Schwachpunkt gegriffen, der ihm in dem Moment greifbar schien und hatte das bitter bereut. Die Befriedigung darüber, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte und dass Crawford anscheinend wirklich von dem Menschenhändler vergewaltigt worden war, war nach und nach der Gewissheit gewichen, dass dieser ihn totschlagen würde. 

Und dennoch hatte Crawford aufgehört. Nach Frakturen am ganzen Körper, nach Schlägen, die Omi innere Blutungen vermuten ließen, hatte er aufgehört und hatte ihn Prodigy übergeben. Das, was Omi als finale Folter vermutet hatte, hatte sich im Nachhinein als Heilung herausgestellt, wobei er das Wort Heilung für diese Qual nicht verwenden würde. Nichts hatte er machen können, als der Telekinet ohne Gnade seine Kraft in ihn gepresst hatte, in jeden Winkel seines Körpers. Er hatte nicht schreien dürfen, sich nicht aufbäumen dürfen, nichts war ihm erlaubt gewesen, bis die Kraft des Anderen von ihm abgelassen und ihn wund und mit rasendem Herzschlag zurückgelassen hatte. Das schreiende und kreischende Ziehen und Brennen in seinem Körper war zu einem dumpfen Pochen, einer Art schlimmem Muskelkater abgeklungen und sprach von Heilung.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt war Omis Widerstand aber schon erloschen gewesen. Er hatte panische Angst davor, dass es noch einmal geschehen würde. Er hatte Angst davor, durch ein falsches Wort eine neue Welle der Gewalt und Schmerz auszulösen, also sagte er gar nichts. Oder das, was seine Folterer hören wollten, die, so hatte er begriffen, ihn nur heilten, damit es wieder von vorne beginnen konnte. Ein ewiger Kreislauf aus Schmerz und Demütigung, nur weil er mit einem Mann geschlafen hatte, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, wer es war. 

Omi wurde alleine bei dem Gedanken daran übel, was er getan hatte, doch er schob es weit weg von sich. Wenn er überleben wollte, dann durfte er sich nicht durch andere Probleme ablenken, auch wenn ein Teil von ihm bereits begriffen hatte, dass sein Überleben garantiert nicht mehr in seiner Hand lag. Er war vollkommen hilflos im Angesicht der PSI. Er konnte sie noch nicht einmal dazu bringen, ihn im Affekt zu töten, weil Prodigy neben seiner zerstörerischen Gabe auch noch die bisher unbekannte Fähigkeit besaß, zu heilen.  
Spätestens, als der Irre des Teams auftauchte, wusste Omi, dass sein Leid grenzenlos sein würde. 

Doch das, was er erwartet hatte, war nicht eingetreten. 

Anstelle von Messerspielen hatte der vernarbte Mann ihm zu trinken und zu essen gegeben. Der Tee war süß und heiß gewesen, eine Wohltat für seinen Körper und Omi hatte ihn trotz der stetigen Angst vor dem weißhaarigen Schwarz genossen. Er hatte seinen kalten Körper gewärmt und die Müsliriegel hatten seinen knurrenden und schmerzenden Magen beruhigt.  
Und wie war er erneut getäuscht worden, als er angenommen hatte, dass Berserker sich ihm in der Dusche aufzwingen wollen würde. Er hatte ihn duschen lassen, ihm saubere Kleidung gegeben und nun föhnte er ihm die Haare. 

Farfarello föhnte ihm summend die Haare. 

Omi presste seine Lider zusammen und versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken als daran, dass es die Finger des irren Schwarz waren, die wieder und wieder durch seine Haare fuhren und sie mithilfe eines Föns trockneten, während er ein Lied summte, das Omi vage bekannt vorkam und dass sein geschundener Geist als Lied aus einem Disneyfilm klassifizierte. Er versuchte sich auf die Wärme zu konzentrieren, die nach der eiskalten Dusche Einzug hielt. Er versuchte sich auf den Schmerz in seinen Knien zu konzentrieren, nur um nicht über die Bedeutung dessen nachzudenken zu müssen, was nun passierte. 

Doch sein Verstand machte ihm bereits deutlich, dass die Einzelteile, die sich bisher außerhalb seiner Reichweite befanden, sich langsam und unaufhörlich zu einem Bild zusammenfügten. Sie gaben ihm zu trinken und zu essen, neue Kleidung und sie ließen ihn duschen. Das war nicht für ihn, es konnte es nicht sein. Es war für jemand anderen.  
Er hatte sich mit einem Menschenhändler eingelassen, der Crawford vergewaltigt hatte. Natürlich war das die Rache, die Crawford an ihm nehmen würde. Er würde ihn verkaufen an einen der anderen Menschenhändlerringe, die ihre Ware sicherlich nicht blutig und verhungernd haben wollte. Deswegen geschah das alles. 

Deswegen packte der weißhaarige Mann ihn erneut am Nacken und schleifte ihn zurück in den Raum, der von seinem Blut beschmutzt war. Omi strauchelte hinein, immer darauf bedachte, dem anderen Schwarz nicht zu nahe zu kommen, dessen überraschter Laut seine überreizten Nerven erreichte.  
„Das sind _meine_ Sachen“, drang die indignierte Stimme des Telekineten an Omis Ohr und ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Wenn der Telekinet wütend war, würde er es an ihm auslassen und das würde erneut Schmerzen bedeuten. Überrascht und entsetzt fuhr Omis Blick hoch, direkt in die Augen des jüngsten Schwarz, der ihn durchdringend musterte. 

„Ja“, lautete die gleichgültige Antwort des Iren, als würde er ihm damit nicht mehr Schmerzen bereiten als Omi ertragen konnte. Er konnte nicht mehr, insbesondere dann nicht, wenn sie ihn verkaufen würden an Männer, die ihn unter Drogen setzen und sich hm aufzwingen würden. Doch diese würden nur normale Menschen sein. Vielleicht hätte er da irgendwann die Gelegenheit zu fliehen. Vielleicht… doch verwundet und unter Schmerzen würde ihm das nicht gelingen.  
Seine Hand fuhr beinahe bedauernd über den Saum des ihn wärmenden Pullovers, bevor er sich daran machte, ihn sich auszuziehen. Unmissverständlich und mit roher Gewalt wurde er davon abgehalten und er stöhnte ohnmächtig auf, als Farfarello sein Handgelenk im schmerzhaften Griff hielt und warnend verdrehte.  
„Nein“, erhielt er den eindeutigen Befehl, der im Widerspruch zu der zerstörerischen Wut des Telekineten stand, die mächtiger war als der Ire. So viel mächtiger.  
„Ich kann ihn ausziehen“, murmelte Omi mit dem Blick wieder auf den Boden gerichtet und wurde mit einem zweifachen Schnauben belohnt.  
„Das wirst du nicht“, raunte Farfarello in sein Ohr, während Prodigy die Arme verschränkte.  
„Das hast nicht du zu entscheiden, Farfarello. Das sind meine Sachen, die du dem _Weiß_ mitgebracht hast.“

Die Absurdität der Situation ließ Omi fassungslos zurück und er wusste langsam nicht mehr, ob er schreien, weinen oder hysterisch lachen sollte. Er war in einem Kellerloch gefangen, von dem er nicht mehr wusste, wie er hierher gekommen war. Er war gefoltert worden und wurde nun an einen Menschenhändlerring verkauft und die beiden Schwarz stritten sich um _Kleidung_. Als gäbe es nichts Wichtigeres. Als wäre er nicht wichtig.  
Wut stieg in ihm hoch, ziellos und zerstörerisch, wie sie es bei Crawford gewesen war. Eben diese Wut gab ihm Kraft in das Gesicht des Telekineten zu starren und dessem unzufriedenen Blick standzuhalten.  
„Soll ich mich ausziehen?“, fragte er mit beißender Selbstironie. „Sicherlich brauche ich deine Kleidung in dem chinesischen Bordell, in das ihr mich verkaufen werdet, nicht.“  
Anstelle der erwarteten Wut, die ihn treffen würde, wurde es still um ihn herum. Naoe starrte ihn wortlos an, die Augen ungläubig geöffnet. Hinter ihm gab selbst der Irre des Teams einen Laut des Unverständnisses von sich und Omi Lippen verließ ein weiteres, verzweifeltes Schnauben.  
„Glaubt ihr, ich wüsste nicht, wozu der Tee, das Essen, die _Dusche_ hier dienen? Glaubt ihr, ich wüsste nicht, was euer Anführer geplant hat, nur weil ich…“ Omi würgte sich ab und verstummte abrupt. Er verbot sich weiter zu sprechen, weil die Folgen dessen unkalkulierbar waren und er schon genug gesagt hatte. Viel zu viel.  
„Ist das so, Jei?“, fragte Naoe tatsächlich mit dem Hauch des Unwissens, den Omi ihm keine Sekunde abnahm, und der Ire lachte. Vertraulich strichen die vernarbten Lippen über sein Ohrläppchen und hinterließen eine brennende Spur an Gänsehaut.

„Wenn du den Blumenladen, den ihr für eure nutzlose Tarnung nutzt, ein Bordell nennen möchtest, kleiner, schöner Weiß, dann ja, werden wir dich dahin verkaufen“, raunte die raue Stimme in sein Ohr und Omi konnte nicht anders. Abrupt drehte er sich in dem eisernen Griff des Berserkers um und wagte einen Blick in das verbliebene Auge.  
„Was?“, fragte er mit klopfendem Herzen voller Hoffnung auf etwas, das eigentlich nicht sein konnte. Zurück zu Weiß? Wieso _sollten_ sie? Was für _Grund_ konnte es haben? Welchen _Sinn_ hatte das?  
„Zurück in die Umlaufbahn mit dir, kleiner trudelnder Satellit“, murmelte der weißhaarige Schwarz und fischte nach einem Haar, das ihm ins Gesicht hing. Mit einem Grinsen zog er es und drehte ihn zurück zu dem Telekineten, der ihn ausdruckslos maß. 

Omi senkte seinen Blick und richtete ihn fest auf dem Boden gerichtet, auch oder gerade dann, als Prodigy auf ihn zukam und er sich nun in der Mitte zwischen den beiden Schwarz befand. Zu nah, schrie eben jene Stimme panisch in ihm, die keine Grausamkeit mehr ertrug und die nun neue Hoffnung auf Besserung geschöpft hatte. Omi ballte seine freie Hand zur Faust, als der Schwarz zum Sprechen ansetzte.  
„Wage es ja nicht, diese Sachen wegzuwerfen oder zu vernichten, Weiß. Du wirst nicht mögen, was passiert, wenn ich herausfinde, dass du es dennoch getan hast. Aber keine Sorge, ich werde sie mir aus eurem kleinen, heimeligen Blumenladen wiederholen.“

Omi zuckte vor dem Lächeln in den Worten zurück, das ihm voller sadistischer Versprechen schien. Er schluckte mühevoll und schwieg zu der Drohung. Sollten sie ihn wirklich gehen lassen, würde er sich später darum kümmern können. So nickte er lediglich und schloss die Augen, voller Angst, dass jedes Wort, das er verlor, sie umstimmen würde.  
Wieder war es Farfarello, der ihn zurückzucken ließ, als er ihm von hinten über die Lippen strich. 

„Und nun mach deinen Mund auf, kleiner Weiß. Zeit für dich zurück zu kehren.“

Gehorsam öffnete er die Lippen und zuckte überrascht, als es ein Knebel war, der sich eisern in seine Mundwinkel schnitt. Überrascht wehrte er sich, doch dann wurde ihm sein Augenlicht genommen und die Finger, die seine Hand im eisernen Griff gehalten hatte, zwangen diese hinter seinen Rücken zu den Handschellen, die dort auf sie warteten.  
Omi stöhnte verzweifelt auf, wurde jedoch gnadenlos aus dem Raum gezogen, Treppen hinauf, die er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, heruntergekommen zu sein. 

Der Raum, durch den er zu einem Auto geführt wurde, war kalt und weitläufig, wenn er dem Echo seiner Schritte vertrauen konnte, ganz im Gegensatz zu dem engen Kofferraum, in den der Schwarz ihn nun sperrte und nach unendlich langer Zeit mit ihm durch die Stadt fuhr.  
Omi zitterte am ganzen Körper und klammerte sich an den kleinen Funken an zerstörerischer Hoffnung, wieder nach Hause zurückkehren zu können.  
Die Frage, was passierte, wenn es eine Lüge war, wollte er sich nicht beantworten, wollte noch nicht einmal einen Gedanken daran verwenden. So klammerte er sich die endlosen schrecklichen Augenblicke im Kofferraum an die rettende Vorstellung seines Teams.

Und endlich… _endlich_ …hielt der Wagen an und Omi hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Herz stehen blieb. Kaum, dass er hörte, wie der Kofferraum geöffnet wurde, zogen ihn auch schon gnadenlose Hände aus dem Wagen. Es war Farfarello, der ihm die Augenbinde abnahm und mit einem verzweifelten Blinzeln erkannte er, dass sie sich im Hinterhof des Konekos befanden. 

Gegen alle Vernunft begann sich Omi gegen den eisernen Griff des Berserkers zu wehren, in der plötzlichen Angst, dass etwas fürchterlich schief gehen würde. Dass Prodigy und er sein Team auslöschen würden und ihn nur zu diesem Zweck hierhin gebracht hatten.  
Doch kaum hatte Farfarello ihn mit einem Lächeln losgelassen, fing Naoe ihn wieder ein und schob ihn unerbittlich in Richtung Hintereingang. 

„Zurück in den Weltraumbahnhof mit dir, kleiner Satellit“, murmelte Farfarello und nahm zusammen mit Prodigy und ihm den Hintereingang. Wie nichts öffnete sich eben jene Tür, die ihr Heim schützen sollte und er wurde hineingestoßen. Hinein in die Wärme seines Zuhauses, hinein zu den Stimmen seines Teams und seiner Freunde. Omis Blick verschwamm vor den Tränen, die in seine Augen traten, und beinahe wäre er in seinem eigenen Haus gestürzt, wenn Farfarello ihn nicht vertraulich an sich gepresst hätte und mit ihm ins Wohnzimmer gegangen wäre, wo Omi nicht nur sein Team vorfand, sondern auch noch Birman und Manx, deren Gespräche nun abrupt erstarben, als sie ihn sahen. 

Ihn. Farfarello. Naoe.

Wie Salzsäulen wurden sie dort unter dem Einfluss des Telekineten festgehalten, während der weißhaarige Schwarz in die aufkommende, gespenstische Stille irre kicherte.  
„Sieh sie dir an, kleiner Satellit. Wir haben sie überrascht, hatten sie doch keine Ahnung, wo du warst und wie sie dich zurückbekommen sollen. So schlecht passen sie auf einen der ihren auf. Ist das nicht bitter? Die Frage ist, was sie bereit sind, für dich zu bezahlen, wo sie dich doch jetzt so überraschend wieder haben. Ob sie überhaupt bereit dazu sind oder ob wir dich wieder mitnehmen sollen, damit du ihnen nicht zur Last fällst.“  
Omi lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Nein… bei allem, was ihm heilig war, nein. Das konnte nicht sein, nicht so kurz vor dem Ziel. Nein, bitte nicht. Er wehrte sich in dem Griff des Berserkers, doch der plötzliche Lauf einer Waffe an seiner Schläfe hielt ihn davon ab. Abrupt verharrte Omi ebenso still wie sein Team, während er ihnen in die erschrockenen Augen starrte. 

In diesem Moment ahnte Omi, dass er sterben würde. Und ebenso sicher wusste er, dass er das im Angesicht seines Teams tun würde. Sie würden das Letzte sein, was er sah, nicht Schwarz. Sie, seine Freunde, seine Familie. Nur sie.  
Die Waffe, die nun seine Schläfe verließ, richtete sich auf eben jene und Omi schrie hinter dem Knebel. Er wimmerte, flehte, bettelte erstickt, dass der Schwarz Gnade zeigte, doch weit gefehlt. Farfarello richtete die Waffe unnachgiebig auf jeden seines Teams und als ihm der Knebel aus dem Mund gerissen wurde, ahnte er das Schlimmste.

Zurecht.

„Wähle, kleiner Satellit. Ein Leben für ein Leben. Wer soll es sein?“  
Verzweifelt schluchzte Omi. „Niemand. Bitte. Wenn du jemanden töten möchtest, dann nimm mich. Töte mich, aber nicht sie. Bitte, Farfarello. _Bitte_!“  
Ein missbilligendes Zungenschnalzen antwortete ihm. „Das sind nicht die Regeln des Spiels, Bombay. Wen wählst du?“ Mit Omi im festen Griff ging der Schwarz zu seinem Team und ließ ihn in die besorgten Augen Youjis starren. Wild schüttelte Omi den Kopf. Ebenso bei Aya, ebenso bei Ken und bei Manx. Natürlich auch bei Birman.

Sie blieben bei der Kritikeragentin, die den Schwarz mit absolutem Hass und brennender Verachtung und doch so etwas wie Genugtuung in ihrem Blick musterte, die sich Omi nicht erklären konnte. Omi schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Bitte, Farfarello. Wenn du jemanden töten willst, dann nimm mich. Nicht sie.“  
Wie als hätte er ihn nicht gehört, richtete sich Farfarellos Aufmerksamkeit ausschließlich auf die Agentin, die Omi großgezogen hatte. „Schau her, kleiner Satellit. Schau sie dir genau an“, raunte Farfarello und Omi verdrehte schmerzhaft seinen Kopf um einen Blick in das verbliebene Auge zu werfen. Oder auf Naoe.  
„Nicht sie, Farfarello. Bitte! Erschieß mich anstelle dessen. Halt ihn davon ab, Naoe!“, gellte es nunmehr panisch aus seinem Mund.  
Ein heiseres Lachen penetrierte Omis überreizte Gehörgänge. „Du willst dich für die böse Königin opfern, kleiner Prinz? Und wieder einmal weißt du gar nichts und denkst, dass du alles weißt. Schau genau hin, trudelnder Satellit. Sieh nicht mit den Augen.“

Der Schuss, der auf die Worte des Schwarz folgend durch die Stille dröhnte, ließ ihm genauso wie sein eigener Schrei die Ohren klingeln, als er sah, wie Birman zu Boden ging, getroffen durch eine Kugel in den Bauch. Er selbst wurde vorwärts gestoßen, direkt in die Arme seines Anführers hinein, der über ihn hinweg Farfarello verständnislos, aber nicht im Mindesten fassungslos ansah. 

Er konnte nicht aufhören nach Birman zu schreien, bis alles Erlebte der letzten Stunden oder Tage in all seiner Schrecklichkeit über ihn hereinbrach und er mit einem gewaltigen Rauschen in seinen Ohren schlussendlich das Bewusstsein verlor.

 

~~**~~

_Wird fortgesetzt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr kennt das: über Kudos, Kommentare, Kritik und Lob freue ich mich immer. :) Lasst mich wissen, was ihr denkt! 
> 
> Und nein, ich habe kein schlechtes Gewissen. :D


	11. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alles findet sich so langsam... was aber auch die getroffenen Entscheidungen nicht besser macht. 
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen und im Sinne des Diclaimers gehört die Serie natürlich nicht mir.

Zitternd saß Aya auf der Matratze, die soviel weicher war als seine eigene, dass es ihm unwohl war. Starr ruhte sein Blick auf seinen Händen, die besprenkelt waren vom Blut der Kritikeragentin, das durch den weißhaarigen Schwarz vergossen worden war. Wie oft in den letzten Tagen hatte er sich gewünscht, Birman das Leben aushauchen zu können? Wie oft hatte er ihren Tod herbeigesehnt und Gedanken um Gedanken daran verschwendet, ihr Ableben zu planen ohne seine Schwester zu gefährden?

So oft, dass die Tat des Schwarz derart seine Zustimmung fand, dass er für einen Moment lang alles andere in den Hintergrund gestellt hatte. Ihren Jüngsten, die Anwesenheit der Schwarz in ihrem Haus, die Sicherheit seiner Schwester. Alles war verblasst im Gegensatz zu dem befriedigenden Anblick der zu Boden gehenden Agentin, die er fälschlicherweise für tot gehalten hatte. 

Fälschlicherweise. 

Wären Berserker und Prodigy noch länger geblieben, wäre sie wahrscheinlich alleine am Blutverlust gestorben, doch die beiden Schwarz schienen ihre Aufgabe damit beendet zu haben, ihnen ihren Jüngsten vor die Füße zu werfen und Birman zu verletzen. Mehr wollten sie anscheinend nicht.  
Warum schießt du ihr nicht in den Kopf, hatte es in Aya gegellt, als er seinen Blick in den des Iren gebohrt hatten. Warum hatte der Ire sie leben lassen, anstelle ihr den Todesstoß zu versetzen? 

Das Schreien Omis hatte ihn von eben jenen Fragen abgebracht. Instinktiv hatte er seine Arme um den gefesselten Jungen geschlungen und ihn fest an sich gepresst. Ich bin da, hatte er wieder und wieder gemurmelt, während er ihn auf Verletzungen untersucht und keine lebensgefährlichen gefunden hatte. Du bist in Sicherheit, hatte er gelogen, denn sie waren _nirgendwo_ in Sicherheit, wenn es Schwarz darauf anlegten. Wie einfach wäre es nur gerade gewesen, sie alle zu töten, wenn die beiden es gewollt hätten? Keiner von ihnen hätte sich unter dem Einfluss des Telekineten, der sie wirkungsvoll stumm an Ort und Stelle gehalten hatte, gegen Schussverletzungen wehren können. Sie alle wären dort verblutet und gestorben, wo sie waren.

Doch das waren sie nicht. Omi war es nicht.

Noch bevor das Krisenreaktionsteam eintraf, hatte Youji die Schlösser der Handschellen geknackt, mit denen Omi gefesselt worden war. Mit sanftem Nachdruck hatten sie ihren Jüngsten auf die Couch bugsiert. Youji hatte sich zu ihm gesetzt und den aufgelösten Jungen fest an sich gepresst, während die zittrigen Fäuste Youjis Shirt in ihrem unerbittlichen Griff beinahe zerrissen hätten. Haltlose Tränen waren über die Wangen ihres Taktikers gelaufen, während er bereits da noch versuchte, Informationen über seine Gefangennahme weiter zu geben, auf dass Weiß sie verwerten konnte, bevor er mitgenommen wurde. Hier und da hatten Aya und Youji vorsichtig nachgefragt und so hatten sie ihm Stück für Stück entlocken könnten, dass es Schuldig gewesen war, der Omi entführt und zuerst gefoltert hatte. Dass dann Crawford an der Reihe gewesen war, der, kurz nachdem er versucht hatte, ihn totzuschlagen, ihn durch den Telekineten hatte heilen lassen. Mit Unglauben nahmen sie beide auf, dass es der Irre des feindlichen Teams gewesen war, der ihn schlussendlich hierhergebracht hatte.

Ausgerechnet Farfarello. 

Was für ein Plan dahintersteckte, konnte Aya nicht sagen. Ob es Rache an Weiß war, dafür, dass sie Schwarz während der letzten Mission verletzt hatten, ebenso nicht. Er vermutete es, aber dennoch passte das, was Omi ihnen mit brüchiger Stimme preisgegeben hatte, nicht dazu.  
Ebenso wenig wie es passte, dass Omi Manx in Bezug auf die Fotos nicht die Wahrheit erzählte, die Birman seinem Team gezeigt hatte.  
„Diese Fotos sind Fälschungen. Schwarz wissen nichts von ihrer Existenz und Schuldig hat…als ich… er hat….“, stockte ihr Jüngster und verfing sich in einer weiteren, schmerzvollen Erinnerung, durch die er sich hindurchkämpfte um Manx davon zu überzeugen, dass Aya kein Verräter war. Wieder und wieder bat er die rothaarige Agentin darum, dass sie ihren Anführer nicht festsetzen ließ, weil er unschuldig war und Schwarz keinen Anlass dazu gegeben hatten, ihn als solchen zu identifizieren.  
Erst, als sie ihm zusicherte, dass auch Aya in das Safehouse weit ab vom Koneko gebracht werden würde, ließ er sich in Begleitung von Ken von dem Reaktionsteam mitnehmen und in ihre Klinik bringen.  
Wortlos hatte Aya einen langen Blick mit ihrem Taktiker ausgetauscht, der ihn schlussendlich umarmt hatte. Die Worte der rauen Stimme verfolgten ihn bis jetzt.  
„Crawford hat es zugegeben, Aya. Schuldig und Naoe wissen von nichts“, hatte er ihm in das Ohr geraunt und sich dann wegbringen lassen. 

Pragmatisch über seine eigene Schmerzgrenze hinweg, das war Omi und das nötigte Aya großen Respekt ab. Mehr als er es wirklich wollte, beruhigten ihn die Worte seines Taktikers, zeugten sie doch davon, dass Omi wieder auf die Beine kommen würde, weil ihn nichts so schnell umwarf. Er war stur. Er war stark. Er ging seinen Weg.  
Das hatte er sich von Manx abgeschaut, die Aya stumm gemessen hatte, während Cleaner ihr Haus reinigten, Polizisten den Bereich absperrten, das Notfallteam seine Sachen zusammenräumte. Über all das geordnete Chaos hinweg hatte sie Aya gemustert, ihn geradezu seziert und schlussendlich eine Entscheidung getroffen.

Eben jene, die ihn in das Safehouse gebracht hatte und nicht in eine Zelle in einer der Kritikerunterbringungen.  
„Ich kümmere mich um deine Schwester“, hatte sie schließlich gesagt und währenddessen ihr Handy aus der Tasche geholt, in die sie es erst Minuten vorher gesteckt hatte. „Ich hole sie aus dem Magic Bus Krankenhaus und lasse sie in eine sichere Einrichtung bringen, damit sie nicht auch noch zur Zielscheibe von Schwarz wird. Ich lasse dich holen, wenn sie verlegt und untergebracht ist.“

Aya hatte die Drohung, die zwischen ihren Worten lauerte, durchaus gehört. Natürlich nutzte sie seine Schwester als Druckmittel gegen ihn um ihn zum Gehorsam zu zwingen. Natürlich nutzte sie Aya als Pfand dafür, dass er sich benahm und sich nicht des Verrates schuldig machte.  
Und nichts lag Aya ferner. Trotz aller Wut, die er über ihre Worte empfunden hatte, war sie das geringere Übel zu Crawford und Schwarz, insbesondere jetzt, da das feindliche Team keine Zeit hatte verstreichen lassen, sich an ihrem Jüngsten zu vergehen. 

Aya empfand nichts als Hass und Wut auf Schwarz, auch jetzt noch, wo er auf dem Bett seines neuen Zimmers saß, in dem Haus, das ihnen zur Verfügung gestellt worden war. Weder er noch Youji wussten dank der Kapuzen, die sie auf dem Weg hierhin getragen hatten, wohin sie gebracht worden waren und Aya vermutete es als das, was es war: eine weitere Vorsichtsmaßnahme gegen Schwarz.

Als wenn sie das feindliche Team dadurch würden aufhalten können. Was sollten sie schon gegen solche Gaben ausrichten, die sie überall finden und sie jederzeit vernichten konnten?  
Nichts. Nichts konnte Schwarz aufhalten außer der Tatsache, dass Weiß anscheinend noch zu irgendetwas nutze waren, das sich Aya verschloss. 

 

~~**~~

 

Natürlich kannte Crawford den Vertrag, den Ratsherr Leonard stellvertretend für den obersten Rat von Rosenkreuz mit Takatori ausgehandelt hatte, Wort für Wort, schließlich verfügte Schwarz auch über eine Kopie dessen.  
Crawford wusste um die Textpassagen und kannte die Intention dahinter und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, warum es notwendig war, einem solchen Sadisten soviel Macht über Rosenkreuzagenten zu geben. Er könnte es schlechte Verhandlungen nennen, doch das würde schon an Kritik und Verrat an seiner eigenen Organisation grenzen, denn schließlich war die Weisheit des obersten Rates unübertroffen. 

Wie kreativ Takatori den Vertrag für körperliche Züchtigungen nutzte, wenn es darum galt, ein Versagen des ihm unterstellten Teams abzugleichen, erlebte er in den letzten Tagen eindeutig zu häufig. Wobei kreativ in Crawfords Augen nicht der richtige Begriff für das war, was Takatori ihm die letzte Stunde über für sein Versagen angetan hatte. 

Plump, ja. Brutal, ebenso. Wenig zielführend, vor allen Dingen.

Sicherlich konnte er dem Politiker nicht ein gewisses Maß an Geschick absprechen, mit dem dieser es geschafft hatte, ihn nicht bewusstlos werden zu lassen. Es war, als würde Takatori ganz genau seine Schmerzgrenze kennen und wissen, wann er Pause zu machen hatte, als es für Crawford unerträglich geworden war. Er wusste, wie er mit dem Golfschläger hatte zuschlagen müssen, wo an seinem Körper er den Elektroschocker hatte ansetzen müssen, um keine bleibenden Schäden hervorzurufen. 

Und natürlich hatte Crawford nach seiner Strafe auf die Frage, ob er es denn nun endlich verstanden hätte, dass Takatori in seinem Umfeld keine Versager duldete, vorschriftsgemäß mit „Natürlich, Takatori-sama.“ geantwortet und hatte, sobald es ihm erlaubt worden war, sein Hemd wieder übergestreift um seinen nackten Oberkörper vor den verächtlichen Blicken seines Auftraggebers zu schützen. Dass seine Muskeln steif vor Schmerz waren, missachtete er. Dass er am Liebsten schreien würde, ebenso. Den Wunsch, Takatori für seine Unverschämtheit, ihn anzufassen, zu töten, vergrub er noch tiefer, als er Knopf um Knopf schloss und sich mit ruhigen, bedachten Bewegungen das Hemd in die Hose steckte. 

Und hatte er es nicht auch verdient? Jeder Schlag des zukünftigen Premierministers von Japan hatte ihn daran erinnert, dass er die Kontrolle verloren hatte über seine Disziplin und wie er seiner Wut nachgegeben hatte um Tsukiyono dafür zu bestrafen, dass Lasgo ihn gefickt hatte. Jeder elektrische Schlag, der in seinem Körper gebrannt hatte, hatte ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass er versagt hatte, Lasgos Folter durchzustehen und seine Arbeit aufzunehmen. Er hatte als Anführer versagt und als Repräsentant von Rosenkreuz in Japan. Er war der erbärmliche Abklatsch seines früheren Ichs, der verdient hatte, was geschah, eben weil er nicht gut genug war. Er war noch nicht einmal ausreichend. 

Deswegen hatte Lasgo ihn vergewaltigt. Deswegen hatte Takatori ihn gezüchtigt.

Doch noch war Crawford nicht bereit dazu, die Dame des Hauses zu rufen und um seine Entfernung zu bitten. Noch gab es eine Möglichkeit, die er nutzen konnte.  
Während er sein Jackett unter den gierigen Augen Takatoris überstreifte und seine Brille aufsetzte, sich schlussendlich verbeugte und mit geradem Rücken das Büro verließ, wusste er, dass er seine Gabe um jeden Preis stabilisieren musste. Wenn das bedeutete, dass er Abyssinian zu sich holte, dann sollte das so sein. Wenn es bedeutete, dass er den Mann die nächsten drei Monate in ihren hauseigenen Keller sperrte, damit dessen Nähe seiner Gabe ein Katalysator war, dann sollte auch das sein. Er würde, konnte und wollte auf den Weiß keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen. 

Crawford kam bis zu seinem Wagen in der Tiefgarage, bevor er zitternd vor Schmerzen die eiserne Kontrolle über seine Körperbeherrschung verlor. Unelegant lehnte er an dem verlockend kühlen Metall und fischte fahrig sein Handy aus der Tasche. Er rief Elenas Nummer auf und schickte ihr eine Kurznachricht, weil er seiner eigenen Stimme nicht traute. 

_Jetzt_ , lautete die einfache Bitte, von der er wusste, dass sie sie ohne zu zögern ausführen würde. 

 

~~**~~

 

Die Möbel in dem engen Haus mit der knarzenden Treppe hatten allesamt schon bessere Zeiten gesehen und Aya war sich nicht sicher, ob die Elektrogeräte ihnen nicht Stromschläge verpassen würden, wenn sie sie anschalteten. Trotz des muffigen Geruchs, der sich durch das Haus zog, hatte das Krisenreaktionsteam ihnen dringend empfohlen, die Fenster geschlossen zu lassen, um es potenziellen Angreifern nicht noch einfacher zu machen.  
Youji hatte, sobald sie weg waren, mit einem Augenrollen die Fenster zum Innenhof aufgerissen, denn auch er wusste genauso wie Aya, dass so etwas wie geschlossene Fenster Schwarz nicht aufhalten würden. 

Doch ein Gutes hatte das alles hier, insbesondere auch die Tatsache, dass ihnen ihre Handys abgenommen worden waren – zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit, dass Aya nicht lachte.  
Hier würden sie endlich ungestört über das sprechen, können, was geschehen war und nun geschehen musste. Nun konnte Youji Aya nicht mehr entkommen und würde ihm erklären, was genau ihn geritten hatte, als er meinte, Crawford erpressen zu können und dadurch sein Team zu gefährden. 

Aya fand den blonden Weiß in der Küche, wo dieser sich mit zittrigen Fingern eine Zigarette ansteckte und blind aus dem geöffneten Fenster starrte.

Aya hielt inne und seine vorwurfsvollen Worte erstarben noch in seinem Mund. Bedächtig änderte er seinen Kurs. Anstelle einer Konfrontation steuerte er die Kaffeemaschine an und befüllte sie, ließ sie ihre gefährlich sproddelnde Arbeit verrichten, während er Youji Zeit gab, seine Gedanken zu ordnen und wieder zu sich zu kommen. Warum sollte er seinem Freund auch etwas verneinen, was er seinem Feind bei Lasgo zugestanden hatte? Einem Feind, der, so rief sich Aya ins Gedächtnis, Omi nicht nur geschlagen hatte, sondern auch aller Wahrscheinlichkeit die restliche Folter ebenso befohlen und autorisiert hatte.  
Wut kochte zügellos in Aya hoch, doch er unterdrückte sie für den Moment, wusste er doch, dass sie sonst in das Gespräch mit Youji einbluten würde. Ein Problem nach dem anderen. Manx kümmerte sich um seine Schwester und damit war sein Plan, sich an Crawford zu wenden, obsolet. Er brauchte nun nichts mehr von dem anderen Mann als dessen Buße dafür, was er Omi angetan hatte. 

Ein schmerzhafter Stich durchzog Aya. So vieles war verkehrt gelaufen die letzten Tage und Wochen. So vieles hatte seine Welt auf den Kopf gestellt und nun war es sein Tun, das seine Freunde mit hineinzog und sie verletzte. Omi vor allen Dingen, Youji und Ken mittelbar. Er _führte_ dieses Team, er sollte es nicht dem _Untergang weihen_.  
Schweigend stellte Aya Youji eine Tasse neben seinem provisorischen Aschenbecher und äußerte sich nicht dazu, dass dieser im Haus rauchte, etwas, das er im Koneko definitiv nicht schätzte.  
Gemeinsam mit ihm betrachtete er den scheinbar leeren Gehweg vor dem Haus, der alles andere als leer war, wie sie beide wussten. Ihre Überwachungsteams waren gut und unauffällig. Ihre Gefängniswärter, die sie unter Beobachtung hielten, bis die Lage sich geklärt und Kritiker Omis Aussage hätten.

„Es ist wegen mir, nicht wahr?“, stellte Youji schließlich in den Raum, die sonst so selbstsichere Stimme voller Zweifel und Selbsthass. „Ich habe Crawford erpresst und das ist die Antwort, die er mir schickt. Er foltert zusammen mit seinem Team Omi und lässt ihn bluten für mein Handeln. Das ist meine Schuld, nur meine Schuld. Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Schwarz sind böse, natürlich lässt sich jemand wie Crawford nicht erpressen.“  
So wütend Aya auf Youji auch gewesen war, die Tränen in den Augen des anderen Mannes schmerzten ihn über alle Maßen. Fest legte er ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und drückte versichernd zu.  
„Nein, Youji. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Egal, was du zu Crawford gesagt hast, _er_ hat die Entscheidung getroffen, Omi zu entführen. _Er_ hat seinem Team befohlen, Omi zu foltern. Nicht du. Und wenn überhaupt, dann ist es meine Schuld. Ich habe den Amerikaner gerettet. Ich habe mich erpressen lassen dadurch. Ich war nicht ehrlich zu euch und habe Omi nicht vor der möglichen Gefahr gewarnt, in der er schwebt. Dich trifft keine Schuld, in keinem Fall, Youji.“

Aya erhielt keine Antwort von Youji, als dieser blind nach draußen starrte. Schließlich schnaubte er bitter.

„Doch, Aya. Die Schuld trifft alleine mich, da ich gedacht habe, ich könnte mich mit einem sadistischen Hellseherarschloch messen um deinen Arsch zu retten.“  
„Dann trifft mich die Schuld, dass ich ihn überhaupt aus den Fängen Lasgos gerettet habe. Wenn ich das nicht getan hätte, wäre er nun kein Problem und hätte Omi niemals diesem Leid ausgesetzt.“  
Youji schien seine Worte hin und her zu bewegen und es war ein dunkles Lächeln, das seine Überlegungen beendete. „Er hat es verdient, Aya“, erwiderte Youji mit Hass in seiner Stimme und es war unzweifelhaft, wen und was er meinte. Mit Mühe hielt Aya den Worten Stand, die auch ihm durch den Kopf geschossen waren, als er Crawford zum ersten Mal so entwürdigt und hilflos gesehen hatte. Doch diese Gedanken waren verschwunden und Aya verbot sie sich. Denn sie würden zu nichts anderem als zu Dunkelheit führen.  
Vehement schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, Youji. Das hat kein Mensch verdient.“  
„Er ist kein Mensch, Aya. Er ist ein _Monster_.“

Aya löste sich abrupt von Youji, als er nicht glauben konnte, was er gerade gehört hatte. Das  
war Birmans Argumentation. Das waren ihre Worte, mit denen sie es gerechtfertigt hatte, dass auch sie sich Crawford aufgezwungen hatte. Das war seine Argumentation gewesen, als er bereit war, Crawford zu vergewaltigen, nur um sich an ihm zu rächen.  
„Würdest du gleiches mit gleichem vergelten, wenn er hier wäre? Würdest du dich ihm wie Birman auch aufzwingen?“, fragte Aya entsprechend lauernd und hob herausfordernd die Augenbraue. In Youjis Augen stand ein Ja, das Aya ihm keine Sekunde lang glaubte.  
„Du hast ihn gesehen, oder? In einem seiner unzähligen Anzüge? Ich habe ihn in nichts gesehen, Youji. Lasgo hat ihn sich nackt gehalten, wie es sich für ein Stück Fleisch gehört. Er hat ihn entwürdigt und entmenschlicht und nein, das würdest du nicht tun. Und ich auch nicht. Nicht mehr. Nicht noch einmal. Und verdammt nochmal, wir beide sind besser als Lasgo. Das, was Lasgo ihm angetan hat, ist unentschuldbar, das, was ER Omi angetan ist, ist es ebenso! Und dafür wird er büßen, das schwöre ich dir.“ 

Youji starrte ihn ebenso ungläubig an wie er es vor ein paar Sekunden getan hatte und Aya bemerkte die Rage, die Besitz von ihm ergriffen hatte. Mit aller Gewalt löste er seine Fäuste und trat einen Schritt zurück. Bewusst drehte er sich zum Fenster und nahm eine gute Portion kühler, frischer Luft.  
„Und wie willst du das machen, Aya? Du hast gesehen, wie einfach sie in unseren Lebensraum dringen und uns wie lästige Fliegen an die Wand klatschen.“  
„Die Frage ist da eher, warum sie es bisher noch nicht getan haben…“  
„Nein, die Frage ist, wann sie es wieder tun werden und ob wir uns des Problems Schwarz nicht entledigen sollten. Crawfords Schwäche kann uns da von Nutzen sein, das weißt du so gut wie ich. Omi hat es geschafft, Prodigy schlafen zu legen. Er hat es geschafft, Schuldig zu verletzen, weil Crawfords Gabe gestört ist, was das Orakel im Übrigen noch nicht einmal bestreitet. Was einmal passiert ist, kann wieder passieren!“

Aya seufzte. Youji hatte Recht, sie mussten sich des Problems Schwarz so bald wie möglich annehmen, solange Crawford noch außer Gefecht gesetzt war. Er nickte langsam. Omi zu foltern als Dank dafür, dass er Crawfords Arsch vor Lasgo gerettet hatte, war eine Kriegserklärung und er würde sie mit Freuden annehmen.

 

~~**~~

 

Omi ließ seinen Kopf mit einem Seufzen in das Kissen zurückfallen, als die Schwester ihm endlich gestattete, sich auf das Bett zu legen, das ihm die ganze Zeit bereits wie eine süße Verlockung schien und durch immer weitere Untersuchungen vorenthalten worden war.

Zusammen mit wechselnden Ärzten hatte sie ihn seit seinem Eintreffen betreut und untersucht, ganz zu Omis Unwohlsein. Wenngleich er wusste, dass die Untersuchungen notwendig waren, wollte er nicht angefasst werden. Nicht mehr… nie mehr, wie eine kleine, traumatisierte Stimme in ihm gellte. Berührungen bedeuteten Schmerzen und machten ihm deutlich, dass er nicht Herr über seinen eigenen Körper und seinen Geist war.  
Obwohl es Omi verneint hatte, hatten sie ihn auf Spuren einer möglichen Vergewaltigung untersucht. Sie hatten seine Hämatome aufgenommen, fotografiert und katalogisiert, ihm Blut und Speichel abgenommen und ihn schließlich für eine kleine Ewigkeit in ein MRT gesteckt, das ihnen zeigen würde, ob es in seinem Kopf oder seinem Körper Veränderungen gegeben hatte.  
Schlussendlich hatte sich ein Neurologe noch einmal sein Hirn angesehen und dann grünes Licht gegeben, dass er in das für ihn bereitgestellte Krankenzimmer zurückkehren und etwas essen durfte. 

Doch nicht bevor Sasaki Airi, so lautete das Namensschild der Schwester, ihn zum Trinken genötigt hatte. Nicht, dass sie ihn wirklich hatte zwingen müssen, denn Omi starb vor Durst und sehnte sich nach wohlschmeckendem Wasser. Er sehnte sich ebenso nach etwas Gehaltvollem zu essen, doch nicht so sehr wie Ken, dessen hungriger Fußballermagen sich lautstark über das ausgefallene Abendessen beschwerte. 

Gemeinsam machten sie sich über die Krankenhauskost her, in schweigender, gefräßiger Zweisamkeit. Omi war eher fertig als Ken und ließ sich vorsichtig in die Waagerechte gleiten. Ihm war trotz der Schmerzmittel und der leichten Beruhigungsmittel, die sie ihm gegeben hatten, leicht unwohl, so drehte er sich auf die Ken zugewandte Seite und wartete auf die Fragen, die sicherlich kommen mochten. Ken war auffallend still gewesen, was immer ein Zeichen dafür war, dass er sich Gedanken machte, die er später äußern würde. Sie kannten sich am Längsten von Weiß und waren am engsten miteinander verbunden, so erwartete Omi nichts anderes als den Wunsch nach Wahrheiten, die er bisher nicht geäußert hatte. 

Schneller, als es ihm jedoch lieb war, kamen eben dieser.

Ken machte es sich auf einem der Sessel bequem und nippte an der Cola, die er sich aus einem der Automaten gezogen hatte. „Was haben sie dir wirklich angetan?“, fragte er ruhig und seine Augen maßen Omi ohne das übliche fröhliche Getue, mit dem er sich durch den Tag kämpfte. Nachdenklich musterte dieser seinen Freund und wusste, dass es wenig brachte, Ken mit den gleichen Lügen abzuspeisen wie den Rest der Ärzte und Psychologen. 

„Der Telekinet des Teams hat die Fähigkeit zu heilen. Es hat sich angefühlt, als würde er mich von innen heraus zerreißen und ich habe gedacht, dass ich wirklich sterben werde, auf die möglichst schmerzhafteste Art, die Schwarz zu bieten hat.“  
„Du sagtest, dass Crawford dir Knochen gebrochen hat?“  
Omi schluckte schwer. So sehr sie auch das offene, manchmal auch schmerzhafte Wort miteinander pflegten, so wenig wollte er sich daran erinnern, was der Amerikaner ihm vor ein paar Stunden angetan hatte, dafür, dass er ihm die Pest an den Hals gewünscht hatte. Schlimmeres als das.  
„Ja. Und anscheinend war Prodigy in der Lage, das zu richten, ohne, dass etwas zurückbleibt.“  
„Beängstigend.“  
„Ja.“  
„Wie passt der weißhaarige Irre da rein?“  
Omi hob die Augenbrauen und rief sich das Verhalten des Berserkers ins Gedächtnis. Derjenige, der alleine mit seinen Messern ganze Massaker anrichtete, hatte keine Zeit verloren, ihm heißen Tee und Müsliriegel aufzuzwingen, kurz bevor er ihn in die Dusche geschleppt und ihm die Haare geföhnt hatte.  
„Ihm schien daran gelegen zu sein, dass ich zurück zu Weiß komme, damit er…“ Omi stockte und schluckte schwer, als mit einem Mal Tränen in seine Augen schossen. Nur wegen ihm war Birman angeschossen worden. Er hatte es nicht geschafft, den Schwarz umzustimmen und anstelle dessen ihn umzubringen. Nein… ohne Gnade hatte er Birman angeschossen. Brutal zu sich selbst schob er sein schlechtes Gewissen in den hinterletzten Teil seines Bewusstseins. 

„Er nannte mich einen trudelnden Satelliten, der in seine Umlaufbahn zurückgebracht werden müsste“, lenkte Omi sich von den tiefdunklen Gedanken ab und sah aus dem Fenster hinaus, das ihm die ins ebenso Dunkel getauchte Skyline von Tokyo zeigte. Wenn er sich anstrengte, konnte er links hinter Ken den Tokyotower sehen.  
„Und Prodigy wusste nichts über die Bilder von seinem Anführer und Aya. Er hat mich danach gefragt, aber ich konnte ihm keine Antwort geben.“  
„Denkst du, dass der Schwarz etwas vor seinem Team verheimlicht?“  
„Die Sache mit Lasgo zum Beispiel?“  
„Zum Beispiel.“  
Omi nickte. Unwillkürlich kehrten seine Gedanken zu dem Mann zurück, mit dem er vor dieser Katastrophe geschlafen hatte. Der, durfte er Schwarz glauben, Lasgo war, eben jener Mann, den Aya hatte töten sollen. War es wirklich so? Und warum sollte es nicht so sein, schließlich hatte Crawford jedwede Kontrolle verloren, als das Thema auf den Menschenhändler gekommen war. 

„Ken?“, fragte er mit plötzlich rauer Stimme und wurde mit einem Brummen belohnt. „Hast du ein Bild von Lasgo gesehen, bevor Aya die Mission angenommen hat?“  
Ken schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht, dass ich wüsste. Dadurch, dass es Ayas Einzelmission war, hat er sich um alles gekümmert und Birman hat ihm die Informationen gebracht. Ich war da noch mehr außen vor als du.“  
Omi schluckte schwer und starrte auf seine Hände. Um Zeit haschend spielte er mit den Ärmelsäumen des Pullovers, den er zwangsweise anbehalten hatte, schließlich war die Drohung des Telekineten eindeutig gewesen. „Ken, ich glaube, ich habe etwas sehr Dummes getan“, begann er und fand nicht so recht die Kraft um weiter zu sprechen, auch wenn er wusste, dass es nun kein Zurück mehr gab. 

Die ganzen Stunden hatte er es für sich behalten und niemandem davon erzählt. Weder Youji und Aya im Koneko, Manx auf dem Weg hierhin, oder den Ärzten vor Ort. Aber er musste ehrlich sein, denn das konnte kein Zufall sein.  
„Was Dummes?“, echote Ken und Omi nickte. Er bohrte seinen Blick in die Bettdecke, auf der er lag.  
„Ich habe wahrscheinlich mit Lasgo geschlafen.“  
Kens überraschter Laut passte zu seinen weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Warum solltest du, Omi?“, fragte er verständnislos nach und Omi zuckte mit der Schulter, auf der er nicht lag.  
„Ich habe wie üblich irgendeinen Geschäftsmann in einer Bar aufgerissen und mit ihm geschlafen, glaubte ich zumindest. Ich wusste nicht, dass er es war. Ich wusste es solange nicht, bis Schuldig und Crawford mich darauf _aufmerksam_ gemacht haben, dass es sich bei dem Mann, mit dem ich geschlafen habe in der Bar, um Lasgo handelt.“ 

Ken starrte ihn an und alleine an seinem Gesichtsausdruck sah Omi, dass es hinter der glatten Stirn wild arbeitete. Vermutlich würde Ken ihn für seinen Leichtsinn verfluchen, seine Dummheit, sich mit fremden Männern einzulassen und dann auch noch mit Lasgo… sich vorführen und als Köder benutzen zu lassen.  
„Hast du ein Kondom benutzt?“, fragte Ken dann und nun war es an Omi, seinen Freund anzustarren.  
„Was…?!“, fragte er fassungslos nach, sich nicht sicher, ob er es richtig verstanden hatte. Das Grinsen des anderen Weiß sagte ihm aber, dass es genauso schrecklich war, wie er es vermutete.  
„Du hast mich schon verstanden.“  
„Was spielt _das_ für eine _Rolle_?“  
Ken grinste bis über beide Ohren. „Safer Sex ist wichtig, Kleiner. Egal, mit wem.“

Omi starrte. Und starrte. Und starrte weiter. „ _Das_ besorgt dich daran?“

Ken winkte ab, wurde dann jedoch ernst. „Was ich damit sagen will, Omi, ist Folgendes. Du wusstest es nicht, das glaube ich dir. Was ich aber auch noch glaube, ist, dass es ein abgekartetes Spiel ist, dessen Opfer du bist. Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken….höchstens darum, ob du dich geschützt hast, denn Lasgo hatte seinen Schwanz wahrscheinlich in Crawford und da ist Schutz wirklich wichtig.“

Omi glaubte nicht richtig zu hören und wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er auch nichts mehr hören. Kens Logik war bestechend einfach und ebenso ekelhaft, wenn er genaugenommen darüber nachdachte. Er ließ sich auf den Rücken gleiten und presste die Hände auf die Augen.  
„Wir werden uns darum kümmern, Omi. Und um dich. Du bist nicht alleine und du musst keine Angst haben. Wir _werden_ Schwarz und Lasgo dafür in den Arsch treten, das verspreche ich dir. Sie kommen nicht ungestraft davon. Aber jetzt ist es erst einmal wichtig, dass du wieder auf die Beine kommst.“  
Der blonde Weiß linste unter seinem Unterarm hervor und seufzte schließlich mit erneuten Tränen in den Augen, deren Herkunft er sich nicht wirklich erklären konnte. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, so entkam seinen Lippen nur ein erbärmliches Wimmern.  
Anscheinend veranlasste das Ken, aufzustehen und sich zu ihm auf das Bett zu quetschen. 

„Los, Kleiner, mach dich nicht so dick und mach mir Platz auf deinem bequemen Himmelbett“, drängelte er und Omi grollte wider Willen. Unwillkürlich musste er lachen und fand so zu seiner Stimme zurück.  
„Du bist unmöglich“, murmelte er und Ken zog ihn unprätentiös an sich. Da war nichts Sexuelles in der Berührung, nichts Erotisches. Sie war einfach nur Komfort und Zuneigung unter Freunden. 

Genau das war auch der Grund, warum Omi sie zulassen und sich von ihr beruhigen lassen konnte, auch wenn er das, was geschehen war, sicherlich nicht einfach so hinter sich lassen konnte, das ahnte er bereits.

 

~~**~~

 

Eine halbe Stunde benötigte Crawford, bevor er sich soweit wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er trotz Schmerzen gerade sitzen und vor allen Dingen sprechen konnte. Schließlich hatte er noch Dinge zu erledigen, die keinen Aufschub duldeten. Den gefangenen Weiß zum Beispiel, der sich noch im Schlachthof befand. Die Jagd nach Lasgo. Fujimiya.  
Tief durchatmend griff er zu seinem Handy und wählte Nagis Nummer. Die üblichen zwei Male klingelte es, dann nahm der Telekinet ab und meldete sich mit sonorer Stimme, die, so stellte Crawford stirnrunzelnd fest, einen Hauch von Ärger beinhaltete. Anscheinend hatte der Weiß seinem Ruf alle Ehre gemacht und Nagi gegen besseren Wissens provoziert. Wie das für ihn ausgegangen war, konnte sich Crawford lebhaft vorstellen. 

„Gab es Komplikationen bei der Heilung des Weiß?“, fragte er und erhielt nach kurzem Zögern ein knappes Nein.  
„Gut. Ich werde in einer Dreiviertelstunde zu dir in den Schlachthof stoßen.“  
Das erneute Zögern seines Teammitgliedes hätte Crawford schon Warnung sein sollen, ebenso wie das überraschte Einatmen ihres Jüngsten. Er hörte Nagi schlucken, einmal, zweimal, ein drittes Mal, bevor dieser sich leise räusperte und zu einer Antwort ansetzte, die Crawford jetzt schon ein ungutes Gefühl verursachte.  
„Ich befinde mich nicht mehr im Schlachthof“, erwiderte Nagi zögerlich und das Orakel runzelte die Stirn. Seit wann war es nicht mehr nötig, seine Befehle zu befolgen? Seit wann war es anscheinend Mode, eben das zu tun und seine Autorität als Anführer zu untergraben?  
„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass meine Anweisung diesbezüglich missverständlich war. Aus welchem Grund bist du nicht mehr dort?“, ließ er deutliches Missfallen in seine Stimme einfließen und bemühte sich um Ruhe. Ein schwieriges Unterfangen, musste Crawford feststellen, denn anscheinend war er gegen wiederholte, auf ihn projizierte Gewalt nicht so immun, wie er es gerne hätte. Takatori hatte ihn dünnhäutig gemacht, was zwangsläufig zu noch mehr Problemen führen würde. Doch das war sein kleinstes Problem, wie er nun feststellte.

„Berserker kam eine halbe Stunde, nachdem du gefahren bist und hat den Weiß fertig gemacht für die Rückkehr zu seinem Team. Mit ihm zusammen habe ich Bombay dann zurück zu dem Blumenladen gebracht auf deinen Befehl hin.“  
Der letzte Teil des Satzes war als vorsichtige Aussage formuliert und Crawford knirschte mit den Zähnen. Auf seinen Befehl? Nichts davon war auf seinen Befehl geschehen, insbesondere nicht die Rückgabe des Weiß an sein Team.  
Wütend presste er den Kiefer aufeinander und starrte in die einsame Tiefgarage. Jetzt meinte also auch noch sein eigenes Team, dass seine Befehle nicht zu befolgen waren. Dass sein Wille keine Rolle spielte. Da war ein unhaltbarer Zustand und es juckte Crawford in den Fingern, eben diesen sofort zu beenden. Doch noch hörte er auf seine rationale Stimme, die ihm dringend dazu rat, sich erst noch Informationen zu besorgen, bevor er ohne Kommentar auflegte und nach Hause fuhr. 

„Lebt der Weiß?“  
„Ja.“  
„Sind die anderen Kritikeragenten zu Schaden gekommen?“  
Das Zögern des Jungen ließ Crawford beinahe aufschreien. „Bis auf Birman sind sie unversehrt.“  
„Bis auf…“, echote Crawford, brachte es jedoch nicht über sich, den Namen der abtrünnigen Agentin in den Mund zu nehmen. Zu frisch waren die Erinnerungen an die Handlungen der Frau, als dass er in der Lage wäre, ohne Übelkeit daran zu denken.  
„Farfarello hat ihr in den Bauch geschossen.“  
Crawford schloss die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf an das Polster hinter sich fallen. Er wusste gerade jetzt in diesem Moment nicht genau, was er davon halten sollte. Sollte er wütend sein, weil Jei ihm Befehle in den Mund gelegt hatte, die er so niemals geäußert hatte? Sollte er erleichtert sein, dass dieser in seinem Namen Rache an der Frau genommen hatte, wohl wissend um das Geschehene? Sollte er ahnden, dass Entscheidungen ohne sein Wissen getroffen wurden? Ohne einen Einblick in die Zukunft ließ sich das schwer voraussagen und Crawford tastete sich blind durch die Molasse seiner Emotionen. 

„Ist sie tot?“  
„Nein, sie wurde in ein Krankenhaus gebracht, ebenso wie Bombay, der von Siberian begleitet wurde. Abyssinian und Balinese wurden indes evakuiert und in ein Safehouse gebracht.“  
Crawford atmete tief aus. „Du hast verfolgt, wohin sie gebracht wurden?“  
„Natürlich.“  
„Bewachung?“  
„Vier Agenten, getarnt als Anwohner.“  
„Elektronische Überwachungsmittel?“  
„Nein, es handelt es sich dabei um eines der isolierten Häuser. Kontakt nach außen soll nicht hergestellt werden.  
„Schick mir die Adresse.“ Crawford legte auf, bevor Nagi antworten konnte. Innerhalb von dreißig Sekunden kündigte das leise Ping seiner Nachrichten an, dass Nagi seinem Befehl nachgekommen war, doch Crawford konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, sich die Adresse anzusehen. Viel zu sehr war er in der Frage gefangen, was Jeis Handeln für die unmittelbare und längerfristige Zukunft zu bedeuten hatte. 

Das Beste wäre gewesen, wenn Schuldig Tsukiyono die Erinnerung aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht hätte. Dann würden Weiß und ihr ewiger Drang nach Rache jetzt kein Problem darstellen. Doch dazu bestand nun nicht mehr die Möglichkeit, da ihr Vorgehen sicherlich schon seinen Weg auf Takatori Shuiichis Tisch gefunden hatten. Da der Mann ebenso unantastbar war wie sein Bruder auch, standen ihre Chancen schlecht, das Ganze unter den Teppich zu kehren und für Entspannung zu sorgen.

Crawford schnaubte bitter. Als wenn er für Entspannung sorgen würde, wenn er Fujimiya bis zu Takatoris Inthronisierung als japanischer Premier gefangenhalten würde. Doch auf die Befindlichkeiten des Weiß würde er keine Rücksicht nehmen können, zumal die Zeit seiner Gefangenschaft zeitlich begrenzt war und Crawford sie nicht unnötig grausam machen würde. Vielleicht würde er dem Weiß gegenüber auch nur den Anschein erwecken, dass er ihn nur erpresste, nicht aber gefangenhielt, auch wenn es letztlich auf das Gleiche hinauslief.  
Er könnte ihn einfache, lästige Aufträge erledigen lassen. Kleine Morde, die nicht direkt mit Takatori in Verbindung stehen würden, die aber – um dem unsinnigen Rachegedanken des Weiß vermeintlich Rechnung zu tragen – sich auf Verbrecher verschiedenster Art bezogen. Crawford musste widerwillig schmunzeln. Er würde sich also seinen ganz persönlichen Goldfisch halten, der glaubte, mehr Freiheiten zu haben als er eigentlich hatte für die nächsten drei Monate. 

~Ich will, dass du in einer Stunde Kudou und die entsprechenden Agenten rund um das Safehouse von Weiß schlafen legst bis morgen. Und bereite Jeis Zelle vor, wir bekommen einen Besucher~, richtete er an Schuldig und spürte beinahe augenblicklich, wie dieser gegen seine Schilde drängte. Als wenn Crawford dem jemals nachgeben würde.  
~Ah, bemühst du dich um Schadensbegrenzung oder holst du dir deinen eigenen, kleinen Sexsklaven ins Haus, oh großes Orakel?~, machte Schuldig nahtlos da weiter, wo er heute Morgen aufgehört hatte und Crawford widerstand dem Drang, seinen ohnehin schon schmerzenden Schädel auf das Lenkrad zu schlagen.  
~Ich erwarte, dass du meinem Befehl Folge leistest, Mastermind. Das dürfte zu leisten sein, oder?~  
~Natürlich, oh großes Orakel~, troff Schuldigs Stimme nur so vor beißendem Zynismus und Crawford kappte die Verbindung zu ihm. 

Der Gedanke, Fujimiya seine Drecksarbeit erledigen zu lassen, kam eher spontan auf und Crawford runzelte die Stirn, als er ihm tatsächlich mehr als eine Sekunde Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Schuldig ahnte etwas, er wusste etwas und was das war, konnte Crawford sich gut und gerne denken. Trotzdem wollte es der Telepath von ihm hören, doch das würde nicht passieren. Crawford würde sich nicht selbst demütigen, indem er Schuldig Wort für Wort wiedergab, was passiert war, wenn es denn notwendig sein sollte, es überhaupt auszusprechen um den Frieden in seinem Team wieder herzustellen. Aber wenn Schuldig es aus Fujimiyas Gedanken entnahm, würde zum Einen die Neugier des Telepathen befriedigt sein und zum Anderen würde dieser dann endlich Ruhe geben. Und mit Schuldigs Spott würde er gut leben können. Besser damit, als mit Untersuchungen und Akteneinträgen durch Rosenkreuz.

 

Crawford erweckte sein Handy ein zweites Mal zum Leben und rief Elenas Namen auf.  
_Status_?, fragte er und es dauerte keine Minute, bis er drei Bilder bekam, die ihm mitteilten, dass das Ende der Leine, die um Fujimiyas Hals hing, nun in seiner Hand lag.  
Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen wies Crawford online den Rest des siebenstelligen Dollarbetrages an und startete schlussendlich den Wagen.  
Zeit, sein neues Haustier aus dem Tierheim abzuholen, in das es abgeschoben worden war. Wollte er doch mal sehen, wie schnell dieser lernte, die Krallen einzuziehen, bevor sie ihm gezogen wurden.

 

~~**~~

 

Es war still in dem alten Haus geworden, dessen Holz und Gestein nur so ächzte unter der tagtäglichen Belastung. Hin und wieder knackte es oder röhrte eine Leitung, doch sonst war nichts zu hören.  
Aya vermisste den Trubel ihres Hauses am Koneko jetzt schon, die vertrauten Gerüche, die ebenso vertrauten Geräusche, alles, was er mit dem Begriff Zuhause verband.  
Hier hatte er nichts zu tun, außer wahlweise aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit oder auf den Fernseher zu starren und beides erschien ihm gerade nicht wirklich als Quell der guten Unterhaltung. So beschloss er, Youjis gutem Beispiel zu folgen und ins Bett zu gehen und sich den rettenden Armen des Schlafes hinzugeben.

Gähnend ging er nach oben und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. Er mühte sich nicht damit, das Licht anzumachen, was er schlussendlich dafür verantwortlich machte, dass er die Gestalt, die dort auf dem Sessel neben dem Bett saß, erst nach ein paar Sekunden entdeckte. Zu spät entdeckte.

Als er sich der Anwesenheit der anderen Person gewahr wurde, machte Aya einen erschrockenen Satz nach hinten und griff vergeblich zu dem Katana, das er nicht an seiner Seite trug. Seine Hand tauchte ins Leere und fluchend hielt er inne, als er erkannte, dass der dunkle Schemen, der ihm entgegengestreckt wurde, nichts anderes war als eine Waffe, die sich auf ihn richtete.  
„Guten Abend, Weiß“, begrüßte ihn die unmissverständlich arrogante Stimme des Anführers von Schwarz, der ohne Mühen in ihr Safehouse eingedrungen war.

Safehouse. Aya schnaubte verächtlich. Mit Schwarz als Feind gab es so etwas wie ein Safehouse nicht. 

„Sei so gut und betätige langsam den Lichtschalter, Fujimiya“, holte ihn Crawfords Stimme aus seinen rasenden Gedanken und wie befohlen langsam tastete er nach dem uralten Schalter, der sie beide in ein schummriges Licht tauchte und Aya einen ausführlichen Einblick in das Gesicht des Anführers von Schwarz erlaubte, das ihn ausdruckslos maß. 

Stille trat zwischen sie und Aya nahm sich Zeit, aus dem Gesicht des Anderen etwas herauszulesen, das ihm einen Aufschluss über die Intentionen des Orakels geben würde. War es ein Gespräch wie das auf dem Friedhof? Dazu gedacht, mit ihm zu sprechen unter dem Deckmantel der Einschüchterung? War es dazu gedacht, ihm mitzuteilen, dass es einen Grund gab, warum Crawford sich an Omi vergriffen hatte? Oder ihm zu sagen, dass Youji einen gravierenden Fehler gemacht hatte, als er versucht hatte, Crawford zu erpressen?

Ayas Blick blieb an der Waffe hängen, die ihn innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen töten konnte, doch es war noch nicht einmal Angst, die er fühlte, sondern Wut. Wut an allererster Stelle auf den Mann, der es gewagt hatte, sich bei ihm für seine Rettung zu bedanken und keinen Monat später Omi gefoltert folterte. Enttäuschung folgte dicht auf die Wut über das Verhalten des Schwarz, das doch so vorhersehbar gewesen war. Schließlich änderte sich ein Mensch nicht plötzlich unter dem Einfluss von Gewalt und Folter. Im Gegenteil.  
Zuletzt war es Hass, den er empfand, für das, was Crawford getan hatte. 

„Was willst du hier?“ Aya bemühte sich noch nicht einmal, eben jenen in seiner Stimme zu verheimlichen. Laut genug, dass Youji es durch die dünnen Türen hören und die Kritikeragenten draußen auf der Straße alarmieren würde.  
„Dir einen Besuch abstatten“, lautete die sardonische Antwort und Aya grollte über sein vor Zorn schnell schlagendes Herz hinweg. Abfällig richtete er seinen Blick erneut auf die Waffe, die ihn zu vermeintlicher Kooperation zwingen sollte, die ihm jedoch nicht im Geringsten Angst einflößte. Auch die Anwesenheit eines Schwarz in diesem Haus, das eigentlich sicher sein sollte, konnte das nicht vollbringen. Dazu war Aya viel zu sehr in Missfallen und Wut gefangen, die ihn unvorsichtig werden ließen.

„Um was zu tun? Mir unter die Nase zu reiben, wie du dich an einem gefesselten, wehrlosen Jungen vergriffen und ihn gefoltert hast? Ja, brüste dich ruhig mit deinen Heldentaten, Schwarz. Ich _zittere_ vor Angst.“  
Aya musste Crawford zugute halten, dass dieser mit gespenstischer Ruhe auf seinen Hohn reagierte. Keinen Millimeter verzog sich das überhebliche Gesicht.  
„Er hat sich mit dem falschen Mann eingelassen und den falschen Mann beleidigt. Doch ich bin nicht hier um mit dir über Tsukiyono zu sprechen, Fujimiya.“  
„Ich werde mit dir aber über nichts Anderes sprechen, Schwarz. Ich nehme dich mit nach Tokyo, damit du zu deinem Team zurückkehren kannst, und du dankst es mir, indem du eines meiner Teammitglieder entführen und foltern lässt. Das ist genau die Dankbarkeit, wie ich sie von dir kenne.“ 

Aya ließ seine Worte mit einem freudlosen Lächeln wirken, doch er erreichte nichts mit ihnen. So interpretierte er zumindest das ausdruckslose Gesicht des Orakels, das ihn schweigend musterte. Die Waffe in dessen Hand ruhte dabei ruhig und selbstsicher auf dem Oberschenkel, bereits entsichert, wie Aya bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte. Er selbst lehnte sich an die Wand und verschränkte die Arme. Sein Gegenüber durch Schweigen mürbe zu machen, konnte er auch, das Spiel hatte er lange genug mit seinem Team gespielt um es nun gegen einen Mann zu verlieren, der so fehlplatziert in dem heruntergekommenen Sessel wirkte wie ein kostbares Gemälde auf einer Müllhalde. 

Schlussendlich war es Crawford, der mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln eben jenes Schweigen beendete.  
„Ich habe die Entführung deines Taktikers nicht angeordnet“, gab er schließlich zu und Aya hob überraschte eine Augenbraue. Er hatte Arroganz erwartet und Spott, Informationen über das, was er getan hatte, jedoch nicht. Ja, auch das Zugeben einer Schwäche nicht, denn warum passierte so etwas, wenn der Anführer des feindlichen Teams es nicht angeordnet hatte? Trotzdem ließ er sich von dem scheinbaren Entgegenkommen nicht einfangen.  
„Du hast ihn krankenhausreif geschlagen.“  
„Es gibt Gründe.“  
Nun war es an Aya zu schnauben. „Ist das so? Erleuchte mich, welche das sein könnten.“  
„Er hat mir gewünscht, dass es wieder und wieder passiert.“  
„Er hat dich also provoziert.“  
„Gewissermaßen.“  
„Und du hast dich von einem verzweifelten, gefolterten Jungen provozieren lassen und die günstige Gelegenheit genutzt, all deinen Frust an ihm auszulassen.“ Aya formulierte es nicht als Frage und er sah, dass genau das zu dem Schwarz durchdrang. Dunkel war der Schatten, der über das Gesicht huschte und für einen kurzen Moment die Mimik des Orakels offen legte. Wut lauerte hinter der Ruhe und Aya fragte sich, ob es nicht auch zum großen Teil Wut auf sich selbst war.  
„Du hast das gar nicht geplant. Du hast einfach deine Selbstbeherrschung verloren, oder?“, bohrte er weiter, bohrte, streute Salz in die ohnehin schon schmerzende Wunde, wenn er Youji Glauben schenken konnte. „Und da kam dir Omi gerade recht in all seiner Hilflosigkeit. Zumindest bei ihm musstest du dir keine Sorgen darüber machen, dass er dich wie Lasgo überwältigt.“

Crawford knurrte und Aya war noch so überrascht von diesem allzu menschlichen Laut, dass er zu spät reagierte, als der andere Mann aufstand und mit zwei Sätzen bei ihm war. Fordernd presste sich der kalte Lauf der Waffe unter sein Kinn, drückte seinen Hinterkopf warnend gegen die hinter ihm liegende Wand und widerwillig hielt Aya still, starrte in die vor Hass hellen Augen, die ihn geradezu zerfleischen wollten. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich davon abbringen, auch nur einen Finger zu heben um sich gegen das Orakel zur Wehr zu setzen, was er in diesem Moment am Liebsten getan hätte. Er wollte weitermachen, mit Worten und Schlägen und den Amerikaner dafür strafen, was er seinem Freund angetan hatte. Doch noch bevor er ein weiteres Wort der Provokation verlieren konnte, war es Crawford, der eben jenes ergriff und ihm wütende Worte ins Gesicht spuckte.  
„Er hat es mit _Lasgo_ getrieben, Fujimiya“, presste Crawford hasserfüllt hervor und Aya grollte nun seinerseits wütend. Das war absurd! So absurd, dass es nur eine Lüge sein konnte um sie auseinander zu treiben. Ganz so wie Schwarz eben dachten und handelten. Vermutlich hatte Schuldig in Omis Gedanken gelesen, dass sie beide eine enge Bindung pflegten und so versuchte Crawford nun, einen Keil zwischen sie zu treiben.

„Was für ein Unsinn. Warum sollte er?“ Der Lauf an seinem Kinn deutete ihm an, dass seine zischende Nachfrage auf wenig Gegenliebe stieß und Aya drückte seinen Kopf gegen die unter der Wucht bröckelnden Wand, um der rohen Gewalt, die Crawford ausübte, zu entkommen.  
„Weil er es nicht besser wusste und Lasgo sich an ihn herangemacht hat.“  
„Schwachsinn.“  
„Schuldig hat es in seinen Gedanken gesehen.“  
Aya schnaubte höhnisch. „Dein irrer Telepath ist für mich keine verlässliche Quelle.“  
„Aber für mich, Fujimiya. Ebenso sind es die Überwachungsvideos des Clubs, die Lasgo und Bombay zeigen, wie sie zusammen etwas trinken und dann in einen separaten Raum verschwinden, der, glaubt man der Werbung des Clubs, darauf ausgelegt ist, sich miteinander ungestört zu vergnügen.“

Mit einem Schrei bäumte sich Aya gegen Crawfords Griff, aber auch gegen die allzu verlockende Wahrheit in den klaren Worten des Schwarz auf. Er stieß das Orakel zurück und dieser ließ ihn, ohne die Balance zu verlieren. Lediglich ein Zurückzucken deutete Aya an, dass er den anderen Mann überhaupt getroffen hatte. Aya verzog die Lippen vor Abscheu.  
„Das kann nicht sein!“, wiederholte er, als könne er alleine durch seine Verneinung etwas negieren, das so ungeheuerlich war, dass es unglaublich war. Es war für ihn unvorstellbar, dass Omi es freiwillig in dem Wissen tun würde, dass Lasgo er selbst war. Das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte nicht sein.  
„Es ist so. Lasgo hat mit ihm gespielt und ihn benutzt.“ Wut flammte in Crawfords eisigen Augen auf und Aya verzog seine Lippen zu einem freudlosen Lächeln.  
„Und du bist darauf hereingefallen, Orakel. Wenn er es tatsächlich getan hat, dann hast du Omi für etwas bestraft, das er nicht wissen konnte, ohne die Folgen dabei zu bedenken. Glückwunsch, du hast ihm direkt in die Hände gespielt. Mal wieder.“

Herausfordernd maß Aya Crawford, insbesondere den Lauf der Waffe, die ohne zu schwanken auf ihn gerichtet war. Dieser schwieg eisern, auch wenn die Augen des Orakels alles andere als ausdrucklos waren. Oh ja, da war das Erkennen, auf das Aya gewartet hatte. Das Begreifen, wie sehr Crawford selbst Schuld an dem trug, was passiert war. Der dunkle Teil in Aya griff begierig danach, wie er damals begierig nach dem völligen Kontrollverlust gegriffen hatte um sich dem Schwarz aufzuzwingen. 

Doch er hatte aufgehört, bevor es zu spät war. 

„Und jetzt stehst du in deinem Kampf gegen den Drogenhändler ganz alleine da. Die Hilfe deines Teams willst nicht, meine wirst du nicht mehr bekommen. Glaubst du wirklich, dass dich alles, was du bisher getan hast, in deinem Bestreben, den Drogenhändler loszuwerden, auch nur einen Millimeter vorwärtsgebracht hat?“

„Deine Hilfe?“, fragte Crawford schließlich und runzelte die Stirn, als wäre es ihm etwas Neues und als hätte er den Verlauf des Gespräches noch nicht vorhergesehen. Unglauben tränkte seine Worte und Aya schnaubte. Er schwieg jedoch und ließ offen, was er darüber dachte. 

Crawford winkte ab, als wäre es eine Lappalie. „Aber das trifft sich gut, danke für die Überleitung. Genaugenommen bin ich hier um mit dir über die Hilfe zu sprechen, die ich dir in den Augen deines Teammitgliedes Kudou gewähren soll. Vor einem Tag hat er, als der gute Freund, der er nun einmal ist, vorsichtig angemerkt, dass du da ein Problem hast, bei dem ich behilflich sein kann. Und was soll ich sagen, ich wäre ein _undankbarer_ Mensch, würde ich deine zuvorkommende Rettung meiner Person nicht ebenso vergelten.“

Der Spott, mit dem ihm die Worte entgegengetragen wurden, schmerzte Aya und mit zusammengezogener Stirn schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich will deine Hilfe nicht, Schwarz. Wenn es nach mir geht, kannst du zum Teufel fahren.“  
„In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Kudou scheinbar so viele schlimme Dinge gegen mich in der Hand hält, wie zum Beispiel das, was du ihm über mich erzählt hast, du weiße Plaudertasche, kann ich gar nicht anders, Fujimiya, als dich aus deiner misslichen Lage zu befreien.“

Aya verstummte irritiert. Unwohlsein kroch in ihm empor, denn die Worte passten ganz und gar nicht zu dem drohenden und selbstzufriedenen Ton, der wenig subtil in ihnen mitschwang. Crawford bedrohte ihn, das spürte er und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Dieses Mal beschleunigte sein Puls nicht vor Wut, sondern tatsächlich vor Angst und er schluckte mühsam. 

„Dich und deine Schwester, versteht sich, ist sie doch eine so zuverlässige Leine, an der dich Kritiker und zuletzt Birman gehalten hat. Oder?“ Crawford suchte nach etwas in seiner Tasche und gab einen triumphierenden Laut von sich, als er es herausholte. Mit ruhiger Hand hielt er weiterhin die Waffe auf Aya gerichtet und öffnete das, was er Aya zeigen wollte.  
„Die Agenten vor der Tür deiner Schwester waren ja bekanntlich Birmans Leute.“

Das Orakel drehte sein Handy um und Aya sah die Leichen eben jener in dem Bad, das er so gut kannte. Das Bad, das seit Jahren zum Zimmer seiner Schwester gehörte und nun durch Blut in unheilvolles Rot getunkt war. Es sah so aus, als hätte man dort Schweine geschlachtet und wenn man Aya fragte, dann waren diese Männer, die für Birman arbeiteten und bereit waren, ein komatöses Mädchen zu töten, nichts anderes.  
„Das Krankenhaus ist zwar gut, aber eine mehr als gute Versorgung für deine Schwester konnte es nie liefern.“ Mit dem Daumen zeigte ihm Crawford das nächste Bild. 

Ein leeres Bett.

Nicht eins, verbesserte er sich mit lauter werdendem Rauschen in seinen Ohren. Ayas Bett. Ayas leeres Bett, in dem sie jahrelang friedlich gelegen hatte.  
Betäubt und blass vor Schrecken sah er auf.  
„Was hast du getan, Schwarz?“, flüsterte er und Crawford lächelte sein diabolisches, verhasstes Lächeln.  
„Ich habe sie da weggeholt, sie in eine Klinik bringen lassen, in der man ihre Versorgung exorbitant gut gewährleisten kann. So wie es Kudou wollte, zumindest interpretiere ich seinen stümperhaften Versuch, mich zu erpressen so. Oder liege ich falsch?“

Aya wusste, dass er wütend sein sollte. Auf Crawford. Auf Youji. Auf sich selbst. Er wusste, dass er toben, schreien oder den Amerikaner schlagen sollte. Doch er tat nichts. Anstelle von Zorn war es Resignation, die wir eine Flutwelle über ihn hereinbrach. Es war die Bestätigung des Schlimmsten, was passieren konnte. Sichtbar sackte er in sich zusammen. Das Brennen in den Augen wich zugunsten eines brachialen Kopfschmerzes und für einen Augenblick gewann die Idee, dem Ganzen ein Ende zu setzen, an Charme.  
Er stolperte von einer Erpressung in die nächste, denn dass Crawford ihn mit seiner Schwester erpressen würde, das stand außer Frage, auch wenn der Schwarz das Wort in Bezug auf ihn kein einziges Mal in den Mund genommen hatte. 

„Was soll ich für dich tun, Schwarz?“, fragte er so rau, dass es beinahe unhörbar war und Crawford maß ihn schweigend. Dort, wo er Spott erwartet hatte, wurde ihm wenigstens die Gnade zuteil, mit einer ruhigen Stimme seine neuen Befehle zu erhalten. Aya wünschte, er hätte sie nie gehört. So war es also, den Boden unter seinen Füßen zu verlieren. 

„Du wirst mich begleiten und für die nächsten drei Monate Gast in meinem Haus sein. Du wirst Aufträge für mich erfüllen und das tun, was ich dir befehle. Nach diesen drei Monaten kannst du gehen, als wäre nichts gewesen. Wenn Kritiker dich dann wieder zurücknimmt, heißt das. Befolgst du meine Befehle nicht, wirst du deine Schwester nie wieder sehen. Versuchst du zu fliehen oder greifst du mich oder jemanden meines Teams an, werde ich dir deine Schwester in Einzelteilen zurückschicken oder die sich um deine Schwester kümmernde Telepathin wird ihr das Koma auf der mentalen Ebene äußerst unangenehm gestalten.“

Es war schlimmer, als alles, was Aya sich hatte ausmalen können. Schlimmer als jeder Alptraum, den er jemals gehabt hatte. Drei Monate in den Händen von Schwarz, das würde er nicht überleben. Das würde sein Geist nicht überstehen, geschweige denn sein Körper. Sie würden ihn ebenso foltern, wie sie es bei Omi getan hatten, eben weil sie Lust dazu hatten. Und wie war das? Naoe besaß die Fähigkeit zu heilen? Also konnten sie es wieder und wieder und wieder tun.  
Drei Monate… geisterte es in Ayas Gedanken und er stolperte mit einem Mal über den Zeitraum.  
„In drei Monaten ist die Premierministerwahl“, nickte er dann mit starrem Blick auf das Fenster zur Straße. Natürlich. Crawford brauchte Stabilität für die nächsten drei Monate und anscheinend war er es, der sie ihm geben würde. Ein nichtssagendes Schulterzucken begegnete ihm darauf. 

Er sah hoch in die erwartungsvollen, hellen Augen. „Ich möchte meine Schwester sehen.“  
Wieder war es Crawfords Daumen, der ihm ein neues Bild zeigte. Seine Schwester, in einem neuen Krankenzimmer mit neuen Gerätschaften, angeschlossen, ihre Vitalzeichen gut und stark. Sie sah beinahe friedlich aus.  
„Was hast du Youji angetan?“, fragte er eine letzte Frage, die ihm wichtig war. Wenn der andere Weiß bis jetzt nicht aufgetaucht war, hieß das, dass er tot war. So tief schlief Youji nicht, als dass er ihr Gespräch nicht mitgehört hatte.  
„Er schläft, von Schuldig unterstützt, in aller Seelenruhe bis morgen früh – ebenso wie die Agenten, die dieses Haus bewachen sollen.“ Aya nahm das stumm hin. Wenigstens hatte er seinen Freund nicht getötet. 

Crawford trat einen Schritt vor und Aya zuckte zurück. Der Schwarz bedeutete ihm mit der Waffe, dass er das Schlafzimmer verlassen sollte.  
„Gehen wir“, beendete der Schwarz einfach mir nichts dir nichts seine Verbindung zu seinem Team und sicherlich auch die zu seiner Organisation. Wenn er die drei Monate überlebte, dann würden sie ihn schon längst als Verräter abgestempelt haben und dann wäre er so oder so tot. 

Schweigend folgte Aya den Instruktionen, die ihm gegeben wurden und blieb schlussendlich vor dem Wagen des Amerikaners stehen, der mehr kostete, als all ihre Autos zusammen. Er sah zu, wie Crawford den Kofferraum öffnete und bedachte das Orakel mit einem unfokussierten Seitenblick. Die Nadel, die sich unscheinbar und wenig schmerzhaft in seinen Nacken bohrte, bemerkte er zu spät. Beinahe erst, als das Betäubungsmittel schon anfing zu wirken und er wie eine Marionette, der man die Fäden abgeschnitten hatte, zu Boden sank. 

Nein, nicht zu Boden, stellte er fest, bevor unerbittliche Schwärze an ihm zog. Er wurde aufgefangen und der Körper, dessen Wärme sein eigener, kalter Körper in sich aufsog, war Labsal. Sein Kopf ruhte an einer soliden Stütze, als er sich nun endlich fallen ließ.

 

~~~~  
_Wird fortgesetzt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da schaut, jetzt sind Crawford und Aya schon einen riesigen Schritt weiter auf ihrem Weg in eine gemeinsame Zukunft *hüstel*.
> 
> Je nach Weihnachtsstress gibt es erst einmal eine zweiwöchige Postpause. Mal sehen. Auf jeden Fall schöne Weihnachten euch!
> 
> Und vergesst das kommentieren, kritisieren und loben nicht. ;)


	12. Von Musen und Märchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: gehört alles nicht mir.
> 
> Frohes Neues euch! :)
> 
> Ansonsten: ab in ruhige Gewässer

Crawford ließ den Kopf an die Kopfstütze zurückfallen, kaum, dass er sich mit Bedacht auf den Fahrersitz seines Wagens gesetzt hatte. Fujimiya lag schlafend im Kofferraum und würde vor morgen früh nicht aufwachen, doch das tat seiner Wirkung als Stabilisator und Katalysator für Crawfords Fähigkeiten keinen Abbruch und so genoss Crawford zum ersten Mal seit Tagen das Gefühl frei fließender Visionen, die ihm nach seinem Belieben zur Verfügung standen, ihn gänzlich erfüllten und die er vor allen Dingen nach Belieben steuern konnte.   
Mit jeder verstreichenden Minute kam er mehr zur Ruhe und fand zu seiner stoischen, kühlen Gelassenheit zurück, die ihm helfen würde, die kommenden Diskussionen mit seinem Team zu seiner Zufriedenheit zu lösen und sich nicht noch einmal die ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit Takatoris zu sichern. 

Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, Fujimiya zu holen, befand Crawford, auch wenn ihm dessen Verhalten auch jetzt noch unerklärlich schien. Da, wo er erwartet hatte, dass Fujimiya tobte, schrie oder versuchte ihn umzubringen, hatte dieser resigniert im Angesicht der jüngsten Erpressung. Beinahe schon körperlich hatte er die Aufgabe des Weiß gespürt und störenderweise hatte es ihm ganz und gar nicht geschmeckt. Dabei sollte es ihm egal sein, was Fujimiya über sein Handeln dachte. Er hatte seinen Zweck zu erfüllen und nach drei Monaten würde Crawford ihn wieder freilassen, was mehr war, als dieser verlangen konnte. Er sollte sich glücklich schätzen, dass Crawford ihm danach keine Kugel durch den Kopf jagte.   
Insbesondere dann, wenn sie sich zusammen mit Takatori dem Wahlsieg widmeten und ihre cholerische Marionette die Macht in den Händen hielt, die ihm Rosenkreuz geliehen hatte. Danach würde Fujimiya garantiert nicht mehr benötigt werden. 

Auch dieser Gedanke ließ ihn die Stirn runzeln und Crawford schnaubte frustriert über die trübe Bitterkeit, die seinen Triumph schmälerte. Er öffnete die Augen und startete seinen Wagen.   
Zeit, sich seinem Team zu stellen und endlich für einen gewohnten Gang und Ruhe zu sorgen. 

 

~~**~~

 

Seit Nagi mit Crawford telefoniert und zu seinem Entsetzen festgestellt hatte, dass er es nicht nur gewagt hatte, einen Befehl seines Anführers zu missachten, sondern diesen dabei auch noch gravierend zu hintergehen, tigerte Nagi unruhig durch ihr Anwesen, unstet und unsicher, was nun geschehen würde, dabei immer auf der Suche nach etwas, das er zu tun vermochte.   
Eines hatte er schon getan: er hatte Jei für seine dreiste, widerliche Lüge, die eben hierzu geführt hatte, bestraft.   
Bestrafen. Nagi schnaubte. Bestrafen konnte man das nicht nennen, eher Rache nehmen, denn jetzt konnte ihr hauseigener Märchenliebhaber zusehen, wie er sein neuerstandenes philippinisches Märchenbuch sorgsam wieder zusammenstückelte, so gründlich, wie es Nagi auseinandergerissen hatte. Oh, wie groß war der Hass gewesen, den er in dem verbliebenen Auge gesehen hatte ob seiner Rache. Und wie sehr sich die vernarbten Lippen gefletscht hatten.   
„Beschwer dich beim Weiß“, hatte Nagi abfällig über seine Schulter zurückgeworfen und den Iren alleine gelassen in einem ungeordneten, chaotischen Meer aus Seiten und Seitenteilen.   
Das hatte ihm eine kurzzeitige Befriedigung verschafft, die aber nicht lange angehalten hatte, so wartete er nun nervös auf Crawfords Ankunft, die sich schließlich leise knirschend auf dem Kies ihrer Einfahrt ankündigte. 

Mit klopfendem Herzen trat er in die Garage und wartete darauf, dass das Orakel den Wagen verließ. Nervös bohrte er seine Fingernägel in die Handballen und wartete auf die Reaktion des Mannes, der weder Versagen noch Verrat tolerierte. Jede Strafe, die Crawford ihm auferlegte, würde er tragen. Er war nicht klug genug gewesen um Jeis Spiel zu durchschauen und den Zweifeln stattzugeben, die in ihm geherrscht hatten, warum der Weiß plötzlich zurück zu seinem Team gebracht werden sollte. 

Stumm verfolgte Nagi Crawfords Weg zum Kofferraum und sah, wie dieser nach dem Öffnen für ein paar Sekunden nachdenklich hineinstarrte.   
„Komm her“, drang der kühle Befehl seines Anführers zu ihm und beinahe schon überhastet eilte Nagi zu ihm. Schuldig hatte bereits etwas angedeutet und das sah Nagi nun in der Form des bewusstlosen Weiß bestätigt. Wieder einer. Dieses Mal nicht zu Gast im Schlachthof, sondern bei ihnen zuhause. Nagi hätte es lieber gehabt, wenn es andersherum gewesen wäre und Tsukiyono an Fujimiyas Stelle gewesen wäre, auch wenn er es vorgezogen hätte, gar keinen Weiß in ihrem Zuhause zu sehen. 

Sorgsam neutral betrachtete Nagi den Inhalt des Kofferraumes, bevor er erneut einen Blick auf Crawford wagte, dessen Haltung minimal gekrümmt schien. Nagi runzelte die Stirn. Das hatte er schon einmal gesehen, nicht bei Crawford, sondern bei Schuldig, kurz nachdem dieser von Takatori beinahe krankenhausreif geschlagen worden war.   
Die Frage war, ob das auch auf ihren Anführer zutraf, nachdem er sich für den Verlust ihrer zu schützenden Person hatte rechtfertigen müssen. Ganz sicher hatte Takatori etwas damit zu tun und unwillkürlich ballte der junge Telekinet seine Hände zu Fäusten. Der alte Mann hatte nicht das Recht dazu, Crawford anzurühren. Niemand hatte das. Niemand fasste sein Team an. 

„Bring ihn in Jeis alte Zelle“, erhielt er seinen eindeutigen Befehl und Nag neigte gehorsam den Kopf. Leise räusperte er sich und nahm mit eisern ineinander verschränkten Fingern all seinen Mut zusammen, um Crawford auf die Katastrophe seines unbedachten Ungehorsams anzusprechen, die sich vor nicht einmal ein paar Stunden aufgetan hatte.  
„Crawford?“, tastete er sich vor und die durchdringenden, hellbraunen Augen bohrten sich mit einer wütenden Intensität in die seinen, die Nagi frösteln ließ. Abrupt verbeugte er sich tief unter der Musterung seines Anführers und gab sich Mühe, seiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu geben, wenngleich das von mäßigem Erfolg gekrönt war.   
„Ich möchte mich in aller Form für mein Versagen entschuldigen und erwarte demütig jede Strafe, die du für mein fehlerhaftes Verhalten angemessen hältst“, presste er leise und mit einem verräterischen Zittern in der Stimme hervor. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er sich entschuldigen musste und er konnte an fünf Fingern abzählen, wann er sich in dieser Art entschuldigt hatte. Doch es war das Mindeste, was er tun konnte um für seine Dummheit und Torheit zu büßen und schlussendlich die Zufriedenheit wieder herzustellen, die Crawford mit Recht durch ihn erwarten konnte. 

Schweigen trat zwischen sie und Nagi spürte nur zu deutlich, wie er durch Blicke seziert wurde. Je länger eben das andauerte, desto unsicherer wurde der Telekinet und desto ängstlicher war er, dass er Crawford dieses Mal ernsthaft und unwiederbringlich enttäuscht hatte. Doch just in dem Moment, in dem er zu einer erneuten Entschuldigung ansetzen wollte, nickte Crawford und bedeutete ihm mit einer knappen Handbewegung, sich aufzurichten.   
Nagi folgte dem beinahe augenblicklich, aus Angst, durch erneuten Ungehorsam zu provozieren. 

„Du hast getan, was du glaubtest, das mein Befehl sei. Das ist dir nicht zur Last zu legen. Zudem deine Tat keine negativen Auswirkungen auf unsere Aufgabe hier hat. Im Gegenteil. Die Rückkehr zu seinem Team wird für uns einen Vorteil darstellen.“  
Nagi nickte schweigend, dankbar und insgeheim glücklich, dass Crawford ihn nicht strafte und dass er trotz seines katastrophalen Verhaltens doch noch etwas Gutes hatte tun können.   
„Ich danke dir, Crawford“, murmelte er und verbeugte sich ein weiteres Mal, bevor er den bewusstlosen Weiß mithilfe seiner Gabe aus dem Kofferraum schweben ließ. „Möchtest du ihn auf eine bestimmte Art vorbereitet sehen?“  
Crawford schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du kannst ihn so belassen, wie er ist.“  
„Sehr wohl.“

Zusammen mit Crawford und dem Weiß trat er in das Haus und geleitete diesen in den fensterlosen Kellerraum, der ganz früher, vor seiner Zeit, einmal Jeis Zimmer gewesen war. Gefängnis wäre da wohl die treffendere Beschreibung, wenn er sich die Gitterstäbe und die kalten, weißen Fliesen ansah, die einfache Matratze auf dem Boden und die mit eisernen Stäben gesicherte Lampe.   
Kontrolliert ließ er den leblosen Körper hinab auf die Matratze und verschloss dann die Gittertür.

Es wurde höchste Zeit, dass er Schuldig ausfindig machte und den Telepathen fragte, warum sie nun einen weiteren Weiß – ausgerechnet deren _Anführer_ \- beherbergten, dieses Mal in ihrem eigenen Haus. Denn was Jei an Beruhigung mit der Rückkehr des Taktikers erreicht hatte, würde sicherlich mit Entführung des rothaarigen Mannes verloren gehen, oder nicht?   
Nagi runzelte die Stirn. Warum ausgerechnet Fujimiya, das war ihm ein Rätsel. Wenn es darum gegangen wäre, eine Geisel zu haben, wäre Tsukiyono weitaus besser gewesen, auch wenn Nagi in so einem Fall dessen Abwesenheit im Netz bedauert hätte… die unabsehbaren Folgen einer Gefangenschaft einmal außen vorgelassen, die den Anderen womöglich gebrochen hätten. Da war ihm Fujimiya wesentlich lieber, aber dennoch bedeutete die Anwesenheit ihres Gastes verschärfte Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und Probleme mit Weiß und Kritiker. 

Nagi fand ihren Telepathen auf der Couch, wo er es sich bereits mit seinem Nackenkissen auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht hatte und seinen Folterkater mit einem großen Glas an Saft auskurierte. Nagis Mitleid mit dem auf den Polstern herumlungernden Mann hielt sich stark in Grenzen, schließlich hatte er unautorisiert und eigenmächtig gehandelt. Es hätte nicht sein müssen, also sollte er nun auch die Konsequenzen tragen.  
Ein kurzer, wütender Seitenblick machte ihm deutlich, dass Schuldig nicht zu krank war um seine Gedanken zu lesen. Minimal erhob sich der Mittelfinger.   
~Fick dich, Naoe.~  
~Nein danke, ich habe Besseres zu tun. Kannst du mir erklären, warum der Weiß unten im Keller ist?~  
~Weil du ihn auf Crawfords Befehl dorthin gebracht hast.~ Manchmal war Schuldig wirklich einer der größten Klugscheißer, die er kannte, befand Nagi. Noch mehr als Jei und das wollte schon etwas heißen.   
~Warum habe ich ihn dahin gebracht? Was soll er hier?~  
~Crawford den Schwanz lutschen.~

Nagi blinzelte und zuckte unwillkürlich zurück. Fassungslos starrte er Schuldig an, bevor er sich dazu durchringen konnte zu blinzeln.   
„Was?“, entfuhr es ihm dann und er versuchte sich mit einem Mal verzweifelt einen Reim darauf zu machen, wieso Crawford plötzlich ein amouröses Interesse an Fujimiya haben sollte. Insbesondere, wenn er ihn bewusstlos in den Käfig unten sperrte, schien das nicht von beiden Seiten gewünscht zu sein. Warum holte sich Crawford nicht jemanden, den er nicht zwingen musste? Das tat er doch sonst auch immer. Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass es Nagi ein ungutes Gefühl bereitete, wenn der Mann, zu dem er aufsah, sich jemandem aufzwingen musste um Befriedigung zu erlangen. 

Er warf einen hilflosen Blick zu Schuldig und dessen faules Grinsen reichte aus um ihm zu sagen, dass der Telepath ihn hereingelegt hatte.  
~Schuldig!~, fauchte er indigniert und der rothaarige Mann lachte unterdrückt.   
~Das ist nicht witzig! Ich verstehe es wirklich nicht. Er wird uns nur Arbeit bereiten.~  
~Frag unseren ach so weisen Anführer, was er mit Abyssinian in unserem Haus möchte, er wird dir sicherlich eine _offene_ und _ehrliche_ Antwort darauf geben.~ Schuldig grinste schief und drehte sich zur Rückenlehne. Müde schloss er seine Augen und legte einen Arm über seinen Kopf.   
~Lass mich bis morgen in Ruhe, Kleiner. Mir geht’s nicht gut.~  
~Bekomme ich dann morgen meine Antwort?~  
~Wenn du brav bist.~

Nagi schnaubte und drehte sich gerade rechtzeitig um, als Crawford das Wohnzimmer betrat. Schuldbewusst zuckte er zusammen und schluckte mühevoll, bevor er kurz verlegen lächelte. Wie immer nahm das Orakel keine Notiz von eben jenem, sondern wandte sich größeren Problemen zu – Schuldig auf der Couch zum Beispiel. Oder Jei, der nun hinter ihrem Orakel das Wohnzimmer betrat und sich weit weg von Schuldig entfernt auf einen der Sessel niederließ, die am nächsten am Fenster standen. Immer noch zornig bohrte sich das Auge in Nagi und dieser nahm sich den Sessel, der Crawford am Nächsten war, als dieser ihm bedeutete, dass er sich setzen sollte. 

„Fujimiya wird die nächsten drei Monate unser Gast sein und Aufträge für Schwarz ausführen. Seine Schwester befindet sich ebenso in meinem Gewahrsam und ist somit eine wirkungsvolle Leine, um ihn zu Gehorsam zu zwingen“, erleuchtete Crawford Nagis Unverständnis über den Weiß im Keller und er wagte einen Blick zu Jei, der nicht im Mindesten davon überrascht schien. Wie immer war es, als ob der schweigsame Ire mehr wusste als sie alle zusammen und wie immer hielt er es nicht für nötig, sich ihnen mitzuteilen. Irritiert runzelte Nagi die Stirn.

Schuldig stöhnte genervt auf, hielt es aber nicht nötig, ihnen etwas Anderes als seinen Hintern entgegen zu strecken. „Und wir sollen dann auf dein Betthäschen aufpassen, dass er uns nicht die Inneneinrichtung zerlegt?“, murmelte er undeutlich gegen das Couchkissen. Nagi sah Crawford schmal lächeln, eine automatisierte Geste für die Mehrzahl von Schuldigs Kommentaren, die wirklich keine bessere Antwort verdienten. Nagi konnte es aber beiden gerade nicht verdenken, weder Crawford noch Schuldig.   
„Im Gegensatz zu dir ist der Weiß gut erzogen und weiß sich sicherlich zu benehmen, wenn es um das Wohl seiner Schwester geht.“  
„Klar, ich habe ja schließlich keine Schwester.“  
„Der Untergang der Menschheit, wäre das der Fall gewesen.“  
Jei räusperte sich vernehmlich und ließ sein Auge pointiert auf Crawford ruhen. Auch wenn er die Mehrzahl von Crawfords und Schuldigs Schlagabtäuschen tolerierte, so war auch er manchmal genervt von den beiden Männern und ihrem stetigen Kampf um die Vorrangstellung. Mona   
„Wie dem auch sei. Ich möchte, dass du Zutritt zu seinen Gedanken erlangst, Schuldig. Das traumatisierende Desaster wie mit Tsukiyono ersparst du mir allerdings. Er wird auch nicht angerührt, es sei denn, es ist nötig ihn zu bestrafen.“  
Stille trat zwischen sie und in dieser Stille drehte sich Schuldig langsam und umständlich zu ihnen. Er gab ihnen einen vollen Einblick in das dunkle Grinsen, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.   
„Und wie das nötig sein wird. Um was wetten wir, dass er ungezogen sein wird?“   
Nagi warf einen kurzen Seitenblick zu ihrem Telepathen und kam nicht umhin, dessen Worte zu bestätigen. Die Kombination, dass der Weiß seine natürlichen Barrieren aufzugeben hatte in Verbindung mit dummen Dingen, die er wissentlich und unwissentlich anstellen würde, war ein Freibrief für Schuldig, ihn zu bestrafen. Das konnte nicht gut gehen. 

„Wofür brauchen wir ihn?“, fragte Nagi und ging in Gedanken die Fähigkeiten des Weißanführers durch. Er könnte verstehen, den Taktiker zu nutzen, aber Abyssinians Talente waren hier nicht einsetzbar und damit verschwendet.   
„Erledigung der Drecksarbeit.“  
„…namens Lasgo“, warf Schuldig ein und Crawford hob eine Augenbraue. Nagi überkam ein unwillkürlich ungutes Gefühl, als auch ihm die Spannungen bewusst wurden, die zwischen den beiden Männern schwelten und keinen Ausgang fanden.   
„Auch der.“ Crawfords schlichte Worte waren eine Warnung. Mehr als das.   
„Also war er _doch_ in dem Areal.“ Irgendetwas in Schuldigs Worten warnte Nagi, nachzufragen, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Crawford hatte ihm doch gesagt, dass er alleine dort gewesen war, von dem Weißanführer hatte er nichts gesagt. Da die Anwesenheit von Weiß in ihren Berichten immer essentiell zu erwähnen war, kam Nagi nicht umhin, mit der Stirn zu runzeln.   
Crawford versagte Schuldig und ihm eine Antwort, doch die schlechte Stimmung, die zwischen den beiden Männern die Luft zum Brennen brachte, war nunmehr nur allzu greifbar. Es erschreckte Nagi immer wieder, wenn die beiden Älteren aneinander gerieten, auch wenn er durchaus verstand, dass sie so verschieden waren, dass sie niemals Freunde werden würden und dass es in der Natur des Telepathen lag, gegen seinen Anführer aufzubegehren und zu versuchen, ihm den Rang streitig zu machen. Bisher hatte Crawford jeden dieser Versuche mit Leichtigkeit abgewehrt. 

Eben jene beiden hatten ihre Kommunikation auf die telepathische Ebene verlagert und Nagi war in diesem Moment dankbar darum, so wie sich Crawfords Gesicht verfinsterte. Doch es blieb dabei, keine andere Regung deutete daraufhin, was Schuldig ihrem Anführer gerade an den Kopf warf. 

Wieder war es Jei, der die beiden auseinanderbrachte, indem er missbilligend zischte und sich ungeduldig erhob. Nagi sah an ihm hoch und erkannte, dass sein Auge einzig auf Crawford ruhte.  
„Arielle ist an Land gespült worden“, sagte Jei rau und Nagi runzelte erneut die Stirn. „Sie schnappt elendig verrottend nach Luft und kann gar nicht verstehen, warum das so ist. Sie möchte Heim, zurück ins Meer zu ihren Fischfreunden, zu Sebastian, der Krabbe, dem Musikanten. Und dann ist da Schneewittchen in all ihrer ebenholzfarbenen und schneeweißen Pracht, die die Lage verkennt.“

Jei verzog die Lippen zu so etwas, was ein Lächeln sein sollte und Nagi runzelte die Stirn. Das gab keinen Sinn. Jei hatte anscheinend wieder zuviel durcheinander gelesen und gab ihnen nun Rätsel mit seinen verschrobenen Antworten auf.   
Tief seufzte der Telekinet. Das war nun nichts Neues, aber es entschärfte die Situation auch nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Nun fokussierte sich die Wut des Orakels auf ihn und das, nachdem er dessen Befehl sowieso schon hintergangen und nicht befolgt hatte. 

„Ich sehe dich in meinem Büro, Schuldig“, erwiderte Crawford in seine Überlegungen mit eisiger Ruhe und Nagi schluckte. Beinahe schon erleichtert seufzte er, als die beiden ihr Wohnzimmer verließen um den aufkommenden Streit in Crawfords Büro auszutragen. Jei blieb derweil nachdenklich in seiner Nähe und legte den Kopf schief, während er ihn musterte.   
Nagis Blick verfing sich an dem vernarbten Körper und er erhob sich.   
„Wieso hast du das getan?“, fragte Nagi reichlich verspätet nach dem Grund für das ungehorsame Handeln des Anderen. Selbstironisch merkte er an, dass er das vielleicht hätte vorher fragen sollen, bevor er eines von Jeis heiligen Märchenbüchern zerstörte. 

Wie immer musste er nicht erläutern, was er meinte, weil der vernarbte Mann ganz genau wusste, um was es ging. „Er gehörte nicht dorthin.“  
„Und deswegen missachtest du einen Befehl von Crawford?“  
„Er gehörte nicht dorthin“, wiederholte Jei eindringlicher, auch wenn alles in seinem Gesicht auf gelangweilte Akzeptanz hindeutete.   
„Wir waren nicht autorisiert, ihn zurück zu seinem Team zu bringen und dann auch noch die Weißagentin zu verletzen.“  
Nagi grollte, als ein drittes „Er gehörte nicht dorthin.“ zu ihm schallte und verließ genervt das Wohnzimmer um sich an seine Hausarbeit zu setzen, die dank des Weiß immer noch nicht fertig war. Dass er währenddessen eruieren würde, ob der junge Weiß bereits wieder online war, schrieb Nagi seiner Informationspflicht zu, die er schließlich hatte und zu der auch die Eruierung gehörte, ob der Taktiker des feindlichen Teams wieder einsatzfähig war.

 

~~**~~

 

Die Art, wie sich sein Anführer bewegte, erlaubte Schuldig für einen kurzen Moment einen ungeschönten Einblick in dessen körperliche Verfassung, um die es tatsächlich gar nicht mal so gut stand.   
Crawford hielt für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde inne, bevor er sich auf seinen Bürostuhl setzte und sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch verbarrikadierte. Die Tasse Kaffee, die jetzt ihren Weg an Crawfords Lippen fand, war ebenso ein Prokrastinationsmanöver wie der lange Blick auf die Unterlagen, die das Orakel sicherlich schon längst durchgearbeitet hatte.  
Schuldig lümmelte sich unweit des Schreibtisches auf die Couch und warf von dort aus einen Blick auf das Schachbrett, wo ihr Hellseher schon seit Wochen gegen sich selbst spielte. Er rollte mit den Augen und kehrte mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder zurück zu dem Arschloch, das meinte, ihn darüber belehren zu müssen, den Weiß nicht zu foltern und ihn dann beinahe umzubringen. 

Ne, klar.

Wie so vieles, was in den letzten Tagen passierte, machte das keinen Sinn und Schuldig kam nicht umhin, über die Worte des entsprechenden Weiß nachzudenken, die in der absoluten Überzeugung ausgesprochen worden waren, wahr zu sein. So wahr, dass der Jüngste des gegnerischen Teams sich in seiner Verzweiflung dazu entschlossen hatte, Crawford damit zu provozieren und damit auch höchst erfolgreich gewesen war. Erfolgreicher als er selbst, mochte Schuldig meinen, denn er für seinen Teil hatte den Weiß nicht beinahe umgebracht mit seiner Wut.   
Die Frage war nur: Wut worüber? Hatte Bombay Recht gehabt und Crawford war wirklich Lasgos persönlicher Sexsklave gewesen? Schuldig versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie jemand den Anführer von Schwarz unterwarf und auf diese ganz spezielle, widerliche Art und Weise demütigte. Er scheiterte daran. 

Crawford war unantastbar. 

Das Orakel hatte alleine schon durch seine Gabe einen unschlagbaren Vorteil und so sehr es Schuldig auch mit den Zähnen knirschen ließ, ihr Anführer war gut in dem was er tat. Wobei gut der falsche Ausdruck war. Exzellent, ein Streber in ihrer Rosenkreuzausbildung, der trotz der strengen Erziehung und des für ihn noch härteren Trainings scheinbar mühelos bestanden hatte.  
Sämtliche Lehrer und Trainer, die er gehabt hatte, hatten es ihm nicht leicht gemacht, im Gegenteil. Es schien, als hätten sie den Befehl bekommen, ihn doppelt und dreifach so hart durch die Mangel zu drehen als sie es mit anderen Studenten taten. Und Crawford hatte alles, was sie ihm zur Aufgabe gestellt hatten, mit stoischer Sturheit erledigt, egal, was es ihn gekostet hatte, egal, was es für Konsequenzen für ihn selbst bedeutet hatte. 

Egal, was es seine Klasse gekostet hatte. 

Schuldig rollte mit den Augen. Natürlich waren sie alle dazu erzogen worden, in einem Team zu arbeiten und sich aufeinander zu verlassen, doch Rosenkreuz hatte ihnen auch ganz klar und deutlich gemacht, dass Leistung belohnt werden würde, sodass sie in einem stetigen Konkurrenzkampf um die Position des Besten miteinander standen. Schuldig hatte sich auf vieles eingestellt nach dem Abschluss seiner Ausbildung, aber Crawford war nicht dabei gewesen. 

Also das selbstherrliche, egoistische, biedere, zynische, streberische Arschloch namens Bradley Crawford, Sohn von und zu. 

Wie hatte Schuldig ihn während ihrer Ausbildung gehasst, wie hatte er es gehasst, als er ihm zugeteilt worden war und das Orakel ihn mit nach Japan genommen hatte, damit sie dort für Takatori arbeiten konnten, der zu dem Zeitpunkt ein aufstrebender Politiker gewesen war. Er hatte Japan gehasst, seinen Anführer, seinen Klienten, ihre Aufgaben und ganz sicherlich hatte er die Wahl des dritten Teammitgliedes gehasst, das schlussendlich zu ihnen gestoßen war: ein verrückter, irischer Mann mit einer Vorliebe für unkontrollierte Messereinsätze und Massaker, der weder Crawford noch ihn verstehen wollte und ihnen das Leben im ersten Jahr zur Hölle gemacht hatte.   
Ihnen. Schuldig schnaubte. Der bleiche Geist hatte Schuldig das Leben zur Hölle gemacht, da das selbstherrliche Orakel Kraft seiner eigenen Wassersuppe bestimmt hatte, dass er derjenige sein sollte, der auf dieses gewalttätige, im Körper eines Mannes gefangene, Kind aufpassen musste.

So hatte er aufbegehrt. Einmal, zweimal, so oft, dass es Schuldig gar nicht mehr zählen konnte. Und jedes Mal war ihm sein Anführer über gewesen, immer einen Schritt voraus. Ätzenderweise, frustrierenderweise… und so hatte es Schuldig sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht, jede einzelne Schwachstelle des Orakels zu nutzen und so lange auszuschlachten, bis er irgendetwas fand, womit er ihn auf die Palme treiben konnte.   
Seine Erfolge hatten sich in seine Erinnerungen gebrannt und er gierte nach der nächsten Möglichkeit. 

Gefunden hatte er sie bei Crawfords kühlem, aber seltsamen Befehl, ihn aus einem Hotel abzuholen. Wie einfach doch die verschiedenen Hinweise zu finden gewesen waren, als würden sie auf einem Präsentierteller direkt vor Schuldig liegen: die komische Kleidung, die offensichtlichen Schmerzen, die überraschende, emotionale Instabilität des älteren Mannes. All das hätte er ausschlachten können und es wäre einfach gewesen. Den Finger in die Wunde legen und bohren, bis der Schmerz so groß wurde, dass das Orakel seine Beherrschung verlor.   
Dennoch hatte sich Schuldig dagegen entschieden und was erhielt er als Dank? 

Lügen, Halbwahrheiten und Abspeisungen. 

Das würde auch jetzt nicht anders werden.   
„Was willst du, Bradley?“, schnarrte Schuldig in ihre Stille hinein und hielt dem Blick der hellen, stechenden Augen mit Leichtigkeit Stand. Dass Crawford sich nicht gegen die Nutzung seines Vornamens wehrte, sprach dabei schon Bände für sich, auch wenn alleine der Ton in Schuldigs Worten normalerweise dafür sorgen würde, dass dieser ihn zumindest an seinen Anführerstatus erinnerte. 

Doch dieses Mal wurde er nicht zurechtgewiesen. Crawford tat so, als hätte er es nicht gehört. „Fujimiya war ebenso bei unserer Zielperson wie ich auch. Er hatte den Auftrag, den Drogenhändler zu töten. Er war derjenige, der mir zur Flucht verholfen und mich zurück mit nach Tokyo genommen hat“, drang die ruhige Stimme des Mannes zu Schuldig, der ihm so viele Halbwahrheiten über die letzten Tage aufgetischt hatte, dass es dem Telepathen nun schwer fiel, ihm die neuen Informationen zu glauben.

Dennoch befand sich eben jene deutlich zu nah an dem, was Bombay ihm gestammelt gestanden hatte, als dass es ihm wohl damit war. Wieder versuchte Schuldig sich das vorzustellen, was der Kleine von Weiß ihm gesagt hatte. Crawford als Opfer einer solch demütigenden und degradierenden Tat. Nein. Unvorstellbar.  
„Die für die Koordination zuständige Kritikeragentin war ebenfalls vor Ort und hat sich anscheinend dazu entschlossen, die Ideale ihrer Organisation zu verraten und einen Pakt mit unserer Zielperson einzugehen. Nach Fujimiyas Rückkehr haben eben jene wie auch die Zielperson sich mit Abyssinian in Verbindung gesetzt und ihn natürlich mit dem Wohlergehen seiner Schwester erpresst.“ Ein kurzes, ironisches Lächeln huscht über Crawfords Lippen, doch es war so schnell wieder verschwunden, dass sich Schuldig nicht sicher war, ob er es überhaupt gesehen oder sich nur eingebildet hatte. 

„Während unseres letzten Auftrages haben Balinese und ich uns abseits geschlagen und er war der irrigen Meinung, mich erpressen zu können mit dem, was er bereits weiß und hat versucht, meine Mithilfe bei der Abhilfe von Fujimiyas misslicher Lage zu erzwingen. Was ich hiermit getan habe.“ Nun war es sehr deutlich ein böses Lächeln, das über die schmalen Lippen geisterte und die hellen, stechenden Augen verloren von jetzt auf gleich ihren Fokus, als die Worte anscheinend eine Vision bei ihrem Orakel auslösten. 

Erst jetzt wurde sich Schuldig bewusst, wie vertraut ihm diese Geste war und wie sehr er sie über die letzten Tage unbewusst vermisst hatte. Stumm wartete er, bis die Gabe des Orakels sich wieder zurückzog, während er die Stille nutzte um sich die geordneten Dokumentenstapel zu beschauen.   
Als die Aufmerksamkeit seines Anführers zu ihm zurückkehrte, seufzte Schuldig. „Fujimiya ist nicht hier um irgendwelche Aufträge zu erfüllen, die du ihm gibst und die wir mit dem kleinen Finger ausführen können“, nutzte Schuldig die momentane Informationsfreigiebigkeit des Orakels um endlich etwas Licht ins Dunkle zu bringen und bohrte seinen Blick in die nunmehr wieder scharfen Gegenstück seines Anführers. Stirnrunzelnd wurde er gemessen und die Antwort abgewogen, so als ob Crawford seinem Team diese Informationen nicht anvertrauen könnte. Aber wem, wenn nicht seinem Team? Schließlich vertrauten sie ihm auch ihre Leben an, immer und immer wieder.   
Schlussendlich nickte Crawford und es hatte etwas von einem Einknicken, das sich Schuldig nicht wirklich erklären konnte. „Er ist hier, weil er meine Gabe stabilisiert und katalysiert.“

Die Bedeutung der Worte erschloss sich Schuldig beinahe augenblicklich. Und doch weigerten sich die Gedanken des Telepathen, wirklich zu begreifen, was sein Anführer ihm gerade mitgeteilt und welche Schwäche er ihm just in diesem Moment offenbart hatte. Er hatte viel erwartet, andere Gründe dafür, dass Crawford sich den Anführer des feindlichen Teams in ihr Haus holte. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Crawford Weiß schwächen wollte, damit Schwarz trotz Handicap Takatori zum Sieg verhelfen konnte. Oder aus Rache an Kudou. Schuldig hatte viel erwartet, das aber nicht. 

Das hier war… eine Katastrophe. 

Der Weiß als Katalysator für Crawfords Gabe war ein unkalkulierbares Risiko. Schuldig schluckte. Das Risiko war so unkalkulierbar, dass er es beinahe nicht verantworten könnte, es Rosenkreuz nicht zu melden. Wenn irgendetwas schief lief, wenn auch nur ein Ding, was sie hier drehten und vor ihrer Organisation verheimlichten, ans Licht kam, dann waren sie geliefert. Alle miteinander. Wieder einmal drängte sich ihm die Frage auf, warum er Crawford nicht einfach an Rosenkreuz verriet und durch die Schwäche seines Anführers selbst eine stärkere Position erlangte. Und wieder einmal hielt er sich davon ab, weil er es nicht wollte, obwohl Crawford diese Art der überraschenden Loyalität mitnichten verdient hatte. 

Schuldig schnaubte vor Frust über sich selbst und langte nach dem, was seinen Anführer sicherlich ein Dorn im sowieso schon eiternden Fleisch sein würde. „Bindest du dich gerade?“ fragte er mit hoch erhobenen Augenbrauen lauernd und spöttisch und der Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch zuckte zusammen, als käme ihm der Gedanke zum ersten Mal. Ein wütendes, ungezügeltes Grollen war Schuldigs Belohnung für sein Vorhaben und träge schmunzelte er.

„Du redest Unsinn. Warum sollte ich mich binden und dann noch an den _Weiß_?“, verließ es ungewohnt wütend die Lippen des Orakels und ebenso wütend nahm dieser einen Schluck. Doch so blöd war es trotz allen Spotts gar nicht, befand Schuldig. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ließ er die Provokation außen vor, standen da immer noch Fakten im Raum, die nicht von der Hand zu weisen waren.   
Es war durchaus normal für psychische PSI, wie er oder Crawford es waren, dass sie sich an jemanden banden, der ihre Muse war - wer auch immer sich diesen beschissenen Begriff dafür ausgedacht hatte. So wie Nagi als physischer PSI sich körperlich an Crawford gebunden hatten, indem er ihren Anführer über ein Jahr lang nicht losgelassen hatte, war es möglich, dass sie sich ebenso an jemanden banden. 

„Lass mal sehen. Als sie dich gefoltert haben, hat sich deine Gabe unter Stress setzen lassen und wurde dadurch instabil. Dann kam der Ritter auf dem weißen, hohen Ross um die Ecke und hat deinen Arsch nach Tokyo verfrachtet. Sein Mitleid und seine Dummheit sind im Übrigen noch größer als ich gedacht hatte und das will schon etwas heißen. Sei’s drum. Er war da, sie hat sich auf ihn fokussiert, er stabilisiert dich und zack, schon ist die Bindung zwischen euch beiden Turteltauben da.“  
Crawford starrte ihn mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, der Schuldig unwillkürlich lachen ließ. Er mochte sich nicht entscheiden, was ihm daran mehr gefiel. Der Ausdruck, als hätte er etwas äußerst und noch nie dagewesenes Dummes gesagt oder derjenige, als hätte er den Verstand verloren.   
„Ich muss dich enttäuschen, Schuldig. So binden sich psychische PSI nicht an ihre Musen. Dazu braucht es mehr als eine Stresssituation.“  
„Trotzdem besteht die Möglichkeit.“  
„Nicht mit dem Weiß“, wiederholte Crawford und betonte genervt jedes Wort. Grollend leerte er seine Tasse und schenkte sich beinahe sofort nach. Beeindruckend, diese Sucht nach Kaffee, befand Schuldig. Auch das war etwas, das er verwenden könnte. 

Abwinkend ließ er das Thema Muse vorerst hinter sich. „Wie stellst du dir eigentlich vor, dass ich in seine Gedanken komme, ohne dass ich ihn dabei breche?“, stellte er anstelle dessen zur Diskussion. Nach Crawfords Eingeständnis glaubte er nicht, dass dieser es schätzen würde, wenn er den Weiß als sabbernden Idioten zurückließ, weil er ihn erst körperlich, dann geistig gebrochen hatte. „Wie du weißt, hat sexualisierte Gewalt hier die größte Wirksamkeit erwiesen“, stellte er lauernd in den Raum. _Lasgos persönlicher Sexsklave_. Wenn das wirklich zuträfe, würde Crawford das sicherlich nicht wollen. Oder?  
Tatsächlich. Das Orakel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er wird dir freiwillig Zugang gewähren.“  
„ _Freiwillig_?“, wiederholte Schuldig ungläubig. „Niemals, im Leben nicht. Nicht Abyssinian, der hochgelobte, disziplinierte Anführer von Weiß, der mit Freuden seinen selbstgerechten Stock im Arsch spazieren trägt. Wie soll das denn gehen?“  
„Durch Überzeugungskraft und gute Argumente.“  
„Habe ich beides nicht.“  
„Dann eigne es dir an. Du wirst ihn nicht ficken lassen, Schuldig.“  
Schuldig winkte ob der, wie sie beide wussten, unnötigen Warnung ab. „Ja, schon klar, du hast’s angeleckt, also gehört’s dir.“  
„Ich habe Besseres mit meiner Zunge zu tun als sie an den Weiß zu verschwenden.“  
„Sie in Lasgo zu stecken?“ 

Die Temperatur des Raumes, in dem sie sich befanden, schien um eine zweistellige Gradzahl zu fallen, so frostig, wie die gesamte Mimik des Orakels nun wurde. Stumm wohnte Schuldig bei, wie sich Anspannung den Rücken seines Anführers hochfraß und das lockere Hin- und Hergeplänkele beendete. Schuldig hob eine Augenbraue und beschloss, seinen Kommentar und Crawfords Reaktion darauf so stehen zu lassen.

„Und wenn ich in den Gedanken des Weiß bin, werde ich dann das bestätigt finden, was du mir gerade gesagt hast oder werde ich dann feststellen, dass du mir wieder Informationen vorenthalten hast?“, fragte er ruhig, ohne Spott und ohne Zynismus. Er ließ Crawford sehen, dass es ihm ernst war, nicht noch einmal mit Halbwahrheiten abgespeist zu werden.   
Und Crawford sah ihn. Er akzeptierte seine Warnung trotz der vorherigen Provokation, von der sie beide anscheinend so taten, als hätte es sie nie gegeben.  
„Fujimiyas Erinnerungen decken sich mit dem, was ich dir gesagt habe. Darüber hinaus enthalten sie Details, die deine Neugierde befriedigen dürften. Wenn du dir deine Informationen geholt hast, wirst du mich damit nie wieder belästigen. Hast du mich verstanden, Schuldig? Nie wieder.“

Wortlos und überrascht starrte Schuldig eben jenen Mann an, der ihm gerade den Freibrief gegeben hatte, alle Informationen aus dem Weiß herauszuquetschen, derer er habhaft werden konnte. Der Mann, der immer noch offen ließ, was tatsächlich passiert war und sich um eine konkrete Antwort herumlavierte. Der ihn angelogen hatte und nun behauptete, die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben.   
Schuldig lächelte schmal. „Morgen Abend gehört Fujimiyas Geist mir“, unheilte er und Crawford lachte ernsthaft amüsiert. Das erste Mal, seitdem er wieder hier war, fiel Schuldig auf.  
„Willst du wetten?“, hielt er mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue dagegen und Schuldig winkte schnaubend ab.   
„Wetten? Mit einem Orakel? Wirklich, Crawford, für wie dumm hältst du mich?“  
„Dumm? Gierig ist das Wort, was du suchst.“  
„Sagt das Streberlein. Ist klar.“

Crawford hob beide Augenbrauen. „Raus aus meinem Büro“, sagte er und widmete sich pointiert seinen Papierstapeln, die anscheinend allesamt gerade dringender auf ihn warteten als es jedes Gespräch mit Schuldig in diesem Moment sein könnte. Der Telepath schnaubte und erhob sich langsam von der überhaupt nicht bequemen Couch.   
Mit einem letzten Blick auf das Orakel verließ er dessen Heiligtum und widmete sich schöneren Dingen. Nagi auf die Palme zu bringen, zum Beispiel, was immer ein wahrer Quell an Freude war. 

 

~~**~~

 

Es war still in ihrem Anwesen, als Crawford seine Finanzüberprüfung beendete und sich ein schmerzerfülltes Aufstöhnen gestattete, mit dem er dem Protest seines nach Entspannung schreienden Rückens stattgab. Vorsichtig lehnte er sich zurück und erlaubte es sich, für einen Moment die schmerzenden und trockenen Augen zu schließen, vor denen die Zahlenkolonnen nur so hin und herschwammen. Es war spät, er war erschöpft und doch verursachte ihm der Gedanke an sein Bett Unbehagen angesichts des Alptraums der vorletzten Nacht . Ebenso waren es seine Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit und die Zukunft, die ihn nicht an Schlaf denken ließen, die er sortieren und steuern, katalogisieren und in die letzten Ecken seines Hirns verschieben musste.

Doch auch das fand sein Ende und so gönnte er sich nun eine Pause und ließ die Gedanken zu dem Mann schweifen, dessen Anwesenheit die durch ihn benötigte Stabilität ermöglichte.   
Noch bevor er mit seinem Team gesprochen hat, hatte ihm eine Vision deutlich und klar mitgeteilt, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte als Schuldig damit zu beauftragen, Fujimiyas Gedanken kontrollieren zu können und das gleich aus zwei Gründen. Anscheinend war der Weiß nicht ganz so resigniert, wie es zunächst schien. Den aufkommenden Widerstand würde Schuldig ihm effektiv nehmen und ihn eines Besseren belehren. Und zum anderen – was der weitaus bitterere Grund war – würden die Informationen aus Fujimiyas Erinnerungen Schuldig endlich ruhigstellen. 

Den Preis der Übelkeit, den der Ausblick auf die Zukunft mit sich brachte, bezahlte Crawford widerwillig und mit einem Zähneknirschen. Die Vorstellung, dass der Telepath ihn so sah wie Fujimiya ihn gesehen hatte, verursachte ihm Kopfschmerzen und innere Kälte vor Ekel. Er wollte nicht, dass Schuldig Zeuge dessen wurde, was geschehen war. Er wollte nicht, dass der ewig nach Konkurrenzkampf gierende Deutsche gleich eine ganzes Waffenarsenal gegen ihn erlangte, das er nach Belieben nutzen konnte um ihm sein Versagen und seine Schwäche vor Augen zu führen. Ganz zu schweigen von dem beißenden Spott, der auf ihn wartete.   
Doch trotz allem war das das geringere Übel, als wenn er dem sowieso schon Blut leckenden Telepathen verheimlichte, was wirklich passiert war. 

Wieder kehrten seine Gedanken zurück zu Fujimiya und zu dem, was Schuldig über ihn gemutmaßt hatte. Binden. Dass er nicht lachte. Ausgerechnet an den Weiß. Das war so an den Haaren herbeigezogen, dass Crawford unwillkürlich lachen musste. Ausgerechnet der Mann, der keine Zeit verloren hatte, sich…  
Abrupt würgte er den aufkommenden Gedankengang ab. Wenn er in die Zukunft sehen wollte, musste er die Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen. Sich immer wieder an dem aufzuhängen, was Fujimiya im Begriff gewesen war zu tun, würde bedeuten, dass er nicht mit der nötigen Objektivität an ihren neuen Gefangenen herangehen würde. Er würde den Weiß töten, dieses Mal mit Sicherheit und so konnte er sich damit begnügen, dass er dessen Leben und Handeln nach den drei Monaten derart kompromittiert hatte, dass weder Kritiker noch Crashers ihn zurücknehmen würden. 

Crawford nickte zufrieden über die sich ihm eröffnende Zukunft und erhob sich. Sein Körper ächzte protestierend und für einen Moment lang schwankte er, als ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde und er sich an seinem Schreibtisch festhalten musste. Nach der ersten, unkontrollierten Reaktion verlangsamte Crawford bewusst seine Atmung, bis die größten Schmerzimpulse verschwunden waren und er sich vorsichtig aufrichten konnte. Was hatte Fujimiya gleich nochmal gefragt in dieser heruntergekommenen, kleinen Wohnung? Wie Takatori Versagen strafte? Genau so. Mit Schmerz und Herabsetzung. Ach was würde das den Weiß insbesondere jetzt doch freuen. 

Er leerte seine Kaffeetasse und verließ das Büro. Durch das stille Haus hindurch ging er in den Keller und blieb vor der Zelle stehen, in die Nagi ihren _Gast_ gebracht hatte.   
Die Gitterstäbe verbargen nichts vor der Außenwelt, wenn es denn etwas zu verbergen gegeben hätte in dem kahlen Raum, der einzig und alleine eine Matratze enthielt, auf der nun der Weiß lag, auf der Seite und drogeninduziert schlief, das Gesicht entspannt, zumindest der Teil, der nicht durch die roten Strähnen verborgen lag.

Das Orakel legte seine Hand auf den Fingerabdruckscanner und öffnete die damit Zellentür. Schweigend trat er zu dem Weiß und sah reglos auf ihn herunter. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit waren ihre Rollen vertauscht gewesen. Hilflos, wie er gewesen war, hatte er nicht viel dagegen tun können, als er sich plötzlich Fujimiya gegenüber gesehen und gewusst hatte, dass dieser ihn umbringen würde. Dass dieser zwischen ihm und Lasgo stehen würde, hatte er keinen Moment lang vermutet und die Überraschung über der Handel des Weiß war immer noch präsent in seinen Erinnerungen. Zwei Tage hatte er anschließend in der Hoffnung gelebt, dass Fujimiya Lasgo töten würde. 

Nur damit eben diese brutal und effektiv zerschmettert werden würde durch das erneute Handeln des Drogenhändlers.

Crawford schwankte vor Ekel und überbrückte seine schlechten Erinnerungen damit, dass er sich eingedenk seines wunden Körpers vorsichtig auf ein Knie niederließ und dem Weiß die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht strich um einen besseren Blick auf das ruhige Gesicht zu erlangen. Binden, dass er nicht lachte. An den Anführer von Weiß. Natürlich. Da konnte er sich ja gleich die Kugel geben.   
Zumal es nur zwei Arten gab, auf die sich ein psychischer PSI an eine andere Person band. Zum Einen gab es die Zuneigung. Crawford schnaubte amüsiert. Ja, er mochte den Weiß. Wie einen Migräneanfall. Der andere Grund war näher an Schuldigs Vermutung, als Crawford es wirklich lieb war. Es war möglich, sie zwangsweise zu binden, doch das wurde nur durch ein tiefes und weitreichendes Trauma erreicht und war so weit von der freiwilligen Bindung entfernt wie es nur möglich war. Und das hatten weder Fujimiya noch Lasgo geschafft, schließlich hatte ihn der ältere Mann trotz aller Mühen nicht gebrochen. 

Der schwache, nach Antiseptika anmutende Geruch der Zelle lockte Crawford zurück zu dem Raum, in dem er vor mehr als einer Woche aufgewacht war, nachdem Lasgo ihm etwas unter sein Getränk hatte mischen lassen. Antiseptika und Reinigungsmittel waren es gewesen, die er gerochen hatte und die Ähnlichkeit kroch nun wie ein unerbittliches Raubtier seine Wirbelsäule entlang. Anspannung fraß sich den gleichen Weg empor und Crawford verharrte in seiner momentanen Bewegung, mit einem Mal abrupt gefangen in seinen Erinnerungen an jenen schrecklichen Moment.  
Nein, verließ es stumm sein Lippen, wie es auch vor nicht einmal einem Monat in seinem Kopf geschrien hatte. Nein, nein, nein. Er hatte das nicht gewollt, nichts davon. Er hatte alles versucht, dem zu entkommen, doch vergebens. Kein Nein hatte geholfen. Keine Gegenwehr. Nichts. Er hatte das ertragen müssen, was ihm aufgezwungen worden war, ohne die Möglichkeit, Lasgos widerwärtiges Spiel zu beenden. 

Abrupt tauchte Crawford aus seinen Erinnerungen auf. Seine Hände hatten sich in der Kleidung des Weiß verkrampft und er schluckte schwer, als er gegen die Übelkeit ankämpfen musste, die seinen Magen im festen Griff hielt. Schmerzhaft schnell schlug sein Herz und Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Immer noch konnte er Lasgos Atem in seinem Nacken spüren, während dieser ihm deutlich machte, dass er sich mit normaler Folter nicht begnügen würde. Immer noch hörte er das Lachen des widerlichen Mannes, mit dem dieser ihm die dunkelsten Fantasien offenbarte, die er auf ihn zu projizieren gedachte und schließlich auch ausgeführt hatte. Jede einzelne und noch einige mehr. 

Strauchelnd kämpfte Crawford sich in die Höhe. Er musste raus hier. Er musste weg von diesem Geruch und den Erinnerungen an Lasgo. Zwei Schritte weit kam er, dann hielt ihn der Anblick des Weiß auf, der ihm mit erschreckender Eindringlichkeit mitteilte, dass er den Mann nicht hier unten lassen konnte, denn sonst würde Lasgo kommen und...   
Crawford zwang sich innezuhalten und seine irrationalen Gedanken zu einem Halt zu bringen. Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von einer halben Stunde schloss er die Augen und regulierte zwangsweise seine Atmung um zu sich selbst zurück zu finden. Mit eiserner Selbstkontrolle drängte er die dunkelsten Erinnerungen zurück in die Tiefen seines Geistes und verschaffte sich so die nötige Ruhe um den Weiß nicht gleich irrational an den Haaren hier herauszuzerren.  
Minuten krochen dahin und Crawford fand schlussendlich die Stärke, die er brauchte, um zu sich zurück zu kehren, im Trost seiner Gabe, auch wenn seine Visionen ihm hoch unliebsame Dinge zeigten. 

Den Weiß hier unten zu belassen würde zu Problemen führen, deren Lösungen ihn Mühe und Zeit kosten würden, die er nicht zu investieren bereit war. Er hatte keine Zeit, sich um die Kindereien das Befinden Fujimiyas zu kümmern. Dieser hatte zu funktionieren. Also war es doch logisch, dass Crawford die Zukunft so modifizierte, dass er den einfachen Weg ging, ohne Theater und ohne Drama, ohne schlussendliches Blutvergießen in seiner Küche, das letztlich zu noch mehr Fragen führen würde.   
Auch wenn es im Umkehrschluss bedeutete, dass der Weiß die Nacht eben nicht hier verbringen würde, sondern in seinem _Raum_ , präziser noch, in seinem _Bett_.

Crawford grollte erbost und war für einen Moment lang versucht, diese Zukunftsversion zu ignorieren. Einen Moment lang, in dem er sich verweigerte, auch nur darüber nachzudenken, den Weiß hier herauszutragen und in sein Bett zu legen. Es war _sein_ Bett und auch wenn er es diese Nacht nicht nutzen würde, so hatte der Weiß nichts darin zu suchen. Rein gar nichts.   
Nutzlos wog Crawford ab, wo es nichts zu erwägen gab.  
Aber wenigstens löschte die Vision die letzten Spuren seiner Erinnerungen aus und ersetzte Hilflosigkeit durch Wut. Wenigstens das.

Dunkel starrte er den schlafenden Weiß an und grollte unzufrieden. „Selbst bewusstlos machst du Ärger“, murmelte er und trat erneut zu ihm. Er versuchte, den anderen Mann unter seinem Rücken und den Knien zu fassen um ihn hochzuheben, doch das hatte wenig Sinn, wie Crawford nun selbstironisch feststellte und doch etwas über sich selbst lachen musste, wie er hier kniete und feststellte, dass der nasse Sack Kartoffeln vor ihm sich in seinem momentanen Zustand so nicht bewegen lassen würde. 

Also tat Crawford genau das, was er mit einem nassen Sack Kartoffeln machen würde: er schulterte den Weiß und spürte, wie sein eigener, geschundener Körper unter der zusätzlichen Belastung ächzte und schrie. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen trug er seine schwere Last langsam nach oben und stieß seine Tür auf. Stumm fluchend ließ er den Weiß auf sein Bett fallen und hob die Augenbraue, als dessen Hinterkopf unrühmlich mit einem dumpfen Laut auf sein Bettgestell traf.  
Geschah der ewigen Nervensäge von einem Weißanführer recht, befand er und drehte sich weg von dem Mann, dessen rote Haare wie Blut auf dem weißen Kissen lagen. 

 

~~**~~

 

Das Erste, wessen Aya sich gewahr wurde, war ein Buch, dessen aufgeschlagene Seiten sich seicht im Zug eines scheinbar geöffneten Fensters hin und her flatterten. Sie raschelten sacht und gaben so ein nahezu friedliches Bild ab. Nahezu. Wenn er sich nicht Stück für Stück daran erinnern würde, was passiert war, wo er sich hier anscheinend befand und was in der kommenden Zeit geschehen würde.   
Auch wenn Aya überrascht war über das Zimmer, das er nun vorsichtig und unter Kopfschmerzen in Augenschein nahm. Nach Omis Erzählungen hatte er einen kalten, weiß gefliesten Kellerraum erwartet, aus dem er nur herausgelassen werden würde, um verräterische Aufträge zu erfüllen. Nicht aber ein Zimmer, das in einer erschreckend puristischen Art und Weise Macht ausstrahlte, die es eigentlich nicht ausstrahlen sollte, angesichts der Tatsache, dass es ein Schlafzimmer war. Ein gut eingerichtetes Schlafzimmer. Aber ein Schlafzimmer nichtsdestotrotz. 

Alles in diesem Zimmer schrie, das wusste Aya auch ohne dass er fragen musste, nach Crawford. Das hier war das in die Inneneinrichtung eines Raumes gepresste Orakel. Strenge Linien diktierten die Gangart des Zimmers und führten zu den beiden großen Türflügeln, die für ihn unsichtbar in einem anderen Raum mündeten. Es herrschte ein leichter, eiskalter Wind, der Aya kühl über das Gesicht strich. Einen anderen Teil seines Körpers konnte er nicht erreichen, so begraben unter Decken, wie er hier lag. Ungefesselt, als wenn sich Schwarz seiner so sicher waren, dass sie ihn nicht fesseln mussten. 

Arrogant war es und in einer bitteren Art und Weise nur zu wahr, denn er würde nichts tun können, was seine Schwester gefährdete. Die unsichtbaren Ketten, die ihn zurückhielten, waren ein weiteres Mal schlimmer als es sichtbare jemals sein könnten.   
Aya ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und zerriss beinahe den weichen Stoff unter seinen Fingern vor hilfloser Wut und bodenlosem Frust über eben jene. 

Doch er kämpfte beides zurück und schob es in den hinterletzten Winkel seines Geistes. Nichts davon würde ihn hier weiterbringen. Langsam richtete er sich auf und schlug die Decke zurück. Wäre er zuhause gewesen, hätte er sich gut und gerne noch für eine weitere Stunde schlafen legen können, doch das stand hier außer Frage. Aya war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er freiwillig in diesem Haus ein Auge zutun würde in Anwesenheit des feindlichen Teams, das noch vor ein paar Stunden wieder einmal gezeigt hatte, wie sadistisch es sein konnte. Die Frage, die er momentan noch in den Hintergrund drängte, war auch, was sie _ihm_ antun würden. Insbesondere, da er es gewagt hatte, sich an ihrem Orakel zu vergreifen.

Aya strich sich die Haare zurück und stellte die Füße auf den überraschend warmen Boden. Trotzdem fröstelte er und schwankte, als er sich erhob. Anscheinend hatte sein Körper die Drogen noch nicht gänzlich verarbeitet, die Crawford ihm verabreicht hatte, so schwindelig, wie ihm mit einem Mal wurde. Frustriert über seine eigene Unzulänglichkeit schloss er die Augen und atmete tief ein, bis er sich sicher sein konnte, dass er keine unliebsame Bekanntschaft mit dem Parkettboden machen würde. Erst dann erlaubte er es sich, seine Augen wieder zu öffnen und erst dann fiel ihm die Kleidung auf, die anscheinend unweit auf einem Stuhl für ihn zurechtgelegt worden war. 

Der Zettel auf ihnen gab ihm seinen ersten, feindlichen Befehl und er grollte. _Geh duschen_ , stand in klaren, schnörkellosen Schriftzeichen darauf und ein Pfeil in die Richtung Bad lotste seinem Blick auf die Tür, die er bisher missachtet hatte und die anscheinend in den entsprechenden Raum führte, wenn er es richtig interpretierte. Aya war nicht danach, zu gehorchen, so legte er den Zettel beiseite und langte nach der Kleidung. Neugierig darauf, was er nun tragen würde, entfaltete er sie und stellte fest, dass es anscheinend Crawfords Sachen waren, die ihm als Ersatz dienen sollten. Auch wenn er nicht gedacht hatte, dass der Amerikaner eine legere Jeanshose einen einfachen, weinroten Pullover in seinem Kleiderschrank hatte. Ebenso wenig die dicken Wollsocken, die das Ganze zusammen mit noch verpackter Unterwäsche abrundeten. 

Aya schauderte. Er wollte nicht. Er wollte nicht hier sein, er wollte seine eigene Kleidung tragen, er wollte nicht sein altes Leben hinter sich lassen müssen nur weil er den Fehler gemacht hatte, Crawford das Leben zu retten. Er wollte zurück zu Youji, Omi und Ken, um mit ihnen den Verrat der Agentin aufzuklären und mit Manx zu sprechen. Er wollte für ihren Jüngsten dasein, der gerade eben in diesem Moment seine Hilfe brauchte. Doch das, was er wollte, zählte nicht. Das, was auf Zetteln stand, zählte und machte ihm deutlich, dass er nur ein Gefangener war, dessen Leben für die nächsten Monate fremdbestimmt wurde. 

Seufzend roch er an sich selbst und zuckte mit gekräuselter Nase zurück, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass die Drogen seinem Körper wohl auch auf andere Art und Weise zugesetzt hatten. Grimmig griff er sich die Sachen und beschloss, das kommende Elend nicht weiter heraus zu zögern. Mit Gänsehaut betrat er das Tageslichtbad, das von schlichtem Luxus ebenso überquoll wie das Schlafzimmer und größer war als ihr Wohnzimmer über dem Koneko. Natürlich verfügten Schwarz über soviel Geld, dass sie sie das leisten konnten. Ein Anwesen im Grünen, wie es schien, weit und breit kein Nachbar. Das war Luxus rund um Tokyo. Das hieß, wenn er überhaupt noch in der Nähe der Hauptstadt war, wusste Aya doch noch nicht einmal, wie lange er geschlafen hatte. 

Mit Bedacht machte er die Tür hinter sich zu und schloss mit Erleichterung das Bad ab. Nicht, dass es jemanden wie den Telekineten des Teams aufhalten würde, doch alle Anderen hielt es draußen. Vermeintlich.   
Es reichte, um sein wild klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen, befand Aya, also war es in Ordnung. Schneller als zuhause duschte er und nahm sich die noch verpackte Zahnbürste. Wütend riss er sie auf und erledigte den Rest der morgendlichen Badrunde um sich den Ungeheuern zu stellen, die in diesem Haus auf ihn warten würden. Wie es Youji wohl ging? Sie hatten sein Fehlen sicherlich bemerkt und würden nun nach ihm suchen. Vergeblich, wenn er Schwarz richtig einschätzte und schlussendlich würden sie ihn als Verräter abstempeln. 

Youjis Worte kamen ihm in den Sinn und Aya musste unwillkürlich bitter auflachen. Als wenn geschlossene Fenster Schwarz aufhalten würden. Nein, das würden sie nicht. Offene aber auch nicht. Wer wusste schon, wie Crawford ins Haus gelangt war. Amüsant war die Vorstellung auf jeden Fall, dass der Amerikaner sich durch das Küchenfenster gequält hatte um ihm in seinem vermeintlich sicheren Zimmer aufzulauern.

Aya verharrte noch weitere, nutzlose Minuten voller quälender Unsicherheit im Bad, bevor er sich dazu durchringen konnte, eben jenes zu verlassen und sich dem zu stellen, was ihn erwarten würde. Auf lautlosen Sohlen durchquerte er das Schlafzimmer und musste nicht lange suchen, bis er den ersten Schwarz traf, der ganz mundan Papierkram erledigte, während auf einem Bildschirm links Zahlenkolonnen über der Monitor liefen. Von dem Schreibtisch aus warf Aya einen Blick in das weiträumige, überraschend chaotische Arbeitszimmer. Natürlich war auch hier die Einrichtung teuer und gehoben, das sah Aya auf den ersten Blick, doch auf den Ledersesseln im puristischen Design, auf dem monströsen, antiken Schreibtisch und den Ablagefächern daneben türmten sich nebst Computer Akten, Bücher und Dokumentationen, die für vier Firmen gereicht hätten. Selbst im Büro seines Vaters hatte es nie so ausgesehen. Nur die Couch war frei von allem, ebenso wie das Schachbrett daneben. 

Inmitten all diesen Wirrwarrs thronte schließlich der Amerikaner selbst. Auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl sah er aus wie ein König, der sein Königreich überblickte, ebenso arrogant und unnahbar. Aya wusste nicht genau, was er erwartet hatte, aber das hier sicherlich nicht. Es war geradezu normal, bis auf das unordentliche Chaos, geradezu menschlich. Schließlich würde Schwarz ja nicht in einem Märchenturm oder in einer dunklen Höhle hausen, nur weil sie für die verdorbene Seite arbeiteten. 

Crawfords Aufmerksamkeit löste sich scheinbar erst jetzt aus der dicken Kommentierung des Steuerrechts, in dem er etwas nachgelesen hatte und richtete sich auf ihn. Aya schwieg, verspürte er nicht das Bedürfnis, auch nur ein Wort an den Mann zu richten, der Omi gefoltert hatte. Viel lieber lehnte er sich gegen den Türrahmen und verschränkte die Arme, nahm dabei Notiz von dem Bleistift, den Crawford sich hinter sein Ohr geklemmt hatte.   
Natürlich war es Spott, mit dem er gemessen wurde und Aya stellte sich auf Herabsetzung und Beleidigung ein. Doch Crawford enttäuschte ihn. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Lächeln stand die Geste des Schwarz in Richtung weißer Kommode, auf der eine Kanne und mehrere Tassen standen. 

„Kaffee. Bedien dich“, erhielt Aya seinen zweiten, knappen Befehl und kam nicht umhin, die Spiegelung der Situation zu bewundern, während Crawford sich wieder seiner Arbeit widmete, als würde nicht gerade ein Weiß in seinem Büro stehen. Aya nahm das stumm hin, kam jedoch nicht umhin, über die Surrealität dieser Situation hoch irritiert zu sein. Hatte Crawford keine Bedenken, dass er in irgendeiner Art und Weise Nutzen aus dieser Situation ziehen könnte? Dies hier waren Daten, die ganz sicherlich nicht für die Öffentlichkeit gedacht waren. Fühlte sich der Amerikaner so sicher? 

Immer noch schweigend ging Aya zu der Kanne, widerwillig, weil er sich genau danach sehnte, nach einer guten Tasse Kaffee, welche die letzten Reste des Schlafes aus seinem Blut vertreiben würde. Ebenso widerwillig, weil er nichts von Schwarz annehmen wollte. Langsam schenkte er sich eine große Tasse schwarzen Gebräus ein.   
Er nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck und kam nicht umhin festzustellen, dass der Kaffee um Längen besser gewesen war als der, den er bei Lasgo gekocht oder der, den er an der Tankstelle besorgt hatte.

Kurz bevor Aya sich dazu entschließen konnte, doch einen Blick in die zu verlockenden Unterlagen zu werfen, erhob sich Crawford.   
Der Ausdruck, der nun auf dessen Gesicht lag, war mit Recht als reinster Spott zu bezeichnen und Ayas Nackenhaare stellten sich abrupt auf. Von einem Moment auf den anderen fühlte er sich durch die bloße Anwesenheit des Orakels bedroht und konnte noch nicht einmal sagen, warum das so war. 

Kurz vor ihm blieb Crawford stehen und gab Aya einen guten Einblick auf seine tiefen und dunklen Augenringe. Überhaupt sah der Schwarz so aus, als hätte er die Nacht über nicht geschlafen, und Aya wurde sich erst jetzt wirklich bewusst, dass es tatsächlich das Bett des vor ihm stehenden Mannes gewesen war, in dem er aufgewacht war.   
Eine Gänsehaut kroch ihm über den Körper, als der Gedanke sich manifestierte und Aya schauderte. Bei allem, was ihm heilig war… 

„Willkommen in deinem neuen Team, Fujimiya. Begleite mich nach unten, damit ich dir den Rest vorstellen kann“, präsentierte Crawford eben jenes Haifischlächeln, das bei ihren Aufträgen nichts Gutes verhieß, ganz im Gegenteil. 

 

~~**~~

_Wird fortgesetzt. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Über Kudos. Kritik, Kommentare und Lob freue ich mich natürlich immer. :)


	13. Des Widerspenstigen Zähmung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: alles nicht mir (außer die doofen Ideen, was mit den Herren und Damen passiert in der Geschichte).
> 
> Dieses Kapitel ist etwas Aya-lastig. Ich hätte gerne noch die kommende Szene mit reingenommen, dann wäre es allerdings zu lange geworden, also habe ich den Cut da gesetzt, wo ich ihn gesetzt habe... ;)

Aya hätte gerne über sich selbst gesagt, dass er mutig genug war, den übrigen Schwarz in ihrem natürlichen Habitat hoch erhobenen Hauptes und ohne Furcht entgegen zu treten, doch davon konnte mit jeder Treppenstufe, die er in sein Unglück hinabstieg, keine Rede sein. Sein Herz schlug schmerzhaft schnell und er vermochte nicht zu sagen, ob es vor Wut, vor Hass, vor Abneigung, vor Angst oder vor einer bunten Mischung dessen war. Er wusste nicht, was ihn erwartete, auch wenn Crawfords Lächeln ihm einen deutlichen Hinweis darauf gegeben hatte, wie sich Schwarz ihm gegenüber verhalten würde.   
So hegte er auch keine allzu großen Hoffnungen, als der Anführer des feindlichen Teams ihn in die Küche geleitete, die ihn nicht wirklich in ihrer schlichten Größe und ihrem prunklosen Protz überraschen sollte, es aber dennoch mühelos tat. 

Der Irre des Teams und der kleine Telekinet waren bereits anwesend und maßen ihn für den Bruchteil eines Augenblickes wie ein Insekt, sezierend und mit Abscheu, bevor sie sich wieder ihren Aufgaben widmeten. Naoe, dem es anscheinend oblag, den Tisch mithilfe seiner Gabe zu decken und für die herumfliegenden Teller, Schalen und das Besteck verantwortlich war. Farfarello, der wie dahingegossen auf der Fensterbank saß, während seine Hände unablässig mit einem Messer spielten. Mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen beobachtete Aya sie und bohrte seinen Blick in den Rücken des Amerikaners, der seinem Team anscheinend schon mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie einen weiteren Arbeitssklaven hatten. 

„Sieh her, Sebastian, Arielle schnappt gar nicht nach Luft, sondern atmet ganz normal. Noch“, drang die raue Stimme des Iren murmelnd durch die Stille und Aya schluckte unwillkürlich, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er damit gemeint war, niemand anderes. Warum er ausgerechnet eine Disneyfigur sein sollte und was das im Kopf des verrückten Iren zu bedeuten hatte, war ihm ein Rätsel und so genau wollte er darüber auch gar nicht nachdenken. Aya presste die Lippen aufeinander und fragte sich, wie er die kommenden Monate überstehen sollte. Alleine das hier war schon unerträglich. Der Anblick der Schwarz war es für ihn, obwohl Naoe und Farfarello die beiden gewesen waren, die laut Omi den geringsten Teil an der Folter beigetragen hatten. Naoe hatte ihn geheilt, ein interessantes Detail am Rande, mit dem sein Team hoffentlich mehr anfangen konnte als er jetzt und Farfarello hatte ihn für die Rückkehr vorbereitet. 

Farfarello war es auch gewesen, der Birman angeschossen hatte. Aya glaubte immer noch nicht an einen Zufall.

Was den Rest von Schwarz anging, sah die Sache anders aus. Crawford hatte es gewagt, Hand an Omi zu legen. Schuldig hatte es gewagt. Beiden würde er nicht verzeihen, was sie getan hatten. 

„Ohh, Crawford hat sein neues Haustier mit nach Hause gebracht“, schnarrte es hinter ihm und Aya fuhr herum zu der zynischen, beißenden Stimme voller Verachtung, deren harter, deutscher Akzent sich nur so durch seine Muttersprache fraß. Dabei tat es seinem Hass keinen Abbruch, dass der Mann so gar nicht wie auf seinen Missionen aussah, sondern regelrecht normal, regelrecht menschlich mit den tiefen Augenrändern, die Aya auch an Crawford gesehen hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Diese zur Schau gestellte Menschlichkeit widerte Aya mehr als alles Andere an.   
Ohne den Telepathen aus den Augen zu lassen, verfolgte er dessen Weg in die Küche hinein hin zur Kaffeemaschine. 

„Was trinkt denn dein Haustierchen so, Crawford?“, drang die enervierende Stimme an seine gereizten Ohren und Aya grub seine Nägel in die empfindliche Haut seiner Handballen, um sich davon abzuhalten, Schuldigs Gesicht mit der Nase voran auf die Anrichte zu schlagen und ihm eines der nahestehenden Messer aus dem Messerblock in den Nacken zu treiben.   
„Kaffee aus einer Tasse, die du ihm auf den Tisch stellen wirst“, lautete die lapidare Antwort des Orakels und schweigend sah Aya zu, wie der Anführer von Schwarz sich tatsächlich daran beteiligte, den Tisch zu decken. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es morgens war. Frühstückszeit.  
Alleine die Vorstellung verursachte ihm Übelkeit.   
Mit einem abgrundtief bösen Lächeln nahm Schuldig eine Tasse aus dem Schrank und stellte sie mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung an den anscheinend für ihn gedachten Platz. Na so etwas, musste er also nicht vom Boden essen. Aya wusste nicht, was ihm lieber gewesen wäre, denn der Gedanke, mit Omis Folterern an einem Tisch zu sitzen, widerstrebte ihm zutiefst. 

„Nimm Platz, Fujimiya“, deutete das Orakel auf besagten Platz. Schweigend maß Aya den Fingerzeig und schauderte innerlich, als er begriff, dass sich dieser mit dem Rücken zu Farfarello befand. Es widersprach allem, was ihn bisher am Leben gehalten hatte, dem verrückten Mörder den Rücken zuzudrehen. Wie oft hatte ihn nur sein Instinkt vor den Messern dieses Mannes gerettet? Einmal zu oft, als dass er diesem Befehl nun freiwillig Folge leisten würde. So blieb er stehen, auch wenn sich die Schwarz – so auch Farfarello - setzten. Schuldig sah zu ihm hoch und grinste sein widerliches Grinsen.  
„Der Neuzugang hört nicht, Brad. Anscheinend ist er ungehorsam. Darf ich?“ Aya hörte etwas Lauerndes in der Frage des Telepathen, das ihn unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurücktreten ließ. Er befand sich in Gefahr, schrie ihn sein Instinkt an und er wurde überflutet von eben jener Warnung, die, so wusste Ayas logisches Denken, ihm gar nichts einbringen würde. Nicht mit einem Orakel, einem Telekineten und einem Telepathen in unmittelbarer Reichweite.

Crawford jedoch reagierte nicht auf die herabsetzenden Worte, sondern nahm sich in aller Ruhe die Kaffeekanne. Ohne aufzusehen antwortete er ihm, nicht Schuldig auf dessen Frage.   
„Setz dich hin, Fujimiya oder du _wirst_ wie ein kleines, bockiges Kind hingesetzt.“ Schlichte und strenge Worte, die ihm eine eindeutige Warnung waren, es nicht zu weit zu treiben. Aya kannte den Ton. Er hatte selbigen bei Crawford benutzt, als dieser sich in seiner Gewalt befunden hatte und seiner Gnade ausgeliefert gewesen war. Er hatte Crawford damit gedroht, ihn mit nicht existenten Dingen zu foltern. Da konnte er jetzt von Glück reden, dass der andere Mann sich nicht der gleichen Methode bediente.

Langsam, wie unter Schmerzen, trat er einen Schritt nach vorne, dann noch einen. Er zwang sich auch zu dem Dritten und warf einen stummen Blick auf den Tisch und den noch freien Stuhl, der sich zwischen Naoe und Farfarello befand. Vorsichtig ließ er sich darauf nieder und wieder war es Crawford, der Worte an ihn richtete, als würde er mit einem kleinen Kind sprechen. Die aber durchaus ihre Berechtigung hatten, auch wenn sich Aya das nicht eingestehen würde.   
„Du wirst dich deiner Aufgaben, die du im Gegenzug für die exzellente Behandlung deiner Schwester für Schwarz ausführst, nicht entziehen, indem du dich in diesem Haus aushungerst. Entweder, du isst freiwillig oder du wirst dazu gezwungen. Was von beidem darf es sein?“ Nun kamen die hellen, stechenden Augen doch hoch und bohrten sich mit einer Intensität auf ihn, die Aya schaudern ließen. Gleichwohl war es aber Wut, die in ihm hochwallte.   
„So wie du bei Lasgo?“, verließ es abfällig seine Lippen und er streckte fordernd die Hand nach der Kanne Kaffee aus, die sich noch in der linken Hand des Amerikaners befand. Aya hatte kein Interesse daran, Crawfords Geheimnis zu schützen, ganz im Gegenteil. Sollte sein Team sehen, wie hilflos der Amerikaner selbst gewesen war. Er bohrte seinen Blick in den des Schwarz und stumm fochten sie ihren Kampf um die dunklen Erinnerungen an die beiden Tage aus. Stumm rangen sie um die Wahrheit, die dahinterstand, die hässlichen Auswüchse, die all das getrieben hatte.

Schlussendlich war es Farfarello, dessen Hand sich um Ayas Handgelenk legte und dieses mit roher Gewalt auf den Tisch zwang. Eisern quetschten die vernarbten Finger ihm das Blut ab, während der Ire ihm seinen Teller volllud mit Dingen, die er nicht kannte und auf die er auch keinen Hunger verspürte. Aber anscheinend würde er sie essen, ebenso, wie er den Kaffee trinken würde, den Crawford ihm nun mit Verspätung und einem warnenden Zug um den Mund reichte.   
„Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind, Abyssinian. Was habt ihr beiden Turteltäubchen eigentlich bei Lasgo zusammen getrieben?“, fragte Schuldig zu nonchalant, als dass es bissiger Humor sein konnte und Aya sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Naoes Kopf hochfuhr. Die Frage war alles Andere als harmlos und für einen Moment war Aya versucht, jetzt und hier dem gegnerischen Team die Unzulänglichkeit und Hilflosigkeit ihres Anführers vor Augen zu halten. Doch seine berechtigte Angst um seine Schwester und was Crawford ihr mithilfe der für ihn arbeitenden Telepathin antun würde, hielt ihn zurück, konnte sich Aya nur zu bildlich vorstellen, was Crawford ihr antun lassen würde, als dass er nun die ihm auf der Zunge liegenden Worte veräußern würde. 

Schuldig war da vermeintlich ein besseres Ziel, auch wenn Aya zugeben musste, dass es seine Unbeherrschtheit war, die ihn in diesem Moment antworten ließ.   
„Wir haben Arschlöcher wie dich getötet“, erwiderte er und der Raum wurde von jetzt auf gleich totenstill. Aya war es, als könne man eine Stecknadel fallen hören und was man tatsächlich sehr deutlich hörte, war das zufriedene Seufzen des Iren, während er sich ein zweites Brötchen nahm. Schuldig hingegen schien alles andere als glücklich mit der Antwort zu sein und Aya feierte innerlich diesen kleinen Sieg über den Telepathen, dessen Missfallen klar auf seinem Gesicht geschrieben stand.  
„Erfolglos, möchte ich meinen, wenn dir der dickste Fisch im Teich entwischt ist und die für Weiß zuständige Agentin euch gleich mit verraten hat.“ Schuldig grinste und Aya ballte unter der Tischplatte die Hand zur Faust.   
„Nicht nur mir, anscheinend. Ich war nicht alleine erfolglos damit, Lasgo zu töten“, erwiderte Aya und nun war es seine Stimme, in der eine eindeutige Warnung mitschwang, das Thema nicht weiter zu verfolgen.

Mit einem letzten Blick in das höhnische Grinsen des Deutschen widmete er sich nun endlich seinem Kaffee und dem westlichen Frühstück, das ihm wie Schmirgelpapier den Rachen hinunterglitt. Aber, so konnte es Aya in der aufkommenden, gefräßigen Stille mit einiger Genugtuung sehen, war er nicht der Einzige, der sich zwingen musste. Crawford würgte ebenso widerwillig das Essen hinunter wie er selbst.

Auch wenn er es nicht wollte, so trugen Ayas Gedanken ihn zu ihrem vergangenen Gespräch über die jeweiligen Köche ihrer Teams. Aya hatte niemals gedacht, dass er Zeuge sein würde, wie Naoe sich sein Frühstück mithilfe seiner Gabe zusammensuchte und die bunten Cornpops jeweils eine Extrarunde drehten, bevor sie in der Milch landeten. Er hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass Farfarello etwas anderes als beinahe rohes Fleisch essen würde und dennoch begnügte sich der verrückte Ire mit einem einfachen Omelett, das er liniengenau sezierte.   
Als wenn Crawford seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn und maß ihn eindringlich.   
„Du wirst dich an den allgemeinen Hausarbeiten beteiligen, Fujimiya. Nagi wird dir den Plan geben und ich erwarte deine Mithilfe.“  
„Sklavenarbeit, meinst du.“  
Der Amerikaner schnaubte. „Nenne es, wie du willst. Erneut: du wirst etwas für die exzellente Versorgung, die deine Schwester im Gegensatz zu den Stümpern im Magic Bus genießt, tun.“

Als wenn Aya die Erinnerung an die Geiselhaft seiner Schwester noch ein weiteres Mal gebraucht hätte um zu wissen, wie wenig freiwillig er hier war.   
Er schwieg und leerte seine Kaffeetasse, spülte damit die letzten Krümel, die sich in seiner Speiseröhre verfangen hatten, hinunter. Inmitten der Anderen versuchte er einen Punkt der Ruhe zu finden, von dem aus er Gelassenheit ziehen konnte. Und war es nicht genauso wie bei Lasgo, nur dass es dieses Mal nicht fünf, sondern zwölf Wochen waren, die er fernab von seinem Team verbrachte, bevor es zur Katastrophe kommen würde? Er spielte hier eine Rolle und hatte sein Innerstes, in das er sich zurückziehen konnte, das niemand von ihnen, selbst Schuldig nicht, erreichen konnte.

„Apropos, Fujimiya“, holte ihn eben jener aus seinen Gedanken zurück und Aya tauchte widerwillig aus eben jenen wieder auf. Er ahnte, dass das, was aus dem Mund des Telepathen kommen würde, nicht gut sein würde. Er ahnte, dass das Grinsen des Mannes die Einleitung für die nächste Katastrophe bilden würde.   
„Wie geht’s eurem Kleinen? Befindet er sich in den liebenden Armen seines Teams, die ihm die hilflosen Tränchen trocknen?“, fragte Schuldig mit eben jenem Unterton, der ausreichte, dass jeder Geduldsfaden und jede Kontrolle, die Aya bislang über sich gehabt und mit der er die Anwesenheit der Schwarz überstanden hatte und glaubte, überstehen zu können, mit einem lauten Knall zerriss.

Ebenso laut, wie nun das Geräusch seiner auf die Wange des Telepathen treffenden Faust war, die zielsicher ihren Weg fand, als Aya an Naoe vorbei über den Tisch langte, seine Reflexe schneller als Schuldigs Instinkte, wie es schien. Das Meiste, was auf dem Tisch stand, wurde durch seine rohe Gewalt umgeworfen. Teller, Tassen und Schüsseln flogen durcheinander und bildeten in ihrem lautmalerischen Chaos die perfekte Untermalung für seinen zweiten Schlag, der ihm jedoch nicht so leicht gelingen wollte, wie der erste. Schuldig fluchte bildgewaltig und hielt dagegen, gewohnt schnell. Er blockierte Aya mit einem abgrundtief bösen Knurren, über das der Weiß beinahe Crawfords allzu gelangweilten Befehl überhört hätte.

„Nagi.“ Ein Wort, das reichte, damit der Telekinet ihn eisern vom Tisch wegzog und auf die Knie presste, die in schmerzhaftem Kontakt zum Boden kamen. Hasserfüllt fletschte er die Zähne und starrte in die blauen, wütenden Augen.   
„Als wenn du es geschafft hättest, ihn zu brechen, Mastermind“, grollte er erbost und wehrte sich gegen die unsichtbaren Fesseln, die ihn eisern und schmerzend am Boden hielten und ihm zu verstehen gaben, dass er einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte, sich auf die Worte des Telepathen einzulassen.   
„Oh ich hatte nicht vor ihn zu brechen. Ich habe ihn lediglich dafür bestraft, dass er mit Lasgo geschlafen hat“, erwiderte Schuldig mit einem Grinsen, das teuflischer nicht sein konnte und Aya grollte wütend. Natürlich musste Schuldig genau darauf anspielen. Natürlich musste er ihm das an den Kopf werfen. Aya presste die Lippen zusammen, als er sich davon abhielt, hinterherzuschieben, dass zumindest eine andere Personen im Raum ebenfalls mit Lasgo geschlafen hatte und dass dieser ebenso wenig wie Omi auch sich dem Verbrecher freiwillig oder bewusst hingegeben hatte. Er musste nur den Mund aufmachen und dann gäbe es kein Halten mehr. 

Doch wieder war es der Ire des Teams, der sich seiner annahm und ihm warnend die Klinge seines Messers ein den Mund schob und auf die Zunge presste. Erstickt würgte Aya, zwang sich jedoch, inne zu halten um nicht noch sein Leben hier in der Küche auszuhauchen, weil der verrückte Ire meinte, ihn aufschlitzen zu müssen.  
„Kein Wort, Arielle“ murmelte dieser und das noch verbliebene Auge bohrte sich weit über die körperlichen Grenzen hinaus tief in seine Seele. In diesem Moment wurde Aya bewusst, dass der Mann vor ihm über alles Bescheid wusste. Das schwere Wissen in dem einen Auge drückte ihn beinahe mehr hinunter als es die Telekinese vermochte und mit einem abgehackten, erstickten Laut gab Aya nach. Das Messer verließ seinen Mund und Aya schloss abrupt seine Lippen. Er schmeckte Blut, doch das war ein kleiner Preis angesichts des Messers. Schweigend, aber mit nicht geringer Genugtuung beobachtete er, wie Schuldig sich einen Eisbeutel aus dem Gefrierfach holte und ihn sich ins Gesicht presste. Geschah dem Telepathen Recht und es reichte noch nicht einmal an das heran, was er dafür verdient hatte, dass er Omi gefoltert hatte. 

Dass eben jener den Eisbeutel nun in die Spüle war und zu ihm kam, war logisch. Ebenso logisch, dass Schuldig ihm mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht schlug um sich zu rächen. Das tat jedoch dem Schmerz, der durch Ayas Kiefer zog, keinen Abbruch und sein Kopf ruckte zur Seite. Naoe ließ ihn beinahe im gleichen Moment los, sodass auch der Rest seines Körpers Zeit hatte, seinem Kopf auf den Boden zu folgen, auf dem er nun hart auftraf und für lange Augenblicke Sterne sah. Lange genug, dass Schuldig ihn an seinen Haaren packen und ihn zu sich hochziehen konnte.

„Es wird Zeit, dass du dich an deine Position hier gewöhnst, Weiß“, knurrte der Telepath über ihm, während Aya sich mit aller Macht davon abhalten musste, ein weiteres Mal zuzuschlagen. „Du bist nichtmal soviel wert wie das Schwarze unter unseren Fingernägeln. Du bist Dreck, der dazu gedacht ist, seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und dem es nicht zusteht, eine eigene Meinung zu haben.“   
Schuldigs Worte schmerzten ihn mehr als Aya es wirklich einzugestehen bereit war. Birman hatte ihm Ähnliches zu verstehen gegeben, als sie keine Zeit verloren hatte, ihn mit seiner Schwester zu erpressen. Wertlos war er, eine Waffe, die man nach Belieben nutzen konnte, wenn man nur die richtige Leine in der Hand hielt.   
„Und wie es mein…nein _unser_ gemeinsamer Anführer so will, werden wir beide uns jetzt etwas näher unterhalten über deinen unnützen Ungehorsam deinen neuen Herren gegenüber.“

Schuldig zog ihn an seinen Haaren hoch und Aya stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf. Sein Blick ruckte zu dem des Amerikaners, doch natürlich erhielt er von diesem keine Hilfe. Warum sollte es auch, wenn es sich um einen Befehl des Orakels handelte. Anders konnte er sich den nachdenklichen Blick aus hellen Augen nicht erklären, der sich nun zuerst auf ihn, dann auf Schuldig richtete, bevor der Telepath ihn mit roher Gewalt aus der Küche zog. 

 

~~**~~

 

Die Handschellen, mit denen Schuldig ihn an die Gitterstäbe dieses Käfigs, denn nichts Anderes war diese Kellerzelle, gefesselt hatte, bissen sich schmerzhaft in seine Haut. Ungebeten kam Aya das Bild von Crawford vor Augen, der in einer ähnlichen Position über Stunden verharrt hatte. Er erinnerte sich an den Anblick der Handgelenke, ebenso wie er sich daran erinnerte, dem Amerikaner geholfen zu haben, dessen Verwundungen zu versorgen. 

Das hatte er nun davon. Das alles hier hatte er davon. 

Aya verspürte seltsame Ruhe bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er nun schlussendlich doch einen verlässlichen Beweis für Crawfords allumfassende Bosheit erlangt hatte. Der Schwarz war nichts Anderes als erfüllt von Verdorbenheit und Sadismus, also gab es kein Delta zwischen seiner vorherigen Einschätzung und dem wahren Charakter des Orakels. Das war tatsächlich beruhigend, war die Welt also doch weiß und schwarz.

Das würde dem körperlichen Schmerz, den Schuldig ihm nun zufügen würde, aber keinen Abbruch tun. 

Bisher hatte der Telepath es sich an der gegenüberliegenden Wand gemütlich gemacht und begnügte sich damit, ihn schweigend anzustarren. Er verursachte Aya damit eine unwohle Gänsehaut, die sich über seinem ganzen Körper ausgebreitet hatte. Es war kalt hier unten und Aya war sich sicher, dass er spätestens in einer Stunde, wenn nicht sogar mehr, anfangen würde zu zittern. Natürlich war das einkalkuliert. Natürlich war all das hier einkalkuliert und Aya fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob sie ihm das Gleiche antun würden wie Omi. 

Drei Monate körperlicher Folter und erzwungener, telekinetischer Heilung. Ein stetiger Teufelskreislauf.

„Plötzlich so still, Fujimiya? Hast du mir keine hasserfüllten Worte mehr entgegen zu spucken? Die Ehre deines Taktikers zu verteidigen? Um Gnade zu winseln?“   
Aya schwieg. Er hatte immer noch Kopfschmerzen von Schuldigs Schlag und dachte nicht daran, den provozierenden Worten des Deutschen nur für dessen eigene Belustigung zu folgen. Aya lehnte den Kopf an die Gitterstäbe und verankerte seinen Blick in die blauen Augen des Telepathen. Was war es wohl gewesen, was Omi gefühlt hatte in den Stunden, in denen Schuldig ihn in seiner Gewalt gehabt hatte? Was hatte Schuldig ihn sehen, ihn fühlen lassen? Aya war sich sicher, dass, was auch immer es war, er es Schuldig in tausendfacher Form wünschte. 

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn aufsehen. Schuldig hatte sich von der Wand abgestoßen und kam nun auf ihn zu, wie ein Raubtier seine Beute anvisieren und verschlingen würde. Instinktiv presste Aya sich gegen die Gitterstäbe um der Nähe des Schwarz zu entkommen, doch vergeblich. Schuldig lehnte sich in unmittelbarer Nähe zu ihm an das kalte Metall und fixierte ihn mit einem dunklen Lächeln. 

„Möchtest du gar nicht wissen, was ich mit dir vorhabe, Abyssinian, wo mir doch deine Gedankengänge verborgen bleiben? Möchtest du gar nicht wissen, welche Art der Folter auf dich warten wird in der Zeit, die du hier bei uns verbringen wirst?“  
Aya schwieg weiterhin. Schuldig wollte sich also selbst einen darauf runterholen, was Aya dachte, dass er ihm antun würde? Das konnte er vergessen.   
„Weißt du, ich stehe darauf, wenn sie mitarbeiten“, lächelte der Telepath gnadenlos. „Wenn sie schreien und betteln und flehen. So wie dein kleiner Taktiker. Weißt du, dass er mir letztendlich angeboten hat, mir den Schwanz zu lutschen, nur damit ich aufhöre, ihn zu quälen? Hat er dir das erzählt?“  
Schuldig grinste und Aya starrte ungläubig in das amüsierte Gesicht. Hatte Schuldig Omi tatsächlich dazu gezwungen, ihn zu befriedigen? Hatte er ihn vergewaltigt? Gegen seinen Willen ballten sich Ayas Hände zu eisernen Fäusten und er grollte.   
„Natürlich habe ich nicht aufgehört, aber etwas Anderes hättest du von mir auch nicht erwartet, oder, Abyssinian? Aber keine Sorge, geblasen hat er mir keinen und gefickt habe ich ihn auch nicht. Das habe ich mir aufgespart.“

Angewidert wandte Aya seinen Blick ab und bohrte ich auf die mit Gitterstäben versehene, nackte Birne, die den Raum in kaltes Licht tunkte. Aufgespart? Für wen? Doch wollte Aya auch wirklich die Antwort auf die Frage haben? Nein. Lieber ließ er die Erleichterung darüber, dass ihr Jüngster von Schuldig nicht auch auf diese Art und Weise gefoltert worden war, seine eigene Wut stärken.  
Die Hand in seinen Haaren, die eisern und brutal an ihnen riss, begrüßte Aya mit einem Zischen. Alles Weitere darüber hinaus verbot er sich, selbst, als Schuldigs Faust erneut Kontakt mit seiner Wange machte.   
Innerlich lachte Aya darüber, wenngleich das Lachen an den Kanten bereits verdächtig ausfranste und an den Rand der Hysterie gelangte. Wenn der Schwarz so weitermachte, wäre er bewusstlos, noch bevor sich dieser entschloss, ihm anderweitige Knochen zu brechen. Vielleicht war das gar nicht mal so verkehrt, beschloss Aya und verzog die schmerzenden Lippen zu einem spöttischen Lächeln.   
Schuldig schlug noch weitere zwei Male zu, bevor er seinen Kopf zu sich herumzog und ihn zwang, den Telepathen anzusehen.

„Also. Kommen wir zu dem, was ich von dir will, Abyssinian. Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Du wirst mir Zutritt in deine Gedanken gewähren, die du jetzt noch mit dieser unnützen, dicken Mauer umgibst, die für mich ein lästiges Hindernis sind.“  
Für einen Augenblick starrte Aya ihm in das Gesicht und versuchte, den allzu sinnlosen Worten zu folgen, die Schuldigs Mund verlassen hatten. _Warum_ in aller Welt sollte er dem Telepathen Zugang zu seinen Gedanken gewähren? Aus welchem Anlass sollte er dem Telepathen noch mehr Angriffsfläche bieten?   
Aya lachte. Bitter und beißend, aber er lachte. Er lachte und spuckte Schuldig blutigen Speichel ins Gesicht. 

„Fick. Dich“, grinste er und lachte weiter, konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören damit. Aya gab die Kontrolle über seine eiserne Selbstbeherrschung auf, er ließ sich gehen und ließ die ungläubige Irritation die Oberhand gewinnen, die sein Herz im hysterischen Griff hielt.   
Und es war schön zu sehen, wie er Schuldig damit aus dem Konzept brachte, auch wenn dessen Fassungslosigkeit nicht lange anhielt. Wieder wurde ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen, doch dieses Mal begnügte sich Schuldig nicht damit. Wütend drehte er sich von ihm weg und ging zu der überraschend blütenreinen Matratze. 

Das längliche Stück Stoff, welches er aus dem Matratzenbezug riss, stellte sich als Knebel heraus, mit dem er Ayas Kopf an die hinter ihm liegenden Gitterstäbe fesselte und schließlich so eng zuschnürte, dass es Aya in die Mundwinkel schnitt.   
Aya würgte die ersten Sekunden, bevor er seine nun verminderte Atmung genug unter Kontrolle bekam, dass er nicht erstickte. Er schluckte panisch, bevor er seine Angst und sein schnell schlagendes Herz unter Kontrolle bringen konnte. 

Letzteres gelang ihm nicht.

Das, was vorher gnädig absent war, kam nun mit voller Wucht, zum Teil befeuert durch Schuldigs Nähe und dessen Worte, die nun an sein überreiztes Ohr drangen.  
„Ich verrate dir, was ich machen werde und für wen ich mich aufgespart habe. Ich werde dich ficken, Fujimiya. Nicht im übertragen Sinne, sondern wortwörtlich. Ich werde dir deinen weißen Arsch soweit aufreißen, dass ihn dir selbst der beste Chirurg nicht mehr zusammennähen kann. Und zwischendrin werde ich dir meinen Schwanz immer wieder so tief in den Rachen stecken, dass du glaubst, dass du erstickst und dann werde ich dich atmen lassen. Ich werde dieses Spiel solange spielen, bis du nur noch ein zuckendes Häufchen Elend bist. Aber glaube mir, nach dem ersten Mal wird es einfacher werden für dich. Ich werde dich so lange ficken, bis du daran zerbrichst, Fujmiya und wenn das der Fall sein sollte, dann mache ich mit deiner Schwester weiter, der lieblichen, kleinen, komatösen Aya, die noch nicht einmal merken wird, wenn ich in ihr komme. Meinst du, ich kann sie damit schwängern und viele kleine Telepathen für Rosenkreuz produzieren? Wäre doch niedlich, oder?“

Ungeachtet der Fesseln, des Knebels bäumte sich Aya auf. Jetzt, in diesem Moment hätte er Schuldig gerne alles entgegengeschleudert, was er aufzubieten hatte. Schuldig durfte seine Schwester nicht anrühren, unter keinen Umständen. Nicht Aya, die er die ganze Zeit über versucht hatte zu beschützen. Nicht Aya. Nein, nicht sie  
Verzweifelt kämpfte er dagegen an, doch vergeblich. Das Einzige, was er damit erreichte, war, dass Schuldig sich lachend zurücklehnte und ihn mit voller Zufriedenheit betrachtete, bevor er seine Hände an den Jeansbund der Hose legte und den obersten Knopf legte. Spielerisch öffnete er ihn ebenso wie nun den Reißverschluss, bevor er mit einem Ruck die Jeans hinunterzog. 

Aya presste seinen Hinterkopf gegen die Gitterstäbe und presste die Augen zusammen. Bei allem, was ihm heilig war, nein. Nein! Das durfte nicht sein. Nein! Bitte nicht, flehte er innerlich, während er ob des Atems schauderte, der über sein Gesicht strich, als Schuldig sich wieder an ihn schmiegte. Doch bevor er weitermachen konnte, hielt der Telepath inne und schien auf etwas zu warten, das ihn schlussendlich auflachen ließ.   
„Ach herrje, Fujimiya, was hast du für ein Glück. Da werde ich doch tatsächlich von meinem Team gebraucht.“ Verächtlich wurde ihm die Wange getätschelt. „Bleib schön hier und freu dich auf das, was kommt. Ich kann dir sagen, dass ich mich auf jeden Fall freuen werde.“ 

Aya musste seine Augen nicht öffnen, um das Lächeln in den Worten zu sehen. 

Und erst, als Schuldig sich von ihm löste und den Käfig verließ, wagte er es, seine Augen wieder zu öffnen. Unwillkürlich zuckte er zusammen, als das Licht erlosch und er in dem fensterlosen, stillen, ihn begrabenden Raum alleine war. Aya schluchzte erstickt. Es sollte ihn nicht wundern, dass das passierte. Es sollte ihn nicht wundern, dass Schuldig zu solchen Mitteln griff. Doch er hatte anscheinend bis zuletzt die Hoffnung gehegt, dass Schuldig sich nicht Lasgos Methoden bediente. Dass er doch noch einen Funken Ehre und Respekt in seinem Körper hatte und sich nicht seiner Schwester bedienen würde. 

Anscheinend war das zuviel verlangt und so blieb Aya nichts Anderes mehr übrig als möglichst lange durchzuhalten um sie zu schützen. Aya rief sich das Bild seiner lachenden Schwester in Erinnerung. Unschuldig, schützenswert, sein Ideal. Seine Schutzheilige.   
Gleichwohl rief er sich all die schönen, intimen Stunden mit Männern ins Gedächtnis, die er je in seinem Leben verbracht hatte, in dem Wissen, dass er sie nach Schuldigs Folter nie wieder zu schätzen wissen würde. Bitterkeit wallte in ihm hoch. Er musste sich keine Gedanken darüber machen, was nach den drei Monaten passierte. Wenn er es schaffte, bis dahin zu überleben, dann würde er Aya wieder zurückbringen in das Krankenhaus, aus dem sie entführt worden war. 

Er selbst… 

 

~~**~~

 

Die Art, wie ihre Nervensäge aus dem Keller kam, missfiel Jei.

Nun könnte man sagen, dass ihm alles an dem Telepathen missfiel und gelogen wäre das sicherlich nicht, aber es gab Dinge, die ihm insbesondere nicht gefielen und das war die Siegessicherheit des arroganten Mannes, der sich nun – für seine alltäglichen Fernsehsendungen, die ihm Tiere und Pflanzen zeigten – in ihr Wohnzimmer begab, was just der Raum war, in dem sich Jei befand. 

Noch. 

„Keine Lust auf Tierdokus, Jei?“, wurde er von der schnarrenden Stimme gefragt und Jei fletschte die Zähne.   
„Du stinkst“, erwiderte er und Schuldig hob betont lässig den Arm, roch an seiner Achsel. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und beschmutzte die Couch mit seiner Anwesenheit, die bis vor kurzem noch rein und schuldlos gewesen war.   
„Ich bin’s nicht. Fujimiya vielleicht?“, waberte dieses widerliche Grinsen zu ihm und Jei drehte sich weg von dem Quell seines Unmutes. Er hatte Besseres zu tun als Zeuge von blutigen Massakern und Familiendramen zu werden.

Er hatte Fujimiya und eine Aufgabe.

Jei seufzte tief, als er wartete, bis ihm niemand in die Quere kam, wenn er ihrem Gast einen Besuch abstattete, der genau in jedem Keller untergebracht worden war, in den das Orakel ihn zunächst in der irrigen Annahme gesperrt hatte, dass dies der richtige Ort für ihn sei. Jei hatte ihn in der Annahme gelassen, solange bis es Zeit gewesen war, dem Kronprinzen zu zeigen, dass er falsch lag. Auch wenn dieser überraschend dumm und langsam gewesen war, bis er schlussendlich begriffen hatte, was richtig und was falsch war. Aber mit der Zeit hatte sich das gegeben und Jei war unweigerlich stolz auf die Fortschritte, die das Orakel gemacht hatte in den vergangenen Jahren.

Doch diese Erinnerungen waren nun nicht wichtig. Er hatte dank der Sucht der Nervensäge genügend, wenngleich nicht ewig Zeit. Bestimmt öffnete er die Tür und schlüpfte in die Dunkelheit des Raumes, die er kannte wie nichts auf der Welt. Jeden Winkel kannte er auswendig, jede Kachel hatte er unter seinen Füßen bereits erspürt. Er kannte Abstände, Nuancen, Möglichkeiten, so führte ihn sein Weg zielstrebig zu dem Mann, dessen hektischer und ängstlicher Atem sich in der Stille des Raumes brach und direkt vor ihm an den Gitterstäben seinen Ursprung hatte. Jei hieß die Laute willkommen und umarmte sie, gab ihnen eine Heimat, da auch sie es verdienten, Grund und Boden zu haben, in dem sie sich nähren konnten, wie jedes andere Lebewesen auch.

Er schmiegte sich an die Gitterstäbe und damit auch teilweise an den Körper des Zellenbewohners und atmete ruhig und bedacht in dessen Ohr um ihn zu beruhigen, denn, so hatte er gelesen, wenn man sich auf den ruhigen Atem einer ruhigeren Person konzentrierte, dann wurde man selbst ruhiger. Er ließ seine Hände die Aufgabe seines Auges übernehmen, und fühlte, was er sonst sehen würde. Zielsicher glitten seine Finger über die Gitterstäbe nach oben, auf seine Höhe. Stumm ertastete Jei die Haare, die weniger weich als die des Technikjungen waren. Über das klamme Gesicht fuhr er nach unten, blieb an dem Knebel hängen, der den Kopf des Weiß an die Gitterstäbe fesselte. Jei grollte unwillig und beließ ihn erst einmal dort, wo er war, denn er konnte weder Husten noch Erbrechen noch unnütze Worte gebrauchen, während er sich ein Bild machte vom Zustand ihres Gastes. 

Jei lauschte den Geräuschen, die der Stoff des Knebels nicht aufhalten konnte. Man konnte es Stöhnen nennen, gedämpft durch den allzu robusten Stoff. Es trug Nuancen von einem Wimmern in sich, die wiederum destilliert worden waren aus Angst vor dem, was kommen mochte und aus schlechten Erinnerungen an das, was bereits geschehen war.   
Blut roch Jei wenig, also hatte die Nervensäge sich noch zurückgehalten und es konnte keine lebensgefährliche Verletzung sein, die er ihm zugefügt hatte. Das Gesicht war es, es war zu heiß für unverletzte Haut gewesen. 

Der Oberkörper war immer noch eingehüllt in die Kleidung des Orakels. Doch als sich seine Hand auf dem Weg zur Hose machte und nur dünnen Stoff fand, wo er einen richtigen Hosenbund erwartet hatte, knurrte Jei missbilligend. War es da ein Wunder, dass der Körper vor ihm versuchte, mit aller Kraft vor ihm wegzubrechen? Nein, aber der aussichtslose Widerstand war trotzdem unsinnig, töricht und dumm. Sinnlosigkeit nervte ihn.

Schuldig war also sinnlos. Ein schöner Gedanke, wenn auch nicht neu.

Er wanderte wieder nach oben und löste den Knebel, der sich so brutal in die Mundwinkel des Weiß geschnitten hatte. Keuchend und hustend glich der Anführer in diesem und den folgenden Augenblicken seinem Taktiker und Jei wartete ab, bis er wieder ruhig wurde und das, was er am Besten tun konnte, tat: nämlich schweigen.   
Aber Jei wollte das langfristig nicht. Er wollte Antworten.  
„Mich hat die Nervensäge nie an die Gitterstäbe gefesselt“, murmelte er nachdenklich, während sich seine Hände neben dem Kopf um die Stäbe legten. Berührungen in dieser Situation waren notwendig um Angst zu erzeugen, für mehr nicht, also ließ er es, nachdem er gesehen hatte, was er hatte sehen wollen.   
Er hörte den Mann in der Dunkelheit schlucken und legte den Kopf schief. Für Tee und Müsliriegel war es noch zu früh und der rothaarige Mann war im Gegensatz zu seinem Taktiker sowieso generell zu alt dafür. Aber wie sollte er ihn dann zum Reden bringen? Schaffte die Beleidigung des Telepathen durch ihn selbst eine ausreichende Basis zwischen ihm und dem Weiß, die ihn zu seinen Antworten brachte?

Tatsächlich, wie es schien. „Nervensäge?“, ertönte die raue, tiefe Stimme des anderen Mannes durch den stillen Keller und Jei rollte sein verbliebenes Auge. Als wenn das nicht offensichtlich war.  
„Der, der dich an die Gitterstäbe gefesselt hat.“  
„Schuldig.“ Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung, auch wenn die Stimme den Umständen entsprechend vorsichtig war. Jei würdigte das Offensichtliche keiner Antwort. Es gab Wichtigeres.   
„Du hast ihn hierhin zurückgebracht und nicht zu denjenigen, denen du gehorchst. Warum?“, fragte er und der Weiß zuckte vor seinen Worten zurück, als hätte er ihn mit ihnen geschnitten. Die Wahrheit schmerzte, war so manches Mal schärfer als es eine Klinge jemals sein konnte. Jei schmunzelte.  
„Woher weißt du das?“  
„Es ist meine Aufgabe zu wissen. Warum hast du es getan?“  
Die Atmung des Mannes vor ihm änderte sich. Er hatte keine Angst, denn sie wurde nicht schneller. Sie wurde langsamer. Kontrollierter. Interessant, befand Jei, denn es deutete auf Wut hin. Auf Frustration. Was an der Frage löste das aus?   
„Schuldig hat dich vorgeschoben“, verließen Worte die Lippen, die ihn wütender nicht machen konnten. Abrupt und überschäumend erzürnte ihn eben jener Zorn, den er sonst für den Telepathen reserviert hatte.

Erbost zischend fasste Jei die losenden Enden des Knebels und zog sie und den empfindlichen, ungeschützten Hals des Weiß daran zu sich. Mit Lust am Töten würgte er den Mann vor sich und überrascht keuchte der Weiß. Ebenso nutzlos wehrte er sich gegen den Stoff, der ihm abrupt die Luft zum Atmen raubte.   
Fester und fester drückte Jei zu, gab beinahe seinem Drang nach, dem Weiß das elendige Leben auszuhauchen, mit dem dieser gesegnet worden war. Beinahe… doch er konnte sich kontrollieren. Mittlerweile konnte er sich kontrollieren.   
„Wag es ja nicht, mich noch einmal mit dem Telepathen zu vergleichen, Weiß“, zischte er missbilligend und wartete noch einen Moment, in dem er die Bewegungen des sich wehrenden Körpers mit dem seinen erfühlte und sich an der Todesangst labte, die sich direkt vor ihm ausbreitete und immer und immer größer wurde.

Doch der Weiß hatte noch eine Aufgabe, also durfte er nicht sterben, nicht brechen, nicht verstümmelt, nicht übermäßig verletzt werden. Jei seufzte und ließ ihn los, wartete, bis sich das verzweifelte Husten und Röcheln in ein raues Keuchen umwandelte, das zu einem schwerfälligen, verzweifelten Atmen wurde. Abfällig rollte er mit dem Auge.   
„Also. Warum?“, kam er zu dem einzigen Thema zurück, das von Interesse war. Die Antwort darauf ließ auf sich warten, verständlich angesichts der emotionalen und körperlichen Reaktionen. Das bedeutete aber nicht, dass die Tiersendungen der Nervensäge ewig andauerten und spätestens danach würde der rothaarige Telepath wieder hier unten sein und weitermachen mit dem, was das Orakel ihm aufgetragen hatte.   
„Ich hatte Mitleid“ presste der Weiß überraschend schnell durch seine geschundene Luftröhre und Jei legte den Kopf schief.  
„Mitleid“, wiederholte er langsam, nachdenklich beinahe. Damit konnte er nichts fangen und es erschloss sich ihm auch nicht. „Warum war das angemessen?“, wollte er wissen und die Dunkelheit verbarg die Überraschung des Weiß gut. Lediglich der Kontakt der Handschellen mit den Gitterstäben verriet die Unruhe ihres Trägers ob der Frage. Auch diese verstand Jei nicht.   
„Ich verstehe die Frage nicht.“

Jei legte den Kopf schief. Dumm war der Weiß nicht und begriffsstutzig ebenfalls nicht. Also musste es zwangsläufig daran liegen, dass er an seine Art der Sprache nicht gewohnt war. Vielleicht sollte er es also mit dem Sprachmuster versuchen, an das der Weiß bereits gewöhnt war? Jei beschloss, diesem Versuch die nötige Zeit zu geben.  
„Deine emotionale Verfassung hat dazu geführt, dass du dich dazu entschlossen hast, einen dir feindlich gesinnten Agenten, dessen Tod dir einen Vorteil verschafft hätte, zurück in die Hauptstadt deines Landes zu bringen, in der sich auch deine Basis befindet. Anstelle ihn deinen Auftraggebern auszuliefern, wie es von dir verlangt, sinnvoll und logisch gewesen wäre, hast du für ihn ein Hotelzimmer angemietet und bist zu deinem Team gefahren, das du teilweise in Kenntnis über deine Taten gesetzt hast. Meine Frage lautete, welche Gefühle dich mit welchen Überlegungen dazu gebracht haben, diese Entscheidungen zu treffen“, imitierte Jei die detailreichen Wiedergaben ihrer Aufträge durch das Orakel und legte ebenso die entsprechende Stimmfärbung in seine Worte. Es machte ihm keine Mühe, aber der überraschte Laut des Weiß entlohnte ihn in keinem Fall für seinen Versuch, dem Unwissenden Wissen beizubringen.

„Es schien mir richtig“, drang es noch viel unbefriedigender von dessen Lippen und Jei grollte erneut.  
„Warum?“  
„Er war verwundet.“  
„Nicht mit tödlichen Verletzungen.“  
„Lasgo hat ihn gefoltert.“  
„Du benutzt nicht den richtigen Ausdruck für die Taten.“  
Unsicheres Schweigen antwortete ihm und Jei merkte, dass er Wut in seine Stimme hatte einfließen lassen. Anscheinend verursachte diese die Angst. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Taktiker, ließ sich der Anführer aber nicht von dieser leiten und so erhielt Jei seine Antwort.   
„Ich war der Meinung, dass er das nicht verdient hat.“

Jei wog die Antwort des Weiß ab und prüfte sie auf Schlüssigkeit. Er konnte keine Hinweise auf eine Lüge oder aber ein Auslassen der Wahrheit erkennen. Es gab auch keinen Grund, warum der Weiß ihn anlügen sollte um sein eigenes Leben zu retten, denn schließlich war er nicht die Nervensäge. Kommentarlos vergrub Jei seine rechte Hand in den Haaren des Weiß und zog ihn daran zurück an die Gitterstäbe. Er brachte seine Lippen ganz nah an das Ohr des anderen Mannes.

„Mir reicht dein Wort, aber der Telepath wird sich nicht damit zufriedengeben. Gib ihm, was er will und er wird dich nicht brechen. Behalte deine hohen, unüberwindbaren Mauern und erlebe, wie er dich Stück für Stück auseinanderreißt, bis nichts mehr übrig ist“, raunte er die Belohnung für die Informationen in das Ohr des stocksteifen Mannes. Er roch Angst und sie war mehr als berechtigt.   
Jei lachte leise und drehte sich weg. „Bis morgen…vielleicht…“, warf er über seine Schulter, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss und den Geruch und die Geräusche des Weiß aussperrte. 

Sirko und das ukrainische Märchenbuch warteten auf ihn. Das Philippinische hatte zu warten, bis der Weiß wieder bei Verstand war. 

Falls.

 

~~**~~

 

Aya wusste nicht, wieviel Zeit seit dem Besuch des Iren vergangen war und er gehabt hatte, seine Angst vor dem Kommenden zu kultivieren, bevor sich die Tür sich erneut öffnete und ihm beißend weißes Licht in die Augen stach. Er wusste, dass es töricht war, die Augen zu schließen angesichts des Feindes, der nun hinter seinem Rücken auf ihn warten würde, doch er ertrug die Helligkeit nicht. Und wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er dem Monster, das sich nun zu ihm gesellte, auch nicht in die Augen sehen, egal, welcher Schwarz es war.   
Die Haut um seine Handgelenke herum schmerzte und seine Arme waren schwer und kribbelten vor anstehender Taubheit. Die furchteinflößende Begegnung mit dem Iren steckte ihm in den Knochen und Aya schluckte schwer, als die erwartungsvolle Stille weiterhin anhielt. Doch jetzt war nicht der Moment, um darüber nachzudenken. Jetzt musste er sich auf das konzentrieren, was ihn erwartete und wenn er dem vernarbten Mann auch nur einen Funken Glauben schenkte, dann würde Schuldig alles daransetzen, seinen eigenen Willen zu bekommen und den seinen zu brechen. Mit allen Mitteln. Notfalls mit seiner Schwester.

Und Aya war sich nicht so sicher, ob er nicht schlussendlich dem Drängen nachgeben würde nur um sie und sich zu retten. Denn was waren seine Schilde gegen die Telepathie des Deutschen wert, wenn dieser ihn körperlich so sehr folterte, dass er alleine dadurch schon den Verstand verlor und er dann bei Aya weitermachte?

„Na so etwas, haben wir hier etwa einen Houdini oder wie darf ich mir erklären, dass du dich von deinem Knebel befreit hast, du ungehorsamer Weiß?“  
Aya versteifte sich unwillkürlich angesichts der vor lockendem Zynismus triefenden Stimme. Schuldig wusste nichts von dem Besuch seines Teamkollegen? Unter anderen Umständen war das genauso wie die keinesfalls übersehbare Abneigung des Iren gegen den Telepathen eine nützliche Information. Jetzt brachte sie aber rein gar nichts, außer dass er Schuldig damit noch mehr provozieren würde.  
Aya öffnete gerade rechtzeitig die Augen, um zu sehen, wie der Schwarz ebenfalls in den Käfig trat und ihm über die Wange strich.  
Schweigend drehte er den Kopf weg, sinnlos, das wusste er, aber ein für ihn selbst notwendiger Akt des noch existierenden Widerstandes gegen den Mann, der Omi gefoltert hatte. 

Schuldigs Augen maßen ihn amüsiert. „Immer noch so stur? Oder liegt es daran, dass ich Hand angelegt habe an euren kleinen, süßen Omi, der sich mit gefälschten Ausweisen durch das Tokyoter Nachtleben vögelt?“  
Natürlich traf Schuldig zielsicher seinen wunden Punkt. Immer und immer wieder suchte er ihn, bohrte in der Wunde, bis sie über alles Ertragen heraus schmerzte und Aya dazu brachte, seine erzwungene Beherrschung aufzugeben. Wütend starrte er Löcher in die gegenüberliegende Wand und versuchte mit schwindendem Erfolg, den Telepathen zu ignorieren. Er versuchte es wirklich. Aber die wandernde Hand auf seinem Körper, die über seine Brust nach unten strich, war schwer zu ignorieren. Sie wollte nicht ignoriert werden. Doch Aya wollte sich nicht kampflos ergeben, auch wenn seine Chancen verschwindend gering standen.

Als Schuldig die Hose, die er immer noch wie eine zusätzliche Fessel um die Fußgelenke trug, löste und hinter sich warf, versuchte er ihn zu treten. Schuldig nutzte das als Gelegenheit, seine Beine zu packen und sie hochzuziehen und sich zwischen sie zu drängen, dass Ayas Gewicht nun ausschließlich auf seinen Handgelenken ruhte, bis er die Querstreben des Käfigs zu fassen bekam. Gepeinigt stöhnte er auf, als der Schmerz in seiner Hüfte und in seinen Handgelenken unerträglich wurde und presste die Augen zusammen. 

„Was denkst du, wie sich das gleich anfühlen wird, Abyssinian, wenn ich dich bis zum Anschlag aufspieße und dir den Ritt deines Lebens beschere? Wieviel Gleitgel soll ich nehmen, damit ich gerade noch bequem reinkomme?“ Die Hände um seine Oberschenkel pressten sie noch weiter auseinander und nun stöhnte Aya deutlich auf vor Schmerz. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander, als die Angst in ihm zu groß wurde, als dass er sie weiter schlucken konnte. Das Flehen um Gnade lag ihm auf den Lippen.  
„Und weißt du, was der nette Nebeneffekt unseres kleinen Höllenritts sein wird? Am Schluss dessen komme ich in deine Gedanken und dann steht mir alles offen. Win win für mich, oder?“  
Win win für Schuldig? Ja, dem konnte Aya nur zustimmen. Schuldig würde in voller Linie gewinnen und Aya blieb nichts Anderes übrig als zu überleben. Irgendwie. 

„Bist du stark genug, um mich von deiner Schwester abzuhalten?“

Alleine die Frage ließ Aya brachial zusammenzucken. Der verheißungsvolle Sadismus in der geschnarrten Frage deutete ihm an, dass er eben nicht stark genug sein würde, wie auch? Selbst Crawford war nicht stark genug gewesen, unbeschadet aus seiner Begegnung mit Lasgo hervorzugehen. Selbst das Böse in Person hatte sich durch den simplen Akt der sexuellen Demütigung aus seiner Bahn werfen lassen.   
Die Hände, die nun unter die Boxershorts fuhren und seinen Hintern umfassten, ließen ihn ausbrechen – ohne Erfolg. Das Flehen in ihm wurde lauter, eindringlicher, es wartete nur darauf, ausbrechen zu dürfen. Es fehlte nicht viel und Aya würde tatsächlich das Wort an Schuldig richten. Ihn anflehen, aufzuhören. Eben weil er kein Held war, nicht dumm und im Grunde seines Herzens zu feige war, das zu ertragen, was Crawford ertragen hatte.

Doch Schuldig kam ihm zuvor.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Alternativvorschlag, Fujimiya?“, fragte er und die Stimme war in ihrer Sanftheit so falsch, wie sie nur sein konnte. Alleine das warnte Aya schon davor, dem folgenden Vorschlag auch nur einen Moment Gehör zu schenken. Nicht, dass es den Schwarz davon abhielt, ihn weiter mit seinen Worten und Berührungen zu bedrängen. Oder davon, dass er nun Ayas Kinn packte und es zu sich zog.  
„Folgender Vorschlag. Wir überspringen das Ganze ‚ich ficke dich blutig, solange bis du nur noch ein kleines Häufchen Elend bist, das sich wünscht zu sterben und entsprechend darum bettelt‘ und kommen zu dem wirklich Wichtigen: dem Zugang zu deinen Gedanken. Du gewährst ihn mir freiwillig und ich lasse deinen Arsch in Ruhe. Wie wäre es?“

Aya bohrte seinen Blick in die blauen, grausamen Augen, die ihn aufmerksam und abwartend musterten. Vielleicht war es die Ruhe in ihnen, die ihn zum Sprechen verleitete.  
„Als wenn ich dir auch nur ein dreckiges Wort glauben würde, das deinen Mund verlässt“, zischte er trotz oder gerade wegen seiner Angst widerwillig und Schuldig lachte.  
„Ach schau mal, er kann ja sprechen. Du glaubst mir nicht? Dein Problem. Aber ich habe noch ein Zusatzangebot. Was hältst du von Folgendem? Ich lasse deinen Arsch in Ruhe, du lässt mich in deine Gedanken und ich stelle dafür eine Verbindung zwischen dir und deinem wunderbaren Schwesterlein her, mithilfe derer ihr zwei Geschwister euch unterhalten könnt?“

Alles in Aya kam zu einem brachialen Halt. Sein Atem stockte, sein Herz setzte einen Moment lang aus, sein logisches Denken. Für Sekunden war er versucht, ja zu schreien. Für Sekunden waren die Worte des Deutschen Verlockung pur. Eine Verbindung zu seiner Schwester, dafür keine Vergewaltigung und als Preis nur Einlass in seine Gedanken? Das war ein Angebot, das er nicht ausschlagen konnte und wollte. Oder? 

Es war zu gut, um keine Falle zu sein. Aber…

„Ich glaube dir nicht“, presste er rau hervor, auch wenn bereits Hoffnung in seiner Stimme durchschimmerte, und Schuldig lachte beißend.  
„Deine Sache“, winkte er ab. „Mein Angebot steht, Weiß. Ich gebe dir jetzt Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Wenn diese Zeit abgelaufen ist und du nichts sagst, werde ich Tor eins nehmen und das Tor wird dir nicht gefallen, denn es bedeutet Vergewaltigung und Folter für dich und deine Schwester. Wirst du mit mir diskutieren wollen…Tor eins. Wirst du Fragen stellen…Tor eins. Wirst du etwas anders als „Ich gewähre dir Zutritt“ sagen, Tor eins. Wählst du hingegen Tor zwei, werde ich den hübschen, kleinen, seine Maxime verratenden Abyssinian anständig belohnen und ihn zum ersten Mal seit Jahren mit seinem Schwesterchen sprechen lassen. Versprochen.“  
Verzweifelt schluckte Aya. Schuldigs Worte waren mehr als eindeutig. Aber…  
„Du hast keine Verbindung zu ihr“, hielt er dagegen und er hasste, wie rau seine Stimme vor den Zweifeln klang, die er hatte.   
„Oh, habe ich nicht?“, hielt eben jener dagegen. „Kostprobe gefällig?“

Aya wollte nicht reagieren. Er wollte stark sein. Und doch nickte er schneller, als er sich davon abbringen konnte, auch wenn Omi in seinem Hinterkopf schrie und ihn dafür verdammte, ein Verräter an ihrer Sache zu sein. Ein Verräter an ihm und dem, was ihrem Jüngsten angetan worden war.

„Nenn mir etwas, wonach ich sie fragen soll“, grinste Schuldig und knabberte an Ayas Ohrläppchen. Widerwillen überschwemmte Aya, doch unter dem Aufgebot all seiner verbliebenen Kraft hielt er still.  
„Weihnachtseule?“  
Schuldig lachte und der Laut verätzte Ayas Gehörgänge. „Bei Gott, wie kitschig.“ Dann wurde er still und minutenlang geschah nichts. Mit leeren, unsehenden Augen stand der Telepath dort wie eine Statue und hielt Aya mit seinen Händen wie einen Liebhaber an die Gitterstäbe gepresst. Nur an der Atmung des Anderen konnte Aya sehen, dass dieser überhaupt noch lebte.

Schließlich kehrte Schuldig wieder zu ihm zurück.   
„Die Grau-weiße. Sie fragt, ob du sie immer noch hast oder ob du den „hässlichen, kleinen Schlumpf“ entsorgt hast, wie du es ihr am Donnerstag angedroht hast.“  
Ungläubig zuckte Aya zusammen. Alles, was Schuldig ihm so eben gesagt hatte, war wahr. Nichts davon war eine Lüge. Die Details stimmten. Mühevoll schluckte Aya und bevor er auch nur einen Ton dazu sagen konnte, hatte Schuldig sich von ihm gelöst und seine Beine angewidert fallen gelassen. Erst, als der Schwarz aus dem Käfig heraustrat, fand Aya die Kraft, seine Stimme zu nutzen.   
„Warte…WARTE!“, rief er dem Telepathen hinterher, versuchte erfolglos, sich in seinen Fesseln zu drehen, doch es war nur ein Lachen, das ihm antwortete.   
„T minus drei Stunden, Fujimiya.“ 

Damit wurde es wieder dunkel und Aya schrie all seinen Frust, all sein Unverständnis in die Dunkelheit heraus, losgelöst von jeglicher Disziplin und jedweder Beherrschung. Schuldig konnte mit Aya sprechen? War es tatsächlich so? Doch woher sollte er sonst ihre Antwort haben? Eben jene, die sie ihm noch schuldig war, die er aber genauso erwarten würde, was niemand wissen konnte. Wenn sie in der Lage war zu denken und Schuldig ihm eine Möglichkeit bieten würde, mit ihr zu kommunizieren, wie konnte er sich da nicht auf das Angebot des Deutschen einlassen? Wie konnte er da nur einen Moment zögern?

Doch Omi würde ihm hierfür nie verzeihen. Er selbst würde seines Lebens nie wieder froh werden, wenn der Telepath Zugriff zu seinen Gedanken hatte. Er würde keine Sekunde seines Lebens mehr alleine in seinem Kopf sein. 

Aber sein innerlichster, sehnlichster Wunsch würde erfüllt werden. Er würde mit seiner Schwester sprechen können. Nach drei Jahren. Endlich wieder mit ihr sprechen. 

Vielleicht.

 

~~~~~  
 _Wird fortgesetzt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tjoah.... Schuldig ist schon so ein bisschen der Teufel, oder? ;)
> 
> Wie immer gilt: über Kommentare, Kudos und Kritik freue ich mich. Nektar der Autorin, ihr wisst schon. ;) Lasst mich wissen, dass ihr mitlest.


	14. Schachmatt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: alles nicht mir. 
> 
> Und jetzt geht es ans Eingemachte. Dennoch gibt es keine Warnung, höchstens für unflätige Beschimpfungen, mit denen Schuldig um sich wirft. Viel Spaß euch. ;)
> 
> Und yaih! 200 Klicks. :3

Dass Zeit je nach Situation unterschiedlich langsam und schnell verging, war Aya durchaus schon etwas länger bewusst. Es hatte Momente in seinem Leben gegeben, da war die Zeit nur so geflogen, ebenso Momente, da waren die Sekunden nur so gekrochen. Und da waren die Momente gewesen, in denen die Zeit stillgestanden hatte. Als seine Eltern gestorben waren. Als seine Schwester ins Koma gefallen war. Als er seine erste Zielperson getötet und begriffen hatte, dass es keinen Weg zurückgab, nun da Blut an seinen Händen klebte.  
Der Moment, in dem Schuldig ihm die Wahl zwischen Folter und Kontakt zu seiner Schwester gelassen hatte, hatte sich nahtlos in die Reihe dieser Ereignisse gefügt.  
Seitdem war die Zeit verflogen wie nichts. Während Ayas Herz in der absoluten Grabesstille des Kellers viel zu laut und viel zu schnell schlug, liefen seine Gedanken im Kreis, ohne wirklich auf ein Ergebnis zu kommen. 

Verweigerte er sich Schuldig und blieb seinen Prinzipien treu bis zuletzt, würde dieser ihn zerstören. Dafür würde er dann aber weder seine Maxime noch Omi verraten. Doch was wäre, wenn er die zweite Möglichkeit wählte? Keine Vergewaltigung, sondern eine Belohnung für seine Kooperation und seinen Verrat an Weiß und ihren Maximen. Aya machte sich diesbezüglich nichts vor, Schuldig würde es sich nicht nehmen lassen, das Weiß auf die Nase zu binden. Aber auch wenn es stimmte und er Kontakt zu seiner Schwester aufnehmen konnte, dann war da immer noch Instinkt, der ihn anschrie, Schuldig nicht zu vertrauen.  
Da war er wieder, das Hamsterrad, in dem seine Gedanken liefen und liefen und liefen, bis sich die Tür schließlich wieder öffnete und mit einem Klicken das gleißende Licht anging. Aya Herz begann zu rasen und mühevoll schluckte er, als er die Schritte hinter sich hörte, die unverkennbar zu Schuldig gehörten. Langsam, wie ein Jäger, der seine Beute im Visier hatte.  
Die Tür des Käfigs, an dessen Gitterstäben er hing, öffnete sich langsam und Aya schloss die Augen. Er wollte das siegessichere Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Telepathen nicht sehen.

Die Hand in seinen Haaren sollte ihn nicht überraschen oder gar erschrecken, nichtsdestotrotz tat sie es. Schuldig lachte über sein Zusammenzucken.  
„Sieh mich an, Fujimiya“, raunte die barsche Stimme und Aya gehorchte schweigsam. Er sah, dass er sich vertan hatte. Schuldig war alles andere als spöttisch oder schadenfroh. Sein konzentrierter Gesichtsausdruck sagte mehr als deutlich, dass er sich durch nichts von seinem Vorhaben abbringen lassen würde. Aya wusste nicht, was ihm mehr Sorgen bereiten sollte.  
Schweigend starrte er dem Telepathen in die viel zu nahen Augen, während dessen Atem wie eine schlechte Verheißung über sein Gesicht strich. 

„Also, Fujimiya, welches Tor darf es heute für dich sein?“  
Aya schluckte schwer. Das Rauschen in seinen Ohren steigerte sich und Panik kroch in ihm hoch, unaufhaltsam und ohne Gnade. Seine schnelle Atmung betrog seine Wortlosigkeit und rang Schuldig ein sanftes Lächeln voller Falschheit ab.  
„Soll Schweigen deine Antwort sein? Also willst du den harten Weg. Gut, kann ich mit leben.“ Aus der Sanftheit wurde Bosheit und Aya schüttelte panisch den Kopf.  
„Nein, Schuldig, ich…“ Weiter kam er nicht, als der Mann vor ihm ihm den Mund zuhielt und seinen Hinterkopf schmerzhaft an die Gitterstäbe presste.  
„Ich habe dir ganz klar die Spielregeln dargelegt, Fujimiya. Ein Satz, den du dir merken solltest, ein einziger Satz und du schaffst das nicht? Oder willst du es nicht? Den eigenen Prinzipien treu bis zum Schluss, wie löblich und nutzlos.“ Der Telepath seufzte theatralisch und ließ ihn wieder frei atmen. „Na da wird Nagi viel zu tun haben, dich wieder und wieder zu heilen.“

Dort, wo die Panik vorher nur hintergründig dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage war, einen vernünftigen Satz von sich zu geben, überschwemmte sie ihn nun mit all ihrer Macht. Einen Satz. Schuldig hatte einen Satz gewollt. Welcher Satz…  
„Ich gewähre dir Zutritt!“, presste Ayas unterbewusstes Gedächtnis die Worte, die Schuldig hatte hören wollen, schneller hervor, als dass er sich wirklich bewusst an sie erinnerte. Selbst als Schuldig lauthals lachte und seine Schenkel auseinanderdrängte und sie erneut an den Gitterstäben hochschob, wiederholte er den Satz wie ein Mantra immer und immer wieder. Doch so oft er ihn auch äußerte, so wenig ebbte Schuldigs Lachen ab und Aya erkannte seinen Fehler. Sein Instinkt hatte Recht gehabt, Schuldig nicht zu vertrauen. Natürlich würde der Mann jede Gelegenheit nutzen, ihn zu brechen und sei es mit falschen Versprechungen, auf die er wie ein Anfänger hereinfiel, nur weil der Telepath etwas in den Gedanken seiner Schwester gefunden hatte, das nur Aya und ihn selbst betraf. Bitte nicht, geisterte es durch seine Gedanken. Bitte nicht. Immer und immer wieder flehte er stumm, selbst über den aufsteigenden Kopfschmerz hinweg flehte er.

~Braver Weiß~, geisterte es durch eben jene und Aya hielt abrupt inne. Verzweifelt stöhnte er auf, als Schmerz in seinem Kopf explodierte, den er noch nie vorher so erlebt hatte. Er bäumte sich auf, schlug den Kopf gegen die Gitterstäbe nur um dieses Reißen loszuwerden. Was passierte hier mit ihm? Was tat Schuldig ihm an?  
~Genaugenommen dringe ich in dich ein.~ Aber wieso verspürte er dann in seinem Kopf die Schmerzen, die Schuldig mit seinem Eindringen viel tiefer verursachen sollte? Wie als Antwort darauf wurde der Schmerz größer und größer und Aya hatte das irrwitzige Gefühl, dass etwas in seinem Kopf riss. Er schrie, zumindest glaubte er das. Er schrie so laut, dass seine eigenen Ohren klingelten und dass sein Rachen von der Wucht der Laute schmerzte, die er veräußerte.  
~Das mag vielleicht daran liegen, dass ich gerade in deine Gedanken dringe und nicht in deinen Körper~, schlängelte sich Schuldigs Stimme unaufhörlich… in seine Gedanken. ~Ich komme gerade durch einen kleinen Spalt in deine ach so dicken Mauern, deren Reißen und Splittern du als körperlichen Schmerz wahrnimmst. Am Besten, du stellst dir das so vor, als wärest du eine schwangere Frau und ich würde ohne Betäubung die verschiedenen Schichten Bindegewebe in deinem Bauch aufreißen um an dein Kind zu kommen. Also so ungefähr und nur in deinem Kopf und…~

„Hör auf!“, presste Aya hervor und erkannte die krächzende Stimme nicht, die aus seinem Mund kam. „Nein, Schuldig, hör auf! Bitte…hör auf…!“  
~Zu spät, mein Bester. Du hast mich eingeladen und nun bin ich drin. Das ist eine notwendige Prozedur. Also sei jetzt tapfer, das wird alles, aber kein Spaziergang.~ 

Doch Aya war alles andere als tapfer. Der Schmerz wurde noch schlimmer und es gab kein Entkommen. Nichts, was er tat half, nichts, um das er flehte, konnte Schuldig dazu bewegen, aufzuhören. Nichts, und erst, als er den Schmerz nicht mehr ertrug und seine Rezeptoren die Impulse nicht mehr verarbeiten konnten, verlor er gnädigerweise das Bewusstsein. 

 

~~**~~

 

Na das war ja besser gegangen als gedacht.

Schuldig rieb sich grollend seine Ohren, die ihm ganz schön von den Schreien des Weiß klingelten. Genaugenommen hörte er für Minuten nichts anderes als eben dieses Klingeln und verfluchte sich dafür, dass er Nagi nicht mit dazu geholt hatte, damit dieser dem nun endlich bewusstlosen Schreihals den Mund zugehalten hatte.  
Wenn seine eigenen Hände nicht damit beschäftigt gewesen wären zu verhindern, dass Fujimiya sich aus Panik seine eigenen Hände und Arme ausriss, hätte er die Aufgabe auch selbst erledigen können, aber so…

Hinterher war man immer klüger, so hatte er keine Zeit verloren und dem Weiß die Handschellen abgenommen, sobald dieser das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Wie einen Sack Kartoffeln hatte er ihn zu der Matratze gezerrt und ihn dort auf die Seite gelegt. Falls der Weiß sich übergeben sollte, auch wenn Schuldig auf einen starken Magen hoffte.  
Nun hieß es warten, bis Fujimiya wieder zu sich kam und dann würde er die Antworten erhalten, die ihm sein Anführer nicht geben wollte. Wortlos ließ sich Schuldig neben Fujimiya auf dem Boden nieder und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche. Er öffnete eine seiner Tierdokumentationen, die er sich heruntergeladen hatte und die ihm nun die Zeit vertreiben würde.

Eine halbe Stunde später stieß er den schlafenden Mann neben sich mit dem Fuß an, doch noch erhielt er keine Regung. Noch schlief der Mann wie tot.  
„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass ich einen für dich hochkriegen würde?“, fragte er in die Stille des Raumes hinein und lachte, als hätte er einen besonders guten Scherz gemacht. Und war es nicht auch so? Alleine der Gedanke daran war ihm zuwider und die Worte, mit denen er den Weiß bedroht hatte, waren nur leere Hülsen gewesen, ohne eine wirkliche Bedeutung dahinter. Die Berührungen, die notwendig gewesen waren um das richtige Maß an Panik in dem Weiß hochkommen zu lassen, verursachten in Schuldig den beinahe schon überwältigenden Drang, sich das Gefühl von Fujimiyas Haut und Atem auf seiner eigenen Haut vom Körper zu waschen. Eine heiße Dusche wäre da gut oder besser noch: ein schönes, heißes Bad. Aber erst, nachdem er alle Informationen aus dem Weiß gequetscht hatte, derer er habhaft werden könnte. 

Während Schuldig darauf wartete, dass der Weiß wieder zu Bewusstsein kam – oder zumindest einen Zustand erlangte, in dem er mit hm kommunizieren konnte – versuchte sich Schuldig auf seinem Handy die neuesten Folgen über die Flora und Fauna Japans anzuschauen. Viel Erfolg hatte das nicht und das lag nicht an dem Keller ohne Empfang, sondern vielmehr an der Tatsache, dass ihn die Informationen, die er aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach aus den Gedanken des Weiß ziehen würde, nervös und flatterig machten. Er konnte und wollte sich nicht auf die Bilder konzentrieren, die auf dem kleinen Bildschirm des Smartphones liefen, sondern sich lieber der Frage „Was wäre wenn?“ widmen. Er wollte sich wappnen für das, was er sehen würde, doch er wusste nicht wie, denn alleine die Vorstellung, dass er Crawford auch nur einen Hauch anders sehen könnte als jetzt, verursachte ihm Übelkeit, insbesondere nach den Ereignissen der letzten Tage und den kleinen und großen körperlichen Unzulänglichkeiten, die ihm sein Anführer offenbart hatte.

Doch bis der Weiß ihn mit seiner mentalen Anwesenheit beehrte, würde er sich sinnlose, nicht hinterlegte Gedanken darum machen und keine validen Informationen erlangen. Das teilte ihm zumindest seine rationale Seite mit, nicht, dass sie groß Gehör fand in diesem Moment.  
Eine halbe Stunde lang starrte er auf seinen Bildschirm ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen, bevor das Bewusstsein des Weiß Ebenen erreichte, in denen er zumindest mit den Gedanken des Anderen kommunizieren konnte, während der Körper sein Eindringen und das damit zwangsläufig verbundene Trauma ausschlief für die nächsten Stunden, wenn nicht sogar Tage.

~Schau mal einer an, wer da ist~, sandte er probeweise aus und Verwirrung war das Erste, was ihm entgegengetragen wurde. Verständlich, soweit und ganz natürlich.  
~Wo bin ich?~ Interessant, wieviel anders die mentale Stimme des Weiß klang. Um einiges weniger nervig, mochte Schuldig meinen. Ein Grund mehr, nicht mehr mit ihrem Neuzugang zu sprechen, sondern seine neugewonnene, telepathische Freiheit in dessen Gedanken zu nutzen.  
~Du bist in deinem Unterbewusstsein. Dein Körper ist immer noch in dem Keller.~  
~Du bist nicht ich?~  
Ach herrje, da war aber jemand schwer von Begriff. ~Nicht wirklich, Fujimiya. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich, dass ich Zutritt zu deinen Gedanken erhalten habe. Glückwunsch, du gehörst jetzt zu dem erlesenen Kreis derjeniger, deren Gedanken mir zu keiner Zeit verborgen sind.~

Schuldig hätte es sich denken können, dass auf seine Worte erneut Panik folgte. Er hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass der Weiß sich nicht sofort erinnerte und wenn er es schlussendlich tat, ihn das erst einmal aus der Bahn werfen würde. Dass es ihn aber derart in Angst und Schrecken versetzte, damit hatte Schuldig nicht gerechnet und so wurde er im ersten Moment von den negativen Gefühlen geradezu zerquetscht und beinahe herausgeschleudert, bevor er sich mit Mühe und einigen Kopfschmerzen fangen konnte um zu handeln.

Alles Positive, was Schuldig aufzubieten hatte, schickte er gegen diesen Wirbelsturm an, auch wenn es ihn – auf Deutsch gesagt – fürchterlich ankotzte, dass er dem Weiß auch nur einen Funken Gutes entgegenbringen musste. Dieser Mann war nichts als ein Ärgernis und nun war er auch noch ein lästiges Ärgernis, das außer für ein paar gute Prügeleien unter Feinden nichts taugte.  
~Hörst du jetzt endlich AUF damit!~, brüllte er gegen die Panik an und umhüllte den Weiß zusätzlich noch mit sämtlichen positiven Gedanken und Emotionen, die er in seinem Wirkungskreis finden konnte. Das würde das bewusste, logische Denken des Mannes zwar für zusätzliche Stunden außer Kraft setzen, ihn dafür jetzt aber nicht verrückt werden lassen. 

Nach und nach wurde es still um sie beide und Schuldig seufzte. 

~Hast du dich jetzt wieder eingekriegt?~, fragte Schuldig schließlich und er erhielt so etwas wie zögerliche, fragende Zustimmung im Nachhall der positiven Gefühle. Fujimiya war gerade das Äquivalent zu zugedröhnt, ohne wirklich zugedröhnt zu sein. Mal sehen, ob er so in der Lage war, gute Antworten aus dem Weiß heraus zu bekommen.  
~Bist du in der Lage, in Ansätzen klar zu denken?~  
~Ich weiß es nicht.~  
~Also ja. Wunderschön. Du wirst mir jetzt Rede und Antwort stehen.~  
Fujimiya benötigte dieses Mal etwas länger für seine Antwort, was maßgeblich daran lag, dass sich die trägen Gedankenkreise einen Reim zu machen versuchten. ~Worüber?~

Nun war es an Schuldig, zunächst einmal zu schweigen. Er wusste, wenn er Fujimiya das richtige Stichwort liefern würde, dann hätte er die Erinnerungen des Weiß auf einem Silbertablett präsent. Er müsste sie nur durchforsten und sie in die richtige Reihenfolge zu bringen und dann wüsste er, was sein Anführer ihm verschwiegen und grundsätzlich ausgelassen hatte.  
Doch mit einem Mal war Schuldig sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob er all die Details, die auf ihn warten würden, wirklich haben wollte. Crawford war sein ekelhaft arroganter, alleswissender Anführer, der mit seinen Dreiteilern verwachsen war und sicherlich von Entspannung nie etwas gehört hatte in seinem Leben. 

Nichts Anderes war er. Nichts Anderes hatte er zu sein.

Und dennoch musste Schuldig Licht ins Dunkel bringen und Fujimiya war gerade die Quelle, die er benötigt, um mehr Informationen zu erhalten.  
~Was ist bei Lasgo passiert?~, fragte er so neutral, wie es ging und die mentale Präsenz des rothaarigen Mannes zuckte gleichermaßen vor der Frage zurück wie sie Erinnerungen hervorrief, die an Schuldig vorbeiliefen und ihm einen ersten Einblick gaben. Langweilige Dinge über den Auftrag, die Schuldig nicht im Geringsten interessierten. Schuldig grollte. Man könnte meinen, dass der Weiß ihn absichtlich von den Antworten fernhielt, die er wollte… und nicht wollte.  
~Du hast Crawford bei Lasgo getroffen~, soufflierte Schuldig und wurde mit anderen Bildern belohnt, weniger harmlosen Bildern. Wie es schien, hatte das ekelhaft geordnete Leben des Weiß seinen Ursprung in den ebenso ekelhaft geordneten Gedanken, die exakt zu dem Zeitpunkt sprangen, in dem sich Crawford und Fujimiya bei Lasgo das erste Mal begegnet waren.

Und Schuldig bekam das Kotzen alleine beim Anblick der Bilder, die sie beide umschwirrten. 

Er zuckte nicht nur mental zurück bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm hier bot. Schmerzhaft stieß sein Kopf gegen die geflieste Wand der Zelle, als er seinen Anführer dort knien sah und als er jeden einzelnen, ihn schmerzenden Gedanken des Weiß dazu verfolgte, der mit Lauten unterlegt war, die Fujimiya in den Momenten zuvor noch als anregend empfunden hatte… nun aber angeekelt und entsetzt war.  
Doch das war nicht das Schlimmste, was Schuldig sehen konnte, bei weitem nicht. Es war nur ein Katzensprung zu weiteren, fürchterlichen Erinnerungen, die ihm alle eins zeigten: seinen Anführer, weit ab von seiner üblichen Würde, weit ab von der ihm zustehenden Unversehrtheit und deutlich gezeichnet von den Taten des Menschenhändlers. 

Der Anblick und die dazugehörigen Einschätzungen des Weiß bereiteten Schuldig Kopfschmerzen, doch das war nur ein geringer Preis für die Katastrophen, die sich in den Erinnerungen des anderen Mannes aneinanderreihten und schließlich darin gipfelten, dass eben jener, den er gerade noch mit positiven Erinnerungen überschüttet hatte, ebenso versuchte, sich seinem Orakel aufzuzwingen. Wie ein Tier hielt er ihn nieder, um sich ihm aufzuzwingen… nur aufgehalten von der Erwähnung seiner Schwester und anschließend reichlich nutzlos geplagt von Unverständnis und einem schlechten Gewissen. 

Mit _Mühe_ erinnerte sich Schuldig an Crawfords Befehl und den Grund des Hierseins von Fujimiya. Wäre er nicht noch nützlich, so hätte Schuldig Fujimyias Geist auf der Stelle zerfetzt und ihn zu einem dauerhaft sabbernden Idioten gemacht. Er hätte ihn bis zu seiner vollkommenen Verpflichtung gefoltert, bis dem feindlichen Agenten die Hirnmasse aus den Ohren geflossen wäre.  
Doch er hatte ja noch einen _Sinn_ , eine _Aufgabe_ , die ihm von ihrem Orakel selbst gegeben worden war, also würde Schuldig vorerst die Finger von diesem widerlichen Stück _bigottem _Dreck lassen.__

~Du hast allen Ernstes geglaubt, dass du Hand an meinen Anführer legen kannst?~, knurrte er dennoch voller mordlüstiger Bosheit und Fujimiyas Geist überschwemmte sie beide nur so von Reue und Angst. Beinahe ertränkte er Schuldig damit und vergrub ihn soweit unter sich und den Schuldgefühlen, dass sich der Telepath nur mit Mühe von den überschäumenden Emotionen befreien konnte.  
~Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das getan habe. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Plötzlich war ich so wütend, dass es mir als die einzige Möglichkeit schien, ihn dafür zu bestrafen, was er getan hatte all die Jahre über. Aber ich kann nicht verstehen, warum. Ich würde das niemals tun. Niemals wieder.~  
Schuldig schnaubte. ~Und du glaubst, dass ich dir das abnehme, du widerliches Stück Scheiße?~, fragte er lauernd und Fujimiyas Erinnerungen verharrten. Angst kroch zwischen sie beide und krallte sich wie giftige, ätzende Tentakel an ihnen fest. Schuldig begrüßte das, denn er wollte, dass Fujimiya Angst vor ihm und vor seiner Rache hatte. Alleine dafür, dass er es gewagt hatte, Hand an Crawford zu legen, würde er die nächsten drei Monate leiden. Alleine dafür. Dennoch schlug er nun diese Emotion erbarmungslos nieder, denn er konnte sie nicht gebrauchen. Nicht jetzt. Später, oh ja, gerne. 

Hinzukam, dass das Nächste, was er sah, ihn zu den ach so wichtigen Tugenden des Weiß zurückführte. Rettung der Unschuldigen. Bestrafung der Bösen. Begleichung einer Schuld und so weiter. Lächerlich, wirklich, auch wenn, das musste Schuldig dem Weiß zugestehen, der Nutznießer des Ganzen Crawford gewesen war, dem der Weiß sogar einen Kaffee mitgebracht hatte um seinen hoch unvernünftigen Anführer aus dem Wald zu locken. Ebenso, wie er ihm Kleidung mitgebracht und nach der Dusche seine Wunden versorgt hatte. Ihn trotz allem nicht einsperrte oder zu Kritiker zerrte, was sicherlich im Rahmen seiner Möglichkeiten gewesen wäre ohne dass Schwarz davon Wind bekommen hätten. Und wenn sie es dann doch erfahren hätten, wäre Crawford vermutlich schon längst außer Landes geschafft worden, in eine der koreanischen oder chinesischen Forschungseinrichtungen. Aber Fujimiya hatte es nicht getan. Anstelle dessen hatte er sich bei Crawford entschuldigt und es auch genauso gemeint. Immer noch, auch wenn seine Erinnerungen nun mit dunklen Hass getränkt waren, dafür, dass sich Crawford an Tsukiyono vergriffen hatte. 

Wenn er es sich ehrlich eingestand, war Schuldig da unterm Strich ganz bei Fujimiya. Betrachtete er alles zusammen, so war der Ausreißer nicht logisch, denn augenscheinlich hegte der Mann, dessen Gedanken ihn voller Angst vor weiteren Schmerzen umschwirrten, keine weitere Absicht, sich Crawford aufzuzwingen, ganz im Gegenteil. Schuldig fand sogar stellenweise Sorge in diesen Gedankensträngen. Wohl verstaut und unsicher, aber es war Sorge. 

_Das war ja geradewegs zum Kotzen._

~Bitte…nicht noch einmal~, trug sich eben jene Stimme zu ihm und Schuldig brauchte etwas, um dem Gedankengang folgen zu können. Er sollte Fujimiya nicht noch einmal foltern und ihm solche Schmerzen zufügen wie bei seinem notwendigen Eindringen.  
~Wir werden sehen, wenn du wieder bei Verstand bist, Weiß. Bis dahin wünsche ich dir süße Träume von deinem Team, das für dich in immer weitere Ferne rückt.~  
Schuldigs Stimme troff nur so vor beißendem Sarkasmus, als er das Bewusstsein des Mannes in die Untiefen der dringend benötigten Regeneration schickte, der ihm in den letzten Minuten jede einzelne seiner Fragen beantwortet und ihm damit mehr Informationen gegeben hatte, die Schuldig zu verwerten bereit war. 

_Lasgos persönlicher Sexsklave._

So unbegreiflich es ihm die Bestätigung dessen auch war, so ekelerregend wahr war diese Bezeichnung. Soweit Schuldig das aus Fujimiyas Gedanken lesen konnte, hatte sich Lasgo mehrfach an Crawford bedient und ihn in der Tat wie ein Tier gehalten, das er nach Belieben ficken und ficken lassen konnte. Von Fujimiya, der sich verweigerte. Von Birman, die es nicht tat.  
Hass schäumte in Schuldig hoch, so heiß und unnachgiebig, dass er seine Faust gegen die Fliesen schlug…dreimal, bevor der Schmerz ihn in die Gegenwart zurückholte. Lasgo hatte es gewagt, Hand an Crawford zu legen und dafür würde er sterben…doch schnell würde das nicht gehen. Er würde ihn langsam krepieren lassen und ihm jeden einzelnen Knochen in seinem Leib dafür brechen, dafür, dass er es gewagt hatte, seinen Anführer anzufassen. Nicht nur das das. Schlimmeres noch. 

_Weitaus Schlimmeres._

Was die Agentin betraf, so hatte Jei, wie er jetzt wusste, schon vorgesorgt. Nun hieß es nur noch, ihr den finalen Todesstoß zu geben und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie ihre widerlichen Taten bereute. Jedes Quäntchen an Glück würde er aus ihrem Körper quetschen, darauf konnte sie sich verlassen.  
Schweigend warf Schuldig einen Blick auf den erneut wie tot schlafenden Weiß. Die Verbindung zwischen den Beiden war nicht zu leugnen. Fujimiya rettete Crawford den Arsch und brachte ihn sogar in das Haus seiner Eltern – zum Kotzen gut gemeint, diese Unterbringung. Dafür ließ Crawford Fujimiya am Leben, auch wenn sich dessen Gehirn sicherlich gut gemacht hätte auf dem Grabstein seiner Eltern.  
So wäre es doch nur fair, dass Fujimiya zurückkehrte zu seinem neuen, besten Freund, oder?  
Schuldig sandte seine mentalen Fühler in Richtung Nagi aus um zu fragen, ob dieser ihm den Weiß hochtragen konnte, doch ihr Telekinet war immer noch nicht zuhause. Also musste er selbst ran und hievte sich den schlafenden Kartoffelsack unrühmlich über die Schulter. Schwankend trug er ihn die Treppen hoch und betrat ohne anzuklopfen in einem Akt der zivilen Rebellion das Schlafzimmer seines Anführers. 

„Lieferservice!“, rief er fröhlicher als er sich wirklich fühlte, ins angrenzende, private Büro und ließ den Weiß ohne Zeremoniell auf das Bett fallen, auf das dieser mit einem dumpfen Laut auftraf. Schritte hinter ihm kündeten von der Ankunft des stolzen, neuen Besitzers und Schuldig drehte sich mit einem vorgeschobenen, faulen Grinsen auf den Lippen zu seinem Anführer um, der ihn mit sorgsam ausdruckslosen Augen musterte, bevor sein Blick über Fujimiya glitt.  
„Was soll er hier?“, fragte Crawford, als hätte er nicht schon längst Schuldigs Antwort auf diese zugegebenermaßen dumme Frage vorhergesehen.  
„Du wolltest, dass ich ihm eine weitere Leine anlege, dann kümmere dich auch um die Nachsorge deines neuen Gadgets.“  
Nachdenkliches Schweigen begegnete ihm, als müsse Crawford erst noch ausmachen, was er mit dieser Situation anfangen sollte. Schlussendlich nickte er beinahe ergeben und Schuldig meinte, ein beinahe lautloses Seufzen zu hören. Doch sicher war er sich dessen nicht. 

„Du wirst seine Erinnerungen an den Durchbruch dämpfen.“  
Ungläubig starrte Schuldig seinen Anführer an. Das war ihm gerade wichtig? Nach allem, was Schuldig gesehen hatte, nach allem, worüber sie sprechen müssten, hatte _das _oberste Priorität? Er grollte unzufrieden. „Gern geschehen, Crawford, dass ich den Weiß, den du ohne Rücksprache in unser Haus geholt hast, noch ein Stück weit kontrollierbar gemacht habe“, gab Schuldig entsprechend ungnädig zurück und wurde mit einem Blick belohnt, der arroganter nicht sein könnte, bevor das Orakel sich wegdrehte und das Thema anscheinend als erledigt ansah.__

____

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging das Orakel an ihm vorbei nach unten in die Küche und ebenso schweigend folgte Schuldig ihm. Anscheinend war Crawford trotz seiner ursprünglichen Verweigerung redebereit und wer war Schuldig, dass er dieses seltene Angebot nicht annahm? Zumal die Küche der Ort in einem Haus war, der sowohl auf Partys als auch im Privaten ein Ort der Gespräche war. Und so konnte sich Crawford wieder eine seiner unzähligen Tassen Kaffee einschenken, die, so wusste Schuldig jetzt, deswegen getrunken wurden, weil Crawford kein Wasser zu sich nehmen konnte. Eben weil man ihn vermutlich genau damit gefoltert hatte. 

Ungebeten überkamen Schuldig andere Bilder, weitaus verstörendere Bilder über seinen Anführer, allen voran das kurze Gespräch, kurz bevor Fujimiya ihn von diesem Pfahl befreit hatte. Schockiert hatte Schuldig mitansehen müssen, wie sein ewig sturer und arroganter Anführer lieber das Zeitliche segnete, als ein weiteres Mal vergewaltigt zu werden. Schuldig schluckte gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals an, der sich aus hilfloser Wut und Entsetzen zusammensetzte. 

„Hör auf, an ihn zu denken“, holte ihn die kühle, wissende Stimme aus seinen Gedanken und Schuldig fokussierte sich auf die hellen, stechenden Augen, die eine deutliche, lauernde Warnung aussprachen. Er bewegte sich hier auf dem schmalen Grat, dass Crawford es überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen hatte, sich ihm und seinen Fragen zu stellen. Doch er musste vorsichtig sein mit dem Mann, der das Trauma, was er durchlitten hatte, kontinuierlich versucht hatte, vor ihnen zu verbergen.  
„An wen?“, fragte Schuldig mit gemäßigtem Interesse, abseits seines üblichen Spottes.  
„Den Mann aus Fujimiyas Erinnerungen.“  
Schuldbewusst zuckte der Telepath zusammen. Er konnte nicht damit aufhören, nicht, wenn sich die Erinnerungen des Weiß so sehr in seine eigenen Gedanken gebrannt hatten und ihm dadurch so vieles klar wurde. So vieles, was so brachial offensichtlich gewesen war und das er einfach ignoriert hatte. Die Kleidung, natürlich. Die offensichtlichen Schmerzen, die Crawford nicht vor ihm verbergen konnte. Der Alptraum, die Fesselspuren, der erhöhte Kaffeekonsum. Eigentlich alles hätte ihm einen Aufschluss geben müssen, wenn er dem Mann, den er vor zwei Jahrzehnten kennengelernt hatte, wirklich aufmerksam betrachtet hätte.  
Schuldig sah auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du _bist_ dieser Mann.“  
„Ich _war_ es.“ 

Das war doch Bullshit. 

Schuldig nahm sich ebenso eine Tasse Kaffee und näherte sich seinem Anführer. Aufmerksam beobachtete er, was er sonst immer missachtet hatte, wie sich Anspannung Crawfords Rücken herauffraß und seine Augen noch ein Stück kälter wurden. Das, was Schuldig als Distanz zu seinem Team gedeutet hatte, war vermutlich die Distanz zu anderen Menschen generell aufgrund des durchlebten Traumas.  
„Ich bin nicht er“, sagte der Telepath ruhig und wusste in dem Moment, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte, als die eiskalte Beherrschung einer für Sekunden aufflammenden Wut Platz machte. Was auch immer dem Orakel auf der Zunge lag, er verbiss sich eine Antwort und nahm anstelle dessen einen weiteren Schluck, gab Schuldig so die Zeit, sich über etwas klar zu werden, dass ihm bis eben nicht bewusst gewesen war.  
„Die Untersuchung bei Rosenkreuz“, stellte er in den Raum und wurde mit einem selbstironischen Lächeln belohnt.  
„Geschwänzt.“  
„Aber du warst in dem Gebäude.“  
„War ich?“  
Schuldig blinzelte und lachte dann überrascht. „Nicht dein Ernst! Der Kronprinz umgeht die Spielregeln?“  
Ein simples Schulterzucken sollte ihm Antwort genug sein und Schweigen trat zwischen sie beide. Es war seltsam einvernehmlich und Schuldig fühlte sich an die wenigen Augenblicke, die sie tatsächlich in so einem Schweigen miteinander verbracht hatten, erinnert. Er konnte sie an einer Hand abzählen, aber er wusste sie zu schätzen. Auch wenn er das Crawford niemals auf die Nase binden würde. 

„Wette gewonnen im Übrigen, würde ich sagen“, legte Schuldig schließlich den Kopf schief und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, als Crawfords zweifelnder Blick ihn traf.  
„Hast du ihn gebrochen?“ Was für ein Vertrauen sein Anführer mal wieder zu ihm hatte. Er war doch kein Stümper. Meistens jedenfalls nicht.  
Schuldig schnaubte. „Nein. Ich habe ihm zwei Wahlmöglichkeiten gegeben und die eine ein Stückchen attraktiver gemacht als die andere. Dann habe ich ihm ein Zauberwort an die Hand gegeben, dieses schlussendlich eingefordert und schon habe einen Spalt in seiner undurchdringlichen Mauer gehabt, durch den ich hineinkommen konnte.“  
„Wie willst du das mit seiner Schwester bewerkstelligen?“  
„Ich fixe ihn damit an und dann wird er, jedes Mal, wenn er besonders brav war, einen Abstecher in ihre Gedanken unternehmen können.“  
„Das birgt Gefahren, wie du weißt.“  
Schuldig zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was glaubst du, wie brav der Weiß sein wird?“  
Es schien ihm eine Ewigkeit her gewesen zu sein, Crawford ehrlich amüsiert lachen zu sehen. Selten genug kam es vor und nun war es wieder so weit. Befreites, ehrliches Amüsement stand auf dem gezeichneten Gesicht und Schuldig gönnte es Crawford. 

„Wenn ich raten müsste…“  
„Du bist ein Hellseher. Du musst nicht raten.“  
Crawford zuckte nichtssagend mit den Schultern und Schuldig wurde nach und nach wieder ernst.  
„Warum hast es nicht vorhergesehen?“, näherte er sich vorsichtig einem Minenfeld, das jederzeit hochgehen konnte, wie er wusste. Wenn Crawford eines nicht schätzte, dann war das, auf seine eigenen Unzulänglichkeiten angesprochen zu werden. Das sah er auch an der Maske, die nun Stück für Stück wieder über die Mimik glitt und ihm ein nichtssagendes Gesicht präsentierte, das ihn gleichwohl warnte, es nicht zu weit zu treiben.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung.“  
„Rosenkreuz‘ Analysten könnte dir da weiterhelfen.“  
„Könnten sie.“ Würden sie aber nicht, weil Crawford sich nicht an sie wenden würde um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Das sagte er nicht und Schuldig kommentierte es nicht.  
„Ist es mit Fujimiya jetzt besser?“  
„Das werden wir sehen.“ 

Schuldig rollte mit den Augen. „Deine Wortspiele sind scheiße, Crawford.“

Natürlich war das dem Orakel keine Antwort wert. Lieber lehnte er sich mit Bedacht an die Anrichte und sah für einen Moment in ihren Garten hinaus, den er prüfend musterte. „Was Nagi betrifft, Schuldig...“  
„…so werde ich dem armen Jungen nicht seine Vaterfigur nehmen, zu der er aufsehen kann“, erwiderte Schuldig und wusste in dem Moment, in dem er den Satz vervollständigt hatte, dass es falsch war, was er gesagt hatte. So als ob Crawford durch das Tun des Menschenhändlers an Wert verloren hätte oder an Stärke. Dem war nicht der Fall, garantiert nicht, denn Schuldig blieb dabei, dass Crawford unantastbar war und es immer bleiben würde.  
Abwinkend hob er die Hand, als der andere Mann zum Konter ansetzen wollte. „Falsch formuliert, mein Fehler. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass der Junge dich mit deplatziertem Mitleid überschüttet und halb Tokyo in Schutt und Asche legt, um seinen Ziehvater zu rächen.“ 

„Ich bin nicht sein Ziehvater“, grollte es aus reiner Gewohnheit und Schuldig winkte erneut ab, wo er schon einmal Übung hatte damit. Diese Diskussion war so alt wie der Moment, in dem sich Nagi an Crawford gebunden hatte mithilfe seines telekinetischen Handabdrucks. Und wie immer waren sie da unterschiedlicher Meinung.  
Schuldig kam Crawford ein weiteres Mal näher und ließ dem Orakel Zeit, sich an seine Anwesenheit zu gewöhnen. Aufmerksam, aber primär amüsiert starrte er ihm in die Augen.

„Du kannst das und vieles Anderes verleugnen, Crawford. Aber dein Team, das hinter dir steht, insbesondere jetzt, das wirst du nicht los. Wir hören nicht einfach auf, dich als unseren arroganten Anzugträgerarschanführer zu behandeln, nur weil dir jemand im übertragenen Sinn und wortwörtlich den Arsch aufgerissen hat.“ 

Schuldig wünschte sich in diesem Moment, dass er eine Kamera gehabt hätte, um Crawfords Gesichtsausdruck für die Nachwelt festhalten und millionenfach duplizieren zu können. Aber das Schicksal war nun einmal auf Seiten der Hellseher, also musste er sich damit begnügen, das spontane, gewaltige Erstaunen der scharf geschnittenen Züge in seiner eigenen Gedankenwelt festzuhalten. 

Mit Schwung drehte er sich um und verließ die Küche. Es wurde jetzt endlich Zeit für das Bad, damit er diese Berührungen loswerden konnte. 

~~**~~ 

Das erste Mal, als er die Augen öffnete, hörte er nur das Rauschen des Windes in den Blättern unsichtbarer Bäume. Es war schön, es beruhigte ihn. Er lauschte und ließ sich treiben von dem Flüstern der Blätter, die Gedanken angenehm nicht existent und auch nicht wichtig. Er schwebte, er war körperlos, er war der Wind.  
Zufrieden schloss er die Augen und glitt wieder in den erholsamen, tiefen Schlaf ohne Träume, der, das wusste er instinktiv, gut tat. 

Das nächste Mal, als er erwachte, war es eine Stimme, die ihn lockte. Rau und tief war sie, auch wenn er die Worte, die geäußert wurden, nicht verstand. Waren sie in seiner Sprache? Er wusste es nicht. Welche Sprache sprach er denn? Auch das wusste er nicht und es war auch nicht wichtig. Losgelöst von allem war sein einziges Bestreben, den Lauten und Worten zu lauschen, die sich an sein Ohr schlängelten und ihn mehr und mehr zu dem Mann lockten, der unweit von ihm saß, mit einem dicken Buch auf seinem Schoß. Der Anblick beruhigte ihn und rang ihm ein wohliges Lächeln ab, auch wenn eine Stimme tief in ihm versuchte ihm deutlich zu machen, dass etwas an diesem Bild nicht stimmte. Er konnte es nicht genau ausmachen, ob es die Stimme, die Worte oder das Bildnis war, aber wirklich wichtig war es auch nicht. Zufrieden seufzte er und schloss erneut die Augen. Wie zuvor vom Wind auch schon ließ er sich treiben und genoss die Losgelöstheit, bis ihn der Schlaf erneut zu sich lockte.

Das dritte Mal, als er die Augen öffnete, lag er nicht und schwebte auch nicht. Er lehnte an einer warmen Stütze, die im Gleichklang mit ihm atmete. Die Nähe sorgte ihn nicht, ganz im Gegenteil, sie war ein willkommener Anker, der ihn in diesem Augenblick dort hielt, wo er sich befand. Ruhig atmete er und schloss die Augen für einen Moment, noch nicht wieder müde, aber noch nicht bereit, das grelle Licht in seine Augen zu lassen. Er sog die Luft ein, die ihm den Geruch seiner Stütze mitbrachte und befand ihn als angenehm und beruhigend, passend zu den Bewegungen der Atmung. Als er seinen Kopf drehte, schlängelte sich ein Laut an sein Ohr und er wusste nicht recht, was es war. Doch wie zuvor auch war das nicht wichtig. Er war hier, die Ruhe war hier, das war wichtig.  
Die Kühle, die nun gegen seine Lippen gepresst wurde, akzeptierte er auch, ebenso wie er die Flüssigkeit willkommen hieß, die in seinen Mund lief. Zunächst behielt er sie dort, bis dieser ungewohnte Laut erneut zu ihm drang. Er musste schlucken, das wusste er und sein Körper gehorchte. Einmal, zweimal, so oft, bis die Kühle verschwand. Er öffnete die Augen und sah ein Gesicht, von dem ihm, als ihn der Schlaf rief, nur noch die schwarzen Haare im Gedächtnis blieb und das Gefühl, dass es falsch war. Was aber falsch war, das wusste er nicht. 

Das vierte Mal, als er erwachte, war er im Regenwald.  
Wasser plätscherte auf ihn nieder und er reckte sein Gesicht in Richtung des kommenden Regens. Er genoss das Gefühl des warmen Wassers auf seiner Haut und öffnete seine Lippen. Schaudernd ließ er sich von den ihn umgebenden Geräuschen treiben und zurück in seinen Schlaf geleiten, der auf ihn unter dem Regendach erwartete. 

Das fünfte Mal, als er wach wurde, war es das Geräusch einer Bewegung, das ihn dazu verleitete, seine Augen zu öffnen. Unweit von ihm stand ein Mann, dessen nackter Rücken mit Hämatomen übersäht war und der sich nun ein Hemd aus dem Schrank nahm. Er folgte seinen Bewegungen und blieb an Augen hängen, die ihn maßen, während sich der Mann näher zu ihm bewegte. Vielleicht flüsterten ihm seine Gedanken einen Namen ein und vielleicht warnten sie ihn auch, dass etwas falsch war, dass er sich anders verhalten sollte, doch er wollte nicht.  
„Fujimiya, bleib wach“, verließen Worte die Lippen des Mannes mit den Hämatomen, die er nicht verstand. Er schloss seine Lider, als ihm die Augen schwer wurden und ließ sich von dem Grollen, das ihm vage bekannt vorkam, wieder zurück in den entspannenden Schlaf führen.

„Warum kommt er nicht zu sich?“, hörte er, als er das sechste Mal aufwachte. Wut schwang in der Frage mit und aufmerksam lauschte er.  
„Weil sein Geist den Rausch noch ausschläft.“  
„Dafür veranschlagt sind anderthalb Tage.“  
„Jedes Hirn braucht da seine individuelle Zeit zu. Lass ihn doch.“  
„Er liegt seit _drei_ Tagen in meinem Bett, nicht in deinem, Schuldig. Vielleicht sollte ich das ändern und du überdenkst deine „Lass ihn doch“-Einstellung?“  
„Dann verfrachte ihn in den Keller.“  
„Da ist er ohne Aufsicht, was in seinem Zustand nicht ratsam ist.“  
„Dann leg dich einfach zu ihm und hör auf, dich zu beschweren, Orakel.“  
Er seufzte leise und bewegte seine Hand. Tastend strich er über das angenehm weiche Bettlaken. Aufstehen wollte er allerdings noch nicht. Lieber schlief er erneut ein. 

~~**~~ 

Selten hatte sich Aya so ausgeruht gefühlt wie gerade jetzt. Jeder Muskel seines Körpers war entspannt und fühlte sich an, als wäre er weichgeknetet. Seine Sorgen der letzten Tage ruhten zugunsten einer Entspannung, wie er sie schon lange nicht mehr empfunden hatte. Daran konnte selbst der Anblick des feindlichen Schlafzimmers, das sich seinen geöffneten Augen nun offenbarte, nichts ändern. Im Gegenteil. Insgeheim war er froh, dass es nicht der Keller war, in dem er erwachte. 

Ayas Gedanken schweiften zu eben jenem und er lauschte ihrem gedämpften Nachhall. Er wusste um die Schmerzen, die Schuldig ihm bereitet hatte, doch die Erinnerung daran war weniger lebendig, als er es erwartet hatte. Weniger…schlimm, wenn er es so bezeichnen mochte.  
So hatte Aya auch erwartet, sich anders zu fühlen, offen und entblößt, doch da war nichts. Gut, das mochte auch an der Abwesenheit des Telepathen liegen, der momentan schwieg, aber er fühlte sich nicht missbraucht.  
Und wenn Schuldig nicht gelogen hatte, dann würde er mit seiner Schwester kommunizieren können. Alleine die unwahrscheinliche Möglichkeit dessen gab ihm Hoffnung, die vermutlich letzten Endes ebenso fatal sein würde wie die Vorstellung, sie durch sein Tun vor Kritiker und seinen ganz persönlichen Feinden schützen zu können. Aber er versuchte es. Und er würde hoffen, denn das gab ihm Kraft, die kommenden Monate zu durchstehen. 

Aya seufzte und setzte sich in dem viel zu bequemen Bett auf, das ihn ungerne aus seinen weichen und warmen Armen ließ. Er schlug die Bettdecke zurück und schauderte ob der kühlen Luft, die ihm von dem viel zu weit geöffneten Fenster kündete. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass er nicht mehr seine vorherige Kleidung trug, sondern einen Pyjama, der sich ebenso weich unter seinen Fingern anfühlte wie die Bettdecke und der ihm die Frage abrang, ob es tatsächlich Menschen gab, die Nachtwäsche passend zur Bettwäsche besaßen.  
Momentan konnte Aya die Frage reinen Herzens mit ja beantworten, während er auf etwas wackligen Beinen zu dem Kleidungsstapel ging, der sorgfältig gefaltet auf exakt dem Platz lag, auf dem er gestern auch gelegen hatte. 

_Wenn es denn gestern gewesen war._

Dieses Mal jedoch befand sich keine Anweisung zum Duschen auf der Kleidung, so stand Aya für einen Moment unschlüssig vor dem Stuhl, bevor ihm sein Magen durch ein deutlich lautes Grollen zur verstehen gab, dass eine Dusche gerade nicht erwünscht war, sondern Nahrungsaufnahme oberste Priorität hätte. Beinahe schon schlecht wurde ihm, als er sich die Kleidung überstreifte, die augenscheinlich ebenfalls dem Amerikaner gehörte.  
Vom Hunger getrieben folgte er seinen Erinnerungen, die ihn zuverlässig in die Küche des feindlichen Teams brachten und öffnete den Kühlschrank, unbehelligt und unbelästigt von Schwarz. Aya schnaubte. Hätte ihm jemand vor einer Woche noch gesagt, dass er in der schwarzschen Küche stehen und sich schwarzsches Essen aus deren Kühlschrank nehmen würde, hätte er gelacht. Es war beinahe zu absurd um wahr zu sein, insbesondere, da der bis zum Bersten gefüllte Kühlschrank ein Hort des vollkommen Chaos war, den er weder hier in der Küche noch oben im Schlafzimmer so wiederfinden konnte. Nicht, dass es seinen Magen interessierte, als er des Tellers mit dreieckigen Onigiri ansichtig wurde, die, so fand er durch einen ersten Bissen heraus, mit Thunfisch gefüllt waren. 

Erst, als er das Vierte wie die Drei vor ihm auch schon hinuntergeschlungen hatte, hielt er mit einem gesättigten, zufriedenen Seufzen inne. Das hatte gut getan und sein rebellierender Magen war endlich zufrieden. Nun ging es nur noch darum, den aufgekommenen Durst zu löschen, bevor er herausfinden würde, ob er wirklich alleine in dem Haus war und was nun von ihm erwartet werden würde. Wortlos griff er sich eines der Gläser, die auf der Abtropfmatte am Spülbecken standen und füllte es mit Leitungswasser, das, so musste er gestehen, um ein Vielfaches besser schmeckte als das im Koneko. Kein Wunder, denn ein Blick aus dem großflächigen Küchenfenster verriet ihm, dass sie sich anscheinend außerhalb von Tokyo im Grünen befanden. Aya blinzelt ob des flüchtigen Gedankens, der sich so schnell verlor, wie er gekommen war und er zu der Ruhe zurückkehrte, die sich wie die Bettdecke von oben auf ihn gelegt hatte. 

Aya runzelte die Stirn über die Sicherheit, die er in sich verspürte bei dem Wissen, dass Schuldig sich ihm nicht aufzwingen würde. Der Telepath war genau die Art Mensch, ein Folterer, warum also sollte er nicht letzten Endes tun, was er ihm angedroht hatte?  
Etwas in seinem Unterbewusstsein flüsterte ihm zu, dass diese Möglichkeit nicht existent war und Aya suchte irritiert nach der Quelle dafür. Als er sie nicht fand, war es dennoch Erleichterung, die übrig blieb. 

_„Fujimiya.“_

Zwischen den Buchstaben seines ruhig ausgesprochenen Namens stand eine Frage, die beinahe so versteckt und subtil war, dass Aya sie unter der Kälte nicht gehört hätte. Er kannte die Stimme nur zu gut und das machte die Frage, die hier in den Raum gestellt wurde, noch viel absurder, schließlich war es erst Crawford gewesen, der ihn dieser Situation ausgeliefert hatte.  
Langsam drehte er sich um und maß den im Türrahmen stehenden Amerikaner aufmerksam, blieb es doch abzuwarten, welche Leine ihm als nächstes angelegt wurde, die ihn gleichzeitig gläsern machte für das feindliche Team. 

„Du bist wach.“ Augenscheinlich, wenn er auf zwei Beinen stand, es sei denn, er träumte, was Aya wiederum nicht glaubte. Dafür fühlte sich die Kühle des Glases, aus dem er nun den letzten Schluck Wasser trank, zu real an.  
Stille trat zwischen sie, die Aya nicht unbedingt als negativ empfand, die Crawford aber wohl irritierte, wenn er dessen Stirnrunzeln richtig interpretierte. Das war ihm soweit egal, wie ihm vieles egal war und so drehte er sich wieder weg, um das Glas wieder aufzufüllen.  
„Bist du in der Lage zu sprechen?“, fragte das Orakel weiter und Aya vermutete, dass dem tatsächlich der Fall war. Bisher hatte er aber nicht den Anlass gesehen, mit sich selbst zu sprechen oder auf die Fragen des Amerikaners zu antworten. Gemächlich drehte er den Wasserhahn auf und sah dabei aus dem Fenster in die Natur heraus. Wie verschieden dieser Anblick doch zu dem Ausblick aus dem Koneko war, der außer gegenüberliegenden Häusern nichts zu bieten hatte. Hier war all der Raum, der in Tokyo so knapp war bei den Millionen von Menschen, die in seiner Heimatstadt lebten. In ihrem damaligen Haus hatte es da nicht anders ausgesehen. Natürlich hatten sie mehr Platz gehabt als ihm jetzt zur Verfügung stand – im Koneko zur Verfügung gestanden hatte. Aber trotzdem nicht genug und so hatten sie sich das Ferienhaus gekauft, weitab von der lauten, nie stillstehenden Stadt im einsamen Grünen.  
Aya seufzte. Es war schon ein schöner Ort. Und vielleicht würde er nach den drei Monaten exakt dorthin zurückkehren. Dort würden sie ihn vielleicht eine längere Zeit nicht finden. 

Die Hand, welche den Wasserhahn abdrehte, ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken auftauchen und aufsehen zu dem Mann, der neben ihm stand und mit hoch erhobener Augenbraue auf seine nasse Hand und das übervolle Glas deutete.  
Ah.  
Aya schüttete einen kleinen Teil des Wassers aus dem Glas in den Kaktus, der auf der Fensterbank stand und beanspruchte den Rest für sich. Die Hand selbst ließ er nass, sie erinnerte ihn an den Regenwald, in dem er sich befunden hatte. In seinem Traum. 

„ _Fujimiya_.“ Dieses Mal war da keine Frage in seinem Namen zu hören, sondern eine Warnung und er hob nun seinerseits die Augenbraue. Er wartete geduldig, während er seziert wurde, gefühlt bis ins tiefe Innerste seines Selbst. Nicht, dass es Schuldig nicht schon längst getan hatte.  
„Ich habe im Keller andere Kleidung getragen“, fügte er dieser Musterung schließlich hinzu und erzeugte damit Überraschung bei dem Mann, der eigentlich nicht überrascht hätte werden sollen. Es amüsierte ihn. Das Stirnrunzeln des Orakels war tief und kritisch.  
„Du hast fast vier Tage geschlafen. Jei hat dich in der Zwischenzeit geduscht und dir darauf neue Kleidung angezogen.“  
Aya wusste, dass diese Worte Sinn ergeben sollten. Das taten sie aber nicht. Weder der Mann, der genannt wurde – Farfarello, so nahm er an – noch dessen Handlung – ihn zu duschen – passte zu dem, was Aya jemals über den Iren gelernt hatte. Aber war eben jener auch nicht der gewesen, der Omi ins Bad gezerrt hatte?  
„Ist das seine Aufgabe?“  
„Auch.“ 

Aya ließ seinen Blick von Crawfords Gesicht an dessen Körper hinunter- und wieder hochgleiten. Beim Anblick des rasierten Gesichts fuhr er über seine eigenen Wangen und stellte fest, dass sie glatt und ordentlich rasiert waren. Aya nickte.  
„Hat er seine Drohung wahrgemacht?“, fragte er indifferent in den Raum hinein.  
„Welche Drohung?“  
„Mich zu vergewaltigen.“  
Wieder war es Überraschung, die auf ihn traf und Aya überlegte sich bedächtig, ob er sich falsch ausdrückte oder undeutlich sprach, dass nicht klar wurde, was er meinte und wenn es dann klar wurde, es etwas war, mit dem selbst ein Hellseher nicht rechnete.  
„Du meinst Schuldig.“  
Er nickte.  
„Nein, das hat er nicht.“ Erzwungene Ruhe lag in diesen Worten.  
„Wird er es?“  
„Nein.“ Verbindlichkeit lag in dem einen Wort und es genügte Aya, so drehte er sich zum Spülbecken und säuberte sein Glas, stellte es wieder dorthin, wo er es hergeholt hatte. Aber er wollte sich ja das Haus anschauen. Wenn er die nächsten Monate hier verbringen würde, dann wäre es von Vorteil, sich jetzt schon einen Überblick zu verschaffen, wo er bisher doch nur den Keller, die Küche, das Schlafzimmer mit angrenzendem Bad und das Büro gesehen hatte. 

Aya ließ den anderen Mann am Spülbecken stehen und ging in Richtung Wohnzimmer, zumindest schien es so auszusehen mit all seinen Pflanzen und Möbelstücken, als ihn die Stimme des Orakels ein weiteres Mal aus seinen Überlegungen holte.  
„Wohin gehst du?“ Dafür, dass der Anführer von Schwarz in der Vergangenheit außerordentlich hohe Intelligenz bewiesen hatte, waren dessen Fragen irritierend simpel und schlicht zu beantworten. Entsprechend machte sich Aya nicht die Mühe, stehen zu bleiben oder sich umzudrehen, sondern ging einfach weiter, ließ sein Handeln die Antwort auf Crawfords Frage sein, dessen Präsenz im Hintergrund wie ein dunkler Schatten über dem hellen und weitläufigen Raum thronte. Klare Linien erinnerten ihn an das Schlafzimmer im ersten Stock, auch wenn die Pflanzen ein über und über chaotisches Bild abgaben in ihrem Mix, der weder Linie noch Sinn noch Verstand kannte. So wie der Inhalt des Kühlschranks. 

„Die Nervensäge hat seinen Widerstand gestohlen“, ertönte eine fremde Stimme hinter ihm, die er ebenso im Regenwald verortete, wie seine nasse Hand auch. Aya zupfte eines der absterbenden Blätter aus der Pflanze und lauschte dem Klang der Stimme, der nun einen vorwurfsvollen Ton annahm. „Wie du es von ihm _wolltest_.“  
„Jei.“ Die Warnung, die den Namen begleitete, war unüberhörbar.  
„Er ist wie ich.“  
„Das bedeutet?“ Irritation begleitete die Frage und Aya musste schmunzeln, weil Ungeduld die Irritation noch mehr antrieb.  
„Unbeeindruckt.“ Das Lachen des Iren klang nicht halb so verrückt, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Überhaupt schien ihm der vernarbte Mann zwar ein gefährlicher Mörder zu sein – doch das war jeder von ihnen – aber hier in diesem Moment war er weder cholerisch noch verrückt, im Gegenteil. Aya stimmte ihm sogar zu.  
„Das sollte er nicht sein.“ Die Worte des Orakels waren weniger zustimmungswürdig. Aya mochte es so, wie es war.  
„Sieh, was du aus dem Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten gemacht hast, Orakel. Wer Sturm säht, wird Stille ernten.“  
„So heißt das Sprichwort nicht, Jei.“  
„Jetzt schon.“ 

____________Wieder schlängelte sich das raue, amüsierte Lachen zu ihm und Aya lächelte unwillkürlich mit, auch wenn es keiner der anderen beiden Männer sah. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie den Iren einsperren würden, wenn sie keine Aufträge zu erfüllen hatten. Er hatte erwartet, dass dieser unberechenbar war. Doch dass dieser Humor hatte, das war ihm neu, aber nicht unwillkommen, vor allen Dingen, da dieser Humor den Amerikaner offen zum Grollen brachte und Aya ihm das in einem wohltuenden Anflug an Schadenfreude gönnte, die ihm bereits Aufschluss darüber gab, dass es nicht nur Ruhe war, die er verspürte, sondern dass er auch zu anderen Emotionen in der Lage war._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

„Fujimiya.“ Wie der Ruf eines Tierkindes nach seiner Mutter schien es ihm und Aya richtete sich von seiner Betrachtung der vor ihm stehenden Pflanze auf. Bedächtig drehte er sich zu der Stimme um und hob die Augenbraue. „Ich möchte, dass du wieder nach oben gehst, dich hinlegst und deinen Rausch ausschläfst.“  
„Ich bin nicht müde, ich habe vier Tage geschlafen“, gab er wieder, was derselbe Mann ihm just vor ein paar Minuten gesagt hatte. Belohnt wurde er mit einem stummen Blick, der ihn zum Gehorsam zwingen sollte, der an Aya jedoch abprallte wie Wasser an seinem imprägnierten Mantel, der sich nebst seinem Katana noch im Koneko befand. Er würde beides benötigen, wenn er für den Schwarz töten sollte. Schusswaffen waren nicht seins und sein Trefferbild war zu ungenau, wie Youji es ihm immer sagte. Ausgerechnet Youji mit seinen Drähten. 

Interessiert verließ er das Wohnzimmer und befand sich nun in dem Flur, durch den Schuldig ihn gezerrt hatte, bevor er ihn in den Grabkeller gesperrt hatte. Die Tür, die nicht zu eben jenem führte, hatte er noch nicht probiert und so stand er nun in einem weiteren Büro, das noch viel größer war als das in der ersten Etage.  
Das Lachen und Fluchen hinter ihm ignorierte er zugunsten des weitläufigen Ausblicks aus bodentiefen Fenstern.  
„Raus hier“, grollte es hinter ihm und Aya entzog sich mühelos der Wut dieser Worte. Es gab Wichtigeres, zum Beispiel, dass seine Augen an etwas hängen blieben, das seine Aufmerksamkeit beinahe augenblicklich zu sich zog. Fast schon magisch wurde er von dem opulenten Schachbrett hingezogen, dessen Figuren bereits miteinander um den Sieg kämpften. Aya runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete für lange Zeit schweigend die Anordnung der Figuren. 

Ein spöttisches Schnauben an seiner Seite untermalte seine Beobachtungen und ein Blick in die hellen, amüsierten Augen sagte ihm, dass das Orakel, das so stetig seinen Namen sagte, ihm nicht zutraute, dieses Spiel zu beherrschen. Fragend hob Aya die Augenbraue.  
„Man nennt es Schach“, erläuterte Crawford ironisch und warf ebenso wie er selbst auch einen langen Blick auf die in Position gestellten Figuren. Gegen wen wohl ein Orakel spielte? Vermutlich gegen sich selbst, Zug um Zug, mit eiskalter Berechnung.  
„König, Dame, Turm, Läufer, Pferd“, erläuterte Crawford der Reihe nach alle wichtigen Figuren, deutete gleichzeitig bezeichnend auf jede der kleinen, geschnitzten Statuen. „Ein taktisches Spiel, Schwarz gegen Weiß, wenn du so willst.“ 

Ironisches Amüsement begegnete Aya und stieß auf verwunderte, violette Augen, die ihn mit ehrlichem Interesse ansahen. Seine Augen und sein Zeigefinger glitten zum Spielfeld. „Das ist also das Pferd“, wiederholte Aya langsam, nachdenklich, schob es langsam zwei Felder nach links hin zum feindlichen, schwarzen König. In Gedanken legte er den Kopf schief. „…und das ist dann wohl Schachmatt.“  
Es brauchte einen Moment, bis er eine Antwort auf seine Worte erhielt, deren immanente Bestandteile nicht vollkommene Überraschung und beinahe schon beleidigender Unglauben waren. Crawford sah ihm in die Augen, dann wieder auf das Spielfeld und versuchte, den Zug nachzuvollziehen. War es Wut, dass ihm der Zug schier in den Schoß gefallen war, der Crawford nicht gelungen war? Dabei war es doch so einfach gewesen. 

Weiß hatte gewonnen. Der Zug war getan. 

____________Bedächtig griff Aya sich das weiße Pferd und begutachtete es von allen Seiten. Mehr als der Sieg des Guten amüsierte ihn aber die Reaktion des Amerikaners, der ihn für Minuten nur stumm fixierte und versuchte, sich einen Reim daraus zu machen. Dieses Mal blieb sein Name ungenannt. Keine Wut, keine Frage, nichts lag auf den strengen Lippen. Schließlich antworteten ihm ein schicksalsergebenes Seufzen und ein Augenrollen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

„Wie wäre es mit einer Revanche?“, stellte Crawford die Frage, die es tatsächlich wert war, beantwortet zu werden.  
„Selbstverständlich“, erwiderte Aya mit ehrlichem Interesse an einem Spiel gegen das Orakel und kam zu der Frage zurück, wie man eigentlich gegen einen Hellseher gewann. Vielleicht würde er es nun herausfinden. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________~~~~~~~  
_Wird fortgesetzt.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommentare; Kudos und Kritik sind natürlich immer gerne gesehen. :)


	15. Quid pro quo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: alles nicht mir.

Omi lehnte sich erschöpft in seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück und schloss die brennenden, überanstrengten Augen. Wieder nichts, wieder nur ein totes Ende, eine Sackgasse, die ihn nicht weiterbrachte auf der Suche nach ihrem seit sechs Tagen verschwundenen Anführer. Frustriert presste er die Handballen auf die Augen und versuchte zum hundertsten Mal, sich einen Reim darauf zu machen, was geschehen war. Manx‘ Version, dass Aya sie verraten hatte, glaubte er nicht. Aya war schließlich Aya, er würde sich eher ein Körperteil herausreißen, als sich von eben jenen Verbrechern korrumpieren zu lassen, die er so sehr verabscheute.  
Alleine, dass die Bewacher, die Birman an die Seite seiner Schwester gestellt hatte, ermordet im Krankenhaus aufgefunden worden waren, sprach in Omis Augen gegen die Theorie, dass Aya sich freiwillig mit denjenigen, die ihn und seine Schwester geholt hatten, verbündet hatte.

Auch das sah Manx natürlich anders und so hatten sie die letzten Tage im heftigen Streit miteinander verbracht, der das ganze Team lahmgelegt hatte. Die Diskussionen, die sie innerhalb von Weiß und außerhalb mit Kritiker geführt hatten, waren hitzig und zum Schluss so verletzend gewesen, dass sie sich seit gestern Abend aus dem Weg gingen und erst einmal Abstand suchten. Vollumfassende Niederlagen, mochte Omi meinen, zwischen denen ein einziger Sieg stand, der auf sein Konto ging: die Rückkehr ins Koneko. Denn was, verdammt nochmal was brachte es, sie von Safehouse zu Safehouse zu verschieben, wenn Aya aus dem Erstbesten entführt und Youji sowie die ihn bewachenden Agenten schlafen gelegt worden waren? Da konnten und mussten sie zurückkehren ins Koneko, wo sie wenigstens ihr Equipment zur Verfügung hatten um bei der Aufklärung zu _helfen_.  
Es hatte ihn einen ganzen Tag gekostet, das Manx klar zu machen und im Nachhinein war dies einer der wenigen produktiven Tage gewesen in der letzten Woche, denn trotz allem waren sie momentan on hold, nur für Notfälle. Die offizielle Begründung dafür? Die Rückschläge, die das Team hatte hinnehmen müssen – dass Omi nicht lachte. Das Team war handlungsfähig und handlungswillig, nur Kritiker wollten es nicht.

Nun saß er hier und suchte sich die Finger wund nach Spuren, die ihn zu seinem Anführer brachten und die auf den Informationen basierten, die er in den letzten Tagen erhalten hatte, unter anderem von Youji, der ihm detailliert das wiedergegeben hatte, was Aya ihm über die Geschehnisse bei Lasgo mitgeteilt hatte. Lasgo, Schwarz, Takatori… jedem kleinen Fitzel an Information war er nachgegangen, ohne auch nur eines seiner nutzlosen Gefühle über diese Katastrophe zuzulassen, doch erfolglos. Er wusste weder, wer Aya hatte noch warum und wann genau er verschwunden war.  
„Scheiße“, fluchte er leise. „Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße.“  
Er hatte bisher alles versucht, was möglich war, doch nichts. Die Überwachungskameras der Straße zeigten ihm nichts. Der angrenzenden Straßen ebenfalls nicht. Das Haus selbst hatte keine elektronische Überwachung gehabt. Der einzige Hinweis, den er über Umwege, also einem Kritikeragenten in ihrer Zentrale, mit dem er in der Vergangenheit regelmäßig geschlafen hatte, erhalten hatte, war das Zeitfenster, in dem die bewachenden Agenten eingeschlafen waren. Aber auch das hatte nichts ergeben.

Müde erhob er sich und schaltete den Monitor aus. Der Rechner selbst würde weiterlaufen und nach den von ihm vorgegebenen Parametern suchen, doch dazu brauchte er Zeit. Zeit, die Omi damit verbringen würde, etwas Schlaf zu erhaschen, zumindest solange, bis ihm die Alpträume eben jenen raubten. Das war bisher jede Nacht geschehen und hatte Omi entsprechend dünnhäutig zurückgelassen, weswegen es erst zu diesem verheerenden Streit gekommen war.  
Er erhob sich langsam und streckte sich vorsichtig eingedenk der wie unter einem Muskelkater schmerzenden Muskeln. Bis auf das und ein paar farbenfrohe Hämatome hatte er nichts davongetragen und auf eine perverse Art und Weise war er froh um die Spuren der Folter. Denn wer hätte ihm denn geglaubt, was Schwarz ihm angetan hatten, wenn er unversehrt zurückgekehrt wäre? Er selbst an allererster Stelle hätte es nicht geglaubt, hätte es für eines von Schuldigs mentalen Spielchen gehalten. 

Omi schauderte alleine beim Gedanken an das, was der Telepath getan hatte. 

Er hatte alles daran gesetzt, dass er eher aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war, unter anderem auch aus dem Grund, dass sein Körper wenig Spuren körperlicher Gewalteinwirkung aufwies und die durchgeführten Tests nichts Abnormales feststellen konnten. Die Erinnerungen an jene Stunden standen aber auf einem anderen Blatt und waren weniger verblasst, im Gegenteil. Er hatte brachiale Angst davor, alleine zu sein, auch wenn die Gesellschaft seines Teams trügerisch war in ihrer vermeintlichen Sicherheit. Schließlich würden weder Ken noch Youji ihm helfen können, wenn Schwarz ihn ein weiteres Mal holen kamen. 

Omi verbarg diese Angst, um sein Team nicht noch weiter in die Instabilität zu treiben.  
Was er aber nicht verbergen konnte, war seine Abscheu gegen die Nähe von Youji, der in seiner Körpergröße Schuldig so sehr glich, dass das Gesicht seines Freundes manchmal mit dem des Telepathen verschmolz und Omi abrupt die Flucht ergriff, nur um sich in seinem Zimmer einzusperren und in seinem Kleiderschrank zu verstecken, ebenfalls aus der trügerischen Hoffnung heraus, dass Schuldig ihn dort nicht finden konnte.  
So hatte er es als kleiner Junge nach seiner Entführung auch gehandhabt und schlussendlich hatte ihm das bei der Bewältigung des Traumas geholfen, das heute kaum mehr war als ein verblasster Schatten in den Tiefen seines Bewusstseins.

Omi war sich bewusst, dass es kindisch war, doch er wollte nicht davon ablassen.

Während er die Treppe hinaufstieg, hörte er, wie sich Ken und Youji ihrer klassischen Abendunterhaltung hingaben: irgendwelche Shows mit quietschenden Moderatoren und weitaus quietschigeren Teilnehmern. Für die Beiden war es eine Art Entspannung, für Omi aber ein Grauen, aus dem er sich, wie Aya ebenso, heraushielt so oft es ging. Auch jetzt machte Omi einen großen Bogen darum, aber er war dankbar dafür, dass Youji und Ken trotz all den Spannungen, die momentan zwischen ihnen herrschten, in der Lage waren, gemeinsam auf ihrer Couch zu sitzen und sich den Scheiß anzuschauen.

Omi schlich sich an ihnen vorbei in die Küche und holte sich eine Flasche Limonade und eine Packung Schokoladenriegel, die im ersten Moment so aussah wie der Müsliriegel, den Farfarello ihm aufgezwungen hatte. Abrupt hielt Omi inne und schauderte, als ihn Erinnerungen daran überkamen und an die Todesangst, die er im Angesicht des vernarbten Iren empfunden hatte. Bis heute konnte er das Verhalten des Mannes nicht begründen, das – objektiv betrachtet – in punkto Grausamkeit ihm gegenüber ganz hinten rangierte. Wenn er den Angriff auf Birman außen vorließ, über den Youji augenscheinlich mehr wusste, es aber ihnen beharrlich verschwieg. Er sagte es nicht mit Worten, aber seine Augen sprachen da eine andere Sprache. Doch noch hatte Omi nicht die Kraft dafür gehabt, den Ältesten damit zu konfrontieren.  
Seine Gedanken kehrten zurück zu Farfarello, der ihm gegenüber nicht grausam gewesen war. Eher pragmatisch hatte er ihn zu Dingen gezwungen, die letzten Endes gut für Omi gewesen waren. Die Müsliriegel. Der Tee. Die Dusche und die saubere Kleidung und schlussendlich die Rückkehr zu seinem Team.  
Das alles war das Letzte gewesen, mit dem Omi gerechnet hatte, als er sich dem Iren gegenüber gesehen hatte.

Müde stieg er ihre Treppe nach oben in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich, blendete damit wirksam das aufgeregte Gedudel aus dem Wohnzimmer aus. Erschöpft lehnte er die Stirn an das kühle Holz und seufzte tief, während er mit der anderen Hand nach dem Lichtschalter tastete und das Licht anschaltete. Vielleicht konnte er diese Nacht ruhig schlafen und vielleicht würde ihm das morgen mehr helfen, nach Aya zu suchen.  
Ein leises Räuspern ließ ihn erstarren und herumfahren, auch wenn er sich dumm vorkam, sich von seinem Team soviel Angst einjagen zu lassen.

Nicht von seinem Team, wie er feststellte, als er sich umdrehte und beinahe gleichzeitig die Fähigkeit verlor, sich zu bewegen und zu sprechen, genauer gesagt um Hilfe zu rufen, wie er nun feststellte. Naoe saß unweit von ihm auf seinem Bett an das Kopfteil gelehnt, die Arme locker verschränkt. Ausdrucklos maß er ihn und hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle, während Omis Herz nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit des Nichtschlagens nun einen brachial schnellen Takt anschlug vor Angst und Panik vor dieser Gabe, die ihm soviel Schmerz bereitet hatte. Da war er, sein ganz persönlicher Alptraum, an den sich jede einzelne seiner Körperzellen erinnerte. Naoe würde ihn wieder zu Schwarz verschleppen, hier aus dem Koneko, im Beisein seiner Freunde. Oder er würde sie alle töten. War der Ire auch hier, der Rest von Schwarz? War er etwa schon an Youjis und Kens Leichen vorbeigegangen, zu dumm, zu leichtsinnig und zu arrogant, um so etwas zu vermuten?

„Wenn ich dir deine Fähigkeit zu sprechen wiedergebe, wirst du dann schreien?“, fragte der Schwarz ruhig, aber leise durch das panische Rauschen in seinem Körper und Omi hätte ihm in diesem Moment die Frage nicht beantworten können, selbst, wenn er es gewollt hätte. Die Angst in ihm flüsterte ihm zu, sich die Seele aus dem Leib zu schreien, sobald er die Gelegenheit hatte. Die Vernunft, so tief vergraben sie auch war, wies ihn an, die Reste seines Teams nicht zu gefährden, wenn sie denn noch lebten. Und die Hoffnung, getränkt durch Pragmatismus, verschwindend gering, begriff, dass der feindselige Junge ihm gegenüber vermutlich die einzige Möglichkeit war, etwas über Ayas Verbleib herauszufinden.

Auch wenn Omi kaum dazu in der Lage war, ruhig zu atmen, schüttelte er den Kopf und wurde schließlich von dem Druck auf seinen Lippen befreit.  
„Leben Ken und Youji?“, presste er hervor und der Schwarz hob die Augenbraue.  
„Sie sehen sich in eurem Wohnzimmer eine dieser Shows an, als ich so mühelos in dein Zimmer gegangen bin“, war es amüsierter Spott, der sich Omi hier entgegen trug und er konnte den erleichterten Laut nicht unterdrücken, der sich nun die Bahn brach.  
„Wo ist Aya?“, fragte er weiter, bevor ihn der Mut verließ und er seine Stimme alleine dadurch verlor, dass er am ganzen Körper zitterte. Er überraschte Naoe damit, das sah Omi selbst in den beinahe ausdruckslosen Gesichtszügen.  
„Ich befinde mich in deinem Raum und das sind die ersten beiden Fragen, die du mir stellst? Nicht, warum ich hier bin, was ich von dir möchte oder ob du in Gefahr bist?“, stellte der Schwarz die ruhige, aber verständnislose Gegenfrage und Omi hielt mit Mühe dem Blick stand. Jetzt, wo der akute Adrenalinschub bereits abebbte, reagierte sein Körper mit Übelkeit und Schwindel auf die anhaltend wirkende Gabe des Schwarz und sein Sichtfeld tauchte sich bereits in verräterisches Grau, das, so wusste er aus der Vergangenheit, ihm in den nächsten Minuten das Bewusstsein kosten würde.  
„Lass mich los“, murmelte er über das Rauschen in seinen Ohren hinweg in den Raum hinein und wurde, entgegen seiner Vermutung, ohne viel Federlesens auf seinen Sessel verfrachtet. Keinen Moment später wurde er losgelassen und Omi atmete tief durch, zittrig erst, dann immer sicherer, immer ungehinderter. Minuten vergingen zwischen ihnen, in denen es einzig sein Atem war, der die Stille des Raumes mit Leben erfüllte, bis Omi wieder in der Lage war, klar zu denken. 

„Ich muss dir nicht sagen, dass weder schreien noch fliehen zu deinen Optionen gehört, richtig, Bombay?“ Schweigend nickte Omi und stellte mit schlotternden Händen die Limonade und den Schokoriegel auf den niedrigen Tisch neben sich. Er schloss die Augen und verschränkte die Arme um seinen Brustkorb, wieder aus einem unsinnigen Gefühl des Schutzes heraus. Gerade jetzt würde er sich gerne in dem Schrank hinter Naoe verkriechen und so tun, als wäre der Schwarz ein weiterer Alptraum und nicht bittere Realität.

„Was willst du hier?“, fragte Omi schließlich und wünschte sich, dass seine Stimme fest klang, was ein durch und durch frommer, aber unerfüllter Wunsch blieb. Er fürchtete sich und was er auch an Ruhe versuchte, in sich hineinzuatmen, wurde durch den bloßen Gedanken zunichte gemacht, dass keine zwei Meter von ihm der Telekinet des feindlichen Teams saß. In seinem Zimmer. Im Koneko. Unerkannt von Ken und Youji. Die Frage, woher Naoe wusste, wo sie wohnten, sparte er sich. Wenn sie schon ein Safehouse fanden, dann war ihre Tarnung hier sicherlich schon lange aufgeflogen und sie befanden sich seitdem unwissentlich in letaler Gefahr. Omi öffnete seine Augen und bohrte den Blick in den Teppich, den er vor einem Monat frisch gereinigt hatte und der jetzt schon wieder Fusseln aufwies.  
„Meine Sachen holen, die du ja augenscheinlich nicht mehr brauchst.“  
Omi nickte. Wenn es nur das sein sollte, dann würde der Schwarz bald wieder weg sein, oder? Er würde sich nicht lange hier aufhalten, oder? 

_Oder?_

„Sie liegen in dem Schrank hinter dir“, erwiderte Omi ohne Naoe anzusehen mit dem Blick fest auf den Boden gerichtet, der um soviel sicherer schien als die grauen Augen des Schwarz.  
„Sei so gut und hole sie mir, ich möchte mich nicht durch deinen Schrank wühlen.“ Nun schoss Omis Blick doch hoch. Um an seinen Schrank zu kommen, musste er Zentimeter an dem Schwarz vorbei. Das war viel zu nah, viel zu… _unsinnig_ , da der Telekinet eine Reichweite hatte, die ihn selbst im Nachbargebäude gefährlich machte.  
Omi wagte es, den Blick auf Naoe gerichtet zu halten. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass der Telekinet nicht seine übliche, langweilige Schuluniform trug, sondern beinahe ganz normal aussah in seiner Jeans, dem Pullover und der Jacke. Das machte ihn weniger surreal und gruselig, es machte ihn beinahe menschlich und ließ in Omi den Eindruck entstehen, dass auch er so etwas wie ein Privatleben kannte abseits von ihren Aufträgen. 

„Wo ist Aya?“, wiederholte er seine Frage vom Anfang vorsichtig, ließ sich dazu verleiten, dem Schwarz nicht augenblicklich zu gehorchen, der er sich auf seinem Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte und nun die Augenbraue hob, den Blick sorgsam neutral.  
„Meine Kleidung, Tsukiyono“, wurde er noch höflich darum gebeten, den ihm gestellten Befehl auszuführen und Omi erhob sich vorsichtig.  
„Seine Schwester ist verschwunden, die Wachen wurden ermordet im Bad gefunden und Aya wurde aus dem Haus entführt, das nach eurem Auftauchen im Koneko als Safehouse gelten sollte. Das trägt eure Handschrift“, sagte er, während er einen Schritt nach vorne trat, möglichst weit ab von dem Schwarz, dessen Augen seinen Weg aufmerksam verfolgten.  
„Tut es das?“, fragte Naoe lapidar und Omi überwand vorsichtig die übrige Distanz zu seinem Kleiderschrank. Ganz hinten, ganz unten lag die Kleidung, die Farfarello ihm gegeben hatte. Die er hatte tragen sollen, zum Unmut des Telekineten. Ruckartig zog er sie hervor und warf sie neben Naoe auf das Bett, entfernte sich so schnell es ihm möglich war, aus der direkten, körperlichen Reichweite des Anderen.  
„Foltert ihr ihn gerade, so wie ihr mich gefoltert habt?“, fragte Omi und stellte entsetzt fest, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen, die hier weder passend noch erwünscht waren. Er wollte nicht, dass der Schwarz ihn so sah, daher drehte er sich weg und griff zu der Limonadenflasche. Als die ersten Tränen fielen, schraubte er die Flasche auf und erstickte sein Schluchzen mit einem Schluck des süßen Gebräus. 

Doch natürlich ließ Naoe ihn nicht. Unnachgiebig zog er ihn an seinen Oberarmen zu sich herum um sich an seinen Tränen zu laben. Omi hing stocksteif in dem Griff, doch er traf weder auf Sadismus noch auf Schadenfreude.  
„Du vermisst deinen Anführer“, stellte Naoe stirnrunzelnd fest und Omi schnaubte.  
„Würdest du es nicht?“  
„Das ist eine Schwäche.“  
Omi grollte, um eben jene verräterischen Tränen zu überdecken, die immer weiter seine Wangen hinunterliefen und ihn kitzelten. Aber es war auch Wut über die Worte des Anderen, die sich darein stahl. „Dann bin ich eben schwach. Und? Nichts Anderes habt ihr mir doch deutlich gemacht vor einer Woche. Erst Schuldig, dann Crawford, dann du!“  
„Das hast du korrekt erfasst. Allerdings ist temporäre Schwäche aufgrund von Schmerzen und Angst nicht zu vergleichen mit dauerhafter Schwäche aufgrund von unnötigen, freundschaftlichen Verbindungen zueinander“, winkte Naoe ruhig ab, anstelle wütend zu werden und Omi hielt in dem Moment inne, in dem er begriff, dass es wohl der längste Satz war, den der Schwarz zu ihm gesagt hatte und, viel schlimmer, dass sie tatsächlich gerade miteinander diskutierten.

Nicht, dass es die Umstände nur einen Deut besser machte.

„Foltert ihr ihn?“, fragte Omi erneut und Naoe schüttelte tatsächlich mit dem Kopf. „Aber er ist bei euch?“  
Der junge Schwarz öffnete den Mund, hielt inne und lächelte dann eben jenes Lächeln, das Omi zuletzt bei Crawford gesehen hatte. Angewidert schauderte Omi. „Was bekomme ich für diese Information, Weiß?“, fragte er mit einem Unterton, der keinen Spielraum für Interpretationen ließ. Eine _Gegenleistung_.  
Er hätte es sich denken können. Er hätte damit rechnen sollen. „Was willst du haben?“, fragte Omi zähneknirschend, auch wenn er bereits wusste, dass er weder Kritiker noch sein Team verraten würde. In den grauen Augen, die ihn aufmerksam musterten, erkannte er, dass Naoe das durchaus bewusst war und dass er ebenso damit gerechnet hatte.  
„Was bist du bereit zu geben?“, fragte derjenige, der bereits auf seinem Bett saß, und Omi fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Unwillkürlich huschte sein Blick von Naoe auf das Bett, in dem er es noch mit niemandem getrieben hatte, zu eben jenem wieder zurück. Unwillkürlich tat er einen Schritt nach hinten, dann noch einen.  
„Was habe ich dir über eine Flucht gesagt?“, fragte Naoe lauernd und Omi schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich werde nicht mit dir schlafen, Schwarz!“, grollte er voller Unglauben und hielt den Blick der sich weitenden, grauen Augen und der langsam, aber sicher rot werdenden Wangen. Omi vermeinte so etwas wie ein indigniertes Schnauben zu vernehmen, kurz bevor der Telekinet sich ruckartig von seinem Bett erhob und ihn wütend angrollte.  
„Was ist _falsch_ mit dir, Bombay? Erst das chinesische Bordell, dann das jetzt. Denkst du eigentlich _nur_ an Sex?“

Mehr als alles Andere nahm das Omi zielsicher den Wind aus den Segeln. Reichlich perplex stand er an der Tür und blinzelte nun seinerseits verlegen, während seine Wangen und Ohren verräterisch heiß wurden und er wusste, wie hochrot sein Kopf gerade wurde. Er hatte falsch gelegen. Richtig falsch und ausgerechnet ein Schwarz hielt ihm vor, wie falsch.

Omi schluckte in die peinlich berührte Stille zwischen ihnen beiden und selbst das ließ ihn sich wünschen, einfach im Boden zu versinken. Wenigstens ein Gutes hatte diese ganze Peinlichkeit hier. Seine Tränen flossen nicht mehr. 

„Nein?“, presste er schließlich hervor und versuchte sich seinerseits an verschränkten Armen und einer Begründung, warum er so dachte und dass er eben nicht nur an Sex dachte. „Du sprichst von Gegenleistungen und sitzt auf meinem Bett, was soll ich da…“  
„Nicht jeder vergnügt sich mit dem _Feind_ “, fuhr ihm Naoe eiskalt über den Mund und Omi wich unwillkürlich zurück vor der Wut, die er in den Augen des Telekineten sah. Hatten Crawford und Schuldig Naoe also erzählt, was er getan hatte. Natürlich. Seine Schuld, mit Lasgo geschlafen zu haben, wog schwer und sie brannte in ihm. Dass er sich so leicht hatte benutzen lassen, dass er so leicht aufgeflogen war, war ein Punkt, der ihm immer noch große Angst machte, denn der andere Mann hätte ihn ohne Weiteres töten können während ihres Stelldicheins. Omi schluckte mühsam.  
„Ich hätte es nicht getan, wenn ich gewusst hätte, wer er ist. Das habe ich aber nicht!“, hielt er aufgebracht dagegen. „Und ich wüsste auch nicht, warum ich mich vor dir dafür rechtfertigen muss, mit wem ich schlafe.“

Naoe runzelte sturmgeweiht die Stirn, sagte aber sonst aber nichts dazu und ließ das gesprochene Wort zwischen ihnen beiden im Raum stehen. Schließlich schüttelte er abschätzig den Kopf und griff sich seine Sachen, bevor er sich daran machte, zu dem bodentiefen Balkonfenster zu gehen, durch das er anscheinend hereingekommen war. Noch bevor Naoe jedoch verschwinden konnte, hatte Omi sich gefangen und den suizidalen Plan gefasst, den Anderen aufzuhalten. Ohne darüber nachzudenken packte er ihn am Oberarm und drehte ihn zu sich herum. Doch anstelle gegen die nächste Wand geschleudert zu werden, wie Omi es erwartet hatte, maßen ihn die Augen in dem hochroten Gesicht aufmerksam, aber kampfbereit.  
„Bitte sag mir, ob ihr ihn habt und ob es ihm gut geht. Bitte, Naoe. Bitte“, flehte Omi und rechnete jeden Moment damit, dass er ausgelacht und weggestoßen werden würde. Doch nichts dergleichen passierte.

Naoe seufzte schließlich tief. „Ja und ja.“

Omi blinzelte und es waren erneut Tränen, die in seine Augen schossen und die dem Schwarz ein Augenrollen abverlangten.  
„Ist er freiwillig bei euch?“, nutzte er seine vermutlich letzte Chance auf Informationen und hoffte, bangte um einen Krümel an irgendetwas. Ein verächtliches Schnauben antwortete ihm.  
„Was denkst du denn, Weiß?“, stellte Naoe die Gegenfrage und machte sich von ihm los, schob ihn zurück.  
„Kommen wir nun zu deiner Gegenleistung, Tsukiyono“, lächelte Nagi mit einem dunklen Unterton, der Omi unwillkürlich schaudern ließ, erkannte er in der Betonung doch deutlich den Amerikaner des feindlichen Teams wieder, der hier in Miniform vor ihm stand und sich Omi fragen ließ, ob Naoe tatsächlich Crawfords Sohn war und sie die verschiedenen Namen nur zur Tarnung nutzten.

„Was, wenn ich mich weigere?“, fragte Omi mutiger und selbstmörderischer, als er sich wirklich fühlte und die hoch erhobene Augenbraue des Schwarz deutete ihm an, wie dumm die Frage war.  
„Würde das zu deiner weißen-Ritter-Ehre passen, Bombay?“, schlängelte sich die lauernde Gegenfrage durch den stillen Raum und unwillkürlich zuckte Omi zusammen. Naoe hatte Recht, das würde es nicht tun – in Normalfall. Bei Schwarz war es doch etwas Anderes. Oder? Was nutzte es, einem von Grund auf verdorbenen und bösen Team wie Schwarz ein gutes Leben vorzuleben? Insbesondere, wenn er sich den jungen Mann vor sich ansah, der die Jahre, in denen sie bereits schon aufeinandertrafen, immer an der Seite dieser Sadisten verbracht hatte? Was konnte aus ihm etwas Anderes werden als ein ebensolcher Sadist?

Omi verschränkte die Arme und leistete noch halbherzigen Widerstand gegen die Forderung des Telekineten. Denn selbst wenn er die Frage des Anderen mit ja beantwortete, so blieb immer noch dessen Gabe, die ihm zusetzen konnte, bis er einwilligte, was auch immer zu tun. Zumal, wie eine kleine, tatsächlich rechtschaffene Stimme in ihm anmerkte, Naoe seine Fragen ehrlich beantwortet hatte, obwohl er es nicht hätte tun müssen. 

„Was willst du wissen?“, gab er seinen eigenen Wertevorstellungen schließlich nach und wieder maßen sie sich eine lange Zeit schweigend.  
„Was hat es mit den Fotos von meinem und deinem Anführer auf sich?“, stellte Naoe am Ende der Stille ausgerechnet die Frage, die Omi ihm am Wenigsten beantworten konnte und wollte, weil sie zu eben jener Katastrophe geführt hatte, die ihm fast das Leben gekostet hatte und jedes Mal, wenn er seine Augen schloss, in seinem Inneren als perverser, persönlicher Film ablief. Hinzukam, dass er sich an fünf Fingern abzählen konnte, dass Naoe ganz und gar nicht erfreut über seine Antwort wäre und ihn vermutlich mithilfe seiner Kraft auseinanderreißen würde, ohne, dass es Ken und Youji unten mitbekamen. 

Unsicher knibbelte er an seinen Fingern und wandte den Blick von Naoe ab, zurück auf den staubigen Boden, wo er unstet versuchte, einen Fixpunkt zu finden, der nicht Prodigy hieß.  
„Wieso fragst du nicht deinen Telepathen?“, murmelte Omi schließlich in der Hoffnung, dass Naoe von ihm abließ. „Der weiß mehr als ich.“  
„Das ist nicht schwierig, Bombay. Nichtsdestotrotz frage ich dich und ich will für meine großzügige Antwort auf deine Fragen nun eine einfache Antwort auf meine. Also?“  
„Ich möchte aber nicht darauf antworten“, gestand Omi ehrlich und gewährte Naoe einen kurzen Einblick in seine Augen. Was er in denen des Schwarz sah, verhieß nichts Gutes. Das, was er wollte, war Naoe vollkommen egal, er wollte Antworten und das möglichst schnell und möglichst ausführlich. Er sollte die Zeit des Schwarz nicht weiter verschwenden.  
„Also weißt du mehr.“  
„Ich…“  
Die Luft um Omi herum begann sich elektrisch aufzuladen, als der Telekinet ihm nonverbal sehr deutlich machte, dass er weitere Verzögerungen mitnichten tolerieren würde und dass Omi am Ende seiner Möglichkeiten war, die geforderte Antwort aufzuschieben. Erschrocken zuckte Omi zurück, auch wenn es so etwas wie ein Zurückweichen im gleichen Raum mit Naoe und seiner Kraft nicht wirklich gab. Er würde nicht aus der Reichweite des Schwarz kommen. 

Das erleichterte ihm die Entscheidung, wie Omi vor sich selbst zugeben musste, als er sich innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen für die Möglichkeit des geringeren, oder zumindest späteren Schmerzes entschied. „Die Fotos zeigen Aya und deinen Anführer in einer kleinen Wohnung bei Lasgo“, presste er unsicher hervor und ungeduldig bedeutete Naoe ihm, fortzufahren und Omi war nicht mutig oder dumm genug, sich dem nicht zu fügen.  
„Auf den Bildern sieht es so aus, als ginge es deinem Anführer schlecht und Aya würde ihm helfen.“ Das war eine gute, neutrale Zusammenfassung des weitaus schlimmeren Geschehens.  
Doch sie reichte Naoe nicht. „Und weiter?“, fragte dieser stirnrunzelnd.  
„Und dann hat er ihn gerettet und nach Tokyo zurückgebracht.“ Wieder ließ er einen Großteil dessen aus, was anscheinend geschehen war und fand eine gute Basis zwischen Halbwahrheiten und Auslassungen – befand er. Naoe jedoch schien da anderer Ansicht zu sein.  
„Und weiter?“  
„Nichts und weiter.“  
Der Schwarz lachte trocken. „Du bist kein guter Lügner, Tsukiyono. Sicherlich hat dich Oracle nicht für „nichts und weiter“ fast zu Tode geprügelt.“

Die so nonchalant dahingeworfenen Worte verschlugen Omi die Sprache. Kein Ton wollte seinen Lippen entkommen, kein Fluch und keine Beleidigung. Stumm stand er da und starrte Prodigy ins ausdruckslos Gesicht. Hatte er einen besseren Beweis für den Charakter des Schwarz als diese mit einem inhärenten Lächeln ausgesprochenen Worte, die verharmlosten, was passiert war? Sollte Omi vielleicht auch noch dankbar dafür sein, dass er nur wieder und wieder geschlagen worden war und nicht gleich umgebracht?  
Worte ballten sich unter seiner Zunge und drängten danach, heraus zu kommen. So wie bei Crawford auch war es unbändige Wut, die ihn erfasste und die seine Angst auslöschte. Cholerische Wut, die Naoe anschreien und schlagen wollte, ohne Sinn und Verstand. 

Die Möglichkeit bestand für ihn nicht, also nutzte sein gequälter Geist das, was für ihn am Greifbarsten war.

„Nein, dafür nicht, Prodigy. Aber dafür, dass ich ihm an den Kopf geworfen habe, was wirklich mit ihm passiert ist und was er sich anscheinend nicht eingestehen wollte. Denn augenscheinlich war ich nicht der Einzige, der mit dem Feind geschlafen hat. Dein ach so herrisches Orakel hat sich nämlich von dem Menschenhändler ficken lassen müssen und genau davon hat Aya ihn befreit. Lasgo hat deinen allmächtigen Anführer als Sexsklaven gehalten, Naoe. Ist dir DAS jetzt Wahrheit genug?“, spuckte und spie er dem jungen Schwarz das vor die Füße, was verletzen sollte, was die eiserne Beherrschung und Überlegenheit in dem Telekineten zerreißen sollte.

Klug war das nicht, ganz und gar nicht.

Wieder kehrte Ruhe zwischen ihnen beiden ein und tauchte den Raum in eine geladene Stille. Nur dass es dieses Mal nicht Omi war, der entsetzt auf die gesprochenen Worte reagierte, sondern Naoe, der ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte, während ihm jede Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich und seine Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten. Nein, es war nicht klug, einen Telekineten zu verstören, der ihm auch dazu noch ganz und gar nicht freundlich gesonnen war.  
„Du lügst“, flüsterte Naoe, doch die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme betrog die Kälte in den Worten. „Du lügst!“, wiederholte er, als könne er es dadurch unwahrer machen. Omi schnaubte und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Wortlos riss er die Schublade auf und warf Naoe den Umschlag auf das Bett.  
„Sieh hin“, zischte er. „Das sind die Fotos. Sieh sie dir an und beantworte dir die Frage.“

So zittrig, wie der Andere vor ihm stand, so zittrig erhob sich nun auch der Umschlag und wurde von unsichtbaren Fäden in die Hände des Schwarz gelegt, der zögerlich, beinahe widerstrebend die Bilder aus dem Umschlag nahm. Schweigend ging er sie durch, Bild für Bild sezierte er. Omi beobachtete ihn dabei und stellte fest, dass das mühevoll unterdrückte Entsetzen in den Augen des Schwarz nicht gespielt war. Er sah den Puls in der Halsschlagader pochen, er sah die verkrampften Hände und er spürte, wie die Luft zwischen ihnen flirrte. 

Naoe hatte nichts davon gewusst. Weder von den Bildern noch von dem berechtigten Verdacht, den Weiß hatte, das erkannte Omi nun und fand sich in dem Moment mehr in Naoe wieder als er es wahrhaben wollte.

Mit Vorsicht nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass der Telekinet die Bilder wieder sorgsam in den Umschlag steckte und ihn in die Schublade zurückschweben ließ, die sich ordentlich und leise schloss. Die Ordnung, die dieser Handlung innewohnte, gruselte Omi mehr als es der ruhige Blick jemals konnte, der sich nun auf ihn richtete und ihn schweigend, aber durchdringend maß. Es war Omi, der das Schweigen zwischen ihnen brach.  
„Warum hat euer Anführer Aya entführt?“, fragte er ins Blaue hinein und sah anhand der Reaktion des Telekineten, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Der dunkle, wütende Schatten, der über die Züge des Anderen huschte, war ihm Antwort genug auf seine Frage.

Doch eine Antwort erhielt er nicht und anstelle dessen drehte sich Naoe von ihm weg. Schweigend trat er zu dem Balkon und wollte das Zimmer verlassen. Omi griff ein weiteres Mal nach ihm, doch dieses Mal drängte ihn die unsichtbare Kraft zurück, bevor er Hand an Naoe legen konnte.  
„Fass mich an und ich verteile dich in kleine, mundgerechte Häppchen in deinem Zimmer“, drohte Naoe Omi mit einer Stimme, die dem Weiß das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.  
Doch der Drohung folgte nichts. Naoe sah auf seine Armbanduhr und ging einfach, ließ Omi mit tausend Fragen zurück, auf die er vermutlich niemals eine Antwort bekommen würde. Doch wenigstens lebte er, wie ihm sein schnell schlagendes, flattriges Herz unmissverständlich mitteilte.

Wenigstens das, auch wenn er retrospektiv betrachtet keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen hatte um dem Telekineten einen Grund zu geben, ihn umzubringen. 

 

~~**~~

 

Sterile, weiße Wände hatten schon immer etwas Anziehendes und Beruhigendes auf ihn gehabt. Mochte es daran liegen, dass er selbst noch nie längere Zeit im Krankenhaus verbracht hatte, schon gar nicht bettlägerig. Mochte es der Geruch von Desinfektionsmitteln sein oder die Ruhe, die ihn sich sammeln ließ und die seine Gedanken von den weitläufigen Geschäften und zwangsläufig damit verbundenen kleinen und großen Zwistigkeiten abkehrten und sie auf ein Ziel lenkten.  
Auf das einsame Zimmer am Ende des Ganges zum Beispiel. Fast schon ein wandelndes Klischee war das, ebenso wie die Leichtigkeit, mit der er das Gebäude betreten hatte. Alles, was er dazu benötigte, waren ein gefälschter Ausweis, eine gefälschte Zutrittskarte und eine gute Perücke.

Er lachte in sich hinein. Nein, ganz sicher Klischee, aber es änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie dort lag, dort für die nächsten Wochen liegen würde, bevor man sie in irgendeines der Rehabilitationszentren entließe, wenn sich die Beweise gegen sie nicht derart erhärteten, dass ihre Organisation ihr wegen Verrats eine Kugel durch den Kopf jagte und ihre Leiche anonym verbrennen ließ, als wäre sie nie auf der Welt gewesen. 

Lasgo grinste. 

Er wäre zu gerne dabei gewesen, als der Verrückte von Schwarz sie angeschossen hatte, ohne sie damit direkt umzubringen. Erstaunlich eigentlich, aber amüsant. Alles nur, um seinen Anführer zu rächen, den er leicht auf den ihm vorgesehenen Platz gezwungen hatte. Crawford, wie er jetzt war, war sein Werk und seine Schöpfung. All die Angst, die Verzweiflung, die Anstrengung, sich wieder ins tägliche Leben einzugliedern und das hinter sich zu lassen, was geschehen war, all die Wut und der Zorn, all das gehörte ihm und er hatte es mit seinen eigenen Händen erschaffen. Durch ein paar einfache, psychologische Tricks. Hier ein wenig Gewalt, da ein wenig mehr Demütigung, eine Prise Schmerz und haufenweise in den Staub getretener Stolz. 

Birman war ihm da eine willkommene Komplizin gewesen, die mit ihrem Handeln den letzten Tropfen hinzugefügt hatte in dem überquellenden Fass zur Zerstörung des Anführers von Schwarz. Eine attraktive, junge und ehrgeizige Frau, bei der es gar nicht mal so viel gebraucht hatte um sie auf seine Seite zu ziehen.  
Er hatte sich gerne mit ihr umgeben, doch eine wirkliche Bindung zu ihr verspürte er nicht. Ihm dürstete es nach dem Mann, den er hatte entkommen lassen…vorerst. Nach dessen wohlgeformtem Körper, der wie pure Sünde schien und der durchaus süchtig machte in seiner Art des Widerstandes, den er aufbrachte. Der, der ruchlos die ihm gestellten Aufgaben erfüllte und dennoch so hilflos und ahnungslos war wie ein blindes Kind. 

Doch seine Gedanken sollten sich nicht um Crawford drehen, auch wenn er gerade jetzt Lust darauf verspürte, ihn wieder in sein Bett zu holen und sich an der widerwilligen Lust des PSI zu laben. Aber für den Schwarz würde er sich noch lange genug Zeit lassen können.  
Lasgo ließ seine Erinnerungen zu Birman zurückkehren. Er hatte sie kennengelernt und sich ausreichend Informationen über sie geben lassen und über die vielfältigen Möglichkeiten sinniert, die sich ihm mit ihr boten. Ihr unterschwelliger Hass auf die Hilflosigkeit von Kritiker war ein guter Ansatzpunkt gewesen. Ihre Unzufriedenheit mit dem nach Gerechtigkeit gierenden, rothaarigen Mann. Ihre absolute Verachtung für Crawford selbst, der für sie das pure Böse darstellte, wie er Takatoris Bruder immer und immer wieder vor den Zugriffen von Kritiker schützte. So simpel und doch so einfach war es gewesen, diese Punkte zu erkennen und zu nutzen und sie für seine Zwecke einzuspannen.

Für ihre Zwecke.

Sie war seine Dame gewesen, die er bereit war zu opfern um das Spiel zu gewinnen. Doch das bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass er nun im Nachteil war, ganz im Gegenteil. Die besten Partien gewann man ohne die Dame, nur mit den unberechenbarsten aller Figuren.  
Lasgo drückte die Klinke hinunter und öffnete die Tür. Er warf einen Blick auf die armselige Gestalt auf dem Bett. Sie hatte wahrlich ihren Teil erfüllt. Gute Dienste, doch nun unbrauchbar und ein scheußlicher Anblick.  
„Birman, meine Liebe“, grüßte Lasgo sie mit einer charmanten Verbeugung und hob die Augenbraue. Schmerzerfüllt richtete sie ihren Blick auf ihn und überrascht weiteten sich ihre Augen.  
„Lasgo? Was tust du hier?“, presste sie mühevoll hervor und er kam zu ihr. Beruhigend strich er ihr über die erhitzte Haut. „Der verrückte Ire war das. Er hat mir… in den Buach geschossen…“ 

Lasgo lächelte. Das weiß ich schon, antwortete er in Gedanken. _Das weiß ich alles schon längst_.

 

~~**~~

 

Crawford sah von seinen Auftragsunterlagen auf, die er am heutigen Tag erhalten hatte, als sich ein Grollen durch die Stille des Raumes zu ihm trug, das unzweifelhaft von dem Mann stammte, der seit seinem Erwachen vor zwei Tagen nicht dazu zu bewegen war, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas Anderes als auf das Schachbrett zu richten, an dem sie beide erst eine, dann zwei und schlussendlich drei Partien gespielt hatten und der Weiß mit seiner chaotischen Spielweise Crawford klar an seine logischen Grenzen gebracht hatte. 

Nicht nur damit, denn so zuverlässig, wie der Mann, der gerade mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß, seine Visionen katalysierte, so zuverlässig verhinderte er auch, dass Crawford Fujimiyas eigenes Handeln voraussagen konnte, was ihm in den letzten beiden Tagen mehr Aufwand als Nutzen eingebracht hatte.  
Insbesondere dann, wenn es darum ging, den trägen Geist, der sich immer noch in der Heilungsphase befand, zu etwas zu bringen, was dieser nicht wollte. Drohungen? Hatte er vergessen können. Fujimiya besaß weder die Angst noch die Weitsicht, diese Drohungen als solche wahrzunehmen, sonst würde er nämlich nicht schon wieder hier sitzen. Oder sich abends, wenn Crawford noch über seinen Unterlagen gesessen hatte, in sein Bett geschlichen haben. Oder ohne jede Scham ihren Kühlschrank geplündert haben in wiederholten Fresstattacken.  
Befehle? Da konnte er auch gegen eine Wand reden und so musste er warten, bis er wieder bei altem, klaren Verstand war und so mit Crawford kommunizierte, wie dieser es von ihm gewohnt war. 

Dazu zählten sicherlich keine sinnlos in eine Konversation eingeworfenen Sätze und Bemerkungen, die Schuldig ein hämisches Lachen nach dem anderen entlockten und Jeis Interesse für den Weiß erweckten. Crawfords einziger Trost war dabei, dass er dem Telepathen verboten hatte, einen Abstecher in die Gedankenwelt des Weiß zu machen. Viel zu gefährlich war zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt der Heilung en weiterer Eingriff in dessen Gedankenwelt, so minimal der auch war. Was Jei anging, so amüsierte es Crawford wiederum, dass Fujimiya selbst für ihn in den letzten beiden Tagen ein unerklärliches Mysterium blieb, ganz zur Unzufriedenheit des Iren selbst.

Trotz der gegenseitigen Schadenfreude waren die Spannungen, die insbesondere zwischen Schuldig und ihm geherrscht hatten, abgeebbt und Crawford hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass es mit ihrem Gespräch von vor sechs Tagen zu tun hatte. Seine Überraschung hätte nicht größer sein können, dass Schuldig ihm nicht mit Spott und Hohn über seine Schwäche begegnet war, sondern mit…Unterstützung. Loyalität, die er niemals von Seiten des Telepathen erwartet hatte. Seine Schwäche hatte zu Verständnis geführt, Fujimiyas Erinnerungen zu einer Entspannung der Lage, deren Ausmaß er nicht vorhergesehen hatte. Es ließ ihn schlafen, wenigstens ein paar Stunden in der Nacht. Es schenkte ihm tagsüber die Ruhe, die er brauchte um zu planen und sich auf seine Visionen zu konzentrieren.

Crawford speicherte seine Recherchen auf ihrem Server und verfügte sie zur Weiterbearbeitung an Nagi, damit dieser sie auswerten konnte, wenn er von seinem unsinnigen und gefährlichen Stelldichein mit dem Weiß zurückkehrte Natürlich hätte er es sich denken können, dass eben dieser jedes Mittel wählen würde, seinem verzweifelten Rachedurst und unleugbarem Takatorierbe eine Stimme zu geben und Nagi mit einer Wahrheit belasten würde, die dieser nur schwerlich verkraftete. Crawford knirschte mit den Zähnen. Die Krux war, dass Nagi, egal, welchen Weg der Zukunft er gewählt hätte, davon erfahren hätte. Crawford hatte sich die zeitlich naheliegendste aller Möglichkeiten entschieden, weil es nichts brachte, es weiter hinauszuzögern. Die Schadensbegrenzung auf diesem Weg würde die am Leichtesten zu bewältigende sein, so bitter es für den Telekineten auch war.

Mit Tsukiyono selbst würde er aber ein langes, ausführliches Gespräch führen, wenn all ihre Aufgaben hier erledigt waren. 

Ein Geräusch ließ Crawford aufsehen. Fujimiya hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht und der Blick hatte wenig Ähnlichkeit mit den nachdenklichen, in die Ferne gerichteten Augen der letzten beiden Tage. Scharf und missbilligend lag die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen Mannes auf ihm, gewohnt, doch im ersten Moment irritierend.  
„Du hast es angeordnet“, stellte die nunmehr wieder ablehnende Stimme in den Raum zwischen sie beide und Crawford fragte sich, wann in den letzten vier Stunden, in denen der Weiß mit sich selbst Schach gespielt hatte, dieser wieder zu seinem alten Ich zurückgefunden hatte, ohne dass es Crawford gemerkt hatte. 

„Ich habe keinen Sinn für Ratespielchen, Fujimiya. Drücke dich klar aus“, legte Crawford all sein Missfallen über die letzten beiden Tage in seine Worte, gab seiner beinahe schon hilflosen Frustration über dessen unsinniges Verhalten eine Stimme, die sich nun über den Weiß ergoss.  
„Dass er in meinen Geist eindringt.“ Wieviel Hass doch in einem kleinen Wort wie er liegen konnte. Dort, wo er Schuldig vorher unterstellt hatte, dass dieser zu gut gearbeitet hatte, fragte Crawford sich nun, ob der Telepath die Erinnerungen des Weiß überhaupt gedämpft hatte, wie er es ihm befohlen hatte.  
„Selbstverständlich habe ich das“, erwiderte er ruhig, die Genugtuung, die hinter den Worten lauerte, sorgsam verborgen.  
Fujimiya schnaubte. „Also hast du ebenso autorisiert, dass er mich bricht, falls ich ihn nicht freiwillig hineingelassen hätte? Das und die Methoden, die er dafür gewählt hätte?“  
Crawford ließ ein minimales, stummes Hochziehen seiner Lippen die Antwort auf diese Frage sein. Zunächst. Ihm war nicht danach, die Worte richtig zu stellen.  
„Das ist _widerlich_.“ Pure Verachtung verließ die Lippen des Weiß und Crawford nickte bedächtig. In Ruhe schloss er auch die anderen Ordner auf seinem Rechner und speicherte die notwendigen Daten, bevor er ihn herunterfuhr.  
„Gerade _du_ solltest wissen, was es bedeutet“, wurde er weiter mit Vorwürfen bombardiert und mit dem erlischenden Bildschirm erhob Crawford sich. Unweit von Fujimiya blieb er stehen und sah auf seinen Gast hinunter. Ein billiger Trick an Dominanz, doch sehr wirkungsvoll, wie er jetzt feststellte, so wie sich Fujimiya anspannte und den Nacken verrenken musste, um zu ihm hoch zu sehen. Geschah dem selbstgerechten Weiß recht.

„Gerade _ich_ weiß, was es bedeutet, da hast du Recht, Abyssinian. Und gerade _du_ weißt, was es bedeutet, damit zu drohen“, setzte er nach einer kleinen Pause hinterher und erlebte mit Freuden, wie sich die Gesichtsfarbe des sitzenden Mannes in einer Rekordzeit von der normalen Blässe in ein tiefes, dunkles Rot verfärbte. Mit Genugtuung beobachtete Crawford die unter der Haut schwelenden Emotionen, die ihre Grenze an zusammengepressten Lippen fanden, die bloß nicht herauslassen wollten, dass ihr Besitzer nicht einen Deut besser war als diejenigen, die er jagte.  
„ _Das_ war deine Rache für mein Tun?“, presste Fujimiya schließlich hervor und Crawford neigte den Kopf.  
„Unter anderem.“  
„Nur, dass er es getan hätte, wenn ich mich nicht dafür entschieden hätte, ihm freiwillig Zugang zu gewähren.“ Der Weiß machte es ihm aber auch einfach, befand Crawford und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Wenigstens hat er dir eine Wahl gelassen“, konterte er scheinbar nonchalant und die Schuld, die er in Fujimiyas Augen fand, ließ diesen auch körperlich zurückzucken. Sie wussten beide um das, was geschehen war und dass es lediglich Fujimiyas überpräsente Schwester gewesen war, die ihn vor Schlimmerem bewahrt hatte. Schuldigs – auch noch – leere Drohung würde in ihm kein schlechtes Gewissen hervorrufen. Dass Schuldig Fujimiya so zugesetzt hatte, ebenfalls nicht.

Wie es schien, kam auch der Weiß zu dem Schluss. Nach und nach verschwand die Wut in den Augen, machte einem Ausdruck Platz, den Crawford nach endlosen Sekunden des gegenseitigen Schweigens als widerwillige Akzeptanz identifizierte.  
„Quid pro quo, also?“, fragte Fujimiya schließlich und Crawford lächelte dunkel. Er trat soweit zurück, dass der Weiß ohne Probleme von seiner Position am Schachbrett zu ihm aufsehen konnte.  
„Ich nehme an, dass du wieder bei Verstand bist, wenn du mir Vorwürfe machen kannst und anschließend in der Lage dazu bist, dir deine Fehler einzugestehen. Damit ist deine Schonzeit vorbei und ich erwarte, dass du dich zusammen mit Prodigy in deinen ersten Auftrag einarbeitest“, wich Crawford der Frage des Weiß aus und legte eine angebrachte Kälte in seine Worte. Als dieser keine Anstalten machte, ihm darauf zu antworten, deutete er gönnerhaft in Richtung Tür.  
„Nach dir, Abyssinian. Es gibt Abendessen und wie du dich sicherlich daran erinnerst, hast du in diesem Haus häusliche Pflichten.“

Anscheinend war die Erwähnung von Essen das Codewort, was es brauchte, um Fujimiya zum Aufstehen zu bewegen. „Ich kann gerne für euch kochen, wenn du schon so fragst“, trugen sich ironische Worte zu ihm. Crawford hob die Augenbraue und vergrub die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen. Er würde es nicht zugeben, aber die bissige Seite des Weiß war ihm lieber als der bekiffte Vielfraß der letzten Tage.  
Crawford schnaubte. „Netter Versuch, uns umzubringen, Weiß. Der Herd ist für dich tabu. Du kümmerst dich um den Rest. Abwaschen, wenn du weißt, wie das geht“, spiegelte er Fujimiya dessen Worte, die er an ihn gerichtet hatte in dem kleinen, alten Apartment. „Selbstverständlich wartet keine Tasche auf dich“, setzte er nach, weil er einfach Lust dazu hatte und kam nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, wie hell die violetten Augen vor Wut noch werden konnten. Er war versucht, es herauszufinden. 

Nach dem Abendessen, beschloss Crawford, denn mit seinen Visionen war auch sein Appetit zurückgekehrt.

 

~~**~~

 

Aya folgte Crawford, wenn auch widerwillig, in die Küche der Schwarz, die für ihn eingedenk der letzten Begegnung mit Schuldig nur schlechte Erinnerungen bereithielt. Aya schauderte unterdrückt, als er in seinen Erinnerungen sich selbst am Boden liegen sah. Vor wie vielen Tagen war das gewesen, dass der Telepath ihn erst in den Keller gezerrt und dann…  
Er würgte die seltsam gedämpfte Erinnerung an die Erlebnisse _dort_ ab und kam damit unweigerlich auf eine Frage, deren Antwort ihm offen gestanden Angst machte. Wie würde es sein, wenn Schuldig nun Zutritt zu seinen Gedanken hatte? Wie würde es sich anfühlen und vor allen Dingen: war er dem Spott und dem Sadismus des Schwarz gewachsen? Er wusste es nicht.

~Dann ist es wohl höchste Zeit, das herauszufinden.~

Brachial zuckte Aya zusammen und sah im Augenwinkel, wie das die Aufmerksamkeit des Orakels errang. Doch das schien unwichtig im Angesicht des Unmöglichen. Unzweifelhaft war es Schuldig und ebenso ohne Zweifel war dieser mit seiner Kraft in Ayas Geist eingedrungen. Ayas Puls schnellte in die Höhe und er erwartete jede Sekunde, wieder unter dem reißenden Schmerz, den der Telepath in ihm verursacht hatte, zusammen zu brechen, doch nichts geschah.  
Nicht in den ersten Sekunden. Nicht in der Zeit danach. Doch Schuldigs Eindringen war zu einfach und zu schmerzlos gewesen um wahr zu sein und Aya verharrte in Erwartung eines neuen Schlages. 

Aber da war nichts außer dem ungewohnten Gewicht einer anderen Präsenz in seinem Kopf, dem leichten Kitzeln hinter seinen Schläfen, dem beinahe unmerklichen Druck.  
~Da wird auch nicht mehr kommen, es sei denn, ich möchte es so~, mischte sich der Verursacher in seine Überlegungen ein und misstrauisch wog Aya dessen Worte…Gedanken?... ab. Sicherlich konnte er Schuldig nicht vertrauen, aber was für eine Wahl hatte er denn? Wollte er ab jetzt für immer in Angst und Schrecken leben, ob Schuldig sich seiner bemächtigen würde?  
~Wenn es nach mir ginge, würdest du das, für das, was du gewagt hast zu tun~, erwiderte Schuldig und Aya wurde mit seinen eigenen, schambehafteten Erinnerungen an das, was er Crawford beinahe angetan hätte, konfrontiert.

Ohne Gnade ließ Schuldig ihn das sehen und erleben, was er seinem Anführer angetan hatte, gerade so, als wären die Erinnerungen in messerscharfer Qualität konserviert worden. Für die ersten Momente ertrank Aya in dem, was Schuldig ihm aufzwang, er ging unter der Schuld und der Scham, doch dann war da etwas Anderes.  
Aya verstand, was Schuldig tat. Er wandte sein schlechtes Gewissen, seine Scham gegen ihn. Doch so sehr er beides auch für seine Taten gefühlt hatte und immer noch fühlte, so wenig würde er zulassen, dass der Telepath der Omi gefoltert hatte, ihn damit zerstörte. Also griff er nun seinerseits zu der Waffe, die er hatte: Wut, unbändige Wut.  
Wut auf den Telepathen, die ihn vor dem Untergang rettete. Er hielt Schuldig entgegen, was Omi ihm erzählt hatte. Wort für Wort holte er hervor und schleuderte es gegen Schuldigs Versuch an, ihn ertrinken zu lassen. Er ließ ihn jede Träne seines Taktikers sehen, jedes geflüsterte Wort, was dieser hervorgepresst hatte, bevor Kritiker ihn mitgenommen hatten. 

Abrupt hörte der Ansturm der schlechten Erinnerungen auf und Aya atmete erleichtert durch.  
~Was glaubst du, was du da tust, Weiß?~, fragte Schuldig lauernd mit eiskalten Hass in der gedanklichen Stimme und Aya grollte.  
~Glaube ja nicht, dass ich als Einziger hier Schuld auf mich geladen habe. Für das, was du Omi und vor ihm dutzenden anderen Unschuldigen angetan hast, verdienst du die _Hölle_.~  
Ein Lachen geisterte durch Ayas Gedanken und dessen Widerhall kratzte widerwärtig an den Innenseiten seines Schädels.  
~Oh ja, das tue ich. Aber im Gegensatz zu dir gestehe ich es mir ein, Fujimiya. Das macht dich zu einem bigotten Lügner und mich zu einem ehrlichen Sadisten. Was hat wohl mehr Wert, wenn wir uns da unten wiedertreffen?~  
~Als wenn meine Tat mit deinen…~

„Es reicht.“

Die Worte des Amerikaners waren noch nicht einmal laut ausgesprochen, im Gegenteil. Leise und mit Bedacht standen sie zwischen Schuldig und Aya im Raum und beendeten den gedanklichen Disput mit einer Forderung nach Gehorsam und einem Versprechen an Gewalt, das Aya zum ersten Mal erkennen ließ, warum jemand wie Crawford mit einer wenig brutalen Gabe unangefochtener Anführer eines solchen Team war.  
Ein Blick in die hellen, stechenden Augen des Orakels sagte Aya nichts Anderes. Er war gewarnt worden, einmal. Eine zweite Warnung würde es nicht geben. 

Interessanterweise schwieg auch Schuldig, der, so sah Aya jetzt, unweit von ihm in der Küche stand und ihn nun unverhohlen hasserfüllt musterte.  
„Wenn unser Anführer deinen nutzlosen Schwertarm nicht mehr wünscht, Abyssinian, werde ich dich dazu zwingen, dich selbst mit deinem Katana aufzuspießen, langsam und genüsslich.“  
„Schuldig“, erhielt der Telepath seine zweite Warnung und Aya begnügte sich mit einem Blick in die eisigen, blauen Augen.  
Komm und versuch es, du unfähiges Stück Dreck, dachte er sich im Stillen und empfand eine seltsame Befriedigung dabei, dass es eben nicht im Stillen war, sondern dass Schuldig seine Gedanken ganz genau lesen konnte.

„Das Geschirr, Fujimiya“, erinnerte ihn Crawford an seine täglichen Sklavenarbeiten und Aya wandte sich dem Anführer von Schwarz zu. Ein freudloses Schmunzeln lag auf seinen Lippen, insbesondere jetzt, da auch noch der Jüngste von Schwarz die Küche betrat und ihn einen Moment lang zu intensiv maß, als dass Aya sich nicht unwillkürlich fragte, was in dem Kopf des Telekineten gerade vor sich ging und was er in ihm sah.

„Natürlich Crawford. Welches darf es denn sein?“  
Das Orakel hob die Augenbrauen. „Das Weiße.“

Aya brachte alles auf, was er an Disziplin und innerer Beherrschung zu bieten hatte, um seine Mimik auf Ausdruckslosigkeit zu schulen, seinen Stolz hinunter zu schlucken und dem Befehl des Schwarz zu folgen.

 

~~~~~~~  
_Wird fortgesetzt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr kennt das: Kommentare, Kudos und Kritik sind immer willkommen. :)


	16. Alltag und andere Unwägbarkeiten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Ruhe nach dem Sturm bringt so etwas wie Alltag mit sich. Hehe. _Alltag_...
> 
> Disclaimer: alles nicht mir, bis auf die kruden Ideen zum Plot der Geschichte.

Unsicher starrte Nagi seinen Bildschirm an. 

Das, was er die letzten beiden Stunden gelesen hatte, das Wissen, was er sich angeeignet hatte, lag ihm schwerer im Magen als die Anwesenheit des Weiß bei ihren heiligen Mahlzeiten. Überraschend war das nicht bei den Themen, die er seinem Geist zugemutet hatte.   
Crawford hatte ihn gelehrt, dass Informationen Macht waren. Niemals durften sie sich alleine auf ihre Gaben verlassen, denn ohne die richtigen Informationen würde ihnen keine Telekinese, keine Telepathie oder keine Präkognition etwas helfen. Crawford hatte ihn auch gelehrt, niemals oberflächlich an ein kritisches Thema heranzugehen, sondern zu recherchieren. 

Das hatte Nagi getan und nun war ihm übel.

Er hatte die offizielle Definition von Vergewaltigung nachgeschlagen. Er hatte Arten von Vergewaltigungen recherchiert ebenso wie die körperlichen, emotionalen und geistigen Folgen einer solchen Tat. Er hatte Opferstatistiken, Dunkelzahlen und medizinische Details, Bilder und Erfahrungsberichte gesucht und gelesen. Er hatte sich sogar in die entsprechende Gesetzeslage und in Essays über die Diskriminierung von männlichen Vergewaltigungsopfern in Japan eingelesen.   
Dann hatte er sich ihre Akte über den Menschenhändler aufgerufen, die mit ihren ausreichenden Details genug Aufschluss gab, dass er bereits vor dem Auftrag hätte sagen können, dass Takatoris ehemaliger Geschäftspartner zu so etwas fähig wäre.

Nein. Er hatte es sogar vorher gewusst. Er wusste, was für ein Mensch Lasgo war und doch war er nicht davon ausgegangen, dass er auch nur einmal die Hand an Crawford legen könnte. Seine Berechnungen waren unzureichend gewesen und er hatte seinen Anführer nicht ausreichend vor den Gefahren gewarnt, die auf ihn lauern konnten. Das war sein Fehler gewesen, für den er büßen würde, wenn sein Anführer es so wollte. Doch was war mit Crawfords Gabe gewesen? Seine Hellsicht hätte ihn doch sicherlich warnen müssen, dass das passierte. Oder?   
Nagi zog erneut die verschwindend geringe Wahrscheinlichkeit in Betracht, dass Tsukiyono gelogen hatte oder über Falschinformationen verfügte. Möglich, sicherlich. Aber dem gegenüber stand das auffällige Verhalten seines Anführers, das in all seiner Gesamtheit durchaus Aufschluss darüber geben konnte, was ihm zugestoßen war.

Was ihm angetan worden war.

Der Telekinet schluckte schwer bei dem Gedanken daran, dass es jemand wagte, Crawford auf diese widerwärtige Art zu entweihen.   
Unvorstellbar, dass der strenge, unnachgiebige Mann, der ihn großgezogen hatte, ein Opfer einer solchen Tat war. Oder dass er unter dem Einfluss einer erzwungenen Penetration geistig zerbrach. Oder dass er kooperiert hatte mit einem simplen, niederen Normalmenschen, der nicht über die Stärke eines PSI verfügte, damit seine Gefangenschaft nicht noch schlimmer für ihn wurde als sie es bereits war.

Die Tür, die sich nun öffnete, bemerkte er erst, als besagter Mann bereits im Raum stand und sich in seinem Computerbildschirm spiegelte. 

Nagi fuhr herum und der sorgsam neutral gehaltene Blick schweifte von Nagi selbst zu dem Bildschirm und dann wieder zurück zu ihm. Stumm und reglos verharrte der Telekinet, wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen, aus Angst vor einer falschen Reaktion, auch wenn das Pochen seines Herzes in seinen Ohren gefühlt viel zu deutlich und zu laut zu hören war. Seine Ohren und sein Gesicht brannten vor Scham, dass Crawford seiner Recherchen ansichtig wurde und er schluckte mühevoll.

„Schließe die Tabs“, erhielt er einen ruhigen Befehl, der ihm einen Handlungsrahmen gab und Nagi folgte den Worten hochgradig erleichtert. Er musste noch nicht einmal hinsehen um alles zu schließen, was er sich in der letzten Stunde an widerwärtigem Wissen angelesen hatte und fuhr schlussendlich seinen Computer in den Ruhemodus herunter. Erst dann legte er die Hände auf seinen Schoß und wartete auf die verdiente Reaktion seines Anführers auf seine Unverschämtheit, sich eben diese Informationen zu beschaffen, nachdem er so vollumfänglich bei dem Schutz des Orakels versagt hatte.  
Doch anstelle von Wut waren es lediglich Ruhe und Ausdruckslosigkeit, die sich ihm hier entgegentrugen und er sah schweigend zu, wie Crawford leise die Tür hinter sich schloss und sich unweit von ihm in einen der Sessel setzte, die er ihm geschenkt hatte. Anfangs hatte Nagi sie nicht genutzt, weil sie zu weich waren und ihm wie verbotener Luxus vorkamen, nun aber waren sie nicht mehr wegzudenken aus seinem Raum und seinem Leben, wenn er nicht gerade am Computer saß. Mit einem Schlucken fing Nagi seine wandernden Gedanken ein und konzentrierte sich auf den Mann, der ihn aufmerksam musterte und der ihm nun bedeutete, sich in den anderen Sessel zu setzen. 

Nagi gehorchte wortlos.

„Was willst du wissen?“, fragte Crawford und die harte, kalte Note in der Stimme des Orakels betrog dessen Ruhe. Nagi kannte diese Färbung. Immer, wenn Crawford unausgeglichen war, war seine Stimme kälter als sonst, gerade so, als müsste sie den inneren Tumult ihres Trägers schützen und verbergen. Aber wunderte er sich wirklich darüber?  
Nagi schluckte und straffte die Schultern. Der Mann vor ihm hatte ihm nicht nur beigebracht, sich Informationen zu beschaffen, sondern auch, sich zu behaupten und seine Wünsche klar zu formulieren. Würde er nun herumdrucksen oder sich in sich zurückziehen – wozu er große Lust verspürte – so würde er eben diese Erziehung mit Füßen treten und das wollte Nagi nicht. Er wollte Crawford grundsätzlich mit allem, was er tat, Ehre bereiten.  
„Stimmt das, was Tsukiyono gesagt hat?“, nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und stellte die Frage, die ihm unter den Nägeln brannte.  
„Ja.“ Die Antwort hätte auch von einer Statue kommen können, so reglos, wie sich Crawford hielt, als er das eine Wort veräußerte, als wäre es das Natürlichste der Welt, auf diese Art gedemütigt worden zu sein. Als würde es ihm nichts ausmachen.  
„Die Fotos?“  
„…zeigen mich und Fujimiya in der Wohnung, die dieser bewohnt hat während seines Auftrages, Lasgo zu töten.“  
„Du hast ihn nicht getötet“, konstituierte Nagi das Offensichtliche, denn schließlich befand sich Fujimiya momentan hoch lebendig in ihrer Bibliothek.  
„Das war nicht praktikabel zu dem Zeitpunkt. Noch hat er seinen Nutzen nicht erschöpft.“

Nagi nickte und senkte seinen Blick, als er die Intensität von Crawfords hellen Augen nicht mehr ertrug. Er schämte sich für seine Aufmerksamkeit und für das Hiersein des Orakels, so wie er sich damals in Grund und Boden geschämt hatte, als dieser mit ihm ein anderes, ernstes Gespräch geführt hatte über seine Sexualität und die verschiedenen Spielarten von körperlicher Intimität. Schuldig hatte ihn noch Wochen danach für seine Bestürzung und seine peinliche Berührtheit aufgezogen und sich daran geweidet, wie hochrot sein Kopf gewesen war, während Crawford ihn aufgeklärt und ihm mit ruhigen Worten erklärt hatte, dass seine Vorliebe für das eigene Geschlecht vollkommen normal war. Doch das war noch nichts im Vergleich zu der anatomischen Lehrstunde gewesen, in der Crawford ihm mithilfe von Abbildungen und entsprechender Literatur erklärt hatte, wie er für sich das befriedigendste Gefühl aus einem intimen Zusammentreffen mit einem potenziellen Partner herausholte. 

Da war er fünfzehn gewesen und ein halbes Jahr später hatte Schuldig überhaupt keinen Grund mehr gehabt, ihn für seine Unwissenheit zu verspotten.

Doch nun gab es nichts zu spotten. Das Erste und Wichtigste, was Crawford im eingebläut hatte, war Einvernehmlichkeit gewesen. Niemals sollte Nagi gegen den Willen seines Partners handeln. Er durfte benutzen und hinter sich lassen, aber sich niemals jemandem aufzwingen. 

Und nun war Crawford…

Die instinktive Bindung, die er mit dem Orakel hatte, reagierte auf sein Entsetzen und unsichtbare Finger schlossen sich um das Handgelenk des Mannes, der ihn von der Straße geholt und ihm wohltuend strenge Regeln gegeben hatte, an die er sich halten konnte. Die Bindung sollte Crawford Ruhe geben, Beistand, sie sollte ihm sagen, dass er nicht alleine war und dass Nagi alles in seiner Macht Stehende tun würde um dieses Scheusal zu finden, das es gewagt hatte, sich seinem Anführer aufzuzwingen.

Crawford sah mit erhobener Augenbraue auf und Nagi hatte mit einem Mal Mühe, seine übrigen Fragen zu stellen, denn zunächst versiegten die Worte tief in ihm. Mehrfach musste er ansetzen, bevor er sich erneut seine Erziehung ins Gedächtnis rief und Kraft darin fand.   
„Wie konnte er das tun?“, fragte er schließlich, stellte fest, dass er weder die Tat noch den Täter wirklich beim Namen nennen konnte.  
„Ich habe es nicht vorhergesehen.“  
„Hatte das einen physischen Grund?“  
„Nicht, dass es mir bekannt ist.“  
„Weiß Abyssinian davon?“  
„Ja.“  
Nagi schluckte schwer. Dass der Weiß von dieser fürchterlichen Tat Kenntnis hatte, während Nagi im Dunkeln getappt war, war schwer zu verdauen, denn der rothaarige Mann gehörte nicht zu ihnen, Sie waren ein Team, sie sorgten füreinander, nicht der Weiß mit seiner Gerechtigkeitsneurose. Etwas Dunkles kroch in ihm hoch bei dem Gedanken an Fujimiya und dessen Wissen um die Demütigung des Orakels. Der Weiß hatte kein Recht dazu, das zu wissen. Er hatte nicht… Nagi zuckte zusammen und seine Augen weiteten sich.  
„War er Zeuge dessen?“  
Crawford musterte ihn und für einen schlimmen Augenblick hatte Nagi Angst, dass er ihm die Frage bejahen würde. Doch schließlich schüttelte sein Anführer den Kopf. „Nicht direkt. Aber nahe genug um zu wissen, was geschehen ist.“  
„Sollte Schuldig deswegen Zugang zu seinen Gedanken erlangen? Um die Erinnerung daran zu löschen?“  
„Auch wenn der Gedanke ebenso naheliegend wie verlockend ist, Nagi, nein.“

Nagi nickte und wieder kehrte angespannte Ruhe zwischen ihnen ein, die ihm Zeit gab, seine weiteren Fragen zu formulieren. Er hielt sich an das, was seine Recherche ihm gesagt hatte, nicht an das, was ihm sein Herz sagen wollte. Fakten waren wichtig, denn sonst würde er diese Stadt voller unbegabter, normaler Menschen auf der Suche nach dem Menschenhändler in Schutt und Asche legen und mit ihrem Auftraggeber anfangen, der es ebenfalls gewagt hatte, Hand an Crawford zu legen, um ihn für sein Versagen zu bestrafen. Dass Nagi nicht lachte. Versagen. Es war nicht die Schuld seines Anführers gewesen.

Das würde Takatori lernen, kurz bevor er ihn auseinanderriss.

„Wünschst du Unterstützung bei der…Nacharbeit?“, stellte er die Frage, die ihm am Dringendsten unter den Nägeln brannte. Wollte Crawford Unterstützung bei der Bewältigung seines Traumas, sollte er helfen, wie auch immer?  
„Nein.“ So dankbar Nagi um das kategorische Nein auch war, so wenig glaubte er daran, dass Crawford trotz seiner Stärke ohne Hilfe eine Bewältigung erfolgreich hinter sich bringen würde. Dennoch nickte Nagi, denn er würde keines der Worte seines Anführers offen in Frage stellen.  
„Unsere oberste Priorität gilt weiterhin Lasgo, du wirst aber keine alleinigen Schritte unternehmen, hast du mich verstanden, Nagi?“  
„Natürlich nicht“, erwiderte er, doch er sah bereits in den ihn musternden Augen, dass Crawford nicht nur eine mögliche Zukunft gesehen hatte, die ihm Anderes zeigte. Nagi hielt der Musterung stand und neigte schließlich ehrerbietig den Kopf.  
„Ich…darf ich trotzdem etwas sagen?“  
Crawford bedeutete ihm fortzufahren und Nagi schluckte schwer. Ebenso schwer fiel es, ihm in das bemüht ausdruckslose Gesicht seines Anführers zu sehen. „Wir finden das Monster“, versprach er. „Er wird dir nie wieder etwas antun. Er wird dich nie wieder anfassen.“

Nagi erhielt keine Antwort darauf und fand auch in Crawfords ausdruckslosem Blick keinen Hinweis darauf, was sein Anführer dachte. Gerade, als die Stille unangenehm zwischen ihnen wurde, erhob das Orakel sich und sah auf ihn herab. Unruhig knetete Nagi seine Finger und wartete beinahe schon ängstlich auf die Antwort seines Anführers.  
„Selbstverständlich nicht, Nagi“, war dessen Ton zu dunkel und zu ruhig, um wirklich ungefährlich zu sein und Nagi rann es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Da war Wut in Crawfords Stimme und er wusste nicht, womit er sie heraufbeschworen hatte und wie er sie mildern konnte. Dass sie auf ihn gerichtet war und dass er sie mildern musste, stand außer Frage. „Darüber hinaus ist dein Hilfeangebot weder zielführend noch angebracht.“

Der Telekinet schluckte. Das war eine eindeutige Warnung an ihn, die ihm gesteckten Grenzen nicht noch einmal zu überschreiten und sich kein zweites Mal eine solche Dreistigkeit anzumaßen. Er verhielt sich still, bewegte sich nicht, um ja nicht den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass er noch ein weiteres Mal die Unantastbarkeit und die Überlegenheit seines Anführers in Frage stellen würde, indem er ihm _Hilfe_ anbot.   
Denn Crawford war sein Anführer, er verlangte Gehorsam, das zu allererst. Nagi hatte den Fehler gemacht und sich einlullen lassen von ihrem alltäglichen Umgang miteinander und seinen eigenen Gefühlen des Vertrauens und der Zuneigung dem anderen Mann gegenüber. Er hatte zugelassen, dass er in Crawford einen Vertrauten sah und nicht den von Rosenkreuz befohlenen Teamführer, der sie nach seinem Gutdünken leitete und ihr Tun bestimmte.  
Crawford sah in ihm keinen Sohn. Nur er war derjenige, der manchmal, in einem tief verborgenen Wunschtraum, das Orakel als seinen Vater ansah.

Nagi erhob und verbeugte sich so tief es ging. „Natürlich, ich verstehe“, murmelte er und richtete sich erst wieder auf, als Crawford sein Zimmer verlassen und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

 

~~**~~

 

Der Kaffee schmeckte so bitter wie die Entscheidung, die sie getroffen hatte.

Manx hätte sich Zucker und Milch in das schwarze Gebräu mischen können, wie sie es für gewöhnlich tat. Sie hätte das Getränk zu einer willkommenen Nachtunterstützung machen können. Doch nicht heute und nicht bei der Entscheidung, die sie unter Berücksichtigung aller Umstände und Indizien, die ihr keinen anderen Schluss erlaubten, getroffen hatte.

Sie hatte die Eliminierung im Fall einer erfolglosen Gefangennahme von Fujimiya Ran, Abyssinian, Anführer von Weiß, vorbereitet und den Vorgang nun an Perser zur Entscheidung weitergleitet.   
Noch einmal spielte sie alle Informationen vor ihrem inneren Auge ab, die zu ihrer Entscheidung geführt hatten. Er war aus dem Safehouse geflohen und hatte seine Schwester aus der sicheren Unterbringung Kritikers befreit. Die Wachen, die Birman zusätzlich eingeteilt hatte, waren brutal abgeschlachtet worden. Birman selbst war von dem verrückten Iren des feindlichen Teams angeschossen worden, kurz nachdem sie Weiß die Informationen über das Zusammentreffen ihres Anführers mit dem Orakel von Weiß übereicht hatte.  
Es war ein Fehler gewesen, Omis Bitte, Aya nicht sofort zu inhaftieren, nachzukommen. Es war eine Nachlässigkeit auf Grundlage ihres Bauchgefühls und nicht der vorhandenen Informationen gewesen, die ihr gezeigt hatte, dass es eben nicht immer das Bauchgefühl war, auf das sie sich verlassen konnte und das sie im schlimmste Fall zwei Menschenleben kostete, die sich dem Dienst für die gute Sache verschrieben hatten. Insbesondere dann nicht, wenn es um Schwarz und ihre Absichten ging. 

Alles deutete darauf hin, dass Ran sich mit dem Anführer von Schwarz verbündet hatte. Die Frage war nach wie vor warum und wieso das ausgerechnet auf dieser Mission geschehen war. Der Gedanke, dass sie einen Spion innerhalb ihrer Organisation hatten, war untragbar und dass es Abyssinian sein sollte, kam auch für Manx überraschend. Doch Schwachstellen mussten ausradiert werden und deswegen hatte sie eine Änderung von Fujimiyas Status beantragt, auf dass er entweder zu ihnen gebracht oder – wenn er sich seiner Gefangennahme widersetzte – eliminiert wurde. 

Wenn sie überhaupt Erfolg damit haben würde, denn mit Schwarz hatten sie keinen leichten Gegner. Mühelos war es dem feindlichen Team gelungen, Omi zu entführen, in das Koneko einzudringen, das Safehouse ausfindig zu machen, Rans Schwester aus Kritikers Obhut zu entwenden und den Anführer von Weiß mitzunehmen. Die Frage war, warum. Das fragile Equilibrium, das sie mit Rosenkreuz trotz der unterschiedlichen Ziele über die letzten Jahre innehatten, umfasste eine solche Überschreitung der gesteckten Grenzen nicht. Das war ein Akt der Provokation und Manx fragte sich unweigerlich, ob das nun die Kriegserklärung war, die ihnen deutlich machte, dass die PSI-Organisationen nun alles daran setzte, ihren Wunschkandidaten an die Spitze Japans zu hieven.

Der Mann, der gerade in ihre Tür trat, würde ihr die Frage sicherlich beantworten können. Ernst erwiderte sie seinen ruhigen Blick, ebenso ernst überreicht er ihr die Akte, die sie ihm zur Information gegeben hatte.  
„Ändern Sie seinen Status“, merkte er schlicht an und sie nickte. Leicht fiel es ihr nicht. Sie mochte Abyssinian, hatte ihn für seine Sturheit durchaus bewundert, auch wenn er sie desöfteren auf die Palme getrieben hatte mit eben jener und mit seiner Gier nach Rache. Er hatte Weiß gut getan und war mit seiner stoischen Ruhe der hintergründige Kleber im Zusammenhalt des Teams gewesen. Überraschenderweise hatte er Omi und Youji eine Stärke zurückgegeben, die es verhindern konnte, dass die beiden an ihren jeweils durchlebten Traumata zugrunde gingen.

„Warum jetzt?“, fragte sie, um sich von ihren sentimentalen und gefährlichen Gedanken abzulenken. Perser musste nicht fragen, was sie meinte. Auch seine Gedanken waren sicherlich in diese Richtung gelaufen.  
„Die anstehende Wahl.“  
„Also sollen wir destabilisiert werden?“  
„Anscheinend ist die Dame des Hauses der Ansicht, dass die Kontrolle über meinen Bruder nun in alleiniger Hand ihrer Organisation zu liegen hat.“  
„Ohne Sie zu informieren?“  
„Ungewöhnlich, aber nicht unmöglich.“  
„Werden Sie sie kontaktieren?“  
Perser schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Noch nicht.“  
Manx nickte. Auch sie war wirklich nicht scharf darauf, Kontakt zu Rosenkreuz‘ oberster Exekutorin aufzunehmen. Jetzt würden sie sich erst einmal um die naheliegenden Probleme kümmern und Fujimiya ausfindig machen, die Informationskreise enger ziehen, andere Teams von ihren Aufgaben abziehen und sich darauf zu konzentrieren, genügend Beweise gegen Takatori zu sammeln, dass dieser niemals in seinem Leben dieses Land regieren würde.  
„Ich nehme an, dass Weiß nicht über den Statuswechsel informiert werden soll?“, fragte sie und blickte in das von Ärger und Sorge gezeichnete Gesicht ihres Chefs.  
„So ist es“, bestätigte Perser. „Wir können zum jetzigen Stand nicht davon ausgehen, dass der Rest von Weiß zu hundert Prozent loyal zu unserer Organisation ist und dass sie ihre Freundschaft nicht über die notwendigen Maßnahmen stellen.“   
„Sehr wohl“, bestätigte Manx schweren Herzens. Bereits jetzt ahnte sie, auch ohne über einen Funken an Präkognition zu verfügen, dass sie auf stürmische, turbulente Zeiten zusteuerten.

 

~~**~~

 

Wozu folgte er seinem Anführer, wenn dieser seine ureigendste Aufgabe nicht wahrnahm und von seinem Recht Gebrauch machte, Regeln zu etablieren? War er nicht genau dafür da um diese festzulegen und sie kund zu tun in seinen immer strengen Worten, mit denen er die Wesen um sich herum auf sich prägte und sie das Fürchten lehrte?  
Unwillig runzelte Jei die Stirn und grübelte über das Versagen des Mannes, der für sich beanspruchte, die Zukunft sehen zu können. Hatte er nicht gesehen, dass seine Befehle notwendig waren?   
Mit dem Katalysator der Hellsicht hätte er in der Lage dazu sein sollen, dieses Problem zu lösen, mehr noch, es gar nicht aufkommen zu lassen. 

Angewidert grollte Jei und griff zu seiner Zahnbürste, die nach einem kurzen, prüfenden Blick nicht durch die Finger des Weiß beschmutzt worden war, der immer noch unweit von ihm stand und ihn stumm maß.  
Sein Anführer hatte versagt, die Regeln zu erklären in all seiner Hast, die ewig nach Informationen gierende Nervensäge mit Informationen zu versorgen. Ihr Ritual, ihr aller Ritual wurde durch den Eindringling durcheinandergebracht und wenn es noch später wurde, dann würde der rothaarige Teufel hier auftauchen, weil der Technikjunge das andere Bad belegte.  
„Dein Platz ist in _seinem_ Bad“, knurrte Jei missbilligend, doch die violetten Augen waren so ahnungslos wie es sein Anführer damals gewesen war. Nur dass Jei mit dem Weiß nicht soviel Geduld haben würde, wie er sie mit dem Hellseher gehabt hatte.  
„Seinem?“, wiederholte die tiefe Stimme des Papageis und Jei ignorierte sie für die notwendige Zeit, die er benötigte, um seine Zähne gründlich zu säubern. Schließlich war die Antwort offensichtlich. 

Nicht so für den Katalysator. Der weiße Technikjunge duschte nicht, sein Anführer kannte keine morgendlichen Regeln… In Jei keimte der frustrierende Verdacht, dass ihre Gegenspieler nicht so zivilisiert waren wie sie und das, obwohl dieses Land so verrückt auf seine Badkultur bestand. 

Jei wusch sich sorgsam das Gesicht und drehte sich dann um. Wütend fixierte er den Weiß, dessen Finger weiß vor Anspannung waren, während sie sich in das Handtuch krallten, das den frisch geduschten Körper zumindest in der unteren Hälfte bedeckte. Wieder befand Jei, dass die Sprache ihres Orakels, so ausschweifend und überflüssig sie manches Mal auch war, den Weiß zu mehr Verständnis bringen würde. Er richtete sich auf und ahmte dessen Haltung nach, die unterstreichen würde, was er zu sagen hatte.

„Du gehörst nicht der Nervensäge oder dem Technikjungen oder mir. Du gehörst ihm, also gehe dorthin, wo du hingehörst und bringe nicht durcheinander, was du nicht weißt und wo du nicht hingehörst. Das hier“, Jei deutete entschlossen auf die Badematte, „…hat Regeln. Bevor die Nervensäge kommt–“  
„Zu _spät_ , mein kleiner Mondjunge“, gurrte es hinter ihm und Jei grollte erneut.  
„Sieh, was du angerichtet hast, Katalysator!“, spie er dem Weiß hasserfüllt entgegen ohne auf den Telepathen einzugehen, der nun hinter ihm das Bad betrat. Die Regeln hatten einen Sinn. Sie hielten den rothaarigen Teufel von ihm fern. Sie schenkten ihm einen friedlichen, unverdorbenen Morgen. Es gab _keine Ausnahme_ von diesen Regeln. 

Wenigstens einten Fujimiya und ihn die Abneigung gegen die Nervensäge.

„Geh“, zischte Jei und der falsche Mann setzte sich in Bewegung, anscheinend mit Erleichterung, der Situation zu entkommen. Doch das würde Jei nicht zulassen. Unwirsch trat er in Fujimiyas Weg und schubste ihn zurück auf die Badematte, von der er kam. „Nicht du.“  
Kampfbereit drehte er sich um und bohrte seinen Blick in den des Gedankenlesers.   
„Du bist zu _früh_.“  
„Du bist zu _spät_.“  
„Arielle hat das falsche Meer gewählt.“  
„Arielle hat vor allen Dingen eine Schwanzflosse, was man von dem Weiß nicht behaupten kann.“  
„Geh“, zischte Jei erneut und trat einen Schritt auf den Telepathen zu, der befriedigenderweise vor ihm zurückwich. Gut so. Sehr gut.  
„Ich bin dran“, grollte die harte, immer spöttische Stimme und Jei ballte die Hände zum Schlag. Wenn der Gedankenleser kämpfen wollte, dann würde er kämpfen. Wieder setzte sich der Weiß hinter ihm in Bewegung und wieder stieß er ihn zurück.   
„Heute nicht. Heute werden die Regeln gebrochen.“  
„Am Arsch werden sie das.“  
Jeis Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, das dem Teufel, der vor ihm stand, durchaus Konkurrenz machen konnte. Er griff zu einem der Handtücher und rollte es auf, war es doch eine Waffe, die sich gut gegen die Nervensäge bewährt hatte in den Anfängen ihrer Regeln. 

„Willst du das wirklich?“, fragte der Telepath lauernd und Jei trat einen Schritt nach vorne. Eine weitere Warnung würde er nicht geben. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich den Weiß für mich kämpfen lasse?“, fragte er mit genüsslichem Amüsement und Jei bleckte die Zähne. Bevor er jedoch etwas dazu sagen konnte, erhob tatsächlich der Katalysator das Wort.   
„Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich in der Badewanne ertränke?“, hielt der halbnackte Mann mutiger als er sein sollte dagegen und Jei grinste. Dumm war er, aber amüsant.  
Die Gedanken, die nun zwischen den beiden Männern ausgetauscht wurden, schienen seine Vermutung zu bestätigen und endeten damit, dass der Weiß noch bleicher wurde als er es bisher war. 

Schuldig lachte gehässig. „Hätten wir das geklärt. Also, Mondjunge, du hast eine Viertelstunde, dann komme ich rein, egal, ob du fertig bist oder nicht.“ Wut ließ die Tür laut ins Schloss fallen und Jei drehte sich zu dem Mann um, dessen Zittern erst nach ein paar Sekunden der intensiven Musterung verschwand.  
„Die Regeln, Weiß. Ich, er. Niemand sonst. Du hast den Hellseher, gehe dorthin“, kürzte er ab, was zu retten war und deutete mit einem knappen Nicken zur Tür. „Geh und belästige jemand anderen mit deinem Sein.“

Jei seufzte tief, als der vor Überraschung immer noch stumme Mann seinem Befehl folgte und so tat, als wäre Jei der Anführer von Schwarz. Interessant, doch lange musste er das nicht vortäuschen, denn die Stimme des Mannes, der behauptete, eben jener zu sein, drang alsbald durch die geschlossene Tür zu ihm.  
„Das Bad, das du nutzen wirst, befindet sich am hinteren Ende des Flurs. Du wirst es dir mit Nagi teilen und dich nach seinem Rhythmus richten.“ Unberechtigte Belustigung schwang in dem Bariton des Hellsehers mit und Jei runzelte unwirsch die Stirn.  
„Mir das mitzuteilen, ist dir nicht früher eingefallen?“, stellte die raue, noch von dem morgendlichen, telepathischen Schreck zittrige Stimme die nötige und nachvollziehbare Gegenfrage.   
„Wo bliebe da der Spaß?“  
Jei grollte parallel mit dem Weiß. Es war kein Spaß, dem Telepathen morgens zu begegnen. Es gab Regeln, die einzuhalten waren. Das wusste sein Anführer. 

Gerade der.

 

~~**~~

 

Widerwillig ließ Aya das Erstaunen in seinem Inneren zu, als er der Bibliothek des feindlichen Teams ansichtig wurde. Der vernarbte Mann, der anscheinend sein Wächter in diesem Haus war und ihn hierhergebracht hatte, nahm davon keine Notiz, sondern ging zum anderen Ende des Raumes zur bodentiefen Fensterfront.  
So eine schlechte Meinung er auch über das feindliche Team hatte, so beeindruckt war Aya von dem großen Raum voller Bücher, der sich ihm hier präsentierte. Sowohl in den Regalen als auch auf dem Boden stapelten sie sich und gaben dem ansonsten kühlen Raum ein heimeliges Antlitz.  
Doch davon sollte er sich nicht ablenken lassen, denn er hatte ja einen Auftrag hier.

Ohne Unterlass war die Zeit nach seinem Aufwachen an diesem Tag ein Hort der Überraschungen und abstrusen Erkenntnisse gewesen. Erst war der Ire des Teams ohne jede Scheu ins Bad gekommen, während er geduscht hatte. Im Anschluss daran, als wäre das nicht schon genug, war Aya Zeuge eines morgendlichen Krieges zwischen Berserker und Mastermind geworden, auf den er gerne hätte verzichten können. Kaum hatte er zu Ende gefrühstückt, hatte der Ire ihn mit einem knappen Befehl, ihm zu folgen, hierhin geführt. Wenigstens nicht der Keller, hielt sich Aya vor Augen. Und wenigstens nicht Schuldig.  
~Schön, dass mein Eindruck auf dich so bleibend war, Weiß. Ich freue mich schon auf die kommenden Erinnerungen~, merkte eben jener in seinen Gedanken an und Aya zuckte zusammen. Es schmerzte nicht, aber er erschrak sich immer noch, wenn die Präsenz des Telepathen in ihn drängte. Alleine zu wissen, dass Schuldig seine dunkelsten Ängste kannte und sie gegen ihn verwenden konnte und, wie er heute Morgen im Bad auch bereits bewiesen hatte, sich nicht zu schade war, genau das auch zu tun, war mehr als erschreckend und einzig der Gedanke, dass er das alles hier für seine Schwester tat und erlitt, ließ ihn diese Tatsache in den hinterletzten Winkel seines Selbst schieben.

Wenigstens war er für den Mann vor sich nicht gläsern. Nicht, dass es die Situation einen Deut besser machte.

„Kümmere dich darum“, tönte es durch den stillen Raum und Aya sah, wie Farfarello auf etwas deutete, das er schwerlich als einen Haufen zerrissener Seiten identifizierte. Stirnrunzelnd trat er näher und besah sich das Gewirr aus Blättern und Schriftzeichen, die er nicht wirklich lesen konnte. Das Buch schien kostbar gewesen zu sein, bevor der Ire es zerstört hatte und beinahe tat es Aya leid darum.   
„Ich soll es wegwerfen?“, hakte er nach, weil er aus den Worten des Schwarz nicht schlau wurde. Das Aufflammen einer Warnung in dem verbliebenen Auge ließ ihn jedoch an seiner eigenen Vermutung – so logisch sie auch war – zweifeln.  
„Du sollst dich darum kümmern“, wiederholte Farfarello, als hätte er etwas Dummes gefragt. Entsprechend irritiert fuhren seine Finger über die sauber durchtrennten Seiten in, so erkannte er jetzt, Filipino. Er war mit seinen Eltern einmal dort gewesen, aber darüber hinaus hatte er noch nie etwas mit der Sprache zu tun gehabt. Fragend sah Aya hoch und hielt mit Mühe dem ausdrucklosen Blick stand, der schlussendlich in etwas überging, das er schwerlich als Resignation identifizierte.  
„Der Technikjunge ist dafür verantwortlich. Richte es wieder.“  
„Technikjunge?“, fragte er zweifelnd, anscheinend in einer konstanten Abwärtsspirale des Nichtverstehens gefangen.  
„Dein Technikjunge.“

Sein Technikjunge? Ayas Augenbraue hob sich, als er nach einer schier endlosen Zeit endlich begriff, wen der Schwarz meinte. Doch beinahe gleichzeitig stellte sich die Frage, warum Omi dafür verantwortlich sein sollte, dass hier ein zerstörtes Buch lag.  
„Er hat es zerrissen?“, fragte er und der Ire grollte aus tiefster Kehle. Instinktiv wich Aya zurück, ebenso instinktiv griff er zu seinem Katana, das sich immer noch nicht an seiner Seite befand.   
Doch anscheinend dachte Farfarello nicht daran, ihn anzugreifen, im Gegenteil. Enttäuscht rollte er mit seinem verbleibenden Auge.  
„Unser Technikjunge hat es zerrissen, weil ich deinen Technikjungen zurückgegeben habe. Entweder, ich bringe das Buch zu deinem Technikjungen und lasse es ihn wieder zusammensetzen oder du machst es.“

„Ich mache es“, erwiderte Aya automatisch, noch bevor sein Gehirn vollkommen verarbeitet hatte, was Farfarello gerade gesagt hatte. Besser er als Omi, selbst, wenn es darum ging, in Sysiphusarbeit ein verdammtes Buch zusammen zu kleben. Kein Schwarz sollte mehr in Omis Nähe kommen, wenn er es verhindern konnte. Sie hatten ihm genug angetan, da musste der verrückte Ire Omi nicht noch im Krankenhaus auflauern und ihn noch weiter traumatisieren.  
Warum er allerdings ein Buch zusammenkleben sollte, das war ihm ein Rätsel, aber keines, das er hinterfragen würde. Wenn Schwarz wollten, dass er Seiten zusammenklebte um das Leben seiner Schwester zu retten, dann würde er das tun.

Besser, als wenn sie, wie von Schuldig angedroht…

Aya würgte den Gedanken ab. Nein, er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wieviel schlimmer sein Hiersein sein könnte. Er hatte dauerhafte Folter und Demütigung erwartet, während der Zeit im Keller sogar Vergewaltigung. Das, was er bisher stattdessen erhalten hatte, war eine Art der Normalität, die ihm immer noch eine Gänsehaut verursachte, weil es nicht zu der Vorstellung passte, die er von Schwarz hatte. Der das hier und der morgendliche Streit um das Bad waren mehr Menschlichkeit, als Aya von Schwarz zu ertragen bereit war. Sie hatten gefälligst die Monster zu sein, die er in ihnen sah für das, was sie Omi angetan hatten. Und doch saßen sie zusammen beim Essen und stritten sich darum, wer zuerst ins Bad durfte. 

Über die letzten Stunden hinweg waren mehr und mehr Erinnerungen an seine Zeit direkt nach dem Aufwachen gekommen und hatten an Klarheit zugenommen. Keiner der Schwarz hatte diesen Zustand ausgenutzt, im Gegenteil. Retrospektiv war Crawford geradezu hilflos gewesen mit seinen ins Leere laufenden Befehlen und der schlussendlichen Resignation eben genau deswegen. Schuldig und Naoe hatten sich von ihm ferngehalten und Farfarello hatte nach einer im Nachhinein gruseligen Begutachtung mit einem abfälligen Schnauben Abstand von ihm genommen.

Doch auch jetzt war das Einzige, was ihn malträtierte, Schuldigs Kommentare und die Erinnerungen, die der Schwarz wie am heutigen Morgen in ihm aufwühlte. Gestern Abend hatte er einen eigenen Raum zugeteilt bekommen, ein kühl eingerichtetes Zimmer mit allem Notwendigen und einem Kleiderschrank, aus dem er die nächsten drei Monate seine Kleidung beziehen würde. Crawford hatte ihm das falsche - wie er nun wusste - Bad gezeigt, das er nutzen würde und er hatte ihn über seine weiteren, detaillierten Pflichten in Kenntnis gesetzt, zu denen es auch zählte, dass er an allen Mahlzeiten, die das Team zusammen einnahm, teilnahm, es sei denn, ihm wurde Anderes angewiesen. Darüber hinaus würde er sich – ebenfalls nach Weisung – in die kommenden Aufträge einarbeiten und sich in dem eigenen Fitnessraum im Keller körperlich fit halten.

Natürlich hatte Crawford es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihn zum Schlafen ans Bett zu fesseln.

Unwohl rieb sich Aya über die gereizte Haut seiner Handgelenke. Es gab für alles ein erstes Mal und diese Nacht hatte er zum ersten Mal Handschellen getragen, die seine Hände an das Bettgestell fesselten. Die dunklen Stunden hatte er trotz bequemer Matratze und warmen Oberbett zum Großteil schlaflos aus dem Fenster gestarrt. Stumm hatte er den Geräuschen des Hauses gelauscht, die durch die Stille drangen und hatte versucht, sich mit dem zu arrangieren, was vor ihm lag, bis Crawford ihn in den frühen Morgenstunden losgebunden hatte. Abfinden konnte er sich mit dem Prozedere aber nicht, allerdings konnte er es ignorieren und sich konzentriert seiner Aufgabe widmen.

Zu der momentan der vor ihm liegende Wust an Seiten gehörte. Vielleicht hatte es mit einem der kommenden Aufträge zu tun und enthielt Informationen, die wichtig waren. Das beantwortete aber nicht die Frage, warum Naoe wütend gewesen war, dass Farfarello Omi ins Koneko zurückgebracht hatte. Schließlich waren beide dort gewesen und hatten zusammengearbeitet. Aya war versucht, Farfarello danach zu fragen, schloss es aber schließlich aus. So ruhig, wie sich der vernarbte Mann jetzt noch verhielt, so ungehemmt und tödlich konnte er werden und Aya würde sein Leben nicht unnötig aufs Spiel setzen für eine Frage, deren Antwort nicht lebensnotwendig war.

Da gab es etwas viel Dringenderes. „Zum Kleben der Seiten benötige ich Material“, merkte er an, als wäre es das Normalste, in der Bibliothek des feindlichen Teams ein Buch zu reparieren und als würde er das jeden Tag tun.  
Farfarello legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief und nickte dann. „Die dritte Schublade von links oben im Schreibtisch.“  
Aya sah sich um und runzelte die Stirn. „Hier gibt es keinen Schreibtisch.“  
Wieder war er Empfänger eines Blickes, der ihm deutlich zu verstehen gab, wie dumm seine Antwort augenscheinlich gewesen war.  
„Der Schreibtisch des Hellsehers.“  
Na wundervoll. Aya rollte innerlich mit den Augen. Das Letzte, was er tun wollte, war, das Büro des Amerikaners zu betreten und um Kleber zu fragen, doch das geduldig wartende, unnachgiebige Auge des Iren teilte ihm dezidiert mit, wie wenig sein Wille hier eine Rolle spielte.

Mit einem Grollen drehte sich Aya von der puren Absurdität der Situation weg und machte sich auf in die Höhle des schon beim Frühstück missgelaunten Löwen, der sich die gesamte Essenszeit hinter seiner Zeitung verschanzt hatte.   
Dass er nun vor der angelehnten Tür des Amerikaners stand und mithörte, wie dieser telefonierte, machte die Situation nicht besser, denn Crawfords Stimme war in pures Eis gegossene Höflichkeit, die keinerlei Emotionen erkennbar machte, aber genau dadurch ein Warnzeichen par excellence darstellte.  
Wie es schien, kam das Orakel nicht viel zu Wort und selbst die wenigen Sätze, die er einstreute, wurden unterbrochen. 

Aya musste sich nicht fragen, wer sich das Recht dazu nahm, eben die Warnungen des Schwarz in den Wind zu schlagen, die Aya die Haare zu Berge stehen ließen.   
Das vor Höflichkeit nur so triefende „Natürlich, Takatori-sama. Ihrem Wunsch wird entsprochen.“ war ihm da keine Überraschung, sondern mehr eine Bestätigung des bereits Vermuteten, auch wenn alleine der Name des Mannes, den er hasste, seinen Blutdruck steigen ließ. Aus der nachfolgenden Stille folgerte Aya, dass das Gespräch anscheinend beendet war und er öffnete die Tür, gab dem anderen Mann seine Anwesenheit preis.

Dass die nicht erwünscht war, sah er auf den ersten Blick.

„Ich habe mir eigentlich vorgenommen, Katzenwitze außen vor zu lassen, aber das Sprichwort ‚ _Neugier ist der Katze Tod_ ‘ ist dir geläufig?“, trug sich eine nonchalante Drohung zu ihm ohne dass Crawford von seinem Bildschirm aufsah. Aya schnaubte und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen.   
„Ist dein Auftraggeber sich bewusst, dass du ihn verachtest?“, stellte er die an Suizidalität grenzende Gegenfrage und wurde pointiert mit absoluter Nichtachtung gestraft, die Aya Zeit gab, den anderen Mann in genaueren Augenschein zu nehmen. Die Blessuren waren beinahe abgeheilt und nur noch als Schatten zu sehen. Die Schonhaltung, mit der das Orakel in der kleinen Wohnung bei Lasgo Platz genommen hatte, war einem geraden Rücken gewichen, der Ayas Erinnerungen unwillkürlich zu Youjis erstem Kommentar über Crawford zurückführte: _Der hat doch nicht nur einen Stock im Arsch. Was ist der? Ein britischer Butler?_

Das Lachen in seinen Gedanken kam überraschend. Wieder zuckte Aya zusammen und wieder fluchte er stumm darüber. ~Der ist gut, den muss ich mir merken. Wunderbar, hat sich jetzt schon gelohnt, dir mit dem Aufriss deines Arsches zu drohen.~  
Aya ließ Schuldig das ihn höchst befriedigende Bild dessen eigenen, toten, aufgespießten Ichs sehen und wieder kratzte das Lachen juckend an den Innenwänden seines Schädels.  
~Hübsch, aber unrealistisch. Wie wäre es hiermit?~  
Selbiges Bild verwandelte sich in Sekundenbruchteilen und nun war er derjenige, der aufgespießt auf einem Holzpfahl steckte. Aya schüttelte sich über das verstörende Bild und blinzelte, als er sich der Aufmerksamkeit stechend heller Augen bewusst wurde. 

„Kann ich etwas für dich tun, Fujimiya, oder begnügst du dich damit, mich anzustarren, während du mit Schuldig kommunizierst?“  
Aya hob seine Augenbraue. „Kleber und Klebefilmrollen.“  
„Wofür?“  
„Farfarello. Zweite Schublade links oben“, merkte Aya selbstironisch an und sah sich in dem kurzen Schnauben des Orakels gespiegelt, das in keinem Fall darüber hinwegtäuschen konnte, dass Crawford nicht schon längst in Farfarellos Vorhaben eingeweiht gewesen war. Nichts in diesem Haus würde geschehen, ohne dass der Hellseher es wollte oder absegnete… bis auf Omis Entführung, wie ihm eine kleine, hämische Stimme zuflüsterte.   
So war es kein Wunder, dass Crawford in die Schublade griff, den Kleber und die Klebefilmrollen herausholte und ihm alles zuwarf. Zielgerichtet traf Crawford seine Hand, nicht, dass Aya etwas Anderes als vollständige Präzision erwartet hatte.   
„Sonst noch etwas? Vielleicht Handmalfarben und eine Bastelschere?“  
„Nein, aber ich möchte meine Schwester sehen.“

So sehr es danach klang, als käme seine Antwort aus heiterem Himmel, so sehr hatte es eine Verbindung zu Crawfords spöttischer Frage. Seine Schwester hatte es geliebt zu basteln und bunte kleine Tiere und Blumen zu falten, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich ein Talent dazu gehabt hatte. Das war Aya zugefallen, auch wenn er kein Interesse daran hatte.  
Die Erwähnung an Handmalfarben und Bastelscheren war – so gewollt oder ungewollt sie auch war – daher unwillkommen, denn Aya glaubte nicht, dass der Amerikaner ihm seinen Wunsch erfüllen würde. Das passte nicht zu Schwarz. Eher würde er eine erneute Drohung erhalten, die ihm klarmachte, was seine Aufgabe hier war.

Vermutlich sah Crawford das auf seinem Gesicht, während er Aya aufmerksam musterte und sich schließlich wieder seinem Bildschirm widmete. Natürlich. Seine Frage nach Aya war also noch nicht einmal eine Antwort wert… schnaubend schluckte er seine Enttäuschung hinunter und drehte sich weg, bereit das Büro zu verlassen, als ihn das missbilligende Zungenschnalzen des Orakels zurückhielt.   
„Komm her“, befahl Crawford und Aya war geneigt, dem nicht zu folgen, denn dass der Anführer von Schwarz ihm eine Lektion erteilen wollte, stand ganz klar in dessen Gesicht. Doch er gehorchte, denn den Zwang, der solchen Worten unweigerlich folgen würde, konnte er sich auch ersparen. 

Langsam bewegte sich Aya in den Raum hinein und kam um den Schreibtisch herum. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, ob es Gewalt sein würde oder etwas, das ihn anderweitig aus der Bahn werfen sollte und konnte im ersten Moment mit den Zahlenreihen, die er auf dem Bildschirm des Anderen sah, nichts anfangen.   
Fast war Aya versucht zu fragen, doch Crawfords allwissend arroganter Blick hielt ihn davon ab, so richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf die Tabellen und stellte fest, woher die Zahlen ihm auf den zweiten Blick so bekannt vorkamen. 

Er griff im gleichen Moment nach der Mouse, in dem Crawford sie losließ und scrollte die Daten hinunter, die ihm alles mitteilten, was er wissen musste. Hier fand sich alles, über ausführliche Blutwerte, komplette Vitalzeichen im Verlauf der letzten Tage, Medikamentengaben einschließlich der entsprechenden Mengen, Zeiträume und Zeitpunkte, Reaktionszyklen.  
Überrascht sah Aya zu dem Mann links neben sich, der mit nunmehr ausdruckslosem Blick zu ihm hochsah. Das war mehr, als er erwartet hatte, doch gerade so wenig, dass seine Sorge um seine Schwester sich nur ein Stück weit abmilderte. Wie gerne würde er ihre Hand halten, ihren Puls unter seinen Fingern spüren, damit er wusste, dass all das, was hier schwarz auf weiß in der Tabelle stand, auch seine Berechtigung hatte.  
„Das ist meine Schwester“, holte er sich dennoch die Bestätigung, die er so dringend brauchte und ein kaum merkliches Nicken war seine Antwort darauf.   
„Ich möchte sie sehen, Crawford“, wagte er das vermutlich Unmögliche, doch auch hier nickte das Orakel. Nur eine Tastenkombination und die Tabelle mit den Werten verschwand, machte einem Überwachungsprogramm Platz, das anscheinend mittels einer Liveübertragung ein Zimmer zeigte. 

Ein Krankenzimmer. Ayas Krankenzimmer, so erkannte er nun, als er sich seiner Schwester auf dem Bett gewahr wurde. Crawford zoomte schweigend an das Bett heran und gewährte Aya seinen ausführlichen Blick auf das schlafende Mädchen, das beinahe friedlich aussah. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sie verlegt worden war. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sich nun andere Ärzte, die er nicht kannte, um sie kümmerten.   
Sechs Tage war es her, dass sie aus dem Krankenhaus entführt worden war und sie sah gepflegt aus. Er konnte keine Spuren von Vernachlässigung ausfindig machen. Ihre Werte waren so, als wäre sie nie transportiert worden.

Wieder verscheuchte Aya Crawfords Hand, dieses Mal von der Tastatur, und er zoomte wieder heraus, nahm das Krankenzimmer als Ganzes in Augenschein. Die Geräte und Monitore waren um ein Vielfaches moderner und er sah Zimmerpflanzen, die auf der Fensterbank standen, die anscheinend gerade so außerhalb des Kamerawinkels lag, dass er die Umgebung nicht erkennen konnte. Natürlich. Das Bett selbst war auf dem neuesten Stand des Liegekomforts und beugte mit seiner speziellen Beschaffenheit einem vorzeitigen Wundliegen vor. Stirnrunzelnd hielt Aya inne, als er ein Geräusch hörte und drehte die Lautstärke höher. Tatsächlich, es war Musik, die gespielt wurde. Leichter Pop in Zimmerlautstärke.   
Fragend richteten sich seine Augen auf Crawford und dieser zuckte scheinbar desinteressiert mit den Schultern.  
„Musik ist laut Meinung der behandelnden Ärztin förderlich für die Genesung von Komapatienten. Entsprechend ihres früheren Geschmacks wurden die Playlists angepasst. Hinzukommen tägliche Massagen und Gespräche über ihr genehme Themen um etwaige Reaktionen zu fördern und neue Reize zu implementieren. Für deine Schwester ist ein Team an zwei Schwestern und einer Ärztin eingeteilt, die sich um ihre Genesung kümmern.“  
Aya blinzelte. Eine solch ausgedehnte Einzelbehandlung hatte er sich nie leisten können. Im Magic Bus Hospital war Aya eine unter vielen gewesen, gut versorgt, aber eben auch nur das. 

„Warum?“, stellte er die Frage, die ihm bereits seit der Tabelle auf der Zunge brannte und Crawford lehnte sich gönnerhaft zurück. Aya sollte ihn für eben diese Arroganz hassen, das wusste er, aber er konnte nicht. Gerade jetzt fand er nicht den Willen dazu, auf die Provokation des Schwarz einzugehen.  
„Weil ich es so wünsche. Und jetzt tu mir einen Gefallen, Fujimiya, und halt mich weiterhin bei Laune. Zum Beispiel, indem du mich meine Arbeit machen lässt. Sei ein braver, erpressbarer Auftragsmörder und gehe Bücher kleben.“

Aya verstand den Rauswurf nur zu gut, dennoch blieb er für einen Moment lang stumm und schweigend stehen und sah auf Crawford herab. Natürlich sollten die verletzenden Worte, ja, die warnenden und drohenden Worte, ihm aufzeigen, was seiner Schwester genommen werden würde, wenn er nicht gehorchte. Aber alleine, dass sie soviel mehr erhielt, als notwendig war, wäre von Anfang an nicht notwendig gewesen.   
Erst, als Crawford betont das Programm der Überwachungskamera ausschaltete, konnte er sich aufraffen und trat einen Schritt zurück, dann noch einen. Schweigend drehte er sich um und strebte in Richtung Flur, nicht jedoch, ohne einen Blick auf das Schachbrett zu werfen, auf dem bereits wieder eine Partie gespielt wurde – dieses Mal ohne ihn. Stirnrunzelnd besah er sich das Ganze und verschob unter warnendem Grollen das weiße Pferd in Richtung der schwarzen Dame.  
„Finger weg, Fujimiya“, drang Kälte in seinen Rücken und er schmunzelte kurz.  
„Gardez“, erwiderte er ohne Crawford anzusehen und verließ das Büro. 

 

~~**~~

 

Schweigend hockte Youji auf dem Dach ihres Hauses und ließ die Geräusche des Abends auf sich wirken, die durch die Häuserschluchten zu ihm drangen, während er die vorbeiziehenden Vögel beobachtete, die es sich auf den oberirdischen Stromleitungen gemütlich machten. Er zog an seiner mittlerweile siebten Zigarette; der bittere Geschmack verätzte seine Geschmacksknospen und versengte seine Zunge, wenn er nur tief genug einatmete.  
Geschah ihm recht.   
Die unterschwellige Wut und das wohl verborgene Misstrauen ihres Jüngsten geschah ihm recht. Sein Hausarrest geschah ihm recht. Jeder einzelne Alptraum, der ihn in der letzten Woche aus seinem Schlaf gerissen hatte, geschah ihm recht.

Er trug die Schuld an all dem hier: dass Schuldig Omi entführt hatte, dass Aya und seine Schwester verschwunden waren, dass sie das Vertrauen Kritikers verloren hatten. All das war seine Schuld, denn er hatte gemeint, Crawford erpressen zu können.   
Müde wischte sich Youji über seine brennenden Augen. Er war Schuld und er hatte keine Möglichkeit, sie wieder gut zu machen. Egal, wo sie gesucht hatten, Aya war nicht zu finden. Es gab keine Spuren zum Verbleib ihres Freundes und Anführers, doch sie alle befürchteten einstimmig, dass Schwarz sich ihn geholt hatte.   
Und was das feindliche Team mit dem Mann anstellen würde, der sich dem Orakel beinahe aufgezwungen hatte, das konnte Youji sich an fünf Fingern abzählen. Wenn Aya überhaupt noch lebte, dann würden sie ihn gerade jetzt vermutlich foltern und heilen und wieder foltern. Immer und immer wieder, bis das Orakel endlich genug hatte. Vermutlich würden Weiß den Körper ihres Freundes kurz danach finden, missbraucht und tot, abgelegt vor dem Koneko als eine Warnung an sie alle.

Die Tränen, die aus seinen Augen tropften, wischte er wütend weg. Es brachte Aya nichts, wenn er bei dem Gedanken an ihn anfing zu weinen. 

Hinter ihm ging die Tür auf und er versteifte sich. Wer es auch war, er hatte keine Lust zu reden. Er wollte nicht hören, dass er nicht Schuld war. Er wollte nicht hören, dass Schwarz diejenigen waren, auf deren Konto alles ging. Er war es leid, entschuldigt zu werden.  
„Youji.“ Omi war es also, der traumatisierte junge Mann, dessen nächtliche Schreie wie Peitschenhiebe für Youjis Ohren waren. Vielleicht hatte er nur Essen bestellt und wollte ihn holen. Vielleicht war auch Manx da um ihnen ihren nächsten Auftrag zu geben. Vielleicht…  
„Du verheimlichst uns etwas.“

Oh Scheiße.

Youji nahm einen tiefen Zug aus seiner Zigarette und ließ sich die heiße Asche auf die Handoberfläche rieseln. Es schmerzte, aber nicht genug für seine Sünden.  
Er verschwieg Weiß etwas? Sicherlich. Aber Omi wollte garantiert nicht hören, dass seine Quasiziehmutter Weiß verraten hatte und mit Lasgo gemeinsame Sache gemacht hatte. Er wollte sicherlich nicht hören, dass Aya sich beinahe Crawford aufgezwungen hätte. Er wollte sicherlich nichts davon hören.  
Youji schwieg, so wie er die letzten Tage geschwiegen hatte und sah erst auf, als Omi ihm die Zigarette wegnahm und sie nach unten warf. Schweigend nahm er Youjis verletzte Hand, barg sie in seiner eigenen und setzte sich neben ihm auf die metallene Abdeckung ihre Belüftungsanlage, die protestierend knarzte. Sie würde halten, das wussten sie beide, hatten sie doch schon oft hier gesessen und geredet.

Gemeinsam beobachteten sie die Umgebung und schlussendlich seufzte Omi. 

„Ich habe mit Lasgo geschlafen“, richtete er an niemand bestimmten und Youjis Kopf fuhr so schnell herum, dass er befürchtete, sich einen oder zwei Nackenwirbel angeknackst zu haben.  
„Du hast _was_?“, fragte er ungläubig nach.   
„Ich habe mit Lasgo geschlafen ohne zu wissen, dass er es ist. Erst als Mastermind es gesagt und Oracle es bestätigt hat, habe ich davon erfahren.“  
Youji schluckte und sah auf ihrer beider Hände hinunter. Er hatte durchaus bemerkt, dass Omi Angst vor ihm hatte und dass er in den letzten Tagen mehr als einmal vor ihm zurückgewichen war. Youji war nicht dumm, er wusste, dass der Grund Schuldig hieß, dem er gar nicht mal so unähnlich war. Dass Omi den Mut aufbrachte, ihm so nahe zu kommen, war ein Testament an den Willen ihres Jüngsten, das Team zusammen zu halten und sie zu stärken und wer wäre Youji, diesen Versuch nicht mitzutragen? 

Ganz abseits davon, dass er mit einem Geheimnis um die Ecke kam, das ihm in der jetzigen Lage seine ohnehin schon eingeschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit nehmen würde.  
„Wie fühlst du dich damit?“, fragte Youji sanft und Omi zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Es hat Spaß gemacht…das macht es weniger schlimm. Das Wissen, benutzt worden zu sein, das ist es, was mich richtig wütend macht.“  
Youji nickte. „Wir kriegen ihn und dann werde ich die Scheiße aus ihm herausprügeln für das, was er dir angetan hat“, grollte er und Omi schnaubte amüsiert.  
„Er war charmant und zuvorkommend. Er hat es verstanden, in mir das Gefühl zu wecken, ich wäre sein Ein und Alles. Und er war wirklich gut, er wusste ganz genau, was ich brauche und was mich scharf gemacht hat.“  
Youji stöhnte auf. „Du kommst mir jetzt nicht gleich mit komischen Details um die Ecke, oder?“ Wenn ihn etwas wirklich wirklich _wirklich_ nicht interessierte, dann war es das Liebesleben ihres Jüngsten. Das war Omis Privatsache. 

„Und darüber hinaus hatte ich Besuch von Naoe“, wartete Omi mit einer weiteren Überraschung auf und Youjis Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Vielleicht wollte er doch lieber die Details von Omis Stelldichein hören, wenn sie weniger abstrus wären.   
„Du hattest was? Hat er dich verletzt? Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Wann war das? Wo war das?“, sprudelten seine hektischen Fragen nur so hervor und instinktiv packte er Omis Hand, drückte sie versichernd. Doch zu Youjis Erstaunen lächelte Omi nur bitter und seufzte kopfschüttelnd. Verlegen strich ihr Jüngster sich durch die Haare und sah zum Dach des gegenüberliegenden Gebäudes.  
„Die Sachen, die ich getragen habe, als er und Farfarello mich zurückgebracht haben, waren seine. Farfarello hat sie anscheinend aus seinem Kleiderschrank gestohlen, so hat Prodigy darauf bestanden, sie zurück zu holen. Vor ein paar Tagen wartete er dann in meinem Zimmer auf mich und hat die Sachen eingefordert.“  
Youji schluckte mühsam. „Davon hast du nichts gesagt, Omi. Wir hätten unsere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen…“  
Omi schnaubte abfällig. „Es gibt keine Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, wenn es Schwarz betrifft. Was willst du auch gegen einen Telepathen, einen Telekineten und einen Hellseher tun?“, fragte er und ließ den Kopf hängen. Nichts konnten sie gegen das feindliche Team anrichten, das stand ganz klar in dem gepeinigten Gesicht. Nichts, das wusste auch Youji. „Deswegen habe ich vorher nichts gesagt, ich wollte keine unnötige Angst schüren. Und zu dem Zeitpunkt war Aya auch noch da und nicht...“

Der Satz verlor sich beinahe zu einem Flüstern und Youji wuschelte Omi vorsichtig durch seine weichen Strähnen. Noch viel sanfter zog er ihn an sich und schlang seinen Arm um die zitternde Gestalt.   
„Wir finden ihn, Omi. Ganz sicher. Irgendwie werden wir ihn schon finden.“  
„Ich habe Naoe gefragt, ob sie Aya haben und ob es ihm gut geht. Er hat beides bejaht“, wisperte Omi und Youji spürte, wie die ersten Tränen auf seine Schulter tropften. „Er sei nicht freiwillig bei ihnen, aber es gehe ihm gut, das hat er gesagt. Und anscheinend…foltern sie ihn nicht…“, setzte Omi heiser nach. 

Youji lauschte den Worten nach, die trotz ihrer Eindeutigkeit eine solche Wucht an widerstreitenden Gefühlen auslösten, dass es ihm schwerfiel, sie zu begreifen. Unglauben, an allererster Stelle. Hatte Naoe die Wahrheit gesagt oder hatte er Omi angelogen um ihn von einer anderen Spur abzubringen? Wieso sollte Schwarz Aya und seine Schwester ebenso entführen und sich dann nicht an ihm rächen? Das Bild seines Anführers, wie er Crawford stützte ebenso wie das, wo sie zusammen lächelten kam ihm in den Sinn und war mehr Strohhalm als Beweis. Wäre Youji ein hoffnungsloser Optimist würde er sich daran klammern, doch als Realist verwarf er die Möglichkeit, dass es eine Art von Dankbarkeit war. Pragmatismus war da eher wahrscheinlicher.   
Neben dem Unglauben stand die Angst um Aya. Sicherlich hatte der Schwarz eine andere Definition als sie, wenn es darum ging, ob es einem Gefangenen gut ginge, so hatte Youji nicht nur Angst um Ayas körperliche Unversehrtheit, sondern auch um seine geistige.  
Nicht zuletzt war es aber auch Wut, die seinen Magen zusammenkrampfte. Wie konnte es Schwarz wagen, ihren Anführer zu entführen. Wie konnten sie es wagen, sich an ihnen zu vergreifen, insbesondere nachdem Aya Crawford zurück nach Tokyo gebracht hatte. War das der Dank?

Denn dass Aya freiwillig dort war, also dass er sie und ihre Organisation verraten hatte, schloss er nach Naoes maßgeblicher Antwort vorsichtig aus.

Große, blaue Augen sahen zu Youji hoch und bohrten ihm in all ihrer Intensität den Speer quer durch sein Herz. Omi schniefte und lächelte versuchsweise schief, auch wenn da noch einiges an Luft nach oben war auf der Fröhlichkeitsskala. Der Versuch zählte und das beruhigte Youji ungemein.  
„Und jetzt bist du dran, Youji. Was verheimlichst du mir?“, setzte Omi hinterher und der älteste Weiß zuckte nicht nur innerlich zusammen. In solchen Momenten vergaß er _immer_ , dass ihr Taktiker durchaus ein emotionaler und sensibler Mensch war, dass er aber auch ein gnadenloser Stratege und Pragmat sein konnte. Stumm fluchte Youji, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass er aus der Nummer nicht mehr herauskam und das alles, was er nun als Ausrede fände, abblitzen würde.

„Das ist unfaire Kriegsführung“, murmelte er und Widerstand blitzte in den rotgeweinten, blauen Augen. Omi war bereit zu kämpfen, das sah Youji, doch er wollte nicht, dass ihr angeschlagener Jüngster nun auch gegen sie Krieg führen musste. Zumal er die Wahrheit verdient hatte. Wer, wenn nicht Omi? Youji konnte da nur hoffen, dass er all das, was er ihm nun auftischen würde, auch verkraftete. Er atmete tief durch.  
„Birman macht gemeinsame Sache mit Lasgo. Sie hat Kritiker zugunsten des Menschenhändlers verraten und sich ebenso an Crawford vergangen wie Lasgo auch. Als Aya wieder nach der Mission wieder zurückgekommen ist, hat sie ihn mit seiner Schwester erpresst und die Männer, die augenscheinlich als Bewachung für seine sie gelten sollten, waren Auftragsmörder für den Fall, dass Aya ihr nicht gehorcht“, versuchte er möglichst ruhig und neutral das wieder zu geben, was Aya ihm erzählt hatte und beobachtete jede einzelne Regung in Omis Gesicht.

Doch da war nichts zu lesen. Aufmerksam lauschte Omi und nahm jedes Wort, das Youji ihm sagte, so wie es war ohne es zu kommentieren. Doch Youji sah, wie die Denkprozesse hinter der Stirn ihres Jüngsten Fahrt aufnahmen und Informationen und Ereignisse zusammenfügten, sich ein Bild machten und eine Strategie entwarfen. Einen emotionalen Zusammenbruch aber erlebte er nicht, ganz im Gegenteil. Entschlossenheit ließ Omi die Lippen zusammenpressen und Ernst schulte seine Gesichtszüge auf Schärfe, die ihn einen Moment lang Perser erschreckend ähnlich sehen ließen.

Wenn er sich denn einen Bart wachsen lassen und die Fünfzig knacken würde. Irgendwann einmal. 

„Das erklärt, warum Berserker Birman angeschossen hat“, war das Erste, was Omi daraus schloss und Youji nickte.   
„Und du hast mich darüber nicht in Kenntnis gesetzt, weil…“  
„…ich nicht wusste, ob noch jemand mit drinhängt und ich, ebenso wie Aya auch, dich und Ken nicht gefährden wollte.“  
„Bist du jetzt klüger als vorher?“  
„Nein, ich weiß nicht, ob nicht auch Manx korrumpiert wurde oder Perser selbst.“  
„Das lässt sich herausfinden.“  
„Sicher, Omi, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass wir sowieso schon beobachtet werden. Weitere Nachforschungen sind da zu gefährlich.“

Der Blick, den Omi ihm darauf zuwarf, ähnelte viel zu sehr Ayas „du redest Stuss“-Ausdruck, als dass Youji nicht unweigerlich darüber grinsen musste. Und hatte er nicht auch Recht? Ihre Arbeit war per se gefährlich und jeder Auftrag konnte ihr letzter sein, wenn sie nicht auf sich und das Team aufpassten und als eine Einheit zusammenarbeiteten. Ihr Gegenspieler war gefährlich und das ihn schützende Team war in schlimmsten Tagen eine unlösbare Aufgabe, in besseren ein hochgradiges Ärgernis. Was war da denn schon etwas Stress mit ihrer eigenen Organisation?, fragte sich Youji ironisch und seufzte.   
„Ja, du hast Recht“, stimmte er dem nonverbalen Widerspruch ihres Taktikers zu. „Die Frage ist, was machen wir?“  
Omi hob die Augenbraue, immer noch so beunruhigend gelassen. Doch ein Blick auf die schmalen Finger sagte Youji, dass der Ausdruck nur eine Fassade war. Omi hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt, die weiß waren vor Anspannung. Er war so wütend, dass er zitterte, erkannte Youji.  
„Ich war noch nie bei Birman, Manx oder Perser zuhause“, erwiderte Omi mit einer Note von Dunkelheit in der Stimme, die Youji unwillkürlich einen Schauer über den Rücken trieb.   
„Wir wissen nicht, wo sie wohnen.“  
„Noch nicht.“ Omi lehnte seinen Schopf wieder an Youjis Schulter und seufzte, doch in dem Seufzen war nichts Leichtes, ganz im Gegenteil. Es verhieß nicht Gutes. „Aber das lässt sich leicht ändern.“ 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _Wird fortgesetzt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Kritik und Kommentare sind mir immer herzlich willkommen. :)


	17. Ikarus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: alles nicht mir. 
> 
> Eine kleine Warnung am Rand: insbesondere im letzten Abschnitt des Kapitels geht es etwas härter zu. Es rechtfertigt noch keine Gewalt-Warnung, aber es wird durchaus thematisiert.

Das dumpfe Auftreffen von Fäusten auf das Leder eines Sandsackes hörte Aya, noch bevor er den Kellerraum betreten hatte. Ein rhythmisches Stakkato hallte durch den Flur und ließ ihn innehalten. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es sich nicht um den Amerikaner handelte, war gering. Farfarello befand sich oben in der Bibliothek und hatte sich mit dem Buch, das er just in dem Moment fertig geklebt hatte, in seine, wie es schien, Leseecke zurückgezogen. Aya hatte er unmissverständlich herauskomplimentiert und ihn somit dem deutschen Telepathen ausgeliefert, der fürchterlich singend durch das Haus gezogen war, anscheinend auf der Suche nach Naoe, der sich wie immer in den letzten Tagen in seinem Zimmer verkrochen hatte. 

Auch wenn Aya musikalische Untermalung bevorzugte, war er vor den fremden, schiefen Worten und Tönen wie auch vor dem Pfeifen geflohen und hatte beschlossen, die von Crawford so charmant geforderte Fitness zu praktizieren. Dass er dabei gleich auf das Orakel treffen würde, hatte er nicht bedacht, was ihn unschlüssig vor der offenen Tür zum Fitnessraum stehen bleiben ließ. Aufmerksam ruhte sein Blick auf Crawford, der in dem Sandsack anscheinend ein lohnenswertes Ziel sah und regelrecht brutal auf ihn einprügelte. 

Das Tanktop, was dieser trug, war nassgeschwitzt und Aya fragte sich, wie lange der Anführer von Schwarz wohl schon hier unten war und seine Muskeln trainierte. Denn dass dieser über eben jene verfügte, war nun unzweifelhaft… seltsamerweise unzweifelhafter als es bei Lasgo gewesen war und Aya runzelte die Stirn ob der Tatsache, wie sehr die äußeren Umstände seine Wahrnehmung des anderen Mannes doch beeinflusst hatten.   
Crawford hatte nicht innerhalb von Wochen an Muskeln zugelegt. Den gleichen Körperbau hatte Aya schon bei Lasgo gesehen, viel unbedeckter und eindringlicher. Doch er hatte die tödliche und brutale Kraft, die in den Muskeln steckte, dort nicht so offen gesehen wie hier. Jeder Schlag, den Crawford tat, war dazu gedacht, einem Gegner das Leben aus dem Leib zu schlagen, präzise, zielgerichtet und entschlossen. Es gab noch nicht einmal eine Millisekunde des Zögerns, bevor die Faust auf das Leder traf.

Wieder und wieder und wieder. Aya wettete sein ganzes Vermögen darauf, dass der Sandsack in diesem Moment das Gesicht des Drogenhändlers trug.

Der Weiß folgte den Muskelsträngen in ihren Bewegungen. Der Stand des anderen Mannes passte sich automatisch an, ebenso wie die Drehung der Hüfte und der Schultern. Unter der legeren Hose zeichneten sich noch ganz andere Muskeln ab und Aya wandte den Blick ab, als er sich alleine bei dem Gedanken daran ertappte. Lieber kehrte er da zu den Hämatomen zurück, die unter dem Tanktop Crawfords hervorblitzten, und runzelte fragend die Stirn. Lasgo hatte ihm diese nicht zugefügt. Sie waren zu dunkel, als dass sie noch auf das Konto des Menschenhändlers gehen konnten. Ebenso passten die runden, roten Flecken zwischen ihnen nicht dazu, die er erst mit Verspätung als minimale Verbrennungen erkannte. Auch das hatte Lasgo nicht getan und Aya fragte sich, was in der Zwischenzeit wohl passiert sein mochte. 

~Ist das deine kümmernde Seite, Fujimiya? Wie rührend.~  
Aya zuckte zusammen und ärgerte sich keinen Moment später über sich selbst und über Schuldig, der seine Gedanken natürlich zum Anlass nehmen musste, sie zu kommentieren. Als hätte er nichts Besseres zu tun.  
~Habe ich auch nicht, du Quell ewiger Frustration. Ich labe mich an deinem Unglück, das du mir so überbordend zur Verfügung stellst.~  
Ja, das wusste Aya nur zu gut. Natürlich tat Schuldig das ausgiebig und ohne Gnade. Dort, wo es ihm passte und wo er konnte, kommentierte er Ayas Gedankengänge und ließ ihn eines ums andere Mal erkennen, dass er nicht mehr alleine war. Hatte Aya gedacht, dass das Ertragen dessen besser werden würde, so täuschte er sich. Mit jedem Eindringen wurde er unruhiger und ungehaltener, so als würde sich sein Geist gegen das Eindringen wehren. Er hoffte, das würde sich nicht noch weiter steigern. Oder Schuldig würde von ihm ablassen.  
~Keine Chance, Weiß.~  
Natürlich nicht. 

„Gibt es einen Grund für dein Starren?“, durchschnitt die beneidenswert ruhige Stimme des Orakels seine Gedanken und Aya sah abrupt auf. Dunkel ruhte der Blick des Schwarz auf ihm, während er sich mit einem Handtuch den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte und vorsichtige Schlucke aus seiner mitgebrachten Flasche nahm, in der sich sicherlich alles, aber kein Wasser befand.  
„Schuldig.“  
Crawford schnaubte abfällig. „Es ist wenig zielführend, dass du dich von ihm derart ablenken lässt, Fujimiya.“  
Wenig zielführend? Aya hob die Augenbraue ob der arroganten Feststellung. „Große Töne von dem Mann, der seine Schilde anscheinend noch nie aufgegeben hat.“  
„Ich bin ja nicht lebensmüde, Schuldig Zutritt zu meinen Gedanken zu gewähren“, lachte Crawford und warf die Flasche wieder auf die nahegelegene Bank. „Mach dich warm, Fujimiya, ich will sehen, wie weit ich dich im Nahkampf gebrauchen kann.“

Aya wusste nicht so recht, was er von diesem allzu freundlichen Befehl halten sollte. Ein Kampf gegen Crawford? Nichts wäre ihm lieber, denn die Vorstellung, dem Amerikaner ein oder zwei oder gleich ein Dutzend Kinnhaken verpassen zu können, hatte wahrlich etwas für sich.  
~Als wenn Ihr auch nur einen halben landen könntet, Eure Großkotzigkeit.~  
~In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sich Crawford ansonsten nur traut, gefesselte Jungen zu schlagen, bin ich da guter Dinge.~  
~Soll ich deine Bewegungsfreiheit ein wenig einschränken und dich im richtigen Moment lähmen, Weiß? Mache ich gerne, wenn du so weiter machst.~   
Sich mit Crawford zu schlagen hatte definitiv seine guten Seiten, auch wenn Aya bereits jetzt ahnte, dass der Amerikaner ganz und gar nicht nachsichtig mit ihm sein würde. Sicherlich würde er mehr einstecken als er selbst austeilte. Doch ein paar wohlplatzierte Schläge…

Er löste sich aus seinen Gedanken und legte seine mitgebrachten Sachen auf die Bank, möglichst weit von denen des Schwarz entfernt. Crawford abgewandt dehnte und streckte er sich, wärmte seine Muskeln solange auf, bis er die Gefahr von Rissen und Zerrungen minimiert hatte.   
Erst dann drehte er sich schweigend zu Crawford um, der ihn mit arrogantem Amüsement maß und ihm schon vor ihrem Kampf zu verstehen gab, wer von ihnen beiden als Sieger hieraus hervorkommen würde.

Wollten sie doch mal sehen.

Crawford deutete auf die Matte und Aya folgte dem Orakel. Das hier hatte er schon oft mit Ken und Youji, aber auch mit Omi praktiziert. Der Unterschied zu jetzt war ganz eindeutig, dass es ihm bei seinem Team nicht in den Fingern gejuckt hatte, seinen Opponenten zu töten.   
„Regeln?“  
„Keine“, erwiderte Crawford auf seine Frage und schlug zu.   
Fast hätte Aya dem Schlag nicht ausweichen können. Fast hätte ihn dieser im Gesicht getroffen mit all seiner Wucht, wäre da nicht die verräterische Dunkelheit in den Augen des Orakels gewesen, die seine Absichten einen Bruchteil vor Ausführung angekündigt hatte. Ein schmutziges Training wollte Crawford also? Ohne Netz und doppelten Boden? Konnte er bekommen. 

Beinahe schon vermeinte Aya das leise Klick zu hören, mit dem er eben jenen Hebel in seinem Kopf umlegte, der von Training auf Auftrag umschaltete. Die Welt um ihn herum verengte sich gänzlich auf seinen Gegner, stumm fixierte er ihn und die Bewegungen seiner Muskeln, die Aya kleine Hinweise darauf gaben, was Crawford als nächstes tun, wohin er schlagen würde. Sein Instinkt übernahm seine eigene Verteidigung, blockte, wich aus, wich zurück, taxierte und verwertete die erlangten Informationen für Ayas Strategie. 

Natürlich hatte er schon mehr als einmal gegen Crawford gekämpft. Im Laufe der Jahre müssten es um die hundert Male gewesen sein, in denen sie sich geschlagen hatten, mal mehr, mal weniger erfolgreich. Und doch war es jetzt anders als die Male zuvor, auch wenn Aya nicht genau beziffern konnte, warum. Schließlich waren sie sich gleich nahe, sie blieben bei ihren gemeinsamen Abläufen und bei ihren jeweiligen Gewohnheiten. Sie schenkten sich rein gar nichts und doch war da weit mehr Emotion als vorher. 

Omi war ein guter Katalysator, stellte Aya fest, aber kein guter Berater, als Crawfords Faust sich zum ersten Mal zielsicher in seinen Magen bohrte und ihn zusammengekrümmt zurücktaumeln ließ. Aya verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz und fluchte unterdrückt, auch wenn er mitnichten die Zeit dafür hatte. Crawford setzte nach, bedrängte ihn und machte sich die momentanen Schwachstellen in seiner Verteidigung zunutze, während Aya sich mit Mühe auf sicheren Beinen hielt.   
Erst, als er die Deckung des Amerikaners mit einem angetäuschten Schlag durchbrach und dessen Brustkorb in schmerzhaften Kontakt mit seinem Ellbogen brachte, hatte er sich etwas mehr Raum erkämpft.

Doch Crawford erholte sich schneller, als es ihm lieb war und sie gingen in die nächste Runde, durch die sie sich mittlerweile schwer atmend kämpften. Als Crawford ihn an seinen Haaren packte und daran zurückwarf, grollte Aya erbost.  
„Das nennst du einen fairen Kampf, Arschloch?“, zischte er und blockte die darauffolgende Kombination aus Tritten und Schlägen mit sich schnell steigernder Wut.   
„Ich wüsste nicht, dass deine oder meine Gegner fair spielen, Abyssinian. Hat man dir das bei Weiß nicht beigebracht?“

Aya antwortete nicht, sondern ging in den Angriff über, doch Crawford holte ihn mit einer gezielten und gekonnten Bewegung beinahe kinderleicht von den Füßen. Mit einem dumpfen Laut traf sein Rücken auf die Matte und für einen Moment sah Aya nur Sterne und vermisste seine Fähigkeit zu atmen sehr schmerzlich. Erst nach zwei Sekunden, in denen er sich instinktiv zur Seite gerollt hatte um einem weiteren Angriff zu entkommen, konnte er wieder Luft holen und seinen Rücken davon überzeugen, ihm weiterhin zu Diensten zu sein.   
Aya revanchierte sich mit einer Beinkombination, die Crawford für einen Moment in die Knie zwang, aber unterm Strich wirkungsvoller hätte sein können.  
„Kommst du mir jetzt mit einem ‚das ganze Leben ist unfair‘-Vortrag, Oracle?“, schnaufte Aya und wurde mit einem abwartenden Schnauben belohnt.   
„Das Leben wartet eben nicht auf Prinzchen wie dich, Weiß“, wurde er reichlich sinnlos provoziert und Aya fühlte dunklen Humor in sich aufsteigen. Crawford wollte es schmutzig? Das sollte er bekommen. 

Er kämpfte sich in die Höhe, lockte sie beide in Richtung der Bank und rollte sich bei dem nächsten Angriff ab. Im Hochkommen griff er sich seine Wasserflasche und öffnete den Drehverschluss, gleichzeitig ließ er Crawford so nahekommen, dass dieser in guter Reichweite war und schüttete dem Orakel das Wasser gezielt ins Gesicht mit Fokus auf den Mund.   
Grinsend zog sich Aya zurück, als der Andere hustend und spuckend versucht, das ungeliebte Nass loszuwerden und seine Deckung für einen wichtigen Moment vollkommen aufgab. 

Natürlich hätte Aya jetzt angreifen können, doch das wäre voreilig gewesen. Nein, wenn Crawford es unfair und dreckig haben wollte, so würde er dem Mann diesen Gefallen doch tun. Er würde es ihm schmutzig geben, ebenso widerwärtig, wie Crawford Omi behandelt hatte.  
Langsam ließ er sich auf die richtige Entfernung zurückfallen, seine gesamte Muskulatur auf Angriff und Verteidigung programmiert.  
„Wenn ich den Grund deiner Abneigung gegen Wasser erraten müsste, Oracle? Waterboarding. Eine unschöne Erfahrung, habe ich gehört. Zu ertrinken ohne wirklich zu ertrinken.“ Er griff an und nutzte die Lücken in der Verteidigung des ihn wütend musternden Orakels präzise eine nach der anderen aus. Schlag um Schlag, Tritt um Tritt trieb er ihn zurück an den anderen Rand der gepolsterten Fläche.   
„Oder irre ich mich und ist es etwas Anderes? Hat er dich für jeden Schluck _arbeiten_ lassen?“

Aya vermutete, dass es weniger seine Worte als eher die Betonung durch seine Stimme war, die Crawford von seiner arroganten Überlegenheit abkehren ließen und ihm eiskalte Mordlust schenkten. Beinahe schon vermeinte Aya zu hören, wie die eisernen Fesseln der Selbstbeherrschung zersprangen. Er konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, dass Crawford ihm mit seinen eigenen Zähnen die Kehle herausreißen würde, wenn Aya ihm die Gelegenheit dazu geben würde.

Was er nicht vorhatte.

Doch trotz seiner Wut, trotz der Unbeherrschtheit, gelang es Crawford, sie beide zu Boden zu werfen und ihren Kampf dort fortzutragen. Nicht, dass Aya etwas dagegen hatte, denn auch das hatte er so oft mit Ken trainiert, dass ihm die versteckten Winkelzüge des Bodenkampfes in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen waren und er keuchend, aber mit einem grimmigen Lächeln jeden Versuch des Orakels blockte, ihn unter seinem Körper zu begraben und seine Hände um seinen Hals zu legen. Was diesen nicht daran hinderte, ihn in einem unbedachten Moment bäuchlings auf den Boden zu pressen und Aya mit seinem eigenen Körper, der sich schwer auf ihn presste, dort gefangen zu halten. Eisern schlang sich der Arm des Amerikaners um seinen Hals und presste Aya daran an die Brust des Anderen.  
Erstickt röchelte der Weiß und versuchte, sich von seinem Gegner zu lösen, doch mit wenig Erfolg. Eisern war Crawfords Griff, noch viel eiserner sein Bestreben, ihn genau da zu halten, wo er gerade war.   
Einen Schritt von seinem frühzeitigen Ende entfernt.   
Der Druck in seinem Kopf teilte ihm auf jeden Fall bereits unmissverständlich mit, dass es keine gute Idee wäre, noch länger in dieser Position zu verweilen und unwillkürlich fühlte sich Aya daran erinnert, wie Crawford ihn bei Lasgo beinahe zu Tode gewürgt hatte.

„Also ich weiß nicht, wie es euch beiden so geht, aber _ich_ für meinen Teil bin mir gerade nicht sicher, was ihr beiden hier treibt. Versucht ihr euch umzubringen oder fickt ihr gerade miteinander?“

Aya blinzelte gegen den aufkommenden Schwindel an. Schuldigs Stimme, wenn er sich nicht irrte und die selbstgefällige, schadenfrohe Note in den hart akzentuierten Worten richtig interpretierte. Sex? Dass er nicht lachte. Das hier war meilenweit von allem entfernt, was er jemals als Sex bezeichnen würde.   
Ein Gutes hatte Schuldig aber, auch wenn er den Teufel tun würde, das jemals zuzugeben. Crawford ließ von ihm ab und Aya konnte so zumindest wieder in Ansätzen richtig atmen. So schnell er konnte, drehte er sich aus der Reichweite des Amerikaners und versuchte, sich zumindest auf seine Knie emporzukämpfen. 

„Was willst du?“, fragte Crawford und pures Eis glitt an der Oberfläche seiner Stimme, eine deutliche Warnung, es nicht zu übertreiben. Wie Aya auch verstand Schuldig anscheinend, dass dieser Moment ungeeignet war für weitere Späße dieser Art und faul grinste der Deutsche.  
„Takatori will dich sehen. Jetzt sofort. Der Panda hat Sehnsucht.“  
Aya konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich alles in ihm bei der Nennung des verhassten Namens zusammenzog. Ekel kroch in ihm hoch und er war über sich selbst angewidert, dass er sich überhaupt in diese Lage gebracht hatte, für den Mann arbeiten zu müssen, der seine Familie auf dem Gewissen hatte. Er hatte diese Dummheit zu verantworten, niemand anderes. Hätte er Crawford bei Lasgo einfach den Flammen überlassen, dann wäre das Ganze hier nicht passiert.  
~Natürlich nicht. Gute Taten zahlen sich eben nicht aus, Weiß.~  
So sehr Aya auch darüber fluchte. Schuldig hatte Recht. 

„Schuldig, sei doch so gut und schule unseren Gast auf die Zusammenarbeit mit deiner Gabe während ich weg bin. Ich werde keine Friktionen zwischen euch bei unserem nächsten Auftrag dulden.“  
Ayas Blick bohrte sich abgrundtief böse in den des Orakels. Natürlich war das die Rache für gerade, denn natürlich wusste Crawford um seine Aversion Schuldigs Gabe gegenüber. Dies hier war nichts Anderes als eine Geste der Dominanz. Natürlich würde Crawford das letzte Wort haben. Natürlich würde er die Zügel nicht aus der Hand geben.

 

~~**~~

 

Omi trat einen Schritt zurück und fluchte unterdrückt, noch bevor er das allzu bezeichnende Geräusch wackelnden Betons auf Holz hörte und er es in seinem Rücken wackeln spürte. Ruckartig drehte er sich um und hinderte die schwere Skulptur im Flur von Birmans kleiner Wohnung daran, auf den Boden zu fallen, zu zerschellen, die Nachbarn auf sie aufmerksam zu machen und die Agenten zu alarmieren, an denen Youji und er sich unten im Schutz der Nacht vorbeigeschlichen hatten.  
Eisern hielt er das potthässliche Ding umklammert, das mit Mühe als moderne Kunst zu bezeichnen war und Omi war irgendwie dankbar darum, dass er in der Dunkelheit der Nacht nicht erkennen konnte, welche Farbe die Skulptur hatte.

Ein leises Lachen hinter ihm ließ ihn grollen – ebenso leise, verstand sich.  
„Du möchtest es spannend machen, oder?“, flüsterte Youji und Omi verzog das Gesicht in der Dunkelheit.  
„Kann ich wirklich drauf verzichten, Balinese“, murmelte er. „Hast du etwas gefunden?“  
Youji schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts. Keine kompromittierenden Unterlagen, keine Fotos, keine ausgedruckten Kontoauszüge, nichts. Sie hat ihre Arbeit noch nicht einmal mit nach Hause genommen. Hast du die Kopie ihrer Festplatte angefertigt?“  
Omi grunzte bejahend, während er vorsichtig die Statue wieder an ihren angestammten Platz stellte und einen letzten, angewiderten Blick auf das Ding warf, bevor er sich Youji zuwandte.  
„Ja, habe ich. Aber die fehlenden Informationen bedeuten nur, dass wir nicht wissen, wonach wir suchen sollen. Und wo wir suchen sollen.“  
„Meinst du, sie hat noch ein verstecktes Büro?“  
„Mit Sicherheit.“  
Youji brummte frustriert. 

Omi hatte mit Einlösung von ein paar Gefallen die Adressen von Birman und Manx erhalten und im Schutz der Dunkelheit hatten sie sich aufgemacht um in Birmans Wohnung einzubrechen. Vorbei an den Wache schiebenden, gelangweilten Kritikeragenten, hatten sie dank Youjis Vorliebe für schwer zu knackende Schlösser problemlos Zutritt zu der Wohnung erhalten und waren auch nach einer Stunde intensiver Suche auf nichts gestoßen.   
Rein gar nichts.  
Die Wohnung sah aus, als würde hier eine vollkommen normale, biedere Frau leben, deren langweiliges Leben sich nicht nur an den nichtssagenden Postern an der Wand widerspiegelte, sondern auch an den beinahe penibel geordneten Tassen und Schalen in ihrer minimalistischen Küche. 

„Komm, lass uns gehen, Ken wartet sicherlich schon auf uns.“ Sie hatten ihren Freund im Unklaren darüber gelassen, wo sie hingegangen waren. Besser, er wusste von nichts, wenn sie hierbei erwischt wurden. Ken war vieles, aber kein guter Lügner und so konnte er ihren ganzen Plan mithilfe eines einzigen Gesichtsausdrucks oder eines unbedacht dahingesagten Kommentars zunichte machen. Das konnten sie sich erst leisten, wenn sie genug Informationen hatten, wer alles an dem Verrat beteiligt war.  
Omi seufzte. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, seinen Freund zu belügen und ihn mit halbgaren Wahrheiten abzuspeisen, aber es ging nicht anders.

Noch nicht.

Youji schnaubte neben ihm. „Wer stellt sich eigentlich so etwas Potthässliches in die Wohnung?“  
Omi zuckte gequält mit den Schultern. „Gib sie ihr für das, was sie Aya angetan hat, zu fressen, wenn sie wieder genesen ist.“ 

 

~~**~~

 

Die Wunden verheilten gut. 

Auch wenn Crawford sich dessen bereits bewusst war, war es doch eine willkommene Erleichterung, dies auch noch einmal von Doktor Martinez bestätigt bekommen zu haben. Er wäre noch ein paar Tage auf spezielle Kost angewiesen, aber danach würden keine weiteren Schäden zurückbleiben.   
Und dennoch war er dem anderen Mann nicht unkritisiert entkommen. Natürlich hatte der Arzt erkannt, dass er zu wenig Flüssigkeit zu sich nahm. Natürlich hatte er ihn in seiner höflichen Art gescholten. Und natürlich hatte Crawford das abgetan, auch wenn das, was Fujimiya ihm gestern so schadenfroh an den Kopf geworfen hatte, immer noch in seinen Gedanken schwelte. Er hatte keine Angst vor Wasser. Er mied es. Aus guten Gründen. Aber, da hatte Fujimiya Recht, er konnte es nicht ewig meiden, das war unter seiner Würde. Es war ein Schwachpunkt.

Genau das war auch der Grund, warum er mit angenehm gedämpfter Musik in Richtung seines Gartenhauses fuhr. Zeit, sich dem zu stellen, was ihm immer noch an schlimmen Tagen Ekel, an besseren ein ungutes Gefühl bereitete. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, dass er erneut so die Beherrschung verlor, wie er sie bei Fujimiya verloren hatte, nur weil dieser gemeint hatte, ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen zu können.   
Crawford machte sich nichts vor, beinahe hätte Fujimiya damit auch Erfolg gehabt. Wenn Schuldig nicht gewesen wäre, hätte er den Weiß umgebracht für dessen Worte, die er selbst provoziert hatte. Er brauchte Disziplin und Ordnung und wo konnte er damit erfolgreicher sein als in der Ruhe seines Gartens und in der Prüfung seines Schwimmbades.

Eine Stunde später schloss er das geräumige Haus auf und steckte den Schlüssel in die Hosentasche. Einen Moment lang hielt er inne und sog den vertrauten Geruch seines Gartenhauses ein, der ihn so manches Mal beruhigt und entspannt hatte. So auch heute. Langsam trat er ein und ging in die erste Etage, wo sich seine Wechselkleidung befand. Mit Bedacht zog Crawford seine Anzugjacke aus, löste die Krawatte, das Hemd und die Hose, streifte sich schließlich alte, abgenutzte Kleidung über, die er für die Gartenarbeit hier aufbewahrte. Der nahende Sommer brachte auch die Pflanzen und Gräser zum Wachsen und Blühen und er hatte seinen Garten lange genug vernachlässigt. Das hatte Vorrang vor seinem Versuch, sich dem Wasser anzunähern.

Crawford atmete tief durch. Ein Vorteil an Pflanzen war, dass sie keine Widerworte gaben und wenn, dann höchstens in einem äußerst angenehmen, da stillen Prozesses des Welkwerdens. Hier gab es keinen Krieg zwischen Jei und Schuldig, es gab keinen Weiß, der das Gleichgewicht seines Teams aus den Fugen brachte mit seiner Anwesenheit. Es gab Takatori nicht, dessen Machthunger immer größer wurde, je näher er der Wahl kam.

Hier gab es nur ihn.

Drei Stunden lang machte er sich daran, seinen Garten für den Sommer herzurichten und sich um seine Blumen zu kümmern, bevor Crawford sich ächzend erhob und einen Blick über die nun geordneten und freigeschnittenen Pflanzen warf. Er war tatsächlich zufrieden und genoss die Ruhe um sich herum, die er mit seinen eigenen Händen erschaffen und fortentwickelt hatte. 

Mit erhobener Augenbraue sah Crawford an sich hinunter und stellte fest, dass er voller Dreck war. Er schnaubte amüsiert. Wenn Schuldig ihn jemals so sähe, dann würde er die nächsten Wochen keine Ruhe vor dem Spott des Telepathen haben. Aber so würde er garantiert nicht nach Hause fahren und seinem Team unter die Augen treten.   
So notwendig die Gartenarbeit auch gewesen war, so sehr hatte er sich damit vor seinem Plan, schwimmen zu gehen, gedrückt. Eine Liderlichkeit, die Crawford sich nicht länger durchgehen ließ, jetzt, da er fertig war.

Zielstrebig zog er sich aus und duschte sich kurz ab, bevor er sich eine seiner schwarzen, simplen Badehosen überstreifte. Langsam ging er zu dem Schwimmbecken und blieb am Rand stehen. Es war nur Wasser. Es war sein Schwimmbecken, dass er noch vor Wochen regemäßig genutzt hatte. Es war nicht sein Feind und er war stärker als seine schlechten Erinnerungen an das, was Lasgo getan hatte um ihn zum Gehorsam zu zwingen.  
Crawford atmete tief ein und stieg langsam ins angenehm temperierte Nass. Schritt um Schritt tat er die Treppenstufen hinunter und ließ sich Zeit, sich an die Menge wie auch an das Gefühl des ihn umgebenden Wassers zu gewöhnen. Eigentlich amüsant, wie wenige Probleme er im Gegensatz hierzu mit dem Duschen hatte. 

Drei Schritte, bis er gänzlich im Wasser stand und die Augen schloss. Mit Mühe hielt er seinen Herzschlag ruhig. Mit Mühe hielt er die Erinnerungen in Schach. Tief atmete Crawford ein und ebenso tief wieder aus, ein stetiger, beruhigender Rhythmus, der ihm zeigen sollte, dass alles in Ordnung war. Das hier war Wasser, aber es war warm und es erstickte ihn nicht. Er konnte frei atmen und er entschied selbst, wohin er ging und was er jetzt tat. Seine Hände waren frei sich zu bewegen und das nutzte er auch aus, als er sich vorsichtig nach vorne gleiten ließ und den ersten Zug tat. Dann einen zweiten. Einen dritten. Eine ganze Bahn schließlich.   
Seine zweite Bahn führte Crawford in die Mitte des Beckens, in der er nicht mehr stehen konnte. Um seine Angst vollkommen loszuwerden, musste er tauchen. Er musste begreifen, dass über ihm zusammenschlagendes Wasser nichts Gefährliches war. 

Langsam tauchte er unter, tief hinein in das Wasser. Brachial schnell schlug sein Herz, doch er zwang sich eisern, dort zu bleiben, wo er war. Das Wasser konnte ihm nichts anhaben. Er war stärker als die Summe seiner Erinnerungen.  
Solange er konnte, blieb er unter Wasser und gab sich erst dann Auftrieb, als seine Lungen ihm deutlich zu verstehen gaben, dass er rein körperlich Luft holen musste. Triumphierend tauchte Crawford auf und ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen. 

Da war keine Panik gewesen, Angst ja. Aber er hatte sie bezwungen, so wie er alles bezwungen hatte, was sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Langsam schwamm Crawford wieder zum Rand und lehnte sich für einen Moment lang an den Rand, betrachtete gedankenversunken die Mitte des Beckens, bevor er es schlussendlich verließ. Mit neuerlicher, innerer Ruhe trocknete er sich ab und zog sich wieder an. Es war, als hätte sich ein Knoten gelöst, der ihn in den letzten Wochen angespannt gehalten hatte. Crawford strich sich seine Haare zurück und setzte sich seine Brille auf. 

Wenn er seinen Blick in die Zukunft schweifen ließ, dann zeigte ihm diese sinnlose Provokationen zwischen Schuldig und Fujimiya. Darauf hatte er offen gestanden wenig Lust in, also beschloss er, sich dem Ort zu widmen, der ihm mit Sicherheit gute Laune verschaffte. 

Hatte er bei seiner ersten Ankunft in Tokyo noch gedacht, dass es hier in Japan keinen guten Kaffee geben würde, so war er spätestens nach Eröffnung der kleinen Kaffeebar am südlichen Ende Shinjukus vor sieben Jahren eines Besseren belehrt worden. Wenn es einen Ort gab, den er regelmäßig wie ein Uhrwerk und so oft es ging besuchte, dann war es die schummrige, etwas heruntergekommene Kaffebar, mit deren Besitzer er mehr als einmal geschlafen hatte, bevor dieser die Möglichkeit genutzt hatte, die Liebe seines Lebens im Ausland zu ehelichen.  
Japaner und ihre Sitten. Crawford musste schmunzeln. In seinem Heimatland war es unvorstellbar, jemanden, mit dem man sein Leben verbringen wollte, zu adoptieren und nicht zu ehelichen, insbesondere in den letzten Jahren, da auch die Ehe zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Paaren legalisiert worden war. Gleichberechtigung bedeutete das noch lange nicht, aber das konnte ihm egal sein. Er würde niemals einem anderen Menschen so nahe sein, um diese Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen. Liebe war sinnloser Schnickschnack und eine Schwachstelle sondergleichen.  
Crawford schmunzelte. Fast hatte er das Gefühl, ihre Stimme hören zu können und ihre Augen zu sehen, die ihn für eben diese Worte schalten. 

Als er die Bar betrat, umfing ihn eben jenes Aroma, das ihn seine Aufgabe hier in Japan abstreifen ließ. Hier war er nicht der Anführer von Schwarz, hier war er ein langjähriger Besucher, der den Kaffee genoss und desöfteren auf jemanden traf, der ihm zusagte. Unverbindlich traf er sich hier mit Einheimischen und Geschäftsreisenden und verbrachte mit ihnen Nächte fernab von seinem Team, insbesondere fernab von seinem neugierigen Telepathen, denn auch dafür schätzte er die Bar. Wenn sich Schuldig zuhause befand, lag sie außerhalb seines Radius.

Crawford nickte Arata zu, der heute Schicht hatte und setzte sich mit dem Blick zum Fenster hinaus an den noch freien Tisch. Draußen zog das hektische Tokyoter Leben an ihm vorbei und fand seine Verlangsamung in dem wohlriechenden Milchkaffee, der nun seinen Weg an seine Seite fand.  
„Bitteschön“, murmelte eine warme Stimme und Crawford nickte. Mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns warf er einen Seitenblick zu dem Mann, der ihm seinen Kaffee gebracht hatte.   
Er blieb an amüsierten grauen Augen hängen, die ihn mit einer solch falschen Wärme musterten, wie es nur ein Mann auf dieser Welt konnte. 

_Lasgo._

Laut schabend kratzte sein Stuhl über das Holz des Bodens, als Crawford instinktiv zurückwich. Die Anwesenheit des Mannes hier, direkt neben ihm, so nahe, dass dieser nur seine Hand ausstreckten musste um ihn zu berühren, war eine ungeheuerliche, unbegreifliche Unmöglichkeit. Es durfte nicht sein. Wieso hatte er es nicht vorhergesehen? Wieso war ihm der Mann nicht aufgefallen? Er hätte es vorhersehen müssen! Er hätte gewarnt sein müssen.   
Crawford schluckte schwer gegen seinen rasenden Herzschlag an. Lasgo war hier, in seinem _Refugium_ , seinem _Rückzugsort_. Er entweihte diesen Ort mit seiner Anwesenheit, doch das war sicherlich sein geringstes Problem. Er war alleine hier, ohne sein Team, wieder einmal. Weder Arata noch einer der anderen Gäste war hier eine große Hilfe, eher eine Belastung, wenn es zu einer Schießerei kam. Crawford war versucht, einen Blick auf seine Umgebung zu richten, doch er konnte seine Augen nicht von Lasgo abwenden. Er _durfte_ es nicht. 

Der Blick, der auf ihn gerichtet war mit all seinem grausamen Sadismus, teilte ihm mit, dass er besser sitzen blieb, auch jetzt noch, als der Menschenhändler sich einen Stuhl nahm und sich zu ihm setzte, als wäre es das Normalste von der Welt.  
„Wunderschön. Genauso habe ich es mir vorgestellt, dich zu überraschen“, schmunzelte Lasgo und Crawford konnte nicht anders, als in seiner Schreckstarre zu verharren. Nichts konnte er tun, noch nicht einmal den nutzlosen Versuch unternehmen, aus der Bar zu fliehen. Wie festgekettet war er auf seinem Stuhl in dem Etablissement, in dem er sich bisher vollkommen sicher gefühlt hatte. Wie trügerisch konnte eine Hoffnung sein?  
Was sollte er auch tun? Kämpfen schloss sich momentan aus. Crawford wusste, was geschehen würde, wenn er unüberlegt kämpfte und verlor. Was die Belohnung war, hatte der andere Mann brutal bewiesen. Er hatte ihm jeden Widerstand ausgetrieben, den Crawford anfänglich zu bieten hatte. Jeden, einzelnen, nutzlosen Widerstand hatte er gebrochen. 

Crawford schluckte schwer. Wieder waren es Angst und schlechte Erinnerungen, die ihm im Weg standen, rationale Entscheidungen zu fällen. Und nun hatte er keinen Fujimiya, der seinen umherirrenden Gedanken so etwas wie Struktur gab. Er war alleine und er war nicht in der Lage zu denken, eine Entscheidung zu fällen oder einen Plan zu schmieden, wie er dem Mann entkam, der ihn sicherlich wieder mitnehmen und dort weitermachen würde, wo er aufgehört hatte.

„Angst steht dir sehr gut, Bradley“, verätzte die sanfte, leise Stimme des Sadisten seine Gehörgänge. Crawford war dankbar darum, denn mit der verbalen Demütigung kam die Wut und mit der Wut kam zumindest ein Bruchteil an Rationalität zurück. Genug, damit er sich ein Stück weit weg von dem anderen Mann bringen konnte. Mit einem zu lauten und zu auffälligen Schaben schob er seinen Stuhl erneut ein Stück weg von diesem Monster, aber es brachte Abstand zwischen ihn und Lasgo. Er befand sich damit immer noch in der Reichweite des Drogenhändlers, aber es war ein Anfang. 

Mehr blieb ihm momentan nicht, dank seiner exzellenten, tumben Wahl außerhalb der Reichweite seines Telepathen. Einzig sein Handy hatte er in der Hosentasche und eine seiner Hände griff wie nach einem Rettungsanker danach. Noch betätigte er die entsprechenden Tasten nicht, auch wenn alles in ihm danach gierte, Schuldig hier und jetzt zu rufen, damit dieser sein Team in Bewegung setzte…

Das nie und nimmer rechtzeitig kommen würde, wenn Lasgo von der Bewegung und dem marginalen Plan Wind bekam und sofort eingriff. Und wieder hatte er es nicht vorhergesehen. Wieder war er blind in die Situation gelaufen, trotz Fujimiyas Nähe, trotz den anderen Visionen, die ihm so zuverlässig die Zukunft zeigten. Das war eine Katastrophe und noch dazu eine, die er nicht erklären konnte. Schuldigs Worte kamen ihm in den Sinn, ungebeten und in ihrer voraussagenden Wahrheit zu bitter, als dass er sich jetzt nicht an ihnen verschlucken würde. Rosenkreuz‘ Analysten hätten ihm bei seinem Problem weiterhelfen können, doch er musste es ja vor ihnen verheimlichen. Die Früchte seiner Dummheit erntete er gerade jetzt in diesem Moment.

„Entspann dich, Bradley. Lass uns zusammen einen Kaffee trinken. Arata, wärest du so lieb?“  
Während der Barista etwas erwiderte, was Crawford über das Rauschen in seinen Ohren hinweg nicht verstand, lehnte sich Lasgo mit einem Lächeln zurück, das Crawford das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.  
„Nein.“ Das gepresste, hasserfüllte Nein war wenig rational, stellte Crawford fest, als würde er neben sich stehen und sich selbst beobachten. Aber alleine der Gedanke, weiter in der Nähe dieses Mannes zu verbleiben oder ihm zu gehorchen, löste einen derartigen Ekel in ihm aus, dass es ihn nur so schüttelte.  
„Nein?“, wiederholte Lasgo und kam ihm nach, verringerte erneut den Abstand zu ihm, während seine Hand ihren Weg zu Crawfords Oberschenkel fand. Instinkt zuckte das Orakel vor der Berührung weg. Nicht noch einmal. Er hatte sich geschworen, dass Lasgo ihn nicht noch einmal zu fassen bekam. Dass er nicht noch einmal Hand an ihn legte.   
Der ältere Mann musterte ihn schweigend.

Auch das kannte Crawford schon. Lasgo hatte sich mehr als einmal die Zeit dazu genommen, ihn anzuschauen und sich an dem zu weiden, was er getan hatte. Insbesondere hatte er das gerne getan, wenn er ihn zum unwilligen, erzwungenen Höhepunkt getrieben hatte. Gerade dann konnte er Crawford nicht seine intimste und erniedrigendste Niederlage lassen, ohne dass er ihm auch noch den letzten Rückzugsort nehmen musste. Crawford fragte sich in einem Anflug aus bitterer Selbstironie, warum er sich eigentlich die Mühe gemacht hatte, das Alles hinter sich zu lassen, wenn alleine der Anblick des Mannes alles hervorwühlte, was er in sich vergraben musste um weiterhin funktionieren zu können.

„Wie hast du diesen Ort hier gefunden?“, verlangte Crawford nach den wesentlichen Informationen. Informationen waren Macht, Informationen waren Stärke, seine Gabe war ohne Informationen nichts. Doch was waren Informationen ohne das Wissen um die Zukunft?  
„Das war nicht allzu schwer, aber ich möchte dich nicht mit diesem unnützen Wissen belasten“, zuckte Lasgo mit den Schultern und Crawfords Gedanken rasten um die Möglichkeiten in Betracht zu ziehen. So viele gab es nicht. Allen voran stand, dass er sich in die Akten ihrer Organisation gehackt hatte. Unmöglich. Die Dame des Hauses hätte ihn in der Luft zerfetzt oder jemanden ihres Teams geschickt. Dann musste es also er selbst gewesen sein, der unvorsichtig genug gewesen war. Er hätte nicht immer die gleiche Kaffeebar nutzen sollen. Er hätte wechseln sollen, ein Phantom bleiben sollen.  
Das hier war gefährlich gewesen und das wurde ihm nun zum Verhängnis.

In dem Moment, in dem Arata Lasgo seinen geforderten Kaffee hinstellte, wischte Crawford über seinen Bildschirm und rief blind die Kontaktdaten auf. Zumindest hoffte er das, denn seine Gabe schwieg immer noch beharrlich.  
„Was willst du hier?“, fragte er weiter, um sich mehr Zeit zu erkaufen, die Lasgo davon abhalten würde, ihn mit sich zu nehmen und er wurde für einen langen Moment ignoriert. Geradeso, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt, rührte Lasgo sich Zucker in seinen Kaffee und trank einen ersten, genussvollen Schluck.  
„Ich wollte dich sehen. Ich habe gehört, dass du dich gut erholt hast von unseren gemeinsamen Abenteuern und zu neuer Stärke gefunden hast. Sogar den Weiß und seine Schwester hast du zu dir geholt in einem wirklich perfiden Schachzug. Hätte ich vorher gewusst, dass ihr so eng miteinander seid, hätte ich das in meinem Distrikt ganz anders gehandhabt, glaube mir das.“ Das tiefe Seufzen und die allzu sanften Worte verursachten Crawford eine Gänsehaut vor Ekel. Der Mann war alles andere als sanft, denn trotz seiner Tonlage waren die Worte eisern und zerstörerisch, seine Gesten noch viel mehr.

„Ich will _dich_ aber nicht sehen“, presste Crawford unnötig hervor, denn sein Wille war hier nicht ausschlaggebend, das sagte ihm nicht zuletzt das gönnerhafte Zurücklehnen des Drogenhändlers.   
„Schade. Ich hatte sehr gehofft, dass wir uns wie gesittete Geschäftspartner, Verzeihung, ehemalige Geschäftspartner, unterhalten können. Du weiß schon, wir ficken miteinander, danach reden wir miteinander, wie normale Menschen.“  
Ein Grollen entkam Crawfords Kehle, bevor er auch nur die Chance hatte, es in die Untiefen seines unbeherrschten Zorns zu verbannen. Alle Kraft, die er aufzubieten hatte, verbrauchte er gerade, um sich nicht den Weg nach draußen frei zu kämpfen, wo ihn schon die Leibwächter des Menschenhändlers erwarteten. Zumindest erkannte er den Vernarbten auf dem gegenüberliegenden Bürgersteig.

Das, was ihm auf der Zunge lag, schluckte er herunter. Zwar gab es hier in diesem Raum keinen Grund, seine Sexualität zu verstecken, doch er würde dem überschäumenden Drang, Lasgo die Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu spucken, nicht nachgeben.  
„Wir haben nicht _miteinander_ gefickt“, zischte er. „Du hast dich…“ Er atmete tief durch, disziplinierte sich selbst. Die Hand, die sich nun auf seine Wange legte, schlug er dennoch weg und wählte währenddessen Schuldigs Nummer. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Telepath schnell begriff, was passierte.   
„Sag es, Bradley. Was habe ich? Sprich es aus.“ 

_Nein!_

Nein, er konnte nicht, denn wenn er es verbalisierte, wurde es zur Realität und es konnte nicht real sein. Es durfte nicht real sein, denn er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte, wenn er sich vollumfänglich eingestand, dass der Mann vor ihm jede erdenkliche Art angewandt hatte um ihn zu brechen und beinahe erfolgreich damit gewesen war.

„Du hast mich nicht gebrochen“, erwiderte er anstelle dessen und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Spätestens jetzt war Schuldig in der Leitung und hörte mit, oder eben auch nicht. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja entschlossen, aus reiner Nickeligkeit nicht ans Telefon zu gehen, wie er es schon oft getan hatte. Was für ein wunderbarer Zeitpunkt das doch wäre. „Das hast du dort nicht geschafft und das wirst du auch jetzt nicht schaffen.“  
Lasgo schmunzelte und widmete sich wieder seinem Kaffee. Nachdenklich ließ er seinen Blick nach außen schweifen und legte den Kopf schief.  
„Ich möchte dir widersprechen, Bradley. Ich habe dich gebrochen und weißt du auch, warum? Du hast dir von mir schließlich ohne Gegenwehr und freiwillig den Schwanz so tief in den Rachen stecken lassen, wie du es nur bewerkstelligen konntest. Du hast dich von mir mehr als einmal zum Höhepunkt treiben lassen. Und du hast es genossen, dein Dasein auf den Knien zu fristen, darauf wartend, dass ich mich um dich kümmere. All das vermisst du jetzt, denn du irrst blind durch die Welt in der Annahme, dominant sein zu müssen und bist doch nichts weiter als ein erzogener Hund, der auf sein Herrchen wartet. Du bist gebrochen. Du nennst es nur anders. Sag mir, wie ist es mit den Alpträumen? Halten sie dich immer noch die Nacht über wach und lassen dich sich nach Abyssinian sehnen, der dich vermeintlich vor mir schützt? Sind es Gerüche, Geschmäcker und Geräusche, die dich an mich erinnern? Was ist mit deinem Team? Ängstigen sie dich? Machen sie dich wütend? Verheimlichst du das, was dir passiert ist? Versuchst du sie zu dominieren in dem verzweifelten Wunsch, die Kontrolle zurück zu erlangen, die du schon lange verloren hast?“

Nein. Nein nein nein. Nichts davon stimmte. Nichts davon war wahr. Das waren nur Worte. Doch sie trafen, jedes einzelne wie eine Speerspitze. Sie zerrissen seine letzten Reste an Disziplin und Ordnung und machten ihn zu dem Tier, das Lasgo aus ihm versucht hatte zu machen. Grollend schoss er hoch und packte den Drogenhändler am Kragen. Er riss ihn hoch und hatte bereits die Faust zum Schlag erhoben, als sich die Waffe des Mannes unnachgiebig in seine Flanke presste. Wild starrte Crawford in die grauen, nunmehr harten Augen des Mannes vor ihm.

Und der Rest der Gäste blieb sitzen, als würde sie das gar nicht kümmern. Arata blieb hinter dem Tresen stehen, als gäbe es sie gerade nicht.

_Was zur Hölle passierte hier?_

„Siehst du, und die Wahrheit darüber macht dich hilflos und aus der Hilflosigkeit wird Wut geboren. Aber ich bin nicht hier, um mich mit dir zu schlagen, Bradley.“  
Crawford grollte. Seine Haut brannte an den Stellen, an denen seine Finger in Kontakt mit der Kleidung des anderen Mannes kamen, doch er konnte nicht loslassen. Im Gegenteil. Er wollte ihn hier und jetzt umbringen für das, was er getan hatte. Ihm angetan hatte.  
„Ich werde nicht ohne Gegenwehr mitkommen, Arschloch“, zischte er und Lasgo lächelte sein unbeeindrucktes, nachsichtiges, widerliches Lächeln.  
„Ich muss dich enttäuschen, Bradley. Ich bin nicht hier um dich mitzunehmen. Ich bin hier, um dir etwas zu geben.“ Langsam griff er in seine Jackentasche und zog etwas hervor, das Crawford mühelos als CD erkannte. „Ich habe etwas für dich, was dich interessieren dürfte. Oder Takatori. Oder Rosenkreuz. Suche es dir aus, mein Schöner.“ 

Crawford schluckte mühevoll und gegen seinen Willen breitete sich Hoffnung in ihm aus. Er musste sich seinen Weg nicht freikämpfen mit der mäßigen Aussicht auf Erfolg?   
„Lass mich los, Bradley.“  
Die ruhige, befehlsgewohnte Stimme durchdrang seine Gedanken und schleuderte ihn zurück zu den Tagen in der Gewalt des Menschenhändlers. Er kannte diese spezielle Stimmfärbung, derer sich Lasgo bedient hatte, nachdem er ihm deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er es nicht wünschte, gebissen zu werden. Dass er Crawfords Ungehorsam nicht mehr tolerieren würde. Es hatte ihm Stunden der Qual eingebracht, alleine mit sich, seinen Schmerzen und dem Gefühl, jederzeit an dem großen Schwanz aus Glas in seinem Rachen zu ersticken, der unnachgiebig dort hineingezwungen worden war. 

Crawford gehorchte wie eben jener Hund, den man dressiert hatte und das machte ihn mehr als der stolze und überlegene Ausdruck in den Augen Lasgos wütend.   
„Brav. Ich wusste doch, dass auch du noch formbar bist.“   
Der Drogenhändler trat einen Schritt zurück, dann noch einen, die Waffe immer noch auf Crawford gerichtet.   
„Schau dir die Dateien an, Bradley und entscheide, an wen ich sie letzten Endes schicken soll. Zu gegebener Zeit melde ich mich bei dir.“

Mit einem Lächeln, das das Orakel ihm am Liebsten aus dem Gesicht geschnitten hätte, verabschiedete er sich und verließ das Café. Crawford sah betäubt zu, wie er von seinen Männern zu einem Auto geleitet wurde, einstieg und davon fuhr und beinahe im gleichen Moment wieder Leben in den gespenstisch stillen Raum kam.  
Doch davon nahm Crawford kaum Notiz, als er sich die CD griff und überstürzt den Laden verließ. Er musste weg hier. Er konnte hier nicht eine Sekunde länger bleiben. Er musste zu ihrem Anwesen und sein Team informieren.   
Zittrig holte er sein Handy hervor und sah, dass sein Anruf auf die Mailbox seines Telepathen weitergeleitet worden war. 

Schuldig hatte den Anruf nicht entgegengenommen. _Schon wieder nicht._

 

~~**~~

 

Crawford wusste nicht, wie er nach Hause gekommen war. Er wusste nicht, welchen Weg er genommen hatte oder wie er in seinem Zustand in der Lage gewesen war, den Wagen zu fahren.  
Wie in Trance hatte er ihre Garage verlassen und war in sein Arbeitszimmer gegangen.  
Anfangs hatte sein gesamter Körper so gezittert, dass er nicht in der Lage gewesen war, etwas Anderes zu tun als in seinem Stuhl zu sitzen und den Schock zu ertragen, den das Auftauchen des Drogenhändlers in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Wie hatte Lasgo ihn abpassen können? Wie hatte er ihn so leicht ausfindig machen können? War er überhaupt noch sicher hier?

Was, wenn Lasgo diese Adresse schon längst kannte? 

Crawford starrte blind auf die Wand ihm gegenüber. Er musste wissen, was auf dieser CD war. Er musste Vorkehrungen treffen. Er musste ernsthaft in Betracht ziehen, Rosenkreuz zu informieren. Langsam hob er die zittrigen Hände und hielt sie sich vor Augen. Vollkommen naiv und blind war er in eine Situation gestolpert, die ihn nur mit dem Willen des Drogenhändlers hatte unversehrt entkommen lassen. Wenn dieser es darauf angelegt hätte, hätte er vermutlich jetzt schon dessen Schwanz im Hintern anstelle in seinem Arbeitszimmer zu sitzen.

Zwei Versuche benötigte er um die CD in den Leser seines gesicherten Laptops zu stecken und die Dateien aufzurufen, die sich darauf befanden. Es waren Videodateien und Crawford schwante Übles. Er ahnte, was sich auf ihnen befand und alles in ihm weigerte sich, verkrampfte sich, den letzten Schritt zu tun. Doch er musste wissen, womit ihm gedroht wurde. Seine Hand zitterte, als er auf die erste Datei klickte und er wurde keine Sekunde später in das geworfen, was Lasgo ihm angetan hatte. Er sah sich selbst aus dem Blickwinkel einer gnadenlosen Kamera, die alle Unzulänglichkeiten aufzeichnete, die er aufzubieten gehabt hatte. Er hörte sich selbst in klarer Lautstärke, wie er – wie von Lasgo befohlen – seine Lust herausstöhnte, als würde er wirklich wollen, was dort geschah. Übelkeit schoss bis in seine Speiseröhre hoch und Crawford hatte das Gefühl, sich gleich hier und jetzt übergeben zu müssen.

Er hatte es zwar geahnt, aber es zu sehen, stand auf einem anderen Blatt und eine Datei war schlimmer als die Nächste. Drei Videos hielt er durch, bevor er abrupt die Wiedergabe beendete und sich angewidert von seinem Schreibtisch abstieß. Er floh aus dem Stuhl, als könne er damit den Videos entkommen, und strauchelte in die Küche, die gnädigerweise leer war. Er brauchte dringend Normalität, er brauchte Selbstverständlichkeit, er brauchte das Gefühl von Sicherheit, das seinen Erinnerungen entgegenstand, die ihn überrollten, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass Lasgo ihn wieder und wieder vergewaltigt und sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht hatte, ihm seine eigene, schändliche Lust vor Augen zu führen. 

Hektisch atmend stützte sich Crawford auf der Anrichte ab. Auch dieser Raum brachte ihm keine Erleichterung, nur Angst und schlechte Erinnerungen und mit ihnen ungebändigten Zorn, so dermaßen in die Ecke getrieben zu werden. Lasgo hatte gesagt, dass er wählen sollte. Takatori oder Rosenkreuz. Er erpresste ihn mit seiner eigenen Schwäche und Crawford war machtlos dagegen. 

„Crawford, kann ich dir helfen…?“

Jemand berührte ihn, es war nicht mehr als ein vorsichtiger Händedruck auf seinem Oberarm, doch sein Körper programmierte sich auf Abwehr. Nichts Anderes kannte Crawford mehr, als dass er diese Berührung ahnden musste, mit Gewalt beantworten musste. Was bildeten sie sich eigentlich ein? Niemand hatte das Recht, ihn zu berühren, ihn anzufassen und ihn zu unterwerfen. Niemand! Er würde sich nicht von Lasgo anfassen lassen!  
Er drehte sich zu der Quelle der ekelhaften Folter, holte im gleichen Moment aus und schlug mit der ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Kraft zu. Bedauerlicherweise unterband das Zittern in ihm den größtmöglichen Schaden, den er anrichten konnte, so musste er sich damit begnügen, dass sein Schlag den Angreifer nur mit einem überraschten Laut zur Seite taumeln ließ.

Es hatte Nagi getroffen, der sich nun mit ungläubig geweiteten Augen seine Nase und Wange hielt, aus der bereits jetzt schon Blut tropfte. Dabei war Crawford doch noch lange nicht fertig, war er doch willens genug, den Jungen für seine Taten hier und jetzt in der Luft zu zerreißen.  
„Crawford…was?“, schlängelte sich die vorsichtige Frage des Telekineten zu ihm und machte Crawford noch wütender. Zischend packte er Nagi am Kragen seines Pullovers und zog ihn zu sich. 

„Was _fällt_ dir ein?“, knurrte er abgrundtief böse. „Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist, dass du es wagst, mich anzufassen? Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer dir auch nur das Recht gegeben hat in meine Nähe zu treten und dich in dieser Art zu äußern?“ Es tat gut, seiner Hilflosigkeit und seiner Wut eine Bahn zu geben, eine Richtung, in die beide laufen konnten. Sie schwelten nun nicht mehr ohne Ziel in ihm, nein, sie hatten nun ein. Endlich eine Richtung und kein Chaos. Crawford grollte.   
Große, graue Augen starrten ihn an und warfen ihn zurück zu Lasgo, wie dieser es gewagt hatte, sich ihm aufzuzwingen, ihm aufzulauern. Die gleichen, verdammten, grauen Augen.   
Wieder schlug Crawford zu und stieß die Augen von sich, labte sich an dem Laut des Entsetzens, das die blutigen Lippen verließ. So hatte sich Lasgo anzuhören, nicht anders. _Genau so._

Das hätte er Lasgo in dem Café antun sollen.

„Verschwinde“, zischte er und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er kam näher und die Augen wichen vor ihm zurück. Endlich. Endlich wichen sie vor ihm zurück. Endlich war diese boshafte Überlegenheit in ihnen verschwunden, die sich in ihn gebrannt hatte.  
„Crawford…ich verstehe nicht. Bitte…“, wisperte Nagi und Crawford fegte voller Wut einer der nahestehenden Tassen von der Anrichte.   
„Ich will, dass du _verschwindest_. Raus aus meinem _Haus_ , du widerliches Stück Dreck! Du hast hier nichts verloren!“, schrie Crawford, war sich selbst aber nicht sicher, wen er hier eigentlich anschrie: sich selbst, seine Schwäche, seine eigene Unzulänglichkeit, Nagi oder Lasgo selbst. Es war nur wichtig, dass er schrie und dass er seiner Wut eine Bahn brach um sie kanalisieren zu können. 

Da provozierte ihn die unsichtbare Hand, die sich vorsichtig, beinahe tastend um sein Handgelenk legte und zudrückte, nur umso mehr.   
Seine Augen bohrten sich in seine verzweifelten, grauen Gegenstücke und wieder war es nur Lasgo, den er hier sah, der sich nun mit Nagi vermischte. Crawford wollte verletzen, so wie der Mann ihn mit seinen Worten verletzt hatte, so griff er instinktiv zu den Schwachstellen, die er nur allzu gut kannte und die ebenso leicht zu bedienen waren.  
„Deine Bindung kannst du dir in den Hintern schieben“, streifte er sich das Gefühl der ihn umfassenden Hand ab und labte sich an den entsetzten Augen, aus denen langsam aber sicher das Unverständnis wich und einer allumfassenden Erschütterung Platz machte. 

„Raus. Hier“, setzte er noch einmal nach und schlussendlich wurde seinem Befehl Folge geleistet.   
Zögerlich verbeugte sich der Telekinet und Crawford sah, wie Tränen auf den Boden tropften, Wie schwach das doch war… fast ebenso schwach wie es war, sich von einem Mann ficken zu lassen, der nur ein normaler Mensch war.  
„Sehr wohl, Crawford-sama.“ Leise Worte, dann taumelte der Junge aus ihrer Küche. Unpassend leise dazu schloss er die Tür hinter sich und Crawford atmete tief durch. 

Schwach war das. Alles hier. Doch Schwäche würde es nicht mehr geben, Schwäche hatte ihn erst hierhin gebracht. Tief atmete er durch und schob diese weit zurück in die Untiefen seiner Gedanken. Schwäche hatte ihn auch Fujimiya Freiheiten zugestehen lassen, die dieser nicht verdient hatte. Oder sie hatte ihn Schuldig näher an ihn herangelassen, als es sich ziemte. Doch das war vorbei.   
Das wütende Pochen in seinem Kopf rauschte in seinen Ohren, als er sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek machte, wo er den Weiß wusste. 

Wortlos riss er die Tür auf und labte sich an den erschrockenen, violetten Augen, die ihn stumm maßen und die anscheinend etwas auf seinem Gesicht sahen, das sie vorsichtig werden ließen. „Mitkommen“, klirrte das Eis nicht einmal mehr nur unter der Oberfläche und vorsichtig gehorchte Fujimiya, auch dann noch, als er mit ihm in den Keller ging.   
„Wer ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?“, provozierte auch dieser Mann ihn unnötig, wie Lasgo auch. Natürlich, schließlich hatte Fujimiya ebenso versucht, sich ihm aufzuzwingen.  
„Halt den Mund, Weiß“, grollte er und nickte in Richtung Farfarellos ehemaliger Zelle. „Rein mit dir.“  
Seine Visionen zeigten ihm den Widerstand des Mannes, bevor dieser versuchte, Widerstand zu leisten und auch nur einen einzigen Schlag auszuführen und Crawford parierte alle Versuche, sich gegen ihn zu stemmen, mit einem überheblichen Grinsen. Natürlich ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, den Weiß eben hierfür zu bestrafen. Zwei Schläge ins Gesicht und einen in die Magengrube brauchte es, damit der feindliche Agent sich seinem Willen fügte. 

Laut schlug die Gittertür hinter ihm zu. 

„Die Nachsicht dir gegenüber war ein Fehler, den ich nun als erledigt betrachte. Du hast deine Aufgabe hier und die wirst du erfüllen. Darüber hinaus wirst du deine Zeit hier unten verbringen, wie es sich für einen Kritikeragenten gehört, Weiß“, spie er dem Mann, der sich hustend auf dem Boden der Zelle krümmte entgegen und löschte das Licht. Verächtlich schnaubend verließ er den Keller und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Wäre das auch erledigt. 

Schwer atmend blieb er im Flur stehen und spürte so etwas wie Ruhe in sich einkehren. Seine Wut hatte ihr Ventil gefunden und nun wurde er mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, ruhiger, disziplinierter und weniger zittrig.  
Die Kontrolle, die ihm noch vor Stunden entglitten war, kehrte zurück und bereitete den Weg für die zu treffenden, rationalen Entscheidungen. Crawford stieß sich von der Wand ab, an der er lehnte und ging nach oben. 

 

~~**~~

 

Nagi konnte nicht atmen vor lauter verzweifelter Panik in seinem Inneren, mit der er versuchte, so weit wie möglich von ihrem Haus wegzukommen. Er rannte, solange seine Lungen die Flucht möglich machten und kam bis zu dem Park am Rand ihres Wohnviertels, in dem Crawford das erste Mal mit ihm spazieren gegangen war. Weit genug würde es nicht sein, doch er hatte noch keinen Plan, wie er von hier wegkam. Ob er von hier wegkam und wo er sich hinwenden sollte, jetzt, da Crawford ihn aus dem Haus geworfen hatte.  
Schluchzend hielt er inne und setzte sich vorsichtig auf eine der Parkbänke, die im Schatten der Dunkelheit lagen. Er schrie stumm, während er sich vor körperlichen und emotionalen Schmerzen krümmte, die seinen Körper unbrauchbar machten. 

Er war schuld. An allem. Er wusste ganz genau, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Er hatte Crawford trotz dessen eindeutiger Warnung gefragt, ob er ihm helfen sollte, als er an der Küchenanrichte lehnte. Er hatte versagt und die Befehle seines Anführers nicht befolgt, er war wiederholt ungehorsam gewesen und dafür war er bestraft worden. Zurecht, hielt sich Nagi vor Augen, auch wenn die Rationalität dieses Wortes den tobenden Schmerz in seinem Inneren nicht besser machte. Er hatte jeden Schlag, jedes böse Wort verdient, das ihm entgegengeschleudert worden war.   
Er hatte verdient, dass der Hellseher ihre Bindung zurückgewiesen hatte, auch wenn es Nagi das Herz zerrissen hatte, die Ablehnung des Anderen wie einen Messerstich zu spüren. Er hatte die Schläge verdient, ebenso wie die Worte, die auf ihn niedergeprasselt waren für seinen impertinenten Ungehorsam. Er war schuld.

Das tat der unbändigen Trauer und Verzweiflung, so den Unmut seines Anführers auf sich gezogen zu haben, keinen Abbruch. Er war zu nichts zu gebrauchen, er war nichts mehr als das unfähige Straßenkind, das Crawford zu sich geholt hatte. Undiszipliniert und ungehorsam. Kein Wunder, dass Crawford so jemanden wie ihn nicht als Sohn haben wollte.   
Zitternd verbarg er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Nun, da Rosenkreuz einen Anspruch auf ihn erhoben hatte, würde er nicht auf die Straße zurückkehren. Er würde nach Österreich fliegen, sobald er genug Geld zusammen bekommen hatte, um sich dort dem Urteil des Rates zu stellen, der ihn für seine Unfähigkeit zur Verantwortung ziehen würde. 

Ihn neutralisieren würde.

Wenn der Rat ihn nicht schon vorher holen kommen würde. Die Tränen, die seine Wangen hinunterliefen, brannten in seinen aufgesprungenen Lippen und sein Brustkorb senkte sich unter den gewaltigen Schluchzern, die Nagi erschütterten.  
Darüber spürte er beinahe nicht den sachten Stich in seinem Nacken, der sich zu seinem Entsetzen beim Herausziehen als ein Pfeil herausstellte.   
Tumb starrte er das kleine Werkzeug in den Fingern an, das ihm so sehr wie einer von Bombays Darts erschien, dass er befürchtete, Feindkontakt mit Weiß zu haben. Doch der Mann, der sich nun neben ihn setzte und ihn sanft anlächelte, während seine Gedanken unfokussiert und sein Körper bleischwer wurden, gehörte nicht zu Weiß.

Er kannte das Gesicht gut genug, denn er hatte es gestern…war es gestern?...noch recherchiert. Er hatte sich seine Akte aufgerufen und sich in seinem Hass auf den Mann gesuhlt, der nun neben ihm saß und ihm zärtlich über die tränennassen Wangen strich. Er wollte ihn von sich wegstoßen, doch auch seine Gabe gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Müde blinzelte er, bleierne Schwere ließ ihn zur Seite sacken, direkt in die warmen, nachgiebigen Arme des älteren Mannes.  
„Komm zu mir, Nagi. Komm her, alles wird gut werden“, murmelten ihn die Worte des Mannes, der seinen Anführer vergewaltigt hatte, in die erlösende Bewusstlosigkeit.

 

~~~~~~~  
 _Fortsetzung folgt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sodele. Vielleicht ein kleines Nachwort an dieser Stelle: es tut mir leid. Es tut mir tatsächlich wirklich leid und ich hatte selbst Schmerzen dabei, als ich es überarbeitet habe. Die Szene existierte schon in der alten Version und sie ist Grundlage für einen der Hauptplotstränge, die noch folgen werden, der schlussendlich gut wird (denkt dran, Happy End-Garantie!). Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich nicht hin und her überlegt habe, ob ich sie rausschmeißen soll, mich letzten Endes dagegen entschieden habe. Um es mit Oscar Wildes Worten zu sagen: Am Ende wird alles gut. Wenn es nicht gut wird, ist es noch nicht das Ende. 
> 
> Faule Tomaten stelle ich natürlich gerne bereit. Ächäm. 
> 
> Mit dem nächsten Teil endet im Übrigen das, was ich von der damaligen Version überarbeitet habe (ja, soweit hatte ich tatsächlich alles zusammen) und dann kommt das, was ich vorletztes Jahr begonnen habe zu schreiben. Wuhuu. o.O


	18. Der Pyrrhussieg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aufgrund des gemeinen Cliffhangers vom letzten Mal poste ich dieses Kapitel schon etwas eher als sonst *hust*. Es ist als Entschuldigung auch ein bisschen länger als das vorherige...und markiert nunmehr den Umbruch zwischen dem, was vorher existiert hat und nun neu geschrieben wurde. Quasi beginnt nun die zweite Arc der Geschichte.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen. ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: Charaktere und Serie gehören nicht mir.

Und so begann es. 

Jei lauschte dem Nachhall des so eben geschehenen Unglücks, ebenso wie er der Gewalt lauschte, die sich aus purer Hilflosigkeit geboren über den Weiß ergoss. Reglos verharrte er und folgte schließlich den Spuren der noch wandelnden Katastrophe durch das stille Haus bis hinein in das wohlbekannte Zimmer seiner Märchenbücher. Er ließ sich auf seinem Platz nieder und verzog die Stirn, als er sich eines Umstandes bewusst wurde, der ihn nicht glücklich stimmte. Die Nervensäge wusste noch von nichts und würde vermutlich blind in das Unglück laufen, das sich hier in der kurzen Spanne eines Flügelschlags ereignet hatte. Das nächste, beliebige Opfer für die Dominanz des Anführers und Jei musste die Informationen, die um ihn herumschwirrten und bereit waren, gepflückt zu werden, nicht bemühen um zu wissen, was passieren würde und wer für Ordnung sorgen würde. 

So sehr er es dem Telepathen auch gönnte, so unpragmatisch wäre diese kurzfristige Art der Rache. 

Jei sah aus dem Fenster auf die Veränderungen in der Anordnung der Kiesel, die der waidwunde Telekinet in seiner übereilten, hastigen Flucht hinterlassen hatte. Weg von diesem Haus, weg von dem Mann, der trotz all seiner Klugheit dumm genug war, den Fehler der Annahme zu machen, dass der Technikjunge ebenso gut darin wäre, seine Strafen zu ertragen wie Jei es damals gewesen war. Tumb und blind für das Offensichtliche hatte der Hellseher den Jungen das erste Mal geschlagen und missachtet, dass Menschen dazu neigten, sich an schlimme Dinge zu erinnern. Der Jüngste würde da keine Ausnahme sein. Er würde sich erinnern und sich ängstigen. Stirnrunzelnd folgte Jei dieser Möglichkeit und die losen Enden des Gedankenganges gefielen ihm nicht. Der Telepath, so er denn nicht seinen wertlosen Kopf verlor, konnte das richten.

Der Unruhestifter, dessen eigene, fragile Ruhe zerstört worden war und der es nicht anders wusste, als sein Unverständnis darüber über die auszuschütten, die sich nicht wehren konnten, kam nun zu ihm und hielt inne, als er seiner ansichtig wurde.  
„Verschwinde“, schlug ein einziges, unvernünftiges Wort wie ein Peitschenschlag auf Jei ein und er hob seine Augenbrauen. Er gehorchte nicht, sondern musterte mit seinem verbliebenen Auge das Elend, was sich vor ihm aufbaute wie ein Taifun, dessen einziger Sinn und Zweck die Zerstörung allen Gleichgewichts war. Bleich war er, die Augen hinter ihrer Härte in tiefen Schrecken getaucht. Der Körper glich einer Bogensehne, die kurz vor dem Abschuss zitterte unter der Wucht, mit der sie zurückgezogen worden war. So viele Emotionen strudelten unter dem Gefängnis des Fleisches und beinahe verspürte Jei Lust, den Hellseher alleine deswegen aufzuschneiden um zu sehen, wie diese Emotionen sich ungefiltert und voller Wucht ihre Bahn brachen. 

Gleich eines erfreuten Jägers erhob er sich und das Zusammenzucken des Mannes vor ihm sagte ihm das, was er wissen musste. Jei hielt inne, musterte, lernte und passte sich an. Er verlangsamte sich, gab sich etwas Beruhigendes.  
„Raus aus meinem Arbeitszimmer“, wurde er daran erinnert, das auch er unerwünscht war und Jei sah zur Tür. Langsam trat er einen Schritt weiter, dann noch einen, auf der Höhe des Hellsehers hielt er inne. Er sog den Geruch ein, der sich in der Luft um den unruhigen Mann herum verwirbelte.  
„Wie nach deiner Rückkehr riechst du nach Verzweiflung und Angst“, beobachtete er und wurde dafür an seinem Hals gepackt. Warnend drückten die zittrigen Finger zu, an denen bereits das Blut des Telekineten klebte. Er ließ sich davon nicht abhalten. Die Wahrheit ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Eigentlich hatte der Hellseher diese Lektion bereits gelernt. Uneigentlich war es anscheinend Jeis Aufgabe, ihm sie erneut zu geben.   
„Du riechst nach Verleugnung und nach dem deplatzierten Wunsch, Stärke zu demonstrieren, wo Sanftheit angebracht ist.“  
Seine Worte waren nicht erwünscht, doch damit hatte Jei auch nicht gerechnet. Wichtig war es, dass sie befolgt wurden. Der Mann, der seinen Hals eisern umfasst hielt, stieß ihn daran aus seinem Büro und Jei machte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe zu taumeln.   
„Und so beginnt es“, veräußerte er seine Gedanken und sah auf die Tür, die ihm vor seiner Nase zugeschlagen wurde. Er sah durch das Holz, hinter der Verneinung und Verleugnung brodelten. 

Nein, seine Wahrheiten waren wahrlich nicht willkommen.

Stirnrunzelnd lauschte Jei dem stillen, in Trauer liegenden Haus und Bitterkeit erfüllte ihn, als er an den nächsten Schritt dachte. Wütend ballte er die Fäuste und schwor insgeheim auf Rache. Der Hellseher würde dafür bezahlen, dass er ihn zwang, außerhalb eines Auftrages mit der Nervensäge sprechen zu müssen und das auch noch in seinen Gedanken.  
Selbst die vermeintliche Strafe, die der Anführer ihm damals hatte angedeihen lassen, als er sich um seine Bücher gekümmert hatte, war nichts im Vergleich zu seiner jetzigen Aufgabe, von der er nicht wusste, wie er sie beginnen sollte. Der Telepath war nicht da und so seine Pflicht vernachlässigt, sich um den Jungen zu kümmern. Natürlich sah der verantwortungslose Rothaarige das nicht so. Natürlich würde er die Dinge ins Lot bringen müssen.

~Der Junge ist weg~, schickte er ins Nichts seiner Gedanken und wartete. Der Telepath hatte gelernt, ihn alleine zu lassen in seinem Kopf, weil er es ihm nicht einfach machte. Mit Verachtung sah Jei auf diese faule und simple Denkweise herab, andererseits hatte er der Nervensäge noch nie ein großes Denkvermögen unterstellt. Nun war es aber wichtig, dass dieser sich von den Worten einfangen ließ, die er ihm entgegenschickte und nach einer genervten Wiederholung seiner Worte spürte er endlich das wohlvertraute Eindringen des Telepathen in seinen Kopf. Wie immer war es zunächst Ekel, der ihm begegnete und Jei spiegelte das Ressentiment mit grimmiger Genugtuung.  
~Was willst du, Mondjunge?~, kratzte die widerliche Stimme an den wohlgeformten Kanten seiner Selbstbeherrschung.  
~Der Technikjunge ist weg.~  
~Und?~  
~Er ist _weg_.~  
~Und das soll mich warum interessieren, Idiot?~  
Jei ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Der Hellseher würde bereuen, wozu er ihn hier zwang. ~Er ist _weggelaufen_ ~, hielt er ruhig dagegen und ließ die Nervensäge die Erinnerung an den Jungen sehen. Natürlich brachte ihm das nun die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm bereits zu Beginn dieser unerwünschten Unterhaltung zugestanden hätte. Dumm, wie er bereits gesagt hatte.  
~Weswegen?~  
~Ein Streit.~  
~Geht das auch genauer, du Blitzbirne?~  
Kommentarlos konzentrierte Jei sich auf das, was er vor der Flucht des Technikjungen gehört hatte. Seine eigenen Schlussfolgerungen verbarg er vor dem Inbegriff von Neugierde. Sollte sich dieser seinen eigenen Reim machen.  
Der Telepath schwieg solange, dass Jei glaubte, dass er sich bereits wieder anderen, nutzlosen Dingen gewidmet hatte, doch dieses Mal wurde er tatsächlich überrascht. Natürlich hing das mit dem Jungen zusammen, der an dem rothaarigen Mann hing wie an einem kruden Onkel. Dumm, alle beide.  
Ungewöhnlich ernst war die mentale Stimme, die sich durch Jeis Hirnwindungen schlich. ~Ich komme zurück.~  
~Hoffentlich nicht~, seufzte er und wurde mit einem Mittelfinger belohnt, der sich in seine Gedanken brannte.  
~Für dich immer, Mondjunge.~

Kommentarlos ließ Jei das Chaos der umherschwirrenden Informationen und Möglichkeiten, das er bisher zurückgehalten hatte, wieder über sie hereinbrechen und schmunzelte ob des Fluchens, das den überstürzten und abrupten Abgang des Telepathen begleitete.

 

~~**~~

 

Aya musste gestehen, dass er mit vielem gerechnet hatte, aber sicherlich nicht mit der abrupten Umsiedlung in den dunklen, kühlen Käfig im Keller. Er würde lügen, wenn er behaupten würde, dass es ihm keine Sorge bereitete oder ihm Angst machen würde. Der Gedanke daran, die restlichen drei Monate hier unten zu verbringen, wenn er nicht gerade für Schwarz tötete, verursachte eine nicht zu geringe Panik in ihm. Noch konnte er sie zurückdrängen, doch auch jetzt schon merkte Aya, dass die Dunkelheit ihm zusetzte. Die Frage war, für wie lange er stark sein konnte. Die Frage war vor allen Dingen auch warum er so plötzlich hier war.  
Hing es mit ihrem Kampf zusammen? Eher unwahrscheinlich, mutmaßte Aya, denn der zeitliche Zusammenhang war einfach nicht gegeben. Dann hatte es einen Grund, der sich ihm so nicht erschloss und es war genau diese Instabilität, die in ihm Angst verursachte. Crawfords Worte befeuerten das nur und Aya schloss seine Augen, die er wider besseren Wissens in der Dunkelheit geöffnet hielt um wenigstens ein Gefühl der geringen Kontrolle zu behalten.

Was genau war passiert um aus dem überheblichen und arroganten Hellseher dieses wütende Monstrum zu machen? Takatori vielleicht, wenn er tippen müsste. Was es auch sein mochte, Aya war nicht in der Position, gegen diese Unterbringung oder Behandlung aufzubegehren, denn er hatte die Sicherheit seiner Schwester zu gewährleisten.   
Also opferte er ihr nun auch noch drei Monate Tageslicht.   
Verzweifelt presste er die Handballen auf seine Lider und war einen Moment lang froh um die bunten Sterne, die vor seinen Augen tanzten. Er wusste, dass einzig und allein Crawford dafür verantwortlich war, aber jetzt gerade, in diesem Moment, übertrug sich seine Wut auch ungerechtfertigt auf seine Schwester. 

Auch wenn es all das hier keinen Deut besser machte. Im Gegenteil.

Langsam drehte er sich auf der Matratze, zu der er unrühmlich gekrochen war, nachdem Crawford ihn in dieser Dunkelheit eingesperrt hatte, zur Seite und befühlte mit seinen Fingern die Nähe zu kühlen Wand. Noch nicht einmal die Gnade einer Decke war ihm zuteil geworden und bitter dachte Aya an die Tage bei Lasgo zurück. Selbst er hatte Crawford ein solches Entgegenkommen gezeigt.  
Zitternd schlang er seine Arme um sich, um zumindest ein wenig seiner Körperwärme behalten zu können. Schlafen konnte und wollte er nicht, aus Angst, wieder in der Dunkelheit zu erwachen.

 

~~**~~

 

„Wo warst du?“

Der König der Arroganz, der so wenig königlich, sondern eher erbärmlich hinter seinem Schreibtisch thronte, gab sich nun die Ehre, hochzusehen und seinen unwürdigen Untertanen mit einem kühlen Blick zu mustern.  
Schuldig lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und verschränkte die Arme. Der ihm entgegenspuckenden Arroganz begegnete er mit seiner ganz eigenen, denn das Spiel, das das Orakel hier gerade spielte, konnte er auch spielen, sehr gut sogar. Seit zwanzig Minuten war er nun zurück und hatte sich von Jei alles Notwendige erklären lassen, das er gebraucht hatte, um seinen Puls auf 180 zu treiben.   
Es hatte also anscheinend einen Streit zwischen Crawford und Nagi gegeben, obwohl man das eigentlich nicht Streit nennen konnte. Nagi stritt sich nicht mit dem Mann, den er verehrte. Er gehorchte und hing an dessen Lippen. Also hatte Crawford seine schlechte Laune über dem Jungen ausgeschüttet und ihn damit so gründlich vertrieben, dass er weggelaufen war. Schon wieder. Entsprechend wütend war Schuldig. Seinetwegen konnte der Hellseher seine schlechte Laune an ihm oder dem Iren oder noch besser an Fujimiya auslassen, aber nicht an Nagi.

Nach den zwanzig Minuten hatte er einen Blick auf sein Handy geworfen und schlussendlich den Grund für eben jene schlechte Laune gefunden. Die erschreckende Beinahekatastrophe, die ihr Zeugnis auf seiner Mailbox gefunden hatte und die er, so konnte es sich Schuldig denken, hätte verhindern sollen, wenn er denn drangegangen wäre. Was er für gewöhnlich, wenn er unterwegs war und sein Handy auf lautlos gestellt hatte, nicht tat, es sei denn, ihr Anführer hatte Bereitschaft angeordnet. Viel zu sehr verließ sich Schuldig da auf seine Gabe und die Fähigkeit, seines Teams, diese zu nutzen.

Der arrogante Bastard lehnte sich in seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück und musterte Schuldig kalt.  
„Willkommen daheim, Schuldig. Schön, dass du dir auch die Ehre gibst“, ließ er schließlich sein Edikt verlauten und der Telepath schmunzelte kurz und hart, bevor er sein Handy aus der Tasche zog, die Mailbox aufrief und auf laut stellte. Kommentarlos hielt er das Handy hoch und ließ das Orakel noch einmal hören, was zwischen ihm und Lasgo vorgefallen war. Stumm beobachtete er, wie sich die Arroganz in den Augen seines Anführers wandelte und beendete die Farce eines Gespräches mit einem abwertenden Schnauben.  
„Ist das der Grund, warum du Nagi aus dem Haus gejagt hast? Weil er den Fehler gemacht hat, dir über den Weg zu laufen, nachdem dich das Arschloch wieder in seinen Fängen hatte?“

Schweigen, beinahe bockig, antwortete ihm und Schuldig nickte. Gut, würde er dieses Thema erst einmal hinten anstellen, schließlich würde er immer noch genug Zeit haben, Crawford für sein Verhalten Nagi gegenüber den Kopf zu waschen.  
Schuldig ging zu der Couchecke und ließ sich unprätentiös auf einen der bequemen Sessel fallen.   
„Lasgo hat dir also aufgelauert?“, fragte er und wurde mit einem Grollen belohnt, das nicht mehr ganz eine vollkommene Gesprächsverweigerung war. Schuldig wusste, dass er nun warten musste, bis sich sein hochwohlgeborener Spießer von einem Anführer dazu herabließ, seinen Stolz außen vor zu lassen und ihn mit mehr Informationen zu versorgen. Dieses Spiel hatte er schon in der Vergangenheit mehrfach gespielt, so wartete er.  
„Er war in meiner Kaffeebar“, knurrte es schließlich gepresst.  
„Nicht durch Zufall.“  
„Natürlich nicht.“  
„Du hast das nicht vorhergesehen.“  
„Nein.“  
Schuldig runzelte die Stirn. Das Versagen von Crawfords Gabe war einmal entschuldbar… aber ein zweites Mal in einer ähnlichen Situation mit der gleichen Person war es auffällig seltsam und deutete nicht wirklich darauf hin, dass es an ihrem Orakel lag.   
„Ebenso wie der Disput zwischen mir und ihm die anwesenden Gäste nicht im Geringsten zu stören schienen.“

Schuldigs Blick ruckte hoch zu Crawford. „Was für ein PSI ist er?“, fragte er mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengrube und wurde mit einem knappen Kopfschütteln belohnt. Crawfords rechte Hand spielte dabei unablässig mit seinem Kugelschreiber, so als würde all die nervöse Energie, die noch in ihrem Anführer schwelte, sich in der Bewegung zusammenballen.   
„Keiner. Niemand aus Takatoris Umfeld ist auch nur in Ansätzen mit PSI-Fähigkeiten identifiziert worden. Ich kann es mir nicht erklären.“  
„Dir bleibt keine andere Wahl, als das Rosenkreuz zu melden, Orakel.“  
Hasserfüllt richteten sich die hellen Augen auf ihn und durchbohrten Schuldig in all ihrer glorreichen Intensität. „Meinst du, ich wüsste das nicht? Meinst du, ich wüsste nicht, dass ich sie spätestens jetzt vorwarnen muss, dass sie eventuell Post von einem eigentlich schon längst toten Menschenhändler bekommen werden, der ihnen Schmuddelvideos übersendet?“  
Schuldig runzelte die Stirn. „Was für…“  
Das Knurren durchbrach seine Frage. „Was denkst du wohl, Schuldig?“

Bisher hatte er gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, doch nun gewann das Ganze eine vollkommen andere Qualität. Das, was sich auf der CD befand, waren Videos von dem, was Lasgo Crawford angetan hatte. Und das würde er zu Rosenkreuz oder alternativ zu Takatori schicken? Das war ekelhaft. Das war widerlich. Das war die Bitte um einen grausamen Tod und dieser Bitte würde Schuldig nur allzu gerne nachkommen.  
„Wie?“  
„Ich _weiß[_ es nicht“, presste Crawford hervor und warf den Stift auf den Tisch. „Ich hätte es mir denken sollen, dass er das auch noch filmt.“  
Das hätten sie alle. Aber dazu waren sie in den vergangenen Tagen und Wochen nicht in der Lage gewesen zwischen all dem Chaos, das Lasgo angerichtet hatte. Doch da war noch etwas, das mindestens ebenso dringend war. „Er hat gesagt, dass er sich mit dir noch einmal in Verbindung setzt. Weiß er, wo wir wohnen?“  
„Das weiß ich nicht.“  
Schuldig wurde es heiß und kalt, während sich bittere Galle seinen Rachen hochkämpfte. „Crawford, du hast keine Wahl, das muss mit Rosenkreuz…“  
„Nicht _heute_ , nicht _jetzt_ , ich _will[_ das nicht“, entkam es ungewohnt unvernünftig den schmalen, zusammengepressten Lippen und Schuldig wollte protestieren, doch der Schrecken über das, was sich dann anschließen würde, stand Crawford nur zu deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er würde aus seinem Team herausgelöst werden, seinen Anführerstatus verlieren und für Monate in einer von Rosenkreuz‘ Kliniken verschwinden, die ihm alle schlechten Erinnerungen daran mit fragwürdigen Methoden austrieben. All das, was geschehen war, würde in seiner Akte vermerkt werden und er würde den ihm vorgegebenen Weg verlieren. Alles aufgrund einer Tat, die er selbst nicht zu verschulden hatte.   
Dass Crawford ihm überhaupt soviel Vertrauen schenkte, dass er es ihm überhaupt auftischte, war erstaunlich und trotz aller Wut auf das Orakel dachte Schuldig nicht daran, das Vertrauen zu enttäuschen. 

„Was ist mit Nagi vorgefallen?“, fragte Schuldig ruhig, anstelle weiter auf die allzu offensichtliche Zukunft einzugehen und Crawfords Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. Das schlechte Gewissen war also bereits in Ansätzen da. Gut, damit konnte er arbeiten.  
„Er hat sich Dinge angemaßt, die ihm nicht zustehen.“  
Was war das denn, ein letztes Aufbäumen? Das hatte so gar nichts von einem schlechten Gewissen und war eine Antwort, mit der Schuldig nun so gar nichts anfangen konnte und entsprechend genervt rollte er mit den Augen. Der Kleine war nicht ungehorsam, insbesondere dann nicht, wenn es um einen Befehl von Crawford ging. Er rebellierte nicht, was an sich langweilig war, ihm hier aber einen guten Hinweis darauf gab, was er getan oder eben auch nicht getan haben könnte.   
„Was für Dinge?“, hakte er nach und sein Anführer meinte, ihn mit einer einzigen, nichtssagenden Geste abspeisen zu können. Schuldig erhob sich langsam und streunte zu seinem Anführer. Gemächlich setzte er sich auf dessen Schreibtischkante und verschränkte die Arme. Zynisch lächelte er auf Crawford herunter.  
„Ich frage mich schon, was ein dir höriger, immer gehorsamer Telekinet für Dinge tun könnte, die ihm nicht zustehen. Wie grausam er gewesen sein muss, seinem Anführer nicht zu gehorchen. Oder wie schlimm er dich gedemütigt haben muss, damit du ihn raugeschmissen hast.“ Seine Stimme troff nur so vor Zynismus und er lehnte sich vor. „Oder es war es gar nicht Nagi, der sich etwas angemaßt hat, was ihm nicht zusteht. War es Lasgo? War Nagi nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort?“

Dass seine Worte ins Schwarze trafen, sah er nicht zuletzt an der abrupten Verspannung, die Crawford zu einer Statue machte. Keine Reaktion zeigte er Schuldig und das war mehr Eingeständnis, als der Telepath jemals durch Worte in diesem Moment bekommen hätte.  
„Ich dachte es mir“, lächelte Schuldig ungnädig. „Lasgo hat dich aus der Bahn geworfen und du hast deine Wut darüber an dem Erstbesten ausgelassen, der dir über den Weg gekommen ist.“  
Langsam kam Bewegung in das Orakel. Mit Bedacht lehnte er sich zurück und verschränkte die Finger ineinander, die Ellbogen aufgestützt auf seine Stuhllehnen. Der Inbegriff an einer arroganten Mauer, die das schützen sollte, was nicht zugeben konnte, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben. „Du überschreitest deine Kompetenzen, Schuldig“, wurde er durch eine allzu ruhige, allzu neutrale Stimme gewarnt, der meist Gewalt folgte. Schuldig lehnte sich nach vorne. Noch war er nicht fertig.  
„Hol den Jungen zurück. Nagi vergöttert dich und verdient deine Wut nicht. Kanalisiere sie lieber auf Lasgo und die Probleme, die er dir bereit. Und wenn du schon dabei bist, hol deinen kleinen Loverboy aus dem Keller, das traumatisierte Rumgeheule seiner Gedanken nervt mich und ich kann es nicht abstellen.“

An Crawfords zu Fäusten geballten Fingern erkannte Schuldig, dass er sich hier Stück für Stück mit seinen Worten das eigene Grab schaufelte. Doch Schuldig sah nicht ein, dass er seinen Anführer schonte. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier, wenn dieser eine Kopfwäsche dringend nötig hatte.   
Dieser schonte ihn schließlich auch nicht vor dem Mist, der nun seinen Mund verließ. „Nagi kennt seine Aufgabe hier. Wenn er zu schwach ist, um sie trotz Unwägbarkeiten auszuführen, dann hat er es nicht verdient, ein Teil dieses Teams zu sein. Und was ich mit Fujimiya mache oder nicht, geht dich nichts an. Das war mein letztes Wort und jetzt raus hier.“

Schuldig glaubte, nicht richtig zu hören. Nagi hatte nicht verdient, Teil dieses Teams zu sein? Das hatte nichts mehr mit Selbstschutz zu tun. Dieser arrogante, abfällige Bastard von einem Hellseherarschloch.   
Langsam erhob er sich. Das letzte Wort war noch nicht gesprochen, ganz und gar nicht. Wenn Crawford beschloss, Nagi das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, dann würde er im Gegenzug dazu _ihm_ das Leben zur Hölle machen. Wollten sie doch mal sehen, wie weit ihr Anführer mit seiner uneinsichtigen Einstellung kam. Und in der Zwischenzeit würde er selbst versuchen, den Jungen zu finden und zu beruhigen.  
Bevor sich die Wut des Orakels in Gewalt umwandeln konnte, verließ Schuldig dessen Büro. Die laut hinter ihm zuschlagende Tür war ein willkommenes Ventil für seine eigene, überschäumende, frustrierende Wut.

 

~~**~~

 

Als die Zeiger seiner altmodischen, aber gnadenlosen Uhr auf drei Uhr sprangen, erhob sich Crawford von den erfolglosen Recherchen, die er zum Verbleib des Drogenhändlers durchgeführt hatte. Nichts, keine Spur, die alte Infrastruktur wie vom Erdboden verschwunden, seit Fujimiya und er aus dem Areal entkommen waren.  
Seit Lasgo sie hatte entkommen lassen, verbesserte Crawford sich mit beißendem Zynismus selbst. Denn, da brauchte er sich keine Illusionen machen, wenn Lasgo gewollt hätte, dann hätte er ihn nicht gehen lassen. Nein, das hier war alles ein Spiel, dazu gedacht, ihn zu diskreditieren und zu zerstören. Doch Crawford weigerte sich mit jeder Faser seines Daseins, sich diesem Spiel zu fügen. 

So wie er sich weigerte, sich zum Schlafen hinzulegen. Was, wenn Schuldigs Frage ihre Berechtigung hatte? Wenn Lasgo bereits wusste, wo sie lebten? Was, wenn er nicht alleine war, sondern einen PSI an seiner Seite hatte? Fragen, bei deren Beantwortung er die Hilfe von Rosenkreuz benötigte, sie aber nicht einfordern würde. Noch nicht. Auch wenn es die dümmstmögliche Entscheidung war, die er zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt treffen konnte. Selbst seine Gabe schwieg und hing sich an Nichtigkeiten auf, die in der Zukunft passieren würden.  
Crawford rieb sich über die übermüdeten Augen und schwankte mehr als dass er ging aus seinem Büro. Morgen würde er dazu eine Entscheidung treffen. 

Seit Schuldig ihm in seiner allzu charmanten Art empfohlen hatte, Fujimiya aus seiner neuen Unterbringung zu holen, nagte etwas an ihm, das er schwerlich beziffern konnte. Zweifel, vielleicht, die er nicht haben sollte. Fujimiyas Anwesenheit reichte aus, um seine Gabe zu katalysieren. Wo er sich in diesem Haus befand, war eigentlich egal.  
Uneigentlich aber zog es ihn dorthin, wo der Weiß war und so setzten sich bereits jetzt seine müden Beine in Richtung in Gang und stiegen die Treppe hinunter, weil er mit der Ruhe, die über die vergangenen Stunden eingekehrt war, immer unzufriedener mit seiner Entscheidung geworden war.

Seinen _Entscheidungen_.

Ein traumatisierter und auch Rache sinnender Weiß half ihm nichts und würde zu einer zusätzlichen Belastung werden, die er momentan nicht gebrauchen konnte. Da war es leichter, seine vor Stunden getroffene Entscheidung wieder rückgängig zu machen und sich mit dem Spott des Telepathen über sein Einlenken und der Wut Fujimiyas über sein Handeln auseinander zu setzen.

Als er das Licht in der dunklen Zelle anschaltete, hielt Crawford für einen Moment lang inne. Fujimiya lag ihm abgewandt auf seiner Seite, die Arme um seinen Körper geschlungen um in dem kühlen Raum das letzte Bisschen Wärme bei sich zu behalten. Lasgo war mit ihm ähnlich verfahren und der ungebeten gekommene Vergleich zerrte an Crawfords sowieso schon dünner Selbstbeherrschung.  
Der Weiß regte sich nicht, öffnete noch nicht einmal seine Augen, auch wenn es offensichtlich war, dass er wach war. 

Mittels seines Fingerabdrucks öffnete er die Zellentür. „Steh auf und komm raus“, befahl er in die Stille hinein, die erst einmal auch genau das blieb. Kein Laut entkam dem Weiß, keine Reaktion zeigte, dass er Crawfords Worte überhaupt verstanden hatte.   
„Ich sagte - “  
„Das Licht ist unerträglich“, unterbrach Fujimiya ihn rau und Crawford runzelte die Stirn. In Gedanken rechnete er nach, wie viele Stunden der Weiß hier unten verbracht hatte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es kein Gehabe war, sondern durchaus seine Berechtigung hatte. Einem blinden Weiß Aufträge zu übertragen, hatte noch viel weniger Sinn, als ihn sich unausgeglichen ans Bein zu binden. Schnaubend trat Crawford zum Lichtschalter zurück und dimmte die Beleuchtung so weit herunter, dass sie den Raum nur noch zu einem minimalen Teil erhellte.   
Es dauerte etwas, aber schließlich erhob sich der Weiß gehorsam und kam unsicher auf die Beine.   
Die Schonhaltung, mit der er die ersten Schritte tat, sprach Bände und Crawford erinnerte er sich nur zu gut an die Gewalt, mit der er Fujimiya hier hinunter gezwungen hatte.  
Als der rothaarige Mann auf seiner Höhe war, stellte er sich ihm in den Weg um sich die Verletzungen in dessen Gesicht und Torso genauer anzusehen, die er ihm zugefügt hatte, doch Fujimiya zuckte vor ihm zurück.

Der Anführer von Weiß _zuckte vor ihm zurück._

Niemals in den Jahren, in denen sie in eindeutig feindlicher Absicht aufeinandergetroffen waren, hatte der Weiß ein solches Verhalten gezeigt und das machte Crawford unerwartet wütend. Das war nicht Fujimiya. Und er war nicht Lasgo.   
Auch wenn er nichts dagegen hatte, den Weiß zum Gehorsam zu zwingen und ihn, wenn es nötig war, in einem Übungskampf zu Boden zu prügeln. Doch das geschah in dem Wissen, dass der allzu sture Weiß vorher auch ordentlich ausgeteilt hatte und jederzeit wieder aufstehen würde. Er mochte Herausforderungen, aber das hier war keine Herausforderung. Das hier war…  
„Geh nach oben und dusch dich“, befahl er kühl um sich und den Mann, der abwartend vor ihm stand, aus seinen Gedanken wie auch aus der peinlichen Stille zu holen, die sie umgab.  
„Und dann?“ Wut schwang in der rauen Stimme mit, auch wenn sie wohl verborgen unter anderen Emotionen lag. Die trotz gedimmter Helligkeit blinzelnden und anscheinend schmerzenden Augen hielten sich weiter von ihm abgewandt und das störte Crawford mehr als er zugeben wollte.  
„Dann legst du dich auf das Bett, das ich dir zugeteilt habe, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du nicht den geplanten, aber dummen Fehler eines Fluchtversuchs wagst und dann werde ich dich in…“, Crawford sah demonstrativ auf seine Armbanduhr, „…exakt vier Stunden und fünfundvierzig Minuten aufwecken, damit du an den täglichen Mahlzeiten teilnehmen kannst.“

Nun kamen die violetten Augen doch auf ihm zu ruhen und aus Überraschung wurde Verwirrung. „Was bedeutet das?“  
„Was bedeutet was?“  
Fujimiya deutete hinter sich. „Das hier. Deine Worte, an die du dich sicherlich noch erinnerst, dass ich den Rest meiner Zeit hier unten in diesem _Grab_ verbringen werde. Muss ich jetzt jeden Tag damit rechnen, dass du mich aus der Bibliothek zerrst, mich schlägst und hier einsperrst?“ Angst franste die Ecken der Worte aus, auch wenn die Augen diese eisern zu verbergen wussten. Widerwillig erkannte Crawford diese Angst an, denn auch er hatte mit jedem Mal, mit dem ihm die verhasste Augenbinde angelegt worden war, erfahren, was Dunkelheit bedeutete und dass er sie zu fürchten hatte.   
„Nein“, erwiderte Crawford schlicht. Er überlegte, über den Rest zu schweigen und Fujimiya sich seine eigenen Gedanken machen zu lassen, doch die Ruhe, die seine Wut und seinen Zorn auf Lasgo vertrieben hatten, war ihm da ein anderer Ratgeber. „Das werde ich nicht tun. Dieses Mal war besonderen Umständen geschuldet, die so nicht mehr eintreten werden“, erwiderte er mit dem, was er preisgeben konnte. „Auch wenn die Versuchung sicherlich groß ist, dein vorlautes Mundwerk in einen Raum zu stecken, wo ich es nicht hören muss“, schob er hinterher, weil er etwas hinterherschieben musste, dass den Weiß wütend machte und er hatte sichtbaren Erfolg damit.  
Ironisch lächelnd deutete er in Richtung Ausgang. So war es besser. Ein Konflikt weniger, den er zu führen hatte. Fujimiya schnaubte verächtlich und schüttelte den Kopf, gehorchte ihm aber und verließ langsam und unter Schmerzen den Keller. 

Crawford beobachtete ihn aufmerksam dabei. „Ich erwarte im Übrigen von dir, dass du mich darauf aufmerksam machst, sollte ich dich ernsthaft verletzt haben“, schob er hinterher. Der ausgestreckte und hoch erhobene Mittelfinger teilte ihm deutlich mit, was Fujimiya von dieser Anweisung hielt. 

 

~~**~~

 

„Takehito Asahiro“, wiederholte Youji, während er seine Kopie der Akte auf den Oberschenkeln balancierte, die Manx ihm überreicht hatte. Schweigend sah er sich die Daten zu ihrem nächsten Auftrag durch und nickte schließlich. Heute Abend bereits, ein sauberer Auftrag, nichts, was sie nicht zu dritt erledigen konnten. Er warf einen verstohlenen Blick zu Omi, der bedeutungsschwanger die Augenbraue hob. Eigentlich hatten sie sich heute Abend Manx‘ Wohnung ausgeguckt, aber mit einer Mission am gleichen Abend würde das schwer werden. Also mussten sie ihren Plan verschieben und darauf warten, dass die rothaarige Agentin einen weiteren Abendtermin hatte, den sie wahrnahm. 

„Gibt es etwas, Youji?“, drang ihre Stimme durch seine Überlegungen und er konnte sich mit knapper Not davon abhalten, wie ein ungehorsamer Schüler unter der Maßregelung seiner Lehrerein zusammen zu zucken. Mit einem charmanten Lächeln sah er auf und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich dachte nur gerade daran, dass unserem Jüngsten ein bisschen Action durchaus gut tun würden. Bisschen Dampf ablassen, du weißt schon.“  
Manx hob ihre Augenbraue. „Dampf ablassen“, echote sie und Omi setzte sein unschuldigstes, erleichtertstes Lächeln auf, was er zu bieten hatte.   
„Ja, tatsächlich würde ich mich darüber freuen“, log er über seine Angst hinweg, Schwarz erneut zu begegnen, wie Youji wusste, und hob die Akte des Auftrags hoch. „Davon ab werde ich mich wie gewohnt um die Einzelheiten kümmern. Betrachte den Auftrag heute Abend als erledigt, Manx.“  
„Nichts Anderes erwarte ich von euch.“

Natürlich nicht, als wenn sie ihr jemals am Herz gelegen hätten. Youji fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie weit die Agentin ebenfalls in dem Verrat mit drinhing und nur nach Möglichkeiten suchte, sie loszuwerden. Noch nie hatte er wirklichen Zugang zu ihr gefunden und anders als Birman hatte sie ihre Gefühle auch in Krisensituationen immer stets eng bei sich behalten. Für sie waren die restlichen Agenten Kritikers sicherlich nichts Anderes als Puppen an unsichtbaren Fäden, an denen sie zusammen mit Perser zog.  
Doch Youji weigerte sich, weiterhin eine Marionette zu sein. Er weigerte sich, einer Organisation sein vollstes Vertrauen entgegenzubringen, die sie vielleicht belog und verriet. So würde er Manx ganz sicher nicht sagen, welche Entdeckung er heute Morgen gemacht hatte. Auch den beiden anderen Weiß hatte er es noch nicht gesagt, damit sich insbesondere Omi nicht noch weiter ängstigte. 

Ayas Schwert und sein Mantel waren verschwunden.

Er hatte sich in das Zimmer ihres verschwundenen Anführers begeben, um mögliche Hinweise auf die Zeit vor dessen Entführung zu finden. Doch da war nichts, nichts und die Abwesenheit von eben jenen Dingen, die Aya zum Töten benötigte. Wenn es also stimmte und er bei Schwarz war, dann hatte entweder Naoe den Mantel und das Katana mitgenommen, ohne dass Omi etwas davon mitbekommen hatte, oder, was um Längen schlimmer war, sie hatten erneut Besuch gehabt ohne davon Wind bekommen zu haben.   
Das Gefühl der mangelnden Sicherheit war überwältigend, doch Youji wusste bereits jetzt, dass sie nichts dagegen tun konnten. Wenn Schwarz es darauf anlegten, dann wären sie tot. Egal, wo sie sich befanden.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie sich heute nicht begegneten.

 

~~**~~

 

„Der Name der Zielperson lautet Takehito Asahiro“, stellte Crawford in den Raum und öffnete mit einem Mausklick die Details über ihren nächsten Auftrag, den sie am heutigen Morgen von Takatori erhalten hatten. Der Auftrag war am heutigen Abend durchzuführen und nicht wirklich diffizil, doch er würde kein Risiko eingehen, auch wenn er bereits vorhergesehen hatte, dass der anscheinend in Ungnade gefallene Geschäftspartner des Politikers mit seiner kompletten Firma ausgerottet werden würde.

Crawford öffnete das nächste Dokument und stellte den zeitlichen Ablauf des Terminplans ihrer Zielperson und der beteiligten Abteilungsleiter der Firma vor, die am heutigen Abend ihr Ende finden würden. Nagi war immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt, so hatte er selbst die Daten zusammengetragen, die er nun seinem Team und Fujimiya präsentierte, damit diese sie sich einprägen konnten. Der Weiß schwieg, wie heute Morgen auch schon, als er die Handschellen aufgeschlossen hatte oder bei ihrem Frühstück. Wenn er Schuldigs zynischer Bemerkung Glauben schenken durfte, dann war Fujimiya immer noch wütend auf ihn, weil er ihn in den Keller gesperrt hatte und zu gleichen Teilen vorsichtig, da er nicht wusste, was eben jene Strafe am Tag zuvor ausgelöst hatte und er Crawford trotz seiner Worte keinen Glauben schenkte. 

Fujimiyas Problem, nicht seins.

Seine Probleme waren andere und Crawford hatte sich bereits eine geistige Notiz gemacht, nach ihrem Auftrag heute Abend nach Nagi zu suchen und den Jungen wieder hierhin zurück zu befehlen. Bis dahin dürfte er die vergangene Zeit sinnvoll dazu genutzt haben, sich darüber klar zu werden, wo seine Grenzen lagen und dass er vieles war, aber sicherlich nicht Nagis Vater. Er hatte den Jungen lediglich groß gezogen, war ihm ein Vorbild gewesen und hatte ihm vernünftige und notwendige Grundlagen anerzogen, die ihm das Leben erleichtern würde, doch das kam sicherlich nicht der Aufgabe eines Vaters gleich.   
Nagi war schon einmal weggelaufen, daher wusste Crawford, wo er den Jungen finden konnte, wenn er ihn schließlich suchte. Es war kurz nach der Aufforderung von Rosenkreuz gewesen, dass der Junge sich in Österreich vorzustellen habe. Nagi hatte das Schreiben so aufgefasst, als würde Crawford ihn verstoßen und war weggelaufen, auch wenn er vor Crawford und Schuldig nie wirklich hatte weglaufen können. Sowohl das Orakel als auch der Telepath hatten jederzeit gewusst, wo sich der Junge befand. 

Das war jetzt anders, ebenso wie die Umstände andere waren. Nagi war besser darin geworden, Schuldig so wie jetzt zu blocken, wenn er sich wirklich darauf konzentrierte und keine weiteren Eindrücke in seinem Geist zuließ. Was seine eigene Gabe anging, so vermutete Crawford, dass wieder einmal deren Unzuverlässigkeit zuschlug und ihn nicht sehen ließ, wo sich der Junge befand.   
Das waren aber nicht alle Möglichkeiten, die er hatte um Nagi zu finden, dennoch brauchte er Ruhe für die übrigen. Ruhe, die er jetzt nicht hatte, auch wenn es sich bei dem Auftrag um einen Routineauftrag handelt.

„Als Zusatz für unseren Gast, bei dem Mann handelt es sich um einen von Takatoris nun ehemaligen Geschäftspartnern, der jahrelang für ihn Geld gewaschen und Korruptionszahlungen an Scheinfirmen weitergeleitet hat. Seine sieben Abteilungsleiter sind ebenso wie er in die schmutzigen Geschäfte verwickelt. Um die Abteilungsleiter werden sich Schuldig und Jei kümmern, die Ehre, ihn um sein Leben zu erleichtern, wird somit dir gehören“, beendete Crawford seine Analyse in Richtung des Weiß, der ihn nach wie vor schweigend musterte. Dann jedoch gab er sich die Ehre, doch das Wort an ihn zu richten.  
„Mit welcher Waffe?“  
Crawford lächelte schmal, als Jei sich erhob und aus einem der Wandschränke ein unförmiges, schweres Bündel holte, das er Fujimiya in den Schoß fallen ließ. Überrascht und zum großen Teil auch ungläubig weiteten sich die Augen des Weiß.  
„Das sind meine Sachen“, richtete er verwirrt an den irischen Mann, der ihn zufrieden musterte. Wie Crawford wusste, konnte Jei Fujimiya stundenlang dabei zusehen, wie er seine Zielpersonen mit seinem Katana duchbohrte und ein wahres Blutbad anrichtete.  
„Und?“ Die raue Stimme des Iren deutete bereits an, was er von der Verwirrung hielt. Nichts und unnötig war sie auch noch.  
„Wo hast du das her?“   
Jei seufzte und Crawford schulte seine Mimik auf Ausdruckslosigkeit. Das Lachen und die darauffolgende Wut des Weiß überließ er Schuldig.   
„Aus deinem Zimmer.“  
„Du warst im _Koneko_?“  
„Nein. In deinem Zimmer. Gestern Nacht. Aber sie leben alle. Noch.“

Das Knirschen der Fujimiyaschen Wangenknochen hörte er selbst über Schuldigs amüsiertes Gackern hinweg und Crawford wartete den stummen, gedanklichen Disput nicht ab, den die beiden rothaarigen Männer miteinander führten und aus dem Schuldig natürlich als Sieger hervorging, um sein Notebook herunter zu fahren und die Präsentation zu beenden.   
Schweigend sah er zu, wie der Weiß sein Katana zu sich nahm und es soweit aus der Scheide zog, dass er anscheinend sein mit Hämatomen verunziertes Spiegelbild in der Klinge betrachten konnte. Hass stand in den Augen, Wut, aber auch Hilflosigkeit und Angst. 

Angst davor, Weiß zu begegnen, wie Crawford ahnte.

 

~~**~~

 

Latente Übelkeit dominierte Ayas nicht vorhandenes Wohlbefinden. Er vermochte nicht zu sagen, ob es der erzwungene Auftrag für Schwarz war oder aber das latente Kribbeln in seinem Magen von Crawfords Schlag.   
Seine Hand krampfte sich um das Heft seiner Klinge. Doch damit nicht genug. Mit einem abgrundtief böse Lächeln hatte der Amerikaner ihm noch eine Handfeuerwaffe und zwei Messer gegeben mit dem Hinweis, dass er alles davon gebrauchen konnte. Das waren die Waffen seiner Wahl für seinen ersten Auftrag unter der Leitung des ach so großen Orakels.

Aya hoffte inständig, dass seine Schwester schlussendlich, irgendwann, in ferner Zukunft, wenn all das hier vorbei war, aufwachen würde und ein gutes Leben führen konnte, wenn er seines nun schon wegwarf.   
Eine Aufnahme einer Überwachungskamera genügte, die ihn zusammen mit den Schwarz zeigte und Kritiker würden ihn jagen und vernichten, dessen war sich Aya bewusst. Also musste er so lange überleben, bis es seiner Schwester gut ging und er in Ruhe sterben konnte. Solange musste er am Leben bleiben um ihretwillen.   
Er schloss die Augen, presste seine Daumen auf die Lider.   
Niemals hätte er derartige Milde mit Crawford zeigen dürfen, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert, hielt er sich wieder einmal reichlich nutzlos vor Augen. Wenn Crawford in dem Anwesen von Lasgo gestorben wäre, dann wäre er noch bei Weiß und Birman hätte keinen Grund ihn zu erpressen. Doch der Gedanke verflog wie die Male zuvor auch schnell. Er hätte wieder so gehandelt und den Amerikaner aus dem Drecksloch herausgeholt, das wusste er. 

Eben jenes Orakel, das stumm neben ihm saß, das Gesicht hochkonzentriert und anscheinend gerade in eine telepathische Unterhaltung mit Mastermind vertieft. Auf seinem Schoß ruhte ein kleines Netbook, mit dem er die Kameraüberwachung auf Dauerschleife umgeleitet hatte.   
Aya ließ seinen Blick nach draußen schweifen. Das große Bürogebäude lag bis auf wenige erleuchtete Büros dunkel vor ihnen. Ihre Zielperson befand sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch in seinem Büro und ging seinen abscheulichen Geschäften nach. Irgendwie amüsierte Aya der doppelte Verrat des Geschäftsmannes schon. Er betrog den Staat und wurde von demjenigen betrogen, der ihm mehr Macht, mehr Geld, mehr Einfluss versprochen hatte.   
Jedem das Seine, Arschloch, richtete er an Takatori und Hass brandete ihn ihm auf. 

„Drei Minuten und 43 Sekunden, dann betreten wir das Gebäude.“

Aya warf einen Blick auf die ihm bereitgestellte Armbanduhr und überprüfte den Sitz seines Headsets. Es trug sich angenehmer als sein eigenes, doch Aya würgte den Gedanken ab. Er wollte jetzt nicht an sein Team, seine _Freunde_ denken, die Crawford ihm aus purem Egoismus und purer Rachsucht genommen hatte.   
Ein Seitenblick in Richtung Amerikaner zeigte ihm erneut nichts als kalte Ruhe. Kein Anzeichen auf die Spannungen innerhalb des Teams, kein Anzeichen auf das Fehlen des Telekineten, das auch ihm aufgefallen war. Natürlich hatte er keine Antwort auf seine Frage erhalten und Aya wusste ebenso, dass es ihn nicht interessieren sollte. 

~Mastermind, Berserker, haltet euch bereit. Der Zugriff erfolgt in drei Minuten. Vier Wachmänner im unteren Bereich, jeweils acht patrouillieren in den beiden Gebäudeflügeln. Eure sieben Zielpersonen sind auf die Stockwerke dreizehn, achtzehn und fünf verteilt.~  
Schuldig grunzte über die zusätzliche, telepathische Verbindung, die vor dem Losfahren von ihm eingerichtet worden war und in Aya das Gefühl eines ständigen, latenten Ziehens in seinem Schädel erzeugten.  
~Habe alle sieben Zwerge gefunden~, bestätigte er und erntete und mentales Zischen des Iren.   
Wärmebildkameras lieferten dem Display des Netbooks zuverlässige Daten über die Bewegungsprofile der Wachleute und Zielpersonen und Crawford verfolgte sie mit einem kurzen Stirnrunzeln, als das Bild kurz flackerte. Anscheinend war es aber keine ungewöhnliche Anomalie, als er schließlich nickte und das Auto verließ. Zeichen für Aya, dass er mit ausstieg.   
Ein wenig komisch kam sich der Weiß schon vor in seinem Mantel, in dem er bisher immer gegen Schwarz gekämpft hatte. Sicherlich hatte auch das Blut des Amerikaners seinen Weg auf das Leder gefunden, wenn Aya einen oder mehrere Treffer hatte landen können. Plötzlich schien ihm sein sonst so bequemer Mantel viel zu eng. Aya seufzte lautlos. 

Das ist es, was du bekommst, wenn du Schwäche zeigst, sagte er sich selbst, ohne dass es ihn in irgendeiner Art und Weise weiterbrachte.

Schweigend folgte er Crawford zum Hintereingang des Bürokomplexes und traf dort auf Schuldig und Farfarello. Der Wachmann kam zu ihnen und für einen Moment lang hatte Aya den irrwitzigen Verdacht, dass sie enttarnt worden waren. Doch der Verdacht hielt nicht lange, als der Mann Mitte fünfzig sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln hineinließ, offensichtlich beeinflusst durch Schuldig selbst, dessen harsche Gesichtszüge konzentriert und bar jedweden Spotts waren.   
Schweigend betraten sie den Komplex und gingen zu den Aufzügen, die sich gläsern vor ihnen auftürmten. Die eingeschleuste Schleife würde exakt eine Viertelstunde halten, dann mussten sie raus hier. 

Eigentlich ein Kinderspiel. Eigentlich.

Ein leises Ping kündigte ihre Ankunft an und Crawford nickte zur Seite. ~Wie besprochen. Abyssinian und ich gehen nach links und nehmen uns der Zielperson an. Mastermind und Berserker, ihr haltet uns die Wachen vom Hals und kümmert euch um die restlichen Zielpersonen.~  
Schuldig nickte schweigend und verließ sie, während Farfarello in die andere Richtung ging, während er das Messer zog, mit dem Aya schon öfter Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte als ihm lieb war. Crawford ging und Aya schloss sich ihm an, zog das Schwert aus der Scheide, die er in der entsprechenden Halterung befestigte. Er würde es kurz und schmerzlos machen, keine lange Quälerei. Schweigend deutete Crawford auf den hinteren Gang, auf die letzte Tür auf der linken Seite. Ein leichter Lichtschimmer trat unter der Tür hervor und Aya vermeinte, die Stimme der Zielperson zu hören. Aya nickte und spähte durch den minimalen Spalt, der einen winzigen Einblick in das schmale Büro gab, das Takehito Asahiro sein eigen nennen konnte. Der andere Mann telefonierte gerade, während er ungeduldig auf seiner Tastatur tippte. 

„Nein, ich habe Ihnen doch bereits gesagt, dass ich…“ Aya sah fragend zu Crawford, der stumm nickte. Er atmete tief durch und wartete, bis der Geschäftsmann aufgelegt hatte. Unerwünschte Zuhörer galt es unter allen Umständen zu vermeiden.   
Leise öffnete er die Tür und trat durch den Spalt. Als der Geschäftsmann aufsah, hatte sich Aya bereits in Bewegung gesetzt. Es brachte dem panischen Mann nichts, nach hinten zu stolpern. Es brachte ihm ebenso wenig etwas, nach seiner Waffe zu greifen oder nach dem Knopf, der den Sicherheitsdienst verständigen würde. Lautlos verfolgte Aya ihn und trieb ihm das Katana durch den Leib und setzte mit seinem eigenen Körpergewicht nach, während er dem Mann gleichzeitig die behandschuhte Hand auf den Mund presste, damit dieser durch seine panischen und entsetzten Schreie nicht die noch lebenden Wachmänner oder anderen Angestellten auf sie aufmerksam machte.   
Während das Katana den Mann auf den Boden spießte, zog Aya den Dolch und durchtrennte die ihm offen dargebotene Kehle mit einem einzigen, blutigen Ruck, der das Blut nur so spritzen ließ. Schnell und ohne große Quälerei.

~Zielperson tot~, hörte er über die gedankliche Verbindung und ein zynisches Schnauben entkam ihm.   
„Die Daten gehören dir“, wandte sich Aya zu Crawford und sah über seine Schulter. Er fing den Blick des Orakels ein, der zu lange und zu schweigend auf ihm ruhte um nicht bedeutungsschwanger zu sein. Fast schien es Aya, als wolle Crawford etwas sagen, doch dann schmunzelte der Amerikaner nur und ging an dem noch zuckenden Körper vorbei zum Schreibtisch. Er steckte den Sicherungsstick in einen der Slots des Rechners und holte sich die Daten, die er anscheinend im Auftrag von Takatori benötigte. 

Aya presste den Kiefer aufeinander. Irgendwann, in naher Zukunft würde Takatori derjenige sein, der auf seinem Stuhl saß, das weiße Hemd durchtränkt von seinem Blut, die Augen leblos und doch voller Grauen. Niemand, auch Schwarz, würden ihn dann aufhalten können. Niemand.

Losgelöst von seinen Beobachtungen und Wünschen horchte Aya schließlich auf. Sein Instinkt schlug an und irritiert sah er sich um, als er nichts ausmachen konnte, was ihnen gefährlich werden würde. Er konnte nicht genau beziffern, was es war, aber alleine das Gefühl ließ ihm die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen.   
„Hier ist etwas nicht in Ordnung“, flüsterte er aus reiner Gewohnheit in die Kommunikationseinheit und Crawford sah stirnrunzelnd auf, lauschte ebenso. Stumm bedeutete er dem Weiß, sich an die Tür zu begeben.   
~Lagebericht, Mastermind~, forderte das Orakel und einen schrecklichen Moment lang kam nichts von Schuldig.   
~Da waren es nur noch drei~, erklang es schließlich und so etwas wie ein Fluch entkam Farfarello. Genau konnte Aya die harte Wortfolge, die sich wie eine Flutwelle über den gedanklichen Link ergoss, aber nicht beziffern.   
„Wie viele Minuten noch?“, fragte Aya Crawford, der einen kurzen Blick auf den Bildschirm warf. Seine Brillengläser spiegelten für einen Moment dessen Licht und verbargen die kalten Augen.   
„Fünf.“   
Angespannt wartete Aya an der Tür, dass sich etwas tat, aber außer seinem unguten Gefühl regte sich nichts auf den einsamen Fluren.   
~Noch einer~, kam es knapp von Farfarello. ~Zu leicht.~ Beinahe schon kam es Aya vor, als würde der Ire unzufrieden schmollen.  
~Zwei Minuten.~

Aya atmete tief durch. Bald hatten er es hinter sich. Nervös ließ er seinen Blick zwischen Flur und Crawford hin- und hergleiten und straffte sich erleichtert, als der Amerikaner den Stick aus dem Rechner zog.   
~Daten sind gesichert. Wir treffen uns beim Fahrzeug.~  
Schweigend lief Aya neben Crawford zum Aufzug zurück, traf dort auf Mastermind und Berserker, dessen verbliebenes Auge eine Art vollkommener Zufriedenheit zeigte. Er war über und über mit Blut beschmiert, während Schuldigs weißer Anzug ohne einen einzigen Spritzer an Blut davongekommen war. Spöttisch wurde Aya von dem Telepathen gemustert.  
~Warum genau hast du nochmal versucht, Crawford zu besteigen? Dein Blutdurst würde dich so passend für unseren guten Jei hier machen.~ Ein unwillkommenes, mentales Bild begleitete Schuldigs Worte und Aya zuckte unter der verstörenden Vorstellung zusammen, in der er es mit dem Iren trieb.   
„Mastermind.“ Crawford, dessen eisige Kälte seine Augen wie auch seine mentale Stimme erreichte, ließ Aya unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Schuldig schnaubte verächtlich, setzte aber kein weiteres Bild von ihm und dem Iren nach.  
Sie zogen sich zurück in den Aufzug und fuhren mit ihm in die immer noch leere Eingangshalle, wo der Wachmann zufrieden hinter seinem Tresen saß und sie nun mit einem Lächeln verabschiedete. 

Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete Aya ihn, als er mit einem Mal einen Schatten aus dem hinteren Teil des Erdgeschosses auf sich zukommen sah. Alarmiert hob er das blutige Katana. Neben ihm fuhren sowohl Schuldig als auch Crawford zu der überraschenden Störquelle herum. Für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks fragte sich Aya, warum der Amerikaner die Störung nicht vorhergesehen hatte, dann aber erlosch alles logische Denken, als er den Personen ansichtig wurde, die nun aus dem Schatten traten. 

„Schwarz.“

Eiskalt rann es Aya den Rücken hinunter. Er kannte die Stimme fast so gut, wie seine eigene. Wie oft hatte er sich mit dieser Stimme unterhalten, mit ihr gefeiert, gelacht, mit ihr gestritten?  
Youji, nein, Weiß waren hier. Youji, Ken und Omi.   
Ayas Augen weiteten sich, als er seiner Freunde ansichtig wurde, deren Blicke vielsagend auf ihm ruhten. Verräter, vermeinte er in ihren Augen zu sehen und das schmerzte Aya in diesem Moment mehr als es jede Folter Schuldigs oder jeder Schlag des Amerikaners je hätte tun können. Und hatte er sie und ihre Ideale nicht auch verraten, dadurch, dass er Crawford am Leben gelassen hatte, nur damit dieser ihren Jüngsten foltern konnte? Wie Säure ätzte sich Ayas Schuld durch seine Eingeweide und ließ sie sich zusammenkrampfen. Gerade noch hatte er sich gefragt, warum das Orakel die Ankunft seines Teams nicht vorhergesehen hatte. Doch langsam beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass er die falsche Frage gestellt hatte. Crawford hatte es vorhergesehen. Und jetzt? Würde er ihn zusehen lassen, wie Schwarz sein Team verletzte oder gar tötete, war das Crawfords Plan gewesen? Hatte er deswegen nichts davon gesagt, dass sein Team auftauchten würde?

„Du widerliches Arschloch“, zischte er Crawford zu, der ihn schweigend maß. Wenigstens besaß er den Anstand nicht zu lachen, wie es nun Schuldig tat und seine Aufmerksamkeit voll und ganz den Weiß widmete.   
„Wen haben wir denn da? Das ehemalige Team unseres vielversprechenden Neuzugangs. Wunderbar. Seid ihr gekommen um dem lobenswerten Beispiel eures abtrünnigen Anführers zu folgen und euch uns anzuschließen?“, gurrte er und nahm Youji in Augenschein, dessen Hände bereits den Draht aus seiner Uhr gezogen hatten und dessen Gesicht eine Maske des Zorns und des Hasses war.   
Youji ignorierte den Telepathen, so gut er konnte und wandte sich direkt an ihn selbst. Die entschlossene Hoffnung in dem Blick seines Freundes schmerzte. Sie schmerzte so sehr.   
„Aya, wir werden damit fertig. Du musst das nicht tun. Du darfst dich von ihnen nicht benutzen lassen. Komm zu uns zurück, Aya. Wir sind dein _Team_. Deine _Freunde_. Wir holen deine Schwester zurück, mit der sie dich erpressen.“

Wortlos schluckte Aya und Verneinung stand auf seinem Gesicht, noch bevor er den Kopf schütteln konnte.   
„Ich kann nicht, Youji. Ich kann nicht“, erwiderte er mit einem flehenden, um Verständnis bittenden Unterton und sah seine Verzweiflung in den Augen des blonden Weiß gespiegelt.   
„Wir gehen“, schnitt die kalte Stimme des Amerikaners eine Antwort ab und brutal wurde er am Oberarm gepackt. Noch bevor Aya sich losreißen konnte, warnte ihn der Blick des Orakels dezidiert vor den grausamen Konsequenzen seiner Verweigerung und die Worte an Youji erstarben, noch bevor sie Ayas Lippen verlassen konnte. Das Flehen in seinem Blick, den er Youji zuwarf, konnte das jedoch nicht abmildern und so hörte er mehr als dass er sah, wie sich Weiß in Bewegung setzte um ihn zu retten. Nein. Nein, verdammt, das führte zu nichts, wollte Aya sie davon abhalten, gegen das feindliche Team vorzugehen, doch er war wie gelähmt vor der Katastrophe, die sich nun anbahnte.

„Mastermind, Beserker, kümmert euch um sie“, war es Crawfords knapper Befehl, der ihn schließlich aus seiner Trance riss, während er mitgezerrt wurde. 

Im Nachhinein waren es diese Worte und das verheißungsvolle, todbringende Lächeln des Telepathen, die Ayas eiserne Selbstkontrolle wie ein überdehntes Gummiband reißen ließen. Er wehrte sich mit all seiner Macht gegen Crawford und stieß ihm den Ellbogen in den Magen, damit er sich losreißen und seinem Team beistehen konnte. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass Schwarz vor seinen Augen sein Team zerstörte oder tötete. Sie waren seine Freunde und wenn Aya wirklich ehrlich zu sich war, so rangierten sie schon lange auf einer Stufe mit seiner Schwester. Sich mit ihr erpressen zu lassen… das stand auf einem Blatt. Wählen zu müssen zwischen ihr und seinem Team, auf einem ganz anderen. Hasserfüllt grollte Aya.  
„Ihr werdet sie nicht töten“, zischte er. „Dass ich für _dich_ töte, ist eine Sache, Oracle. Mein Team wird nicht angerührt.“   
Crawford sah ihm und seiner Tirade unbewegt ins Gesicht und trieb ihm dann die Faust mit geballter Kraft in den Magen, genau dorthin, wo er ihm vor einem Tag hingeschlagen hatte. Nur zu gut erinnerte sich Aya an das Versprechen des Schwarz, es nicht wieder zu tun und lachte innerlich darüber. Keuchend und hustend vor Schmerz ging Aya zu Boden und hörte mehr, als dass er es wirklich sah, wie das Katana aus seinen Händen glitt und über den Boden schlitterte. Unbeeindruckt und kalt stand der Schwarz über ihm, während hinter Aya sein Team bereits mit Schuldig und Farfarello zu kämpfen hatte. Nein, sie durften nicht…nein…

„Die Mission leite ich“, schlängelten sich abfällige Arroganz an sein Ohr. „Du gehorchst. Deine Meinung interessiert mich nicht, Abyssinian.“ Die leise ausgesprochenen Worte des Orakels waren mit einer nur allzu deutlichen Drohung hinterlegt. „Muss ich dir unsere Vereinbarung noch einmal ins Gedächtnis rufen oder bist du klug genug zu wissen, was ich mit deiner Schwester anstellen werde, wenn du nicht gehorchst?“ Mühsam schluckte Aya die hochschießende Galle hinunter. Ebenso mühsam schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, er konnte nicht zwischen ihr und seinem Team wählen.  
„Dachte ich mir. Also steh auf, nimm das Katana und geh zum Wagen.“  
Mühevoll kämpfte sich Aya auf seine Beine hoch und sah mit innerem und äußeren Horror, wie sein Team gegen Schuldig und Farfarello stritt, wie sie sich ohne ihn mehr schlecht als recht schlugen, wie die beiden Schwarz mit den Menschen spielten, die seine Freunde waren. 

War Aya das wert? War es Aya wirklich wert, dass er seine Freunde verlor? Dass Schuldig und Farfarello sie abschlachteten und er nur danebenstehen konnte und nicht eingreifen durfte, alles zum Wohl seiner Schwester?  
Aya schrie innerlich vor Schmerz über die Entscheidung, die er hier zu fällen hatte, aber nicht fällen wollte. Er schrie über seine Dummheit, sich von Schwarz einfangen gelassen zu haben. Er schrie, weil er nicht ertrug, was er nicht verhindern konnte. Dass er nicht nur innerlich schrie, wurde ihm bewusst, als er in Crawfords überraschtes Gesicht sah. Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er mit seiner Hand nach dem Messer griff und all das, was angestaut hatte, sich nun an einem neuen Opfer Bahn brach.   
Da war kein Mitleid mehr mit dem Mann, den er aus den Fängen Lasgos befreit hatte. Da war keine Ruhe mehr, mit der er Crawford und dessen perfiden Plan, ihn zu nutzen, begegnete. Da war auch kein rationaler Gedanke mehr, dass er hiermit seine Schwester in Gefahr brachte. All das wandelte sich innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen, in denen alles zuviel wurde, in reinen Hass und Mordlust und er setzte an, Crawford das Messer in den Hals zu rammen. Jetzt mach schon, er ist nicht darauf vorbereitet, wisperte es in ihm, dunkel und grausam. Du hast den Überraschungsmoment auf deiner Seite. 

Crawford wich zurück, doch Aya war schneller und verzog mit einem irren Glitzern in den Augen die Lippen zu der hässlichen Parodie eines Lächelns. Sein Team würde nicht sterben, nicht, wenn er es verhindern könnte.   
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie Schuldig herumfuhr und Farfarello seinen Kurs änderte, dann wurde er schon von unsichtbaren Händen zur Seite geschleudert und kam hart auf dem Marmorboden der luxuriösen Eingangshalle auf und das Messer schlitterte weit von ihm an die Fensterfront. Für den ersten Moment sah Aya nur Sterne, fragte sich benommen, woher der Telekinet gekommen war, wo er doch als vermisst galt. War er also endlich aufgetaucht und hatte sich auf die Seite seines Teams gestellt, so wie Crawford es befohlen hatte.   
Verzweifelt keuchte Aya auf, als er erkannte, dass er nun nicht nur sein Leben und das seiner Schwester verwirkt hatte, sondern auch noch das seines Teams.

Erst nach ein paar Anläufen schaffte er es, sein Sichtfeld zu klären. Angestrengt versuchte er sich zu konzentrieren, als Stimmen an sein Ohr drangen, die ihm vollkommen unbekannt waren. 

Aya blinzelte und fahrig erhaschte er einen Blick auf schwarz gekleidete Männer, die hinter dem Telekineten standen, dessen Hand sich wie leblos erhoben hatte. Aya blinzelte erneut und keuchte dann erschrocken auf, als er den Mann hinter Nagi erkannte, der dem Telekineten eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte und ihm nun vertraulich etwas zuflüsterte.   
Doch es waren Schreie, die Ayas Blick von diesem Bild, das nicht sein konnte und nicht sein durfte, zu Ken und Youji lenkten, die nun ebenso zu Boden geworfen wurden wie er selbst auch. Der Tresen bremste Youjis Fall, Ken traf auf die gegenüberliegende Front. Nur Omi blieb wo er war und brach keuchend in die Knie, das Gesicht zu einer Fratze der Angst und Panik verzogen. 

Als wäre das nicht genug, wurden nun auch Schuldig und Farfarello von unsichtbaren Händen beiseite gewischt, als wären sie nichts. Schuldig landete unweit von Aya, während Farfarello wie eine Puppe hinter den Tresen geworfen wurde. Nur Crawford blieb stehen, als wäre er mit dem Boden verwachsen. Sein Blick ruhte starr auf Lasgo und Nagi und sein seitliches Profil zeigte Entsetzen weit über die Grenzen des Begreifbaren hinaus. 

„Guten Abend die Herren Schwarz und Weiß“, hallte die Stimme des Drogenhändlers durch die bis auf ihr Keuchen stille Eingangshalle. „Ich möchte ungerne eure Zusammenkunft stören, aber ich glaube, dass ihr etwas habt, das mir gehört.“  
Ayas Blick ruckte, soweit es die Beeinflussung des Telekineten zuließ, zu Crawford und dem Stick, den dieser in die Seitentasche seines Jacketts verborgen hielt. Woher zum Teufel wusste der Mann davon? Oder von dem Auftrag?   
Aya beschlich der schlimme Verdacht, dass das Ganze hier eine Falle war, deren Ausmaß er noch nicht einmal in Ansätzen begriff und in die er hineingelaufen war wie ein Lamm zur Schlachtbank. Er scheiterte ja alleine schon an der Frage, warum der Telekinet auf Seiten des Monsters stand, anscheinend nicht ganz er selbst, so leer wie sein Blick war. 

Lasgo trat vor und kam auf Crawford zu, der, wie Aya nun erkannte, durch Naoes Telekinese eisern an Ort und Stelle gehalten wurde. In falscher Zärtlichkeit strich Lasgo dem Amerikaner über die Wange und gab Nagi dann ein Zeichen, das Crawford ungebremst auf die Knie schickte. Das Stöhnen des Mannes hallte durch die Eingangshalle, nur durchbrochen von Schuldigs wilden Flüchen und Rufen nach dem Telekineten.   
„Ich habe dir doch gestern versprochen, dass ich auf dich erneut zurückkommen werde. Danke im Übrigen, dass du mir deinen Telekineten so zuverlässig in die Arme getrieben hast. Das macht so vieles so einfach und er ist wirklich ein braver Junge. Du aber bist nun lange genug der Illusion erlegen, frei von mir zu sein, Bradley“, trug sich die Stimme des älteren Mannes ruhig und siegesgewiss mit einer gierigen Note zu ihm und Aya würgte angeekelt bei diesen Worten. Es war egal, wie sehr er Crawford hasste. Es war egal, wie wütend er auf ihn war. Lasgo durfte den Schwarz nicht in seine Finger gekommen! Wütend kämpfte er gegen die ihn haltende Kraft an, wild verzerrten sich seine Gesichtszüge, als seine Knochen unter der Last seiner Anstrengungen schmerzten und ihn anflehten aufzuhören. Er wollte nicht auf sie hören. Nicht noch einmal, tönte es in ihm. Nicht noch einmal! 

Eine Bewegung in seinem Augenwinkel ließ ihn zusammenzucken und Aya erkannte mit Grauen, dass Lasgos Männer auf Omi zukamen. Wortlos fing er Omis entsetzten Blick ein als die Männer ihn hochzerrten, ihm Handschellen und Fußfesseln anlegten und ihm eine schwarze Kapuze über den Kopf stülpten.   
„Nein! Omi! Nein!“, wollte er hinausschreien, doch es kamen nur gepresste, wütende Worte hervor, gerade laut genug, dass Lasgo auf ihn aufmerksam wurde.   
„Aber ja. Wir wollen doch niemandem den Spaß verderben, nicht wahr?“, lachte Lasgo und packte Crawford an den Haaren, zog ihn mit sich hoch und schleifte ihn mit sich zu seinen Männern, die den Amerikaner in Empfang nahmen. Hilflos musste Aya mit ansehen, wie sie ihn ebenso fesselten und ihm eine Kapuze über den Kopf zogen.  
„Na…g…i…. komm zu dir“, röchelte Schuldig mit mehr Kraft, sich gegen die Telekinese zu stemmen, als Aya es ihm zugetraut hatte. Belohnt wurde er nicht dafür, ganz im Gegenteil. Das unsäglich laute Lösen von Knochen aus ihren Verankerungen ließ Schuldig spitz aufschreien. Ayas Hörnerv wand sich unter den gequälten Lauten, die gar nicht mehr aufhören wollten und fast hätte er Lasgos kommende Worte nicht vernommen. 

„Ich bedanke mich für die Übergabe, meine Herren. Gute Arbeit. Ich wünsche einen schönen Abend und gute Nacht.“ Mit einer nonchalanten Geste verabschiedete sich der Drogenhändler und ging. Er ging einfach, ohne dass sie etwas tun konnten. Aya schrie nach Omi, wollte es, doch wieder kam nur ein Gurgeln aus seiner Kehle. Erst als Lasgo und seine Männer schon lange weg waren, löste sich der erzwungene Bann und Aya sackte abrupt in sich zusammen, als hätte man einer Marionette die Fäden durchgeschnitten. Nicht viel anders fühlte er sich, so kraftlos, wie er im ersten Moment war.   
Nach der Hilflosigkeit kam die brachiale Übelkeit. Hektisch atmete er, um den Drang zu bekämpfen, sich hier und jetzt auf dem Marmorboden zu übergeben. 

Von Erfolg war das nicht gekrönt. Krampfend erbrach Aya seinen Mageninhalt auf den kalten Marmorboden vor sich, solange, bis sein Magen nichts mehr intus hatte, das er von sich geben konnte. 

 

~~~~~~  
 _Wird fortgesetzt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeh. Schlimmer geht nimmer? Schlimmer geht immer! Ich möchte an dieser Stelle nochmals aus gegebenem Anlass darauf hinweisen, dass ich auf Happy Endes stehe. Und dass ich die faulen Tomaten vorsorglich mal weggeräumt habe. 
> 
> Kommentare, Kudos, Flüche, Lob, Kritik, alles und immer her damit!


	19. Der Feind meines Feindes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wuppwupp! Über 300 Klicks. :) Danke und so!
> 
> Der neue Teil kommt etwas eher, weil der letzte ja mit einem bösen Cliffhanger geendet hat. Das Gewaltlevel ist höher als bei anderen Teilen.
> 
> Disclaimer: nichts, bis auf diese Geschichte gehört mir hieran. ;)
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Erst als Aya wieder klar denken konnte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie von hier wegmussten. Das Zeitfenster, das dem Auftrag eingeräumt worden war, war bereits schon längst abgelaufen und mit jeder Minute, die er hier verbrachte, lief er mehr Gefahr, verhaftet zu werden. Die Chancen, dass der Sicherheitsdienst oder die örtlichen Behörden sie stellten, wurden größer und größer, wenn sie nicht bald gingen.   
Aya stemmte sich schwankend hoch, taumelte einen Moment lang vor Schmerz und Übelkeit, vor Entsetzen über die Geschehnisse und die schier spielerische Überlegenheit des Drogenhändlers. Noch immer bekam er nicht wirklich zu fassen, was gerade geschehen war. Wie konnte Lasgo von diesem Auftrag hier wissen? Was machte Naoe an seiner Seite? Wie hatte er den Telekineten davon überzeugen können, sein eigenes Team zu verletzen? Was hatte er mit Omi und Crawford vor? Insbesondere die Antwort auf die letzte Frage machte Aya mehr Angst, als er in diesem Moment zulassen durfte.

Blind suchte er nach seinen Teammitgliedern, die sich nun ebenso wie er unsicher erhoben. Ken und Youji standen Schmerz und die Verwirrung in die Gesichter geschrieben, während Schuldig mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Boden lag und sich die rechte Schulter hielt, die in einem, wie Aya nun erkannte, komischen Winkel abstand. Wo war Farfarello? Aya suchte die Eingangshalle ab, fand jedoch nur den toten, blutigen Körper des Wachmannes hinter dem Tresen. Wo zur Hölle war der Ire? Lasgo hatte ihn nicht mitgenommen und er war vor ein paar Minuten noch da gewesen.   
Hilfesuchend wanderte Ayas Blick zu Youji und maß den größeren Mann, der mit entschlossenen Schritten auf ihn zukam. Immer noch vollkommen unfähig, auf die Nähe seines Freundes zu reagieren, der vor ihm stand, ließ Aya sich beinahe widerstandslos an seinem Arm hochziehen. Stumm sah er in die grünen, entschlossenen Augen, die er schon so oft gesehen hatte. Es war eben jene Entschlossenheit, die die seine, wenn sie es denn wollte, um Längen übertraf.

„Du kommst mit uns, Abyssinian, hast du das verstanden?“, fragte Youji mit mühsam aufrechterhaltener Beherrschung und alles, was Aya tun konnte, ihn anzustarren. Sein Blick streifte zurück zu Schuldig, der in keinem Fall alleine aufstehen konnte. Er sollte… sie sollten…Hass wallte in Aya hoch. Nein. Er würde ihm nicht helfen. Er würde dem Schwarz, der sein Team hatte töten sollen, nicht helfen. Sollte der Telepath doch in einer Gefängniszelle verrecken, in die sie ihn stecken würden. Nachdem er ihm den Aufenthaltsort seiner Schwester verraten hatte, auch wenn Aya keine Ahnung hatte, wie er sie vor Kritiker und vor Schwarz retten sollte.   
„Youji, ich…“, begann Aya, hielt aber inne, als sich die blauen, verwirrten Augen öffneten und Schuldig schmerzerfüllt stöhnte. Erfolglos versuchte sich der Telepath hoch zu kämpfen, ebenso erfolglos versuchte er, sich auf seine Umgebung zu konzentrieren. Mit einem Aufjaulen sank er wieder zurück auf den Boden und presste die Lider aufeinander.  
„Nimm…mich…mit…“, zischte Schuldig und Aya grollte laut. Niemals, du widerliches Arschloch, warf er ihm in Gedanken entgegen, doch Schuldig enthielt sich einer Reaktion. Dementsprechend überrascht fuhr Aya zusammen, als Youji ihn an seinem Arm zu sich herum- und von Schuldig wegzog.  
„Egal, was sie dir angetan haben, egal, womit sie dir drohen, Aya, wir schaffen das. Mach dir keine Sorgen, du musst ihm nicht zu Willen sein“, sagte Youji ruhig und seine Worte waren Balsam in Ayas Seele. Dennoch.  
„Du verstehst nicht, Youji. Es gibt Dinge-“  
„…die geregelt werden können. Wir haben bisher alles geschafft. Gemeinsam. Du bist nicht auf die Arschlöcher angewiesen, die uns umbringen wollen. Wir finden deine Schwester, ich verspreche dir das.“  
Aya holte zittrig Luft, wurde aber von Schuldigs wütendem, gepeinigten Aufschrei unterbrochen, mit dem dieser versuchte, sich erneut aufzurichten.   
„Oracle... hat uns nicht geschickt…um dein Scheißteam zu töten. Wir…sollten…nur…ablenken…nicht töten…“

Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden wurde er überrascht und starrte auf den blutigen Telepathen hinab, der seinen Blick mit Mühe gerade erwiderte. Crawford hatte keinen Tötungsbefehl gegeben?  
~Sage mir, wo sich meine Schwester befindet~, sandte er in Gedanken aus, erhielt jedoch wie zuvor auch schon, keine Antwort. Bevor er seine Frage verbalisieren konnte, hatte Youji sich bereits zu Schuldig umgedreht. Aya las bodenlose Wut im Gesicht seines Freundes und die behandschuhten Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt, während er auf den Telepathen zusteuerte.   
„Balinese, nein!“ Er brauchte ihn lebend, er musste wissen, wo Schwarz seine Schwester hingebracht hatten. Youji durfte ihn noch nicht umbringen. Abrupt versucht Aya ihm hinterher zu straucheln, scheiterte aber an Ken, der ihn an Youjis statt eisern festhielt. 

„Nein, Abyssinian.“ Selten hatte er die warmen Augen Siberians so ernst gesehen. Kens Klingen ruhten an seiner Brust, eine deutliche Warnung für den Fall, dass er Dummheiten planen sollte. Im Moment hätte Aya nicht sagen können, ob das nicht sogar notwendig war. „Du bleibst bei mir.“  
Hilflos sah Aya mit an, wie Youji Schuldig am Revers des blutbefleckten, weißen Anzugs hochzog um ihm mit Gewalt seine Faust ins Gesicht zu treiben. Das Geräusch war widerlich, jedoch nicht so widerlich wie Schuldigs gebrochener Laut, als alles zuviel wurde, der Schmerz überhandnahm und ihm noch bevor sein Kopf zurückklappte, das Bewusstsein raubte. Ungehindert floss das Blut aus seiner sicherlich gebrochenen Nase, während sich die blauen Augen nach oben verdrehten und der Körper des Telepathen schlaff wurde.   
Unbewusst wälzte Aya die Worte des Telepathen in seinen Gedanken umher. Nicht geschickt um sein Team zu töten? Konnte er Schuldig Glauben schenken? Wohl kaum. Würde dieser lügen, um einen Vorteil zu erlangen? Mit Sicherheit. 

Doch wenn sie Schuldig hierließen oder Kritiker auslieferten, hatte Aya keine Möglichkeit, den Aufenthaltsort seiner Schwester aus ihm heraus zu quetschen, den er so dringend benötigte. Er hatte keine Gewähr, dass Kritiker ihm nicht zuvorkam und seine Schwester erneut nutzte, um ihn zu erpressen. Aya hatte nicht vergessen, was Birmans Auftrag an ihn gewesen war, ganz im Gegenteil. Persers Tod würde seinen ebenso zementieren.   
Aber da gab es noch etwas, auch wenn sich jede Faser in seinem logischen Denken weigerte, den Schritt bis zum Ende zu gehen. Schuldigs Fähigkeiten konnten ihnen nutzen, wenn es darum ging, Omi aus den Klauen des Menschenhändlers zu befreien.   
So spielend leicht, wie Lasgo sie überrumpelt hatte als wären sie Schulkinder, wie er sich Omis und Crawfords und anscheinend auch Naoes bemächtigt hatte, war dies ein Punkt, den keiner von ihnen hier außer Acht lassen durfte. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz gewaltig nicht und er hatte immer noch keine Sicherheit darüber, wer und wer nicht zu dem Verrat an Kritiker gehörte. Anders als von ihrer Organisation konnte es Lasgo nicht erfahren haben.

Alleine der Gedankengang, sich der Telepathie des Deutschen zu bedienen, sandte ihm jedoch einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken und verursachte Aya neuerliche Übelkeit. Sein Schwanken interpretierte Ken als Nachwirkung des telekinetischen Eingriffs und fasste ihn enger.   
„Es geht mir gut, Siberian“, versuchte Aya abzuwiegeln und traf auf braune Augen, die ihn kritisch musterten, ihm aber kein Wort glaubten. Wie auch? Doch darüber konnte und wollte Aya sich gerade keine Gedanken machen. Es gab Wichtigeres.

„Balinese.“  
Der blonde Mann drehte sich mit ernstem Blick zu ihm um. Aya ließ ihn die Verwirrung und Verzweiflung sehen, die in ihm tobten.  
„Lass ihn leben, Balinese. Wir brauchen ihn.“ Kens Hand an seinem Arm krampfte sich in die Haut anhand der ungeheuerlichen Worte, die er geäußert hatte und Aya nahm es als die Strafe an, die er verdient hatte.  
„Wozu? Er ist SCHWARZ.“ Youji zog den Draht aus seiner Uhr und im ersten Moment ließ ihn Aya stumm gewähren. Ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich, was unweigerlich kommen würde und worauf sie seit Jahren hinarbeiteten: Schuldig genauso tot zu sehen wie jedes einzelne Opfer, den Takatori zu verantworten hatte. Erwürgt, erstickt, Youji würde sich diese Möglichkeit sicherlich nicht entgehen lassen und Aya konnte es ihm noch nicht einmal verdenken, so sehr sehnte sich der rachsüchtige Teil in ihm nach eben dieser Möglichkeit. 

Doch er konnte das nicht zulassen. Weder bei sich selbst noch bei Youji. 

„Er weiß, wo meine Schwester ist. Und er ist unsere beste Chance, Omi zurück zu bekommen, Youji.“  
Verächtlich lachte der älteste Weiß und musterte Aya ungläubig. „Bullshit!“  
„Kein Bullshit! Hast du gesehen, was gerade passiert ist? Wieso hat Lasgo Naoe unter seiner Kontrolle? Wie konnte er uns allen hier so spielend auflauern? Wie konnte er _einfach_ so Omi und Crawford mitnehmen? Was können wir denn da schon alleine gegen Lasgo ausrichten? Birman steckt da mit drin und vielleicht nicht nur sie! Wissen wir denn, ob es nicht vielleicht auch Manx oder andere Kritikeragenten sind?“  
Worte, die Ken deutlich überraschen. „Wie bitte? Abyssinian, was redest du da? Verrat? Was haben sie dir angetan, wie sehr hat Mastermind dir den Kopf verdreht, dass du glaubst, Birman hätte uns verraten?“, fragte er verständnislos und Aya fing Youjis Blick ein, der unmerklich mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Die Frage, warum er Ken nicht eingeweiht hatte, stand im Raum, doch für den Moment schluckte Aya sie hinunter. Das konnten sie in Ruhe klären, aber nicht hier.  
„Nein, das wissen wir nicht und der da“, Youji versetzte Schuldig einen lieblosen Tritt gegen den Oberschenkel, „wird uns garantiert nicht aus Nächstenliebe dabei helfen.“  
Aya grollte und riss sich aus Kens Griff los, als dieser einen Moment lang unaufmerksam war. Er torkelte mehr als dass er ging zu Youji und packte seinen Freund am Arm, riss ihn von Schuldig weg.   
„Nein, aus Nächstenliebe nicht. Aber weil er keine andere Wahl hat, weil ich ihn sonst zu Tode foltern werde und ihm das gar nichts bringt, wenn dadurch sowohl der Telekinet des Teams als auch sein Anführer weiterhin Schaden nehmen. Unter Garantie will er sie genauso zurückhaben wie wir Omi.“  
„Soll Lasgo die beiden doch töten, was kümmert es uns?“, knurrte Youji und Aya sah ihm ruhig in die Augen. Ja, das war tatsächlich eine gute Frage. Warum ließen sie Lasgo Crawford und Naoe nicht einfach töten? Was war daran ihr Problem? Eigentlich gab es keines, wenn da nicht das latente Unwohlsein wäre, das Aya überkam, wenn er daran dachte, dass Lasgo sich Crawford erneut bemächtigte. Doch mit dem Ableben der beiden Schwarz war noch ein ganz anderes Problem verbunden, das viel offensichtlicher auf der Hand lag.

„Weil wir nicht Bombay für den Tod von Schwarz opfern werden, Youji“, sprach Aya genau dieses Problem aus. 

Aya wusste nicht, woher er die Stärke nahm, die Worte derart ruhig und final hervor zu bringen. Er fühlte sich definitiv nicht so. Er fühlte sich elend und zittrig, doch für einen Moment war es, als wäre er nie entführt und erpresst worden, für Schwarz zu arbeiten um die Sicherheit seiner Schwester zu gewährleisten. Für einen Moment lang glaubte er an seine vormalige Stellung als Anführer von Weiß.  
Er schwieg, als es hinter Youjis Stirn arbeitete und er sah, wie Ken versuchte, sich aus all dem einen Reim zu machen, wie sie beide die Informationen zu verarbeiten versuchten, die ihnen hier zuteil geworden waren, auf deren Grundlage sie eine Entscheidung treffen konnten.   
„Und was schlägst du anstelle dessen vor?“, presste Youji schließlich knurrend zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und Aya atmete erleichtert auf. Youji war bereit, ihm zuzuhören. Er war bereit, Schuldig nicht gleich umzubringen.   
„Bringen wir ihn zu einem der Untergrundärzte. Finden wir heraus, ob nur Birman involviert ist oder auch andere Agenten. Finden wir Omi.“  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Aya. Du willst ihn doch auch tot sehen…er hat dich entführt. Sie haben dich die letzten Tage gefangen gehalten und misshandelt. Du _hasst_ ihn!“  
Aya nickte gepeinigt. „Ja, das will und tue ich. Aber nicht jetzt. Nicht so. Nicht hier. Bitte, Balinese. Ich brauche ihn für meine Schwester. Wir brauchen ihn für Omi.“

Endlose Augenblicke herrschte angespannte Stille zwischen ihnen, als Youji seine Worte hin und her schob, sie abwog und die Möglichkeiten durchdachte. Er wandte sich an Ken, der ihn stumm musterte und schließlich mit der Schulter zuckte.  
„Ich vertraue dir, Balinese, das weißt du. Aber ich will, dass du mich aufklärst, was das hier alles zu bedeuten hat. Und du auch, Abyssinian, ist das klar? Ihr habt mir eine Menge verschwiegen und darauf habe ich keinen Bock mehr.“  
Aya nickte betäubt. Nichts Anderes hatte Ken verdient. Keine Lügen mehr. Keine Geheimnisse. Nichts außer der Wahrheit.   
„Dir ist klar, dass ich dich spätestens dann dafür hassen werde, wenn dieser Dreckssack die Augen aufmacht, oder?“

Der rothaarige Weiß seufzte erleichtert auf. „Ja. Und du hast alles Recht dazu.“ Ein schiefes, minimales Lächeln zog seine Lippen nach oben und er wandte sich zu Ken, kurz nachdem sein Blick auf den blutigen Überresten des Wachmannes am Tresen zum Ruhen gekommen war. Aya schluckte.   
„Ich werde euch alles erklären. Restlos. Nur lasst uns von hier verschwinden. Bitte.“

 

~~**~~

 

Sie hatten Schuldig in eine der inoffiziellen Kliniken gebracht, welche unregelmäßig durch die Gangärzte frequentiert wurden. Mob Docs, so nannte Youji sie und reaktivierte einen Kontakt aus seiner Detektivzeit, der schlussendlich gegen die Zahlung einer horrenden Summe dazu bereit war, sich den Deutschen anzuschauen und etwas gegen die abstoßend verdrehte Schulter und die blutende Nase zu tun.   
Die ausgekugelte Schulter war kein Spaß einzurenken und da war es umso verständlicher, dass er Schuldig unter Drogen setzte, die den Telepathen nach einem kurzen Aufflackern seines Bewusstseins wieder zurück in die stille Bewusstlosigkeit schickten. Zu ihrer aller Glück war keine Operation für das Schultergelenk nötig, sodass Stone, wie der Arzt sich selbst nannte, das geschundene Gelenk lediglich mittels einer Reposition und einer angepassten Schulterschlinge samt Orthese in die richtige Position zurückbrachte und dort hielt. Das hatte für den Zeitraum, in dem sie Schuldig benötigten, zu reichen, alles Weitere war das Problem des Telepathen selbst. 

Angeekelt sah und hörte Aya zu, wie der Arzt den Nasenbeinbruch, den Youji Schuldig zugefügt hatte, richtete. Er konnte nicht sagen, von was ihm übler wurde und entschied sich dafür, ein potenzielles Essen auf viel später zu verschieben. Schuldig würde auf jeden Fall noch einen anderen Arzt aufsuchen müssen, aber für den Moment sollte es reichen, um den Telepathen am Leben zu erhalten. Der Blicke seines Teams war er sich dabei wohl bewusst und verstand sehr gut, warum Youji die ganze Zeit die Hand an seinem Draht hatte oder warum Ken sich direkt hinter ihm befand. 

Einen Aufwachraum gab es nicht in der Klinik, so wurden sie schneller vor die Tür gesetzt, als dass sie sich für die Behandlung hätten bedanken können. Hauptsache, sie zahlten, schwiegen darüber und verschwanden dann mit ihrer Last wieder.   
Der Fünftürer, in den Youji ihn unter Kens wachsamen Augen verfrachtet hatte um hierher zu fahren, kurz nachdem er Schuldig wie einen Sack Kartoffeln in den Kofferraum geladen hatte, war so eng, so blieb Aya nichts Anderes übrig, als zu Schuldig auf die Rücksitzbank zu klettern und die unverwundete Schulter des Telepathen samt Kopf auf seinen Schoß zu nehmen, da sowohl Ken als auch Youji sich geweigert hatten, dem Telepathen näher als notwendig zu kommen.   
Nachdenklich starrte Aya auf dessen rote Haare, die das beinahe friedliche, schlafende Gesicht umrahmten. Fast ließ sich Aya täuschen und unterstellte dem Schuldig Menschlichkeit in der ihm hier gezeigten Schwäche, doch er wusste es besser. Sobald der Schwarz die Augen wieder aufschlug, würde er wieder das alte, machtbesessene, sadistische Arschloch sein. Doch in der kurzen Zeit, in der er noch hilflos war, mussten sie ihre Chance ergreifen und die Informationen aus ihm herauspressen, die er ihnen geben konnte.   
Irgendwo barg dieser Gedanke etwas äußerst Tröstliches in sich und leitete ihn durch das ganze Chaos. 

Sehr tröstlich, wenn der Rest seines Lebens sich langsam dem Abgrund näherte. 

„Wohin jetzt?“, fragte Ken, dessen Augen ihn durch den Rückspiegel aufmerksam musterten.   
„Irgendwo, wo wir Kaffee herbekommen“, erwiderte Youji, bevor Aya sich auch nur Gedanken über einen guten Zufluchtsort machen konnte, denn ins Koneko konnte er nicht zurückkehren. Nicht, bevor seine Schwester nicht in Sicherheit war und sie Omi nicht zurückgeholt hatten. So nickte er nur zustimmend. Kaffee wäre ein guter Anfang. Schweigend fuhren sie aus Tokyo heraus zu den entlegeneren Docks. 

Sie landeten an einer Tankstelle, deren Kaffee der gleichen Marke entsprach wie der, den Aya Crawford vor ein paar Wochen gekauft hatte, darüber hinaus auch noch über einen ausreichend großen und einsamen Parkplatz verfügte, sodass sie den Wagen außer Sichtweite abstellen und in Ruhe das bittere, schwarze Gesöff trinken konnten. Aya wunderte sich schon beim ersten Schluck, dass das Orakel den Kaffee überhaupt getrunken und ihn ihm nicht entgegen gespuckt hatte. Trotzdem hatte der Geschmack etwas Tröstliches an sich.  
Aya lehnte sich an die noch warme Motorhaube und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Seine Schultern sackten zusammen unter der Last all dessen, was geschehen war und was noch kommen mochte, insbesondere an den berechtigten Informationsansprüchen seines Teams.   
Reiß dich zusammen, herrschte er sich nach einer längeren Welle des Selbstmitleids an und straffte sich mit dem nächsten, widerlichen Schluck. Er würde Ken erst einmal Rede und Antwort stehen. Nichts auslassen, nichts mehr verschweigen. 

„Von Anfang an“, verlangte dieser ruhig, während dessen braunen Augen sorgenvoll, aber streng auf ihm lagen, die zur Hand geballte Faust aber nach wie vor von Wut sprach, die ihresgleichen suchte. Youji gesellte sich zu ihm und lehnte sich neben Aya an die Motorhaube. Unterstützte Youji ihn oder kesselte er ihn zusammen mit Ken ein? Aya wusste es nicht, aber es war ihm nicht unrecht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Die scheinbare Grenze seiner Bewegungsfreiheit gab ihm Ruhe und Kraft, zeigte ihm auf, was er zu tun hatte in dieser Zeit voller Chaos und Dinge, die nicht sein durften. Vorerst.  
Aya nickte langsam.

„Meine Einzelmission diente, wie ihr wisst, dazu, Lasgo zu töten. Ich habe sie in den Sand gesetzt, weil ich abgelenkt wurde. Ich bin dort auf Crawford gestoßen, der ebenfalls den Auftrag hatte, den Drogenhändler zu töten. Lasgo hat ihn enttarnt, gefangengenommen und ihn mir geschenkt für drei Tage. Als die drei Tage vorbei waren, hat er ihn sich erneut geholt um dort weiterzumachen, wo er aufgehört hatte.“ Wunderbar umschifft, Fujimiya, ätzte er in seinen Gedanken. Wunderbar verharmlost.  
„Er hat ihn vergewaltigt“, präzisierte Ken und Aya schloss die Augen. Wieder nickte er schweigend.  
„Mehrfach. Ich habe Crawford gerettet, kurz bevor die Explosionen die Gebäude zerrissen hat.“ Nachdenklich runzelte Aya die Stirn, als die noch frischen Erinnerungen in ihm überhandnahmen und ihm genau auflisteten, was er zu dem Zeitpunkt gesehen, gerochen und gehört hatte. 

„Birman war ebenfalls bei Lasgo. Sie machte in jedweder Hinsicht gemeinsame Sache mit ihm. Als sie mich nach der Mission alleine sprechen wollte, hat sie mich mit dem Leben meiner Schwester erpresst, sollte ich jemanden etwas davon sagen, was ich in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. Lasgo hat mich ebenfalls aufgesucht und mir angeboten, dass ich für ihn arbeite, doch ich habe abgelehnt. Der Auftrag, den ich schlussendlich von Birman erhalten habe, lautete, Perser zu töten.“  
Das Schweigen, was auf seine Worte folgte, war erdrückend. Mehr als das.   
„Warum hast du nichts gesagt, Aya?“, fragte Ken mit der ihm zustehenden Enttäuschung und Aya nickte mit einem bitteren Lächeln.   
„Ich wollte euch schützen, weil ich nicht wusste und immer noch nicht weiß, wie tief der Verrat innerhalb von Kritiker reicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob Manx oder ein anderer Agent mit drin hängt. Ich weiß nur, dass die Männer, die meine Schwester _bewacht_ haben, zu Birman gehörten und die Aya auf Befehl töten sollten, wenn ich ihr nicht gehorche.“

Aya nahm einen weiteren, tiefen Schluck Kaffee. Er verschloss die Augen vor den Emotionen seiner Freunde, denn wenn er Ken weiter in das entsetzte Gesicht schaute, konnte er seine eigenen dummen Gefühle nicht in Schach halten, die er bei Schwarz so entschlossen in den hinterletzten Winkel seines Selbst geschoben hatte, damit sie ihn nicht verrückt machten und ihm dumme Dinge einflüsterten. Auch jetzt, wo sie direkt unter der Oberfläche lauerten, stemmte er sich gegen sie, mit der scheinheiligen Begründung, dass es gerade wieder nicht passte.  
Als er sich sicher sein konnte, dass er sich nicht vor Ken und Youji in einen hysterischen Haufen heulenden Elends verwandeln würde, öffnete er sie wieder. Er sah, wie Ken gedankenverloren mit seinem eigenen Becher Kaffee spielte, den nächsten Schluck hinunterstürzte, sich die Zunge daran verbrannte und grollte. 

„Ich bin Crawford zweimal begegnet. Einmal auf dem Friedhof am Grab meiner Eltern. Das war, bevor Schwarz Omi entführt und gefoltert hatte. Er kam um…“ Aya runzelte die Stirn, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er auch jetzt nicht wusste, warum Crawford ihn eigentlich aufgesucht hatte, außer, über ihn zu spotten. „Crawford war einfach da. Beim nächsten Mal war in dem Safehouse. Schuldig hat dich, Youji, und die uns bewachenden Agenten schlafen gelegt und er hat mich mit meiner Schwester erpresst und entführt. Angeblich, weil ich für ihn Aufträge erfüllen soll, doch das glaube ich ihm nicht.“

„Deine Schwester sollte langsam wirklich mal aufwachen“, seufzte Youji und Aya hob zweifelnd die Augenbraue. Erst, als sich ein verzweifeltes Lächeln auf die Lippen seines Freundes stahl, war auch er in der Lage, den vorsichtigen, aber schlechten Scherz als solchen wirklich wahrzunehmen.   
„Sollte sie, ja“, stimmte er zu und seufzte schließlich. Er fröstelte und ließ seinen Blick in die Dunkelheit schweifen, die nur hin und wieder durch den gelblichen Schein von Laternen durchbrochen wurde.  
„Das ist aber nicht alles. Schuldig hat meine Schilde durchbrochen. Ich bin für ihn ebenso lesbar wie ihr es auch seid.“

„Das kann nicht wirklich dein Ernst sein, _Fujimiya Ran_.“

Aya sah in Kens Augen das Flehen, dass das alles nur ein schlechter Scherz war. Angefangen von der schiefgegangenen Mission, an deren Ende die Rettung Crawfords stand, weiter über die Gewalt, die dem Schwarz angetan worden war über die Drohungen, welche Birman ausgestoßen hatte, bis über die Erpressung und Rettung seiner Schwester, um sie dem Nächsten in die Hände zu geben, der ihn erpresste.  
„In was für eine kinnhohe Scheiße hast du dich da eigentlich hineinmanövriert ohne uns um Hilfe zu bitten, du blöder Idiot?“ Kens Wut konnte er nur allzu gut nachvollziehen. Wenn er es genau betrachtete, dann hatte der Mann Recht mit dem, was er ihm vorwarf. Er hatte jedes Recht dazu, ihn vorwurfsvoll und bleich anzuschauen.

Aya seufzte tief und unglücklich. „Ich wollte euch schützen“, wiederholte er, doch das schlechte Gewissen machte seine Stimme rau und unwirsch presste er seine Handballen auf die Lider.  
„Youji aber anscheinend nicht, denn der wusste ja davon.“  
Aya sah auf. „Er hat nicht locker gelassen, Ken. Ich musste es ihm sagen.“  
„Und mit Recht hat er nicht locker gelassen! Du hättest es uns allen sagen sollen, dann hätten wir dich von Anfang an unterstützen können.“  
„Scheißidiot, sage ich ja.“ Youji fuhr sich unwirsch durch die Haare und zerrte an ihnen. „Da soll nochmal einer sagen, du wärest der Vernünftigste von uns.“ Aya lachte bitter und war froh zu hören, dass Ken und Youji mit einstimmten.   
„Und jetzt?“ Ken traute sich erneut an seinen restlichen Kaffee. Seine Augen richteten sich mit freundschaftlicher, aber bestimmter Intensität auf Aya, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. 

„Ich bin am Ende meiner Weisheit“, gab Aya zu, während er mit seinen Fingern den Rand seines Kaffeebechers nachfuhr. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr um stark zu sein. Er war verzweifelt. Er hasste. Er wusste nicht, welchen Weg er von hier aus gehen sollte. Er brauchte Hilfe.   
„Ich kann momentan nicht zurück zu Kritiker. Jetzt würden sie mich wahrscheinlich einfach umbringen. Aber ich will Omi zurück. Ich will, dass alles so wird wie früher. Ich will, dass meine Schwester sicher ist“, ergänzte er schließlich und fröstelte. Er sah auf, offen in die Augen seiner Freunde. „Was wollt _ihr_? Jeder Weg, den ich jetzt gehen kann, ist gefährlich.“

„Dich. Bei uns“, lautete Youjis schlichte Antwort und Ken stimmte dem schweigend zu. „Omi in Sicherheit. Deine Schwester in Sicherheit. Den Telepathen nicht auf meiner Rücksitzbank. Soviel zu den kurzfristigen Zielen.“ Er verstummte, drehte sich dann von ihnen weg um ein paar Schritte zu gehen, an deren Ziel er wütend aufschrie und den Kaffeebecher weit von sich warf. Für lange Momente blieb er einfach dort stehen und drehte sich schlussendlich mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit wieder zu ihnen zurück.  
„Verdammt nochmal, Aya. Das stehen wir jetzt zusammen durch. Wir lassen dich damit nicht alleine“, erwiderte Youji entschlossen und mit einem grimmigen Lächeln, das in Aya Zuversicht auslöste; eben jene, die er dringend brauchte. Youji nickte, drehte sich zurück und erstarrte. Alarmiert folgte Aya seinem Blick und sah, wie sich die Gestalt auf der Rücksitzbank regte. Eine verirrte Hand versuchte, Halt zu finden und sich hochzuziehen, was ihr, unkoordiniert wie sie war, nur mäßig gelang.   
Als der Besitzer der Hand merkte, dass er so nicht weiterkam, tastete er sich voran, nur um festzustellen, dass auch das anscheinend trotz der verabreichten Schmerzmittel wehtat. Ken nickte Youji schweigend zu und zog sich seine Klauen an, während Youji den Draht aus seiner Uhr löste für den Fall, dass Schuldig etwas Dummes anstellen würde. 

Doch dieser war weit davon entfernt. Desorientiert und zitternd richtete sich der Telepath auf und warf schließlich einen Blick auf sie. Das Zusammenzucken blieb keinem von ihnen verborgen und Schuldig versuchte zu sprechen, scheiterte ein paar Versuche lang, bevor er sich trocken räusperte.   
„Was…ist…“ Weiter kam er nicht, selbst das war anscheinend zu anstrengend. Vorsichtig und irritiert befühlte er erst den Stützverband und seine ruhig gestellte Schulter, anschließend seine Nase und verzog das Gesicht zur gepeinigten Grimasse.   
Aya trat einen Schritt vor und beugte sich zu ihrem unfreiwilligen Gast herunter. „Ausgekugelte Schulter, gebrochenes Nasenbein. Du wurdest von einem Arzt notdürftig versorgt. Nun überlegen wir, was wir mit dir anstellen“, fasste er hilfreich die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden zusammen und wartete, ob Schuldig ihm folgen konnte. So ganz sicher war er sich dessen nicht, so träge, wie der Telepath blinzelte.

„Wo…“  
„Im Nirgendwo außerhalb von Tokyo.“  
„Far…far…ello…“  
„Nicht hier.“  
Aya sah förmlich, wie sich Schuldigs Geist ausklinkte, sein Blick starr und abwesend wurde, während er auf die Suche nach dem Iren ging. Doch da, wo er Genugtuung oder Wut oder auch nur überlegene Zufriedenheit erwartet hatte, zeigte sich schlussendlich Panik. Kurz schien es, als würde so etwas wie ungehemmte Angst in den blauen Augen des Telepathen stehen, die er ihnen hier ungefiltert zeigte und fast vermisste Aya das überhebliche Grinsen des Deutschen, das ihm wenigstens vorgaukeln würde, dass alles in Ordnung war. 

„Nach…Hause…“, presste der Deutsche hervor und machte tatsächlich Anstalten, sich entgegen aller Vernunft aus dem Wagen zu schälen. Youji lachte böse auf, wobei sein Lachen etwas hässlich Schadenfrohes hatte, das Schuldigs sonstigem Lachen so sehr ähnelte, dass es Aya kalt den Rücken hinunterlief. Bestimmt wurde er beiseite geschoben, damit Youji besseren Zugang zu dem Telepathen hatte. Aya ließ ihn. Youji würde Schuldig nicht umbringen, aber Dampf ablassen schadete nicht.  
„Die Tatsache, dass wir dich noch nicht Kritiker ausgeliefert haben, bedeutet nicht, dass es dir freisteht zu gehen, Schwarz, das ist dir schon klar, oder? Wir haben hier Dinge zu klären, bei denen du uns helfen wirst.“  
Blaue Augen begegneten langsam ihren grünen Gegenstücken und durchbohrten diese mit blankem Hass.   
„Ich…töte dich…Bali…nese…bevor du…dazu…kommst…“  
„Wirklich?“

Aya runzelte die Stirn. Schuldig war nicht auf der Höhe, ganz und gar nicht. Hatte das auch Auswirkungen auf seine Telepathie? Momentan schien es so, denn er machte sich weder durch Eingriffe in ihre Gedankenwelt noch durch mentale Attacken oder simple Kommentare bemerkbar. Im Gegenteil, seine ganze Körpersprache war auf Vorsicht programmiert.  
„Du hast keinen Zugriff auf deine Fähigkeiten“, wiederholte er seine Gedanken ruhig und leerte den Kaffeebecher mit einem letzten Schluck. Der wütende Blick des Telepathen sagte ihm alles, was er darüber wissen musste und langsam nickte Aya.   
„Gut für uns, aber – und das werde ich später bereuen – schlecht für unsere Zwecke.“  
Schuldig erwiderte nichts, sondern starrte störrisch auf einen Punkt weit hinter ihnen, als wären sein Team und er gar nicht da. Aya konnte schlecht sagen, was es war, das in dem Telepathen vorging, doch wenn es auch nur das kleinste Fünkchen an Hoffnungslosigkeit war, so gönnte er es Schuldig von ganzem Herzen. 

„Zwe…cke?“, fragte er schließlich, als das Schweigen zu drückend wurde und Aya brummte zustimmend.  
„Wir werden Omi zurückholen. Mit _deiner_ Hilfe“, erläuterte Youji nicht ohne eine große Portion Genugtuung.   
„Euer Takatorisprössling…kann…in der…Hölle schmoren…“  
„Da, wo dein Anführer und der Jüngste deines Teams auch gerade sind, meinst du?“, fragte Ken grausam und erntete dafür nichts Geringeres als bodenlosen, hilflosen Zorn, der noch nicht einmal die Kraft fand, sich zu verbalisieren.   
„Craw…ford…kann verrecken…“  
„Naoe auch, Mastermind?“, fragte Aya lauernd. Er hatte nicht viel lernen können über die Beiden in den Tagen, die er mit Schwarz verbracht hatte, aber dass Schuldig und Naoe eine engere Beziehung zueinander pflegten als Crawford und der Junge hatte er definitiv sehen können. „Ich denke nicht und genau das macht eine Zusammenarbeit zwischen dir und uns doch fast ertragenswert, nicht wahr?“   
Dass es für Schuldig nicht zu ertragen war, sah man ihm deutlich an, auch wenn er verstockt schwieg und anscheinend auch nicht vorhatte, noch ein weiteres Wort mit ihnen zu wechseln. Lieber versuchte er, sich aufzurichten und sich hinzusetzen. 

Youji verfolgte das aufmerksam, doch Aya sah an der zusammengekrampften Faust bereits, dass der blonde Weiß nicht im Ansatz so ruhig war, wie er vorgab zu sein. Betont langsam setzte er sich zu Schuldig auf die Rücksitzbank und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Telepathen, der ihn vorsichtig musterte. Aus seiner Position heraus hatte Aya einen guten Einblick in das Gesicht des Schwarz, der Ausdruck in Youjis Gesicht jedoch blieb ihm im Moment verborgen.  
„Wo ist Ayas Schwester?“, fragte er mit vorgetäuschter Ruhe in der Stimme und Schuldig schweigend drehte den Kopf zur Seite.   
„Dachte ich mir.“ Aya sah den blonden Schopf nicken, bevor Youji Schuldig eine Hand auf die Lippen presste und mit der anderen Druck auf die lädierte Schulter ausübte. Aus Reflex zuckte Aya ebenso vor Schmerz zurück wie Schuldig auch, der sich unter dem eisernen Griff Youjis wand und in den menschlichen Knebel schrie. Viel Erfolg hatte er nicht damit und wenn er ehrlich war, gönnte Aya ihm jede Sekunde seines Schmerzes und jeden Schrei, der sich an Youjis Hand brach. Er sah hoch und begegnete Kens Blick, der ihn ruhig musterte. Aya nickte. Er war damit einverstanden, was geschah.

Exakt fünfzehn Sekunden später löste sich Youji von Schuldig und lehnte sich gerade soweit zurück, dass der Schwarz Luft und Raum zum Atmen hatte, wobei man das schmerzerfüllte, pfeifende Keuchen, das die Lungen des Telepathen verließ, nicht wirklich Atmen nennen konnte.  
„Noch einmal. Wo ist Ayas Schwester?“, fragte Youji ruhig und wartete auf die Antwort, die wieder nicht kommen wollte. Verstockt und bockig schwieg der Telepath und schneller, als er reagieren konnte, hatte Youji ihn erneut gegen die Rücksitzbank gedrückt und bohrte seinen Zeige- und Mittelfinger in das verletzte und überreizte Fleisch der Schulter. 

Die Laute, die die Lippen des Deutschen verließen, waren nicht schön. 

Zwanzig Sekunden dauerte es dieses Mal und als Youji fertig war, atmete Schuldig so hektisch, dass Aya beinahe glaubte, dass er ihnen hier auf dem Parkplatz an einem Herzstillstand sterben würde.   
Möglichst weit weg von Youji drückte sich der Telepath an die gegenüberliegende Autotür, während Youji ihn zufrieden musterte. Für Omi, stand in den grünen, durchdringenden Augen. Dafür, dass du Arschloch meinen Freund gefoltert hast, ebenso. Aya konnte und wollte es nicht aufhalten.

Youji lehnte sich vor und Schuldig zuckte tatsächlich zusammen. Die Angst, die in seinen Augen stand, sah Aya nun sehr deutlich, ebenso wie Youji auch.  
„Sollen wir so weitermachen? Ich hätte auch noch andere Ideen, die allesamt dazu führen werden, dass wir dein Team länger in den Fängen dieses Arschlochs lassen.“  
„Das würdest du nicht machen, Balinese“, raspelte Schuldig trocken. „Tsukiyono… ist auch in…seiner…Gewalt.“  
„Aber er hat freiwillig mit Lasgo gefickt, ganz im Gegensatz zu deinem Anführer. Wer wird wohl mehr unter dem Zeitverzug leiden?“ So kaltschnäuzig, wie er es Schuldig weismachen wollte, war Youji nicht, das wusste Aya. Das sah er alleine schon an der Körpersprache seines Freundes. Aber Schuldig sah es nicht, viel zu gefangen in seinen Schmerzen und den Nachwirkungen der Drogen, die ihm verabreicht worden waren.  
„Du bluffst, ich werde den Teufel-“

Aya musste sich wegdrehen, als Youji Schuldigs Arm packte und nach oben bewegte. Er wollte nicht sehen, wie sich der Telepath panisch versuchte, dem zu entkommen, und mit dem Kopf gegen die Kopfstütze schlug, wohl in der fahlen Hoffnung, dadurch dem Schmerz ein Gegengewicht bieten zu können.   
Fünfundzwanzig Sekunden hielt Youji ihn so, bevor er den Schwarz losließ und Schuldig ihnen alles gab. 

Die Adresse. Die Namen der Ärzte. Und nach einer kurzen Nachfrage Youjis die Modalitäten, unter denen sie dort untergebracht worden war. 

„Wer ist die Telepathin, die sie bewacht?“, fragte Aya schließlich und Schuldig warf ihm einen zittrigen, aber hasserfüllten Blick zu.   
„Es gibt keine“, zischte er und wich zurück, als Youji erneut zugreifen wollte. „Das Arschloch…hat dich angelogen. Der einzige Telepath hier bin…ich…“  
Aya begegnete Youjis fragenden Augen und er selbst zuckte mit den Schultern. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob Schuldig log oder nicht. Er wusste nur, was Crawford ihm gesagt hatte. Es wäre nicht so, als hätte der Telepath nicht schon öfter gelogen. Allerdings nicht in Bezug auf seine Schwester.   
„Wenn es eine…Frau war…dann könnte es seine persönliche Söldnerin gewesen sein, die er desöfteren nutzt“, erläuterte Schuldig weiterhin und nachdenklich musterte Aya das Gesicht des lädierten Mannes. Schuldig hatte keinen Grund, die Lüge noch weiter auszuschmücken. Er legte Youji eine Hand auf die Schulter und bedeutete ihm, es gut sein zu lassen.

„Lasst uns fahren“, richtete Aya schließlich an sein Team. Er rieb sich über die Augen und stöhnte unwillig auf, als er an die anstehende Suche nach einer Unterkunft dachte. Ein Hotel wäre in diesem Stadium unsinnig, da sie dort keine Recherchemöglichkeiten hatten. Das Schwarzanwesen war zu unsicher, wenn Lasgo beschlossen hatte, seine Männer dort ebenso zu postieren. Oder wenn Farfarello dort auf sie wartete.  
„Wohin?“, fasste Youji all seine Probleme in einem Wort zusammen und Aya nickte.   
„Genau das ist das Problem. Ins Koneko können wir nicht. Das Schwarzanwesen ist kontaminiert. Ein Hotel wäre ungeeignet.“

Ken runzelte die Stirn, dann drehte er sich zurück zu Schuldig, der sie alle mit angespannter Nichtachtung strafte. Seufzend setzte sich Ken nun zu ihm auf die Rücksitzbank und schnippte ihm leicht gegen die gebrochene Nase. Erschrocken und vor allen Dingen schmerzerfüllt zischte Schuldig und zuckte vor der Berührung und dem Schmerz zurück, den Weiß ihm erneut bereitete. Seine Lippen entblößten ein wölfisches, aber nutzloses Grollen. Natürlich musste er auch jetzt noch versuchen, ihnen Widerstand zu leisten.  
Seine unverletzte Hand schoss zu Kens Kehle, was Ken spielerisch leicht parierte. „Ich…werde dich umbringen, Hidaka“, presste der Telepath hervor und seine Hand zuckte nichtssagend in Kens Griff nach vorne.   
„Momentan ist das eine lahme. leere Drohung, Schwarz. Und ich habe keinen Bock auf leere Drohungen. Gibt es ein Safehouse, das nur du kennst, was Crawford oder Nagi nicht bekannt ist, in das wir uns zurückziehen können und das über die geeignete technische Infrastruktur verfügt, um unser aller Teammitglieder ausfindig zu machen?“  
Überraschung übertünchte für einen Moment die mordlustige Abscheu in den Augen des Deutschen. Dann fing er sich und ein spöttisches, abfälliges Grinsen heftete sich an seine Lippen. Aya konnte es nachvollziehen, insbesondere nach der Fragerunde, der Youji ihn gerade unterzogen hatte.

„Pyjamaparty mit Weiß? Oh was bin ich voller Freude, dass ich das noch erleben darf“, schnarrte er abfällig, doch es kam Aya eher wie eine Art Schutz vor.  
„Schuldig“, warnte Aya und der Deutsche ließ den Kopf langsam in den Nacken sinken. Lange Zeit erwiderte er nichts, sondern reizte sie lediglich mit seinem nicht enden wollenden, abwesenden Lächeln. Dann schnaubte er, als wäre er in der Diskussion mit sich selbst zu einem Ergebnis gekommen und das lautete, dass ihm besagte Pyjamaparty lieber war als eine Auslieferung an Kritiker oder die Ordnungsbehörden.

„Ja, es gibt da tatsächlich etwas…“

 

~~**~~

 

„Das hätte ich nun nicht erwartet.“ 

Schuldig erwiderte nichts auf das evidente Erstaunen seiner Gäste, sondern strauchelte sich an der Wand entlanghangelnd in Richtung Bad. Die Fahrt über hatte er blass und stumm am Fenster gelehnt, seine Augen undurchsichtig, die Pupillen geweitet von den Drogen und den Schmerzen, die ihn sicherlich daran hinderten, klar zu denken.   
Aya hatte darauf gewartet, dass seine Telepathie zurückkehrte, doch die anhaltende, mentale Stille sagte ihm, dass es dem Deutschen immer noch nicht möglich war, seine Kraft einzusetzen. Was Schuldig ebenso nur zu bewusst war, so wie er sich ihnen gegenüber verhielt.   
Aya verübelte Youji und Ken ihren anhaltenden, verletzenden Spott nicht, der sich auf den verwundeten Telepathen entlud, er befürchtete jedoch, dass die Freude von kurzer Dauer sein würde, sobald Schuldig seine Kraft zurückerlangt hatte. Schuldig würde sich sicherlich für den Schmerz rächen, den Youji ihm zugefügt hatte. Und nicht nur dafür.

Die Wohnung, zu der Schuldig sie geführt hatte, war klein und unscheinbar, hatte so gar nichts mit dem Luxus zu tun, den Aya im Anwesen der feindlichen Gruppierung erlebt hatte. Funktional, kühl und praktisch waren die beiden Zimmer mit der winzigen Küche. Ein Zimmer war vollgepackt mit Computern, das andere beherbergte lediglich ein Bett. Keine Bilder an den Wänden, nichts, was darauf hindeutete, dass hier jemand lebte.   
Aya lauschte, als er vielsagendes Röcheln und Husten aus dem Bad hörte. Wie es schien, ging es Schuldig auch nicht besser als ihm selbst, was das Behalten seines Mageninhalts anging. 

Aya seufzte und lauschte den nur allzu lauten und deutlichen Geräuschen. Erst, als es aufhörte und es zu lange still war, raffte er sich auf und trat zu dem Telepathen ins Bad. Schuldig lehnte bleich und schwitzend an der gekachelten Wand, die Augen geschlossen, die Atmung hektisch und flach, ein Sinnbild von Schwäche, das Aya in seiner nie dagewesenen Intensität überraschte. Er sollte nicht hier sein. Schuldig sollte das mit sich selbst ausmachen, doch er hielt inne, bevor er das Bad verlassen konnte. Er zählte in Gedanken alles auf, was Schuldig ihnen in der jüngsten Vergangenheit angetan hatte. Omi, ihm… Für seinen Sadismus hatte er keinen Millimeter Entgegenkommen verdient und dennoch ging Aya zum Waschbecken und tränkte schweigend eines der Handtücher mit kalten Wasser. Ohne Vorwarnung presste er es Schuldig auf die Stirn. Besser, er warf Entgegenkommen mit in die Waagschale 

Erschrocken zuckte der Telepath zurück und blinzelte eulenhaft, anscheinend abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Es schien, als würde er erst jetzt begreifen, dass er nicht alleine in dem kleinen Raum war.   
„Brauchst du Wasser?“, fragte Aya ruhiger als er sich fühlte und wurde mit einem verächtlichen Blick abgestraft.   
„Lass mich in Ruhe, Weiß“, grollte Schuldig und griff sich mit der gesunden Hand unwirsch den nassen Lappen, den er in einem Anfall unnützen Protests hinter Aya auf den Boden warf. Aya hob die Augenbraue anhand einer derart kindischen Geste des Missfallens und der Hilflosigkeit. Nachdenklich betrachtete er seine abgewiesene Geste des Entgegenkommens und stand auf. Wenn Schuldig die Hilfe verweigerte, die er ihm zuteil werden ließ, würde der Telepath wohl auch alleine zurechtkommen.  
„Wenn du aufstehen kannst, weißt du, wo du uns findest.“  
„Ihr könnt euch dünne machen. Verschwindet aus meiner Wohnung“, trug sich reichlich sinnfrei und unlogisch der Protest des Schwarz zu ihm und das brachte Aya nun doch zum Schmunzeln. „Versprochen. Wenn wir Omi zurückhaben. Und du dein Team.“  
Aufstöhnend richtete sich Schuldig auf, die blauen Augen hasserfüllt und die Lippen zu einem beißenden, angewiderten Lächeln verzogen. „Dein Samaritertum kannst du dir in die Haare schmieren, Weiß. Direkt neben dein Scheißmitleid. Und direkt neben deiner Bereitschaft, deinem Team beim Foltern zuzusehen.“

Natürlich war es das, was Schuldig wütend gemacht hatte. Unwillkürlich fragte Aya sich, ob Schuldig tatsächlich schon einmal gefoltert worden war oder ob er bisher immer derjenige gewesen war, der sich an den Schmerzen und dem Leid seiner Opfer geweidet hatte. Genugtuung breitete sich unweigerlich in ihm aus und lange maß Aya den Telepathen ohne auf seine Worte zu reagieren. „Mitleid, mit dir, Schuldig?“, fragte er dann schließlich. „Nach dem, was du Omi angetan hast? Oder mir?“ Er legte den Kopf schief und ließ seine Augen das sagen, was seine Worte verschwiegen, während er die Hände verschränkte. „Dafür hast du viel mehr als eine ausgekugelte Schulter, eine angebrochene Nase oder Youjis Überredungskünste verdient, wenn du mich fragst. Ich würde dich liebend gerne an Kritiker ausliefern, jetzt, wo dein Team in Scherben liegt, damit sie dich aufschneiden wie eine verdammte Laborratte. Aber das ist zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht zielführend, _Mastermind_. Erst holen wir uns unsere Teammitglieder zurück, dann können wir uns gerne versuchen, die Köpfe einzuschlagen. Und was soll ich sagen? Ich freue mich schon drauf.“  
Aya betonte jede Silbe seines letzten Satzes und lächelte, als er den Widerwillen des Deutschen sah.  
„Und jetzt beweg deinen Arsch aus deinem Mitleidsprinzchenturm und hilf mit.“

Sprach‘s und verließ das von Selbstmitleid getränkte Bad samt fluchendem Telepathen, der sich keine zehn Minuten später tatsächlich die Ehre gab und sich vorsichtig auf die kleine Couch im Wohnzimmer setze, um sie alle mit einem vernichtenden Blick zu messen.  
„Also, was haben die ach so weißen Ritter der Gerechtigkeit zum Kampf gegen das Übel der Welt sich zurechtgelegt?“, ätzte er nasal und schloss die Augen. 

 

~~**~~

 

Träge zog sich Omis Geist aus den Untiefen seines Schlafes und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass die Nacht vorbei war und dass er aufzustehen hatte. Müde gähnte er und streckte sich auf dem Bett. Helligkeit drang in seine geschlossenen Lider und unwillig stöhnte er auf, vergrub sich tiefer in die frisch riechenden Kissen.   
Den Protest seines Instinktes ignorierte er – für’s Erste. Das Bett war so herrlich weich und er war wirklich müde, so als hätte er die ganze Nacht durchzecht. Wenn er es sich genau überlegte, schmerzten seine Muskeln, als hätte er ein langes Workout hinter sich. Oder eben einen Einsatz.   
Trotz geschlossener Augen runzelte Omi die Stirn. Sein Instinkt nagte nun deutlich intensiver an ihm. Ein Einsatz? Dabei klingelte es. 

Schwarz.

Abrupt öffnete er seine Augen und bereute es eine Sekunde später, als die Welt vor seinen Augen und in seinem Kopf explodierte. Alles drehte sich für einen Moment, als er sich abrupt aufsetzte und sich panisch in dem Raum umsah, den er vor einem Augenblick noch als Wohltat angesehen hatte, der nun aber schlagartig zu einer Bedrohung wurde.   
Erinnere dich, Tsukiyono, erinnere dich. Na los, mach schon, Hirn, erinnere dich!, herrschte er sich selbst an und versuchte sich aus den verschwommenen, vor seinen Augen tanzenden Eindrücken des Raumes ein Bild zu machen. Mit mäßigem Erfolg.   
Ruhig bleiben, rief er sich zur Ordnung. In Panik erlangst du gar kein Wissen. Beruhige dich, denk nach, erinnere dich. 

Tief atmete er ein. 

Los, Omi, der Reihe nach, ermunterte er sich noch einmal.   
Die Mission. Ja. So weit, so richtig.   
Schwarz. Auch richtig. Ein Schauer jagte über Omis Rücken, als er an Schuldig und das Orakel dachte, an den schrecklichen Moment, als Farfarello und der Telepath auf sie zugekommen waren und Omi in all seiner irrationalen Angst befürchtet hatte, dass sie ihn nun wieder mit sich nahmen um dort weiterzumachen, wo sie aufgehört hatten.   
Doch dann war da Lasgo gewesen. Omis Augen weiteten sich erneut. Lasgo, der ihn entführt hatte. Omi erinnerte sich an den minimalen Stich, den er fluchend über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen und an die Schwärze, die darauf gefolgt war.   
Doch er war nicht alleine gewesen. Naoe war dabei gewesen. Crawford war ebenso entführt worden wie er auch. 

Die Panik in seinem Inneren gewann an neuer Qualität und Stärke. Wild sah sich Omi um und versuchte aus dem Bett zu kommen. Zwei Anläufe brauchte es, bis er auch nur die Kraft dazu besaß, zum Fenster zu straucheln, das ihm pure Landschaft jenseits jedweder Zivilisation offenbarte, soweit das Auge reichte. Bäume wogen sich sanft im Wind. Felder erstreckten sich bis zum Horizont. Kein anderes Haus war zu sehen, kein Mensch, nichts, was darauf hindeutete, wo er sich befand.   
Hektisch versuchte Omi, das Fenster zu öffnen, scheiterte jedoch an den Schließmechanismen, die nach einem schnellen Blick jeden geheimdienstlichen Vorkehrungen Konkurrenz machten. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Omi strauchelte mehr als dass er ging zur Zimmertür, doch auch diese war verschlossen, mehr noch; zu dieser gab es weder Schloss noch Schlüssel noch Türklinke.   
Die zweite Tür, so erkannte er nun, führte zu einem Bad mit schönstem Panoramafenster, in dem er allerlei Baduntensilien vorfand, nichts jedoch, aber rein gar nichts, mit dem er sich verteidigen konnte. 

Sein schneller Atem gönnte ihm keine Entspannung, im Gegenteil. „Keine Panik, Tsukiyono, keine Panik. Denk nach, komm schon, du kannst das“, teilte er seinem Spiegelbild mit, das ihm blass und erschrocken entgegenstarrte und sich nun probeweise an einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck versuchte. Nicht, dass es von Erfolg gekrönt war, wie er nun feststellen musste, als er hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete. Wortlos fuhr der Weiß herum, für einen irrwitzigen Moment versucht, sich im Bad einzusperren um sich gegen einen übermächtigen Feind mit Heimvorteil zu verteidigen.   
Doch Vernunft siegte über Instinkt und langsam trat er an die Tür, sah, wer das Zimmer betreten hatte. 

Drei Wachmänner, tätowierte Schränke, deren Blicke ihm Angst einjagten, so hilflos er war. Inmitten der Männer wirkte der vierte Mann beinahe schmächtig, aber eben nur beinahe. Omi wusste es besser, als sich davon täuschen zu lassen. Er hatte die Stärke eben jenen Mannes am eigenen Leib gespürt und sich von ihr erregen lassen.  
Der Mann, der sich bei ihm als Kenneth vorgestellt hatte, Geschäftsmann, auf der Durchreise nach China, hatte nun einen anderen Namen. 

Lasgo.

Dass er den verhassten Namen laut ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihm erst dann bewusst, als sich die grauen, von Falten umspielten Augen auf ihn richteten und ein Lächeln die Lippen des Mannes zierte, das Omi ihm am Liebsten aus dem Gesicht geschlagen hatte. Es zuckte in ihm, genau das zu tun, doch er beherrschte sich. Bei den Wachhunden würde er noch nicht einmal in die Nähe des Drogenhändlers kommen, geschweige denn Hand an ihn legen.

„Omi, wie schön, dich wach zu sehen.“

Für einen langen Moment verharrte Omi stumm, außer sich vor Wut, zitternd vor Erschöpfung und Angst. „Was willst du von mir? Warum bin ich hier?“, fragte er, auch wenn er die Antwort darauf schon kannte. Er erinnerte an das, was dieser Crawford angetan hatte und an seine eigene gemeinsame Nacht mit Lasgo. Um nichts in der Welt wollte Omi das wiederholen, doch der Mann würde vermutlich kein Nein akzeptieren. So wie er es bei Crawford auch nicht getan hatte. Ekel wallte in Omi auf, als er daran dachte, was derselbe Mann, mit dem er eine solch leidenschaftliche Nacht verbracht hatte, kurz zuvor dem Schwarz angetan hatte. Ekel vor Lasgo, weil der Mann zu solchen Mitteln bereit war. Ekel vor sich selbst, als ein kleiner Funken in ihm das gut hieß, was dem Mann angetan worden war, der ihn zusammengeschlagen hatte. 

„Habe keine Angst“, versuchte die samtige Stimme des Mannes ihn zu sich zu locken. „Ich werde dir nichts tun, Omi. Ich schwöre dir, du bist hier in Sicherheit.“  
Das entrang Omi ein verächtliches Schnauben voller Unglauben. „Vor wem? Meinem Team? Du hast mich entführt, _Kenneth. Entführt_! Ich bin hier sicherlich vieles, aber nicht in Sicherheit!“  
Beschwichtigend hob Lasgo seine Hände und trat aus dem Kreis seiner Bodyguards heraus, einen Schritt auf Omi zu, der unwillkürlich den gleichen Schritt zurückwich. „Ja, da hast du Recht. Und nein, ich möchte dich nicht vor deinem Team schützen. Ich denke nur, dass sie es sind, die dich nicht richtig zu schützen vermögen.“  
Ungläubig starrte Omi ihn an. „Was soll das heißen?“, fragte er heiser vor unterdrückter Wut und Lasgo neigte verständnisvoll den Kopf, als könne er seinen Zorn verstehen. Was sollte das? 

„Konnten sie dich vor Schwarz schützen? Vor dem, was Schuldig dir angetan hat? Oder Crawford? Gerade Crawford?“  
Brachial zuckte Omi zusammen. Woher wusste Lasgo das? Wie in aller Welt konnte er wissen, was Schwarz ihm angetan hatte?  
„Das geht dich nichts an!“, fauchte er und ballte die Hände zu hilflosen Fäusten. „Das ist nur meine Sache! Und wer mich wie schützen kann, weiß ich am Besten. Das bist sicherlich nicht du. Ich will, dass du mich gehen lässt, Kenneth…oder sollte ich Lasgo sagen?“, spie Omi den Namen wie einen Fluch aus. „Ich will zu meinem Team zurück.“  
Lasgo erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern ließ sich auf einem der Sessel am Fenster nieder. Schweigend bedeutete er Omi, auf den zweiten Sessel Platz zu nehmen und sah nach draußen, als hätte er Omi mitnichten zu fürchten. Die Stirn gerunzelt, versagte er seinem Gast die Antwort und wartete darauf, dass Omi seiner Bitte Folge leistete. 

„Ich werde mich nicht zu dir setzen, nicht nachdem, was du getan hast“, machte dieser den Vorschlag zunichte, trat jedoch in den Raum hinein und Lasgo seufzte ausgiebig. Schließlich wandte er sich Omi zu und schlug die Beine übereinander.   
„Gut, wie du möchtest. Wie ich bereits sagte, ich werde dich hier zu nichts zwingen, was du nicht willst. Im Gegenteil. Du bist hier, weil ich dir ein Geschenk machen möchte. Du bist hier, weil du es in vollen Zügen genießen sollst. Du wirst schließlich gehen können, aber nicht bevor ich nicht die Möglichkeit hatte, dir dein Geschenk zu zeigen. Und ich weiß, dass du es genießen wirst.“

Nun war es an Omi, die Stirn zu runzeln. 

„Das ist die erbärmlichste Begründung, die ich jemals für eine Entführung gehört habe“, zischte er ungnädig. Ein nachsichtiges Schmunzeln antwortete ihm.   
„Das Urteil über den Grad der Erbärmlichkeit lege ich in deine Hände, nachdem du gesehen hast, was es ist. Vorher nicht.“   
Die sanfte Dominanz des Älteren war ihm zugleich eine Warnung, die sich ihm wie eiskalte Krallen um seine Wirbelsäule legten. Sein Instinkt warnte ihn und Omi verstand. Er zeigte dem Menschenhändler keine Reaktion auf seine Worte, sondern wartete ab, doch mit jedem Augenblick, der zwischen ihnen verstrich, gewann etwas Anderes an Wichtigkeit.   
„Wirst du mich genauso vergewaltigen wie du es mit Crawford getan hast?“, fragte Omi schließlich bitter und ein Schaudern durchlief ihn. Er musste es fragen, er musste wissen, was ihn erwarten würde, auch wenn Omi sich sicher war, dem nicht gewachsen zu sein. Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal, ob er der Antwort auf seine jetzige Frage gewachsen war.   
Doch zu seinem Erstaunen und seiner unbändigen Erleichterung schüttelte Lasgo den Kopf.   
„Nein. Ich würde dir niemals Derartiges antun, Omi. Das ist für Feinde reserviert. Und du bist kein Feind.“  
„So? Was dann?“  
Bedeutungsschwangeres Schweigen antwortete ihm und Lasgo erhob sich.

„Komm, lass uns gehen“, ließ er die Frage unbeantwortet und trat an Omi vorbei aus dem Raum heraus. Seinen Männern bedeutete er, Omi notfalls mit Gewalt mit sich zu zerren.   
„Ich komme auch so mit“, knurrte der junge Weiß und folgte Lasgo misstrauisch durch die Flure des modernen, weißen Hauses, das gespenstisch leer schien. Hier und da ein Teppich, ein graues Bild an der Wand, eine hässliche Statue in der Ecke. Omi erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf etwas, das wie ein großes weißes Sofa aussah, auf einen Kamin, bevor er von den Männern weitergetrieben wurde in den Keller. Mit jedem seiner Schritte fühlte der Weiß größere Unsicherheit, was ihn erwarten mochte, jeder Meter, der ihn tiefer in den Schlund dieses Anwesens führte machte ihn nervöser.

„Warum ich?“, hielt er die Stille schließlich nicht mehr aus. „Hast du mit mir geschlafen, um an Weiß heranzukommen, war es das?“  
Lasgo blieb vor einer der weißen Metalltüren stehen. Bodenlose Ruhe mit einem Hauch an Zufriedenheit lag in den grauen Augen, seine rechte Hand ruhte Millimeter über dem Fingerabdruckscanner an der Tür.  
„Weil du du bist, Omi“, erwiderte er und öffnete damit die Tür. Er ging hinein und unwillig, bevor die Männer ihn jedoch anfassen konnten, mühevoll freiwillig folgte ihm Omi und wurde im ersten Moment von dem durchdringenden Geruch an Desinfektionsmitteln und Blut erschlagen, der ihm entgegendrang. Erst dann realisierte er, wer die kniende Gestalt auf dem weißen, gekachelten Boden war. Er kannte das offene Oberhemd, auch wenn die Anzugjacke fehlte. Er erkannte die schwarzen Haare, die teilweise den Blick der offenen, abwesenden Augen verbargen. 

Omi ließ die Augen über die metallenen Ketten und das ebenso metallene Halsband gleiten, welche die Schultern in einer schmerzhaften Bewegung nach oben und den Hals im Gegensatz dazu in Richtung Boden zogen und den Amerikaner sich weit nach vorne beugen ließen. Kurz ruhten seine Augen auf den Befestigungen an der weißen Decke um dann zu Lasgo zurück zu kehren, der ihn mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln musterte.   
„Habe ich dir zuviel versprochen?“, fragte er und Omis Augen weiteten sich, als er begriff.   
„ _Er_?“, fragte er ungläubig nach. „Er ist das _Geschenk_?“  
„Auch.“ Lasgo neigte seinen Kopf leicht und gab seinen Männern ein Zeichen. „Holt ihn.“  
Nervös betrachtete Omi den Eingang und ein Laut des erstaunten Entsetzens verließ seine Lippen, als sie schließlich den Telekineten hereinführten. Er wich zurück, wusste er doch nur zu gut um die zerstörerische Kraft des jüngsten Schwarz. 

„Keine Sorge. Er wird dich nicht verletzen. Sieh ihn dir genau an, Omi“, holte Lasgo seine Aufmerksamkeit zu sich und Omi sah die geweiteten Pupillen, den starren Blick, die seltsame Teilnahmslosigkeit, die er schon in der Eingangshalle bemerkt hatte.   
„Er steht unter Drogen“, merkte Omi an und Lasgo nickte.   
„Auch.“  
„Warum?“  
Ein Grinsen antwortete ihm und Lasgo ging zu Nagi, umschloss das Kinn des Telekineten sanft mit seinen Fingern. „Schau ihn dir an“, flüsterte der Drogenhändler Naoe sanft zu und deutete auf Crawford. „Da ist er, den du hasst und verachtest. Er hat dich geschlagen, mein Engel. Er hat dir wehgetan. Und nun ist er hier. Er gehört ganz dir.“  
Omi rann alleine schon bei den Worten ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Als die Kraft des Schwarz nun aufwallte und mit ihrem Knistern und Flirren den Raum erfüllte, bereitete er sich unwillkürlich auf den Aufschlag vor, doch weit gefehlt.   
Der Aufschlag traf Crawford, dessen Kopf mit einem Mal schmerzerfüllt hochruckte, die Augen weit und voller Unverständnis, als ihn die Kraft seines eigenen Teammitgliedes durchdrang.   
Auf seinen Lippen lag ein wortloser Schrei, während er sich in seinen Fesseln wand und versuchte, sich vor einer Kraft zu schützen, die keine Barrieren kannte. 

 

~~**~~

 

Zunächst waren es Unglauben und Verweigerung des Unmöglichen gewesen, die Crawford zur leblosen Statue ohne Gegenwehr gemacht hatten.   
Lasgo, erneut, nach nur einem Tag. Wieder viel zu nahe. Furcht, so vollkommen zerstörerisch hatte sich in dem Moment ihren Weg in ihm gesucht, als er Lasgo dort gesehen hatte. Stocksteif hatte er dagestanden, ohne die Möglichkeit, sich zu rühren. Aus der Panik war in Sekundenbruchteilen Fassungslosigkeit geworden, als Nagi plötzlich neben dem Menschenhändler aufgetaucht war. Fassungslosigkeit wich der Verzweiflung, als der Telekinet seine Kraft gegen Crawford einsetzte und ihn an Ort und Stelle hielt, damit Lasgos Männer ihn in einem puren Akt des Kinderspiels gefangen nehmen konnten.   
Der schmerzhafte Stich in seinem Nacken hatte eben diese Verzweiflung schlussendlich gegen alles verschlingende Schwärze getauscht, aus der nichts Gutes erwachsen würde. 

So waren es auch zunächst seine Schultern und Arme gewesen, deren Schmerz er durchdringend gespürt hatte, als er in dem grell erleuchteten, weiß gekachelten Keller zu sich gekommen war. Am Anfang hatte er noch versucht, sich aus seinen Fesseln zu befreien, ihnen zu entkommen, doch der Kampf war zwecklos gewesen. Aber was hatte er auch erwartet? Lasgo hatte ihm angedroht, dass er noch nicht mit ihm fertig war und hatte ihn sich nun zurückgeholt. Seine Freiheit war nur eine Illusion gewesen? War es nicht genau das, was Lasgo ihm gesagt hatte? All das, was er sich über die letzten Wochen erkämpft hatte – vernichtet und in Scherben zu seinen Füßen. All das, was er an Stärke aufbringen konnte um sein Team zu führen, verbrannt in seinem blinden und naiven Handeln, das in dem Unmöglichen gemündet hatte. 

Und so blieb ihm nichts Anderes übrig, als darauf zu warten, dass Lasgo ihn erneut vergewaltigte. Und gewartet hatte Crawford. Auf Schritte. Laute. Irgendetwas. 

Angst, Unverständnis und Wut waren Crawfords ständige Begleiter in diesen endlosen Stunden gewesen. Angst durchmischt mit etwas anderem, etwas viel schlimmeren, nämlich dem Wissen, dass all das, was er versucht hatte hinter sich zu lassen, ihn nun einholen würde. Wissen, dass all die Stärke, die er versucht hatte zu gewinnen, nun verschwinden würde in ein blutiges, verzweifeltes Nichts.   
Es fiel Crawford schwer zu atmen. Es fiel ihm schwer zu denken. Stark zu bleiben. Doch musste er das? Mit erschreckender Klarheit wurde er sich bewusst, dass er das Ganze kein zweites Mal durchstand. Er würde brechen. Doch dieses Mal war er nicht alleine. Lasgo hatte Nagi und das machte es um so viel schlimmer. Nagi, den Jungen, den er mit seinen Schlägen aus dem Haus und direkt in Lasgos Arme getrieben hatte. Den Jungen, der sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht und der nun dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er hier kniete. 

Verdienterweise?

Als es schließlich tatsächlich Stimmen waren, die Crawford aus seiner Verzweiflung rissen, wagte er es nicht, hochzusehen. Lasgos Stimme erkannte er. Würde er immer erkennen, unter tausenden. Doch die zweite Stimme, jünger, zögerlicher. Das letzte Mal, als er eben diese Stimme gehört hatte, war sie verzweifelt gewesen, immer darauf bedacht, ihn nicht noch mehr zu reizen. Sie hatte gewimmert und gefleht. Davon war nun keine Spur, auch wenn er dem vorsichtigen Klang den Unglauben leicht anhören konnte. 

Der Weiß, Bombay, Tsukiyono, der junge Takatorisprössling. Der gekommen war um Rache an ihm zu nehmen, dessen war sich Crawford sicher. Die Rache würde er bekommen, wie Birman sie auch bekommen hatte. Wieder würde Kritiker ihn am Boden sehen, bezwungen durch einen einfachen Sterblichen.   
Vielleicht war es gut, dass er das hier nicht überleben würde, mutmaßte Crawford. Jeder Tod war gnädiger als weitere Stunden unter dem älteren Mann.

Oder Tage. Wochen.

Als Lasgo Nagi hereinholte, durchzuckte Crawford ein eiskalter Schauer des Entsetzens. Zittern ergriff ihn, als weder Worte noch Gedanken das Kommende zu fassen mochten. Nagi wollte Rache an ihm. Deswegen hatte er geholfen. Er stand unter Drogen, das hatte Tsukiyono zumindest gesagt. Drogen, die ihm seine Hemmungen nahmen, Crawford zu verletzen. Oder vielleicht hatte er diese schon lange nicht mehr, nicht nach dem ungerechtfertigten Rauswurf. Nicht nach den Schlägen, die ihre Wurzeln in seiner eigenen Verzweiflung gehabt hatten.

Crawford fühlte das Aufwallen von Nagis Kraft, die Veränderung der Luft um ihn herum. Und doch blieb ihm keine Zeit, irgendetwas von dem zu begreifen, was um ihn herum geschah, ebenso wie er keine Zeit hatte zu begreifen, was Nagi plante, als ihn der erste, telekinetische Schlag eiskalt und überraschend traf.   
Crawford wusste schon aus alten Erfahrungen, wir gewaltig die Kraft des Jungen sein konnte und wie zerstörerisch sie war, doch Nagi als seinen Folterer zu haben, das hatte er sich nie geträumt und es war eine Erfahrung, auf die er gerne verzichtet hätte.

Wie Peitschenhiebe, wie Eis und Feuer zugleich, wie Eisenstangen, so traf Nagis geballte Wut auf seinen Körper und es brachte Crawford schließlich zum Schreien…denn nichts Anderes blieb ihm mehr übrig, so schnell, wie die Schläge auf ihn niederprasselten und seinen Körper blutig schlugen.   
Seine Augen richteten sich mit einiger Mühe auf den Jungen und dessen Miene war starr, völlig weggetreten und wütend, so als ob er in Crawford den personifizierten Feind sehen würde. Doch vielleicht war es auch so. Er hatte Nagi weggestoßen, er hatte ihn von sich gestoßen und geschlagen, war das hier die Rache für seine eigene Unzulänglichkeit?

Ein teuflisches Lächeln breitete sich auf Nagis Gesicht aus, als er Hitze in Crawfords Körper entstehen ließ und sie zum Klimax führte, weiter und weiter, immer heißer, bis Crawford das Gefühl hatte zu verbrennen. Kaum mehr bei Bewusstsein, waren seine Lippen in einem Abklatsch eines stummen Schmerzensschreies geöffnet, der Kopf tief in den Fesseln hängend, die Augen auf seine eigenen Blutspritzer auf dem Boden gerichtet.

Hör…auf…du bringst mich um…, wisperten seine letzten, zusammenhängenden Gedanken, bevor das vorher noch endlose scheinende Martyrium ein jähes Ende fand und ihn schwach und kraftlos dort knien ließ.   
Es war vorbei…

…es war endlich vorbei…

…oder?

Gnädige Schwärze enthielt ihm die Antwort vor.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _Wird fortgesetzt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Öhm... Kudos, Kommentare, Lob, Kritik und faule Tomaten erwünscht? Legt euch ins Zeug?
> 
> Und ja, Lasgo ist ein Arschloch, ich weiß.


	20. ...ist mein Freund?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: nur die Idee ist mir. :)
> 
> Ansonsten, weiter geht's!

Omi hatte den Blick nicht abwenden können. 

Zunächst hatte er sich wegdrehen wollen, als der Telekinet begonnen hatte, seinen eigenen Anführer zu foltern, doch er hatte sich außerstande gesehen, sich von dem sadistischen Schauspiel abzuwenden. Warum genau, das konnte Omi nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Schadenfreude, unendliche Genugtuung für das vor ihm kniende Leid, Rachsucht. Oder war es doch Abscheu vor der Gewalt, deren Zeuge er hier wurde, sobald er einen Blick auf Naoe warf, der mitnichten er selbst war und dessen zerstörerische Kraft wieder und wieder auf ein Mitglied seines eigenen Teams einwirkten?  
Die Schreie des Orakels wurden gnadenlos von Wänden wieder auf sie zurückgeworfen und krallten sich in Omis Ohren. Die Telekinese des Jungen neben ihm prickelte auf seiner Haut und ließ eine Gänsehaut zurück, die wie Hohn im Vergleich zu der Folter wirkte, der er Crawford unterzog. Doch nicht nur die. Das abwesende, teuflische Lächeln und die Freude auf dem Gesicht Naoes verursachte Omi ekelgetriebene Übelkeit. 

Er wusste nicht viel über Schwarz, doch bei ihren bisherigen Zusammentreffen war Prodigy seinem Anführer immer treu ergeben gewesen. Waren es nun die Drogen, die diese Seite in ihm hervorriefen? Was in aller Welt konnte den Telekineten so gegen seinen Anführer aufbringen, dass er ihn derart quälte ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken? Was für Drogen mussten das sein, um so etwas zu erreichen?  
Sein Blick huschte zu Lasgo, der mit zufriedener Miene an der Wand lehnte und die Hände locker in seinen Taschen vergraben hatte. Gier stand in den grauen Augen und Omi wusste nur zu gut, dass diese Gier dem Amerikaner galt. Welcher Gott auch immer gerade zusah, er mochte ihm gnädig sein, aber Omi war dankbar darum, dass nicht er im Fokus des Scheusals stand. 

Beinahe erleichtert sah er, dass Crawford schließlich das Bewusstsein verlor und die Folter damit ein Ende fand. Omi bemerkte, dass er vor Anspannung zitterte und dass seine Hände zu starren Fäusten geballt waren. Eine Bewegung zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und er sah, dass Lasgo Nagi bewundernd über das Gesicht strich.  
„Das hast du gut gemacht, mein Junge. So ist es richtig. Verletze die, die dir wehtun.“ Sacht hauchte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und bedeutete seinen Männern, den Jungen wieder hinaus zu führen. Omi musste ihnen noch nicht einmal nachsehen um zu wissen, dass für Naoe vermutlich ebenso eine Zelle reserviert war.  
Dann ruhte Lasgos Blick auf Omi und dieser kam nicht umhin, die erwartungsvolle Freude in den grauen Augen zu sehen. 

„Alles für dich, Omi.“  
Fragend runzelte Omi die Stirn und ließ die Worte ihren eigentlichen Sinn in ihm entfalten. Lasgo genoss es, Crawford zu quälen und zu unterwerfen. Wieso tat er es ihm zuliebe? Er hatte damit nichts zu tun, rein gar nichts. Er war doch nur vorgeschoben und das auch nur, weil Crawford ihn beinahe zu Tode geprügelt hatte.  
„Wieso für mich?“  
„Es ist deine Rache.“ Lasgo deutete auf den in Ketten liegenden, blutenden Mann, dessen Leid, da war sich Omi sicher, noch lange nicht vorbei war. „Du kämpfst seit Jahren gegen ihn. Seit Jahren seid ihr machtlos gegen das Orakel und sein Team. Sie spielen mit euch, sie quälen euch und verhöhnen euch, wo sie nur können. Er hat Hand an dich gelegt, Omi und es gewagt, dich zu verletzen, um dir zu zeigen, dass er der Stärkere ist. Doch schau sie dir an. Das mächtige Orakel in Ketten, gefoltert von seinem eigenen Ziehsohn, Prodigy selbst nicht mehr in der Lage, für seine verachtenswerten Ideale einzutreten. Mastermind körperlich versehrt und Berserker…“ Lasgo lachte spöttisch. „Verrückt wie immer und bald tot, jetzt wo sein Anführer ihn nicht mehr an der Kette hält.“ 

Sprachlos musterte Omi den Mann, der so verdammt selbstsicher war, dass es schmerzte. Wälz das nicht auf mir ab, schrie es innerlich in ihm, ich bin nicht der Auslöser dafür! Doch ein Teil von ihm – ein nicht zu geringer Teil – war erschreckenderweise dazu bereit, Lasgo zu glauben, eben weil seine Worte mehr Wahrheit beinhalteten, als es Omi sich einzugestehen bereit war. Während er fassungslos zugesehen hatte, wie Naoe Crawford folterte, hatte ein kleiner Teil in ihm, wohlversteckt und unterdrückt, sich daran gelabt, was dem Amerikaner angetan wurde. Er hatte ihm jeden einzelnen Schlag, jeden Schmerz und jeden Schrei gegönnt. Omi schluckte. War er damit nicht genau schlimm wie Lasgo auch oder hatte er das Recht dazu, sich diese Rache zu nehmen?  
„Ich will hier raus“, entschied Omi und rannte vor sich und der Wahrheit davon, die hier in diesem Raum auf ihn lauerte. Er drehte sich um und wurde mit den Wachmännern konfrontiert, die ihm den Weg in den Flur versperrten.  
„Lass mich hier raus“, wiederholte er und Lasgo gab seinen Männern mittels eines knappen Nickens den Befehl, ihn wieder zurück zu bringen. Und so sehr Omi seine komfortable Zelle auch verfluchte, so froh war er, den blutbespritzten Keller verlassen zu können. 

 

~~**~~

 

Da war nichts. 

Die scheiß Drogen, die sie ihm verabreicht hatten, waren Gift für seine Telepathie und ließen ihn mental blind, taub und stumm zurück. Sein Magen rebellierte gegen die Substanzen und gegen den Schmerz, der trotz der billigen Schmerzmittel, die in seinem Blut kursierten, sein Dasein hier beinahe unerträglich machte, so wie er in seiner Schulter und Nase pochte.  
Schuldig wusste gar nicht, wo er anfangen sollte, den ganzen Dreck aufzuzählen, der sich innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen vor ihm aufgetürmt hatte und der seit der katastrophalen Mission immer schlimmer wurde. 

Was interessierten ihn die Weiß mit ihrem lächerlichen Taktiker, wenn er gleich zwei Mitglieder seines Teams verloren hatte, von denen er – wenn er es sich ehrlich eingestand – eines am Liebsten erschießen würde, wenn er ihn wieder in die Finger bekam.  
Schuldig konnte sich absolut keinen Reim darauf machen, was Nagi an Lasgos Seite zu suchen hatte und vor allen Dingen, was ihn dort _hielt_. Der kurze Einblick, der ihm in die Gedanken ihres Jüngsten gelungen war, bevor dieser ihn ausgeknockt hatte, war alles andere als schön, aber wenig aufschlussreich gewesen. Wie in einer sich stetig wiederholenden Schleife waren anscheinend Erinnerungen an Nagi und Crawford vor dessen innerem Auge abgelaufen. Wieder und wieder hatte der Telekinet ihm gezeigt, was Crawford gesagt und getan hatte, um den Jungen aus dem Haus zu werfen. 

Und Schuldigs Hass auf seinen Anführer stand seitdem auf einer Stufe mit dem Hass für Weiß und ihre Stümperhaftigkeit, mit der sie ihm momentan sein Leben zu einer Hölle machten. Als wenn alleine die Tatsache nicht ausreichen würde, dass Kudou ihm die Nase gebrochen hatte, die ihn durch ihr stetiges Pochen verrückt machte. Nein, dann waren sie auch noch auf die hervorragend beschissene Idee einer Zusammenarbeit gekommen, um ihre Teamkollegen aus den Fängen des Drogenhändlers zu befreien. Hier, in seiner Wohnung, in seinem jetzigen Zustand… einen besseren, dummen Plan hatten sie wirklich nicht aufbringen können. 

Schuldig versuchte erneut, seine telepathischen Fühler auszustrecken und Jei zu kontaktieren, der dem Ganzen hier ein Ende setzen würde. Doch da war nichts. Da waren nur einzelne Gedankenfetzen, die sich zu ihm trugen und die gehörten zu der einzigen Person, die sich momentan in seiner direkten Nähe befand. Kudou, der er sich nicht hatte nehmen lassen, ihn zu bewachen, während die anderen beiden Weiß sich zu dem Krankenhaus begeben hatten, das er ihnen benannt hatte um die Informationen nachzuprüfen, die er ihnen gegeben hatte. 

Er schnaubte mit verächtlicher Vorsicht. Was war ihm Fujimiyas Schwester doch egal. Er brauchte den Weiß nicht, um seine Gabe zu stabilisieren. Er brauchte den schwesterlichen Klotz am Bein nicht, also konnte der Weiß sie mitnehmen und glücklich werden, wie er lustig war. Dafür würde Schuldig nicht seine Unversehrtheit opfern, im Leben nicht. Was er brauchte, war eine Verbindung zu Rosenkreuz, doch genau davor scheute er sich, wenn er es sich ehrlich eingestand. Würde er ihr vollumfängliches Versagen bekannt geben, hatte er innerhalb eines Tages ein Cleanerteam hier in Japan, die sich seiner annehmen und ihn durch die Mangel drehen würden. Mit Crawford und Nagi würden sie ebenso verfahren und zumindest im Fall des Jungen war es absolut unverdient. 

Also musste er weiterhin so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung und darauf hoffen, dass weder der Panda noch ihre Organisation selbst etwas über die plötzliche Abwesenheit des Teams erfuhren. Der erste Schritt hierzu war getan, indem er Takatori von ihrem Account den Erfolg der Mission gemeldet hatte. Dass das nicht gut gehen würde, konnte Schuldig sich an drei Fingern abzählen, aber er hegte immer noch die Hoffnung, dass sich in dem kurzen Zeitfenster, das er hatte, sowohl seine Gabe als auch die Situation klärten und er schlussendlich dann Crawford ihrer Organisation zum Fraß vorwerfen konnte. Sollte er sich doch mit der Exekutorin auseinandersetzen als ihr Anführer, der er behauptete zu sein. 

Schuldig grollte und rieb sich vorsichtig über die Nase. Es schien, als würde alleine der Gedanke an die Dame des Hauses seine Gabe daran erinnern, was sie zu tun hatte, so plötzlich, wie nun die Gedanken des anwesenden Weiß seine eigenen durchdrangen und ihn mit ihrer Intensität penetrierten und nervten. 

 

~~**~~

 

Youji lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die grauen Vorhänge und gönnte seiner Schläfe das kühle Fenster ins geschäftige Stadtleben unter ihnen. Ken und Aya holten Informationen über Ayas Schwester ein und besorgten in diesem Zug auch noch gleich Essen, während er die Bewachung des Telepathen übernommen hatte, der, so bitter und absurd es auch war, momentan die geringere Bedrohung als Kritiker, die ihnen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach auflauerten, darstellte. Mehr als bissige Kommentare zu ihren momentanen Plänen hatten sie aus dem Telepathen nicht herausbekommen, der bis vor kurzem noch an diesem Fenster gesessen und abwesend hinausgestarrt hatte, als könne ihm die Stadt selbst eine Antwort auf seine Fragen geben.  
Doch Youji glaubte dieser vermeintlichen Schwäche keine Sekunde lang. Deswegen hatte er sich auch freiwillig dazu gemeldet, auf den Mann aufzupassen, der Omi gefoltert hatte.

Youjis Augen hielten sich am Licht der Stadt fest, an der hektischen Betriebsamkeit. In solchen Momenten wurde ihm bewusst, wie einsam und unwissend dieser Bienenstock von einer Stadt eigentlich war. Die Menschen wussten nichts über die wirkliche Tiefe der Abgründe, über die sie so unwissentlich wandelten.  
Seufzend warf er einen Blick in Richtung Schlafzimmer, in das sich der Telepath seit geraumer Zeit verzogen hatte, kurz nachdem er wenig freundlich angemerkt hatte, dass ihre Pläne beschissen und undurchdacht waren. Aber mit einem eigenen, wohl ausgefeilten Plan aufwarten? Fehlanzeige. 

Natürlich.

Wenigstens konnten sie eben die Informationen überprüfen und bestätigen, die Schuldig ihnen über Aya gegeben hatte. Alles, was er ihnen unter Schmerzen mitgeteilt hatte, war bisher richtig gewesen, wenn er den Nachrichten, die ihn über die hastig gekauften Prepaidhandys erreichten, Glauben schenkte.

~Hör auf zu denken, Kudou. Das ist ja widerlich~, ätzte es in seinen Gedanken und Youji machte einen überraschten Satz nach vorne. Er musste nicht zweimal darüber nachdenken, um sich klar zu werden, was das gerade bedeutet hatte. Ein eiskalter Schauer durchlief ihn. Der verfluchte Telepath hatte seine dreckige Gabe wieder und wer hatte das unglaubliche Glück, mit dem Idioten alleine zu sein? Weil er die geringere Bedrohung war?  
~Dein ach so geliebtes Team scheint dich _wirklich_ nicht zu mögen, Arschloch. Fast so sehr, wie ich dich leiden kann für das, was du mir angetan hast~, kam es beißend zurück und Youji hörte, wie sich die Tür des Schlafzimmers öffnete. Langsam kamen Schuldigs Schritte näher und alarmiert folgten Youjis Augen den gemächlichen Bewegungen des Deutschen, die sich beste Mühe gaben, denen eines Raubtieres zu ähneln, aber angesichts des körperlichen Zustandes immer noch auf deutliche Schwächen hinwiesen, die er nutzen konnte um die Oberhand über den Telepathen zu gewinnen, sollte dieser ihn angreifen. 

Doch Schuldig machte noch nicht einmal den Versuch eines Angriffs. Nach einem kurzen, verächtlichen Blick in Richtung Youji wandte dieser sich zu der kleinen Küche und nahm sich mit zittrigen Händen ein Glas Wasser. Youji beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er vorsichtig schluckte und das Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzog, als seine Nase davon in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. Sacht befühlte der Telepath das gebrochene Nasenbein, für einen Moment lang scheinbar wieder tief in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken. 

Youji nahm sich unterdessen Zeit, die Gesamterscheinung des Telepathen eingehender zu betrachten. Anscheinend hatte er versucht, das blutige, zerschnittene Oberteil auszuziehen. Von Erfolg war das nicht gekrönt gewesen, so wie Schuldig nun seinen verletzten Arm ohne Schulterschlinge eng an sich hielt. Die kupfernen Haare hingen wild über dem Rücken; unter dem zerschlissenen Stoff sah Youji zwei lange Narben, die sich rot und wulstig links und rechts der Wirbelsäule nach unten schlängelten. Sie schienen noch nicht alt zu sein und Youji fragte sich unwillkürlich, woher Schuldig sie hatte.  
Zu überheblich gewesen, schloss er seine Überlegungen ab und wandte den Blick aus dem Fenster, bevor er weiter auf dem Telepathen ruhen konnte.  
Muskeln hatte er, das musste man Schuldig lassen. Youji hätte gedacht, dass der Telepath seine geistige Kraft zulasten seiner körperlichen geschult hatte, doch weit gefehlt. Überhaupt war es seltsam, Schuldig so zu sehen, ohne seine himmelschreiend bunte Kleidung und das omnipräsente Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Abgehacktes Lachen durchbrach die Stille. Die Schultern des Telepathen bebten davon, während er mit einem lauten Knall das Glas auf die Anrichte stellte und schließlich abrupt verstummte. Langsam drehte er sich um und lehnte sich vorsichtig an die kleine Küchenzeile.  
„Wie hast du bis jetzt bloß so lange überleben können, Weiß?“, fragte Schuldig und seine Stimme klang schmerzdurchtränkt und rau. Youji sah zu ihm und hielt den ätzenden Blick der blauen, blutunterlaufenen Augen. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Glück?“, schätzte er und Schuldig schnalzte abwertend mit der Zunge.  
„Irgendwann ist alles Glück zu Ende…“  
„So wie bei dir jetzt gerade, meinst du?“, hielt Youji dagegen und erntete einen mörderischen Blick, der ihm durchaus mehr Angst einjagen würde, wenn der Telepath nicht so verdammt blass und blau geschlagen gewesen wäre und beschlossen hätte, die Konversation auf das gesprochene Wort zu verlagern. Alleine der gepresste Gesichtsausdruck sagte ihm, dass er mindestens teilweise Recht hatte mit seinen Vermutungen. 

„Dein Hirn würde sich ausgezeichnet auf dem Boden machen“, drohte Schuldig nonchalant und Youji folgte seinem Blick gen Fliesen.  
„So hässlich wie sie sind, gebe ich dir Recht.“  
„Wollen wir es ausprobieren?“  
„Nein danke, kein Bedarf. Was sollen die Ladies sagen, wenn niemand mehr da ist um sie zu befriedigen?“  
Tatsächlich erwischte sein dummer Kommentar Schuldig unvorbereitet, das sah Youji. Für einen Moment lang waren die blauen Augen weiter und überraschter als sonst und Schuldig hielt tatsächlich endlich mal sein schändliches Mundwerk. Dann lachte er beißend und Youji sah mit nicht zu geringer Befriedigung und Schadenfreude, dass dieser Fehler beinahe augenblicklich mit Schmerzen bestraft wurde.  
Aufstöhnend hielt Schuldig sich die Nase, während er langsam den Kopf schüttelte. 

„Kudou, du-“, setzte er an, als es in der vereinbarten Reihenfolge an der Tür klopfte. 

Youji stöhnte erleichtert auf. Anscheinend waren Aya und Ken von ihrer Jagd nach etwas Essbarem zurück und Youji kam nicht umhin, sich auf sein Gemüsecurry zu freuen, das er in Auftrag gegeben hatte. Endlich gab es etwas zu essen. Endlich war er nicht mehr alleine mit dem Schwarz.  
„Mach dich nützlich, Kudou“, winkte eben dieser ihn zur Tür und schenkte sich ein neues Glas Wasser ein.  
„Wenigstens kann man dann einen von uns beiden gebrauchen“, erwiderte er und streckte dem Telepathen seinen Mittelfinger entgegen. Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung und schlug Schuldig auf dem Weg zur Tür nochmal auf den Hinterkopf, fröhlich grinsend über die gewaltversprechenden Flüche hinter sich. 

Youji öffnete mit einem Schwung die Tür und das Grinsen erlosch abrupt.

Farfarello stand vor ihm, das goldene Auge ruhig und taxierend auf seine Beute – _ihn_ – gerichtet. Er sieht komisch aus, merkte Youjis Sinn für unnötige Details wie nebenbei an, als er den Mantel und die normale Kleidung in Augenschein nahm. Fast normal. Wären da nicht die Narben. Wäre da nicht das gezackte Messer in seiner rechten Hand oder die Augenklappe. Wäre da nicht die Tatsache gewesen, dass der Ire exakt die Klopfkombination gewählt hatte, die sie vor ein paar Stunden ausgemacht hatten.  
„Zwei zu eins, Kudou“, tschilpte es fröhlich nasal hinter ihm und Youji wünschte sich in diesem Moment, Schuldig doch gleich nochmal die Nase brechen zu können. Es verlockte ihn, alleine schon deswegen, weil er dann nur noch gegen einen Schwarz ankämpfen musste, der im Nahkampf um Längen versierter war.

Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum er Farfarello instinktiv die Tür vor der Nase zuknallte. 

Zugegeben, das war eine dumme Kurzschlussreaktion gewesen und würde vermutlich den irren Schwarz noch wütender machen, aber Youji würde ihn um nichts in der Welt hineinlassen. Zwei zu eins würde er sich sicherlich nicht freiwillig gönnen. Wütend drehte Youji sich um und hinter ihm stand Schuldig, die Lippen zu einem bösen Grinsen verzogen.  
„Ups. Wie sieht es jetzt aus mit deiner Tapferkeit? Der Drache steht vor der Tür und die kümmerlichen Reste deines Teams sind nirgendwo zu sehen. Na sowas aber auch. Nur noch du, ich und er. Sage mir gleich nochmal, warum hast du es für eine gute Idee gehalten, mich für Informationen über die komatöse Göre zu foltern?“ 

Berechnend maß Schuldig ihn und alleine der unterschwellige Tenor ließ bei Youji die Nackenhaare stehen, bevor er es ihm mit einem Mal wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel und er instinktiv einen Schritt zurückwich.  
„Du hast das alles geplant. Du wusstest, dass er kommen würde. Du hast Kontakt zu ihm aufgenommen, nachdem Ken und Aya weg waren.“ Angst und Wut waren deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören, als er begriff, welchem Hinterhalt sie hier erlegen waren. Verfluchter, dreckiger Telepath! Verfluchte, dreckige Schwarz! Natürlich hatten sie mit ihnen gespielt, sie erst einmal getrennt um sich besser um sie kümmern zu können. Vermutlich würden sie erst ihn erledigen, dann Aya und Ken, wenn diese nichtsahnend wiederkamen. 

Youji griff zu seiner Uhr und zog den Draht heraus. Es war dumm, das ohne Handschuhe zu tun, doch lieber verteidigte er sich dumm, als dass er klug und wehrlos starb.  
Hinter ihm klopfte es erneut an die Tür. Fast schon zivilisiert, merkte sein Verstand an und Youji machte wieder einen Schritt auf den Telepathen zu, bevor dieser ihn mit seiner Kraft niederwerfen konnte. Mit Befriedigung in den Augen sah er, wie Schuldig zurückwich, in dessen Augen nun die gleiche Vorsicht, die auch er innehatte. Abwehrend hob Schuldig die Hand des unverletzten Arms. 

„Krieg dich wieder ein, Kudou. Ich wusste nicht, dass er kommt. Ich habe versucht, ihn zu rufen, aber er hat nicht geantwortet“, versuchte sich Schuldig zu entziehen, bis Farfarello…ja was? Bis er die Tür eingetreten hatte?  
„Und das soll ich dir glauben?“, lachte Youji harsch auf und setzte dem Telepathen nach.  
„Musst du wohl.“  
Der Weiß zog den Draht straff. Die Haut seiner rechten Hand ächzte unter der Beanspruchung durch den Draht und wenn er sich nicht recht irrte, spürte Youji bereits Blut. Es klopfte ein drittes Mal an die Tür.  
„Dich krieg ich noch, bevor er mich ausweidet“, zischte Youji und Schuldig rollte mit den Augen.  
„Ey, Mondjunge, hast du vor, Balinese auszuweiden?“, rief er durch die geschlossene Tür und für einen kurzen Moment herrschte absolute Stille.  
„Nicht heute“, kam es gedämpft zurück und Schuldig zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Sag ich’s doch.“  
„Und das Schmierentheater soll ich euch glauben?“ 

„Musst du wohl“, wiederholte Schuldig mit einem spöttischen Grinsen und keinen Augenblick später durchdrang Youji ein alles beherrschender, stechender und brachialer Kopfschmerz, der ihm jedweden Raum zum Atmen und zum Denken nahm. Seine Hand krampfte sich um den Draht, als er zu Boden ging und den Kampf gegen den Telepathen verlor, der ihm bewusst und mit voller Absicht diesen Schmerz aufzwang. Erst als er den Draht losließ, lockerte Schuldig mit dem Griff in seine Gedanken auch die dazugehörigen Schmerzen, die er ihm zufügte.  
„Du…dreckiger…Scheißkerl…“, grollte Youji benommen. Ein Schnauben antwortete ihm, aber wenn er sich nicht recht irrte, war es ebenfalls durchtränkt von Schmerzen. Wo er sich auf jeden Fall nicht irrte, war bei der Annahme, dass Schuldig mit einiger Mühe Berserker die Tür öffnete.  
Youji blinzelte gegen den übelkeitserregenden Schwindel an, der ihn befallen hatte und starrte von seiner wirklich ungünstigen Position am Boden nun auf die beiden Gestalten, die ihn überragten. Was für eine verdammte Scheiße. Wie einfach er sich hatte überrumpeln lassen, um nun getötet zu werden. Wie ein blutiger Anfänger. Benommen versuchte Youji sich zu konzentrieren, doch der Angriff des Telepathen war einfach zu gründlich gewesen. 

„Mastermind.“  
„Jei.“  
Ein schmerzerfülltes Zischen drang zu Youjis überreizten Ohren, während er erneut versuchte, aufzustehen und von den beiden Schwarz wegzukommen – mit mäßigem Erfolg. „Nimm deine dreckigen Finger aus meinem Gesicht, Arschloch.“  
Amüsiertes Lachen geisterte durch den Flur und Youji glaubte einen Moment später, den Kampf gegen seine Übelkeit zu verlieren, als er von zwei robusten Händen hochgezogen wurde. Ein einzelnes Auge starrte ihn an und unwirsch wurde er am Kinn gepackt. Youji stöhnte unwillig auf, nicht bereit dazu zu glauben, dass Berserker es war, der ihn hier im festen Griff hatte. Nicht bereit, sich kampflos zu ergeben, während der Ire ihn abschlachtete.  
„Lass…los…“, versuchte er zu sagen, aber er hatte nicht das Gefühl, verstanden worden zu sein so wie der andere Mann ihn ohne Kommentar mitzog und auf etwas Weiches schubste.  
Die nächsten Minuten war Youji damit beschäftigt herauszufinden, wo er sich befand und ob das weiter von der Eingangstür war. Es mochten auch Stunden gewesen sein, so genau wusste er das nicht, als sein Kinn erneut gepackt wurde und er kaum einen Augenblick später das Gefühl hatte, in Wasser zu ertrinken. 

Zumindest kam es ihm so vor, als sich ein Schwall kühles Nass seine Kehle hinunterzwängte. Verzweifelt hustete Youji und versuchte sich panisch zur Seite zu drehen und wieder Luft zu bekommen.  
„Was soll das, Jei? Warum hilfst du ihm?“ Die arrogante, kalte Stimme kam ihm nur zu bekannt vor. Schuldig, natürlich. Die Fragen des Telepathen machten hingegen weniger Sinn. Helfen? Wieso sollte ihm der Irre des feindlichen Teams helfen, anscheinend entgegen der Wünsche des Telepathen?  
„Hänsel und Gretel haben die Hexe in den Ofen gestoßen.“  
„Steck dir deine Scheißmärchen in deinen weißen Mondjungenarsch. Ich habe dir eine _Frage_ gestellt.“  
Youji schloss die Augen um damit den Schwindel besser bekämpfen zu können, der ihm seltsame Dinge vorgaukelte. Der den Eingriff in seine Gedanken begleitende Kopfschmerz ließ damit glücklicherweise ebenfalls nach und es hatte den Vorteil, dass er die beiden Schwarz nicht mehr sehen musste. Was ihm aber nur eine Sekunde später als Nachteil offenbart wurde, da er erneut in dem Wasser ertrank und hustete, als es abrupt abgesetzt wurde. Youji öffnete die Augen und sah Farfarello direkt vor sich. Unweit von ihm stand Schuldig, der sie beide mit verächtlich verzogenem Gesicht musterte. So eine gottverdammte Scheiße. In was für eine Situation hatte er sich jetzt schon wieder hineingeritten? 

„Er hat versucht, mich umzubringen, Jei“, machte sich verletzter Stolz in harten Worten bemerkbar und Youji schnaubte innerlich. Der Satz hätte auch von ihm stammen können, dachte er mit einem Aufflammen von Selbstironie.  
Die vernarbte Augenbraue über dem sehenden Auge hob sich. Eisern fixierte Farfarello ihn und nicht Schuldig, was die Sache nicht besser machte, gerade jetzt, wo er das Wort an den Telepathen richtete. „Pinocchio.“  
„Fick dich.“ Auch das richtete sich nicht an ihn und Youji hob vorsichtig den Blick. Dieses Mal blieben die Männer vor ihm stabil und drehten sich nicht zusammen mit dem Raum vor seinen Augen. Langsam sah er sich um und stellte fest, dass er auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer saß. Es war tatsächlich Berserker, der das Glas in der Hand hielt. Schuldig hingegen spießte ihn mit mörderischem Blick auf, doch weitaus mehr Angst hatte Youji vor dem, was in dem einen Auge des vernarbten Mannes stand, der ihn nun musterte und für eine lange Zeit anscheinend nichts Anderes tat, als seine Daseinsberechtigung in seinen verrückten und wirren Gedankengängen hin und her zu schieben und dabei sein eigenes Teammitglied zu ignorieren. 

„Hilf ihm.“  
Der Befehl, welcher schlussendlich die Lippen des irren Psychopathen verließ, klirrte vor angewiderter Kälte und im ersten Moment dachte Youji, Farfarello spräche wieder mit Schuldig. Als der Ire ihn aber weiterhin anstarrte, dämmerte ihm langsam, dass er derjenige war, der helfen sollte.  
„Was?“, presste Youji mühsam hervor. Wobei sollte er ihm helfen? Was hatte er nicht mitbekommen, das anscheinend wichtig genug war, den Unmut des bewaffneten Iren nicht zu erregen? 

_„Hilf. Ihm_.“ Beserkers Stimme gewann an Schärfe, die in weniger als zwei Sekunden Youjis Nackenhaare erreichte. Das war eine Drohung…von dem Mann, der ein gezacktes Messer in der Hand hielt, mit dem er mühelos jedes einzelne Organ in ihm erreichen konnte. Eine verdammt ernstzunehmende Drohung, wie er befand. Kurz ruckte sein Blick zu Schuldig, der ihn warnte, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen. Das half ihm bei der Interpretation der Worte auch nicht weiter.  
„Wobei?“, grollte Youji schließlich die offensichtlichste Frage heraus und Jei fasste hinter sich und griff sich eben jenen Telepathen an der verletzten Schulter.  
„Dabei“, erwiderte er über Schuldigs Fluchen hinweg und Youji vergeudete wertvolle Sekunden, in denen er Farfarello und Schuldig mit nicht zu geringer Verwunderung anstarrte. Sein Instinkt flüsterte ihm ein, dass sich die beiden Männer nicht freundlich gesonnen waren und ihm drängte sich die Frage auf, ob er das nicht als Anlass für einen Fluchtversuch nehmen sollte. 

Farfarellos Blick deutete an, dass er das für keine gute Idee hielt und bedeutete Youji unwirsch, sich zu erheben. Langsam und vorsichtig folgte er diesem allzu subtilen Befehl und schwankend kam er zum Stehen.  
Ein Stück Stoff traf ihn im Gesicht und Youji erkannte nach dem ersten Schreckmoment, dass es sich dabei um ein Oberteil handelte. Die Hose folgte hinterher und als letztes traf ihn eine Boxershorts. Dass das alles nicht für ihn gedacht war, sagte Youji Schuldigs Blick, der ihn warnte, auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, was die Kleidung bedeuten könnte oder auch nur ein Wort verlauten zu lassen. 

Was zur Hölle hast du verbrochen, Kudou, dass du immer mit so etwas gestraft bist?, fragte er sich trotzdem in einem Anflug von Selbstmitleid. Wobei das hier schon eine ganz eigene Qualität an schlimmen Dingen hatte, in die er sich durch seine persönliche Dummheit hineinmanövriert hatte. Hatte er gedacht, dass das Schlimmste, was ihm hier passieren könnte, wäre, getötet zu werden, wurde er sich langsam bewusst, dass es noch viel schlimmer werden konnte.  
Viel viel schlimmer.  
~Stell dich noch an, Balinese. Du bist nicht derjenige, der wie eine Puppe angezogen werden soll, weil er seit gestern keine frische Kleidung erhalten hat, was wiederum dem feinen Näschen hier stinkt~, zischte es schmerzhaft in seinen Gedanken und Youji zuckte zurück vor dem Aufkreischen seiner Nervenbahnen.  
„Badezimmer.“  
~Du hast es gehört, Mastermind. Euer hauseigener Irrer erteilt hier jetzt die Befehle.~  
~Seit wann hast du vor Jei mehr Angst als vor mir?~  
„ _Jetzt_.“  
~Schon immer gehabt.~  
Wortlos drehte sich Youji um und ging vor in das kleine Badezimmer. Wenn es das war, was er tun musste, um am Leben zu bleiben, dann würde er das jetzt tun, bis sein Team wieder da war. Solange hatte er durchzuhalten. Wenn der Telepath sich den unwirschen Zorn seines Teammitgliedes zuziehen würde, indem er dem klaren Befehl nicht folgt, dann war das nicht sein Problem und ihm sogar mehr als recht. Daher nahm er mit einer gehörigen Portion Frust zur Kenntnis, dass der Deutsche ihm tatsächlich folgte.  
~Und seit wann hast _du_ Angst vor eurem Irren?~  
~Schon immer gehabt~, spiegelte Schuldig spöttisch die Gedanken des Weiß und schloss die Badezimmertür hinter sich.  
„Wag es ja nicht mich anzufassen, Kudou“, drohte er in der gleichen Sekunde, als Youji ansetzen wollte, ihm die Kleidung zu reichen. „Ich kann das alleine.“  
„Deine Entscheidung. Ansonsten lass mich wissen, wenn ich dir helfen soll, Arschloch.“ 

Pointiert ließ Youji seinen Blick auf der Schulter ruhen, die er vor ein paar Stunden malträtiert hatte und legte mit Bedacht die Kleidungsstücke auf den Rand des Waschbeckens. Mit seinem von Schuldig abgewandten Blick lehnte er sich an der Duschwand und starrte die Tür an, allerdings jederzeit bereit, sich notfalls gegen den Schwarz zu verteidigen. Nach einiger Zeit des Raschelns und Fluchens hinter ihm hatte er allerdings das irrwitzige Gefühl, dass Berserker auf der anderen Seite stand und zurückstarrte. Youji schauderte und bohrte den Blick auf die Wand neben der Tür. 

Er kam nicht umhin, die Absurdität der Situation zu bewundern, die sich vor ihm ausgebreitet hatte. Er befand sich mit Schuldig auf engstem Raum und hörte zu, wie der verfluchte Telepath sich umzog. Vor nicht ganz ein paar Stunden hatte er einen kleinen Teil seiner Rachsucht dem Schwarz gegenüber befriedigen können. Ja, er hatte den Schmerz, der in den arroganten Zügen stand, genossen. Er hatte es genossen, dass er derjenige gewesen war, der Schuldig zum Schreien gebracht hatte als Rache für das, was Schuldig Omi angetan hatte. Und er war noch nicht fertig damit, so genoss er auch nun jeden Schmerzlaut, den er hinter seinem Rücken hörte. Es juckte ihm in den Fingern, Schuldig in dem Moment zu töten, in dem dieser seine Nützlichkeit verloren hatte, also dann, wenn sie Omi wiederhatten. Die Enge des Raumes machte diesen Wunsch nicht besser, im Gegenteil. 

Also ließ er sich endlose Minuten lang von den Geräuschen des Telepathen treiben und wagte schließlich einen Blick in die entsprechende Richtung, als es verdächtig ruhig wurde.  
„Deine Schulter“, stellte Youji nicht ohne Genugtuung fest, während Schuldig das graue Langarmshirt in seiner gesunden Hand mit Blicken ermordete, anscheinend aber die Unterwäsche und Hose gut gemeistert hatte. Es war keine Frage, denn es stand fest, dass sich der Telepath es nicht alleine anziehen konnte. Und Youji kam nicht aus dem Bad heraus, bevor er Schuldig nicht geholfen hatte, dort hinein zu kommen. Dass es sicherlich nicht ohne Schmerzen gehen würde, ihm das Shirt überzustreifen, ließ Youji die Aufgabe nicht ganz so unwillig erfüllen. Ganz und gar nicht. 

Mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln streckte er die Hand nach dem Shirt aus. Schuldig war anscheinend noch nicht so weit wie er, als seine gesunde Hand sich zur Faust ballte und sich verweigerte, den Mann an sich heran zu lassen, der sehr viel Freude empfunden hatte, ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen. Youji konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.  
„Du ahnst gar nicht, wie sehr ich dich für das hasse, was du Omi angetan hast“, sagte Youji schließlich aus einem Impuls in den Raum hinein. „Du bist und bleibst ein sadistisches Arschloch und am Liebsten würde ich dich dafür umbringen.“  
Schuldig sah ihm überrascht in die Augen und langsam breitete sich ein zynisches Grinsen auf seinen Lippen aus. Verächtlich warf er Youji das Shirt zu.  
„Versuch’s, wenn du den Mumm dazu hast“, spottete er und trieb Youjis Blutdruck damit unweigerlich in die Höhe.  
„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen“, erwiderte er und hob das Shirt hoch. „Los, lass dich anziehen, Püppchen.“ 

Schuldig grollte und irgendwie schafften sie es. Irgendwie war es möglich, Schuldig in dieses Shirt zu quetschen, mit der richtigen Menge an Schmerz und an Kampf zwischen ihnen beiden, an Hass und Rachsucht.  
„Bisschen zu eng für dich, kann das?“, beendete Youji ihren Kampf und zog am Saum, als Schuldig ihm gegen den Hinterkopf schlug dafür.  
„Klappe, Balinese. Und jetzt nimm deine dreckigen Schlampenfinger von mir!“  
Youji machte Anstalten, Schuldig gegen die Nase zu schnippen und warnender Kopfschmerz flammte hinter seiner Stirn auf. Grollend zog er seine Finger zurück und griff zur Schulterschlinge, legte Schuldig auch diese weit weniger umsichtig um, als er es bei einem Mitglied seines Teams getan hätte. Erst danach öffnete er erneut die Badtür, musste jedoch feststellen, dass seine Vermutung, der andere Schwarz würde direkt dahinter lauern, nicht erfüllt worden war. 

Anstelle dessen traf er auf violette Augen, die ihn dunkel maßen und Erleichterung durchflutete Youji. Ken und Aya waren wieder da. Sie lebten noch und sie hatten Essen mitgebracht, wenn Youji den vielversprechenden Geruch richtig interpretierte, der sich nun zu ihm schlängelte.  
Die Frage, ob sie Farfarello bereits begegnet waren, erübrigte sich angesichts der offensichtlichen Anspannung seines Teams im Flur und der Tatsache, dass Ken seine Krallen übergestreift hatte. Youji kam langsam zu ihnen und sah mit Erstaunen, was die beiden vom Wohnzimmer fernhielt. 

Farfarello hatte es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht und das Essen zu sich gezogen. Sein Auge taxierte die Neuankömmlinge wortlos während er mit einem Plastiklöffel Gemüsecurry in sich hineinschaufelte. Um genau zu sein das Gemüsecurry, das für ihn gedacht gewesen war. Youji knirschte wortlos mit den Zähnen und drehte sich zurück zu Aya und Ken, die IHN nun schweigend anstarrten. Ihn, dann Schuldig, der ebenso aus dem Bad kam, dann wieder ihn. 

Youji folgte ihrem Blick und ahnte, was sie fragen wollten. 

„Kein Wort“, knurrte er abgrundtief böse. „Kein verdammtes Wort.“ 

~~**~~ 

Gedankenverloren starrte Omi in seine Kaffeetasse und spielte mit dem Henkel. Nach einer rastlosen Nacht, in der erst in den Morgenstunden ein wenig Schlaf gefunden hatte und auch dieser von Schreien und Blut durchsetzt gewesen war, war er von Lasgos Schränken geweckt worden, die ihn höflich, aber bestimmt zum Frühstück geholt hatten.  
Omi wusste es besser, als sich dagegen zu wehren, zumal er wirklich Hunger hatte. Und, das konnte er sich nicht verneinen, sah der reich gedeckte Frühstückstisch wirklich verlockend aus. Omi musste sich nicht fragen, ob er diese Annehmlichkeiten überhaupt annehmen konnte oder sich ihnen verweigern sollte. Eine Verweigerung brachte ihm gar nichts, im schlimmsten Fall ließ sie ihm die gleiche Behandlung zuteil werden wie Crawford auch, der vermutlich jetzt noch im Keller kniete . 

Verdient, zischte Omis hasserfüllte und gepeinigte Seite. 

„Wie war deine Nacht?“, fragte der Lasgo schließlich neutral, nachdem er Omi zunächst seinen Hunger hatte stillen lassen.  
„Schlecht.“  
Lasgo kommentierte das nicht und Omi starrte schließlich frustriert auf die Schränke von Bewachern, die jeden Gedanken an eine Flucht unmöglich machten. Mit einem würde er vielleicht fertig werden. Mit zweien vielleicht auch, wenn er seine Darts gehabt hätte. Wenn. Hatte er aber nicht. Vielleicht taugte eines der stumpfen Brotmesser, die hier auf dem Tisch lagen. Eher nicht, es wäre zu viel Aufwand für zu wenig Ergebnis. Und so dumm, sein eigenes Leben und seine eigene Gesundheit für nichts zu riskieren, war er trotz aller Wut und aller Angst, die er hatte, nicht.  
Unwirsch fuhr sich Omi über die Augen und ließ dann seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Die dominanten Farben waren auch hier weiß und grau. Ein paar Steinstatuen und ein Bild, das Omi bestenfalls als moderne Kunst bezeichnen würde, dekorierten den Raum. Von irgendwoher spielte seichte Klaviermusik und untermalte das sonnige Wetter auf der anderen Seite der großen Fensterfront. Fast schon heimelig konnte man es nennen und vor ein paar Wochen hätte Omi sich sicherlich davon einfangen und begeistern lassen. 

Nun aber wusste er, wie falsch sein Vorgehen gewesen war. Er hätte nicht vertrauen dürfen. Er hätte sich nicht in ein Spiel ziehen lassen dürfen, dessen Regeln er erst zu spät verstanden hatte.  
„Tut es immer noch weh?“, fragte Lasgo in seine Gedanken hinein und Omi brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass er die farbenfrohen Hämatome meinte, die sein Gesicht noch verunstalteten.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Eine Antwort schadete nicht. „Ein wenig. Nicht viel.“  
Lasgo nickte bedächtig, nahm einen Schluck Orangensaft. Frischgepresst, mutmaßte Omi anhand seines eigenen. „Was soll ich ihnen noch antun für dich?“  
Unwillkürlich zuckte der Weiß zusammen. Lasgo sagte das, als würde es um das Wetter gehen oder um die Tagesplanung. Er sagte es, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt, diese Macht über zwei Menschen inne zu haben, die sich nicht wehren konnten. Es machte es beinahe einfach für Omi, darüber nachzudenken. Ernsthaft nachzudenken, wie er die Folter für zwei Menschen gestalten wollte, die ihm wehgetan hatten. 

Ihnen…  
Omi rief sich ihre Namen ins Gedächtnis, seine Erinnerungen an die beiden, die unten im Keller schmorten.  
Naoe. Crawford. Schwarz. Diejenigen, die ihn entführt und gefoltert hatten ohne Gnade. 

Omi atmete tief durch.  
Doch konnte er es sich überhaupt erlauben, Milde zu zeigen? Er musste sich so viel Freiraum erkaufen wie es nur ging, um von hier entkommen zu können. Er durfte sich nicht offen gegen Lasgo stellen, denn das würde im besten Fall bedeuten, dass er in seinem bequemen Zimmer versauerte. Im Schlimmsten fand er sich unten bei den beiden Schwarz wieder und wurde ebenso gefoltert und vergewaltigt.  
Omi lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Warum tust du das für mich?“, fragte er erneut und Lasgo sah auf. Sein Blick war unleserlich und Omi erkannte das gleiche Geheimnis hinter ihnen wie schon bei seinem ersten Versuch, Antworten zu erhalten. Doch er würde nicht klein beigeben. Dieses Mal nicht. Warum war es so wichtig, was er wollte?  
„Warum sollte es dich kümmern, was ich für eine Rache erhalte? Oder was sie mir angetan haben?“ 

Lasgo lehnte sich zurück und warf die Servierte, die sich auf seinem Schoß befand, auf seinen Teller. Immer noch schweigend erhob er sich und ging dann zum Fenster. Die Arme hinter seinem Rücken verschränkend stand er dort und Omi wagte einen Blick zu den ihn bewachenden Schränken. Ein minimales Kopfschütteln sagte ihm, dass es keine gute Idee wäre, sich zu erheben, so ließ er es grollend. 

„Ich liebte deine Mutter.“ 

Omi dachte im ersten Moment, dass er nicht richtig verstanden hatte. Nicht richtig gehört hatte. Lasgo hatte WAS getan?  
„Meine Mutter? Was? Wieso? Das kann nicht…“  
„Deine Mutter, Kikuno, die verstorbene Ehefrau desjenigen, den ihr so verzweifelt versucht zu töten.“  
Omi schluckte. Er erinnerte sich an gar nichts. Weder an seine Familie, an das Gesicht seiner Mutter noch an seine Vergangenheit, bevor er mit elf Jahren entführt worden war und sein Vater sich geweigert hatte, das Lösegeld zu bezahlen. Jahrelang war es kein Thema gewesen, da niemand bereit war, ihm darüber Auskunft zu geben, und nun? Er schluckte mühsam. Das konnte doch nicht sein, oder? Das wäre doch ein zu großer Zufall? Nein, es wäre kein Zufall. Dann wäre all das hier geplant.  
„Wie bitte?“, presste er hervor. 

Lasgo drehte sich um und maß ihn mit liebevoller Ruhe. „Deine Mutter und ich kannten uns schon seit unserer Kindheit. Wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen, unsere Familien waren befreundet.“ Gebannt hing Omi an den Lippen des Älteren, trotzdem ungläubig, dass das die Wahrheit zu sein vermochte.  
„Wir balgten uns, wir spielten miteinander, irgendwann teilten wir die gleichen Leidenschaften und schließlich auch das Bett miteinander. Doch ihre Familie hatte eine Heirat für sie arrangiert, um mächtiger zu werden, größeren Einfluss zu gewinnen und ihren Reichtum zu vermehren. So wurde sie in die Ehe mit diesem widerlichen Dreckskerl gezwungen, den sie nicht liebte, dem sie aber aus Pflichtgefühl folgte. Sie schenkte ihm mehrere Kinder. Zwei ältere Brüder. Dann kamst du, der Jüngste, das Nesthäkchen, ihr Ein und Alles. Es brach ihr das Herz, als er sich weigerte, Lösegeld für dich zu bezahlen, als sie dich entführt haben.“

Omi starrte Lasgo in die Augen, unfähig sich zu rühren, unfähig, etwas zu sagen. Schon jetzt spürte er den Schrecken der verloren gegangenen Erinnerungen und die lange nicht verheilte Wunde, die der plötzliche Verlust seiner Familie geschlagen hatte. Doch nicht nur das. Mit den Worten des älteren Mannes kam unweigerlich auch die Frage, warum Lasgo mit ihm geschlafen hatte. Weil er seine Mutter geliebt hatte? Weil er in ihm seine Mutter wiedererkannte? Mühevoll schluckte Omi den Ekel hinunter, der ihn anhand dieser Frage befiel. Er musste sich konzentrieren auf das, was wichtig war. 

„Sie hat sich das Leben genommen, als Reiji Takatori dich dem vermeintlichen Tod überantwortet hat.“ Ungewollte, ungeliebte Tränen ließen Omis Sicht verschwimmen. Tief in ihm schrie etwas bei diesen Worten. Tief in ihm wollte etwas dem anderen Mann glauben, der endlich etwas über seine Familie zu berichten wusste. Dessen Stimme vor Trauer und Wut rau war. Tief in ihm schrie aber auch sein Instinkt, dass es eine große Lüge sein konnte. Informationen über ihn fand man in seinen Kritikakten und wenn Birman mit ihm gemeinsame Sache machte, war es nur wahrscheinlich, dass Lasgo sich diese hatte geben lassen. Doch zu welchem Zweck sollte Lasgo diese Informationen so nutzen?  
„Sie wollte immer nur das Beste für dich. Sie wollte dich schützen, ihren kleinen Liebling. Sie wollte, dass du glücklich bist in deinem Leben und dass dir kein Leid geschieht.“

Trotz des Misstrauens, trotz der Lüge, die ihm hier wahrscheinlich aufgetischt wurde, konnte Omi nicht anders, als die Worte etwas in ihm berühren zu lassen, das er lange verloren geglaubt hatte. Seine Tränen fielen ungehindert und ungehemmt und seine Schultern wurden geschüttelt von Schluchzern, von denen er noch nicht einmal wusste, dass sie in ihm verborgen waren und dass er eine so große Trauer in sich trug für eine Frau, an die er sich nicht noch nicht einmal mehr erinnerte. Aber vielleicht war es genau der Gedanke, den er die letzten Jahre unter so viel anderem verborgen und vergraben hatte. Die Erbärmlichkeit, dass er sich noch nicht einmal an das Gesicht seiner Mutter erinnerte. 

„Kurz bevor sie sich das Leben nahm, rief sie mich an. Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit, ich war beschäftigt, aber ich freute mich, sie zu hören, bis ich begriff, dass sie weinte, dass sie verzweifelt war. Sie erzählte mir von ihrem Mann, von seiner Weigerung, das Lösegeld für dich zu bezahlen und dem Grund hierfür. Sie flehte um Vergebung für ihre Sünden, die dich zum Opfer hatten, sie flehte um Vergebung für ihren Gehorsam, den sie ihrer Familie entrichtet hatte. Ich schwor, sie da raus zu holen, sie von ihrem Ekel von einem Mann wegzubringen und dich zu retten. Doch als ich ihre Entführung vorbereiten ließ, erfuhr ich, dass sie bereits durch ihre eigene Hand gestorben war.“ 

Die Hand auf seinen Haaren nahm Omi erst verspätet zur Kenntnis. Vermeintlich tröstete sie ihn in seinem Leid, in seiner Pein. Der warme Körper, an den er gezogen wurde, war Labsal gleichermaßen und Omi ließ es zu, auch wenn er es eigentlich besser wissen sollte, auch wenn Lasgo ein Feind war, den es zu töten galt. Doch das hier…war das wirklich wahr?  
„Ich schwor ihr an ihrem Grab, dass ich ihren Sohn finden würde. Tot oder lebendig. Ich schwor ihr, dass ich dich zu ihr bringen oder dich schützen würde, wenn du noch lebtest.“  
Omi machte sich von Lasgo los und sah hoch. Der andere Mann ließ ihn ohne ihm weiterhin seine Nähe aufzuzwingen. „Wann hast du mich gefunden?“, wisperte er.  
„Vor einem Jahr. Vorher hatte sich deine Spur verloren. Erst als ich deinen richtigen Vater aufspürte und seinen Verbindungen folgte, wurde mir klar, dass du am Leben warst und wo du aufhieltest.“  
Omi erstarrte. Als wenn die Offenbarungen über seine Mutter nicht schon schlimm genug waren…  
„Mein…richtiger…Vater….?“  
Lasgo lächelte sanft und nickte. „Reiji Takatori weigerte sich, das Lösegeld für dich zu zahlen, weil du das Kind seines Bruders bist, Omi. Der Name deines richtigen Vaters ist Shuichi Takatori.“ 

Sanftheit ließ ihn diese Worte auch nicht besser ertragen. Sanftheit nahm den Worten nicht ihren Schock, der Omi zurücktaumeln ließ. Lasgos Wachen behelligten ihn nicht, als er zum Fenster strauchelte. Was auch immer er sich von dem Ausblick in die Weite erhoffte, er erlangte es nicht.  
„Nein.“ Bestimmt verneinte er, was nicht sein konnte. Perser sollte sein Vater sein? Niemals. Das konnte nicht sein. Sein Vater hätte ihn doch nicht zu einem Mörder groß gezogen. Oder? erschüttert rutschte Omi an der großen Fensterfront seines Gefängnisses zusammen, das ihm nicht gestattete, vor seinen Emotionen wegzulaufen, als jedes einzelne Wort des Drogenhändlers zuviel wurde. Seine Mutter, sein Vater, seine Kindheit, an die er sich nicht erinnerte, seine Entführung, eine verschwommene Masse aus Gewalt und Angst, sein Training zum Auftragsmörder durch Shuichi Takatori, der sein Vater war…sein sollte.  
„Das ist nicht wahr. Das ist nicht wahr. Das kann nicht wahr sein. Du lügst, du bist ein Lügner. Wenn es wahr ist, dann zeig mir Beweise dafür!“  
Wieder umfingen ihn Arme und jetzt bekämpfte er sie. Doch die Arme ließen ihn nicht, waren ihm ein Gefängnis und gleichzeitig Halt in seiner Verzweiflung. Sie stützten ihn durch die dunklen Gefühle, die in ihm tobten und schließlich ließ er es zu. Er war nicht stark genug, zu schwach, um sich gegen den Trost zu wehren. Er ließ sich fallen, hielt inne in seinem Kampf gegen sich selbst und den Informationen, die ihn mit ihrem Wahnsinn lockten, und ergab sich ihrer Wärme. 

„Und deswegen ist die Rache dein“, murmelte Lasgo sanft. „Denn Reiji Takatori hat dich verletzt und er hat Schwarz darauf angesetzt, dich zu verletzen. Das darf nicht ungestraft bleiben und sie alle haben das größte Leid verdient, das man ihnen bringen kann. Wenn es sein muss, werde ich dir jeden Beweis vorlegen, den du verlangst.“  
Omi starrte blicklos geradeaus. Das größte Leid, das man ihnen bringen konnte. Sie waren Schuld. Sie wollten ihm wehtun und hatten ihm bereits wehgetan. Dafür würden sie leiden.

Abwesend nickte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Lasgo. Ja, sie würden leiden. Sie alle. 

~~**~~ 

„Das ist ein beschissener Plan.“ 

Aya glaubte, in einer Zeitschleife gefangen zu sein. Sie hatten Stunden damit verbracht, darauf zu warten, dass Schuldig seine verteufelte Gabe wieder richtig einsetzen konnte, damit sie den einzigen Plan, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt durchführbar schien, anstoßen konnten.  
Youji spielte mindestens genauso lange bereits mit seinem eigentlichen, ausgeschalteten Handy, starrte das kleine, unscheinbare Gerät an und warf hin und wieder einen Blick zu Farfarello, der immer noch – alleine – auf der Couch saß und sie seitdem stumm und eindringlich beobachtete. Sein Messer ruhte unangetastet auf seinem Oberschenkel, auch wenn seine Finger unablässig den Griff auf- und abstrichen.  
Ken lauerte auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, den Klauenhandschuh seit Farfarellos Auftauchen kampfbereit. 

Diese Wohnung wurde langsam zu klein für die große Anzahl von Feinden, dachte sich Aya, zumal Youji und Schuldig es beide nicht lassen konnten, sich dumme und beleidigende Kommentare an die Köpfe zu werfen, die Aya in ihrer Hasserfülltheit, Frivolität und Absurdität Kopfschmerzen bereiteten.  
Mit Erschrecken hatte er außerdem etwas festgestellt, dass sie ihn seitdem nicht mehr losließ und ihn nun den Blick auf beide vermied. Er würde den Teufel tun und es jemals laut aussprechen, aber die beiden waren sich in manchen Punkten so ähnlich, dass es ihn schmerzte. Das war erschreckend und Aya sehnte die Zeit herbei, in der sie insbesondere Schuldig nicht mehr für die Erfüllung ihres Plans benötigten und ihn wieder auf die Abschussliste setzen konnten, damit sich das Problem Telepath endgültig erledigte.

Wenn diese Zeit für ihn jemals wiederkommen würde. 

Auch wenn er nun wusste, wo Aya war, fehlten ihm momentan die Mittel und Ressourcen, sie aus dieser Klinik zu holen und in einer adäquaten anderen Einrichtung unterzubringen, so er nicht zurück zu Kritiker konnte. Wenn Kritiker überhaupt in der Lage waren, gegen Schwarz zu bestehen. Wenn nicht und wenn auch Manx mit drinhing, minimierten sich seine Optionen, es sei denn, er kehrte zurück zu seinem Frondienst bei Schwarz.  
~Sind das nicht wunderbare Aussichten für uns alle?~, schnarrte das ätzende Viertel von Schwarz in seinen Gedanken und er grollte mental.  
~Ich hätte lieber andere Aussichten.~  
~Undankbares Stück weiße Scheiße.~ 

Aya bedachte Schuldig mit einem dunklen Blick und wandte sich dann an Youji. 

„Wir haben nichts Besseres, also fangen wir an. Jeder Tag, den wir verlieren, bedeutet für Omi nichts Gutes.“  
„Ist die Verschlüsselungssoftware aktiviert?“, fragte Youji und wartete auf Schuldigs Nicken, bevor er das Handy anschaltete und Manx‘ Nummer wählte.  
Es klingelte zweimal, bis sie abnahm.  
Das knappe „Ja.“, das erklang, war so sehr Manx, dass Aya beinahe erleichtert aufseufzte. Aber nur beinahe. Youji lächelte automatisch und Aya rollte mit den Augen, als er den schmierigen, falschen Charme dahinter erkannte.  
„Manx, meine Schönste. Ich bin es, dein Lieblingsbalinese.“ Aya rieb sich die Schläfen, während Schuldig im Hintergrund stumme Würggeräusche machte und so tat, als würde er sich in seine Tasse übergeben. So wenig Aya auch mit dem Telepathen übereinstimmte, das konnte er ohne zu zögern unterschreiben. Youjis Art des schmierigen Flirts war unerträglich ekelhaft.  
„Balinese.“ Selbst durch das Handy hörte Aya die Strenge, mit der sie den Namen seines Freundes aussprach. Er hörte das Misstrauen und Zögern in ihrer Stimme. „Wo bist du?“  
„Ganz in deiner Nähe, wenn du mich dort willst“, flirtete Youji weiter und Schuldig verzog angewidert das Gesicht.  
~Kein Wunder, dass ihr zu nichts nutze seid, wenn das immer so abläuft~, ätzte der Telepath in Gedanken und Aya hob stumm die Augenbraue. Die Beleidigung würdigte keiner Antwort. Aber ja, es lief immer so.  
„Das ist keine Antwort. Das Koneko ist leer. Weder du, noch Siberian noch Bombay sind dort. Es steht ein Missionsreport aus.“  
„Immer kennst du nur die Arbeit, meine Schöne. Du solltest dich mal mehr entspannen…soll ich dir dabei helfen?“  
Selbst Farfarello hob die Augenbraue seines gesunden Auges und Ken schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn. Aya hob fragend die Hände und Youji zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu.  
„Kein Bedarf, Balinese. Wo seid ihr?“  
„In der Stadt. Lass uns in einer Bar treffen, ich habe Lust auf eine gute Tasse Kaffee.“ 

Stille herrschte am anderen Ende der Leitung. Manx war nicht dumm, sie wusste, dass etwas falsch war und dass etwas geschehen war, was den Rest von Weiß vom Koneko fernhalten würde.  
Das Schweigen am anderen Ende der Leitung verdeutlichte genau diesen Denkprozess und die Vorkehrungen, die sie gedanklich traf.  
„Was schlägst du vor?“  
„Café Vienna in Roppongi.“  
„Wann?“  
„In zwei Stunden.“  
„Ich werde da sein.“  
Bevor Youji sie mit weiterem Schmalz überziehen konnte, hatte sie aufgelegt und Youji tat es ihr gleich. Mit abrupt ernstem Blick warf er das Telefon von sich und wandte sich ihnen zu.  
„Sie wird Kritikeragenten mit sich bringen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass es genug sein werden, um mich, aber auch Ken und vermeintlich auch Omi mitzunehmen.“ Sein Blick wandte sich an Schuldig. „Mit wie vielen von ihnen kannst du es aufnehmen?“  
Der Telepath grinste verächtlich. „Mit allen, wenn es sein muss. War das tatsächlich eine ernstgemeinte Frage?“  
Das tiefe Grollen kam von Ken. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir etwas professioneller an die Sache herangehen? Oder ist das die Art, wie Schwarz einen Auftrag bearbeitet? Kein Wunder, dass ihr nur noch zu zweit seid.“  
Anscheinend hatte Ken einen wunden Punkt getroffen, so wie Schuldig von seinem Platz auf dem Sessel hochschnellte und auf den braunhaarigen Weiß losgehen wollte. Grollend ging Aya dazwischen, eine Hand warnend erhoben.  
„Pass mal auf, Hosenscheißer…“, zischte der Deutsche an ihm vorbei und Aya blockte ihm die Sicht auf sein Teammitglied.  
„Es ist gut jetzt, Schuldig“, richtete er warnend an den Telepathen und in seinen Augen stand unumstößlicher Ernst. Dass nichts gut war, sah Aya an den dunklen, blauen Augen, die ihn in all ihrer prächtigen Wut musterten und ihm am Liebsten den Kopf dafür abgerissen hätten, dass er ihn von Ken fernhielt oder dass er es überhaupt wagte, sich einzumischen.  
„Du hast mir nichts zu sagen, Abyssinian. Deine Position ist weiterhin unter Crawford und wenn der nicht zurückkommt, unter mir.“  
Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Soll mir das jetzt Angst machen?“  
„Aya, lass das Arschloch. Lassen wir sie in ihrer eigenen Hölle schmoren.“  
„Oh, da spricht der Richtige. Ihr seid ja SO versiert darin, vor allem euch selbst die Hölle auf Erden zu bereiten…“ 

Ein melodisches, ruhiges Pfeifen durchbrach ihr unsinniges Wortgefecht und Aya hatte zunächst Probleme, es zuzuordnen. Erst, als er niemanden seines Teams und auch Schuldig nicht pfeifen sah, drehte er sich ungläubig um.  
Farfarello lehnte lächelnd an der Wand und pfiff eine Melodie, die ihm vage bekannt vorkam und die er meinte schon irgendwo einmal gehört zu haben. Aya runzelte die Stirn, doch bevor er dem wirklich nachgehen konnte, begehrte Schuldig hinter ihm auf.  
„Hör auf, Zeichentricklieder zu pfeifen, Jei“, warnte der Telepath, doch Farfarello ließ sich davon nicht abbringen. Pfeifend streifte er von einem zum anderen und besah sich die Streithähne genauestens. Vor Schuldig blieb er stehen und sah an seinem Teammitglied hoch. 

_„Sie leiden.“_

Langsam drehte er sich um. 

„ _Alle drei_.“ 

In der darauffolgenden Stille hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Es stand außer Frage, wen Farfarello meinte. Und so neutral er es auch formuliert hatte, so sehr machte es ihnen allen den Ernst der Situation bewusst und die Unsinnigkeit ihres Streits gleich noch mit dazu. Wie schon desöfteren in seiner kurzen Zeit bei Schwarz fragte sich Aya, wie verrückt der Ire wirklich war oder ob er ihnen allen das nur Glauben machen wollte.  
Aya räusperte sich einvernehmlich. 

„Gut. Dann bleiben wir bei dem ursprünglichen Plan. Schuldig, du überwachst die Gegend und schickst die anderen Kritikeragenten weg. Wir halten uns im Verborgenen und sorgen dafür, Manx daraus zu schaffen, wenn sie sich mit Youji trifft. Dann bringen wir sie zum Hafen und versuchen mehr aus ihr heraus zu bekommen. Einverstanden?“ Aya wandte sich an jeden einzelnen und holte sich das notwendige Nicken. Schlussendlich seufzte er ergeben. 

Ja, es war ein beschissener Plan. 

~~**~~ 

Youji erhob sich, als er die rothaarige Frau auf sich zukommen sah. 

Trotz der widrigen Umstände kam er nicht umhin, ihr Erscheinungsbild innerlich und äußerlich wertzuschätzen. Ein grüner, gerade geschnittener Mantel betonte ihre Augen und die roten Locken, die frei über ihren Rücken flossen. Er liebte ihren Lippenstift und die Chiffonblusen, die ihre durchaus attraktive Gestalt elegant umspielten. Er liebte die weiten Anzughosen, die sie trug und die ihre Absätze noch mehr zur Geltung brachten. Er liebte und bewunderte sie unter anderem auch deswegen, weil sie unerreichbar für ihn war, gänzlich auf ihr Pflicht fixiert. 

„Meine Schöne“, veräußerte er seine Gedanken und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Misstrauen.  
Manx erwiderte nichts, sondern zog ihren Mantel aus und Youji kam nicht umhin, die Eleganz zu bemerken, mit der ihr das Kleidungsstück von den Schultern floss, als sie es mit genau bemessenen Bewegungen über die Lehne hängte.  
Schweigend setzte sie sich auf den freien Stuhl neben ihm mit Blickrichtung zum Eingang und Youji erkannte, wie sich unter ihrem Blazer dezent die Waffe abzeichnete, die sie immer bei sich trug.  
„Was willst du, Youji?“, fragte sie ruhig, aber streng, nachdem sie ein Wasser bestellt hatte. Geschlossen mit Glas, wie sie es immer und überall nahm. Selbst im Koneko, wenn sie denn mal etwas trank bei ihnen.  
„Ich muss mit dir über den vergangenen Auftrag sprechen.“  
„Das können wir nicht bei euch Zuhause?“  
„Dort ist es vermutlich nicht sicher.“  
Eine rote Augenbraue hob sich zweifelnd. „Wie kommst du auf den Gedanken?“ 

„Wir glauben an einen Maulwurf.“  
Lange fixierte sie ihn und ließ erst von ihm ab, als ihr Wasser kam. Mit einem knappen Danke entließ sie die Kellnerin und prüfte, ob der Drehverschluss auch unangetastet war, bevor sie ihm mit einer knappen Handgeste bedeutete, fortzufahren.  
Youji schwieg aber zunächst und widmete sich ausführlich seinem Kaffee, so seufzte sie schließlich.  
„Fujimiya“, stellte sie kalt klar und er schüttelte den Kopf. Wieder trat verwirrtes Schweigen zwischen sie und Manx bedeutete ihm fortzufahren.  
„Viel höher.“  
Ihre Verwirrung wandelte sich innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen in gleißenden Zorn, der ihre Augen heller erstrahlen ließ, als sie es in Wirklichkeit waren. Es war kein schöner Anblick, sondern eher etwas Furchterregendes und Beängstigendes. Kaltes Grün durchdrang seine Gedanken bis in sein Innerstes und nicht nur heute fragte Youji sich, ob sie nicht in Wirklichkeit ebenso eine Telepathin war. 

„Was meinst du damit?“, fragte Manx mit einer Ruhe, die ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte und ihm noch einmal deutlich zu verstehen gab, dass diese Frau keine Assistentin war, sondern eine fähige Agentin, die Menschen schon für weniger als das hier getötet hatte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Youji fragte sich, wieviel sie wirklich wusste und wieviel sie ohne Einfluss bereit war an Informationen zu geben. Traf wirklich der schlimmste Fall ein? Er hoffte es nicht, er flehte innerlich darum, dass wenigstens sie auf ihrer Seite war.  
Nicht, dass es beim Kommenden sonderlich helfen würde.  
„Das werde ich dir zeigen.“  
~Schuldig?~, richtete er an den Telepathen. Die Antwort kam beinahe augenblicklich.  
~Beweg deinen Arsch, Balinese. Jetzt sofort.~  
Youji seufzte und schulte sich innerlich für das Kommende. Er erhob sich und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. „Komm, meine Schöne.“ 

Der Zorn und die Verwirrung in ihren Augen wichen innerhalb in Sekundenbruchteilen der Verweigerung und einem kurzen Aufflackern von Panik, als Schuldig ihr Denken und Handeln übernahm. Stumm erhob sie sich und erwiderte blind seinen Blick, bevor sie sich in Richtung Ausgang wandte. Schweigend nahm Youji ihren Mantel, warf Geld auf den Tisch und folgte ihr hinaus in die von Kritikeragenten befreite Kälte. Ebenso wortlos reichte er ihr das grüne Kleidungsstück und sie zog es sich folgsam an. 

Ihre Highheels waren ein stetiges Klackern auf dem Asphalt, als er sie zum Auto geleitete und den Kofferraum öffnete. 

Es war Angst, die Youji in ihren grünen Augen sah, gefolgt von brachialer Wut, als sie die Hände hinter ihrem Rücken verschränkte, damit er sie fesseln konnte. Sie wusste, was er tun würde, noch bevor er die Handschellen aus seiner eigenen Manteltasche hervorholte, die Schuldig in der Wohnung hervorgezaubert hatte. Dort wie auch jetzt stellte sich Youji sich die unweigerliche Frage, ob Schwarz nur dieses eine Möchtegernentführerset aus Handschellen, Augenbinde und Knebel hatten oder ob sie das in jedem ihrer Unterschlüpfe vorrätig hatten.  
~Mach schneller, Arschloch, ich kann die Beeinflussung nicht ewig aufrecht erhalten.~

Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick steckte Youji ihr den Knebel in den Mund, zog ihn sacht am Hinterkopf fest und stülpte ihr dann die Kapuze über den Kopf. Sanft half er ihr dann, sich in den Kofferraum zu legen und schloss den Deckel. 

~~**~~ 

Müßig beobachtete er seine Fingerkuppen, wie sie über die weißen Fliesen strichen. Die Zwischenräume waren rau und führten wie gerade, geordnete Straßen durch die weißen Felder glatten Tons. Es gab keine Abzweigungen, die er noch nicht genommen hatte, aber Abzweigungen, die er erst zum zweiten Mal genommen hatte auf dem Weg seiner Fingerspitzen über den Boden, auf dem er lag.  
Langsam zog er seine Finger zu sich und hielt inne. Irgendetwas sollte er tun. Er wusste, dass er etwas tun sollte, doch was es war, daran konnten er und seine flüchtigen Gedanken sich nicht erinnern. War es etwas außerhalb seiner Welt, außerhalb der Wege, die er hier ging? Er runzelte die Stirn und begab sich wieder auf die verschlungenen, geraden Pfade auf dem Boden. Rechte Winkel, so hieß das, was er sah, fiel ihm ein. Fliesen, so hieß das Wort. 

Die Tür zu seinem Reich öffnete sich und ein Mann trat hinein. Bedächtig sah er hoch und unterbrach seine Reise in den Winkeln. Der Mann war schon öfter hier gewesen und wie jetzt auch hatte er etwas dabei.  
Spritze. So hieß es.  
Es tat gut, Dingen einen Namen zu geben, wo er selbst doch keinen besaß. Oder? N…, wisperten seine Gedanken. Na… Stirnrunzelnd versuchte er zu greifen, was sich knapp außerhalb seiner Reichweite befand. Seine Fingerkuppen waren ihm dabei keine Hilfe, ebenso wenig wie der Mann. Nag…  
Fast hatte er es. Fast konnte er sich daran festhalten, was in seinem Kopf geisterte. 

_Nagi…_

Das war es. Fliesen. Spritze. Nagi. Namen. Er konnte Dingen Namen geben. Er blinzelte. Oh, er wusste auch von der Wut, die ihn erfüllte, wenn er das Monster sah. Das Monster hatte ihm wehgetan und immer, wenn er es sah, dann wollte er es in der Luft zerreißen. Aber da war noch jemand, da war eine sanfte Stimme, die ihn davon abhielt. Sie lenkte seine Wut in Bahnen, sie sagte ihm, was er tun sollte, wenn es zuviel wurde in seinem Inneren. Er tat, was sie sagte und dann fühlte er sich besser. Sie war gut zu ihm. 

Der Mann nahm seinen Arm. Fasziniert beobachtete Nagi, wie die Spritze unter seine Haut glitt und es kühl wurde in ihm. Er schauderte und bewegte seine Finger, ganz zur Zufriedenheit des Mannes.  
„Wer bist du?“, reihten sich Worte an Worte und er blinzelte.  
„N…“, begann er, wusste aber nicht, wie er weitermachen sollte und selbst das schwand, bevor er danach greifen konnte. Er war… 

Er war. 

Wieder war es graue Rauheit zwischen weißer Glätte, die ihn für sich vereinnahmte. 

~~~~~~~~~~

_Wird fortgesetzt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr kennt das, Kritik, Lob, Kudos und Kommentare sind immer herzlich willkommen (des Autors Nektar und so). Lasst mich wissen, ob es euch gefallen habt oder ob ihr mehr faule Tomaten braucht. ;)


	21. Arielle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: alles nicht mir. 
> 
> Wenn ihr Rechtschreibefehler findet, macht Heidi Klum dafür verantwortlich, ich habe während der Endkorrektur GNTM geschaut (Umstyling! Menschliches Leid! Drama! Falls sich jemand fragt, woher ich die Ideen für die Dramen habe, die sich in den Geschichten immer so auftun...)
> 
> Drei Teile noch...

Es war einfacher, sich auf die körperlichen Befindlichkeiten zu konzentrieren, als auf das, was sie hervorgerufen hatte. Die Schmerzen zu katalogisieren, war ihm schon seit frühester Kindheit mitgegeben und durch Rosenkreuz geschult worden. Die Schmerzareale detailliert zu beschreiben, die überreizten Nervenbahnen zu akzeptieren, ebenso. Jedes einzelne Training, das ihre Ausbilder angesetzt hatten um ihre Resilienz zu fördern und schulen, wenn sie gefoltert wurden, hatte er bestanden. Am Anfang schlechter, zum Ende hin immer besser waren seine Reaktionen gewesen und er hatte mehr in einem längeren Zeitraum aushalten könnten. Auch ihre Ausbilder hatten keine Gnade gekannt und sich aller Schwachstellen bedient, die ihnen bewusst waren. 

Was diese Ausbildung jedoch von dem Ernstfall unterschied, war, wie Crawford bereits beim ersten Mal in der Gewalt des Drogenhändlers erkannt hatte, der Feind in sich selbst, der mit jeder Stunde schlimmer wurde. Verzweiflung hatte er bereits beim ersten Mal durchlebt und hätte sich ihr beinahe hingegeben. Von der Klippe, an der er innerlich gestanden hatte, hatte ihn Fujimiya weggeholt, indem er ihn ein zweites Mal befreit hatte um ihn zurück nach Tokyo zu bringen. Die Hoffnung und die Kraft, die er dadurch geschöpft hatte, stellten sich nun allerdings als Nachteil heraus, befand Crawford, denn mit jeder Stunde, die er hier kniete und wusste, dass alles wieder von vorne beginnen würde, wandelte sich eben jene Hoffnung in bittere Verzweiflung. Hätte er sich nicht eine Sekunde vor dem Telekineten in Sicherheit gewähnt. Hätte er doch nicht eine Sekunde lang daran geglaubt, dass die Freiheit, die er kurz genossen hatte, auch wirklich eine Sicherheit war. 

Crawford verzog die trockenen, rissigen Lippen zu einem zynischen Lächeln. Glauben. Dass er nicht lachte. Ein Präkognitiver _glaubte_ nicht, er _wusste_. Er kannte die Zukunft und handelte entsprechend. Dass er weder der Bezeichnung noch seinem Decknamen gerecht wurde, war Crawford spätestens dann klar gewesen, als sein eigener Telekinet begonnen hatte ihn zu foltern. Nichts davon hatte er vorhergesehen, alles davon hätte ihm seine Gabe zeigen müssen.  
Die Antwort auf die Frage, warum dem nicht so war, gehörte zu den substanziellen Grundlagen seiner Strategie, der Katastrophe hier zu entkommen. Strategie. Wieder verzog Crawford die Lippen und er war sich nicht sicher, ob es ein Lächeln oder ein beißender Schrei war, der sich ihnen entringen wollte. Er war weit davon entfernt, auch nur den Ansatz einer Strategie zu haben.

Viel näher war er an der alles überschwemmenden Hoffnungslosigkeit, die ihn fest umfasst hielt und ihm deutlich machte, dass er nur deswegen noch nicht unter dem anderen Mann lag, weil dieser es sich für zuletzt aufsparte. Oder für den Zeitpunkt, von dem er wusste, dass er Crawford am Meisten demütigen würde. Sehr wahrscheinlich in Anwesenheit des Weiß, der das als Gelegenheit für seine Rache an ihm nehmen würde. Bis dahin begnügte er sich damit, seine Ängste und schlechten Erinnerungen weiter zu schüren und ihn durch Nagis Gabe zu foltern.  
Crawford schluckte schwer, als er sich an den Hass und den Zorn in den Augen seines Telekineten erinnerte, kurz bevor dieser ihm die Hölle auf Erden bereitete. Da war kein Funken an Menschlichkeit gewesen, so abwesend, wie er ihn angestarrt hatte. Kein Funken an klarem Denken, auch wenn Crawford sich bewusst wurde, dass dieser Hass nicht von ungefähr kam. Er hatte Nagi verjagt und es war ein Fehler gewesen. Seine Worte, seine Schläge, all das war ein großer Fehler gewesen, den er nicht mehr wiedergutmachen konnte. Doch der Junge hätte ihn doch niemals von sich aus angegriffen.

Oder?

Crawford wusste es nicht. Seine Erinnerung flüsterte ihm ein, dass der Junge es nur ganz zu Anfang und da auch noch nicht einmal bewusst, gewagt hatte, seine Kräfte gegen ihn zu erheben. Die Reue, die er damals gezeigt hatte, glaubte ihm Crawford auch heute noch und so fiel es ihm schwer, nun daran zu glauben, dass Nagi es bewusst tat. Die Frage war daher eher, warum er Lasgo gehorchte und mit welchen Mitteln er den Telekineten zum Gehorsam zwang.  
Eine weiterer Muskelkrampf durchzog ihn, als wolle er ihm persönlich eine Antwort auf die Frage geben und Crawford stöhnte ohnmächtig auf. Mühsam versuchte er, eine andere Position zu finden, scheiterte jedoch an den Fesseln, die ihn an Ort und Stelle hielten, um ihm seinen Aufenthalt möglichst schmerzhaft zu machen. Die Ketten, an denen er für einen Moment der frustrierten Disziplinlosigkeit zog, klirrten metallen, gaben aber sonst keinen Millimeter nach.  
Wie die tausend Male zuvor auch schon. Tief atmete Crawford ein und versuchte, dem Brennen in seinen Oberschenkeln und Waden entgegen zu wirken, doch ohne Erfolg. 

Nein, der Drogenhändler war nicht sein Hauptfeind, sein Körper war es. Das verräterische Stück Fleisch, das mit seinen Befindlichkeiten auf seinen Geist wirkte und ihn schwächte, während sich nun die Tür öffnete und eben der Mann den gleißend hellen Raum betrat, der ihn wiederholt in diese Position gezwungen hatte.  
Während sich seine Hände zu eisernen Fäusten ballten, brannte Crawford seinen Blick in den blutbefleckten Boden vor sich. Er wollte nicht sehen, wie die grauen Augen ihn auszogen und ihm nonverbal deutlich machten, dass der andere Mann ihn lediglich als seinen Besitz ansah. Er wollte die Lust in dem Gesicht nicht sehen, die sich so zerstörerisch auf ihn ausgewirkt hatte und auswirken würde. Nichts wollte er sehen, wenn schon seine Gabe schwieg, als wäre er nie als Hellseher geboren worden. Aus seinem Blickwinkel heraus verhöhnte ihn die offene Tür, die ihm eben jene Flucht ermöglichen könnte, die ihm die Fesseln versagten.

Die Hand, welche mit falscher Sanftheit sein Kinn umfasste, ließ ihn zurückzucken, soweit es ihm das metallene Halsband um seinen Hals gestattete. Es war nicht viel, aber es reichte, um ihn unwilliger Empfänger eines Lachens werden zu lassen.  
„Schau einer an, du bist ja immer noch wach“, murmelte Lasgo und Crawford schloss die Augen, als die widerlichen Finger ihm durch die blutigen Haare strichen. „Oder schon wieder?“  
Als die Finger seine Lippen erreichten, grollte er und bohrte seinen Blick nun doch in die Augen des anderen Mannes. Er sah darin Belustigung, aber auch Entschlossenheit und insbesondere Letzteres war ihm beim letzten Mal ein Zeichen dafür gewesen, was der andere Mann bereit war, ihm anzutun. Strategie, rief Crawford sich ins Gedächtnis, bleibe bei deiner Strategie. Also der, die er nicht hatte.  
„Was hast du mit Prodigy gemacht?“, stieß er rau, beinahe unhörbar durch seine schmerzende, trockene Kehle hervor und überrascht hoben sich Lasgos Augenbrauen.  
„Ach herrje.“ Anstelle einer konkreten Antwort zog Lasgo eine Flasche Wasser hervor und schraubte den Aufschluss auf, als würde ihm jetzt erst bewusst werden, dass er ihm mit Absicht Wasser vorenthielt. Mit innerem Horror musste Crawford zulassen, wie er ihm sie an die Lippen setzte, doch er wusste es besser, als eben jene zu öffnen und das verlockende, kostbare Wasser hinein zu lassen, das sich ihm hier bot, also presste er den Mund gewaltsam aufeinander. Er wusste es fürwahr besser, als auf die Angebote des Mannes vor sich einzugehen, so würde kein einziger Tropfen Wasser in seinen Mund fließen. Nicht noch einmal. 

Er gewann den stummen Zweikampf, ganz zur amüsierten Missbilligung des Drogenhändlers, der schließlich die Wasserflasche absetzte und enttäuscht mit der Zunge schnalzte.  
„Was für ein sturer Mann“, verließen Worte Lasgos Lippen, die mit Sicherheit kein Lob waren und er verschloss die Flasche wieder, steckte sie zurück in seine Hosentasche. Lächelnd starrte er auf ihn herab, die Gier in seinen Augen unverhohlen zerstörerisch.  
„Was hast du mit Prodigy gemacht?“, wiederholte Crawford, als er sich sicher sein konnte, dass das Wasser nicht zurückkehrte.  
„Ich habe ihm eine Möglichkeit gegeben, sich für dein Handeln ihm gegenüber zu rächen.“  
Crawford fiel es schwer, ruhig und indifferent zu bleiben, als Lasgo ihm erneut durch die Haare strich. „Woher weißt du davon?“, presste er hervor und sah sich einem solchen widerlichen Wissen gegenüber, dass er beinahe den letzten Rest an Beherrschung verlor, der noch in ihm wohnte.  
„Er hat es mir gesagt. Detail für Detail hat mir der arme Junge mitgeteilt, was du ihm angetan hast, um ihn von dir weg zu treiben, nur weil er sich Sorgen um dich gemacht hat. Ich bin stolz auf dich, mein Schöner, denn du hast genau das getan, was du tun solltest.“

Genau getan, was er tun sollte? Crawford starrte in die zufriedenen, grauen Augen und sah dort eine Wahrheit, die er sich in den vergangenen Wochen, insbesondere aber in den letzten Tagen nie hatte eingestehen wollen. Als Fujimiya sie ihm ins Gesicht geschleudert hatte nicht. Jetzt auch nicht.  
„Das ist eine Lüge“, wisperte er. Er musste es verneinen. Er konnte diese Worte nicht als Wahrheit akzeptieren. Niemals hatte er sich in seinen Handlungen von Lasgo führen lassen. Es waren seine freien Entscheidungen gewesen, die er getroffen hatte. Nur seine.  
„Du möchtest, dass es eine ist. Was nicht bedeutet, dass dem auch so ist.“ Der andere Mann schritt um ihn herum und Crawford erstarrte. Das war nicht gut, das durfte nicht sein. Er durfte Lasgo nicht aus seinem Blickfeld verlieren, ihn hinter sich haben und dann dem ausgeliefert sein, was er tun würde.  
Die Art, wie sein Hinterkopf an den Bauch des Drogenhändlers gedrückt wurde, ließ ihn erschauern. Die Finger um sein Kinn, die ihn dort gefangen hielten, während die andere Hand seinen rasenden Puls erfühlte, verursachten ihm Übelkeit.  
„Schritt um Schritt hast du dich in dein eigenes Verderben begeben, Bradley, ohne, dass du auch nur einen Moment lang geahnt hast, wie nahe es auf dich lauert. Der Junge verehrt dich und du hast ihn zuverlässig in meine Arme getrieben. Ich musste nur warten, dass du deine Beherrschung verlierst so wie du sie bei Mamoru verloren hast. Ab dann war es ein Leichtes, dich in meine Arme zu ziehen. Also dorthin, wo du hingehörst.“  
„Niemals“, zischte Crawford. „Du wirst mich nicht bekommen.“  
„Du gehörst mir bereits.“  
„Das kannst du vergessen, du widerliches Stück Dr-„

Weiter kam Crawford nicht, als sich mit einem Mal jenes Glas an seine Lippen presste, das er zu seinem Entsetzen besser kannte als er es wirklich wahrhaben wollte. Instinktiv verschloss er seinen Mund und schwieg eisern, um ja nicht dem Drogenhändler einen Ansatzpunkt zu geben, ihm den Glasdildo erneut bis zum Anschlag in den Hals zu schieben. Niemals wieder.  
Das Lachen des anderen Mannes geisterte über seine Haut, als er seinen Kopf notgedrungen an dessen Bauch presste, um dem Druck auf seinen Lippen zu entkommen.  
„Hast du die Lektion etwa vergessen, Bradley? So sprichst du nicht mit mir und wenn doch, dann stopfe ich dir dein vorlautes Mundwerk, bis du gelernt hast, was Höflichkeit ist.“

Nein, er hatte es nicht vergessen. Wie könnte er? Crawford schloss seine Augen und lenkte all seine Kraft darauf, dem Drogenhändler Widerstand zu leisten. In diesem Moment waren ihm die Konsequenzen egal, die sich für ihn ergeben würden, wenn er sich weigerte. Ihm war egal, dass es die darauffolgende Vergewaltigung schlimmer und brutaler machen würde. Er würde sich nicht hingeben. Niemals mehr.  
Vertraut strichen die widerlichen Finger über seine schnell schlagende Halsschlagader.  
„So stur. Was, wenn ich dich vor die Wahl stelle, Bradley? Entweder, du schluckst das Prachtstück hier oder dein Telekinet wird es an deiner Statt tun? Mit Freuden, so wie er dich auch mit Freuden gefoltert hat.“

Es war nur logisch, dass Lasgo ihm damit drohte, befand Crawford. Er hätte es sich denken können, dass der andere Mann meinte, sie gegeneinander ausspielen zu können. Das milderte aber keinen Millimeter den Schock und das Entsetzen, die ihn beide eisern umfasst hielten und ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahmen. Alleine die Vorstellung, dass Lasgo Nagi etwas antun würde, war unvorstellbar und unerträglich. Das durfte nicht geschehen, nicht auch noch der Junge.  
Doch, so wurde es Crawford mit eben der gleichen, erschreckenden Klarheit bewusst, hatte er nicht die geringste Garantie dafür, dass Lasgo sich Nagi nicht schon aufgezwungen hatte. Ebenso wenig wie er eine Garantie dafür hatte, dass er es nicht noch tun würde, nachdem er mit ihm fertig war.

„Willst du ihn mir wirklich ausliefern, Bradley?“

Die Frage war doch, ob er ihn ihm nicht schon längst ausgeliefert hatte mit seinen Worten und Taten und Crawford beantwortete sich diese Frage mit ja. Es war bereits zu spät.  
Und nichts, was nun noch kommen würde, würde sich mit der Schuld, die ihm dafür auferlegt worden war, messen können. Nichts. Für alles, was erfolgt war und nun noch erfolgen würde, würde er die Verantwortung tragen.  
Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und richtete sie an die blutbespritzte Decke seines Gefängnisses. Er wusste, dass Vergebung das Letzte sein würde, was ihm zuteil werden würde und das ließ ihn schweigen. Er leistete stummen Widerstand, rührte sich nicht und gab nicht nach, den Preis dafür klar vor Augen. Dass das den Drogenhändler nicht amüsierte, wusste er. Er spürte es an dem Druck, der auf seine Lippen ausgeübt wurde. Er spürte es an der schneller werdenden Atmung, an der Anspannung hinter sich. 

Erst, als er beinahe zuviel wurde, löste sich Lasgo von ihm und seufzte tief. Langsam kam er um ihn herum und maß ihn mit unverhohlenem Sadismus.  
„Du hast es nicht Anders gewollt, Bradley. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Nagi dir beim nächsten Treffen deutlich mitteilen wird, was er davon hält, dass du noch nicht einmal den Versuch gemacht hast, ihn zu schützen.“  
Damit drehte er sich um und verließ den Keller, schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich und übergab Crawford der Stille des gleißend hellen Raumes und der kalten, klammen Verzweiflung, die sich in ihm ausbreitete.

 

~~**~~

 

Youji warf einen schnellen Blick in die belebte Umgebung und ließ sich auf die Rücksitzbank fallen.  
„Mir ist nicht wohl dabei“, richtete er an niemandem Bestimmten in ihrem Wagen, auch wenn es genug Zuhörer gab. Aya, der am Steuer saß, Schuldig, der den Beifahrersitz belegt hatte und nun seine Stirn bleich an die kühle Scheibe bettete. Wobei bleich der falsche Ausdruck war. Seine Gesichtsfarbe war durchscheinend, beinahe gräulich, seine gesunde Hand grub sich angespannt in den Stoff seiner Hose.  
Ken saß neben Youji und starrte fragend auf das deutliche und erschreckend ungewohnte Anzeichen von Schwäche, das ihren Plan mit Leichtigkeit gefährden könnte. Daher war es Sorge, die in den Augen seines Teamkollegen stand, von der Youji aber wusste, dass sie garantiert nicht Schuldigs Wohlbefinden galt.  
„Ich fühle mich nicht wohl dabei“, merkte eben leise an und Youji nickte. Das konnte er so unterschreiben. Wenn sie ihren Plan nicht durchführen konnten, dann konnten sie sich allesamt einen Strick nehmen, denn sie waren, ob sie es wollten oder nicht, auf die Frau angewiesen, die sie just in den Kofferraum gesperrt und entführt hatten.  
„Ich auch nicht, Ken. Ich auch nicht“, seufzte er.

„Fahr endlich oder ich kotz dir den Wagen voll, Abyssinian“, holte ihn Schuldig ungnädig aus seinen Überlegungen und aus dem Augenwinkel sah Youji, wie Aya angespannt nickte. Kaum hatten sie sich in Bewegung gesetzt, hörten sie Manx‘ deutliches Missfallen, als sie von innen gegen den Kofferraum trat und Ken mit jedem ihrer Tritte zusammenzucken ließ. Was hatten sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Das würde nicht gut gehen, ganz und gar nicht gut, hielt sich Youji in einem Anflug von unnötigem und ungewolltem Pessimismus vor.

Sie schlängelten sich durch den Verkehr hin zum Hafen. Es kam Youji seltsam vor, dieses Gebiet am helllichten Tag zu betreten, denn meist waren sie nur nachts hier, dann, wenn es keine Zeugen gab und der Abschaum sich aus seinen Löchern traute. Nun wie eben jener Abschaum eine der verlassenen Hallen zu nutzen, war übelkeitserregend und verursachte Youji eine Gänsehaut.  
Schuldig hatte ihnen eine Adresse genannt. Eine verlassene Lagerhalle weit ab vom Schuss, die niemand so schnell finden würde. Warnschilder an dem rostigen Metallzaun wiesen auf eine radioaktive Belastung hin, die es in Wirklichkeit gar nicht gab, und Youji ließ seinen Blick müßig über das Grün schweifen, das sich durch die Betonbodenplatten drängte und den letzten Kilometer zu einer holprigen Fahrt über unebenen Betonboden machten. Fenster waren eingeschlagen oder durch die oft vorkommenden Erdbeben und Stürme zersplittert, Stahlträger ragten rostrot aus dem Boden und vermissten das Dach, das sie einst getragen hatten.  
„Links rum“, ertönte Schuldigs Stimme gepresst und er deutete Aya an, wo er parken sollte.  
Youji ließ seinen Blick über die fünf Tanks gleiten, die zu Beginn ihres Daseins einmal gelb angestrichen gewesen waren, deren brauner Rost nun aber nur noch zur gesamten Trostlosigkeit beitrug. Sie flankierten den Überrest einer Halle, deren Schornsteine halb zerfallen waren. Zweifelnd ließ er seinen Blick die Metalllamellenwände hochgleiten, die den Rest des Gebäudes trugen und durch Metallrohre jeder Dicke umrahmt wurden.  
„Hier.“

Aya hielt und kaum, dass er den Wagen zum Stehen gebracht hatte, schälte sich Schuldig aus dem Auto und übergab sich röchelnd und hustend direkt auf dem brüchigen Asphalt. Ken verzog angewidert das Gesicht und Youji wandte sich sorgenvoll an Aya. Das Letzte, was sie jetzt brauchen konnten, war ein Telepath, der nicht in der Lage war, seinen Teil des Planes einzuhalten und sie somit vorhersehbar gefährdete. Langsam stieg er aus und blieb in angemessener Entfernung zu dem schwer atmenden Telepathen stehen.  
„Was ist mit ihm?“, fragte er und stieg aus. Aya zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Gute Frage, nächste Frage.“  
Nur langsam löste sich Schuldig von der Motorhaube, an der er sich festgehalten hatte und fischte ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche, mit dem er sich den Mund abwischte. Für einen kurzen Moment legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen, ein paar Mal tief ein- und ausatmend. Sein Atem kondensierte an der frischen Luft.  
„Was ist los?“, wandte Youji sich dieses Mal direkt an Schuldig und kassierte für seine – in seinen Augen – nur allzu berechtigte Frage einen zittrigen Mittelfinger.  
„Zuviel weißsche Dummheit“, knurrte der Schwarz und die blauen Augen maßen ihn verächtlich. „Hol sie raus, bevor ich nochmal kotzen muss.“

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Schuldig öffnete er mit einem tiefen Seufzen den Kofferraum, bereit für alles, was ihn dort erwarten würde. Er sah hinunter auf die Agentin und rief sich ins Gedächtnis, dass er das tat, damit die ganze Situation weniger vertrackt, weniger hoffnungslos wurde. Und dass Manx ihm vielleicht irgendwann einmal für sein Handeln vergeben würde, so wenig sie auch jetzt davon begeistert war, was sie ihr antaten.  
Er griff vorsichtig, aber unnachgiebig unter ihre Achseln und hievte sie aus dem Kofferraum. Natürlich wehrte sie sich, was Youji ihr noch nicht einmal verdenken konnte. Stumm nickte er Ken zu und gemeinsamen hielten sie die rechte Hand Persers solange ruhig, bis sie ihre Gegenwehr aufgab.  
Schuldig deutete auf die kleine Metalltür und sie führten Manx vorsichtig über die gesprungenen Betonplatten in die Halle hinein, immer begleitet von dem unregelmäßigen Klackern ihrer Absätze auf dem Asphalt, das wie Donnerschläge durch die Stille hallte.

Hinter sich hörte Youji, wie sich Aya an Schuldig wandte und kam nicht umhin, die Ruhe seines Anführers zu bewundern, mit der dieser auf den Telepathen zuging. Er selbst hätte sie nicht gehabt, nicht in dieser Situation, nicht, nachdem was vorgefallen war.  
„Gibt es etwas, das unseren Plan gefährdet?“ fragte Aya und wurde dafür mit einem beißenden Lachen belohnt.  
„Deine Unfähigkeit zum Beispiel?“, giftete Schuldig zurück und Youji fand seinen Anfangsverdacht mehr als bestätigt. Mit Schuldig und seiner Telepathie stimmte etwas nicht und die schlechte Laune des Telepathen war ein deutliches Indiz dafür, dass er sich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, dass das ein für ihn ungewohnter Zustand war und er das ganz und gar nicht kompensieren konnte. Dass er nun auch noch gezwungen war, mit Weiß zu arbeiten und sich auf die gegnerische Gruppierung zu verlassen, besser gesagt, ihnen ausgeliefert war, rundete das Ganze vermutlich noch ab.  
Youji gönnte Schuldig das immer noch alles aus ganzem Herzen.

„Oder etwa das Versagen deiner Kräfte“, gab Aya mit einer Leichtigkeit zurück, die sich Youji nicht zum ersten Mal fragen ließ, was wirklich in den fünf Tagen passiert war, in denen Aya unfreiwilliger Gast bei Schwarz gewesen war. Es war nicht so, dass er seinem Freund nicht glaubte, was ihm geschehen war, doch vielleicht verschwieg Aya etwas. Denn das, was er ihnen erzählt hatte, passte nicht zu dem bissigen, aber ungezwungenen Unterton, der in seiner Umgangsweise mit Schuldig lag. Es passte auch nicht dazu, dass dieser sich brutal den Weg in die Gedanken ihres Anführers gesucht hatte.  
„Willst du einen Beweis, dass es nicht so ist?“  
Aya überging den lauernden Ton. „Später. Jetzt haben wir einen Auftrag.“  
„Fick dich, Weiß.“  
„Nein, das werde ich nicht tun. Aber ich weiß, wer zu diesem Zeitpunkt aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach gefickt wird: Crawford und wenn du Pech hast, Naoe gleich mit dazu. Also. Wollen wir?“ Aya wartete Schuldigs Antwort nicht ab, sondern kam zu ihnen, in seinem Gesicht die grimmige Entschlossenheit, sich für das Kommende zu stählen. 

Youji zog schamlos etwas Entschlossenheit für sich aus der Ruhe seines Anführers, auch wenn er unwillkürlich schauderte. Es roch durchdringend nach…zu wenig Mensch. Nach verlassenem, modernden Gemäuer, das nach und nach durch die Natur zurückerobert wurde. Er meinte Moos unter dem Geruch von Stahl und Blech zu vernehmen. Stehendes Regenwasser spiegelte den grauen Himmel, dort, wo das Dach eingestürzt war. Fast alle Stahlträger waren mit Graffitis besprüht und gaben dem Ganzen etwas Endzeitliches.  
So stellte sich Youji die Welt vor, nachdem die Menschheit sie verlassen hatte. Die kühle Luft schauderte ihn und wärmesuchend zog er seinen Mantel enger.

Sie hatten Manx auf die stählerne Treppe an der Seite des Gebäudes platziert, damit sie sitzen konnte. Schuldig stieg langsam an ihr vorbei und verzog sich außerhalb ihres Sichtfeldes in den hinteren Teil des Gebäudes.  
Ken kam zu ihm und Aya nickte auf Youjis fragenden Blick hin. Besser jetzt als später, sonst würden sie nie die Kraft dazu haben, ihre vermeintliche Verbündete zu befragen.  
Behutsam nahm Youji die Kapuze ab, ebenso behutsam verfuhr er mit dem Knebel. Als er ihr jedoch die unordentlichen Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen wollte, entzog sie sich ihm mit einem wütenden Grollen und wich auf der Treppenstufe zurück, auf der sie saß. Mit der gleichen Ruhe hinderte Youji sie daran, sich auch noch zu erheben und trat dann einen Schritt zu Aya, während er ihr die Zeit ließ, ihre Umgebung in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Was ihr sah, gefiel ihr nicht. Youji konnte es ihr nicht verdenken, trotzdem lauerte in seiner Stimme der nur zu deutliche Befehl, seinen Worten Folge zu leisten, als sie Anstalten machte, sich ein weiteres Mal zu erheben.  
„Bleib bitte sitzen, Manx“, sagte er ruhig und die erstaunlicherweise nicht verschmierten, roten Lippen verzogen sich zu einem wütenden Zischen.  
„Warum sollte ich das tun, Balinese?“, hallte pures Eis durch die Stille und verlor sich in der Weite der Halle. Neben ihm schauderte Aya unwillkürlich. Den Zorn der Agentin auf sich zu ziehen war wahrlich kein schönes Gefühl und in ihrer jetzigen Verfassung war sie der Kälte des Orakels zu seinen besten Zeiten beunruhigend ähnlich.  
„Weil wir mit dir reden müssen.“  
„Dafür haben wir uns in einem Café getroffen. Bis ich plötzlich nicht mehr Herrin meiner Sinne war und ihr mich in einem verdammten Kofferraum gesteckt habt um mich zu _entführen_.“ Als Untermalung ihrer Worte erhob sie sich erneut. Erneut, dieses Mal bestimmter und grober als zuvor, drückte Youji sie zurück auf die Treppe.  
„Ich _weiß_ und wir werden es dir erklären. Aber du bleibst sitzen.“ Die Drohung war nun deutlich zu hören und mit zusammengepresstem Kiefer leistete Manx dem schließlich Folge.  
Schweigend starrte sie ihm und Aya in die Augen und wartete sie auf die versprochene Erklärung. Die Kälte, die er in dem Grün erkannte, ließ Youji frösteln und sein Blick wandte sich hilfesuchend an Aya.

~~**~~ 

Manx wusste nicht, auf wen sie wütender sein sollte. Sich selbst, weil sie die Möglichkeit, dass Abyssinian mithilfe von Mastermind auch den Rest von Weiß unter seine Kontrolle gebracht hatte, nicht genügend gewürdigt hatte. Oder aber auf eben jenen, der es wagte, ihre Organisation zu verraten, sich mit Schwarz zusammen zu tun und sie zu entführen. Oder auf Youji und Ken, die es wagten, sich für seine Sache einspannen zu lassen.  
Sie befanden sich am Hafen, wenn sie die Geräusche, die aus der Ferne zu ihr drangen, richtig interpretierte, eben dort, wo sie gerne ihre unliebsam gewordenen Gegenspieler entsorgten. Ihre Umgebung roch bereits danach, als wäre sie ein Grab und unwillkürlich schauderte Manx bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie hier ihr Ende finden würde. 

Auch das machte sie wütend. 

„Es gibt mindestens einen Verräter in Kritikers Reihen“, begann Abyssinian ohne Umschweife und innerlich lachte Manx bitter auf. Äußerlich konzentrierte sie sich jedoch darauf, ruhig zu bleiben und zumindest den Eindruck von Fassung zu erwecken. Vielleicht würde das ihre Lebensspanne so lange verlängern, bis sie einen Plan oder zumindest eine Idee hatte, wie sie sich aus dieser Situation befreien konnte.  
„Ja, dich, Abyssinian“, zischte sie, doch zu ihrem Unbill ließ er sich nicht aus seiner selbstgerechten, verräterischen Ruhe bringen.  
„Nein, nicht mich. Birman.“  
Ihr Lachen hallte nun doch laut und hässlich durch den stillen Industriekomplex und ließ die vor ihr stehenden Agenten zusammenzucken. Richtig so. Sollten sie ein schlechtes Gewissen und Angst vor dem haben, was kommen würde.  
„Redest du dir das ein, ja? Redest du das _ihnen _ein? Wurde dir das durch Schwarz eingepflanzt?“, fragte sie und deutete mit dem Kinn auf Ken und Youji. Abyssinian maß sie nachdenklich, bevor er erneut den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Omi wurde entführt, Manx. Von Lasgo, dem Mann, den ich töten sollte und es nicht konnte, weil er gewarnt wurde. Von Birman, die mit ihm gemeinsame Sache gemacht hat… wie lange schon, weiß ich nicht.“ __

____

Omi wurde entführt? Mit aller Macht hinderte sich Manx an einem Zusammenzucken. Das war ihr neu. Bislang hatte sie davon keine Kenntnis gehabt und die sich darauf anbahnende Katastrophe ließ sie sich wünschen, dass Abyssinian sie angelogen hatte. Auch wen sie ahnte, dass es sich dabei nicht um eine Lüge handelte. Eisern verbot sich Manx, darauf zu reagieren. Sie würde ihre eigenen Möglichkeiten haben, darauf zu reagieren und an Informationen zu gelangen.   
Anstelle dessen legte sich blanker Hohn auf ihre Züge, als sie der anderen, dreisten Lüge des abtrünnigen Agenten lauschte. Birman sollte sie verraten haben? Definitiv die Einwirkung von Schwarz. Von alleine würde Abyssinian niemals auf einen solch absurden Gedanken kommen. Nein, das war die Unwahrheit.  
„Aya hat die beiden zusammen bei Lasgo gesehen, wie sie sich vertraut unterhalten haben“, mischte sich Youji ein und Manx fixierte ihn, legte langsam den Kopf schief. War es also das, was sie ihm Glauben gemacht hatten? War das ihre Variante der Wahrheit?  
„Natürlich. Und das alleine ist Grund genug für Weiß, gemeinsame Sache mit Schwarz zu machen? Meine Güte, was haben wir euch schlecht ausgebildet“, spottete sie in die missfallenden Gesichter ihrer Agenten. Ehemaligen Agenten. Sie sah, dass ihre Worte dort trafen, wo es schmerzte und das war ihr recht so. Das und viel mehr hatten sie für den Verrat an ihren Idealen, Verrat an all dem, wofür sie in den letzten Jahren gekämpft hatten, verdient.  
„Lasgo hat auch zwei Mitglieder von Schwarz entführt.“ Abyssinian erneut, dieses Mal mit Worten, die der Wahrheit näherkamen. Er machte sich also Sorgen um die Schwarz? Natürlich. Dumm von ihm, dass er sie es sehen ließ. Manx hob die Augenbraue und verlagerte ihr Gewicht um sich den durch ihre gefesselten Hände entstehenden Druck auf die Schultern etwas zu erleichtern; die lange Fahrt in dem Wagen hatte bereits ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Wütend auf ihre eigene Unfähigkeit, sich aus den Fesseln zu befreien, nachdem sie tumb in die Falle getappt war, grollte sie. Ihre Wut auf die beiden Schwarz zu richten, schien da ein guter Weg.  
„Umso besser. Die restlichen Beiden sollten leicht einzufangen oder zu töten sein.“ 

Abyssinian schüttelte den Kopf, blass, aber immer noch so ruhig, als würde er sich im Recht befinden. „So einfach ist das nicht, Manx.“  
Sie lachte bellend. „ _Doch_. Genauso einfach ist es. Sie sind permanente Ziele, sie gehören einer Gruppierung an, die Kritiker vernichten wollen, weil sie Böses tun und diejenigen unterstützen, die dieses Land korrumpieren und ins Chaos stürzen wollen. Euer Auftrag ist es, die Unschuldigen zu schützen, Balinese, Siberian und Abyssinian. Mitleid und Nachsicht mit dem Feind ist fehlplatziert und euer verdammter _Untergang_! Insbesondere wenn sie es waren, die durch die Entführung Bombays die Regeln gebrochen haben“, entkam es voller Frust ihren Lippen, bevor sie sich beherrschen konnte. Die Regeln gingen ihre Teams nichts an. Erbost klirrten die Kettenglieder ihrer Handschellen unter der Beanspruchung. 

Doch anscheinend reichte ihre Tirade vorher aus, um den letzten Teil des Satzes untergehen zu lassen. Wütend drehte sich Abyssinian weg, nachdem dessen Gesichtsausdruck eindeutig gesagt hatte, dass er sie sonst geschlagen hätte. Mit nichts Anderem rechnete sie auch, wenn sie ehrlich war. Drei tiefe Atemzüge brauchte der verräterische Anführer von Weiß, bis er sich wieder zu ihr zurückdrehte und ihr wieder in die Augen sehen konnte.  
„Crawford hatte den gleichen Auftrag wie ich auch: Lasgo zu töten. Lasgo hat ihn enttarnt, gefangen genommen und vergewaltigt. Er hat ihn mir _geschenkt_ “, sagte er schließlich in der gleichen Art, wie er seine Missionsreports ihr gegenüber gab. Widerwillig hörte Manx ihm zu.  
„Nach drei Tagen hat er ihn sich zurückgeholt und während ich die Bomben auf dem Gelände verteilt habe, um Lasgo zu töten, habe ich Crawford gefunden. Erneut…“ Aya machte eine Handbewegung, die Manx nur zu genau verstand, auch wenn ihre Wut nicht wahrhaben wollte, mit was Abyssinian genau ein Problem hatte, ebenso wenig wie sie wahrhaben wollte, was er ihr gerade gesagt hatte. Das klang nach vollkommenem Unsinn, aber nicht nach Unsinn, der Abyssinian durch Schwarz oder Rosenkreuz in sein Hirn gepflanzt worden war. Warum sollten sie ihm so etwas vorgaukeln? So etwas Intimes und Beschämendes, das der Stolz des Orakels sicherlich nicht zulassen würde. 

„Ich habe ihn gerettet und mitgenommen.“ 

Gerettet und mitgenommen. Natürlich. Abyssinian rettete Oracle das Leben und befreite ihn aus seiner Gefangenschaft, nachdem er ihm geschenkt worden war. Das war absurd. Zu absurd, um nicht die Wahrheit zu sein, merkte eben jene kleine Stimme in ihr erneut an. Aber das passte nicht zu Birmans Verrat. Niemals würde die Agentin sie verraten. Niemals würde sie ihre Gerechtigkeitsliebe zugunsten eines verbrecherischen Arschlochs aufgeben. 

Manx zischte. „Rührende Geschichte, Abyssinian. Lässt dich das Helfersyndrom weich werden?“, spöttelte sie lauernd und auch dieses Mal schüttelte Aya beherrscht den Kopf.  
„Nein, das ist es nicht. Birman hat sich ebenfalls an Crawford vergangen, zusammen mit Lasgo.“

Niemals!, gellte es in Manx. Das war eine Lüge. Das konnte nichts Anderes sein als das. Doch, so erkannte sie, das war hier nicht wichtig. Birman lag versorgt in ihrer Krankenstation und wurde schwer bewacht. Sie war zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt lediglich eine Ablenkung vom eigentlichen Problem.  
„Selbst wenn sie es getan haben sollte, sehe ich _immer noch_ keinen Grund, mit Schwarz zu kollaborieren“, erwiderte Manx und begegnete immer noch der ausgesuchten Ruhe und Vorsicht Abyssinians. Wieder ging er nicht auf ihren Einwurf ein, sondern berichtete weiter, als hätte sie ihn nicht provoziert.  
„Nachdem ich wieder ins Koneko zurückgekehrt bin, haben mich Birman und Lasgo aufgesucht. Sie hat mich mit dem Leben meiner Schwester erpresst, wenn ich nicht das tue, was sie und Lasgo von mir verlangen und wenn ich auch nur einen Ton zu Kritiker oder meinem Team sage. Birman hat mir den Auftrag gegeben, Perser zu töten.“ 

Manx blinzelte. Wie bitte? Das sollte sie glauben? Wieso in aller Welt sollte Birman Abyssinian den Auftrag geben, Perser zu töten? Das konnte doch nicht sein.  
Eine Sekunde lang huschten Zweifel über ihr Gesicht und die Sekunde reichte der scharfen Beobachtungsgabe Abyssinians, sich verflucht noch einmal genau darauf zu stürzen.  
„Als Omi durch Schwarz ins Koneko zurückgebracht wurde und wir in das Safehouse übergesiedelt sind, hat Crawford meine Schwester und mich entführt. Meine Schwester als Druckmittel, damit ich für ihn arbeite.“  
Insbesondere der letzte Teil des Satzes machte sie überschäumend wütend. Das war gegen alle Regeln, die aufgestellt worden waren. Das war über die Verträge hinaus eine solch grobe Verletzung, dass es natürlich eine Kriegserklärung an Kritiker seitens Rosenkreuz war. Aber auch das ging Weiß nichts an, so konzentrierte sie sich auf den einzigen wichtigen Punkt, den sie mit Abyssinian zu besprechen hatte. Um den Rest konnte und würde sie sich kümmern, wenn sie dieser Katastrophe hier entkommen sollte. 

„Dein Schweigen in dieser Angelegenheit ist Verrat, Abyssinian. Nichts Anderes als das.“  
Er nickte und ungläubig ob dieses selbstverständlichen Geständnisses starrte sie ihm in die Augen. „Ja, das ist es. Aber ich wusste nicht, ob nur sie Verrat begangen hatte oder wer noch mit drinsteckt. Du zum Beispiel.“  
Manx lachte erbittert. „Ich? Kritiker verraten? Wie dumm bist du denn?!“, zischte sie und ihr Oberkörper schnellte vor, als wolle er sich von den ihn bindenden Fesseln befreien. Abyssinian wich nicht zurück, das musste man ihm zugute lassen. Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, als würde er ihr im Kampf entgegentreten wollen. Mut hatte er.  
„Ich hätte auch niemals angenommen, dass Birman die Ziele von Kritiker verraten wird, Manx. Sie hat mich damals angeworben für unsere Sache. Sie war diejenige, die mich hat leben lassen und mich Weiß vorgestellt hat. Wie soll ich mir dann bei dir sicher sein?“ 

Manx erkannte mit einem Mal, was sie vorher nicht hatte wahrhaben wollen. Der Mann vor ihr war verzweifelt und irrte durch das Chaos, das er selbst angerichtet hatte mit seinem Handeln. Er warf ihr gerade keinen Verrat vor, er wollte von ihr eine Bestätigung, dass dem nicht so war. Weiß wartete auf irgendeine Bestätigung, dass dem nicht so war. Manx seufzte tief. Loyalität innerhalb eines Teams war wünschenswert, aber in diesem Moment verfluchte sie jedes einzelne Fünkchen an Freundschaft, das Weiß in den letzten Jahren aufgebaut hatte. 

Und es wurde Zeit, dass sie die Kontrolle über die Situation zurückgewann. 

„Und da warst du umso erleichterter, dass sich Schwarz deiner angenommen hat anstelle dich schon vorher an mich oder Perser zu wenden? Oder da schien euch jetzt Schwarz als geeignete Lösung um Omi zurück zu holen? Ausgerechnet Mastermind, der Omi gefoltert hat? Ist es das, was du wolltest?“, provozierte sie bewusst und besah sich die Reaktionen des aus dem Ruder laufenden Teams. Da war viel schlechtes Gewissen, noch mehr Entschlossenheit und am Meisten natürlich Dummheit aufgeteilt auf drei Personen.  
„Nein, das war ich nicht. Ich war nicht freiwillig da. Ich wäre nie freiwillig mit Crawford gegangen, wenn er mich nicht mit meiner Schwester erpresst hätte. Aber es ist das, was sich schlussendlich, trotz aller Bitterkeit, als Lösung in einer Situation ohne Ausweg anbot“, erwiderte Abyssinian und löste seine Arme aus ihrer starren Haltung. Hilflos zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wem ich mich anvertrauen könnte, dann wäre es nicht soweit gekommen. Ich habe mich nur an den Strohhalm geklammert, der sich mir geboten hat. Und der heißt gerade Zusammenarbeit mit Mastermind um Omi zurückzubekommen.“ 

Lange ließ sich Manx die Worte des rothaarigen Mannes durch den Kopf gehen. Kritisch runzelte sie schließlich die Stirn. „Wirst du, nein, werdet ihr euch beim nächsten Mal auch wieder so entscheiden, wenn ihr scheinbar ein Problem mit eurer Organisation habt?“, fragte Manx so neutral, wie sie es konnte. Sie sah Siberian an, der merklich schluckte. Balinese, der lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte. Ebenso wie Abyssinian. Ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen, sah er zu seinem Team und hob fragend die Augenbraue. Die beiden Männer nickten und Abyssinian sah wieder zu ihr zurück.  
„Unsere Treue gilt den Prinzipien, für die Kritiker steht. Niemals würden wir freiwillig für die schlechte und verdorbene Seite arbeiten. Aber, und da spreche ich nur für mich, meine Liebe gilt meiner Schwester. Für das Leben meiner Schwester habe ich mich von Kritiker anwerben lassen.“  
„Und um Rache an Takatori zu üben.“  
Er nickte. „Genau das. Daran hat sich nichts geändert, auch nicht in dem Moment, in dem ich Crawford gerettet habe. Auch nicht nach meiner Zeit bei Schwarz.“ 

Sie kannte den Mann gut genug um zu wissen, dass die Worte, die er sagte, der vollen Wahrheit entsprachen. Und dennoch war es Wut, die in ihr hochkochte bei Erwähnung des feindlichen Teams.  
„Ich verstehe nicht, wie ein Mann, der so hasserfüllt ist wie du, Abyssinian, plötzlich umschwingt und mit dem Feind kollaboriert. Und ich verstehe erst recht nicht, dass IHR“, sie wandte sich an Ken und Youji. „...euch dazu hinreißen lasst, euer gesamtes Leben und all das, was ihr erreicht habt, für einen wagemutigen Plan und eine fixe Idee aufs Spiel zu setzen. Ihr wisst, was die Folgen eines solchen Handelns sind und daran ändert auch die Tatsache nichts, dass ihr mich entführt habt, um mich in einer verlassenen Lagerhalle umzustimmen... oder umzubringen, wenn ich mich nicht umstimmen lasse.“ 

„Wir wollen dich nicht töten, Manx.“ Ehrlich empörte Worte waren es, die Balineses Mund verließen. „Wir wollten mit dir reden, in Ruhe, ohne Störung. Und wir brauchen einen Plan.“  
„Einen Plan?“  
„Um Omi zu retten.“  
Manx ließ sich keinen Moment lang täuschen. „Und die beiden Schwarz.“  
Abyssinian war es, der nickte und es war unzweifelhaft sein Helfersyndrom gegenüber dem Orakel, das ihn diese Entscheidung treffen ließ. War auch das die Wahrheit? War es Lasgo tatsächlich gelungen, das Orakel von Schwarz zu überlisten? Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie die zeitliche Abfolge der Ereignisse noch einmal überdachte. Doch warum der Vertragsbruch? War es trotz des Ereignisses geplant gewesen?  
„In gewisser Weise sind wir es ihnen schuldig.“  
Manx zischte. „Ihr seid ihnen gar nichts schuldig. Nehmt sie gefangen, tötet sie, wo sie nun schwach sind. Keine Gnade mit Verbrechern.“ Noch hatten sie die Möglichkeit, den Vertragsbruch zu ihren Gunsten zu nutzen.  
Aya schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, dann sind wir nicht besser als sie, Manx. Töten können wir sie immer noch, aber erst dann, wenn es ein Tod auf Augenhöhe ist. Das ist das Prinzip, für das wir stehen.“ 

Erbost grollte Manx ob der hirnrissigen und dummen Argumentation. Für einen Augenblick war sie wirklich versucht, Weiß die ganze Wahrheit aufzutischen. Ein Tod auf Augenhöhe, dass sie nicht lachte. Wenn Schwarz wieder komplett sein würde, dann wäre es kein Tod auf Augenhöhe, sondern unnötig schwere Arbeit, insbesondere vor der jetzigen Herausforderung.  
„Sie sind hier nicht die Unschuldigen, Abyssinian“, presste sie hervor.  
„Nein, sind sie nicht. Aber irgendetwas ist hier faul, Manx und wir haben keine Ahnung. Schuldig hat keine Ahnung. Schwarz hatte den Auftrag, einen korrupten Geschäftspartner Takatoris zu töten. Weiß hatte den gleichen Auftrag. Und dann taucht Lasgo auf und entführt Omi und Crawford, nachdem er vorher schon Naoe in seine Gewalt gebracht hat. Irgendwoher hatte er die Informationen, wann wir uns wo befinden. Die wichtige Frage ist, woher.“ 

Durchdringend starrten sie sich an. Manx sah, dass er versuchte, zu erkennen, ob sie ein Teil der Verschwörung war. Abschätzig schnaubte Manx. Nein. Niemals.  
„Von mir sicherlich nicht. Von Perser auch nicht.“ Die Frage war dann aber tatsächlich, wem in ihrer Organisation sie noch vertrauen konnten. 

Bewusst poltrige Schritte hinter ihr schreckten sie aus ihren Gedanken hoch. 

„Sie sagt die Wahrheit“, schnarrte seine Stimme durch die Stille der Halle und keine Sekunde später schnippte ihr der Telepath des feindlichen Teams gegen die Stirn, als sie sich überrascht zu ihm umdrehte. Zum Dank dafür versuchte Manx ihm die Beine wegzutreten, doch er bewegte sich schneller aus ihrer Reichweite heraus sie ihn erreichen konnte. Lachend sprang er von der Treppe auf den Boden und verzog für einen kurzen, aber sehr befriedigenden Augenblick das Gesicht vor Schmerzen, als seine anscheinend lädierte Schulter und Nase durch das unsanfte Aufkommen in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. Manx rollte mit den Augen vor so viel Dummheit und hob bedeutungsschwanger die Augenbraue.  
„Mastermind“, schnarrte sie wenig erfreut über seine Anwesenheit und er tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Schläfe.  
„Der einzig Wahre. Hallo, Rote.“ 

Angespannt schwieg sie und musterte den Schwarz intensiv von oben bis unten. An seiner ausgerenkten Schulter blieb sie hängen, ebenso wie an der gebrochenen Nase.  
„Das war ich“, schmunzelte Balinese und ihre grünen Augen kamen auf ihm zum Ruhen. Schuldigs blaue Augen hingegen waren nicht halb so begeistert wie die ihres Agenten.  
„Danke für die Erinnerung“, lauerte der unbedingte Wille nach Rache in den harschen Worten des Deutschen und nun war es Abyssinian, der mit den Augen rollte.  
„Können wir das auf nachher verschieben?“, richtete er an die Beiden, wurde jedoch mit keiner Antwort gewürdigt. 

„Du hast mich scannen lassen?“, kam Manx zum Wesentlichen und er nickte schweigend in ihre Wut hinein, die trotz allem Wissen um die Tatsache, dass der Telepath von Anfang an dabei gewesen war, in ihr schwelte.  
„Ich will auf Nummer sicher gehen, Manx. Ich bin nicht bereit, das Leben meines Teams oder aber das Leben meiner Schwester für einen weiteren Verrat aufs Spiel zu setzen.“  
„Und was hat dein Haus- und Hoftelepath lesen können?“, grimmte sie wütend, mit höhnischem Blick auf den besagten Deutschen, der zielsicher von Abyssinian zurückgehalten wurde, als er vorpreschen und sie schlagen wollte. Wie dünnhäutig doch das bisschen Schmerzen machen konnten. 

„Du wirst sie nicht anrühren, Mastermind, haben wir uns verstanden?“ Manx überraschte die Drohung, die in den Worten Abyssinians mitschwang. So wie Schwarz mit Bombay umgegangen war, hatte sie erwartet, dass sie sich Abyssinian ähnlich gefügig machen würden. Doch bis auf ein paar sichtbare Blessuren in seinem Gesicht konnte sie keine Zeichen einer Unterwerfung an ihm ausmachen. Im Gegenteil. Abyssinian führte Weiß routiniert, während er Schuldig gerade in diesem Moment mit seiner Gestik und Mimik _dominierte_. Und bei aller offensichtlicher Verletzung des Telepathen, das wäre Abyssinian nicht gelungen, wenn ihre ganze Zusammenarbeit nicht schon einen Vorlauf hätte, der außerhalb ihrer Kenntnis lag.  
Über Schuldigs Zorn hinweg lächelte Manx triumphierend.  
„An die Leine gelegt durch Abyssinian. Dass ich das noch erleben darf, Mastermind. Hat sich der Tag also doch noch gelohnt.“  
„Manx!“, protestierte Youji und Aya stemmte sich nun mit voller Gewalt gegen Schuldig, der nun definitiv nach ihrem Blut gierte. Seine Augen teilten ihr mit, dass er sie in Stücke reißen würde, wenn er sie zu fassen bekam. Sie spiegelte den Hass aber mit Leichtigkeit. Er hatte noch viel mehr dafür verdient, dass er Bombay gefoltert hatte. Viel, viel mehr.  
„Du hast mir keine Befehle zu erteilen, Weiß. Und wenn diese Hure mich - “ 

„Arielle ist keine Hure.“ 

Es war, als hätten diese Worte die Zeit und alle Geräusche einfrieren lassen.  
Zunächst konnte Manx die rauen, leisen Worte nicht zuordnen, die direkt hinter ihr gesprochen worden waren und nur zu deutlich den Weg an ihre Ohren fanden. Sie konnte die Stimme und den Sinn nicht zuordnen, der sich ihr erschließen sollte, insbesondere in diesem Moment, in dem sich die gezackte, kühle Klinge eines Messers an ihren Hals presste und ihren Kopf mit roher Gewalt zurückdrängte an ein Schlüsselbein, das, nach einem kurzen, hektischen Blick, niemand anderem gehörte als dem verrückten Iren des feindlichen Teams. Woher der weißhaarige Dämon gekommen war, der hinter ihr auf den Treppenstufen hockte, wusste sie nicht. Wieso niemand einschließlich ihr ihn bemerkt hatte, auch nicht. Aber er war da, er und seine Klinge, die zwar noch kein Blut hervorbrachte, dafür aber eine umso größere Stille nach sich zog, in der man problemlos noch bis zum nächsten Block eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können.

Sie hatte selbst als sie sie entführt hatten nicht soviel Angst vor dem, was kam, wie vor dem, was in diesem Moment kommen würde. 

~~**~~ 

„Farfarello, leg das Messer weg“, war es Aya, der als Erstes die Sprache wiederfand. Seine Stimme war nicht halb so fest wie bei Schuldig nur einen Moment zuvor, daher hegte er keine großen Hoffnungen, dass der Ire auch nur darüber nachdachte, ihm zu gehorchen. Trotzdem musste er es versuchen. Irgendwie. „Geh weg von ihr.“

Wie er es befürchtet hatte, verloren sich seine Worte in der Leere von Farfarellos hellem Auge und ein leichtes Schmunzeln lag auf den bleichen, vernarbten Lippen.  
„Warum sollte ich?“, hauchte der Schwarz in Manx‘ Ohr und presste die Klinge enger an ihren Hals und schmiegte seine Wange an ihre langen, roten Haare. Gehorsam ließ Manx das über sich ergehen, auch wenn Aya sah, dass sie sich am Liebsten mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers gegen den Griff und die Drohung gewehrt hätte. Panik war aber ein schlechter Ratgeber, insbesondere dann, wenn es Farfarello betraf. Das wusste er. Das wusste glücklicherweise auch Manx.  
„Weil sie nicht sterben darf.“ Dieses Mal war seine Stimme fester und glaubwürdiger.  
„Hmmm.“ Der genießerische Unterton jagte Aya einen Schauer über den Rücken, ebenso wie Farfarellos Nase, die nun auf Spurensuche durch die Haare der Kritikeragentin ging und ihn wohlig schaudern ließ.  
„Arielle aus dem Meer, an Land gespült durch ihre eigene Gier“, wiederholte er und strich mit der freien Hand langsam über die rote Mähne. „Wo ist dein Prinz, der dich aus den Fängen von Ursula befreit?“, fragte er sie und die Kritikeragentin zitterte vor Angst und Wut, wie Aya nun an ihren Lippen erkannte, an dem eisern aufeinander gepressten Kiefer. 

Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, in der Aya einzuschätzen versuchte, wie sich der Ire verhalten würde. Er scheiterte und auch sein nach Hilfe suchender Blick in Richtung Schuldig gab ihm da keine weiteren Aufschlüsse. Wütend, aber stumm starrte er sein Teammitglied an, die gesunde Hand zur Faust geballt. Während Aya noch fiebrig überlegte, mit was für einer Antwort sie Farfarello umstimmen konnten, Manx umzubringen, war es ausgerechnet sie, die die Situation anscheinend mit ihrer Wut noch schlimmer machen wollte. Aya war versucht, die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen zu schlagen. 

„Ich…brauche keinen Prinzen, der mich rettet“, erwiderte Manx zornig und Farfarello runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.  
„So ist aber das Märchen“, sagte er mit einer derartigen Bestimmtheit, als ob er annehmen würde, dass sich eben dieses auch erfüllen müsste. Als wenn Manx die ihr zugeschriebene Rolle zu erfüllen hatte. War es das, was Farfarello von anderen Menschen dachte? Dass sie die Rollen aus den Märchen und den Disneyfilmen zu spielen hatten? Lag darin der wirkliche Irrsinn des Schwarz?  
Aya sah Schuldig mit den Augen rollen.  
„Berserker, hör auf mit dem Scheiß. Wir können gerade keine Disneyschnulzen gebrauchen“, stöhnte der Telepath und Farfarello legte amüsiert den Kopf schief.  
„Ich will sie behalten.“  
„Nein!“ Youji und Manx pressten das Wort gleichzeitig hervor, in der gleichen Tonlage und der gleichen, empörten Angst.  
„Lass sie los“, befahl Schuldig nun schärfer und löste sich von Aya. Dieser ließ ihn nur zu bereitwillig gehen. „Wir brauchen sie um Crawford und Naoe zurück zu bekommen. Sie ist wichtig. Tot nützt sie uns nichts.“  
„Arielle kann nicht sterben.“  
Aya grollte. „Farfarello!“  
„Die Gute kann nicht sterben…“  
In Gedanken versunken schmiegte sich Farfarello an Manx, deren schneller Atem in der kalten Industriehalle kleine hektische Wölkchen bildete. 

„Ich mochte den Film.“  
Wieder war es Stille, die auf unwahrscheinliche Worte folgte. Aya starrte ihre Agentin an, als wäre ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Schuldig war in seinem Vorhaben, zu Farfarello zu gelangen, ebenso erstarrt und verharrte stumm.  
Der Ire selbst war ebenso erstaunt und sein goldenes Auge nachdenklich ruhte auf ihren roten Lippen.  
„Ist das so…?“, fragte er lauernd und Manx nickte, soweit es das Messer zuließ. Das Summen, das ihre Kehle verließ, war zunächst gepresst, wurde dann jedoch klarer, als Farfarello den Druck wegnahm. Aya kannte das Lied nicht, aber anscheinend hatte es etwas mit dem Film zu tun, so wie Schuldig aufstöhnte.  
„Neue beste Freundin…“ rollte er mit den Augen und wandte sich dann an Aya. „Lassen wir sie alleine, das kann noch dauern.“ 

Aya sah ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. 

Neben ihm tat Youji vorsichtig einen Schritt nach vorne, als er sah, dass sich Farfarellos Aufmerksamkeit auf die rothaarige Kritikeragentin richtete. Anscheinend versuchte er abzuschätzen, ob sich der Bruchteil einer Sekunde, die er vielleicht Vorsprung hatte, positiv oder negativ auf Manx‘ Wohlbefinden auswirken oder ob der Ire die Drohung des Messer an ihrem Hals wahrmachen würde.  
„Da kommt er, der Prinz“, murmelte Farfarello in Manx‘ Ohr und sein goldenes Auge richtete sich auf Youji, der in seinen Bewegungen einfror. Stumm taxierten sie sich, untermalt von dem sich schnell hebenden und senkenden Brustkorb der rothaarigen Frau und ihrem Atem, der wie ein unsteter Vogel davonflog.  
„Aber du siehst gar nicht aus wie Ursula“, wisperte sie leise und sicherte sich damit erneut Farfarellos Aufmerksamkeit. Nachdenklich betrachtete er sie und nickte schließlich, als er zu einem Ergebnis kam. 

„Die Schlüssel“, stellte er an niemandem Bestimmten adressiert in den Raum.  
„Welche Schlüssel?“, fragte Youji schließlich, als niemand reagierte und Farfarello fixierte ihn mit nachsichtigem Vergeben. So wie man einem kleinen Kind vergab, wenn es etwas Dummes gemacht hatte. Aya hob die Augenbraue. Er kannte diesen Blick, hatte ihn auch ein paar Mal geerntet in den Tagen, in denen er nicht ganz bei sich gewesen war. Nicht jedoch, als er das falsche Badezimmer genutzt hatte. Da sicherlich nicht.  
„Die Schlüssel“, wiederholte der Schwarz und das Messer presste sich erneut gegen den Hals. Manx grollt unterdrückt, überrascht und wenig erfreut über die neuerliche Drohung. Aya zuckte es in den Fingern, sein Katana zum Einsatz zu bringen, doch er beherrschte sich mühsam und eisern.  
„Er meint die Handschellen“, winkte Schuldig lapidar ab, als würde Farfarello nicht gerade ihren gesamten Plan sprengen, Manx noch weiter von ihnen wegtreiben und die Aussicht auf Erfolg in weite Ferne verschieben. Aya hasste beide in diesem Moment. Aus ganzem Herzen. 

Er tauschte einen Blick mit Ken aus, nickte ihm zu bedeutete ihm, Farfarello die Schlüssel zu geben. Langsam trat Ken vor und holte deutlich und ebenso langsam zog er den Schlüssel für die Handschellen hervor. Er zeigte ihn Farfarello und wartete auf, was dieser tun würde.  
Stille trat zwischen sie und es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, bis sich die freie und vernarbte Hand des Iren ausstreckte. Vorsichtig tat Ken einen weiteren Schrit bis zu dieser Hand und legte schließlich das unscheinbare Stück Metall hinein. Während er sich zurückzog, gab Farfarello Manx den Schlüssel in die gefesselten Hände.  
„Du brauchst keinen Prinzen. Dann rette dich selbst“, lächelte er verträumt und wartete ab, das Messer in spielerischer Drohung an ihren Hals gelegt, dabei die Melodie von Arielle summend. Aya verstörte das nur umso mehr und sein Blick ruhte fragend auf Schuldig.  
~Das ist noch harmlos~, drang dessen genervte Stimme in seine Gedanken ein und Aya zuckte zusammen. Wie wenig hatte er das vermisst.  
~Dein Pech.~ 

Ja, Götter und Ahnen mussten ihn wirklich hassen. 

Angespanntes Schweigen begleitete Manx‘ Versuche, sich von ihren Fesseln zu befreien. Schließlich klickten die Handschellen und Farfarello verstummte. Aufmerksam beobachtete er, wie sie ihre Hände nach vorne zog und sie scheinbar locker auf ihrem Schoß ablegte.   
Farfarello lächelte und schmiegte sich erneut in ihre Haare, die es ihm anscheinend angetan hatten.  
„Tapfere Arielle. Tapfere, mutige Prinzessin.“  
„Wenn du nicht Ursula bist, wer bist du dann?“, fragte sie schließlich, als Farfarello keine Anstalten machte, ihr die Kehle durchzuschneiden oder sie freizulassen.  
„Sebastian.“  
„Die Krabbe?“  
„Der Musikant.“  
„Hm.“ 

Aya bewunderte die vorgetäuschte Ruhe, hinter der Manx ihre Angst schließlich versteckt hatte. Sie war latent in jedem ihrer Worte vernehmbar, aber ihr Denken und Handeln bestimmte eine eiskalte Ruhe, die er schon seit Beginn an ihr wahrgenommen hatte, als wäre sie die weibliche Variante des Orakels. Aya zuckte bei dem Gedanken zusammen und selbst Schuldig warf ihm einen schmutzigen Blick zu. 

„Sie verstehen nicht.“  
„Weiß?“  
„Und der Telepath.“  
„Was verstehen sie nicht?“  
„Was sie falsch machen.“  
„Aber du weißt es.“  
„Natürlich.“  
„Warum sagst du es ihnen nicht?“  
„Weil sie es nicht verdient haben. Weil er seinen Kreaturen den freien Willen gegeben hat, den sie zu nutzen haben. Keiner seiner Engel darf sich ihnen in einer solchen Absicht nähern…zu helfen, wo es keine Hilfe außer dem eigenen freien Willen und Denken bedarf.“  
„Du bist einer von ihnen?“ 

Aya sah, wie Schuldig sich versteifte und das war kein gutes Zeichen. Ganz und gar nicht. Farfarellos Obsession mit Gott und dessen Schuld, die er zu begleichen hatte, war ihm nur zu lebendig und ekelerregend im Gedächtnis. Die Manie, dass Gott ihn wahrnehmen müsse mit dem, was er tue, war bereits damals zu gefährlich und zu unberechenbar gewesen, als dass Manx das nun mit einem Messer an ihrer Kehle gebrauchen konnte.  
Eben jenes Messer, das nun Blut hervorbrachte, als es sich enger an den Hals drückte und Manx leise röcheln ließ.  
„Jei.“  
Schuldigs Stimme war außergewöhnlich ernst und ruhig. Aya überraschte das, war es doch eine Intonation, die er so noch nie wirklich aus diesem Mund gehört hatte. Farfarello schien ebenfalls nicht wirklich gewöhnt an diese Stimme zu sein. Verwirrt blinzelte er und legte den Kopf schief, starrte den Telepathen über Manx hinweg irritiert an. 

„Jei“, versuchte es Schuldig noch einmal. „Sie versteht es nicht. Erkläre es ihr.“  
„Sie braucht keinen Prinzen.“  
„Aber sie weiß nicht.“  
Der Ire wog die Worte seines Teammitgliedes ab und minderte dann den Druck auf den Hals. Erleichtert atmete Aya auf, als er sah, dass Manx wieder frei und ungehindert Luft bekommen konnte. Mittlerweile hatte er jeden Versuch aufgegeben, in den nächsten Sekunden an den Iren heran zu kommen. Zu geschickt hielt er sich in ihrer Nähe auf. Zu schnell hätte er ihr die Kehle durchgeschnitten, noch bevor sie sie erreichen könnten.  
„Er ist beschädigt worden, geschlagen, vernichtet beinahe. Sein Sohn, wie Abrahams Sohn auch, liegt auf dem Opferaltar seiner Eitelkeit und seines Glaubens, bereit dazu, eines Lammes geschlachtet gleich zu werden. Einer der vermeintlichen Könige hat sich ihrer bemächtigt und legt ihn nun zu seinem Sohn. Und doch ist da ein Engel mit blonden Haaren und Pfeilen, so giftig wie SEINE Worte es sind. Auch er ist in den Fängen des falschen Königs. Und so müssen Dämonen und Engel versuchen, die Ihren aus den Fängen des falschen Königs zu befreien und ihre Seelen zu retten, bevor alles vernichtet ist, was geheilt werden kann.“ 

~Was in aller Welt meint er?~, richtete sich Aya gedanklich an Schuldig, doch dieser schüttelte nur unverständig den Kopf.  
~Orakel, Prodigy, Bombay vermutlich.~  
~Sie wird uns umbringen dafür.~  
~Dein Problem, nicht meins.~  
~Mit ihrem neuen, besten Freund da drüben wird es garantiert auch deines werden.~ 

Aya zuckte beinahe körperlich zusammen, als sich Manx Hand hob und sich langsam auf Farfarellos legte. Sacht zog sie an den Fingern, die das Messer in ihrem eisernen Griff hielten und löste es von ihrer Haut, entfernte es schließlich aus ihrer Nähe. Farfarello ließ es zu. Er blieb auch dann ruhig, als Manx ihm ihren Kopf zudrehte.  
„Engel und Dämonen sind Feinde“, betonte sie ruhig und Farfarello schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nicht, wenn sie ein gemeinsames Ziel haben um _ihm_ ihre Freunde zu entreißen.“  
„Ich kann das nicht erlauben, wenn es bedeutet, dass die eine Art die andere tötet, weil Regeln verletzt worden sind.“  
Aya runzelte die Stirn. Die Worte, die anscheinend für Farfarello klar verständlich waren, erschlossen sich für ihn nicht. Bevor er jedoch den Mund aufmachen konnte, fuhr ihm Schuldig über die Fragen, die seine Lippen verlassen wollten.  
~Halt den Rand, Fujimiya. Sei zur Abwechslung mal still~, kam der nicht ganz so freundliche Befehl, begleitet von einem warnenden Kopfschmerz. ~Jedes Wort, was du äußern wirst, wird es schlimmer machen.~ 

Aya beschloss, dass es in diesem Fall tatsächlich besser wäre, dem allzu subtilen Befehl zu folgen. 

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Farfarello, der nickte. „Die Regeln wurden verletzt. Doch ich habe den trudelnden Satelliten zurück in seine Umlaufbahn gebracht. Weil die Regeln nicht hätten verletzt werden dürfen.“  
Die Überraschung, die er nun zum ersten Mal auf Manx‘ Gesicht sah, ließ Aya frösteln. Was entging ihm hier?  
„War es autorisiert?“ Was, wollte Aya frustriert in die leere Halle hinausschreien. Was verdammt nochmal waren die Regeln, was war autorisiert gewesen?  
Farfarello schnaubte mit einer derartigen Verachtung, dass es Aya unwohl schauderte. „Nicht von ihr, sondern von der Hybris der Verzweiflung, Wut und Dummheit.“ 

Anstelle von Angst und Vorsicht kroch nun wieder der nachdenkliche Ausdruck der kühlen, sachlichen Kalkulation über Manx‘ Gesicht. Schweigend runzelte sie die Stirn und bohrte ihren Blick in das aufgebrachte Auge des Iren, das ihre Inaugenscheinnahme problemlos über sich ergehen ließ, mehr noch, sie sogar spiegelte und die Agentin mit seiner ganz eigenen Art und Weise analysierte. Minuten vergingen, in denen keiner etwas sagte, Minuten, bis die Stille unerträglich wurde und Manx zu einem Schluss kam. 

„Nur dabei?“, fragte sie ruhig und wurde mit einem knappen Nicken belohnt.  
„Nur dabei.“  
Tief atmete sie ein, beinahe schicksalsergeben wieder aus. „Also gut“, fällte sie schließlich das Urteil, das Aya weder verstand noch nachvollziehen konnte und bei dem er nur erahnen konnte, was die Beiden gerade verhandelt hatten.  
Es war Youji, der sich schließlich räusperte und mit einem fragenden Laut um Erklärung bat. Aya konnte dem nur beipflichten, da er nicht glauben konnte, was gerade passiert war. Hatte Farfarello gerade allen Ernstes die Verhandlungen für ihre beiden Teams übernommen und Manx umgestimmt? Unter Garantie nicht, unter Garantie hatte sie nur zugestimmt, weil er ihr ein Messer an die Kehle gehalten hatte.  
Alles andere wäre zu absurd um es zu glauben.  
„Jei. Lass sie gehen“, richtete Schuldig sich ein drittes Mal an den Iren. Dieser runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Dieses Mal richtete sich die Verachtung auf den Telepathen.  
„Kein Prinz. Keine Ursula. Arielle ist frei“, winkte Farfarello knapp ab und Youji bedeutete Manx hastig, sich zu erheben. 

Mit einem prüfenden Blick auf Berserker schraubte sie sich langsam in die Höhe und richtete sich auf. Erst als sie stand, gestattete sie sich, die geröteten Ringe um ihre Handgelenke zu reiben. Youjis Hand, die sich ihr entgegenstreckte, schlug sie aus und stieg zunächst unsicher die letzten drei Treppenstufen hinab aus Farfarellos direkter Reichweite. 

Erst als ihre Füße den Boden berührten und sie ein paar Mal tief ein- und ausgeatmet hatte, richtete Manx ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Youji und Aya schwante Übles. Alleine schon Schuldigs Gesichtsausdruck war ihm eine Vorwarnung für das Gewitter, dass sich nun zusammenbraute und er schluckte mühsam.  
„Geht es dir g-?“, begann Youji, kam aber nicht weit, als sie ihm die Faust ins Gesicht trieb. Aya blinzelte, während Schuldig gehässig auflachte, was jedoch abrupt verstummte, als sich die grünen, vor Hass und Verachtung hellen Augen ruckartig auf ihn richteten. Was auch immer der Telepath darin oder in ihren Gedanken las, es ließ ihn stumm bleiben, während Youji schmerzerfüllt jaulte und etwas über eine gebrochene Nase murmelte. 

Schweigend wandte sich Manx an Ken, der mit weit aufgerissenen Augen einen Schritt zurücktrat. Gleich eines Raubtieres setzte sie ihm nach und sein Fluchtversuch wiederholte sich zweimal, bis Manx schließlich stehen blieb und ihn eisig anlächelte.  
„Hierüber unterhalten wir uns noch, Siberian“, lächelte sie mit einer derartigen eisernen Eiseskälte, dass es Aya eine Gänsehaut vor Unwohlsein verursachte. 

Als sie sich schließlich an ihn direkt wandte, war es jedoch ihre Enttäuschung, die ihn innehalten ließ. „Ich habe dich und deine Schwester immer protegiert, Fujimiya. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass es ihr gut geht und dass sie die medizinische Versorgung erhält, die sie benötigt. Und nun wirfst du mir vor, unsere Ideale zu verraten, lässt mich durch einen widerlichen Telepathen überprüfen und lässt deine Schwester in den Händen von Schwarz und machst dich somit von Monstern abhängig, die nichts Anderes im Sinn haben, als Takatori an die Macht zu bringen, einen durch und durch korrupten Politiker, der deine Eltern auf dem Gewissen hat.“ Manx schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du enttäuschst mich und ich verlange von dir, dass du deine Entscheidung revidierst.“ 

Aya rührte sich nicht. Er schenkte ihr Glauben und er war froh um die Informationen, die sie von ihr erhalten hatten. Doch er konnte nicht zurückkehren, nicht auf den Verdacht hin, dass es doch noch Verräter in den Reihen von Kritiker gab, die ihn tot sehen wollten, weil sie Birmans Fraktion angehörten.  
„Nicht eher, als bis unsere Teams wieder vollständig und die Verräter in Kritikers Reihen identifiziert sind, Manx. Dann stelle ich mich der vollen Verantwortung und der Konsequenzen für mein Handeln. Vorher gehe ich kein Risiko ein und lasse Aya oder mich von einem von Birmans Leuten umbringen.“  
Sie legte den Kopf schief und einer der langen, roten Strähnen fiel ihr ins Gesicht. Unwirsch schob sie sie zurück.  
„Den Konsequenzen _wirst_ du dich stellen, Abyssinian.“  
Aya nickte. „Das verspreche ich dir. Haben wir bis dahin eure volle Unterstützung, was unsere Pläne angeht? Und dein Versprechen, dass du uns nicht jagen wirst?“ 

Manx besah sich die zusammengewürfelte Gruppe. Außerordentlich lange ruhte ihr Blick auf Schuldig, noch viel länger jedoch auf Farfarello, während sie Youji nur kurz streifte und Aya mit eisiger Wut ansah. Es war Ken, an den sie sich schlussendlich wandte.  
„Was sagst du dazu, Siberian? Ich will deine ehrliche Meinung.“  
Ken erwiderte ihren Blick überrascht.  
„Ich fühle mich unwohl dabei. Die da“, er deutete auf Farfarello und Schuldig, „sind unsere Feinde und mir nicht geheuer. Aber ohne die schaffen wir es nicht, weil wir keinen Ansatzpunkt haben und durch Omis Entführung unser Stratege fehlt. Aya hat Recht, dass da noch was Anderes dahintersteckt, das wir noch nicht greifen können. Ich möchte Omis Leben nicht riskieren, indem wir unvorsichtig handeln. Wenn wir Omi wieder zurückhaben, bin ich gerne bereit, die beiden da“, wieder deutete er auf die verbliebenen Schwarz, „zu jagen und umzubringen.“  
„Als wenn, du Möchtegernfußballer“, spottete Schuldig und Ken zeigte ihm unaufgeregt den Mittelfinger. 

Manx wog ihre Worte anscheinend sorgfältig ab und wandte sich schließlich an Schuldig.  
„Solltet ihr auch nur in Erwägung ziehen, Weiß im Rahmen dieser Mission zu hintergehen, wird Kritiker euch vernichten.“  
Schuldig lächelte eisig. „So wie sie es die letzten paar Jahre auch zu tun vermochten?“  
Manx spiegelte das Lächeln, doch es war weitaus unangenehmer als Schuldigs es jemals sein konnte. 

„So wie ich das sehe, arbeitet deine Telepathie nicht hundertprozentig zuverlässig. Zudem hast du eine lädierte Schulter und eine zumindest angebrochene Nase. Schwachstellen, Mastermind, die man nutzen könnte, wenn man denn wollte. Schaltet man dich aus, ist nur noch Berserker übrig. Das war es dann mit Schwarz.“  
„Versuch’s und ich werde dir zeigen, was es bedeutet, uns zu bedrohen, Hexe“, zischte Schuldig erbost und wieder war es Farfarello, der sich einmischte. 

„Die Dame des Hauses wird einen Verrat von Schwarz nicht zulassen“, trugen sich ruhige Worte durch die Halle und Schuldig zuckte brachial zusammen. Sein Blick ruhte mit stummen Schock auf Farfarello, der einer perplexen Manx zunickte, sich umdrehte und summend in die tiefen Winkel der Halle davon schlenderte. 

Aya hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass Farfarello nicht über Manx gesprochen hatte. Wer war die Dame des Hauses und wie passte sie in das, was passiert war? 

~~~~~~  
_Wird fortgesetzt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na guckt doch mal, da geht es doch bergauf. Irgendwie schonmal so ein bisschen. :)


	22. Der Pakt der Wölfe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: alles, bis auf die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte, nicht mir.
> 
> Ansonsten: viel Vergnügen!

Sie hatten ihm das Oberhemd ausgezogen, stellte Omi fest, als er Crawford in Augenschein nahm. Dazu hatten sie seine Position verändert. Er kniete immer noch, aber seine Hände waren nun nicht mehr hinter ihm gefesselt, sodass er sich nicht unweigerlich die Schultern auskugeln würde, wenn er sich wehrte.  
Omi war sich zunächst nicht sicher, ob der Schwarz wirklich bei Bewusstsein war, doch dann hob Crawford den Kopf und sein abwesender Blick streifte ihn ohne Erkennen darin. Es war Schmerz, den er auf den sonst so überheblichen und sadistischen Gesichtszügen las. Auf den aufgesprungenen Lippen, die von Misshandlung und Vernachlässigung sprachen. 

Geschieht dir recht, du Monster, warf Omi ihm in Gedanken entgegen. Alles von dem hier geschieht dir recht und hast du dir durch deine Taten redlich verdient. Ein schmales Lächeln glitt auf seine Lippen und mit einem Seitenblick auf Lasgo sah er, dass der andere Mann ihn anerkennend beobachtete.  
Wenn es denn seine Rache an Schwarz war, so hatte er beschlossen, sie auszukosten. Und schlussendlich hatte sein Team leichtes Spiel mit dem Rest der feindlichen Gruppierung. Dann wären sie sie ein für alle Male los. Crawford würde keine Hand mehr an ihn legen und ihn mit seinen Schlägen beinahe zu Tode prügeln. Schuldig würde sich seiner Gedanken nicht mehr bemächtigen können. Naoe würde ihn nicht mehr foltern mit seiner fürchterlichen Art der Heilung, die nicht nötig gewesen wäre, wenn Crawford ihn nicht vorher fast umgebracht hätte. 

Für meine Mutter und für mich selbst, hielt sich Omi wieder und wieder vor Augen, auch als Naoe hereingebracht wurde. Der Junge sah schlecht aus im Vergleich zum letzten Mal, wo er ihn gesehen hatte. Seine Haut war durchscheinend und die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen sprachen nicht davon, dass er auch nur eine Minute Schlaf bekommen hatte. Die schmale Gestalt war zittrig und fahrig, die Pupillen fast bis an den Rand geweitet, obwohl es hier in diesem Raum immer noch gleißend hell war.

Lasgo strich ihm eine der verschwitzten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und ließ sich Tablet reichen, auf dem er anscheinend Daten überprüfte. Kurz runzelte der Drogenhändler die Stirn und überprüfte die Zahlen ein weiteres Mal, nur um dann etwas in den Dokumenten zu vermerken, die er schlussendlich an einen seiner Wachleute weiterreichte.  
„Nagi“, murmelte er sanft und sicherte sich so die verhuschte Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen. „Schau mich an, mein Junge.“

Beinahe schon vertrauensvoll sah Naoe hoch zu Lasgo und blinzelte träge, als dieser ihm sanft über das Gesicht strich. Widerstandslos ließ er sich zu Crawford führen, der insbesondere Naoe mit einer verzweifelten Schuld in den Augen ansah, die Omi sich nur schwerlich erklären konnte. Angst konnte er ebenso ausmachen, doch im nächsten Moment war er sich sicher, dass er sich getäuscht haben musste. Niemals würde das große Orakel Angst haben…oder?  
Doch unwahrscheinlich war es nicht. Crawford hatte vor Schmerz geschrien, als Naoe ihn gefoltert hatte. War es da nicht natürlich, Angst vor einem erneuten Übergriff zu haben?

Was es auch war, es sollte Omi nicht kümmern. Seine Rache war das, was ihn kümmerte. 

Das, was Lasgo Nagi zuflüsterte, verstand Omi nicht, doch das war auch nicht notwendig. Das Aufwallen von Prodigys Kraft war nur zu eindeutig und keine Sekunde später waren es verzweifelte Schmerzlaute, die von den Wänden des sterilen Kellers widerhallten. 

 

~~**~~

 

Omi starrte hinaus in die sonnige Umgebung, die außerhalb seiner Reichweite lag. Selbst hier, in dem Essensraum, in dem er seine Mahlzeiten mit Lasgo einnahm, konnte er nicht auf die sonnige Wiese gelangen, in die Freiheit, nach der er sich so sehr sehnte, jetzt, wo sein Wunsch nach Rache so sehr verdorrt war wie das Wasser in der trockensten Stelle einer Wüste.  
Sein Tee stand unangetastet vor ihm, als er in den Himmel starrte, aber nicht wirklich die blaue Schönheit dort würdigen konnte.

Seitdem er wieder hier oben war, konnte er an nichts Anderes mehr denken als an das, was er noch Stunden zuvor miterlebt hatte. Rache hatte er gewollt. Rache für das, was in ihm angetan worden war. Oh…Rache hatte er bekommen. Mehr als er jemals verkraften könnte.  
Natürlich hatte Lasgo Crawford durch Nagi foltern lassen. Natürlich hatte er diesem Schmerzen zufügen lassen. Wenn das alles gewesen wäre, dann hätte es Omi vor sich selbst rechtfertigen können irgendwie. Doch das war es nicht und das machte all das hier nunmehr unerträglich.

Lasgo hatte Nagi die Knochen unter Crawfords Haut verschoben. Bis dato hatte Omi nicht gewusst, dass man die Knochen sehen konnte, wenn sie sich im Gefängnis ihrer Muskeln unter der Haut bewegten ohne dass sie brachen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Naoe zu so etwas fähig war. Er hatte andererseits aber auch nicht gewusst, dass sich verschiebende Knochen ekelhaft knirschten. Auf Naoes Geheiß und seiner kaum erhobenen Hand hatten sie sich schlussendlich wieder in ihre Ausgangsposition begeben nur damit das ganze Spiel von vorne beginnen konnte.  
Es war ein Wunder gewesen, dass Crawford am Ende der Tortur noch bei Bewusstsein gewesen war. Omi hätte ihm anderes gegönnt, insbesondere dann, als Lasgo sich zu ihm begeben hatte. Während er eine Hand in den schwarzen Haaren des Orakels vergraben und dessen Kopf zu sich zurückgezogen hatte, war es die andere gewesen, die Omi zum ersten Mal gezeigt hatte, dass sein Wunsch nach Rache so weder gerechtfertigt noch legitim war.

Mit stummen, innerlichen Entsetzen musste er zusehen, wie sich die freie Hand des Verbrechers ihren Weg hinuntersuchte, unter den Bund der Hose. Ebenso stumm hatte er mitangehört, wie Lasgo Crawford verbal verdeutlicht hatte, dass er nur ihm gehörte, ihm schon immer gehört hatte und nur ein schwaches Stück Fleisch war. Er hatte Crawford gesagt, dass es erst aufhören würde, wenn er darum bettelte, gefickt zu werden. Erst dann würde er aufhören, ihm brutale Schmerzen zuzufügen.

Crawfords gewispertes, verzweifeltes Nein war noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste an der Situation gewesen. Sein Zurückzucken und die Angst waren es nicht gewesen. Naoe war es. Naoe und seine verfluchten Tränen, die über das ausdruckslose Gesicht rannen, während er seinen Anführer diese abartigen Schmerzen zufügte. Und wie er ihn, auf Lasgos Geheiß, nach Crawfords Widerstand blutig peitschte, bis der Anführer von Schwarz tatsächlich das Bewusstsein verlor.

In Omi selbst waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt weder Rachdurst noch Freude am Leiden des Anderen mehr gewesen. Er hatte in den blutbespritzten Keller gestanden, Naoe angesehen und zum ersten Mal, seit er hier war, ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt.

Omi wollte, dass es aufhörte. Mehr noch…

„Ich möchte ihn sehen.“

Lasgo sah von seinem Frühstücksei auf, die Stirn nachdenklich gerunzelt, als müsse er genauestens überlegen, wen Omi meinte. Blaue Augen starrten in ihre grauen Gegenstücke. Soviel Auswahl bestand nun wahrlich nicht.  
„Warum?“  
Das Warum war tatsächlich auch die Kernfrage, die Omi einen guten Teil der letzten Stunden gekostet hatte. Warum sollte er Crawford sehen wollen, warum sollte er den Schwarz überhaupt in seine Nähe lassen, wenn er sowieso totgeweiht war? Konnte er ihn überhaupt unter vier Augen sehen, ihm gegenübertreten und auch nur ein Wort an ihn richten, das nicht nur aus Verachtung und Hass bestand?

Omi hatte hin und her überlegt und war für lange, nächtliche Stunden zu keinem schlüssigen Ergebnis gekommen, bis er den Funken an schlechtem Gewissen ausmachen konnte der dafür verantwortlich war, dass er Crawford bei sich haben wollte, zumindest für solange, bis er Ideen gewonnen hatte, wie diese Situation gelöst werden konnte.  
So sehr es Omi auch befriedigt hatte, Crawford und Naoe zunächst leiden zu sehen, so sehr er es ihnen auch gegönnt hatte, so wenig wollte er nun, dass es so weiterging.  
Die Frage war nicht zuletzt auch, was mit ihm war. Lasgo hielt ihn immer noch gefangen, denn nichts Anderes war sein Aufenthalt hier. Auch wenn der Ältere ihm augenscheinlich etwas Gutes tun wollte, so waren Omis Freiheiten begrenzt. Er hatte die Möglichkeit, fernzusehen, zu lesen, Musik zu hören, aber Waffen, spitze Gegenstände oder gar ein Ausflug nach draußen gehörten zu den Dingen, die ihm nicht gewährt wurden.  
Das hinterließ trotz des Befehls an Lasgos Wachen, ihm jeden Wunsch von den Lippen abzulesen, einen schalen Beigeschmack.  
Besser, wenn er sich einredete, dass es die Angst um sich selbst war, die ihn antrieb und nicht sein Gutmenschentum, was die beiden Schwarz unten im Keller anging. 

Nonchalant zuckte Omi mit den Schultern. Seitdem er in den Morgenstunden mit dem Ansatz eines Plans aufgestanden war, hatte er sich auf Indifferenz und Bosheit geschult, so als ob er die Nacht damit verbracht hatte, sich über das Geschehene klar zu werden und zu erkennen, dass Lasgos Weg der Richtige war.  
Täuschung, wie so oft bei Missionen. Er war jemand, der er nicht war.

Und darin war Omi verdammt gut.

„Im Keller stinkt es und ich mag es dort nicht. Es ist kalt und wenig heimelig. Ich möchte dort keine Stunden mit ihm verbringen, die ich auch hier oben mit ihm verbringen kann.“  
Lasgo maß ihn lange, ließ seine angewiderten Worte unkommentiert. „Und wen? Den Kleinen?“, fragte er schließlich, doch Omi schüttelte den Kopf. Er zwang ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, das Schuldigs durchaus Konkurrenz machte. Sollte es besser auch, denn es hatte sich in seine Gedanken gebrannt, kurz bevor der Telepath ihm jedwedes Denken genommen und seinen Geist zu seiner eigenen persönlichen Hölle gemacht hatte.  
„Natürlich nicht.“ Omi hob bedeutungsschwanger die Augenbraue, Youji war es dieses Mal, der aus ihm sprach. „Naoe hat sich nicht an der Folter beteiligt. Er hat nur die Befehle seines Anführers ausgeführt. Crawford war derjenige, der zugeschlagen hat. Ihn will ich. Prodigy ist mir egal.“  
Omi musste den Hass, der seine Worte kolorierte, noch nicht einmal vortäuschen, so bitter waren die Erinnerungen, die ihn an die noch frische Gewalt überkamen. Selbst wenn Mitleid mittlerweile seine Gedanken beeinflusste, so war es doch nichts Positives, was ihn mit dem Orakel verband, ganz im Gegenteil.

Sollten sie beide hier herauskommen, würde er sich persönlich um den Bastard kümmern. 

Hass war eine Sprache, die Lasgo verstand, sah Omi, als sich ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen des Drogenhändlers ausbreitete, das allzu bald zu einem breiten Grinsen wurde.  
„Wer bin ich, dir deinen Wunsch da auszuschlagen?“, fragte Lasgo schmunzelnd und Omi nahm bedächtig einen Schluck seines Kaffees.  
Schritt eins war also erfolgreich getan.  
Blieben nur noch die restlichen gefühlten Neunundneunzig.

 

~~**~~

 

Lasgo hatte tatsächlich sein Versprechen gehalten. 

Es musste um die Mittagszeit sein, als er Schritte auf dem Gang vor seinem Gefängnis hörte. Zumindest sagte ihm die grelle Sonne das, als er einen Blick aus dem Fenster warf. Es dauerte keinen Augenblick, da wurde seine Tür geöffnet und zwei von Lasgos Schränken – der Vernarbte und der Untersetzte – kamen hinein. In der Mitte führten sie das Orakel, das mehr in ihrem Griff hing als dass er selbst ging.  
„Wohin damit, Tsukiyono-san?“, fragte der Untersetzte überaus höflich, fiel es Omi wieder einmal auf. Keine Beleidigung, kein schlechtes Wort drang über ihre Lippen. Sie duzten ihn nicht, obwohl er weitaus jünger war als sie. Sie verbeugten sich, wenn sie gingen. Sie fragten nach seinen Wünschen. 

Paradox. 

„In die Mitte des Raumes. Auf seine Knie“, erwiderte Omi mit der gebotenen, zufriedenen Kälte in seiner Stimme und wies auf einen Platz unweit des Bettes. Mit der gleichen Zielstrebigkeit, mit der sie ihm Höflichkeit entgegenbrachten, übten sie nun Gewalt aus, um das Orakel seinen Wünschen entsprechend auf die Knie zu zwingen.  
„Wenn er Sie bedrohen oder angreifen sollte, sind wir sofort zur Stelle, Tsukiyono-san“, sagte der Vernarbte und Omi nickte wiederum schweigend. Lasgo hatte ihm eine Art Panikknopf in die Hand gedrückt. Ein Knopf, der einen sofortigen Alarm auslöste und seine Bewacher zu Beschützern vor dem Orakel machte. Na wunderbar. Wenigstens blieben sie nicht hier.  
„Sie können gehen“, versuchte er sich in einem Befehl und wie durch ein Wunder gehorchten ihm die Schränke. 

Erst als sich die Tür hinter ihnen mit einem leisen Klacken schloss und Omi das Einrasten des Schließmechanismus hörte, gestattete er sich, einen Blick auf die stumme Gestalt unweit von sich zu werfen.  
Crawfords Oberkörper war von Hämatomen und blutigen Striemen übersäht. Die zahlreichen Blutrinnsale hatten den Bund seiner Hose mit eben diesem getränkt. Eine schwarze Kapuze bedeckte seinen Kopf und seine Hände waren mit Handschellen hinter seinem Rücken gefesselt. Seine Handgelenke waren wundgescheuert und Omi konnte nur erahnen, wie lange das Orakel versuchte hatte sich von seinen Fesseln zu befreien.  
Wieviel hätte Omi noch vor ein paar Tagen darum gegeben, ihn genauso zu sehen und selbst derjenige zu sein, der für dessen Leid verantwortlich war. Viel, vielleicht auch alles. Und nun? Nun schlug sein Herz schneller vor lauter Angst vor diesem Mann, dieser Situation und dem, was noch kommen mochte.  
Wenn Omi es sich ehrlich eingestand – und das vermied er gerade – dann wollte er dem Blick aus den unangenehm stechenden Augen kein zweites Mal ausgesetzt sein. Er wollte nicht alleine mit diesem Mann in einem Raum sein, ganz egal, ob dieser gefesselt und unter Drogen gesetzt war oder nicht. Ob er den Anschein machte, dass er sich nicht aus eigener Kraft erheben könnte.  
Ratlos setzte Omi sich auf das Bett und beobachtete Crawford für eine lange Zeit in aller Stille. Fast wünschte er sich, dass der Amerikaner von sich aus anfangen würde zu sprechen. 

Nein, nicht nur fast. Er wünschte es sich definitiv, damit er auf den Spott und die Verwünschungen reagieren konnte, doch Crawford tat ihm nicht den Gefallen, sondern kniete mit gesenktem Kopf und zitternden Muskeln in der Mitte des Raumes. Omi fluchte innerlich und fasste sich schließlich ein Herz. Langsam stand er auf und kam zu Crawford, griff nach dessen Kapuze.  
Die schwarzen Haare des Amerikaners waren starr vor Blut, befand Omi, als er klopfenden Herzens auf ihn herabsah. Hatte er erwartet, dass Crawford ihn hasserfüllt und wütend anstarrte, dass er ihm Worte des Zorns entgegenspuckte, so täuschte er sich.  
Die geweiteten Pupillen des bleichen blutigen Gesichtes starrten auf den Boden und schienen sich da an einer der unzähligen Kerben des Parketts festzuhalten. Der Zustand des Orakels war mitnichten vergleichbar mit seiner sonstigen Überlegenheit und Arroganz, mit der Brutalität, die dieser immerwährend ausstrahlte.

„Sieh mir in die Augen“, flüsterte Omi, bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte. Er spiegelte Crawford, als dieser ihn gefoltert hatte. Ein pervertierter Spiegel war es, denn Crawford hatte ihm verboten, ihm ohne Aufforderung in die Augen zu sehen. Er würde das nicht machen. Er würde zulassen, dass sich ihre Blicke begegneten.  
Es brauchte etwas, bis die braunen Augen sich hoben und der eindringliche Blick den seinen traf und ihm einen Einblick zeigte, den er liebend gerne nicht gehabt hätte. Da war Arroganz als Grundlage, beinahe überlagert von Erschöpfung und etwas, das Omi schwerlich als Vorsicht identifizierte. Er las Hass, mit Wut durchmischt und auch Angst. Nicht zuletzt das Wissen um das Kommende.

Omi lächelte zufrieden und ohrfeigte Crawford. 

Laut hallte sein Schlag durch die sie umgebende Stille, gut und deutlich waren seine Geste und das Rucken von Crawfords Kopf zur Seite sichtbar. Omi war sich sicher, dass Lasgo hier Überwachungskameras und Wanzen angebracht hatte…sonst hätte der Drogenhändler ihn niemals alleine mit dem Amerikaner gelassen. Doch es war nicht nur Show für Lasgo. Seine Hand schmerzte von dem Schlag, der Schmerz seiner Seele jedoch milderte sich. Omi fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob die Angst ihn ihm sich mit jedem weiteren Schlag auch mildern würde, bis sie schließlich nicht mehr existent war. 

Herausfinden wollte er es nicht.

„Verkehrte Welt“, murmelte er leise und Crawford blinzelte träge, bevor er die Augen schloss. Was würde Omi dafür geben, nun in die Gedanken des Orakels schauen zu können. Nichts…flüsterte eine kleine Stimme. Nichts, denn dort würde er Leid bis über seine Grenzen hinaus erkennen. Dem war er nicht gewachsen, dessen war sich Omi sehr sicher.  
Crawford schwieg, die spröden und rissigen Lippen zu einer starren Linie zusammengepresst. Sollte er, das war Omi momentan noch egal. Reden sollte Crawford garantiert nicht hier, sondern im Bad, wo das Rauschen der Dusche jeden Zuhörer abschrecken würde. 

Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen beiden gab Omi erneut Zeit, sich der Situation und der Möglichkeiten bewusst zu werden. Eher zufällige streifte sein Blick dabei den Plastikbecher mit Wasser, den er heute noch nicht angerührt hatte und blieb daran hängen. Crawford sah so aus, als hätte er seit längerer Zeit nichts mehr getrunken. Alles in Omi sträubte sich gegen die Vorstellung, dem Amerikaner etwas Gutes zu tun, doch wieder war es Pragmatismus, der siegte. Er hatte einen Plan für jetzt und er brauchte Crawford dafür. Wenn ihm dieser vorher starb, dann brachte ihm all sein Unwillen nichts.  
Schweigend holte er ihn und kam erneut zu Crawford zurück, dessen Gesicht sich wieder in die Ausgangsposition gedreht hatte und dessen Augen erneut auf das Parkett gerichtet waren.  
„Mach deinen Mund auf“, befahl Omi immer noch leise, seine Stimme rau vor unterdrückter Wut, doch Crawford gehorchte nicht. Wütend grollte Omi und packte das Kinn des Älteren, zog den Blick zu sich. „Ich sagte, mach deinen Mund auf, Orakel“, wiederholte er und stieß auf ebenso viel Widerstand. Gewaltsam zuckte Crawford zurück, als Omi den Becher an seine Lippen presste und leicht kippte, um ihm anzudeuten, dass er gefälligst zu trinken hatte. 

Es brauchte einige Augenblicke, bis Omi begriff, dass er so nicht weiterkommen würde und dass Crawford sein Angebot aus welchen Gründen auch immer nicht annehmen würde. Mit einem Schnauben ließ Omi von ihm ab und trank das Wasser selbst.  
„Du weißt, warum du hier bist?“, fragte er, nachdem er den Becher abgestellt hatte. Die braunen Augen weiteten sich minimal, als Crawford sich und Omi die Antwort verweigerte.  
„Ich nehme an, der Stratege folgt dem Vorbild seines Anführers“, erwiderte Crawford schließlich mit einer Stimme, die so viel beherbergte, dass es Omi unmöglich machte, einzelne Emotionen herauszufiltern. Das, was er am Leichtesten heraushörte, waren die Körperlichkeiten: die Heiserkeit von tagelangem Wasserentzug, der Folter und der daraus resultierende Missbrauch seiner Stimmbänder. Warum er Ayas Vorbild folgte, war ihm jedoch ein Rätsel, aber eines, das jetzt nicht wichtig war.  
Schmallippig lächelte er in das zerschlagene Gesicht.

„Oh, ich habe einige gute Ideen, wofür du herhalten könntest.“ Da schaffte es Omi doch tatsächlich, ein Lächeln hervorzubringen und Worte über seine Lippen zu bringen, für die er sich schämte, die wie Säure in ihm brannten. „Du machst dich wirklich gut, so weit unten und bezwungen, Orakel, das muss man dir lassen. Und ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich Lasgo nicht dankbar für diese Möglichkeit bin.“  
Crawford zuckte zusammen und schloss die Augen, als würde er der bitteren Wahrheit nicht mehr ins Auge sehen können, die auf ihn zugerollt kam. Ein Laut irgendwo zwischen einem Lachen am Rande der Hysterie und purer Verzweiflung entrang sich seinen Lippen.  
„Denkst du, ein Bett, ein warmes Zimmer oder Tageslicht würden mich dazu verleiten, dich oder ihn darum zu bitten?“, wisperte er und öffnete abrupt die Augen, die weiterhin starr und geweitet auf den Boden starrten. „Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst, Mamoru Takatori, aber bringe es hinter dich, wenn du denn schon erfahren genug bist, deinen Schwanz gegen den Willen eines anderen Mannes in dessen Arsch zu stecken.“

Wut war es, unbändiger Zorn, die Omi erneut zuschlagen ließen, mit der Faust dieses Mal. Die Wucht seines Schlages und die Schwäche des Anderen schickten Crawford auf den Boden. Mit einem Stöhnen traf er auf das Holz und blieb dort benommen liegen. Omi vermeinte, Blut zu sehen, Blut, das er hervorgebracht hatte und das in der Menge des bereits vorhandenen, das sowieso schon den Körper des anderen Mannes bedeckte, verschwindend gering war und doch machte es einen Unterschied.  
Grollend packte er die Haare des Orakels und zog ihn daran wieder zu sich hoch. Sein Blick bohrte sich direkt in die Augen des verwundeten Mannes und dieses Mal genoss er den Schmerz darin wirklich.

„Du meinst, nachdem ich meinen Schwanz schon im Hintern deines Telepathen versenkt habe, soll ich bei dir weitermachen? So wie Lasgo es mich gelehrt hat, du erinnerst dich? Dafür hast du mich schließlich gefoltert? Und so willens er momentan ist, _dich_ zu foltern, so willens war er es auch, es mit einem Weiß zu treiben. Und mit Lasgo“, log er mit Schuldigs Grinsen auf den Lippen und wartete auf den hilflosen Zorn, die hilflose Wut, die er leicht besiegen konnte, jetzt, da er die Kontrolle hatte.  
Doch nichts von beidem kam. Omi wartete vergeblich auf eine derartige Reaktion. Als die Erkenntnis über seine Worte endlich in die Gedanken des Amerikaners einsickerte, durchfuhr ein Ruck den gefesselten Körper und Crawford presste seine Lider aufeinander, bevor sie die sich darin befindlichen Emotionen herauslassen konnten.  
Omi wusste nicht, ob er enttäuscht sein oder ob er der kleinen, aber konstanten Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die vor lauter Entsetzen über seine abartigen Vorschläge laut aufschrie, nachgeben sollte. Abrupt ließ er die Haare des Mannes los und erhob sich. Entschlossen richtete er den Blick auf das Badezimmer ließ den Weg dorthin und seinen Plan für den anderen Raum zu seinem Credo werden für alles, was noch kommen würde.  
Er war nicht Schwarz. Er war Weiß. Das würde er immer bleiben. Niemals würde er so werden wie diese Bastarde. Niemals. Niemals würde er so werden wie Lasgo.

„Dein Gestank widert mich an. Steh auf und geh ins Bad“, befahl er kalt, nur zur Hälfte gelogen. Das Blut, das den Körper des anderen Mannes bedeckte, roch alt und bitter, doch seine Nase war eben jenen Geruch schon zu sehr gewohnt, als dass er sich noch wirklich daran stören würde. Aber er brauchte einen Grund, um den Amerikaner möglichst ohne Misstrauen zu erregen ins Bad zu schaffen.  
Doch Crawford verweigerte sich ihm. Omi schnaubte und ersparte sich dieses Mal eine Wiederholung seiner Worte. Entschlossen griff er sich den rechten Arm des Schwarz. Mit weniger Anstrengung als er erwartet hatte, zog er ihn auf die Beine und stieß das Orakel in Richtung Bad.  
„Geh vor“, grollte er und Crawford gehorchte tatsächlich, schwankte und stolperte unsicher in die ihm befohlene Richtung. Omi schluckte die Unsicherheit hinunter, die ihn trotz seines Vorhabens befallen hatte und sich anscheinend fließend mit seiner Wut abwechselte.  
Schritt zwei war getan. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Crawford genug Verstand hatte, um Schritt drei rechtzeitig zu begreifen, denn ausufernd viel Zeit hatten sie nicht. Zeit für Diskussionen oder lange Erklärungen erst recht nicht.

„In die Dusche mit dir“, wies Omi den Weg, doch es war Verweigerung, die sich ihm erneut in den Weg stellte. 

Omi warf die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ sich ein paar Sekunden Zeit, den blutigen Rücken des geschundenen Mannes zu betrachten, der nun deutlich und haltlos zitterte. Omi kam zu ihm und packte ihn erneut am Oberarm. Wenig überraschend leistete ihm der Amerikaner erbitterten aber hoffnungslosen Widerstand, dennoch brauchte es einiges, bis Omi sie beide in die Duschkabine befördert hatte, Crawford mit dem Rücken zur Wand am Boden sitzend, er an den Körper des Amerikaners gepresst. Ihn unten haltend.  
Nun war es tatsächlich Wut, die er in den markanten Zügen erkennen konnte. 

„Glaubst du wirklich, du wirst damit davonkommen ohne dass Schuldig dich dafür zerreißen wird, du widerliches Stück Scheiße?“, zischte Crawford laut genug für etwaige Wanzen und Omi ließ ihn einen Moment lang diese Wut zeigen, bevor er das Wasser voll aufdrehte, das er vorher sorgsam auf warm gestellt hatte. Crawford drohte ihm wegen dem, was er vermeintlich Naoe angetan hatte, nicht wegen dem, was er im Begriff war ihm selbst anzutun, registrierte er dabei und kurz runzelte er die Stirn, weil es so gar nicht in sein Bild von Schwarz passte, den Monstren, die er hatte kennenlernen dürfen. 

Omi starrte dem Mann ins Gesicht, dessen Nähe ihm soviel Probleme bereitete, dass sein Herz schmerzhaft schnell schlug. Lieber konzentrierte er sich da auf das Rauschen der Dusche, das so laut war, dass jede Wanze ihre Probleme haben würde, sie zu hören. Er durfte etwaige Überwachungskameras aber nicht vergessen, also blockierte er den Blick auf Crawfords Körpermitte mit seiner eigenen vor etwaigen neugierigen Blicken, indem er sich halb auf den anderen Mann setzte und dessen Kopf so weit zur Seite drehte, dass er guten Zugang zum Ohr des Orakels hatte und dass es so aussah, als wäre er an dessen Hals zugange. Gänsehaut kroch über Omis Körper bei dem ungewollten Kontakt, der ihm Übelkeit verursachte und der Crawford sich wehren ließ.

Schritt drei. 

„Hör mir zu“, zischte Omi, als Crawford sich aufbäumte und ihn abwerfen wollte. Er nahm keine Rücksicht auf die beinahe schon verzweifelte Gegenwehr des Anderen. „Ich habe Naoe nicht angerührt, ich habe ihm nichts getan. Das war eine Lüge, um dich zu provozieren. Ich bin ebenso ein Gefangener wie du auch. Und ich will hier _weg_. Mit euch beiden. Hörst du, _mit euch beiden_ “, knurrte er und Sekunden lang musste Omi darauf warten, dass seine Worte in Crawford Gehör fanden. Beinahe schon hatte er Angst, dass der Amerikaner ihn über seine Wut nicht verstand, doch dann war es Überraschung, die wie ein Ruck durch Crawfords Körper fuhr. „Ich habe keine Idee und keinen Plan, wie wir hier rauskommen und hoffe, dass _du_ mir sagen kannst, was es von eurer Seite aus für Optionen gibt, Orakel. Spiel verdammt nochmal mit, das erkauft uns Zeit.“

Omi ließ seine Lippen in der Parodie eines pervertierten Liebesspiels über Crawfords blutige, wunde Haut direkt unter dessem Ohr gleiten, obwohl er sich am Liebsten übergeben hätte. Es musste echt aussehen. Je echter, desto mehr Zeit hatten sie. Desto mehr Chancen würden sich ihnen vielleicht eröffnen.  
„Was…?“, fragte der Amerikaner verwirrt und wollte ihm den Kopf zuwenden, doch Omi ließ ihn nicht. Grollend biss er in die Haut vor sich. Crawford quittierte das mit einem gewaltvollen Zusammenzucken, so, als wäre er losgelöst von seinem Körper und würde nur die körperlichen Impulse wahrnehmen, nicht aber, was es für ihn selbst bedeutete.

„Hat er… hat er Nagi etwas getan?“, fragte der Amerikaner, als hätte er kein Wort von dem verstanden, was Omi ihm gerade gesagt hatte. Vielleicht war es auch so. Vielleicht drehten sich seine Gedanken wirklich um den jungen Telekineten. Höchstwahrscheinlich musste Omi ihm erst diese Frage beantworten, bevor er weiterkam.  
„Nicht in meinem Beisein. Erwähnt hat er auch nichts“, erwiderte und die hellen Augen huschten zu ihm, nur um sich dann erneut auf die andere Seite der Duschwand zu richten. Ganz sicher war da Sorge in dem feindlichen Gesicht. 

Omi packte erneut das Kinn des Anderen und hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle. „Konzentrier dich, Orakel. Ich brauche deine Einschätzung und das nach Möglichkeit, bevor Lasgo Verdacht schöpft.“ Crawfords Fesseln klirrten leise über das Rauschen der Dusche hinweg und unendlich lange, quälende Sekunden schwieg der Amerikaner. Sekunden, die reichten, dass Omi alles in Zweifel zog, was er sich bis hierhin zurechtgelegt hatte.  
„Rette Nagi.“ Als das Orakel schließlich reagierte, sah Omi ungläubig auf Crawford, dessen Blick sich gepeinigt weiter von ihm abwandte, weg von den Berührungen, die er nicht wollte. Die keiner von ihnen beiden wollte. Das war Crawfords Idee? Das war nicht sein Ernst… das war keine Idee...nicht mal im Ansatz. Das war ein Akt der Verzweiflung, nicht mehr.  
„Naoe? Warum?“, fragte er dennoch im Versuch, das Gespräch am Laufen erhalten und Crawford schloss die Augen.  
„Ihm geht es nicht gut. Ich habe ihn gesehen, es geht ihm nicht gut. Er… er ist instabil, er verträgt die Drogen, die sie ihm spritzen, nicht. Er wird es nicht überleben, wenn es so weiter geht…“, flüsterte der Schwarz.  
Omi war sich nicht sicher, ob er den bittenden Unterton in der Stimme des Amerikaners richtig vernommen hatte. Vielleicht hatte er sich über das Rauschen hinweg auch verhört, ganz sicher hatte er das. Lieber konzentrierte er sich darauf, dass der Wunsch des Amerikaners eben genau das war. Ein Wunsch, aber kein Plan. 

Dennoch. „Was ist mit dir?“  
Das bittere Verziehen der Lippen zu etwas, das einem Lächeln ähnelte, bildete sich Omi ganz sicher nicht ein. Garantiert nicht.  
„Du und Nagi, ihr habt eine realistische Chance, von hier zu entkommen. Lasgo will mich. Nagi ist für ihn nur ein Mittel zum Zweck. Wenn seine Vorliebe meiner Person gegenüber dazu dienen sollte, ihn von Nagi fernzuhalten und eine Flucht zu ermöglichen, dann soll es nicht deine Sorge sein.“

Omi kam, trotz aller Dringlichkeit nicht umhin, Crawford wortlos anzustarren. Schwarz waren immer, zu jedem Zeitpunkt, widerliche und herzlose Bastarde gewesen. Sie waren Monster, die es zu töten galt, sie waren ruchlos, sadistisch und ohne Reue. Sie waren die Monster, vor denen er sich als Kind gefürchtete hatte. Und dennoch sah er hier Loyalität und Verbundenheit zulasten der eigenen Gesundheit. Opferbereitschaft. Crawford versuchte Naoe zu schützen, egal, was mit ihm geschah. Naoe weinte, wenn er seinen Ziehvater folterte.  
Alleine, dass Crawford Naoes Ziehvater war…

„Du opferst dich für ihn?“, fragte er langsam und die Cognacaugen waren zum ersten Mal brutal und brachial ehrlich zu ihm. Omi wusste nicht, ob er dem Blick standhalten konnte.  
„Rette ihn. Bitte.“ Nur ein Flüstern waren die Worte gewesen, doch sie brannten sich in Omi, als hätte Crawford einen Schürhaken zur Hilfe genommen.  
„Wie? Auch dafür brauche ich einen Plan.“  
Crawford schloss die Augen und schluckte. Endlos lang schien die darauffolgende Stille, in der sie beide von dem lauwarmen Wasser berauscht wurden. Omi glaubte beinahe, dass der Amerikaner bewusstlos geworden war, als sich die Lippen mit einem Laut der hilflosen Verzweiflung teilten. „Entweder, sie spritzen mir irgendetwas, das verhindert, dass ich Kontakt zu Schuldig aufnehmen kann und Nagi wird es vermutlich ebenso ergehen. Oder er ist grundsätzlich außerhalb unserer Reichweite“, sagte er dann und Omi wusste nicht recht, auf was der Amerikaner hinauswollte. „Durch… durch das, was Schuldig dir angetan hat, verfügst du über etwas Vergleichbares wie eine einseitige, mentale Verbindung zu ihm. Er hat ein Stück seiner selbst in dir gelassen und darüber ist es möglich, dass du ihn rufen kannst. Egal, wie weit ihr räumlich auseinander seid. Er kann dich nicht finden, aber du ihn.“ 

Omi starrte Crawford stumm an, als die Worte des Anderen in seinen Gedanken Gehör fanden. Schuldig. Und er. Er sollte Kontakt zu Schuldig aufnehmen, weil Schuldig eine Verbindung zu ihm hatte, seitdem er ihn mental geschändet hatte. Seitdem die Kraft des Telepathen ihm Stunde um Stunde die Hölle auf Erden bereitet hatte. Entsetzen schlich sich in seine Augen, kurz darauf gefolgt von unbändiger Wut. Er spürte das Wasser schon gar nicht mehr, das auf sie niederprasselte, so sehr war er in dem Vorschlag des Amerikaners gefangen und in dem, was es für ihn bedeuten würde. 

Abrupt erhob er sich und stolperte aus dem Bad hinaus in das stille Zimmer. 

Er sollte Schuldig kontaktieren? Er? Er war die einzige Hoffnung? Bei allem, was ihm lieb und teuer war, nein, das ging nicht, Crawford musste lügen, das musste alles ein irrwitziges, sadistisches Spiel des Amerikaners sein.  
Omi tigerte unruhig auf und ab, die Hände in seinen nassen Haaren vergraben, an denen er wütend zog. Bitte nicht. Bitte nicht. Wieder und wieder hallten die Worte durch seine Gedanken, wie vor ein paar Tagen, als Schuldig ihn…als er…  
Bitte nicht.  
Das durfte nicht sein. Bitte nicht…

Omi schrie stumm auf, presste sich die Hand auf den Mund, dass auch ja kein Laut hervordringen würde, der seine Bewacher hereinlocken würde. Wütend hieb er auf seine Matratze ein, wieder und wieder trieb er seine Faust hinein. Alleine der Gedanke daran, Schuldig noch einmal in seine Gedanken zu lassen, sich der zerstörerischen Gabe ausgesetzt zu sehen, ließ ihn innerlich wimmern.  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er Zeit damit verschwendete, sich vor den Erinnerungen zu fürchten, die zu frisch, zu roh waren, als dass er die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, sie zu verarbeiten. Er konnte nicht anders, als vor seinem Bett zu knien, die nasse Stirn in die Laken zu pressen und die Finger in den Stoff zu krallen. Stumm schrie er seinen Schmerz hinaus, seine Verzweiflung, aus der er sich nicht lösen konnte, jetzt, wo sie wieder da war, als würde er wieder dort in dem Keller sein, der Gnade Schuldigs ausgeliefert, seinen grausamen Spielchen. 

Er hatte genauso geschrien wie Crawford auch. 

Stille kehrte mit einem Mal in seine Gedanken ein. Ihm war, als würde dieser Gedanke alleine die Panik und die Verzweiflung in ihm zum Erliegen bringen…in den Hintergrund drängen. Verzweifelt hielt sich Omi an dem Gedanken fest und zwang sich, ruhiger zu werden. Er zwang sich zu atmen, durchzuatmen. Er zwang sich, die Schreie in seinem Inneren für einen späteren Zeitpunkt aufzuheben. 

Zittrig atmete er ein. Du schaffst das, Tsukiyono. Du bist nicht mehr elf Jahre alt. Du bist nicht alleine.

Langsam, unsicher noch, erhob er sich, drehte sich in Richtung Bad, in dem er unbeirrt das Wasser rauschen hörte. Crawford saß immer noch dort, sie mussten immer noch ihre Scharade zu Ende spielen.  
Tief durchatmend ging er zurück und blieb zunächst im Türrahmen stehen. Warum lehnte der Amerikaner sein Wasser ab, wenn er nun mit geöffneten Lippen unter der Dusche saß und mühevoll das Wasser schluckte, das in seinen Mund floss. Stirnrunzelnd betrat Omi das Bad und wurde Zeuge, wie Crawford unbewusst zusammenzuckte und vor ihm zurückwich. Blinzelnd sah er hoch zu ihm und irgendetwas, das er in den Augen des jungen Weiß sah, musste ihm Sorge bereiten, so wie sich Angst seine Gestalt hochfraß. 

Omi sah auf den blutigen Körper hinunter, die durchtränkte Hose. Er sah auf das Blut, das an seiner eigenen, nassen Kleidung klebte. Schließlich ließ er sich wieder auf die Oberschenkel des Orakels hinab und fuhr er mit seinen Lippen über das Ohr des Amerikaners.  
Für außen war es die nächste Stufe in dem pervertierten Liebesspiel. Ein Flüstern voller grausamer Liebesschwüre.  
„Versprich mir, dass du Nagi retten…wirst…versprich es…mir…“, wisperte der Mann, auf dem er saß, zitternd vor der Kälte des eiskalten Wassers und Omi schauderte unwillkürlich. Ob das Unwohlsein von eben jenem kam oder von der Unmöglichkeit des Flehens. Doch noch konnte er es nicht ausstellen.  
„Ich verspreche es“, murmelte Omi und Crawford schloss erleichtert die Augen, während ein Laut die Lippen des Amerikaners verließ, den Omi nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Ein Schaudern durchlief seine Gestalt, als Omi die Dusche abstellte und sie beide von der Tortur des Wassers erlöste.  
Schweigend kroch er rückwärts, erhob sich und holte sich eines der Handtücher. Seine Hand krampfte sich um den Frotteestoff, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er gleich tun musste. Besondere Umstände, sagte er sich, machte er sich Mut. Er wollte nicht. Alles in ihm sträubte sich. Besondere Umstände. Nur dieses eine Mal. 

„Hoch mit dir“, legte Omi trotzdem oder gerade deswegen erneut die gebührende Kälte in seine Stimme. Crawford gehorchte umständlich, als wäre Omis Versprechen der Schlüssel zu Kooperation ohne Gegenwehr gewesen.  
Sich einen Ruck gebend, fasst Omi das Handtuch mit beiden Händen und machte sich daran, Crawford unwirsch abzutrocknen, gerade so als würde er nicht wollen, dass sein Bett nass wurde, auch wenn das Unsinn war. Der Amerikaner blutete aus den Wunden, die Naoe ihm geschlagen hatte. Das Bett würde auch im abgetrockneten Zustand des Orakels alles andere als unberührt aussehen.  
Rau fuhr er über Muskeln, die aufgrund der tagelangen Fesselung überansprucht und verkrampft waren. Grob fuhr er über Schnitte, die nur die Spitze des Eisberges von Lasgos Folter waren und färbte das weiße Handtuch hellrot. Mit keinem Wort ließ Crawford die Schmerzen erkennen, die er dabei haben musste. Als wenn Omi auch nur ein Einziges gebraucht hätte bei dem Leid, das nur allzu deutlich in den Augen des Schwarz stand.  
Stumm haschte er nach dem Blick des Amerikaners. Als er sich dessen Aufmerksamkeit sicher war, glitt sein eigener Blick kurz fragend zur Hose. Er verharrte auf Erlaubnis wartend, da er zumindest diese Grenze nicht überschreiten wollte. Crawford musste und sollte entscheiden, ob er lieber in seiner durchnässten Hose blieb oder ob Omi sie ihm ausziehen sollte. Zu intim war die Entscheidung, als dass Omi sie ihm abnehmen würde.

Das sonst so ausdruckslose Gesicht war für einen Augenblick lang ein gequältes Wechselspiel von Emotionen. Widerwillen. Hass. Zorn. Etwas Anderes, das Omi nur schwerlich als Angst identifizieren würde. Eiserne Beherrschung gewann schließlich und Crawford nickte unmerklich.  
„Also dann.“ Omi war es kaum möglich, die Kälte beizubehalten, als Crawford vor seinem ersten Versuch zurückwich. Omi verharrte und wagte einen zweiten Versuch, als wieder Ruhe in den Mann vor ihm einkehrte. Zitternd griff der junge Weiß zum Bund der Hose und zögerte ein weiteres Mal, bevor er mit unsicheren Fingern zuerst den Knopf und dann den Reißverschluss löste und die Hose zu Boden fallen ließ.  
Er bedankte sich gedanklich dafür, dass Crawford anders als Youji die Güte besaß, Unterwäsche zu tragen.

Schließlich zog er ihn zurück in das Schlafzimmer und bedeutete Crawford, sich auf das Bett zu legen. Schweigend gehorchte der Schwarz und Omi bedeckte dessen halbnackte Gestalt mit der wärmenden Decke.  
„Schlaf, mein Schöner, solange du noch kannst“, imitierte er Lasgos Worte laut genug für die Wanzen und dessen allzu vertrauliche Geste für die Kameras, auch wenn er sich am Liebsten die Hand solange gewaschen hätte, bis nichts mehr von der Haut, die Crawford berührt hatte, übrig war. 

 

~~**~~

 

Crawford hatte tatsächlich geschlafen, zumindest hatte die kurzzeitig ruhige Atmung des Amerikaners darauf hingedeutet. Omi selbst hatte es keine Minute in dem Bett ausgehalten und so war er auf einen der Sessel geflüchtet um Crawford dabei zu beobachten, wie dieser mit geschlossenen Augen vor sich hindöste oder einfach zu schätzen wusste, dass es dieses Mal ein weiches Bett war, auf dem er lag.  
Omi war es egal, er würde ihn kein weiteres Mal anrühren. Ihm war jetzt noch flau im Magen, wenn er alleine daran dachte, wie nah er Crawford gewesen war. Doch alleine, dass er es geschafft hatte, ihn anzurühren und Ideen für einen Plan zu gewinnen, der ihn eventuell hier herausbringen würde, war ein Sieg, den Omi nicht verachtete. Nicht über Crawford, sondern über seine eigene Angst, die auch jetzt noch in ihm pochte, wenn er das Orakel nur dort liegen sah. 

Wieder und wieder ließ er sich dessen Worte durch den Kopf gehen und das, was sie bedeuteten. Hatte Crawford seinen eigenen Tod vorausgesehen? Hatte er gesehen, dass es ihm und Naoe möglich war zu fliehen? Oder wusste er schlicht, was auf ich zukommen würde, noch vom letzten Mal?  
Dass Crawford sich dabei um den jungen Telekineten sorgte, stand außer Frage. Dass er sein Leben für ihn opfern würde, überraschte Omi immer noch mehr als alles andere.  
Schwarz hatten nicht menschlich zu sein. Schwarz waren monströs, unmenschlich, Verbrecher. 

Doch wenn er jetzt zwischen Lasgo und den beiden Schwarz wählen musste, so würde Omi, bitter wie es war, Schwarz wählen.  
Er glaubte dem Drogenhändler, dass dieser seine Mutter geliebt hatte und dass er ihren Sohn unversehrt und glücklich sehen wollte. Doch der Mann war und blieb ein verrückter Sadist, der nicht davor zurückschreckte, einen Menschen aus fehlgeleiteten Gründen von Rache und Genugtuung zu Tode zu foltern. Das durfte nicht sein. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass er seine Moral und sein Denken von dieser Unmenschlichkeit beschmutzen ließ. Wenn er also die Wahl hatte, einen Menschen aus den Klauen des Drogenhändlers zu retten, dann sollte er das tun, insbesondere wenn es sich dabei um Naoe handelte, der direkt hinter Farfarello ihm am Wenigsten angetan hatte, wenn er es sich ehrlich eingestand.  
Schwarz konnte er sich danach immer noch mithilfe seines Teams annehmen. 

Durch seine Gedanken hindurch bemerkte Omi zunächst nicht, wie sich die Tür öffnete, die ihn an einer Flucht hinderte. Als er aus den nachdenklichen Gedanken hochschreckte, war es auch schon zu spät und Lasgo stand in Begleitung zweier seiner Wachen im Raum. Omi maß den ehemaligen Liebhaber seiner Mutter stumm und versuchte herauszufinden, in welcher Stimmung sich dieser befand.  
„Du hast nicht mit ihm geschlafen“, stellte Lasgo mit einem Blick auf Crawford fest, dessen Augen immer noch geschlossen waren, dessen Atmung Omi aber verriet, dass er wach war.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir war nicht danach.“  
Lasgo kam zu ihm und setzte sich in den Sessel neben ihn. Nachdenklich ruhten die grauen Augen auf dem jungen Weiß und Omi fand seinen Verdacht bestätigt, dass Lasgo Wanzen und Überwachungskameras eingebaut hatte. Wie sollte er es sonst wissen?  
„Ganz der Sohn deiner Mutter“, murmelte der ältere Mann und Omi konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Lippen zu einem traurigen Lächeln verzogen.  
„Erzählst du mir ein wenig von ihr?“, bat er und Lasgo hob belustigt die Augenbrauen.  
„Vor ihm?“, deutete er auf Crawford. Omi zuckte scheinbar gleichgültig mit den Schultern.  
„Wird er denn seinen Aufenthalt hier überleben?“  
Lasgos Schmunzeln war mehr Antwort als die nachfolgenden Worte und er bestätigte Crawfords vorherige Vermutung ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Ich denke nicht.“  
„Siehst du.“ So konnte er wenigstens etwas Zeit gewinnen, bevor Lasgo mit Crawford dort weitermachte, wo er aufgehört hatte. Und, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wollte er mehr über seine Mutter hören. Egal, ob es aus dem Mund des Mannes neben ihm kam.

Eine Weile schwieg der Drogenhändler, dann stahl sich ein echtes, schmerzliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen.  
„Sie liebte ihren Garten über alles, insbesondere die Kirschen, die an dem riesigen Kirschbaum hinter dem Anwesen ihrer Eltern wuchsen. Als wir klein waren, kletterten wir hinein und versteckten uns stundenlang vor unseren Eltern. Ich wurde noch nie in meinem Leben so oft geprügelt wie zu der Zeit, in der ich sie zu solchen gefährlichen Dingen verleitete.“ Lasgo zuckte spielerisch mit den Schultern, schlug die Beine übereinander.  
„Als sie älter wurde, entdeckte sie ihre Liebe zu Horrorfilmen. Unglaublich, wieviel Spaß ihr diese abscheulichen Filme bereiteten. Wenn wir zusammen ins Kino gingen, hatte ich immer die Wahl zwischen einer Liebesschnulze und einem Horrorfilm. Meine Liebe war wirklich groß…so voll, wie ich die Hosen hatte, bei dem, was wir uns ansahen.“

Omi kam nicht umhin zu lächeln. Vielleicht waren diese Erinnerungen gelogen. Vielleicht waren sie aufgebauscht. Wenn sie es nicht waren, so waren es wundervolle Anekdoten über das Leben seiner Mutter, die er vergessen hatte. Die ihm nicht mehr präsent war.  
Jetzt, in diesem Moment vermisste er die Erinnerungen an sie. Wer wusste schon, was er alles vergessen hatte? Jedes Lächeln, jedes Lachen, jede Umarmung war unwiderbringlich verschwunden.  
Omi blinzelte die Tränen weg, die sich in seine Augen stahlen.  
„Wie roch sie?“, fragte er und Lasgo seufzte.  
„Wie ein warmer, frischer Frühlingstag. Wie die ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die die Erde nach einem langen Winter wärmen. Wie frisches Gras und zarte Blüten.“  
„Wie hörte sich ihre Stimme an?“  
Ein Schnauben antwortete ihm. „Sanft zum Einen, wenn sie zufrieden war. Hart wie Eis zum Anderen, wenn es etwas gab, das ihr Missfallen erregt hatte. Wenn ihr Zorn jemanden traf, dann mit aller Wucht und dann dauerte es auch, bis sie sich aus diesem lösen konnte. So wie du. Du hast ihren Sprachrhythmus geerbt.“ 

Omi blinzelte und nun waren es wirklich Tränen, die sich unerlaubt seine Wangen hinunterstahlen. Er wischte sie sich weg und fuhr sich schließlich durch die Haare.  
„Das sind schöne Erinnerungen.“  
Lasgo nickte nachdenklich. Dann straffte er sich und nickte zum Bett. „Lass uns damit weitermachen. Ich habe da noch etwas für dich.“ Das Lächeln des Drogenhändlers war sanft, aber Omi fuhr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als er den Unterton dessen erkannte. Hinter der Sanftheit lauerte purer Sadismus und Freude an der Qual des Amerikaners. Uns…, geisterte es durch seine Gedanken und in dem Moment hatte er seine endgültige Entscheidung getroffen. Es gab kein Uns. Lasgo und er waren kein Wir.  
Seine Loyalität lag bei seinem Team, sein Versprechen bei Crawford. 

Stumm beobachtete er, wie Lasgo sich erhob und zu Crawford auf das Bett setzte. Die Augen des Amerikaners öffneten sich abrupt und Omi fand seinen Verdacht bestätigt, dass das Orakel die ganze Zeit wach gewesen war.  
„Zeit für deine Drogen, mein schöner Mann“, flüsterte Lasgo vertraulich und Crawford erschauerte schweigend, während sein Blick angewiderte Löcher in die gegenüberliegende Wand bohrte. „Zeit dorthin zurückzukehren, wo du hingehörst. Ich habe gehört, dass du dich bisher glücklich schätzen konntest und hoffe, du hast dich in der Zwischenzeit ausgeruht. Für das Kommende brauche ich dich ausgeruht und gestählt.“  
Während er sprach, zog er langsam die Decke vom Körper des Orakels und strich mit seiner freien Hand langsam über den ihm dargebotenen nackten, wunden Rücken. Crawford ballte die gefesselten Hände zu angespannten Fäusten und Omi überkam schäumende Wut auf den Sadismus des Drogenhändlers. 

„Mach das nicht hier“, sagte er mit ruhigem, aber bestimmten Unterton. Überrascht sah Lasgo auf und Omi schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will das nicht sehen.“ Er erhob sich, trat einen Schritt zurück in Richtung Bad. „Geh raus.“ Noch einen Schritt in Richtung abrupter Panik, deren Ursprung er sich schwerlich erklären konnte. „Bitte geh raus. Lass mich alleine, ich…bitte…“  
Omis Stimme war immer und immer leiser geworden, flehender. Er ertrug die beiden Männer nicht mehr, die ihm soviel Böses und vermeintlich Gutes taten. Er ertrug die Gefühle nicht, die in ihm aufwallten und ihn zu erdrücken drohten. Abwehrend hob er die Hände, trat einen dritten Schritt zurück. Alles war zuviel, die Tatsache, dass er hier seit Tagen gefangen war, dass er Zeuge von Folter wurde und von Vergewaltigung werden würde…  
„Alles in Ordnung. Natürlich Omi.“  
Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah er, dass seine Bewacher den Amerikaner aus dem Bett zerrten, ihm die Kapuze wieder über den Kopf stülpten und dass seinen Raum verließen.  
Seinen? Es war nicht sein Raum. Sein Raum war im Koneko, bei seinen Freunden und seiner Familie. Omi trieb seine Faust gegen die Wand. Einmal. Zweimal. Ein drittes Mal, bevor er hasserfüllt die geschlossene Tür anstarrte und wütender, pragmatischer Instinkt übernahm. 

~Schuldig!~, sandte er aus, zumindest stellte er sich vor, dass er den Anderen rief. Vielleicht machte er es nicht richtig, denn nichts antwortete ihm. ~Schuldig!~, versuchte er es nochmal. Ein drittes Mal. Ein viertes.  
Nichts tat sich.  
Frustriert hielt Omi inne. Warum zur Hölle passierte nichts? Crawford hatte ihn doch nicht angelogen. Wieso antwortete ihm der Telepath nicht, wenn sie denn schon diese widerliche Verbindung zueinander hatten? ~Verdammt nochmal! SCHULDIG!~

 

~~**~~

 

Aya trank den letzten Schluck kalten Kaffees aus seiner Tasse und warf einen Blick auf die Anrichte der Küche, auf der sich leere Essenspackungen stapelten, in deren Mitte die Kaffeemaschine thronte. Einen Moment lang erwog er, aufzustehen und seine Tasse wieder aufzufüllen, verwarf den Gedanken aber kurz darauf. Sein Kaffeekonsum war sowieso nur noch Makulatur, wirklich wach machte er ihn nicht mehr, was sicherlich daran lag, dass er seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr wirklich geschlafen hatte.  
Vor zwei Tagen hatten sie tatsächlich Unterlagen von Manx erhalten, die sie bei ihrer Suche nach Anhaltspunkten unterstützten. Farfarello hatte sie überbracht und jedwede Fragen nach dem Wie ignoriert. In der ganzen Katastrophe hatte Aya der Gedanke, dass der Ire einfach in Manx Büro spaziert war und sich von ihr die Unterlagen besorgt hatte, etwas absurd tröstlich Humoriges. 

Der Humor war sowohl ihm als auch seinem Team vergangen, als sie den Wust der Unterlagen gesichtet hatten. Dokumente, Videokameraaufzeichnungen, Gesprächsmitschnitte, alles mussten sie durchschauen und waren noch nicht einmal bei der Hälfte und das nach fünf Tagen.  
Alleine das verursachte Aya schon Kopfschmerzen. Fünf Tage waren seit der Entführung der Drei vergangen und sie hatten kein einziges Lebenszeichen von ihnen erhalten. Sie wussten weder, ob sie noch lebten noch was der Drogenhändler ihnen angetan hatte. Schuldig war da auch wenig Hilfe mit seiner defekten und instabilen Gabe und seiner immanenten sturen Verachtung für alle, in seinen Augen niederen Auswertearbeiten.  
Trotzdem war es Aya immer noch ein Rätsel, wie diese Kombination aus ihnen und Schuldig überhaupt funktionierte, ohne dass sie sich bis dato umgebracht hatten. Erschreckend gut, auch wenn er sich bewusst war, dass der Waffenstillstand lediglich bis zum Ende ihrer Mission halten würde.

Fünf Tage und ihnen lief die Zeit davon. Die Tatsache, dass Lasgo mit Omi geschlafen und sich Crawford aufgezwungen hatte, legte die Vermutung nahe, dass der Drogenhändler sich den beiden bemächtigt hatte um dort weiterzumachen, wo er aufgehört hatte. Naoe passte da nicht ins Schema, doch Aya traute dem älteren Mann diesbezüglich alles zu. Er hatte einen Einblick in den brutalen Sadismus des Anderen werfen können und das machte jede Minute, die er die Augen schloss und nicht am Computer saß um die Informationen auszuwerten, zu einer vergeudeten Minute.  
Lasgo war wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Die Areale, die sie im Rahmen ihrer ersten Recherche identifiziert hatten, waren verwaist, gerade so als hätten sie existiert. Die Kennzeichen, die sie identifiziert hatten, allesamt gefälscht und nicht mehr nachvollziehbar. Nur die geschäftlichen Verbindungen waren noch nachprüfbar, ebenso wie die Ein- und Ausgänge auf den ihnen bekannten Konten.

Aya blinzelte, als seine trockenen, überreizten und übermüdeten Augen ihm unmissverständlich deutlich machten, dass er gerade nicht mehr auf den Computerbildschirm starren würde. Er schloss die Lider und presste seine Daumen darauf. Er machte sich Sorgen um Omi und das Wohlbefinden ihres Jüngsten. Es würde ihn zerstören, wenn Lasgo ihm ebenso zusetzte wie Crawford. Oder wenn der Drogenhändler es Crawford gleichtat und Gewalt auf ihn ausübte. Die Unsicherheit dessen ließ Aya nicht zur Ruhe kommen.  
Doch, und das überraschte ihn umso mehr, war Omi nicht der Einzige, um den er sich sorgte. Die Vorstellung, dass Lasgo sich Crawford erneut aufzwang und ihn folterte, löste Wut in ihm aus, von der er nicht wusste, woher sie kam. Ihn verband nichts mit Crawford, nichts außer Erpressung und Nötigung, von der er sich doch bereits befreit hatte. Er war dem anderen Mann nichts mehr schuldig und doch wollte er ihn ebenso wenig in den Händen Lasgos wissen wie Omi auch. 

Die Erkenntnis dessen war genauso frustrierend wie seine Ergebnislosigkeit. Und Schuldigs unbeirrter Schlaf, der sich unmissverständlich schnarchend zu ihm trug und ihn grollen ließ. Eigentlich sollte auch er seinen Teil dazu beitragen, sein Team zu retten, grimmte Aya stumm und sah, wie Schuldig die Stirn runzelte. Geradeso, als ob er ihn gehört hatte. Na das hoffte er doch. 

„Seltsam“, murmelte es hinter ihm und Aya öffnete die Augen. Langsam drehte sich um und sah zu Ken, der mit ihm gerade die Analyse der Kontobewegungen durchführte.  
„Was ist?“  
Ken tippte nachdenklich mit dem Kugelschreiber auf eine der Positionen und umkreiste sie. Aya folgte dem Fingerzeig und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Das ist der Abgang einer höheren Summe“, erläuterte Ken.  
„Schmiergeld?“  
„Jup und an sich nichts Neues. Der Empfänger ist hier das Spannende. Tadashi Corporation.“  
Ayas Augen weiteten sich. „Das ist eine von Takatoris Scheinfirmen zur Geldwäsche.“  
Ken nickte. „Ebenso interessant ist der Zeitpunkt der Zahlung. Er wurde in der letzten Woche angewiesen.“  
Aya hob die Augenbraue. Das war weit nach Takatoris Auftrag an Crawford, Lasgo zu töten. Warum sollte eine von Lasgos Buchhalterfirmen Geld an Takatoris Scheinfirma überweisen, nachdem dieser den Mordauftrag gegeben hatte?  
„Zufall?“  
„Glaube ich nicht. Ich denke, Schwarz wurden reingelegt bei dem Auftrag. Jemand wusste Bescheid. Woher sollte dieser jemand Bescheid wissen, wenn nicht über eine undichte Stelle, vermutlich in dieser Firma?“  
Aya überdachte das einen Moment lang, dann ruhte sein Blick auf Schuldig. Ken folgte dem Unwillen in den Augen seines Anführers.

„Willst du den Bastard wirklich aufwecken?“, fragte er zweifelnd und Aya seufzte.  
„Er ist der Einzige, der uns darüber Auskunft geben kann. Es sei denn, du willst den Iren suchen und fragen.“  
Ken verzog das Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Grimasse. „Ne danke, lass mal.“ Aya lachte, aber auch nur, weil er sich sicher sein konnte, dass Farfarello außer Hörweite war. Der Ire war wieder einmal verschwunden und niemand – einschließlich Schuldig – hatte eine Ahnung, wo er sich herumtrieb. Farfarello im Gegenzug schien auch nicht zu stören, dass Schuldig alleine unter drei Weiß war, was Aya eindeutig darauf zurückführte, dass Animositäten zwischen den beiden Männern bestanden. Er würde es Farfarello daher auch ohne Probleme zutrauen, dass dieser ihnen Schuldig in der Hoffnung auslieferte, dass der Telepath ihre Zusammenarbeit nicht überlebte.

Seufzend stieß Aya Schuldigs Oberschenkel mit seinem Fuß an, viel Erfolg zeigte das jedoch nicht. Augenrollend begegnete er Kens ungläubigen Blick.  
„Also ich würde ja nicht so tief schlafen, wenn ich-“  
„Du bist ja auch nicht mit soviel Dummheit umgeben, Schwachkopf“, erwiderte eben jener Telepath schlaftrunken und rieb sich vorsichtig über die Augen, die auf dunklen Augenringen lagen. Aya hob bedeutungsschwanger die Augenbrauen und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich glaube, wir haben etwas, aber das kannst du uns besser sagen.“ Er drehte sich zu Ken um und holte sich von ihm den Auszug der Kontobewegungen. Schuldig gab einen Laut von sich, der irgendwo zwischen angewidertem Stöhnen und ablehnender Kritik hin und her schwankte.  
„Ich wusste schon immer, dass ihr zu nichts nütze seid“, ätzte Schuldig und kaum eine Sekunde später traf ihn eine Papierkugel zielsicher auf die Nase, unzweifelhaft geworfen von Youji, der bösartig grinsend im Türrahmen stand und die Arme verschränkte.  
„Ich bringe dich um, Kudou“, knurrte Schuldig und hinter sich hörte Aya Youji lachen.  
„Du und welche Armee?“  
Aya schmunzelte und ertrug die Morddrohung in den blauen Augen des Schwarz mit leichter Würde. Wortlos deutete er auf das Stück Papier mit den Informationen darauf.  
„Was sagt dir die Tadashi Corporation?“, fragte er und reichte Schuldig den Auszug. Schweigend wurde dieser studiert und das kurze Aufflackern in dessen Blick bestätigte Aya das, was er wissen wollte. Auch Schuldig kannte die Daten, auch der Schwarz war sich bewusst, was das hier bedeuten konnte.  
„Soweit wir wissen, ist das Takatoris Firma. Eine seiner Scheinfirmen für Geldwäsche“, erläuterte Aya und beobachtete die Mimik des Telepathen auf einen Hinweis auf Bestätigung.  
Als wäre es das Natürlichste der Welt, nickte Schuldig langsam, während er auf das Papier starrte, als könne er alleine durch die Ansicht der Zahlen den Grund für diese Zahlung finden.  
„Wer auch immer die Zahlung entgegengenommen hat, hat uns verkauft“, sagte der Schwarz schließlich langsam und seine gesunde Hand zerknüllte den Kontenauszug. „Verkauft wie Vieh an ein Arschloch…“

Aya kam nicht umhin, über die Wut des Telepathen zu schmunzeln. In all seinem Hass, in all seiner Wut war ihm immer bewusst gewesen, was für ein Mensch Takatori war und welche Art von Menschen er durch sein Handeln anzog. Dass ausgerechnet Schwarz Loyalität von den Mitarbeitern des durch und durch korrupten Politikers erhofft hatten, war bitter. Amüsant, aber bitter. Wenn Omi nicht davon betroffen gewesen wäre und wenn Lasgo Crawford nicht vergewaltigt hätte, hätte er Schwarz diese Lektion gegönnt. Wenn.  
„Was erwartest du von den Gefolgsleuten eines korrupten Politikers, der mit allen Mitteln an die Macht strebt?“, konnte er es sich dennoch nicht verkneifen, zu sagen.  
Schuldig sah langsam auf, in seinen Augen unbändiger Hass. „Dass sie sich an den Vertrag halten“, erwiderte der Telepath mit einem Ausdruck, der Aya das Fürchten lehrte. Langsam kroch ein Lächeln über die schmalen Lippen des Deutschen, das viel versprach, allem voran den Tod. Da war er, der grausame Schwarz, der in den letzten paar Tagen unter einer Schicht von Schmerz und Vorsicht vor der weißschen Übermacht vergraben war. 

„Ich werde dieses Stück Schei-“, begann Schuldig, hielt jedoch abrupt inne. Seine Augen verloren jeglichen Fokus und brachial zuckte er zusammen. Ein Laut, mehr Wimmern als alles andere verließ seine Lippen, während er sich ohnmächtig an den Kopf fasste und die Augen zusammenpresste, einen abgebrochenen Fluch auf den Lippen. 

 

~~**~~

 

Als die fremde Kraft in ihn drängte, war es zunächst bodenlose Erleichterung, die Omi durchfloss. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, war er wirklich froh um die Anwesenheit des Telepathen, bevor in der nächsten Sekunde sich diese Freude bereits in bodenlose Panik wandelte, als sein gepeinigter Geist sich daran erinnerte, was eben diese Kraft in ihm ausrichten konnte. Angerichtet hatte.

Er hatte den Teufel gerufen und der Teufel hatte seinen Ruf erhört. Und nun waren es unbändige Erinnerungen an Stunden voller Folter, Pein und Leid, die sich ihren Weg an die Oberfläche seiner bewussten Gedanken suchten. Am Liebsten hätte es Omi wieder rückgängig gemacht, am Liebsten hätte er niemals aus einem dummen Impuls und einem noch dümmeren Vorschlag heraus den Telepathen gerufen, dessen Kraft schwer in seinen Gedanken wog und wie ein glühender Nagel an seinem Verstand zog.  
~Takatori junior, na sowas~, drang Schuldigs spöttische, reißende Stimme, so wie er sie noch gut in Erinnerung hatte, überrascht in seine Gedanken und Omi rutschte zitternd an der Wand herunter. Er zog die Knie an seinen Körper und schlang die Arme darum. Abrupt schloss er die Augen, bevor Schuldig ihn wieder zwingen würde, sie aufzubehalten. 

Jetzt, wo Schuldig wieder da war, fürchtete er ihn wie nichts auf der Welt, weil er wusste, dass dieser ihn jeden Moment wieder quälen würde. Vergessen war das, was Crawford ihm gesagt hatte. Vergessen war das, was notwendig war.  
~Bitte nicht, bitte tu mir nicht weh, bitte nicht~, flehte er in einem fort und es war schließlich ein Grollen, das dieses Flehen beendete.  
~Ruhe~, befahl Schuldig und Omi versuchte zu gehorchen, versuchte, keine Strafe auf sich zu ziehen und scheiterte doch grandios an seiner eigenen Courage, die ihm all das hier eingebrockt hatte und die nun verflogen war wie nichts.

Durch die Panik hindurch hatte er das Gefühl, dass Schuldig mit den Augen rollte und keinen Moment später zog es an eben jener Angst, die ihn momentan vollkommen ausfüllte. Verzweifelt versuchte sich Omi festzuhalten, seinen Verstand bei sich zu halten und stemmte sich gegen die Beeinflussung des Telepathen.  
~Lass los, Kleiner, ich will nur deine Angst und deine Panik abmildern~, tönte es in seinen Gedanken und Omi schrie innerlich auf. Niemals! Das war eine Falle! Wenn er losließ, würde Schuldig seine Schutzlosigkeit dazu nutzen um ihn zu brechen.  
Doch er hatte keine Wahl. Schuldig war stärker als er und letzten Endes war Omi dazu gezwungen, loszulassen im Tauziehen um seine aufgewühlte Gefühlswelt. Wimmernd ließ er Schuldig etwas aus seinen mentalen Fingern reißen und blieb schließlich…alleine und leer zurück. Angst und Panik traten mit einem Mal in den Hintergrund, nicht mehr im Vordergrund, machten Platz für Vorsicht und Ruhe. Omi verharrte zitternd.

~So, besser~, tönte es nasal und Omi zuckte zusammen.  
~Bitte tu mir nichts~, bat er leise und eine Welle an Zustimmung kam über ihn.  
~Wird nicht passieren, Kleiner~, erwiderte Schuldig mit einer seltsamen Ruhe, die seine übliche Grausamkeit vermissen ließ und Omi lauschte widerwillig der ihm entgegengerbachten Entspannung und der positiven Konnotation der Worte. ~Wie hast du es geschafft, mich zu kontaktieren?~  
~Crawford… er hat gesagt, dass ich eine Verbindung zu dir habe aufgrund... Er selbst steht unter Drogen und kann dich nicht kontaktieren. Naoe auch nicht.~  
~Du bist bei ihnen?~  
Omi nickte, dann fiel ihm jedoch ein, dass Schuldig das nicht sehen konnte. Dieser winkte gedanklich ab.  
~Ich sehe deine Zustimmung, Kleiner. Keine Notwendigkeit.~ Omi schwieg beharrlich, wusste nicht, wie er sich nun verhalten sollte. Schuldig zeigte keinen Funken an Sadismus und ohne seine Angst, die ihn beherrscht hatte, schien eine Kommunikation möglich. Das entband Omi aber nicht von der Irritation, die ihn anhand der Freundlichkeit, die Schuldig ausstrahlte, überfiel. Das Einzige, was er sicher wusste, war, dass er den Deutschen nicht erzürnen durfte.  
~Okay. Wo seid ihr? Wer ist bei euch? Wie viele? Wie geht es dem Orakel und Prodigy?~, drangen Fragen auf ihn ein, die er nicht alle auf einmal beantworten konnte.  
~Ihnen geht es nicht gut, Lasgo lässt Naoe Crawford foltern~, erwiderte Omi elendig und Bilder des Amerikaners in seinen Ketten, blutend, sich vor Schmerzen windend, wurden aufgewühlt. Erinnerungen an Schreie und Tränen, deren Zeige er geworden war. Wut wallte zu ihm, Wut, die nicht seine war. Oh Gott, er hatte Schuldig wütend gemacht mit seinen Gedanken. Omi wimmerte innerlich. Schuldigs Wut würde zu seiner Qual führen, ganz sicher. Auch daran erinnerte er sich nur zu gut. Dann würde er wieder ebenso sehr schreien, wie es Crawford getan hatte.

Wieder war es eine Welle der Beruhigung, die sich über seine Wut legte. ~Hey, Kleiner. Die Wut ist nicht gegen dich gerichtet. Mach weiter, gib mir Informationen, damit wir euch da rausholen können.~  
Euch. Schuldig sprach von ihm und von Schwarz. Widerwillig beruhigte Omi das, auch wenn er wusste, dass er dem Telepathen kein Wort glauben durfte. Doch in diesem Moment war genau jener der Strohhalm, an dem er sich in all seiner Hoffnungslosigkeit klammerte.  
~Ich weiß nicht genau, wo wir sind. In einem Haus umgeben von Natur. Ich bin in einem Zimmer eingesperrt. Lasgo ist hier mit mindestens drei seiner Wachen im Haus und einigen mehr, die draußen patrouillieren.~  
~Okay…Kleiner…~ Omi hatte den Eindruck, dass Schuldig sich über die Stirn rieb. Kopfschmerz lauerte hinter seiner Stirn, seltsam fremd und fern.  
~Das ist meiner, nicht deiner. Ich projiziere den auf dich, weil wir eine Verbindung haben. Aber keine Sorge, du bist Schuld. Du und dein verdammtes Team…~  
Omi wimmerte. Hatte Schuldig seinem Team etwas getan? ~Holt uns hier raus, bitte. Bitte bitte holt uns raus, ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Er wird sie umbringen, ich kann nicht mehr zusehen.~  
~Ich brauche mehr Infos von dir, Kleiner. Dazu werde ich jetzt tiefer in deine Gedanken einsteigen und mir das holen, was ich brauche und nutzen kann, klar?~  
~Bitte…tu mir nichts…~, wisperte Omi eher unbewusst wimmernd und Schuldig stupste seine Gedanken an. 

Omi zuckte zusammen. Was war das gewesen? Ein seltsames Gefühl, fast wie ein Schluckauf. Es kitzelte. Er schreckte zurück und vergaß für einen Moment seine Angst, als er auf das Kitzeln reagierte. Vor allen Dingen, als Schuldig es noch einmal machte. Und noch einmal. Es war ein Gefühl, das ungewollt und unweigerlich Lachen in ihm hochwallen ließ, obwohl Omi sich mit allem, was er aufzubieten hatte, dagegenstemmte und sich innerlich wand. Seine Reflexe ließen ihn lächeln, weil es so kitzelte. Sie ließen ihn vergessen, wer dafür verantwortlich war.  
~Gut so. Braver Junge.~  
Über das seltsame Gefühl hinweg hatte er nicht mitbekommen, dass Schuldig anscheinend tiefer geglitten war und nun nach Eindrücken, Erinnerungen und Anhaltspunkten suchte.  
Erinnerungen an den Ausblick nach draußen glitten an seinem inneren Auge vorbei, Erinnerungen an die Gesichter der Männer, an Lasgo, an die Kunstgegenstände, die im ganzen Haus verteilt waren. 

~Pass auf, Kleiner. Ich werde jetzt in deinen Gedanken bleiben und das Ganze mit dir verfolgen, solange bis wir einen Anhaltspunkt haben.~  
Wir? Wieso sollten Farfarello und er ein Interesse daran haben, ihn zu befreien? Sie würden ihn doch hier lassen in Lasgos Fängen und nur ihr Team befreien, fragte sich Omi erneut und Schuldig lachte.  
~Wir, das sind just in diesem Moment Balinese, Siberian, Abyssinian und meine Herrlichkeit. Unser hauseigener Irrer stellt derweil eurer rothaarigen Agentin nach.~ Bilder tauchten vor Omis innerem Auge auf, die er gar nicht zu glauben vermochte.  
~Doch doch, das kannst du ruhig. Verrückte Welt, ich sage es dir. Was bin ich froh, wenn das alles hier vorbei ist wir wieder die Alten sind. Ich habe langsam die Schnauze voll von euch.~  
Panik wellte in Omi hoch bei den Worten. Die Alten bedeutete Qualen für ihn, dessen war er sich sicher.  
~Na das werden wir dann sehen.~ Schuldig schwieg für einen Moment, lauschte weiteren Erinnerungen, die Omi an ihm vorbeiziehen ließ. Lauthals lachte er.

~Du hast was? Crawford hat dir allen Ernstes ein Versprechen abgenommen?! Und du hast _eingewilligt_?~ Der Telepath pfiff anerkennend und Omi wollte sich unwillkürlich das Gehirn aus dem Schädel kratzen, so sehr juckte dieser Laut noch unter der Schädeldecke.  
~Kleiner, du bist ein Heiliger. Das ist nicht gut für dich.~  
Ich weiß, jaulte Omi auf. Ich weiß…ich weiß…  
~Pass auf, Kleiner. Du wirst einen Moment lang von mir nichts hören. Ich gebe die frohe Botschaft an dein Team weiter. Ich bin aber die ganze Zeit da. Keine Panik, so schnell wirst du mich jetzt nicht mehr los…~

Für Omi war es Versprechen und Drohung gleichzeitig. Stumm nickte er. 

 

~~**~~ 

 

Als Schuldig wieder zu sich kam, lag er halb auf dem Boden, halb unter Kudou, welcher die Hand bereits zum Schlag erhoben hatte.  
„Untersteh dich, du Möchtegerndetektiv oder ich brate dir dein Gehirn zu kleinen, lustigen braunen Kötteln“, knurrte er wütend und machte sich los. Unwirsch befreite er sich aus der liegenden Position und erhob sich vor Schmerz aufstöhnend. Fahrig wischte er sich über die Stirn und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Zumindest die, die noch bei ihm waren und die nicht zum Jüngsten des Weißteams gezogen worden waren, als dieser ihn so unerwartet zu sich gerufen hatte. 

Schuldig war übel von dem plötzlichen Überfall und er hatte migräneartige Kopfschmerzen. Die Anwesenheit der übrigen drei Weiß wurde aufgrund seines unfreiwilligen Kontaktes zu dem Vierten im Bunde nur noch umso unerträglicher. Konnte sein Leben noch miserabler werden?  
Ja. Konnte es. Er sah da durchaus noch Potenzial, wenn er sich die drei fragenden Hirne genauer ansah, die nun in unterschiedlicher Intensität auf eine Erklärung warteten.  
Schuldig klärte seine Gedanken, als er in die Weite des Himmels starrte.  
„Der Kleine hat mich so eben kontaktiert, Tsukiyono…“  
Er konnte sich schon die dämlichen Gesichter hinter sich vorstellen, dafür musste er sich nicht umdrehen. Überraschung und Schock dominierten die Gedanken der Weiß und Kudou wagte es doch tatsächlich, ihn am Arm fassen zu wollen. ~Dumme Idee, wirklich dumme Idee, Kudou~, warf er ihm in Gedanken entgegen und schickte ihm diesen einen guten Eindruck seines eigenen Kopfschmerzes. Das Aufstöhnen des Anderen vernahm er mit einem eisigen Lächeln, das Zurücktaumeln Kudous auch.  
„Ihr seid zum Kotzen“, richtete er an niemand Bestimmten in den Raum, vielleicht auch aus seiner eigenen Wut heraus. Sein Team wurde gerade gefoltert, während sich Bombay den Arsch puderte und Versprechen an das Orakel machte. Nagi, unter Drogen gesetzt, Crawford…

Crawford war ein Arschloch, aber das hatte er nicht verdient. Nein, niemals. 

Schuldig atmete tief durch und drehte sich um.

„Also nochmal. Bombay hat mich kontaktiert. Ich habe in seinen Erinnerungen und Eindrücken Anhaltspunkte rausgefischt, wo sie sich aufhalten könnten. Umgebung, Einrichtungsgegenstände, Essensgewohnheiten und so. Die Kunst sieht zum Beispiel nicht so aus als wäre sie sie von der Stange, darüber dürfte sich etwas finden lassen. Finden wir den Künstler, finden wir die Galerie. Über den Galeristen kann man erfahren, wer welche dieser hässlichen Statuen gekauft hat und wer sie sich wohin hat liefern lassen.“  
Abyssinians schreckensbleiche Gesichtsfarbe passte wunderbar zu seinen roten Haaren, befand Schuldig und grinste ihm entgegen, doch das Grinsen verlor sich schneller als er es aufhalten konnte. 

„Im Gegensatz zu _meinem_ Team wird er da auf Händen getragen. Weil – Achtung, große Neuigkeit – Lasgo früher seine Mutter gevögelt hat. Was für ein böser Junge. Erklärt im Übrigen auch, warum er euren Kleinen gefickt hat. Uääh.“ Schuldig schüttelte sich, als er näher darüber nachdachte. „Das ist selbst mir zu abgefahren.“  
„Und das will schon was heißen“, stöhnte Kudou mit wütendem Blick auf und Schuldig grinste ihm entgegen.  
„Noch `ne Runde, Kudou? So langsam habe ich das Gefühl, du willst deinen unzähligen Liebschaften auch mal sagen, dass du Kopfschmerzen hast, wo du doch sonst derjenige bist, der’s immer zu hören bekommt.“  
„Wenigstens habe ich Liebschaften, im Gegensatz zu dir, Bäuchlein.“  
„Du schreist wirklich danach, du - “ 

„Keinen interessiert euer scheiß Sexleben, ihr egozentrischen Hurenböcke!“, wurde er von der Seite angeschrien und gegen seinen Willen zuckte Schuldig zusammen. Sein Blick kam hasserfüllt auf dem tumben Fußballer zum Ruhen, der seinen Kopfschmerz mit einem Mal in ganz neue Höhen trieb.  
„Hör auf hier den großen Macker zu spielen, Balinese. Und _du_ erst recht, Mastermind“, fuhr der Weiß in seiner Tirade fort und richtete einen anklagenden Finger auf ihn. Schuldig hatte nicht übel Lust, eben diesen abzubeißen oder Hidaka ganz von seinem unnützen Leben zu befreien. „Du hast Infos, die uns vermutlich zu Lasgo führen werden, also fangen wir an, diese im Team auszuwerten. Klar?“  
Im Team, dass Schuldig nicht lachte. Sie waren kein Team. Amüsiert maß der Telepath ihn und schraubte damit die Wut des Fußballers noch ein Stückchen weiter nach oben. Wieder richtete sich der Finger anklagend auf ihn.  
„Ist. Das. Klar?“, fragte er rau vor Zorn und schließlich hob Schuldig seine unverletzte Hand. Dummheit konnte eben nicht abgeholfen werden.  
„Verstanden, Siberian. Du brauchst es alles nochmal in chronologischer Reihenfolge, weil dein Erbsenhirn zu mehr nicht in der Lage ist.“ 

Bevor der andere Mann auf ihn losgehen konnte, hatte Fujimiya sein Teammitglied in einem eisernen Schraubstock gefangen und stemmte seine Fersen in den Teppichboden, um Hidaka davon abhalten, ihn aus dem Fenster zu werfen oder wahlweise von oben bis unten mit seinen Krallen aufzuschlitzen. Schuldig war beeindruckt von den blutigen Bildern in den Gedanken des Weiß, die bei Jei durchaus für feuchte Träume gesorgt hätten.  
„Von Anfang an, in chronologischer Reihenfolge, Schuldig“, grollte Hidaka und generös, wie der Telepath war, folgte er dieser allzu subtilen Bitte. 

 

~~~~~  
_Wird fortgesetzt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Kavallerie rückt an, oder so... :).


	23. Erlösung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: bis auf die Ideen zur Geschichte gehört alles nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.
> 
> Tja... jede Talfahrt muss auch mal ein Ende haben, Wo Schatten ist, gibt es auch Licht, irgendwann kann es nicht mehr tiefer gehen... gibt viele Ausdrücke dafür, dass es nun langsam bergauf geht. Die, die bislang ausgesetzt haben, können aber Mitte diesen Teils wieder anfangen, mitzulesen. ;)
> 
> (Btw: 415 Klicks o.O ....)

So oft sich Omi auch verdeutlichte, dass er auf Bäume starrte, die sich sacht im aufkommenden Wind hin und herwogen, so oft kehrten seine Gedanken auch wieder zurück zu den Stunden, die er in Schuldigs Gewalt verbracht hatte und die wie ein innerer, unausweichlicher Film vor seinen Augen abliefen und ihm das Leben zur Hölle machten, jetzt, da eben jener Telepath ihn und seine Angst alleine gelassen hatte.   
Natürlich hatte die Anwesenheit des Schwarz alles hervorgeholt, was er unter der Last der jetzigen Situation vergraben hatte. Natürlich war es noch eine zusätzliche Belastung, die er durchzustehen hatte.  
Omi kauerte sich in sich zusammen und schlang die Arme um seine Beine, die er an die Brust gezogen hatte. Er wusste nicht, wann Mastermind ihn verlassen hatte, doch es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit, dass er hier darauf warten musste, dass dieser mit seinem Team sprach. Wenn es überhaupt der Fall war und Schuldig ihn nicht angelogen hatte.

~Ein verlockender Gedanke, Bombay, aber nein, ich habe die Anwesenheit deines ätzenden Teams in meiner Wohnung nicht erfunden. So etwas Ekelhaftes kann ich mir gar nicht ausdenken~, drang eben jene verhasste Stimme tief in ihn und Omi zuckte elendig zusammen, als Panik und Angst aufwallten und im gleichen Moment wieder verschwanden. So wie beim ersten Mal ließen sie ihn ruhig und vollkommen furchtlos zurück. Was sich falsch anfühlte und in seiner Falschheit richtig. Omi runzelte die Stirn und fasste seine Knie enger.   
~Also, ich habe mit deinem unfähigen Team gesprochen~, kam Schuldig ohne Umschweife zum Thema und Omi war unbewusst dankbar darum. ~Sie sind erleichtert, dass es dir gut geht und wünschen dir noch eine schöne Zeit hier. Du sollst einfach zurückkommen, wenn du dazu bereit bist.~

Omi blinzelte ungläubig. Was hatten sie gesagt? Aber nein, das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte nicht sein. Warum taten sie das? Warum ließen sie ihn hier alleine?  
~Wieso?~, wagte er eine zaghafte, erschütterte Frage und wurde mit einem Grinsen konfrontiert, das er zwar unmöglich sehen konnte, aber ohne jeden Zweifel spürte.   
~War ein Spaß~, winkte der Telepath ab und Omi fror voller Unglauben ein. Ein Spaß. Ein _Spaß_? Wie konnte Schuldig diese ernste Situation dazu missbrauchen, Späße mit ihm zu treiben?  
~Das geht ganz einfach. Soll ich nochmal?~  
~Nein!~, begehrte Omi auf und Schuldig lachte dermaßen, dass es hinter seiner Stirn juckte und kratzte.   
~Also schön, Kleiner.~ Da war es wieder, dieses Wort in dieser Betonung, das so konträr zu Schuldigs Taten und Charakter stand. Der Kosename, der keiner war und der ihn unwillkürlich beruhigte und ihn das vergessen ließ, was ihm Angst und Panik bereitete.   
~Ich habe die Informationen, die ich aus deinem Hirn habe ziehen können an die fleißigen Arbeiterbienchen weitergeleitet, damit sie die Vegetation oder die netten Kleinigkeiten, die dir aufgefallen sind, mit der Umgebung vergleichen und einen Anhaltspunkt dafür finden, wo ihr festgehalten werdet. Ja, selbst diese potthässlichen Statuen im Wohnzimmer. Bis wir damit weiter sind, wirst du dich normal verhalten und dem Arschloch weiterhin brav dabei zusehen, was er mit meinem Team anstellt, ist das klar? Wenn Lasgo dich auch noch unter Drogen setzt, dann haben wir keine Verbindung mehr zu euch.~

Omi nickte, auch wenn ihm gleichzeitig bewusst wurde, was es bedeutete. Bis sie es schafften zu entkommen, würde er eine ständige Verbindung zu Schuldig haben. Trocken schluckte er, als die Gabe des Telepathen das Unwohlsein über diese Tatsache nicht gänzlich unterdrücken konnten. Als Antwort darauf schien Schuldig jede einzelne positive Erinnerung, die er an sein Team hatte, hervorzuholen und vor seinem inneren Auge abzuspielen. Omi wusste nicht, ob er dankbar für diese Ablenkung oder wütend sein sollte, dass der Schwarz sich seiner Freunde bediente und die Eindrücke mit ihm erlebte.

 

~~**~~

 

Sein Zeitgefühl teilte ihm mit, dass zwei Stunden vergangen waren, bevor sich die Tür mit dem leisen Rauschen erneut öffnete und den Blick auf Lasgo freigab, der dort in Begleitung seiner Männer stand. Als Lasgos Blick auf ihm zum Ruhen kam und der ältere Mann ihn anlächelte, hatte Omi unwillkürlich das Gefühl, dass man ihm doch ansehen musste, dass er Besuch hatte. Dass er nicht alleine war. Doch Lasgo merkte nichts. Schweigend kam er zu ihm und setzte sich auf den Sessel neben dem, auf den sich Omi schlussendlich zurückgezogen hatte.   
„Hast du dich beruhigt?“, fragte er sanft und Omi nickte, den Blick des Älteren meidend. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah er, dass er eindringlich gemustert wurde. Die Frage, die kam, hatte er jedoch nicht erwartet.  
„Fällt es dir so schwer, Rache an ihm zu nehmen?“

Alles in ihm schrie ja, alles in ihm wollte Lasgo anschreien, dass er endlich aufhören sollte mit seinen sadistischen Spielen. Schwarz waren Feinde, aber das rechtfertigte doch noch lange nicht SO etwas. Doch Omi schüttelte den Kopf. Das Beste wäre sicherlich eine ehrliche oder zumindest eine halbehrliche Antwort, damit er keinen Verdacht erregte.   
„Das ist es nicht. Er hat es verdient. Aber es fällt mir schwer selbst zu diesen Mitteln zu greifen.“ Seine Stimme verlor sich und nun sah er doch hoch. Hilflosigkeit stahl sich in seine Augen und für einen Moment lang war er versucht, Lasgo einfach um Naoes und Crawfords Leben zu bitten. Vielleicht konnte er seine wie auch immer geartete Verbindung zu Lasgo nutzen um diesen um Gnade zu bitten.   
~Nichts für ungut, Kleiner. Du appellierst an einen Sadisten, dass er Milde zeigt mit seinen Opfern und hoffst auf Erfolg? Wer hat dich denn erzogen?~, fragte Schuldig und Omi zuckte innerlich zusammen.  
~Birman~, erwiderte er schlicht und plötzliche Wut auf die Kritikeragentin durchflutete sein Denken. ~Kein Wunder, dass deine Prioritäten da verschoben sind~, knurrte Schuldig. ~Und nein, du wirst ihn nicht um Gnade anbetteln und deine Tarnung auffliegen lassen. Der Mann muss denken, dass du Gewissensbisse hast, ja. Aber dann wirst du dich dem fügen um allen Anwesenden mehr Spielraum zu verschaffen. Klar?~   
Ja, das war es. Seine pragmatische Seite sah es genauso wie Schuldig, dazu hätte sich Omi nicht noch zusätzlich ins Gedächtnis rufen müssen, dass er hier außerdem mit dem Mann sprach, der ihn gefangenhielt. Und dass eben dieser Mann ihn schon unter Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen in sein Bett gelockt hatte. 

„Halte dir vor Augen, was er die angetan hat, Omi. Halte dir vor Augen, was der Mann, für den er arbeitet, deiner Mutter und der Familie deines Anführers angetan hat. Er hat sie in den Selbstmord getrieben mit seiner Bosheit. Er hat ihre Firma in die Luft gesprengt. Er ist ein widerlicher, schlechter Mann und jeder, der für ihn arbeitet, ist widerlich und schlecht und hat alles Schlimme auf der Welt verdient.“  
So sehr Omi sich auch wünschte, dem zustimmen zu können, so sehr sträubte sich sein Gewissen dagegen. Doch er nickte, zumindest sein Kopf tat es. Dort, wo Omi verneinen wollte, übernahm Schuldig die Kontrolle über seinen Körper.   
~Zum Kotzen gut bist du, Kleiner. Das ist ja unaushaltbar~, kommentierte Schuldig seine Weigerung spottend, während er seine Kontrolle über Omis Körper ausweitete.   
„Wollen wir weiter machen?“

Wieder war es Schuldig, der nickte und Lasgo erhob sich. Er streckte Omi die Hand entgegen und Schuldig schlug ein.   
~Bitte zwing mich nicht dazu, das mit anzusehen~, wisperte der Weiß. ~Er wird ihnen wieder wehtun und ich...~  
~Du bist stark genug, ein weiteres Mal zuzusehen, wie sie mein Team foltern werden, Tsukiyono, weil es dem zufällig anwesenden, ansässigen Telepathen helfen wird, Informationen zu gewinnen und so weiter und so fort~, durchbrach Schuldig seine aufkommende Panik und Angst vor dem Kommenden. ~Reiß dich zusammen, Bombay, wir kommen euch holen. Weiß hat Fortschritte gemacht, was Tadashi angeht und den Künstler dieser unseligen Statuen, die dort überall stehen, haben wir auch schon ausfindig gemacht. ~  
So etwas wie Ruhe strömte in Omi und er wusste, dass es von Schuldig auferzwungene Ruhe war, die er nicht fühlte. Doch das spielte keine Rolle, denn gerade jetzt, in diesem Moment, war Omi nicht wählerisch, denn auch die erzwungene Ruhe half ihm, sich zu stählen.   
~Los, geh mit ihm.~  
Omi ließ sich von Lasgo hochziehen und begleitete ihn hinaus, den gewohnten Flur entlang nach unten in die Kellerräume. Alles besah er sich, damit Schuldig Informationen gewinnen konnte, jedes kleine Detail, das eventuell noch hilfreich sein konnte.   
Seine Schritte trugen ihn in den Kellerraum hinein und fast konnte er seinen Blick nicht auf Crawford richten, aus Angst davor, was Schuldig tun würde, aus gleicher Angst davor, was er in Crawfords Augen vorfinden könnte. Doch schlussendlich kam er nicht umhin, den Amerikaner anzusehen. 

Lasgo hatte seine Position erneut verändert. Die Hände hinter seinem Rücken gefesselt kniete das Orakel vorneübergebeugt in der Mitte des Raumes. Omi vermutete, dass Crawford sich dagegen gewehrt hatte, denn die Hämatome im Gesicht des Schwarz und das getrocknete Blut an seiner Schläfe waren neu. Eine kurze Kette hielt seine Hände und ihn selbst an einem Ring am Boden und zunächst glaubte Omi, dass Crawford Fieber hatte, so rot waren seine Wangen. Seine Atmung war viel zu schnell und auf der Stirn des Amerikaners sah Omi winzige Schweißperlen. Die Augen hatte er geschlossen und unruhig wand er sich in seinen Fesseln.   
„Was ist mit ihm?“, fragte Omi stirnrunzelnd an Lasgo gewandt, doch der ältere Mann lächelte nur subtil.   
„Lass dich überraschen. Ich möchte wetten, wie erleben gleich einen Durchbruch.“ Omi schluckte gegen das telepathische Grollen in ihm an, doch Lasgo hatte sich bereits wieder an seine Männer gewandt. „Holt ihn“, befahl er und es war unzweifelhaft, wen er damit meinte.  
Sie brachten Naoe in den Keller und Omi zuckte beinahe schmerzerfüllt zusammen, als er sah, wie schnell sich der Zustand des jungen Schwarz sich zu seinem Nachteil verändert hatte. Die Haut des Telekineten war durchscheinend blass, die Lippen bläulich und rissig. Er schwankte, während die unsehenden Augen leer auf einen Punkt auf den blutbefleckten weißen Fliesen starrten. Die Augenringe zeugten von tagelangem Schlafmangel. 

Schuldigs unbändige Wut darüber schwelte in Omi, verursachte ihm beißende Magenschmerzen.

Mit Mühe löste er seine Aufmerksamkeit von Naoe und verfolgte Lasgo Weg zu Crawford. Mit fest zusammengepressten Lippen sah er stumm zu, wie dieser dem Orakel in falscher, ekelerregender Zärtlichkeit über das errötete Gesicht strich. Der kniende Mann presste seinerseits die Lippen zusammen, konnte jedoch das aufkommende Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken und Omi runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Das Stöhnen klang keinesfalls schmerzerfüllt. Gepeinigt, ja…und dunkel vor etwas, das Omi nur zu bekannt vorkam. Wo er vorher nur auf das Gesicht des Orakels gestarrt hatte, glitt sein Blick nun tiefer und er hob ungläubig die Augenbrauen, als er sich der Erregung Crawfords bewusst wurde.   
„Was hast du gemacht?“, fragte er erneut, dieses Mal war seine Stimme rau. Was zur Hölle hatte Lasgo dem Schwarz angetan? 

Der Drogenhändler lächelte und packte Crawfords schwarze Haare, zog den Kopf samt Oberkörper daran zurück. Selbst diese grobe Behandlung schien Crawford zu erregen, die sonst so kalten Augen waren dunkel vor widerwilliger, verzweifelter Lust.  
„Wir werden heute ein kleines Spiel spielen. Geben wir doch dem Anführer die Möglichkeit, seinen Telekineten auf seine Seite zu ziehen und ihn davon abzuhalten, ihn erneut mit seiner Gabe zu beglücken. Schafft er es nicht, wird Naoe ihm die Erlösung verschaffen, die ihm so dringend zusteht und die er sich so sehnlich wünscht. Kein Leid, keine Schmerzen, nur Erlösung…“

Omi starrte dem Drogenhändler in die Augen und alleinig Schuldigs Anwesenheit in seinen Gedanken verhinderte, dass er tobte und schrie. Naoe sollte seinen unter Drogen stehenden Anführer zum Sex zwingen? Nein, das konnte er nicht zulassen, das durfte nicht sein.   
~Da müssen wir jetzt durch, Kleiner. Das wird die beiden nicht umbringen und um das Danach können wir uns kümmern, wenn wir sie da rausgeholt haben.~  
Mühevoll schluckend wunderte sich Omi, wie Schuldig so kalt sein konnte. Sein Anführer wurde gefoltert auf die schlimmste erdenkliche Art und Weise und Schuldig sprach von durchstehen? Wie konnte er? Wie konnte er das dem Telekineten des feindlichen Teams antun, dessen Mimik und Gestik klar und deutlich machte, dass er nichts hiervon freiwillig getan hatte und dass auch er nur ein Opfer des Sadismus des Menschenhändlers war.  
~Ansichtssache, Tsukiyono. Er verstümmelt sie nicht, er hackt ihnen keine Gliedmaßen ab droht ihnen akut mit dem Tod. Mit dem Rest werden wir fertig und müssen solange mit den Gegebenheiten vorlieb nehmen, bis wir einen verdammten Plan haben. Und der Plan heißt Naoe. Also verliere hier _verdammt nochmal[_ nicht die Nerven, sondern nutze die Chancen, die dir gegeben werden.~

Die Worte klangen ein wenig zu selbstsicher, als dass Omi sie wirklich glauben konnte.

Er sah mehr als dass er hörte, dass Lasgo Crawford etwas zuflüsterte, was diesen brachial zusammenzucken ließ. Lasgo lachte und ließ den anderen Mann los, der sich mit Mühe fing. Ein verzweifelter Laut verließ die zerschlagenen Lippen.  
„Es ist dir überlassen, Bradley, ob du deinen Jungen einfach so gewähren lässt oder ob du die Chance nutzt, ihn umzustimmen. Sagst du nichts, wird er dir gleich Abhilfe bei deinem Problem geben. Aber dann erfährst du auch nie, ob du jemals hättest aufhalten können, was geschehen ist.“ Ein Lächeln, teuflischer als alles, was Omi bisher von Schwarz gesehen und am eigenen Leib miterlebt hatte, breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Drogenhändlers aus und Omi wurde bewusst, dass Crawford sich verweigern würde. Sein Stolz würde dieses Spiel nicht zulassen.

Er irrte.

„N…Nagi…“, kam es gepeinigt und trocken aus der gefolterten Kehle. Rau war die Stimme, missbraucht, unterdrückt. Omi war wider Willen beeindruckt von der Willensstärke des Amerikaners, die Lust in ihm seine Stimme nicht erreichen zu lassen, auch wenn sie brennend in den hellen Cognacaugen stand, die sich nun in Naoe bohrten.   
„Nagi, sieh mich an. Du bist stärker als die Drogen in dir. Du willst das nicht. Ebenso wenig wie du alles Andere gewollt hast.“

Omis Blick richtete sich etwas zu schnell auf Nagi um unauffällig zu sein, doch Lasgo schien davon keine Notiz zu nehmen. Mit Stolz sah der Drogenhändler auf die unruhige Gestalt, die hin und her schwankte und zitternd in den Händen der Häscher hing. Genugtuung stand auf seinem Gesicht und einen Moment später wusste Omi auch warum. Dieses Spiel spielte Crawford nicht nur gegen seinen beeinflussten Telekineten, nein. Er spielte auch gegen Lasgo und der würde mit allen Mitteln versuchen zu gewinnen.   
„Lass dich von ihm nicht beeinflussen, Nagi“, hielt Lasgo mit eiskaltem Lächeln dagegen, das Omi das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Das war nicht der Mann, der seit Tagen versuchte, ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen und der behauptete, seine Mutter geliebt zu haben. „Erinnere dich, dass er derjenige ist, der dich geschlagen, beleidigt hat und dir gedroht hat, dich zurück in die Gosse zu schicken, obwohl du schon soviel für ihn geopfert hast. Denkst du, es wird anders werden, wenn du nun zurückkehrst?“

Omi fragte sich, ob Crawford überhaupt eine realistische Chance hatte zu gewinnen und verneinte das. Schuldig verneinte es.  
Wütend grollte Crawford und Omi war sich nicht sicher, ob er froh sein sollte, dass der Anführer von Schwarz noch soviel Widerstand in sich hatte, oder ob er sich fürchten sollte vor dem, was Lasgo tun würde, um eben diesen Widerstand zu brechen.  
Crawford schluckte mühevoll. „Er wird dich umbringen, Nagi. Für mich bist du ein wertvolles Teammitglied. Er wird dir nichts als den Tod bringen mit seinen Drogen und dem, was er dir darüber hinaus antut.“ Mühevoll verließen die Worte die Lippen des Amerikaners. 

Mühelos wurden sie von Lasgo beiseite gewischt.

„Glaubst du ihm das wirklich, Nagi? Oder versucht er nur seine Haut und sein Leben vor deiner Gabe zu retten? Du brauchst ihn nicht, du bist soviel stärker als dass er es dir zugesteht. Du bist der eigentliche Herrscher mit deiner Kraft und dem Geschenk, das dir zuteil geworden ist.“  
Crawford erzitterte und musste einen Moment lang die Augen schließen. Er schwankte, bevor er sich wieder soweit unter Kontrolle brachte, dass er fähig war, etwas zu sagen. „Dir liegt es nicht zu herrschen, Nagi. Das wolltest du nie. Deine Sicherheit liegt im Folgen, nicht im Führen.“ Omi schien, als sprächen die Worte etwas an tief im Inneren des Telekineten. Sein Kopf ruckte unbewusst zu Crawford, auch wenn sein Blick immer noch starr auf einen Punkt weit weg von beiden Männern gerichtet war. 

Gut so. Das war ein Anfang…ein guter Anfang. Zum ersten Mal, seit Lasgo dieses perverse Spiel begonnen hatte, hatte Omi das Gefühl, als könne sich der Amerikaner wirklich durchsetzen, auch wenn die Hoffnung verschwindend gering war.

„Du brauchst jemanden, der dich für das, was du bist, liebt, nicht für das, was dir innewohnt. Dieser jemand werde ich sein, dieser jemand kann niemals dieser eiskalte Bastard sein, der dich benutzt hat, seit er dich als Kind dazu trainiert hat, Menschen zu töten und seinem zerstörerischen Willen zu folgen.“   
Ein Zittern ging durch die schmale Gestalt und für einen Moment lang schien es, als ätte Crawford Erfolg mit dem, was er gesagt hatte. Doch dann zogen Wut und Hass auf das gepeinigte Gesicht des Telekineten und Crawfords verzweifeltes Aufstöhnen hallte durch den Keller, als die Kraft des Telekineten aufwallte und seinen Anführer berührte und diesen gepeinigt aufstöhnen ließ. Wie von Sinnen wandte er sich in seinen Fesseln, zerrte an den Ketten, die ihn am Boden hielten. 

„N…ne…nein, Nagi…tu das nicht…nein…“, flehte er die Augen fest zusammengepresst, die Zähne in die Unterlippe gegraben, bis er blutete.   
„Doch, Nagi. Das, genau das ist es, was er verdient. Na los, mein hübscher Junge, zeig ihm, wo sein Platz ist.“ Wieder wallte die Kraft auf und Crawford zuckte brachial zusammen.   
„Nein…Nagi…“, presste er hervor und Omi schlug entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund, als er die bodenlose Pein in den Augen des Orakels sah, die dieser verzweifelt auf Naoe gerichtet hatte. Er wandte sich an Naoe, doch Schuldig verschloss seine Lippen, bevor er etwas sagen konnte. Eisern presste er sie ihm aufeinander.   
Und zum ersten Mal erschien so etwas wie Leben in den Augen des Telekineten. Verzweifeltes, verängstigtes Leben, das in ein Zittern der schmalen Gestalt mündete.

Scheinbar passend dazu war anscheinend ein Gewitter aufgekommen, das in der Ferne seinen grollenden Donner auf die Erde schickte um Lasgo zu strafen für das, was er den beiden Männern antat.   
~Oh Scheiße…~, waberte es wenig hilfreich durch seine Gedanken, doch Omi ignorierte das, als die Erkenntnis über seine Fehleinschätzung langsam in sein Denken einsickerte. Dieses Grollen hatte er schon einmal gehört. Ruckartig sah er zu Nagi und fand in den stummen, bleichen Zügen und den bebenden Schultern seinen schlimmen Verdacht bestätigt. Sie mussten das hier schnellstens beenden.  
„Lasgo, hör auf damit!“, schrie Omi abrupt, bevor Schuldig ihn davon abhalten konnte, als er erkannte, was das Grollen war, doch der ältere Mann lächelte nur manisch.   
„Nein“, schüttelte der ältere Mann den Kopf, blind für das, was er in Gang gesetzt hatte und was unweigerlich passieren würde. „Das ist meine Rache. Das ist DEINE Rache, Omi. Die Rache deiner Mutter!“ Er grinste wild und das Grollen wurde lauter, wurde zu einem Beben, das den Keller erschütterte. 

Geschockt starrte Omi auf den Telekineten, der in den Händen seiner Häscher hing, das Gesicht tränenüberströmt, die Lippen zu einem stummen Schrei verzogen. Mit jeder Sekunde, in der Naoe sich mehr und mehr gegen die ihn steuernden Drogen wehrte, wurde das Beben intensiver, drängender und die Wände erzitterten gewaltiger unter der Wucht der auf sie einwirkenden Telekinese.   
~Schuldig! Er wird uns alle umbringen!~, schrie Omi panisch in seinen Gedanken und die Anspannung des Telepathen war selbst über die Verbindung, die sie hatten, nur zu deutlich zu spüren.   
~Ja, wird er. Hör zu, Kleiner. Du hast eine Chance, eine winzige. Crawford auch. Ich sage dir, wenn es soweit ist, was du zu tun hast.~  
„Sir, wir sollten den Jungen betäuben“, merkte einer der Wachmänner an, doch da richtete Nagi auch schon seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Mann, hob seine Hand und warf ihn wie eine Puppe wieder und wieder gegen die nächste Wand, bis nur noch ein blutiges Häufchen an menschlichem Fleisch zu sehen war, während seine Lippen zu einem stummen Schmerzensschrei verzogen waren. Omi würgte trocken und sah, wie der andere Wachmann – der Vernarbte – nicht lange fackelte und Lasgo aus dem Raum herauszog. Er warf die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ die drei alleine. 

Das Donnergrollen wurde lauter und fuhr Omi durch jeden Knochen in seinem Leib. Risse krochen die Wände entlang und ächzten unter der Last der Beanspruchung durch Nagis Kraft. Fliesen sprengten sich von den Wänden und die Decke stöhnte unter der Beanspruchung von Nagis Kraft. Das ganze Gebäude schien unter der Last der durchwirkenden Telekinese zu erzittern.  
„Tsuki…yono…“, hörte er Crawfords Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne, missachtete sie aber zugunsten Schuldigs mentaler Präsenz, die beinahe schon panisch in ihm kochte, als wenn seine eigene Angst und Panik noch nicht ausreichen würden.  
~Greif dir Nagi, ziehe ihn so eng es geht an dich und bringe ihn so nahe Crawford heran, dass nichts mehr zwischen euch passt~, zischte Schuldig und Omi glaubte, dass der Deutsche den Verstand verloren hatte. Wenn er Naoe jetzt anfasste, würde dieser ihn umbringen, ganz sicher.   
Er wollte aufbegehren und den Telepathen davon überzeugen, dass sein Plan so nicht funktionierte, doch anstelle zu diskutieren, übernahm ihn Schuldig kurzerhand und kaum einen Augenblick später hatte er Naoe in den Armen, der nun so lauthals schrie, dass Omis Ohren klingelten. Er…oder Schuldig…zogen Naoe zu Crawford und kauerten sich zu ihm auf den Boden. Kurz war es verzweifelte Verwirrung, die er in den Augen des Amerikaners zu erkennen glaubte, dann presste er unter Schuldigs eiserner Kontrolle dessen Kopf ebenso wie Naoes und seinen eigenen gen Boden und warf sich auf die beiden, damit sein Körper den der Schwarz schützen konnte. 

Schuldig ließ ihn nicht los und opferte ihn, als die Decke herunterfiel und es nun Omi war, der schrie. Solange, bis ihn etwas am Kopf traf und gnädige Schwärze seine Angst und Panik vor einem qualvollen Tod… vor dem Tod überhaupt…auslöschten.

 

~~**~~

 

„ _Scheiße. Scheiße Scheiße Scheiße!_ “

Schuldig sprang auf und hielt sich keine Sekunde später aufjaulend die schmerzende Schulter, die wütend protestierte. Der blonde Weiß saß ihm am nächsten und hatte sich alarmiert in die Höhe geschraubt. Wild sah sich Schuldig um und hielt sich an den grünen Augen fest, die ihn im Hier und Jetzt verankerten, wo der Geist des Kleinen ihn herausgeworfen hatte. Beinahe schon verzweifelt bohrte er sein Hiersein in die Augen des Weiß.  
„Verfluchte, dreckige Scheiße!“, fluchte er weiter und starrte auf Youjis Hand, die ihn am unverletzten Oberarm gepackt hatte. Mit Gewalt machte er sich davon los und krallte seine Hand in seine Haare, beugte sich für einen Moment vorneüber um dem gewaltigen Kopfschmerz wie auch der aufwallenden Übelkeit zu entkommen.  
„Was ist los?“, hörte er verschwommen vor sich und blinzelte ein paar Mal erfolglos, um den Schwindel loszuwerden, der ihn überkommen hatte, als Tsukiyonos Bewusstseinsverlust einen guten Teil seiner Gabe mit sich gezogen hatte. 

Bewusstseinsverlust. 

Schuldig hoffte, dass dem wirklich so war und dass der Bewusstseinsverlust nicht eigentlich das Ableben des Weiß gewesen war. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt konnte er Letzteres nicht ausschließen und wenn es um Nagi ging, machte ihm das gleich doppelt soviel Angst.   
Langsam atmete Schuldig ein und aus, richtete sich noch viel langsamer wieder auf. Seine Hand zitterte, als er sie vage in Youjis Richtung ausstreckte. Sie konnten just in diesem Moment auf Kunstgegenstände und Zahlungen scheißen. Er brauchte keine weiteren Eindrücke, er brauchte nur Kontakte zur japanischen Wetterbehörde. Wenn es nicht schon zu spät war.   
„Gib mir dein Handy“, sagte er rau. „Such… such mir die Nummer von Manx…raus.“  
„Warum sollte ich das tun?“, fragte dieser unsinniger Weiß und Schuldig schrie innerlich auf.   
„Gib es mir!“, fuhr er den anderen mit verzweifelten Zorn in der Stimme an, doch anscheinend hatte Kudou gerade jetzt beschlossen, ein Rückgrat zu entwickeln. Auf die Wahl der unpassenden Momente konnte man bei Weiß vertrauen, doch dafür hatte Schuldig keine Zeit. Jede verdammte Sekunde zählte und die würde er nicht an Weiß verschenken, auf dass sein Team dort in diesem Trümmerhaufen starb.

„Nicht bevor du mir sagst, was hier los ist.“  
„Kudou, ich schwöre, ich bring dich heute noch um. Nagi hat gerade das Haus einstürzen lassen, in dem sie gefangen gehalten werden. Tsukiyono ist bewusstlos oder tot, was von beidem es ist, kann ich dir nicht sagen, da ich keine Verbindung mehr zu ihm habe im Moment. Mit deinem Scheiß Handy werde ich eure Agentin anrufen, damit DIE die japanische Wetterbehörde kontaktiert. Das ist unsere Chance herauszufinden, wo es gerade ungewöhnliche seismologische Ausschläge gegeben hat. Und erspar dir und mir, die verdammten Kontakte Kritikers zur Wetterbehörde zu verneinen und sei wenigstens einmal nützlich in deinem erbärmlichen Leben.“

Der Schock im Gesicht des Weiß ließ ihm jedwede Farbe aus der Haut weichen. Bleich und mit geweiteten Augen verlor er wertvolle Sekunden, als er Schuldig anstarrte, aber reichte ihm schließlich stumm sein Handy, die Agentin bereits auf Kurzwahl. Schuldig drehte sich tief einatmend zum Fenster und starrte nach draußen. Zweimal klingelte es, dann nahm Manx ab.   
„Ja?“ Kurz angebunden und immer noch wütend, befand er, nicht, dass es ihn im Geringsten interessierte.   
„Nimm Kontakt auf zur Wetterbehörde. Sie sollen die vergangenen fünfzehn Minuten auf eine ungewöhnlich starke seismische Aktivität in Japan prüfen.“  
„Schuldig…?“  
„Tu was ich dir sage“, knurrte Schuldig. „Prodigys Kraft hat sich gezeigt und das aller Wahrscheinlichkeit zum letalen Nachteil Tsukiyonos. Wenn du den Kleinen nicht sterben lassen willst, dann hörst du auf, wie Balinese dumme Frage zu stellen und machst, was ich dir sage.“  
Für exakt fünf Sekunden herrschte Stille in der Leitung „Ich melde mich.“  
Sie legte auf und Schuldig sackte in sich zusammen. Wenigstens einer in diesem Möchtegerngeheimdienst hatte so etwas wie Intelligenz aufzuweisen.

Youji hatte inzwischen sein Team geholt, das im Nebenzimmer die Auswertung der Unterlagen vorangetrieben hatte. Schuldig hätte ihnen in ihre besorgten Gesichter kotzen können, so sehr widerte ihn der Teamzusammenhalt von Weiß an, der ihm seit ein paar Wochen verwehrt blieb, weil das Orakel nicht das tat, was es tun sollte. _Sie_ sollten die Starken und nicht auf Hilfe angewiesen sein. Nicht Weiß. _Sie_.   
Das Glas Wasser, das ihm Fujimiya entgegenstreckte, hatte er nicht erwartet und fast hätte es Schuldig ihm aus der Hand geschlagen. Wütend starrte er den rothaarigen Mann an und erst die Ruhe des Anführers von Weiß ließ ihn das Wasser schlussendlich unwirsch entgegennehmen.   
„Also?“, trug sich Abyssinians ruhige Stimme zu ihm und für einen Moment erlaubte sich Schuldig die irrwitzige Vorstellung, die Ruhe des Weiß würde ein Spiegelbild der Ruhe seines eigenen Anführers sein. Er labte sich daran. Er beruhigte sich damit. 

„Lasgo hat Prodigy so sehr gereizt, dass dieser das ganze Haus in Schutt und Asche gelegt hat. Mit welchen Ausmaßen und welchen Überlebenden, das kann ich noch nicht sagen. Die Verbindung zu eurem Teammitglied ist abgerissen. Das kann Bewusstlosigkeit oder eben auch den Tod bedeuten“, fasste Schuldig all das, was gerade in ihm schwelte, kurz und prägnant zusammen, als würde er nicht gerade rasende Angst um die Hälfte seines Teams haben. Er hoffte, konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Plan, Nagi und Brad so nah aneinander zu bringen, dass sie durch Nagis Schild geschützt wurden, Erfolg hatte. Groß waren sie nicht, denn Nagi musste sich dafür bewusst sein, was er tat und das, was er in Tsukiyonos Gedanken gesehen hatte, war vieles, aber kein bewusstes Denken gewesen. Doch keine großen Chancen waren immerhin noch besser als gar keine. 

„Und jetzt?“  
„Jetzt heißt es warten. Eine solche Eruption telekinetischer Kraft zeigt sich als eine Art unerwartetes lokales Erdbeben auf der entsprechenden Skala. Die Wetterbehörde wird darüber in den nächsten Momenten informiert werden. Und mit ihr hoffentlich eure rothaarige Agentin. Sobald sie das Erdbeben lokalisieren können, haben wir sie und können sie da rausholen. Hoffentlich.“

Drei Augenpaare starrten ihn entsetzt an, unfähig, etwas zu sagen und Schuldig grollte unwirsch. Lieber drehte er sich da wieder zum Fenster und verlor sich in den Menschenmassen, die sich durch die Straßen schoben. Mit seinem Team wäre das nicht passiert. Schwarz hätte gewusst, was zu tun war, Schwarz hätte nicht warten müssen um zu handeln. Doch er musste nun ausharren und warten, dass diese…Menschen…unfähigen Kritikermitarbeiter…endlich handelten.   
Verfluchte Scheiße, er würde sie alle umbringen, wenn das hier vorbei war.

Wenn.

Was, wenn Nagi und Brad dort gestorben waren?, geisterte die Frage in seinen Gedanken, die ihm am Meisten Angst machte. 

Unangenehme, angespannte Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort, keiner von ihnen wagte es, zuerst die Stimme zu erheben. Schuldig konnte die Angst beinahe riechen und auf der Zunge schmecken, so dicht waberte das Gefühl in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer und fand seinen Höhepunkt im Klingeln von Kudous Handy. Bevor Schuldig abnehmen konnte, hatte der Weiß es ihm aus den klammen Fingern gerissen und für einen Moment überlegte Schuldig, den anderen Mann dafür einfach zu zerreißen. Er ließ von dem Gedanken ab.   
„Manx?“, fragte Kudou atemlos nach und presste das Handy gegen sein Ohr, so als würde es niemanden sonst interessieren, was mit ihrem Taktiker geschehen war.  
„Die Wetterbehörde konnte in der Tat ein ungewöhnliches Erdbeben lokalisieren. Präfektur Tokyo, in der Nähe von Ōme. Ich habe das nächstgelegene Team mit Krankenwagen, Notarzt und Geleitschutz dorthin befohlen. Sie holen sie und bringen sie nach Tokyo.“  
Schuldig las eher aus Gewohnheit in den Gedanken des Weiß mit und wurde mit dessen Erleichterung überflutet; angewidert zog er sich zurück. Bevor er sich allerdings das Handy aneignen konnte, war es Manx, die ihn zu sprechen wünschte.   
„Es bietet sich nicht an, dass ihr dorthin kommt. Nicht in dem geschwächten Zustand und nicht mit der Zielscheibe, die ihr momentan auf euch habt“, sagte sie ihm und Schuldig presste das Telefon erbittert an sein Ohr. „Ich habe alle verfügbaren Kräfte dahin abkommandiert. Die Frage ist jedoch, wie wir mit eurem Telekineten umgehen sollen. Ich riskiere meine Leute nicht, um euch zu retten, damit er sie alle aus Panik umbringt.“

Die Drohung in ihren Worten war klar und deutlich zu hören. Entweder, er brachte ihr jetzt, in diesem Augenblick eine Lösung für einen unberechenbaren Telekineten oder sie würde ihn erschießen lassen, bevor er eingreifen konnte. Schuldig fluchte innerlich.   
„Sediert ihn mit allem, was ihr habt. Dann sollte er transportfähig sein. Sobald er in Tokyo ist, werde ich mich um ihn kümmern, ich bin in der Lage, ihn solange ruhig zu halten, bis er aus Versehen oder Angst niemanden mehr umbringt.“  
Manx durchdachte das für eine lange Zeit und Schweigen beherrschte die Leitung. Dann schnaubte sie. Sie wollte, dass Schuldig ihr Schwäche von Schwarz preisgab? Das konnte sie haben…aber es hatte seinen Preis. Er würde Nagi nicht in ihren Klauen belassen.   
„Gut. Machen wir es so. Ich melde mich. Weiß soll sich bereithalten um zum nächstmöglichen Zeitpunkt in die Klinik zu kommen, in die wir sie bringen werden. Du wirst sie begleiten.“ 

Oh wie sehr würde Schuldig es lieben, diesen Befehl an Weiß weiter zu geben und zu wissen, dass sie ihm gehorchen würden.

 

~~**~~

 

Der Bericht, der auf ihrem Tisch lag, verhieß nichts Gutes.   
Seismische Werte ausgedrückt in Zahlen und Diagrammen, Tabellen und Statistiken sagten alles aus, was sie wissen musste. Sie schaute auf die Uhrzeit der Aktivität und rechnete nach. Vor dreißig Minuten hatte es die Anomalie gegeben.   
„Das ansässige Team?“  
„Bisher gab es keinen Bericht und keine Vorwarnung.“  
„Kontaktieren Sie das örtliche Team und weisen Sie auf das notwendige Protokoll hin.“  
„Sehr wohl, Mylady.“

Bevor ihr Assistent das Büro verlassen und zum Hörer greifen konnte, klingelte ihr eigenes Telefon und stirnrunzelnd sah sie auf die Nummer. Sie kannte die Nummer, die anrief, nicht und ihre Nummer wiederum war nur denjenigen bekannt, die sie auch wirklich benötigten. Wortlos hob sie die Augenbraue und nahm schweigend ab.  
„Es ist Zeit“, drang eine raue Stimme an ihr Ohr, die sie jederzeit erkennen würde. Unter tausenden.  
„Das ist nicht deine Nummer“, erwiderte sie und erntete ein kehliges Lachen. Ansonsten blieb der Anrufer ihr eine Antwort schuldig.  
„Sie hat sich gezeigt und ist nun lokalisierbar.“ Sie. Die Gabe des jungen Telekineten.  
„Warum kontaktierst du mich in dieser Angelegenheit, Berserker?“  
„Weil es der Kronprinz versäumt hat.“

Schweigend wartete sie auf eine Ausführung der knappen Worte, doch die folgte nicht. Sie folgte nie, denn der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung erläuterte nichts, was unnötig war. Der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung kannte sie und er wusste, dass sie sich die Informationen auf eine Weise holen würde, die Worte überflüssig machten. Also schwieg er.  
Sie tat ihm den Gefallen und richtete ihren Blick aus dem Fenster ihres Büros. Nach und nach verlor sie ihren Fokus und ging auf die Suche nach ihm und seinen Gedanken, die er ihr zielsicher entgegenstreckte und geduldig darauf wartete, dass sie durch die Fäden angezogen wurde, die er für sie bereithielt.  
Lange brauchte sie nicht dazu, doch das, was sie sah, überraschte sie. Sie musste gestehen, dass er jede Einzelne ihrer Erwartungen übertraf und enttäuschte gleichzeitig. Sie sah die Unmöglichkeit. Sie sah das Undenkbare. 

Sie sah Handlungsbedarf.

„Ich verstehe“, sagte sie in den Hörer, auch wenn Berserker ihre Gedanken bereits gelesen hatte.   
„Ich werde da sein“, erwiderte er und legte auf, bevor sie es tun konnte und langsam wandte sich die Dame des Hauses an ihren Assistenten. Ihr Blick verhieß nichts Gutes, ganz im Gegenteil und jemand, der nicht bereits seit zwanzig Jahren mit ihr zusammenarbeitete, wäre vielleicht geflohen vor dem Ausdruck in den wissenden Augen. Doch nicht Thomas. Thomas hielt ihrem Blick zwar nicht stand, aber er wusste was zu tun war.

„Ich wünsche den Jet startbereit. Wir fliegen nach Japan“, sagte sie mit eiserner, kühler Ruhe.

 

~~**~~

 

Die medizinische Einrichtung von Kritiker, in die sie Omi und die beiden Schwarz gebracht hatten, versteckte sich hinter einer unscheinbaren Fassade inmitten der Stadt. Die Fassade war verspiegelt und von außen nicht einsehbar, der Name eines medizinischen Scheinkonzerns prankte außen in schlichten Lettern und erhellte den dunklen Bürgersteig vor dem Gebäude. Niemand von ihnen, auch Schuldig nicht, hatte in Frage gestellt, ob die Adresse, die die Kritikeragentin ihnen gegeben hatte, eine Falle war.   
Die Dame am Empfang lächelte freundlich, als sie das Gebäude betraten. Das Lächeln erstarb, als sie Schuldig ansichtig wurde, den sie mit vollendeter japanischer, vorgetäuschter Höflichkeit maß. Alter Hass ließ sich nicht von jetzt auf gleich auslöschen und das war in dem ganzen Chaos, das sie umgab, etwas seltsam Tröstliches, befand Aya.   
„Meine Herren, Sie werden bereits erwartet“, nickte sie und überreichte jedem von ihnen einen Besucherausweis mit Zutrittskarte für die entsprechende Etage und den entsprechenden Fahrstuhl. „Fahrstuhl drei, bitte. Auf der Ebene zehn befindet sich die Krankenstation“, präzisierte sie und wies ihnen den Weg. 

Schweigend folgte die bunt durcheinander gewürfelte Gruppe ihren Anweisungen und fuhr in den zehnten Stock. Aya beobachtete dabei, wie Youji nervös seine Finger knetete und immer wieder über seine Uhr strich. Ken schnippte, seitdem sie im Auto saßen, ununterbrochen lautlos mit seinen verborgenen Klauen. Schuldig starrte mit seinem Blick Löcher in die Luft und spießte alles auf, was ihm nicht aus dem Weg ging. Wenn Aya es nicht besser wusste, hätte er vermutet, dass der Telepath Angst hatte.   
Angst und Schuldig waren bis vor zwei Tagen ein absolutes Gegensatzpaar für ihn gewesen, doch nun konnte er die Reaktion des Telepathen nur zu sehr nachvollziehen. Er verstand, dass Schuldig Angst um sein Team hatte, vermutlich die gleiche Angst, die sie auch um Omi hatten.

Sie wussten nicht, was sie erwarten würde.

Manx hatte ihnen am Telefon nichts verraten, doch ihre Stimme hatte eben jenen gestressten Unterton inne gehabt, den Aya bei ihr immer nur dann heraushörte, wenn sie sich große Sorgen machte. Er ahnte nichts Gutes, doch er hoffte, dass sie es ihnen bereits gesagt hätte, wenn jemand der drei verstorben wäre. Wenn Omi verstorben wäre. Gerade dann.  
Aya umfasste den Griff seines Schwertes enger. Das Leder seiner Handschuhe knirschte vertraut. Er hatte seinen Mantel angelegt, weil er auf einer Mission war. Das hier war nichts Anderes als ein Auftrag, der ihn zurücktreiben würde in die Hände von Kritiker. Doch das war ihm Recht, wenn er dadurch nur Klarheit erlangte, was mit Omi war. Und dem Amerikaner.   
Verzweifelt klammerte er sich an jede Hoffnung, die sich ihm bot. An jeden Talisman, den er auch nur im Entferntesten als solchen identifizierte.

Der Flur, den sie nun betraten, wurde von einem dutzend Agenten mit schweren Waffen bewacht und Aya hätte schwören können, dass die Besucher im Aufenthaltsbereich ebenfalls Agenten in zivil waren. Ein unterschwelliger Geruch von Desinfektionsmitteln waberte in der Luft. Leise drangen Geräusche medizinischer Geräte und menschlicher Gespräche zu ihm, ohne dass er Worte ausmachen konnte.   
„Meine Herren.“  
Aya schreckte hoch und sah sich einem älteren Mann japanischer Abstammung gegenüber, die Haare kurz geschoren, das spitze Kinn von einem Bart verdeckt.   
„Harano Akio, ich bin der behandelnde Arzt der Herren, die heute Abend eingeliefert wurden. Manx-sama teilte mir mit, dass Sie kämen und bat mich, Sie in Empfang zu nehmen. Ich heiße Sie willkommen und möchte Sie bitten, mir in mein Sprechzimmer zu folgen.“  
Aya nickte, machte die Rechnung jedoch ohne Schuldig, dessen unwirsches und verächtliches Grollen durch den gedämpft beschallten Gang hallte.   
„Ich will sie sehen. Jetzt.“ Die letale Drohung in seinen Worten war immanent und die Augen des Deutschen sagten nichts Anderes als dass er den Arzt bei einer Weigerung mental auseinanderreißen würde. Dr. Harano drehte sich zu ihm und maß ihn ernst. 

„Die Mitglieder Ihres Teams werden momentan medizinisch behandelt. Beide leben. Wir führen allerdings noch diverse Tests und Untersuchungen durch, die uns helfen werden, zielgerichtete Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, die ihr Überleben sicherstellen. Zudem gibt es einige Wunden zu versorgen“, erwiderte er und tippte sich dann an die Schläfe. „Lesen Sie bitte meine Gedanken, wenn Sie mir nicht glauben.“ Er neigte den Kopf. „Es ist notwendig, dass Sie uns noch ein wenig Zeit geben, damit wir Ihr Team adäquat versorgen können und das ist, so sehr ich das auch bedauere, nicht verhandelbar.“ 

Soviel Selbstbeherrschung musste Aya Schuldig lassen: der Arzt starb nicht auf der Stelle. Anstelle dessen knurrte der Schwarz abgrundtief böse und nur seine eigene Hand auf dem gesunden Oberarm des Telepathen hielt diesen davon ab, zuzuschlagen. Warnend drückte Aya zu.   
„Warum sollte ich jemanden aus Ihrem stümperhaften, medizinischen Team an Schwarz heranlassen und zulassen, dass Sie sie auch nur anfassen um sie zu behandeln?“  
Aya rollte mit den Augen und setzte schon zu bitterbösen Worten an, als Dr. Harano die weitaus bessere Antwort hatte, als er sie jemals hätte haben können.  
„Weil es mein Auftrag ist, eben dies zu tun und ich gedenke, diesen Auftrag zu erfüllen, Schuldig-san. Ich würde Sie daher erneut bitten, mir bei der Erfüllung meines Auftrages nicht in die Quere zu kommen.“  
Es mochten die ruhigen Worte sein, oder aber die Wahrheit, die Schuldig in den Augen und Gedanken des Arztes las, aber schlussendlich stimmte er zähneknirschend zu. Gemeinsam gingen sie in das Büro des älteren Mannes, der sie nun hieß, auf den durchaus bequemen Besuchersesseln Platz zu nehmen, die keiner von ihnen richtig zu schätzen wusste.   
Schuldig blieb bei der Tür stehen, Ken tat es ihm gleich. Nur Youji und er setzten sich hin, der Höflichkeit halber. 

Angespannt lauschten sie seinen Worten und den Beschreibungen der Verletzungen, die er dezidiert mit ihnen durchging. Omi hatte es nicht so schwer erwischt wie Crawford. Crawford hingegen war glimpflicher davon gekommen als Naoe.   
Naoe hatte es am Schlimmsten getroffen und es stand noch nicht fest, welchen Schaden die Drogen in seinem Blut bei ihm angerichtet hatten. Worte wie Mangelernährung und Dehydrierung waren noch das Harmloseste, das Harano mit ihnen durchging. Schnittwunden, Prellungen, Quetschungen, Traumata…

„Bitte warten Sie hier, ich lasse sie sofort rufen, wenn Sie zu Ihrem Team, Verzeihung, zu Ihren Teams können“, schloss Dr. Harano, indem er die Akte zusammenklappte, aus der er gerade berichtet hatte. „Ich verspreche Ihnen, wir werden alle tun, was in unserer Macht steht, damit es den Herren wieder gut geht. Ich werde derweil Manx-sama Bescheid geben, dass Sie da sind. Sie wird Sie sicherlich sehen wollen.“

Aya blinzelte nur und nickte betäubt. Sie waren hier, das war gut. Omi war in Sicherheit. Das war ebenso gut. Aber was war mit dem eigentlichen Problem? War Lasgo tot? Wenn ja, was würde dann mit Schwarz passieren? Was passierte mit ihnen, nun da sie hier waren? Manx hatte ihren Verrat sicherlich noch lebhaft vor Augen.   
Aya machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass die Agentin sie durchaus angelogen haben könnte und nun die Gelegenheit nutzte, sich des feindlichen Teams zu entledigen. Niemand der anwesenden Schwarz war momentan in der Lage, mehr als ein Kritikerteam aufzuhalten. Dessen war sich auch Schuldig bewusst, wenn er sich den Telepathen und dessen Beißreflex in jede Richtung ansah.

Auch oder gerade in Richtung Manx, die nun den Raum betrat und sie alle kühl musterte. Aya machte sich bewusst, dass nichts von dem, was sie getan hatten, vergessen war, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie in den letzten Tagen zusammengearbeitet hatten.  
„Weiß, Mastermind, nehmt bitte Platz. Ja, auch du, Mastermind“, erwiderte sie mit der emotionslosen Stärke, die sie alle hier dringend nötig hatten, wenn sie klar denken wollten.

Aya folgte ihrem Wunsch und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle nahe des Schreibtisches nieder, während Youji sich auf die Couch fläzte und müßig mit dem Draht seiner Uhr spielte, den Blick unablässig auf Schuldig gerichtet, der unweit von ihm auf einem Sessel Platz genommen hatte.   
Manx überging das infantile Gehabe und lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch, nahm sich einen schwarzen Kaffee.   
„Dr. Harano hat euch so eben bereits über den Gesundheitszustand von Bombay, Prodigy und des Orakels in Kenntnis gesetzt. Wie es scheint, wurde das Anwesen, in dem sie festgehalten worden sind, sowie der direkte Umkreis des Anwesens vollständig zerstört. Wir untersuchen in Zusammenarbeit mit den örtlichen Behörden, die uns unterstellt sind, gerade die Trümmerteile auf Überlebende oder weitere Leichen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass es noch zwei oder mehr Tage dauern wird. Gleichwohl habe ich die Bewachung dieses Gebäudes auf ein Maximum hochfahren lassen und werde euch ebenso einteilen, die verwundeten Personen zu schützen, bis wir die Sicherheit haben, dass Lasgo und seine Männer tot sind.“

Der rothaarige Weiß runzelte die Stirn. „Warum diese hohen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen?“

„Die Daten, die ihr uns geschickt habt, weisen auf eine Verbindung zwischen Takatoris Firma und Lasgo hin. Wenn er tatsächlich den Schutz des korrupten Politikers genießen sollte, dann werden wir mit Problemen rechnen müssen.“ Ihr Blick ruhte vielsagend auf Schuldig, der die Zähne bleckte.   
„Wag es ja nicht, Schwarz zu unterstellen, wir würden mit diesem Abschaum paktieren, Rote.“  
„Tut ihr doch. Oder ist Takatori etwa kein Abschaum?“, spottete Youji, doch der Spott perlte an eiskalten, blauen Augen ab, die sich seltsamerweise nichtssagend und verschlossen in die Seinen bohrten.   
„Balinese!“ Selbstgefällig lehnte sich Youji zurück. Sein Blick ruhte auf Manx, die ihm nonverbal zu verstehen gab, dass es keine gute Idee wäre, sie noch weiter mit unnötigen Streitereien zu belästigen. Aya war da ganz bei ihrer Agentin.   
„Solange wir keine gesicherten Erkenntnisse über den Tod des Mannes sowie über die Verbindungen, die er zu anderen politisch engagierten Personen pflegt, haben, können wir davon ausgehen, dass Bombay, Prodigy und das Orakel weiterhin in Gefahr sind. Eine Schwächung von Weiß über das bisher erfolgte Maß ist inakzeptabel, eine Schwächung von Schwarz unter diesen Umständen ebenfalls nicht hinnehmbar. Soweit einverstanden?“

Sie nickten und Manx nahm sich Zeit mit den nächsten Schlucken Kaffee, scheinbar in Gedanken bei einer äußerst bitteren Pille, die sie bereits geschluckt hatte und nun mit ihnen teilen würde. Aya kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Siberian, Balinese, Abyssinian, ungeachtet des noch schwebenden Verfahrens gegen euch, versetze ich euch hiermit wieder in den aktiven Status. Mastermind, unseren Handel erweitere ich auf die nächsten vier Tage und unterstelle Schwarz der Protektion von Kritiker für eben jenen Zeitraum. Nach Ablauf der vier Tage wird neu verhandelt. Einwände?“   
„Keine“, stimmte Schuldig knapp zu und Manx nickte.   
„Dann ist es beschlossen. Mastermind, du wirst dich um Prodigy kümmern, damit die Ärzte ungestört die Drogen aus seinem Blutkreis waschen können. Du wirst ihn bewachen und notfalls mithilfe deiner Telepathie eingreifen, sollte das notwendig werden. Balinese und Siberian, ihr kümmert euch um Bombay. Abyssinian, du bewachst das Orakel.“

Aya blinzelte überrascht und runzelte fragend die Stirn. Es stand außer Frage, dass sie sich auf dem Prüfstand befanden, es war ihm jedoch schleierhaft, warum ausgerechnet er Crawfords Babysitter sein sollte. Als er Einspruch gegen ihre Anweisung erheben wollte, hob sie die Augenbraue und schüttelte warnend den Kopf.   
„Keine Widerworte, Abyssinian. Meine Geduld mit dir ist am Ende und ich werde kein weiteres Hinterfragen meiner Anweisungen dulden. Hast du das verstanden?“, fragte Manx lauernd und Aya schluckte. Stumm nickte er. Crawford also. 

„Machen wir so“, stimmte Ken zu und ein vorsichtig optimistisches Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht. „Wir schaffen das. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn uns das bisschen Chaos kleinkriegt.“

Alle, einschließlich Manx starrten Ken an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren mit all seinem Optimismus. Schuldig vergrub sein Gesicht in seiner gesunden Hand und schüttelte schweigend den Kopf, winkte dann wortlos ab, bevor er den Raum verließ um ungehindert zu seinem Telekineten zu kommen.

 

~~**~~

 

Als ihn die allumfassende und erlösende Dunkelheit losließ und ihn erneut einer schmerzenden Welt preisgab, wehrte er sich dagegen. Schwach zunächst und als das nichts half schließlich immer stärker. Er wollte das nicht, er wollte zurück in die sichere, schmerzlose Schwärze. Er wollte nicht zu sich kommen und feststellen, dass er immer noch in dem fensterlosen Keller kniete, oder dass er unter Lasgo lag und dieser in ihn stieß. Oder auch, dass Lasgo über ihn herfiel und dass dieser Nagi dazu zwang, es ihm gleich zu tun. Er wollte nicht zu sich kommen und feststellen, dass er immer noch in diesem Keller kniete und dass sein Körper eine Kakophonie der Schmerzen anstimmte, sobald er aus der willkommenen Schwärze auftauchte. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er noch stark genug sein konnte um das zu ertragen.

Doch sein Geist gönnte ihm diese Art der Erholung nicht, als er ihn beharrlich in die Welt der Wachen zog. 

Langsam öffnete Crawford die Augen, auf alles gefasst, doch zunächst war da nichts. Für einen Moment befürchtete er, dass Lasgo ihm schon wie zuvor sein Augenlicht genommen hatte, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf den Schein einer kleinen Nachttischleuchte, die das Zimmer, in dem er lag, in ein angenehmes Licht tauchte. Darüber hinaus war es dunkel. 

Crawford blinzelte. Die Fenster verkündeten, dass es draußen dunkel war. Dunkel. 

Er befand sich nicht mehr in dem unerträglich hellen, fensterlosen Keller. 

Sich still verhaltend machte er eine Bestandsaufnahme seines Körpers, so wie es ihm bei Rosenkreuz vor langer Zeit beigebracht worden war. Nach wie vielen Tagen nun konnte er seine Hände wieder sehen? Crawford wusste es nicht, aber die fachmännisch bandagierten Handgelenke und Handflächen bis hin zu den Fingern mussten wohl ihm gehören. Er lag auf der Seite in einem bequemen Bett, eine Decke war über seinem ungefesselten Körper ausgebreitet und sorgte für wohlige Wärme, die ihm aber bei weitem noch nicht genug war nach der inneren wie äußeren Kälte des Kellers. Dumpfer Schmerz durchzog ihn, insbesondere von seinem Rücken und seinen Schultern ausgehend. In seinem Handrücken steckte eine Nadel, ein Zugang, der ihn mit irgendeiner Flüssigkeit und Schmerzmitteln versorgte und wenn er sich nicht täuschte, roch es um ihn herum antiseptisch…nach Krankenhaus 

Er ließ seine Augen über den Raum schweifen und blieb mit einem Ruck an der Gestalt hängen, die neben der Nachttischlampe in einem Sessel saß. Das Gold des schmalen, langen Ohrrings schimmerte im Schein des Lichts, das Rot der Haare war nicht mehr als ein dunkler Schimmer vor dem Hintergrund der Fensterfront. Die Augen, die gerade noch die Zeitschrift auf den Oberschenkeln studiert hatten, krochen nun hoch zu ihm und stumm begegneten sich ihre Blicke. 

Crawford sah, dass das Katana des Weiß an dessen Lehne ruhte, ein stetiger Begleiter des Sensenmannes. Trotzdem war es Erleichterung, die ihn durchfloss, unbändige, bodenlose Erleichterung. Wieder einmal waren Rettung und Sicherheit verknüpft mit dem Erscheinen des Japaners. Wieder einmal beendete der Weißanführer das, was er selbst nicht hatte beenden können. Wieder einmal versprach die Anwesenheit des Mannes Besserung, auf die er kaum zu hoffen wagte und die dennoch greifbar in seiner Nähe schwelte.

„Du bist in Sicherheit“, trug sich der ruhige Bariton Fujimiyas zu ihm und war Verheißung wie Begrüßung zugleich. Crawford schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen vor der Wucht seiner widerstreitenden Gefühle. In Sicherheit, erneut gerettet durch Fujimiya.   
Das war bitter. Das war beruhigend.   
Es war alles zugleich, mutmaßte sein träger Verstand. Doch irgendetwas an diesem Gedanken war falsch und für einen Moment lang war Crawford sich nicht sicher, warum.   
Dann jedoch kamen sie, die Erinnerungen, die sich bisher zurückgehalten hatten. Nagis Zusammenbruch, die Wellen der Telekinese, die das Gebäude erschüttert hatten, das schließlich über ihnen zusammengebrochen war. Er erinnerte sich an den reißenden Schmerz und die darauffolgende Schwärze, die ihm jedes Denken genommen hatte. 

„Wo…?“, fragte er wispernd, da seine Stimme zu nicht mehr fähig war. Selbst dieses eine Wort bereitete ihm ungeahnte Probleme und ließ ihn trocken husten.  
Gepeinigt schloss Crawford die Augen und war für einen Moment lang unaufmerksam genug, nicht zu sehen, wie Fujimiya sich bewegte. Als es ihm schließlich bewusst wurde, zuckte er brachial zusammen und ein instinktiver Laut irgendwo zwischen Angst und Schrecken entwich ihm, genauso, wie sein Körper versuchte, Abstand von Fujimiya zu gewinnen und an der eigenen Wundheit scheiterte.   
Überrascht maßen sie sich. Fujimiya, weil er mit einer solchen Reaktion anscheinend nicht gerechnet hatte. Crawford selbst, weil die Kontrolle, die er mühsam aufrecht zu erhalten versuchte, ihm aus den Fingern glitt wie Wasser. Wenn er sie denn überhaupt noch hatte. Oder jemals gehabt hatte.  
Ruhig hob der Weiß die Hände und deutete dann schließlich ebenso gelassen auf das Glas, das er langsam umfasste.   
„Ich möchte es dir geben. Kannst du dich aufsetzen?“, fragte Fujimiya in dieser immer noch seltsamen Ruhe, die durch alles drang, was seinen Fluchtinstinkt ausmachte, der, überschwemmt von Angst und geboren aus schlechten Erinnerungen, übermächtig zu werden drohte. Crawford versuchte es, doch noch nicht einmal dafür fand er die Stärke, so schüttelte er schließlich den Kopf.   
„Kannst du dich zurücklehnen?“  
Das klappte besser, sodass Fujimiya das Glas Wasser vorsichtig an seine Lippen ansetzte. 

„Nein!“  
Wieder waren es Crawfords Instinkte, die übernahmen und keine Zeit verloren, gegen die unwillkommenen Erinnerungen und das Glas Wasser, das soviel Schlimmes bedeuten würde, anzukämpfen. Eine seiner bandagierten Hände schoss vor und schlug dem anderen Mann das Glas aus den Händen. Das Wasser bespritzte sie beide und schickte das Glas erbost klirrend in eine der dunklen Ecken des Raumes. Überrascht starrte Fujimiya ihn an, ebenso überrascht keuchte Crawford auf, als Schmerz in seinem Rücken und seiner Hand explodierte.   
Zittrig atmete er ein und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich der Weiß langsam auf den Sessel setzte um Abstand zu gewinnen, die Hände erneut beschwichtigend erhoben. 

„Es war nur Wasser“, teilte ihm die ruhige Stimme mit und Crawford labte sich an der Ruhe, welche die anderen Momente durchdrang. Er erwiderte nichts, konnte aber auch seinen Blick nicht von dem Weiß nehmen, der den seinen, unsteten, ruhig erwiderte und der nach Augenblicken der Stille mit einem Stirnrunzeln hinter sich griff. Crawfords Aufmerksamkeit zuckte zu der Flasche, die er in den Händen hielt und fing sich an dem bunten, grellen Aufdruck.  
Irritiert wie auch vorsichtig hielt er inne, als Fujimiya die Augenbrauen hob.  
„Das ist kein Wasser“, stellte der Weiß ruhig in den angespannten Raum zwischen ihnen und Crawford wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Kaffee war es also dieses Mal nicht.   
„Ramune?“, wisperte er trocken und Fujimiya nickte.  
„Melone.“  
„Ekelhaft.“  
Fujimiya zuckte mit den Schultern und streckte ihm vorsichtig die Flasche entgegen. Crawfords Blick verhaftete sich darauf, bevor er einen weiteren Versuch unternahm, seine Hand zu heben. Zittrig und schwach schaffte er es und mithilfe von Fujimiyas Hand war es ihm sogar möglich, dieses widerwärtige Gebräu schlückchenweise zu trinken und dessen nasse Kühle seine Kehle hinunterrinnen zu lassen, die wie ausgetrocknet war.

Erst, als die Flasche leer war, setzte er sie mithilfe des Japaners ab und sein Blick glitt von Fujimiya zu dessen Katana, als er das Wissen in den ruhigen Augen nicht mehr ertrug.   
„War das… meine Henkersmahlzeit? Bist…bist du hier, um zu vollenden, was du begonnen hast?“, krächzte er, anstelle sich über die Hilfsbereitschaft des Weiß Gedanken zu machen. Eben jener wusste nicht, was er meinte, so deutete Crawford mit seiner Hand unmerklich auf die Waffe.   
Mit seiner eigenen Hand…   
Seltsam fasziniert starrte er darauf, immer noch irritiert, dass er sie wieder sehen konnte, seine Hand, seine bandagierten Finger. Wie viele Tage war es nun her, dass er das letzte Mal ungefesselt gewesen war?

Fujimiya folgte seinem Blick und schlussendlich war es Erkenntnis, die ihn die Augenbrauen heben ließ. Crawford sah, wie Erkenntnis und Erinnerungen über das Gesicht huschten und der Weiß schließlich den Kopf schüttelte.   
„Schuldig sagte, dass du nicht den Befehl gegeben hast, sie zu töten.“  
Crawford musterte ihn und lauschte den gemäßigten Worten. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an das zornige Gesicht, an die Waffe, die ihn umbringen wollte. Wieso war der Hass verschwunden? Wieso war da nur Ruhe in den Augen des sonst so wütenden Japaners? Was entging ihm hier?  
„Was…ist passiert?“, versuchte er eben darauf eine Antwort zu erhalten und wurde mit einem abfälligen Schnauben belohnt, das er nicht zuordnen konnte.   
„Nachdem sie euch mitgenommen haben, haben wir Schuldig aufgelesen. Wir haben beschlossen, zusammen zu arbeiten um euch da raus zu holen. Wie erfolgreich das war, kannst du dir sicherlich vorstellen. Bevor wir große Fortschritte machen konnten, hat Omi Mastermind kontaktiert. Woraufhin wir euch über Umwege da rausholen konnten, nachdem Prodigys Kraft seismische Ausschläge bei der Wetterbehörde produziert hat.“

Wieder brauchte Crawford lange Momente, um den Ausführungen des Weiß zu folgen und sie auch nur ansatzweise zu verstehen. Frage um Frage tat sich hier auf und er wusste nicht recht, ob er auf alle Fragen auch eine Antwort haben wollte. Doch eine brannte ihm unter den Nägeln, eine wollte er beantwortet wissen.   
„Nagi…lebt…er?“  
Aya nickte und Crawford schloss erleichtert die Augen. Also war das, was er in den letzten Momenten gesehen hatte, doch Schuldigs Wirken gewesen. Tsukiyono hatte tatsächlich Kontakt aufgenommen. Er hätte es nicht gedacht. Ebenso wenig wie er gedacht hätte, da lebend heraus zu kommen. Oder jemals wieder den fahlen Eindruck von Freiheit zu gewinnen.

„Was ist mit Schuldig?“, fragte er schließlich um sich von der Angst abzulenken, dass all das hier nur ein schöner Schein war, ein Traum, der zerplatzen würde.  
„Er hat eine ausgerenkte Schulter, ein angebrochenes Nasenbein und sehr unter dem Spott meines Teams zu leiden gehabt in den letzten Tagen“, troff die Stimme des Japaners nur so vor zufriedenem Amüsement. Überrascht maß Crawford den Weiß.   
„Ihr habt ihn leben lassen.“ Die unausgesprochene Frage nach dem Warum hing zwischen ihnen in der Luft ohne dass Fujimiya die Güte besaß, sie zu beantworten. Zunächst. Crawford erkannte den selbstironischen Zug um die Mundwinkel des Weiß und die Bitterkeit, die dahintersteckte.   
„Aus genau dem gleichen Grund, aus dem du dich hier in einer medizinischen Einrichtung von Kritiker befindest. Um euch zu finden und euch den Arsch zu retten.“  
Nun war es an Crawford, trotz seines Schmerzes amüsiert zu schnauben. „Immer noch der gleiche strahlend weiße Ritter“, wisperte er. Nur, dass der strahlend weiße Ritter es sich wiederholt nicht nehmen ließ, ihn zu retten.   
„Nicht nur. Ihr untersteht für die nächsten vier Tage dem Schutz von Kritiker, danach wird neu verhandelt. Was genau verhandelt werden wird, kann ich dir nicht sagen, ich gehe aber davon aus, dass Manx noch einmal auf dich zutreten und dir ein Angebot machen wird.“  
„Und das Angebot lautet dann ‚diene oder werde getötet‘?“ Eben jenes Angebot vermutlich, dass sie ihm gemacht hätten, wenn Fujimiya ihn schon nach seinem ersten Aufenthalt in den Fängen des Drogenhändlers zu Kritiker verfrachtet hätte. Wenn es sowieso unabwendbar war, wieso hatte er sich dann dagegen gewehrt, fragte er sich in einem Anflug von nutzlosem Selbstmitleid.   
„Das weiß ich nicht.“

Crawford schwieg dazu. Es waren zu viele Informationen, die er erst einmal verarbeiten musste. So viel, was einfach nicht sein durfte, nicht sein konnte und doch war.   
„Wie geht es Nagi?“  
„Er wurde großflächig am Rücken verwundet, außerdem haben die Drogen, die ihm verabreicht wurden, seinem Körper geschadet. Sie versuchen gerade, sein Blut zu reinigen um ihn zu stabilisieren und ihn aus der Bewusstlosigkeit zu holen. Aber sie sind optimistisch. Schuldig ist bei ihm, für den Fall der Fälle.“  
Crawford konzentrierte sich erneut auf seine Hände, als würde ihm das Kraft geben. Er war Schuld. Er war derjenige, die Nagi in die Hände des Monsters getrieben und ihm das angetan hatte. Er hatte sein Team zerstört durch sein Handeln. Niemand sonst, nur er. Und dafür hatte sich Nagi ausgiebig gerächt. Crawford schauderte. Zitternd vor innerer wie äußerer Kälte zog er sich vorsichtig die Decke weiter über seinen Körper, als könne er sich so vor den blutigen, brutalen Erinnerungen schützen. 

„Wo ist Jei?“   
Fujimiya zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß ich nicht, er kommt und geht, wie er es will. Pläne kennt er nicht und offen gesprochen hat er uns vermutlich mehr in die Scheiße hineingeritten, als uns lieb war, als er Manx mit seinem Messer bedroht hat.“  
Crawford runzelte die Stirn. „Was heißt das?“  
„Er hat sie als Geisel genommen, während wir versucht haben mit ihr zu verhandeln. Er hat in ihr die rothaarige Protagonistin von Arielle gesehen und erst von ihr abgelassen, als sie sich selbst gerettet hat…sozusagen. Indem Ken ihr den Schlüssel für ihre Handschellen gegeben hat, damit sie sich selbst von ihnen befreien konnte.“  
So sehr er auch versuchte, das Gesagte nachzuvollziehen, so wenig konnte er es. „Deine Worte…ergeben keinen Sinn…“, stellte Crawford irritiert fest und er versuchte noch einmal, die Situation zu analysieren. Ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen, stellte er fest.  
„Ja, ich weiß. Wir hatten sie entführt, in einen Kofferraum gesperrt und in eine verlassene Lagerhalle ausgesetzt, um mit ihr zu reden.“  
„Gute…Grundvoraussetzungen. Funktioniert nur bedingt… wie du aus eigener Erfahrung weißt.“  
Ein humorloses Schmunzeln geisterte über die Lippen des Japaners und er hob herausfordernd die Augenbraue. „Nicht die Besten, das gebe ich zu. Und genau genommen war Farfarello derjenige, der den Handel besiegelt hatte, dass die Reste von Weiß und Schwarz mit Kritiker zusammenarbeiten, damit wir euch retten konnten.“  
Crawford runzelte die Stirn. „Ich träume…noch?“

Fujimiya schüttelte zu seinem Unbill den Kopf. „Ich fürchte nicht, Crawford.“ Einen langen Moment schwieg er und violetten Augen taxierten ihn. Auch ohne seine brachliegende Gabe wusste Crawford, welche Frage kommen würde. Er sah es in den Augen seines Gegenübers. Er wollte es nicht sehen, aber sie war da und lauerte nur darauf, hinausgelassen zu werden, unsicher noch, ob er nun geschehen sollte.   
„Was ist passiert?“, fiel das Damoklesschwert auf ihn herab und Crawford verschloss seine Augen vor der Wahrheit und vor dem Anblick des Weiß, der diese Frage schon einmal gestellt hatte. Vor Wochen, einer Ewigkeit, die ihn so mühelos wieder eingeholt hatte. Crawford wollte nicht. Er konnte nicht. Warum sollte er auch? Was ging es den anderen Mann an? Nichts.   
Doch sein Schweigen hatte sie alle erst hierhin geführt, oder etwa nicht?

Eher er sich es versah, suchte Crawford nach neutralen Worten für den Weiß, suchte nach einer Antwort, die er geben konnte. „Prodigy wurde unter Drogen gesetzt und dazu genutzt, seine Kraft gegen mich einzusetzen“, fand er schließlich das, was er preisgeben konnte, was neutral genug war, um nur wenig von dem Schmerz, der in ihm tobte, heraus zu lassen.   
„Hat Lasgo…“, begann Aya und Crawford öffnete abrupt die Augen, würgte ihn ab, wollte nicht hören, was der Rest der Frage war.  
„Nein! Nein… er hat nicht.“  
Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Crawford, versunken in Erinnerungen, der Weiß anscheinend auf der Suche nach Formulierungen, die ihm Informationen geben würden, die aber neutral genug waren.  
„Wie…viele Tage sind seitdem…vergangen…?“, brach Crawford schließlich das Schweigen und Vorsicht begegnete ihm. Das Mitleid, was dahinter lauerte, wollte er nicht sehen.  
„Fünf.“  
Wortlos starrte er den Weiß an. Fünf verfluchte Tage voller Gewalt und Folter, mit seinem Blut auf den weißen Fliesen des Kellers, hervorgebracht durch seinen eigenen Telekineten.  
„Was ist mit…mit…lebt er noch?“

Dass Fujimiya Probleme mit der Antwort hatte, sah Crawford auch im Schein der Dunkelheit. Es ließ einen kalten Schauer seinen wundheißen Rücken hinunterlaufen. Das konnte nicht sein, das durfte nicht sein. Wieso…?  
„Wir wissen es noch nicht. Kritiker sucht in dem Anwesen nach Überlebenden oder Leichen. Bis es geklärt ist, haben alle Verwundeten einen gesonderten Schutzstatus. Schuldig wacht über Naoe, Ken und Youji über Omi und ich bewache dich.“  
„Deswegen das Katana?“  
Der Weiß nickte und Crawford konnte die zarte Erleichterung nicht verneinen, der in ihm aufwallte. Er war bereit anzunehmen, dass all das ein gutes Ende nehmen würde.

Vielleicht.

„Bleibst du…hier…?“ Bevor Crawford sich fangen konnte, hatten die Worte seine Lippen verlassen und waberten zwischen ihnen, als könnten sie beide nichts damit anfangen. Er überraschte den Weiß damit, das sah er und für einen Moment lang befürchtete Crawford entgegen aller Vernunft ein Nein. Ein Nein sollte ihn nicht stören, schließlich war Fujimiya nichts weiter als sein Bewacher, dazu auserkoren, ihn daran zu hindern, von hier zu fliehen. Doch das Nicken des Weiß ließ ihn den Umstand vergessen, denn in seinem geschwächten und an der Grenze zur Verzweiflung tanzenden Verstand war eben jener die Quelle an Sicherheit, an der er sich just in diesem Moment festhalten konnte. So verwerflich und töricht das auch war.  
„Ja, ich bleibe hier. Schlaf. Dir kann nichts passieren.“

Es war überraschenderweise alles, was Crawfords gepeinigter Geist benötigte. Noch bevor er seinen Kopf wieder auf das Kissen gelegt hatte, war er bereits eingeschlafen.

 

~~**~~

 

Manx starrte auf ihr Telefon. Das schlichte, leise Ping der einkommenden Nachricht schien ihr zu wenig, zu ungenügend für das, was nun auf dem Display aufleuchtete. Von all den schlechten Nachrichten, die sie erhalten hatte, erhielt und auf die sie noch wartete, war das eindeutig diejenige, die sie am Wenigsten erwartet hatte.

‚ _Ein Treffen wird erbeten. 2d.1000pm R-C. AdjDdH_ ‘, las sie und schluckte mühevoll. In zwei Tagen um 10:00 Uhr abends im Ritz-Carlton, einem der besten Hotels in Tokyo. Ein grauenvoller Platz um die Sicherheit des Kritikerchefs zu gewährleisten, vor allen Dingen vor dem Hintergrund der momentanen Geschehnisse.   
Sie war versucht, die Bitte abzuschlagen, doch dann richteten sich ihre Gedanken auf die Patienten, die sie in ihrer Notfallstation aufgenommen und gesichert hatten. Natürlich hatte das Treffen etwas damit zu tun. Natürlich ging es da um Schwarz.   
Leise fluchend wählte sie Persers Nummer und überbrachte ihm die schlechten Neuigkeiten. Nach der Tatsache, dass sie am gestrigen Abend seinen Sohn entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeiten hatten lebend bergen konnten, war dies nun ungleich unschöner und Manx rieb sich müde die Nasenwurzel. Sie hatte seit 29 Stunden nicht mehr geschlafen und langsam machte es sich bemerkbar.   
„Ist das Anliegen authentifiziert?“, fragte Perser, nachdem sie ihm die Nachricht weitergeleitet hatte.  
„Ja. Es kam über die gesicherte Verbindung.“  
„Und es ist definitiv die Dame des Hauses?“  
„Ja. Ihr Adjutant hat die Bitte über den gesicherten Kanal verschickt. Seine Nummer liegt mir vor.“  
„Treffen bestätigen“, grollte es am anderen Ende der Leitung und schon hatte er aufgelegt. Na wunderbar.   
‚ _2d.1000pm R-C. MxiAP_ ‘, tat sie genau das und steckte das verfluchte Handy zurück in ihre Tasche. Gerade jetzt, in diesem Moment beneidete sie Weiß und Schwarz um ihre einfache, brutale Feindschaft, die aus nichts Anderem bestand als darin, sich bei Aufträgen gegenseitig das Leben schwer zu machen und recht erfolglos zu versuchen, sich zu töten.   
Sobald es politisch wurde, sobald die Interessen ihres Landes ins Spiel kamen, die weit über den Grenzen eines einzelnen Auftrags hinausgingen, wurde es unschön. Natürlich hatten sie Verbindungen zu Rosenkreuz, wo Weiß alleine schon besorgt waren, in einer Stadt wie Tokyo Schwarz über den Weg zu laufen. Natürlich wurden diese Verbindungen auch genutzt, so wie jetzt. Natürlich fanden auch Treffen statt. Das hieß aber noch lange nicht, dass Manx das gut finden musste.

Und dass ausgerechnet die Dame des Hauses kam, behagte Manx ganz und gar nicht. 

Sie fing gar nicht erst an, sich auszumalen, wer sie gerufen hatte und warum sie hier war. Wenn es gut lief, wären sie in der Lage, einen Deal abzuschließen. Wenn nicht…als wenn sie nicht schon genug Kriegsfronten hätten.   
Der perfekte Zeitpunkt für ein Treffen also.

Kaum arbeiteten Weiß und Schwarz zusammen, entstanden nur Probleme. Und noch nicht einmal kleine. Nein. Manx hatte noch keine Ahnung, wie sie das neu hinzugewonnene Problem zu lösen gedachte.   
In einem Anflug von Galgenhumor überlegte sie sich zu kündigen oder eine Gehaltserhöhung für den Mist zu fordern, um den sie sich kümmern musste, doch dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass kein Geld der Welt den Stress aufwiegen konnte, den ihr Weiß und Schwarz, Kritiker und Rosenkreuz in den letzten Wochen machten. 

 

~~~~~  
 _Wird fortgesetzt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, seht ihr, nun beginnt die comfort-Phase (natürlich unter Beachtung der anzulegenden Maßstäbe). Jetzt geht es aber erst einmal in ruhige Gewässer.


	24. Zwei Söhne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: alles nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

So sehr, wie Aya es ersehnt hatte, dass Manx ihm endlich die Erlaubnis gab, Omi zu sehen, so wenig konnte er sich gerade jetzt dazu durchringen, das Zimmer ihres Jüngsten aufzusuchen und sich der Anklage in den blauen Augen zu stellen, die ihm zurecht vorwerfen würden, dass er sich trotz aller Unfreiwilligkeit nur zu bereitwillig darauf eingelassen hatte, mit Schuldig zusammen zu arbeiten um ihn zu befreien. Oder dass er nicht jede Minute nutzte, um Crawford das Leben zur Hölle zu machen für das, was dieser getan hatte.  
Es war Schuld, die in ihm brannte und ihn ratlos auf dem Flur stehen ließ, ganz zum misstrauischen Unbill der bewaffneten Spezialkräfte, die ihn aufmerksam musterten. Pure, ekelhafte Schuld an dem, was geschehen war. 

Erst als die Tür sich öffnete und Ken und Youji heraustraten, vermochte es Aya, sich von seinen Gedanken loszureißen. Hilfesuchend irrte sein Blick zu seinem Team und es war das aufmunternde Lächeln Kens, das ihm wenigstens einen Teil seiner Sorgen nahm.   
„Du willst zu unserem Küken?“, fragte er und Aya nickte stumm. Omi war weit davon entfernt, ein Küken zu sein und er mochte diese Bezeichnung auch nicht sonderlich, doch Ken ließ sich davon nicht abbringen. Insbesondere dann nicht, wenn er sich Sorgen um ihren Taktiker machte.  
„Wie geht es ihm?“, fragte Aya und Youji hob die Augenbraue.  
„Hat Manx dir nichts gesagt?“  
Der rothaarige Weiß schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat mir erst heute gerade die Freigabe erteilt, Omi zu sehen. Was mit ihm ist, das hat sie nicht gesagt.“  
Missfallen huschte über Kens Gesicht und er schnaubte verächtlich. „Omi geht es bis auf Prellungen, eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung und ein paar Abschürfungen ganz gut. Auch wenn er, wie er sagte, oben lag, hat ihn wohl die Kraft des Telekineten vor dem einstürzenden Haus geschützt. Ein Wunder, dass er da nicht mehr abbekommen hat, wenn du mich fragst.“  
Erleichterung ließ Aya lächeln. Wenigstens das. Doch da waren noch andere Fragen, die er hatte, Fragen, die er nur Omi stellen würde, wenn dieser ihn denn sehen wollte.

„Geh zu ihm, Schwachkopf“, knurrte Youji und Aya sah überrascht auf. Schwachkopf? Wieso? „Meinst du, ich sehe deine Schuldgefühle nicht, die dir in großen Buchstaben auf der Stirn stehen? Du hast Angst vor seiner Ablehnung. Verstehe ich, aber die Angst ist umsonst. Er sehnt sich nach dir.“   
Aya blinzelte ob der harschen und zutreffenden Worte. Er schluckte mühevoll und nickte dann.   
„Wir sind in der Cafeteria den Gang runter, wenn du uns brauchst oder wenn die Welt untergeht, weil einer der Schwarz so dumm ist, etwas anzustellen“, nickte Ken und drehte sich um. Youji folgte ihm mit einem versichernden Augenzwinkern und die vermummte Wache vor Omis Tür war so freundlich, seiner Entscheidung vorzugreifen und eben diese zu öffnen. 

Vorsichtig und langsam trat er hinein und sah sich nach unendlich langen, zwei Wochen Omi entgegen, der auf einem Bett lag, das viel zu groß für ihn war und nachdenklich aus dem Fenster starrte. Seine Schläfe zierte ein großes Pflaster und sein rechtes Jochbein schimmerte bläulich. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden begriff er anscheinend, dass er nicht alleine in dem Zimmer war und wandte Aya seinen Kopf zu.   
Wie Ken und Youji es ihm bereits prophezeit hatten, blieben Hass und Verachtung aus. Lediglich Freude und Erleichterung strömte ihm im generösen Überfluss entgegen, den Aya mit Sicherheit nicht verdient hatte.  
Omi grinste von Ohr zu Ohr und seine Hände winkten Aya aufgeregt näher. Zögerlich folgte er diesem eindeutigen Befehl und ließ sich in die überraschend starke Umarmung ziehen, die ihn wie in einem Schraubstock gefangen hielt. Aya schloss stumm die Augen und erwiderte die Geste der Freundschaft weitaus sanfter, aber nicht weniger emotional.  
„Na endlich“, grollte Omi in seinen Nacken und schnaubte. „Ich dachte schon, du kannst dich gar nicht gegen Manx durchsetzen und besuchst mich nicht mehr.“  
Aya lachte und drehte seinen Kopf, soweit Omis Griff es zuließ. „Heute Morgen hat sie mir die Erlaubnis erteilt. Ich war nicht nur sicher, ob du mich sehen willst, Omi.“ Leise und ernst waren seine Worte, ebenso ernst wurde Omis Lächeln, das nun beinahe gänzlich verschwand, als er sich soweit von Aya löste, dass er ihn dazu zwingen konnte, sich auf das Bett zu setzen.   
„Was bist du für ein Idiot, Aya“, machte Omi nahtlos weiter, wo Youji mit den Beleidigungen aufgehört hatte. „Du wirst von Schwarz entführt und hast keine andere Wahl, als dich ihrem Willen zu fügen und ich soll dich dafür nicht sehen wollen?“  
Ayas Wangen brannten vor Feuer. „Nicht deswegen. Omi, das ist nicht alles…“  
„Ihr habt mit Schuldig zusammengearbeitet, weil du es vorgeschlagen hast.“  
„Ja, aber…“  
Omi schnitt ihm mit einer einfachen Geste das Wort ab. Nunmehr wütend richteten sich seine Augen auf Aya und durchbohrten seine Schuld mit Leichtigkeit.   
„Hast du dich freiwillig von Schwarz entführen lassen?  
„Nein, aber-“  
„Hast du die Zeit bei ihnen genossen?“  
„Nein, aber-“  
„Hast du uns verraten während deiner Zeit bei ihnen?“  
„Nein Omi, aber-“

Die Hand, die sich auf seine legte, drückte warnend zu. „Ran. Nichts aber. Dich trifft keine Schuld.“  
Aya grollte dennoch und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ich habe Crawford aus Lasgos Händen befreit vor ein paar Wochen. Hätte ich das nicht getan, hätten sie dich niemals entführt.“  
„Das weißt du nicht. Denn ich hätte auch dann vielleicht mit Lasgo geschlafen. Schuldig hätte mich auch dann entführt und gefoltert. Es hätte genauso kommen können. Du bist nicht Schuld daran, Aya, red dir das nicht ein.“  
„Omi, bitte“, flehte Aya. „Es ist nicht nur das.“  
Schweigen kehrte zwischen sie beide ein und Omi hob die Augenbraue. „Was könnte es denn noch sein, wenn du mir alle Fragen mit nein beantwortet hast?“

Die Schuldgefühle, die in seinem Inneren schwelten, konnte Aya klar und deutlich benennen. Was sie jedoch verursachte, war jedoch weniger deutlich. Wie drückte er aus, dass er Crawford auch oder gerade jetzt nicht feindlich gegenüber gesinnt war? Seine Sorge um Omi war beinahe schon schmerzhaft gewesen. So sehr sie auch dominiert hatte, so sehr war da auch eine kleine Stimme gewesen, die unablässig gehofft hatte, dass Lasgo den Amerikaner dieses Mal nicht brach. Eben jene kleine Stimme, die ihn im Anwesen von Schwarz eben nicht hatte zur Waffe greifen lassen um Crawford zu töten für das, was er getan hatte. Natürlich war er wütend auf das Orakel, doch die Wut äußerte sich nicht als Tötungswunsch und genau das war es, was sein schlechtes Gewissen und seine Schuld ausmachte. Er wollte, dass der Schwarz lebte. Mehr noch, er hatte Vorteile aus dessen Anwesenheit gezogen, die er nicht hatte ziehen dürfen. Da änderte auch nichts das Verhalten Crawfords ihm gegenüber in den letzten, gemeinsamen Stunden vor dessen Entführung daran, was schon schlimm genug war.  
„Ich möchte ihn nicht tot sehen“, fasste er all das zusammen, was ihm auf der Seele brannte und Omi hob überrascht eine Augenbraue.  
„Das Orakel?“  
Aya nickte mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Ich bin erbärmlich und ich weiß, dass ich dich dadurch schändlich verrate, Omi. Er hat dir soviel Böses angetan, ebenso wie Schuldig auch, ich sollte nicht so auf sie zugehen und so mit ihnen umgehen.“

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen beiden. Omi maß ihn nachdenklich und für nichts auf der Welt hätte Aya in diesem Moment wissen wollen, was hinter der gerunzelten Stirn vor sich ging. Viel zu viel Angst hatte er, dass Omi ihn für seine Schwäche verachtete und ihn herauswarf. Berechtigt, wie Aya befand. Er sollte nicht zögern, Schwarz zu vernichten. 

„Du hast ein zu gutes Herz, Aya.“  
Was blieb ihm anderes, als das nickend zu bestätigen? „Aber das sollte ich nicht.“  
Ein verächtliches Schnauben antwortete ihm und Omi rollte mit seinen Augen. „Wer bin ich, dich zu kritisieren? Ich habe es auch. Diese Pest, die man gutes Herz nennt, meine ich.“  
Überrascht hielt Aya inne und musterte ihren Jüngsten. „Wie meinst du das?“  
Selbstironisch lächelte Omi und griff zu seiner Hand. Fest umschlossen die kühlen Finger die seinen. Ebenso fest sah er Aya in die Augen und ließ seinen Blick nicht mehr los.   
„Ich habe mir Crawford kommen lassen bei Lasgo, weil ich nicht mehr ertragen konnte, wie er wegen mir durch Naoe gefoltert wird. Lasgo hat es mir zum Geschenk gemacht, Crawford leiden zu sehen und ich konnte es nicht, weil ich ein zu weiches Herz habe. Und während er vor mir kniete und ich ohne Probleme hätte Rache nehmen können, habe ich ihm Gutes getan. Ihm Wasser angeboten, ihn geduscht, ihn im Bett schlafen lassen. Ich habe ihm das Versprechen gegeben, dass ich Naoe rette.“

Aya sah auf ihre beiden verbundenen Hände, weil er den Blick in den Augen des Jungen nicht ertragen konnte, der soviel Schmerz beinhaltete. Gedankenverloren strich er über den Handrücken und spendete so gut es ging Trost. Er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte, zu dem Mut, den Omi aufgebracht hatte um die beiden Schwarz und sich selbst daraus zu bringen. Er wusste nur, dass er überquoll vor Bewunderung für ihren Jüngsten, der wieder einmal bewiesen hatte, um wieviel stärker er eigentlich als sie alle war.  
„Aya, wir beide sind hoffnungslos gut und dumm auch, ja. Dir ist das nicht vorzuwerfen und ich glaube, mir auch nicht. Auch wenn ich noch nicht ganz weiß, wie ich damit umgehen soll, jetzt, wo wir wieder frei sind.“

Aya schwieg solange, bis Omi an ihm zog. Fragend sah er auf und ließ sich schließlich führen, bis ihr Taktiker ihn umarmen konnte. Aya ergab sich den vergebenden, strengen Armen voller Entschlossenheit, die ihn gar nicht mehr aus dem schraubstockartigen Griff lassen wollten. Nur zu gerne ließ er sich fallen und strich ihrem Jüngsten vorsichtig über die blonde Mähne. Omi, pragmatischer, emotionaler, gütiger Omi, der sie alle alleine mit seiner Loyalität und Zuneigung zu ihnen zusammenhielt. 

Jetzt gerade war es Hass, den er für Schwarz empfand, dafür, dass sie es gewagt hatten, Hand an ihn zu legen.

Lange Zeit spendeten sie sich schweigend Nähe und Trost, bevor sich Omi von ihm löste und Aya so die Möglichkeit gab, ihn nach seinem eigenen Befinden zu befragen. Manx hatte kein einziges Wort darüber verloren, was Lasgo Omi angetan hatte und Aya hatte, wenn er es sich ehrlich eingestand, große Angst vor der Antwort.  
„Hat er dich verletzt?“, fragte er entsprechend vorsichtig und sah mit Erleichterung, dass Omi den Kopf schüttelte.   
„Nein, er hat mich nicht angerührt. Mich hat er den Umständen entsprechend auf Händen getragen und mir jeden Wunsch erfüllt, den ich hatte. Er hat kein einziges Mal zu erkennen gegeben, dass er mehr von mir möchte als dass ich meine Rache an Schwarz nehme.“  
Mehr als erleichtert atmete Aya durch. Wenigstens das nicht. Wenigstens war das nicht passiert. In all den schlimmen Dingen, die hätten passieren können und passiert waren, war das nicht geschehen.   
„Haben Schwarz dich verletzt, während du bei ihnen warst?“, stellte Omi die Gegenfrage und Aya musste tatsächlich überlegen. Ja, das hatten sie. Schuldig hatte. Crawford hatte. Doch konnte er es Omi wirklich erzählen oder war es zuviel? Konnte er ihn damit belasten?

„Komm ja nicht auf den Gedanken, mich anzulügen, Fujimiya Aya“, durchdrang eben jener zielsicher seine Gedanken und schuldbewusst zuckte er zusammen. „Ich sehe an deiner Mimik, was du gerade denkst.“  
Aya seufzte. „Omi, ich möchte dich damit nicht belasten, du hast genug durchgemacht.“  
„Aber ich möchte, dass du mich damit belastet. Ich muss die Situation, in der wir uns momentan befinden, richtig einschätzen.“  
„Du musst gesund werden.“  
„Ich langweile mich jetzt schon in diesem eintönigen Zimmer.“  
„Omi…“  
„Nein, Ran. Was haben sie dir angetan?“

Aya seufzte tief. Gegen die Entschlossenheit in den blauen Augen kam er nicht an. Gegen die natürliche Führungsstärke, die ihrem Jüngsten innewohnte, erst recht nicht. Er war schier machtlos dagegen und so sprudelten die Worte nur so aus ihm heraus, die er die letzten Wochen zurückgehalten hatte. Schonungslos ließ er Omi an dem teilhaben, was geschehen war und was er gesehen und erlebt hatte. An allem Schlimmen und allem weniger Schlimmen.

Omi hörte ihm mit grimmiger Miene und fest zusammengepressten Lippen zu. Kein einziges Mal unterbrach er ihn. Kein einziges Mal fragte er nach, sondern akzeptierte, was Aya ihm erzählte. Er schwieg beharrlich, bis Aya zum Ende kam. Erst dann lehnte er sich zurück und lächelte grimmig.   
„Ihre Menschlichkeit wird sie früher oder später den Kopf kosten.“  
Ob das eine Prognose oder eine Drohung war, vermochte Aya nicht genau zu sagen. Aber der dunkel amüsierte Unterton in Omis Worten ließ ihn vor Unwohlsein schaudern.

 

~~**~~

 

Er hatte den Sonnenaufgang verschlafen, fiel Crawford auf, als er die Augen aufschlug und mit einer Helligkeit konfrontiert wurde, die unangenehm auf seiner Netzhaut brannte. Er blinzelte einmal, zweimal, bevor er die Augen wieder schloss. Was brachte es ihm auch, seiner Umgebung Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, wenn er sowieso nicht in der Lage war, auf Bedrohungen zu reagieren? Seine Gabe lag brach, sein Körper war ein Konglomerat aus betäubten Schmerzen und einer Schwäche, die nach fünf Tagen sicherlich nicht über Nacht verschwand. Selbst wenn Kritiker beschließen sollten, nun die Tests an ihm durchzuführen, die sie schon immer an ihm durchführen wollten, was hatte er ihnen dann schon entgegen zu setzen?   
Nichts.  
Auch wenn er es nicht laut aussprechen würde, so war er vollkommen auf sein Team angewiesen. Wie würde Schuldig sich das doch zunutze machen. Dass der Telepath ihn dafür leiden lassen würde, stand außer Frage und Crawford wusste nicht, wovor er sich mehr in Acht nehmen sollte. Kritiker mit ihrem stetigen Drang nach Wissen oder seinem eigenen Telepathen, der vermutlich schon längst Blut geleckt hatte und nur auf eine günstige Gelegenheit wartete, ihm sein Versagen unter die Nase zu reiben. 

Als er seine Augen davon überzeugen konnte, offen zu bleiben, versuchte Crawford sich zu bewegen und wieder waren es Schmerzen, die ihn vor etwaigen Abenteuern warnten. Doch der Trotz und der in den Boden getretene Stolz waren nicht geneigt, den Grenzen seines Körpers nachzugeben, insbesondere dann nicht, als er schlussendlich das dringende Bedürfnis verspürte, das Bad aufzusuchen. Sein Blick fiel auf den leeren Platz, wo heute Nacht noch der Weiß gesessen hatte und für einen Moment dachte Crawford, dass er die Begegnung nur geträumt hatte. Doch die Zeitschrift, die auf den Oberschenkel Fujimiyas gesehen hatte, lag auf dem Tisch direkt neben der Nachttischlampe.   
Tief atmete Crawford durch und kämpfte sich in die Sitzende hoch. Als wenn alleine das nicht bereits Anstrengung genug gewesen wäre, versuchte sich Crawford auch noch daran, seine Beine über die Bettkante zu schwingen, ganz gleich, ob bei dieser einfachen und so selbstverständlichen Bewegung bereits bunte Sterne einer schmerzhaften Kakophonie vor seinen Augen tanzten. Schwer atmend grollte er. Wenn es so weiter ging, würde er eher das Bewusstsein verlieren, als dass er rechtzeitig ins Bad kam. Auch eine charmante Möglichkeit, befand Crawford. Charmanter, als mit wild pochendem Kopf in der Kühle des Raumes zu sitzen, während seine Sturheit ihn anschrie, dass er nach fünf Tagen Gefangenschaft endlich das tun sollte, was er wollte. Mit der Sturheit kamen seine anerzogene Disziplin und die Wut darüber, dass sein Körper ihm nicht gehorchte, jetzt, wo er schon ungefesselt war.

Dass die Annahme unlogisch und unnötig war, wusste Crawford. 

Wütend umfasste er den Infusionsständer und stand auf, nur um einen Augenblick später wieder auf dem Bett zu sitzen. Seine Beine waren zu zittrig und wenig geneigt, ihn zu tragen, Disziplin hin oder her, der Schwindel setzte sich in diesem Moment scheinbar mühelos gegen alles Andere durch. An selbstständiges Gehen war überhaupt nicht zu denken. Frustriert wischte er sich die schwarzen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, die überraschend sauber waren, dafür, dass sie von einem ganzen Haus bedeckt worden waren. 

„Crawford-san?“

Über das Rauschen in seinen Ohren hinweg hatte er nicht mitbekommen, dass jemand das Zimmer betreten hatte und unwillkürlich schreckte er hoch. Er fuhr zu der ruhigen, aber unsicheren Stimme herum, die ihm mitteilte, dass er nicht alleine war. Seine latent kurzsichtigen Augen verrieten ihm, dass es eine Frau war, die nun näherkam. Ende vierzig, schätzte er, die langen, schwarzen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden. Eine einzelne, weiße Strähne thronte in der schwarzen Mähne und ihre Lippen verzogen sich sorgenvoll, als sie nun ihren Blick mit professionellem Interesse über ihn gleiten ließ.   
Seinerseits vorsichtig erwiderte er die Musterung. Die rosane Kluft wies sie als Schwester aus, das Schild an ihrem Kittel gab ihr den Namen Sasaki Airi. Sicherlich nicht ihr richtiger Name, vor allen Dingen nicht, wenn sie für Kritiker tätig war. 

„Crawford-san, benötigen Sie Hilfe?“

Er war versucht, nein zu sagen. Er war versucht sie alleine aus dem Grund wegzuschicken, dass sie zu Kritiker gehörte, einer Organisation, die er normalerweise verachtete für ihr Dasein. Doch je länger er sich das wünschte, desto klarer wurde ihm, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, als ihre Hilfe anzunehmen. Abweisend nickte er, die Hand fest um das Metall des Infusionsständers gekrampft.  
„Was darf ich tun?“, fragte sie und wieder hörte er die unterschwellige Angst. Vor ihm? In seinem Zustand? Dass er nicht lachte. Er wäre noch nicht einmal in der Lage, eine Fliege aufzuhalten, wie sollte er ihr dann den zarten Hals umdrehen? Vielleicht, wenn das alles hier nicht passiert wäre, dann ja und ohne zu zögern.   
„Ins Bad“, wisperte er kaum hörbar, aber mit deutlichem Krächzen in der Stimme. Sie nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zum Nachttisch, dort, wo das Glas wieder stand, das er in der gestrigen Nacht von sich gestoßen hatte. Anscheinend hatte es Fujimiya dorthin gestellt, als er geschlafen hatte. Traumlos, erinnerte er sich, geradeso, als wäre die Anwesenheit des Weiß auch in seine Träume übergeschwappt.   
Erst, als die Schwester jedoch danach griff, ahnte er, was kam und hasserfüllter Widerwillen wallte in ihm hoch.  
Er wollte nicht. Er _konnte_ nicht. 

Wie auch bei Fujimiya verweigerte er das Glas Wasser, das sie ihm an die Lippen setzen wollte, indem er zittrig ihr Handgelenk umfasste. Überrascht hielt sie inne, doch ihre Augen machten ihm deutlich, dass sie vor seinem Körperkontakt nicht zurückweichen wollte.  
„Nein.“  
„Sie sollten etwas trinken, Crawford-san“, drängte sie sanft und in ihren Augen sah Crawford den Widerstand, den ihre Angst vor ihm nicht hatte vermuten lassen. Ihr Beruf kämpfte gegen ihre Emotionen an, wie es schien, und unter der Vorsicht lauerte eine resolute Frau, die vermutlich schon mit weitaus schwierigeren Patienten zu tun gehabt hatte.  
„Nein.“  
Die zierliche Frau richtete sich unwillkürlich auf bei seiner Verneinung. Als ob das noch nötig gewesen wäre, wo sie ihn doch sowieso schon überragte.   
„Crawford-san, ich möchte Sie bitten, vernünftig zu sein“, traf japanische Höflichkeit auf Resolutheit mit unvernünftigen Patienten und zum ersten Mal, seit er die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte in dieser Einrichtung, spürte er so etwas Wut in sich aufsteigen. Irritiert sah Crawford ihr in die Augen. Er sollte vernünftig sein…? Je länger er ihr in die Augen starrte, desto unsicherer wurde sie und würde schlussendlich das Glas wieder sinken lassen, vermutete er. 

„Wenn Sie etwas trinken, bringe ich Sie ins Bad“, erpresste sie ihn keine Sekunde später.

Crawford blinzelte, glaubte im ersten Moment, sich verhört zu haben. Im zweiten Moment begriff er, dass ihr Beruf einen höheren Stellenwert hatte als die Angst, die sie vor ihm empfand. Er begriff ebenso, dass er es alleine nicht ins Bad schaffen würde und dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Er begriff, dass sie ihn damit erpresste, dass das Wasser, was er erhalten sollte, an eine Bedingung geknüpft war.   
Unweigerlich krampfte er seine Hand um ihr Handgelenk.  
„Nein“, presste er mit eiserner Selbstbeherrschung hervor. Als wenn es nicht genug gewesen wäre, dass Lasgo ihn damit wiederholt erpresst und gefoltert hätte. Nahtlos machten Kritiker weiter. Wütend grollte er und bohrte seine Augen in die ihren, die trotz der aufkommenden Angst immer noch ihre verdammte Entschlossenheit behielten.   
„Crawford-san, seien Sie nicht unvernünftig, es wird Ihnen helfen“, appellierte sie an seinen Verstand und das war vermutlich der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.   
„Wie bei Gott soll der Schwanz in meinem Rachen mir _helfen_?“, fuhr er sie an, die Zähne gefletscht. Das gefangene Handgelenk drückte er solange, bis sie das Glas fallen ließ, doch das war es nicht, was Crawford Befriedigung verschaffte. Ihr geschockter Gesichtsausdruck, das war es. Ihre Panik. Endlich etwas, das er hervorgerufen hatte durch seine Anwesenheit und das nicht Hilfsbereitschaft oder Mitleid war.  
„Crawford-san, ich….“

Weiter kam sie nicht, als sich abrupt die Tür öffnete und zwei bewaffnete, vermummte Männer in den Raum stürmten, die ihn unweigerlich zurückzucken ließen. Waren das Lasgos Männer? Wie konnte das sein? Hier? Was?   
„Lassen Sie sie los, Oracle“, fuhr ihn der vordere der beiden Männer in dem typischen, barschen Ton von Sicherheitskräften an und Crawford begriff, dass es sich um Kritikeragenten handeln musste, die anscheinend das Leben des Personals schützten. Vor ihm. Mithilfe von Tasern, die sie nun schussbereit auf ihn gerichtet hielten. Dass er nicht lachte.   
Verächtlich löste er die Finger von der bleichen Haut und ballte seine eigenen Hände zu Fäusten. Natürlich konnte er sich ausrechnen, was nun kam. Den kommenden Schmerz konnte er beinahe schon spüren, den sie ihm mit den Tasern zufügen würden um ihn danach an das Bett zu fixieren, dafür, dass er es wagte, eine der Krankenschwester zu bedrohen.   
Crawford wusste in diesem Moment nicht, auf was oder wen er wütender sein sollte. Sich selbst, weil er disziplinlos genug war, sich der Illusion hinzugeben, dass seine Handlungen keine Sanktionen nach sich ziehen würden, der Erpressung der Krankenschwester oder die Sicherheitskräfte. 

„Was ist hier los?“

Crawford sah auf, wagte es jedoch nicht, seinen Blick nach links gleiten zu lassen. Fujimiya, natürlich. Wieder einmal im passenden Moment. 

„Der Patient hat sich Sasaki-san in feindlicher Absicht genähert. Wir haben den Befehl, in einem solchen Fall sofort einzugreifen“, erwiderte der hintere Vermummte und Crawford richtete seinen Blick an Sasaki vorbei aus dem Fenster. Er wollte nicht sehenden Auges in sein Unglück laufen.   
„Ist das wahr, Crawford?“, fragte der immer hilfreiche Fujimiya und zwang so seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück in die angespannte Szenerie. Wütend knirschte er mit den Zähnen und sah zur Seite.   
„Natürlich“, grollte er und hielt Fujimiyas zweifelndem Blick stand, der erst nach ein paar Momenten zu der Krankenschwester auswich.  
„Ist das wahr, Sasaki-san?“, wiederholte er seine Frage und die Frau hatte tatsächlich den Schneid, den Kopf zu schütteln.  
„Ich habe versucht, Crawford-san dazu zu bewegen, etwas zu trinken. Er hat sich geweigert und mir daraufhin das Glas aus der Hand gerungen.“  
Die fragend erhobene Augenbraue des rothaarigen Japaners brauchte er da nicht. Vor allen Dingen brauchte er das Wissen um seine Unzulänglichkeiten in den aufmerksamen Augen nicht, die bereits bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen bei Lasgo erkannt hatten, warum er kein Wasser trank. 

„Sollen wir die Fixierungen veranlassen?“, fragte der Vordere der beiden Männer und Crawford schloss gepeinigt die Augen. Alles in ihm schrie nein, alles in ihm begehrte gegen diese Frage auf, doch aus Sorge, was seinen Mund verlassen würde, schwieg er dazu. Er würde sich vor Kritiker nicht rechtfertigen, er würde ihnen nicht noch mehr Schwächen preisgeben, als sie sowieso bereits von ihm notiert hatten.   
„Nein, das ist nicht nötig“, war es überraschenderweise die Krankenschwester, die schlussendlich das Wort ergriff und ihn mit einem prüfenden Blick maß. „Ich bedanke mich für Ihr Kommen, aber ihre Hilfe ist nicht notwendig. Die Situation ist unter Kontrolle. Ich denke, es wird keine Probleme geben. Oder?“   
Als Crawford schwieg, war es Fujimiya, der das Wort ergriff und ihn überrascht schnauben ließ.  
„Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn, Orakel, wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du fliehst oder sonstige Dummheiten anstellst?“

Ungläubig fixierte Crawford den Anführer von Weiß. Gerade jetzt? Hier? Wirklich? Er rollte abschätzig mit den Augen. „Minus drei und anscheinend zehn“, knurrte er und kurz huschte so etwas wie ein Lächeln über die schmalen Lippen des Japaners, der sich nun mit einem knappen Nicken an die Sicherheitskräfte wandte.   
„Nein, es wird keine Probleme geben. Ich übernehme ab hier die Verantwortung für ihn.“

Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihn und auf das bestätigende Nicken der Schwester steckten sie ihre Taser wieder zurück in die Haltevorrichtungen und zogen sich zurück. Die Anspannung, die sich bisher seine Wirbelsäule hochgekrampft hatte, fiel Stück für Stück von ihm ab und Crawford wurde sich bewusst, wie sehr ihm die Gegenwart fremder, bewaffneter Männer wirklich zugesetzt hatte.  
In sich zusammensinkend schloss er erneut die Augen. Natürlich verlor Fujimiya keine Zeit und öffnete mit wohlvertrautem Geräusch einer seiner weiteren, ekelhaften Ramuneflaschen aus dem scheinbar unendlichen Vorrat. Dem Geruch zufolge, der sich nun in seine Nase schlängelte, war es Litschi.

„Ekelhaft.“

Das amüsierte Schnauben, das ihm antwortete, ließ ihn hochsehen und auffordernd hielt Fujimiya ihm die Flasche entgegen. Es brauchte nur das Zögern von ein paar Sekunden, bevor er die Flasche mit zittrigen Fingern umfasste und exakt sechs Schlucke trank, bevor er sie mit vor Ekel verzogenem Gesicht wieder absetzte. Er hielt Sasaki die halb leere Flasche entgegen und grollte.   
„Reicht Ihnen das?“, fragte er unwirsch und eingedenk seiner unbedachten Worte von vorhin erwiderte sie seinen Blick mit verwirrter Vorsicht.   
„Welche Geschmackssorte wäre Ihnen denn genehmer?“, erwiderte sie schließlich und Crawford starrte aus dem Fenster.  
Welche Geschmackssorte? Kaffee. Doch seine just in diesem Moment aufkommende Gabe zeigte ihm klar und deutlich, dass dies keine Option war für einen Flüssigkeitsmangelpatienten wie ihn.   
„Zitronen. Als Limonade. Nicht dieses widerliche Gesöff hier“, stieß er schließlich hervor und trank die Flasche gänzlich leer. 

Zur Zufriedenheit der Kritikeragenten, die er am Liebsten zum Mond geschossen hätte. 

Beide waren klug genug nichts zu sagen und als er die leere Flasche an Fujimiya übergab und sie ihm ihre Hände entgegen hielt um ihm aufzuhelfen. Unerwartet stark zog sie ihn hoch, als er einschlug und stützte ihn vorsichtig auf seinem langsamen, unsicheren Weg zum Bad.   
„Ich warte draußen auf Sie“, sagte sie, bevor er mit ihr diskutieren musste, dass er alleine ins Bad wollte. Er nickte stumm und betrat den zweckmäßigen, aber geräumigen Raum.

„Wenn etwas ist, rufen Sie mich.“

Wiederum nickte Crawford stumm und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Den Teufel würde er tun.   
Er hatte diesen Raum hier für sich alleine, mit einer Tür zwischen sich und neugierigen Augen. Es war erbärmlich, aber er war dankbar für den gefliesten, fensterlosen Raum, den er in diesem Moment sein eigen nennen konnte. Seine Hände waren frei und kein neugieriges Augenpaar würde ihn beobachten oder kontrollieren. Nach der verzweifelten, hilflosen Wut der letzten Tage war dieses kleinen Refugium ein notwendiger Himmel für ihn und so ließ sich Crawford mit allem Zeit. Mit unendlicher Ruhe fühlte er jeder wunden Stelle seines Körpers nach, betrachtete er Arme und Beine, sobald er das schlichte Krankenhaushemd und die ebenso schlichte Hose abgestreift hatte. 

Den Mann, der ihm im Spiegel entgegenstarrte, erkannte er nicht. Es gab wenige Flecken unberührter Haut, der Rest war ein Trümmerfeld aus Blessuren und Schnitten. Seine Augen wurden getragen von dunklen Augenringen. Unendliche Müdigkeit stand in ihnen, dahinter lauerten Schrecken und Unsicherheit vor den Dingen, die noch kommen mochten. Doch Schrecken und Unsicherheit waren ihm lieber als die erzwungene Erregung. Als die Sicherheit des Kellers, die eiserne Unbeirrtheit der Ketten, die ihn fesselten. Alles war ihm lieber als das. Crawford schloss die Augen und krampfte seine Hände um das Waschbecken, als Erinnerungen ihn überfluteten. 

Er hatte keine Wahl gehabt, als sie ihm wie so oft in der Zeit eine Spritze unter die Haut gejagt hatten. Er hatte nichts dagegen tun können, dieser unbändigen Lust ausgesetzt zu sein. Er hatte vor allen Dingen nichts gegen den Einfluss von Nagis Kraft tun können, die für einen Moment das getan hatte, was Lasgo von ihm verlangt hatte. Der Ekel, der ihn anhand der Erinnerung überkam, ließ ihn trocken würgen und nur eiserne Beherrschung hielt ihn davon ab, sich zu übergeben. Es hatte Lasgo nicht gereicht, ihn mithilfe von Nagis Kraft zu foltern, nein… er hatte den Jungen auch noch dafür missbrauchen müssen.   
Crawford konnte nur hoffen, dass Nagi sich an nichts erinnerte, wenn er wieder zu sich kam. 

Der Gedanke an ihren Jüngsten erschreckte ihn so sehr, dass er lieber wieder seinen Blick auf den Mann im Spiegel richtete, der ihm so fremd vorkam. Er vermisste alles, was sein Sein ausmachte. Disziplin, vergraben unter allem, was ihm angetan worden war. Überlegene Ruhe, zerstört durch einen einfachen Menschen. Handlungssicherheit, aus seinen Händen gerissen, als hätte er sie nie besessen.  
Ein leises Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen dunklen Gedanken und Crawford sah auf. 

„Crawford-san, geht es Ihnen gut?“, tönte die Stimme der Schwester durch die Tür und er seufzte innerlich. Auch ohne seine Gabe konnte er sagen, dass sie innerhalb der nächsten Sekunden im Raum stehen würde, wenn er nicht antwortete. Anstelle einer Antwort zog er sich wieder an und trat er nun selbst aus dem Bad heraus und wurde mit ihrem besorgten Blick konfrontiert, den er kaum ertrug. Was wusste die Frau schon von den letzten Tagen? Rein gar nichts. Im Gegensatz zu Fujimiya und seinem zweifelhaften Geschmack, der sich anscheinend wieder zurückgezogen hatte. Zumindest konnte Crawford ihn nirgendwo in dem Zimmer entdecken.   
„Sie möchten zurück ins Bett?“  
Er wollte nach Hause, doch das stand auf einem anderen Blatt. So nickte er nur, den letzten Rest an eisernem Willen zusammenkratzend.   
„Ich habe Fujimiya-san aus dem Raum geschickt, weil ich mir gleich ihre Verletzungen ansehen und die Verbände wechseln möchte. Es sei denn, Sie wünschen, dass einer der Pfleger diese Aufgabe übernimmt?“  
„Nein.“ Siehe da, das Sprechen ging schon besser.  
„Gut, dann setzen Sie sich bitte, damit ich das Hemd lösen kann.“  
Es war ihm unwohl, dass sie hinter seinem Rücken arbeitete und die Schleifen des rückseitigen Hemdes öffnete, doch er ertrug es eisern. Kritiker durfte keinen Anlass zur Annahme haben, dass er in irgendeiner Art und Weise von dem, was in den letzten Tagen geschehen war, beeinflusst worden war. Oder dass er schwach war und somit sein Team schwächte.  
Nicht, dass das nicht sowieso schon offensichtlich war mit der Hälfte des Teams handlungsunfähig. 

Wenn er es so betrachtete, hatte er keine Möglichkeit, sich gegen Kritiker zur Wehr zu setzen. Die feindliche Organisation war vermutlich am Ziel ihrer Wünsche, jetzt, wo sie Schwarz in ihren Fängen hatten. Bis auf Farfarello, der klug genug war, sich dem zu entziehen, waren sie von einer Gefangenschaft in die nächste gestolpert. Crawford wurde übel bei dem Gedanken an das Chaos, das vor ihm lag und das er aufräumen musste.

Mit professioneller Schnelligkeit und versierten Händen versorgte die Schwester die Schnitte an Vorder- und Rückseite, entschuldigte sich für jedes Brennen, das sie zu verantworten hatte, als wäre es das Schlimmste, was in der letzten Zeit passiert wäre. Was glaubte sie denn, wie die Wunden ihren Weg auf seinen Körper gefunden hatten?   
„Wo sind wir hier?“, machte Crawford schließlich den Versuch, mehr zu erfahren über ihren Standort, auch wenn er vermutete, dass er zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Vermutlich würde sie es ihm alleine deswegen verschweigen, weil man immer noch die roten Abdrücke seiner Finger auf ihrem Handgelenk sehen konnte. 

Keinen Moment später strafte sie seine Worte Lügen. „Wir befinden uns in Shinjuku, in einer medizinischen Einrichtung, die auf Fälle wie Sie spezialisiert ist.“  
Crawford sah überrascht auf. „Fälle wie mich?“  
„Verwundete Agenten, die in normalen Krankenhäusern nicht versorgt werden können. In Ihrem Fall Agenten mit speziellen Bedürfnissen.“  
„Spezielle…Bedürfnisse?“, hakte Crawford langsam nach. Er konnte sich denken, worauf das hinauslaufen würde, doch er wollte es aus ihrem Mund hören, wie eine Organisation wie Kritiker jemanden wie ihn sah.  
„Sie als PSI sind kein normaler Mensch, haben daher auch andere Bedürfnisse.“  
„Kein normaler Mensch…“, echote er erneut und schmunzelte dunkel. Es war schon lange her, dass ein Mensch ohne Gabe es gewagt hatte, ihn so zu nennen. Das änderte aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie Recht hatte, auch wenn sie es ungelenk ausdrückte. Sein Gehirn reagierte anders, arbeitete anders, hatte andere Anforderungen an Medikamente, Ernährung, Schlaf oder körperlicher Gesundheit. Schuldig und Nagi waren da noch ganz anderen Anforderungen unterworfen. Keine normalen Menschen also. Wenn man so wollte.   
„Entschuldigen Sie, Crawford-san, ich wollte Sie nicht beleidigen“, riss ihn ihre nunmehr wieder ängstliche Stimme aus seinen Gedanken und er schüttelte automatisch den Kopf.   
„Keine Sorge, Sie haben durchaus Recht, das ach so große Orakel schwebt über uns allen“, ätzte es verächtlich hinter ihm und Crawford fuhr zusammen. 

Die Stimme kannte er. Den Ton kannte er und es war unbändige Erleichterung, die ihn durchfloss.   
„Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, würde ich mich erst um die Wunden des Patienten kümmern, Schuldig-san“, hörte er über das Rauschen in seinen Ohren hinweg die Bitte der Schwester, ihrem Gespräch zumindest noch so lange beiwohnen zu dürfen, bis sie ihre Arbeit beendet hatte. Dass Kritiker es Schuldig genehmigten, dass er sich frei bewegte, ließ Hoffnung in ihm aufkeimen.  
„Was sollte ich dagegen haben, unser Orakel mit so einer bemühten Frau zu teilen? Sicherlich hat er auch nichts dagegen, er ist das gewohnt. Also das geteilt werden.“

Die Erleichterung, die Crawford gerade eben noch empfunden hatte, verflog in Sekundenbruchteilen. Natürlich wusste er sofort, worauf der Telepath sich bezog, und es drang wie nichts durch seine sowieso schon am Boden liegenden Schutzwälle. Nichts konnte er Schuldig und seinen verächtlichen Worten entgegensetzen, so wartete er schweigend, bis Sasaki fertig war und ihn zwang, sich wieder ins Bett zu legen. Er wollte nicht, doch sie ließ ihm keine Wahl und Schuldig betrachtete sich das Ganze mit einem spöttischen, diabolischen Lächeln.   
„Ich bringe Ihnen nachher etwas zu essen und die Zitronenlimonade, Crawford-san“, verabschiedete sie sich mit einem nervösen Blick auf Schuldig und ließ ihn mit dem Mann alleine, der ihn nun mit einer Verachtung musterte, die Crawford schwer ertragen konnte. 

Wie der Jäger, der seine Beute im Visier hatte, umkreiste Schuldig das Bett und ließ sich auf den Sessel ihm gegenüber nieder.  
„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Schuldig sanft und Crawford wusste im ersten Moment nichts damit anzufangen, wo dieser Ton doch so sehr im Gegensatz zu dem stand, was der Telepath vorher gesagt hatte. Sein Instinkt warnte ihn vor dieser Frage. Der Hoffnung in ihm, dass alles besser werden würde, war das egal.   
„Schlecht“, erwiderte er wahrheitsgetreu, denn seine Lügen und Halbwahrheiten waren es erst gewesen, die sie alle hierhin getrieben hatten. Das durfte nicht noch einmal geschehen, als änderte er es, auch wenn es für ihn das Zugeständnis von Schwäche bedeutete.   
~Gut.~  
Irritiert sah Crawford in die blauen Augen, die ihn durchdringend maßen. ~Gut?~, echote er und Schuldig nickte.   
~Du hast es verdient. Alles davon.~

Einen Moment lang glaubte Crawford, nicht richtig zu hören. Dann hoffte er, sich verhört zu haben. Doch nichts von beidem traf zu. Schuldig drang mit seinen Worten zum zweiten Mal tief in sein Inneres und riss das, was sich verzweifelt um Stärke bemühte, mühelos entzwei. Er öffnete sich und Schuldig nutzte seine Verwundbarkeit. Crawford schloss die Augen und versuchte, die Worte samt dazugehörigem Telepathen auszublenden, doch Schuldig ließ ihn nicht.   
Die Hand in seinen Haaren forderte seine unabdingbare Aufmerksamkeit ein und er öffnete die Augen. Grob wurde sein Kopf nach hinten gezogen und er zischte schmerzerfüllt.   
~Lass los~, presste er gedanklich hervor, doch lediglich ein teuflisches Lächeln antwortete ihm.   
~Das hier ist alles dein Verdienst, Orakel. Du bist schuld, dass du hier liegst. Du bist schuld, dass Nagi drei Türen weiter soweit im Beinahekoma liegt, dass ich sein Bewusstsein nicht mehr spüren kann, zugedröhnt von Medikamenten, die sein Leben retten sollen. Du bist schuld, dass Lasgo euch eingecasht und gefoltert hat. Du bist schuld, dass diese Stümper hier wahrscheinlich keine Zeit verlieren werden um Schwarz zu zerschlagen, wenn sie die Gelegenheit dazu haben.~ 

Schuldig zischte angewidert und ließ Crawford los. 

~Sollten wir hier rauskommen, wirst du nach Österreich fliegen und dich dafür verantworten. Du wirst verdammt nochmal die Verantwortung für alles übernehmen und dich dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen lassen, haben wir uns verstanden? Schwarz wird deinetwegen nicht in den inaktiven Status versetzt oder neutralisiert!~   
Crawford lauschte den zornerfüllten, auf ihn einprasselnden Vorwürfen und schulte sich mit aller Gewalt auf Emotionslosigkeit und Indifferenz, auch wenn er am Liebsten geschrien hätte, auch wenn er Schuldig am Liebsten die Faust ins Gesicht getrieben hätte. Mit eiserner Beherrschung hielt er die in ihm schwelenden Emotionen zurück und hielt den zornigen, blauen Augen stand. 

~Du verkennst deinen Status, Mastermind. Das Team führe immer noch ich. Ich entscheide über die zu treffenden Maßnahmen~, erwiderte er über den Schmerz hinaus mit einer Ruhe, die ihn selbst über alle Maßen erstaunte.  
~Du hast das Team in den Zusammenbruch, den Abgrund, in Folter und Missbrauch geführt, ja, das ist richtig. Du wirst deiner Aufgabe nicht gerecht und damit bist du derjenige, der ersetzt werden muss.~  
Crawford konnte darauf nichts erwidern. Die Worte erstarben in seinem Mund. Lange sah er in die blauen Augen des Telepathen, in das zerschlagene Gesicht, das angebrochene Nasenbein. Seine Schuld…  
 _Es tut mir leid[_ , sagte er stumm, doch die Worte scheiterten an der Grenze seiner gedanklichen Schutzwälle. _Alles tut mir leid_. Kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. 

Schuldig wartete darauf, dass er etwas sagte, das sah er, doch er konnte es nicht über sich bringen. Im Gegenteil. Crawford drehte sich unter dumpfen Schmerzen weg von ihm. Er spürte, wie ein oder zwei Fäden rissen und sich einzelne Blutstropfen kitzelnd seinen Rücken hinunterstahlen. Sasaki würde sicherlich nicht begeistert darüber sein. Er war es schon jetzt nicht, doch er ertrug den Blick des Telepathen nicht mehr, der ihn aufforderte, seine Gedanken laut auszusprechen. Crawford ertrug dessen Gegenwart nicht mehr. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt noch etwas ertrug oder ob er einfach aufgeben sollte. 

Es war alles seine Schuld, nur weil er zu schwach gewesen war.

Die Tür, die ihn nun laut und final zugeknallt wurde, ließ ihn stärker zusammenzucken als jeder der Schläge, die er erhalten hatte in den letzten Tagen.

 

~~**~~

 

Sie saßen in einem der kleinen Separees des Hotels, eine geräumige Nische mit gedimmten Licht und gemütlichen braunkupfernen Sesseln, deren Begrenzung zur nächsten Nische mit beleuchteten Bücher- und Dekorationsschränken arrangiert war. Indirekte Beleuchtung auch in den Schränken sorgte für eine wohlige, gediegene Atmosphäre und im Hintergrund konnte Manx die untergehende Sonne ausmachen, die gerade hinter dem malerischen Berg verschwunden war und die Stadt in ein kühles Dämmerlicht tauchte, das über die aufkommende Hitze des nahenden Sommers hinwegtäuschte, die sich bereits über die Stadt gelegt hatte. Die Lichter der Stadt waren wie unzählige Sterne unter ihnen und der Nebel des Tages legte sich wie ein sanfter Hauch über das geschäftige Tokyo.   
Der Teppich mit kubischen Mustern schluckte die Schritte der anwesenden Personen und somit auch die Schritte der zivilen Kritikeragenten, die zum Schutz von Perser hier stationiert waren. Leichte Klaviermusik untermalte ihr Treffen und es roch geradezu angenehm.

Die Dame des Hauses war kleiner als Manx sie sich vorgestellt hatte, doch das tat ihrer Ausstrahlung keinen Abbruch. Ihre grau-braunen, lockigen Haare zeugten davon, dass sie ihre Vierziger bereits hinter sich gelassen hatte, ihr beschwingter Gang zeugte jedoch von einer dem widerstreitenden, seltsamen Jugendlichkeit. Sie besaß die Art von Würde, die Manx entfernt an eine Lady, eine englische Lady vielleicht, erinnerte. Der Eindruck konnte jedoch durchaus auch durch die Tweedhose in Verbindung mit der braunen, warmen Bluse entstehen, die sie trug, in Kombination mit dem großen, warmen Umhängeschal, der durch eine einzelne, große Brosche gehalten wurde. Ihr Adjutant überragte sie um anderthalb Köpfe, ein schweigender, aufmerksamer Begleiter mit rundlichem Gesicht und grober Statur. Der Dritte im Bunde jedoch überraschte Manx. Berserker stand hinter dem Hünen und wirkte geradezu zierlich im Vergleich. Doch das täuschte, das wusste die rothaarige Kritikeragentin aus eigener Erfahrung. Was machte der irre Schwarz hier?  
Perser, der bereits gesessen hatte, erhob sich nun und reichte der Dame des Hauses nach westlicher Tradition die Hand. Als sie einschlug, geleitete er sie zu ihrem Platz und ließ sich ihr gegenüber nieder, schlug nonchalant die Beine übereinander. Auch der Rest ihrer kleinen Zusammenkunft in gebührender Entfernung und doch nahe genug um einzugreifen Platz.

„Vielen Dank, dass Sie meinem Vorschlag gefolgt sind und für das Treffen offen waren“, neigte die Dame des Hauses den Kopf, ihre Stimme überraschend warm und mit ihrer Weichheit lockend, von der Manx ahnte, wenn nicht wusste, dass sie unter Garantie eine Falle war und dass hinter dieser Sanftheit nichts anderes als der Tod lauerte.   
„Natürlich, sehr gerne. Es gab keinen Grund, Ihren Vorschlag abzulehnen“, hielt Shuichi dagegen und bestellte einen Rum, 30 Jahre gereift, so wie er es immer tat. Die Dame des Hauses erbat einen Whiskey, während die anderen drei sich mit Wasser zufrieden gaben.   
Wenn ein Kampf ausgefochten wurde, dann sicherlich nicht durch die Führungsebene.

„Ich hoffe, die Reise hierhin war angenehm?“, fragte Perser, während sie einen Moment lang auf ihre Getränke warteten. „Die Flugdauer von Österreich aus hierher ist nun wirklich nicht die Kürzeste.“ Er lächelte und sie spiegelte seine Geste.   
„Danke der Nachfrage. Die Fluggesellschaft mit der ich geflogen bin, versteht es, den Gästen eine angenehme Reise zu bieten. Dadurch war es erträglich, wenn auch ein wenig lang, angesichts der Dringlichkeit meines Besuches. Dennoch freue ich mich, Ihr wunderschönes Land wieder einmal bereisen zu dürfen. Und dazu noch in so vergnüglicher Gesellschaft.“ Sie deutete auf Farfarello und Manx kroch ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken. 

Perser schmunzelte. „Aber wir sind sicherlich nicht hier um Nettigkeiten auszutauschen, nicht wahr?“, kam er nach dem Erhalt ihrer Getränke zum Punkt und die Dame des Hauses lächelte ihr abwesendes, feines Lächeln, das die Falten um ihren Mund tanzen ließ.   
„Ich bewundere Ihren scharfen Verstand und Ihre rasche Auffassungsgabe“, lobte sie mit sanftem Spott und nahm einen Schluck Whiskey. Perser nickte lediglich, doch hinter seinen Augen lauerte bereits die Geschäftsmäßigkeit, die ihn so passend machte als Anführer von Kritiker. Manx seufzte innerlich und ließ ihren Blick über die beiden Begleiter der Dame schweifen. Farfarello schien von all dem hier wenig interessiert zu sein, so wie er regungslos aus dem Fenster starrte und der Hüne, der geschäftig auf seinem Pad arbeitete. 

„Sie haben etwas, das meinen Auftraggebern gehört und meine Auftraggeber haben mich darum gebeten, mit Ihnen einen Handel abzuschließen, was sie zur Rückgabe eben jenen bewegt.“  
Shuichi runzelte die Stirn und bedeutete ihr fortzufahren, auch wenn sich Manx denken konnte, auf was oder vielmehr auf wen sich die ältere Frau bezog. Die Männer, die gerade auf ihrer Krankenstation medizinisch versorgt wurden. Schwarz.   
Als hätten sie nicht schon genug Probleme. 

Ihr Lächeln verschwand. „Vor nicht ganz zwei Tagen wurde durch die Wetterbehörde Ihres Landes eine außergewöhnliche seismische Aktivität in einer Präfektur in der Nähe dieser bezaubernden Stadt festgestellt. Das zuständige Team reagierte auf unsere Nachfrage nicht, so haben wir anderweitig Kontakt aufgenommen und festgestellt, dass es anscheinend zur Bergung von drei Individuen aus den Ruinen des unmittelbaren Erdbebengebietes gekommen ist. Alle drei Individuen konnten lebend geborgen werden und wurden nach Shinjuku gebracht um dort von Ärzten und Schwestern Ihrer Firma behandelt zu werden.“

„Sie sind gut informiert für jemanden, der aus Europa zu uns gereist ist“, merkte Perser ruhig an und die Dame des Hauses nickte langsam.   
„Lassen Sie es uns Zufall nennen. Wir verfolgen mit Interesse die Tätigkeiten unserer Außendienstmitarbeiter und das war ein zu großes Zeichen, als dass wir es ignorieren konnten. Was nicht heißt, dass wir über die vorherigen Geschehnisse informiert waren, die zu dieser Tragödie und unserem Zusammentreffen geführt haben.“ Leichtes Missfallen tanzte in ihren Augen und ein unangenehmes Gefühl bereitete sich in Manx aus. Die Gespräche in den anderen Separees verstummten für einen Moment abrupt und absolute Stille trat ein. Niemand bewegte sich, niemand sprach, außer sie in ihrem Separee.   
Dann löste sich der Bann und die Dame des Hauses fand zu ihrem Lächeln zurück. 

„Geschehen ist geschehen und mit Ihrem Außendienstmitarbeiter sind auch zwei der unseren in Ihrer Einrichtung. Der Dritte im Bunde befindet sich gerade ebenso dort und kümmert sich um den Jungen“, wurde sie konkret und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Whiskey. „Nun ist es so, dass diese Außendienstmitarbeiter meinen Auftraggebern unterstehen und eine weitere Unterbringung in ihrer Fakultät – insbesondere gegen ihren, aber primär auch gegen unseren Willen – nicht von unserem Interesse ist.“  
„Sie sind nicht gegen ihren Willen bei uns. Zudem genießen sie eine ausgezeichnete medizinische Versorgung abseits der öffentlichen Kliniken, die auf die speziellen Bedürfnisse Ihrer Mitarbeiter nicht vorbereitet sind“, erwiderte Perser nun seinerseits ohne die bisherige Höflichkeit. Kälte hatte Einzug gehalten in seine Stimme. „Sie verstehen aber dennoch sicher, dass uns Kosten bei der Rettung entstanden sind, die beglichen werden müssen. Das gemeinsame Problem dabei noch gar nicht betrachtet.“

Eine lange Zeit arbeitete es hinter der mit Sommersprossen bedeckten Stirn und die Dame des Hauses schien die Worte Persers sorgsam abzuwägen. Dann huschte ein amüsierter Schatten über ihr Gesicht. „Welche Art von Ausgleich schwebt Ihnen vor?“, fragte sie und legte leicht den Kopf schief.   
„Welche Art von Ausgleich halten Sie denn für angemessen?“, hielt Perser dagegen und brachte sie damit zu einem amüsierten, dunklen Lachen. Doch sie ging auf sein Spiel ein.   
„Lassen Sie mich überlegen“, verzog sie schließlich ihre Lippen zu einem kalkulierenden Strich. „Als es zu dem Kollaps kommt, schicken Sie die üblichen Teams, ich nehme an zwei Bergungsteams und zwei Sicherungsteams, Sie informieren die örtlichen Behörden, ziehen Ihr medizinisches Personal hinzu und bringen die Geborgenen schließlich in Ihre medizinische Einrichtung. Habe ich das so richtig wiedergegeben?“

Perser nickte kurz angebunden und sie hob die Hand. „Moment, ich habe noch eine Sache vergessen. Die Zusammenarbeit von Dreivierteln Ihrer besten Einheit mit unseren Außendienstmitarbeitern, im Speziellen aus dem deutschen Sektor.“  
„Das war nicht durch mich autorisiert“, knirschte Perser mit den Zähnen und die Dame des Hauses lächelte charmant.  
„Dennoch sind es Personalkosten, die Ihnen dadurch entstanden sind und die Ihnen abgegolten werden müssen. Ebenso wie die vergangenen und noch kommenden Heilungskosten für Ihren Außendienstmitarbeiter, der von den unseren entführt und verhört wurde.“  
Er erwiderte nichts und sie starrte für eine Weile abwesend in ihren Whiskey, den sie sacht in ihrem Glas hin und her schwenkte. Sie schien innerlich mit sich zu ringen und auf ihr anhaltendes Schweigen sah ihr Adjutant hoch, sah ihr ernst in die Augen. Für einen kurzen Moment runzelte er die Stirn und nickte dann, während sie unmerklich mit den Schultern zuckte.   
„Ich schlage Ihnen die Dienste unserer hier stationierten Außendienstmitarbeiter in Höhe der Ihnen entstandenen Kosten vor“, neigte sie schlussendlich den Kopf und sah ihm herausfordernd in die Augen.   
Manx wusste, dass hinter der sorgsam ruhig gehalten Fassade Persers deutliche Überraschung schwelte. „Zusätzlich zur Behebung des gemeinsamen Problems, versteht sich“, setzte sie nach und nickte.

Perser hob die Augenbrauen, dann gestattete er sich ein kurzes Lachen. „Berichtigen Sie mich, wenn ich falsch liege, aber grundsätzlich stehen wir auf verschiedenen Seiten. Wir stehen für etwas Anderes ein als Ihre Auftraggeber.“  
„Wenn es gegen einen gemeinsamen Feind geht, kann man sich keinen zwei Fronten Krieg leisten“, verstand sie ihn mit Absicht falsch und Perser runzelte missbilligend die Stirn.  
„Ich spreche nicht nur von unserem gemeinsamen Feind. Wie kann ich derart…vorbelastete Außendienstmitarbeiter, wie es die Ihren sind, in meine Dienste nehmen?“  
„Wenn es um die Sicherheit Ihres Landes geht, so wundert es mich, dass Sie nicht zu jedem Mittel greifen, das sich Ihnen bietet.“  
„Dann wäre ich nicht besser als Ihr momentanes Protegé, das Ambitionen hegt, die Macht in Japan zu ergreifen.“

Sie ließ ein leises, wohlklingelndes Lachen ertönen, das nicht halb so ernst gemeint war, wie es im ersten Moment schien. Die unergründlichen, grauen Augen hielten noch etwas Anderes, etwas Dunkleres, das nun hervortrat.   
„Interessant, wie sehr sich gleiche Gene doch unterscheiden können in ihrem Streben, das Land in eine neue Zukunft zu führen“, merkte sie an und Manx war erstaunt, wie viel die andere Frau eigentlich wusste. Von ihnen allen vermutlich. Sie hob die Augenbraue in Richtung Farfarello, der sie ruhig fixierte und an seinem Wasser nippte. Dass sie eine PSI war, stand außer Frage, doch wo Manx eine eher gewalttätige Gabe für die oberste Exekutorin von Rosenkreuz vermutet hatte, so gewann sie nach und nach den Eindruck, dass es etwas Subtileres sein musste. Telepathie vielleicht?  
„Es gibt nur eine richtige Seite. Das ist die unsere. Die Seele meines Bruders ist verdorben bis auf den Grund, abgrundtief verrottet mit dem Samen der Korruption und Niedertracht.“  
„Was, wenn ich Ihnen sagen würde, dass ich dem vorbehaltlos zustimme?“  
„Dann würde das immer noch nicht bedeuten, dass Sie auf meiner Seite stünden.“  
Sie schnaubte verächtlich.  
„Was, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass meine Auftraggeber die Machenschaften des Mannes, den Sie Bruder nennen, mit kritischem Blick betrachten?“

Manx verschluckte sich an ihrem Wasser, das sie unvorsichtiger Weise just in diesem Moment getrunken hatte. Was die Dame des Hauses implizierte, war nichts anderes als das Abwenden von Takatori hin zu…ja was? Zu ihnen? War das eine Falle, in die sie tappen sollten? Schwarz sollte zugunsten von Kritiker tätig werden um was? Takatori aus dem Weg zu räumen?   
Nach Jahren des Kampfes zwischen Perser und seinem Bruder sollte das also die Lösung sein, auf einem Silbertablett präsentiert. Einfach so, als hätte es nie einen kräftezehrenden Kampf zwischen der guten und der bösen Seite gegeben. 

„Warum sollten Sie das tun?“  
„Menschliche Gier ist etwas Wunderbares, aber gleichzeitig auch so Gefährliches. Menschliche Gier öffnet Tore, die sonst verschlossen bleiben würden, sie schafft Verbindungen, die für die Zukunft immanent wichtig sind. Auf der anderen Seite jedoch verdirbt menschliche Gier und pervertiert schließlich den Nutzen einer Person. Sie führt zu Chaos und Zerstörung, zu unerwünschter Instabilität.“  
„Warum Instabilität gleich durch eine entsprechende Person hervorrufen, wenn man sich von Anfang an für die richtige Seite entscheiden könnte?“  
Ein schmallippiges Lächeln huschte erneut über das glatte Gesicht der Exekutorin. „Das obliegt nicht Ihnen zu entscheiden. Auch nicht mir. Aber es kommt letzten Endes doch nur auf das Ergebnis an, nicht wahr?“

Perser schwieg und ließ sich das Gesagte anscheinend durch den Kopf gehen. Währenddessen trank sie entspannt und ruhig ihr Glas leer und schlug die Beine über. „Zwei Söhne wurden aus den Trümmern des Anwesens geborgen, Shuichi“, begann sie vertraulich. „Und zwei mögliche Zukunftsvisionen mit eben jenen haben die Hellseher von Rosenkreuz für Sie gesehen. Sie können so weitermachen wie bisher. Es wird zu einer Konfrontation zwischen Ihnen und Ihrem Bruder kommen, der Sie erliegen werden. Ihr Sohn wird Ihr Erbe fortführen und dabei alles hinter sich lassen, was ihn jemals glücklich gemacht hat. Ihre beste Einheit wird zerbrechen und in ihre Einzelteile zerfallen, jedes Mitglied wird seiner Wege gehen, keines von ihnen wird glücklich werden. Abyssinian wird sterben, abgestochen durch ein Kind in einer Großstadt außerhalb Japans, Balinese wird sein Gedächtnis verlieren und sich nie wieder an das erinnern, was er kann und getan hat und Siberian wird im Gefängnis verrotten. Oder aber Sie beschreiten neue Wege. Die Konfrontation mit Ihrem Bruder wird es nicht geben. Sie werden weiterhin für Gerechtigkeit und Recht sorgen, Ihre beste Einheit wird weiterhin Ihr schlagender Arm sein und schlussendlich wird es Ihnen gelingen, Japan in eine stabile Zukunft zu führen. Welche Zukunft wählen Sie, Shuichi, für sich und Ihr Land?“

Blass und geschockt lauschte Manx den Worten der Exekutorin. Was, wenn all das eine Lüge war? Was, wenn all das vorgetäuscht war, eine Intrige, falsche Worte? Schließlich gehörte sie zu Rosenkreuz, schließlich wollte Rosenkreuz die Welt beherrschen. Was also, wenn das eine Falle war? Alleine das Wissen um Persers Verbindung zu Omi zeigte doch, wie gefährlich die Frau war, mit der sich Perser gerade unterhielt. Zwei Söhne, zwei Zukünfte.   
„Der Schlüssel zur zweiten Zukunft sind beide Söhne, nicht wahr?“, erwiderte Perser schließlich und sein Gegenüber nickte. 

„Schwarz ist der Schlüssel zu Weiß‘ Wohlergehen und zu einer stabilen Zukunft“, holte eine raue Stimme sie aus ihrem Gespräch und sie alle starrten den amüsierten Iren an, der nun in sich versunken kicherte, als hätte er einen besonderen Scherz gemacht. Manx hingegen war sich nicht sicher, ob der Scherz besonders war, ihr war übel von der Bedeutung des Ganzen. Vorsichtig ließ sie ihren Blick zu dem Leiter von Kritiker gleiten, der den verrückten Schwarz ausdruckslos maß.

„Ich möchte Bedenkzeit“, äußerte Perser schlussendlich und setzte sein Glas auf den Tisch. Die Dame des Hauses nickte bedächtig.   
„Ich werde morgen früh unseren Außendienstmitarbeitern einen Besuch abstatten. Darf ich annehmen, dass Sie daraufhin bald eine Entscheidung getroffen haben werden, Shuichi?“  
„Das dürfen Sie, Siobhan“, stimmte er zu und zum ersten Mal flackerte die Selbstbeherrschung in ihren Augen zugunsten von etwas Anderem auf. Was genau es war, das konnte Manx nicht sagen und der Ausdruck erlosch, bevor sie einen weiteren Moment Zeit hatte um ihn zu analysieren, als Perser sich erhob und ihr die Hand reichte.   
Die Dame des Hauses erhob sich ebenso und schlug ein.   
„Ich veranlasse die Sicherheitsfreigaben und stelle Ihnen eine Eskorte zur Verfügung, damit Sie und Ihr Assistent sicher dorthin geleitet werden.“ Eskorte, Bewacher, wie man es auch nennen mochte, grimmte Manx in Gedanken. Ihr Blick ruhte auf Perser, der anscheinend sehr wohl wusste, wen er hier vor sich hatte. Der mit keinem Wort erwähnt hatte, dass er mit der Dame des Hauses bereits beim Vornamen war.   
„Ich bedanke mich vielmals für Ihre Sorge. Ich freue mich auf Ihre Entscheidung in der Folge des morgigen Tages.“

Sie nickte Manx zu und die rothaarige Kritikeragentin spürte für einen Moment lang das Prickeln einer gewaltigen Kraft wie tausend Ameisen, die unter ihre Schädeldecke krochen. Ein kurzes Zucken um die Mundwinkel verabschiedete sie, die gedanklichen Worte der Exekutorin waren jedoch um Längen einprägsamer.   
~Die Arielle des deamhan also~, geisterte es durch ihre Gedanken und Manx blinzelte überrascht. Dann hatte sich die Dame des Hauses auch schon weggedreht und verließ mit ihren Begleitern das Separee. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _Wird fortgesetzt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoh... :D


	25. Sechs Wochen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: bis auf die Idee gehört alles nicht mir. Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Fanarbeit ohne Gewinnabsicht. 
> 
> Tjaaa. Manche Geheimpläne halten eben nur solange, bis es jemanden gibt, der sie verrät.

Dass Schuldig der ihn behandelnden Schwester nicht den Kopf abgerissen hatte für ihre Grobheit war einzig und allein seiner Konzentration auf den Jüngsten ihres Teams zu verdanken, die er aufrecht erhalten musste, damit dieser sie nicht unwillentlich alle unter sich begrub, solange er noch bewusstlos war.  
Die zierliche Japanerin, die sich um ihn und ihr Küken kümmerte, seitdem sie hier waren, als robust zu beschreiben, traf die Sache zwar nicht ganz, aber war unter den gegebenen Umständen die beste Beschreibung für die Frau, dessen Gedanken nichts Anderes als höfliche Ablehnung für ihn enthielten.  
Selbst sein allzu subtiler Vorschlag, dass sie seine stümperhaften medizinischen Kenntnisse an jemand anderem – vorzugsweise an den eigenen Leuten – ausprobierte, war rigoros abgelehnt worden und Schuldig sah in ihren Gedanken auch warum.  
Er war zu versorgen, so wie ihr nutzloser Anführer auch. Schulter, Nase, sonstige Verletzungen, die er nicht hatte und die dazu geführt hatten, dass sie ihm wirklich gute Schmerzmittel gegeben hatten, die seine Telepathie nicht außer Kraft setzten… das musste man den Stümpern hier lassen. 

Schuldig grollte. 

Trotz allem war ihm langweilig. Er kannte jeden Mitarbeiter dieses Komplexes mittlerweile bei Vorlieben, Sehnsüchten, dunklen Gelüsten. Er kannte die Strukturen der anwesenden Kritikermitarbeiter, der Ärzte, des Verwaltungspersonals, der tatsächlichen Firma, die nicht nur schöner schnöder Schein war. Nichts Besonderes war dabei, niemand, der langfristig sein Interesse fesseln konnte. Von Weiß, insbesondere von Tsukiyono, die sie sich ebenso auf dieser Etage befanden, hielt er Abstand. So sehr es ihm auch in den Fingern juckte, dem gegnerischen Team das Leben schwer zu machen, so sehr war ihm auch bewusst, dass es zu unnötigen Komplikationen führen würde, die er nicht gebrauchen konnte, während sie hier waren und zusehen konnten, dass sie aus dieser vertrackten Situation wieder herauskamen, in die ihr verfluchter Anführer sie mit seinen Worten und Taten hineinmanövriert hatte. Wenn Nagi endlich außerhalb der Reichweite der gierigen Kritikerfinger sein würde. Wenn Crawford…

Schuldig würgte sich gedanklich ab. Er wünschte Crawford die Pest an den Hals. Er wünschte ihm, dass er für seine Taten zur Verantwortung gezogen wurde und dem Tribunal für sein Fehlverhalten Rede und Antwort stand. Fehlverhalten. Dass er nicht lachte. Das war schon kein Fehlverhalten mehr. Dass Lasgo ihren Anführer traumatisiert hatte – geschenkt. Wer wäre Schuldig gewesen, das Verhalten des Orakels direkt nach seiner Rückkehr zu verurteilen? Dass der ältere Mann sich einer Untersuchung durch ihre Organisation entzog – ebenfalls geschenkt und er hatte kein Problem damit gehabt, das zu decken.  
Aber Fujimiya in ihrem Haus war kritisch. Lasgo, der erneut die Überhand gewann, noch sehr viel kritischer. Dass der Drogenhändler sich an Nagi vergriff nur um sein Boytoy zu bekommen, war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit und etwas, das Schuldig Crawford niemals verzeihen würde. 

Schuldigs Blick fiel auf Nagi, der totenbleich und dürr in dem viel zu großen Bett lag, die Augen geschlossen, die Atmung ruhig und eben. Die Verletzungen des Jungen verheilten wie gewohnt schnell, gerade so, als wäre sich die Telekinese bewusst, dass sie ihren Träger heilen musste um fortzubestehen. Daher war es auch nicht der Körper des Jungen, der Schuldig Sorgen bereitete. Er wartete immer noch auf die Laborergebnisse der unfähigen Ärzte, die ihm sagten, was für Drogen genau dem Telekineten verabreicht worden waren um ihn gefügig zu machen. Um ihn gegen seinen Ziehvater aufzubringen. 

Einen Ziehvater, der ihn geschlagen und mit seinen Worten derart missbraucht hatte, dass der Junge geflohen war von seinem Zuhause. 

Erneut grollend würgte Schuldig den Gedanken ab. Natürlich drang kein Wort der Entschuldigung über die Lippen seines hochwohlgeborenen Anführers. Natürlich war es weit unter Crawford, sich für seine Fehler zu entschuldigen. Hellseher machten nichts falsch. Hellseher entschuldigten sich nicht. Crawford schon gar nicht. Das hatte das Prinzchen nicht nötig. 

Ein sachter Zug an seiner Telepathie ließ Schuldig zusammenzucken. Es war aus Nagis Richtung gekommen, von dem Anker, den er in den Geist des Kleinen gelegt hatte um alarmiert zu werden, falls dieser Anzeichen von bewusstem Denken zeigen würde. Und siehe da.  
~Nagi?~, sandte er aus, stupste den Jungen seicht mental an.  
~Schuldig…~, geisterte es ihm entgegen, beinahe unhörbar und Schuldig seufzte erleichtert auf.  
~Kleiner, ich bin hier~, sandte er beruhigende Impulse in Richtung des Telekineten aus und begab sich in dessen unterbewusste Gedankenwelt, die dunkel und reißend um sie herumtobte.  
~Hilf mir, bitte. Schuldig, hilf mir. Bitte bitte hilf mir~, drangen leise Gedanken zu ihm und die Szenerie war durchsetzt von Eindrücken aus einem beißend hellen Keller, von einem Arzt und Spritzen, die ihn wieder und wieder stachen, damit er alles vergaß, seinen Namen, seine Herkunft um ausschließlich in seiner Wut gefangen war. Schuldig zischte vor Wut, als er sah, was diese Arschlöcher ihrem Jüngsten angetan hatten mit ihren Drogen und der Isolation in dem Keller, aus dem er nur geholt worden war um Crawford zu foltern.

Schuldig schob seine Wut in den hinterletzten Winkel seiner Seele, auf dass sie sich nicht in seinen Gedanken bemerkbar machte. Er brauchte Ruhe für den verängstigten Geist vor sich und wenn er schon in der Lage gewesen war, diese auf den Takatorispross zu projizieren, dann sollte er Nagi diesen Dienst auch erweisen können.  
~Ich helfe dir, Kleiner, keine Sorge. Du bist in Sicherheit, wir haben dich da rausgeholt. Du bist in Sicherheit.~ Als Antwort wurde er in Erinnerungen gezogen, die ihn beinahe würgen ließen. Blut, Schmerz, Gewalt, überschwemmend negative Emotionen, die zu Taten kanalisiert wurden, die Nagi nicht aufhalten konnte. Taten, die seinen Ziehvater folterten.  
~Hilf mir, lass es nicht zu, dass ich ihm weiter wehtue, bitte. Hilf mir, hilf ihm, er darf nicht sterben…ich…bitte…~, verlor sich das Flehen des Jungen in seinen Gedanken und Schuldig atmete tief ein.  
Langsam ließ er Ruhe und bewusste Erinnerungen in Nagi hineinfließen und teilte seine Eindrücke mit dem Telekineten. Nicht zu hastig und nicht zu offensiv, um keinen bleibenden Schaden zu hinterlassen. Er wusste aber auch, dass er nicht aufgeben und vor allen Dingen nicht nachgeben durfte, egal, wie die Reaktion nun ausfiel. 

Nagi war auf seine Unterstützung angewiesen. Wenn der Junge sich in seiner Angst und Panik verrannte, würde das keiner in diesem Gebäude überleben, einschließlich ihm selbst und Crawford. Das wäre in all der Scheiße, in der sie gerade halstief steckten, die Krönung.  
Schuldig zeigte Nagi einen Eindruck, wie Crawford in dem Bett lag, verwundet zwar, aber am Leben. Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, die nicht die Seine war.  
~Ich habe ihn nicht umgebracht.~  
~Nein, Kleiner, das hast du nicht.~  
~Aber ich habe ihm wehgetan.~  
Schuldig schickte eine Welle der stetigen Beruhigung, anstelle Nagi direkt auf seine Gedanken zu antworten. Dass Crawford das durchaus verdient hatte, verschwieg er ebenso sehr wie seine Wut auf den Amerikaner.  
~Ihm geht es jetzt wieder gut, zumindest ist er auf dem Weg der Besserung. Lass das jetzt gerade nicht deine Sorge sein, Kleiner. Du musst erst einmal wieder gesund werden, ist das klar?~  
Seine Worte waren nicht als Drohung gemeint, dennoch verschreckten sie den Telekineten und Schuldig kämpfte für lange Augenblicke gegen die Flut an Emotionen und Erinnerungen, die grausamer nicht sein konnten. Mit aller Macht stemmte er sich dagegen und drang schließlich durch eine winzige Lücke zu ihrem Taktiker vor.  
~Ganz ruhig~, umsorgte er ihren Jüngsten. ~Ich bin da. Dir kann nichts mehr passieren.~  
~Wo bin ich, Schuldig?~  
~Momentan in deinem Verstand. Sie müssen noch herausfinden, welche Drogen sie dir verabreicht haben. Währenddessen hoffen sie, dass sie die Drogen mit den üblichen Methoden aus deinem Körper spülen können.~

Ein Zittern ging durch die Gedanken. ~Und wo ist mein Körper? Wo bist du?~  
Schuldig zeigte Nagi Erinnerungen an das Krankenzimmer, das Bett, er jubelte dem Jungen auch Erinnerungen seines unversehrten Selbst unter, damit der Kleine glauben konnte, dass alles in Ordnung war und nicht wegen der Schlinge, in der sein Arm steckte und dem Stützpflaster auf seiner Nase in Panik geriet.  
~Wir sind in Sicherheit. Die großen strahlenden Ritter von Kritiker passen auf uns auf und versorgen uns medizinisch.~  
Furcht wallte wieder empor. ~Kritiker?~  
Ein Bild von Tsukiyono flammte auf, wie er neben Nagi stand und Zorn war es, der um Schuldig herum brandete wie Wellen am Strand.  
~Er ist unversehrt geblieben~, zischte eben jener und griff nun auch Schuldig an, als er blind und wütend um sich schlug. Fluchend versuchte sich der Telepath zu schützen und stemmte sich gegen die scharfen Spitzen voller Wut.  
~Er hat dich gerettet~, schickte Schuldig bewusst sanft durch den Zorn, wissend, dass er ihn dadurch besser erreichen würde. Und siehe da. Fragend hielt Nagi inne. Schuldig seufzte erleichtert. Das Letzte, was er brauchte, war, dass der Junge aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit heraus der Wut auf den jungen Weiß freien Lauf ließ. 

~Er hat dich gerettet, indem er mich kontaktiert hat, Kleiner. Er hat dich und Crawford zusammengebracht, als das Haus eingestürzt ist, damit ihr alle überleben könnt. Und er war ebenso ein Gefangener wie ihr beide auch.~  
Es war das, was er Nagi in seinem momentanen Zustand sagen konnte. Mehr würde der Junge nicht vertragen. Alles Andere müsste bis später warten.  
~Vertrau mir, Nagi. Er hat geholfen~, bekräftigte der Telepath ein weiteres Mal und fühlte genau das. Unbändiges Vertrauen in ihn und seine Worte.  
~Gut so. Und nun machen wir uns an die Arbeit, dass du deine Augen wieder aufschlägst, was hältst du davon?~  
Ah, doch wohl nicht so viel Vertrauen, wie es schien. Nagi scheute vor ihm zurück. ~Nein. Ich habe Angst.~  
~Und ich bin bei dir. Du musst keine Angst haben. Ich lasse dich nicht im Stich, Nagi. Wir sind Schwarz, weißt du noch? Wir sorgen füreinander. Niemand wird dir jetzt mehr etwas tun, niemand. Gemeinsam sind wir stark, hörst du?~

Ein Bild flammte in Nagis Geist auf und Schuldig wich im ersten Moment zurück vor der Bedeutung dessen. Bis auf die gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten, unternahmen sie wenig etwas gemeinsam, da sie alle viel zu sehr ihren eigenen Lebensraum schätzten. Doch hin und wieder kam es vor, dass sie zu viert wegfuhren und so war es nun der von Crawford vorgeschlagene Kurzurlaub, der omnipräsent in Nagis Gedanken verweilte und die Entspannung, die sie alle dort befallen hatte. Nagis Liebe galt dem Abend auf der Veranda bei Sonnenuntergang und ruhigen Gesprächen. 

Schuldig knirschte derweil mit den Zähnen und seine Fingernägel hinterließen blutige Halbmonde auf seinen Handballen.

 

~~**~~

 

Crawford hatte Recht gehabt. Sasaki war nicht wirklich erbaut darüber gewesen, dass er sich zwei Fäden gerissen hatte. Für eine Japanerin und vor allen Dingen für ihre Angst, die sie immer noch vor ihm zu haben schien, drückte sie ungewöhnlich unwirsch ihr Missfallen aus, versorgte seine blutende Wunde jedoch professionell und schnell, nachdem sie ihm das Frühstück auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, das er nicht anzurühren gedachte. Kaffee konnte er vergessen und der Tee, der auf dem Tablett stand, stank mit der Suppe um die Wette und der frische Reis sah nun wirklich nicht so aus, als könnte er ihn unfallfrei essen. Ganz zu schweigen von dem pochierten Ei.  
Abyssinian war immer noch nicht zurück und so hatte Crawford nichts anderes als die gegenüberliegende Häuserfront, die er anstarren konnte. Der Lärm der sie umgebenden Stadt wurde durch die gut verglasten Fenster geschluckt, still war es dadurch aber nicht. Die Klimaanlage, so gut sie auch sein mochte, war ein stetiges enervierendes Brummen im Hintergrund. Schwere Schritte auf dem Flur deuteten auf einige bewaffnete Sicherheitskräfte hin und Stimmen, die hin und wieder zu ihm geisterten, versicherten ihm, dass er nicht wieder im Keller war, abgeschnitten von allem. 

Die Tür, die sich nun leise öffnete, erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und umständlich drehte er sich um. Schuldig etwa, ein weiteres Mal? Er wusste nicht, ob er dem standhalten konnte. Sasaki, die seine Medikamente überprüfte? Eher unwahrscheinlich. Fujimiya, so hoffte er im Stillen und wurde nicht enttäuscht. Anscheinend hatte der andere Mann geduscht, den zurückgekämmten, nassen Haaren nach zu urteilen. Frische Kleidung trug er ebenfalls und Crawford war kindischerweise eifersüchtig auf die normale Kleidung des Japaners.  
In den Händen balancierte dieser einen…nein…zwei Pappbecher und schloss die Tür hinter sich nun mit dem Fuß. Kaffeeduft schlängelt sich in den Raum hinein und Crawford wagte es zu hoffen.

„Du bist wach“, erhob sich die Stimme des Japaners, während er sich gerade mühevoll in die Höhe schraubte. Ein Fortschritt zum gestrigen Tag, befand er selbst.  
„Wenn man das so nennen mag.“ Sachter Zynismus tränkte Crawfords Worte und stirnrunzelnd musterte der Weiß ihn, gerade so, als hätte er etwas Ungewöhnliches von sich gegeben.  
Sich anscheinend aus eben diesen Gedanken lösend, nickte Fujimiya in Richtung seines Tabletts. „Keinen Hunger?“, fragte er und Crawford folgte seinem Blick. Er schwieg dazu, denn er würde sicherlich nicht mit seinem Aufpasser, nichts Anderes war der rothaarige Mann, über seine Essgewohnheiten diskutieren. Er hatte keinen Hunger, nicht nach seinem Zusammentreffen mit Schuldig. Nicht nach dem Nahrungsentzug der letzten Tage. Nicht hier, in einer Einrichtung von Kritiker, wo er nicht wusste, was sie ihm unter das Essen mischten.

„Kaffee?“

Da war es, das verlockende Wort, gepaart mit dem verlockenden Geruch des schwarzen Gebräus, der sich zu ihm schlängelte und ihn in die Richtung dieser Erlösung sehen ließ. Kaffee war etwas Anderes als Essen.  
„Schwarz?“  
Ein kurzes, beinahe unsichtbares Schmunzeln huschte über die Lippen des Japaners, als dieser ihm den Pappbecher reichen wollte, es sich dann aber anders überlegte.  
„Kannst du ihn halten?“, fragte er anstelle dessen und Crawford grollte.  
„Wird schon.“ Hatte zu. Und wenn Fujimiya es noch einmal wagte, ihm den Kaffee wieder zu entziehen…  
Eben jener hob die Augenbraue. „Ich habe das Ding aus der Kantine hier mitgehen lassen. Wenn du einen Becher versenkst, den ich von meinem Arbeitgeber klaue und an deiner Krankenschwester vorbeischmuggele, wäre das sicherlich das Ende der Kaffeeschmuggelei und des Kaffeeschmugglers, das ist dir klar, oder?“  
Überrascht sah Crawford hoch, als er den Humor hinter den ruhigen Worten entdeckte und feststellte, dass er selbst amüsiert schnaubte. Ein Entgegenkommen, das er nicht verdient hatte für das, was er getan hatte.  
„Ich behalte es im Hinterkopf.“  
Aya drückte ihm den Becher in beide Hände und Crawford stellte mit einiger Genugtuung fest, dass er den Kaffee halten konnte ohne groß zu zittern. Ebenfalls ein Fortschritt zum gestrigen Tag. Langsam nahm Crawford einen vorsichtigen Schluck des heißen Gebräues. Seit fünf Tagen das Erste. Noch nicht einmal gut, aber nahezu himmlisch. Es war Kaffee. Gestohlener, schwarzer, heißer Kaffee.

Aya trank seinen und ließ sich wieder auf den Sessel unweit von ihm nieder. Sein Schwert lehnte vertraulich an ihm und Crawford verlor sich einen Moment lang in der Betrachtung des Katana, das sein Träger so tödlich zu nutzen musste. Fujimiya war gut in dem, was er tat, das musste Crawford ihm zugestehen. Seine Art zu töten war präzise und wohlüberlegt. Er quälte nicht, sondern erledigte den Auftrag kurz und knapp.  
„Gibt es bezüglich Nagi Neuigkeiten?“, löste sich Crawford aus seinen Gedanken, als die Stille zu erdrückend wurde und Aya setzte nachdenklich seinen Kaffeebecher ab.  
„Er ist auf dem Weg der Besserung. Schneller, als es die Ärzte vermutet hätten, regeneriert er sich von den Verletzungen, die er davon getragen hat. Das Problem sind die Drogen, die sie ihm verabreicht haben. Das Labor forscht noch an der Zusammensetzung und bisher können sie nicht mehr tun, als die Substanzen aus seinem Blut zu waschen, bis sie ein eindeutiges Ergebnis haben.“  
„Ist er bei Bewusstsein?“  
Aya schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch nicht, doch sie sind zuversichtlich, dass er übermorgen, vielleicht schon morgen, wieder zu sich kommen wird.“

Crawford nickte langsam und überlegte einen Moment lang. Schlussendlich traf er eine Entscheidung und bohrte seine Augen in die seines Gegenübers. „Wenn er zu sich kommt, ist es wichtig, dass jemand bei ihm ist, der in seine Gedanken greifen und ihn ruhig halten kann. Sollte er desorientiert sein, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass er auch dieses Gebäude auch in Schutt und Asche legt.“  
„Schuldig überwacht ihn mithilfe seiner Telepathie, seitdem wir hier eingetroffen sind.“  
Es war Erleichterung, die Crawfords Anspannung sichtbar von ihm abfallen ließ. Kurz schloss er die Augen und ließ die Emotionen durch sich hindurchwaschen, bevor er sich sicher sein konnte, dass davon nichts mehr in seinen Augen stand. 

„Wie geht es eurem Kleinen?“, fragte er nach einer Weile sorgsam emotionslos und Fujimiya legte den Kopf schief, taxierte ihn schweigend. In seinen Augen stand Wut, mühevoll zurückgehalten durch Ruhe. Es hatte seinen Grund gehabt, warum Tsukiyono während Fujimiyas Aufenthalt nur zu Beginn Thema gewesen war. Der Hass, den es in Fujimiya erzeugt hätte, wieder auf die Folter seines Taktikers gestoßen zu werden, hätte Crawfords Vorhaben erschwert, durch die Ruhe des rothaarigen Weiß seine Visionen zu stärken. Es hätte Fujimiyas Aufenthalt bei ihnen erschwert.  
Er erwartete fast, dass der Japaner ihn für seine Frage schlug, doch der ewig gute Weiß tat nichts dergleichen. Einen Moment lang spielte er mit dem Becher in seinen Händen und richtete dann seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Crawford.

„Den Umständen entsprechend. Er hat nur wenig abbekommen, ist aber soweit unversehrt. Wie er es mir erzählt hat, hat Lasgo ihn nicht so schlecht behandelt wie dich und Naoe. Im Gegenteil. Und Schuldig sagte etwas davon, dass Lasgo mit Crawfords Mutter näher bekannt gewesen ist.“

Lasgo.  
Natürlich erwähnte Fujimiya den Namen des Mannes, der ihn zum zweiten Mal die Hölle auf Erden bereitet hatte. Ebenso natürlich sollte es kein Problem für ihn sein. Ein Name war ein Name und der Mann, der diesen Namen trug, war jetzt nicht hier, doch das tat Crawfords plastischen Erinnerungen an den Älteren keinen Abbruch. Stumm verharrte er, gefangen in den Taten, gegen die er sich nicht hatte wehren können. Ebenso gefangen in den Worten und Schmerzen, die seine Zeit mit dem Mann begleitet und dominiert hatten.  
„Crawford.“

Wieder nur ein Wort, das ihn beeinflusste. Dieses Mal löste es ihn aus seinem Fluch und der Dunkelheit, die ihm die Augenbinde aufgezwungen hatte. Fujimiya, dessen ruhiger Blick ihn daran erinnerte, dass er Fujimiya noch eine Antwort schuldig war. Mühsam schluckte Crawford, noch viel mühsamer zwang er sich zu seinem Schluck bitteren Kaffees, der ihm wie eine Erlösung schien.

„Er hat ihn auch eingesperrt, aber soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, hat er sich nicht an ihm vergangen. Mein Wissen ist jedoch lückenhaft“, gab Crawford schließlich zu. Was die Mutter des Jungen anging, so hatte er das Gespräch zwischen dem älteren Mann und Tsukiyono durchaus mitbekommen, doch er weigerte sich, durch die Erinnerung daran wieder die Dunkelheit heraufzubeschwören.  
„Ihr habt einen Handel abgeschlossen, sagte Schuldig. Du hast Omi darum gebeten, Naoe aus der Gefangenschaft zu befreien.“

Crawford erwiderte nichts. Ja, er hatte Tsukiyono darum gebeten und der Junge hatte ihm trotz allem das Versprechen gegeben, dass er Nagi da herausholte. Sein Blick fokussierte sich intensiv auf den Kaffeebecher, dessen buntes Design so ganz und gar nicht dem entsprach, für das Kritiker stand, doch anscheinend brauchte auch eine national operierende Auftragsmörderorganisation eine Kantine mit bunten Kaffeepappbechern. Crawford schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte die wandernden Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu bringen, die unter dem Einfluss der Schmerzmittel, stetig abdrifteten und ihm seltsame Beobachtungen mitteilten. Sasaki hatte ihm seine Krankenakte gezeigt. Es war nichts Schweres, aber beeinflussend genug, dass es ihn daran hinderte, solche Gedanken zu unterbinden. Das war hinderlich und nicht gerade förderlich für seine Visionen. Ein nützlicher Nebeneffekt für Kritiker, so schätzte er.  
„Crawford?“

Er sah auf, direkt in Abyssinians vorsichtige Augen. „Dem Kleinen wird es wieder gut gehen.“  
Vielleicht sollten die Worte ihn aufmuntern. Vielleicht sollten sie eine Versicherung sein. Trotzdem brachten sie die Erinnerung an Schuldigs Forderung hervor. Österreich. Rosenkreuz. Das Tribunal. Er war schuld daran, dass sein Team in Gefangenschaft geraten und außer Gefecht gesetzt worden war, weil er nicht in der Lage gewesen war zu kompensieren, was ihm angetan worden war. Es war nicht das Team, was in der letzten Zeit an erster Stelle gestanden hatte, sondern er. Das hatte zu seinem vollständigen Versagen als Anführer geführt. Es war pures Glück, dass durch seine Handlungen niemand gestorben war.  
Doch Glück war nicht das, was ihn vor der Neutralisierung bewahren würde. Wenn sie ihm gewogen waren, würden sie einer vollständigen Neutralisierung zustimmen. Wenn er weniger Glück hatte würden sie sich für eine partielle Neutralisierung entscheiden. 

Crawford wusste auch ohne die Kraft seiner Voraussage, dass sie ihn nicht töten würden. Die Präkognition war zu wertvoll, als dass man sie gänzlich auslöschen durfte. Eine Neutralisierung aller Emotionen und aller Erinnerungen würde sich da eher anbieten, damit er Rosenkreuz noch dienen konnte. Dann würde er endlich in der Lage sein, seine Aufgabe zur Zufriedenheit aller zu erfüllen.  
So oder so, Schuldig wollte ihn tot sehen und das war etwas Neues…etwas, dem er momentan nichts, schon gar keine überlegene Ruhe, entgegen zu setzen hatte. Selbst in den Anfängen, als sich Schwarz noch finden musste und Schuldig gegen ihn aufbegehrt hatte, war es nie so weit gekommen. Und nun…  
Crawford schloss die Augen, als ihn eine Welle der Übelkeit überkam.  
Er musste ins Bad…sofort. Er würde sich nicht die Blöße geben, seinen Mageninhalt auf den Zimmerboden und auf dem Bett zu verteilen. Tief einatmend stellte er den Becher ab und schraubte sich unter Schmerzen hoch. Zu langsam ging es, er würde nicht rechtzeitig dort ankommen.

Und wieder waren es Abyssinians Hände, die ihn stützten und hielten. Wieder war es Abyssinian, der verstand, wo er hin wollte und ihn schweigend zum Bad brachte. Wie wenig er doch vor den Fingern, die ihn berührten zurückzuckte. Beinahe konnte er stolz auf sich sein.  
Auf halber Strecke hörte Crawford mehr als dass er sah, dass die Tür seines Zimmers aufging. Blind vor Schwindel sah er hoch und erwartete Sasaski oder Schuldig zum zweiten Mal, die sich natürlich den passenden Moment für einen Besuch ausgesucht hatten.

Mit Farfarello hatte er jedoch nicht gerechnet.

Der Ire maß ihn ausdruckslos und Fujimiyas Laut der Überraschung spiegelte perfekt Crawfords eigene Gedanken wieder. Eben jene Gedanken, die nun zu einem abrupten Halt kamen, als er der Gestalt hinter Farfarello ansichtig wurde, die nun in den Raum hineintrat. Instinktiv krampfte sich seine Hand um den Infusionsständer. Vergessen und verschwunden war die Übelkeit und machte etwas Anderem Platz, das viel schlimmer war. Vergessen war Schuldigs Forderung. Vergessen waren sein Schmerzen.  
Jahrelange Indoktrinierung übernahm. Die Erziehung seiner Lehrer, seiner Professoren, seiner Tutoren übernahm. Gehorsam und Disziplin durch die harte Schule von Rosenkreuz übernahmen.

Wertvolle Sekundenbruchteile verschwendete er um die Exekutorin anzustarren, wie sie in vollem Ornat vor ihm stand. Der rote Mantel war ihr auf den Leib geschneidert und er musste nicht auf ihren rechten Arm sehen um zu wissen, dass sich dort die kupferne Rose um das goldene Kreuz winden würde, in seiner Farbkombination einzigartig für ihre Stellung. Der Stehkragen verdeckte ihren Hals, während ihre sonst so lockigen Haare zu einem strengen Dutt im Nacken hochgesteckt waren. Die ebenfalls kupfernen Lederhandschuhe verdeckten ihre Hände und lagen in angemessener Anspannung übereinander. Die hellrote Schärpe war in perfekter Ordnung über ihrer rechten Schulter drapiert. So wie er es früher oft gesehen und bewundert hatte. 

Crawford besann sich mit einem Ruck und setzte zu einer Verbeugung an, von der ihm seine Gabe dringend abriet. Bevor er ungelenk auf den Boden aufschlagen konnte, ging er auf die Knie und senkte sich in die Büßerposition, die nur diejenigen einnahmen, deren Urteil bereits gefällt war. Es widersprach dem Protokoll und es war ein Testament an seine Disziplinlosigkeit der letzten Wochen, doch Crawford kam nicht umhin sich zu fragen, ob er nicht instinktiv die richtige Position gewählt hatte, wenn sie kurzen Prozess mit ihm machte. Neben ihm stand Fujimiya und er spürte dessen irritierten Blick auf sich, beinahe noch stärker als die Hand, die ihm wieder aufhelfen wollte.  
„Crawford, was ist los?“, konnte der Weiß natürlich nicht seinen Mund halten, weil er wieder einmal keine Ahnung hatte.  
„Sei still, Fujimiya“, zischte er und Abyssinian war tatsächlich klug genug, um nichts zu sagen.

Crawford neigte den Kopf so tief es ging ohne dass er Gefahr lief, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Es war nicht tief genug, das wusste er. Doch er hoffte, dass es für jetzt reichte.  
„Ich grüße die Dame des Hauses“, presste er in jahrelangem Drill hervor, seine Worte sonor und eben, bar jeder Schwäche, die seinen Körper dominierte. Sie schätzte Schwäche nicht, schon gar nicht, wenn sie von ihm kam, also bot er ihr keine Angriffsfläche.  
Sie ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort, und nahm sich Minuten lang Zeit um ihn und den Zustand, in dem er sich befand, zu analysieren. Jeder Millimeter seiner Haut und seiner Erscheinung wurden von ihr seziert und ein unangenehmes Prickeln deutete auf ihre Kraft in seinen Gedanken hin, die so brach vor ihr lagen in diesem Moment wie sie zu jeder Zeit davor vor ihr brach gelegen hatten.  
„Ich grüße dich, Orakel“, erwiderte sie schließlich ebenso emotionslos und das Leder um ihre Hände knirschte, als sie näher kam.  
„Erhebe dich.“  
Wer war er, dass er diesem Befehl nicht Folge leistete, so schraubte er sich mühevoll in die Höhe und trotzte mit einem Akt der Gewalt dem ihn überkommenden Schwindel. Fujimiya wollte ihn zu stützen, doch ein Wink ihrer Gabe hielt Abyssinian davon ab, nicht jedoch davon, seinen Mund aufmachen zu wollen.  
„Schweigen Sie.“ Ihre Worte waren eine einmalige Warnung an einen Unbegabten. Eine zweite Warnung würde der Weiß nicht erhalten. Crawford hoffte auf Fujimiyas scharfen Verstand.

„Sieh mir in die Augen.“  
Langsam sah er vom Boden hoch und ließ zu, dass ihre durchdringenden Augen sich in die Seinen bohrten und ihm unmissverständlich klarmachen, warum sie hier war. Lange und ausführlich musterte sie ihn, den Kopf gereckt, da er beinahe einen Kopf größer war als sie. Nicht, dass es ihr jemals etwas ausgemacht hätte, selbst dann nicht, als er in seiner Pubertät so etwas wie rebelliert hatte. In den Maßstäben, wie ein Hellseher rebellieren konnte.  
Dort, wo sonst das erlösende Lächeln folgte und den formellen Gruß beendete, folgte sie nun weiter dem offiziellen Protokoll und maß ihn von oben bis unten. 

Schlussendlich richteten sich die fürchterlichen Augen auf den Weiß.

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Kooperation“, richtete sie an Fujimiya. Ohne Umschweife bediente sie sich des japanischen Grußes und verbeugte sich leicht vor ihm, was Fujimiya nach einem viel langen, viel zu zögerlichen Augenblick erwiderte. Fünf Minuten herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen, als sie anscheinend auch in den Gedanken des Japaners nach den von ihr geforderten Antworten suchte und ihn zu diesem Zweck mit ihrer Telepathie durchdrang, bevor sie sich ein Urteil über denjenigen machte, der den Anführer von Schwarz gerade zum Bad hatte geleiten wollen. Eine vermutlich unnötige Prozedur, wenn sie ihn gleich hier exekutierte. Doch auch Fujimiya war es nicht, der ihre Aufmerksamkeit einforderte.  
Wortlos wandte sich die Dame des Hauses von Ihnen ab und richtete sich an Manx.  
„Ich wünsche Mastermind und Prodigy zu sehen.“

Für einen winzigen Moment fragte Crawford sich, ob die rothaarige Kritikeragentin bereits wusste, wen sie vor sich hatte, im nächsten Augenblick jedoch schob er die zugegeben recht tumbe Frage auf die Medikamente, die ihn am Denken hinderten. Die Dame des Hauses war hier, in Tokyo, in Shinjuku, in einer Einrichtung von Kritiker. Auch wenn sie immer für Überraschungen gut war, so wäre sie ganz sicher nicht unangemeldet gekommen. Vermutlich wusste die rothaarige Kritikeragentin, wer sie war, ebenso wie Perser auch. Deswegen war sie zwar im offiziellen Ornat aber ohne die üblichen Rosenkreuzeinheiten hier.

Deswegen war es ein Besuch und keine Kriegserklärung an Kritiker. 

Eben jener Besuch verließ kommentarlos das Zimmer und Crawford schaffte es mit Mühe zum Bett, als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss. Zitternd starrte er auf seine Hände und benötigte die ersten, stummen Sekunden um überhaupt zu begreifen, dass er noch lebte und dass sie ihn nicht auf der Stelle getötet hatte. Dann also die Neutralisation für sein Fehlverhalten. Bitterkeit wallte in ihm hoch. Es war alles umsonst gewesen. Er hatte versagt, sowohl darin, ihre Regeln zu befolgen als auch sich erfolgreich darum zu drücken, sie befolgen zu müssen.  
Er hätte es sich denken können, dass ihre Organisation ihm auf die Schliche kommen würde, dazu musste er sich noch nicht einmal fragen, aus welchem Grund sie hierherberufen wurde. 

Jetzt musste er erst einmal seine verdammten Hände unter Kontrolle bekommen.  
Schuldig würde hoch zufrieden sein, dass er sich nun nicht mehr vor Österreich drücken und so tun konnte, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Rosenkreuz war zu ihm gekommen, ein weiterer Minuspunkt auf seiner Liste, hatten ihre Ausbilder ihnen doch wieder und wieder eingebläut, bei Problemen ihre Organisation zu kontaktieren.  
Die Frage war nur, wieviel Zeit ihm noch blieb und ob er sich verabschieden konnte. Ein Stich an Bedauern durchfuhr ihn und Crawford schloss die Augen. Vielleicht erlaubte sie ihm noch, sich bei Nagi zu entschuldigen für das, was er dem Jungen angetan hatte. 

„Wer war das, Crawford?“  
Der Angesprochene vernahm die Worte, doch er wollte sie zunächst nicht verstehen. Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht mehr denken, denn so würde es einfacher werden. Hoffte er.  
„Crawford?“  
Sein Name, erneut. Das Orakel blinzelte und sah hoch, direkt in das bleiche, erschrockene Gesicht Fujimiyas, der in seinem Gesicht nach einer Antwort suchte, die ihm Crawford in aller Ausführlichkeit geben konnte, wenn er denn seine Stimme wiederfand. Mühevoll schluckte er die Enge in seinem Hals hinunter.  
„Wer ist sie?“, fragte der rothaarige Weiß ein weiteres Mal und ein geisterhaftes Lächeln huschte über Crawfords Lippen. Sie war so vieles, sie hatte so viele Namen. So viele Seiten und Gesichter, die sie der Welt präsentierte. Die Frage war, wer sie hier war. Und diese Frage konnte Crawford ohne zu zögern beantworten.

„Der Tod.“ 

 

~~**~~

 

Blaue Augen ruhten liebevoll auf der nun nicht mehr ganz so bleichen Gestalt des Telekineten, dessen Wangen von Stunde zu Stunde mehr an Farbe gewannen. Seine Gedanken waren zwar immer noch von Unsicherheit und Angst geprägt, doch das Ungestüme in ihnen begann sich bereits zu ordnen und das bewusste Denken des Jungen sickerte in das Chaos der letzten Tage. Schuldig blockte aber immer noch den Teil, der für die Telekinese zuständig war, zumindest solange, bis Nagi die volle Kontrolle über seine Emotionen und seine Gedanken hatte.  
Hin und wieder sandte er Impulse des Wohlbefindens aus, die dem Telekineten einen sachten Schubs in Richtung Wachsein geben sollten. Er mochte Nagis Reaktion darauf, aber auch die Reaktion des Cardiomonitors, der lustige Hüpfer veranstaltete, wann immer er den Impuls setzte. Wie er in der vergangenen Zeit die Schwestern damit hatte ärgern können, deren Pendant am Stützpunkt ebenfalls Nagis Vitalzeichen anzeigte. Die ersten drei Male waren sie noch in das Zimmer des Telekineten gestürmt in der Annahme, dass es dem bewusstlosen Jungen abrupt schlechter gehen würde. 

Dass Nagi kurz davor war aufzuwachen, verschwieg ihnen Schuldig rein aus Bosheit. 

Beim vierten Mal erahnten sie an seinem Grinsen, dass er seine Finger im Spiel hatte und die ältere Schwester – Sasaki war ihr Name – ließ ihn deutlich ihr Missfallen sehen. Schuldig amüsierte das, aber nicht so sehr, wie ihn ihr Gedanke amüsierte, dass im Gegensatz zu ihm der Amerikaner, der vor nicht allzu langer Zeit den ersten Einsatz der bewaffneten Sicherheitskräfte ausgelöst hatte, der weitaus angenehmere Feind war. Zumal er mittlerweile vorbildlich seine Limonade trank.

Schuldig hatte sich totgelacht. 

Als die Tür nun aufging, freute er sich schon auf eine neue Runde in seinem Spiel Schwestern ärgern. Mit dem Rücken zur Tür winkte er. „Ich war’s nicht“, flötete er in den Raum und drehte sich mit einem wölfischen Grinsen in seinem Stuhl um.

Nur um sich Auge in Auge mit der Exekutorin von Rosenkreuz zu befinden, die ausdruckslos auf ihn hinunterstarrte. Wie Crawford auch schon verlor Schuldig wertvolle Sekunden, in denen er sie anstarrte und nicht zu glauben vermochte, dass sie hier war, wo er doch erst vor ein paar Stunden zu Crawford gesagt...  
„Scheiße scheiße scheiße“, murmelte er und schoss hoch, nur um sich eine Sekunde später in die vorgeschriebene Verbeugung zu begeben und den Kopf zu senken. Dass der polternde Stuhl diesen Eindruck zunichtemachte, ignorierte er zugunsten des notwendigen und eingeforderten Protokolls.

„Ich grüße die Dame des Hauses“, kam es ohne Intonation über seine Lippen und sie ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort. Ihre Gabe und ihre Augen brannten sich in ihn und Schuldig schluckte trocken unter der Wucht. Es stand außer Frage, warum sie hier war und er hatte es vermutlich gerade nur schlimmer gemacht.  
„Ich grüße dich, Mastermind.“  
Schuldig hoffte, dass sie ihn aus seiner Position entließ, doch sie enttäuschte ihn. Wobei enttäuschen durfte er das nicht nennen. Sie hatte die Macht, ihn bis in alle Ewigkeit in dieser Position zu lassen ohne dass er sich je beschweren würde. Das war ihr Vorrecht als Exekutorin von Rosenkreuz. Als diejenige, die gesandt wurde, wenn es darum ging, ein Team oder ein Talent zurück zur Ordnung zu führen, wenn die Interessen von Rosenkreuz gefährdet waren. 

Österreich war also zu ihnen gekommen. 

Die Dame des Hauses ging an ihm vorbei und er sah aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, wie sie Nagi über das schlafende Gesicht strich.  
„Ich grüße auch dich, schlafender Prodigy“, sagte sie und richtete sich erneut auf.  
„Du darfst dich aufrichten“, sagte sie weniger sanft zu Schuldig und er schraubte sich gehorsam in die Höhe, wagte einen Blick in die grauen, wissenden Augen, die ihm nur für einen kurzen Augenblick ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkten. Dann drehte sie sich ihrer rothaarigen Kritikerbegleitung zu und neigte den Kopf mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit.  
„Manx-san, dürfte ich Sie um etwas bitten?“, fragte sie in ihrem schwer akzentuiertem Japanisch. Manx bedachte sie mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick, der so gar nichts mit den analysierenden Gedanken dahinter zu tun hatte.  
„Um was geht es?“  
„Ich wäre Ihnen ausgesprochen dankbar, wenn Sie es möglich machen könnten, dass ich in den Räumlichkeiten Crawford-sans mit Schwarz sprechen könnte. Ohne Abyssinians Beteiligung.“ Es war keine wirkliche Bitte, auch wenn sie es so formuliert hatte. Die rothaarige Kritikerhexe wusste das, so nickte sie lediglich.  
„Folgen Sie mir.“  
Die Exekutorin nickte und Schuldig brauchte keine weitere Aufforderung um den Frauen zu folgen. 

 

~~**~~

 

Die Spannung in dem Raum war nahezu greifbar, kaum dass die Tür hinter ihr und ihrem Assistenten zugefallen war, der sich wie gewohnt schweigend im Hintergrund hielt und alles für sie regelte, das ihre Gabe als unwichtig abstempelte. Seit Jahren schon. Schuldig hatte mit einem wütenden Blick auf ihn auf dem Sessel Platz genommen, in dem schon Fujimiya vor ihm gesessen hatte. Jei lehnte am Fenster, den Blick unablässig auf die Frau gerichtet, die ihn nun mit einer knappen Geste daran hinderte, sich aufzusetzen.  
~Bleibe liegen, du wirst deinen Rücken schonen.~  
Kommentarlos ließ er sich unter dem verächtlichen Blick Schuldigs wieder zurückgleiten, kurz die Augen vor Schwindel schließend.

~Vor zwei Tagen ist es in der Präfektur Tokyo, in der Nähe von Ōme zu einer außergewöhnlichen seismischen Aktivität gekommen. Der Ausbruch wurde von der Wetterbehörde dieses Landes aufgezeichnet. Eine Weitergabe dieses Vorfalls an uns durch das zuständige Regionalteam ist nicht erfolgt. Bevor die zuständigen Kontrollräte diese Unregelmäßigkeit überprüfen konnten, hat Berserker mich kontaktiert und mir die Situation geschildert.~  
Crawford schluckte unwillkürlich. Jei war es also gewesen, der sein Kartenhaus hatte einstürzen lassen, als das Unglück seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte. Konnte Crawford es ihm verdenken? Nein. Dass er überhaupt damit gewartet hatte, bis es beinahe zu spät gewesen war, war ein Testament an seine Loyalität.  
~Ich möchte wissen, wie es dazu kommen konnte und warum das Protokoll für einen solchen Fall nicht gewahrt wurde.~

Crawford spürte, auch wenn er Schuldig nicht ansah, dass der brennende Blick des Telepathen auf ihm ruhte. Crawford erinnerte sich unwillkürlich an ihren letzten Streit zuhause, daran, dass er Schuldig avisiert hatte, Rosenkreuz und SZ um einen anderen Telepathen zu bitten, als dieser gegen ihn aufbegehrt hatte. Gleiches hatte er Nagi an den Kopf geworfen in seiner Wut und seinem Zorn auf Lasgo, die sich ungerechtfertigter Weise auf sein Team ausgewirkt hatte.  
Er räusperte sich.  
~Aufgrund meiner situativen und organisatorischen Fehleinschätzung mehrerer Situationen ist es zu Störungen im Missionsablauf gekommen. Das hat dazu geführt, dass sich unsere Zielperson zunächst Prodigys bemächtigt hat und ihn mithilfe von Drogen dazu gebracht hat, mich und den Taktiker von Weiß in seine Gewalt zu bringen.~ Soweit der nichtssagende Kurzabriss.  
~Wie kam es zu den vorangegangenen Fehleinschätzungen?~

Crawford schwieg und presste seine Lippen eisern aufeinander. Er wollte nicht antworten, er wollte es nicht aussprechen. Wenn er es aussprach, wurde es real und das durfte es nicht werden, denn dann würde er sich eingestehen müssen, was passiert war. Doch wenn er es nicht tat, würde es Schuldig tun und das wäre eine weitaus größere Schande. Selbst dann, wenn sie ihn für sein Versagen tötete. Gerade dann.  
~Der erste Versuch, die Zielperson Lasgo auszuschalten, ist gescheitert. Der Auftrag hat sich als Falle herausgestellt und ich wurde gefangengenommen. Die sich anschließende Folter hat sich auf meinen körperlichen Zustand, meine Gabe und meine Urteilskraft in Bezug auf mein Team ausgewirkt und mich die benannten Fehleinschätzungen treffen lassen.~  
Crawford hoffte, dass sie ihn nicht dazu zwingen würde, es konkreter zu benennen. Er hoffte, dass ihr das zunächst reichte.  
~Mastermind.~ Schuldig wandte seinen brennenden Blick von ihm ab und fixierte die Exekutorin. ~Deine Einschätzung.~

Nun war es an Crawford, Schuldig zu mustern. Ihm abgewandt fixierte sich der Telepath lediglich auf die Dame des Hauses, als er verächtlich und voller Abscheu schnaubte.  
~Oracle wurde gefickt, im übertragenen Sinn und wortwörtlich, und hat das Team darunter leiden lassen. Er hat Prodigy aus dem Haus geworfen, in die Arme der Zielperson getrieben und damit Schwarz beinahe zerstört, Prodigy beinahe getötet und unseren Auftrag gefährdet. Und um das Ganze zu überdecken, hat er Fujimiya entführt, damit dieser seine Gabe stabilisiert.~ Frustriert und anklagend verhallten die Gedanken des Telepathen über ihre gemeinsame Verbindung und Crawford verzog widerwillig das Gesicht. Fujimiya. Natürlich musste Schuldig ihn auch noch ins Spiel bringen.  
„Berserker.“  
Crawfords Blick kam auf dem Iren und dessen gedankenversunkene Spielerei mit seinem Messer zum Ruhen. Scheinbar losgelöst vom momentanen Geschehen zog er die Klinge über seine vernarbte Haut und beobachtete das Blut, das zwischen den getrennten Hautschichten hervorquoll. Als wenn sie nicht schon genug Blut gesehen hatten in der letzten Zeit, geisterte es durch Crawfords Gedanken und er gestattete sich für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks, seine Augen zu schließen. 

Es brauchte seine Zeit, bis Jei auf die ihm gestellte Frage antwortete. Gedankenverloren, wie er oft war, suchte er nach richtigen Worten und schlussendlich war es ein Lächeln, das Crawford aus den rauen Worten des Berserkers heraushörte.  
„Beide Söhne wurden durch ihn zu Boden geworfen und ihrer Stärke beraubt. In ihrem Streben, seinen Klauen zu entkommen, haben sie ein Band geschmiedet, ein eisernes, kalt Geschmiedetes, in Demut und Blut“, merkte Jei nachdenklich an. „Beide Söhne haben seinen Samen empfangen, freiwillig und unfreiwillig. Der Eine ein Engel, der andere der Teufel und doch ist ihre Verbindung unumstößlich im Gesamtgefüge des unendlichen Seins.“ Schmunzelnd zog er den Dolch ein weiteres Mal über seine Haut.  
„Durch ihren Pakt haben die Söhne etwas angestoßen, das sie nicht mehr aufhalten können, das in dem Moment nicht mehr aufzuhalten war, als er es das erste Mal gewagt hat, sich ihm aufzuzwingen.“ Er sah hoch und bohrte das verbliebene Auge in die Crawfords, der ihn mit dunklem, zornigem Unverständnis maß.

Nach den Worten des Iren dominierte Schweigen den Raum, der bis unter die Decke geladen war mit kaum ertragbarer Spannung. Es war ihr nicht um Informationen gegangen, das wusste Crawford nur zu gut. Alle Antworten, die sie gesucht hatte, hatte sie in ihren Gedanken gelesen. Um was es ihr gegangen war, war die jeweilige Herangehensweise an die Wahrheit und der Umgang mit den Gedanken. Wieder ein Punkt, in dem er versagt hatte. Die nicht genehmigte Entführung eines feindlichen Agenten hätte er erwähnen sollen. Ebenso wie das, was er Tsukiyono angetan hatte.

Die Dame des Hauses betrachtete einen nach dem anderen durchdringend und verschränkte die Arme. ~Prodigys Einschätzung werde ich mir holen, wenn er wieder bei Bewusstsein ist. In der Zwischenzeit werdet ihr mir erklären, wie es dazu kommen konnte, dass spätestens nach der Entführung Prodigys Rosenkreuz nicht über die Zwischenfälle informiert worden ist. Oracle.~

Crawford sah hoch. ~Bestandteil meiner Fehleinschätzung war, anzunehmen, dass Schwarz dem Problem ohne zusätzliche Hilfe von Rosenkreuz Herr werden könne. Insbesondere wollte ich verhindern, dass die körperlichen Folgen nach der Gefangennahme Teil meiner Akte geworden wären.~  
~Mastermind. Nach der Entführung Oracles und nach dem Ausbruch von Prodigys Kraft, was hat dich da abgehalten, Rosenkreuz zu kontaktieren?~  
Crawford sah, wie Schuldig schluckte. Die Frage war nur allzu berechtigt. Die Antwort würde seiner vermutlich gar nicht so unähnlich sein. Schwarz regelten Probleme primär untereinander und ohne die Beteiligung von Rosenkreuz, eben weil niemand von ihnen sonderlich erpicht darauf war, mehr Kontakt zu den Vertretern ihrer Organisation zu haben als notwendig.  
~Ich habe mich für die Unterstützung durch Weiß entschieden.~

Die Dame des Hauses runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. ~Warum das?~  
~Weil sie Ressourcen haben. Weil sie…~, er würgte an den letzten Worten. ~…für Unbegabte gut sind, in dem was sie tun. Zumal sie ihren Taktiker ebenso aus Lasgos Händen befreien wollten und meine Gabe zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht verlässlich lief.~  
Schweigen begleitete ihre Überlegungen und schließlich schenkte sie ihnen ihr unangenehmes, kaltes Lächeln. ~Zusammengefasst: jeder von euch hat versagt.~  
Crawford schloss die Augen. Die kühlen, emotionslosen Gedanken trafen sein Innerstes und fügten sich nahtlos in die brodelnde Masse ein, die ihn zu überrollen drohte. Ja, das hatten sie – wegen ihm. Und er würde dafür die Verantwortung tragen. Er wagte einen Blick in ihr Gesicht, doch dort fand er nichts.  
~Mastermind. Präsentiere mir eine Lösung.~

Crawford sah zu Schuldig und forderte ich stumm heraus. Als wenn der Telepath seine Chance verstreichen lassen würde, für seine Bestrafung zu sorgen und ihn loszuwerden. Er ließ das Wissen darum in seinen Augen stehen. _Na los, nimm deine Rache, die du an mir nehmen willst, seit Nagi verschwunden ist. Seitdem ich zu deinem Teamführer bestimmt wurde._  
Schuldig ließ sich Zeit, seinen Blick zu erwidern, bevor er sich von ihm ab- und der Exekutorin zuwandte. Alles in seinem Gesicht deutete auf Genugtuung und Rache hin.  
~Das Problem beseitigen und Schwarz wieder erstarken zu lassen~, erwiderte er schließlich.

Natürlich. Das Problem war er, niemand anderes. Crawford schwieg, da er nicht die Erlaubnis hatte zu sprechen. Am Liebsten hätte er Schuldig dafür den Hals umgedreht, doch er tat nichts, schulte seine Körperhaltung auf Indifferenz, seine Gedanken auf Ruhe. Die Entscheidung war sowieso bereits gefallen. Die Frage war nun nur noch, wann und durch wen sie vollstreckt wurde. Er hatte sich durch seinen Ungehorsam und sein Versagen disqualifiziert. Sein Blick ruhte auf der Exekutorin. Sollte es soweit kommen, so hoffte er, dass es ihre Augen waren, die er zuletzt sah, bevor der Prozess der Neutralisierung begann.  
~Oracle. Deine Einschätzung.~  
Crawford hatte nicht übel Lust zu lächeln. Schuldig direkt ins Gesicht zu lächeln und ihm seine Worte in den Rachen zu stopfen, auf dass der andere Mann an ihnen erstickte. Das Lächeln zumindest war unerwünscht, das wusste er. Die Worte jedoch würde er so wählen.  
~Das Problem beseitigen und Schwarz wieder erstarken zu lassen~, wiederholte er exakt Schuldigs Wortwahl, ganz zum Unbill des Telepathen. 

Die Dame des Hauses nickte und brennend richtete sich ihr Blick auf die beiden Ältesten. Langsam löste sie ihre verschränkten Arme und richtete sich auf. Ihr Blick und ihre Haltung sagten Crawford, dass ihre Informationssuche beendet war und dass sie nun eine Entscheidung treffen würde.  
Mühevoll schluckte er gegen die aufkommende Übelkeit an. Du hast es bereits geahnt, als du das erste Mal vor Lasgo geflohen bist, hielt er sich vor Augen. So sehr es alles hiervon auch ungeschehen machen wollte, so wenig war er in der Lage, in die Vergangenheit zurück zu kehren und seine Fehler auszuradieren. Crawford schloss die Augen in Erwartung des Urteils und zuckte ob ihrer gedanklichen Stimme zusammen, die nun über ihre allgemeine Verbindung in ihn drang. 

~Das euch gewährte Zeitfenster zur Ertüchtigung des Teams beträgt von jetzt an an sechs Wochen. Diesen Zeitraum werdet ihr dazu nutzen um euch wieder eurer Stärken und eurer Aufgabe hier in Japan bewusst zu werden. Diesen Zeitraum werdet ihr dazu nutzen, die Stärken des jeweils anderen zu erkennen. Diesen Zeitraum werdet ihr ebenso dazu nutzen, um euch der Zielperson zu entledigen, die sich immer noch eurem Zugriff entzieht. Ihr werdet euch in diesem Zeitraum auf die Werte und Regeln von Rosenkreuz besinnen und sie verinnerlichen. Leistet ihr euch noch einen einzigen Fehltritt oder überschreitet ihr diesen Zeitraum nur um eine Sekunde, wird Schwarz aufgelöst und sämtliche Mitglieder des Teams werden neutralisiert und anderen Aufgaben zugeführt.~

Ungläubig starrte Crawford die Dame des Hauses an. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, eine erneute Frist befand sich jedoch nicht darunter. Unwillkürlich ballten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten. Eine aufgeschobene Hinrichtung war es, an deren Ende die Vernichtung von Schwarz stand, wenn er erneut versagte.  
Ein Laut des Missfallens holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er sah zu Schuldig, dessen Gesicht bleich und ablehnend, war. Er musste die Gedanken des Telepathen nicht lesen um zu wissen, dass dieser im Leben nicht damit gerechnet hatte, auch derart zur Verantwortung gezogen zu werden.  
~Oracle.~

Crawford ahnte, dass sein Name in ihren Gedanken kein gutes Vorzeichen war. 

~Während des gesamten Zeitraums wirst du deine bisherigen Schilde gegen telepathische Einflüsse zu senken um Mastermind jederzeit Zugang zu deinen Gedanken zu gewähren~, bestätigte sich diese dunkle Vorahnung auf die schlimmstmögliche Art und Crawford richtete sich abrupt auf. Er bereute das, als seine Verletzungen ihm unmissverständlich mitteilten, dass es eine dumme Idee war. Doch das…das ging nicht.  
„Nein“, entkam es seinen Lippen, bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte. Nicht zu all dem, was er nicht verbannen konnte, noch ein schutzloser Geist und brachliegende Gedanken, die Schuldigs Grausamkeit ohne wirkungsvolle Barrieren ausgeliefert waren. 

Über die Lippen der Exekutorin huschte ein schmales Lächeln. ~Also widersprichst du dem Entgegenkommen des Rates, Schwarz eine letzte Chance zu geben und sprichst dich für eine sofortige Neutralisierung aus?~  
„Nein“, presste er widerwillig hervor.  
~Dann verstehe ich deinen Widerspruch gegen die Entscheidung des Rates nicht.~  
Er schwieg und senkte dann den Blick. „Es gibt keinen Widerspruch“, presste er schließlich hervor und die Dame des Hauses nickte.  
~Die Dauer des Zeitraumes gilt auch für deine Schilde. Senke sie. Jetzt.~

Der scharfe Befehl nahm ihm für einen Moment die Luft zum Atmen. Er glaubte für einen Moment lang Rosenkreuz nicht mehr dienen zu können. Er glaubte, dass es zuviel war, dass er nicht mehr stark genug war, dass er es nicht aushalten konnte. Doch dann obsiegte der Gehorsam, dann obsiegte sein Pflichtgefühl seinem Team gegenüber und er senkte eben die Schilde, die ihm jahrelang gegen Schuldig ein wirksamer Schutz gewesen waren. Mit aller Macht beherrschte er das Zittern in seinem Inneren und die Erwartung, dass Schuldig zuschlagen würde.  
Dass dieser zuschlagen würde, daran bestand kein Zweifel. 

~Ich werde euch die nächsten sechs Wochen beaufsichtigen. Sobald Prodigy erwacht und transportfähig ist, werdet ihr euch zu der Adresse begeben, die mein Assistent euch bereitstellen wird. Das bisherige Anwesen steht unter dem Verdacht, kompromittiert zu sein und wird euch vorerst nicht mehr zur Verfügung stehen. Weiß wird ebenso wie Schwarz erneut den Auftrag erhalten, die Zielperson auszuschalten. Wie und ob ihr Synergieeffekte nutzen werdet, ist euch überlassen. ~  
Dass sie einer Kooperation mit Weiß nichts entgegensetzte, hörte Crawford, doch er wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Er wollte gar nichts von dem wahrhaben, was sie sagte. Das Bedürfnis, für sich selbst und alleine zu sein in diesem Zimmer und in seinen Gedanken, wurde übermächtig und nur mit Gewalt hielt er das Verlangen danach zurück.  
~Gibt es dazu Fragen?~ Keiner von ihnen nickte, so neigte sie schließlich den Kopf. Crawford sah das Ende des offiziellen Protokolls, doch dieses Mal erleichterte es ihn nicht im Geringsten. Bedeutete es doch, dass es nun viel schlimmer wurde.

„Bradley, Schuldig“, fiel die Kälte aus ihrer Stimme wie brechendes Eis. Sie war einfach weg und ließ einzig das warme, sanfte Timbre der Frau namens Siobhan zurück. „Ich erwarte euch und Nagi sobald wie möglich auf dem Anwesen. Kritiker werden euch ohne Verzögerung gehen lassen. Und die nächsten sechs Wochen ist Schluss mit eurem destruktiven Essens- und Schlafgewohnheiten, dafür werde ich persönlich sorgen.“  
Crawford sah hoch, unbeeindruckt von der in den Worten verborgenen Drohung, dass sie sie dazu zwingen würde, ihr Gekochtes zu essen. Seine Augen erreichte nichts von seinen Gedanken, doch das war auch nicht notwendig. Er hatte ihr noch nie etwas vormachen können. Wortlos maß sie ihn und er stemmte sich mit aller Kraft in die Sitzende hoch, wollte ihr wenigstens in diesem Punkt störrischen Widerstand leisten.

„Ich hasse dich, Mutter“, sagte er mit Inbrunst in die Stille des Raumes und sie lächelte ihr bedauerndes, weiches Lächeln, das so rein gar nichts mit ihrer Aufgabe als Exekutorin zu tun hatte.  
„Verständlich“, erwiderte sie und die kleinen Fältchen um ihre Lippen und Augen tanzten in der Wärme ihrer Mimik, die sie zu einer gänzlich anderen Frau machten. Der Eindruck verschwand, als sie sich ihren Blicken entzog und sich umdrehte.  
„Komm, daemhan, fangen wir an, hinter den Herrschaften hier aufzuräumen und einzukaufen“, sagte sie augenzwinkernd zu Jei und verließ den Raum. Mit einem unbeeindruckten Blick auf Crawfords Grollen folgte der Ire ihr. Ganz so, wie er ihr immer auf Schritt und Tritt folgen würde, wenn sie in seine Nähe geriet.

 

~~~~~~~~  
_Wird fortgesetzt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... höhö. :D
> 
> Freunde kann man sich aussuchen, Familie aber nicht oder auch "Crawfords lebenslanges Trauma mit Telepathen."


	26. Die Kluft zwischen uns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: alles nicht mir, bis auf die Idee zu dieser Geschichte. 
> 
> Wupwup! 50 Kudos und über 500 Klicks. Danke. :3
> 
> Ansonsten wünsche ich viel Spaß beim neuen Teil.

„Manx?“

Widerwillig hielt die rothaarige Kritikeragentin inne, als sie die Stimme des Mannes vernahm, dem sie am Liebsten immer noch den Hals für sein überstürztes Handeln umdrehen wollte. Ja, sie war noch wütend. Immer noch. Und eigentlich war sie jedes Mal wütend, wenn sie auch nur eine Minute vor den Überwachungsmonitoren aufhielt, die ihr in aller Deutlichkeit vermittelten, was sie, wenn sie es sich ehrlich eingestand, nicht hatte wahrhaben wollen: die beiden Männer verfügten über eine Verbindung zueinander, die sie vor diesem ganzen Schlamassel nicht gehabt hatten. Weiß und Schwarz hatten sie zu bekämpfen. Punkt. Diese Verbindungen, die sich ergeben hatten, waren hinderlich für ihre Aufgabenerfüllung. 

Doch hier waren sie, in Kritikergewahrsam. Und wo eine exzellente Möglichkeit bestanden hatte, sie in eine ihrer Forschungseinrichtungen zu bringen, weit ab von Japan, weit außerhalb der Reichweite von Rosenkreuz. Sie hätten Monate Zeit gehabt, die PSI zu studieren und Versuche an ihnen durchzuführen, bevor die gegnerische Organisation auch nur Hinweise zum Verbleib ihrer Agenten erhalten hätte.  
Aber nein. Schneller als sie wirklich reagieren konnten, war die Dame des Hauses auf den Plan getreten und hatte ihnen einen _Freundschaftsbesuch_ abgestattet, im Rahmen dessen sie sich gerade mit Schwarz besprach. Vertane Chancen, sah man mal davon ab, dass Perser ihr aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach die Erlaubnis für eine solche Mission nicht erteilt hätte. 

Sie drehte sich um und maß den Anführer von Weiß lange und schweigend, wie er bleich und zittrig vor ihr stand. Für einen Moment lang gönnte sie ihm das just erfolgte Vergnügen, sich mit der Rosenkreuzagentin auseinandergesetzt zu haben. Dann rief sie sich zur Ordnung. Er war immer noch einer ihrer Männer und in all seiner Torheit loyal zu den Idealen ihrer Organisation.  
„Was willst du?“, fragte sie kühl, aber nicht ungnädig.  
„Können wir reden?“  
Sie war versucht, nein zu sagen. Doch das wäre hoch unprofessionell gewesen, also nickte sie in Richtung ihres improvisierten Büros auf dieser Etage und er folgte ihr in den kleinen, kargen Raum hinein, der sonst als Ablageort genutzt wurde.  
„Was kann ich für dich tun, Abyssinian?“  
Unsicher blieb er an der Tür stehen und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, während sie Platz nahm. Soweit, ihm einen Sitzplatz anzubieten, war Manx aber noch nicht, würde sie auch in den nächsten Wochen nicht sein. Selbst, wenn dieses Desaster hier vorbei war und sie nicht befürchten musste, dass das feindliche Team sie alle hier dem Erdboden gleichmachte.  
„Wer ist diese Frau?“, kam er ohne Umschweife zum Thema und Manx schnaubte verächtlich.  
„Hat dir das dein neuer, bester Freund nicht mitgeteilt?“, hielt sie mit einem schmalen Lächeln dagegen und ertrug seinen wütenden Blick mit stoischer Leichtigkeit.  
„Er ist nicht…“  
„Du unterhältst dich mit ihm, du bringst ihm Kaffee mit, du stützt ihn, wenn er zu Boden geht. Reden wir nicht über das, was du mir weismachen willst“, fuhr sie Aya scharf über den Mund und bedeutete ihm mit einer resoluten Handbewegung zum Schweigen. 

Widerwillig folgte er ihrem Befehl.

„Die Frau bei Schwarz ist die Dame des Hauses. Das ist die Bezeichnung der Österreicher für ihre Exekutorin, die sie immer dann schicken, wenn es darum geht, ohne zu Zögern ein Problem zu beseitigen.“ Sie lächelte schmal. Oh wie viele Probleme es auf einmal lösen würde, wenn Schwarz vom Erdboden verschwinden würden.  
„Sie wird Schwarz töten?“, fragte Aya stirnrunzelnd nach und Manx schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Unwahrscheinlich. Sie ist hier um Ordnung in die Dinge zu bringen. Eben jene Ordnung und jenes Gleichgewicht, das ihr mit eurem Mist zerstört habt.“  
Aya hob seine Augenbraue und sie sah, wie er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte. „Mit unserem _Mist_ , Manx? So nennst du das, was passiert ist?“, fragte er lauernd, wütend gar.  
„So nenne ich die dummen Entscheidungen, die ihr alle in der letzten Zeit getroffen habt, ja.“ Herausfordernd hob sie die Augenbraue und lieferte sich mit ihm ein stummes Blickduell, das er zuerst aufgab.  
„Wenn sie zu Rosenkreuz gehört, was ist sie dann? Ihre Präsenz in dem Krankenzimmer war erdrückend“, lenkte er zähneknirschend auf das eigentliche Thema zurück und Manx akzeptierte das.  
„Sie ist eine Telepathin.“  
Auch wenn Aya dazu nichts sagte und seine Miene auf Neutralität schulte, konnte Manx hinter den glatten Zügen angewiderte Resignation feststellen.  
„Halte dich von ihr fern, Abyssinian. Ihr Codename ist Thanatos und sie hat sich diesen Namen nicht durch Nichtstun erworben.“  
Überrascht wurde sie gemustert. „Du kennst sie“, stellte Aya fest und nun war es an Manx zu schnauben.  
„Ich kenne ihre Arbeit.“  
„Warum sollte ich den Kontakt zu ihr suchen?“

Manx zog es vor, darauf nicht zu antworten. Sicherlich würde Abyssinian selbst darauf kommen. Später, irgendwann. Sie gönnte ihm den Moment des Erkennens aber jetzt schon von ganzem Herzen.

Ja, das war ihre kleine Rache an dem Mann, der vor ihr stand. 

 

~~**~~

 

Lange herrschte nichts Anderes als angespanntes Schweigen zwischen ihnen, sobald die Tür hinter dem Iren zugefallen war. Crawford starrte aus dem Fenster und weigerte sich, Schuldig auch nur in Ansätzen zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, wo der andere Mann nun schon freien Zugang zu seinen Gedanken hatte und damit zu allem, was ihn ausmachte.  
Mühsam hatte er sich über die Jahre hinweg seine Schilde erarbeitet um der immer neugierigen Gattung Telepath keinen Zugang zu seinen Gedanken zu gewähren. Er hatte seine ganze Kindheit und Teile seiner Pubertät damit verbracht, eben jene Schilde aufzubauen, die nun erzwungen am Boden lagen und zu nichts nutze waren. Das, was er zu schützen und zu verbergen suchte, lag nun offen sichtbar für den Mann, der ihn tot sehen wollte, damit dieser in seiner spöttischen und verachtenden Art sich seine Schwäche zunutze machen konnte. 

Crawford wusste, dass Rosenkreuz ihn scheitern sehen wollten, anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären. Sechs Wochen waren sicherlich ein generöser Zeitraum, der ihnen zugestanden worden war um wieder zu funktionieren, bevor sie getrennt und ausgelöscht wurden. Sechs Wochen um aus dem am Boden liegenden Team wieder ein funktionierendes Team zu machen. Sechs Wochen, um zu lernen, Schuldigs Spott und seine beißende Gabe zu kompensieren. Sechs Wochen um Lasgo zu finden und zu vernichten. 

Wo sie bisher doch so erfolgreich gewesen waren damit.

Crawford würde Nagi kein zweites Mal in die Nähe des Drogenhändlers lassen. Niemals wieder würde er zulassen, dass der Junge in dieser oder irgendeiner anderen Art missbraucht wurde.  
Übelkeit wallte in ihm hoch bei dem Gedanken, wozu Lasgo den Telekineten gezwungen hatte, bei dem Leid, das der Junge ihm zugefügt hatte und dem Leid, das der Junge selbst ertragen musste. 

~Deine Gedanken sind zum Kotzen.~

Crawford zuckte trotz besseren Wissens innerlich wie äußerlich zusammen. Natürlich würde Schuldig die Gelegenheit nutzen in seine Gedanken zu dringen, auch wenn er es nicht wollte. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, war dem ebenso hilflos ausgeliefert wie er es Lasgo und Nagi vor ihm gewesen war. Tief atmete Crawford durch. Ein und aus, dreimal, bis die Erinnerungen an die Vergewaltigungen und die Folter ihn nicht mehr erstickten unter ihrer Wucht.  
Er hatte das überstanden, durchgestanden, überlebt. Also würde er auch Schuldig überleben. Schuldig war nicht anders als Lasgo, jemand, der ihn gegen seinen Willen einnahm. Er würde das durchstehen und wenn nicht…

Ja, was, wenn nicht? Dann gab es zwei Möglichkeiten. Er wartete sechs Wochen auf das Urteil des Rates. Oder aber er zog entgegen des Befehls der Exekutorin vorher seine Schilde wieder hoch. Das wäre sein sicheres Todesurteil. Crawford schloss die Augen, doch das Geräusch einer Bewegung ließ ihn beinahe augenblicklich wieder aufschrecken. Schuldig war aufgestanden und hatte sich zu ihm hinuntergebeugt, das Gesicht viel zu nahe vor seinem, die blauen Augen unleserlich und prüfend. 

„Tu’s nicht“, sagte Crawford rau, bevor er sich beherrschen konnte. Es sollte als Befehl herauskommen, doch es war selbst zu leise um eine Bitte zu sein. Tu’s nicht galt für alles, was noch kommen mochte, es galt für alles, das er nicht kompensieren konnte. Doch Schuldig war schon, als er noch seine Barrieren gegen ihn hatte, darauf bedacht gewesen, seine Grenzen auszuloten und zu überschreiten. Es war ein stetiger Kampf gewesen, den Crawford mitunter nur gewonnen hatte, weil er über gute und robuste Schilde verfügte.  
Dieses Mal würde er ihn verlieren.  
Schuldig nickte. „Ja, das wirst du, denn nun hast du mir nichts entgegen zu setzen, oh großes, schildloses Orakel. Wie schön deine sonst so verborgenen Gedanken doch vor mir liegen und du kannst mir glauben, ich werde sie nach Belieben nutzen. Insbesondere dann, wenn du Nagi auch nur ein weiteres Haar krümmst und wenn du ihn auch nur einmal schief ansiehst, dann verkleinere ich dein Hirn langsam und schmerzvoll zu Staub, haben wir uns verstanden?“ 

Als Beweis kroch Schuldigs Kraft wie eine Schlange in seine Gedanken und ließ eine Spur aus brennendem Schmerz zurück, der gar nicht mehr aufhören wollte. Crawford presste seine Lippen zusammen um keinen Laut heraus zu lassen. Die Befriedigung wollte er dem Telepathen nicht gönnen, egal, wie tief dieser in seine Gedanken drang und Erinnerungsfetzen hochwirbelte, die demütigender nicht sein konnten. Sein Körper versteifte sich und er verlor den Fokus auf seine Umgebung, als Schuldig sich seiner in Flammen stehenden Nervenenden weiter bediente und ihn für das Vergangene leiden ließ, genauso wie es Nagi getan hatte... nur tiefer, hasserfüllter. 

Crawford war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er wirklich stumm blieb bei den Schmerzen, die Schuldig ihm zufügte. Er war sich nicht mehr sicher, wieviel Zeit verging, in der er dem telepathischen Griff des Mannes vor ihm nicht entkommen konnte, der Schmerz und schmerzvolle Erinnerungen hochzerrte und ihn darin untergehen ließ. Wie weit er darunter vergraben war, merkte Crawford erst dann, als das Schließen der Tür wie ein Donnergrollen an seine überempfindlichen Ohren drang und ihn zusammenzucken ließ, wie er hier auf dem Bett lag und ohne zu blinzeln an die Decke starrte. 

War Schuldig weg? In einer halben Stunde würde er die Frage mit ja beantworten können. Würde er wiederkommen? Diese Frage konnte er jetzt schon mit ja beantworten. Kein schöner Gedanke. Crawford blinzelte langsam und schloss dann die Augen. 

 

~~**~~

 

Spätestens, als das Gefühl der Hände, die über seinen Körper wanderten und ihn als Besitz markierten, die ihm schlussendlich Schmerz und Lust zufügten, allumfassend wurde, riss er sich mit einem Ruck aus seinen Träumen, die ihn schnell atmend aus eben jenem unruhigen Schlaf zogen, in den er seit Schuldigs Besuch gefallen war.  
Ohne Ziel, ohne Erkennen schlug Crawford im ersten Moment um sich, fuhr sich über seine Arme, über seinen Oberkörper, nur um die unsichtbaren Hände loszuwerden, die ihm zugesetzt hatten und immer noch zusetzten. Doch das reichte genauso wenig wie das Licht, das ihm deutlich machte, dass er sich nicht mehr in dem Keller oder in Lasgos Schlafzimmer befand, um die an ihm klebenden Fetzen des Traumes zu beseitigen.

Er musste aus dem Bett, weg von dem Ort, an dem es wieder passieren konnte. Er musste einen klaren Kopf bekommen, auch wenn sich jede Faser seines Hirns anscheinend dagegen wehrte, als er nun ins Bad stolperte. Immer noch konnte er dank Schuldigs Einwirken auf seine Gedanken nicht richtig sehen, doch das durfte ihn nicht hindern. Mit zittrigen Händen drehte Crawford das warme Wasser auf und wusch sich damit über das Gesicht. Einmal, zweimal, solange, bis er das Gefühl hatte, wenigstens einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Es half ihm, aber wirklich besser machte es die Unruhe in ihm, diesem Raum entkommen zu müssen nicht. Tief einatmend warf er einen Blick in den Spiegel, in das bleiche Gesicht, was ihm dort entgegenstarrte. Der Infusionsständer, an den er gefesselt war, er musste weg, also zog er sich die Nadel, die in seinem Handrücken steckte. Es blutete, doch das war ihm egal. 

Er musste aus dem Zimmer heraus.

Die Türklinke fand er im zweiten Anlauf und sah sich, sobald er einen Schritt in den Flur hineintrat, bewaffneten Sicherheitskräften entgegen, an die er sich mit Mühe erinnerte und sie als Kritikeragenten identifizierte. Nichtsdestotrotz alarmierte er sie genauso wie sie ihn erschreckten.  
„Wo wollen Sie hin?“, fragte der Mann, der Crawford am Nächsten war, während seine die Hand bereits an seinem Taser hatte. Crawford war versucht, sein Glück auszutesten und sich in die Bewusstlosigkeit schocken zu lassen, auch wenn ihm sein logisches Denken bereits sagte, dass es keine gute Idee sein würde. Dass es eine wirklich dumme Idee sein würde.  
„Raus“, presste er hervor ohne zu elaborieren, wohin und es drückte in diesem Moment nur zu prägnant seine eigene Gedanken- und Gefühlswelt aus. Er musste weg von diesem Zimmer und weg von den Schatten, die dort lauerten. Wohin…das war ihm egal. Nur raus. 

Er sah den Widerspruch in den Augen des vermummten Gesichts, noch bevor dieser die Worte des Agenten erreichte und es war ebenso inakzeptabel wie die Rückkehr in dieses verfluchte Zimmer.  
„Wohin?“, fragte der Mann vor ihm dennoch und Crawford schwieg erbittert. Raus aus diesem Zimmer wäre ein Eingestehen seiner Schwäche, das inakzeptabel war. Raus aus diesem Gebäude ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit in seinem momentanen Zustand und ohne entsprechende Kleidung. Aber alleine der Flur half da schon und das war ein erbärmlicher Trost.  
Doch wie es schien, war es auch nicht notwendig. Mit einem knappen Kopfnicken nach rechts deutete der Agent auf Sessel, die er in dem weniger grell erleuchteten Ende des Flures zu erkennen vermeinte.  
„Die Sitzecke dahin weit genug?“, fragte er knapp und Crawford nickte ebenso unmerklich, bevor er sich langsam in Bewegung setzte, immer in Begleitung eines stummen, bewaffneten Agenten, der ihm anscheinend um Längen mehr zutraute als er sich selbst. 

Und dennoch war der Sessel des Bereiches, in dem er sich gerade befand, eine Erleichterung, wenn nicht gar eine Erlösung. Von hier aus hatte er einen ungehinderten Blick auf die Lichter der nächtlichen Stadt. Von hier aus konnte er ausblenden, dass es jemals so etwas wie das Zimmer gegeben hatte.  
Hier konnte er sitzen und alles andere ausblenden, auch wenn er sich sehr wohl bewusst war, dass seine blutende Hand genauso Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte wie seine langsame, schwerfällig Flucht hierhin. 

Mit jeder Minute, die er hier saß, schwanden die Eindrücke der Hände auf ihm, der Kraft in ihm, der Vergewaltigungen und Folter. Er sah es nicht mehr vor sich, das Lächeln der verhassten Lippen. Er spürte nicht mehr den Atem des älteren Mannes in seinem Nacken, auch wenn die Männer auf dem Gang hinter ihm ihm Unbehagen verursachten. Langsam verschwand der Phantomscherz in seinem Unterleib zugunsten des realen Schmerzes in seiner Hand und in seinem restlichen Körper. Eine Wohltat, wenn auch erbärmlich.  
Er ließ sich beruhigen von der unbeirrbaren Stadt, die so schnell nichts aus der Bahn werfen konnte und ihren Lichtern und weit sichtbaren Leuchtreklamen, die in den dunklen, latent nebligen Himmel strahlten. Er ließ sich treiben von den Erinnerungen an diese Stadt, die nichts mit seinem Team, seiner Arbeit und den letzten Wochen zu tun hatten und fand so ein Stück seines Selbst wieder, das er so dringend benötigte.

Schlussendlich war es das unmissverständliche Klacken von Highheels, das seine Meditation beendete und ihm bedeutete, dass er ungewollte und ungebetene Gesellschaft erhalten würde, die anhand der lauten Missbilligung auf dem Linoleumboden nur einer Person in diesem kleinen Kosmos gehören konnte. Für einen Moment richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Frau, die sich in der Scheibe hinter ihm spiegelte, bevor er beschloss, dass es besser sein würde, sie zu ignorieren. Warum sie hier war und wer sie geholt hatte, war unzweifelhaft. Nur dass sie alleine hier war, beruhigte ihn, bedeutete es doch, dass sie ihn nicht in das Zimmer zurückzerren ließ, aus dem er geflohen war.  
Sie kam um ihn herum und aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah er, wie sie ihn musterte, an seinem Handrücken hängen blieb und die Augenbraue hob. Nichts von seinem Widerstand gegen seine Behandlung kommentierte sie, sondern ließ sich schweigend auf den Sessel neben ihm nieder, um ihm nun direkt in das Gesicht zu schauen. 

„Du versetzt meine Männer nun schon zum zweiten Mal in Aufregung. Interessant, ich hätte darauf gewettet, dass dein Telepath da weitaus weniger pflegeleicht ist und du der Vernünftige bist“, sagte sie so neutral wie ihr Gesichtsausdruck war und Crawford schnaubte.  
„Wenn deine Männer so einfach in Aufregung zu versetzen sind, solltest du sie austauschen“, hielt er dagegen und wandte den Blick ab, als er sie nicht länger ansehen konnte. Interessant, wie sehr sein Hirn doch weibliche Kritikeragenten in den Vordergrund stellte, wenn es um die Verarbeitung des Geschehenen ging. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht lange auf ihr ruhen lassen, weil er die Andere vor Augen hatte. Er konnte sie nicht ansehen, weil er dann die Erinnerungen nicht in Schach halten konnte und sich dadurch noch mehr Schwächen erlaubte, als er ihnen bereits schon gezeigt hatte.  
Das Einzige, was ihn zuverlässig vor der aufkommenden Übelkeit bewahrte, war, dass sie anders roch. Sie trug nicht das süßliche Parfum ihrer Agentin, sie nutzte einen herberen Duft, der unaufdringlich zu ihm herüberwehte.  
„Immer noch ganz der alte, arrogante, aber nicht mehr ganz so überlegene Anführer von Schwarz?“, schmunzelte sie und es zerrte an seiner Selbstbeherrschung. Noch reagierte er nicht darauf, doch es fiel ihm von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer, die Nähe der Frau neben sich zu ertragen.  
„Möchtest du etwas Bestimmtes von mir?“  
Sie schwieg und sah hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Crawford nutzte die fehlende Aufmerksamkeit um sie eingehender zu betrachten. Die dunklen Schatten unter ihren Augen zeugten von zu wenig Schlaf, die müden Linien um ihre Mundwinkel von Stress. Kein Wunder, da sie beinahe Persers Sohn verloren hatte, nachdem Schwarz ihn sich geholt hatte. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte Crawford sich, was er wohl mit Bombay gemacht hätte, wenn Jei ihn nicht zurück zu Weiß gebracht hätte. Er konnte nicht klar sagen, ob er wieder genug zur Besinnung gekommen wäre um den Weiß freizulassen oder ob er ihn schlussendlich umgebracht hätte in seinem undisziplinierten Denken und Handeln.  
„Ich möchte mit dir über Birman sprechen“, sagte sie schließlich und alleine der Name der Anderen löste in Crawford Erinnerungen aus, die er am Liebsten ganz weit weg gewusst hätte.

 _Ihre Nägel, wie sie schmerzhaft und blutend über seine Haut kratzten._

Crawford schluckte schwer. Brauchte es tatsächlich nur einen Namen, um ihn zurückzuwerfen zu den endlosen Minuten und Stunden, in denen er ihnen beiden ausgeliefert gewesen war mit der einzigen Genugtuung, dass weder Lasgos Schwanz noch ihre Hände ihm auch nur ein Stück Lust hatten bereiten können.

_Sie, die ihn in die Hand nahm und falsche Zärtlichkeit ausübte, die ihr nicht erlaubt worden war. Er hatte es nicht gewollt. Niemals. Zu keinem Zeitpunkt._

Der Drang, einfach zu gehen, wurde übermächtig. Manx hatte kein Recht, sie zu stellen. Keiner der Kritikeragenten hatte das Recht dazu, sie und ihre nutzlose Organisation. Unwillkürlich ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten, die weiß waren vor Anspannung. 

_Ihre Lippen, die mit ekelhafter Zärtlichkeit an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberten, während sich ihre Finger in ihm befanden._

„Nicht über Tsukiyono?“, versuchte Crawford die Kritikeragentin durch pure Provokation davon abzulenken, was nun sicherlich folgen würde. Dass er damit scheiterte, hätte er sich vorher denken können. Manx war nicht umsonst die rechte Hand Persers. Diese Frau wusste, was sie tat und sie war professionell genug, sich durch solche Kleinigkeiten nicht ablenken zu lassen. Im Gegenteil.  
„Abyssinian sagte, dass er dich unter anderem deswegen gerettet hat, weil unsere Zielperson sich zusammen mit unserer Agentin an dir vergangen hat“, konterte sie mit ihren ganz eigenen Waffen. Crawford atmete tief durch. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal, bevor er die sachlich ausgesprochenen Worte schweigend akzeptieren konnte. Es sollte ihn nicht überraschen, dass Fujimiya mit ihr darüber sprach, dennoch machte es ihn wütend. Wer wusste eigentlich nicht, was passiert war? War das, was er nicht hatte verhindern können, allgemeines Wissen? Wussten die Männer auf dem Flur auch davon?

Eisern schwieg er.

„Birman schweigt dazu. Sie schweigt, warum sie von Berserker angeschossen wurde, während Bombay augenscheinlich keinen Kratzer an sich hatte. Ebenso schweigt sie zu den gegen sie erhobenen Vorwürfen, die Abyssinian sehr deutlich gegen sie erhoben hat. Möchtest du diese bestätigen?“  
Nein, wollte er nicht. Wütend fuhr er auf und grollte. „Zu welchem _Zweck_?“  
Er musste ihr lassen, dass sie weiterhin vollkommen ruhig blieb und sich nicht durch ihn aus der Ruhe bringen ließ. Nur ihre Hand hatte sie erhoben und hielt damit vermutlich die hinter ihm stehenden Agenten davon ab ihn zur Ruhe zu zwingen. Wenn Crawford raten müsste, würde er darauf tippen, dass er noch innerhalb dieser Nacht mithilfe von Tasern ruhiggestellt werden würde, so sinnlos dumm wie er sich verhielt.  
„Ihr Verhalten wird nicht ungesühnt bleiben, sollte es der Fall sein.“  
Crawford schnaubte verächtlich. Nicht ungesühnt. Was würden sie machen? Sie in den Außendienst versetzen? Er schwieg und wandte den Blick ab, zurück zur Weite der Stadt. Er würde sich selbst um die Agentin kümmern, wenn er wieder auf den Beinen war. Dafür brauchte er weder Kritiker noch die Frau, die gerade vor ihm saß.

„Ich brauche eure Gerechtigkeit nicht“, erwiderte Crawford angewidert und sah überrascht auf, als Manx auflachte. Da war nichts Warmes in diesem Lachen, im Gegenteil. Ihre Mimik, ihre Gestik waren eingefroren in Eis und Kälte.  
„Du denkst, es geht hier um dich“, stellte sie überrascht fest und kurz huschte Hohn über ihre Züge, den sie nur zu schnell zu verstecken wusste unter ihrer dicken Schicht an Professionalität. „Weit gefehlt, Oracle. Hier geht es um das Bekenntnis zu den Zielen unserer Organisation. Hat sie sich an einer Person – egal, ob an dir oder an jemand anderem – vergriffen und paktiert sie mit dem Feind, ist sie untragbar. Was es bedeutet, wenn sie untragbar wird, weißt du ebenso wie ich. Ansprüche deinerseits werden daraus nicht abgeleitet. Wenn es nach mir ginge, würdest du bereits seit deiner Rückkehr nach Tokyo in einer unserer Einrichtungen untersucht werden. Wenn es nach mir ginge, würdest du für deinen Vertragsbruch, den du und dein Team in dem Moment begangen habt, als ihr euch an Bombay und Abyssinian vergriffen habt, tot in dem Schutt des zusammengestürzten Gebäudes liegen. Zu deinem unbeschreiblichen Glück und meinem bedauerlichen Pech hat die Dame des Hauses aber gleich nach ihrer Ankunft das Gespräch mit Perser gesucht und die Modalitäten besprochen.“

Crawford konnte seine Überraschung nicht verbergen und ein Teil von ihm war zu erschöpft um es überhaupt zu versuchen. Thanatos hatte Kontakt zu Perser gesucht noch bevor sie Schwarz aufgesucht hatte? Das erklärte die Ruhe, mit der die Kritikeragentin auf sie reagiert hatte. Das erklärte aber mitnichten, was besprochen worden war. Vermutlich, wie Schwarz begleichen konnte, was sie Bombay ohne Befehl angetan hatten. Und andere Dinge.  
Sein Stolz verbot ihm danach zu fragen so schwieg er und sie beobachtete ihn dabei. Analysierend und brennend spürte er ihre Aufmerksamkeit, mit der sie ihn bedachte. 

„Abyssinians Beschreibung der Situation ist korrekt“, beantwortete Crawford schließlich die Eingangsfrage und nun war Manx diejenige, die mit seinen Worten nicht gerechnet hatte.  
„Warum hat sie es getan?“  
Crawford verzog verächtlich seine Lippen. „Du denkst, dass sie mir das ins Ohr gesäuselt hat, während sie damit beschäftigt war sich…“ Er stockte. Damit. Mit ihm. Mit seinem Körper. Lasgo hinter ihm, sie vor ihm. Haut auf Haut, ungewollt und widerlich. Schaudernd löste er seine eisern geballten Fäuste.  
„Hat sie etwas gesagt, was ihr Verhalten begründet?“  
Diese Frage war einfacher zu beantworten. Die Worte der Anderen hatten sich in seine Gedanken gebrannt, als wäre es erst gestern passiert. „Sie meinte, sie hätte genug davon, dass Schwarz und ich ihr das Leben schwermachen und dass immer wieder größere Arschlöcher entkommen würden durch unser Tun.“  
Die Kritikeragentin runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist etwas, über das sie sich desöfteren beschwert hat. Schon vor Jahren.“  
„Was soll mir das jetzt sagen?“  
Sie winkte ab. „Nichts.“ Sie stockte einen Moment, zögerte mit der Antwort. „Damit wir uns richtig verstehen, Crawford. Ich heiße nicht gut, was sie getan hat. Sie repräsentiert mit einem solchen Verhalten keinesfalls Kritiker.“  
„Das habe ich nicht angenommen.“ Nun war es an ihm zu zögern. „Schließlich repräsentiert mein oder Schuldigs Verhalten auch nicht unsere Organisation.“  
„Die fehlende Freigabe für euer Handeln Bombay und Abyssinian gegenüber ist mir bewusst und wurde bereits bestätigt.“

Unzweifelhaft von der Dame des Hauses. 

„Sachfremde Erwägungen haben…“, begann Crawford, wurde dann jedoch von Geräuschen der Unruhe hinter sich auf dem Flur unterbrochen. Abrupt drehte er sich um und fuhr aus dem Sessel. Er schwankte unter der Wucht der Vision, die ihn überkam. 

 

~~**~~

 

Die Decke war weiß, vermutete Nagi. Momentan tanzten die Lichter der Straße und des anderen Hochhauses an ihr. Merkwürdig vertraut und doch fremd waren sie ihm, wie es immer vorkam, wenn Schuldig etwas aus seinen Erzählungen bereitstellte und er diese Erinnerungen mit der Realität abglich. Mittlerweile war er daran gewöhnt, doch nun war es ein faszinierender Unterschied, dem er für Minuten nachhing, bevor er sich bewusst wurde, wo er sich befand.  
Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Schuldigs Erinnerungen an diesen Raum sich primär auf die Tagesstunden bezogen und die Nacht ausgelassen hatten.  
Nagi kam nicht umhin, die Trostlosigkeit der Nacht zu kritisieren, die diesen Raum befallen hatte, auch wenn er dankbar war für die Dunkelheit, die ihn umgab. Der Wust seiner Erinnerungen, die er momentan ganz nach hinten in seine Gedanken geschoben hatte, bestand primär aus gleißender Helligkeit.

Dunkelheit war Schutz und Sicherheit. 

Nagis Blick schweifte nach links zu dem Monitor, die anscheinend seine Vitalparameter zeigten. Glaubte er ihnen, so war er gesund oder auf dem Weg der Besserung. Glaubte er seinem Körper, so war ihm übel vor Hunger und er hatte brachialen Durst. Er fühlte sich zittrig und kalt, gleichzeitig hatte er das Gefühl, dass Fieber ihn im sicheren Griff hatte.  
Der Blick nach rechts zeigte ihm Schuldig, wie er verdreht in einem Sessel saß und tief und fest schlief. Nagi musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Unelegant lag sein Kopf auf dem Nachttisch, der Mund geöffnet und ein leichter Speichelsee unter sich auf dem Nachttisch. Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über Nagis Lippen. _In Sicherheit_ , geisterte es in seinen Gedanken umher und Erleichterung durchströmte ihn. Sie waren entkommen. Crawford lebte.  
Wenn Nagi Schuldig Glauben schenkte und das tat er, dann hatte der Taktiker von Weiß sie mithilfe von dem Mann gerettet, der friedlich neben ihm schlief. Mithilfe von Tsukiyono war Schuldig auf ihre Spur gekommen und hatte verhindert, dass er Crawford mit seiner Gabe umbrachte. 

_Crawford._

Nagi schluckte, als Angst und Verzweiflung ihn mit einer Wucht überkamen, die ihresgleichen suchte. Crawford hatte ihn aus dem Haus geworfen und er hatte den älteren Mann zum Dank dafür über Tage hinweg gefoltert und schließlich beinahe getötet. Was war er doch für ein dankbares Teammitglied, wenn er überhaupt noch eins war. Nagi wusste es nicht und die Unsicherheit tötete ihn innerlich, wenngleich er wusste, dass er jede Strafe verdient hatte, die ihm auferlegt wurde. 

Schuldig hatte ihm erzählt, dass Crawford sich ebenfalls hier befand, in den Händen von Kritiker. Drei Zimmer weiter, wie es ihm die Gedanken des Telepathen mit einem verächtlichen Unterton berichtet hatten. Er musste zu ihm, musste wissen, was für eine Strafe ihn erwartete. Er musste wissen, ob die braunen Augen ihn immer noch hasserfüllt ansehen würden. Ob sie ihn überhaupt ansehen würden nachdem was er getan hatte.  
Es war unumstößliche Wahrheit, dass dem Anführer eines Teams Gehorsam zu leisten war. Ebenso, dass der Anführer eines Teams immer Recht hatte, deswegen leitete er auch dieses Team. Nagi hatte das Handeln seines Anführers wiederholt in Frage gestellt und das alleine würde schon rechtfertigen, dass Crawford ihn verstieß oder zu Rosenkreuz brachte. Und das war gewesen, bevor Lasgo ihn dazu benutzt hatte, Crawford zu foltern und ihm jeden Knochen im Leib zu biegen, ihm schließlich über den Körper zu streichen, als wären sie…

Die Tränen, die seinen brennenden Augen zu entfliehen drohten, bekämpfte Nagi, indem er sich in eine sitzende Position hochkämpfte. Er musste den Hass sehen, er musste wissen, dass Crawford noch der war, der er vorher war. Er musste wissen, dass er den anderen Mann nicht durch sein Handeln zerstört hatte.  
Unsicher schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass in seinem Arm eine Nadel steckte und dass er anscheinend an einem Tropf hing, der ihn mit einer unbekannten Flüssigkeit versorgte. Ungute, dunkle Erinnerungen überkamen ihn und Nagi sich unvorsichtigerweise den Zugang, der ihn so sehr an die Spritzen erinnerte, die sie ihm in dem gleißend hellen Keller verabreicht hatten. Achtlos ließ er sie auf dem Bett liegen und zittrig langte er nach dem Monitor, schaltete ihn aus, bevor er sich die Elektroden vom Körper riss. 

Der Weg zum Flur, dessen Licht unter der Tür hindurchschimmerte, war jedoch beinahe zuviel für seinen geschwächten Körper. Fiebrig wollte er nach der Türklinke greifen, als die Tür sich mit einem Ruck öffnete und Helligkeit ihn erschrocken zurückzucken ließ.  
„Schuldig-san, wie oft muss ich Ihnen denn _noch[_ sagen, dass…“, begann eine strenge, weibliche Stimme und brach mit einem Laut der Überraschung abrupt ab. Nagi sah hoch, in das fremde Gesicht und seine erste Reaktion war, die Frau instinktiv von sich wegzustoßen, die ihn überrascht musterte. Er wollte es, doch seine Gabe wollte ihm nicht gehorchen…nichts entkam seinen Händen, die sich abwehrend gehoben hatten. Nun war er es, dessen Laute seine Überraschung und Angst verrieten.  
„Naoe-san.“ Die Höflichkeit in der ruhigen Stimme der Frau ließ ihn wieder hochsehen. „Sie sind wach“, fuhr sie fort, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt, als würde sie ihn kennen. Als müsste er sie kennen, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, wer sie war, was sie hier tat und.  
„Verstehen Sie mich?“  
Er nickte stumm.  
„Wissen Sie, wo Sie hier sind?“  
Wiederum nickte er.  
„Wissen Sie, wie Sie hierher gekommen sind?“  
Ein drittes Mal nickte er und sie gestattete sich ein erleichtertes Seufzen. „Mein Name ist Sasaki Airi und ich bin Krankenschwester auf dieser Station. Ich habe die letzten Tage auf Sie aufgepasst.“ Sie versuchte sich an einem kleinen Lächeln und er starrte sie stumm an. Sie war Kritiker. Wie alle hier. Warum war sie freundlich? Sie arbeitete für den Feind. Warum hatte sie auf ihn aufgepasst? Er verstand nicht…

„Ich will zu Oracle“, drang es aus seinem Mund. Es hatte eine Forderung sein sollen, doch der Nichtgebrauch seiner Stimme ließ die Worte beinahe in seinem Mund verdorren. Mit Mühe presste er sie hervor, unsicher, ob sie gehört worden waren. Doch anscheinend hatte die Frau keine Mühe, ihn zu verstehen.  
„Sie sollten sich erst einmal hinsetzen“, erwiderte sie beschwichtigend und streckte die Hand nach seinem Oberarm aus. Nagi wich zurück, ein Laut des Schreckens auf seinen Lippen und zögernd verweilte ihre Hand zwischen ihnen.  
„Bitte haben Sie keine Angst, Naoe-san. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass Sie sich verletzen, wenn Ihre Kräfte sie verlassen. Sie sehen nicht gut aus und Sie fühlen sich sicherlich auch nicht so.“  
Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf, die rechte Hand an der Wand verkrampft, die ihn stützte, als könne sein Anker ihn davon abhalten, wieder in das Zimmer verfrachtet zu werden und gar nichts dagegen zu tun.  
„Zu Oracle“, wiederholte er erneut, sturer dieses Mal und seine Augen bohrten sich in die der älteren Frau, die schließlich mit einem Nicken nachgab. Sie drehte sich weg von ihm und musterte den Bereich, in dem er Crawford vermutete.  
„Gehen Sie nach rechts und den Ganz hinunter. Am Ende ist eine kleine Sitzecke, dort befindet er sich.“ Kurz hielt sie inne und musterte Nagi. „Sie werden den Weg aber nicht alleine meistern.“

Als wenn er sich von einer Kritikeragentin sagen lassen würde, was er konnte, dachte Nagi in einem Anflug von Sturheit. Eisern und verbissen kämpfte er sich auf dem schwer bewachten Flur voran. Agenten in Uniformen mit Sturmhauben und Gewehren standen hier, ihre Blicke allesamt auf ihn gerichtet. Er erkannte an ihrer Anspannung, dass sie bereit waren, ihn zu erschießen, wenn er sie angriff. Nicht, dass es ihnen etwas geholfen hätte, wenn er im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte gewesen wäre. Wenn… Doch nun war er schier machtlos gegen sie.  
Nagi atmete tief ein und folgte dem Wink der Schwester. Seine nackten Füße trugen ihn unsicher die ersten paar Meter über den weißen, fensterlosen Flur, der dem Keller so sehr ähnelte, in dem er die letzten Tage gefangen war, dass es wehtat. Er brauchte die Wand als Stütze und sah sich nun einem Mann gegenüber, der ausdruckslos auf ihn hinabstarrte und sich nicht regte.  
Normalerweise hätte Nagi ihn aus dem Weg gewischt, wie eine lästige Fliege, nun aber brachte er noch nicht einmal die Worte hervor um den Mann aus dem Weg zu befehlen, selbst wenn dieser darauf gehört hätte, was er stark bezweifelte. Also stieß er sich von der Wand ab und strauchelte keine drei Sekunden später, als sein Kreislauf ihm den Dienst versagte. 

Durch das Rauschen in seinen Ohren spürte er, wie eine resolute, aber sanfte Hand ihn am Arm packte und ihn aufrecht hielt. Die Wärme an seiner Seite musste die Wärme eines menschlichen Körpers sein und panisch wollte Nagi um sich schlagen, um dieses widerwärtige Gefühl loszuwerden, das ihn zurück in den Keller zu Crawford bringen würde, damit er den Mann folterte, der ihn von der Straße geholt hatte.  
„Ganz ruhig, mein Junge, ganz ruhig“, murmelte die Stimme der Schwester sanfte und beruhigende Worte an sein Ohr und Nagi schloss die Augen. Es mochte der Ton sein oder alleine schon die Tatsache, dass sie eine Frau und kein Mann war, aber sie erreichte ihr Ziel. Nur zu dankbar konzentrierte er sich auf die Unterschiede und konnte so die Angst Stück für Stück zurückkämpfen und sich auf das besinnen, was er eigentlich wollte.  
Dennoch. „…lassen Sie…los…“  
Sie gab einen nicht unfreundlichen Laut der Ablehnung von sich. „Dann fallen Sie hier auf dem Flur um und werden Ihr Ziel nicht erreichen, Naoe-san. Damit wird es unvermeidbar sein, dass ich Sie zurück in Ihr Bett bringe, damit Sie Ihrem erschöpften Körper Ruhe gönnen. Wollen Sie das?“  
Er schüttelte widerwillig den Kopf.  
Sie machte wieder dieses Geräusch, das irgendwo zwischen einem zustimmenden Brummen und einem Schnauben lag. „Dann müssen Sie damit leben, dass ich Ihnen helfe.“  
Nagi wusste auf die endgültigen Worte nichts zu erwidern. Die Drohung schwebte wie ein Damoklesschwert über seinem Kopf und so ließ er sich von ihr über den endlos langen Gang führen, immer vor Augen, dass er Crawford sehen musste und dass er dafür alles verdiente, was ihn widerfuhr. Alles. 

Je näher er der Sitzecke kam, in der er verschwommen die Umrissen zweier Personen ausmachen konnte, je mehr scheute er sich, dort hinzugehen, zu dem Mann, dessen Foltermeister er gewesen war. Er scheute sich Crawford in die Augen zu sehen und zu wissen, dass der andere Mann ihn hassen würde für das, was er war und war er getan hatte. Er hatte Angst vor der Ablehnung in Crawfords Augen und davor, dass das Orakel ihn zurückweisen würde. Doch er musste. Er musste ihn sehen, musste sehen, dass es ihm gut ging. Seine Sturheit und Sehnsucht halfen ihm, sich von ihr dorthin führen zu lassen. Schritt um Schritt trat er in sein selbstgewähltes Verderben, bis aus den Schemen klare Umrisse und aus den klaren Umrissen detaillierte Gesichtsausdrücke wurden. 

Nagi erzitterte unter der Wucht der Gefühle, die ihn mit einem Mal überrannten. Crawford sah schlimm aus in seiner Krankenhauskluft, die ihn so verletzlich scheinen ließ. Es war Nagis Schuld. Er hatte ihm diese Kleidung aufgezwungen, nur er, niemand anderes. Er war zu schwach gewesen, sich gegen Lasgo zu wehren, gegen die Drogen und die Befehle des anderen Mannes. Tränen ließen seine Sicht verschwimmen, als er sich bewusst vor Augen hielt, dass Crawford lebte. Nachdem, was er ihm angetan hatte, ein Wunder.

Die Augen des Mannes, den er im Geheimen als seinen Ziehvater angesehen hatte, musterten ihn und waren leicht geweitet vor… ja, vor was? Abscheu? Angst? Er konnte es nicht genau sagen, doch das musste es sein. Die Lippen des Mannes bewegten sich, doch durch das Rauschen in seinen Ohren konnte Nagi nicht mehr richtig hören, was Crawford ihm zu sagen hatte. Vermutlich waren es Worte des Hasses, des Unmuts, Worte der Enttäuschung über sein Versagen und seinen Ungehorsam. 

Aber er konnte nicht mehr gehorsam sein, als mit seiner Kraft nun auch sein Körper nachgab und die Erleichterung ihn in die Bewusstlosigkeit begleitete. Nur nebenbei wurde ihm bewusst, dass er aufgefangen wurde und dass die Schwester ihn mit ihren resoluten, sanften Händen stützte. Es war seltsam tröstend, als gnädige Schwärze ihn umfing und er sich in die Umarmung der Schwester fallen ließ. 

 

~~**~~

 

„Rum?“  
„Gerne. Whisky?“  
„Natürlich.“  
Sie lächelten einander an und gaben ihre Bestellung an ihren persönlichen Kellner weiter, der sie in dem Separee, in dem sie sich niedergelassen hatten, bediente. Beide waren sie ihrem Credo treu, sich nie zweimal am gleichen Ort zu treffen, also hatte er das Mandarin Oriental ausgesucht, das ihnen nun einen fantastischen Blick auf die Skyline Tokyos eröffnete. Hohe Decken bildeten einen offenen und hellen Kontrast zu ihrem letzten Treffen in der abgeschiedenen Lounge.  
„War der Zustand Ihrer Außendienstmitarbeiter zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit, Siobhan?“, fragte Shuichi und die Dame des Hauses wiegte scheinbar unschlüssig mit sich selbst den Kopf hin und her.  
„Zufrieden war ich nicht, das kann man nicht sagen. Der Zustand, in dem sie sich befinden, ist inakzeptabel und führt zu Komplikationen, die meine Auftraggeber so nicht wünschen. Die Behandlung und Betreuung Ihrerseits jedoch“, hob sie beschwichtigend die Hand, als er widersprechen wollte. „…ist ausgezeichnet und nur zu loben. Richten Sie Ihrem Personal bitte meinen herzlichen Dank für die kompetente und unvoreingenommene Versorgung aus.“

Shuichi nickte unmerklich, als er das Lob zur Kenntnis nahm. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen anhand der Frustration, die in ihren sorgsam neutral gewählten Worten mitschwang.  
„Ich war überrascht“, gab er schließlich zu und sie nahm seine Worte zum Anlass, ihre Augenbraun hochzuziehen.  
„Worüber?“  
Er zögerte mit der Antwort, runzelte die Stirn. Er wägte Formulierungen ab, Worte und beschloss schließlich, dass Höflichkeit hier nichts zu suchen hatte. „Über die Art und Weise, vor allem aber auch den Zeitraum, den Ihre Außendienstmitarbeiter gebraucht haben um unter den gegebenen Umständen zu kollabieren. Jahrelang gab es keinen Riss zwischen ihnen, so perfekt wie sie zusammenwirkten. Nun jedoch liegt das ganze Team am Boden und befindet sich kurz vor der Selbstzerstörung.“  
Ihre grauen Augen musterten ihn aufmerksam und sie gab keinen Hinweis darauf, was sie dachte oder wie sie seine ehrlichen Worte aufnahm. Sie lächelte lediglich, als ihr Kellner ihnen die gewünschten Getränke servierte.  
Sie toastete ihm zu und nahm einen Schluck, bevor sie sich eine Antwort erlaubte.

„Die Hybris, unantastbar zu sein aufgrund der eigenen Fähigkeiten, ist etwas, das uns alle von Zeit zu Zeit befällt. Die Frage ist, wie wir damit umgehen, wie leichtsinnig wir damit sind und welche Anker wir uns erschaffen. Blindes Vertrauen in die eigenen Fähigkeiten ist da nicht ausreichend und führt zu Ignoranz den lauernden Gefahren gegenüber. Kommt es dann zu einem einschneidenden Erlebnis, so hängt das Schicksal eines ganzen Teams von einer einzelnen Person und den von ihr getroffenen Entscheidungen ab. Dass eben diese in den letzten Wochen fehlerhaft bis hin zu einem möglichen Vertragsbruch waren, darüber müssen wir nicht reden.“ Ein dunkles Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. „Deswegen haben meine Mitarbeiter für die Bewältigung der noch offenen Konflikte und die Beseitigung von Unwägbarkeiten auch einen Zeitraum von sechs Wochen erhalten.“  
Shuichi maß sie überrascht, insbesondere den unzufriedenen Zug um ihre Mundwinkel.  
„Sechs Wochen scheinen mir ein geringer Zeitraum für die Art von Konfliktbewältigung zu sein“, erwiderte er schließlich.  
„Es ist mehr, als ich dem Team zugestanden hätte.“

Erneut überrascht hob er die Augenbraue und ein kurzes, spöttisches Schmunzeln huschte über ihre Lippen.  
„Die Arbeitsweise unserer Außendienstmitarbeiter ist aufeinander abgestimmt. Wir wählen sie sorgfältig aus für die Ziele meiner Auftraggeber. Von ihnen werden perfekte Leistungen, Hingabe und Treue zu unserer Organisation gefordert. Ein solches Versagen, wie es uns hier präsentiert wird, ist inakzeptabel und wird sanktioniert. Eine Einheit wie diese sollte das wissen und sich nicht in ihrer Hybris suhlen.“ Leise Wut hatte sich in ihre Worte gestohlen und er maß sie nachdenklich.  
„Der Schlüssel darf nicht fehlerhaft sein, wenn er in das Schloss passen soll.“  
Graue Augen maßen ihn scharf und unnachgiebig in all ihrer Härte. Ihre Gabe prickelte an seinen Schläfen ohne ihn zu durchdringen, ein Entgegenkommen alter Zeiten. Schließlich hielt die alte Güte wieder Einzug in ihre Augen und sie lächelte zufrieden.  
„Ein scharfer Geist ist tausendmal schöner als pure Gier“, erwiderte Siobhan zunächst kryptisch. „Ja, sie sind der Schlüssel für eine bessere Zukunft.“  
~Und wo kommen dann wir ins Spiel?~, kam er zum Wesentlichen und nahm einen Schluck Rum. Durchdringend maß er sie, genau wissend, dass sie seine telepathische Frage sehr wphl gehört hatte, auch wenn sie es momentan vorzog, noch nicht darauf zu antworten, sondern sich ihrem eigenen Getränk zu widmen, das sie nun auf ihrem Oberschenkel absetzte. Ungeachtet der Kondensflüssigkeit, die einen Ring auf ihrer Hose bildete.  
~Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass die Interessen meiner Auftraggeber und unseres Partners entgegenlaufend sind~, wechselte auch sie nahtlos auf die Gedankenebene und er schmunzelte über das warme Prickeln hinter seiner Stirn, das ihre Worte wie stets begleitete. Es hatte sich nicht verändert, über die letzten dreißig Jahre hinweg nicht. ~So entgegenlaufend, dass einer Trennung nichts mehr im Wege steht. Da, wo aber unser Partner seine Hoffnungen auf unseren Subunternehmer legt, haben wir beschlossen, dass diese Hoffnung fehlerhaft ist um unsere Interessen zu wahren.~  
~Die da wären?~  
~Die Unterstützung von Schlüsselpositionen bei der Erreichung deren Ziele zur Stabilisierung und Gewinnmaximierung unseres Unternehmens sowie der Einflussnahme auf das politische Geschehen zugunsten unserer Mitarbeiter~, erwiderte sie brachial ehrlich und er runzelte gedanklich die Stirn.

~Soll mir das ein Anreiz sein, mit Ihnen zusammen zu arbeiten, Siobhan? Es klingt mir eher nach einem Grund, keine Kooperation mit Ihnen einzugehen.~  
~Ich bin ehrlich zu Ihnen. Dafür biete ich Ihnen ein Team, das, wenn es wieder zur alten Stabilität zurückgefunden hat, eine wertvolle Unterstützung für Ihre Sache sein wird und den Frieden in Japan dauerhaft vorantreiben kann.~  
~Wir sprechen von denen, die nun für meinen Bruder das Land ins Chaos stürzen.~  
~Was sich nicht als der richtige Weg herausgestellt hat.~  
Er schob ihre Gedanken eine Weile lang hin und her, überdachte sie und wägte die Bedeutung ab, die ihre Worte für sein Handeln hatten. Das, was sie ihm anbot, barg hunderte Möglichkeiten und ebenso viele Gefahren. ~Was wollen Sie wirklich, Siobhan?~  
Ein bedauerndes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. ~Eine Zukunft, Shuichi-kun~, erwiderte sie sanft und der zarte Zwischenton der Verzweiflung in ihren Worten machte ihm deutlich, dass da noch etwas viel Größeres lauern musste.  
~Und für diese Zukunft lassen Sie sich mit dem bisherigen Feind ein?~  
~Sie sind einer der vielen möglichen Wege, die schlussendlich an unser Ziel führen. In diesem Moment, wo wir hier sitzen, sind Sie derjenige, dessen Ausgang sich mit dem deckt, was wir erreichen wollen.~  
~Wie sähen die Konditionen aus?~  
~Die Fähigkeiten des Teams stünden Ihnen ohne Einschränkung zur Verfügung, Sie könnten über jede Fähigkeit nach freiem Willen verfügen. Einzige Grenze ist die, uns zu schaden.~  
~Rosenkreuz nicht zu schaden.~  
~Richtig.~  
~Was ist mit SZ?~  
~Werden eine Zusammenarbeit zwischen Ihnen und uns nicht mehr erleben, wenn sich die erlangten Informationen über eine Differenz zwischen ihrer und unserer Vorhaben endgültig bestätigen sollten.~  
~Mein Bruder?~  
~Wird für die Verbrechen, die er gegenüber Ihrem Land und meinen Auftraggebern begangen hat, durch Sie bestraft. Wir werden dem nicht mehr im Wege stehen.~

Für lange Momente schwieg Shuichi und sinnierte über die so eben erlangten Informationen. Jedem anderen hätte er kein Wort geglaubt, doch schon vor langer Zeit – und immer wieder in den darauffolgenden Jahren – hatte er erkannt, dass die Gattung der Telepathen sich im Gegensatz zu anderen PSI oder anderen Menschen selten Lügen bediente um zu erreichen, was sie wollte. Siobhan hatte er noch nie lügen hören, eben weil es sinnlos war. Die Rosenkreuzagentin konnte Menschen nach ihrem Willen beeinflussen, ihnen Wahrheiten einflüstern und sie dazu bringen, sie so zu glauben, als hätten sie sie schon ein Leben lang gelebt. Sie musste nicht lügen. 

Deswegen war das, was sie sagte, die Wahrheit. Shuichi lächelte.

„Wissen Sie, ich erinnere mich an ein Ereignis, ich glaube, es ist jetzt beinahe dreißig Jahre her“, begann er und sah gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. „Ich war auf dem Weg zur Arbeit, ich glaube, es war meine zweite Woche als Polizist. Ich hatte Dienst und auch wenn diese Stadt nicht so überfüllt war wie heute, glich sie dennoch einem geschäftigen Bienenstock, der erschüttert wurde durch so manche Katastrophen. Während meines Dienstes kam es zu einem Bombenattentat, das viele Menschen verschüttete, darunter auch eine junge Frau, etwa in meinem Alter. Hochschwanger war sie, eingeklemmt unter Tonnen an Geröll in einer Höhle, die sich wie durch ein Wunder über ihr gebildet hatte. Ihre Wehen setzen ein und ich kletterte zu ihr in diese Höhle, während das Geröll und über uns knarzte und es gefährlich knackte. Ich wusste zwar nicht wie, aber ich musste ihr helfen, diese schwere Zeit zu überstehen. Ich hatte Angst, dass ich etwas falsch machen würde, doch sie leitete mich an, als ihre Wehen sie immer und immer stärker zu überkommen drohten. Sie leitete mich an, ihr zu helfen und beruhigte mich, einen jungen Polizisten, der ihren schweren, ausländischen Akzent kaum verstand. Und irgendwie brachten wir zusammen dieses Kind auf die Welt, diesen kleinen zerknautschten Jungen, der so fürchterlich laut schrie in dem Gewölbe. Die Frau, überglücklich und zu Tode erschöpft, gab ihm noch vor Ort seinen Rufnamen, nach dem Großvater väterlicherseits. Und sie bat mich, ihm einen zweiten Namen zu geben, der, der ich ihr Retter und Geburtshelfer gewesen war.“

„Rodrick“, ergänzte sie sanft und Shuichi nickte.

„Ich hatte den Namen just einen Tag zuvor in einem Film gehört und war fasziniert gewesen. Zugegeben, mir fiel auch kein besserer ein, ich kannte ja kaum westliche Namen.“

Er schwieg für eine Weile. ~Nachdem die Frau, ihr Sohn und ich sicher waren und es klar wurde, dass es ein Bombenattentat eines Clans war, schwor ich mir, keinen Verbrecher mehr entkommen zu lassen, kostete es, was es wolle. Dort, wo das System versagte, wollte ich derjenige sein, der sie ihrer Gerechtigkeit zuführte. Ich wollte eine Organisation aufbauen, die solche widerlichen Schweine nicht davonkommen ließ.~  
~Immer noch ein nobler Vorsatz, den ich, wie Sie wissen, zu schätzen weiß.~  
Shuichi nickte.  
„Heute gestatte ich mir von Zeit zu Zeit einen Blick auf den Jungen von damals und sehe, was aus dem zerknautschten, käseschmierigen Bündel an Geschrei geworden ist und halte mir immer wieder vor Augen, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt, egal, was das Schicksal sonst für Überraschungen vorhält.“  
„Das Schicksal hat damals schon sein Auge auf Sie geworfen. Doch manchmal braucht es Zeit, Shuichi-san, damit sich Schicksale einander annähern.“

Bedächtig nickte der Anführer von Kritiker. „Ich frage mich manchmal, ob der Mann, den ich damals zur Welt gebracht habe, weiß, wer ich bin. Ob seine Mutter es ihm gesagt hat.“  
Elegant zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht hat sie ihm die Geschichte das eine oder andere Mal erzählt. Aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sie ihm den Namen desjenigen verschwiegen hat, der ihn mit seinen zittrigen Händen in die Arme der Mutter gelegt hat.“  
Er lachte leise. „Ist vermutlich auch besser so.“  
„Es gibt keine Zufälle, Shuichi-san“, merkte Siobhan nach längerer Zeit scheinbar aus dem Zusammen gerissen an. „Es gibt nur Schicksale. Für welches werden Sie sich entscheiden?“  
„Für das Leben und den Frieden Japans, Siobhan. Immer.“  
„Dann sind wir im Geschäft?“, fragte sie und streckte ihre Hand aus. Langsam nickte Shuichi.  
„Wir haben einen Deal“, bekräftigte er mit Worten und einem Handschlag ihre teuflische Verbindung. 

 

~~**~~

 

Crawford warf einen Blick auf seinen mit einem Pflaster versehenen Handrücken, der mittlerweile den Tropf entbehrte, den er sich in der gestrigen Nacht in seinem Drang, dem Zimmer zu entfliehen, gezogen hatte. Noch gut hatte er Sasakis hochgezogene Augenbraue vor Augen, die ihm mitgeteilt hatte, was die Schwester von seinem neuerlichen Versuch, ihr das Leben schwer zu machen, hielt. Kommentarlos hatte sie die Wunde in Augenschein genommen, sie gesäubert, versorgt und ihm ein Pflaster gegeben. Kommentarlos hatte sie ihm drei Gläser der Limonade gereicht und ihn sie eins nach dem anderen auftrinken lassen. Als Preis dafür, dass er nicht mehr an den Tropf kam. 

Crawford hatte diesen Preis ebenso wie die nun zu schluckenden Schmerzmedikamente bezahlt. 

Schuldig hatte ihn die letzten Stunden in Ruhe gelassen und Crawford war dankbar darum, so konnte er sich der Illusion hingeben, dass er alleine mit sich und seinen Gedanken war. Thomas hatte ihm in der gedankenlastigen Zeit seit seinem Aufwachen frische Kleidung, sein Handy, einen großen Thermosbecher voller starkem Kaffee sowie die Adresse des neuen Anwesens gebracht und sich mit einem minimalen, stummen Nicken, hinter dem er seinen prüfenden Blick versteckt hatte, wieder verabschiedet. Crawford war nicht überrascht, er kannte den PSI-unbegabten Mann nicht anders und wusste, dass dieser mit wenigen Personen viele Worte wechselte außer mit seiner Mutter. Vielleicht hatte er es sich über die Jahre hinweg abgewöhnt…das Sprechen, weil Siobhan meist mit ihm per Telepathie kommunizierte. Die Musterung überraschte ihn ebenso wenig, schließlich kannte der Mann ihn schon etwas länger und hatte diverse Phasen seines Lebens begleitet. Immer mal wieder überraschte Thomas Crawford mit seinem Detailwissen über seine Wünsche und Gepflogenheiten. 

Es hatte etwas gedauert, aber schlussendlich waren seine Bemühungen von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen, sich die mitgebrachte, legere Kleidung überzustreifen. Vor Wochen nch waren Anzüge eine Selbstverständlichkeit gewesen, nun aber war es jetzt ein kleiner Erfolg für ihn, sich die leichte Hose und das Shirt überzuziehen. Dankbar machte Crawford das aber noch lange nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Wütend über seine eigene Schwäche ballte er die Faust und ließ sich vom geschäftigen Treiben der Stadt beruhigen, bevor er sich schlussendlich langsam erhob.  
Der Vorsatz, sich zu Nagi zu begeben, war schon da gewesen, seitdem er das erste Mal bewusst an den Telekineten gedacht hatte. Er hatte es immer wieder nach hinten geschoben.

Aus Angst und Widerwillen vor schlechten Erinnerungen heraus.  
Wenn er schlief, konnte er die Stunden der Gewalt und des Schmerzes nicht zurückhalten und seine Träume vermengten das Erlebte mit dem Gefürchteten. Crawford war sich nicht sicher, ob er seine Selbstbeherrschung aufrecht halten konnte, wenn er Nagi von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstand. In der vergangenen Nacht hatte es schon Überwindung gekostet, auch wenn er bereits gewusst hatte, dass der Junge das Bewusstsein verlieren würde. Just in dem Moment, in dem sich die Augen des Telekineten auf ihn gerichtet hatten, hatte Crawford das Herzrasen nicht verhindern können, das in Erwartung neuerlich Folter eingesetzt hatte.  
Wie konnte er sich nun sicher sein, ob er seine Emotionslosigkeit beibehalten konnte, die umso wichtiger war, jetzt, da sie eine Frist hatten. Gute Grundvoraussetzungen, befand Crawford mit einem zynischen Schnauben. Ein Viertel seines Teams widerte ihn an. Vor dem anderen Viertel hatte er Angst. Das dritte Viertel war sporadisch da und schien durch die Geschehnisse vollkommen unbeeindruckt zu sein und sich natürlich lieber mit der Dame des Hauses zu vergnügen. 

Sechs Wochen hatte er um sein Herzrasen beim Anblick des Telekineten unter Kontrolle zu zwingen. Sechs Wochen um sein Team wieder zusammenzukitten, das er selbst auseinandergerissen hatte. Sechs Wochen, um Lasgo zu vernichten und Takatori in den kommenden Monaten an die Macht zu bringen.  
Um sich selbst konnte er sich danach kümmern.

Crawford atmete tief durch. Sich verstecken brachte nichts, es wegignorieren ebenso wenig. Nagi hatte sich in der letzten Nacht auf den Weg zu ihm begeben, er hatte alles daran gesetzt, seinen Anführer zu sehen, bevor er zusammengebrochen war. Der Junge war stark, also musste er auch in der Lage dazu sein, sich ihm zu nähern.  
Langsam erhob er sich, nahm sich den Thermobecher und verließ das Zimmer. Wie anders der Flur doch im Tageslicht aussah, stellte er fest und maß die bewaffneten Kräfte durchdringend, die ihn nun seinerseits fixierten. Dieses Mal waren sie nicht überrascht und keiner von ihnen hatte die Hand am Taser, als er sich langsam und ungelenk auf dem Weg zu Nagis Zimmer machte. Mit klammen Händen öffnete er die Tür und trat in den Raum hinein, den seine Instinkte unter allen Umständen meiden wollten. 

 

~~**~~

 

Er stand da, in ungewohnt lässigen Sachen, welche die schonende Haltung, die er einnahm, noch verdeutlichten. Eine einfache Hose, ein Shirt, nicht die gewohnten Anzüge. Dazu der Thermobecher, in dem sich sicherlich Kaffee befand, das Lebenselixier seines Anführers.  
Fast, aber nur fast hätte Nagi sich sagen können, dass alles normal war, dass er einen bösen Traum geträumt hatte.  
Fast.  
Wären da nicht das zerschlagene Gesicht und die bandagierten Hände, der Schnitt am Haaransatz. Wären da nicht die Augenringe, die Schonhaltung, die müden, braunen Augen. Wäre da nicht der offen sichtbare Schmerz. Wären da nicht seine Erinnerungen an Dinge, die ER und nur ER Crawford angetan hatte; Erinnerungen an Dinge, die Lasgo seinem Anführer angetan hatte. Widerwärtige, verachtenswerte Dinge.

Crawford hatte ihn aus dem Haus geworfen und er hatte den älteren Mann zum Dank dafür gefoltert und zum guten Schluss auch noch gegen seinen Willen berührt, weil Lasgo es ihm befohlen hatte. Nagi erinnerte sich noch gut an den Moment, von dem er sich fragte, wie weit Lasgo es wohl getrieben hätte, wenn er sich nicht aus dem Bann hatte lösen können vor lauter Verzweiflung. Hätte er Crawford dann tatsächlich gegen seinen Willen befriedigt? Und Schlimmeres?  
Was war er doch für ein widerwärtiges, verachtenswertes Teammitglied, wenn er überhaupt noch eins war. Doch Crawford war hier, er hatte keine Waffe, die er auf ihn richtete, er ging nicht wütend auf ihn los, er tat gar nichts. Hieß das, dass sie reden würden? Nagi wusste es nicht und die Unsicherheit machte ihn fertig, wenngleich er ebenso wusste, dass er jede Strafe verdient hatte, die ihm auferlegt wurde. Er hatte Crawford gefoltert, hatte seine Wut ohne Rücksicht, ohne Niederhalt an dem anderen ausgelassen. Er hatte dessen Schreie gehört und sich an ihnen gelabt, gelächelt, sich ohne Unterlass an ihm bedient und den Mann innerlich mit seinen Kräften auseinandergerissen. Solange, bis Lasgo ihm gesagt hatte, dass er aufhören sollte, nicht, bis das Flehen seines Anführers ihn erreicht hatte.

Tränen traten in Nagis Augen. Und als Lasgo Crawford dieses widerwärtige Aphrodisiakum aufgezwungen hatte, hatte er nichts dagegen tun können, mit seiner Gabe über Crawfords Körper zu fahren, als hätte er ein Recht dazu.  
Das Zittern steigerte sich, als Nagi den Sinn und die Sünde seiner Gedanken nun wirklich begriff. Er wandte beschämt den Blick zur Seite, konnte ihn nicht mehr ansehen, den Mann, der nun hier stand, der zu ihm gekommen war…  
Aus Reflex strauchelte Nagi aus dem Bett. Er hatte kein Recht, sich in dieser bequemen Lage zu befinden, wenn sein Anführer derart gelitten hatte und immer noch litt. Stumm bohrte er seinen Blick auf das kalte Linoleum.

„Wie geht es dir?“, durchbrach die kalte Stimme seines Anführers Nagis sprudelnde Gedanken und er zuckte zusammen.  
Crawford fragte, wie es _ihm_ ging Sollte er nicht eher fragen, wie schwer er seinen Anführer verletzt hatte? Sollte er sich nicht entschuldigen und büßen für das, was er getan hatte? Nagi ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und behielt seinen Blick dort, wo er war. Was stand er denn noch hier und warum kniete er nicht auf dem Boden vor Crawford, mit einer tiefen Bitte um Entschuldigung?  
„ _Es tut mir leid_.“, presste er für all sein Versagen hervor und Stille grüßte ihn.  
Erst nach endlosen Sekunden hörte er, wie Crawford einen Schluck Kaffee nahm. Feige war er, wie er nicht aufsah, wollte er doch weder Wut noch Hass in den Augen des Anderen sehen. Es genügte, wenn er sie gleich in den Worten des anderen hören würde. Das reichte schon um seine Gestalt zittern und schwanken zu lassen, doch er wagte es nicht, sich hinzusetzen, nicht, wenn Crawford hier war, zu ihm gekommen war…

„Ist das so?“ Crawfords Ton war mühsam ruhig, wie als wenn er ihn gleich schlagen wollte, und Nagis Augen schossen nun doch hoch, verzweifelt und voller Angst.  
„Ich wollte es nicht. Wenn er mich nicht unter Drogen gesetzt hätte, nie…ich hätte dich nie…ich wollte nicht…könnte nicht…“ Nagi verhaspelte sich, schwieg hastig und schluckte mühsam.  
„In deinen Augen standen Wut, Hass, Verachtung, Genugtuung und Schadenfreude.“  
Crawford erinnerte sich…natürlich, warum auch nicht? Er erinnerte sich schließlich auch an das, was ihm zu dem Zeitpunkt unter dem Einfluss von Hypnose und Drogen so recht erschien und nun verachtenswert war. So verachtenswert, dass Nagi sich nichts lieber wünschte, als seine Kräfte, sobald er sie wieder vollends unter Kontrolle hatte, gegen sich selbst richten zu können und sich selbst dafür zu strafen, was er getan hatte. Er hatte kein Recht. Er hätte Crawfords Wut ertragen müssen und es ihm nicht mit doppelter Münze heimzahlen sollen. 

„Ich war wütend und enttäuscht, dass du mich als wertlos abstempelst. Dass ich für dich nichts wert bin, dass ich ersetzbar bin. Ich wollte nicht zurück in die Gosse oder als Versuchsobjekt enden…Aber ich hätte dir nie freiwillig wehgetan. Wäre ich ich selbst gewesen, ich hätte…hätte…“  
Eine Hand auf seinem Kinn ließ ihn wie ein Tier aus Angst vor dem Schlag zurückweichen, bis er sich besann, was Crawford das letzte Mal mit ihm gemacht hatte, als er Ungehorsam gezeigt hatte. Das letzte Mal, als er ihm gesagt hatte, er könne in die Gosse zurückehren, aus der er gekrochen war.  
Ja…das würde Nagi jetzt müssen, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihm je verziehen wurde. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde Crawford ihn nur verstoßen nach den sechs Wochen, vielleicht schlagen, vielleicht strafen. Wenn er weniger Glück hatte, würde er verdienterweise Rosenkreuz oder SZ ausgeliefert, dass sie ihn brachen. Dass sie ihn zu einem ihrer Versuchsobjekte machten. 

Braune Augen begegneten seinen und Nagi glaubte, sein Herz würde seinen Brustkorb sprengen, so stark schlug es. Doch dann verweilten die Augen auf etwas anderem und Nagi wusste nur anhand der Erinnerung an den Schmerz, der an der bestimmten Stelle gepocht hatte, dass es seine vormals aufgesprungene Lippe sein musste, die bereits heilte.  
„Ich habe Dinge gesagt, die ich nicht hätte sagen sollen. Aus Gründen, die ich nicht mehr vertrete.“ Crawfords Hand zitterte leicht und Nagi begriff, was für eine Überwindung es für den Älteren sein musste, seinen Folterer anzufassen, mit ihm zu sprechen.  
„Das ist meine Schuld, für die du dich gerächt hast.“

Vorwurf, Anklage, Tatsache, Schuldeingeständnis, Entschuldigung…

„Kann ich… wie kann ich es wieder gut machen?“, flüsterte Nagi und Crawfords Blick wurde unfokussiert und abwesend, die Augen und Gedanken ausnahmsweise in die Vergangenheit gerichtet, auf das, was nur sie beide teilten.  
„Das weiß ich nicht“, antwortete er schließlich ehrlich, zögerlich gar.  
„Kann ich es denn je wieder gut machen…irgendwie?“ Hoffnung schlich sich in Nagis Worte, Hoffnung auf Besserung.  
„Auch das weiß ich nicht.“  
Das war kein Nein, sagte sich Nagi im minimalen fahlen Schimmer der Hoffnung auf Besserung, auf Vergebung. Es musste sich auf seinem Gesicht zeigen, in seinen Augen da dieser Schimmer an Hoffnung Crawford seine Hand zurückziehen ließ, als wäre es ihm zu viel, als wäre es ihm zuwider, ihn anzufassen. Als bräuchte er das Leid als Buße, als Rache. 

Nagi wusste, dass es dumm war, was er tat, er wusste, dass er mit Ablehnung gestraft werden würde und dennoch ließ er nicht zu, dass sich Crawford wieder von ihm entfernte.  
Ruckartig trat er einen Schritt vor und zog den anderen Mann mit seinen Händen zu sich zurück, immer darauf bedacht, seine Kräfte nicht einzusetzen, um Crawford nicht zu erzürnen. Wie ein Schraubstock schlossen sich seine Arme um Crawford.  
„ _Estutmirleidestutmirleidestutmirleid_ “, presste er kaum verständlich hervor und versteckte seinen Kopf am der muskulösen Brust des Größeren. „Ich verspreche, ich werde es wieder gut machen, ich werde alles tun, was du willst…bitte…“ Nagi zitterte nun gewaltig, konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören, als er anfing zu weinen und sein Körper von heftigen Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde. Je weniger Crawford auf seine Nähe reagierte, desto mehr suchte er sie und grub seine Finger in den Rücken des erstummten Mannes.  
„Hass mich bitte nicht…bitte bitte hass mich nicht…“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dazu in der Lage bin“, erwiderte Crawford schließlich und trieb Nagi die Speerspitze ins Herz. „Aber einen Versuch ist es wert.“  
Eben jene Speerspitze löste sich in Wärme statt in Schmerz auf und Nagi wagte es zu hoffen…wagte den kleinen Funken an Positivem, der in ihm aufflackerte.  
Die Hand, die sich vorsichtig, wie tastend auf seine Haare legte und unschlüssig dort liegen blieb, überraschte ihn und ließ ihn still verharren, aus Angst, diesen Moment zu zerstören.  
Crawford mochte ihn nicht mögen, aber er…er würde versuchen, ihn nicht zu hassen. Damit konnte Nagi leben…nachdem, was er getan hatte, war es das Höchste, was er verlangen konnte. 

Crawford versuchte sich leicht von ihm zu lösen und Nagi ließ ihn augenblicklich. Er wollte den Mann kein weiteres Mal zwingen, seinem Willen zu folgen. Nicht noch einmal.  
Er sah hoch und entdeckte zwar Kälte in den braunen Augen, aber keine Feindseligkeit, keinen Hass. Vielleicht gab es noch Hoffnung. 

„Darf ich denn bei euch bleiben?“

„Du gehörst zu Schwarz. Warum solltest du es nicht?“ Die kühlen Worte wärmten Nagi und er nickte. Er sah auf Crawfords verbundene Hände, sah, dass sie und der Thermobecher zitterten.  
Es war der Instinkt seiner…ihrer Bindung…der ihn handeln ließ. Getrieben von dem Wunsch Gutes zu tun, streckte er seine geistigen Fühler aus, seine Gabe, von der er bislang nicht gewusst hatte, dass er sie wieder für sich nutzen konnte, um sich um das Handgelenk zu legen und zu beruhigen, Mut zu machen. Im gleichen Moment wo er die Bindung jedoch aufleben ließ, wusste Nagi, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte.  
Crawford zuckte wie verbrannt zurück und ließ den Becher fallen, der auf dem hellen Linoleum eine dunkle Kaffeespur hinter sich herzog. Braune Augen glimmten nun doch vor rasenden, negativen Emotionen, vor Erinnerungen, die sie beide teilten.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich… ich wollte die Bindung… ich… Ich werde dir nie wieder wehtun…ich wollte dir nur etwas Gutes tun…ich schwöre es…es tut mir leid…“, versuchte sich Nagi hastig stolpernd zu rechtfertigen. Seine telekinetischen Stränge warteten zurückgezogen auf irgendeine Bestrafung, darauf, dass Crawford ihn wegen seiner Unverschämtheit anschrie, schlug, auf irgendetwas. Doch das einzige, was das Orakel tat, war, sich langsam und steif nach dem Becher zu bücken und ihn aufzuheben.  
Einen Moment lang, einen kurzen Augenblick nur hatte Nagi vor Augen, wie Crawford vor ihm kniete, der Körper übersäht von Wunden, die er ihm selbst beigebracht hatte. Ein Moment, dann schob er diese Erinnerung ganz weit weg.  
„Du tust mir etwas Gutes, indem du mir nie wieder mit deinen Kräften zu nahe kommst“, sagte Crawford schließlich, als er sich aufrichtete und Nagi direkt in die Augen sah. In ihnen war nichts außer Ernst zu lesen und der Junge nickte stumm.  
Wenn das der Preis für Crawfords Akzeptanz war, dann würde er ihn mit Freuden bezahlen. 

 

~~~~~~

_Wird fortgesetzt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kritik, Kommentare, Kudos und Lob sind immer gerne gesehen, das wisst ihr.


	27. Baumkuchendiebe und andere Katastrophen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: bis auf die Idee zu dieser Geschichte alles nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit. 
> 
> Ansonsten: Frohe Ostern euch. Dieses Mal kommt der neue Teil mit nur einem Tag Verspätung. *hust* Es gibt einen Fitzel an Gewalt, der eigentlich nicht der Rede wert ist, aber lest selbst. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Es war gar nicht mal so schwer gewesen, den strengen Händen und Augen des Krankenhauspersonals zu entkommen und sich in die Kantine davon zu stehlen, stellte Omi fest, als er einen geeigneten Zeitpunkt abpasste, in dem Youji und Ken sich nicht in seinem Zimmer befanden und die Schwestern mit anderen Aufgaben betraut waren als ihn nicht aus ihren Fängen zu lassen.   
Seit einem Tag fühlte er sich bereits wieder in der Lage, seinen Aufgaben nachzukommen, doch weder Manx noch die Schwestern und Pfleger auf der gesicherten Station hatten seinen entsprechenden Wünschen stattgegeben.

Er sollte sich ausruhen. Wieder zu Kräften kommen. Über das Erlebte mit dem von Kritiker bereitgestellten Therapeuten sprechen, mit dem er eigentlich gerade einen Termin gehabt hätte, wenn er nicht vor diesem Gespräch geflohen wäre, das ihm so gar nichts brachte. Rein gar nichts. Er war es schließlich nicht gewesen, der gefoltert worden war. Zumindest nicht von Lasgo. Über den Rest…wollte er jetzt nicht sprechen, nicht, wenn Schwarz nur ein paar Zimmer weiter waren. Sie waren zu nahe, als dass er auch nur ein Wort an einen Therapeuten verlieren würde, den er nicht kannte und der ihn nur anhand der Aktenlage kannte.

Das von Youji…geborgte…Geld würde ihm zumindest zwei oder drei Getränke sichern und vielleicht noch etwas von dem ungesunden Zeug, das er hier nicht bekommen würde. Omi seufzte und trat in den kleinen Kantinenraum, der vielleicht Platz für sechzig Leute hatte. Nicht viel, aber ausreichend für das Personal, das hier seinen Dienst tat. Er mochte den hellen, sonnendurchfluteten Raum beinahe vom ersten Moment an, der ihm einen wunderbaren Blick über die Stadt bot, die in der aufkommenden Hitze des nahenden Sommers flirrte.   
Omi entschied sich für das Ungesundeste und Süßeste, was diese Kantine zu bieten hatte, und nahm einen der Fensterplätze in Beschlag. Mit dem Rücken zum Raum machte er es sich auf einem der Stühle gemütlich und ließ die Geräusche und Eindrücke außerhalb seines Zimmers auf sich wirken. Glücklich seufzend zog er seinen Käsekuchen zu sich heran und stopfte sich eine große Gabel davon in den Mund, dann noch eine und eine dritte, bevor er sich selbst abbremste. 

Das tat gut. Richtig gut. Das war wie Zuhause im Koneko. 

Omi fragte sich, wann sie zurückkehren konnten in ihren Blumenladen und zur Normalität. Weiß gegen Schwarz, ihr Kampf gegen Takatori, gegen das Böse, das dieses Land heimsuchte. Wie klar und einfach das Ganze doch noch vor Wochen war, bevor Aya zu Lasgo aufgebrochen war. Und nun? Nun war alles durcheinander, verworren und ineinander verschränkt, komplizierter und dunkler als jemals zuvor.   
Er selbst war anders als vorher, was nicht zuletzt darin gegipfelt hatte, dass er die Maxime seiner Organisation außen vorgelassen hatte um jemanden zu retten, der es eigentlich nicht wert war, gerettet zu werden.

„Bin ich ganz bei dir. Zumindest was den arroganten Schnösel von einem Orakel angeht.“

Noch bevor die Worte verklungen waren, hatte sich derjenige, dem die Stimme gehörte, neben ihn auf einen der Stühle fallen lassen. Omis Blick ruckte zu dem Neuankömmling, der ihn so ohne Weiteres hatte überraschen können und entsetzt starrte er dem Mann ins lächelnde Gesicht, während dieser sich eben jenen Baumkuchen griff, den Omi sich zusätzlich noch mitgenommen hatte. Man sollte meinen, dass Omi sich dieses Gesicht nahe genug und lange genug eingeprägt hatte, um nicht weiter hinsehen zu müssen, doch weit gefehlt. 

Wie erstarrt blickte er in den Abgrund namens Schuldig und reagierte weder auf dessen Worte noch auf dessen offensichtliche Unverschämtheit. Der einzig kohärente Gedanke, den sich sein Hirn erlaubte, war der Hinweis darauf, dass er alleine mit dem Mann hier war, der ihn gefoltert hatte. Ohne den Schutz seines Teams, das sowieso nichts gegen den Schwarz ausrichten konnte. Mehr ging nicht.   
Instinktiv wollte Omi sich erheben und fliehen, doch sein bewusstes, analytisches Denken sagte ihm, dass das keinen Deut helfen würde gegen den Telepathen. Wie nach seinem Stelldichein mit Lasgo auch würde er keine Chance haben gegen den schier übermächtigen Schwarz. Alleine das reichte schon um Omis Puls in die Höhe zu treiben. Mühevoll schluckte er und krampfte seine plötzlich klammen Hände zu eisernen Fäusten, während er dabei zusah, wie Schuldig einhändig _seinen_ Baumkuchen aß, während er seinen anderen, in der Schlinge befindlichen Arm eng an den Körper gepresst hielt. 

„Den du von geklautem Geld bezahlt hast“, soufflierte Schuldig hilfreich und Omis Grollen war schneller als seine Gedanken und schneller als es seine Angst jemals sein könnte.   
„Das zahle ich zurück.“ Nicht, dass es Schuldig etwas anginge. „Und damit bleibt es meiner.“ Auch das war etwas vollkommen Unsinniges in dieser Situation. Das sagte ihm auch Schuldigs Blick.  
„Dann mach ihn mir streitig“, grinste der Schwarz herausfordernd und steckte sich ungerührt und ungeniert die nächsten Stücke des kostbaren, jetzt noch viel wertvolleren Gebäcks in den Mund. Natürlich würde Omi das nicht tun. Wenn er die Wahl hätte, würde er sich noch nicht einmal freiwillig in der Nähe des Telepathen befinden.   
Eher unbewusst zog er den Käsekuchen näher zu sich, ebenso wie seine Cola.  
„Na immerhin“, wurde selbst das kommentiert und Omi schluckte. Es brauchte etwas, dann nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen.  
„Was willst du hier?“, fragte er krächzend, weit ab von der professionellen Neutralität, die er eigentlich innehaben sollte, um Schuldig nicht noch mehr Angriffsfläche zu bieten, als er es in den letzten Wochen getan hatte. Doch anscheinend nahm der Telepath keine Notiz von seinem kläglichen Scheitern.   
„Kuchen essen auf Kosten von Kritiker“, erwiderte er lakonisch und machte eine abfällige Handbewegung mit der Gabel zwischen seinen Fingern. Omi grollte innerlich aufgrund der nichtssagenden und ausweichenden Antwort. Wütend starrte er auf den Kuchen, den er gerade noch hatte hinunterschlingen wollen. Nun aber sah er ihn und fühlte beinahe Ekel davor, so unpassend schien es ihm, in der Anwesenheit seines Folterers zu essen.

Eben jener winkte jovial ab. „Lass uns jetzt mal ausnahmsweise nicht über unsere gemeinsame Zeit nachdenken, Tsukiyono. Zumindest jetzt, wo wir hier so gemütlich zusammen sitzen.“  
Wie sollte er denn nicht darüber nachdenken, was Schuldig ihm angetan hatte?, begehrte Omi stumm auf. Wie sollte er denn in der Gegenwart des Schwarz nicht unweigerlich in seine Erinnerungen zurückgeworfen werden, wenn er nur in das Gesicht des Deutschen sah?  
„Ganz einfach, indem wir über etwas Anderes sprechen. Lasgo zum Beispiel.“   
Omi zuckte zusammen. Beinahe schon automatisch wollte er verneinen, dass er etwas wusste, bevor ihm bewusst wurde, dass das eine Lüge war. Er wusste mehr, hatte genug erfahren, damit sie es verwenden konnten für ihren Kampf gegen den Drogenhändler. Sicherlich wären Schwarz ebenfalls an diesem Wissen interessiert. Sicherlich war Schuldig daran interessiert, mehr über den Mann zu erfahren, der es geschafft hatte, sich Crawford gefügig zu machen. Abrupt huschte sein Blick zu den Augen des Telepathen, der ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht überraschte. Omi räusperte sich.  
„Du kannst das doch in meinen Gedanken lesen. Wieso müssen wir darüber sprechen?“   
„Weil ich Bock dazu habe. Sonst noch Fragen?“, erwiderte Schuldig lauernd mit eben jenem dunklen Unterton, den Omi so gut kennengelernt hatte. Es war die unterschwellige Wut, die dort lauerte und ihm mitteilte, dass reiner, purer Schmerz sein würde, den Schuldig ihm aufzwingen würde.

Unsicher senkte Omi den Blick und starrte auf den Tisch, insbesondere auf die Kerbe rechts neben seinem Teller. Dieses verzweifelte Spiel hatte er in der Gewalt von Schwarz auch gespielt, nicht, dass es ihm auch nur einen Deut geholfen hatte in dem Vorhaben, Schuldigs Gabe zu entkommen.   
Der Telepath stöhnte auf. „Okay. _Kleiner_ “, begann er und die harte Stimme nahm einen sanfteren Klang an, der Omi latent an Schuldigs mentale Stimme bei Lasgo erinnerte. „Lass uns über das Drecksschwein reden. Gib mir Infos, die mir mein verprügelter Anführer nicht geben kann.“  
Es dauerte etwas, doch dann fasste Omi den Mut, wieder hochzusehen und entdeckte erneut nichts als Ernst in den stechend blauen Augen, die seinen so ähnlich waren.  
„Er war mit meiner Mutter bekannt“, begann Omi und Schuldig verdrehte schaudernd die Augen.  
„Das habe ich mitbekommen. Ziemlich creepy, dass er dich fickt, weil du der Sohn deiner Mutter bist. Aber jeder hat seine Kinks. Trotzdem ewww.“  
Omi blinzelte und starrte den sich schüttelnden Telepathen an. Wie konnte Schuldig so lapidar reagieren, wenn er ihn vor zwei Wochen eben deswegen entführt und gefoltert hatte?   
„Darüber reden wir gerade immer noch nicht. Weiter im Text.“  
„Er hasst Crawford für das, was dieser mir angetan hat.“  
„Interessant, dass das aus dem Mund eines Menschenhändlers kommt.“  
„Und er hat eine Vorliebe für diese komischen Kunststatuen. Mir…mir ist im Nachhinein aufgefallen, dass Birman in ihrer Wohnung auch so eine hatte. Also das gleiche Design.“

Omi glaubte nicht richtig zu sehen, als Schuldig anerkennend nickte und sich das letzte Stück Baumkuchen genehmigte. „Kluger Junge. Hat er sonst irgendetwas gesagt, was darauf hindeutet, wie genau er mein Team in seine Gewalt bringen konnte?“  
Omi schüttelte stumm den Kopf, bevor er sich räusperte. „Nein. Sie waren für ihn nur Mittel zum Zweck. Prodigy war dazu da, Oracle zu foltern, Oracle war in seinen Augen nur das Geschenk an mich und für ihn...“ Ein Stück Fleisch, dessen er sich sicherlich bedient hätte, hätte sich Naoe nicht aus seinem Bann befreien können.  
Schuldig hob die Augen und schnaubte spöttisch. „Naoe bekommst du nicht, das Orakel schenke ich dir. Für den Kuchen. Vielleicht kannst du ihn ja gegen Geld loswerden.“  
Ungläubig blinzelte Omi. Hatte Schuldig gerade einen Scherz gemacht? Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein! Doch seine Stimme war nichts Anderes als das. Vollkommen ernst, so als würde er tatsächlich seinen Anführer verschenken wollen. Das Schlimmste daran war noch nicht einmal Schuldigs Vorschlag, nein. Viel schlimmer war seine eigene, geschäftliche Stimme, die ihm sagte, dass das Orakel mit seinen Fähigkeiten eine leistungssteigernde Bereicherung war.

Noch während er sich das fragte, langte Schuldig nach seinem Stück Käsekuchen. Instinktiv reagierte Omi darauf, instinktiv griff er zu seiner Gabel und trieb sie dem Telepathen in den Handrücken. So wie er es bei Youji auch immer tat, wenn sie sich gegenseitig neckten, nur dass das hier, wie er nach einer Schrecksekunde erkannte, nicht Youji war, sondern der sadistische Schwarz, dem er nun noch eine Ausrede mehr gegeben hatte, ihn zu foltern.   
Schon wieder.  
Schuldig gab einen eindeutigen Laut des missbilligenden Schmerzes von sich und sein Blick ruckte zu Omis Augen. Ungläubig starrte er ihn an, dann seine Hand, in deren Fleisch in eindeutiger Warnung die Zinken der Gabel steckten, dann wieder ihn.   
„Aua“, verließ es langsam und gedehnt die schmalen, grausamen Lippen und Omi schluckte. Was auch immer geschehen war gerade, jetzt war es zu spät, auch nur den kleinsten Bruchteil dessen zurück zu nehmen. Schuldig sah erneut auf die Gabel.  
„Das ist nicht mehr nett von dir, Weiß…“, fuhr er lauernd fort, doch bevor Omi sich entschuldigen konnte, war es die Hand von Manx, die sich über seine legte und die Gabel sanft, aber bestimmt vom Handrücken des Schwarz entfernte. Zum Glück hatte er kein Blut hervorgebracht. Zum Glück nicht! Doch das würde Schuldig sicherlich nicht interessieren.

„Was ist hier los?“, fragte sie und setzte sich zwischen sie beide mit dem Blick auf Schuldig und einer Hand immer noch versichernd auf Omis. Dankbar drückte er sie.  
Schuldig verzog seine Lippen zu einem dunklen Schmunzeln. „Wir unterhalten uns ganz friedlich“, erwiderte er mit einer herausfordernd erhobenen Augenbraue.   
„So sah die Gabel in deiner Hand nicht aus.“  
„Dein Taktiker hat sich eben nicht im Griff.“  
Omi war froh, dass Manx die Empörung zeigte, die ihm nicht gestattet war. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass die beiden sich stumm anstarrten und Omi mit jedem Moment, der verging, unruhiger wurde, unsicherer, wer den Kampf gewinnen würde.

Schließlich lachte Manx, doch es war kein vergnügtes Lachen. Omi kannte es nur zu gut. Eiskalt und weit ab davon entfernt, belustigt zu sein. Sie lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme locker vor ihrer Brust.  
„Du kannst mir drohen, wie du willst, Mastermind, an dem Angebot der Dame des Hauses ändert das rein gar nichts, das Perser am gestrigen Tag angenommen hat. Ob dir das gefällt, ist unerheblich, denn du hast hier keine Entscheidungsbefugnis. Es sei denn, du möchtest dem neuerlichen Vertrag widersprechen, aber ich denke, dass du besser als ich weißt, was es in eurer Organisation bedeutet, einer Weisung nicht zu gehorchen. Insbesondere wenn sich ein Team in den letzten Wochen so wenig mit Ruhm bekleckert hat wie Schwarz.“

Omi kam nicht umhin, Schuldig dabei zu beobachten, wie der Telepath jedwede gesunde Gesichtsfarbe verlor. Doch der Illusion, dass es alleinig aufgrund von Manx‘ Worten geschah, gab er sich nicht hin. Es musste das sein, was Schuldig in den Gedanken ihrer Agentin las, das ihn nun wütend aufspringen ließ.   
„Fick dich“, presste er hasserfüllt hervor und drehte sich um. Ohne einen weiteren Blick verließ er die Kantine und Omis Blick huschte irritiert zu Manx.  
„Was…?“, begann er und wurde durch das Handyklingeln ihres Telefons unterbrochen, das sie beide erschreckte.

Manx zeigte ihnen nicht viel von ihren persönlichen Wesenszügen, hatte sie noch nie getan. Doch eine Sache war ihnen allen bewusst und das machte Omi gerade mehr Angst als ihr sturmgeweihtes Stirnrunzeln. Sie hatte verschiedene Klingeltöne für verschiedene Arten von Zwischenfällen. Normales Arbeitshandeln unterschied sich von kurzfristigen Zwischenfällen, diese wiederum von schwerwiegenden. Und dann waren da noch die Katastrophen, die über eine ganz bestimmte, eilige und verschlüsselte Verbindung liefen.

Exakt diese hörte er gerade.

„Entschuldige mich bitte, Omi“, sagte sie mit Mühe ruhig und erhob sich. Noch bevor er die Chance hatte zu hören, was gesprochen wurde, hatte sie die Kantine verlassen und mit ihr, Omi und sein Bauchgefühl, dass etwas furchtbar Schreckliches passiert war.

 

~~**~~

 

Crawford konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann das letzte Mal seine Hände so gezittert hatten wie in dem Moment, in dem er die Tür zu seinem Krankenzimmer hinter sich schloss und sich zum Fenster begab. Den Thermobecher hatte er mit zittrigen Händen auf den Sims dort abgestellt, da er ihn nicht mehr halten konnte.   
Sein Herz schlug schnell, zu schnell, als dass er sich einreden konnte, dass er den Anblick und die Berührung des Telekineten ohne Weiteres ertrug. Dem war nicht der Fall, wie er festgestellt hatte, als er nach ihrem Gespräch förmlich aus Nagis Zimmer geflohen war.   
Natürlich war er sich auf einer logischen Ebene bewusst, dass Nagi keine Schuld traf an dem, was er getan hatte. Das bedeutete jedoch nicht, dass sein Körper vergessen hatte, zu was die Telekinese seines Taktikers fähig war.   
Und so konkurrierten sein eigenes Schuldgefühl mit der hilflosen Angst und Unruhe vor eben jener Kraft miteinander und ließen ihn unruhig und nervös zurück.   
Der einzige Grund, warum er sich nicht in der Sitzecke draußen befand, sondern sich selbst hier einsperrte, war die Tatsache, dass Kritiker ihn nicht so sehen sollte. 

Was Fujimiya natürlich nicht davon abhielt, just in diesem Moment den Raum zu betreten. Natürlich. Fujimiya und sein beschissenes Timing. Mit einem Grollen drehte er sich um und sah sich dem Lauf einer Pistole gegenüber, der sich direkt auf seinen Kopf richtete. Dass sie geladen war – unzweifelhaft. Dass die Frau, die sie in der Hand hielt, in der Lage war, ihn mit einem Schuss zu töten – ebenso unzweifelhaft.   
Wider Willen zuckte Crawford zusammen. Bar jeder Worte starrte er die rothaarige Agentin an.  
„Sag mir eins, Crawford, was genau sollte mich davon abhalten, dein undankbares und verräterisches Hirn auf der Fensterscheibe hinter dir zu verteilen?“, zischte sie abgrundtief hasserfüllt und tatsächlich fand er sich zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder sprachlos vor. Ihm fiel nichts ein, das er in der jüngsten Zeit getan haben könnte, was ihren Zorn derart überraschend und unberechenbar auslösen konnte.   
„Ich fürchte, ich kann dir nicht folgen“, erwiderte er mit mühsam erzwungener Ruhe in seiner Stimme und seiner Gestik, auch wenn er sie am Liebsten angegriffen hätte. Sein Instinkt schrie ihm nichts Anderes zu, auch wenn er deutlich im Nachteil gewesen wäre.  
„Nein? Natürlich nicht.“ Sie lächelte kalt und Crawfords Gabe prickelte an seiner Schläfe, gerade so, als wolle sie ihn vor der Frau warnen, die ihn gleich umbringen würde. „Du weißt natürlich nichts von den Ereignissen, die sich so zufällig auftun, nachdem wir die Güte besitzen, euch zu retten, euch hierhin zu bringen, dann eure Dame des Hauses hier hinein zu lassen. Davon weißt du natürlich nichts, nachdem sie eine lange, mentale Unterhaltung mit euch geführt hat.“ Sie grollte wütend. „Hältst du mich für so dumm und ignorant, dass ich nicht eins und eins zusammenzählen könnte?“

Mit einem eiskalten Schauer an Unwohlsein erkannte Crawford, dass genau das das Problem war. Was auch immer es war, das ihren Zorn ausgelöst hatte, es passte logisch zu den Ereignissen, die außerhalb seiner Kenntnis lagen. Er musste wissen, was es war und es dementieren. Wie auch immer das gehen und er die sonst so kühle und sachliche Agentin beruhigen sollte.  
„Kitada“, benutzte er bewusst ihren richtigen Nachnamen, in dem Versuch, eine Basis zu ihr zu schaffen, die eine Unterhaltung möglich machen würde. „Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Ich schwö…“  
„Halt den Mund!“, zischte sie und ihr Finger war gefährlich nahe am Abzug. So nahe, dass Crawford tatsächlich verstummte. „Du und deine verdammten Lügen, die du erst über Abyssinian ausbreitest, um dann Bombay zu entführen und zu foltern nur um dann mit Abyssinian weiter zu machen.“  
Nun war es an ihm zu grollen. „Ich habe Abyssinian nicht gefoltert!“, entkam es seinen vorlauten Lippen, noch bevor er sich von dem Widerspruch abhalten konnte. Das war nun wirklich kein hilfreiches Argument um die Kritikeragentin zu beruhigen. Beschwichtigend hob er seine Hände. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst. Das, was mit der Dame des Hauses besprochen wurde, hat nichts mit Kritiker zu tun und bezieht sich alleinig auf Rosenkreuz und Schwarz.“  
„Aber natürlich, genau deswegen explodieren gerade nach und nach alle Kritiker-Safehouses und genau deswegen habe ich schon einundzwanzig tote Agenten zu zählen, die auf offener Straße oder in ihren Häusern umgebracht wurden. Weil ihr ausschließlich über Rosenkreuzangelegenheiten gesprochen habt.“

Überrascht hielt Crawford inne. Das war nicht das, was er erwartet hatte. Das war ganz und gar nicht das, was er als Grund für ihr Verhalten vermutet hatte. Im Gegenteil. Es war um Längen schlimmer.   
Mühevoll schluckte er. War die Dame des Hauses deswegen gekommen? Um Kritiker zu vernichten? Doch das hätte sie zumindest mit Schuldig besprochen, wenn er schon nicht vertrauenswürdig genug war. Oder? Oder opferten Rosenkreuz Schwarz gleich mit?   
~Was du von mir denkst, Bradley~, seufzte es passgenau in seinen Gedanken und er zuckte nunmehr brachial zusammen, als Siobhans Gabe seine noch von Schuldigs Eingriff empfindlichen Nervenbahnen entlangglitt. ~Rosenkreuz hat nichts mit den Anschlägen auf Kritiker zu tun. Weder der Rat noch ich haben sie in Auftrag gegeben.~  
~Wer dann?~  
Siobhan schnaubte innerlich. ~Ich habe da so meine Vermutungen.~  
~Die da wären?~, überraschte Manx ihn, als sie plötzlich ebenso in ihrer Unterhaltung auftauchte.   
~SZ. Takatori. Wir sprachen darüber, Manx-san.~   
Zu sagen, dass Crawford weniger erstaunt gewesen war als Manx, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen. Sein Blick bohrte sich in den der Kritikeragentin, die ebenso wenig mit den Worten seiner Mutter etwas anfangen konnte, wie er selbst. 

~Was sollten denn…~, begann er, brach jedoch abrupt ab, als ihn eine Vision überkam, die in ihrer Intensität ihresgleichen suchte. Mit einem erstickten Laut auf den Lippen brach Carwford unter dem Druck und dem Schmerz, den seine Gabe mit einem Mal mit sich brachte, auf die Knie. Blind für das Hier und Jetzt hielt er sich die Schläfen, gefangen in der Zukunft, die sie ereilen würde.

Auch dieses Mal sah er Ruinen und Beton, der auf ihn niederprasselte, im Gegensatz zu den realen Ereignissen der Vergangenheit lagen diese jedoch in der Zukunft, die er noch nicht näher bestimmen konnte. Er sah, wie sich Rauch ausbreitete, dicht gefolgt von Feuer, das aus den Lüftungsschächten drang und durch die Sauerstoffzufuhren genährt wurde. Er hörte Menschen schreien und das Gebäude um sie herum ächzen, kurz bevor er es komplett in sich zusammenbrach. Wie durch einen Film sah er sich in den brennenden Überresten des Gebäudes stehen, so als hätte er es tatsächlich überlebt. Crawford glaubte nicht daran, insbesondere vor dem Hintergrund, dass all diejenigen, die sich mit ihm auf dieser Etage befanden, tot waren.   
Die Hand unter dem Schutthaufen neben ihm gehörte zu Tsukiyono, der, wie er instinktiv wusste, neben Hidaka und Kudou lag, von denen nicht mehr als Blutlachen übrig waren. Crawford drehte sich um und entdeckte Schuldig, dessen Kopf von einem Betonbrocken zerquetscht worden war. Ebenso Nagi, dessen obere Körperhälfte neben ihm lag.

Wieder hörte er unbändige Schmerzensschreie in seiner Nähe, Hilferufe nach Rettung, die nicht kommen würde.   
Er tat einen Schritt nach vorne und der Untergrund unter ihm begann zu schwanken und zu beben, so als hätte er durch sein Gewicht eine Lawine ausgelöste, die nun auch ihn in den Tod reißen würde. Und genauso war es auch. Als wäre es das Loch zur Hölle tat sich der Boden auf und verschluckte ihn, ließ ihn Stockwerk um Stockwerk fallen, bis er schlussendlich auf dem Boden auftraf und alles schwarz wurde.

Keuchend tauchte Crawford aus dieser Dunkelheit auf, keuchend lehnte er sich nach vorne, als er vermeinte, immer noch Staub in seiner Lunge zu spüren. Er hustete, ohne wirklich Notiz zu nehmen von seiner Umgebung und der Frau, die immer noch ihre Waffe auf ihn gerichtet hatte, wie ihm bewusst wurde.   
In den Nachwehen der Vision versuchte er, sie zu ordnen und sich ein Bild zu machen, zeitlich und örtlich. Wann würde dieses Gebäude in die Luft fliegen? Wo befand sich der Sprengsatz? Waren sie alle überhaupt noch zu retten?   
Crawford atmete tief ein. Instinktiv wusste er, dass es der heutige Tag war. Aber der Sonnenstand war anders gewesen. Er war niedriger gewesen als jetzt, das hieße, sie hatten noch Zeit. Zeit genug um das Gebäude zu evakuieren. 

Durch seine vernebelten Gedanken dröhnte das Handyklingeln wie Donner und er hielt sich aufstöhnend den Kopf. Manx‘ Stimme machte das nicht besser, im Gegenteil, aber sie gab ihm Aufschluss über das, was in der Gegenwart passierte, und es war Anker und Orientierung zugleich. Weitere, tote Agenten, die in ihren Unterschlüpfen oder auf offener Straße umgebracht worden waren. Weitere, zerstörte Gebäude.   
Mühevoll richtete sich Crawford auf und fixierte die Agentin, als diese wütend das Gespräch beendete.   
„Das Gebäude hier wird in die Luft fliegen. Du musst es evakuieren lassen. Sofort.“  
Selbst das Sprechen stellte eine Herausforderung für ihn da, geschweige denn sein Vorhaben, sich zu erheben. Doch Crawford war sturer. 

Schwankend stand er schließlich vor ihr, sich der Waffe, die trotz der Einmischung von Thanatos, trotz seiner Worte, trotz des Telefonates immer noch auf _ihn_ und nicht das eigentliche Problem gerichtet war, sehr bewusst. Diese Frau war schon gefährlich, wenn sie kühl und sachlich handelte, die katastrophalen Nachrichten der letzten Minuten, mehr konnte es nicht sein, förderten jedoch eine ganz andere Seite an ihr hervor. Die des in die Enge getriebenen Tieres, das um sich schlagen würde, nur um das eigene Rudel zu schützen.   
Crawford atmete tief ein.  
„Weder Schwarz noch Rosenkreuz haben etwas mit den Anschlägen zu tun. Das _versichere_ ich dir. Aber du musst dieses Gebäude räumen lassen und zwar jetzt sofort, ansonsten werden alle, einschließlich dir und mir in den Trümmern der Explosion sterben. Verstanden?“  
So kühl und dominant, wie Crawford seine Worte gewollt hatte, entkamen sie ihm nicht. Heiser krächzte er und beinahe schon beschwörend versuchte er sie von der dringenden Wahrheit zu überzeugen, die sie nicht wissen wollte.   
„Warum sollte ich dir auch nur ein verlogenes Wort glauben, das aus deinem Mund dringt?“, zischte Manx und Crawford war sehr versucht zu schreien.   
„Weil sonst niemand in diesem Gebäude mehr in der Lage sein wird, an etwas Anderes zu glauben, verdammt nochmal“, fuhr er sie unbeherrscht an und musste seinen geschwächten Körper mit Gewalt davon abhalten, sie für ihre Dummheit anzugehen und selbst dafür die Konsequenzen zu tragen, die sich ihm unmissverständlich in Form einer zukünftigen Kugel zeigten. 

Für endlos lange Momente maß sie ihn und beinahe hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie ihm immer noch nicht glauben wollte. Doch dann nickte sie kurz angebunden.  
„Ich nehme an, Schwarz hat eigene Evakuierungspläne?“, fragte sie anstelle dessen und Crawford nickte stumm. Sie würden das Gebäude verlassen und sich zu ihrem Safehouse durchschlagen.   
„Gut, dann werde ich Weiß…“  
Wieder war es seine Gabe, die den Rest des Satzes schluckte und die ihm unmissverständlich zeigte, was mit Weiß passieren würde. Warum gerade das gegnerische Team wichtig war, entzog sich seiner Kenntnis, während er selbst sich nicht dem Schicksal des Kritikerteams entziehen konnte, das nun vor seinen Augen starb. 

Jeder einzelne von ihnen durch Lasgos Männer niedergemetzelt.

Crawford tauchte aus der Vision auf und schloss gepeinigt seine Augen. Hinter seinen Lidern pochte und drückte es, als wolle sein Hirn herausspringen, gerade so, als hätte er seine Gabe seit Tagen ohne Unterlass beansprucht.  
Die Frage war, sollte er die Kritikeragentin warnen? Der Tod des Teams würde langfristig für Ruhe sorgen, niemand Ernstzunehmendes würde sie bei ihren Aufträgen behindern. Es würde Kritiker schwächen und ihn von seinen unseligen und unsinnigen Verbindungen befreien, die in den letzten Wochen zu soviel Chaos geführt hatten. Die Logik in ihm sagte nein. Alles sprach dagegen, Manx zu warnen. Die Kleinigkeiten, die _dafür_ sprachen, waren minimal und zu vernachlässigen. Die Worte der Dame des Hauses kamen ihm in den Sinn. Schwarz stand es frei, mit Weiß zusammen zu arbeiten, wenn es darum ging, Lasgo zu beseitigen. Das war nichts Anderes als der bittere Hinweis darauf gewesen, dass sie alleine dazu nicht in der Lage sein würden. War es so? War er wirklich auf Weiß angewiesen?  
So wie die Wochen zuvor? So wie bei Fujimiya, der seine Gabe stabilisierte?  
Für eine Sekunde blieb er still und fixierte die Agentin blind, sich bewusst, dass sie ihn beobachtete. 

Ach verdammt nochmal. 

„Schicke sie nicht nach Kyoto“, presste Crawford schließlich zu ihrem Erstaunen hervor, bevor er sich umentscheiden konnte. Mühevoll räusperte er sich und rieb sich über die Augen. „Weiß meine ich. Wenn du das tust, werden sie Lasgos Männern in die Hände fallen und sterben.“  
Dieses Mal sparte sie sich ihren Unglauben und Crawford war unbewusst dankbar darum. „Wohin dann?“, fragte Manx anstelle dessen schlicht und wieder reagierte seine Gabe auf ihre Worte. Frustriert aufstöhnend schloss er die Augen und wohnte der nächsten Vision bei, die ihm einen erneuten Tod der Agenten zeigte. Es sollte ihn nicht stören. Es sollte ihn wirklich nicht stören, wenn sie starben.   
„Sie werden ebenfalls sterben, auch wenn du sie innerhalb von Tokyo versteckst“, fasste er kurz zusammen, was er in aller blutigen Ausführlichkeit und Vielfaltigkeit gesehen hatte.  
„Wo _dann_?“

„Bei uns“, rollte Crawford zynisch mit den Augen und schon analysierte seine Gabe das Unmögliche und spielte die Unwahrscheinlichste aller Möglichkeiten durch. Zu sagen, dass er seine Gabe in dem Moment verfluchte, in dem sie ihm zeigte, dass Weiß unter einer Bedingung überleben würden, wäre untertrieben.

_Er wünschte sie ungläubig zum Teufel._

Crawford tröstete sich damit, dass es nur eine Schnellanalyse der möglichen Zukünfte war. Etwas Besseres zeigte ihm die Oberfläche, an der er schürfte, gerade nicht. Etwas Logischeres. Etwas _Einfacheres_. Oder Vernünftigeres.  
Es sei denn, er ließ sie sterben, doch genauso wenig wie er es gerade in Betracht gezogen hatte, zog er es nun in Erwägung.   
Unwirsch nahm er den Zettel, den Thomas ihm gebracht hatte, aus seiner Hosentasche und gab ihn der Agentin. „Sag ihnen, sie sollen zu dieser Adresse kommen. Ich würde dir jedoch empfehlen, ihnen nicht mitzuteilen, dass es _unser_ Safehouse ist, denn dann werden sie aus gegebenen Gründen dem nicht Folge leisten, in Tokyo bleiben und bei dem Versuch getötet werden, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.“ Irgendwie hatte die befriedigende Vorstellung, Abyssinian tot vor sich liegen zu sehen, momentan wenig Befriedigendes an sich, was Crawford als Tatsache mehr frustrierte, als er es zuzugeben bereit war.

Natürlich wurde er angestarrt, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Natürlich hasste sie ihn für jedes einzelne Wort, das seinen Mund verlassen hatte und er konnte es ihr noch nicht einmal verdenken. Ihm ging es genauso. Weiß in seiner Nähe zu haben und damit eine weitere Vermischung geradezu zu provozieren, war das Letzte, was er wollte.   
Doch überraschenderweise machte Manx keine Anstalten, seinen Vorschlag abzutun. Ernst und reglos wurde er gemustert, wurde durchdrungen von ihrer analytischen Fähigkeit, die ihr anscheinend die Erkenntnis brachten, seinem hahnebüchenen Vorschlag zu folgen.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst“, sagte sie dennoch und Crawford hob die Augenbraue, auch wenn es ihm Kopfschmerzen bereitete. „Sie werden das nicht akzeptieren, wenn sie vor Ort sind.“  
„Entweder das oder sie sterben, auf die eine oder andere Art und Weise. Genau das werde ich ihnen dann verdeutlichen.“  
Natürlich wich ihr Unglauben nicht, wie auch. Jahre des Misstrauens und des gegenseitigen Bekämpfens ließen sich nicht einfach durch Worte wettmachen. Insbesondere nicht nach Schuldigs und seinen voreiligen, destruktiven Handlungen. Doch je länger Crawford mit dem Gedanken spielte und je länger er die Möglichkeiten durchanalysierte, desto sicherer wurde er sich dieser Lösung, die eine ganz eigene Bitterkeit beherbergte. „Und was sollte sie ausgerechnet in eurem Safehouse sicher sein lassen?“  
Crawford schnaubte. „Wenn ich raten müsste, Thanatos.“  
„Du bist ein Hellseher. Du _rätst_ nicht.“   
„Öfter als du denkst.“  
Manx grollte und gab Crawford so Gelegenheit, zu einem spöttischen Lächeln zurück zu finden, das der Situation absolut unangemessen war.   
„Für wie lange?“  
„Darüber habe ich keine Auskunft erhalten.“ Hatte er in der Tat nicht. Er sah, dass sie in dem Haus, das Thanatos beschafft hatte, sicher waren. Wie lange… das blieb ihm noch ein Rätsel.   
„Falls es dich tröstet, ich hege auch keinen gesteigerten Wert auf eine verlängerte Anwesenheit deiner Agenten in unserem Haus.“  
Nun war es an der rothaarigen Kritikeragentin, erbittert zu lachen. „Das glaube ich dir nach Abyssinians Entführung nicht.“ Mit Bedacht ließ sie Bombay aus und er wusste nur zu gut, warum. Die Warnung in ihren Augen jedoch war nicht zu übersehen. Ihrer Drohung kam er zuvor, indem er knapp den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Niemand wird sie anrühren.“

Manx schnaubte. „Ich weiß.“ Das Lächeln, was sich nun auf ihren Lippen ausbreitete, hätte ihm eigentlich schon eine Warnung sein sollen. Auch wenn er ihre Worte nicht voraussah, beschlich Crawford eine dunkle Vorahnung.   
„Perser und die Dame des Hauses haben eben jenes in ihrem Vertrag aufgesetzt und unterzeichnet. Ich nehme an, du möchtest eine Kopie, damit du dieses Mal besser über einen möglichen Vertragsbruch informiert bist als beim _]letzten_ Mal.“

Als bei Bombay, stand zwischen den Zeilen.

Nein, das Lächeln gefiel Crawford ganz und gar nicht. Die Worte der Agentin gefielen ihm nicht. Er würde, sobald er in dem Haus war, mit seiner Mutter sprechen müssen. Ein neuer Vertrag? Wie der neue Vertrag sich zwischen Rosenkreuz und Kritiker gestaltete, erahnte er und es waren keine schönen Vorahnungen. Reparationszahlungen konnten sich in vielfältiger Art und Weise gestalten und wenn SZ und Takatori sich anscheinend auf ihrer Prüfliste befanden, konnte die Sicherheit der Kritikeragentin nur eines bedeuten. Crawford grollte innerlich.  
„Du solltest Weiß jetzt wegschicken und das Gebäude evakuieren lassen. Sag ihnen, sie sollen jeden Umweg nehmen, der sich ihnen anbietet. Sie werden etwaige Verfolger abschütteln müssen“, erwiderte er ausweichend und abweisend, hielt dann jedoch inne. „Abyssinian… befindet sich zur Zeit nicht im Haus.“  
Widerwillig nickte Manx. „Er ist bei seiner Schwester.“ Auch darüber würden sie noch sprechen müssen.   
„Sag ihm, er soll noch zwei Stunden warten, bevor er sich auf den Weg macht. Für ihn gilt das Gleiche wie für sein Team. Er soll nicht den direkten Weg nehmen.“

Schweigend nickte sie und verließ unter einem erneuten Handyklingeln seinen Raum. Dass es noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten für sie waren, stand außer Frage. 

 

~~**~~

 

„Man könnte meinen, du hast den Verstand verloren. Oder dass Fujimiya dir dein logisches Denken in seinem nutzlosen Versuch, dich zu vergewaltigen, rausgefickt hat.“

Dass Schuldig mit seiner Entscheidung nicht einverstanden war, hätte sich Crawford denken können, ohne dass er seine Gabe bemühen musste. Dass dieser seinem Unmut möglichst zynisch und verletzend mit seinem neu gewonnen Vorteil kund tun würde, hatte er ebenfalls in seine Rechnung mit einbezogen. Dass Schuldig schmutzig spielen würde auch. Dennoch hielt er im ersten Moment inne und wollte schlicht nicht auf die Worte reagieren. Er wollte auch nicht auf den gepeinigten, entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck des Telekineten eingehen, der wie ein Häufchen Elend in der am weitesten entfernten Ecke zu ihm stand und es nicht wagte, ihn offen anzusehen. Sehr wohl den Fußboden, der den Unglauben nun abbekam.  
„Er hat was…?“, wisperte Nagi und Crawford grollte.   
„Hat er nicht.“ Alleine die Tatsache, dass er lügen musste um Zeit zu sparen, war so absurd wie Schuldigs hämisches Lachen.   
„Dein großer Anführer lügt, Nagi. Ach und im Übrigen, die Dame des Hauses hat ihm die Strafe auferlegt, seine Schilde zu senken. Wenn du also schon immer etwas wissen wolltest, ist jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt dazu. Immer nur raus mit den Fragen.“

Crawford schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen. Explosion und Evakuierung hin oder her, das war zu viel. Alleine die Vorstellung, derart gläsern für den Telepathen und auch Nagi zu sein, war unerträglich. Mühevoll schluckte er. Sechs Wochen um sein Team auf Spur zu bringen und Lasgo zu töten. Sechs Wochen um erfolgreich zu sein, ansonsten stand am Ende die Neutralisierung. Sechs Wochen, in denen jede Sekunde seines Daseins von Schuldig mit Spott versehen wurde.

Er hatte bei Rosenkreuz Schlimmeres erlebt, hielt sich Crawford vor Augen. Schuldig war wie Lasgo, ein sadistischer Vergewaltiger, dem er kein Stück Boden schenken würde. Eisern zwang er sich, zurück zum eigentlichen Thema zu kommen, den hasserfüllten Blick des Telepathen ignorierend.   
„Dieses Gebäude wird aufgrund mehrerer Sprengsätze in die Luft fliegen. Manx lässt es bereits evakuieren und ich möchte, dass ihr beide zu der von Thomas benannten Adresse fahrt.“ Crawford pausierte und begegnete Schuldigs zornigem Blick mit hochmütigem Amüsement, das er nicht wirklich fühlte. „Die du ja sicherlich in meinen Gedanken lesen kannst, wenn du deine Gabe zielführend Nutzen des Teams und nicht gewinnbringend für deine eigene Befriedigung einsetzt.“ Der Seitenhieb war unnütz, aber befriedigend. Da konnte auch der hinter seiner Stirn aufflammende Kopfschmerz nichts dran ändern.  
„Und du wirst uns nicht begleiten, oh großer Anführer? Wirst du dich mit deinen neuen Freunden auf den Weg begeben?“

Crawford unterdrückte zumindest äußerlich den Drang, Schuldig ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Mental hingegen ließ er seinen Gedanken freien Lauf.   
„In der momentanen Situation bietet es sich nicht an, Schwarz als Ganzes zur Zielscheibe zu machen. Ich werde mir einen Weg abseits von euch suchen. Da deine Gabe noch zu instabil ist und du ebenfalls Ziel von Lasgos Interesse bist, Nagi, wirst du Schuldig begleiten.“  
„Wir können dich nicht alleine lassen“, wisperte Nagi beinahe unhörbar und Crawford bohrte seinen Blick in den niedergeschlagenen des Telekineten.  
„Ihr könnt und ihr werdet. Das ist ein Befehl. Sollte Lasgo beschließen, mich erneut gefangen zu nehmen, werdet ihr beiden nicht in die Schusslinie geraten.“ Crawfords Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. Er würde nicht noch einmal riskieren, dass sich der Drogenhändler an dem Jungen vergriff. Wenn Lasgo auf jemanden aus war, dann war er es, also würde er ihn von seinem Team weglocken. 

Wenn er nicht überleben sollte, dann würden wenigstens nicht ein Telepath und ein Telekinet ihrer Organisation für nichts und wieder nichts sterben.

„Dass du es so eilig hast, wieder gefickt zu werden und zu sterben, hätte ich nicht gedacht“, lachte Schuldig höhnisch und Crawford musterte ihn stumm. Ihm kamen die Worte seines präkognitiven Ausbilders in den Sinn, der ihn – unsinnigerweise – vor Telepathen gewarnt hatte. Was hatte er noch gleich gesagt? Das Wesen eines Telepathen zeigte sich in dem Moment, in dem er Macht erhielt. Deswegen waren Telepathen bei Rosenkreuz verschrien, auch wenn sie dringend benötigt wurden. Deswegen wurden sie niemals zu Teamführern gemacht.   
Das, was Crawford vorher aus der Theorie kannte, wurde ihm nun am eigenen Leib bewusst. Schuldig kostete all das hier aus und er wartete nur darauf, seine Gabe zu seinem eigenen Vorteil einzusetzen. Was am Ende der sechs Wochen stehen würde, wenn er es nicht schaffte, die von Rosenkreuz gestellten Anforderungen zu erfüllen, konnte er sich nur zu gut denken. Schuldig würde ihm die Schuld zuschieben und dann mit Freuden zusehen, wie sie ihn neutralisierten. 

Crawford drehte sich um und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer. Mit Befriedigung sah er, wie Manx die Evakuierung des Gebäudes auf sein Anraten eingeleitet hatte und die Etage und damit auch das Gebäude geordnet und strukturiert räumen ließ. Knappe, präzise Befehle hallten über den Gang, Unterlagen wurden entweder zerstört oder eingepackt und das Personal wurde zu den Aufzügen und Treppen gebracht.   
Sein Körper jedoch wollte ihm nicht so zuverlässig gehorchen, wie die Befehlskette innerhalb von Kritiker lief. Erschöpfung machte sich in ihm breit und er musste sich für einen Moment an die Wand lehnen, um den aufkommenden Schwindel zu bekämpfen. Wie genau hatte er sich eigentlich gedacht, dass er von hier aus zum Haus kommen würde in seinem Zustand? So war er für Lasgo tatsächlich ein leichtes Ziel, es sei denn, er konnte sich hundertprozentig auf seine Gabe verlassen, die ihm den Weg aus diesem Chaos weisen würde. Ansonsten blieben ihm nur Taxis, öffentliche Verkehrsmittel und Mietwagen. Ein Konglomerat aus samt und sonders unwillkommenen Fortbewegungsmitteln.

„Komm.“

Erschrocken zuckte Crawford zusammen, als er die Stimme neben sich vernahm, die er wann genau das letzte Mal gehört hatte? Als die Dame des Hauses ihm einen Besuch abgestattet hatte, richtig. Ein einzelnes, goldenes Auge starrte ihn an und nickte dann knapp in Richtung Aufzug.  
„Jei?“  
Keine Reaktion erfolgte, schließlich bestand keine Notwendigkeit, dass der Ire die allzu offensichtliche Frage bestätigte.   
„Der Tod wird dich nicht bekommen. Er hat dich noch nicht verdient.“  
Abwesend fragte sich Crawford, wie Jei so schnell hierherkommen konnte, wo er doch sicherlich bei seiner Mutter gewesen war, in dem Safehouse, das mehrere Stunden von hier entfernt lag. Wichtig war die Antwort auf die Frage nicht, doch es war bodenlose Erleichterung, die er anhand der stoischen Präsenz des Iren fühlte. Also keine Reiseodyssee durch Japan.  
Dass Jei nun die Führung übernahm und ihn sicher in wenigen Minuten aus dem Gebäude herauslotste, hinterfragte Crawford zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht oder kam auch nur auf den Gedanken, die Führung des Anderen abzulehnen. Dafür war ihm zu schwindelig vor Schmerzen und Erschöpfung. 

Widerstandslos ließ sich Crawford auf den Rücksitz eines ihm unbekannten Wagens verfrachten und mit halbherzigem Protest hinlegen, der mit einem unwirschen Grollen als lächerlich beschieden wurde. So glitt er zurück auf die Polster und ließ sich zusätzlich auch noch zudecken und tarnen, während Jei aus der Stadt herausfuhr, auf den Lippen leise, irische Flüche, immer wieder durchsetzt von dem Versprechen, dass der Tod noch kein Anrecht auf ihn hätte.   
Wider Willen beruhigten Crawford die gemurmelten Verwünschungen und er schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Nur um den Schwindel zu vertreiben. 

Nur einen kleinen Moment… 

 

~~**~~

 

Er erwachte völlig desorientiert auf dem Rücksitz, der viel zu unbequem war für seinen immer noch schmerzenden Körper war, mit besorgten, grauen Augen über sich, die er zunächst für die Augen seiner Mutter hielt.   
Als Crawford begriff, dass es nicht sie war, die ihn musterte, sondern Nagi, zuckte er unwillkürlich zurück, bevor er sich beherrschen konnte. Er schloss die Augen und fragte sich, ob seine aus der Folter geborene Angst vor dem Jungen nun für immer sein Wegbegleiter sein würde, wenn er nicht genug Disziplin und Kontrolle aufbrachte, sie in den Untiefen seines Geistes zu verschieben.   
Erschöpft schraubte er sich hoch und rieb sich über die Augen. Der Schwindel war verschwunden, dafür hatte er nun Kopfschmerzen, die mühelos mit den übrigen Schmerzen in seinem Körper konkurrierten. Über den Ursprung von beidem machte er sich keinerlei Illusionen.

Er verbrauchte beinahe all seine verbliebene Kraft um sich gleich eines alten Mannes aus dem Auto zu schälen und müde sah er sich um. Von Jei war weit und breit nichts zu sehen, dafür erhob sich zu seiner Rechten ein Anwesen, dass selbst das eigentliche Haus von Schwarz in den Schatten stellte. Fernab von aller Funktionalität, die dieses Haus mit sich brachte, gefiel Crawford der Anblick bereits jetzt schon.   
Der Ire hatte ihn, nun, da keine Gefahr mehr bestand, im Auto zurückgelassen damit er sich ausschlafen konnte. Hätte Crawford die Kraft gehabt, er hätte darüber gelacht. Jei war derjenige von ihnen, der am Wenigsten Anteil an den Unpässlichkeiten seines Teams nahm. Dennoch zeigte er von Zeit zu Zeit eine Art kalter Fürsorge, die nicht zuletzt ihn immer wieder überraschte in ihrer zielgerichteten Verfrorenheit. 

Crawford konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Gegend, die sie umgab. Sie kam ihm gänzlich unbekannt vor. Es war klamm und neblig, in der Nähe hörte er das Rauschen des Meeres, das anscheinend unweit von ihnen an die Felsen schlug. Das große, weiße Anwesen thronte inmitten der Landschaft und wurde anscheinend von der einen Seite durch hohe, unüberwindbare Klippen geschützt und zu seiner Seite durch eine weit einsehbare Ebene, die jeden Ankömmling eher früher als später verraten würde, begrenzt. Zu seiner Rechten erstreckten sich sanfte, waldbedeckte Hügel, deren Baumkronen ihre Nebelfinger gen Himmel reckten.

Es war ein gut ausgewähltes Safehouse, dessen Schutzfunktion er nun auf vier weitere Personen erweitert hatte; insofern Weiß es aus dem Gebäude geschafft hatten und nicht noch unter Tonnen von Beton und Schutt begraben auf den Zettel starrten.   
Wortlos lehnte sich Crawford an den Wagen und ließ sich unter Nagis schweigendem Blick lange Momente Zeit, die Vision und die Bedeutung der letzten Ereignisse Revue passieren zu lassen. Das einzig Gute an der aufkommenden Katastrophe war, dass er nun ein Indiz dafür hatte, dass die Drogen, die seine Gabe anscheinend die letzten Tage unterdrückt hatten, aus seinem System gewaschen worden waren. Er hatte rechtzeitig vorausgesehen, was passierte, auch wenn die körperlichen Folgen momentan noch so schlimm waren, wie zu Beginn der bewussten Steuerung seiner Visionen. Es war, als würde er wieder am Anfang all dessen stehen, was er in der Vergangenheit gelernt hatte. Aber besser am Anfang zu stehen als ohne Gabe vor sich hin zu vegetieren, befand Crawford und rieb sich müde über die Augen und fuhr sich durch die Haare.   
Was jedoch keinesfalls die Fragen nach Takatori, SZ und Lasgo wettmachte, die anscheinend all ihre Konzentration darauf gelegt hatten, Kritiker zu zerstören und sie zu hintergehen. Ersteres wäre eigentlich kein schlechtes Vorhaben, wenn es da nicht den anscheinend neuen Vertrag gegeben hätte. Wenn sein eigenes Gewissen, das wie auch immer geartet war, ihm nicht etwas Gegenteiliges sagen und ihn von der Nützlichkeit des anderen Teams überzeugen würde.

„Nagi“, sicherte er sich die Aufmerksamkeit des Telekineten, der ihn bleich und erschrocken anstarrte. „Über welche Informationen verfügst du bisher?“  
Unwillkürlich zog der Junge den Kopf ein, gerade so als würde er einen Schlag befürchten. Dem war vermutlich auch so, mutmaßte Crawford innerlich, wenn er sich die Angst in den Augen ansah, die der seinen vor der Gabe des Jungen so sehr ähnelte, dass es wehtat.   
„Mastermind und ich sind sicher durch die Stadt gekommen. Niemand hat uns bis hierhin verfolgt. Die Dame des Hauses und Herr Thomas befinden sich ebenfalls bereits hier. Das Gelände wurde gescannt und ist zunächst einmal sicher. Wer konkret den Anschlag auf uns und die Kritikerinstitution zu verantworten hat, ist ebenfalls noch unbekannt. Natürlich haben wir Vermutungen, aber ich kann noch nicht alle Variablen, die auf etwas Anderes hindeuten, ausschließen.“  
Crawford schloss die Augen und nickte langsam. Sie standen also am Anfang einer Ermittlung, die noch zusätzlich zu ihren sonstigen Aufgaben erfolgreich abgeschlossen werden musste. Sechs Wochen…

„Sie vermutet, dass es SZ und Takatori sind, die für die Anschläge auf Kritiker verantwortlich sind. Und sie bedienen sich anscheinend einer Person, die auch zuvor schon in Erscheinung getreten ist: Lasgo“, verließ ein Name seine Lippen, der ihm Übelkeit verursachte und Nagi erschrocken zusammenzucken ließ.  
„Aber woher wusste er, wo wir waren? Weder SZ noch Takatori verfügen über diese Information. Und…Lasgo… schon gar nicht.“  
Crawford besah sich Nagi lange und intensiv. „Das herauszufinden wird unsere Aufgabe sein.“

Die Frage war, ob die sechs Wochen nicht zu hochgeschätzt waren. Sollte es sich herausstellen, dass sie nicht nur von normalen Menschen gejagt wurden, dann mussten sie der Organisation einen Schritt voraus sein um schlussendlich die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Sie konnten sich keine weiteren Fehltritte erlauben. Weder bei SZ, noch bei Takatori oder Lasgo…und nicht bei Weiß. Crawford richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Jungen, der trotz ihrer jüngsten Vergangenheit hier stand und den Mut aufbrachte, mit ihm die wichtigen Informationen durchzugehen. So wie er es vor dem Ganzen hier immer getan hatte. Crawford hielt inne, als er das Verhalten des Jungen als das erkannte, was es in Wahrheit war. Die verzweifelte Suche nach Normalität.   
„Weiß wird ebenso hier eintreffen. Ich wünsche nicht, dass du sie angreifst, Nagi.“

Soviel zum Thema Normalität.

In Nagis Augen regten sich Unsicherheit und Widerstand, dennoch ergab er sich schließlich dem Gehorsam, den er Crawford geschworen hatte. Aus Ablehnung wurde stumme Demut.   
„Warum?“, nahm er schließlich all seinen Mut zusammen um mit gesenktem Blick und leiser Stimme zu fragen und Crawford musterte ihn schweigend.   
„Ein aufkommender Konflikt mit Kritiker bei einer Verletzung oder gar Tötung des Teams ist uns momentan keine Hilfe, sondern wird uns nur in unserer Aufgabenerfüllung behindern. Sie wissen von diesem Haus hier, weil es der einzige Weg war, sie am Leben zu erhalten. Die Dame des Hauses hat darüber hinaus eine Zusammenarbeit mit der gegnerischen Gruppierung für die Vernichtung von Lasgo in Aussicht gestellt.“   
„Und wenn… wenn sie… uns töten wollen?“  
Crawford hielt das für nicht für unwahrscheinlich, jedoch für undurchführbar. Die Sorge des Jungen aber nahm er ernst.   
„In dem Fall werden wir sie zuerst töten.“ Crawford ließ erkennen, dass die von ihm aufgezeigte Möglichkeit in einem solchen Fall mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit eintreten würde. 

Lange herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen, bevor Nagi erneut seine Stimme erhob, beinahe zu leise, als dass Crawford es über die Lautstärke seiner eigenen Gedanken gehört hätte.   
„Sie sind Weiß. Sie sind unsere Feinde, wir bekämpfen sie. Mastermind und du, ihr habt Bombay gefoltert, wie kann es da eine Zusammenarbeit geben?“

Ja, das hatten sie und ja, das waren sie. Ihr Gegensatz, die andere Seite der Münze, diejenigen, die gegen das Unrecht kämpften, das Schwarz hervorrief. Und dennoch war es zu Vermischungen gekommen, deren Auswirkungen noch nicht absehbar waren und die er in diesem Moment auch noch nicht einschätzen konnte. Dafür benötigte er mehr Informationen. Dennoch. Eine Rückkehr zu ihrem alten Kampf gegeneinander war zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wirklich sinnvoll. Auch wenn Nagi Recht hatte. Wie konnten sie an effektive Zusammenarbeit denken nach all dem, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war? Crawford erhaschte zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt keinen Blick in die entsprechende Zukunft, so blieb ihm nur die Vergangenheit.   
„Dennoch hat Tsukiyono dir das Leben gerettet.“  
Nagi sah auf, als er den Schmerz hinter den Worten des Orakels erkannte. Crawford wusste nicht, wie viel Schuldig dem Jungen über den Handel und was dem vorangegangen war, erzählt und gezeigt hatte. Vermutlich erinnerte Nagi sich verschwommen an einiges, vielleicht sogar an das durch Telepathie beeinflusste Handeln des Weiß, auch wenn er es nicht einordnen konnte. 

„Und dir.“

Ein kurzes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Orakels. Es war freudlos und bitter. „Das war nicht Teil des Handels. Er sollte dich da herausholen.“ Das ‚nur‘ stand deutlich zwischen den Zeilen, die ungesagt in der Luft hingen. Anscheinend hatte Schuldig Nagi das nicht erzählt, so wie die grauen Augen sich nun weiteten.   
„Mastermind sagte, dass der Weiß geholfen hat, als das Gebäude über uns zusammengestürzt ist. Was war das für ein Handel?“, fragte Nagi vorsichtig nach.  
„Tsukiyono sollte dich von dort wegbringen. Er sollte dazu die Verbindung nutzen, die er über die Folter mit Schuldig hat.“ Crawford sah, wie es hinter der Stirn des Telekineten arbeitete und dieser seine eigenen Schlüsse aus dem Verhalten des Weiß zog.   
„Und er hat es getan?“  
„Ja. Er hat ihn in seine Gedanken geholt und Schuldig hat ihn schlussendlich übernommen.“  
Nagi sah auf, bodenloses Unverständnis in seinen Augen über das Handeln des Weiß. „Warum hat er sich dazu bereiterklärt?“ Kurz zögerte der Telekinet, dann nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und Crawford wusste bereits vorher, warum. „Er hätte dich sterben lassen können. Und mich“, hinterfragte Nagi die unbequeme Wahrheit, deren Kern auch Crawford noch nicht erkundet hatte.  
„Ich weiß es offen gestanden nicht.“  
„Und jetzt?“

Crawford starrte lange Zeit auf die Nebelschwaden, die sich träge gen Himmel zogen. Sein Teil des Handels, der niemals zur Sprache gekommen war, den sie niemals vereinbart hatten, stand noch aus. Er bemaß sich an ihrer beider Leben, die Tsukiyono gerettet hatte mit seiner Bereitschaft, Schuldig erneut in seine Gedanken hinein zu lassen.  
Er suchte Nagis Aufmerksamkeit und musterte den Telekineten neutral. „Jetzt obliegt es mir, meinen Teil des Handels zu erfüllen.“  
Unsicherheit tanzte in Nagis Augen, als er befürchtete, was das für Crawford oder auch für Schwarz bedeuten konnte.   
„Was ist es?“  
Crawford zuckte mit den Schultern und stieß sich vom Auto ab. „Was dein und mein Leben wert ist, Nagi. Zunächst vermutlich einmal die Rettung des gegnerischen Teams.“ Er fröstelte und die feuchte Nebelkälte wurde langsam unerträglich. Sie brachte Erinnerungen mit sich, die er lieber dort lassen wollte, wo sie in der Dunkelheit auf ihn lauerten.   
Als wenn Nagi seinen Gedanken gefolgt war – vielleicht war es dank Schuldig auch tatsächlich so – räusperte er sich erneut und dieses Mal warnte seine Gabe ihn vor. 

Unruhig und unsicher ballten sich die Finger zu Fäusten, entkrampften sich nur um einen Augenblick später wieder zusammengeballt zu werden. Nagi schluckte panisch und eine Sekunde lang vermutete Crawford, dass er junge Telekinet eher sterben würde als ihn zu fragen. Doch anscheinend nahm dieser all seinen Mut zusammen und sah ihm kurz in die Augen.   
„Stimmt das, was Schuldig gesagt hat?“, fragte er beinahe unhörbar und Crawford seufzte. Sollte er erneut lügen? Nein. Sollte er sich der Wahrheit stellen, die er mit so vielen Wahrheiten einfach ignorierte? Ungerne.  
„Ja“, erwiderte er um Längen zu neutral.  
„Warum hast du ihn dann leben lassen? Warum holst du sie trotzdem hierher?“

Das war eine gute Frage und ob Crawford sich jemals der Antwort darauf wirklich stellen würde, konnte er nicht zu hundert Prozent sagen. Warum ließ er Fujimiya in seine Nähe, nachdem, was dieser getan hatte? Warum prügelte er Tsukiyono beinahe zu Tode, während er den rothaarigen Japaner, selbst als dieser sein Gefangener war, mit Freiheiten bedacht hatte, die er ihm niemals hätte zugestehen sollen. Warum sah er den Japaner als eine Art Sicherheitsanker nach dem, was dieser getan hatte?

„Weil Fujimiya und sein Team noch von Nutzen sind und ihr Nutzen ihren Nachteil überwiegt“, fand Crawford die grundlegendste aller Antworten und gleichwohl diejenige, die ihm objektiv am geeignetsten schien, seine Entscheidungen zu rechtfertigen. Alles Andere wollte und würde er sich jetzt in diesem Moment nicht eingestehen. 

Nagi nickte schüchtern und wandte sich zum Anwesen. Crawford tat es ihm gleich und gemeinsam gingen sie in das Haus, zu dem Rest ihres Teams, zu Siobhan und Thomas. Crawford war sich mit sich uneins, was die kommende Zeit bringen würde, trotzdem wusste er eines mit klarer Sicherheit.

Nichts würde so sein wie es vorher gewesen war. 

 

~~~~~  
 _Wird fortgesetzt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jup, Schuldig ist ein Arsch. Und jup, Crawford hatte schon einmal wesentlich bessere Ideen. Na ob das so gut gehen wird, was ihm seine Gabe da eingeflüstert hat? Lesen Sie weiter im neuen Teil, meine Damen und Herren. :D


	28. Das Abendmahl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: gehört alles nicht mir, außer der Idee zu dieser Geschichte.
> 
> Hier nun das Unmögliche... :D. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Es roch wie Zuhause. 

Irritiert blieb Crawford stehen, als er das Anwesen betrat und sich heimeliger Geruch zu ihm schlängelte. Es roch nach Essen, nach schwerem, schottischen Essen. Für einen irrwitzigen Moment erwartete er, seine Familie um den Esstisch versammelt zu sehen, doch dann revidierte sich der Eindruck, als er sich des Interieurs des Safehouses bewusst wurde.  
Die schottische Gemütlichkeit des Cottages war hier einer modernen, klar definierten Einrichtung gewichen, die nicht viel detailverliebte Spielerei aufwies. Klare, kantige Formen, strenge kühle Farben. Schwarze Parkettbohlen führten zum Wohnzimmerbereich, der einen weiten Blick auf die Bucht unter ihnen offenbarte, die Crawford von außen schon erahnt hatte. Daran angeschlossen war eine ausladende weiße Hochglanzküche, die im Gegensatz zum geordneten Innendesign ein Chaos aufwies, das mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit auf seine kochende Mutter zurück zu führen war.  
Thomas versuchte gerade, dem Herr zu werden, indem er Sachen in eine Spülmaschine räumte und den Rest in das Waschbecken lud. Viel Erfolg hatte das jedoch nicht, wenn sich Crawford die Reste betrachtete, die immer noch auf der Anrichte thronten und weiterhin durch seine Mutter produziert wurden. 

Sie stand im Küchenbereich mit dem Rücken zu ihm, die Haare ein wilder, gelockter Wust, und summte, während sie die Suppe abschmeckte, die es aller Wahrscheinlichkeit als Vorspeise geben würde. Der Ofen sah so aus, als würde er Teile es Hauptgangs beherbergen und Crawford brauchte seine Gabe nicht um zu wissen, dass der Nachttisch im Kühlschrank stehen würde.  
Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich bewusst zu werden, dass die Frau, die ihm ein sechswöchiges Ultimatum gestellt hatte, nun dort stand, dass sie sich schlussendlich umdrehen und ihn warm anlächeln würde, so wie sie es immer tat.  
Er hatte sie schon oft in ihrer Funktion als Dame des Hauses erlebt, er hatte sie streng und unnachgiebig erlebt, doch bisher war es ihm immer gelungen, ihr zerstörerisches Tun von sich selbst und seinem Team fernzuhalten und gut zu sein in dem, was er tat.

Ein Schnauben holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er begegnete Schuldigs abwertendem Blick, welcher ihn durchdringend maß. Der Telepath hatte sich auf einen der Wohnzimmersessel gefläzt, vor sich ein Glas brauner Brühe – Crawford vermutete, dass es Ale war - und starrte nun hungrig auf das, was in der Küche vor sich ging.  
„Sind Weiß und Abyssinian auf dem Weg hierhin?“, fragte Crawford kühl anstelle einer Begrüßung und das Abwertende in Schuldigs Blick wurde hämisch.  
„Natürlich ist dein Betthäschen auf dem Weg hierhin. Wo kommen wir denn hin, wenn unser großer Anführer heute Nacht keinen Bettpartner – oder sollte ich Beschützer sagen - hat?“  
Crawford konnte seine Gedanken nicht zurückhalten, die bei den Worten des Telepathen zu seinen Erinnerungen zurückkehrten und die Schuldig nun mit Freuden aufgriff.  
„Er gibt sicherlich ausgezeichnete Blowjobs… die du ja sicherlich ausgezeichnet beurteilen kannst, du Kenner des Fachs“, griff Schuldig erneut eine der Erinnerungen auf und Crawford musste für einen Moment seine Augen schließen, um die aufkommende Übelkeit zu bekämpfen, die ihn im festen Griff hielt und ihm mitteilte, dass sein Mageninhalt dort nicht hineingehörte. Lasgos Worte, wie sie ihn sanft genau für sein Können lobten, spülten sich an die dünne Schicht seiner Selbstbeherrschung und ließen ihn für den Bruchteil einer schrecklichen Sekunde denken, dass er immer noch an diesen Pfahl gekettet war. 

Er konnte das Gefühl abschütteln und musste doch das Bedürfnis bekämpfen, sich umzudrehen und zu gehen, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dem Spott und den Erinnerungen nichts entgegen setzen zu können. Aber dann war es sein kaltes, bitteres Lächeln, das ihm den Weg wies und ihn Schuldig ignorieren ließ. Was sollte er es auch verneinen, dass Lasgo sich ihm besonders gerne auf diese Art aufgezwungen hatte? Hatte er etwas dagegen tun können, außer an seinem eigenen Stolz und dem gläsernen Schwanz zu ersticken? Nein. 

Er trat in die Küche und Siobhan drehte sich um, die Hände ebenso wie ihre einfache Tweedhose, die sie gegen die Uniform getauscht hatte, voller Mehl. Sie strahlte ihn an und es war das Lächeln, das er in Erinnerung hatte und das Heimat war.  
„Bradley.“ Warm war ihre Stimme, voller Verheißung und es war eine Wohltat, diese im Klang seiner Muttersprache ohne japanischen oder deutschen Akzent zu hören.  
„Mutter“, erwiderte ebenso und es verstärkte das Gefühl von Heimat noch zusätzlich.  
Sie seufzte tief.  
„Du siehst schlecht aus.“  
Crawford schwieg. Was sollte er darauf auch antworten nach den vergangenen Tagen und Wochen? Er stand auf zwei unsicheren Beinen, was er nach fünf Tagen erzwungener, kniender Haltung in einem fensterlosen, kalten Kellerloch als Fortschritt ansah.  
„Ich bin froh, dass du lebst.“  
Ihre ehrlichen Worte ließen ihn für einen Moment lang den Blick abwenden, hin zum Chaos auf der Anrichte, das schottisches, gutes Essen versprach. Es war einfacher, als ihr in die Augen zu schauen. Und leben konnte man das nicht nennen, was er hier betrieb, befand er, doch er ließ sich durch ihre Erleichterung erwärmen und treiben. 

„Was machst du hier, Mutter?“ Außer dem Offensichtlichen: die Zerschlagung von Schwarz und die Neutralisierung zugunsten von Kräftegewinnung mit einer sechs Wochen-Gnadenfrist, die keine war.  
„Momentan koche ich für euch. Danach werde ich vermutlich den Abwasch erledigen und irgendwann ins Bett gehen um meinen Jetlag loszuwerden“, verstand sie ihn mit Absicht falsch und er maß sie dunkel.  
Für einen kurzen Moment wurde sie ernst. „Und ich werde die sechs Wochen hierbleiben, Bradley. Der Rat hat meiner Abwesenheit zugestimmt und dein Vater weiß ebenso Bescheid, dass ich den Zeitraum über hier bin. Ich werde mich nicht einmischen und die Uniform wird – so ist es geplant – dort oben im Schrank hängen bleiben, bis ich das Urteil verkünde.“

Crawfords Gedanken wanderten unwillkürlich zu seinem nichtsahnenden Vater, der gänzlich ohne Gabe durchs Leben schritt und die Telepathin an seiner Seite abgöttisch liebte, von den vier Kindern, die sie zusammen hatten, ganz zu schweigen.  
Er war so beschäftigt gewesen, dass er ihn wann das letzte Mal gesehen hatte? Vor einem halben Jahr? Vermutlich würde er ihn gar nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, wenn er schließlich versagte.  
„Wie wirst du es ihm erklären?“, fragte er, da er bereits wusste, dass sie seinen Gedanken gefolgt war und sie winkte ab.  
„Lass das nicht heute unsere Sorge sein. Heute bin ich froh, dass ich meinen Sohn lebend, auf zwei Beinen und in der Lage mit mir zu kommunizieren wieder habe. Möchtest du einen Kaffee?“

Crawford seufzte, da er wusste, dass es nichts brachte, sie nun vom Gegenteil überzeugen zu wollen. Also nickte er, auch in dem Wissen, dass es mit Kaffee kein Problem geben würde, ganz im Gegensatz zu Wasser. Immer noch. „Kaffee klingt hervorragend.“ Die Nacht würde lang werden.  
Thomas, der anscheinend nur auf seine Worte gewartet hatte, nahm nun eine der Tassen aus dem Schrank, füllte sie mit schwarzem, starkem Kaffee und reichte sie ihm. Crawford sah hoch, in die Augen des Mannes, dem er nun schon so viele Jahre seines Lebens begegnete und der ihn schon seit Beginn seines Lebens überragt hatte, woran sich bis zu ihrem Ableben auch nichts mehr ändern würde.  
„Sir.“  
„Danke, Thomas.“  
„Nichts zu danken, Sir.“  
„Ekelhaft, diese schottische Höflichkeit!“, tönte es aus dem Wohnraum und Crawford knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
„Neidisch, Ginger?“, rief Siobhan zurück und ein abfälliges Schnauben antwortete ihr. Crawford enthielt sich einer Antwort und trank langsam in kleinen, vorsichtigen Schlucken seinen Kaffee. Was für eine Freude.

Ein dunkler Schatten huschte kurz über Siobhans Gesicht, bevor sie erneut zu ihrem Lächeln zurückkehrte. „Sobald die anderen Gäste eingetroffen sind, gibt es Abendessen.“  
„Sie haben sich tatsächlich dazu überreden lassen?“, fragte Crawford und hob selbstironisch die Augenbraue.  
„Sie wissen auch noch nicht, wohin ihre Agentin sie geschickt hat.“  
„Auf den ausgezeichneten Plan des Orakels hin“, mischte Schuldig sich ein. „Und das nur, weil mein großer Anführer seinen katanabewehrten Lustknaben hier haben möchte.“ Die Schottin hob fragend die Augenbrauen.  
„Nein“, erwiderte Crawford schlicht und drehte sich weg, bevor seine Mutter anfing, Fragen zu stellen. Was in seinem Leben hatte er jemals falsch gemacht um diese Dichte an Telepathen zu verdienen?, fragte er sich in einem Anflug von Selbstmitleid und keine Sekunde später spürte er Schuldigs Präsenz in seinem Kopf, die dieser durchaus verschleiern hätte können, aber wo bliebe da der Spaß für den Deutschen?  
~Du hast uns alle verdient, Arschloch, für das, was du getan hast~, drang es wenig freundlich zu ihm.  
~Bei allen gleichzeitig ist wenigstens jemand Fähigeres als du dabei ~, gab er zurück und erntete dafür einen Moment lang beißenden Kopfschmerz, der ihn schmerzerfüllt straucheln ließ. Er schloss die Augen, bis er seinem Körper wieder soweit vertrauen konnte, dass er ihn nicht unter den Nachwellen des telepathischen Angriffs zu Boden schickte. War es das gewesen, was die Dame des Hauses gewollt hatte, dass er nun stetig dem Missbrauch durch den Telepathen ausgesetzt war? Dass nach Lasgo sich nun auch Schuldig an ihm bediente? Eine Welle der Übelkeit überkam ihn, doch er straffte sich mit eiserner Selbstbeherrschung. Beiden würde er den Triumph nicht gönnen.

Der Blick seiner Mutter ruhte wissend auf ihm. „Abyssinian ist eingetroffen. Er wurde bereits von Manx instruiert und weiß, wer sich in diesem Haus befindet.“  
Überrascht hob Crawford die Augenbraue, auch wenn es ihn nicht wirklich überraschen sollte. Die Intention der Agentin war klar erkennbar. Indem sie Abyssinian einband, der von Weiß die meisten Erfahrungen mit Schwarz gesammelt hatte, sicherte sie sich eine zusätzliche Stütze, wenn es um das Überleben von Weiß ging. Das gegnerische Team würde mit größerer Wahrscheinlichkeit auf sie hören, wenn Fujimiya sie unterstützte. 

Wenn. 

Den Gedanken abtuend ging Crawford zur Tür und öffnete sie. Unweit von ihm stand der Weiß, die Hand geradezu um das Katana gekrampft, dass er bei sich trug, das er aber noch eingeschlungen hatte. Violette Augen suchten die Seinen und sie maßen sich für lange Momente schweigend, bevor Fujimiyas Blick durch den Staubsauerroboter abgelenkt wurde, der leise surrend hinter Crawford seine Runde durch den vorderen Bereich des Hauses zog.  
„Mein Team?“, fragte der rothaarige Mann schließlich zögerlich, nachdem Crawford wieder der Fokus seiner Aufmerksamkeit war.  
„Noch nicht hier.“  
Der Weiß maß ihn durchdringend und Crawford erkannte genau die gleichen Zweifel, die er erwartet hätte. „Ich habe sie auf der Fahrt kontaktiert. Sie konnten rechtzeitig aus dem Gebäude fliehen, bevor es in die Luft geflogen ist. Sie sind auf dem Weg.“  
Crawford nickte in Anerkenntnis dessen und trat zur Seite, um Abyssinian hinein zu lassen. Natürlich tat dieser keinen Schritt hinein, sondern musterte ihn kritisch. Verdenken konnte er es dem Weiß nicht.  
„Warum?“  
Crawford zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weil ihr noch nützlich seid“, wiederholte er die Worte, die er bereits bei Lasgo als Grund vorgeschoben hatte, der andere Gründe zwar nicht ausklammerte, sie aber nach hinten schob. Fujimiya nahm es ihm noch weniger ab als zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt.  
„Das glaube ich dir nicht.“  
Natürlich nicht. „Quid pro quo.“  
„Das ist beim letzten Mal auch nicht gut für uns ausgegangen.“  
Widerwillig musste Crawford Fujmiya Recht geben. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an dessen Vorwürfe, dass er als Dank für seine Rettung Tsukiyono und ihn entführt hatte. Seine Rettung hatte er mit Disziplinlosigkeit und Chaos vergolten, das nicht nur einen Kollateralschaden gefordert hatte.  
„Die Absprache zwischen Perser und der Dame des Hauses wird es dieses Mal verhindern. Und…“, er hielt inne und verzog das Gesicht vor Widerwillen. „…ich gedenke es ebenso, eine Wiederholung dessen zu verhindern.“  
Fujimiya ließ ihn deutlich sehen, was er davon hielt.  
„Für deinen Telepathen kannst du auch sprechen?“  
„Er wird gehorchen.“  
„Das sind aber großmäulige Worte“, mischte sich Schuldig aus dem Wohnbereich heraus ein und Fujimiya hob vielsagend die Augenbraue. Crawford ließ sich nicht dazu herab, seine Antwort zurück zu schreien, sondern fixierte den rothaarigen Japaner mit einem durchdringenden, ernsten Blick.  
„Schuldig wird gehorchen. Und es wird nicht noch einmal zu einem derartigen Zwischenfall kommen.“ Er würde es nicht versprechen, seine bisherigen Worte mussten reichten.

Das taten sie. Zögerlich nickte Fujimiya und noch viel zögerlicher trat er über die Schwelle ins Haus, den Griff fest um sein Katana.  
„Na so etwas, da ist er ja endlich“, tönte es erneut spöttisch aus dem Wohnbereich. „Was für eine _romantische_ Wiedervereinigung.“  
Mit fragendem Blick wandte sich Fujimiya an ihn und Crawford zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihr hättet ihn einfach euren Wissenschaftlern zur Verfügung stellen sollen“, merkte er zynisch an. „Das hätte allen Beteiligten viel Ärger erspart.“

Zweifelnd begegnete der Weiß seinem Blick und hob die Augenbraue. Natürlich konnte er sich keinen Reim auf Crawfords Worte machen, er wusste ja nichts von den grundlegenden Änderungen, die sich ergeben hatten. Früher oder später würde er es mitbekommen, insbesondere, wenn Schuldig es sich nicht nehmen ließ, Fujimiya seine neu erworbenen Möglichkeiten unter die Nase zu reiben.  
„Ging nicht, erst mussten wir Omi da rausholen“, erwiderte Aya trocken und Crawford schnaubte.  
„Jetzt wäre eine gute Möglichkeit? Tsukiyono ist längst in Sicherheit.“  
„Soll ich allen Ernstes deine Drecksarbeit erledigen? Ich möchte mir an dem nicht die Hände schmutzig machen.“  
„Siobhan, die Turteltauben verbünden sich!“, rief es aus dem Wohnbereich in Richtung Küche und Crawford atmete bewusst tief aus, als sich die Stimme seiner Mutter mit amüsierten, aber dennoch warnendem Anklang auf Japanisch zu ihm schlängelte.  
„Manchmal kann er ganz nützlich sein, Bradley. Ich würde ihn noch nicht entsorgen.“  
„Siobhan?“, versuchte sich der Weiß an dem unbekannt klingenden Namen und sah fragend zu Crawford hoch. Anscheinend hatte seine Agentin da ein kleines, vollkommen unwichtiges Detail verschwiegen, wie es schien.  
„Ich stelle dich ihr vor“, erwiderte Crawford auf die unausgesprochene Frage des Japaners. Voneinander fernhalten konnte er die Beiden ja sowieso nicht, warum es also noch weiter hinauszögern? Innerlich aufseufzend drehte er sich um und ging zur Küche. Fujimiya folgte ihm, zögerlich, auf der Hut und immer in Sorge, dass dies nun eine endgültige Falle von Schwarz war, mit der sie gedachten, Weiß zu töten. Vor ein paar Wochen hatte Crawford ähnlich gehandelt, als er sich vor dem Weiß im Wald versteckt hatte, damit dieser ihn nicht Kritiker auslieferte. 

Siobhan stand wieder mit dem Rücken zu ihm und wippte mit den Hüften im Takt zur japanischen Musik, die sie dem Radio entlockt hatte. Thomas rauchte draußen auf der Terrasse und genoss sichtlich eine seiner seltenen Pausen von der chaotischen Natur seiner Mutter. Schweigend vergrub Crawford seine Hände in den Hosentaschen und maß den Japaner, wie er nun die Küche betrat und ihn dann fragend maß.  
Ein sardonisches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus und er deutete schicksalsergeben auf seine Mutter, die sich nun umdrehte und sich die Hände an der Hose abwischte. 

„Wenn ich Schuldig glauben darf, sind Sie also der Liebhaber meines Sohnes?“, wählte sie die schlimmstmögliche Vorstellung und Crawford fragte sich erneut, was genau er im Leben falsch gemacht hatte um Telepathen im Generellen und Mastermind und seine Mutter im Speziellen zu verdienen.

 

~~**~~

 

Aya starrte diese Frau an, als hätte er niemals eine strenge, japanische, auf Höflichkeit drillende Erziehung genossen.

Als wäre es nicht genug gewesen, dass Manx ihn angerufen und ihm mitgeteilt hatte, was ihre vollkommen absurde Vorstellung der Rettung seines Teams war, die sie anscheinend aufgrund der Einschätzung des Orakels mit eben jenem ausgearbeitet hatte. Als wäre es nicht genug gewesen, dass ihre Organisation gerade massiv angegriffen wurde und unter Beschuss stand, den sie mit aller Macht beenden mussten. Als wäre es nicht genug gewesen, dass er sich schon wieder in der Anwesenheit des feindlichen Teams befand und sie mit einer zarten Übermacht von vier zu eins waren. Nein. Nun stand sie vor ihm, sagte Dinge, er nicht nachvollziehen konnte und dessen Bedeutung sich ihm nicht erschließen wollte. Seine Augen maßen die Locken, die zierliche Gestalt, die mehlbestäubte Hose, das mehlbestäubte Gesicht. Das breite Lächeln auf ihren Lippen sah Schuldigs zum Verwechseln ähnlich, passte aber so gar nicht zu den warmen, grauen Augen, die ihn anstrahlten.  
_Du kennst sie_ , herrschte ihn sein Verstand an. _Du kennst sie, verdammt nochmal_!  
Und natürlich erkannte Aya sie.  
Über das jetzige Bild schob sich eines, das er vor einem Tag gesehen hatte. Der rote Mantel, die streng hochgesteckten Haare. Die Aura des Todes um sie herum, die den ganzen Raum mit erdrückender Finalität ausgefüllt hatte. Das Ultimatum, das sie Schwarz gestellt hatte. 

Wie hatte Manx sie genannt? Die Dame des Hauses. Die Exekutorin von Rosenkreuz.

Weiter kamen seine Gedanken nicht, als er Crawford verständnislos fixierte, der ihn viel zu amüsiert musterte und absolut keine Hilfe war. Was zur Hölle machte sie hier, in diesem Haus, in diesem Aufzug bei Schwarz? Wieso war sie so…gelassen, so leger, warum war sie so wie sie jetzt war?  
Aya wusste offen gestanden nicht, wie er reagieren und was er sagen sollte, aber seine japanische Höflichkeit wäre sicherlich ein guter Anfang, damit sie ihn nicht umbrachte. Er wollte sich schon verbeugen, als Crawfords eiserne Hand auf seinem Oberarm ihn davon abhielt und ihn nicht unwesentlich zusammenzucken ließ.  
„Das ist nicht notwendig“, drang die amüsierte Stimme des Orakels zu ihm und Aya fluchte mental. Was…? Er sah Crawford in die Augen und begriff dann erst, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Liebhaber meines Sohnes? 

_Liebhaber. Meines. Sohnes._

Seine Augen weiteten sich noch etwas mehr und er schluckte trocken. Liebhaber? Schuldig und sein schändliches Mundwerk. Er war weit davon entfernt, der Liebhaber des Orakels zu sein. Und…wenn er sie sich genau ansah, dann konnte sie durchaus eine weibliche Version Crawfords sein. In älter. In…mütterlich.

Mutter. 

_Sie_ war Crawfords MUTTER?!

Wieder krallte sich sein Blick hilfesuchend in die hellbraunen Augen seines Gegenübers, der mit leichtem, belustigtem Spott die Schultern zuckte.  
„Mutter?“, wiederholte Aya krächzend und sah wieder zurück zu der Frau, deren Lächeln nur noch breiter geworden war und indigniert machte er sich von Crawford los. Gleichwohl kam sie auf ihn zu und er wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, bevor sich die Hand des Amerikaners in deutlicher Warnung zwischen seine Schulterblätter legte. Aya wollte sie wegschlagen für die Unverschämtheit, ihn zu berühren, für die Ablenkung, die ihn nicht hatte sehen lassen, dass sie in seine Reichweite getreten war. 

Aya starrte die zartgliedrigen, mehligen Finger an, die ihm viel zu nahe für sein Wohlbefinden entgegengestreckt worden waren, als wären sie Schlangen, die ihn jederzeit anfallen würden, jetzt, wo er so deutlich davon abgehalten wurde, vor dieser Frau zu fliehen.  
„Siobhan Crawford, freut mich“, schmunzelte sie und Aya brauchte einen langen Moment, um den westlichen Gruß zu erwidern. Wohlweißlich behielt er den Lederhandschuh an, der seine unversehrte Haut schützte und ergriff ihre Hand vorsichtig, als würde sie ihn alleine durch die Berührung töten können. Auch wenn der Gedankengang falsch war aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie eine Telepathin war. Sie musste vermutlich niemanden berühren um ihn zu töten, mutmaßte Aya. 

Mit resoluter Kraft drückte sie seine Hand und wartete mit hoch erhobenen Augenbrauen.  
„Fujimiya Aya“, gab er ihr zögerlich seinen Namen und sie schmunzelte. 

„Ran steht Ihnen viel besser“, zwinkerte sie ihm zu und Aya blinzelte. Wie ein Schwall kaltes Wasser ergossen sich ihre Worte über ihm. Es war, als würde diese Anspielung ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholen und ihm trotz aller Skurrilität dieser Situation bewusst machen, wer sie war und wem sie diente und vor allen Dingen, was der Auftraggeber von Schwarz getan hatte.  
„Ihr _Sohn_ …“, er warf einen kurzen Blick auf Crawford, dessen Augen mit einem Mal so viel unleserlicher waren als zuvor. „…hat Ihnen sicherlich mitgeteilt, warum ich diesen Namen angenommen habe.“

Das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen verschwand, ihre Augen jedoch schimmerten weiterhin gutmütig. „Das war nicht notwendig, die Berichte über die Tätigkeiten von Weiß und die Akten über die entsprechenden Agenten sind da recht aufschlussreich. Zumal sowohl meine Auftraggeber als auch ich mit Interesse die Geschehnisse um Takatori Reiji mitverfolgen, wie Ihnen Manx-san am Telefon bereits mitgeteilt hat.“  
Aya konnte bei Nennung des verhassten Namens ein Grollen beim besten Willen nicht zurückhalten. Auch nicht um sein eigenes Leben zu retten. Wütend starrte er sie an, sein Kiefer knirschte unter der Gewalt, mit der er seinen Kiefer aufeinanderpresste. Seine Familie war Opfer dieses Bastards geworden, seine Schwester lag wegen Takatori im Koma. Alles war ihm genommen worden von demjenigen, den er zu töten geschworen hatte.  
Sie ließ seine Hand los und Aya zog sie ruckartig zu sich zurück, ballte sie zur Faust.

„Über Takatori werden wir noch sprechen, Fujimiya-san“, versprach sie ihm schließlich mit abruptem Ernst und rieb sich, ebenfalls mit einem abrupten Gefühlsumschwung, grinsend die Hände. Schweigend maß Aya sie, während er ihre Worte mehr als Drohung denn als Versprechen wahrnahm und sich fragte, wie gefährlich die Frau wirklich war. Oder wie verrückt, ähnelte ihr Verhalten doch sehr dem des deutschen Telepathen.  
„Aber zunächst einmal wird gegessen. Ich bin schon auf ihr Team gespannt, das im Übrigen gerade jetzt das Gelände des Anwesens betritt. Sie sollten sie in Empfang nehmen, damit werden sie sich sicherer fühlen, als wenn es einer von uns täte.“

…Uns…

Rosenkreuz. Schwarz. _Familie_ Crawford.

Erschauernd und mit wütendem Blick auf Crawford drehte er sich weg, zum Eingang hin. Er nahm ihre Worte als Anlass zur Flucht aus der Küche, Flucht vor ihr, seiner Wut, seinen Erinnerungen und der immer noch schwelenden Trauer, die sein Herz fest im Griff hatte.  
Schuldig grinste ihn an, doch er beachtete den Telepathen nicht, wohlweislich nicht, denn sonst hätte er ihm erneut die Nase gebrochen, soviel wusste Aya. Er öffnete die massive Eingangstür und trat hinaus in die kühle, feuchte Luft, die sich ihm entgegenschlängelte und den nahenden Abend ankündigte. 

Die nahende Katastrophe.

 

~~**~~

 

Als ihn Youjis besorgter Blick nun schon zum dutzendsten Mal streifte, grollte Omi. Ja, er war noch nicht ganz auf der Höhe, das hieß aber nicht, dass er mit übermäßiger Sorgfalt behandelt werden musste. Er hatte die vergangenen Stunden auch ausgehalten und war seinem Team auf ihrem Weg durch halb Japan nicht zur Last gefallen. Dass er nun, wo sie am Ende ihrer Reise waren, erschöpft war, hatte nicht zu bedeuten, dass Ken oder Youji ihn nun die letzten Meter tragen mussten. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er hatte noch genug Kraft, um sich seines Lebens zu erwehren, sollte diese Unterbringung bereits kompromittiert sein. Manx hatte ihm seine giftigen Darts mitbringen lassen und so wäre er im Ernstfall gut gerüstet. So leicht würden sie ihn nicht bekommen. 

„Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache“, merkte Ken neben ihm an, als sie gemeinsam den Weg hinaufgingen, an dessen Ende Omi das ultramoderne und kastenförmige Anwesen erkennen konnte, das anscheinend ihr Unterschlupf war. Insoweit hatte Manx es gut ausgesucht, dass es Kilometer über allem lag, was Weiß sich jemals hätten leisten können. Niemand würde sie hier vermuten. Trotzdem musste er Ken Recht geben. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, auch wenn Omi nicht genau den Finger darauf legen konnte. Zumindest warnte ihn sein Instinkt nicht vor einer unmittelbaren Gefahr. 

Erst, als sie sich dem Haus auf eine bequeme Sichtweite näherten, öffnete sich die Tür und Aya trat heraus. Erleichterung durchströmte Omi und ließ das schlechte Gefühl etwas in den Hintergrund treten. Aya war hier, er lebte und er war, wie er jetzt sah, unversehrt. Ernst, aber auch froh wurde er von den violetten Augen seines Anführers seziert und schlussendlich ohne viel Federlesens in dessen Arme gezogen. Omi vergrub seine Stirn in dem Shirt des größeren Mannes und seufzte erleichtert, ebenso erleichtert, wie auch Aya war, sie alle hier zu sehen. Omi lächelte.  
„Das ist es also“, merkte Youji mit einem anerkennenden Pfeifen an. „Da hat sich Kritiker nicht lumpen lassen um uns artgerecht unterzubringen.“ Das Grinsen, was er ihnen jedoch zeigte, war angespannt, ebenso wie seine Haltung und ebenso, wie Omi nun mit einem Stirnrunzeln feststellte, Ayas knappes Antwortlächeln.

Omi hatte Aya mit der Zeit zu lesen gelernt. Selbst, als er ihnen noch nicht mehr als seine stoische, verschlossene Ruhe gezeigt hatte, hatte Omi gelernt, die verschiedenen Arten der Verspannung zu lesen, die Ayas Schultern im festen Griff hatte. Er hatte gelernt zu erkennen, wann Aya unzufrieden war, wann er angespannt war, wann er Sorgen hatte, aber auch, wann er zufrieden und sogar glücklich war. Die Anspannung, die sich seit ihrer Ankunft um den Kiefer und die Schultern des Mannes herum angesammelt hatte, sprach nicht von Erleichterung, hier zu sein. Ganz und gar nicht. Aya freute sich, sie zu sehen, damit hörte es aber auch schon auf.  
Omi runzelte die Stirn.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte er und Ken musterte ihn überrascht. Omi ließ sich davon nicht beirren und fixierte ihren Anführer, der nun deutlich schluckte.  
„Das ist kein Safehouse von Kritiker, Youji. Das Safehouse gehört Rosenkreuz.“  
Wie ein Donnerschlag verhallten Ayas Worte in der darauffolgenden Stille und hinterließen nichts als gelähmten Unglauben. Ken war der Erste, der seine Sprache wiederfand, während Omi immer noch hoffte, dass er sich gerade verhört hatte. Dass das ein dummer Scherz war. Rosenkreuz bedeutete Schwarz. Schwarz bedeutete einen Kampf um ihr Überleben, den sie nicht brauchen konnten und den sie unter Umständen verlieren würden. Kritiker wurden angegriffen und Manx schickte sie in einen Rosenkreuzunterschlupf? Das konnte nicht sein, das durfte nicht sein. Manx musste von Mastermind beeinflusst sein, anders konnte er sich das nicht erklären. 

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst“, presste Ken hervor und zog seine Krallen hervor. Kommentarlos zog er sie an, ebenso kommentarlos, wie Youji seinen Draht aus der Uhr holte. Omi würde lügen, wenn er behauptete, dass seine Finger sich nicht auch schon um seine Darts gelegt hatten, als er begriffen hatte, dass es kein Scherz war, sondern bitterer Ernst.  
„Doch, Ken, das ist es. Und anscheinend gibt es Gründe dafür.“  
„Welche, außer uns _loszuwerden_?“  
„Unsere Leben zu retten.“  
Omi schnaubte verächtlich. Zischend trat er einen Schritt auf Aya zu. „Zu welchem Preis? Wer wird dieses Mal gefoltert?“, fragte er mit beißender Wut und fixierte erneut ihren Anführer, dessen Blick exakt die Schuld enthielt, die Omi von ihm erwartet hatte und für die Aya sicherlich nicht die Schuld trug.  
„Niemand, Omi.“ Die Antwort war ungewohnt schwach für Aya und dieses Mal ließ ihm Omi das nicht durchgehen. Nicht, wenn sie im Prinzip schon wie Lämmer zur Schlachtbank gelaufen waren und jetzt nur noch warten mussten, dass Schuldig sie mithilfe seiner Gabe in das Haus zog, hinein in einen Keller. Mühevoll schluckte er die schlechten Erinnerungen hinunter, die ihn bei der schlichten Vorstellung befielen, dass er über diese Schwelle treten müsste, hinter der sicherlich Schwarz lauern würden.  
„Das weißt du woher?“, fragte er wütend und wich keinen Moment später instinktiv und in plötzlicher Panik zurück, als Crawford im Eingang des Hauses erschien.

Ausgerechnet.

Omi verlor wertvolle Sekunden, als er den Amerikaner anstarrte und dessen Blick erwiderte, der ihn und nur ihn sorgsam ausdruckslos maß. Da war keine Bosheit in dem erschöpften Gesicht. Da war keine sadistische Belustigung, wie er es in dem Schlachthof, in dem sie ihn gefoltert hatten, erlebt hatte. Da war keine Verzweiflung, wie er sie bei Lasgo gesehen hatte.  
„Er weiß es von mir, weil es Teil des Handels ist, den deine Organisation mit meiner geschlossen hat. Niemand von Schwarz wird in diesem Haus und zu diesem Zeitpunkt jemanden von Weiß oder Kritiker angehen.“  
„Bullshit.“ Youji, dieses Mal, der Omis Angst auf einen Punkt brachte. Dass der Mann, der neben ihm stand, wütend war, hörte Omi nur zu deutlich und beinahe erwartete er, dass dieser den Anführer von Schwarz mit seinem Draht erledigte, doch noch beherrschte Youji sich. Mit Mühe und Ayas Hand auf seiner eigenen, erkannte Omi.  
„Ich fürchte, dass dies kein Unsinn ist und ich fürchte ebenso, dass eure einzige Chance zu überleben in diesem Moment der Schutz von Schwarz ist. Eure Agentin ist über diesen Umstand bereits informiert, ebenso über die Tatsache, dass es momentan noch unumgänglich ist, dass dieser Weg beschritten wird. Ich möchte anmerken, dass sie und ich ebenso wenig wie ihr von dieser Möglichkeit erfreut und überzeugt sind.“  
„Was für eine beschissene Begründung“, zischte Ken und gab Omi die Möglichkeit, noch einen Schritt zurück zu treten.

Bloß weg von dem Mann, der ihm Angst machte. 

~Ohne Scheiß, du bringst den arroganten Stinkstiefel in die Lage, dir etwas zu schulden und hast dann nicht die Eier in der Hose, das einzufordern?~, mischte sich nun natürlich auch Schuldig in seine Angst ein und Omi zuckte elendig zusammen. Gleich würde es wieder losgehen, natürlich würden Schwarz sich ihrer bemächtigen und sie gegeneinander ausspielen. Sie nutzen für ihr persönliches Amüsement.  
~Echt jetzt? Was glaubst du eigentlich, machen wir so den lieben langen Tag? Arme, unschuldige Männer foltern in unserem dunklen Keller der Verdammnis?~  
Nein, natürlich nicht, erwiderte Omi automatisch, auch wenn er es nicht bewusst dachte. Nicht, dass es einen Unterschied für Schuldig machen würde. Aber er wusste, welch zerstörerische Kraft sich bei den Schwarz angesammelt hatte und wie sie es verstanden, Menschen trotz eindeutiger, anderer Beweise auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Aya zum Beispiel. 

Ein unfairer Gedanke drängte sich Omi auf, aber ein Gedanke, der ihm in diesem Moment nur allzu wahrscheinlich schien. Seit Aya nicht mehr immun gegen Schuldig war, war dieser geradezu neutral, was Schwarz anging.  
~Keine Sorge, was das Orakel angeht, war das schon vorher der Fall. Was so eine Kurzzeit-WG so alles ausmachen kann. Da stand ich noch nicht auf dem Plan.~ Omi verspürte das abrupte Bedürfnis, sich das Hirn aus dem Schädel zu kratzen nur um den Telepathen loszuwerden, der auch noch die Dreistigkeit besaß, sich über ihn und die Situation lustig zu machen.  
Tragisch seufzte der Deutsche in seine Gedanken hinein und ließ das noch viel theatralischer verhallen. ~Was bleibt mir denn anderes übrig? Denkst du, _ich_ will euch hier haben? Denk nochmal nach. Also dieses Mal so richtig. Was habe ich von eurer Anwesenheit hier in Rosenkreuz‘ heiligen Hallen, außer, dass ihr mir mein Bad blockiert?~  
Omi grollte nicht nur mental wütend. ~Jetzt tu nicht so, als hättest du nicht sehr dezidierte Vorstellungen, was du mit uns anstellen wirst, wenn du Lust dazu hast. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an das, was du mir angetan hast.~  
~Ja, das schon, wenn es sich anbieten würde. Aber – Spoiler – das tut es gerade nicht. Momentan müssen wir eure unfähigen Ärsche lebend in den jeweils neuen Tag tragen. Befehl von ganz oben, du verstehst? Das frustriert mich, aber wie es halt so ist… ich habe Geduld und kann warten.~  
Omi blinzelte. Sollte ihn das beruhigen? Sollte ihn _irgendetwas_ hiervon beruhigen?  
~Nö.~

„Tsukiyono.“

Die Schärfe in der Stimme ließ Omi mehr zusammenzucken als die Tatsache, dass er nun von dem zweiten Schwarz angesprochen wurde. Sein Blick huschte zu Crawford, der missbilligend die Augenbraue hob und unwillkürlich wollte er sich klein machen im Angesicht dieses Unbills. Doch Kens Hand auf seiner Schulter und dessen ruhige Präsenz verhinderten das. Er war nicht mehr in dem Raum, er war dem Orakel nicht mehr ausgeliefert. Er war hier und bewaffnet. Im Gegensatz zu Crawford.  
~So sehr ich auch bevorzugen würde, dass das arrogante Arschloch von einem Orakel den Arsch versohlt bekommt…also nochmal…so sehr dürfte dir klar sein, dass ich die Ausführung dieses verführerischen Gedankenganges nicht zulassen darf.~  
Wieso wurde Omi das schreckliche Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas zwischen den beiden Schwarz ganz und gar nicht stimmte und dass er absolut nicht in der Mitte dessen stehen sollte. 

„Omi, was ist los?“ Aya, dieses Mal, der besorgt auf ihn hinuntersah, mit dem Rücken zu Crawford. War Aya bewusst so nachlässig oder war es tatsächlich so, wie Schuldig es angedeutet hatte.  
„Wieso, Aya? Wieso ausgerechnet _sie_?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber Manx versicherte mir glaubhaft, dass es keinen anderen Weg gibt.“  
„Keinen anderen Weg? Wir hätten überall hingehen können. Warum _hier_?“  
„Weil Lasgos Männer uns hier nicht finden werden.“  
„Das kann doch nicht sein!“  
„Sobald mir meine Gabe etwas Anderes mitteilt und ihr in einer sonstigen Umgebung sicher seid, werde ich es euch mitteilen“, mischte sich der Amerikaner ungebeten ein und Omi maß ihn wütend. „Zudem werden Perser und Manx ebenfalls heute Abend hier eintreffen und gemeinsam mit euch über die weiteren Schritte sprechen. Insofern ihr hierbleibt.“

Das schien sogar Aya zu überraschen, was Omi wiederum beruhigte. Es war kein abgekartetes Spiel zwischen ihnen. Aya war nicht unter der vollkommenen Kontrolle der Schwarz.  
~Ich verbringe meinen Tag entgegen anderslautender Gerüchte nicht damit, langweilige Menschen unter meine Kontrolle zu zwingen und sie dort zu halten. Und bevor zu fragst: ja!~  
Tatsächlich hatte Omi fragen wollen, ob Schuldig Aya allen Ernstes als langweilig bezeichnete. Nicht, dass er sich über die Antwort wunderte.  
„Was hat Schwarz davon?“, fragte Omi und Crawford taxierte ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick.  
„Gar nichts“, erwiderte das Orakel brutal ehrlich, in eben jener Ehrlichkeit, die Omi auch in dem Keller schon kennengelernt hatte.  
„Wieso dann?“  
„Das weiß er selbst nicht“, murmelte eine raue Stimme hinter ihm und Omi schreckte wie Ken und Youji auch nach vorne. Hinter ihnen stand – auf einmal – der Ire des feindlichen Teams. Omi hätte schwören können, dass er vor ein paar Sekunden da noch nicht gestanden hatte und sie wie gerade jetzt ruhig musterte.  
Nachdenklich lag der Blick des Iren im Speziellen auf ihm und Omi schluckte. Natürlich hatte er nicht vergessen, was der Schwarz getan hatte. Was er im Gegensatz zu seinem Team getan hatte.  
Anscheinend beschied er die Musterung als positiv, als er anerkennend nickte. „Wieder in der Umlaufbahn, kleiner Satellit.“  
Bevor Omi fragen konnte, was das zu bedeuten hatte, fixierte sich Farfarello bereits auf seinen eigenen Anführer. Wortlos maßen die beiden sich und Omi fragte sich, ob sie über eine Art internes Kommunikationsnetz verfügten, über das sie unhörbar für andere miteinander sprachen.  
~Interessante Vorstellung, dass die beiden wie Pflanzen miteinander kommunizieren, aber nein, die starren sich regelmäßig so an.~

Omi schluckte. Er wollte keine ungefragten Antworten von Schuldig.  
~Da hast du wenig mitzureden.~  
Als wenn es nicht reichte, dass der Mann ihn über Stunden hinweg mit eben jener Gabe gefoltert hatte.  
~Was ich gerade nicht mache.~  
Schaudernd konzentrierte sich Omi wieder auf seine direkte Umgebung, die aus viel zu vielen Schwarz bestand.  
„Was sollte euch daran hindern, uns umzubringen oder zu foltern?“, fragte Ken und Crawfords stechende Augen suchten sich ein anderes Ziel, wofür Omi sehr dankbar war.  
„Nichts hält uns davon ab, außer den Dingen, die ich dir bereits mitgeteilt habe.“ Im ersten Moment hatte Omi Angst vor dieser brutalen und ehrlichen Antwort, die ihm keine Beschönigung der Wahrheit erlaubte. Doch im zweiten Moment war diese Antwort genau das, was er brauchte. Die Einschätzung der Situation war realistisch und genau diesen Realismus benötigte er um nachzudenken und sich ihrer Optionen hier bewusst zu werden. Sie waren hier. Nichts hielt das feindliche Team davon ab, sie zu beeinflussen und ins Haus zu zwingen. Sie hatten bisher überlebt, nichts garantierte ihnen, dass sie es auf ihrer Flucht durch Japan weiterhin schaffen würden, wenn sie auf Kritikers Unterstützung gerade nicht zählen konnten.  
Ihre Lage war desaströs und sie würde nicht besser werden, indem sie kopflos handelten. 

So etwas wie Ruhe kehrte in Omi ein, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass er bereit war eine Entscheidung zu treffen.  
„Wann treffen Manx und Perser hier ein?“  
„Nach dem Essen.“  
Omi hob die Augenbraue, nicht sicher, ob er gerade richtig gehört hatte. Ken kam ihm zuvor.  
„Es gibt Essen?“, fragte dieser hoffnungsvoll und Omi hätte ihm am Liebsten einen Schlag in den Nacken gegeben. Als wenn sie mit Schwarz zusammen essen würden.  
„In exakt achtzehn Minuten für alle Anwesenden.“  
„Ich werde mich mit euch nicht an einen Tisch setzen“, knurrte Youji und Crawford lächelte dunkel.  
„Wenn ich mich richtig an Abyssinians Worte erinnere, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du zumindest mit Jei und Schuldig an einem Tisch gesessen und gegessen hast, sehr hoch. Woher die plötzliche Pikiertheit?“  
Youji schnaubte verächtlich und verschränkte die Arme. „Das war ein Ausnahmezustand. Jetzt haben wir Omi zurück und ihr seid wieder vollständig. Damit besteht keine Notwendigkeit mehr für solch dummen Ideen.“  
Bevor Crawford etwas erwidern konnte, zischte Farfarello missbilligend. „Sie hat zum Essen geladen, also wird es auch gegessen. Es ist unhöflich, das abzulehnen.“ Omi wurde den Verdacht nicht los, dass eine derartige Unhöflichkeit in den Augen des irren Schwarz ein Grund wäre, sie alle umzubringen.  
~Gar nicht mal so falsch der Gedanke.~  
Es war nur Essen. Wenn Schwarz sie umbringen wollten, würden sie das auf andere Art und Weise tun.  
~Ebenso richtig.~  
Sie mussten warten, bis Perser und Manx kamen um die wahren Hintergründe zu erfahren. Bis dahin brachte es nichts, kopflos weiter durch Japan zu fliehen.

Omi fing den Blick des Mannes ein, der ihn um Naoes Rettung gebeten hatte. Schweigend und taxierend maßen sie sich. Selbst wenn Crawford wusste, wie seine Entscheidung lauten würde, so gab er es nicht preis und gab ihm die Illusion, dass er tatsächlich auf seine Meinung wartete.  
Von Crawford aus streifte sein Blick zu Aya. Auch ihr Anführer war Opfer von Schwarz geworden und hatte sogar noch viel mehr Zeit in der Gewalt des feindlichen Teams verbracht.  
„Du befürwortest das?“, fragte Omi und Aya schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
„Befürworten kann man das nicht nennen, aber ich sehe es als Möglichkeit, unser Leben zu retten.“  
Der junge Weiß nickte und wandte sich an Youji und Ken. „Bis wir mit Perser gesprochen haben?“  
„Bist du sicher, Omi?“, fragte Ken und Omi konnte das aus vollem Herzen verneinen. Natürlich war er das nicht. Er würde am Liebsten ans andere Ende von Japan fliehen. Trotzdem nickte er.  
„Gut, dann soll es so sein“, bestätigte Youji und seufzte.

Die mehlbestäubte Frau, die nun nach draußen trat und sie alle mit einem strahlenden Lächeln bedachte, schien genau darauf gewartet zu haben. Omi starrte ihr in das offene und freundliche Gesicht und fragte sich, ob sie eine Art Haushälterin für Schwarz war so wie sie aussah.  
„Jungs, es gibt Essen!“, rief sie in die aufgetretene Stille hinein und Omi zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als er Crawfords bösen Blick in ihre Richtung einfing. Die Arme… „Wenn ich die Herren hineinbitten dürfte, bevor es kalt wird?“

Wortlos ging das Orakel an ihr vorbei und verschwand im Schlund des großen Hauses, das trotz seiner offenen Architektur Omi wie der Schlund der Hölle erschien, der sie zwangsläufig verschlingen würde. Er folgte dennoch, auch wenn er sich wünschte, dass er mutig genug gewesen wäre, sich nicht direkt hinter Aya zu halten, in der fahlen Hoffnung, dass dieser ihn vor einem erneuten Zorn des Orakels beschützen können würde.

Auf welche irrationale Art und Weise auch immer. 

 

~~**~~

 

Aya starrte zweifelnd auf das weißlich-sämige Gebräu vor sich, als würde es ihn gleich anspringen. Er blinzelte und fragte sich, ob er nicht träumte – zugegeben schlecht träumte, denn dieses fremde Essen war so gänzlich anders als alles, was er jemals probiert oder gegessen hatte. Vielleicht hatte Omi doch Recht mit dem Gift gehabt. Zudem hatte er weniger Angst vor dem Essen als vor der Köchin, die es ihnen serviert hatte. 

Nachdem die Exekutorin es mit einem charmanten, aber unnachgiebigen Lächeln geschafft hatte, alle Anwesenden trotz Angst, Misstrauen, Wut und Hass aufeinander an den runden Eichenholztisch zu bekommen. Schwarz, Weiß, ihren Assistenten, alle diejenigen, die freiwillig niemals hier sitzen würden. Sie hatte für sich selbst einen Platz reserviert, also würde sie wohl mitessen, was das Ganze überhaupt nicht besser machte, das schon jetzt höchst angespannt war. Aya starrte sie an, wie sie neben ihrem Stuhl stand und die…Suppe aufgab, als wäre das hier ein Essen unter Freunden. Teller um Teller wurde mit dem Gebräu gefüllt und an den jeweiligen Platz weitergereicht.

Schuldig war der Einzige, der grinste und der sich lautstark dafür bedankte, dass es „endlich richtiges Essen nach dem Fraß von Weiß und Kritiker“ gab. Crawford saß mit versteinerter Miene zwischen Farfarello und dem Assistenten seiner Mutter, Naoe wiederum mit eingesunkenen Schultern und gesenktem Blick zwischen Schuldig und ihrem Platz, die sich zu Ayas Linken platziert hatte. Youji und er hatten Omi in ihre Mitte genommen, der die Haltung und Angst des Telekineten spiegelte. Ken starrte die Runde mit offener Abneigung an, nur den Hünen und die Mutter von Crawford maß er mit kaum verhohlenem Interesse, unschlüssig, wer sie waren und was er aus ihrer Anwesenheit und ihrem Tun herauslesen sollte.  
Aya hatte keine Zeit mehr gehabt, sein Team darüber aufzuklären, wer sie war und vor allen Dingen, was sie war. Er ahnte, dass es sich bereits herumgesprochen hatte, dass es jemanden gegeben hatte, der Schwarz einen Besuch abgestattet im Krankenhaus von Kritiker, doch dass Youji, Ken und Omi den Bogen zu ihr schlugen, bezweifelte er. Sie war ihm zuvorgekommen, als sie sein Team geradezu mütterlich in die Küche gelockt hatte, sodass ihm keine Zeit geblieben war, sie über die Frau und die Gefahr, die sie für sie darstellte, in Kenntnis zu setzen. Dass sie das mit Absicht getan hatte, war unzweifelhaft und nun war es zu spät, sich darüber aufzuregen.

Besagte Frau sah zufrieden in die Runde und tat sich dann selbst Suppe auf den Teller, setzte sich und schloss für einen Moment lang unter dem brennenden Blick des Iren stumm die Augen. Dann wandte sie ihnen allen ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zu und deutete auf die Teller.  
„Bitte, es darf gegessen werden“, lächelte die oberste Exekutorin von Rosenkreuz. „Es ist auch noch genug für einen Nachschlag da. Oder zwei.“ Es dauerte einen Moment, bis jemand auf ihre Worte reagierte und erst, als sie zu essen begann, folgten ihr die Anderen. Zuerst Schuldig und Farfarello, welcher den Löffel mit Bedacht in die weiße Brühe tunkte und sie langsam aß, das Auge voller Intensität und Hunger auf das gegnerische Team gerichtet.  
Ayas Magen nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, ob er etwas essen wollte oder nicht, als er sich laut bemerkbar machte. Vorsichtig tauchte er den Löffel in die undurchsichtige, milchige, sämige Brühe und probierte es. 

Im ersten Moment liefen seine japanischen Geschmacksnerven jedoch beinahe Amok und Aya fragte sich, wie das ein Mensch jemals freiwillig essen konnte. Das war ja…alles weichgekocht, weich bis hin zum Labbrigen und Breiigen. Das war schlimmer als alles, was er in seinem Leben je in den Sand gesetzt hatte beim Essen. Sein durch die japanische Küche verwöhnter Magen rebellierte, als die Suppe aus Kartoffeln, Zwiebeln, Fisch und Mehl Krieg gegen seine Geschmacksknospen führte, bevor diese schlussendlich aufgaben.  
Er warf verstohlene Blicke zu den anderen Männern am Tisch. Ken schlang die Suppe nur so hinunter, ungeachtet von Situation und Geschmack. Aya wunderte das nicht, Ken aß ALLES mit Begeisterung, was er nicht selbst gekocht hatte. Youji hatte ähnliche Vorbehalte wie er auch und hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, die anwesenden Schwarz zu beobachten, während er Löffel um Löffel hinunterzwang. Omi rührte das Essen ebenso wie Naoe überhaupt nicht an.  
Der Blick auf Crawford zeigte, dass dieser anscheinend mit dem Essen, was ihm vorgesetzt wurde, durchaus vertraut war und es Löffel um Löffel zu sich nahm. Aya erkannte, dass der andere Mann immer noch Probleme mit dem Schlucken hatte und er ahnte warum. Alleine das Wissen darum war genauso verstörend wie die ganze, spannungsgeladene Situation, die jederzeit zu eskalieren drohte.

„Nagi, mein Lieber, magst du es nicht?“, fragte die Frau am Tisch sanft in die Stille hinein und strich dem Telekineten sacht über die schwarzen Haare. Dort, wo Aya Schrecken ob der Berührung erwartet hatte, sah er nun Beruhigung in den Augen des Telekineten, der die ältere Frau mit einem unmerklichen Nicken bedachte.  
„Doch, aber ich…“ Er ließ die Worte mit einem kurzen Blick auf Aya und sein Team ausklingen und die Exekutorin nickte verständnisvoll.  
„Lass dir Zeit“, lächelte sie sanft und wandte dann ihren Blick an Omi.  
„Omi, was ist mit Ihnen?“, fragte sie im gleichen Tonfall und der blonde Junge zuckte zusammen.  
Es dauerte etwas, bis er ansetzte, etwas zu sagen. Trocken räusperte er sich, den Blick immer noch starr auf die Tischplatte gerichtet, nicht auf sie oder einen der anwesenden Schwarz. Aya konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.  
„Ich habe keinen Hunger.“  
„Meinen Sie, Sie könnten mir eine Freude machen, indem Sie einen Löffel probieren?“  
Aya fixierte sie schweigend und fragte sich mit Wut in den Gedanken, ob sie Omi zum Essen zwingen wollte. Aber das würde nicht passieren. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Schwarz oder Rosenkreuz Omi noch weiter zusetzten, als sie es bereits getan hatten und ihn noch ein weiteres Mal zu etwas zwingen würden, was er nicht wollte.

Doch ihr Jüngster nickte und probierte vorsichtig einen halben Löffel. Aya musste kein Gedankenleser sein um zu sehen, dass der Geschmack Omi überraschte, so sehr, dass er einen vorsichtigen Blick in Richtung der Köchin warf.  
„Es schmeckt sehr gut“, sagte er leise und sie schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, das geradezu vertrauenserweckend wirkte. Als er den Blick wieder senkte, behielt er jedoch den Löffel bei und tauchte ihn wieder und wieder in den Teller, bis dieser leer war. Schneller als Aya. Nicht so schnell wie Schuldig, der beim zweiten Nachschlag war, als sie alle mit der ersten Runde fertig wurden. 

Verstohlen sah Aya zu Crawford. Er musste dieses Essen doch öfter gegessen haben, wieso war er dann langsam genug, um deutlich zu machen, dass er es nicht mochte?  
Schuldig lachte laut. „Weil er den Mund ein wenig zu voll hatte. Oder weil er ein verwöhntes Arschloch ist, deshalb“, warf er nonchalant in den Raum und bekam dafür nicht nur einen irritierten Blick zugeworfen.  
„Besser verwöhnt als sich für nichts zu schade“, schickte Aya zynisch zurück. Youji sah ihn zweifelnd an und Aya deutete auf Schuldig. Wenn der Telepath indiskret war, konnte er es auch sein – mit Vergnügen sogar. 

Er sah Crawford an. „Er unterstellt dir, dass du wählerisch bei der Wahl deines Essens bist.“  
Crawford hob kaum merklich seine Augenbraue, enthielt sich jedoch eines Kommentares und Schuldig grinste teuflisch.  
„Er weiß halt nicht, was gut für ihn ist.“  
„Schuldig.“  
Der klirrende Ton in der Stimme des Amerikaners war eine eiskalte Warnung und Omi zuckte zusammen, spiegelte damit Naoe, der auf der anderen Seite des Tisches ebenso zusammenfuhr, als säße der der Teufel persönlich mit am Tisch.  
„Oh ist es nicht so? Sowohl beim Essen, aber nicht bei -“  
„Schuldig, hör auf“, war es die leise Stimme des Telekineten, die ihn unterbrach und zögerlich sah Naoe in die Augen des Telepathen. „Bitte.“  
Das Grinsen auf den schmalen Lippen blieb, auch wenn Schuldig die darauffolgende unangenehme Stille mit seinem eigenen Schweigen einläutete.  
Es blieb still danach, bis Ken sich mit Andeutung eines runden Bauches schlussendlich zurücklehnte. 

„Dafür, dass es alles weich und durchgekocht ist, war’s schon irgendwie lecker“, sagte er in seiner uvergleichlichen Art, Komplimente unbewusst wie Beleidigungen klingen zu lassen und Aya starrte ihn an, fragte sich, wie er den Mann davon abhalten konnte, sich gegenüber der Frau am Tisch noch weiter im Ton zu vergreifen und ihr einen Grund zu liefern, sie alle zu töten. Noch während er darüber sinnierte, war ausgerechnet sie es, die lachte.  
„Nachschlag?“, fragte sie mit erhobener Augenbraue.  
„Aber gerne doch!“, strahlte Ken und Aya hoffte, dass vielleicht doch noch nicht alles verloren war.  
„Bleiben Sie sitzen“, schmunzelte sie, als er sich erheben wollte und nahm seinen Teller, füllte ihn wieder. Sie stellte ihn unter überschwänglichem Dank wieder hin und Ken schlug ein weiteres Mal zu, bis ihm anscheinend etwas einfiel. 

Eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel lenkte Aya von seinem Freund ab und er sah, wie sich Crawford über die Nasenwurzel rieb. Aya kannte diese Geste, war bereits selbst Empfänger dieses Versuchs gewesen, augenscheinliche Dummheit zu ertragen. Während Aya sich noch fragte, warum, machte Ken auch schon den Mund auf, anscheinend ermutigt durch den Nachschlag, den er erhalten hatte.  
„Und Sie sind so etwas wie eine Köchin für Schwarz?“, fragte er frei heraus und der rothaarige Weiß grollte, während Schuldig sich auf der anderen Seite des Tisches an einem Stück Kartoffel verschluckte und hoffentlich – so betete Aya – daran erstickte. Nagi hatte stumm aufgesehen und klopfte dem Telepathen nun mit seiner Hand nicht allzu sanft auf den Rücken.  
„Ken, hör auf!“, zischte er, doch ihr amüsiertes Lachen wies ihn erneut in seine Schranken und ließ seine Nackenhaare stehen, beinhaltete es doch unterschwellig den drohenden Wunsch, ihr ihre Unterhaltung nicht zu nehmen.  
„Aber bitte, Fujimiya-san.“ Sie wandte sich an Ken, der sie mit roten Wangen anstarrte, als er begriffen hatte, dass er wieder einmal er gewesen war.  
„Nein, das bin ich nicht. Zumindest nicht immer, jetzt gerade aber schon.“  
Ken nickte mit verlegenem Grinsen. „Entschuldigung, ich dachte nur. Also sind Sie eine Assistentin für Schwarz?“

Aya sah, wie Crawford die Augen verdrehte, eine Geste, die er dem Amerikaner im Leben nicht zugetraut hätte, untermalt von Schuldigs röchelndem Lachen. Er selbst verspürte nicht übel Lust über den Tisch zu langen und Ken in der Suppe zu ertränken. Wenn er gerade dabei war, Schuldig direkt hinterher.  
„Ich bin eine Mitarbeiterin von Rosenkreuz, die Spaß daran hat, zu kochen“, stellte sie mit gutmütigem Lächeln und der Untertreibung des Jahres richtig und Ken nickte.  
„Dann Entschuldigung, ich wollte Sie nicht beleidigen.“  
Sie winkte ab und alleine diese Geste verursachte Aya eine Gänsehaut. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, dem ist nicht der Fall.“  
Ken nickte und vertiefte sich wieder ins Essen. Aya war froh darum. Zumindest solange, bis er erneut ansetzte und Aya zusammenzucken ließ.  
„Und woher kommen Sie? Ich meine, Sie sehen jetzt nicht aus wie eine Japanerin. Und ihr Akzent ist auch nicht so schlimm wie der des Arschlochs da drüben.“ Er deutete auf Schuldig und das amüsierte Kichern kam dieses Mal nicht von dem Telepathen, sondern von Farfarello, dessen verbliebenes Auge hocherfreut glänzte. Natürlich.  
„Wen nennst du hier ein Arschloch, du Möchtegernfußballer?“, fragte Schuldig mit einem kalten Zug um den Mund und Ken streckte ihm ungeniert den Mittelfinger entgegen.  
„Schottland ist meine Heimat“, beendete Crawfords Mutter den Disput und lächelte eine Spur zu sanft in Schuldigs Richtung, der sich jegliche Reaktion auf Ken verbiss. Aya ahnte warum, Ken entging das aber völlig. Mit einem anerkennenden Nicken widmete er sich wieder seinem Nachschlag. 

Zum Hauptgang gab es, so hatte es zumindest Crawfords Mutter genannt, Fisch-Haggis im Fischmagen und Aya beschloss, dass retrospektiv die Suppe doch gar nicht so schlecht gewesen war. Mit äußerlich unbewegter Miene nahm er auch dieses Essen zu sich, auch wenn es ihm bei jedem Bissen graute und er sich innerlich schüttelte, während er sich fragte, wer in der Welt so etwas freiwillig essen konnte.  
Doch das war nicht seine größte Sorge. Nachdem Ken dankenswerter Weise damit aufgehört hatte, sich selbst und sein Team ins Verderben zu fragen, hatte anscheinend Youji beschlossen, die ihm noch unbekannte Frau näher kennen zu lernen und Informationen über sie zu gewinnen.  
Das tat er, wie er es bei den Frauen tat, die ihn amourös und nicht amourös interessierten, und Aya betete mittlerweile nur noch darum, im Boden versinken zu können, während Schuldigs stummes Lachen in seinem Kopf widerhallte. Nachdem er sich mit ihr über Nichtigkeiten wie dieses Haus und das Wetter unterhalten hatte, kam er mehr als auffällig zu eingemachten Themen. Wie zuvor auch schon war Crawford das Frühwarnsystem mit verschiedenen Warnstufen, stellte Aya fest, als er den gar nicht mal so ausdruckslosen Amerikaner betrachtete.

„Ich hoffe, dort, wo Sie herkommen, weiß jemand Ihre Schönheit auch wirklich zu würdigen“, sagte Youji und Aya wandte ihm ungläubig den Kopf zu. Hatte Youji… hatte er das wirklich gerade gesagt? In einer Mischung aus Warnung und Unglauben starrte Aya ihn an und die grünen Augen lächelten ihm liebenswürdig entgegen. Youji zwinkerte ihm zu, als wollte er ihm sagen, dass er schon wisse, was er tun würde.  
Weißt du nicht!, gellte es in Aya und übertönte fast Schuldigs Lachen, das nicht aufhören wollte, von den Innenseiten seines Schädels zu schallen.  
Crawfords Blick war bestenfalls als eisig zu beschreiben.

„Ob es meine Schönheit oder mein einnehmendes Wesen ist, kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, aber ja, es ist jemandem aufgefallen.“  
Youji nickte wohlwollend. „Sagen Sie demjenigen, dass er vorsichtig sein soll, sonst mache ich ihm bei einer so attraktiven Frau noch Konkurrenz.“ Aya starrte geradeaus in Richtung chaotischer Küchenzeile, wollte nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte. Er hätte es ihm sagen sollen, er hätte es ihm verdammt nochmal sagen sollen, wer diese Frau war!  
Schuldig bebte vor stummen Freudentränen, während ein minimaler Hauch von Unglauben auf Crawfords Gesicht lag und die hellbraunen Augen sich viel zu langsam auf seine Mutter richteten, die offensichtlich viel zu viel Spaß an all dem hier hatte.  
Lieber ließ Aya seinen Blick zurück auf das im Moment allzu menschlich scheinende Orakel gleiten.  
„Bin ich denn nicht etwas zu alt für Sie?“, fragte sie augenzwinkernd und Youji lachte warm. Halt die Klappe, gab Aya ihm stumm zu verstehen, doch Youji war vollkommen überzeugt von sich und seinem Handeln, als dass er sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch vom Gegenteil überzeugen lassen würde.  
„Sie sind eine Frau in ihren besten Jahren. Sie wissen, was Sie wollen und sicherlich gibt es viele, die Sie um Ihre Schönheit und Jugendlichkeit beneiden.“  
Aya musste wegsehen, er konnte das Elend nicht mehr ertragen. Er konnte vor allen Dingen nicht Crawfords erstauntem, nein, das war ein falsches Wort dafür, milde entsetztem Blick weiter folgen. So konzentrierte er sich auf Omi, auf dessen Gesicht tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Schmunzeln lag. Seit Ewigkeiten sah er das das erste Mal wieder. In Anwesenheit der Schwarz war es beinahe ein kleines Wunder. 

Die Exekutorin lachte und winkte ab. „Ich werde es meinen Kindern mit auf den Weg geben, damit diese keine Angst vor dem Älterwerden haben müssen.“ Aya vermied gerade mit aller Selbstbeherrschung den Blick auf Crawford selbst, ganz im Gegensatz zu Schuldig, dessen Prusten nur allzu hörbar war.  
„Kinder?“ Youji war charmant überrascht und ihr glockenhelles, warmes Lachen erklang.  
„Vier an der Zahl.“ Nun fuhr Ayas Blick doch zu Crawford. Der Amerikaner hatte noch Geschwister? Der eisige Blick, der ihm zuteil wurde, hielt ihn davon ab, nachzufragen, jetzt sowieso nicht und auch nicht in Zukunft. Nie.  
Wortloses Erstaunen trug sich ihr entgegen, gefolgt von einem „Das sieht man Ihnen beileibe aber nicht an. Formidabel sehen Sie aus.“ Youji seufzte und hielt sich eine Hand ans Herz. „Wenn all dies hier vorbei ist, dürfte ich Sie dann zu einem Kaffee ausführen?“, flirtete er hemmungslos und Crawford knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
„Nein!“, presste das Orakel hervor, bevor seine Mutter auch nur die Chance auf eine Antwort gehabt hätte und seine Augen ruhten dunkel auf ihr, der Frau, die ihren Sohn nicht im Geringsten beachtete und mit einem gekonnten Augenaufschlag den Flirt Balineses erwiderte, ihren Sohn ignorierend, wie Youji auch ihn ignorierte. 

Grimmige Genugtuung schwelte in Aya. Wieso sollte es dem Amerikaner da auch bessergehen als ihm? 

„Ach warum denn nicht? Es ist schon so lange her, dass ich von einem jungen, netten Mann zum Kaffee eingeladen wurde“, widersprach sie ihm schließlich. Aya vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Bei soviel Dummheit… wortlos schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Aber Sie müssen mir schon Ihren Namen verraten, wenn ich Sie zum Kaffee ausführen darf.“  
Aya ließ seine Hände sinken, als er auch ohne Hellsicht ahnte, was gleich kommen würde und feststellte, dass er Youjis Gesichtsausdruck sehen wollte. Als erstes sah er jedoch Crawfords Lächeln, das im Gegensatz zur Wut vorher gerade etwas geradezu hämisch Zufriedenes hatte. Selbst Schuldig war mittlerweile still und erwartete scheinbar gespannt ihre Antwort. Naoe sah irritiert auf, ebenso wie Omi nun interessiert die Unterhaltung verfolgte.  
Aya wollte wirklich sehen, wie die Hoffnung in Youji zerbrach, er wollte sehen, wie sie ihm nun den Dolch ins Herz stieß. Youji hatte es nicht besser verdient. Wirklich nicht.

„Siobhan. Siobhan Crawford“, stellte sich ihm die Dame des Hauses, die oberste Exekutorin von Rosenkreuz, Telepathin und als wäre das noch nicht genug, Mutter von Crawford, mit belustigtem Lächeln vor und Youjis Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe.  
„Crawford wie der da?“, deutete er auf den Amerikaner und Aya runzelte die Stirn, als ihm etwas auffiel, was er bisher übergangen hatte.  
Sie nickte.  
Youji entfuhr ein Laut der Überraschung. „Sie sind die Schwester“, stellte er mit nichtvorhandenem Scharfsinn fest und Aya verdrehte die Augen. Und abwärts ging es mit Weiß. 

„Die Mutter“, setzte die Exekutorin den Todesstoß für jedwede Avancen des blonden Mannes und Youji starrte sie stumm an, vollkommen überrumpelt und nicht in der Lage, etwas zu sagen. Schuldig lachte lauthals, selbst Farfarello schien amüsiert, während Omi der Frau, der er so nahe saß, mit neuerlicher Angst ins Gesicht sah. Aya fasste die Hand des Jungen, drückte sie sacht. Ich bin da, gab er ihm zu verstehen. Ich bin bei dir. Omis Blick ruckte zu ihm und krallte sich in ihm fest.  
Wohltuende Stille folgte der Klarstellung und Aya atmete erleichtert auf. Nun konnte wahrlich nicht mehr viel passieren, die Karten waren auf dem Tisch und Youji würde endlich den Mund halten.  
Er machte die Rechnung ohne Ken. Natürlich. 

„Aber eines verstehe ich nicht“, setzte dieser an und Aya ahnte nichts Gutes. Das ihm gegenübersitzende Frühwarnsystem bestätigte das mit einem amüsierten, spöttischen Schmunzeln voller Bosheit in seine Richtung. Ken runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Wenn Sie aus Schottland kommen, wie kann dann Ihr Sohn“, er deutete verwirrt auf Crawford. „…ein Amerikaner sein?“  
„Möge sich die Erde auftun und dich verschlucken“, murmelte Aya in das schallende Lachen des Tisches und verwünschte Ken bis in alle Ewigkeit. Schuldig hielt sich mit der unversehrten Hand den Bauch und selbst Farfarellos vernarbte Lippen zierte ein zähnefletschendes Lächeln. Naoe schmunzelte kurz und selbst auf Omis Lippen war der Anflug eines Lachens zu sehen, der die Angst für einen Moment vertrieb.

Siobhan lachte selbst am Herzhaftesten und erhob sich. 

„Nachtisch jemand?“, fragte sie mit Lachfältchen um die Augen, die ihr eine Wärme und Zuneigung gaben, die sämtliche Kälte und Gefahr, die von ihr ausgingen, übertönte und den unbedarften Zuschauer einlullten. 

 

~~~~~~~  
_Wird fortgesetzt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hust*
> 
> Manchmal kann einem Aya wirklich leid tun. Und Omi erst...


	29. Entscheidungen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: alles nicht nicht mir, bis auf die kruden Ideen zu dieser Geschichte
> 
> Sodele, mit etwas Verspätung kommt jetzt auch der neue Teil. Ich möchte in diesem Zug auch auf meine "Newskanäle" hinweisen, wo ich meistens einen kurzen Laut von mir gebe, wenn es mal später wird.  
> Das ist zum einen der Weblog auf Animexx (Nutzername Cocos) und zum Anderen mein tumblr-account (opheliagreif). Dort könnt ihr, falls ihr den aktuellen Teil vermissen solltet, nachlesen, warum der noch nicht da ist (und ggfs. auch noch eine grobe Zeiteinschätzung und/oder einen Teaser abgreifen). 
> 
> Was diese Woche angeht, so wird es bei diesem einen Teil bleiben, der nächste kommt dann nächste Woche. Ich sehe zu, dass sich das alles langsam wieder auf Donnerstag einpendelt.
> 
> Und nun, viel Freude beim Lesen! Und vielen Dank für 63 Kudos! :3

Die unterschwellige Anspannung beim Essen war nun wieder offen präsent, als sie nach der Nachspeise auf Perser und Manx warteten. Schwarz hielt sich von ihnen fern und Omi war dankbar darum. Alleine der Gedanke, dass Crawford und Schuldig sich in der Nähe befanden und keine Sicherheitskräfte von Kritiker zwischen ihnen standen, machte ihm mehr zu schaffen, als er es zuzugeben bereit war. Und da hatte er noch nicht einmal Farfarello und Naoe in der Rechnung, die er mit aller Gewalt ausblendete, auch wenn Naoe trotz seiner Handlungen und den Schmerzen, die er Omi zugefügt hatte, etwas Anderes war. 

Beinahe schon unterwürfig war der Telekinet seinem Anführer gegenüber gewesen beim Essen. Die meiste Zeit hatte er seinen Blick gesenkt gehalten und nur dann reagiert, wenn er direkt angesprochen oder zu etwas aufgefordert worden war. Seiner Kraft hatte er sich kein einziges Mal bedient und die Haltung war im besten Fall als zusammengesunken zu bezeichnen, wenn nicht sogar als devot, insbesondere bei seinen Seitenblicken in Richtung des Orakels, das ihn pointiert ignorierte. Was bei Omi die Frage aufwarf, ob Naoe dafür bestraft worden war, was er Crawford angetan hatte. Oder ob es noch geschehen würde. Sicherlich… ein Mann wie das Orakel ließ so etwas nicht ungestraft mit sich machen, wusste Omi aus eigener Erfahrung. Wenn er schon auf Worte so reagierte, dann war Folter sicherlich ein Grund für vernichtende Rache, auch wenn der Telekinet sicherlich nicht aus freien Stücken so gehandelt hatte. Verletzt schien Naoe aber nicht zu sein, zumindest nicht offensichtlich. Doch irgendwie hatte Omi Zweifel daran. Warum sollte das Orakel ihn darum bitten, Naoe zu retten, warum sollte er sein eigenes Leben für den jüngsten Schwarz opfern, wenn er ihn dann strafte? Das bedeutete aber nicht, dass jemand Anderes es nicht tun würde.  
Omi runzelte die Stirn ob des Mitleides, das er mit Naoe hatte, aber nicht haben sollte. Nur weil gerade jetzt dessen arrogante und kühle Persona zugunsten eines exakt zu beziffernden Traumas verschwunden war und einen ängstlichen, jungen Mann zurückließ, hieß das nicht, dass er sich davon einfangen lassen sollte. Das wäre ein großer Fehler, den Aya genauso und nicht anders bei Crawford gemacht hatte.

Seufzend wusch er sich die Hände und löste sich von seinem Spiegelbild, das ihm entgegenstarrte, den weitläufigen Raum im Rücken. Ihr Wohnzimmer im Koneko war genauso groß wie dieses Bad und es frustrierte ihn beinahe, dass er sich mit Gedanken an den jüngsten Schwarz ablenken musste, um nicht vor Angst gar nicht mehr von der Seite seines Teams zu weichen und so seinen dringenden, körperlichen Bedürfnissen eine Absage zu erteilen.  
Aber er hatte es hinter sich gebracht und stählte sich nun für den Weg nach unten, zurück zu seinem Team. Vorsichtig schloss er auf und öffnete er die Tür, trat in den Gang im Obergeschoss des Hauses hinaus. Mit einem schnellen Blick nach rechts in Richtung Schlaftrakt stellte er fest, dass niemand dort war, der Blick nach links ließ ihn einen Moment später erstarren. 

Crawford stand auf dem Flur und die kalten, hellbraunen Augen maßen ihn dunkel. 

Omis Herz brauchte nur den Bruchteil von Sekunden, um brachial schnell bis in seinen Hals hinein zu schlagen.  
Wie gelähmt starrte er den Schwarz schweigend an, bevor er den ersten, zusammenhängenden Gedanken fasste. Crawford hatte anscheinend geduscht, so nass, wie seine Haare waren und so frisch, wie er selbst auf die Entfernung roch. Ungebetene Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Zeit bei Lasgo drängten sich Omi auf und beinahe schon verzweifelt holte er sich aus eben jenen, indem er sich auf das Äußerliche des Mannes vor ihm konzentrierte. Die dunkelblaue Kleidung, die er trug, war immer noch außergewöhnlich leger, all das milderte aber mitnichten das schmerzhafte Pochen der Angst in seiner Brust.

Das Orakel versperrte ihm den Weg nach unten. Von hier aus konnte er sie nicht hören, sie ihn sicherlich auch nicht und Omi fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob die Frau, die ihn hier hoch geschickt hatte, ihm bewusst diesen Raum genannt hatte um ihn in die Arme des Schwarz zu treiben. Er war alleine und stand dem Mann gegenüber, der ihm weit überlegen war und dessen Nähe alleine schon ausreichte, um seinen Herzschlag rasen und seine Atmung hektischer werden zu lassen.  
Omi senkte seinen Blick, imitierte instinktiv die Geste es Telekineten. „Ich möchte gerne durch“, wisperte er, in der Hoffnung, dass es ausreichte. Er irrte. Natürlich.  
„Komm mit“, erwiderte Crawford mit eben jener Gewohnheit, Befehle zu erteilen, in seiner Stimme, dass es Omi mühelos in die Augenblicke zurückwarf, in denen er dem anderen Mann hilflos vor ihm ausgeliefert gewesen war. Omi schreckte hoch und seine Augen fuhren wider besseren Wissens zum Gesicht des Schwarz. Der Blick des anderen Mannes war unleserlich und kalt, gab keinen Aufschluss darauf, was er vorhatte. Omi wollte nicht, er konnte nicht, er war nicht bereit dafür…  
„Bitte“, flehte der junge Weiß und krampfte seine Hand zur Faust. „Ich möchte nach unten.“ Seine Augen weiteten sich, als Crawford einen Schritt auf ihn zutrat und er sich bewusst wurde, dass er rein gar nichts dagegen ausrichten konnte, wenn das Orakel ihn dazu zwingen würde, seinem Befehl Folge zu leisten. Ohne Zweifel hatte er genau diesen Moment abgepasst, sein Team war unten und wurde von dem Rest von Schwarz in Schach gehalten. Er konnte Crawford nur weiter wütend machen, indem er sich dessem Befehl nicht fügte.  
Wer wusste schon, was das Orakel und Schwarz mit seinem Team anstellten, wenn er sich weigerte?

„Komm mit“, wiederholte Crawford, ruhiger dieses Mal, doch nicht weniger befehlsgewohnt.  
Nein, Gegenwehr hatte definitiv keinen Sinn und so nickte Omi schließlich stumm und folgte ihm unsicher den Gang hinunter, weg von der Treppe, weg von seinem Team.  
Der Amerikaner…Schotte… führte sie in einen Raum, den Omi erst mit Schließen der Tür als ein Schlafzimmer identifizierte. Crawfords Schlafzimmer, das so sehr nach dem Orakel roch, dass es Omi vor Angst kalt den Rücken hinunterlief. Wieder richtete er seinen Blick auf alles, nur nicht auf den Mann, der ihm verboten hatte, ihn anzusehen. Lieber sah er auf den schwarzen, glatt polierten Holzboden, der ihn beinahe spiegelte, während die weißen Lackmöbel in seinem Augenwinkel einen abstrakten Kontrast boten, den er sonst vielleicht zu schätzen gewusst hätte. Nun verdeutlichte ihm eben dieser, dass er sich in feindlichem Territorium befand. Alleine. Mit dem Mann, dem er weit unterlegen war.  
Ein panischer Laut entwich Omis Lippen, als er einen Schritt zurücktrat, noch einen, einen dritten, bevor er an die Wand stieß darauf wartete, dass Crawford den ersten Schlag tat. Oder Schlimmeres.

Doch nichts geschah.

Anstelle dessen hörte er, wie der andere Mann sich auf das Bett setzte und er wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick in Richtung Orakel. Eingedenk seiner durch Naoe erlittenen Verletzungen ließ der Schwarz sich langsam auf dem Bett nieder und lehnte seine Ellbogen vorsichtig auf die Oberschenkel. Ruhig sah er ihn an und unwillkürlich fuhr Omis Blick zu den heilenden Wunden an den Handgelenken und Unterarmen, sehr wohl um die anderen Schnitte und Verwundungen wissend, die Crawford unter dem schlichten Shirt verbarg. Ruckartig senkte Omi seinen Blick wieder, als die hellbraunen Augen seinen Blick einfingen und begriffen, wo er hinstarrte.

„Ich werde dich nicht dafür schlagen, dass du mich ansiehst“, drang die kalte Stimme des Orakels zu ihm, eine Reminiszenz an ihrer beider Vergangenheit, die so frisch hochkochte, dass es Omi so vorkam, als läge die jüngste Katastrophe nicht zwischen ihnen. Als wäre es gestern gewesen.  
„Wofür dann?“, fragte er leise und Stille trat zwischen sie. Crawford gab ihm keine Antwort auf seine verzweifelte Frage, sondern musterte ihn schweigend. Omi wusste nicht, was ihm lieber gewesen wäre.  
„Du hast Kontakt zu Schuldig aufgenommen“, sagte Crawford schließlich, ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen und Omi nickte eingeschüchtert. War das gut oder schlecht? Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? War es zu spät gewesen?  
„Zusammen mit Schuldig hast du uns alle drei gerettet.“  
Wieder nickte Omi vorsichtig. Was sollte er auch anderes sagen. So war es nun einmal, auch wenn er sich im Nachhinein nicht mehr sicher war, wie er es geschafft hatte und ob es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, wenn Crawford ihn nun umbrachte oder schlimmer, dafür strafte.  
„Warum sollte ich dich dafür schlagen?“  
Omi zuckte zusammen und schloss gepeinigt die Augen. „Dafür nicht.“  
„Wofür dann?“, spiegelte Crawford mit einem nachdenklichen Blick seine Frage und Omi konnte im ersten Moment keine Antwort geben.  
„Für…für…für das, was ich getan habe“, presste er dann hervor.  
„Du meinst, was in dem Zimmer geschehen ist?“  
Ein elendiges Wimmern entkam Omi und Crawford runzelte kurz die Stirn. Wie wenig sie doch _beide_ aussprechen konnten, was wirklich passiert war.  
„Ich wollte das nicht. Ich habe mir nur einen Plan zurechtgelegt. Ich wollte dich eigentlich gar nicht anfassen und…“, brach es aus Omi heraus. Nichts von seiner dort gespielten Sicherheit war übrig geblieben. Gar nichts. Er machte eine allumfassende Handbewegung, doch Crawford brachte ihn mit einer knappen Geste zum Schweigen. Unsicher verharrte Omi.

„Ich trage es dir nicht nach. Nichts davon.“

Abrupt sah der Weiß hoch. Unglauben tränkte seine Augen und ließ sie weit werden vor Fragen, die er nicht veräußern konnte, weil seine Lippen wie versiegelt waren vor Angst. Lange gewährte Crawford Omi einen Einblick in seine Augen, in denen hinter der Kälte durchaus Leid schimmerte, das auch er verursacht hatte. Das wegen ihm verursacht worden war.  
„Ich bin dir dankbar, dass du deinen Teil des Handels gehalten hast. Ich bin dir dankbar, dass du Nagis Leben gerettet hast. Dass du mich ebenfalls gerettet hast, addiert meine Schuld deiner Person gegenüber noch auf.“  
Omi brauchte etwas, bis er verstand, was ihm Crawford damit sagen wollte. Er verstand, welche Macht der Schwarz ihm in die Hände legte, hatten sie doch nie wirklich ausdefiniert, was Omis Forderung für das Leben der beiden Schwarz war. Alleine mit dieser Feststellung kehrte so etwas wie Ruhe in ihn und sein Gehirn schaffte es endlich, wieder in geordneten Bahnen zu denken. Es ließ ihn blinzeln und brachte damit unnötige und ungewollte Feuchtigkeit in seine Augen, die im eklatanten Gegensatz zu seiner ausgedörrten Kehle stand. 

„Wir haben dich gefoltert“, wechselte Crawford abrupt das Thema und Omi zuckte brachial zusammen. Die eiserne Disziplin, mit der er sich bislang vor unvernünftiger, bodenloser Panik bewahrt hatte, verlor sich abrupt und hinterließ pure Angst, vor den Worten und vor den Erinnerungen. Wie grausam sich die schlichten Worte ausgesprochen anhörten.  
Crawford maß ihn schweigend wie auch durchdringend und Omi wurde abrupt zurückgeworfen in seine Erinnerungen an Gewalt und Leid in dem kalten Keller. Diese hellen Augen hatten sich in sein Denken gefressen, wenngleich er schließlich nicht mehr gewagt hatte, dem Orakel in die Augen zu sehen, als dieser das Leben aus ihm herausgeprügelt hatte. Irgendwann…irgendwann hatte er gehofft, dass Crawford dieses Zeichen der Unterwerfung anerkennen würde, doch der Amerikaner hatte nicht aufgehört…ihn zu quälen.

Eben jener räusperte sich und zog so Omis Aufmerksamkeit wieder in die Gegenwart. „Ich werde nun nur für mich sprechen. Zu dem betreffenden Zeitpunkt war ich nicht ich selbst und habe Entscheidungen getroffen, die ich nicht hätte treffen sollen. Ich habe dich für etwas bestraft, was du nicht getan hast. Für etwas, das du nicht wissen konntest und was du nicht zu verschulden hattest.“ Stille schwelte zwischen ihnen und Omis Augen waren weit vor Unglauben. 

Crawford… gab zu, dass es nicht richtig gewesen war?  
Heiß und kalt durchlief es ihn und mittlerweile zitterte Omi unkontrolliert, als hätten seine Muskeln die Herrschaft übernommen und er keine Kontrolle mehr über seinen Körper. Omi betete, dass das kein grausames Spiel war, was der andere Mann mit ihm trieb. Er betete, dass Crawford es ernst meinte. Aber selbst wenn, was brachte es ihm und seinen Erinnerungen in den schlaflosen Nächten voller Angst? Was brachte ihm diese Rechtfertigung ein? Er konnte davon nichts tilgen, seine Erinnerungen nicht auslöschen, die ihn wieder und wieder überfielen…

„Du hast mit Lasgo geschlafen.“

Ein Laut des Entsetzens entkam Omis Lippen und die Angst, die gerade so eben abgeflacht war, flammte nun wieder brachial auf. Genau dies war der letzte Satz gewesen, den Omi gehört hatte, bevor Crawford angefangen hatte, Stück für Stück das Leben aus ihm heraus zu prügeln.  
Hellbraune Augen betrachteten ihn schweigend wie auch nichtssagend. Beinahe schluchzte Omi vor Erleichterung. Es stand keine Wut in ihnen!  
„Du hast mit ihm geschlafen, ebenso wie ich auch. Du hast es freiwillig getan, ich nicht. Dich dafür zu bestrafen, war ein Fehler, den ich so nicht mehr machen werde.“ Ruhe strahlte von Crawford aus, Ruhe, die Omi verstörte…genauso wie ihn diese Worte verstörten in seiner Beinahepanik, die sich über alles schob, was er sich an brüchigen Schutzwällen angeeignet hatte. Tränen lösten sich aus seinen Augen, während Unverständnis in seinem Gesicht geschrieben stand. 

Crawford schnaubte verächtlich. „Er hat für dich die gleichen Kosenamen benutzt wie für mich.“

Omi wollte sich am Liebsten die Ohren zuhalten, wollte nichts mehr hören von diesen Vergewaltigungen, von dem Opfer, das Täter zugleich war. Er wollte sich am Liebsten hier und jetzt verkriechen und nicht mehr hervorkommen, bis Crawford damit aufhörte, ihm Dinge zu sagen, die Mitleid in ihm hervorbrachten und die ihn immer tiefer in ein emotionales Chaos stürzten, das er mitnichten bewältigen konnte.  
Wieso…wieso kam jetzt auch noch das dazu? Wieso genügte die Angst nicht? Die Schuld, die es zu begleichen gab? Wieso musste jetzt auch noch Reue mit dazukommen? Wieso?  
Omi schwieg, weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Er schwieg, weil er Angst hatte, das Falsche zu sagen. 

„Und das ist der dritte Punkt, für den ich dir etwas schulde. Es liegt in deinem Ermessen, einen angemessenen Preis für mein fehlerhaftes Verhalten einzufordern. Wobei ich mir hier wie bei allen Punkten vorher ebenfalls die Einschränkung erlauben muss, dass keiner der Gefallen zum Schaden oder zum Verrat an meiner Organisation genutzt werden darf.“ Die hellbraunen Augen betrachteten Omi für einen Moment, dann erhob sich Crawford und der junge Weiß zuckte zusammen.  
Vor seinen Augen rasten die Erinnerungen an den Schwarz wüst hin und her, vermengten sich zu einer schwarzen zähen Masse, die ihn zu ersticken drohte. Crawford, wie er ihn folterte. Crawford, wie er seinetwegen, vor seinen Augen und von ihm misshandelt und gefoltert wurde. Bis hin zum jetzigen Schwarz, der vor ihm stand, die Augen ruhig, aber geschützt durch die Kälte, die Omis Angst so wunderbar nährte.

Er schluckte schwer. „Ich…weiß nicht…“, begann er, konnte den Satz aber nicht fortführen. Er wusste nicht, was er fordern sollte. Er wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Hilflos sah er hoch, seine Finger in ewiger Unruhe gefangen.  
„Überlege es dir in Ruhe.“  
Das war etwas, das er befolgen konnte. Das war leicht. Omi nickte hastig und wagte einen Blick zur Tür. Als wenn das Orakel seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, nickte er.  
„Geh, wenn du es willst. Du bist kein Gefangener in diesem Haus, Tsukiyono.“

Das war alles, was Omi brauchte, um vor dem Amerikaner, nein Schotten, zu fliehen, hinaus in die Sicherheit des Flures und die Sicherheit seines Teams, das unten auf ihn wartete. 

 

~~**~~

 

Was auch immer es gewesen war, das Omi auf seinem Weg auf die Toilette und zurück erlebt hatte, es hatte ihn in gleichen Teilen unruhig und nachdenklich zu ihnen zurückgebracht. Was genau passiert war, darüber sprach ihr Taktiker nicht, sondern starrte nur gedankenverloren aus dem nahen Fenster des Wintergartens, den Weiß nach dem Essen okkupiert hatte. Ganz zum Missfallen des Telepathen, der sich mit einem kurzen Grollen und einem Lächeln der Exekutorin in das Wohnzimmer zurückgezogen hatte, von dem aus seit einer halben Stunde eine beruhigende Erzählstimme von ausländischen Zoos der ganzen Welt berichtete, untermalt von immer anderen Tierlauten.  
Kurz nachdem Aya gehört hatte, dass Farfarello sich murmelnd darüber beschwerte, hatte dieser bereits seinen Weg durch den Wintergarten in den Wald gesucht und war bisher nicht wieder aufgetaucht.

Von Naoe und Crawford fehlte ebenfalls jede Spur, so war es ein Einfaches, sich vorzustellen, dass sie sich hier nicht inmitten der Höhle des Löwen befanden. 

Aya hatte sich an Omi ein Beispiel genommen und starrte seitdem hinaus in die verschwenderisch weitläufige Natur der Abendstunden, die ihn sich unwillkürlich fragen ließ, ob es überhaupt Zivilisation im näheren Umfeld des Anwesens gab. Aus seiner Richtung heraus konnte er das für die zurückgelegten Kilometer verneinen und das Meeresrauschen, das er von hier aus hörte, implizierte ihm, dass es auch auf der anderen Seite nicht wirklich bewohnt sein würde. Eine gut gewählte Position und alles in allem beinahe friedfertig.  
Wäre da nicht die greifbare und erstickende Anspannung, die erst recht nicht besser wurde, als der hünenhafte Assistent der Dame des Hauses mit entschlossenem Blick zur Tür ging und sie just in dem Moment öffnete, in dem der Wagen Persers vorfuhr. Durch seinen Fensterplatz konnte Aya sehen, wie dieser zusammen mit Manx ausstieg und kurz danach das Haus betrat. Aya vermeinte Sorge und Erschöpfung in den ernsten Gesichtszügen ihrer Agentin zu lesen, während Persers Gesicht eine Maske an eingefrorener Wut zu sein schien.  
„Weiß“, grüßte er in seiner gewohnt knappen Art so neutral, als würde gerade nicht seine komplette Organisation angegriffen werden.  
„Perser.“ Omi war er, der aus seinen Überlegungen aufgetaucht war und ihren Anführer mit einem seltsamen Unterton begrüßte, den Aya nicht genau zu beziffern vermochte.  
„Sie sind da!“, schallte es aus der Küche und keine Sekunde später stand Crawfords Mutter in der Tür, lächelte ein warmes Lächeln, das Aya ihr immer noch nicht recht glauben wollte. Im Gegenteil. Es schauderte ihn jedes Mal, wenn er sie sah, so wie ihn jedes Mal ein Gefühl von Sorge und latenter Angst vor ihr überkam.

Aber auch das tat der Absurdität der Situation keinerlei Abbruch. Die eigene Mutter sollte ihren Sohn für sein Versagen bestrafen? Wie konnte eine Organisation das zulassen? Wie konnte sie es mit sich machen lassen? Unerheblich, befand Aya. Crawford sollte ihn genauso wenig interessieren wie seine Mutter oder Schwarz. _Sollte_. Auch jetzt schon wusste er, dass das frommes Wunschdenken war nach den letzten Tagen.  
Und als wenn er durch seine Gedanken den Teufel heraufbeschworen hatte, trat dieser nun langsam in den Wintergarten und musterte Perser stumm, bevor er sich ebenso schweigend ohne ein Wort des Grußes den Platz in dem noch freien Sessel am Kopfende des Kreises suchte. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass es Persers Organisation war, die Crawford die letzten Tage aufgepäppelt hatte, eigentlich ein Affront und vermutlich war es genauso gedacht. Andererseits behandelte er seine Mutter genauso und Aya kam nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, ob es etwas gab, das ihm bisher entgangen war. Außer dem Offensichtlichen natürlich.

„Setzen Sie sich doch bitte“, holte die Dame des Hauses mit ihrer Freundlichkeit alles auf, was Crawford versäumt hatte. „Möchten Sie etwas trinken? Die Reise hierhin war lang und beschwerlich. Kaffee, etwas Alkohol?“  
„Kaffee, wenn Sie so gut wären“, erwiderte Perser und lächelte zurück. Der Hüne – Thomas – nickte und verschwand erneut in die Küche. Abrupt erlosch währenddessen das Hintergrundgedudel aus dem Wohnzimmer und Schuldig streunte in den Raum hinein. Missbilligend musterte er die beiden, insbesondere Manx, und ließ sich in Crawfords Nähe auf der Couch nieder ohne seinen Anführer eines Blickes zu würdigen. Naoe tat es ihm gleich, den Blick immer noch gesenkt und die Haltung so demütig, wie Aya ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Nicht einmal verließ sein Blick den langflorigen Teppich in dezentem Hellgrau.  
„Und wer fehlt mal wieder? Der Ire“, stöhnte Schuldig auf und Crawford lächelte dunkel. Spätestens dann, als es nicht Thomas war, der die Kaffeekanne in den Wintergarten brachte, sondern der Verrückte des gegnerischen Teams, von dem Aya sich lange nicht mehr sicher war, wie verrückt er im Vergleich eigentlich war.  
Mit festem Blick auf Manx, den diese ausdruckslos und angespannt erwiderte, stellte er die Kanne summend vor ihr ab. Aya sah, wie sie überrascht die Augenbrauen hob und dann kurz amüsiert schnaubte. Tassen, Löffel, Milch und Zucker folgten mit dem Assistenten, der erst Perser, dann den Rest schweigend bediente. 

Abends schwarz, morgens mit Milch und Zucker, kam es Aya ungebeten in den Sinn, als er sah, was für eine Tasse das Orakel erhielt und ein verächtliches Schnauben schlängelte sich durch seine Gedanken.  
~Zum Kotzen…~  
Aya hob über seiner eigenen Tasse die Augenbrauen. ~Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, bleib meinen Gedanken fern.~  
~Nein. Deine Erbärmlichkeit ist mir immer eine Warnung, nicht so zu werden wie du.~  
Aya lächelte schmal, erwiderte aber nichts mehr darauf. Er ließ seinen Blick in die Runde schweifen und stellte sich zum wiederholten Mal die Frage, wie es möglich sein konnte, dass Feinde hier zusammensaßen, Kaffee tranken und eine gemeinsame Besprechung abhalten würden. Er hatte eine latente Vermutung, warum das so war, doch sein Innerstes wollte das nicht wahrhaben. Ganz und gar nicht. Ihm wurde nur bewusst, dass er im Gegensatz zu seinem Team wie selbstverständlich zu einer Kaffeetasse gelangt hatte, die von Schwarz bereitgestellt wurde. Und dass Weiß wie auch Perser und Manx das sehr wohl aufgefallen war.  
~Gestehe es dir ruhig ein, dass _du_ Schuld an der ganzen Scheiße hier bist. Wären du und dein dummes Handeln nicht gewesen, dann säßen wir nicht hier.~  
Das Argument hatte Aya schon einmal gehört und seine Antwort war damals wie jetzt die Gleiche. ~Und du hättest keinen Anführer mehr.~  
~Ich komme auch ohne klar.~  
~Momentan kannst du dir ohne Hilfe noch nicht einmal die Schuhe zubinden.~  
~Du mich auch, Arschloch.~  
~Nein danke, ich stehe nicht auf Psychopathen.~  
~Sondern auf Hellseher.~  
~In deiner absurden Fantasie vielleicht.~

„Wären die beiden Herren so nett, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf wichtigere Probleme zu lenken als auf sinnloses Beleidigungsgeplänkel?“, fragte die Rosenkreuzagentin zu sanft, um den unnachgiebigem Befehlston in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen und Aya nickte zähneknirschend. Sein einziger Trost an der Gänsehaut, die sich seine Arme entlang zog, war, dass auch Schuldig sich vornehm zurückhalten musste. 

Die Dame des Hauses nickte Perser zu und er spiegelte ihre Geste mit einer Vertrautheit, die Aya die Stirn runzeln ließ. Seufzend lehnte er sich vor und suchte den Blick Crawfords, der ihn versteinert musterte.  
„Crawford-san, durch die Bereitschaft Ihrerseits, meine Agentin an Ihrer Vision teilhaben zu lassen und ihr mitzuteilen, dass das Gebäude zu räumen ist, haben Sie die Leben vieler Kritikeragenten gerettet. Dafür bin ich Ihnen dankbar. Ebenso dafür, dass Sie der hier anwesenden Einheit sicheren Unterschlupf gewährt haben.“ Er hielt inne und ließ seinen Blick über Weiß schweifen. Lange musterte Perser Aya und Schuldigs Worte kamen ihm in den Sinn. War er wirklich Schuld an dem Ganzen hier? Oder gar an dem Angriff auf Kritiker?  
„Bei der Explosion des Gebäudes gab es dank der rechtzeitigen Evakuierung keine Toten und lediglich vierzehn leichtverletzte Personen. Auch das ist Ihr Verdienst.“  
Dort, wo Aya einen bissigen oder arroganten Kommentar erwartet hätte, verließ kein Wort die Lippen des schottischen Mannes. Im Gegenteil. Wenn es möglich war, noch unzufriedener und versteinerter auszusehen, dann gelang es Crawford just in diesem Moment.  
„Was gleichwohl bedeutet, dass Kritiker Sie bei der Jagd nach Ihrer Zielperson unterstützen wird.“

Überrascht zuckte Aya zusammen und es war Omi, dessen kalkweißes Gesicht davon zeugte, dass er die gleichen Gedanken hegte wie er selbst.  
„Wie sieht diese Unterstützung aus?“, fragte dieser gepresst, bevor Aya seine Lippen voneinander lösen konnte.  
„Infrastruktur, Material, Informationen, Personal.“ Sorgsam neutral, aber unumstößlich waren die Worte, die ihnen allen Unbehagen verursachten.  
Youji schnaubte belustigt. „Die armen Trottel, die Schwarz dabei unterstützen müssen“, warf er abschätzig ein und Aya hob die Augenbraue. Er musste nicht in Omis nunmehr kreidebleiches Gesicht und Crawfords blanke Ausdruckslosigkeit schauen um zu wissen, was unweigerlich kommen würde.  
„Diese Unterstützung wird solange gewährt, bis das Problem eliminiert wird.“  
„Wer sagt Ihnen denn, dass wir Ihre Unterstützung überhaupt wollen?“, klinkte sich Schuldig in die Unterhaltung ein und Aya ahnte, was kam. Schwarz würden zu stolz sein um jedwede Form von Hilfe anzunehmen. Ganz ab von der Frage, ob sie es überhaupt verdient hatten, nach all dem, was vorgefallen war.

Perser lächelte unfreundlich. „Ihre Krankenakten sagen es mir, Mastermind. Ihr Telekinet ist noch nicht wieder einsatzbereit. Seine Gabe ist unstet und instabil, die Mangelernährung der letzten Tage führt gleichwohl dazu, dass er körperlich nicht stark genug ist um ein längeres Nutzen seiner Kraft unbeschadet zu überstehen. Ihr Hellseher hat seine Gabe ebenso nicht unter seiner vollen Kontrolle und ist körperlich angeschlagen durch die Folter, der er durch sein eigenes Teammitglied unterzogen worden ist. Eine reibungslose und vertraute Zusammenarbeit innerhalb Ihres Teams ist also ebenso in Frage zu stellen wie eine objektive Herangehensweise an die Zielperson zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt. Sie selbst, sind körperlich nicht in der Lage, sich gegen eventuelle Angreifer zu wehren, die Schwachstellen, die Sie durch Ihre ausgekugelte Schulter und Ihre angebrochene Nase besitzen, machen Sie zu einem Risiko. Der einzige Schwarz, der voll einsetzbar ist, sind demnach Sie, Berserker. Das ist vor dem Hintergrund der großzügigen sechs Wochen, die Ihnen verbleiben, um sich des Problems ein für alle Mal zu entledigen, eine schlechte Bilanz, mit Verlaub, um alleine die weitreichenden Geschäftsstrukturen der Zielperson auszuradieren.“

Die darauffolgende Stille war um ein Vielfaches unangenehmer, als es alleine die Worte bereits gewesen waren. Jeder von ihnen wusste, dass Perser mit seiner Analyse mehr als Recht hatte und keiner von ihnen wollte die Implikationen, die dem folgen würden, wirklich wahrhaben.  
„Warum ist die Rettung der Mitarbeiter aus dem Gebäude kein Ausgleich für das, was sie Aya und mir angetan haben?“, warf Omi schließlich ein, die Stimme rau und leise vor verzweifelter Wut. „Wieso ist es nötig, den Kontakt weiterhin aufrechtzuerhalten und dieses Sicherheitsrisiko in Kauf zu nehmen…gerade jetzt, wo Lasgo anscheinend beschlossen hat, Kritiker zu zerstören?“

Perser wandte sich an Manx und nickte ihr zu. Schweigend nahm sie eine Akte aus ihrer mitgebrachten Tasche und reichte sie Omi.  
„Wir haben die Reste des Sprengstoffes analysiert, mit dem das Gebäude in die Luft gesprengt wurde. Es handelt sich hierbei um eine Eigenkreation von Takatori Masafumi, die wir damals bereits sicherstellen konnten. Lasgo hat das Gebäude nicht in die Luft gesprengt, sondern Takatori Reiji.“  
Aya schluckte. Wenn der verhasste Politiker dafür verantwortlich war, warum waren sie dann hier? Ausgerechnet bei dem Team, das für den Mann arbeitete?

„Das ist eine sehr gute und spannende Frage, Fujimiya-san“, schmunzelte die Telepathin auf seine Gedanken hin. „Lassen Sie mich Ihnen diese beantworten. Darf ich, Shuichi-kun?“ Die vertrauliche Anrede jagte nicht nur Aya einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken, stellte er jetzt fest. Omis Lippen öffneten sich nutzlos, um sich kurz darauf wieder zu schließen und dann in stillem Entsetzen wieder zu öffnen. Ken schluckte schwer gegen den Unglauben an, der seinen Körper im eisernen Griff hatte und Youji bohrte seinen Blick in das Gesicht der Frau, die er beim Essen noch so freigiebig angeflirtet hatte. Selbst Crawford war von der vertrauten Wortwahl seiner Mutter ganz und gar nicht erfreut und, so stellte es Aya mit wachsendem Unwohlsein fest, ebenso überrascht.

„Bei Takatori Reiji handelt es sich seit längerem um einen organisationsinternen Prüffall, da die Meinungen meiner Auftraggeber sich in einigen Punkten nicht mehr mit den Handlungen und Aussagen unseres Protegés decken. Insbesondere in der letzten Zeit ist es da zu Differenzen gekommen, die uns über unseren Weg hier in Japan haben nachdenken und zu der Erkenntnis haben kommen lassen, dass der bisher beschrittene, gemeinsame Weg einer Trennung würdig sein könnte. Insbesondere, da es vermehrt Hinweise darauf gibt, dass unser Protegé oder ein Mitarbeiter seiner Scheinfirma Verbindungen zu Lasgo hegt.“

Aya schluckte schwer und kam nicht umhin, Crawfords Reaktion bei diesen für ihn sicherlich ungeheuerlichen Neuigkeiten zu analysieren. Doch da war nichts. Das bleiche Gesicht war auf Ausdruckslosigkeit gepolt, nichts entkam den zusammengepressten Lippen. Lediglich die Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, sodass sich die Haut weiß um die Knöchel spannte. Das Orakel hatte nichts hiervon vorhergesehen.  
„Wann hat der Rat die Entscheidung getroffen?“, presste er hervor und seine Mutter maß ihn stirnrunzelnd.  
„Als du mit der Zielperson aufgebrochen bist, wurde beschlossen, ihn engmaschiger zu beobachten und ihm die Unterstützung stückweise zu entziehen.“  
Aya erinnerte sich an die Hämatome in Crawfords Gesicht, die er erst fälschlicherweise Schuldig zugeschrieben hatte. Takatori war es gewesen. Er erinnerte sich ebenso an den freien Oberkörper, den er in seinem Rausch nach Schuldigs Eingreifen im vernebelten Zustand gesehen hatte. Insbesondere an die Hämatome darauf. Sicherlich auch Takatoris Werk.  
Rosenkreuz hatten also zugelassen, dass eine Person, die sie sowieso schon kritisch beobachteten, dem Anführer ihrer stationierten Einheit auch noch weiterhin körperlich zusetzte. 

„Sind die Verbindungen zur Zielperson sicher?“, fragte Crawford nach und Aya wusste, dass die Ruhe, die diese innehatte, mitnichten das war, was sie zu sein schien. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn das Orakel innerlich tobte vor Wut.  
„Nein, das gilt es herauszufinden, damit wir eine finale Lösung anstreben können. Bisher geht es lediglich darum, ihm unsere Unterstützung zu entziehen.“  
„Eine finale Lösung wollen wir seit Jahren“, warf Ken und die Dame des Hauses nickte ihm zu.  
„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, Hidaka-san. Wir haben diese Lösung zunächst nicht angestrebt, aber wie gesagt, Dinge können sich ändern.“  
„Wenn es Takatori war, der uns und Ihre Einheit in die Luft sprengen wollte und der die Kritikeragenten getötet hat, wie geht es jetzt mit uns weiter?“, kam Youji zum Kernpunkt ihrer Sorgen und wieder war es Perser, der das Wort ergriff.  
„Es gilt weiterhin höchste Sicherheitsstufe für alle Agenten, bis wir das Problem eliminiert haben. Die entsprechenden Protokolle kennen Sie alle. Das bedeutet aber auch, die internen Sicherheitslücken zu finden, die zu der Weitergabe von Informationen geführt haben.“

Die Sicherheitsprotokolle waren das Erste gewesen, was ihnen allen eingebläut worden war. Um eine zu Kompromittierung zu verhindern, konnten sie nicht in ihre Basis zurückkehren. Der Kontakt zu ihrer Organisation war auf ein Minimum zu beschränken und im Idealfall suchten sie eines von den für sie bereitgestellten Verstecken auf. Sollte eine Flucht ins Ausland nötig sein, so standen ihnen an einigen Stellen innerhalb und außerhalb von Tokyo gefälschte Dokumente bereit, die ihnen ein Verlassen des Landes möglich machten. 

„Wo schicken Sie uns hin?“, fragte Youji die Frage aller Fragen und Aya ahnte, was die Antwort darauf war. Die absurde, unmögliche Antwort auf die Frage, wo sie am Sichersten wären, trotz allem. Perser wandte ihm den Kopf zu, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen und Aya war sich angesichts der ihm vertrauten Telepathin nicht sicher, ob diese seine Gedanken nicht just an Perser weitergereicht hatte.  
„Weiß bleibt hier.“

Da war es, das Damoklesschwert. 

Hier. Bei Schwarz. Bei Rosenkreuz. In den Händen von PSI-Begabten, die erst Omi, dann ihn entführt hatten. Die Omi über Stunden gefoltert hatten. Wie sollte das gut gehen? Konnte das überhaupt gut gehen? Sie hassten sich. Sie wollten sich töten. Wie sollte es für Omi sein, dessen Alpträume ihm zu deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben standen, als dass er auch nur in Ansätzen damit einverstanden sein konnte. Das konnte man nicht einfach so von heute auf morgen ausradieren.  
~Das ist dir aber mit deinem amerikanischen Schotten ziemlich leicht gefallen~, funkte Schuldig dazwischen und Aya schnaubte. Das war etwas Anderes. Das war notwendig.  
„Das ist eine Unterbringung hier auch, falls Sie und Ihr Team überleben möchten“, erwiderte die Dame des Hauses und Aya schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Es muss noch andere Möglichkeiten geben, uns in Sicherheit zu bringen als die Unterbringung bei Schwarz.“  
„Und doch gibt es nur hier die Möglichkeit, durch PSI-Begabte geschützt zu werden.“  
Ungläubig weiteten sich Ayas Augen. „Schützen? Schwarz soll uns schützen?“, fragte er nach und konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Das war absurd. Mehr als das. Wütend maß er sie. „Darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass wir hier ein dysfunktionales Team voller Konflikte vor uns haben, das erst einmal selbst seinen Weg finden muss? Dass Sie noch keine finale Entscheidung bezüglich Takatori getroffen haben?“

Telepathin hin oder her, er ließ sie seine ungebremste Wut sehen. „Unsere Entscheidung bezüglich Takatori Reiji wird unsere Aufgabe hier in keinem Fall beeinträchtigen.“  
„Das nennt man Interessenkonflikt.“  
„Nichts liegt uns ferner, einen erneuten Vertrag zu brechen.“  
„Wissen das auch Ihre Agenten?“  
Noch bevor sie das einer Antwort würdigen konnte, war es aufgerechnet der Ire, der mit einem unerfreuten Zischen auf sich aufmerksam machte.  
„Der Satellit wurde wieder in die Umlaufbahn gebracht und beide Söhne stehen auf der Schwelle zu ihrem Schicksal. Dysfunktionalitäten ergänzen einander und haben einander auf.“ Die raue Stimme des Iren trug sich über den Tisch hinweg unmissverständlich und klar zu ihm und doch konnte Aya den Sinn seiner Worte nicht gänzlich begreifen.  
„Von was für einem Satelliten sprichst du?“, fragte er dementsprechend ungnädig nach und es war tatsächlich Naoe, der antwortete.  
„Er meint Tsukiyono damit“, erwiderte er beinahe zu leise um gehört zu werden und doch laut genug, dass seine Worte sie alle zum Schweigen und ihn in den Fokus der Aufmerksamkeit brachten. 

Nicht, dass die Stille lange andauerte. Die Dame des Hauses räusperte sich und nahm einen tiefen Schluck Kaffee. Ihre nunmehr leere Tasse stellte sie resolut auf die Tischplatte und fixierte sie alle schließlich mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, der keinerlei Widerspruch zuließ.  
„Vielleicht nimmt es Ihnen allen ein wenig Ihrer Sorgen, wenn ich Ihnen mitteile, dass für die Dauer der jetzigen Operation die hier anwesende Rosenkreuzeinheit in allen operativen Belangen der Weisungsbefugnis von Kritiker untersteht. Aufgrund der erfolgten Rettungseinsätze und insbesondere der vorangegangenen, vertragsbrüchigen Entführungen Tsukiyono-sans und Ihrer Person, Fujimiya-san, haben der Leiter Ihrer Organisation und ich Reparationsleistungen beschlossen, die das ergangene Unrecht ausgleichen werden. Es obliegt Perser-san, Schwarz nach seinem Ermessen zum Schutz von Kritiker und von Weiß einzusetzen. Und, sollten sich die Fakten verdichten und unser Protegé sich des Verrats schuldig gemacht haben, so wird Schwarz Ihnen bei der Eliminierung der Zielperson behilflich sein.“

Aya blinzelte, während er versuchte, ihren Worten Folge zu leisten und zu begreifen, ob er wirklich gerade das gehört hatte, was er vermeinte zu hören. Zunächst glaubte er an einen Scherz, doch der Blick in ihr ernstes Gesicht widersprach dem ebenso vehement wie das Entsetzen, das Schuldig und Naoe ohne Frage zur Schau stellten. Crawford saß wie aus Stein gemeißelt auf seinem Sessel und entbehrte jeglicher Reaktion auf die Worte seiner Mutter. Nur Farfarello lehnte sich zufrieden und mit einem Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zurück.  
Seinem eigenen Team ging es da nicht besser und vor allen Dingen Omi wandte sich nahezu hilflos an Perser.  
„Wieso?“, fragte er und die aufkommende Verzweiflung in seinen Worten zerriss Aya beinahe das Herz. „Nach allem, was geschehen ist, wieso?“  
Keinerlei Reaktion zeigte sich in dem bärtigen Gesicht. Lediglich kühle, neutrale, emotionslose Ruhe.  
„Hier geht es nicht um einzelne Wünsche, Bombay. Hier geht es um die Zukunft Japans. Diese zu sichern ist meine Aufgabe und diese werde ich auch erfüllen.“  
„Indem Sie Feuer mit Feuer bekämpfen?“, warf Youji wütend ein. Abrupt erhob er sich und entfernte sich von ihrer Runde, als könnte er die Anwesenheit der Frauen und Männer an diesem Tisch nicht mehr ertragen.  
„Indem ich Fähigkeiten miteinander kombiniere, die in den vergangenen Wochen bewiesen haben, dass sie in der Lage dazu sind, miteinander zu arbeiten.“  
„Das war aus der Not heraus geboren.“  
„Und dennoch haben Sie ohne die Zustimmung Ihrer jeweiligen Organisationen einzuholen ein Musterbeispiel an Zusammenarbeit absolviert, an dessen Ende die Rettung Ihrer Teammitglieder stand“, erwiderte Perser und der Vorwurf zwischen den Zeilen war unüberhörbar. Sie waren es selbst Schuld mit ihrer Vorgehensweise. 

Nein, er war schuld, korrigierte Aya sich.

„Der Einzige, dem ich in dieser Angelegenheit ein Vetorecht einräume, ist Bombay, aufgrund der Ihnen allen bekannten Ereignisse“, fuhr Perser fort und Aya kam nicht umhin, wie der Rest von Weiß auch seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Omi zu lenken, der sie anstarrte, als würden vor ihm Dämonen sitzen. Und war es nicht auch so?  
Mühevoll schluckte ihr Jüngster und kurz huschte sein Blick zu Schwarz. Seltsamerweise blieb er an dem Iren hängen, dessen verbliebenes Auge ihn amüsiert musterte.  
„Große Entscheidungen, nicht mehr trudelnder Satellit. Zwei Söhne und eine Zukunft, wie schwer das doch sein muss zu akzeptieren, wenn es Blut ist, das ein Band geschmiedet hat und nicht…“ Aya schluckte, als der Blick auf ihm zum Ruhen kam. „… _Mitleid_.“  
War es so? Bestand die Verbindung, die er zu Crawford hatte, aus Mitleid?  
~Das musst du noch fragen?~  
„Frage dich, Technikjunge, was du willst. Eine Entscheidung so groß wie dein Name es ist treffen oder dich in deinem Elend und deinen Erinnerungen verkriechen, die dumme und unnötige Taten in dir geweckt haben und einsam und alleine den Thron zu besetzen, ohne diejenigen, die du liebst und die du gerade eben um Rat fragst? Bist du bereit, sie sterben zu sehen für dein kurzfristiges, feiges Glück?“  
Omi gewährte ihm für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde einen Einblick in seinen rasenden Puls, der durch seine Halsschlagader schoss, bevor er aufsprang und beängstigend stumm den Raum verließ. Kurze Zeit später hörten sie, wie die Eingangstür hinter ihm zugeschlagen wurde. 

„Scheiße!“ Fluchend sprang Youji hoch, wurde aber im selben Moment von Farfarello, der sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte, zurückgehalten.  
„Das ist nicht dein Krieg, Weiß“, merkte er ruhig an und Youjis Blick war bestenfalls als abfällig zu bezeichnen. Erbost zischte er.  
„Aber deiner? Nachdem, was ihr getan habt?“  
„Sie.“ Als wäre eine Erläuterung seiner Worte nicht weiter wichtig, trat der Ire um den Tisch herum und ging zur Terrassentür, die er mit einem Ruck öffnete.  
„Er wird ihm nichts tun“, erläuterte die Dame des Hauses auf die unausgesprochene Angst, die im Raum schwebte. „Nicht wahr, deamhan?“  
Als wären sie dumme Kinder, schnaubte der Ire und drehte sich gerade so weit zurück, dass er Perser und Youji mit einem knappen Blick mustern konnte. „Wäre ich die Nervensäge, wäre die Antwort darauf nein. Aber ich bin weder dumm noch nutzlos.“

Unter Schuldigs gewaltversprechendem Fluchen trat er in die Dunkelheit hinaus und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

 

~~**~~

 

_Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein._

Das musste ein schlechter Traum sein, aus dem er jeden Moment schweißgebadet erwachte. Niemals hätte er zulassen dürfen, dass sie hierblieben um auf Perser zu warten. Niemals hätte er zulassen dürfen, dass es zu dieser Entscheidung kam, die nun ihm oblag. Einzig und alleine ihm, niemandem sonst. Er hatte ein Vetorecht? Dass er nicht lachte. Wieviel Wert hatte dieses denn, wenn das Leben seiner Freunde davon abhing?  
Denn dass dem der Fall war, zweifelte er keine Sekunde lang an. Vielleicht, wenn Schuldig die Worte geäußert hätte. Oder Crawford. Aber der Ire des Teams hatte kein Grund zu lügen. Hatte es in sämtlichen ihrer vorhergehenden Zusammentreffen und auch in dem verdammten Keller nicht gehabt, sondern ihn mit unwillkommenen Wahrheiten überschüttet, während er selbst kaum geradeaus hatte denken können. 

So auch jetzt. Seine Angst schrie nein, seitdem er sich bewusst geworden war, worauf Perser und die Rosenkreuzagentin hinauswollten. Er verfluchte den Mann, der das Wohl eines Landes seinem Wohl vorzog, obwohl er doch sein…Vater… war. Ein Vater, der ihn zu einem Mörder großgezogen hatte, der niemals zugegeben hatte, sein Vater zu sein. Doch das war jetzt nicht von Bedeutung, es konnte und durfte es nicht sein.  
Alleinig die Frage, ob er es überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen konnte, mit diesen Monstern zusammen zu arbeiten, war von Interesse und die Antwort konnte nur nein lauten. Er hatte Alpträume wegen ihrer Taten. Er konnte kaum in ihrer Nähe sein. Und auch wenn Crawford sich bei ihm entschuldigt hatte und ihm für das, was vorgefallen war, die Wiedergutmachung genannt hatte, so war es doch etwas Anderes, sich nun auf eine Zusammenarbeit einzulassen. 

Das konnte er nicht. Oder?

„Sie sind wie Kinder“, ertönte es hinter ihm und Omi fuhr erschrocken herum. Farfarello stand dort, unheimlich beleuchtet durch das Licht im Haus, keine drei Meter von ihm entfernt und musterte ihn wie ein besonders interessantes Insekt. Omi kannte diesen Blick, war er doch schon einmal Empfänger dessen gewesen. Nein, nicht er. Seine Haare, die keine Sekunde später geföhnt worden waren als wäre es wichtig, dass er mit trockenen Haaren bei seinem Team abgeliefert werden würde.  
Unbeirrt von Omis Erschrecken trat der Ire näher. „Sie treffen dumme Entscheidungen aus noch viel dümmeren Gründen. Sie denken nicht nach, bevor sie handeln. Sie sind stur und hoffen, dass ihre Taten Besserungen bringen, die niemals eintreten.“ Omi musterte ihn ebenso verwirrt wie vorsichtig, die Hand an seinen Darts als Zeichen einer offenen Drohung. Er hatte schon öfter gegen den Iren bestehen können und ihn zurückgetrieben. Darauf hoffte er auch jetzt, sollte es zu einem Angriff kommen. Auch wenn er das bezweifelte.  
„Du sprichst von deinem Team?“, fragte Omi zögerlich nach und wurde mit einem minimalen Nicken belohnt.  
„Das ungeschehen zu machen, was geschehen ist, würde alleine IHM gebühren, doch es interessiert IHN nicht. So wird die Vergangenheit in Stein gemeißelt bleiben. Aber es gibt Söhne, die die Reise in die Zukunft bestreiten können. Wenn sie nicht wie Kinder sind.“  
Omi runzelte die Stirn. „Wer sind die Söhne?“  
Wieder lächelte der vernarbte Ire des gegnerischen Teams. „Du. Der Andere.“  
„Welcher Andere?“  
„Sohn.“ 

Gegen seinen Willen grunzte Omi frustriert. Das führte zu rein gar nichts hier.  
„Die Zukunft ist nicht festgeschrieben“, lenkte er ihr Gespräch, wenn man es denn als solches betiteln konnte, auf ein anderes Thema und wurde mit einem Lachen belohnt.  
„Nur, wenn Sturheit die Wege der Schreitenden leitet.“  
Das Gefühl, das die Worte des verrückten Iren nicht halb so verrückt waren, wie es den Anschein hatte, ließ Omi nicht los. Warum genau das so war, konnte er allerdings nicht beziffern und wagte auch keinen Versuch, sich das Handeln des Mannes zu erklären, den er außerhalb von Missionen in einer Zwangsjacke erwartet hatte. Und der ihm ohne viel Federlesens das Leben gerettet hatte. „Was willst du von mir, Farfarello?“  
„Nichts“, wurde er für seine Frage belohnt, aber dann schien der Schwarz einen Gedanken zu haben, dem es sich zu folgen lohnte. Nachdenklich legte er den Kopf schief. „Du sollst ja sagen.“

Omi zuckte ungläubig zusammen. „Das kann ich nicht.“  
„Sie sind Kinder“, wiederholte der vernarbte Mann, als wäre das eine Begründung für alles. Verächtlich schnaubte Omi.  
„Dein Anführer hat mich beinahe zu Tode geprügelt.“  
„Früher war er so, wenn er nicht versteht.“  
„Heute nicht mehr?“, fragte Omi und konnte den spöttischen Unterton nicht gänzlich aus seiner Stimme lassen. Dort, wo er erwartete, dass dieser auf Wut traf, irrte er sich. Farfarello grinste kurz sein unheimliches Grinsen, das eher daran erinnerte, wie ein Raubtier seine Zähne zeigte.  
„Schuldig hat mich stundenlang mit seiner Telepathie gefoltert“, machte Omi bei der Aufzählung nahtlos weiter und wurde mit einem Nicken belohnt.  
„Die Nervensäge kennt weder Maß noch Vernunft, wie so viele seiner Art“, drangen Worte zu ihm, die hasserfüllter und wütender nicht sein konnten und Omi instinktiv zurückweichen ließen, bevor er begriff, dass sich die Wut tatsächlich nicht auf ihn bezog. Nervensäge also. Ein kurzes Schmunzeln drängte sich ihm auf. 

Farfarello schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Sie hat den neuen Vertrag aufgesetzt und wird dafür sorgen, dass er eingehalten wird. Niemand wird dich foltern für die Dauer des Vertrags. Und danach wird die Nervensäge deiner überdrüssig und der Seher an seine Versprechungen gebunden sein.“  
„Was ist mit Naoe und dir?“, fragte Omi und Farfarello lachte schallend. Es hallte weit durch den zikadenlauten Wald, begleitet von dem omnipräsenten Rauschen des Meeres.  
„Ich habe dich in den Weltraumbahnhof zurückgebracht, kleiner Satellit. Was den Technikjungen angeht…“ Wieder lachte Farfarello und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern. „…sieh selbst, mit deinen klugen, blauen Augen.“ Langsam trat Farfarello auf ihn zu und griff wie im Keller auch zu seinen Haaren. Ganz zu Omis Unbill zupfte er sich erneut eines davon.

Als würde das alles erklären. Gar nichts war hier geklärt, gellte es in Omi wütend und er war versucht, rein aus Prinzip und aus Frust nein zu sagen. Nein zu einer Zusammenarbeit, nein zum Schutz durch Schwarz und der Dame des Hauses, der Mutter des Orakels, die sicherlich die Taten ihres Sprösslings guthieß.  
~Nicht alle. Wir haben da unsere Differenzen.~  
Omi zuckte zusammen ob der weichen, weiblichen Stimme, die abrupt seine Gedanken ausfüllte. Angst schnürte ihm seine Kehle zu. Eine Telepathin. Auch das noch. Als wäre einer nicht genug.  
Sie lachte und das Lachen hallte ebenso sehr wie Schuldigs auch von den Innenwänden seines Schädels wieder, als gab es da kein Gehirn. Verstörend.

„Du bist Teil einer Sippe, Takatori Mamoru“, murmelte Farfarello in seine Gedanken hinein. „Die Frage ist, ob es eine Sippe von Schafen oder Wölfen ist, in die du hineingeboren wurdest und ob du die Entscheidung eines Schafs treffen wirst.“  
Omi blinzelte und verfolgte stumm, wie der Ire zurück in das Haus trat und ihn unverrichteter Dinge hier alleine ließ. Omi richtete seinen Blick nach oben, in den hell leuchtenden Sternenhimmel. Im Hintergrund konnte er die Zikaden hören, die ihm ein Gefühl von Heimat vermittelten, das er schwer beziffern konnte. 

Wollte er wirklich den leichten und törichten Weg gehen? Oder wagte er es und entschied sich für das Undenkbare? Omi schluckte schwer und wusste bereits, als er die Augen schloss und die noch warme Luft des sonnigen Tages über sich hinwegwaschen ließ, dass er eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. 

Für das Leben seines Teams. 

Omi straffte seine Schultern und trat ebenso zurück in den Wintergarten, den er so fluchtartig verlassen hatte. So ruhig, wie er die Männer und Frauen in der Runde betrachtete, fühlte er sich ganz und gar nicht und als sein Blick den des Orakels streifte, der ohne Zweifel bereits vorhergesehen hatte, wie seine Entscheidung ausfallen würde, war es, als würde ihn kurz sein Mut verlassen. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf den Mann, der laut Lasgos Aussage sein Vater war und eben jene Erwartungshaltung gab ihm die Kraft, die er benötigte. 

„Ich stimme einer Zusammenarbeit grundsätzlich zu“, richtete er seine Worte an Perser, der anerkennend nickte. Ein minimales Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und Omi erkannte Stolz darin. Er schnaubte innerlich. Worauf war der Mann stolz? Dass er zu einem ebenso ruchlosen Mörder für die gerechte Sache wurde?  
„Doch ich treffe die Entscheidung nicht alleine. Weiß?“ Ganz bewusst versicherte er sich bei seinem Team, dass sie hinter ihm standen, dass sie das gemeinsam mit ihm durchstanden. Jeden einzelnen von ihnen maß er intensiv und schweigend, ließ sie an seinem inneren Tumult teilhaben. Ken war es, der sich als erstes erhob und zu ihm kam. Stirnrunzelnd blieb er vor ihm stehen und erwiderte die Musterung auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise.  
„Willst du das wirklich?“  
Omi schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich will eine Zukunft für uns.“  
„Und die gibt es nur hier?“  
„Ich will eure Leben nicht für nichts riskieren.“  
„Bist du dir wirklich sicher?“  
Der jüngste Weiß lächelte selbstironisch. „Noch nie so sicher gewesen.“  
~Da ist es, das verlogene Takatoriblut.~  
Er ignorierte Schuldig, so gut es ging und labte sich an Kens Nicken.  
„Ich lasse dich doch nicht alleine“, murmelte Youji und schnaubte verächtlich. „Wo käme ich denn dann hin?“  
Omi nickte erneut und sein Blick fiel auf Aya, den Mann, der durch sein Mitleid mit dem Schwarz soviel in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Ihr hasserfüllter, pflichtbewusster Anführer, der seinem Feind das Leben gerettet hatte um diesen nicht weiterer Folter und weiterem Missbrauch auszusetzen. Eben jener, der sich, um ihn, aber auch Crawford, zu retten, mit Schuldig und Farfarello zusammengetan hatte.  
Eben jener Mann nickte langsam. „Ich bin bei dir und trage deine Entscheidung mit, Omi.“

Sein Team, sie standen hinter ihm. Sie würden ihn schützen und er war nicht mehr alleine im Angesicht von Schwarz.

„Bevor ich eine finale Zustimmung gebe, will ich wissen, wie die einzelnen Modalitäten aussehen“, richtete er an ihre Agentin.  
„Natürlich.“ Manx, die sich bisher aus der Diskussion herausgehalten hatte, öffnete ihre Aktentasche und händigte ihnen allen eine Ausfertigung des Vertrages aus. Mit kühler und wenig erfreuter Stimme verlas sie die einzelnen Paragraphen, die ihre Zusammenarbeit und ihr Miteinander regeln würden.  
Omi hörte ihr aufmerksam zu und legte schlussendlich mit zittrigen Händen die Blätter an Papier zur Seite, als sie fertig war. Erst, als er es Zeile für Zeile schwarz auf weiß gelesen hatte, was ihre Zusammenarbeit und ihr Zusammenleben definieren würde, wurde ihm konkret bewusst, wofür er sich entscheiden würde. Ebenso konkret war auch der Kloß in seinem Hals, den er nur mit Mühe schlucken konnte.

„Gut“, presste er unter dem breiten Lächeln des Iren hervor, in der Hoffnung, dass er sie alle damit nicht ins Verderben führte. „Ich stimme zu.“

 

~~**~~

 

„Vater…?“

Es war ein leises Wort, das Omis Lippen verließ. Ungewohnt war es, schüchtern hatte er es in den angenehm erhellten Flur geworfen, auf dass es sein Ziel traf. Die Anspannung, die sich den Rücken des Mannes, der abgewandt von ihm stand, entlangfraß, war Omi Antwort genug und sein Herz tat einen schmerzhaften Hüpfer. Lasgo hatte also Recht gehabt, was seinen Vater anging. Was also war, wenn er bei seiner Mutter ebenso wenig gelogen hatte?  
Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, als es Wut war, die die Angst vertrieb.

„ _Warum_?“

Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt? Warum hast es mir verschwiegen, all die Jahre? Warum hast du mir nicht das gegeben, was ich mir seit so langer Zeit gewünscht habe? Warum wolltest du nur mein Onkel sein, aber nie mein Vater? Warum hast du zugelassen, dass ich leide, all die Jahre? All das schwelte in dem einzigen Wort, der rauen Frage, die er an seinen Vater gerichtete hatte, der sich nun langsam zu ihm umdrehte. Augen, die den Seinen so sehr ähnelten, dass es wehtat, maßen ihn. Früher hatte er das Märchen geglaubt, dass es Takatoriaugen waren, dass sie sich deshalb so sehr ähnelten.  
Eine weitere Lüge in seinen Leben, die ihn wie ein Netz umgab. 

„Es war notwendig.“  
Die ruhigen Worte ließen Omi innerlich aufschreien. „Wozu? Um mich unglücklich werden zu lassen? Um mich einsam aufwachsen zu lassen?“  
Der Schmerz in den Augen seines Vaters war ihm willkommen, doch Wut war größer als Genugtuung.  
„Um dich zu schützen, Mamoru.“  
Omi biss nicht in den Köder der Ablenkung an, den sein Vater mit seinem richtigen, vergessenen, verhassten Namen ausgelegt hatte. Ein Name, der bereits seit Jahren tot war. „Wovor?“  
„Vor dem Bösen, was dir drohte.“  
„Und deswegen hast du mich zum Killer ausbilden lassen? Ein Kind? Dein Kind?“  
Perser maß ihn lange Zeit, bevor er schließlich nickte. „Du solltest so wie ich werden. Auf der Seite des Guten, in der Lage, dich zu verteidigen gegen das Übel der Welt, damit dir nicht noch einmal das widerfährt, was…“ Sein Vater brach ab. Omi verschränkte die Arme. Zitternd presste er die Zähne aufeinander.  
„Trotz aller Ausbildung haben SIE es geschafft.“ Es stand außer Frage, wer sie waren und die Schuld in den Augen des Älteren war deutlich zu sehen.  
„Hätte ich es verhindern können, dann…“  
„Hast du aber nicht. Dein Handeln hat mich genau in diese Hölle gebracht. Dein Handeln zum Wohle Japans stößt mich in diese Hölle zurück.“

Perser verfiel wieder in sein Schweigen und Omi trat einen Schritt näher. „Stimmt es mit meiner Mutter? Dass sie sich von früher kannten und dass sie eigentlich heiraten wollten, bevor sie zu der Ehe mit deinem Bruder gezwungen wurde?“  
Sein Wissen überraschte Perser, das sah er und eigentlich brauchte Omi die Bestätigung nicht.  
„Sie erwähnte so etwas, ja.“  
Wut schäumte in ihm hoch. Niemals, mit keinem Wort hatte Perser ihm etwas von seiner Mutter erzählt. Mit keinem Wort hatte er versucht, die Erinnerung an eine Frau zurückzuholen, die ihm Zeit seines Lebens wie ein fremder Engel vorgekommen war, eine Heilige, die er – der unrein war vor lauter Blut, das an seinen Händen klebte – nicht berühren durfte. Oder, in den dunklen Stunden, eine Frau, die ihren Sohn nicht wiederhaben wollte mit einem Mann, der nicht bereit war, das Lösegeld für seinen Sohn zu bezahlen.  
„Ich habe mit ihm geschlafen“, setzte Omi den Dolch an und trieb ihn in das Herz seines Vaters, dessen Schmerz soviel Labsal für ihn war. „Als ich noch nicht wusste, wer er war, habe ich mich von ihm verführen und ficken lassen. Was mich Schwarz hat büßen lassen.“  
Sein Vater trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, blieb jedoch stehen, als Omi gleichzeitig einen zurücktat. „Mamoru….ich…“

Dieses Mal ließ sich Omi ködern. „Mein Name ist _Omi_. Nicht Mamoru. Mamoru hast du selbst getötet. Du, dein Bruder, deine Neffen, all diejenigen, die mir Zeit meines Lebens etwas vorgemacht und mich angelogen haben um mich zu dem zu machen, was ich jetzt bin.“  
Darauf wusste sein Vater nichts zu sagen. Er starrte ihm in die Augen, nahm schließlich seine Brille ab, betrachtete sie für einen Moment lang gedankenversunken. Dann sah er auf, begegnete harten, blauen Augen. „Wärest du als Takatori glücklicher geworden?“  
Omi schüttelte den Kopf, Enttäuschung stand in seinen Augen. „Nein, aber als dein Sohn.“  
Lange Zeit maß sein Vater ihn stumm und Omi erwiderte den Blick offen vor Wut und Zorn. „Kann ich das wieder gut machen?“

Es brauchte ebenso lange, bis Omi darauf eine Antwort fand. Noch viel länger, bis er wusste, wie er diese in Worte fassen konnte. Er schüttelte schließlich den Kopf.  
„Ich denke nicht, Vater. Das, was ich mir so sehr gewünscht habe, eine Familie zu haben, eine Mutter, einen Vater, einfach umarmt und geliebt zu werden, das…“

Die Arme, die ihn umschlangen und an sich pressten, ließen ihn verstummen und der letzte Teil des Satzes blieb unausgesprochen. Die Umarmung fühlte sich falsch an…zunächst. Dann erlaubte er sich, sie anzunehmen und zu akzeptieren, er erlaubte sich, auf sie zu reagieren. Wortlos legte Omi seine Stirn auf die Schulter seines Vaters und verharrte stumm in den Armen. Es tat ihm gut. Irgendwie, auch wenn etwas in ihm schrie, losgelassen zu werden, endlich trauern zu können um das, was er verloren hatte. Dieses Etwas hielt er zurück, mit all der gebotenen Strenge, die ihm antrainiert worden war.  
„Ich habe dich vom ersten Tag deines Lebens an geliebt, mein Sohn. Schon als ich dich in den Armen gehalten habe und dich nicht als meinen Sohn anerkennen durfte, warst du mein Ein und Alles, mein kleiner Junge, der beschützt werden musste. Der irgendwann einmal in meine Fußstapfen treten sollte.“

Omis Augen öffneten sich. Er lächelte schmerzlich und seine Gedanken vollendeten den Satz, den er angefangen hatte. 

…das gibt mir Weiß, denn Weiß sind meine Familie. 

 

~~~~~~~~  
_Wird fortgesetzt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, da wären wir. :) Kudos, Kommentare, Kritik?


	30. Die Ruhe nach dem Sturm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: alles nicht meins, bis auf die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte.
> 
> Nun beginnt die Fluffzeit. Und natürlich ein bisschen Drama.

Als wäre ein Vertrag, der ihr Zusammenarbeiten und Zusammenleben regelte, nicht genug gewesen, hatte sich bei Bezug ihrer Zimmer herausgestellt, dass der Ire ihnen allen Kleidung mitgebracht hatte. Ihre eigene Kleidung um genau zu sein, die er aus dem Koneko geholt hatte und die sich nun säuberlich aufgehängt in den entsprechenden Kleiderschränken befand, wie Schuldig es Aya mit Spott und Hohn verraten hatte.  
Alleine der Gedanke daran, dass der Ire in ihrem Haus war, in ihren Zimmern und zielgerichtet das gepackt hatte, was für sie von Belang und Bedeutung war, dass er ihre Kleidung berührt hatte, hatte bei Aya für eine Gänsehaut gesorgt. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Rest seines Teams. 

Jeder von ihnen hatte sein eigenes Zimmer erhalten und doch war Omi samt Bettzeug zu ihm gekommen und hatte mit gesenktem Blick in seinem Türrahmen gestanden. Die gemurmelte Frage war beinahe zu leise gewesen, als dass Aya sie verstanden hatte, aber eben nur beinahe und so hatte er ihren Jüngsten hineingewunken und ihm den Platz im Bett, der am Weitesten von der Tür entfernt war, angeboten.  
Mit immer noch gesenktem Blick hatte Omi sich in das Bett gelegt und Aya hatte sich zu ihm gesetzt und ihm solange versichernd über die Schulter gestrichen, bis das Zittern aufgehört hatte. Erst dann war er noch einmal nach unten gegangen, um Omi eine Flasche Wasser zu holen, die dieser nachts immer brauchte, die er sich aber nicht traute zu holen.

Mit jedem Schritt, den Aya in Richtung Küche tat, wurde ihm mehr und mehr bewusst, dass er diese Angst nicht verspürte. Unwohlsein, ja. Vorsicht, ja. Aber er hatte keine Angst vor Schwarz und er fragte sich, ob er das seinem unfreiwilligen Aufenthalt zu verdanken hatte, der ihm auch die Menschen hinter den Monstren gezeigt hatte. Stirnrunzeln versuchte sich Aya an den Moment zu erinnern, an dem Schuldig zu dem Monster geworden war, was er von ihm erwartet hatte, doch das Wissen darum glitt ihm wie immer aus den Fingern. Er hatte noch nicht einmal wirklich das Gefühl, dass es knapp außerhalb seiner Reichweite lag, sondern, dass es gar nicht so wichtig war, dass er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, was nach seinen Worten passiert war, die der Telepath hatte hören wollen. 

Aya wusste ebenso wenig, woher die Gewissheit stammte, dass Schuldig sich nicht an seiner Schwester vergriffen hätte. Eine Gewissheit, die ihm geradezu ins Hirn gepflanzt worden war. Kopfschüttelnd vertrieb er diese Gedanken und fand sich in dem nun aufgeräumten Raum, mit gedämpften Licht beleuchteten Raum wieder. Alleine war er jedoch nicht.  
Crawford stand unweit von ihm an der Spüle und starrte blind in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Aya hielt inne. Sicherlich wusste das Orakel, dass er hier war und hielt es nicht für notwendig, sich zu ihm umzudrehen. Sicherlich hatte er Schotte sein Vorhaben bereits vorhergesehen und entschied sich dafür, ihn zu ignorieren. Einen Augenblick lang überlagerte die Erinnerung an die kleine, alte Küche in dem Apartment den großzügig geschnittenen Raum und warf Aya zurück in ihr erstes, verhältnismäßig friedliches Gespräch. Die zweite Erinnerung führte ihn zu Crawfords Versuch, Wasser zu trinken und daran mit einem Würgen zu scheitern.

„Ist es nicht ein bisschen zu spät für Kaffee?“, fragte er eingedenk dessen in die Stille des Raumes. Crawford zuckte wie verbrannt zusammen und drehte sich ruckartig zu ihm herum.

Nichts hatte das Orakel vorausgesehen, wurde Aya bewusst. Gar nichts. Wenn es doch auch schon in der Vergangenheit so einfach gewesen wäre, ihn zu überraschen, seufzte er innerlich und trat mit einem knappen Nicken näher, hinein in den Radius des stummen Mannes, der jede seiner Bewegungen genauestens analysierte, als wäre er…Lasgo.  
Da war er wohl nicht der Einzige gewesen, der sich in Erinnerungen verloren hatte. 

„Nimm deine Wasserflasche und geh“, gab Crawford zu erkennen, dass er sehr wohl einiges vorhergesehen hatte und drehte sich unwirsch weg, beinahe schon trotzig, auch wenn Aya dieses Attribut niemals laut in den Mund nehmen würde. Trotzend, ja. Seiner Angst und seinen schlechten Erinnerungen trotzend.  
Aya dämpfte seine aufkommende Wut über den abfertigenden Befehl und atmete tief aus. Er rief sich zur Ruhe und zu eben jener Gelassenheit, mit der er größtenteils ihre gemeinsame Zeit in Lasgos kleiner Wohnung überstanden hatte.  
„Warum glaubst du, mir Befehle erteilen zu können?“, fragte er so neutral, als würde er über das Wetter sprechen und kam nicht umhin, sich selbst auf die Schulter zu klopfen, wie zielgerichtet und schnell er Crawford noch wütender machte, als es das Orakel ohnehin schon war. Langsam kam er zu dem Tisch und ließ sich unweit von Crawford nieder. Ernst erwiderte er den Blick des Mannes, der nun alles dafür tat, seine eigenen Emotionen wieder unter die Maske der eisernen Kontrolle zu zwingen, die ihm zusehends entglitt.  
Crawford öffnete die Lippen und verschloss sie nach ein paar Sekunden wieder, ohne ihn mit seinem üblichen, zynischen Spott überzogen zu haben. Aya beschloss, das als Fortschritt zu verbuchen und gönnte seinem Rücken die Entspannung einer Lehne.

„Hast du das alles vorhergesehen?“, fragte er und spöttisch schnaubte Crawford.  
„Was alles?“, echote er und Aya nickte.  
„Dass wir zu euch kommen und hier bleiben werden. Dass ihr Kritiker zugeordnet werdet.“  
„Ja.“  
Aya runzelte die Stirn und maß den anderen Mann kritisch. „Wenn du es vorhergesehen hast, warum hast du es dann nicht verhindert?“, fragte er misstrauisch. Er konnte sich beileibe nicht vorstellen, dass Crawford mit dieser Lösung einverstanden war. Ebenso wenig wie er sich vorstellen konnte, dass das Orakel wirklich dazu bereit war, mit ihnen zusammen zu arbeiten.  
„Manche Dinge sind unaufhaltsam.“  
„Du hättest nein sagen können.“  
„Hätte ich?“  
„Hättest du nicht?“

Crawford wandte den Blick ab und starrte an ihm vorbei aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit hinein, die einen hell leuchtenden Vollmond offenbarte. So etwas wie Ruhe huschte über sein angespanntes, angeschlagenes Gesicht voller Erschöpfung. Wobei Ruhe nicht ganz das richtige Wort dafür war. Schicksalsergebene Gelassenheit und ein Loslassen, das Aya sich fragen ließ, was genau Crawford gerade losgelassen hatte.  
„Nein“, sagte er weniger zu Aya denn eher zu der unbestimmten Dunkelheit außerhalb der Küche, die immer noch nach dem opulenten und höchst fragwürdigen Essen roch.  
„Und was jetzt?“  
„Plane ich zu schlafen, insofern ich nicht von neugierigen Fragen abgehalten werde.“  
Aya schnaubte. „Danach?“  
„Gibt es Frühstück.“  
Schneller als ihm lieb war, wurde Aya klar, dass Crawford ihm keine Antwort auf seine Fragen geben würde. „Wirst du dich damit arrangieren, unter Kritikers Kontrolle zu stehen und mit Weiß zusammen zu arbeiten?“  
„Solange es mir befohlen wird.“  
Aya lächelte freudlos. Keine Sekunde länger, stand zwischen den Zeilen. Dennoch fiel es ihm schwer, das Crawford zu glauben. 

„Meine Schwester…“, lenkte er ihr Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema, das seine Gedanken öfter beherrschte, als ihm lieb war und Crawford rollte mit den Augen.  
„Nicht mehr mein Problem, Fujmiya“, unterbrach er ihn nahtlos, doch Aya schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Du hättest das nicht tun müssen.“  
„Was?“  
„Die bessere Versorgung. Die Datentabellen. Alles.“ Die Geste seiner Hand umspannte das, was Crawford für Aya im Ganzen getan hatte.  
„Und jetzt?“  
„Ich bin dir dankbar dafür“, erwiderte Aya ehrlich. „In all dem Chaos, das du mit deinem Handeln verbreitet hast, in all dem, was du mir angetan hast, nur um deine Gabe zu stabilisieren, war das das einzig Positive, egal, wie arrogant und herablassend du es mir verkaufen möchtest. Du hast ihr eine exzellente Versorgung zukommen lassen und das macht mich dankbar.“

Dass seine Worte den Schwarz überraschten, war unübersehbar. Dass Crawford nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte, ebenso. Reglos wurde er bis auf die Grundmauern seines Selbst seziert und auseinandergenommen und mit jedem Mal fiel es Aya leichter, dieser Musterung standzuhalten und ihr seine eigene Ruhe entgegen zu setzen. Schlussendlich gewann eben diese, als Crawford wieder nach draußen sah.  
„Kritiker kommt mittlerweile wieder für ihre Versorgung auf, belässt sie aber da, wo sie gerade ist. Aus…offensichtlichen Gründen.“  
Die hellen Augen kehrten abrupt zu Aya zurück, als hätte er Crawford persönlich beleidigt. „Deine Schwester interessiert mich nicht, Fujimiya. Dieses komatöse Mädchen könnte mich nicht weniger interessieren, es sei denn, ich benötige sie als Würgehalsband für dich.“  
Aya maß Crawford lange und ausgiebig, dann zog ein Lächeln seine Lippen nach oben. „Also ging es nie um sie. Auch in dem Moment nicht, in dem du ihr exzellente, medizinische Versorgung hast zukommen lassen. Um wen dann? Um mich? Hast du das für mich getan?“, fragte er schließlich und sah, wie sich diese teilweise so furchteinflößenden Augen weiteten.  
„Wieso sollte ich…“, knurrte Crawford erbost, doch Aya ließ ihn seinen Satz nicht beenden.  
„Du hast keinen anderen Grund. Du entführst meine Schwester und mich, damit ich deine Gabe stabilisiere und machst mir gleichzeitig das zum Geschenk.“

Schnaubend schüttelte Crawford den Kopf und kehrte zu seinem imaginären Fixpunkt nach draußen zurück, gab Aya somit Zeit, sein Profil ausgiebig zu betrachten. Er beschloss, das Thema nicht weiter zu verfolgen, sondern auf etwas Unverfänglicheres, wenngleich nicht weniger Wichtigeres zu wechseln.  
„Eingedenk des strikten Baderitus deines Teams… gibt es bereits einen Plan um morgendliches Blutvergießen zu verhindern?“, fragte er nicht ohne ein eigenes, selbstironisches Lächeln. Der Blick, den er dafür erhielt, war nicht mehr als ein nachsichtiges Lächeln, das man einem Kleinkind schenkte, wenn es eine wirklich dumme Frage gestellt hatte. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Aya selbst Opfer dieses morgendlichen Krieges geworden war, hielt er die Frage für nicht ganz so dumm. 

„Es gibt in jedem Trakt ein Bad, das bedeutet, dass sich Jei, Schuldig und Nagi ein Bad teilen werden, du und dein Team das andere. Meine Mutter, ihr Assistent und ich haben eigene.“  
„Der feine Herr“, schmunzelte Aya und traf auf einen mehr als hasserfüllten Blick, der beinahe augenblicklich alle seine Instinkte Alarm schlagen ließ. Wütend ballte sich die auf dem Tisch liegende Hand des Schwarz zur Faust.  
„Ich habe für ein ganzes Leben lang genug an mich mit ihren Blicken ausziehenden Menschenhändlern und weißen Auftragsmördern erhalten, Fujimiya, meinst du nicht auch? Ich habe kein Bedürfnis…“ Crawford unterbrach sich selbst und schluckte den Rest des Satzes eisern hinunter. Beinahe schon konnte Aya das Knirschen seiner Kieferknochen hören. Es sollte ihn nicht überraschen, doch das tat es genau so, wie ihn die Worte an sich überraschten, die Crawfords Mund verließen. Aya hätte nicht gedacht, dass das Orakel bereit war, jetzt noch über das, was geschehen war, zu sprechen. 

Er wusste auch nicht so genau, warum er gerade jetzt den Drang verspürte, Crawford auf seine Worte zu antworten und ihm Mut zu machen. Er wusste, dass es dumm war und dass er es um Omis Willen nicht tun sollte, dennoch war da immer noch das Bild eben des Mannes, der beinahe darum gefleht hatte, die Fesseln los zu werden, weil er sie nicht mehr ertrug. „Du bist stärker als besagter Menschenhändler.“  
Unglauben traf auf seine Ruhe. „Was wird das denn jetzt, Abyssinian? Eine Motivationsansprache?“

Der Spott, den Crawford über ihm ausschüttete konnte ebenso wenig wie sein Codename darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass er einen Nerv bei dem Orakel getroffen hatte. Wenn er die Wut in den Augen des Schotten richtig interpretierte, dann war der Nerv ziemlich groß.  
„Nein, das war es nicht.“  
„Gut, ich komme auch ganz gut alleine damit zurecht.“  
Das bezweifelte Aya und auch hier ließ er sich von seinem Instinkt leiten. Langsam erhob er sich und ging zum Waschbecken. Schweigend und ebenso ruhig füllte er eines der Wassergläser zur Hälfte und kam damit wieder an den Tisch zurück und stellte es in die Nähe seines Gegenübers, der erst das Glas, dann ihn musterte, als hätte er ihm einen Korb voller Giftschlangen vorgesetzt.  
Betont langsam ließ sich Aya wieder auf seinen Stuhl zurückfallen.  
„Kommst du?“, hinterfragte er mit einem pointierten Blick auf das Glas die Worte Crawfords und wurde mit eisigem Schweigen belohnt. Natürlich war die Antwort nein. Für Minuten war sie es. Crawford starrte das Glas an, als wäre es sein persönlicher Feind. Keine Sekunde lang wich seine Aufmerksamkeit von der durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit.

Langsam streckte er seine Hand aus und griff nach, hielt sie nachdenklich vor sein Gesicht, als könne er darin etwas erkennen, was Aya verborgen blieb. Erst nach und nach verzogen sich die Lippen zu einem Lächeln, das Aya das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Der scharfe Verstand drang mühelos durch die Müdigkeit und spießte ihn auf mit seiner raubtierartigen Intensität.  
„Fünfmal“, stellte Crawford in den stillen Raum zwischen sie beide und Aya hob fragend die Augenbrauen.  
„Von den Malen, die er sich mir aufgezwungen hat, hat er mich fünfmal zum Orgasmus gebracht.“  
Aya zuckte so brachial zusammen, dass er beinahe einen Satz nach hinten machte. Von jetzt auf gleich beschleunigte sich sein Puls und pendelte sich bei einem unsicheren Rasen ein. Er war sich zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass er nicht hören wollte, was der Mann ihm gegenüber nun sagen würde. 

Doch er hörte zu und tat nichts Anderes, als stumm und steif auf dem Stuhl zu sitzen und Crawford anzustarren. Er schluckte trocken.  
„Fünfmal, Fujimiya. Und weißt du, welche Bedingung er an so etwas Simples, aber Lebensnotwendiges wie Wasser geknüpft hat?“  
Mit Mühe gelang Aya es, den Kopf zu schütteln. Crawford nahm das als ein Zeichen, dass er das Glas noch einmal eingehender betrachtete.  
„Ich komme für ihn und ich bekomme im Gegenzug etwas zu trinken. Ich komme nicht und es gibt kein Wasser. Zuvorkommend von ihm, meinst du nicht auch?“  
Das Letzte war noch nicht einmal eine rhetorische Frage, es war eine reine Drohung, wurde sich Aya plötzlich bewusst. Wenn er falsch reagierte, wenn er auch nur einen Laut äußerte, der Crawford nicht gefiel, würde dessen bereits ausgefranste Selbstbeherrschung zerreißen. So blieb er sitzen und wagte es noch nicht einmal zu blinzeln.  
„Und was mache ich? Verweigere dann auch noch das Wasser, was er mir gibt. Lasse mich auch jetzt noch von diesen Erinnerungen so weit bringen, dass ich es nicht schaffe, ein solches Glas anzusetzen und es leer zu trinken. Ich scheitere an einem Glas, das ich in meiner Hand zerbrechen könnte.“

Abrupt erhob Crawford sich und Aya zuckte erneut zurück. Insbesondere jetzt, da der Schwarz mit zwei Schritten bei ihm war und das Glas sacht neben ihm abstellte. Wieder waren es die intensiven Augen, die Aya gefangen nahmen und ihn nicht mehr aus ihren Fängen ließen. Wieder waren es die Emotionen dahinter, die aus Crawford soviel mehr machten als den ewig arroganten und unbesiegbaren Anführer von Schwarz.  
„Crawford…“  
„Das war das letzte Mal, Fujimiya, dass du dieses Thema in meiner Gegenwart aufgebracht hast.“  
Da hatte er sie, die leise, ruhige, tödliche Drohung, die er mehr als ernst nahm. Stumm nickte Aya und atmete zittrig ein.

„Und wo du es so genau wissen willst, neugieriger Weiß. Nein, ich komme nicht alleine zurecht. Ich habe die Geschehnisse zum Anlass werden lassen, mein Team durch mein Handeln an den Rand des Abgrunds zu bringen. Die Fehler, die ich dabei gemacht habe, erstrecken sich insbesondere auch darauf, dich geholt zu haben. Überhaupt den Kontakt zu dir gesucht zu haben und dafür straft mich der Rat von Rosenkreuz nun. Nichts Anderes ist das hier, eine Strafe für abtrünnige, dumme, unüberlegt handelnde Agenten. Und so werde ich auch noch dieses Unbill tragen und versuchen, die mir gestellte Frist zu erfüllen. Aber du wirst kein Teil dessen sein, Fujimiya. Weder du noch dein bigottes Mitleid. Geh nach oben, kümmere dich um Tsukiyono, den ich im Übrigen gefoltert habe, wenn ich dich erinnern darf. Willst du genau wissen, wie lange ich auf ihn eingeschlagen habe, bis er sich nicht mehr bewegt hat? Willst du wissen, welche Freude ich dabei empfand, damit du dich aus deiner weißschen Dummheit lösen kannst?“

Nein, das wollte Aya nicht. Er wollte in der Tat weg von hier, nach oben und am Liebsten nichts mehr von dem Schwarz und seinem Team sehen. Doch das war genau das, was Crawford gerade wollte und wie in der Vergangenheit auch schien es anscheinend seine Rolle zu sein, dem Orakel eben nicht das zu geben, was dieser verlangte. Nichtsdestotrotz erhob er sich und drängte Crawford alleine mit seiner Nähe einen Schritt zurück. Immer noch schlug sein Herz schmerzhaft schnell, als er jedweden Verteidigungsinstinkt in sich unterdrücken musste, als er nach der Wasserflasche griff und Schritt um Schritt aus dem Radius des Orakels heraustrat. Erst an der Tür drehte sich er noch einmal um und maß die abgewandte Gestalt.

Ihm lagen Worte auf der Zunge, die er nach weiteren Sekunden herunterschluckte, bevor er sich endgültig umdrehte und nach oben ging. 

 

~~**~~

 

Es war still geworden im Haus weit nach Mitternacht, als Crawford langsam aus dem Arbeitszimmer kam, völlig ruhig, jedoch hellwach, noch nicht bereit zu schlafen, weil seine Gedanken und Visionen ihm keine Ruhe ließen, auch wenn er bis über die Grenze des Belastbaren hinaus erschöpft war. Wenigstens war er nach seiner denkwürdigen Begegnung mit Fujimiya von niemandem mehr gestört worden und hatte so die Möglichkeit genutzt, die Vertragsdokumente und die kommende, mögliche Zukunft durchzugehen, die sich ihm nur bruchstückhaft und seltsam verschlungen offenbarte und auch Weiß nicht ausließ, die nun ein Teil der nächsten sechs Wochen sein würden. Ein Teil in Crawford bereute das bis aufs Blut und begehrte auf: das war sein Stolz. Ein anderer wusste jedoch, dass das gegnerische Team gerade wegen ihrer mangelnden Begabung, was PSI-Kräfte anging, eine durchaus wertvolle Ergänzung sein würden zu dem, was Schwarz gerade zu bieten hatte.  
Die Frage war, was brachte Stolz, wenn er ihn immer wieder unter den Mann trieb, den er wie niemand anderen zu hassen gelernt hatte und Weiß gleichzeitig ein Ausweg aus dieser Situation war? 

Er hatte Stolz um sich gewoben, damit er seine Würde behalten konnte, doch was, wenn er sie auch so erlangte oder aber – im schlimmeren Fall – nicht mehr brauchte? Er konnte nichts mehr vor seinem Team verbergen. Sie alle wussten, was geschehen war. Jei viel eher als die anderen, Schuldig durch seine darniederliegenden Schilde, Nagi sicherlich durch Schuldigs Worte. Seine Mutter...es stand außer Frage, woher sie es wusste.  
Er war schwach gewesen und wurde wiederholt geschwächt. Die Frage, die jetzt omnipräsent in seinem Denken war, wie er wieder stark werden konnte. 

In Gedanken versunken betrat er langsam und erschöpft den zum Wald gewandten Wintergarten und merkte erst spät, dass nebst einer brennenden Kerze auch eine einsame Figur auf der Couch saß, die Beine neben sich hochgezogen.  
„Du bist noch wach?“, fragte er seine Mutter und sie lächelte ihm durch die Beinahedunkelheit entgegen.  
„Wie du auch. Anscheinend liegt Schlaflosigkeit in der Familie.“  
„Hast du meine Gedanken gelesen?“  
„Nein. Ich war in meinen eigenen.“  
Crawford setzte sich vorsichtig neben sie auf das Sofa.  
„Wie geht es dir?“  
„Schlecht“, erwiderte er ehrlich und sie beugte sich zu ihm, strich ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn, was er wie üblich mit einem Grollen beantwortete, wie er es immer tat, seit er die Schule von Rosenkreuz betreten hatte und darauf vorbereitet worden war, seine zukünftige Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Und nebenher erwachsen zu werden. 

„Komm, leg deinen Kopf auf meinen Oberschenkel“, schmunzelte sie seinem Grollen zum Trotz liebevoll und nach einigem Zögern gehorchte Crawford. Wann hatte er das das letzte Mal gemacht? Als Kind, vor wieviel Jahren? Neunzehn, wenn er sich nicht täuschte, doch es tat dem Trost, den sie verströmte, keinen Abbruch und in den er sich jetzt gerade fallen ließ. Erst jetzt, als er sich dieser eindeutigen Schwäche hingab, wurde ihm bewusst, wie gut es eigentlich tat, dass sie hier war. Dass sie Bescheid wusste und ihn nicht dafür verurteilte, dass er sich dem älteren Mann hatte hingeben müssen.  
Das Gesicht zu der nur von der Kerze erhellten Dunkelheit gewandt, ließ er seine Gedanken durch die vergangene Zeit und seine Empfindungen treiben und sie daran teilhaben. Er spürte sie nicht, doch das war nicht nötig um zu wissen, dass sie seine Erinnerungen und Überlegungen begleitete und dass sie aufmerksam beobachtete, was zu dieser Katastrophe geführt hatte.  
~Es ist gut, dass ich hier bin~, resümierte sie schließlich sanft.  
Ja, war es, aber er würde den Teufel tun, das zuzugeben. Zumindest offen. ~Ich muss es auch so schaffen, Mutter. Wenn ich nicht in der Lage dazu bin, einen gewöhnlichen Sterblichen zu eliminieren, was bin ich dann noch für die kommende Aufgabe wert?~  
~Schwarz liegt in Scherben, Sprössling~, erwiderte sie und er grollte unzufrieden. Diese Art von Kosenamen war…so typisch sie. ~Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass mein Ältester sich zugrunde richtet, weil er momentan ein wenig verloren ist.~  
Crawford lachte innerlich bitter. ~Ich finde es schon interessant, dass du jetzt erst gekommen bist. Schließlich versage ich schon seit Wochen, als wäre ich ein Kind, das sich nicht unter Kontrolle hat.~

Siobhan lächelte sanft, aber verschmitzt und das Lächeln hatte eine dunkle Note an sich. ~Du weißt, dass ich mich in die Belange meiner Sprösslinge erst dann einmische, wenn es beinahe zu spät ist. Die Kleinen müssen schließlich flügge werden.~  
~Deine Kleinen _sind_ flügge.~  
~Und sie sind mein ganzer Stolz, da hast du Recht.~  
Ihr ganzer Stolz… das konnte er von sich nicht behaupten. Er hatte Schwäche gezeigt, wo sie ihr Leben lang Stärke und Überlegenheit von ihm erwartet hatte. ~Was macht eigentlich Aileene?~, musste er unwillkürlich an seine Schwester denken und war auch nicht böse darum, von sich selbst abzulenken.  
~Studieren. Sie geistert glaube ich gerade in Thailand herum, zusammen mit diesem Typen, den wir alle nicht leiden können.~

Aileene war die Jüngste der Crawfordgeschwister und diejenige, die keinerlei Gabe von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte. Die Glücklichste unter ihnen, vermochte Crawford zu behaupten. Er hatte sie nie anders als unbeschwert kennengelernt, immer einen beißenden Spruch auf den Lippen, besonders dann, wenn er auch gegenüber seinen Geschwistern Phasen des Hellseherhochmutes gehabt hatte. Ihr Freund hingegen war das komplette Gegenteil. Sie hatte ihn nun schon seit sieben Jahren, seitdem sie 14 Jahre alt war. Von Anfang an war er der Familie nicht wirklich sympathisch gewesen. Ein langweiliger, normaler Typ ohne wirkliches Potential und noch viel weniger Charme. Sie alle hatten versucht, ihn ihr auszureden – und waren, wie so oft, wenn es sie betraf - gescheitert. 

~Was empfindest du für diesen Weiß?~  
Wieso wusste Crawford nur, dass sie dank Schuldig und seiner eigenen Gedanken in Bezug auf seine Schwester auf diese Frage kommen würde? Innerlich aufseufzend, zuckte er äußerlich mit seinen Schultern. Er wusste, worauf sie hinauswollte und das war sicherlich nicht sein letztes Gespräch mit dem Japaner in der Küche gewesen.  
~Er hat mir das Leben gerettet. Vermutlich ist es eine Art von Dankbarkeit. ~  
~Nichts anderes?~  
~Was sollte da anderes sein?~  
~Ist er attraktiv?~  
Erinnerungen von ihm und Lasgo flackerten vor seinem inneren Auge hoch. Erinnerungen, wie sich ein williger, schwitzender Körper an seinem unwilligen, zitternden rieb, wie seine Haut dem Druck der Fesseln nicht mehr standhielt und blutete…wie er weiter unten blutete, als dort das Gewebe riss und der Mann nicht aufhörte, sondern noch angespornt wurde…weiter und tiefer in ihn drang…  
Crawford würgte diese Gedankenfetzen ab, bevor sie ihn in die Panik stoßen konnten und atmete für Momente tief durch, bevor er das Gefühl der aufkommenden Luftnot loswurde.  
~Du denkst, ich bin immer noch in der Lage, einen Mann attraktiv zu finden?~

Seine Mutter ließ sich Zeit mit ihrer Antwort, während ihre Finger beruhigend über seine Kopfhaut strichen. Schlussendlich sah sie auf ihn herab und Wärme stand in ihren Augen. ~Ja, weil du mein Sohn bist. Weil ich nichts Anderes als sture Stärke von dir kenne und erwarte.~  
~Stärke hilft mir nicht, seine Berührungen zu vergessen oder seine Worte, das haben die vergangenen Wochen sehr deutlich gezeigt.~

Siobhan schwieg lange Zeit, dann runzelte sie die Stirn.  
~Wie konnte das passieren?~, fragte sie sanft, ihre Stimme nicht viel mehr als ein Murmeln, das über seine Schläfen strich. Crawford hätte ihr zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt die Frage nur dann beantwortet, wenn sie sie offiziell gestellt hätte. Nun aber spielte es keine Rolle, dass sie die Frage als seine Mutter stellte und tief in ihm Dinge aufwühlte, die er so sehr versucht hatte zu verdrängen.  
~Ich weiß es nicht ~, einigte er mit sich selbst auf das Neutralste. Dass es genauso gut Hybris gewesen war, äußerte er nicht bewusst, auch wenn es deutlich in seinen Gedanken stand. Er hatte sich zu sicher und zu überlegen gefühlt und das hatte zuviel gekostet. Er hatte sich nicht gewundert, dass seine Visionen ausgeblieben waren und ihm keine Gefahr gezeigt hatten. Ein leichter Auftrag, begleiten, das Problem beseitigen, wieder zurückkehren.  
~Hast du dich in den Tagen davor nicht gut gefühlt?~  
~Ich habe mich wohl bei einem der Geschäftsessen mit etwas angesteckt. Anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären.~

Wieder zog sie sich in ihre Stille zurück und ließ ihre Präsenz in seinen Gedanken schwer und warm ruhen. Er ahnte, was sie sich ansah und er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, dass sie ihn so sah, wie er sich gesehen hatte. Dass sie miterlebte, was er erlebt hatte, was sich unaufhörlich in seine Gedanken gebrannt hatte. Schwäche, Demütigung, die Nutzlosigkeit des eigenen Daseins, sein Versagen im Anschluss an seine Rückkehr. 

All das, was sie ihn nicht gelehrt hatte. 

Siobhan erwiderte zunächst nichts, dann strich ihre Gabe sanft über das, was man gemeinhin als Seele bezeichnete. Crawford zuckte zusammen, zunächst in Erwartung eines mentalen Schlages, doch dann begriff er, was sie vorhatte, und ließ sich zögerlich in diese Berührung fallen, so wie er es früher immer getan hatte, wenn sie ihn damit beruhigt hatte. Er schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein und konzentrierte sich auf sie, ließ sich fallen.

So viele Nachteile Telepathen an sich auch hatten, sie beherbergten einen einzigen Vorteil. Die sanfte Berührung der Seele durch einen Telepathen war mit das Schönste, was es in ihrer Welt gab, hatte er schon vor langer Zeit befunden. Die Wärme, das Gefühl des Geliebtseins jenseits aller Grenzen, von Unbeschwertheit und Geborgenheit, war etwas, was nichts Anderes auf der Welt hervorrufen konnte.  
~Auch wenn ich mir von meinem Erstgeborenen schon Enkel wünsche, so ist das nicht~, kam nach der sanften, wunderbaren Berührung der sprichwörtliche Eimer kalten Wassers und Crawford blinzelte verständnislos.

~Wie kommst du ausgerechnet _jetzt_ auf Kinder?~ 

Crawford war überrascht über diese Aussage, wirklich überrascht. Er hatte immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass seine Mutter sich eher von Kenneth Kinder wünschte, ihrem Zweitältesten, der mit seiner Ehefrau ein Bilderbuchleben führte. Wie die perfekte, glückliche Familie…etwas, das Crawford nie wirklich verstehen konnte.  
~Wie sollte ich mit einem Mann Kinder bekommen?~  
Siobhan winkte gedanklich ab. ~Es wäre ja nicht so, als wärst du streng einseitig orientiert.~  
~Ich will keine Kinder.~  
~Das sagst du jetzt, Bradley.~  
~Das sage ich auch noch in zehn Jahren.~ Wenn er so lange leben würde, was er bezweifelte. Vermutlich schaffte er es nicht einmal über die nächsten sechs Wochen hinaus.  
~Hast du deine Kinderlosigkeit vorhergesehen?~  
~Nein, aber…~ Schon in dem Moment, in dem er es dachte, wusste er bereits, dass er einen Fehler in der Argumentation begangen hatte. Wenn seine Mutter und Schuldig eines einte und die beiden damit ihrer Gattung alle Ehre machten, so war es das Festbeißen an unmöglichen Möglichkeiten zur Pein aller Anwesenden.  
~Also. Alles ist offen. Du brauchst nur die richtige Frau.~  
~Keine Kinder, Siobhan Crawford.~  
~Um was wetten wir, dass, Bradley Rodrick Crawford?~

Und ob sie es immer übertreiben musste. 

~Ich finde, es wurde ein sehr schöner Name für dich ausgesucht…~  
~Ich kenne die Geschichte, Mutter…~ Er rollte gedanklich mit den Augen. Was aber nichts an der Tatsache änderte, dass Crawford selbst seinen zweiten Vornamen hasste. Rodrick. Wer hieß schon wie ein Barbar?  
~Von wegen und…du wurdest nach einem echten Herrscher benannt.~  
~Dir ist schon bewusst, dass der Name eigentlich gar nicht aus Schottland, sondern aus Deutschland stammt?~  
~Ja siehst du, dein Weg zu Schuldig war vorgezeichnet.~  
~Im Leben nicht.~  
Siobhan lachte leise und Crawford musste zähneknirschend daran denken, wie sehr er damals geflucht hatte, als ihm der deutsche Telepath zugeteilt worden war.  
~Wie wäre es, wenn du Nagi adoptierst? Er hat doch keine Eltern und du warst ihm die letzten Jahre quasi ein Ziehvater. Ein ausgezeichneter Ziehvater übrigens, die Fortschritte des Jungen sind bemerkenswert, wenn man bedenkt, dass du ihn seit Jahren den meisten Trainern von Rosenkreuz vorenthältst und ihn wie ein Löwe mit fadenscheinigen Berichten, wie wichtig der Junge für die Arbeit hier ist, vor unserem Zugriff verteidigst.~

Die minimale Entspannung, die Crawford sich erlaubt hatte, wich mit einem Schlag und alles andere als angenehme Erinnerungsfetzen wallten hoch, entwickelten sich zu einem intensiven Flashback, den Siobhan mithilfe ihre Gabe begleitete und ihm so einen Anker in dem Chaos, was in ihm tobte, bot. Er zitterte unter der Wucht des realen und doch längst vergangenen Schmerzes, bis er sich daraus lösen konnte und gepeinigt die Augen schloss. Sanft strichen die Finger seiner Mutter durch seine Haare, ebenso sanft strich sie ihm mit ihrer Gabe über sein aufgewühltes Innerstes.  
~Er ist nach wie vor der Junge, der er war. Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass seine eigene Wut dazu genutzt wurde, dich so zu verletzen. Es war seine Kraft, aber nicht sein Wille, dich zu verletzen. Alles, was er dir angetan hat, war Lasgo.~  
~Doch das ändert nichts an dem, was er getan hat. Es ändert an den Erinnerungen nichts, wie du gerade sehen konntest.~  
Siobhan seufzte. ~Das ist richtig, doch du hast gelernt zu vergeben, wenn es sein muss. Zumindest meine ich mich erinnern zu können, dass ich es dich gelehrt habe.~  
Es brauchte etwas, bis sie ihre Antwort bekam, während er sich vorsichtig und langsam in eine bequemere Position kämpfte. ~Meine Alpträume und meine Erinnerungen lassen mich nicht vergessen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich vergeben kann.~  
~Und doch ist er noch hier, bei dir.~  
~Er gehört zu meinem Team.~  
~Du hättest das nicht tun müssen. Die Standardprozedur für einen solchen Fall ist die Rückbeorderung nach Österreich, mein Sprössling. An die du im Übrigen keinen einzigen Gedanken verschwendet hast, wenn ich dich darauf aufmerksam machen darf. Und nicht nur das, Ich könnte ihn mir gut als Enkel vorstellen. Er ist ein lieber, gehorsamer Junge. Freiwillig würde er dir niemals etwas antun.~

~~**~~

 

Ihr Sohn erwiderte nichts, so schwiegen sie wieder einträchtig, beide Augenpaare in den Anblick der flackernden Kerze versunken. Wieder und wieder strich sie ihm über seine Haare, spielte mit ihnen, wie sie es in seiner Kindheit schon gerne getan hatte. Immer dann, wenn er von seinen neu erwachten Fähigkeiten Kopfschmerzen und Fieberkrämpfe gehabt hatte und nicht mehr ein noch aus wusste in der Gegenwart, Zukunft und Vergangenheit. Oder wenn ihm die Gegenwart zu nichtig erschien, weil er sie bereits in der Vergangenheit gesehen hatte.  
Ihr Mutterherz hatte es geschmerzt, ihm diese Erfahrung nicht ersparen zu können, während ihre Position es als notwendig ansah, was geschah. Jeder PSI-Begabte musste diese Phase durchleben, nur so war Evolution und Perfektion möglich. 

Auch sie hatte Schmerzen, Wahnsinn und Verzweiflung kennengelernt auf ihrem Weg durch die Ränge von Rosenkreuz und hin zu ihrer Berufung als Dame des Hauses. Aber sie war sturer und stärker gewesen als das und als die anderen Telepathen, von denen sich auf dem Weg durch die Zeit einige das Leben genommen hatten, weil sie sich von der Außenwelt nicht rechtzeitig abschotten konnten oder nicht rechtzeitig von Rosenkreuz gefunden worden waren um trainiert zu werden.  
Ihr Wille zu überleben hatte sie vorangetrieben, hatte sie in die Arme ihres Mannes getrieben, der völlig ohne eine PSI-Begabung auf die Welt gekommen war und der ihr deswegen eine heilsame Quelle der Ruhe bot. Diese Quelle beschützte sie mit all ihrer Macht und den ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln.  
Das halt auch für ihre Kinder.  
Sie alle lebten, waren starke und stolze Menschen, egal, was ihnen geschah. Auch wenn ihr Mutterherz blutete, wenn sie den schlimmen Erinnerungen ihres Sprösslings folgte und am Liebsten nichts Anderes tun würde als Lasgo dafür in blutige Stücke zu reißen.  
Seufzend löste sie sich aus den dunklen Gedanken.

~Besonders du bist stark, mein kleiner Revoluzzer~, schmunzelte sie und wollte Bradley gerade anstupsen, als sie merkte, dass die ruhige Atmung eher von endlich eingekehrtem Schlaf als von Entspannung zeugte und sein bewusstes Denken gänzlich daniederlag, zum ersten Mal seit Wochen entspannt und tief ruhend.  
Sie lächelte im Schein der Kerze auf ihn herab und wurde sich plötzlich eines anderen Lebewesens bewusst, das sich in der Nähe befand.  
~Hallo mein irischer Teufel~, schickte sie mit schiefgelegtem Kopf in Richtung Jei.  
~Du Engel…~, kam es mystisch zurück und sie hob eine Augenbraue.  
~Das aus deinem Mund, deamhan? Aber wohl kaum. Dafür klebt viel zu viel Blut an meinen Händen.~  
~ _Sein_ Engel.~  
~ Das bin nicht ich.~  
~Ich weiß. Sein Schutzengel ist…~  
~…Ran Fujimiya. Auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde.~  
~Abyssinian von Weiß, Arielle, die Meerjungfrau, Rosenrot.~  
~Deine Vorliebe für Märchen und Disneyfilme ist bemerkenswert. Hat er es mittlerweile begriffen?~

Jei nickte und kam näher. Eingehend maß er sie und den schlafenden Mann auf ihrem Schoß, bevor er langsam in die Knie sank.  
~Du hast mich nicht kontaktiert, als du davon erfahren hast.~  
~Warum auch?~  
Stirnrunzelnd maß sie ihn. ~Denkst du nicht, dass Weiteres hätte verhindert werden können?~  
~Sicherlich. Aber er hätte es ebenso wenig gewollt, wie er die Untersuchung durch Rosenkreuzärzte gewollt hatte.~  
~Die er geschwänzt hat.~  
~Natürlich.~  
~Auch davon wusstest du.~  
~Natürlich.~  
~ _Jei_.~  
~Er ist interessant genug, um ein Leben mit ihm zu verbringen, findest du nicht?~ Seine Hand strich in einer geisterhaften Imitation einer Liebkosung über Crawfords Körper ohne ihn zu berühren. Siobhan seufzte innerlich. Hiermit war das Thema feierlich und abrupt vorbei. Sie wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde, den Iren noch einmal darauf anzusprechen.  
~Er ist mein Sohn, was hast du erwartet?~ Ihr Schmunzeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und ließ die Sommersprossen tanzen, was Jei interessiert beobachtete. Ja, es gab wahrlich interessante Dinge auf dieser Welt, in dieser Zeit, in diesen Menschen.  
~Nichts Anderes, mo nighean donn, nichts Anders.~  
~Ich denke, du kommst aus Irland?~, stellte sie fragend in den mentalen Raum zwischen sie beide und nun war es an ihm, knapp zu lächeln.  
~Ich spreche viele Sprachen.~  
Sie nickte anerkennend. ~Wohl wahr. Wie viele, wenn nicht alle? Wer, wenn nicht du?~  
„Die Welt“, wisperte Jei und erhob sich geschmeidig. „Die Welt.“ Er lachte leise, als hätte er einen besonders guten Scherz gemacht. „Jaja, die Welt.“  
Damit verließ er sie und ihren Sohn und streunte wieder zurück in die Dunkelheit des Hauses.

„Schlaf dich aus, Bradley, schlaf dich aus. Morgen wird es schon besser sein als heute“, flüsterte sie und summte ihrem Sohn ein schottisches Schlaflied. Er würde es nicht wollen, er war schließlich erwachsen, doch wer schlief, konnte sich nicht wehren, nicht wahr?

 

~~**~~

 

Salzig roch sie, die frische Seeluft kurz vor Sonnenaufgang. Gemächlich brandeten die Wellen weit unter ihm ans Ufer, während die ersten Vögel mit ihrem Tagesgesang begannen und ihnen mehr und mehr Nachzügler folgten, je heller es wurde. Noch lag Nebel über der Bucht und den Hängen der Wälder, doch es kündigte sich bereits ein sonniger Tag an, der einiges an Wärme bringen würde.  
Jeden Atemzug, den er tat, tat er mit Bedacht, mit der Wertschätzung eines Mannes, der zu schätzen wusste, dass er sich in Freiheit befand.  
Seine lädierte, aber mittlerweile nicht mehr bandagierte Hand umfasste die warme Kaffeetasse und wärmte sich an dem schwarzen Gold. Die Verletzungen heilten, wie es für PSI nicht ungewöhnlich war, schneller, als sie es bei normalen Menschen tun würden. Bald wären auch die Hämatome oder die verschorften Stellen ganz verschwunden und würden keinen Rückschluss mehr darauf geben, was geschehen war. 

Auch die Neutralisierung im Falle seines Versagens würde keine Spuren hinterlassen, zumindest keine äußerlichen. Seine Gabe würde weiterhin existieren und Rosenkreuz nützlich sein. Was seine Seele, sein bewusstes Denken und seine Emotionen anging…nun.  
Sie dienten Rosenkreuz mit allem, was ihnen zur Verfügung stand. Treu bis zum Tod.  
Fünf Wochen und wenige Tage hatte er noch, um das Schicksal aufzuhalten, was der Rat und die Exekutorin für sie vorgesehen hatten. Fünf Wochen um sich Lasgo zu entledigen. Fünf Wochen um so mit Weiß zusammen zu arbeiten, dass sie Erfolg hatten. Eine Zusammenarbeit, deren Grundstein er am gestrigen Abend mit Fujimiya ja so wunderbar gelegt hatte.

Eine Vision kündigte sich in seinen Nervenenden prickelnd an. Die erste für den heutigen Tag. Seitdem er im Kritikergebäude wieder zu sich gekommen war und die Drogen sich aus seinem System gewaschen hatten, waren sie gekommen. Erst zögerlich, seit dem Erscheinen der Dame des Hauses wieder stärker und häufiger. Erst am gestrigen Abend hatte er drei längere Visionen gehabt, die einigermaßen aufschlussreich waren. Einige Visionen, die ihm unsinnige Dinge zeigten, die er nicht wissen musste. Visionen, die ihm die Gegenwart zeigten, kurz bevor sie passierten und die das Jetzt damit so fürchterlich unerträglich und langweilig machten. Schließlich würde sich das legen und er würde es unter Kontrolle bekommen, doch bis es soweit war, musste er diese Nichtigkeiten aussitzen. 

Diejenige, die ihn nun überkam, war keine dieser Nichtigkeiten und ließ ihn die Stirn runzeln. Er hob die Hand, strich über den Nachhall des Stückes Papier in seinen Händen und lauschte seinen Empfindungen nach, die immer noch in seinen Fingerspitzen prickelten. Nachdenklich betrachtete er die Finger und die durch die Zwischenräume aufgehende Sonne, die nun ihre ersten Strahlen zu ihm schickte. Langsam kroch der rote Feuerball über den rosablauen Himmel und tauchte die Umgebung in ein unwirkliches Licht, nur durchbrochen von dem Gesang der Vögel. 

Der Vertrag mit Perser war unterschrieben. Nach dem Frühstück, das seine Mutter sich mit Sicherheit nicht nehmen ließ zuzubereiten und das alle mehr oder minder freiwillig einnähmen, würden sie in die Planung gehen und damit würden die Probleme beginnen. Er seufzte ausgiebig, gönnte sich diese Emotion im Angesicht der Einsamkeit des frühen Morgens.  
Tief in seine Möglichkeiten und die Stränge der Zukunft versunken, leerte er seine Kaffeetasse und schloss schlussendlich die Augen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass das Haus bald aufwachen würde. Jei, als erstes. Der Ire würde sich damit begnügen, vor dem Zimmer seiner Mutter zu warten, bis sie aufwachte und ihre Räumlichkeiten verlassen würde.  
Immer wieder amüsierte es Crawford, wie sehr Jei ihre Nähe suchte. Angefangen hatte es, als er sich dafür entschieden hatte, den Jungen aus einer Zelle im Hochsicherheitstrakt der SZ-Forschungsstation mitzunehmen, nachdem seine Barrieren gegen jedwede Art der Beeinflussung gebrochen worden waren. Nicht beugbar. Nicht zähmbar. Verrückt. Der Junge, der seine Familie massakriert hatte. 

Crawford hatte ihnen bewiesen, wie falsch sie gelegen hatten und hatte sich schlussendlich den Respekt und Gehorsam des Jungen erarbeitet. Und damit auch dessen Vorliebe zu seiner eigenen Mutter, von deren Seite der Ire nicht wich, wenn sie ihn besuchte. Crawford amüsierte das fast noch mehr, wo Jei den anderen Telepathen in seiner Nähe doch wie die Pest mied und dessen Fähigkeiten mit Verachtung strafte. Was in Schuldig natürlich den Drang erweckte, Jei dafür büßen zu lassen, dass er nur ihn diskriminierte.

Nach dem Iren würde Nagi wach werden, in die Welt der Wachen geplagt durch seine Alpträume, die ihn nicht mehr schlafen ließen. Die Worte seiner Mutter kamen Crawford unwillkürlich in den Sinn, als er an den Jungen dachte. Adoption. Ein Enkel für Siobhan, damit sie endlich Ruhe gab. Konnte er es? Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt war die Antwort nein. Ob sie jemals ein Ja werden würde, das wagte er zu bezweifeln. Ob er jemals sich so eine Schwäche eingestehen würde, ebenso. Natürlich hatte er den Telekineten zu schätzen gelernt und natürlich hatte er die Aufgabe übernommen, ihn zu erziehen, aber...

Aber.

Crawford beschloss, das Thema nicht weiter zu verfolgen und wandte sich dem vierten Wachwerdenden zu. Siberian, stellte er ohne eine wirkliche Überraschung fest. Der Ex-Sportler hatte seinen festgelegten Tagesrhythmus, der vollkommen unüberraschend am frühen Morgen begann.  
Dass Kudou der Fünfte sein würde, gönnte Crawford einen Moment der Überraschung. Der Mann war laut den Akten wie Schuldig auch als Langschläfer bekannt und nicht dazu geeignet früh aufzustehen. Anscheinend verdarb ihm die Anwesenheit von Schwarz das Bedürfnis nach Schlaf. 

Fujimiya würde als nächstes wachwerden und mit ihm der junge Takatorispross, der durch seine Alpträume Auslöser des Ganzen zu sein schien. Crawford musste nicht lange überlegen, wer Ursache für die Alpträume war. Der Kleine war mutiger als er es ihm zugestanden hatte, nachdem er ihn in ihrem Keller zusammengeschlagen hatte. Die Angst war immer noch da, das sah Crawford in jeder Bewegung Tsukiyonos und dennoch war es Bombay, der entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeiten sich für eine Zusammenarbeit ausgesprochen hatte, weil er den Nutzen sah.  
Das war beachtlich. Wie sehr er da doch seinem Vater folgte.  
Eine Vision überkam ihn und er blinzelte in ihrem Nachhall. Gedankenlos starrte er auf die Bucht vor sich. So würde es also sein. Crawford schnaubte. 

Schuldig wäre der Letzte von allen, der aufwachte. Auch dieser Tag würde ein Kampf zwischen ihnen werden, ein Tanz auf der Nadelspitze mit unsicherem Ausgang. Crawford wusste, dass Schuldig ihn fallen sehen wollte. Er wusste, dass der Telepath seine körperliche Schwäche, seine am Boden liegenden Schilde und seine unregelmäßig arbeitende Gabe gegen ihn verwenden würde. Aber was, wenn Schuldig Recht hatte? Was, wenn Schwarz wirklich besser ohne ihn dran wären und er das Problem war? Schließlich war zu schwach, über physische und psychische Gewalt hinwegzugehen. Rosenkreuz hatte ihn anders trainiert und er hatte bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit bewiesen, wie wenig er von dieser Ausbildung mitgenommen hatte.  
Wenn er nun die Ideale seiner Organisation verriet, indem er sich von seinen Erinnerungen und Emotionen schwächen ließ, hatte er nichts Anderes verdient. 

~Schön, dass du das endlich einsiehst, nutzloses Orakel~, erlangte er auf dem peinigenden Weg die Bestätigung seiner Gedanken. Schuldig machte sich erneut einen Spaß daraus, seine Telepathie möglichst schmerzhaft in ihn eindringen zu lassen.  
Vorbei war es mit dem Frieden des aufkommenden Morgens. Crawford schloss die Augen, als der Schmerz stetig anstieg. Er schwankte unter dem Druck des telepathischen Einflusses. Wortlos ließ er die Beleidigung und die Schändung seines Geistes durch den Anderen durch sich hindurchwaschen…wie Lasgos Berührungen auch. Hilflosigkeit war ein neues Konzept für ihn, doch anscheinend eines, das ihn von nun an begleiten würde und das er akzeptieren musste, egal, wie sehr es in ihm schrie. 

Anders als Lasgo verlor Schuldig jedoch schnell sein Interesse an ihm. Crawford spürte das, als der Schmerz abebbte und die gewohnte Leere das ungewohnte Gefühl der zerstörerischen Präsenz ersetzte. Langsam und bewusst beruhigte er seine schnelle Atmung wieder und bekämpfte das Zittern, das seinen Körper befallen hatte.

Hinter ihm schob sich die Tür auf. 

„Sir.“  
„Was gibt es, Thomas?“, fragte Crawford auf Englisch ohne sich umzudrehen. Seine Stimme war erfreulicherweise ebenmäßig und ruhig.  
„Das Frühstück wäre gleich fertig, wenn Sie es wünschen.“  
Er nickte und hörte, wie sich der Assistent seiner Mutter wieder hineinbegeben wollte. „Thomas?“, hielt er ihn zurück.  
„Ja, Sir?“  
„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass die Vorräte für beide Gruppierungen akribisch vorbereitet wurden?“  
„Ja, Sir.“  
„Was schließt das im Einzelnen ein?“  
Thomas berichtete ihm, was bereits hierhergeholt worden war und Crawford hakte seine innere Liste ab. Bei dem Punkt Kleidung runzelte er die Stirn.  
„Handelt es sich dabei um die Originalkleidung?“  
„Ja, Sir.“  
Zweifelnd hob Crawford die Augenbraue. Er hatte noch keinen Blick in seinen Kleiderschrank geworfen, doch die Vorstellung, dass jemand es auch nur gewagt hatte, seine Sachen zu berühren, machte ihn zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen mehr als wütend.  
„Wer?“, fragte er gefährlich leise und er hörte Thomas schlucken. Interessant, dass er dem Mann nach all den Jahren im Dienste der Dame des Hauses immer noch Angst einjagen konnte.  
„Jei, Sir.“  
Das machte es nicht besser. Eisern schwieg Crawford, während seine Sinne ihm sagten, dass der Mann hinter ihm von Minute zu Minute nervöser wurde.  
„Nach meiner Berechnung zur Wahrscheinlichkeit eines Angriffs war es zu gefährlich, dass Sie in Ihrem Zustand Ihr Anwesen noch einmal betreten. Das Gleiche galt für den Rest Ihres Teams sowie für Weiß, also habe ich veranlasst, dass der Ire tätig wird.“

Crawford überging die Rechtfertigung, als er sich nun zu dem größeren Mann umdrehte. Schweigend fixierte er ihn und selbst auf die Entfernung schien Thomas unter der Musterung seiner kalten, braunen Augen zu schrumpfen. Mit jedem Schritt, den das Orakel nun näher trat, senkten sich die breiten Schultern etwas mehr und der Hüne zog den Kopf ein. Etwas Dunkles in Crawford labte sich an dieser Art der Unterordnung. Etwas, das zur Hilflosigkeit gezwungen worden war und nun feststellte, dass es doch Macht hatte.  
„Ich schätze es nicht, dass jemand mein Eigentum bewegt, Thomas“, richtete er vollkommen ruhig an den Assistenten und labte sich an dessen Angst vor ihm.  
„Sehr wohl, Sir“, brachte der Mann schließlich hervor und neigte den Kopf, verbeugte sich vor ihm. Crawford ging an ihm vorbei in das klimatisierte Haus, das für seinen Geschmack schon viel zu lebendig war und er fragte sich nicht zum ersten, aber zum eindringlichsten Mal, ob die Kombination aus Schwarz und Weiß wirklich so erfolgversprechend war, wie seine Mutter und Perser es sich gedacht hatten. 

Das Chaos, das sich bereits jetzt wieder um den großen Essenstisch ausgebreitet hatte, ignorierte er zum Wohle des Vollautomaten, der ihm einen weiteren, endlich wieder trinkbaren Kaffee spendieren würde.  
Mit dem Rücken zu den Anfeindungen Schuldigs und Kudous warf er einen kurzen Blick auf seine Mutter, die verstohlen etwas aus einem der Schränke holte und es ihm zeigte. Das „Guten Morgen“ sparte sie sich, der Wunsch nach Ruhe am Morgen einte sie beide.  
Er warf einen Blick auf die Verpackung und hob fragend die Augenbraue. 

~Für Nagi~, deutete sie auf die lächerlich bunten Kornpopskringel. Crawford wusste, welche es waren. Nagis Lieblingssorte, die dieser sich anscheinend nicht traute zu nehmen, eben weil er wusste, dass Crawford so gar nichts von diesen Ausgeburten an künstlichen Farbstoffen und ungesunden Inhaltsstoffen hielt.  
Sie deutete auf den Jungen, der ihnen mit dem Rücken zugewandt stumm und eingesunken am Tisch saß und wie auch am Abend zuvor das Essen nicht anrührte.  
Für einen Moment lang starrte Crawford die Packung an, dann ergriff er sie langsam. Zusammen mit dem Kaffee ging er damit zu Nagi und stellte sie an die rechte Seite des Jungen. Das Zusammenzucken des Telekineten ließ ihn die Stirn runzeln, ebenso wie die großen, furchtsamen Augen, die ihn an ihre Anfangszeit erinnerten.  
„Hole dir eine Schüssel“, sagte er ruhig und setzte sich auf den noch freien Platz neben Fujimiya, dessen nachdenklichen Blick er zugunsten des Frühstücks ignorierte.

 

~~**~~ 

 

Das Licht im Keller war wie in den oberen Etagen auch in eine Vertiefung an der Decke eingelassen und erzeugte somit eine eigentlich heimelige Beleuchtung. Eigentlich…denn er Keller als solches wurde dadurch nicht weniger fensterlos, nicht weniger bedrückend und nicht weniger trostlos mit den Computern und Servern und den Metern an Kabeln, die sich in ihm befanden. Das Whiteboard an der Wand war noch unbenutzt, würde es aber bald nicht länger bleiben, wenn es nach dem Willen seines Anführers ging. 

Und Nagi sich eher selbst umbringen als seinem Anführer noch einmal nicht zu gehorchen. 

Er hatte gesehen, wie groß der Widerwillen des Orakels vor ihm war, wie groß die Vorsicht war, mit der der ältere Mann ihn bedachte. Und dennoch sprach er mit ihm, dennoch schlug er ihn nicht für sein Versagen, dennoch verstieß er ihn nicht. Es verminderte den Schmerz in Nagis Brust nicht, aber der Hoffnungsschimmer ließ ihn nach seinen Alpträumen aufstehen, etwas Essen zu sich nehmen und er schaffte es sogar, Crawford in die Augen zu sehen, auch wenn ihm das Unwohlsein bereitete und die Schuld in seinem Inneren eines ums andere Mal hochkommen ließ.

Schuld, die nicht in seinen Weg geraten durfte, wenn er verhindern wollte, dass Rosenkreuz sie nach sechs Wochen neutralisierten und ihnen ihr bewusstes Denken nahmen. Oder sie trennten und anderen Teams zuordneten. Das wollte er nicht, denn Schwarz war seine Familie, in der er aufgewachsen war. Auch wenn er es nun sicherlich nicht mehr war, so hatte er Crawford die letzten Jahre über heimlich als seinen Ziehvater angesehen. Der, der ihn von der Straße geholt und ein Dach über dem Kopf gegeben hatte. Und auch der, der ihn durch sein Leben gelenkt und geleitet hatte, wo immer er Führung brauchte.  
Nagi war ihm über alles dankbar dafür und er konnte es sich nicht anderes vorstellen, also würde er auch alles dafür tun, dass sie zusammenblieben.

Auch wenn das beinahe unmöglich zu sein schien. Die Spannung und der Hass zwischen Schuldig und Crawford war greifbar und fühlbar, selbst wenn sie nicht in einem Raum waren. Die Tatsache, dass Crawfords Schilde seinen Geist nicht mehr vor den Übergriffen des Telepathen schützen, war keine Hilfe und Nagi verstand nicht, warum die Dame des Hauses gerade diese Strafe für das Orakel gewählt hatte.  
Schuldig nutzte, wie es in seinem Naturell lag, jede sich bietende Möglichkeit, um denjenigen, den er hasste und dem er vorwarf, ihr Team zu zerstören, daran zu erinnern, dass er nun derjenige war, der die Macht in seinen Händen hielt alles zu zerstören. Die neue Kräfteverteilung tat ihrer Teambalance nicht gut und Nagi befürchtete, dass es ihnen schließlich das Genick brechen würde. Mit Schuldig selbst darüber zu reden machte momentan keinen Sinn und so verloren sie Stunde um Stunde, Tag um Tag und kamen damit ihrer Neutralisierung immer näher.

„Nagi?“

Der Telekinet blinzelte und riss sich aus seinen Gedanken. Drei Augenpaare beobachteten ihn aufmerksam und er senkte mit einem leisen „Ja?“ den Blick, der anscheinend bislang abwesend und starrend auf den Anderen gelegen hatte und der die eigentliche Frage nicht mitbekommen hatte.  
Tsukiyono gab einen Laut des Missfallens von sich und Nagi zuckte innerlich zusammen. Der Weiß hatte gut reden, schließlich war er nicht derjenige, dessen Team zerfallen würde. Schließlich war das alles hier nicht gegen Weiß gerichtet, die wieder und wieder mit dem, was sie taten und ihnen antaten, ungeschoren davonkamen, während Schwarz am Rande des Abgrundes standen.  
Nagi sah auf und begegnete den tiefblauen Augen mit stummer Wut, die er weniger gut als sonst hinter seiner üblichen Ausdruckslosigkeit zu verstecken wusste, bevor sein Blick zu Crawford huschte und darauf wartete, dass sein Anführer seinen Befehl wiederholte.

„Ich möchte, dass du und Tsukiyono euch um die Recherchen um das Bombenattentat kümmert. Findet alles über die Herkunft des Sprengstoffes heraus, was ihr finden könnt, wer ihn wann und wo erhalten hat. Ich will außerdem alles über den Anschlagsort wissen, Aufnahmen von Überwachungskameras, Umgebungsdaten, Telefon- und Funkdaten, Satellitendaten, alles, was uns weiterhelfen könnte. Wenn ihr damit fertig seid, möchte ich, dass ihr der Spur der Scheinfirma nachgeht und was diese mit Lasgo zu tun haben könnte.“ 

Nagi nickte und sah, wie der Weißtaktiker erst stumm seinen Anführer um Erlaubnis fragte und erst zustimmte, als dieser ihm sie ebenso nonverbal erteilte.  
„Welcher Zeitrahmen ist zu erwarten?“  
Der Telekinet runzelte die Stirn, als er den Zeitbedarf durchkalkulierte. An die Daten heranzukommen, würde Zeit erfordern, die Daten auszulesen würde da aber den größeren Anteil für sich beanspruchen.  
„Ich denke, ich benötige zwei, maximal drei Tage dafür“, erwiderte er schließlich und Abyssinian hob die Augenbraue.  
„Wie lange, wenn ihr zusammen daran arbeitet?“, fragte der Mann, der es gewagt hatte, sich seinem Anführer aufzuzwingen, mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die Nagi wütend machte.  
Dunkel kam sein Blick auf Tsukiyono zum Ruhen, der ihn mit ausgesuchter Ausdruckslosigkeit erwiderte. Er wollte mit dem Weiß nicht zusammenarbeiten. Er wollte es schlicht nicht. Nicht mit dem, der so unbeschadet aus der Begegnung mit Lasgo hervorgegangen war. Eigentlich mit niemandem der feindlichen Gruppierung. Und dennoch hatte auch er den Vertrag zu erfüllen, so sein Anführer es denn von ihm verlangte.  
„Gemessen an den Fähigkeiten eures Taktikers“, erwiderte er Abyssinian kühl. „…dürfte sich der Zeitansatz um die Hälfte reduzieren.“  
„Ihr habt anderthalb Tage dafür“, erhielt er den eindeutigen Befehl seines eigenen Anführers und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Anderthalb Tage in einem Keller mit Bombay. Ihm wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken daran. 

Als Crawford sich erhob, zuckte Nagi zusammen und wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Wortlos lag der Blick aus hellbraunen Augen auf seinen eigenen und maß ihn nachdenklich, dann nickte Crawford und verließ den Keller, ihm auf den Fersen der Anführer von Weiß. 

Als die Tür zufiel, schloss Nagi für einen Moment lang die Augen und versuchte mit aller Macht, das Zittern zurück zu drängen, das die Erinnerungen an den Keller, in dem sie ihn gefangen gehalten hatten, in ihm hervorrief. Die Anwesenheit des lästigen Weiß blendete er aus, nicht wissend, was er oder respektive seine Gabe tun würde, wenn der Taktiker ihm auf die Nerven ging.  
Doch der Weiß verhielt sich still und schließlich hörte Nagi, wie dieser sich am Whiteboard zu schaffen machte und die zu eruierenden Daten stichwortartig notierte, die Handschrift schnell und unleserlich, zittrig gar.  
Nagi atmete tief durch, einmal, zweimal, dreimal, bevor er sich an einen der Rechner setzte, ihn hochfuhr und ihnen das System einrichtete. 

Sechs Wochen. Sechs kurze Wochen, die über ihr Leben bestimmten. Sechs lange Wochen, um Nutzen aus Weiß zu ziehen. Nagi wagte einen Blick zu Tsukiyono, der für einen Moment lang blind auf seinen Monitor starrte, an dem er sich eingerichtet hatte, die Finger auf den Tasten der Tastatur zitternd.  
Es war Angst, erkannte Nagi schließlich, die den Jungen dazu verleitete und er lächelte in sich hinein. Der Andere hatte Angst vor ihm. 

Gut. 

Nicht, dass es seine eigene Angst wettmachte, die sich von Stunde zu Stunde, die sie in dem gekühlten Keller verbrachten, steigerte und ihm Erinnerungen an Fixierungen, Drogen, Fragen nach seinem Ich, Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung einbrachte. 

„Was tust du da, _Naoe_?“, holte ihn eine scharfe Stimme aus seinen Gedanken und Nagi fuhr elendig zusammen, als er sich Auge in Auge mit dem Weiß gegenüber sah, der seine Drehstuhllehne gepackt und ihn zu sich herumgezogen hatte. Zu Tode erschrocken zuckte Nagi zusammen und instinktiv langte er nach der vermeintlichen Bedrohung, stieß ihn mithilfe seine unsteten Kraft von sich weg an die nächste Wand. Das schmerzvolle Aufstöhnen des Anderen brachte ihn zur Besinnung und Nagi blinzelte erschrocken.  
Der Weiß lebte noch. Gut. Er blutete auch nicht, auch wenn er es ihm insgeheim gegönnt hätte. Benommen blinzelte Tsukiyono, während seine Hand vorsichtig seinen Hinterkopf befühlte.  
„Hast du sie noch alle?“, pressten die schmalen Lippen hasserfüllt hervor und Nagi schnaubte verächtlich, während er tatsächlich ein überhebliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen bringen konnte. 

„Man könnte meinen, dass du es besser wissen solltest, als einem von uns zu nahe zu kommen, Weiß.“ Die blauen Augen, die sich so sehr von Schuldigs unterschieden, starrten ihm wütend in seine grauen Gegenstücke und der Weiß richtete sich langsam auf, blieb jedoch an der gegenüberliegenden Wand sitzen.  
„Auch dann, wenn du schon seit einer Stunde immer mehr in deine Gedanken und in deine Angst abdriftest und damit die Geräte hier zum Erzittern bringst und du selbst immer blasser und fahriger wirst?“, hielt Tsukiyono dagegen und Nagi presste ihn zum Dank gleich noch einmal gegen die Wand, labte sich an dessen Aufstöhnen.  
„Und wenn schon, was geht es dich an, Bombay?“  
Mit Mühe antwortete ihm der junge Takatori. „Viel, wenn ich schon wieder mit dir in einem Kellerraum eingeschlossen bin und du drohst, das ganze Gebäude in sich einstürzen zu lassen. Dann _geht_ es mich etwas an.“

Dass es nicht das Klügste war, ihm das zu sagen, zeigte Nagi dem feindlichen Taktiker nun, als er ihm mit seiner Gabe half, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und seinen Hals in einem unnachgiebigen, aber lufteinengenden Griff zu halten.  
„Ich hatte dich für klüger gehalten, Weiß…“, lächelte er. Zeig ihm nicht, dass dich seine Worte verletzen, sonst wird er weitermachen. Zeig ihm, dass du der Stärkere bist. Zeig ihm, dass er sich dir unterzuordnen hat, sagte er sich wieder und wieder und verstärkte den Druck auf die Kehle des Weiß noch einmal, bevor er ihn verächtlich fallen ließ und für einen Moment lang dem Röcheln des Anderen lauschte, der ihm gegenüber an der Wand kauerte, das Gesicht gen Boden gewandt. Es erinnerte ihn an den Besuch des Weiß im Schlachthof, hilflos in ihrem Keller. Verzweifelt. Ängstlich. 

So wie er es bei Lasgo gewesen war. Nagi blinzelte und wandte sich ab, widmete sich eisern den zu erhebenden Daten. 

Hinter ihm hörte er, wie sich der Weiß erhob und er lächelte. Das Lächeln erstarb, als Tsukiyono sich räusperte und mit rauer Stimme versuchte zu sprechen, was schließlich von Erfolg gekrönt war.  
„Du hast Crawfords Opfer, sich selbst aufzugeben um dich zu retten, nicht verdient“, sagte Tsukiyono schließlich leise und ließ Nagi erstarren. Diese schlichten Worte, dieser eine Satz sollte nicht einfach so in sein Innerstes drängen und ihn nicht wütend sondern traurig machen können. Er sollte nicht wie gelähmt hier sitzen, sondern den Weiß für seine Unverschämtheit strafen, trotz oder gerade wegen ihres Vertrages. Er sollte nicht…dennoch konnte er nicht anders.

Nichts in ihm wollte sich regen bis auf das verdammte Brennen in seinen Augen. Tsukiyono öffnete die Tür und Nagi wusste, dass er ihn nicht gehen lassen sollte, dass er ihn nicht gehen lassen konnte, weil sie einen Auftrag zu erfüllen hatten und weil er die Aufgabe hatte, diesen mit dem Weiß zu erfüllen. Doch er tat nichts, starrte nur auf die Ziffern und Zahlen, die über den Bildschirm liefen.  
Die Tür schloss sich laut hinter dem Weiß und Nagi tat immer noch nichts, als die Tränen, die in seinen Augen standen, frei zu fließen begannen und – das war das Schlimmste – es noch nicht einmal Tränen der Wut waren, sondern Tränen der Verzweiflung und des Eingeständnisses, dass der Andere Recht hatte. Er hatte es nicht verdient. Weder Crawfords Güte noch seine Milde. Das hatte er nun schon wieder einmal bewiesen. 

 

~~~~~~  
_Wird fortgesetzt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie ihr wisst, möchte ich immer gerne wissen, was ihr über die Geschichte denkt ;)


	31. Zitronenlimonade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: bis auf die Idee zu der Geschichte gehört alles nicht mir. 
> 
> Der nächste Teil wird entweder nächste Woche Mittwoch oder Sonntag kommen. Ich versuche Ersteres, denke aber, dass es Letzteres werden wird.

Omi musste raus aus dem Haus, möglichst schnell raus, bevor es wieder einstürzte und ihn unter sich begrub. Er musste raus aus diesem Gebäude und weg von dem Fehler, den er gemacht hatte, als er zugestimmt hatte, mit Schwarz zusammenzuarbeiten. 

Aber was hatte er auch erwartet? Dass Schwarz sich von jetzt auf gleich änderten, wenn sie vor Augen geführt bekamen, dass auch sie machtlos gewesen waren? Hatte er sich tatsächlich dieser trügerischen Hoffnung hingegeben, als er Ja gesagt hatte zu dieser Zusammenarbeit?  
Omi strauchelte mehr als dass er ging in Richtung Wald, kam jedoch nicht weit, als ihm seine zusammengedrückte Kehle das Weiterlaufen verbat und ihn nach Luft japsend stehen bleiben und zu Boden gehen ließ.  
Die hoch am Himmel stehende Sonne brannte so sehr auf seinen Rücken, dass es ihn unwillkürlich schauderte.

Fehler, es war ein Fehler, ein verdammter Fehler, schrie er innerlich. Sie sollten gehen, am Besten gleich heute noch. Schwarz brauchten ihre Hilfe nicht, sollten sie doch verrecken an ihrem Elend und an ihrer eigenen Hybris, die sie erst in diese Lage gebracht hatten. Schwarz hatte Weiß hier mit reingezogen, nicht umgekehrt, und sie bezahlten nun den Preis dafür. Eine zusammengedrückte Kehle für den Anfang. Wenn er sich die Vergangenheit betrachtete, wusste er, was noch kam.  
Omi erwartete keine Worte der Dankbarkeit, das sicherlich nicht. Aber er erwartete produktive Zusammenarbeit und Unversehrtheit. Er erwartete, nicht zu Tode gewürgt zu werden, wenn er versuchte, den anderen aus seiner Angst zu holen. Er starrte wütend in den Wald hinaus und hoffte, dass die sich sanft im Wind wiegenden Bäume und deren raschelnde Blätter ihm eine Antwort darauf geben konnten, was nun zu tun war und wie er sich denjenigen gegenüber verhalten sollte, die ihn gefoltert hatten. 

~So als wärst du der Vernünftigste von allen.~

Omi fuhr herum, als er die Stimme hörte, doch da war niemand und verspätet fiel ihm auf, dass es Schuldig sein musste, dessen Telepathie in ihn eingedrungen war. Elendig zuckte er zusammen und presste die Hände auf die Schläfen, als wenn das Schuldig vertreiben könnte.  
~Richtig, kleiner Weiß. Das kann mich ebenso wenig vertreiben wie alles andere, was du mir entgegen zu setzen hättest. Aber warte, ich mache es dir angenehmer~, säuselte eben jener Telepath und Omi hörte, wie sich weit hinter ihm die Haustür öffnete und wieder schloss. Unsicher sah er zu der sich ihm nähernden Gestalt und schauderte unwillkürlich. Schuldig ging nicht, er streunte wie ein Raubtier, das seine Beute in Augenschein genommen hatte. Omis Erinnerungen und die Gegenwart selbst flüsterten ihm das in aller Deutlichkeit ein und er drehte sich abrupt weg, als er nicht ertragen konnte, den gegnerischen Telepathen näher kommen zu sehen, der so mühelos seine Angst und Panik befeuerte.

Bei Lasgo war die Kontaktaufnahme eine Herausforderung gewesen und selbst auf die Entfernung hatte er brachiale Angst gehabt. Aber da hatte er hatte auch ein Ziel gehabt und er wusste, dass der Telepath ihn gebrochen nicht gebrauchen konnte. Hier, im Anwesen, waren sie sich bisher nie alleine begegnet und sein Team war ebenso immer in der Nähe und damit eine trügerische Sicherheit gewesen.  
Jetzt, fernab vom Haus, alleine mit Schuldig, war das eine andere Sache und Omi zog die Knie an, krallte seine Hände in das ebenmäßige Gras des Rasens, als Schuldig ihn erreichte. 

Die Hand, die sich überraschend in seinen Haaren vergrub und seinen Kopf nach oben zog, ließ ihn schmerzerfüllt aufstöhnen, bevor er sich eines Besseren besann und seine Lippen eisern versiegelte. Schuldig liebte das Leid der Anderen. Er würde sich nur noch mehr daran ergötzen, wenn er ihm das gab, was er wollte. 

Die Hand blieb auch dort, als Schuldig um ihn herum kam und sich auf seine Augenhöhe begab. Blaue Augen brannten sich in die seinen und maßen ihn wortlos.  
„Was sollen deine Feinde denken, wenn du den Kopf immer einziehst oder senkst?“, fragte er mit gebleckten Zähnen. „Sollen sie dich etwa für ungefährlich oder unterwürfig halten? Also trage verdammt nochmal den Kopf oben, Takatori junior.“  
Omi wusste nicht, auf was er zuerst reagieren sollte. Die laut ausgesprochenen Worte des Telepathen, die ihn geschockt zurückließen, weil er viel, aber das nicht erwartet hatte, oder aber sein wahrer Name aus dem Mund des Schwarz.  
„Ich habe Angst vor dir“, gab er schließlich mit Bitterkeit zu, was zu deutlich in seinen Gedanken stand und Schuldig ließ schlussendlich seine Haare los. Omi widerstand dem Drang, über seine schmerzende Kopfhaut zu reiben. 

„Wäre ich du, hätte ich das auch. Vor mir meine ich.“ Schuldig grinste und ließ sich vor ihm in den Schneidersitz nieder. Omi schauderte. Schuldig war ihm so nahe, dass er sein Aftershave roch, zu nah, als dass er sich nicht an ihre Begegnung im Keller von Schwarz erinnern würde, an die Stunden voller Verzweiflung und Ekel. Doch durch die Nähe hatte er ebenso einen Einblick auf die Verletzungen im Gesicht des Telepathen, auf die Sommersprossen, die dank Youji gebrochene Nase und die Hämatome…und er roch den Kaffee, den Schuldig vor kurzem getrunken haben musste. Anders als der Alkohol, den er damals gerochen hatte, anders als alles, was er in dem Keller zu sehen geglaubt hatte, waren das hier Zeichen der Menschlichkeit, nicht des Monstertums.  
Schuldig maß ihn lange Zeit schweigend, dann setzte er sich vor ihm auf den Boden und schlug die Beine im Schneidersitz unter, seine verletzte Schulter mit der gesunden Hand stützend. 

„Willst du wissen, warum?“  
Omi benötigte einen Moment, um überhaupt den Mut aufzubringen, mit Schuldig zu sprechen. „Warum was?“, fragte er schließlich rau.  
„Warum ich deine Nervenbahnen so lange verdreht habe, bis du nicht mehr wusstest, ob meine nächste Berührung dir unbändigen Schmerz oder überschäumendes Glück bringt.“  
Sein Magen übermittelte Omi deutlich, dass er noch nicht bereit war über dieses Thema zu sprechen, doch sein Verstand, sein rationales Denken wollte eine Erklärung für das Unaussprechliche.  
„Ja“, erwiderte sein Verstand schneller als sein Magen Nein schreien konnte schlicht und Omi machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Schuldig amüsierte sein innerer Konflikt sehr, das sah er deutlich. Doch nichts war so schlimm wie Schuldigs Lächeln zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er darauf aus gewesen war, ihn zu brechen.  
„Unter anderem weil du interessant genug dafür warst und stark genug um es zu überleben. Selbstverständlich natürlich auch, weil ich Spaß daran hatte.“  
„Weil ich stark genug war?“, echote Omi und Schuldig rollte mit den Augen. 

„Was bist du, ein Papagei? Waren die Katzennamen doch wohl falsch gewählt?“  
Wo Omi Angst haben sollte, war es nun Wut, die hochwallte und dem allgegenwärtigen und an seiner kaum vorhandenen Selbstbeherrschung fressenden Spott begegnete. „Fick dich, Schuldig!“ schleuderte er frustriert über dessen Verhalten seinem Gegenüber rüde Worte ins Gesicht und besagter Telepath grinste breit.  
„Nein, ich habe dich gefickt – mental - und das ist eines deiner momentanen, großen Probleme.“  
Schuldig entfachte mit seinen Worten nur weiter die Wut, wie sie seit Wochen nicht mehr da gewesen war. Sie mündete in Jähzorn und dem unabdingbaren Willen, dem Anderen weh zu tun, Blut hervorzubringen, das Reißen von Fleisch unter seinen Fingern. 

Ohne zu überlegen, schlug Omi Schuldig mit der Faust ins Gesicht. 

„Du kotzt mich an mit deiner Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der du anderen Schmerz zufügst…mit der der MIR Schmerz zufügst, als wäre die ganze Welt deine Spielwiese und dein persönlicher Folterkeller, wo du dir deinen Arsch pudern lässt und dich mal wie der Größte fühlen lassen kannst, weil dein Gegner dir weder in körperlicher noch übernatürlicher Kraft ebenbürtig ist“, schrie er ihm seine Wut und seine Gedanken entgegen, die seit der schicksalsträchtigen Nacht und den darauffolgenden Tagen in seinen Hirnwindungen gärten.  
„Warum hast du dich nicht an Lasgo vergriffen, der auch da war? Warum an mir? _Warum_?!“

Er keuchte, atmete schwer, als Panik ihm wieder alles zunichtemachte, was er sich gerade durch die Wut an Stärke aufgebaut hatte. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sich gewahr wurde, was er getan hatte, was er gesagt hatte. Wem er das getan und gesagt hatte.  
Schuldig drehte seinen Kopf nun langsam wieder zurück, die Wange rot von seinem Schlag, die Augen die eines Raubtieres gleich, das seine Beute ins Visier genommen hatte.  
Das würde Konsequenzen haben, dessen war Omi sich sicher und er war dumm genug gewesen, unbeherrschte Emotionen die Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen. Panisch schlug er eine Hand vor den Mund und starrte in die hypnotisierenden, blauen Augen, die die Quelle für so viele Alpträume waren. 

Schuldig betastete seinen Kiefer einen Moment lang nachdenklich und grinste dann teuflisch. 

„Im Gegensatz zu dir steht Lasgo zu seiner dunklen Seite. Er verneint sie nicht und schiebt noble Gründe vor, wie du es tust, wenn du Menschen umbringst, Frauen zu Witwen machst, Kinder zu Waisen, so wie du es immer von dir dachtest, bevor Lasgo dir dein hübsches kleines Geheimnis verraten hast. Das macht ihn langweilig, dich jedoch nicht. Weil du dir immer noch vormachst, für die Guten zu arbeiten, aber längst ahnst, dass das nicht die ganze Wahrheit ist. Der Moment, in dem dein bewusstes Denken am Boden liegt, weil du beinahe zerbrochen bist und nur noch Emotionen dein Handeln bestimmen, da findest du deinen Kern, dein Innerstes, die dunkle, jähzornige Seite in dir, die nicht besser sein möchte als das Schlechte, was du bekämpfst, sondern das auseinanderreißen möchte, was dich verletzt. Und das ist Salz in der Suppe eines Telepathen. Das ist die Schärfe, die allen anderen Gerichten fehlt. Die neue, unentdeckte Zutat, wenn du täglich immer wieder den gleichen gedanklichen Einheitsbrei menschlicher Gedanken und Ängste vorgesetzt bekommst.“

Omi lauschte den Worten des Telepathen und erhob sich ungelenk, abrupt. Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, er wollte darauf nicht antworten, er wollte dieses Gespräch nicht führen.  
Schweigend drehte er sich weg und wollte weiter, zurück...irgendwohin weg von Schuldig, als dieser ihn telepathisch zurückhielt.

~Ich habe noch in dem Club in deinen Gedanken gesehen, dass du dich mit Lasgo vergnügt hast. Und das, nachdem insbesondere du unserem Team ordentlich in den Arsch getreten hast und ihr dazu noch unsere Schutzperson getötet habt. Ich war scheiße wütend. Und neben den ganzen anderen Gründen ist das mit einer der Hauptgründe, warum ich das getan habe, was ich dir angetan habe und warum ich es dabei auch noch genossen habe. Ich wollte Rache an Weiß und du hast die Sicherheit deines Blumenladens verlassen. Falsche Zeit, falscher Ort, geradezu klassisch.~ 

Wie erstarrt lauschte Omi Schuldigs mentaler Stimme, die nichts Anderes als Ernst ausdrückte. Er blinzelte und schlang die Arme um sich, um das Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bringen, das ihn befallen hatte.

„Crawford hat mir einen ähnlichen Grund benannt“, erwiderte Omi schließlich und die Erinnerungen an das Gespräch mit dem Amerikaner lag präsent vor ihnen beiden, lebendiger als hätte sich Omi alleine daran erinnert.  
~Drei Gefallen schuldet er dir? Kleiner, das macht deinen Arsch gleich noch wertvoller.~ Schuldig lachte und dieses Mal rubbelte sich Omi tatsächlich über den Kopf um das Kribbeln hinter seiner Schädeldecke zu neutralisieren, welches das Lachen hervorrief.  
„Ich hätte nicht mit ihm geschlafen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, wer er ist.“  
~Der Mann hat vermutlich auch nur mit dir geschlafen, weil du deiner Mutter ähnlich siehst.~ 

Der Gedanke war Omi auch schon gekommen, doch es noch einmal ausgerechnet von Schuldig gesagt zu bekommen, machte das Ganze überhaupt nicht besser. Übelkeit wallte in ihm hoch.  
„Wenn du mich ankotzt, schmeiß ich dich von der Klippe“, wechselte Schuldig wieder auf Worte anstelle von Gedanken und erhob sich aufstöhnend.  
„Hör zu, Kleiner, um die ganze Sache jetzt mal zum Abschluss zu bringen. Lasgo hat mit uns allen gespielt und uns allen in den Arsch getreten. Jedem auf seine eigene Art und Weise und sowohl wir als auch ihr seid davon betroffen. Unser Orakel mehr als jeder andere, aber grundsätzlich haben wir alle ein Interesse daran, das Arschloch abzuschlachten.“  
Kurz pausierte Schuldig, ließ seinen Blick über die Wälder streifen. 

„Was ich dir angetan habe, ist geschehen. Ich kann die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen und werde dir deine Erinnerungen daran auch nicht nehmen, falls du auf den dummen Gedanken kommen solltest. Ich werde mich, im Gegensatz zu unserem hochwohlgeborenen Orakel, auch nicht bei dir dafür entschuldigen und du wirst auch keinen Gefallen bei mir gut haben, damit das klar ist. Aber was ich dir versprechen werde, ist, dass es nicht noch einmal vorkommen wird. Wir brauchen dich lebend und denkend, gebrochen nützt du uns nichts. Das weiß auch Nagi, auch wenn er dich aus erlittenem Trauma, Wut, Angst und Hass an die nächste Wand presst und dir deinen hübschen kleinen Hals zudrückt.“

„Ihr braucht mich…“, echote Omi und Schuldig rollte erneut mit den Augen.  
„Papagei again?“  
Omi erwiderte nichts darauf. Schweigend maß er Schuldig und es kostete ihn erhebliche Stärke, von der er nicht wirklich wusste, woher er diese nahm. Oder auch, woher er die Ruhe nahm, dem Telepathen so entgegen zu treten.  
„Deine Fähigkeiten als Taktiker und Analytiker sind…für einen unbegabten Menschen beachtlich. Dich nicht dafür einzusetzen, ein paar Informationen zu filtern, wäre dumm, das hat auch unser Orakel so schön erkannt. Und ja, wir brauchen dich und deine Verbindung zu Lasgo, vielmehr die Verbindung deiner Mutter zu ihm.“ 

Der junge Weiß lauschte Schuldigs Worten und schließlich zogen sich seine Lippen in einer harten Linie zusammen.  
„Wenn wir das alles hinter uns haben, wenn Lasgo tot ist und wir herausgefunden haben, wen von Kritiker er noch auf seine Seite gezogen hat, werde ich dich jagen und töten für das, was du mir angetan hast.“ Seine Worte waren noch nicht einmal eine Drohung, als solche hatte er sie auch nicht ausgesprochen. Sie waren vielmehr ein Versprechen an den Telepathen, ein Ziel an sich selbst, an dem er arbeiten würde. Aus eben jenem zog er die Kraft weiter zu machen und diesem Mann in die Augen zu sehen. Die Angst zumindest soweit in den Hintergrund zu schieben, dass er seine Aufgabe erfüllen konnte, die ihm Perser... sein richtiger Vater… gestellt hatte.

Omi schloss für einen Moment seine Augen und ließ die Erinnerungen an seine Rettung damals an sich vorbeiziehen. Seinen Schutzengel hatte er Perser damals genannt. Nun wusste er, warum er ausgerechnet durch Shuichi Takatori gerettet worden war. 

„Komm und versuch’s. Ich werde da sein und dein Scheitern beklatschen“, grinste Schuldig in die dunklen Erinnerungen und Omi straffte sich. Er hob die Augenbraue und maß den Telepathen mit einem kleinen, gemeinen Lächeln, das er sich von Youji abgeschaut hatte.  
„Wenn du bis dahin wieder beide Hände zum Klatschen hast. Ich wette dagegen, so wie du Crawford provozierst. An seiner Stelle würde ich dir alles brechen, was du nicht zum Leben brauchst.“  
Das brachte Schuldig tatsächlich doch zum überraschten Lachen. „Und du willst allen Ernstes behaupten, dass du keine dunkle Seite in dir hast, Takatori junior?“  
Omi ließ sich nicht dazu herab zu antworten, sondern ging zurück ins Haus und die Wut, die in ihm schwelte auf Schwarz und Schuldig im Speziellen, war sein Schutzschild für das, was kommen mochte. 

 

~~**~~

 

Als er die Kellertür erneut öffnete und den weißen, kalten Raum betrat, hatte er erwartet, dass Naoe an seinem Rechner saß, unterkühlt und arrogant wie immer. Den jüngsten Schwarz unter dem Schreibtisch zu finden, mit seinen Knien an die Brust gezogen und mit starrem Blick auf den Eingang, darauf war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen und so stand er im ersten Moment wie vom Donner gerührt in der Tür und fragte sich, ob er gerade wirklich Zeuge dessen wurde, was seine Augen ihm Glauben machen wollten.  
Stille begrüßte ihn und wollte auch nicht weichen, als er Naoe in das abgewandte Gesicht starrte. Geradezu beängstigend war sie angesichts der Tatsache, dass der Schwarz sich so verhielt, wie Omi ihn noch nie gesehen hatte und eisige Gänsehaut kroch Omi über die Unterarme. Er wusste nicht, was schlimmer war. Die Gabe des Telekineten, wenn sie einmal mehr auf ihn wirkte, oder das, was Schuldig so lapidar als Trauma bezeichnet hatte. 

Omi runzelte die Stirn und dieses Mal ließ er die Frage zu, was dem Anderen passiert war in der Gefangenschaft. Er fragte sich, wie Lasgo ihn dazu bekommen hatte, seinen Ziehvater zu foltern und dabei auch noch Freude zu empfinden, welche Mittel er angewandt hatte um den Jungen soweit zu treiben. Er fragte sich, wie weit sich Naoe daran erinnerte und wie sehr darunter litt, seinen Anführer gefoltert zu haben. Aber war es nicht natürlich? Wenn er Aya angetan hätte, was Naoe Crawford angetan hatte, dann…  
Er schnaubte innerlich. So wie Crawford bereit gewesen war, sein Leben für den Telekineten zu opfern, war es vermutlich andersherum genauso. Wie ähnlich waren sie sich doch, in ihrer Loyalität und Angst und in ihren schlechten Erinnerungen an Ereignisse, die sie traumatisiert hatten. Doch konnte es sich Omi leisten, Mitleid zu haben? Jetzt, hier, im Angesicht der Schwarz, wo er Stärke demonstrieren musste? Er wollte es nicht, schon gar nicht dem Telekineten gegenüber.

Sich für das Kommende stählend, trat er in den Raum und setzte sich an den Platz, den er so ruckartig verlassen hatte. Interessant, wieviel sein Gespräch mit dem Telepathen und das Verhalten des Telekineten doch ausmachten, wenn es um seine Angst und seine Fähigkeit, den Menschen hinter dem Monster zu sehen, ging.

Wenn Omi geglaubt hatte, dass der Telekinet sich dazu bequemte, sich wieder auf seinen Platz zu setzen, dann täuschte er sich gründlichst. Im Gegenteil. Der Schwarz blieb ihm verborgen unter dem Schreibtisch und nach einer Viertelstunde wurde es Omi schließlich zu bunt. Sie waren hier, weil sie einen Auftrag hatten. Auch ihm schmeckte dieser Keller nicht, auch ihm fehlte das Tageslicht, doch er würde keine unsinnige Zeit damit vertrödeln, die Arbeit von zweien alleine zu machen oder einem erneuten Ausbruch beizuwohnen. 

Mit Bedacht löste er seine Hände von der Tastatur und legte sie in seinen Schoß. Nachdenklich starrte er den Bildschirm an und überlegte, ob das, was er vorhatte, mit seinem Tod oder einer nennenswerten Verletzung enden würde. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass er so oder so keine Wahl hatte, so hoffte er, und erhob sich nach einem letzten, kurzen Zögern. Wortlos überbrückte er die kurze Distanz zu dem Schreibtisch des Anderen und packte Naoes Oberarm, zog den Telekineten daran unter dem verkabelten Tisch hervor, schleifte den viel zu leichten Schwarz über die kalten Fliesen. 

Die grauen, erschrockenen Augen harmonierten gut mit seiner eigenen Verwunderung über den Umstand, dass Naoe so mit sich umspringen ließ. Genugtuung war es im ersten Moment, die er darüber fühlte, im Zweiten jedoch war es etwas, das sich verdächtig nach Mitleid anfühlte. Wenn er es genau nahm, hatte der Schwarz ihm in all ihren Zusammentreffen der letzten Zeit nie wirklich etwas getan, die Tortur der Heilung außen vorgelassen, für deren Schrecken Omi immer noch keine passenden Worte, dafür aber umso schlimmere Alpträume fand. 

Er ließ sich Zeit, seinem Gegenüber in die Augen zu starren und den Telekineten stumm herauszufordern, erneut seine Kraft auf ihn wirken zu lassen. Er ließ sich Zeit, während er darüber nachdachte, wie sehr sich doch das Kräftegleichgewicht zwischen ihnen verschoben hatte und dass er eben diesen Umstand ebenso wenig favorisierte wie die sonstige Überlegenheit des Schwarz.  
„In diesem Zustand bist du zu nichts zu gebrauchen, Naoe“, richtete er in kühler, objektiver Analyse an sein Gegenüber, dessen Adamsapfel gequält auf und ab hüpfte, als er schluckte. Omi stellte fest, dass er die Verzweiflung des Anderen ebenso sehr hasste wie dessen Überheblichkeit und dass er sich das garantiert nicht antun würde.

„In diesem Zustand können wir vernünftige Ergebnisse vergessen.“ Omi schnaubte abwertend und zog an dem gefangenen Arm, als der Schwarz immer noch schwieg. „Hoch mit dir.“  
Wenig überraschend weigerte sich Naoe, seinem kalten Befehl Folge zu leisten und ruckte an seinem gefangenen Arm. Ohne Erfolg, jetzt, da er es ohne Zuhilfenahme seiner Gabe versuchte. Ein Eingeständnis an sein vorheriges Handeln? Omi vermutete es.  
„Lass mich“, entkam es tonlos den schmalen Lippen und Omi hob die Augenbraue.  
„Ich denke nicht dran.“  
„Wieso?“, fragte Naoe rau.  
Ja, das war in der Tat eine gute Frage. Wieso kümmerte er sich und ließ Schwarz nicht einfach Schwarz sein, mit all ihren Problemen, die sie auf die finale Katastrophe zusteuern ließen? Das würde viele seiner Probleme vielleicht endgültig lösen

Doch Omi wusste bereits jetzt, dass sich ebenso viele Probleme dadurch auch nicht lösen ließen. Seine Alpträume, wenn er an das Offensichtlichste dachte.

„Dein Handeln in diesem Moment ist weder effizient noch effektiv und trägt nichts dazu bei, die Zielperson in der nächsten Zeit aufzuspüren und zu eliminieren. Die Frage nach den Hinderungsgründen ist dabei überflüssig, da sowohl du als auch ich wissen, wo dein Problem liegt.“  
Naoe schnaubte verächtlich, argumentierte jedoch nicht dagegen.  
„Deswegen werden wir jetzt nach oben gehen.“  
Die grauen Augen konnten noch viel weiter werden. „Nein, Crawford hat…“  
„…dir sicherlich nicht gesagt, dass du dich unter dem Schreibtisch verstecken und nicht mehr hervorkommen sollst, wenn dieser Raum ohne seine Fenster und mit seinem grellen Licht dir zuviel wird.“  
Das Zusammenzucken, das selbst in dem gefangenen Arm spürbar war, gab Omi Recht mit seiner Annahme.  
„Du kommst jetzt mit nach oben und wir machen Pause und zwar solange, bis du in der Lage bist, hierhin zurück zu kehren.“  
„Nein! Ich kann das nicht. Es sind nur sechs Wochen.“ Das Flehen, welches in der sonst so emotionslosen Stimme mitschwang, berührte Omi wider Willen und besseren Wissens. Trotzdem ließ er sich von seinem Vorhaben nicht abbringen. 

„Deine Hobbys?“, fragte er gerade so, als hätte Naoe rein gar nichts gesagt und wurde zunächst mit überraschtem Schweigen belohnt. Omi fragte sich ernsthaft, ob der Schwarz neben der Erfüllung seiner Aufträge überhaupt Freizeit hatte oder ob er nur dieses Leben kannte. So sehr, wie dieser nach einer Antwort suchte, die ihm offensichtliches Unbehagen bereitete, war dem wohl nicht der Fall und Omi hob die Augenbraue.  
„Deine _Hobbys_ , Naoe“, wiederholte er, ungeduldiger dieses Mal. Erneut schluckte der Schwarz, während seine Halsschlagader unter dem heftig pochenden Herzschlag unter der blassen Haut hervortrat.  
„Das spielt keine Rolle. Das geht dich nichts…“ Weiter kam Naoe nicht, als Omi ihn angrollte.  
„Interessiert mich nicht, Naoe. Deine _verdammten Hobbys_ , Naoe!“  
Omi hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er mit ihrer absurden Diskussion um die Freizeitaktivitäten des Telekineten Erfolg hatte. Im Leben hätte er damit gerechnet, dass dieser ihm eine Antwort geben oder auch nur zulassen würde, dass dieser sich unter Druck setzen ließ. Doch Naoe schluckte exakt dreimal, bevor er den Mund aufmachte und abfällig schnaubte. „Deine Netzaktivitäten beobachten.“  
Omi erwiderte den kalten Blick ungläubig. „Verarschen kann ich mich alleine, Naoe, und insbesondere brauche ich das nicht, wenn du letzten Endes auf meine Mithilfe angewiesen bist. Also. Konsolenspiele?“, hakte er nach und ertappt sah der Schwarz zur Seite. Natürlich. Hätte er sich auch vorher denken können. Aber gut. Das war doch schonmal etwas. 

„Dann werden wir jetzt genau das tun. Nach oben, los.“  
„Ich werde nicht…“  
„ _Nach oben._ “  
„Der Auftrag…“  
„Wie willst du deinen Auftrag erfüllen, wenn deine Kraft das ganze Gebäude einstürzen lässt und es dieses Mal tatsächlich schaffst, deinen Anführer umzubringen?“ Das brachte ihm Hass ein, unbändigen, hilflosen Hass, dem Omi zumindest äußerlich ruhig und gelassen begegnete.  
„Ab nach oben mit dir, Naoe. Wir machen Pause, danach sehen wir, ob du es schaffst. Wenn nicht, machen wir weiter Pause.“  
„Wir haben nur sechs Wochen Zeit um-“  
Omi runzelte sturmgeweiht die Stirn und bohrte seinen Blick in die grauen Augen des gegnerischen Taktikers. Er sah viel darin, allen voran Verzweiflung und Angst hinter der Fassade der Gleichgültigkeit. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er nicht gedacht, dass Naoe zu solchen Emotionen fähig war und es machte ihn jetzt beinahe ebenso unsicher und hilflos wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als der Schwarz sich Zutritt zu seinem Zimmer verschafft hatte um sich seine Kleidung zurück zu holen. Damals hatte sich auch noch Angst unter seine Emotionen gemischt, die war nun dankbarerweise hinter der Wut zurückgeblieben und ließ ihn klar und logisch handeln.

Auch wenn es weder logisch war, den Schwarz zu berühren, ihn nach seinen Hobbys zu fragen und den Entschluss zu fassen mit ihm zu spielen, so war es doch logisch, dass Omi Ruhe und Produktivität in einen dysfunktionalen Teil eines Gefüges brachte. Gefüge. Er runzelte die Stirn. Gefüge war ein schönes Wort für das, was sie hier vor sich hatten.  
Es war logisch, dass er die Rolle des Stabilisators übernahm, wenn der Erfolg der Mission gefährdet war. 

Mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit wartete er, bis sich Naoe seinem stummen Willen fügte. Sollte Crawford doch kommen. Sollte er doch unter Beweis stellen, dass er ach so friedlich war und versuchen, den Telekineten mit Gewalt wieder in den Keller zu zwingen, den Omi nun auf die Couch dirigierte und ihm einen Controller in die Hand drückte.

Beinahe augenblicklich ließ er sich vom grellen, warmen Tageslicht, das ihn flutete und ihm nicht den Eindruck vermittelte, unter Tonnen von Schutt und Asche begraben zu sein, beruhigen. Naoe sah zwar noch lange nicht so aus, als würde er seinem Beispiel folgen wollen, aber sie standen ja auch noch ganz am Anfang. Wollten sie doch mal sehen.

 

~~**~~

 

Youji wusste nicht genau, warum er immer noch in dem Durchgang außerhalb des Blickfeldes der beiden jüngsten Anwesenden verharrte und ihnen dabei zusah, wie sie auf dem überlebensgroßen Fernseher irgendwelche Spiele spielten, deren Sinn Youji verborgen blieb. Wenn er es sich ehrlich eingestand, war seine Sorge in diesem Moment nicht bei Omi, der mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit vor dem Fernseher saß und trotz seiner jahrelangen Erfahrung einen wirklichen harten Kampf auszufechten hatte. Sie war bei dem jüngsten Schwarz, der bleich und verschlossen neben Omi saß und auf dessen Befehl geradezu gehorsam den Controller bediente, als wäre er eine Marionette. Eine schlecht gelaunte Marionette, die Omi pointiert ignorierte, aber eine Marionette.  
Das führte Youji zum Einen zu der Frage, warum Naoe ihrem Jüngsten gehorchte, zum Anderen war es ihm aber auch schleierhaft, was Omi mit seiner Initiative bezweckte. Fragen wollte er weder den Einen noch den Anderen, also blieb er im Verborgenen stehen und machte sich sein eigenes Bild. 

Zumindest solange, bis die Tür vom Büro des Nicht-Amerikaners aufging und dieser den Flur betrat. Mit stummer Verachtung kam Crawford zu ihm und Youji kam nicht umhin, sich ein weiteres Mal über die legere Kleidung des Schwarzanführers zu wundern, die dieser anscheinend hier und jetzt seinen Anzügen vorzog. Wäre da nicht der vernichtende Gesichtsausdruck in seinen Augen gewesen oder die abweisende Haltung ihm gegenüber hätte Youji tatsächlich an so etwas wie Heimeligkeit geglaubt, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass Crawford sicherlich viel von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte, aber nicht die Fähigkeit, ein Zuhause zu erschaffen.

Wenn alleine schon die simple Geste des Cornpops auf den Tisch Stellens wie eine Drohung aussah, dann wollte Youji nicht wirklich wissen, wie es im Hause Schwarz zuging. 

Besagter Despot hielt neben ihm inne, als auch er einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer warf und anscheinend nicht vorhergesehen hatte, welches Bild ihn dort erwarten würde. Das verschaffte Youji nur latente Befriedigung und er hielt das Orakel in dem Moment zurück, in dem dieser sich mit einem Stirnrunzeln an die beiden Spielenden wenden wollte.  
Dass die Hand, die er auf den Oberarm des Schwarz legte, mit einem unmerklichen Zusammenzucken quittiert wurde, darauf war Youji allerdings nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Stumm maß er Crawford, bevor er knapp in die Richtung der Küche nickte, in der sich momentan niemand befand.

Und tatsächlich geschah das Undenkbare. Auch wenn er gemustert wurde wie eine lästige Fliege, so folgte Crawford seinem Wink. Was war das doch für ein Fortschritt zu ihrem letzten Treffen, befand Youji selbstironisch. Die Mission. Ihr Gespräch. Die Entführung von Omi und Aya direkt darauf.  
„Was kann ich für dich tun, Kudou?“, fragte eben jener Mann triefend lakonisch und lehnte sich an die Anrichte der Küchenzeile. Weit genug von ihm entfernt mit dem Rücken zur Wand, bemerkte Youji. Auch die Hände des Orakels waren weit davon entfernt, entspannt zu sein. „Lass die beiden in Ruhe.“  
Fragend hob sich eine Augenbraue und Crawford verzog seine Lippen zu einem bitterbösen Lächeln.  
„Das letzte Mal, als ich nachgesehen habe, war ich noch der Anführer von Schwarz. Wenn du den Posten haben möchtest, musst du, so befürchte ich, an Schuldig vorbei, der bereits seit Jahren erfolglos darauf giert. Insofern es dir möglich sein sollte, meinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen.“  
Youji beschloss, die unsinnige und unnötige Provokation zu übergehen. Hier ging es um etwas Wichtigeres. „Omi hat ihn anscheinend dahin gesetzt und das wird er nicht aus einer Laune heraus getan haben.“  
„Mich interessieren die Gründe Bombays nicht.“

Youji lächelte schmal. Das war also das Orakel, das Aya gerettet hatte. Wie so oft fragte er sich, aus welchem Grund das geschehen war. Crawford war alles andere als ein rettenswerter Mensch, befand Youji.  
~Habe ich ihn auch schon gefragt. Also Fujimiya. Eine richtige Antwort konnte er mir darauf nicht geben.~  
Schuldig wieder, als hätte er nichts Anderes zu tun, als in seinen Gedanken zu hängen und jeden einzelnen Strang zu verfolgen.  
~So viele sind das nicht, das ist also eine recht kurzweilige Geschichte.~  
Youji kehrte schnaubend zurück in die Gegenwart. „Vielleicht interessiert es dich aber, wie dein Telekinet aussieht. Ich zumindest sehe eine Verbindung zwischen beidem.“  
Crawford würdigte das keiner Antwort, sondern drehte sich halb zur Spüle und nahm eine der Tassen, die dort standen, um sie unter den Vollautomaten zu stellen und diesen laut tönend eine Tasse schwarzes Gold produzieren zu lassen.  
Youji nahm sich die Zeit und nutzte die Gelegenheit, den Mann genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen, der Omi an den Rand des Todes geprügelt hatte. Natürlich wallte Hass in ihm hoch, eisiger, brennender Hass, wie immer, wenn er an die abgehackten und panischen Worte ihres Taktikers dachte, mit denen er ihnen erzählt hatte, was geschehen war. Wenn er an die Alpträume dachte, die Omi schreiend hatten aufwachen lassen die letzten Tage und Wochen.

„Warum?“, stellte er zwischen sie und Crawford drehte sich langsam zurück.  
„Warum was?“  
„Warum sollte ich dich nicht bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verprügeln für das, was du Omi und Aya angetan hast?“  
„Vermutlich, weil ich dir vorher jeden Knochen in deinem Körper brechen würde“, mutmaßte Crawford und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Youji sah, wie dabei minimal seine Hand zitterte. Schweigend wartete er auf eine richtige Antwort, die natürlich nicht kam.  
„Wieso hast du das getan?“  
„Was von all dem?“  
„Omi fast zu Tode geprügelt. Aya entführt und ihn für dich arbeiten lassen?“  
„Weil ich eine falsche Entscheidung zu Lasten einer falschen Person getroffen habe. Und weil du es mir so flehentlich angetragen hast, deinen Anführer doch vor Birman zu schützen.“ Insbesondere der letzte Satz glitt problemlos in die Süffisanz ab, die Youji so sehr an dem Schwarz hasste, auch wenn er sich davon nicht täuschen ließ.

Crawford schien ihm nicht der Mann zu sein, der sich Schwächen eingestand und doch gab er zu, eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Er hätte alles sagen können, doch er hatte sich ausgerechnet dafür entschieden. Das machte die Wut, die Youji empfand, nicht kleiner, aber es milderte erstaunlicherweise den Hass.  
„Und Aya? Hast du ihn ebenso gefoltert wie Omi auch?“  
Das Orakel würdigte seine Frage zunächst keinerlei Antwort, sondern starrte nur nachdenklich aus dem Küchenfenster. Erst, als Youji ebenfalls einen Blick hinauswagte, sah er, was oder vielmehr wer die Aufmerksamkeit des Orakels hatte einfangen können. Überrascht hob er die Augenbrauen und kam nun ungeniert neben Crawford, dem es augenscheinlich überhaupt nicht passte, was dort draußen, außerhalb seiner Hörreichweite, geschah.

Abrupt löste sich der Schwarz von dem Anblick und brachte mit einem Schritt Abstand zwischen sie beide. Schweigend leerte er seine Kaffeetasse, dann wandte er sich erneut an Youji.  
„Frag ihn selbst.“  
„Weiß er denn noch, was du ihm angetan hast?“, fragte Youji und konnte das dunkle Lächeln nicht verbergen. „Oder hast du ihm durch Schuldig seine Erinnerungen löschen lassen?“  
Spannend, wie schnell er Wut in den Augen des Schotten aufflammen sah.  
„Ich habe nichts dergleichen getan“, machte sich eben diese auch in den gepressten Worten bemerkbar und Youji hob die Augenbraue. Crawford verneinte seine Frage gerade mit dem Bisschen Zuviel an Vehemenz, als dass es unauffällig gewesen wäre.  
„Weil er dich stabilisiert“, stellte Youji fest, ohne es wirklich als Frage zu formulieren. Einen anderen Grund konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.  
„So hat jeder seine Bestimmung“, winkte Crawford kühl ab.

Youji hob überrascht die Augenbraue und ließ den Satz des Schwarz auch in seinen Gedanken verklingen, bevor er überhaupt zu einer Antwort ansetzte. 

„Bestimmung, ja? Ist es das, was dich an ihn bindet?“, fragte er und sah in den hellbraunen Augen keine Sekunde später dämmernde Erkenntnis, die ihm bereits jetzt den noch frühen Tag versüßte. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Schwarz verließ er die Küche und machte sich daran, den Fitnessraum zu erkunden, der ihnen durch die Rosenkreuzagentin angepriesen worden war.

 

~~**~~

 

So Aya denn gedacht hatte, dass es ihm mittlerweile zur Gewohnheit werden würde, dass er sich in der Gegenwart der Schwarz befand, so sehr hatte er sich letzten Endes getäuscht. Die Spannung, die bereits nach dem Aufstehen zwischen den beiden Teams geherrscht hatte, war nicht zu vergleichen gewesen mit der Anspannung, die er alleine in der Anwesenheit der Schwarz empfunden hatte. Mochte es die Verantwortung für sein Team sein oder aber die veränderten Umstände, denen sie alle unterworfen worden waren durch die Entscheidung Persers, beides zog und zerrte an ihm, gepaart mit den dunklen Erinnerungen und Gedanken an die letzte Zeit. 

Und so hatte er das getan, was ihm in der Vergangenheit immer geholfen hatte, seine aufgewühlten Gedanken zu beruhigen und zu ordnen.  
Er hatte mit seinem Katana die Weite außerhalb des Hauses gesucht und nun Stunden damit verbracht, seine Übungen wieder und wieder und wieder durchzugehen, bis er durch ihre präzise Eintönigkeit Ruhe erlangte. Konzentration auf das Wesentliche außerhalb der Schwarz und Weiß. 

Wie immer halfen sie ihm, zu sich und seiner innersten Mitte zu finden, um dort die stoische Ruhe zu kultivieren, die ihm selbst über seinen Hass auf Takatori hinweggeholfen hatte. Über die Alpträume, die ihn manchmal plagten. Über die Zweifel, ob seine Schwester jemals wieder aufwachen würde und die Zweifel, ob er den richtigen Weg eingeschlagen hatte. 

Youji hatte ihn einmal gefragt, warum er sich ausgerechnet das Schwert ausgesucht hatte um zu töten. Warum keine Schusswaffe, warum so etwas Schwieriges aber gleichzeitig auch Blutiges? Damals hatte Aya mit den Schultern gezuckt und hatte es auf den Kendounterricht aus seiner Kindheit und Schulzeit geschoben, den er erhalten hatte, als seine Eltern noch lebten. Doch das war nur ein Teil der Wahrheit und der weitaus größere Teil beschäftigte sich damit, dass er es genoss, seine Klinge in das weiche, nachgiebige Fleisch seiner Zielpersonen zu bohren, vorbei an den Knochen präzise genau an die richtige Stelle. Es war für ihn eine raue, ursprüngliche Art zu töten, eine Kunst, die er beherrschte und die ihm Ruhe und Befriedigung vermittelte.

Aya atmete tief durch und senkte das Katana, als er mit der letzten Übung fertig war. Mit sich und der Welt im Einklang wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und atmete tief durch. Gerade jetzt war er nur er selbst. Ohne Hass, ohne Zorn, ohne Verwirrung oder Verzweiflung und Zweifel. Nur er. 

„Fujimiya-san.“

Seine ruhigen Gedanken teilten ihm mit, was er über die Person wissen musste, so lauschte er der weiblichen Stimme, die sanft und dennoch akzentschwer seinen Namen aussprach. Sie befand sich hinter ihm und so neigte er den Kopf leicht über seine Schulter. 

„Crawford-san“, entgegnete er und amüsierte sich einen Moment lang selbst über die höfliche Anrede, die er ihrem Sohn vom ersten ihrer Zusammentreffen an nicht zugestanden hatte. Doch bei ihr war etwas Anderes.  
„Ich möchte Sie etwas fragen, Fujimiya-san. Darf ich?“ Selbstverständlich verdiente sie den Respekt, den er ihr entgegenbrachte. Schweigend nickte Aya und lauschte ihren näherkommenden Schritten auf dem Gras. Ungleich Schuldigs aufdringlicher Art ließ sie nie erkennen, dass sie eine Telepathin war. Sie bevorzugte mündliche Kommunikation über das gedankliche Wort. Sie spottete nicht, so wie es der Deutsche tat. Das Amüsement über die Gedanken der Anderen war jedoch in beiden Augenpaaren gleich. Aya vermutet, dass es an ihrer Gabe lag, die ihr selbst die Gedanken der Menschen öffnete, die sich die Meisten nicht eingestanden.

Sie trat neben ihn und sah auf das Meer unterhalb der Klippen hinab, dessen Rauschen selbst hierher drang. „Wann haben Sie aufgehört, ihn zu hassen?“  
Die Frage erwischte ihn auf kaltem Fuß und überrascht maß er die kleinere Frau, deren Züge er beinahe als freundlich und warm bezeichnen würde, wenn er sie nicht schon anders gesehen hätte. Neben ihm stand die Frau, die ihren eigenen Sohn hinrichten würde, wenn er nicht den Vorstellungen ihrer Organisation entsprach. Sie war alles andere als harmlos, warm und freundlich.  
Aya blinzelte verspätet. Er wusste, wen sie meinte. Wie konnte es auch anders sein?  
„Habe ich das?“, stellte er die kühle Gegenfrage und eine erhobene Augenbraue begegnete seiner allzu offensichtlichen Lüge.  
„Ist es Hass, der Sie ihn hat retten lassen beim ersten Mal? Ist es Hass, der Sie ihm hat Kaffee mitbringen lassen in dem Krankenhaus Ihrer Organisation? Ist es Hass, der Sie sich sorgen lässt?“  
Aya schüttelte den Kopf, wollte verneinen, doch die Hand auf seinem Oberarm hielt ihn davon ab. Fragend sah er auf die zierlichen Finger hinunter, ließ seinen Blick dann zu ihren ernsten Augen gleiten. 

„Sie müssen mich nicht anlügen wie all die Anderen.“

Überrascht zuckte Aya. Der ungewohnte Körperkontakt wurde ihm um ein Vielfaches bewusst und er entzog ihr seinen Arm, sich mit einem Mal unwohl fühlend mit der Berührung. Warum konnte sie es nicht bei dem belassen, was es war: eine Zusammenarbeit zwischen gegnerischen Gruppen zum Zweck, einen gemeinsamen Feind zu vernichten. Warum musste sie es auf die persönliche Ebene ziehen?

„Weil es sich schon lange nicht mehr auf einer reinen Arbeitsebene befindet und es niemals nur unpersönlich war.“

Die Erkenntnis dessen, laut und so schrecklich neutral ausgesprochen, ließ Aya seine Augen abwenden. Das Meer war eine willkommene Abwechslung und locker verschränkte er seine Arme vor der Brust, das Katana immer noch in beruhigendem Griff. Wie als ob die Rosenkreuzagentin die hart erarbeitete Entspannung einfach so beiseite geschoben hätte, schwelten Emotionen tausendfach in ihm. Wut und Hass auf Crawford, weil er das hatte, was er ihm genommen hatte: eine Familie, liebevoll und besorgt. Unsicherheit, weil er ein Gespräch führte, was er niemals gedacht hatte, führen zu müssen und alleine der Gedanke daran vollkommen absurd schien. Angst, weil es sie war, die das Gespräch mit ihm führte und weil sie die Mutter desjenigen war, an dem er sich beinahe ebenso ausgelassen hätte wie Lasgo auch, wenn er nicht zur Besinnung gekommen wäre.  
Er fühlte Irritation, weil er nicht wusste, wohin sie wollte mit diesem Gespräch.  
Aya atmete tief ein und straffte sich. Er wandte sich nun doch ihr zu und sah ihr ernst in die Augen. 

„Schuldig hat gelogen. Ich bin in keiner Beziehung mit Ihrem Sohn verbunden.“  
~Ist er nicht attraktiv für Sie?~  
Überrascht zuckte Aya zusammen, als ihre Gabe in ihn drang und sich soviel anders anfühlte als Schuldigs Telepathie. Sanfter, flüssiger, einvernehmlicher, wenn er es so beschreiben wollte. Erst dann wurde er sich ihrer Frage bewusst und stolperte gedanklich über das, was sie implizierte.  
Aya grollte angesichts des reinen Gedankens daran. ~Wir sind Feinde.~  
~Das Eine schließt das Andere nicht aus, wie sie durch Ihr Handeln bei Lasgo bewiesen haben. Dort war er attraktiv genug, dass sie versucht haben, sich ihm aufzuzwingen.~

Die Sanftheit ihrer Gedanken konnte keinen einzigen Moment darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass sie ihn jede Sekunde für sein schändliches Tun in der Luft zerreißen würde. Aya wich das Blut aus den Wangen und er vermochte nichts Anderes zu tun, als sich dieser Frau zu offenbaren, die bis in sein verdorbenes Innerstes schauen konnte und das in diesem Moment auch sicherlich tat.  
Sie würde sehen, was er schändlicher und unverständlicher Weise getan hatte. Sie würde miterleben, was er zu ihrem Sohn gesagt hatte. Er war doch nicht besser als Lasgo gewesen und so stellte sich Aya unweigerlich die Frage, ob er nicht genauso Schuld daran hatte, sollte Crawford am Ende der sechs Wochen versagen, die ihm als Frist gestellt worden waren. Wie selbstverständlich es ihnen berichtet worden war, was Rosenkreuz mit ihren Agenten zu tun gedachte, die nicht in der Lage waren, ihre Aufgaben zu erledigen. Unwillkürlich fragte Aya sich, wie Kritiker mit solch einem Fall umgingen, doch hatte er nicht bereits ein Beispiel dessen auf der Hand? Omi, der die beste, medizinische Versorgung erhalten hatte. 

~Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist~, erwiderte er ehrlich und schluckte schwer. In ihren Augen war jegliche Wärme verschwunden und so musste er tatsächlich den Blick abwenden, weil er es nicht mehr ertrug, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. Das brachte nichts, rein gar nichts, denn ihre Gabe wurde mit jeder Sekunde erdrückender und zerstörerischer, wie sie subtil auf ihn wirkte.

Dann fiel sie abrupt von ihm ab und ihren Lippen entwich ein Laut der Überraschung. Zu seinem Entsetzen runzelte sie die Stirn und richtete für einen Augenblick ihren Blick in die Ferne, bevor sie zu ihm zurückkehrte. 

~Sie sind sehr anständig, Fujimiya-san~, erwiderte sie gänzlich ohne Ironie, dafür so kryptisch, dass es alleine deswegen Aya kalt den Rücken hinunterlief. Woher kam dieser plötzliche Umschwung? Denn anständig, war nicht das Wort, das er jemals für sein Verhalten bei Lasgo wählen würde. Ganz und gar nicht.  
~Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?~, fragte er stirnrunzelnd.  
~Darauf, dass Sie es nicht ausgenutzt haben und es nicht ausnutzen werden.~ Als wenn diese Erklärung es besser machen würde. Ihre Gedanken waren keine Vermutung, auch keine Frage. Sie waren eine reine Feststellung von Tatsachen, gewürzt mit einer ordentlichen Drohung, die sacht unter den einfachen Worten mitschwang. Aya runzelte die Stirn. 

Sie antwortete ihm nicht, sondern wandte sich wieder zum Meer.  
„Es ist schön hier, mir gefällt es. Dieser Ort bringt Ruhe mit sich.“  
Sein Instinkt riet Aya eindringlich davon ab, noch einmal zu dem Thema zurück zu kehren, also fügte der sich dem abrupten Umschwung. Eigentlich konnte er sich glücklich schätzen, dass sie ihn nicht dafür umbrachte, was er ihrem Sohn angetan hatte. „Ruhe vor dem Sturm“, erwiderte er anstelle dessen gepresst und die Rosenkreuzagentin nickte. Beinahe schon gutmütig ließ sie zu, dass der Wind ihre ungebändigten Locken durcheinanderbrachte.  
„In der Tat. Aber jeder Anwesende hier braucht diesen Moment des Verschnaufens und des Gewöhnens.“

Damit hatte sie gar nicht mal Unrecht. Sie alle waren von den letzten Wochen gezeichnet und erschüttert worden. Nichts, was geschehen war, ließ sich von heute auf morgen verarbeiten und vergessen. Wenn überhaupt. Vermutlich würde es immer ein Schatten über ihnen sein, der auf ihnen lastete. Was ihn gedanklich zu dem Mann brachte, der das alles zu verantworten hatte. 

„Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass Lasgo erneut entkommen wird?“  
„So wahrscheinlich, wie Sie es wahrscheinlich werden lassen“, erwiderte sie kryptisch und ihre grauen Augen lächelten amüsiert, so als würde es hier nicht um ihren Sohn und die Dinge gehen, die ihm angetan worden waren. Hatte sie keinen Blick in seine Gedanken geworfen und gesehen, was Lasgo mit ihm gemacht hatte? War es ihr egal?  
Aya runzelte die Stirn und plötzliche Wut wallte in ihm auf. „Macht Ihnen das gar nichts aus? Sie haben Kinder. Eine Familie. Er ist Ihr _Sohn_. Trotzdem verurteilen Sie ihn zum Tod, weil er aufgrund von Geschehnissen, die er nicht beeinflussen konnte, die ihm aufgezwungen wurden und an denen er nicht Schuld ist, nicht klar denken kann. Wissen Sie Ihre Familie so wenig zu schätzen, dass Sie ihm das antun werden?“

Immer und immer lauter war er geworden, verzweifelter, unverständiger. Die Erinnerung an seine eigene Familie brannte sich in sein Blickfeld, Aya, seine Mutter, sein Vater. Sie alle waren ihm genommen worden von heute auf morgen wegen den dunklen Machenschaften eines korrupten Politikers, der nichts anderes als die eigene Habgier vor Augen hatte. Sein Leben war zerstört worden und er würde alles geben um seine Familie wieder zu sehen und das Gefühl einer Familie wieder zu spüren. 

Und sie trat das Ideal einer Familie mit Füßen. Dabei war es Aya egal, ob sie die Mutter seines Feindes war. Sie hatte eine Familie und diese zerstörte sie gerade. 

Dass es nicht das Klügste war, einer Auftragsmörderin, denn nichts Anderes war sie letzten Endes, Vorwürfe zu machen und vor Augen zu halten, dass sie ihre Familie dadurch zerstören würde, dass sie ihren Sohn tötete, wurde Aya erst mit einem Blick in ihre Augen bewusst, die ihn lächelnd und zu sanft musterten. Nichts in ihrem Gesicht deutete darauf hin, dass sie losschlagen wollte, nichts deutete auf die Wut hin, die sie ihm gegenüber empfinden musste. Trotzdem war es ein unangenehmes Prickeln, das sich langsam aber stetig Ayas Wirbelsäule hinauffraß und ihn trotz des warmen Wetters schaudern ließ. Die Hand, welche sein Katana hielt, zitterte unter der Anstrengung der Anspannung.  
Das Gefühl verging auch nicht, als ihre Finger schweigend über die in Brand gesetzte Haut seiner Wange strichen. Im Gegenteil.

„Ich bedauere Ihren Verlust, Fujimiya-san. Ihre Eltern waren wundervolle Eltern, die Sie zu einem starken und loyalen Mann erzogen haben, der klare Prioritäten und ein nobles Ehrgefühl hat. Ihre Schwester ist ein wundervolles Mädchen und wenn sie ihre Augen aufschlägt, wird sie all die Mühe wert gewesen sein, die Sie in sie investiert haben.“

Erstarrt musterte Aya die kleinere Frau. Das war nicht das, was er erwartet hatte. Ganz und gar nicht. Hass, Wut, Schmerz, Zorn, das hatte er erwartet. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie ihn auseinanderriss mit ihren Fähigkeiten. Doch aufmunternde Worte…nein. Niemals hätte er das.  
Dieses Mal war es die Rückseite ihrer Hand, die über seine Wange strich.  
„Meine Familie ist mein Ein und Alles, Fujimiya-san. Ich liebe sie abgöttisch. Und dennoch habe ich eine Aufgabe und diese verlangt es, dass ich jener zum Wohl unserer Organisation gerecht werde.“ Sie ließ ihre Worte auch in seine Gedanken einsickern und er hielt ihren Blick, der immer noch zu ruhig war, als dass sich sein Instinkt oder aber das unangenehme Prickeln seine Wirbelsäule entlang beruhigte. Liebevoll schweifte ihr Blick über sein Gesicht und für einen Moment lang überlagerte das Gesicht seiner Mutter das der Telepathin.  
„Bereiten Sie dem Erbe Ihrer Eltern keine Schande, Fujimiya-san und beweisen Sie Verstand. Zweifeln Sie mich nie wieder an, wenn es um meine Familie geht. Mit keinem Wort.“

Aya schluckte trocken und wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Selbst dann nicht, als ihre warmen Finger ihm eine der verschwitzten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht strichen. Sein Herz raste und seine Atmung ging schnell, so stark wallte Angst vor ihr in ihm hoch.  
Er sah nun, was ihm die ganze Zeit Angst bereitet hatte: es war die untrügliche und unerschütterliche Härte hinter ihrer Sanftheit gewesen, die nur darauf lauerte, einen Fehler zu bestrafen. 

„Habe ich Ihr Wort, dass Sie das Erbe Ihrer Eltern nicht mit Füßen treten?“  
Er hätte wütend sein sollen, dass sie seine Eltern mit ins Spiel brachte, obwohl ihre Organisation für ihren Tod mitverantwortlich war. Doch er hatte keinen Mut für diesen Zorn und diesen Hass. Nur mit Mühe nickte er. Mit einem leichten, beschwingten Lächeln nahm sie das zur Kenntnis und wandte sich ab.  
„Sie dürfen gehen“, nickte sie in Richtung Haus und er gehorchte ohne zu zögern, ohne zu diskutieren, froh, dass er dieser Frau entkam. Frau…Exekutorin, Dämon in Menschengestalt. 

 

~~**~~

 

Seitdem er alt genug war, gegen sie aufzubegehren, waren es immer stumme Blickduelle, mit denen sie ihre leichten Zwistigkeiten ausgetragen hatten. Ohne Frage hatte sie in seiner Kindheit die Meisten für sich entschieden, wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, sogar alle, doch seitdem er erwachsen geworden war, insbesondere, seit er Rosenkreuz‘ Akademie zum ersten Mal betreten hatte, war es jedes Mal ein knapper Sieg oder eine knappe Niederlage gewesen.  
So auch jetzt, auch wenn sie noch nicht so weit waren, von dem einen oder dem anderen sprechen zu können. 

Herausfordernd maß sie ihn und mit kühler Sturheit erwiderte er ihren Blick, das Glas Limonade, das sie ihm mitgebracht hatte, damit er es trinken konnte, ignorierend. 

„Es wird dir gut tun.“  
„Ich habe keinen Durst.“  
„Das ist gelogen.“  
War es tatsächlich, aber es hatte seine Gründe.  
„Es ist kein Wasser.“  
Als wenn sie ihn darauf noch aufmerksam machen musste. Natürlich war es kein Wasser, das roch er bis hierhin. Doch es war schon an guten Tagen schwierig, etwas Kaltes zu sich zu nehmen und gerade hatte er keinen guten Tag, wenn er es sich offen eingestand. Phantomschmerz strahlte von seiner Kehrseite aus in seinen Rücken, auch wenn Crawford wusste, dass es nicht sein konnte. Sein Körper hatte andere Baustellen, aber das sicherlich nicht mehr. Das machte ihn wütend und gereizt und so hatte er sich bewusst in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen, insbesondere auch deswegen, um Nagi vor seinem ungerechten Zorn zu schützen, der ihn befallen hatte, als der Junge sich auch nach drei Stunden immer noch nicht wieder in den Keller begab.

Es war ungerecht und unangebracht und er ahnte, warum Tsukiyono zu diesem Mittel gegriffen hatte. Er sah die Entspannung, die die Schultern des Telekineten endlich sinken ließ. Er sah die zur Ruhe kommenden Gesichtszüge, die nicht mehr darauf konzentriert waren, jedwedes Missfallen, das von ihm selbst kommen könnte, vorherzusagen, sondern die entspannt und doch angestrengt auf dem Bildschirm lagen, auf dem der Weiß und Nagi sich gerade prügelten. 

So hatte er die Einsamkeit gewählt. Bis seine Mutter kam. Und selbstverständlich ließ sie sich nicht vertreiben, im Gegenteil.  
„Probier sie, sie wird dir schmecken.“  
„Du hast sie gemacht, ich muss sie nicht probieren um zu wissen, dass sie mir schmecken wird.“  
„Ich habe eine neue Zutat hineingetan.“  
„Dein Erfindergeist beeindruckt mich eins ums andere Mal.“  
Wortlos hob sie die Augenbraue und wieder begaben sie sich in ein stummes Blickduell. Beinahe schon war er sicher, dieses Mal zu gewinnen, als sie sich auf der Kante seines Schreibtisches niederließ und der Ausdruck in ihren Augen nichts Gutes verhieß. 

Viel zu sanft war er.

~Er hat es nicht aus eigenem Antrieb getan.~  
Crawford ließ sich von ihren Gedanken in den seinen ablenken und runzelte die Stirn. ~Wer?~  
~Ran Fujimiya. Er hat nicht aus freien Stücken versucht, sich dir aufzuzwingen.~

Stille trat zwischen sie und dieses Mal beschränkte sie sich nicht nur auf das gesprochene Wort. Jeder einzelne Gedanke in Crawford kam zu einem abrupten Halt, bevor er auch nur in der Lage war, den Sinn ihrer Worte zu verarbeiten. Als es ihm schlussendlich möglich war, blieb ihm nichts Anderes übrig, als ihr verständnislos in die Augen zu starren. Kopfschmerzen begannen hinter seiner Stirn zu pochen, als würde sich ein neuer Migräneschub ankündigen. Kopfschmerzen, die auf den Möglichkeiten und Unwahrscheinlichkeiten beruhten, die ihre Aussage mit sich brachten.

~Wie meinst du das?~, gab er dem Unverständnis eine Stimme und sie lächelte grimmig.  
~Ich habe die PSI-Spuren in den Gedanken des Weiß gefunden. Beinahe unsichtbar, aber bei genauerem Hinsehen durchaus zu erkennen. Ich habe es bei den Gedanken gefunden, die sich damit beschäftigen, was er dir angetan hätte, wenn du ihn nicht aufgehalten hättest und es scheint so, als hätte es zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine kurzfristige Beeinflussung gegeben, die exakt dann abgefallen ist, als er sich seiner Schwester besonnen hat, die für ihn ein starker, emotionaler Katalysator ist.~

Schweigend starrte Crawford seine Mutter an. Dass es sein konnte, wusste er nur zu gut. Ein Empath wäre mühelos dazu in der Lage, eine solche Beeinflussung vorzunehmen und sie zu verwischen, wenn er denn nur mächtig genug wäre. Dass es so gewesen sein könnte, brach Erinnerungen und vor allen Dingen Emotionen in ihm auf, die er vergraben geglaubt hatte. Fujimiya, der von sich selbst behauptete, dass er nicht gewusst habe, was in ihm vorgegangen sei. Fujimiya, dessen Bedauern und schlechtes Gewissen wie ein Neonreklameschild über seinem Kopf gehangen hatte. Fujimiya, dessen Bestrebungen, seinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen, sie beide zu dem Haus seiner Eltern geführt hatten.  
Ein Teil von ihm – eben jener, der Fujimiya als seinen Stabilisator benötigte – hatte die Entschuldigung schon längst akzeptiert. Nun zu hören, dass der Weiß tatsächlich unschuldig war, weil er beeinflusst worden war, war auf der einen Seite beruhigend.

Auf der anderen Seite aber ließ es Crawford einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken gleiten.

„In dem Café, in dem Lasgo mir aufgelauert hat, haben die restlichen Gäste keinerlei Reaktion gezeigt. So als wäre es normal gewesen, was dort passiert.“  
Siobhan nickte grimmig. „Du solltest den Barista überprüfen lassen sowie die anderen Gäste, wenn du sicher gehen willst. Ich möchte wetten, dass ihr ähnliche Spuren finden werdet.“  
Crawford schluckte. Er wollte die Frage nicht stellen, aber er musste. Er wollte nicht hoffen, nur damit diese zerstört wurde. "Nagi?", fragte er schlicht und wieder verlor sich ihr Blick in ihrer Gabe. Die Sekunden, bis die grauen Augen zu ihm zurückkehrten, waren schier endlos. Sie nickte stumm und Crawford wusste nicht, ob es nur Erleichterung war, die er fühlte, sondern auch bodenlose Wut auf ihre Zielperson. „Wer, Siobhan?“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt nach Kenntnisstand unseres Ordens keinen unregistrierten Empathen.“  
„Das bedeutet, wir haben Verräter in den eigenen Reihen?“  
„Das ist zu überprüfen.“  
„Die Kritikeragentin? Wurde sie auch beeinflusst?“  
„Das herauszufinden wird meine Aufgabe sein.“

Crawford verfiel wieder in nachdenkliches Schweigen. Seine Gedanken fassten sich schneller, als er die halbgaren Pläne, die sein Hirn für ihn bereitstellte, ordnen konnte. Das waren keine guten Neuigkeiten, ganz und gar nicht.  
Und dennoch war ein Teil von ihm froh, dass es diese Neuigkeiten gab. Er konnte diesen zwar nicht genau beziffern, aber er vermutete, dass es eben jener war, der Fujimiya drei Tage in seinem Bett hatte schlafen lassen. Der mit dem Japaner Schach gespielt hatte. Der ihn sich hatte aus dem Wald heraustrauen lassen. Derjenige, der in Nagi doch unterbewusst seinen Ziehsohn sah

Instinkt, geboren aus etwas, das Schuldig ihm so amüsiert an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

„Du solltest es ihnen sagen“, holte Siobhan seine Gedanken wieder zurück in die Gegenwart und Crawford sah zu ihr auf. Ihre Augen waren ernst und langsam nickte sie. „Sie haben die Wahrheit verdient.“  
Ja, das hatten beide, Nagi und Fujimiya, so bitter es auch wahr, das zuzugeben.  
„Und Nagi solltest du ebenfalls sagen, warum du ihn geschlagen hast. Dass es Lasgo war, der dich in deiner Cafébar so aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hat, dass du deine Unbeherrschtheit an ihm ausgelassen hast.“

Grimmig löste Crawford seinen Blick von ihr und griff zu dem verdammten Limonadenglas. Er warf einen vernichtenden Blick auf die trübe Flüssigkeit darin und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck. Er war anders als gedacht und die Koriandernote tat der Zitronenlimonade wirklich gut. Darüber hinaus war es auch immer noch besser, als sich um Fujimiya und Nagi Gedanken zu machen. 

Tausendmal besser.

 

~~~~~~  
_Wird fortgesetzt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kritik, Kommentare und co. sind immer gerne willkommen. :)


	32. Dornröschen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: bis auf die Ideen hierzu gehört alles nicht mir. 
> 
> Wuppwupp! 72 Kudos und 735 Klicks. Yaih. Danke! :3

Es wäre zu schön gewesen, wenn der Tag wenigstens mit so etwas wie Entspannung geendet hätte, befand Aya mit einem frustrierten, inneren Seufzen, als die Videokonferenz mit Manx und Perser zum wiederholten Mal durch eine von Schuldigs unangebrachten, zynischen Bemerkungen in Richtung seines eigenen Teamführers unterbrochen wurde.  
Mit kalter, stoischer Ruhe überging Crawford jede einzelne dieser Provokationen und fuhr fort, die durch Manx und Perser bereitgestellten Informationen auf Verbindungen zu prüfen. Omi und Naoe hatten ihre Ergebnisse bereits am Anfang vorgetragen. Dass der junge Schwarz ein nicht zu geringes, schlechtes Gewissen hatte, dass er den Tag über von Omi zum Spielen genötigt worden war, war unübersehbar gewesen.

Omi hatte Aya auf seine Nachfrage hin von fehlender Effizienz und Effektivität berichtet, die er mit Freizeitaktivitäten ausgeglichen hatte und Aya hatte nichts dagegen sagen können. Auch Crawford hatte sich bei seinem Aufenthalt bei Schwarz dieser Ablenkung bedient und nicht nur eine Runde Schach mit ihm gespielt. 

Doch all das wurde zum Nebenkriegsschauplatz in Schuldigs Abrechnung mit seinem eigenen Anführer, auf die dieser anscheinend schon seit dem Zeitpunkt wartete, als Crawford Naoe aus seinem Haus vertrieben hatte. Seitdem hatte sich dieser Konflikt gesteigert und steuerte nun auf sein unrühmliches Ende zu, so hoffte Aya. Die Spannungen, die zwischen den beiden Männern herrschten, waren insbesondere heute Morgen schier greifbar, was nicht nur daran lag, dass Schuldig jede Gelegenheit nutzte, seinen Anführer zu provozieren. Crawford war schon seit dem Frühstück schlechter Laune und hatte sich mit starr zusammengepressten Lippen in seinem Arbeitszimmer verbarrikadiert. Aya kam diese Art der Wut bekannt vor und es weckte in ihm ungute Erinnerungen an das letzte Mal, als er selbst Empfänger ihrer Zerstörungswut geworden war. Doch das würde sich nicht noch einmal wiederholen, dessen war Aya sich sicher.

Auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, woher er dieses Wissen nahm.

„Insofern du nichts mehr zur Lösung des Problems beizutragen hast, entlasse ich dich aus der Besprechung“, drang Crawfords Rauswurf deutlich vorhersehbar durch seine Gedanken und war nicht nur für Aya befreiend. Auch Ken ließ erleichtert die Schultern sinken und rollte mit den Augen, während Omi sich starr auf die Dokumente vor sich konzentrierte. Seine Augen waren leicht geweitet und er zitterte so sehr, dass Aya unter dem Tisch nach dem Oberschenkel ihres Jüngsten griff und versichernd zudrückte. Während er hochsah, blieb er an Naoes ausdrucklosen Augen hängen, die sich nach dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde nach einem Seitenblick auf Omi wieder senkten.

„Da kenne ich noch ein paar mehr Leute hier am Tisch. Sollen die gleich mit mir gehen?“, hielt der Telepath dagegen, anscheinend nicht im Mindesten davon beeindruckt, dass der Ton seines Anführers einem Eisberg glich, der sich unweigerlich auf Kollisionskurs mit ihm befand.  
„Ich sehe niemandem an diesem Tisch, der über die gleiche, mangelnde Konzentration verfügt wie du. Daher ist es angebracht, dass du diese Runde verlässt, dich deiner Aufgabe besinnst um endlich ein produktiver Teil dieser Einheit zu werden.“

Die Stille, die selbst am anderen Ende der Konferenzschaltung eintrat, war ohrenbetäubend. Aya maß das Crawford, der in diesem Moment all seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Schuldig gerichtet hatte. Die schmalen Lippen waren zu einer starren Linie zusammengepresst und die hellen Augen des Schwarz eiskalt und tödlicher als jemals zuvor in den letzten Wochen. Im krassen Gegensatz dazu lagen die beiden Hände des Mannes scheinbar entspannt auf dem glatt polierten Holz des Tisches und erlaubten Aya einen offenen Einblick in die vormals entzündeten Ringe um die Handgelenke, die anscheinend gut abheilten. 

Das, was Schuldig in den Gedanken seines Anführers las, schien ihn ganz und gar nicht zu erfreuen, so sehr, wie sich seine Mimik verfinsterte. Crawford lächelte bitterböse, doch das Lächeln erstarb keine Sekunde später.  
„Du möchtest, dass wir über Unzulänglichkeiten sprechen, oh großer Anführer?“, wechselte Schuldig auf das gesprochene Wort und sein Tonfall ließ Omi erneut zusammenzucken. „Dann tun wir doch genau das. Weiß dieses zusammengewürfelte Team, dass deine Visionen nicht zuverlässig arbeiten? Nicht?“ Schuldig sah mit einem herausfordernden Blick in die Runde und hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Dann bitte, gerne geschehen.“

Zynisch nickte Schuldig und erhob sich abrupt. Laut polternd fiel sein Stuhl um, was dem Iren ein wenig erfreutes Zischen entlockte.  
„Weiß das frisch zusammengestellte Team, dass du deine Schilde senken musstest um mir so jederzeit Zugang zu deinen Gedanken zu gewährend, weil du unfähig bist, ihrer alleine Herr zu werden?“

Aya schluckte mühsam. Crawford war mittlerweile zur Salzsäule erstarrte und jeder einzelne Faden der noch existierenden Selbstbeherrschung franste ab diesem Moment so schnell aus, dass Aya die Katastrophe bereits in greifbarer Nähe spürte. Dass Crawford ebenso wenig über Schutz gegen den Telepathen verfügte, war ihm neu, doch der Ernst der Situation verbot ihm ganz klar, sich seiner Überraschung hinzugeben. Die latente Schadenfreude, die ebenfalls mitschwang, unterdrückte er mit aller Macht, denn auch diese hatte hier wahrlich keinen Platz gerade. 

„Du gehst jetzt besser“, wiederholte Crawford so ruhig, dass seine Stimme beinahe unhörbar war. Die Warnung war so eindeutig, dass selbst der Ire des Teams sich vollkommen still verhielt. Doch nicht so Schuldig, der ewig provozierende Telepath, der nicht wusste, wann er den Mund zu halten hatte.  
„Meine Dame, meine Herren, Sie haben hier einen gewöhnlichen Mann vor sich, dessen sonst so stabilitätsverwöhnte Gabe ihm hierbei sicherlich keine Hilfe mehr ist.“  
Aya sah auf. „Es reicht, Schuldig“, sagte er kühl und maß den Telepathen herausfordernd, der ihm mit einem Lächeln begegnete. Glückwunsch, Aya, nun hast du seine Aufmerksamkeit, rollte er innerlich mit den Augen, als Schuldig sich nur auf ihn konzentrierte.  
„Sagt wer? Der Anführer von Weiß? Abyssinian? Oder doch nur Crawfords Stabilisator und Bückstück?“, höhnte er in den Raum, in dem man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. 

Mit dem Begriff Stabilisator konnte Aya leben. Er hatte gelernt, das als Grund für seine Entführung zu akzeptieren. Mit Bückstück konnte er da weitaus weniger leben. Wütend erhob Aya sich, beinahe im gleichen Moment wie Crawford, dessen Gesicht bleich vor Wut war.  
„Du wirst jetzt-“, weiter kam das Orakel nicht, als Schuldig anscheinend seinen Geist in den seines Anführers zwang und ihn schmerzhaft wieder auf den Stuhl zurückschickte.  
„Seht ihr, das ist das große Orakel wert, beeinflussbar, reizbar, menschlich. Noch mehr Zuschauer, die Zeugen deiner Niederlage werden, Brad. Wie schön“, dehnte Schuldig jedes einzelne Wort voller Genuss und lachte amüsiert. Crawford saß währenddessen wie angewurzelt unweit vor ihm, das Gesicht eine Maske aus Hass. 

„Wäre schön, wenn du dich bewegen könntest, nicht wahr?“, ergoss sich reinster Spott über das Orakel, bevor er sich an Weiß wandte. Explizit nur an sie und Aya lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Er fragte sich, warum weder Farfarello noch Naoe eingriffen in den Konflikt, der hier zu eskalieren drohte.  
„Kleine Show gefällig. Also Brad, wie wä-“

Aya wusste nicht, was schlimmer war. Die verächtlichen, spöttischen Worte des Telepathen, die jedwede Achtung vor seinem Anführer entbehrten oder aber der Laut des Schreckens und der Pein, der die Worte abrupt abbrechen ließ. Das todbringende Lächeln auf den Lippen des Orakels war zurückgekehrt, als Schuldig sich abrupt zusammenkrümmte und seine gesunde Hand in seine rechte Schläfe krallte, dort an den Haaren riss, die Augen weit und unsehend. Worte, die keine waren, verließen plötzlich seine Lippen, Laute, die schlimmer waren als die eines gepeinigten Tieres. Schuldig begann unkontrolliert zu zucken und sackte schließlich zu Boden. Blut floss aus seiner Nase auf den Teppichboden und mit einem finalen, gurgelnden Laut brach er schließlich bewusstlos zusammen. 

In die darauffolgend einsetzende, schockierte Totenstille war es Naoe, der aufsprang und sich außergewöhnlich unbeherrscht zu Schuldig stürzte, den anderen Mann in seinen Armen barg. Aya schmerzte das Leid und das Unverständnis, das er in den Augen des jungen Telekineten sah.  
„Schuldig. Schuldig, komm zu dir, Schuldig, was ist mit dir?“, flüsterte dieser wieder und wieder, betastete den leblosen Körper des Telepathen, suchte nach einem Puls und stöhnte erleichtert auf, als er tatsächlich einen fand und der Telepath nicht so tot war, wie er zunächst anscheinend angenommen hatte.  
„Was ist mit ihm?“, richtete er panisch an Crawford und stockte dann, als er sich des Blickes des Orakels bewusst wurde, der amüsiert lächelnd auf dem bewusstlosen Telepathen lag. Aus seiner Nase tropfte Blut.  
„Crawford?“, fragte Aya vorsichtig und der cognacfarbene Blick richtete sich auf ihn. Lange Zeit herrschte zum Zerreißen angespannte Stille in dem Raum, die niemand zu durchbrechen wagte. 

„Möchte mich noch jemand aus dieser illustren Runde herausfordern?“, fragte Crawford schließlich mit einer gefährlichen Ruhe und Nagi schüttelte panisch den Kopf.  
„Nein, Crawford, niemand möchte das. Bitte…sei nicht böse“, flehte der Junge mit rauer Stimme und zog die Schultern hoch wie in Erwartung eines Schlages, als die Augen seines Anführers dunkel und ausdruckslos auf ihm zum Ruhen kamen.  
Aya tauschte über den Bildschirm einen fragenden Blick mit Manx aus, deren Mimik düstere Wut verhieß. Sie hatten erwartet, dass es Spannungen geben würde. Sie hatten Probleme erwartet, doch eher zwischen den beiden Gruppierungen, aber nicht in diesem Maß innerhalb des Schwarz-Teams. Wortlos lagen die grünen Augen der Kritikeragentin auf dem jungen Telekineten, maßen ihn schweigend und Aya hätte gerne gewusst, was sie dachte.  
Das Flehen des Jungen durchdrang die Stille und anscheinend war es das, was den Amerikaner schlussendlich wieder zu sich brachte. Er blinzelte langsam, dann nahm er ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche und wischte sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht. 

„Prodigy.“ Naoes Augen ruckten zu seinem Anführer und in ihnen stand ganz deutlich Angst und Ungewissheit vor der Reaktion des Orakels.  
„Bringe Mastermind zusammen mit Jei hinauf in sein Bett. Sein Körper ist ohne Bewusstsein und wird es für die nächsten anderthalb Tage bleiben. Du wirst dich um ihn kümmern.“  
„Crawford, was hast du getan?“, versuchte Naoe leise um eine Erklärung zu bitten, doch er wurde mit einer erhobenen Hand zum Schweigen gebracht.  
„Nicht jetzt, Nagi“, erwiderte Crawford mit Mühe ruhig. Es war tatsächlich ein minimales, vielversprechendes Lächeln, das auf den geschundenen Lippen lag. „Später.“

Aya ahnte, dass er seine Antworten auf das, was gerade geschehen war, noch um einiges später erhalten würde. Wenn überhaupt. Wiederholt fragte er sich, wie sie dem Problem Lasgo so Herr werden sollten. Oder wie Schwarz das Ende der sechs Wochen-Frist überleben sollten. Doch das sollte auf kurz oder lang nicht sein Problem sein. 

Wieso fühlte es sich dann nicht so an?

 

~~**~~

 

Anscheinend waren die Terrassenmöbel bequem, so lange, wie der Amerikaner sich bereits auf einen der Sessel niedergelassen hatte und mittlerweile in die mondbeschienene Dunkelheit starrte. Er hatte das Ende ihrer Besprechung nicht abgewartet und war nicht zum Abendessen erschienen, ganz zur wachsenden Unsicherheit des sowieso schon nervösen Telekineten, der unruhig und angespannt am Tisch gesessen und die Seite der Exekutorin nicht verlassen hatte, die wieder ihr sanftes, ureigenes Selbst zu sein schien, das mit dem Dämon von heute Nachmittag rein gar nichts mehr zu tun hatte.  
Trotzdem war das Essen schweigend gewesen, angespannt gar. Niemand hatte es gewagt, ein Wort zu sagen und kaum waren sie fertig, hatten sie auch schon den Tisch abgeräumt und den Essensbereich verlassen. Omi hatte sich erneut in Ayas Schlafzimmer zurückgezogen und Youji hatte es sich noch vor dem Fernseher bequem gemacht, während die Dame des Hauses sich ebenso in ihre Gemächer zurückgezogen hatte. Aya hörte ihren Assistenten, Thomas, im Hintergrund rumoren, während er selbst vom dunklen Wintergarten aus in die Nacht starrte und sich unschlüssig war, ob er das Orakel stören sollte oder nicht. 

‚Ist er nicht attraktiv für Sie?‘, hatte die Rosenkreuzagentin ihn gefragt und jedes Mal, wenn Aya auf diese Frage zurückkam hatte er keine wirkliche Antwort darauf. Rein optisch konnte er die Frage sicherlich mit einem Ja beantworten. Crawford war durchtrainiert ohne bullig zu wirken. Das Gesicht war nicht unattraktiv. Über den Kleidungsstil konnte man sich streiten.  
Dennoch. Hätte er Crawford, der nicht Crawford gewesen wäre, in entsprechenden Bars oder auf der Straße getroffen, dann hätte er sicherlich zweimal hingesehen.  
Er hatte Crawford aber nicht auf der Straße getroffen und ihn als attraktiv befunden…ihn neutral kennengelernt, sondern ihn von Anfang an als Feind erlebt. Und so schwach er auch im Anwesen von Lasgo gewesen sein mochte, was seine Erregung in der Nähe des Orakels anging, so wenig konnte er nun, da er wieder bei seinem Team war, losgelöst von seiner Mission, verstehen, warum er sich damals zu solch einem Schritt hatte hinreißen lassen. Ihre Feindschaft verbot es ihm, sich auch nur vorzustellen, dem anderen Mann näher zu kommen. Niemals würde das gehen.  
Aya schnaubte innerlich. Und selbst wenn, für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass er es in Betracht ziehen würde, wäre Crawford ganz sicherlich nicht interessiert. Wie auch? Selbst wenn er sich dem Schwarz nicht beinahe aufgezwungen hätte, wäre er es dann, wenn Lasgo ihm Selbiges angetan hätte? 

Anziehung war es demnach nicht…was also ließ ihn nun die Tür öffnen und auf die stille Terrasse zu seinem Nemesis und Gegner heraustreten, der – so wie es schien – die todbringende, alles vernichtende Aura seiner Mutter geerbt hatte, die Aya ganz klar zu verstehen gab, dass das Orakel keine Gesellschaft wünschte.  
Ken hatte ihn mehr als einmal stur genannt, mehr als einmal waren sie deswegen aneinander geraten. Und nun schützte ihn diese Sturheit vor dem ersten, warnenden Blick, als er neben Crawford zum Stehen kam und seinen Blick zum Mond hinaufschweifen ließ, der sich in der ruhigen See widerspiegelte.  
Lange Zeit sagte er nichts, sondern ließ Crawford Zeit, sich an seine Anwesenheit zu gewöhnen. Als der andere Mann ihn weder angriff noch hineinprügelte, wandte er sich ihm zu und warf einen langen Blick auf die durch ein Kerze erhellten Gesichtszüge. 

„Planst du, hier draußen zu schlafen?“, fragte Aya schließlich ruhig und zunächst nahm er an, dass Crawford ihn versunken in seinen eigenen Gedanken nicht gehört hatte. Dann jedoch regte sich das Orakel unendlich langsam und wandte ihm den Blick zu. Selbst im Kerzenschein sah der Mann erschöpft und müde aus, die Augenränder deutlich zu sehen. In der Hand hielt er ein blutiges Taschentuch und auch jetzt entkam die dunkle Flüssigkeit seiner Nase. Wie selbstverständlich fing er sie auf und wandte sich schließlich wieder ab.  
„Setz dich hin oder verschwinde.“  
Aya hob die Augenbraue ob dieses allzu deutlichen, arroganten Befehls, aber es war der Anflug eines Lächelns, der ihn sich nun neben Crawford setzen ließ.  
„Was hast du mit Schuldig gemacht?“, fragte Aya schließlich, als dieser keine Anstalten machte, ein Gespräch zu beginnen. In die Stille hinein lauschte er dem Meer, das unweit von ihnen ruhig gegen das Ufer schwappte.  
„Ihn in seine Schranken gewiesen.“  
Aya runzelte die Stirn. „Das bedeutet?“  
„Dass dich das gar nichts angeht.“

Der kühle und abweisende Ton des Orakels sollte ihn eindeutig abschrecken. Pech für Crawford, dass Aya stur genug war um die ganze Situation hier als einen Auftrag zu sehen. Mit dem Fuß zog er sich einen der freien Stühle heran und überkreuzte seine Beine darauf.  
„In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass du die Hälfte deines Teams mit etwas lahmgelegt hast, das sich meiner Kenntnis entzieht und diese Hälfte nicht in der Lage ist, an einer gemeinsamen Lösung zu arbeiten, geht es mich etwas an oder hast du den Vertrag bereits vergessen, der euch an Kritiker bindet?“  
Wieder herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen, dann beugte sich Crawford nach vorne und stützte seine Stirn auf die Handballen. Er stöhnte leise auf. Noch mehr Blut tropfte aus seiner Nase und kurz krallte sich eine der Hände in die schwarzen Haare, während die andere das Taschentuch auf die Nase presste. 

Noch bevor er sich bewusst werden konnte, was er da tat, hatte Aya eine Hand auf Crawfords Oberarm gelegt und ließ den anderen Mann damit brachial zusammenzucken. Zu dem leisen Aufstöhnen kam ein Laut, den Aya nicht ganz als Angst bezeichnen würde, als Crawford vor ihm zurückwich. Langsam ging Aya wieder auf Abstand.  
„Benötigst du Hilfe?“  
Der andere Mann schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und sah dann langsam auf, ließ sich zurück an die Lehne gleiten und legte den Kopf aufseufzend in den Nacken, was Aya brutal an ihre erste Begegnung bei Lasgo erinnerte. Auch dort hatte Crawford seinen Kopf zurückgelegt, den Blick an die Decke gerichtet. Er hatte es damals für eine Geste der Verzweiflung gehalten. Nun aber wurde ihm bewusst, dass es durchaus auch andere Interpretationsmöglichkeiten geben mochte.  
„Schuldig wird morgen wieder aufwachen, er wird keine körperlichen Schäden davontragen und so mein Plan Erfolg hat, wird es einen solchen Zwischenfall wie den heutigen nicht mehr geben.“  
„Das klingt nicht sonderlich optimistisch.“  
„Die Zeit wird es zeigen.“  
„Du bist auch immer gut für einen Glückskeksspruch, oder?“  
Crawford ließ seinen Kopf zur Seite fallen und taxierte den Weiß schweigend, die rechte Augenbraue fragend erhoben.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Schuldig so sehr auf dich abgefärbt hat.“  
Aya schnaubte belustigt. „Vielleicht habe ich auch einfach Recht, wie wäre es damit?“  
Crawford drehte seinen Kopf wieder weg und schloss erneut die Augen. Aya beobachtete ihn ungeniert und kam nicht umhin, ihre Frage erneut in seinen Gedanken hin und her zu wälzen. 

„Deine Mutter hat mich aufgesucht“, sagte er schließlich und Crawford schnaubte.  
„Das ist mir bekannt.“  
„Weißt du auch, was sie mich gefragt hat?“  
„Ja.“  
Aya legte den Kopf schief. „Mehr hast du dazu nicht zu sagen?“, fragte er ungläubig, nicht begreifen könnend, dass Crawford die intimen Fragen seiner Mutter einfach so akzeptierte.  
„Sie ist die Pest, willst du das hören?“  
„Auch, ja.“  
„Telepathin eben.“  
„Ich kenne mich mit euren Gaben nicht aus und habe da nur Schuldig als Vergleich. Da musst du schon konkreter werden.“  
„Sie mischt sich in Dinge ein, die sie nichts angehen. Und anstelle sie zu ignorieren, trägst du ihre Gedanken weiter – an mich zum Beispiel - und tust damit genau das, was sie will. Glückwunsch Fujimiya, du lässt dich von ihr benutzen.“ Spott tränkte die Worte des Schwarz, aber auch noch etwas Anderes und Aya benötigte einen Moment lang um genau das zu identifizieren. Latente Verzweiflung schlug sich ihm hier entgegen und Aya wusste sofort, was ihn an ihr so irritierte. Es war die Verzweiflung eines Kindes über die Eigenarten seiner Eltern, mit denen er nicht einverstanden war. Es war die Resignation eines Kindes über die Sturheit der Eltern, wenn es zu Themen kam, die sie nichts angingen.  
Man blieb immer das Kind seiner Eltern, egal, wie alt und wie abgrundtief böse man eigentlich war. 

Aya hielt inne und sein trockener Mund bereitete ihm mit einem Mal Probleme mit dem Schlucken. Es machte Crawford menschlich und das auf eine Art und Weise wie ihn das Leid des Anderen niemals hätte menschlich machen können. 

„Du bleibst immer das Ki-“, begann Aya seine Gedanken zu veräußern, wurde jedoch durch ein dunkles Grollen unterbrochen.  
„Halt den Mund, Fujimiya.“  
„Aber ich habe Recht.“  
„Das macht deine Worte nicht weniger widerlich. Und du wirst jetzt nicht sagen, was dir auf der Zunge liegt.“ 

Aya hatte gerade angesetzt und klappte nun seinen Mund mit einem kleinen Lächeln wieder zu. Er schwieg tatsächlich für einen Moment lang und ließ sich vom Anblick der Sterne in fremde Galaxien entführen. In Tokyo sah er die Sterne selten so hell und so zahlreich, dafür war die Stadt einfach zu lichtverschmutzt. Umso mehr genoss er es gerade hier und jetzt, auch wenn die Gesellschaft eine bessere hätte sein können. Auch er legte den Kopf zurück und verschränkte die Arme locker vor seiner Brust.  
„Es könnte gut gehen“, richtete er schließlich an das Universum.  
„Was?“  
„Die Zusammenarbeit zwischen Weiß und Schwarz um Lasgo zu töten.“  
Crawford schnaubte nur. „Dein Optimismus ist mehr als irritierend, Abyssinian.“  
„Hast du etwas Anderes gesehen?“  
„Nein.“  
„Also, dann kannst du es noch gar nicht sagen.“  
Das Lächeln auf Crawfords Lippen war im besten Fall als kühl amüsiert zu bezeichnen. Die scharfe Note, die es hatte, ausgenommen. „Jetzt klingst du wie sie, Fujimiya.“

Aya verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. Eine sehr saure Zitrone. Vielleicht auch zwei. Oder ein ganzes Dutzend. 

Stille trat zwischen sie, nur durchbrochen von dem Zirpen der Zikaden im nahegelegenen Wald und Aya fühlte sich an die Nacht erinnert, die sie zusammen im Haus seiner Eltern verbracht hatten. Für einen Augenblick lang erlaubte er es sich, diese Erinnerungen zu genießen. Für einen Augenblick lang erlaubte er es sich ebenso, das hier zu genießen. Zumindest solange, bis eine Bewegung aus seinem Augenwinkel seine Aufmerksamkeit zu sich zog und er sich mit dem eindringlichen Blick des Orakels konfrontiert sah, der seinen Kopf schief gelegt hatte und ihn stumm musterte.  
„Du wurdest beeinflusst“, sagte Crawford schließlich und Aya hob fragend die Augenbraue.  
„Wobei?“  
„In der Wohnung, als du versucht hast, dich mir aufzuzwingen.“

Die zarte Entspannung, die er gewagt hatte, war mit einem Mal verschwunden. Aya schluckte mühsam und beobachtete jede kleine Regung in dem Gesicht des Orakels, das ihn ausgesucht neutral musterte. Dann erst fanden die Worte des anderen Mannes Gehör in ihm und überrascht hob er den Kopf.  
„Was meinst du?“, fragte er vorsichtig nach und sah Crawfords Fingern dabei zu, wie sie mit dem Taschentuch spielten.  
„Anscheinend hat es in dem Moment auf dich eine Art empathischen Einfluss gegeben, der dich dazu gebracht hat, das zu tun, was du getan hast.“

Seltsamerweise war es Hoffnung, die Aya als Erstes in sich fühlte, als er auch wirklich begriff, was Crawford gerade erläutert hatte. Bodenlose Erleichterung folgte. Er war kein Monster, das nun auch noch den letzten Funken an Menschlichkeit verloren hatte. Er war kein Vergewaltiger, der seinen niederen Trieben folgte. Seine Gefühle, das Bedauern und das schlechte Gewissen, das Unverständnis, sie alle waren real. Das war nicht er gewesen.  
„Wie? Warum? Wer?“, presste Aya hervor drehte sich in seinem Stuhl um.  
„Wer es war, wissen wir nicht. Ein unregistrierter Empath, der uns nicht bekannt ist, vermuten wir. Er hat anscheinend bereits vorhandene Emotionen genutzt um sie derart zu verdrehen, dass du getan hast, was du meintest tun zu müssen. Erst deine Schwester, die ein starker Katalysator für dich ist, konnte dich aus seinem Bann lösen. Warum das so geschehen ist, das gilt es herauszufinden.“

Schmerz lauerte hinter dem letzten Satz und Aya schluckte. Instinktiv langte er über den Tisch und hielt inne, als sowohl er als auch Crawford erkannten, was er gerade vorhatte. Sie beide starrten auf das corpus delicti, die zwischen ihnen schwebte und vertrödelten endlose unsinnige Sekunden damit. Dieses Mal zuckte Crawford nicht zusammen und es war Amüsement, das in den hellen Augen vorrangig präsent war. Er sagte nichts, sondern beobachtete lediglich den Zentimeterabstand zwischen der Hand und seinem eigenen Arm. 

Wenn Aya sich nicht täuschte, dann war da kein Hass zu lesen in diesem Moment, auch keine Wut. Nachdenkliches Amüsement, ja.  
Er blinzelte überrascht, als Crawford schließlich seinen Arm packte und flach auf den Tisch drückte. Für Sekunden hielt er ihn dort, dann ließ er ihn los. Leise schnaubte der Schwarz und wandte seinen Blick dann erneut zum Mond, während Aya nachdenklich auf seinen Arm starrte. Kalt und klamm hatte sich Hand des Orakels angefühlt, obwohl es warm war.

 

~~**~~

 

Die grauen, unsicheren Augen sahen zu Crawford hoch, als er das Schlafzimmer des Telepathen betrat. 

Für die ersten, schweigenden Sekunden ließ Crawford seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen und die dahinter liegende Natur, die sie von der Außenwelt abschirmte. Das geräumige Zimmer war puristisch eingerichtet, während die Rundumfensterverglasung auf der einen Seite einen Blick auf die Bucht erlaubte, auf der anderen die grüne Sattheit des Waldes offenbarte. Die Kunst an den Wänden war dezent, ihm persönlich gefiel sie nicht, sie traf aber, wenn er sich nicht irrte, genau den Geschmack des Telepathen. 

„Wie geht es ihm?“, fragte Crawford und deutete auf die stille Gestalt auf dem Bett. Nagi warf einen kurzen Blick auf Schuldig und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
„Unverändert. Wie du gesagt hast.“  
„So sollte es auch sein.“ Ein Tag war vergangen und in Crawfords Schädel tobte es, kratzte es die inneren Seiten seines bewussten Denkens wund, versuchte es wieder und wieder auszubrechen.

Nicht es, berichtigte Crawford sich. _Er_. 

Er selbst hatte seit einem Tag nicht mehr geschlafen, sondern meditiert um seine eiserne Selbstkontrolle aufrechterhalten zu können. Seine Gedanken waren auf die Arbeit fokussiert gewesen, auch wenn er sich kaum an die Schaubilder erinnerte, die er durchgegangen war. Das Nasenbluten war über die letzten Stunden schlimmer geworden. Der Schwindel, der ihn zu Anfang nur sporadisch befallen hatte, zerrte nun zusätzlich an seiner sowieso nicht guten Gesundheit. 

Der Geist eines Präkognitiven war schlicht nicht dazu gedacht, den eines Telepathen aufzunehmen und schon gar nicht dazu, ihn gefangen zu halten. Anderthalb Tage waren eine lange Zeit, die absolute Schmerzgrenze, die ein Hellseher je erreichen konnte ohne dass es auch für ihn wahrscheinlich tödlich enden würde.  
„Was ist mit ihm?“, wagte Nagi ein zweites Mal die Frage, die ihm vor einem Tag nicht beantwortet worden war und Crawford ließ sich auf den Sessel nieder, der neben dem Bett stand. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich aufrecht zu erhalten, wenn sein Körper sich nach Schlaf und nach Ruhe sehnte. 

„Was weißt du über die sogenannte Telepathenfalle?“, fragte er schließlich, rieb sich dabei die Schläfen und der junge Telekinet überlegte einen Moment.  
„Nicht viel, Schuldig erzählte mal etwas von einer urbanen Legende und dass es dazu dient, Telepathen zu vernichten. Ich habe Siobhan danach gefragt und sie hat nur gelächelt und gemeint, dass es aufsässige Kinder ängstigen würde und brave nichts zu befürchten hätten.“ Nagi runzelte die Stirn und begegnete vorsichtig Crawfords Blick. Er kam sich dumm vor, dieses Halbwissen und diese Gerüchte mit dem Orakel zu teilen, doch er wusste es besser, als gar nicht zu antworten.  
Doch anscheinend stimmte die Antwort seinen Anführer zufrieden, zumindest sah er keine Missbilligung in den Zügen des Mannes.

„Schuldig befindet sich momentan hier“, ergänzte Crawford und tippte sich an die Schläfe. Verständnislos runzelte Nagi die Stirn. „Er ist in meinen Gedanken gefangen, genauer gesagt in einem gedanklichen Abgrund, den ich mit meinen Erinnerungen und den damit verbundenen Emotionen erschaffen habe: eben jene Falle. Sie dient Präkognitiven dazu, einen eindringenden Geist abzuwehren und wenn nötig zu zerstören, damit die eigene Gabe nicht kompromittiert wird.“ Und sie entblößte das Allerdunkelste, jede noch so schreckliche und intime Erinnerung vor eben jenem, so der Fallensteller es denn wollte und nicht noch positive Gedanken hinzufügte. Doch das würde er Nagi nicht mitteilen. Schuldig würde das ganz sicher für ihn übernehmen.

Diese Falle war nicht dazu gedacht, den Gefangenen überleben zu lassen, sondern ihn, nach Stunden und Tagen der Qualen und Schwächung des Körpers wie eine Fliege zu zerquetschen. Schuldig war stark, aber nicht stark genug um sich der Flut an Eindrücken zu erwehren, die Crawford seit einem Tag auf ihn niederwalzen ließ und die er dank Crawford so erlebte, als würden sie ihm passieren. 

Mitleid hatte Crawford mit Schuldig nicht. Der Telepath hatte die Grenze überschritten, als er ihn vor allen Anwesenden beeinflusst hatte und Crawford hatte zu dem schärfstmöglichen Mittel gegriffen, das ihm zur Bestrafung zur Verfügung stand. Die Situation war eskaliert und er hatte die Kontrolle zurückgewonnen, indem er Schuldig alles durchleben ließ, was er in den letzten Wochen durchlebt hatte. Alles. Jede Vergewaltigung. Jede Gewalteinwirkung. Jeder Alptraum, jeder dunkle Gedanke sucht den Telepathen heim und drang erbarmungslos in ihn ein. Drei Stunden lang hatte er Schuldig nur das sehen lassen, bevor er beschlossen hatte, seine Wut zugunsten seiner Rationalität zurücktreten zu lassen und die rettenden, positiven Gedanken hinzuzugeben. 

Wenn Schuldig immer noch meinte, seinen Status als Anführer zu untergraben, würde Crawford es solange wiederholen, wie es notwendig war um den Deutschen zum Gehorsam zu zwingen und sein Team nicht der Neutralisierung preiszugeben. 

„Warum?“, holte Nagi ihn wispernd aus seinen Gedanken und Crawford seufzte lautlos.  
„Weil er es herausgefordert hat. Sein Gehorsam ist immanent wichtig für das Fortbestehen von Schwarz. Sein stetiges Bemühen, Weiß zu zeigen, dass wir keine geschlossene Einheit sind, ist unentschuldbar und das werde ich nicht weiter tolerieren.“  
Schüchtern nickte der Telekinet. „Ich verstehe“, erwiderte er mit einem Blick auf Schuldig, dessen Ruhe erneut täuschte. „Wirst du ihn bald freilassen?“  
„Gleich nach unserem Gespräch. Ich möchte dabei nicht gestört werden, Nagi. Von niemandem. Egal, was du hörst, hast du mich verstanden?“  
Wieder bejahte der Telekinet und Crawford brummte zustimmend, nickte dann zur Tür. Nagi verstand und erhob sich, folgte dem wortlosen Befehl. Die Hand bereits auf der Klinke hielt er jedoch inne.

„Wie steht es um deine Verletzungen? Sind sie…“, begann er, wurde sich dann jedoch unschlüssig, wie er weitersprechen sollte. Crawford sah auf, direkt in die Schuld des Jungen hinein, der auf Geheiß ihrer Zielperson für eben jene verantwortlich war. Der ebenso beeinflusst worden war. Eine Information, die er mit Nagi noch besprechen musste. Doch nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Nicht, wenn Schuldig sich seinen Weg aus seinem Gedanken kratzte.  
„Sie heilen gut.“ Was nicht gelogen war. Sie heilten tatsächlich schnell und ohne sich zu entzünden, dennoch bereiteten besonders die tieferen Schnitte ihm erhebliche Probleme in der Bewegung. Doch das würde der Nagi nicht sagen.  
Mit gesenktem Blick öffnete dieser die Tür und nun war es Crawford, der ihn zurückhielt. 

„Ich sorge dafür, dass wir erfolgreich sind. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass Rosenkreuz unser Team neutralisiert.“

Die Hoffnung in den Augen des Jungen begleitete Crawford, als er sich zu Schuldig zurückdrehte. Hinter ihm schloss sich vorsichtig die Tür und ließ sich schließlich zögernd auf dem Bett nieder, das durch den schlafenden Telepathen in Beschlag genommen worden war. Fast sah Schuldig friedlich aus, entspannt und ruhig, wenn da nicht die bleiche Gesichtsfarbe gewesen wäre. Oder aber die trockenen Lippen. 

Unwirsch verzog das Orakel die Lippen und seufzte. Die Frage, wie sie hierhin gekommen waren, musste er sich nicht stellen. Die Frage, wie sie ab diesem Zeitpunkt ihren Weg gemeinsam gehen würden, dahingehend schon, jetzt, wo sich der vorsichtige Respekt, den sie sich entgegengebracht hatten, etwas gewichen war, das ihren Anfängen bei Rosenkreuz verdächtig ähnlich war. Crawford verneinte sein Handeln nicht mehr, seine Fehler, die er gemacht hatte zu Lasten seines Teams. Aber er würde nicht, unter keinen Umständen, dulden, dass Schuldig ihn weiterhin als seinen Spielball nutzte.  
Auf vieles, was in der unmittelbaren Zukunft passieren würde, hatte seine Gabe ihm eine Antwort gegeben, auf einiges aber nicht.

Auf den Papierkorb, den er benötigte, wenn er Schuldig nun aus seinen Fängen ließ, schon. 

Noch während Crawford danach griff, rutschte er hoch zu Schuldigs Oberkörper und löste die Barriere in seinen Gedanken, die den Telepathen gefangen hielt. Wie erwartet flüchtete der Geist des anderen Mannes schier vor ihm und verankerte sich mit allem, was ihm zur Verfügung stand. Weit waren die Augen, als sie aufflogen. Schuldig schnappte nach Luft und keuchte, als ob er ertrinken würde und sah sich wild um, während seine Hände ebenso ungestüm um sich schlugen, bevor sie sich in dem Bettlaken festkrallten, dass ihm ein schlichter, aber wirkungsvoller Anker war in seinen Bemühungen, wieder Fuß zu fassen in der Realität und nicht in den Gedanken, in denen er eingesperrt gewesen war, was Crawford Zeit gab, seinen eigenen, abebbenden Kopfschmerz unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Direkt nach Schuldigs Eingriff vor den Augen von Weiß hatte Crawford beschlossen, Schuldig ausschließlich in seinen negativen Erinnerungen gefangen zu halten und ihn in die Schleife aus Erinnerungen an seine Zeit bei Lasgo zu stecken. Drei Stunden hatte er genau das getan, bevor er seine Rationalität der Wut vorzog und die Schleifen ebenso auf positive Erinnerungen erweitert hatte.  
Nicht, dass ihm Schuldig dafür danken würde, aber darum ging es auch gar nicht. Er wollte den Telepathen nicht brechen, er wollte ihm eine Lektion erteilen. Er wollte ihm zeigen, dass es Grenzen gab in Schuldigs Möglichkeiten.

Der letzte Tag hatte Crawford bewusst werden lassen, dass Lasgo soviel mehr zerstört hatte als nur seine Würde, seine körperliche Unversehrtheit und Teile seiner Seele. Crawford war sich bewusst, dass er selbst nach den Geschehnissen sein Team beschädigt hatte, ob irreparabel, das würde sich zeigen. Er war es, der die zart aufkommenden Bande zwischen Schuldig und sich zerstört hatte in seinem Bestreben, stark zu sein. In seiner Verzweiflung, seiner Angst und seinem Willen zu ignorieren, was passiert war. Er hatte sein Team weggestoßen, als sie versucht hatten, ihm zu helfen und ihn zu unterstützen, weil er niemals auf den Gedanken gekommen wäre, dass sie überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen würden, eine solche Verbindung zu ihm aufgebaut zu haben. Er war also Lasgos willige Marionette gewesen, was die Zerstörung von Schwarz anging.

Als die blauen Augen sich hell vor Hass, Angst, Zorn und Verzweiflung auf ihn richteten, wusste er, dass Schuldig ihn erkannte und dass er nun endgültig mit seinen Gedanken angekommen war. Das wusste auch der Magen des Telepathen, als dieser sich aus dem Bett lehnte und sich in den bereitgestellten Mülleimer übergab, während Crawford ihm die Strähnen beiseite hielt. Schweigend wartete er darauf, bis Schuldig nur noch trocken würgte, dann stellte er den Eimer zur Seite und wischte ihm mit einem Taschentuch den Mund ab.  
Zittrig ließ sich der Telepath die Behandlung gefallen, bis ihm bewusst wurde, wer dort vor ihm saß. 

Zischend wich er vor Crawford zurück, der nun ruhig die Hände in den Schoß legte. Er könnte Schuldig daran hindern, dass dieser auf seiner Flucht vor ihm aus dem Bett fiel, er könnte ihn warnen, doch beides hätte in diesem Moment keinen großen Erfolg. Schuldig musste seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen und das tat er nun. Ungelenk und wenig elegant fiel er aus dem Bett und suchte sich die am weitesten entfernte Ecke des Raumes um Abstand zu gewinnen.  
Kurz darauf waren es die Schreie des Telepathen, gepeinigt wie die eines weidwunden Tieres, die den weitläufigen Raum und Crawfords Ohren durchdrangen.  
Schuldig schrie Erinnerungen und Eindrücke aus sich heraus, die nicht die Seinen waren. Er schrie alles heraus, was Crawford ihn hatte sehen, miterleben lassen in einer vierundzwanzigstündigen Dauerschleife. Er schrie den Alptraum an Erinnerungen heraus, in dem er gefangen war ohne die Hoffnung, dass Crawford ihn da herausholen würde, bevor er verrückt wurde. Oder gar, dass er sich selbst befreien konnte.

„Du…du dreckiger Bastard! Du verfluchtes Arschloch! Ich…ich…bringe dich um, du Scheißkerl, du verdammter…dreckiger….“, schluchzte Schuldig nach Luft schnappend und schlug mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die hinter ihm liegende Wand. Wieder und wieder und wieder, bis Crawford ihn davon abhielt, dass er seine verwundete Schulter noch mehr belastete, als er es ohnehin schon tat. Vorsichtig, aber streng presste er ihn gegen diese und ließ zu, dass Schuldig nun nach ihm und seinen Händen schlug. Crawford ließ ihn gewähren und gönnte ihm den Erfolg dreier Treffer, bis er ihn losließ. Keinen Moment später und Schuldig hielt erneut inne, als eine neue Welle der Erinnerungen seinen Körper erschütterte. Unbewusst zuckte er zurück vor dem menschlichen Kontakt, den menschlichen Berührungen, die Crawford so sehr an Lasgo erinnerten und ihm aufzeigten, dass aus Sanftheit innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen Demütigung werden konnte. 

Schweigend verharrte das Orakel und beobachtete die Manifestation seiner Emotionen. Schuldig war das, was in ihm tobte und was er selbst nicht bändigen konnte. So versuchte Crawford es gar nicht erst bei Schuldig, sondern zog sich zurück, ließ sich nun ebenso auf den Boden gleiten und setzte sich unweit von ihm auf die harten Dielen, lehnte eingedenk der Schnitte auf seinem Körper an die Wand. 

Es vergingen Minuten, in denen er Schuldig seinen Empfindungen überließ. Die Minuten türmten sich zu einer halben Stunde. Aus der Halben wurde eine Ganze.  
Crawfords Geduld zahlte sich aus, als in der zweiten Stunde die erdrückende, alles überwältigende Angst vor den Erinnerungen abflachte und Schuldig in der Lage war, klare Gedanken zu fassen. Wortlos starrte er zunächst Crawford in die Augen und fesselte dessen Blick mit seinen eigenen, blauen mit Wut und Zorn. Dann stand in dem bleichen, ausgezehrten Gesicht die deutliche Forderung nach einer Erklärung und nicht zuletzt nach Rache.

Auch das hatte Crawford vorausgesehen. Verständlich war es. 

Ruhig erwiderte er den Blick des Telepathen, der kraftlos in der anderen Ecke des Zimmers an der Wand hockte und die Beine zu sich gezogen hatte. Langsam zog auch Crawford ein Bein an, legte seinen Arm darauf.  
„Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass du mich weiter beeinflusst“, eröffnete das Orakel das Gespräch, dessen Ausgang er nicht vollständig kannte.  
„Ich sollte dich töten für das, was du mir angetan hast, Arschloch“, presste Schuldig kaum hörbar hervor, die Lippen zittrig, die Hände, mit denen er nun bebend erst über die roten Bartstoppeln fuhr und schließlich seine verfilzten Strähnen zurückstrich.  
„Wäre ich nicht dein Anführer, dann solltest du das wohl“, stimmte Crawford ruhig zu und sah, dass er Schuldig damit durchaus überraschte.  
„Ich sollte dir hier und jetzt dein Gehirn rösten, Orakel“, versuchte dieser sich eher an einer leeren Drohung als an etwas wirklich Ernstzunehmendem. 

„Du wirst dort landen, wo ich dich gerade hergeholt habe, wenn du das versuchst“, begegnete Crawford der Drohung mit ruhigen, unumstößlichen Tatsachen. „Ich hätte es dir gerne erspart, doch ich kam nicht umhin, meine Position von dir einzufordern, Schuldig. Noch bin ich der Anführer. Noch ist es meine Verantwortung, dieses Team seiner alten Stärke zuzuführen.“  
Schuldig schnaubte bitter. „Aber _du_ warst derjenige, der dieses Team erst geschwächt hat, du verfluchtes Orakel! Du und deine scheiß Ignoranz uns gegenüber, deine scheiß Wut auf Lasgo, die du an _uns_ ausgelassen hast!“  
Crawford schluckte. „Damit hast du Recht, Schuldig“, erwiderte er und die Worte kamen bitter über seine Lippen. Schuldig ignorierte es geflissentlich.

„ _Wir_ waren es nicht, die dich vergewaltigt haben. _Er_ war es. Nur _er_! Und doch hast du uns dafür leiden lassen! Du hast Nagi weggetrieben, als der Junge dir helfen wollte. Du hast _mich_ weggetrieben, als ich dir helfen wollte. Niemandem von uns hast du etwas gesagt, niemanden von uns hast du ins Vertrauen gezogen, dafür aber den verfluchten Weiß, der nicht zu uns gehört, der ein Feind ist, der dich genauso scheiße behandelt hat wie Lasgo auch!“  
Überrascht weiteten sich Crawfords Augen. Dass sein Verhalten fehlerhaft war, wusste er bereits. Dass Schuldig aber tatsächlich ein Problem mit dem Weiß hatte, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Ruhig atmete er ein. „Ich bevorzuge den Weiß nicht, Schuldig. Ich ziehe ihn euch nicht vor.“

Dass Schuldig ihm das nicht glaubte, war offensichtlich. Wütend schüttelte der Telepath den Kopf.  
„Und du… so bemüht in deinem Streben, Stärke zu zeigen, hast du alles zerstört, was uns ausgemacht hat! Du hast unsere Bindungen zerstört. Du hast Nagis Vertrauen in dich zerstört, seine Bindung an dich! Du hast Schwarz zerstört!“  
„Ich weiß, Schuldig.“  
„Wir wollten dir helfen. Wir wollten, dass du wieder auf die Beine kommst! Wir wollten, dass das verschwindet, was dich an den Rand der Verzweiflung und deiner Selbstbeherrschung gebracht hat, weil du uns Angst gemacht hast mit der Geschwindigkeit, in der du auseinandergebrochen bist. Nichts Anderes wollten wir. Wir wollten _helfen_.“

Keinen Augenblick lang hatten sich Schuldigs Augen von seinen gelöst, als er ihm die Worte ins Gesicht spie, die voller Verzweiflung und lang unterdrückter Wahrheiten waren. Es schmerzte das Orakel mehr als dass er es zugeben wollte, doch wenn er Erfolg haben wollte, wenn er sein Team wirklich retten wollte, dann war Schuldig der Schlüssel hierzu. Schuldig und ihre gemeinsame Verbindung.

„Denkst du, dass es meine Schuld ist, dass er es getan hat?“, fragte Crawford auf den ersten Blick ohne Verbindung zu Schuldigs Worten und der Telepath hielt tatsächlich inne. Nicht nur in seinen Worten, sein ganzer Körper kam zu einem abrupten Halt.  
„Nein. Nein! Nein, _verdammt_!“, brach es schließlich aus ihm heraus und Crawford nickte langsam, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, weil er Schuldig nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Ehrlichkeit war bitter.  
„Ich denke es aber. Ich mache mir Vorwürfe, dass ich zu schwach war, ihn abzuwehren. Dass ich zu unvorsichtig, zu arrogant war, blind auf meine Visionen zu vertrauen. Ich denke, dass ich ihn nicht stark genug bekämpft habe, um ihn daran zu hindern, als es soweit war.“  
Schuldig starrte ihn mit geweiteten Augen an, als er in den Worten des Orakels eben genau das wiederfand, was ihm die Gedanken des Anderen die letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden über wieder und wieder aufgezwungen hatten. Er wollte ansetzen zu protestieren, doch Crawford schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Aus diesem Gedanken heraus wurde der Wunsch geboren, wieder stark zu sein und so habe ich euch von mir gestoßen. Ich wollte eure Hilfe nicht, weil ich selbst die Schuld an meinem Zustand trage. Der einfachste Weg in dem Moment war Gehorsam, doch weder du noch Nagi waren da noch bereit, diesen Weg einzuschlagen, aus Sorge. Was dann passiert ist, weißt du.“

Dieses Mal ließ Schuldig sich nicht unterbrechen. Wütend begehrte er auf, ebenso wütend grollte er. „Du bist nicht schuld. Nicht daran. Nicht an dem, was er dir aufgezwungen hat“, widersprach der Telepath vehement. „Du bist nicht schuld an seinen Taten oder an den Ereignissen, die dazu geführt haben.“  
Crawford erwiderte nichts, hob aber den Blick und wieder maßen sie sich für lange Augenblicke nur schweigend. Der Anblick des bleichen Mannes mit den ausgesprungenen Lippen und den tiefen Augenringen wurde einen Moment lang überlagert von der Erinnerung des verdreckten, verfilzten Jungen, den er bei dessen Ankunft bei Rosenkreuz gesehen hatte. Wenn Schuldig es gerade in seinen Gedanken sah, dann gab er es nicht zu erkennen. 

„Ich möchte nicht wieder zu unseren Rangkämpfen zurück, Schuldig. Ich möchte meine ganze Kraft darauf richten, Schwarz vor den Krallen des Rates zu retten. Dafür brauche ich dich und Nagi und Jei. Besonders dich. Ohne dich geht es nicht. Ohne deine Kooperation ebenso wenig.“  
Schuldig starrte ihn an und langsam war es Wut, die wieder in die scharf konturierten Züge zurückkehrte. Crawford ahnte, dass sich diese Wut auf ihn bezog und er ahnte, dass Schuldigs Antwort Nein sein würde. 

„Du vergleichst mich mit _ihm_. Ständig. Immer. Du denkst, ich vergewaltige dich genauso wie er auch. Du hast es gedacht, noch bevor du mich das erste Mal gespürt hast.“ Verzweiflung schimmerte hinter der zynischen Wut und Crawford ahnte mit einem Mal, dass es nicht Zufriedenheit gewesen war, mit der Schuldig vor ein paar Tagen diese Gedanken verfolgt hatte, sondern Unglauben. Stummer, wütender Unglaube über den ungeheuerlichen Vergleich. „Wie kann ich mit dir zusammenarbeiten, wenn du mir nicht vertraust?“  
Crawford gestattete sich ein leises Schnauben. „Ich habe keine guten Erfahrungen damit, Telepathen in meine Gedanken zu lassen. Und dann kommst du, dringst in meine Gedanken ein und beeinflusst mich und meine Schmerzimpulse, steuerst mich vor den stümperhaften Weiß, als wäre ich eines unserer Opfer. Der Vergleich lag nahe.“  
Frustration machte sich auf den Zügen des Deutschen breit und Schuldig grollte erbost. „Mit dem Unterschied, dass ich dir nie wirklich schaden wollte! Du solltest lernen, du solltest erkennen, aber du solltest verdammt nochmal nicht glauben, dass ich so weit gehen würde. Du solltest endlich wieder Vertrauen haben, dass nicht jeder…!“

Crawford ließ den Kopf an die Wand zurückfallen und schüttelte ihn ungläubig. „Deine Methoden sind scheiße, Schuldig.“  
„Dein Verhalten ist auch scheiße.“  
Wie interessant doch die Decke sein konnte, vor allen Dingen die nicht vorhandenen Kerben, die Crawford wie auch in den fünf Tagen im Keller nicht als Ausrede nutzen konnte, sich aus der Realität zu stehlen in den einsamen, kalten Stunden, in denen darauf gewartet hatte, dass irgendetwas passierte. Oder dass er starb. 

„Als du mich in deiner Dreckstelepathenfalle eingesperrt hast, du widerlicher Hurensohn…“, holte ihn Schuldig aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn innerlich schmunzeln. „…habe ich alles erlebt. Alles, an das du dich erinnerst. Ich habe es aus deiner Perspektive heraus erlebt, was der Scheißkerl mit dir gemacht hat und wie du dich dabei gefühlt hast. Dank dir war ich du. Ich habe gefühlt, was du gefühlt hast. Psychisch, emotional und physisch. Mir brennt der Hintern jetzt noch. Und mein Rücken. Und meine Schultern fühlen sich an, als hätte jemand ihnen glühend heiße Stäbe hineingestochen.“

Crawford schmunzelte kurz, auch wenn dort nichts Amüsantes zu finden war. Die Erinnerung an eben jene Empfindungen trieb ihm Schauer des Unwohlseins über den Rücken. „Das mag an deiner lädierten Schulter liegen.“  
Schuldig fauchte. „Klugscheißerisches Arschloch! Was ich damit sagen will, Dreckskerl, ist Folgendes: niemals, nie in diesem Leben würde ich dir so etwas antun. Und du solltest mich besser kennen, als anzunehmen, dass ich dir ernsthaft schaden wollen würde oder dass ich mich zu den gleichen Methoden hinreißen lassen würde wie Lasgo.“  
Crawford schmunzelte kurz. „Fujimiya hast du genau damit gedroht.“  
„Das war Taktik“, grollte Schuldig.  
„Ich denke in letzter Zeit nicht rational genug um das zu erkennen, Schuldig.“ Es war ein harter Weg, sich diese Tatsache einzugestehen. Viel schwieriger war es, diese dann auch noch auszusprechen. Es überraschte Schuldig, das sah Crawford.  
„Das solltest du aber, Crawford. Ich bin der Irrationale unseres Teams, nicht du.“

Ein schmerzliches Lächeln lag auf den Lippen des Orakels und lange Zeit erwiderte er nichts auf die deutlichen Worte des Telepathen. Wieder und wieder schob er seine Empfindungen hin und her und die Bedeutung, die sie für ihn und sein Team hatten. Er analysierte und kam doch zu keinem Ergebnis, wie er es am Besten formulieren sollte. Der Gedanke, dass er keine Schwäche zeigen konnte und durfte, war dabei am Präsentesten und Crawford hatte sehr wohl noch vor Augen, was passiert war, als er Schuldig zum ersten Mal eben jene offenbart hatte. Er hatte diese Offenheit mit Schmerz gebüßt und unwillkürlich fragte er sich, ob es noch einmal so sein würde. Er fragte sich trotz aller Offenheit, ob er Schuldig wirklich vertrauen konnte. 

„Ich weiß nicht, wie“, stellte er schließlich in den Raum, auf dem kleinsten gemeinsamen Nenner mit sich und seinem Misstrauen Schuldig gegenüber. Verständnislos musterte der Deutsche ihn.  
„Was weißt du nicht?“  
Crawford überlegte einen Moment lang, bevor er resigniert schluckte. „Wie ich damit umgehen soll.“  
Er erwartete, dass Schuldig sich dieses Eingeständnis zu Nutze machte und dass er ihm wieder vor Augen führte, wie schwach er war. Doch der Telepath zeigte keine Regung. Lediglich die blauen Iriden maßen ihn durchdringend und prüfend.  
„Ich weiß es auch nicht“, erwiderte dieser schließlich. „Aber wir finden einen Weg. Wie immer gemeinsam.“

Crawford wunderte sich, wie aus dem sonst so gesprächigen Mund des Telepathen so wenige Worte so zuversichtlich klingen konnten. Nicht, dass er diese Zuversicht teilte, doch er würde versuchen, sich den Anschein zu geben, damit sein Team erstarken würde. Für den Anfang sollte es reichen. Vielleicht würde es dann irgendwann Gewohnheit werden. Gewohnheit würde irgendwann Wahrheit werden. Und vielleicht würde die Erinnerung um die Geschehnisse irgendwann einmal ganz verschwinden.  
Crawford gestattete sich für einen Augenblick lang die Vorstellung, dass sie auch noch Jahre nach dieser Katastrophe zusammen ihren Aufgaben nachgehen würden. Dass sie immer noch eng zusammenarbeiten würden. Es war eine schöne Vorstellung, insbesondere angesichts des drohenden Ultimatums. 

„Scheiße, Brad, ich hab‘ Hunger!“, beendete Schuldig seine Tagträume und irritiert sah Crawford auf den Telepathen, der sich schwankend in die Höhe kämpfte. Aus einem instinktiven Impuls heraus erhob er sich ebenso, weil es ihn unsicher machte, dass er saß, während der andere Mann stand, auch wenn im ersten Moment sein drohte zu zerbersten drohte. Kurz stolperte er und gestattete es sich aber, erschöpft die Augen zu schließen und sich ganz darauf zu konzentrieren, den Schmerz zu bekämpfen. Es brauchte seine Zeit, dann ebbte er tatsächlich ab und er konnte sich wieder auf die Umgebung konzentrieren, damit auch auf Schuldig, der vor ihm stand und ihn ausdruckslos musterte.  
„Du hast mich nicht berichtigt“, stellte der Telepath ruhig in den Raum und Crawford begriff, auf was Schuldig anspielte. Er hielt inne und maß sein Gegenüber lange schweigend, bevor er nickte. 

„Also, Orakel“, sicherte sich Schuldig ein weiteres Mal seine Aufmerksamkeit und Crawford kam nicht umhin, sich über die Nutzung seines Codenamens zu wundern, als auch schon Schuldigs Faust mit seiner Wange kollidierte, seinen Kopf schmerzhaft zur Seite rucken ließ und die Kakophonie des Schmerzes sich um ein Vielfaches steigerte. Überrascht taumelte er und hielt sich aufstöhnend die Wange, bewegte vorsichtig das Kiefergelenk um zu sehen, ob etwas gebrochen war. 

Eine Hand schob sich in sein eingeschränktes Sichtfeld, ausgestreckt, als hätte sie ihm gerade keinen Kinnhaken verpasst. „Wie sagt man so schön? Freunde. Aber der war für deine Telepathenfallenscheiße, die du mit mir abgezogen hast.“

Crawford lächelte und selbst das tat weh. Das würde seinem Gesicht wieder ein wunderbares Hämatom bescheren. Die Fragen in den Augen der Anderen sah er jetzt schon, auch ohne Hellsicht. Er nahm es Schuldig jedoch nicht übel und ein Teil von ihm konnte dem auch nur zustimmen. Sich aufrichtend begegnete er der Aufmerksamkeit des Telepathen mit spöttischem Amüsement. „Du schlägst zu wie Tsukiyono.“  
Schuldigs Augenbraue hob sich. „Wenn ich deine Erinnerungen dazu richtig interpretiere, hat das ordentlich wehgetan.“  
Ein Schnauben antwortete dem Deutschen. „Der Junge ist mutiger als gedacht.“  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er die Eier dazu hätte, mit mir Kontakt aufzunehmen, nachdem, was ich mit ihm und seinen Hirnwindungen gemacht habe.“  
„Er hat die Kaltschnäuzigkeit der Takatoris.“

Schuldig schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Kaum vorstellbar, dass er mal so fett und bärtig wird wie sein Onkel.“  
„Wird er nicht.“  
Schuldig hob die Augenbraue. „Du hast die Zukunft Tsukiyonos bereits gesehen?“  
Crawford nickte, doch sein Blick teilte Schuldigs bereits mit, dass er darüber hinaus nichts mehr sagen würde. Anstelle dessen griff er zu dessen Hand und schlug ein.

 

~~**~~

 

Hellsehergehabe…als wäre es Schuldig nicht über die Jahre schon gewohnt. Er seufzte tief. Er hätte sich die Antwort auf die Frage, wie es mit Tsukiyono ausgehen würde, auch aus den Gedanken seines Anführers holen können, doch er tat es nicht. 

Dieses eine Mal nicht. Ekelhaft schmeckte er, dieser Anstand. 

Schuldig besah sich seinen Anführer schweigend, unterzog ihn einer ausführlichen und kritischen Musterung. Erst jetzt machte er sich die tiefen, dunklen Augenringe bewusst, die eingefallenen Wangen, die blasse Gesichtshaut. Die himmelschreiende Erschöpfung in den gezeichneten Gesichtszügen.  
„Du siehst scheiße aus“, merkte er schließlich an und Crawford hob fragend die Augenbraue, anscheinend nicht sicher, worauf Schuldig hinauswollte.  
„Wann hast du das letzte Mal geschlafen?“  
Crawford zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vorgestern.“  
Schuldig seufzte tief und überwand die letzte Distanz, die zwischen ihnen lag. Er legte den Kopf schief und verzog mit Unbill die Lippen. Die Idee, die in ihm aufkeimte, war keinen Moment später Realität für das Orakel, als dieser eine Vision von seinem Vorhaben hatte.  
„Nein, Schuldig“, verweigerte Crawford sich und sein Gesicht verzog sich unwillig. Unweigerlich trat das Orakel einen Schritt zurück, dann einen zweiten, als wenn seine Gabe nicht weiter reichen würde als bis zu der Zimmertür.  
„Ich denke schon.“  
Noch ein Schritt, als hätte Crawford wirklich Hoffnung. „Schuldig, du wirst nicht…“

Und ob Schuldig würde. 

Sanft griff er in die Gedanken seines Anführers und suchte das Areal, das für die bewussten Gedanken zuständig war. Ohne viel Federlesens unterbrach er den Strom, der Crawford mit mentaler Energie und Stärke versorgte und schickte das Orakel in den bislang vermiedenen Tiefschlaf, der ihn für die nächste Zeit – Schuldig programmierte ihn auf vierzehn Stunden Schlaf – außer Gefecht setzen würde.  
Ächzend fing er die leblose Gestalt des Amerikaners auf und schaffte dessen erschlafften Körper mit Mühe auf sein Bett. Brad war schwerer als gedacht und das nach fünf Tagen Nahrungsentzug und Gewalteinwirkung durch dieses verfluchte Arschloch von einem Menschenhändler. 

„Ich setz dich ab morgen auf Diät, darauf kannst du dich verlassen, du moppeliges Orakel“, grunzte er und deckte seinen Anführer vorsorglich zu. Als er in Richtung Tür strebte, war ihm deutlich schummrig und einen Moment lang hielt er sich an der Wand fest, bevor er den Rest seines Plans in Angriff nehmen konnte.  
Vor der Tür lauerte Nagi und sah nun ängstlich auf, als Schuldig in den Flur hinaustrat und sein nächstes Opfer ins Visier nahm. Schräg lächelte er und deutete in Richtung Bett.

„Unser Sorgenkind schläft jetzt für die nächsten vierzehn Stunden friedlich seinen Dornröschenschlaf und ich habe Hunger. Verzieh dich aufs Bett, Kleiner. Du bist dran mit aufpassen.“  
Große, graue Augen starrten ihn an, als wäre er vom Mond und machten langsam der Angst Platz, die dahinter lauerte. Die Gedanken des Jungen liefen wild durcheinander, angefangen von der Frage, was mit seinem Anführer passiert war, über die Unsicherheit, ob die beiden Männer ihren Konflikt beigelegt hatten über die brachiale Angst, etwas gegen den Willen des Orakels zu tun und sich zu diesem ins Bett zu legen.

„Ich kann mich nicht zu ihm legen“, entschied sich Nagi schlussendlich für das, was ihn am Meisten plagte und Schuldig hob spöttisch die Augenbraue.  
„Du hast zwei Füße, zwei Beine und dumm bist du auch nicht. Was sollte dich hindern?“  
Der Telekinet zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. „Er hasst mich.“  
„Bullshit.“  
„Und er hat Angst vor mir.“  
„Sollte er auch, dann schlägt er dich das nächste Mal nicht.“  
„Schuldig…“, flehte Nagi um Verständnis, traf jedoch auch wie Brad zuvor schon auf die Schuldig angeborene Sturheit.  
„Auf’s Bett mit dir, Kleiner. Er braucht jetzt Schutz, so bewusstlos wie er ist und so viele Weiß hier herumschwirren, die er unvorsichtigerweise angelockt hat. Ich werde jetzt die Küche plündern gehen, denn ich habe Kohldampf wie sonst was und davon wirst du mich nicht länger abhalten. Klar, Kleiner?“  
Nagi warf einen zögerlichen Blick in ihr Schlafzimmer und Schuldig gab ihm einen körperlichen wie auch mentalen Schubs in die richtige Richtung.

Mit sich selbst zufrieden ging Schuldig langsam nach unten. Beinahe unsicher hielt er sich am Treppengeländer fest und strebte den Blicken der anwesenden Weiß zum Trotz in die Küche, in der das Riesenbaby von einem Assistenten schon wieder versuchte, dem Chaos Herr zu werden, das Siobhan hinterlassen hatte. Als er seiner gewahr wurde, nickte er und deutete stumm auf den Kühlschrank, den Schuldig keine Minute später plünderte und sich mit seiner Beute auf die Terrasse verzog, unwissentlich den Platz seines Anführers einnehmend.  
Erst als er sich durch sein zweites Schnitzel gearbeitet hatte, wurde er sich des rauchenden Mannes in der Dunkelheit am anderen Ende der Terrasse bewusst, der nun amüsiert lachte.  
„Stunk machen macht hungrig, kann das?“, amüsierte sich Kudou und Schuldig grollte.  
„Was willst du, Weiß?“, fragte er mit vollem Mund und schob sich die kalten Bratkartoffeln in den Mund.  
„Ich? Gar nichts. Du bist gerade in mein Sanctuarium eingedrungen und schmatzt nun vor dich hin in meine bisher wundervolle Stille hinein.“  
„Sanctuarium“, äffte Schuldig den anderen Mann nach, dachte aber im Traum nicht daran, sich dadurch schuldig zu fühlen. „Letztes Mal, als ich nachgeschaut habe, war das ein Unterschlupf von Rosenkreuz. Du kannst froh sein, dass du hier überhaupt atmen darfst.“

Wieder war es ein Lachen, das ihm antwortete und das ihn nicht in Ansätzen ernst nahm. Schuldig ließ das erst einmal unkommentiert und aß weiter, bis er die drei Schnitzel und das gefühlte halbe Kilo Bratkartoffeln hinuntergeschlungen hatte. Zufrieden lehnte er sich schließlich zurück und rieb sich den Bauch, lauschte für einen Moment lang dem Rauschen der Bäume zu seiner Linken und dem Rauschen des Meeres zu seiner Rechten, bevor ihm die Stille auf die Nerven ging. Schnaubend erhob er sich und stakste auf Kudou zu. Er rupfte diesem die gerade angezündete Zigarette aus dem Mund und grinste in die Bestürzung des Weiß hinein, ging dann mit seiner Beute zu seinem Platz zurück.  
„Besitz kennst du auch nicht, oder?“, war es wohlverdiente Entrüstung, die sich Schuldig entgegentrug und er grinste.  
„Was? Du isst unser Essen, trinkst unsere Getränke und beschwerst dich über eine verlorene Zigarette? Pussy.“  
„Für wen arbeitet ihr gleich nochmal, Sleeping Beauty.“  
„Das ist Jeis Spruch, Copy Cat.“  
„Oh, ein Katzenwitz. Habe ich ja noch nie gehört, Schuruderiku“, verunstaltete Kudou Schuldigs Codenamen in bestem Japanisch-Deutsch und ließ den Telepathen wider besseren Wissens unwillkürlich zusammenzucken.  
„Lern Deutsch, Arschloch“, grollte er milde und nahm einen tiefen Zug von der Zigarette, bließ den Rauch in die Freiheit hinaus.  
„Französisch kann ich besser“, erwiderte Kudou grinsend und Schuldig verzog das Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Grimasse.  
„Deine angeblichen Sexkünste und deine Avancen kannst du getrost bei dir lassen, ich habe kein Interesse.“

Der Weiß steckte sich eine neue Zigarette an und inhalierte den Rauch für ein paar Augenblicke stumm in die Luft. Den Blick auf den Wald gerichtet, schüttelte er schließlich den Kopf.  
„Und du glaubst, dass ich an dir Interesse hätte? Warum sollte ich das?“, fragte er seltsam ruhig und ohne Spott. Schuldig horchte auf, irritiert durch den Ton des Anderen.  
„Du bist bis ins Mark verdorben, deine Gedanken und deine Seele sind hässlich und beschmutzt von dem, was du tust. Vielleicht bist du attraktiv, wenn all die Hämatome und das Pflaster auf deiner Nase verschwunden sind, aber körperliche Anziehungskraft macht das hier“, Kudou deutete auf sein Herz, „…und das hier“, er tippte sich mit dem Mittelfinger an die Schläfe, „…nicht wett.“

Für einen irrwitzigen Moment begehrten die Erinnerungen in ihm auf, die er an die Gräueltaten hatte, die Brad zugefügt worden waren. Ich bin schuld an dem, was er mir angetan hat, geisterte es durch seine Gedanken, bevor er eben jene abschütteln und sich auf seine eigenen besinnen konnte, anstelle immer noch in denen seines Anführers zu wandeln.  
Die ebenso wenig davon erfreut waren, was der Weiß ihm gerade gesagt hatte.  
„Dir ist schon klar, dass ich dir so sehr das Hirn verdrehen kann, dass du genau das Gegenteil denkst?“, spottete er mit einer deutlich zu hörenden Warnung, das Thema sein zu lassen und sich nicht mit einem schlechtgelaunten Telepathen zu streiten. Kudou ließ sich von ihm jedoch nicht einschüchtern, war zu dumm, diese Warnung zu erkennen.  
„Und dann würdest du eine Lüge leben, immer in dem Wissen, dass dich niemand wegen dir begehrt und liebt, sondern ausschließlich wegen des Zwangs, den du der Person auferlegt hast.“  
Kudou nahm Schuldigs Unglauben über eben jene Dummheit für schweigende Zustimmung, so schien es, so wie er nun fortfuhr. Wie zur Hölle kam der Weiß gerade jetzt auf dieses Thema?

„Ist das der Grund, warum du Omi mit Lust und Schmerz gefoltert hast? Weil dir dabei einer abgeht, dass jemand endlich mal Lust empfindet, auch wenn sie nur auferzwungen ist. Wer würde sich denn schon freiwillig mit dir abgeben?“

So ruhig die Stimme des Weiß auch war, der Vorwurf darin war immens. Spott wäre leichter zu händeln gewesen, stellte Schuldig von sich selbst überrascht fest und schrieb das den doppelten Erinnerungen und Empfindungen zu, die in ihm schwelten. Es sollte ihm nichts ausmachen, nein, es machte ihm definitiv nichts aus. Er hatte Spaß dabei gehabt und er bereute nicht. Was also verletzte ihn an Kudous Worten? 

Er seufzte tief, was nicht mehr war als ein Überbrücken der Zeit, die er für eine Antwort brauchte. Als er sie hatte, erhob er sich und streunte zu dem Weiß, der bei so vielen Dingen sein Spiegelbild war, angefangen bei seinem Stil, sich zu kleiden, über seine nonchalante Art, über gewisse Dinge hinweg zu gehen oder zu flirten.  
Ruhig sah dieser zu ihm hoch, als er ihm auch diese Zigarette aus dem Mund pflückte und einen tiefen Zug nahm. Lächelnd blies er Kudou den Rauch ins Gesicht, was dieser mit wachsender Missbilligung zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Wer weiß. Wenn all das hier vorbei ist, Kudou, komme ich dich holen und dann ficke ich dich, bis du blutest. Und während du blutest und ich dir deinen kleinen, weißen Arsch aufreiße, werde ich dir in deinen Gedanken vorgaukeln, dass du es willst, nie etwas Anderes gewollt hast und nie etwas Anderes wollen wirst. Du wirst mich um mehr anbetteln, solange, bis dein Körper nicht mehr kann und dich in den gnädigen Tod schickt.“

Ein breites Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als er Kudou ein weiteres Mal Rauch ins Gesicht blies und sich an dessen ernstem und wütendem Gesichtsausdruck festhielt, an den durcheinanderlaufenden Gedanken, die nichts von der Ruhe von vorher hatten. Weg war die Überlegenheit des Weiß. Weg war die Verletztheit, die er selbst empfand. Er war wieder on top, er war der Herr des Spiels, so musste das sein.  
Schuldig drehte sich um und wollte hineingehen, als ihn Kudous ruhige, beinahe schon kühle Stimme innehalten ließ.

„Das ist eine leere Drohung. Denn wenn, hättest du dich schon längst auf diese Weise an Omi vergriffen. Hast du aber nicht. Von all den Arten, einen Feind zu foltern, hast du dich für die am wenigsten Körperliche entschieden.“

Schuldig grinste und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter zurück in die Dunkelheit. Er kannte die Antwort darauf. Sein Team kannte sie. Er hatte aber nicht vor, sie vor Weiß auszubreiten, so schwieg er und drehte sich weg, direkt zu dem Iren, der schweigend im Türrahmen stand und anscheinend alles mitgehört hatte. Schuldig schnaubte abfällig.  
~Was willst du, Mondjunge?~, fragte er, stieß jedoch auf chaotische, wenig zusammenhängende Gedanken. Ganz im Gegensatz dazu lächelte der vernarbte Mann und konzentrierte sich auf den Weiß, der ihn unsicher musterte. 

„Hund die bellen, beißen nicht“, sagte Jei an Kudou gewandt und zeigte Schuldig sein widerlichstes Lächeln. „Und manche Hunde wissen gar nicht, wie man beißt“, setzte er nach.

"Fickt euch doch alle beide", grollte Schuldig und hob den Mittelfinger. Das zweifache Lachen hinter ihm ignorierte er stur.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Wird fortgesetzt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos und Kommentare nehme ich immer gerne! ;)


	33. Das Gleichgewicht der Unschuld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: alles nicht mir bis auf die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte.
> 
> Tadaa. Und nun das Kapitel, in dem wirklich gar nichts passiert. Also nichts Dramatisches. ;)

Langsam erhob sich sein Bewusstsein wie nach einem tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, in letzter Zeit so tief geschlafen zu haben, dass es eine derartige Entspannung rechtfertigen würde. Im Gegenteil, die letzten Nächte waren kurz und von Alpträumen geprägt gewesen und er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass es diese Nacht so gewesen war.   
Crawford hielt die Augen noch geschlossen, als er die Sonne auf seinem Gesicht spürte. Er hatte keine Lust, seine Augenlider zu heben. Schwer waren sie, zu schwer, als dass er sie öffnen wollte. Alles in ihm verlangte danach, dass er sich den Luxus des Liegenbleibens gönnte und die Wärme des Bettes, die angenehme Weichheit und die Sonnenstrahlen genoss. 

Leise seufzte er und fühlte Frieden in sich. 

Seit langer Zeit fühlte er endlich Ruhe in sich, die sich auf seinen Geist und seinen Körper erstreckte. Er hatte keine Schmerzen, ihm war nicht übel oder kalt, er war einfach nur, so als wäre das alles nicht geschehen. Gesund. Zufrieden. Ausbalanciert. So wie vorher.  
Crawford vergrub den Kopf in das Kissen und öffnete nach längerer Kontemplation über dessen fedrige Weichheit dessen ein Auge. Nur eines, er war ja schließlich noch nicht ganz wach. Er sah seinen Arm, der sich unter das Kissen vergraben hatte. Seine andere Hand, die auf etwas weichem auf dem Bett lag, das zweite Kissen, so vermutete er. Beide waren frei von Fesseln und das beruhigte ihn.  
Die dritte Hand lag vertrauensvoll an seiner Brust und hielt sacht sein Oberteil in den Händen.   
Crawford schloss die Augen nur um sie einen Moment später verwirrt zu öffnen. 

_Drei Hände_? 

Sein erster, bewusster Gedanke war, dass er nicht alleine im Bett war. Ein ungutes Gefühl an Unsicherheit kroch in Crawford hoch und ließ ihn angespannt zurück, bevor er seinen Blick von der ihn haltenden Hand zu dem Besitzer eben jener wandern ließ.   
Bewusst, aber mit einiger Mühe löste Crawford den ihm innenwohnenden Fluchtreflex und sah auf den schlafenden, friedlichen Jungen herab, dessen Hand sein Oberteil hielt, so als hätte Nagi Angst, dass Crawford verschwinden würde. 

Er ließ nicht zu, dass Angst sein Denken oder seine Emotionen dominierte. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier, nicht, wenn er sich bewusst den Jüngsten seines Teams betrachtete.   
‚Adoptiere doch Nagi‘, hallte die Erinnerung an die Worte seiner Mutter durch seine Gedanken, während er die entspannte Gestalt des Telekineten betrachtete, der seine freie Hand unter seinem eigenen Oberkörper vergraben und die Beine angezogen hatte. Friedlich sah er aus, kein Vergleich zu dem unsicheren, gepeinigten Gespenst, das seit ihrer Ankunft hier durch das Haus schlich. Kein Vergleich zu dem Telekineten, dessen Lächeln seine Qualen begleitet hatte, der eben jene verursacht hatte auf Geheiß Lasgos und des unbekannten Empathen.

Crawford versuchte sich einen Reim darauf zu machen, wie der Junge zu ihm ins Bett kam – freiwillig hätte er sich niemals dazugelegt -, wie er überhaupt zu dieser Entspannung kam und ein Name geisterte durch seine Gedanken, der ihn innerlich wie äußerlich mit den Augen rollen ließ.   
Schuldig. Natürlich.   
Er wusste, dass er wütend sein sollte. Doch irgendwie fiel ihm das gerade jetzt schwer, so konzentrierte er sich lieber auf den Jungen neben sich, der, getrieben durch die angeborenen und kultivierten Instinkte, dass er beobachtet wurde, sich langsam regte und zu sich kam. Schlaftrunken blinzelte er und seine Finger auf Crawfords Shirt bewegten sich. Er runzelte die Stirn und die Lider hoben sich, gaben den Blick frei auf schläfrige graue Augen, die ebenso wie die Seinen auch äußerst unwillig waren, sich der Welt hier draußen zu stellen. 

Nagi blinzelte und vergrub seine Nase in das Kissen, seufzte leise. In Gedanken versunken strichen die Finger über das Shirt, anscheinend irritiert über die Textur des „Kissens“. Ebenso irritiert waren Nagis Augen, als sie schließlich hochwanderten und ihre braunen Gegenstücke fanden, die sie ruhig maßen.   
Wie schnell aus Entspannung Irritation, Schrecken und Angst werden konnten, sah Crawford nun und nur seine Hand auf dem Arm des Telekineten hielt den jüngeren Schwarz davon ab, aus dem Bett zu stolpern und unter Entschuldigungen panisch das Zimmer zu verlassen. 

„Es tut mir leid“, presste Nagi hervor, als er seine Stimme wiederfand und selbst jetzt war sie beinahe unhörbar und dünn vor Furcht. Seine Augen huschten auf den schmalen Zwischenraum zwischen ihnen beiden und wagte es nicht, Crawford weiterhin anzusehen. „Ich wollte dich nicht anfassen. Eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht hier im Bett sein, ich habe mich vorne auf den Boden gelegt. Ich muss wohl irgendwann im Schlaf…“ Nagi brach ab, als er merkte, dass er brabbelte und gab Crawford damit Zeit, seinen Verdacht zu festigen, dass es wohl nicht Nagis bewusste Entscheidung gewesen war, sondern dass ihr fürsorglicher Telepath, der sich nicht zu schade gewesen war, ihm das Bewusstsein zu rauben, auch gleich noch Nagi mit seinen Kräften beehrt hatte. 

Crawford seufzte tief. 

„Oder Schuldig hatte seine Finger im Spiel.“

Als Nagi hörte, dass er nicht wütend war, erlaubte er sich die minimale Imitation eines zustimmenden Nickens. Langsam ließ Crawford den Arm des Jungen los und maß diesen schweigend.   
Nach und nach stellte er sich seinen Erinnerungen, die ihm Zorn und Furcht bescherten, Hass auf die Tage, die er gezwungen war, in diesem kalten, widerlich nach seinem eigenen Blut stinkenden Keller zu verbringen. Er rief sich das Lächeln auf den Lippen des Telekineten in Erinnerung, als dieser ihn gefoltert hatte. Er rief sich die Tränen auf den Wangen des Jungen in Erinnerung, als dieser nicht mehr ertrug, was er Crawford antat. Jeden einzelnen Schmerzmoment rief er sich ins Gedächtnis. Jeden einzelnen Moment der Verzweiflung, der Aufgabe.   
‚Du kannst vergeben‘, hatte Siobhan ihm gesagt und er hatte es ihr in dem Moment nicht geglaubt. In diesem Moment jedoch schloss er die Möglichkeit nicht mehr aus. 

„Habe ich etwas getan…?“, fragte Nagi unsicher und Crawford merkte an der Reaktion des Jungen, wie sehr sich sein Gesichtsausdruck verhärtet hatte. Knapp und abgehackt schüttelte er den Kopf und maß den Jungen, der dafür nichts Anderes als eine Strafe von ihm erwartete.  
„Nein.“ Crawford hielt inne. Viel zu kühl, viel zu bestimmt hatte er das Wort geäußert, um Nagi nicht noch mehr zu verschrecken. „Ich habe nur nachgedacht, Nagi“, setzte er nach, versöhnlicher nun.  
„Soll ich gehen?“

Die vorherige, irrationale Angst in Crawford sagte ja, sein Verstand hielt jedoch dagegen. Er hatte die Verpflichtung, sein Team wieder auf die Beine zu stellen und selbst wenn er… Crawford runzelte die Stirn, als er selbst jetzt den Aufdruck auf dem Blatt Papier noch nachfühlen konnte, so als wäre es gestern gewesen, dass er die Vision gehabt hatte.   
„Du bleibst.“ Es klang wie eine Drohung, wurde ihm im Nachhinein bewusst und er sah auf in die grauen Augen voller Gehorsam und voller Furcht. Crawford seufzte erneut.   
„Was denkst du über Weiß, Nagi?“, lenkte er sie beide von dem ab, was zwischen ihnen stand und der Junge verzog für einen Moment angewidert das Gesicht. 

„Sie sind unbegabt und unkoordiniert. Sie haben keinen Respekt, jetzt, da wir schwach sind und tanzen uns auf der Nase herum. Und der junge Takatori…“ Nagi schauderte und rollte mit den Augen, was Crawford innerlich unweigerlich schmunzeln ließ, hatte er doch gesehen, was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war und wie der Taktiker von Weiß beschlossen hatte, damit umzugehen, nachdem Schuldig mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Damit nicht genug, er wusste sehr gut, wie Nagi seine Freizeit verbrachte und er tolerierte es, da es bis jetzt keinen Schaden angerichtet hatte. 

Was Tsukiyono unwissentlich in die Karten gespielt hatte, als er Nagi aus dem Keller vor die Spielkonsole gezerrt hatte. 

„Ist er brauchbar für die Informationsbeschaffung?“, fragte Crawford mit erhobener Augenbraue und sah, dass Nagi versucht war, nein zu sagen. Wortlos hob er die zweite Augenbraue und Crawford machte nonverbal sehr deutlich, dass er die Antwort auf die Frage bereits kannte und dass er Nagi ans Herz legte, seine Frage analytisch anzugehen. 

Der Junge klappte seinen Mund zu und nickte dann ergeben. „Er versteht etwas von dem, was er tut. Mehr als die anderen Stümper jedenfalls.“ Widerwillige Zustimmung trug sich ihm hier entgegen und dieses Mal verbarg Crawford das amüsierte Schmunzeln nicht.   
„Sie werden in den kommenden Wochen eine effiziente Unterstützung auf Missionen sein“, erläuterte Crawford schließlich. „Ein Back-Up mit zusätzlichen Fähigkeiten.“  
„Benötigen wir sie denn?“

Nagi stellte ihm die Frage, die er sich seit dem Handel zwischen ihrer Organisation und Kritiker selbst oft gestellt hatte und bei der er immer wieder zu einem widerwilligen Ergebnis gekommen war.   
„Bevor unser Team einem normalen Menschen unterlegen ist, der uns mit List, Tücke und Intrige fast an den Rand der Selbstzerstörung gebracht hat, hätte ich nein gesagt. Sie sind unbegabt und sie wissen mit Mühe, wen sie töten und in welche Richtung sie dabei laufen müssen; ihre Methoden sind brutal und ähneln eher einem Schlachthaus als einem sauberen Mord. Dennoch sind sie uns jetzt nützlich, Nagi. Sie sind die Allianz, mit der unsere Zielperson nicht rechnet.“  
Nagi schob die Worte seines Anführers in seinen Gedanken hin und her.   
„Wir sind…nicht mehr genug“, resümierte er dann, was Crawford nicht ausgesprochen hatte. „Schwarz ist nicht stark genug um es mit der Zielperson aufzunehmen“, präzisierte er es dann und sah hoffnungsvoll in die Augen seines Anführers, dass dieser ihm in diesem Ergebnis widersprach.  
„Momentan nicht, nein.“ Dass die Wahrheit bitter für den Jungen war, sah eben jener, schlussendlich kam sie ihm auch wie Säure von den Lippen. Doch Nagi akzeptierte die Einschätzung seines Anführers schlussendlich ohne Widerspruch.  
„Zumal…“ Crawford hielt inne. Es war der richtige Zeitpunkt, es ihm zu sagen. Er musste es ihm sagen. Nagi hatte verdient, es zu wissen. 

„Zumal es nicht alleine die Zielperson ist, die wir suchen. Siobhan hat festgestellt, dass Fujimiya bei seinem Versuch, mir Gewalt anzutun, von einem Empathen beeinflusst worden ist. In dem Zuge hat sie auf meine Bitte hin auch dich überprüft und bei dir den gleichen Einfluss gefunden. Wohl versteckt und beinahe unsichtbar, aber du hast nicht auf eigene Initiative gehandelt, Nagi. Deine Emotionen sind gegen dich verwendet worden.“

Ruhig und bedacht ließ Crawford seine Worte wirken, die für den ersten Moment auf taube Ohren stießen. Erst nach und nach sickerten sie in die Gedanken des Telekineten ein und fanden eine Bedeutung. Er sah, wie Nagi mit ihnen kämpfte, er sah, wie seine Worte Erinnerungen aufwühlten, wie sie das kaum verarbeitete Trauma berührten und es ans Tageslicht zerrten. Tränen schossen Nagi in die Augen und hilfesuchend hielt sich sein Blick an Crawford fest. Die Hände zuckten, wollten nach ihm greifen, wollten in das, was ihnen Sicherheit verschaffte. Sie wollten zurück in die Bindung. 

Crawford atmete zittrig ein. Er konnte das tun. Er war mehr als die Summe seiner Angst und seiner schlechten Erinnerungen. Er war zu stark dafür. Langsam hob er den Arm und sprach die nonverbale Einladung aus. Das Trauma in ihm schrie und zuckte schier zurück vor seiner dummen Entscheidung, doch in diesem Moment bekämpfte er es mit aller Macht. Er hatte sein Team zu retten und so würde er zu den gleichen Mitteln greifen wie zu der Zeitspanne, in der ihr Jüngster noch neu bei ihnen gewesen war. Neu, unsicher und ängstlich. 

Damals hatte Nagi in einigen seltenen Momenten seine Nähe gesucht und er hatte sie aus reiner Notwendigkeit gewährt, da der Nutzen den Nachteil einer emotionalen Bindung überwogen hatte. Das ließ er jetzt ebenfalls den Grund für sein Handeln sein, zumindest sagte sich Crawford das, als er den Arm in einer stummen Einladung an den Telekineten hob, der ihn erst ungläubig, dann unglaublich froh und erleichtert anstarrte.   
Schließlich dauerte es keine zehn Sekunden, bis Nagi sich an ihn schmiegte und ihn umarmte, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. 

Sein wild schlagendes Herz verfluchte ihn dafür, doch Crawford hielt es aus. Er ertrug die menschliche Nähe und legte schließlich seinen Arm um Nagi, dessen Tränen sein Shirt durchnässten. Der schmale Körper wurde schier geschüttelt von stummen Schluchzern, als Nagi sich an ihn presste und schier in ihn hineinkriechen wollte. Auch das ließ Crawford zu mit strikt regulierter Atmung und eiserner Selbstkontrolle.   
Hier ging es nicht um ihn, sondern um die Stärke des Telekineten. 

Wortlos legte er das Kinn auf den dunklen Schopf und starrte auf die entfernt liegende Wand. Sie waren ein Team, hielt er sich vor Augen. Sie waren eine Einheit. Niemand von Schwarz würde den Anderen jemals freiwillig angreifen oder ihm schädigen.   
Gut, mit Ausnahme von Jei und Schuldig.

Crawford vermochte nicht zu sagen, wie lange sie hier so engumschlungen lagen, bis Nagi sich verlegen soweit von ihm löste, dass er sich verschämt die Tränen abwischen konnte. Leise schniefte er und knetete nachdenklich die Lippen zwischen seinen Zähnen. Schweigend wartete das Orakel, bis die grauen Augen den Mut fanden, zu ihm hochzusehen, bevor er selbst all seinen Mut zusammennahm und Nagi das Handgelenk entgegenstreckte.   
Ein ungläubiger Laut entkam den Lippen ihres Jüngsten und er zuckte zusammen.   
„Du willst das nicht“, wisperte dieser und Crawford lächelte kurz. Seine Angst wollte nicht. Seine Erinnerungen wollten nicht. Seine Rationalität riet ihm dazu.   
„Ich biete es dir an, Nagi.“  
„Ich…ich kann nicht… wenn ich dir wehtue.“ Kaum hatten die Worte seine Lippen verlassen, schlug sich Nagi vor den Mund. Er zuckte zurück in Erwartung eines Schlages, der nie kam.   
„Wir haben eine Bindung“, erwiderte Crawford schlicht. „Diese Bindung kann weder durch unsere Zielperson noch durch einen feindlichen Empathen gelöst werden. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass es ihnen gelingt.“  
„Aber du hast gesagt, dass du nie wieder meine Kraft in deiner Nähe haben möchtest.“  
„Das habe ich und nehme es hiermit zurück. Es war ein Fehler, dir unsere Bindung zu versagen.“  
„Aber ich…“  
„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst.“  
„Aber du…“  
„Nagi.“ Crawford bemühte sich um Ruhe und Gelassenheit. Er bemühte sich um Sanftheit, auch wenn er all das gerade nicht fühlte. Das Trauma in ihm gab Nagi Recht, es schrie geradezu danach, dass er diesen Wunsch nicht äußerte. Doch er war stärker, er würde sich nicht von seinen negativen Erinnerungen bestimmen lassen.  
Beinahe schon zaghaft legten sich die ersten Fäden der Telekinese um sein Handgelenk und Crawford konnte ein Zusammenzucken wahrlich nicht unterdrücken. Er schluckte und spürte, dass Nagi eben jene Stränge bereits wieder zurückgezogen hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Ich möchte es“, sagte Crawford schlicht und ein zweites Mal legten sich unsichtbare Finger um sein Handgelenk. Bewusst ruhig atmete er, den Blick in die Haut seines Unterarmes gebrannt. Sein Herz raste, doch das war nebensächlich, denn Crawfords Verstand erkannte, dass ihm dieses Mal keine Gewalt drohte. Das hier war etwas Anderes und eben das hielt er sich wieder und wieder und wieder vor Augen.   
Das hier war Zusammenhalt.

Loyalität.

Zittrig legte Crawford seine Hand zwischen sie beide und sah auf in die grauen, furchtsamen Augen, die nur darauf warteten, einen neuen Befehl zu erhalten. Doch nichts dergleichen hatte Crawford vor. Schweigend maß er Nagi, gab seiner Mimik mit eiserner Disziplin Ruhe und Gelassenheit, mit der er schlussendlich Erfolg hatte. Nach und nach beruhigte sich der Junge und vermochte es, sich zu entspannen. Mit der Ruhe, so erkannte Crawford, kehrte auch das logische Denken ihres Taktikers zurück.

„Werden wir erfolgreich sein?“, fragte Nagi in der Prämisse eben dieser Beobachtung und Crawford nickte.   
„Ja, das werden wir“, erwiderte er mit mehr Sicherheit, als er wirklich fühlte. Seine Visionen hatten sich nicht in allerletzter Konsequenz dazu ausgelassen, wie der Ausgang der sechs Wochen sein würde. Ein Detail hatten sie ihm gezeigt…den Rest noch nicht. Ein einziges, verdammtes Detail. Doch er musste lügen, denn den Jungen noch mehr zu verängstigen, brachte nichts.

„Ja, Nagi, das werden wir.“ Dieses Mal war kein Quantum an Unsicherheit mehr zu hören. Nach einer kurzen Überlegung strich er Nagi über den schwarzen Schopf und schraubte sich unter dem überraschten Blick des Telekineten langsam in die Sitzende hoch. Einen Moment lang blieb er sitzen, dann schlug er die Bettdecke zurück. Eine Dusche wäre keine so falsche Idee.   
Einen kurzen Moment blieb Crawford auf der Bettkante sitzen und rieb sich den Schlaf aus dem Gesicht und den Augen, bevor er sich erhob und sein Körper ihn zum ersten Mal nicht wieder auf die Matratze schickte. 

Das war es also, was man Fortschritt nannte. 

Crawford wandte sich zu Nagi um, der ihn schweigend fixierte, aber keine Anstalten machte, sich aufzurichten. Die Augenbraue hebend, bedachte er den Jungen mit sachtem Spott.   
„Sehe ich da Schuldigs Einfluss auf dich, was Trägheit und Faulheit angeht?“, fragte er und kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, war auch schon die Bettdecke beiseite geworfen und Nagi stand auf, auch wenn er nun eher unschlüssig auf der anderen Seite des Bettes stand. Unsicher, was er tun sollte, während Crawfords Arm immer noch gefangen war in der telekinetischen Bindung, verharrte er und starrte exakt auf den Punkt ihrer beider Verbindung. Nein, er war nicht gefangen, korrigierte Crawford sich nach einem Moment. Er wurde damit bedacht, es war ein Geschenk. Es hatte nichts mit Nagis zerstörerischer Gabe zu tun, die ihm die fünf Tage bei Lasgo zugesetzt hatte. Rein gar nichts. 

Crawford atmete tief ein und ging zur Tür, öffnete sie. Herausfordernd schmunzelte er. „Dann geh duschen, wir sehen uns unten zum Frühstück.“

 

~~**~~

 

Dass es nicht ganz so sehr Frühstückszeit war, wie er es vermutet hatte, erkannte Crawford, als er nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche in die Küche trat und ihm schwerer, verlockender Essensgeruch entgegenwaberte, der auf das sicher kommende Abendessen hindeutete. Seine Mutter werkelte erneut in der Küche, das übliche Chaos hinter sich herziehend, welches Thomas schweigend und ergeben seit nunmehr zwei Jahrzehnten aufräumte, als sie das Essen auf den Tisch stellte. Die anderen Anwesenden Schwarz und Weiß saßen in schweigendem Beisammensein um den Tisch herum, vor sich Dokumente und Zahlentabellen. So interessant konnten die Unterlagen nicht sein, so wie er nun in den Fokus rückte und die fünf Agenten ihn maßen.

Hidaka lagen wie immer seine Fragen auf der Zunge und nur Crawfords eindringlich warnender Blick hielt ihn davon ab, diese heraus zu posaunen, schlimmer, als es Schuldig jemals tun konnte. Kudous Blick ruhte eher neugierig als abneigend auf ihm und auf Fujimiyas Gesicht meinte er eine Zufriedenheit zu sehen, die er weder erwartet hatte und die er auch nicht wirklich begrüßte. Wieviel wussten sie, wieviel hatte ihnen Schuldig unter die Nase gerieben, in genau jener Verderben bringenden Redseligkeit, die auch Hidaka so perfekt beherrschte? Zuviel, mutmaßte Crawford und maß den ihm winkenden Telepathen mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue. 

Lieber sah er noch einmal in die Runde, während er den Umstand zu ignorieren versuchte, dass seine Mutter es sich immer noch nicht nehmen ließ, aus den verfeindeten Gruppen etwas zu machen, das sich nicht gegenseitig umbrachte, wenn sie nicht hinsah. Nur, dass sie dieses Mal…

_„She played the fiddle in an Irish band but she fell in love with an English man. Kissed her on the neck and then I took her by the hand, said, "Baby, I just want to dance"…”_

Crawford schloss die Augen und schob die Brille hoch, rieb sich nach Geduld suchend über die Nasenwurzel. Bei allem, was seiner Mutter heilig war, warum musste sie ausgerechnet hier singen? Warum konnte sie das nicht auf Zuhause beschränken?  
Als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, maß er sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.   
~Du singst, Mutter? Muss das sein?~  
Ihr Lächeln war warm und hieß ihn willkommen wie eine Venusfliegenfalle ihre Beute willkommen heißen würde. Der wissende Anklang, welcher hinter der Wärme lauerte, gefiel Crawford ganz und gar nicht, schon seit Anbeginn seiner Jugend nicht. ~Du weißt doch, dass ich gerne singe, mein Sohn.~  
~Aber nicht vor Weiß. Nicht vor meinem Team.~  
~Schämst du dich für mich?~  
Er grollte gedanklich. ~Wenn du meinen Ruf ruinierst, dann schon, ja.~  
~Deinen Ruf? Aber sie fürchten dich, ganz egal, was ich singe. Außerdem singe ich schon seit heute Morgen.~

Das beruhigte Crawford nun ganz und gar nicht und er ließ sich mit einem vernichtenden Blick in die Runde am Tisch nieder, den lauschenden und grinsenden Schuldig keines Blickes würdigend. Thomas stellte ihm schweigend seine erste Tasse Kaffee hin und Crawford bediente sich ebenso wortlos, jedoch dankbar an dem schwarzen Gold. Dass sie hier in der Küche zusammen saßen, war zweifelsohne das Werk seiner Mutter, die allzu zufrieden mit eben jenem war, vor allen Dingen, da nun auch noch Nagi die Küche betrat und sich mit ausdruckslosem Blick auf einen der noch freien Plätze niederließ. 

„Wo ist Jei?“, fragte Crawford in die Runde und Schuldig deutete mit einem faulen, wissenden Grinsen nach draußen. Das Orakel maß seinen Telepathen kritisch und ließ seinen Blick pointiert auf dessen halbnacktem Oberkörper ruhen, der nur von einem offenen Hemd bedeckt wurde. Nur zu deutlich war die Schlinge darunter zu sehen, die seinen Arm gepresst an seinen Körper hielt. Anscheinend war es heißer draußen als er es zunächst angenommen hatte. Was konnte er sich doch glücklich schätzen.  
„Jagen.“   
„Jagen?“, echote Crawford zweifelnd, doch Schuldig ignorierte ihn zugunsten der Bilder der Überwachungskameras, die er durchforstete. Crawford ließ sich für einen Moment lang ablenken, als die Haustür ins Schloss fiel. Jei? Seine Visionen verrieten ihm nichts, ebenso wenig wie die beiden Telepathen, die mit ihm im Raum waren. Also bestand keine Gefahr, oder?

Tatsächlich nicht, stellte er fest, als der Ire nun die Küche betrat, der Blick aus einem Auge ruhig und gelassen, zufrieden gar. Über seinen Schultern hing ein totes Reh, dessen Augen sie alle leblos anstarrten, während die Zunge aus dem verdrehten Hals des toten Viehs hing. 

Ungläubig starrte Crawford auf das Gespann und fragend hoben sich seine Augen zu Jei, während Kudou mit gutturalen Lauten im Hintergrund deutlich sein Missfallen über den Umstand des toten Tieres kundtat, dem Jei augenscheinlich wohl wortwörtlich den Hals umgedreht hatte.  
„Ich nehme an, du hast eine gute Erklärung hierfür?“, stellte Crawford in den Raum und der Ire lächelte zufrieden. Crawford kannte diesen gar nicht mal seltenen Ausdruck nur zu gut und das verursachte dem Orakel Kopfschmerzen. Warum genau hatte er nicht noch einen halben Tag länger geschlafen? Warum genau war er nicht oben geblieben und hatte mit sich selbst eine Runde Schach gespielt? Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach wieder ins Bett legen und schlafen für die nächsten Tage und Wochen.   
~Das kann ich arrangieren~, schaltete sich Schuldig hilfreich ein und Crawford grollte gedanklich.   
~Du lässt deine Finger von mir.~  
~Wer will mich daran hindern? Du?~  
Crawford warf einen langen Blick in Richtung des Telepathen und rief bewusst die Erinnerungen an den Moment hoch, in dem der Schuldig in seine Falle gezogen hatte. Äußerlich lächelte er böse und der Telepath schnaubte.

Ernst sah er auf, als er violetten Augen begegnete, die ihn aufmerksam maßen und die auf dem Hämatom auf seiner Wange hängen blieben.   
„Ich war’s“, soufflierte Schuldig hilfreich, als er sich der Gedanken des Weiß gewahr wurde und Crawford hob die Augenbraue, während Fujimiya ihn schweigend und dunkel anstarrte. Anscheinend hatte Schuldig nichts von ihrem abendlichen Gespräch ausgeplaudert und anscheinend entwickelte der Weiß so etwas wie einen Beschützerinstinkt ihm gegenüber. Noch etwas, über das er sich gar keine Gedanken machen wollte, weil es zu absurd war um jemals auch nur gedacht zu werden. 

„Es war ebenso unschuldig wie der Technikjunge“, holte sie Jeis dunkle Stimme zum eigentlichen Thema zurück und er zeigte mit einem vernarbten Finger auf Omi, der den Blick starr erwiderte und trocken schluckte.  
„Jei“, warnte Crawford leise, aber bestimmt und Jei machte eine Handbewegung, die alles bedeuten konnte. Zärtlich streichelte er seiner Beute über das gesunde Fell und legte sie ebenso vorsichtig auf den Boden vor ihnen, als wäre es eine Kostbarkeit, die es zu bewahren galt.   
„Die beiden Söhne sind verbunden. Stirbt der Eine, stirbt der Andere. So kann der Jäger nicht jagen, kann nicht die unschuldigen blauen Augen aus ihren Höhlen kratzen, damit sie das Elend der Welt nicht mehr sehen müssen, nicht das weiche Fell ausreißen, damit es bewahrt wird. Aber das Gleichgewicht muss bestehen bleiben und Unschuld getilgt werden.“ Ruckartig krallte Jei seine Finger in das Reh und Hidaka schluckte geräuschvoll anhand der toten, großen Augen, die ihn anstarrten. 

_„I met her on Grafton street right outside of the bar, she shared a cigarette with me while her brother played the guitar. She asked me what does it mean the Gaelic ink on your arm? Said it was one of my friend's songs do you want to drink on?”_

Todbringend waren Crawfords Augen, die sich in ihre amüsierten Gegenstücke bohrten, während sie fröhlich weitersang, als würde kein totes Tier auf dem Küchenboden liegen, und zusammen mit Thomas nach etwas suchte. Als sie den Mob schlussendlich in der Hand hielt, grunzte sie triumphierend und warf ihn Jei zu, der ihn zähnefletschend auffing.   
„Bring das Tier in den Kühlkeller und mach dein Chaos sauber, _Irishman_!“ Crawford kannte die Stimme nur zu gut. So warm sie auch klang, die Härte, welche dahinter lauerte, ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. Unwillig starrte Jei den Lappen an und runzelte unerfreut die Stirn. Er öffnete die vernarbten Lippen um ihr Widerworte zu geben, aber die stillte sie mit einem einzigen Blick.   
So ergab sich der Ire eben jenem und damit ihrem Willen und schulterte erneut das leblose Tier, während Siobhan die nächste Strophe des Liedes anstimmte, ganz zum Gefallen Kudous, der…

„Du wirst den Mund halten, Balinese, oder ich stopf ihn dir mit den Eingeweiden des Rehs“, warnte Crawford und ließ den Weiß sehen, dass er durchaus die Gene seiner Mutter geerbt hatte, zumindest was das Ersticken von Widersprüchen im Keim anging. Der blonde Mann schluckte die Tirade an Komplimenten, die er gerade über seiner Mutter hatte ausschütten wollen, hinunter und starrte Crawford feindselig an. 

Und als wäre das noch nicht schlimm genug, stand plötzlich die rothaarige Kritikeragentin in der Tür, in Turnschuhen und unauffälliger, legerer Kleidung inklusive einer Mütze, die ihre Mähne verbarg. Über ihrer Schulter hing ein Rucksack und unter ihrer Jacke vermeinte Crawford eine Pistole zu erahnen.   
Aufmerksam und kritisch maß sie die illustre Versammlung und warf einen wenig erfreuten Blick in die Küche und auf die anwesenden Männer.

„Die Tür war auf“, erklärte sie ihr Auftauchen gedehnt und maß den Boden das tote Tier über den Schultern des Iren, der nun erfreut grinste und sich mit seiner schweren Last an ihr vorbeidrängte.  
„Ich habe Neuigkeiten.“  
Das brachte Siobhan dazu, sich erfreut umzudrehen. „Wundervoll! Aber setzen Sie sich doch, Manx-san. Sie möchten sicherlich einen Kaffee und nachher mitessen?“

Wieder glitten die Augen der Agentin zu Jei und maßen das Tier, dann wieder zurück zu der Exekutorin. Wortlos hob sie eine Augenbraue, doch auch sie wagte keinen Widerspruch. 

 

~~**~~

 

„Es reduziert sich auf diesen Personenkreis?“

Manx nickte und maß ihr Gegenüber intensiv. Das Hämatom auf seiner Wange war vorher noch nicht da gewesen und unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, was an dem Tag, wo sie nicht mit Weiß gesprochen und Informationen gebracht hatte, passiert war, um das auszulösen. Hatte der Schwarz immer noch ein Problem damit, seine Gabe zu nutzen? Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, inwieweit das den gemeinsamen Auftrag gefährden könnte, wenn er einen solchen Schlag nicht vorhersah.   
Ein amüsiertes Lächeln begegnete ihr, als sie hochsah und sie schnaubte, lehnte sich in dem bequemen Ledersessel zurück, in dem sie nach dem Essen Platz genommen hatte, das zwar bis ins Unkenntliche weich gekocht, aber dennoch lecker gewesen war.  
Sie gönnte sich einen Augenblick um die Skurrilität der Situation auf sich wirken zu lassen. Weiß und Schwarz saßen hier, mehr oder minder unbewaffnet, definitiv friedlich für diesen Moment. 

Es war nun vier Tage her, dass der Bombenanschlag die beiden Teams zusammengetrieben hatte und sie eine temporäre Zusammenarbeit beschlossen hatten. In diesen vier Tagen hatten sie alle Feldteams in äußerste Alarmbereitschaft versetzt und die Tage und Nächte damit verbracht, potenzielle Verräter ausfindig zu machen, die Kritiker ebenso wie Birman auch hintergangen hatten.   
Vorgestern Abend hatten sie die Abhörprotokolle erhalten und ausgewertet, was nichts Gutes zu bedeuten gehabt hatte. Es hatten sich nunmehr fünf Namen herauskristallisiert, die in Frage kamen, die sie aber momentan noch unter Beobachtung hielten um keinen Verdacht zu erregen und ihren Feinden schon gar keinen Hinweis darauf zu geben, dass sie ihnen auf der Spur waren. 

Das bedeutete aber gleichzeitig, den Pakt mit dem Teufel einzugehen und die Verdächtigen dem vor ihr sitzenden Zusammenschluss, insbesondere Masterminds Telepathie, auszuliefern. Da wäre der Tod sicherlich gnädiger.   
~ Ich muss doch wohl sehr bitten, Rote.~  
~Willst du widersprechen, Mastermind?~  
~Aber sicher, ich bin ein Menschenfreund.~  
Ungerührt schickte sie ihm ein paar Erinnerungen an Leichen, die Schwarz hinterlassen und Kritiker gefunden hatten, fein säuberlich katalogisiert und mit Täterprofilen hinterlegt. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich derweil wieder auf Aya, der die aktuellen Akten in den Händen hielt und nun stirnrunzelnd studierte. 

Auch jetzt noch wunderte sie sich immer noch, dass es ausgerechnet der sonst so hasserfüllte Abyssinian gewesen war, der den ersten Schritt getan hatte und das auch noch aus Mitleid. Man hätte meinen sollen, dass der rothaarige Mann seine Chance auf Rache nutzte und das Orakel in dem Moment der Schwäche schlicht und ergreifend tötete. Doch nein. Anstelle dessen ließ er den Hellseher leben und schien mitnichten ein Problem damit zu haben, sich in dessen Nähe zu befinden oder mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten.

Manx brauchte keine Telepathie um zu sehen, dass bei dem Auftrag irgendetwas zwischen den beiden Anführern passiert war, dass die übliche, verlässliche Feindschaft hatte in den Hintergrund treten lassen. Es war weniger ein Waffenstillstand als vielmehr eine bestimmte Ruhe im Umgang miteinander, die beinahe an Akzeptanz grenzte. Manx würde sogar so weit gehen, etwas Anderes dahinter zu vermuten, wenn sie sich das Charakterprofil des Weiß inklusive seiner sexuellen Vorlieben und seines Männertypus ins Gedächtnis rief. Und da hatten sie Abyssinian ausgewählt, weil er sich nicht an eine Frau binden würde; zumindest an keine andere als seine Schwester. Niemals würde er den Drang verspüren, Kinder großzuziehen oder eine Bindung einzugehen. Wie sehr man sich doch irren konnte. 

~Ganz meine Rede, Rote, aber mir glaubt ja niemand~, drang Schuldig in ihre Gedanken ein und fragend hob Manx eine Augenbraue. Es fühlte sich immer noch komisch an, Opfer der Telepathie des Schwarz zu werden und es war nichts, auf das sie gesteigerten Wert legte.  
~Du weißt natürlich mehr.~  
Das Lachen des Telepathen hallte unschön in ihrem Kopf wider und erweckte den Eindruck, als wäre er leer. Unangenehm war das. ~Wer weiß, wer weiß.~  
~Anscheinend du.~  
~Das ist meine überlegene Ader als Telepath.~  
~Bilde dir das ruhig ein.~  
~Willst du es bestreiten?~  
~In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Weiß deinen Arsch ohne Probleme in ein Kritikerlabor hätte verfrachten können, ja, will ich.~ Ihre Gedanken verrieten ihm, dass es immer noch eine valide Möglichkeit war, wenn seine Nützlichkeit zu einem Ende gekommen war.   
~Ihr Stümper kriegt mich nicht, das garantiere ich dir, Rote.~  
Manx schenkte Schuldig ein strahlendes Lächeln, das ihre weißen Zähne blitzen ließ und widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Orakel, das nicht im Geringsten erfreut maß, anscheinend nicht angetan von dem kurzen, mentalen Geplänkel mit seinem hauseigenen Telepathen. Ungerührt starrte sie ihm in die Augen voller Missfallen. 

„Ich nehme an, die Verhöre sollen mittels unserer Kräfte geführt werden?“  
Es dauerte einen Moment, aber dann nickte Manx, wenn auch mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Ihr war unwohl dabei, doch hatte sie eine andere Möglichkeit? Wohl kaum. Nicht, wenn sie schnelle und zuverlässige Ergebnisse wollte.  
„Sollen sie überleben, nachdem sie ihre Informationen weitergetragen haben?“  
„Wenn sie sich des Verrats schuldig gemacht haben, nein.“

Crawford nickte und streckte die Hand nach den Akten aus. Ohne hinzuschauen, reichte Aya diejenigen an ihn weiter, die er bereits studiert hatte und der Schwarz nahm sie kommentarlos an sich. Sie harmonierten, das sah Manx alleine anhand dieser kleinen Geste. Es gab keine Reibungspunkte, kein Alphamännchengehabe unter Teamführern und das bereits nach vier Tagen. Das bereits seitdem das Orakel, Prodigy und Bombay ins Krankenhaus nach Shibuya gebracht worden waren. Manx mochte darauf wetten, dass diese Zusammenarbeit schon viel früher ihren Anfang genommen hatte. Wortlos hob sie die Augenbraue. 

„Wenn sie sich des Verrats schuldig gemacht haben, wird Weiß sie exekutieren“, sagte Aya und sah auf, reichte die restlichen Akten an Crawford weiter.   
Schuldig grinste und streckte seinen gesunden Arm, entblößte dabei seinen halben Bauch, als das zu kurze Shirt noch ein wenig mehr hochrutschte. „Dass ich das noch einmal erleben darf… Kritiker liefert sich uns freiwillig aus. Diesen Tag muss ich mir schwarz in meinem Kalender anstreichen.“

Manx betrachtete Schuldig für einen Moment. Seine Lippen waren spöttisch verzogen und mit jeder Faser seines Daseins wollte der Telepath provozieren. Gerade so, als wäre er ein Kleinkind, das um die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Eltern buhlte, die ihm stetig und berechtigt verweigert wurde.   
Sie tat den Gedanken ab und wandte sich an die beiden Jüngsten der Teams, die möglichst weit auseinander saßen. Der junge Schwarz war mehr als schüchtern, den Blick von Zeit zu Zeit unsicher zu Crawford huschend. Auch wenn er nicht mehr so schlimm aussah wie zu zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er im Krankenhaus aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht war, so hatte sein Körper anscheinend Probleme mit den Drogen, die ihm verabreicht worden waren. 

Aya hatte ihr berichtet, was zwischen dem Orakel und seinem Telekineten vorgefallen war. Omi hatte die Angaben um die Ereignisse auf Lasgos Anwesen ergänzt und so war ein Bild entstanden, dass fernab von der schwarzschen Monströsität auf eine Art Familienleben hindeutete, bei dem beide füreinander sorgten. Etwas, das sie Schwarz bisher nicht attributiert hatte. 

„Habt ihr etwas über die Zahlungen herausgefunden?“, fragte Manx und ließ ihren Blick von Naoe zu Omi gleiten, der nickte. Sein Blick wandte sich an den Schwarz, ob dieser etwas sagen wollte, doch Naoe schwieg beharrlich. Omi hob die Augenbraue, zog sich einen der Stapel heran und gab ihr einen kurzen Abriss über die Finanzströme, hielt ihr schließlich das Pad mit den Zusammenhängen hin. 

„Der Buchhalter der Firma also. Gibt es eine offensichtliche Verbindung zu Lasgo oder zu Takatori, die sich zurückverfolgen lässt?“  
Omi schüttelte mit ernster Miene den Kopf. „Leider nein. Wir haben lediglich anhand der Nutzerkennung feststellen können, wer die Geldein- und -ausgänge bearbeitet hat. Dabei handelt es sich um Tanaka Yui. Sie hat das Geld auf Konten in die Schweiz, nach Liechtenstein, in die Karibik und nach Amerika transferiert, immer einen Tag, nachdem ein Eingang zu verzeichnen war auf den Konten der Tadashi Corp. Diese sind jedoch durch eine Sicherheitsstruktur auf den Servern geschützt, deren Codes wir erst einmal knacken müssen sowie durch ein internes System, auf das wir von außen keinen Zugriff haben, da die Server im Gebäude selbst stehen. Abseits davon versuchen wir gerade, aus Takatoris Finanzen ein System zu finden und Anhaltspunkte dafür zu erhalten, ob und inwieweit er involviert ist. Aber wir sind mit den Kunstgegenständen weitergekommen und wissen nun, wohin welche Skulptur und welches Gemälde gegangen ist und sind gerade dabei, eine Liste an möglichen Tarnnamen zusammen zu stellen und deren Verbindungen nachzugehen.“

Manx nickte anerkennend. 

„Tanaka Yui kommt mit auf die Liste für eine Befragung.“ Manx‘ Blick ruhte einen Moment lang auf Youji, da sie um dessen Probleme mit möglicher Gewalt gegen Frauen wusste. Unleserlich erwiderte er ihren Blick und zuckte mit den Schultern. Manx verstand. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt, nicht vor den Schwarz.   
„Wie lange benötigt ihr für Takatoris Finanzen und die Liste mit den Tarnnamen?“, fragte sie nun ausdrücklich an Naoe gewandt, dessen kühler Blick sich in dem Moment senkte, in dem Manx die grauen Augen einzufangen versuchte. Er wich ihr aus, schon wieder. Und das nicht aus Arroganz, wie sie es zunächst vermutet hätte, sondern – so schätzte sie – aus Angst. Oder Widerwillen.   
„Nagi.“  
Es schien, als hätte er Prodigy nur auf die Erlaubnis seines Teamführers gewartet, als er sich nach anfänglichem Zusammenzucken straffte und tatsächlich kurz ihrem Blick standhielt.

„Aufgrund der Komplexität der Kontobewegungen und Firmenstruktur unseres Auftraggebers wird die Analyse der Daten ungefähr ein bis zwei Tage in Anspruch nehmen. Die Liste mit den Tarnnamen hat einen Zeitansatz von einem Tag.“  
„Was ist mit den Informationen über die Mutter Tsukiyonos?“, mischte sich Crawford ein und fixierte die Kritikeragentin mit einem fragenden Blick, während seine Tasse ruhig auf seinem Oberschenkel ruhte. Schließlich war es Perser selbst, der maßgeblich dazu beitragen konnte, eine weitere Möglichkeit zu geben, an Informationen zu gelangen, die schlussendlich zu Lasgo führen würden. 

Manx nickte und überreichte Fujimiya einen weiteren Ordner mit Unterlagen. „Das sind die Unterlagen, die wir zusammenstellen konnten. Namen, Adressen, Krankenhausunterlagen, Sterbeurkunden, Geburtsurkunden, Heiratsurkunden, behördliche Einträge. Viel gibt es jedoch nicht, denn die beiden Familien waren sehr auf ihre Privatsphäre bedacht und damit einhergehend haben sie aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach auf private Dienste wie Ärzte und Lehrer zurückgegriffen.“

Regungslos ging Aya die Unterlagen durch und Manx beobachtete erneut, was ihr gerade schon aufgefallen war. Das abgestimmte Miteinander hielt die beiden Gruppen ruhig, kam ihr in den Sinn. Die Teammitglieder folgten ihren Anführern und stellten sie nicht in Frage in ihrem Zusammenwirken. So war es erst möglich, dass alle hier saßen.   
Fast alle, wie ihr auffiel. Der Ire war nicht mit dabei und ging erneut seine eigenen Wege. Das Reh auseinandernehmen zum Beispiel, mutmaßte sie. Wie immer kroch ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, wenn sie an Beserker dachte, der um soviel unberechenbarer war als der Rest seines Teams. Während das Orakel das eiskalte, stringente Böse darstellte, war Mastermind ein Inbegriff des widerstreitenden Chaos. Prodigy war schlicht und ergreifend tödlich und seinem Anführer hörig. Berserker hingegen…

Manx war sich nicht sicher, warum der Mann Teil dieses Teams war, außer für seine Grausamkeit und seine ungezielte Brutalität. Doch der Wahnsinn, der in dem Auge leuchtete, sprach seine eigene Sprache. Sein Team vermochte ihn nicht zu bändigen, das hatte sie am eigenen Leib miterlebt, als Mastermind vergebens versucht hatte, Berserker von ihr zu lösen.   
Sie wäre tot gewesen, wenn der Ire nicht beschlossen hätte, sie am Leben zu lassen, so einfach war das. 

~Er hat eben eine Vorliebe für dich~, mischte sich eine ihr mittlerweile wohlbekannte, gedankliche Präsenz in ihr Denken und Manx rollte innerlich mit den Augen, kappte dieses Thema und wandte sich an Crawford.

„Wann können wir erste Ergebnisse der Befragung unserer Mitarbeiter erwarten?“  
Die Augen des Amerikaners verloren für einen Moment lang ihren Fokus und starrten durch sie hindurch. Es war nur für den Bruchteil eines Augenblickes, in dem das Orakel kurz die Stirn runzelte, bevor er wieder zu ihnen zurückkehrte.   
„In vier Tagen sollte es soweit sein.“  
Manx nickte bestätigend und erhob sich. „Dann erwarte ich die ersten Ergebnisse in zwei Tagen.“ In die Runde blickend, blieb ihre Aufmerksamkeit an ihren eigenen Agenten hängen.   
„Weiß, auf ein Wort.“

Damit erhob sie sich, wohl wissend, dass Schuldig jedes gesprochene Wort und jeden Gedanken verfolgen würde, den sie nun mit ihrem einzig noch aktiven Team austauschen würde.   
~Ich? Lauschen? Wie käme ich dazu?~, bestätigte eben jener ihre Vermutung und Manx rollte mit den Augen.   
~Du bist berechenbar, Mastermind.~  
~Ihr seid aber auch einfach zu leichte Beute.~  
~Tut dein Nasenbeinanbruch noch weh, oh großer Jäger?~, spottete sie zurück und nun war es sein Grollen, das in ihrem Schädel widerhallte. Amüsanterweise war es leichter zu ertragen als das vorherige Lachen.   
~Willst du wissen, wie sehr, Rote?~  
~Kein Bedarf.~

Er lachte boshaft und für einen kurzen Moment war die Erinnerung, wie Kudou Mastermind die Nase brach, zu präsent in ihren eigenen Erinnerungen, als dass sie sie von ihren eigenen Erinnerungen entscheiden konnte. Doch dann ebbte das Gefühl ab und das Lächeln des Telepathen hatte gefühlt etwas Wölfisches an sich, so wie er die Zähne fletschte.   
~Für das, was du Bombay angetan hast, hast du weitaus mehr verdient~, kommentierte sie schlicht und ging nach draußen. Nicht, dass es die schwere Präsenz des Telepathen in ihren Gedanken, der sie deutlich spüren ließ, dass er jedes Wort mithörte, besser machte. 

 

~~**~~

 

„Wie geht es euch?“

Sie hatten sich auf die schattige Außenterrasse zurückgezogen, was aber die Hitze nicht wettmachte, die mit voller Wucht außerhalb des klimatisierten Hauses zuschlug. Manx hatte sich ihres Pullovers entledigt und genoss für einen Moment lang die Sonne trotz der drückenden Hitze, die Augen geschlossen, den Kopf zum Himmel emporgereckt.   
Spätestens mit ihrer Frage war sie jedoch zu Weiß zurückgekehrt und damit in die unliebsame Gegenwart, die immer noch viel zu viele Fragen aufwarf. 

Sie maß Ken, der stoisch mit den Schultern zuckte. „Soweit läuft es. Die Kleinen arbeiten an den Informationen und wir gehen denen so gut es geht aus dem Weg, wenn wir nicht gerade Informationen auswerten. Die Sachen von denen zu nutzen, verschafft mir immer noch eine Gänsehaut und die Mutter von Crawford ist scheiße gruselig. Bisher sind die aber friedlich.“  
Sie nickte und ließ ihren Blick auf Omi ruhen, einem der benannten „Kleinen“. Omi, der am Meisten unter Schwarz zu leiden gehabt hatte.   
„Es läuft“, erwiderte er indifferent und wandte seinen Blick ab, so als könne er sie dadurch davon abhalten, Fragen zu stellen oder noch einmal nachzuhaken. Manx seufzte innerlich. Sie kannte Omi noch als verängstigtes Kind, das gerade den Händen seiner Entführer entronnen war. Nach und nach hatten sie, Perser und Birman den Kleinen aus seinem Schneckenhaus gelockt und ihm zu dem gemacht, was er heute war. Und dann kam Schwarz und machten ihre Mühen beinahe zunichte. 

Trotz aller befohlenen Zusammenarbeit würde sie dem gegnerischen Team im Haus immer vorwerfen, hatte sie der verängstigte Omi von vor wenigen Wochen doch viel zu sehr an das Kind erinnert, das sie damals mit viel Geduld und Mühe aus seiner Angst geholt hatten.  
„Wie kommst du mit Naoe zurecht?“, hakte Manx daher nach und Omi zuckte mit den Schultern, nippte an dem Wasserglas, das er sich mit nach draußen genommen hatte.  
„Es ist aushaltbar, ebenso mit den anderen Schwarz. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Manx“, winkte er ab und sie runzelte mit der Stirn.   
„Lass es mich umformulieren. Ist eure Zusammenarbeit produktiv?“  
Omi lächelte kurz. „Wenn Prodigy sich auf seinen Teil der Arbeit besinnt, dann ja.“  
„Heißt?“  
„Kellerräume sind nicht so seins.“  
Manx nickte. Sie verstand, konnte nachvollziehen, was den jungen Schwarz hemmte. Die Ereignisse, die zu dem Kollaps geführt wurden, waren ihr durch Omi selbst ausführlich beschrieben worden und schließlich hatte sie seine Krankenakte eingehend studiert, kaum dass sie erste Ergebnisse von seinem Blut erlangt hatten. Sie wünschte sich, dass sie Zeit gehabt hätten, mehr Tests durchzuführen, doch das war angesichts eines explodierenden Gebäudes ein frommer Wunsch geblieben. Auch für Schuldig und Crawford hätte sie sich weitere Tests gewünscht, denn wann hatten sie schon einmal eine solch gute Gelegenheit, sich auf die Zeit nach ihrer Zusammenarbeit vorzubereiten?

Jetzt nicht mehr. Jetzt konnten sie die gegnerische Einheit nur noch bei ihrem alltäglichen Leben beobachten und Rückschlüsse aus ihrem Verhalten ziehen. Auch wenn die Rückschlüsse, die sich bisher ergeben hatten, eher nur noch mehr Fragen aufwarfen als dass sie sie beantworteten.   
„Aya?“  
„Der Konflikt zwischen Crawford und Schuldig wurde anscheinend beigelegt, was das Planen und Zusammenarbeiten hoffentlich einfacher macht. Ansonsten gibt es noch keine weiteren Reibereien.“  
„Youji?“  
Ein abfälliges Schnauben antwortete ihr und der älteste Weiß zündete sich angewidert eine Zigarette an. „Schuldig ist nach wie vor ein Arschloch, ansonsten ist alles gut. Auf den Iren haben wir ein Auge.“

Manx nickte knapp. „Haltet ihr den Auftrag für erfüllbar mit ihnen?“

Die schnelle Antwort, die sie darauf erwartete, ließ auf sich warten. Die ihr gegenübersitzenden Männer waren allesamt in ihren eigenen Überlegungen versunken, die sie nicht sofort antworten ließen und sie fragte sich nun schon zum vielleicht hundertsten Mal, ob Perser wirklich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Der wackelige Waffenstillstand in allen Ehren, doch was brachte es, wenn die zusammengewürfelte Gruppe aus Weiß und Schwarz ihren Zweck nicht erfüllte? Wenn Schwarz beim Schutz von Weiß und bei der Mitarbeit zu Kritikers Gunsten versagte?

„Sie haben Fähigkeiten, die wir nicht haben. Wir sind nicht so zerrissen, wie sie es sind. Lasgo hat es auf uns nicht in dem Maße abgesehen, wie er es auf sie abgesehen hat. Das verschafft uns eine gemeinsame Basis, die eine gemeinsame Auftragserfüllung möglich machen könnte.“ Ausgerechnet Omi analysierte ihr die Situation mit beinahe kaltem Kalkül, das sie an seinen Vater erinnerte. Sehr sogar. 

Manx lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Nur noch fünf Wochen und ein paar Tage“, murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu Weiß und schloss damit das Thema ab. Fünf Wochen und das Problem Schwarz würde sich auf die eine oder andere Art und Weise gelöst oder aufgelöst haben. Dann konnte alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang gehen. Sich straffend erhob sie sich, streifte sich ihren Pullover wieder über. „Gibt es noch etwas, Weiß?“

Ihre Agenten verneinten und sie nickte. „Gut, dann hören wir uns morgen.“ Manx tippte sich an die Schläfe und nahm den Umweg um das Haus herum, damit sie nicht auf unerwünschte schwarze Gesellschaft stieß. Während sie ging, fingerte sie an ihrer Mütze herum, versuchte ihre wilde Mähne unter den Stoff zu zwingen, mit wenig Erfolg. Ihre störrischen Haare entflohen immer wieder ihrem vorgesehenen Gefängnis.   
Grollend blieb sie stehen und wischte sich eben jene für einen neuen Versuch vom Kopf, als ihr eben jene aus der Hand genommen wurde. Alarmiert fuhr sie herum und sah vor sich den bleichen Iren stehen, der sie mit ruhigem Auge maß. Der Stich an Furcht, der ihr Rückgrad heraufschoss, war Öl für das Feuer ihres Instinktes, der nun endlich zum Leben erwachte. Unbewusst griff Manx zu ihrer Waffe, wurde jedoch von der zweiten vernarbten Hand auf ihrer davon abgehalten. 

„Nein“, veräußerte Berserker ruhig und entfernte mit bestimmten Druck die Hand von der Waffe. Fragend sah Manx in das goldene Auge, das wenig von dem sonstigen Wahnsinn in sich hatte. Angespannt und vorsichtig war ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das Tun des Iren gerichtet, der nun die Mütze eingehend betrachtete.   
„Warum verbirgt Arielle ihre Herkunft vor der Welt?“, fragte er schließlich und sah auf die Mütze, unstete Missbilligung in seinem Blick.   
„Um meine auffälligen Haare zu verdecken und keine Spur zu eurem Safehouse zu legen, die Lasgo oder einen seiner Söldner zu euch führen könnte.“  
Er schien ihre Antwort zu analysieren und zu einem nicht zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis zu kommen. Langsam schüttelte Farfarello den Kopf. „Wozu verbergen, was man ist?“

Manx überlegte einen Moment lang, ob der Schwarz einen Scherz mit ihr trieb, doch dann schien ihr der Ire nicht der Typ für solche Späße zu sein. Ganz im Gegenteil zu Schuldig. Manx überlegte, wie groß ihre Überlebenschancen waren, wenn sie den Iren nicht mit einer ihn zufriedenstellenden Antwort bedachte. 

„Ich schütze, was wichtig ist.“

Das goldene Auge grub sich erneut in ihre grünen Gegenstücke und hielt sie an Ort und Stelle mit seiner Intensität gefangen.   
„Wer muss geschützt werden? Die Unschuld, die es nicht mehr gibt?“, fragte er schließlich und seine Hand krallte sich um den Stoff der Mütze, als wollten die Finger ihn zerreißen. Manx blinzelte und wieder war es ihr Instinkt, der sie leitete, als sie ihre Hand über die seine legte, die ihre Mütze zerreißen wollte, während ihre andere unmissverständlich auf ihrer Waffe ruhte, bereit, diese im Notfall zu gebrauchen.   
„Das Grau muss geschützt werden“, erwiderte sie ruhig und zog leicht an dem Stoff. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Farfarello ihn gehen ließ, die Stirn nachdenklich verzogen. 

„Grau“, wiederholte er langsam, in sich versunken. „So grau wie stürmische Gewitterwolken. Grau wie eine aufgewühlte See.“  
Manx nickte. „Grau wie Schwarz und Weiß.“  
„Vermischen sie sich?“  
Die Agentin runzelte ob der Frage die Stirn. Sie wusste nicht, worauf der Ire hinauswollte, sie wusste ebenso wenig, wieviel ihm sein Team oder sein Anführer mitgeteilt hatten über die Situation, in der sie sich befanden. Was sie wusste, war, dass er auftauchte, wann er wollte und wo er wollte. Selbst in dem Kritikerkrankenhaus. Selbst an der Seite der Exekutorin. Dass er Dinge wusste, die Anderen entgangen waren. Und dass er in manchen Situationen - so verrückt er auch schien – vernünftiger zu sein schien als die anwesenden Agenten.   
„Nicht für immer.“

„Du lügst.“  
Erstaunt hob Manx die Augenbraue. „Bitte?“  
„Schneewittchen und Arielle sind miteinander verbunden. Die beiden Söhne, geschlagen und hintergangen, sind aneinander gekettet durch Versprechungen und Bänder, unsichtbar und eisern, bleischwer.“  
Manx runzelte die Stirn. Da war es wieder, dieses Wissen, das er Anderen voraushatte und dass er sich wer weiß woher angeeignet hatte.   
„Mit wem bin ich verbunden?“, fragte sie ruhig nach und unwirsch schüttelte der Ire den Kopf, zog missbilligend die Lippen zurück, als hätte sie etwas sehr Dummes gefragt.   
„Die andere Arielle.“

_Die andere Arielle._

Manx brauchte einen Moment, um sich klar zu werden, wen der Ire meinte. Wer von ihnen mit Schneewittchen eine Verbindung eingehen könnte und dabei ebenso rote Haare hatte. Dass ausgerechnet Crawford die schlafende Schönheit sein sollte, ließ sie zwar innerlich schmunzeln, aber es machte Sinn.   
„Wie weit sind die beiden miteinander verbunden?“, fragte sie aus dem Gefühl heraus, dass abseits jeden Spotts, den der Telepath dafür aufbrachte, abseits jedes Schweigens, das von Crawford und Aya kommen würde, sie von Farfarello eine ehrliche Antwort erhalten würde.   
Anscheinend stand ein schmallippiges, vernarbtes Lächeln zwischen eben jener Antwort und ihr.   
„Durch das Gleiche, durch das auch die beiden Söhne miteinander verbunden sind. _Schicksal_.“

Das war keine wirklich befriedigende Antwort, befand Manx und anscheinend las Farfarello das auch auf ihrem Gesicht, so nachdenklich, wie er wurde. Den Kopf schieflegend, griff er in ihre Haare und zog leicht an den roten Strähnen, so als könnten sie ihm helfen, diesen Widerspruch aufzulösen. Das Messer, das plötzlich zwischen ihnen beiden auftauchte, ließ sie nun doch zu ihrer Waffe greifen und noch bevor Farfarello es an eine der Strähnen angesetzt hatte, presste sie ihm den Lauf in einer deutlichen Warnung in mach oben angeschrägtem Winkel gegen den Magen.

Intensiv fixierte Manx den Iren und teilte ihm mit ihren Augen mit, was ihre Lippen nicht taten. Farfarello maß dem mit keiner Sekunde eine besondere Bedeutung zu, sondern trennte sich in aller Ruhe eine Strähne der roten Locken ab und löste sich dann von ihr, betrachtete die Haare eingehend und in sich versunken, so als würde sie keine Schusswaffe auf ihn richten. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu etwas, das bei anderen Menschen eine Geste der Unsicherheit gewesen wäre. Nicht jedoch bei Farfarello. Niemals würde sie Unsicherheit mit Berserker assoziieren.   
„Was willst du mit den Haaren?“, fragte sie schließlich und er sah auf, kehrte zurück in die Gegenwart, als wäre er sich ihrer Anwesenheit jetzt erst wieder bewusst geworden. Ein breites, vergnügtes, abwesendes Lächeln spielte um seine vernarbten Lippen.

„Sie davor bewahren, dass sie grau werden“, erwiderte er und wandte sich ab, ließ sie einfach so stehen, die Waffe in der einen Hand, die Mütze in der anderen, die gekürzte Strähne im Gesicht hängend. Unweit von sich sah sie Crawford, der sie schweigend maß und dessen Gesicht nichts von der vermeintlichen Offenheit seiner Mutter innehatte.

Sie hatte immer noch keine vernünftige Antwort erhalten, fiel Manx auf, als sie die Gesichtszüge des Orakels betrachtete und bereits ahnte, dass sie die Antwort darauf nicht wollte, konnte es doch bedeuten, dass einer ihrer besten Agenten sich emotional an den Anführer einer gegnerischen Einheit band und sei es auch nur durch Mitleid und ein schlechtes Gewissen. Das, was sie immer hatte verhindern wollen.   
Manx seufzte und steckte die Waffe zurück in das Holster, stopfte ihre Haare unwirsch unter die Mütze.   
Ihr Weg führt sie geradewegs an Crawford vorbei. Schweigend maßen sie einander, als sie auf ihn zuging. Ob er vorausgesehen hatte, was Farfarello zu ihr sagen würde? Sie wusste es nicht, doch das Wissen in seinen Augen gab ihr einen Anhaltspunkt dafür, dass es so sein konnte.   
Seine legere Kleidung machte ihn jünger und täuschte über die Eiseskälte, mit der er die Geschicke von Schwarz leitete, hinweg. Es ließ ihn weniger formell wirken, viel jünger als sonst. Die Leinenhose, das einfache Shirt, die nackten Füße… all das soll einlullen.

Doch sie weigerte sich, sich einlullen zu lassen.

„Ich glaube nicht an deine Harmlosigkeit. Keine Sekunde lang“, sagte sie ernst und er hob mit arrogantem Amüsement in den Augen fragend die Augenbraue. Dann wandte er den Blick zur Seite und deutete mit einem Lächeln auf die Dame des Hauses, die nun auf sie beide zukam. Manx schauderte innerlich. Die feindliche Agentin hatte es perfektioniert, ein Sinnbild an Höflichkeit und Freundlichkeit zu sein, was in ihrem Fall den noch viel größeren, schwarzen Schlund überdeckte, der dahinter klaffte.   
„Ich muss mich für den irischen Jungen entschuldigen, er hat eine Vorliebe für Haare. Seien Sie gewiss, Sie sind nicht die Einzige, der er die eine oder andere Haarsträhne abgezweigt hat“, zwinkerte eben jene Frau und Manx hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. Schwer vorstellbar, dass die Dame des Hauses sich von Berserker Haare abschneiden ließ.   
„Sehen Sie, so kann man sich irren.“  
„Solange es nur eine Haarsträhne ist“, erwiderte Manx. Sie wartete, wurde sie doch den Gedanken nicht los, dass das Zusammentreffen hier nicht zufällig war und dass ihr das Endergebnis garantiert nicht gefallen würde. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?“, fragte sie entsprechend vorsichtig und die Rosekreuzagentin nickte anerkennend.

„Im Zuge unserer Recherchen haben wir festgestellt, dass es anscheinend eine PSI-Beeinflussung von Abyssinian und Prodigy gegeben hat, damit diese sich in feindlicher Absicht Oracle nähern“, erläuterte sie und das bisherig gutmütige Amüsement wich einer stummen Wut, die Manx das Fürchten lehrte. „Hierbei handelt es sich um einen nichtregistrierten Empathen, der seine Spuren außerordentlich gut zu überdecken weiß.“  
Manx runzelte die Stirn. Diese Information, so neu sie war, war essentiell in der weiteren Missionsplanung. Natürlich hatte Abyssinian ihr schlussendlich berichtet, was er bei Lasgo getan hatte und dass er nicht verstand, warum er das getan hatte. Natürlich hatte sie durch Bombays Berichte einen Eindruck vom Handeln des jungen Telekineten erhalten. Beides war besorgniserregend und in dem neuen Kontext nur noch umso mehr. 

„Haben Sie schon Hinweise auf seine Herkunft und seine Motivation?“ Denn das Schwarz das Ziel des Angriffs war, schien nur zu wahrscheinlich zu sein. Alle Beeinflussungen hatten ein Opfer zum Ziel: Crawford.   
Die Dame des Hauses schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir befinden uns erst am Anfang unserer Recherche. Wir glauben jedoch, dass eventuell auch Ihre eigene Agentin davon betroffen sein könnte.“  
Manx horchte auf. Birman. Die Frau, die seit ihrer Begegnung mit Berserker und Prodigy im Koneko in einem ihrer gesicherten Krankenhäuser lag und versorgt wurde, damit sie sie schließlich zu den Vorwürfen Abyssinians befragen konnten.   
Manx nickte langsam und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Crawford selbst. Abyssinian hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass Birman ebenfalls bei Lasgo gewesen war und dass sie es dem Menschenhändler anscheinend gleichgetan hatte. Nach wie vor war das für Manx nicht nachvollziehbar, hatte sie doch die Frau anders kennengelernt. Unvorstellbar war es hingegen nicht. Was, wenn es einen Punkt in Birmans Leben gegeben hatte, an dem der Kampf für die gute Sache einer Fanatisierung in eine falsche Richtung gewichen war. 

„Sie war bei Lasgo?“, fragte Manx nun auch den Anführer von Schwarz und dieser nickte knapp. „Du hattest Kontakt zu ihr?“  
Crawford schnaubte. „Wenn man es so nennen möchte, ja.“ In seinen Augen lag eben jene Warnung, die seine Worte nicht erreichte. Manx neigte ihren Kopf in Anerkennung dessen.  
„Schien sie dir verändert zu sein?“  
Er lächelte und Manx konnte nichts Angenehmes an dem Hochziehen der Lippen finden. Im Gegenteil. „Du meinst, ob ich mir in dem Moment, in dem sie gemeinsame Sache mit der Zielperson gemacht hat, die Frage gestellt habe, warum die Frau, die Weiß als Einheit, im Speziellen aber ihren Ziehsohn Tsukiyono Omi, favorisiert und ihre Aufgabe bisher tadellos erfüllt hat aus Sicht von Kritiker, sich mir aufzwingt? Nein. Ich muss gestehen, soweit habe ich zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht gedacht. Ich war auf andere Dinge konzentriert.“

Wortlos ließ Manx den beißenden, zynischen Spott über sich ergehen, der ihr nahelegte, keine weiteren Fragen zu eben jener Situation zu stellen. Ruhig maß sie das Orakel und versuchte sich erneut einen Reim darauf zu machen, wie es möglich gewesen war, dass dieser derart überwältigt wurde. Wie die Male zuvor kam sie zu keinem Ergebnis, hatte nun jedoch eine Ahnung. Kein einfacher Mensch war dafür verantwortlich, sondern ein weiterer PSI und dazu noch einer, der Rosenkreuz nicht bekannt war. Das war nicht gut.

„Welches weitere Vorgehen schlägst du nun vor?“, fragte sie den Anführer von Schwarz und er fand abrupt zu seinem alten, beherrschten und kühlen Ich wieder.  
„Es würde sich anbieten, die Agentin ebenfalls zu untersuchen und festzustellen, wann genau die Beeinflussung stattgefunden hat. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie bereits vor Abyssinians Auftrag gemeinsame Sache mit der Zielperson gemacht haben muss, ist anzunehmen, dass es sich dabei um eine längerfristige Beeinflussung handelt.“  
Manx schluckte. Langfristig? Als wenn sie nicht schon genug Probleme hatten. Andererseits würde das erklären, warum es zu einem derartigen Verrat kommen konnte. 

Nein, es war eine der möglichen Erklärungen.

„Wer wird sie untersuchen?“  
„Ich“, erwiderte die Dame des Hauses schlicht und Manx schluckte. Ihr war nicht wohl dabei. Eine wirkliche Wahl hatte sie jedoch nicht. Schließlich sah der Vertrag vor, dass sie zusammenarbeiteten. Schließlich war es ein gemeinsames Problem.   
„Können Sie die Beeinflussung rückgängig machen?“  
„Das mit Sicherheit.“  
Zähneknirschend nickte Manx. „Ich bespreche das mit Perser und melde mich spätestens morgen wieder bei Ihnen. Wie werden Sie denn in der Zwischenzeit gewährleisten, dass eine derartige Beeinflussung nicht noch einmal vorkommt?“ Manx dachte da an Abyssinian und Prodigy, die beide ebenfalls Opfer dessen geworden waren und aus dieser Prämisse heraus Dinge getan hatten, die sie nicht tun würden. 

Die Dame des Hauses lächelte und dieses Mal war da nichts an Sanftheit. Sie lächelte unangenehmer, als es Crawford jemals vermochte und Manx war, als würde die Welt um sie herum stillstehen. Ein Trugbild, sicherlich, doch keines, was ihr auch nur in Ansätzen angenehm war.  
„Ich schütze dieses Areal und die sich darin befindlichen Personen mit meiner Gabe. Niemand wird Ihr Team oder meines hier beeinflussen, ohne dass ich es erfahre und die Beeinflussung zurückverfolgen kann.“

Insbesondere in den letzten Worten lag ein Versprechen, das nichts Gutes verheißen würde. Die Dame des Hauses würde es nicht noch einmal zulassen, dass ihrem Team und insbesondere ihrem Sohn etwas geschah. Gnade demjenigen, der es wagte, sich diesem Areal in feindlicher Absicht zu nähern. Gnade demjenigen, der es gewagt hatte, die Unantastbarkeit von Schwarz in Frage zu stellen.

Manx ertappte sich dabei, wie sie selbst zufrieden lächelte.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _Wird fortgesetzt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Lied, das Crawfords Mutter da trällert, ist eben das Lied, auf Grundlage dessen ihr Charakter entstanden ist. Und zwar Ed Sheerans "Galway Girl" (Link: https://youtu.be/87gWaABqGYs )
> 
> Kommentare und co sind immer gerne gesehen. :)


	34. Format C:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: alles nicht mir, bis auf die Idee zu dieser Geschichte.

„Nicht wahr, Momi-chan, siehst du doch genauso?“

Schuldig musste schon sehr in die haltlose Wut des Hünen vor ihm grinsen, dessen Empfänger er seit seiner Ankunft hier in diesem Kritikergefängnis geworden war, in dem die fünf Verräter vorübergehend untergebracht worden waren. Als wenn es nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, dass sie sich hier in genau jener Einrichtung befanden, in die die rothaarige Hexe Schwarz ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken gesteckt hätte – zumindest bis zum Abtransport nach China oder Nordkorea, je nachdem, welches Gefängnis dort gerade Kapazitäten hatte um mit einem PSI fertig zu werden. Nein, sie waren nun auch noch freiwillig hier, damit _er_ sich die abtrünnigen Agenten näher beschauen konnte, die auf ihre Hinrichtung warteten.

Oder eben auch nicht, dank Siobhans Entdeckung, dass da etwas faul war im Staate Japan. 

Anscheinend hatte Fujimiyas Versichern, dass er nicht wüsste, was da in ihn gefahren war, doch seinen wahren Kern und der Anführer von Weiß hatte nicht plötzlich seine dunkle, verdorbene Seite entdeckt. Schade eigentlich. Dafür war etwas in ihn gefahren, was ihnen allen erhebliche Probleme bereiten konnte, eben weil es das gleiche Etwas war, das auch Nagi dazu gebracht hatte, sich gegen seinen Ziehvater und Anführer zu wenden, was den Jungen wo es nur ging mit Alpträumen plagte. Heute Nacht hatte Schuldig die Schnauze voll davon gehabt und sich zu dem Jungen gelegt um ihn zu beruhigen. 

Motzend und meckernd hatte Nagi das über sich ergehen lassen, war dann aber schließlich doch traumlos eingeschlafen. Schuldig konnte das von sich nicht wirklich behaupten, denn er hatte noch lange wachgelegen und sich über das Gefüge, das sie bildeten, Gedanken gemacht.  
Eigentlich, so kam er zu dem Schluss, war die Situation unerträglich. Thanatos war ihnen als Aufpasserin geschickt worden, die es sich nicht nehmen ließ, sie zu verhätscheln und ihnen mit gutem Essen und guten Getränken das Arbeiten zu erleichtern. Das sollten sie eigentlich nicht benötigen. Eigentlich. Und doch waren sie auf die Frau und ihren Riesenassistenten angewiesen, um an Stärke zu gewinnen. Als wären sie ein Team von Anfängern, die zwar vielversprechende Gaben hatten, aber nicht wussten, was sie taten. 

Und dann waren da ja auch noch Weiß. Hatte Schuldig geglaubt, dass er das Schlimmste hinter sich hatte, als sie _endlich_ ihre Leute aus Lasgos Fängen hatten holen können, und Weiß nie wieder so nahe ertragen musste, wie er es in den Tagen zuvor in seinem kleinen Apartment musste, war da auch schon Siobhan mit ihrer ach so engen Bindung an Perser gekommen. War da Tsukiyono mit seiner Zustimmung zu etwas, das Schuldig sprachlos gemacht hatte. 

Eine _Zusammenarbeit_? Kritiker unterstellt? Schuldig könnte immer noch kotzen, wenn er auch nur daran dachte und das machte die Anwesenheit der Weiß in ihrem _Safehouse_ nicht besser. Nein, einzig die Anwesenheit der Weiß als seine persönliche Spielwiese machte das ganze besser. Aber sowas von.  
Wunderschön, die Angst und der Mut in den Gedanken des Takatorisprösslings, für den jeder Tag wieder ein Kampf mit seiner eigenen Courage war. Hidaka mit seinen erfrischend ehrlichen und beleidigenden Gedanken, sobald diese auch nur das Thema Schwarz tangierten. Kudou… oh was für ein dankbares Opfer war der älteste Weiß. Der Langweiligste unter ihnen war natürlich Fujimiya mit seiner Scheißakzeptanz. Wer würde schon aus lauter Mitleid einen Pakt mit einer verfeindeten Gruppierung eingehen? Schuldig sicherlich nicht. Und wer würde erneut einem solchem Pakt zustimmen, nachdem besagter Anführer den eigenen Taktiker beinahe zu Tode geprügelt hätte? 

Niemand, der genug graue Hirnzellen dazu besaß, das zu tun. Fujimiya war da etwas Anderes. 

Und so hatte Schuldig selbst heute beim Frühstück beobachten müssen, wie die beiden Anführer, die ja über überhaupt keine Bindung verfügten, in keiner Art, nein, niemals, sich ohne hinzusehen, die jeweiligen Zeitungsteile reichten, bevor sie merkten, was sie taten.  
Ja glaubte denn jeder, den anwesenden Telepathen für dumm verkaufen zu können? 

Entsprechend froh war Schuldig nun über Momi-chan.

Momi-chan hieß eigentlich nicht so, sondern Nakamura Momiji. Iceman, benannt nach Top Gun und nach seinem ruchlosen Auftreten im Dienst der Sicherheitsbehörden Japans. Er war Einsatzleiter des Sondereinsatzkommandos von Kritiker für die speziellen Fälle. Wenn Schuldig den Gedanken des Mannes Glauben schenken konnte, dann war dieser Ex-Militär, ebenfalls Sondereinheit und hatte sich nun dem wahrhaft Guten verschrieben. Seine Aufgabe erfüllte er ohne Zögern und Zweifel. Er hielt nichts von spielerischer Gewalt oder unnötiger Folter, was allerdings auch bedeutete, dass er beides bereit war anzuwenden, so es denn die Aufgabe gebot. Natürlich ohne Spiel und Spaß. Spröde war er und Schuldig kratzte gerade mit seinen telepatischen Fühlern an der Oberfläche der legendären Selbstbeherrschung. 

Die irgendwann brechen würde, das roch er.

~Es reicht, Schuldig~, meldete sich die andere Spaßbremse im Raum – Crawford – nun gedanklich zu Wort, würdigte ihn allerdings keines Blickes, als er sich die Testunterlagen zu den Agenten zeigen ließ. Schuldig war überrascht, wie zufrieden es ihn machte, seinen Anführer in einem seiner unendlich langweiligen Anzüge zu sehen. Zwar saß der nicht mehr so perfekt wie vorher, da Crawford über die letzten Wochen an Gewicht verloren hatte - was das eitle Orakel bereits seit dem Zeitpunkt fuchste, an dem sich angezogen hatte - aber Schuldig war schon froh, ihn darin zu sehen. War es doch unweigerlich vertraut.  
~Sagt wer?~  
~Sagt derjenige, der dich gleich wie einen unartigen Jungen ins Auto zurückschicken wird, damit du von dort aus deine Aufgabe erfüllen kannst.~  
~Das wagst du nicht vor Kritiker.~  
Nun sah Crawford doch hoch und ein minimales, aber deutlich gemeines Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus. Es erzählte Schuldig all das, was er über Crawfords Vorhaben wissen musste und grollend rümpfte er die Nase.  
„Also, wem darf ich zuerst das Gehirn kochen?“, richtete er an den Einsatzleiter, dessen Hand sich zur Faust ballte. Er hasste Schwarz, wie viele Kritikeragenten ebenso. Er würde sie lieber tot als hier sehen und erfreute sich – natürlich – an den augenscheinlichen Blessuren, die sie alle, außer Jei, trugen. Der Mondjunge war natürlich unversehrt, was dem Einsatzleiter widerwilligen Respekt abverlangte. 

„Du und Kudou werdet euch zunächst um Katou Ayumi kümmern“, entgegnete Crawford und reichte Iceman – Schuldig untermalte das mit dem passenden Filmsoundtrack in Brads Gedanken - die Dokumente zurück. Dieser nahm sie und den Vorschlag mit einem Nicken an und drehte sich um. Ohne auf Schuldig und auf den blonden Weiß, der ja unbedingt mitkommen musste, zu warten, ging er zu der kahlen Zelle, in der sich die Agentin befand und wartete missbilligend, bis Schuldig sich zu ihm bequemte. Noch viel länger, bis Kudou sich ebenfalls bemühte, seine Gedanken misstrauisch und vorsichtig.  
Nicht, dass Schuldig es wirklich eilig gehabt hätte, tiefer in den steril weißen Trakt vorzudringen wie in den Bauch eines gierigen Ungeheuers, das einen schluckte, wenn man gerade mal nicht hinsah. Nein. Darauf konnte er wahrlich verzichten. 

Ebenso wie er auf den Blickkontakt verzichten konnte. Er brauchte ihr nicht in die hasserfüllten Augen zu sehen um in ihre Gedanken einzutauchen und dort genau das zu finden, was er zu finden gehofft hatte. Doch er musste warten, bis der unfähige Weiß seine Fragen gestellt hatte, die sie auf die richtige Spur lenken sollten. 

Auch wenn Kudou, aber das würde Schuldig niemals laut zugeben, gar nicht mal so unfähig war. Er stellte die eben jene Fragen, die sie ihm zwar nicht beantwortete, die aber unweigerlich Gedanken und Erinnerungen hervorzerrten, an denen sich Schuldig gleich eines Vampirs bediente und sie an Crawford und Nagi weiterleitete. Auch sie war beeinflusst worden, auch sie hasste Schwarz mit einer Leidenschaft, die Schuldig die Stirn runzeln ließ. Natürlich hatten sie Kritiker oft in die Suppe gespuckt, aber das Maß, mit dem die Frau vor ihm hasste, war beunruhigend und unnatürlich.

Er folgte ihren Gedanken bis zu dem Moment, in dem sie begonnen hatte, den Verrat an Kritiker in Betracht zu ziehen und staunte nicht schlecht, welche Informationen sie bereitwillig an Birman gegeben hatte, die diese sicherlich an den Menschenhändler weitergereicht hatte. Was für eine Freude es ihm doch sein würde, genau diese Informationen der Frau herauszupressen wie aus einer überreifen Frucht, wenn er sie endlich zu fassen bekam. Wenn Crawford Birman nicht vorher eine Kugel durch den Kopf jagte. 

~Ich habe genug von ihren Gedanken. Nächster~, schickte er an beide Männer und verließ unwirsch die Zelle, die in ihm Beklemmungen auslöste. Nicht, dass es bei den übrigen vier Agenten anders laufen würde, das wusste er jetzt schon. Dafür brauchte er das Frage- und Nichtantwort-Spiel mit Kudou und Momi-chan nicht wieder und wieder und wieder spielen. Da war es vollkommen egal, ob derjenige Hayashi Hiro, Satou Ken, Tanaka Haruto oder Katou Riku hieß. Sie alle begegneten ihm mit non-verbalem und verbalem Hass, sie alle nannten Kudou einen Verräter – oder verräterisches Bückstück, wenn sie kreativ waren, sie alle hatten Zeitpunkte, ab denen sie es für notwendig gehalten hatten, die Ideale ihrer Organisation zu verraten. Allesamt kurz hintereinander. 

Katou war derjenige, der es für eine gute Idee gehalten hatte, dafür zu sorgen, dass Schwarz und Weiß in dem Krankenhaus in die Luft gesprengt würden. Für einen Augenblick vergaß Schuldig seine Zusammenarbeit mit Weiß und erlaubte sich, schmerzhafter als notwendig in die Gedanken des abtrünnigen Agenten einzugreifen, während er ihm jedwede Reaktion auf den Schmerz verbot. Dafür, dass dieser Bastard es wagte, sein Team und ihn selbst in die Luft sprengen zu wollen, hatte er weitaus mehr verdient. 

Schuldig löste sich schneller als es ihm lieb war aus den Gedanken des anderen Mannes und starrte auf die Hand auf seinem Arm, die ihn in die Gegenwart zurückgezogen hatte. Kudou hing an dieser Hand, lästig wie eine Klette.  
~Lass ihn in Ruhe.~  
Schuldig schnaubte. Beeindruckend, wie leicht es dem Weiß fiel, auf das Offensichtliche zu kommen. ~Er hat es verdient.~  
~Wurde er beeinflusst?~  
~Klar. Wie die anderen vor ihm auch.~  
~Dann hat er es genauso oder ebensowenig verdient wie euer Jüngster auch.~  
Was war das denn für eine Scheißlogik?, schnaubte Schuldig innerlich, wehrte die Hand aber nicht ab, die ihn immer noch umfasst hielt. Pointiert ließ er seinen Blick darauf ruhen und begnügte sich damit, sich über das deutlich riechbare Aftershave des Weiß aufzuregen, das die Luft vor ihm verpestete. 

~Vergleiche uns nicht mit euch Stümpern~, erwiderte er reichlich lahm und wandte sich an Iceman.  
„Los, komm, Momi-chan“, grinste er in die verlässliche Wut des Kritikeragenten hinein und machte sich von Kudou und dessen vorwitziger Hand los. „Missionsnachbesprechung ist angesagt. Ich habe da gute Neuigkeiten für euch.“

Widerwillig folgten ihm die beiden Männer und Schuldig streunte mit Kopfschmerzen direkt aus der Hölle den Rückweg in hellere und wärmere Gefilde an, die nichts mehr von den Gefängniszellen erahnen ließen. Dort warteten die restlichen Weiß, sein Team in all seiner gelangweilten Überlegenheit und Manx, die noch viel weniger erfreut war als Momiji.  
„Sie alle haben zu verschiedenen Zeitpunkten damit begonnen, Kritiker zu verachten und einen Verrat an eurer Organisation für eine gute Lösung zu halten. Bei allen aber das gleiche Schema und die gleichen Spuren eines Empathen. Wie bei Abyssinian und Prodigy auch.“  
„Es gibt also ein System“, warf Siberian nachdenklich ein und Schuldig nickte.  
„Wenn man so will, gibt es das. Auch jetzt noch sind sie sich keiner Schuld bewusst, was bedeutet, dass es einer Langzeitprogrammierung entspricht.“  
„Was nicht jeder Empath beherrscht“, warf die rothaarige Kritikeragentin ein und Schuldig hob spöttisch die Augenbraue.  
„Da ist aber jemand gut informiert.“  
„Ich mache meine Hausaufgaben.“  
„Streberin.“  
„Ist die Programmierung zu löschen?“, hakte Crawford nach, bevor Manx auch nur die Gelegenheit zu einer Erwiderung hatte und Schuldig runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.  
„Grundsätzlich ja, wenn ich ihnen ihre Erinnerungen an die Zeit nach der Beeinflussung nehme. Und kurz davor.“

Dass das nicht auf Gegenliebe seitens Kritiker stieß, hatte sich Schuldig von Anfang an denken können.  
Der japanische Hüne schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme. „Ich lasse doch nicht zu, dass ein Telepath mit den Gedanken unserer Leute macht, was er will.“  
„Entweder das oder ihr jagt ihnen gleich eine Kugel durch den Kopf. Ohne Löschung der Programmierung werden sie nämlich immer so weitermachen und euch als minderwertige, schwachsinnige Organisation ansehen, die es zu vernichten gilt. Nicht, dass ich…“  
„Mastermind.“ Die Kälte in Crawfords Stimme brachte Schuldig abrupt zum Schweigen und mit einem hochmütigen Grinsen wandte er sich ab, ließ sich in einen der Stühle in dem Raum fallen. 

Seine Schulter dankte es ihm. Nicht.

„Einen anderen Weg gibt es nicht“, übernahm Crawford und lieferte sich mit Momi-chan ein Blickduell, das Seinesgleichen suchte. Schuldig suchte in den Gedanken des Japaners nach einem früheren Zusammentreffen der beiden und siehe da, tatsächlich hatten sie schon einmal Bekanntschaft mit der Sondereinheit des Mannes gemacht, aus der sie natürlich siegreich hervorgegangen waren. Alte Animositäten, so ganz ohne Beeinflussung.  
„Die emotionale Programmierung verschwindet nicht oder wird schwächer. Sie bleibt, wie sie installiert wurde. Setzt man den Geist auf den Zustand davor, erlischt auch die Programmierung.“  
„Ich habe kein Bedürfnis, gute Agenten an telepathischen Schwachsinn zu verlieren“, wiederholte der Kritikeragent stur wie eine Eisenbahnschiene.  
„Und doch werden Sie das, denn Sie können sie so nicht mehr einsetzen. Nicht mit der Saat des Verratgedankens in ihnen.“  
„Ich werde zu gegebener Zeit eine Entscheidung darüber treffen“, beendete Manx die Diskussion um die Gedächtnislöschung und wandte sich an Schuldig.  
„Gibt es darüber hinaus Hinweise, die uns nutzen werden?“  
„Nur dass alle Informationen bei Birman zusammengelaufen sind und dass Katou es für eine gute Idee gehalten hat, die Bombe im Krankenhaus zu platzieren um uns alle umzubringen.“

Langsam nickte sie und widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit Crawford. So wie der Hellseher es auch wusste, sah Schuldig anhand ihrer Gedanken, warum sie sich ausgerechnet an das Orakel wandte.  
„Birman befindet sich in der Nähe. Wenn die Fäden bei ihr zusammenlaufen, ist es nur logisch, ihr einen Besuch abzustatten.“

Schuldig hasste die Stille, die ihren Worten folgte. Er hasste die Gedanken der Weiß, die allesamt wussten, was die Agentin Crawford angetan hatte. Doch ganz besonders hasste er Fujimiyas Gedanken an den Moment der größten Verzweiflung seines Anführers, die in diesem Moment allzu präsent waren. Crawford, der ewig sture, untötbare Bock, war nur zu bereit gewesen, seinem Leben ein Ende setzen zu lassen nur um einer erneuten Vergewaltigung zu entgehen.  
Beeindruckend, wie ruhig Crawford blieb, während seine eigenen Gedanken überschwemmt wurden von Erinnerungen, die er nicht wollte und die ihn an eben jene Zeit erinnerten. 

„Dann werden wir genau das tun“, erwiderte er und seine Stimme verriet nichts, aber auch gar nichts über den inneren Aufruhr und Tumult.

 

~~**~~

 

Kritiker waren wenig abwechslungsreich, was ihre medizinischen Einrichtungen anging, stellte Crawford fest, als sie den Flur betraten, der beinahe genauso aussah wie der in dem Gebäude, in das sie ihn und Nagi gebracht hatten. Schlicht, schmucklos, trist. Pragmatisch bis zur äußersten Schmerzgrenze des guten Geschmacks, von Luxus keine Spur.  
Augenscheinlich war es der Forschungstrakt eines normalen Krankenhauses, gesponsert von einer der unzähligen Privatuniversitäten aus dem Großraum Tokyo. In der Realität befand sich momentan nur eine einzige Patientin hier und wurde versorgt. Das auch nicht mehr lange, wenn es nach ihm ginge, denn er hatte nicht übel Lust, ihr eine Kugel durch den Kopf zu jagen, wenn sie mit ihr fertig waren. 

~Als wenn die weißen Ritter das zulassen würden, jetzt, nachdem sie erfahren haben, dass ihre ach so liebe Agentin doch noch zu retten ist.~  
Crawford seufzte innerlich. Natürlich hatte Schuldig Recht. Die Anspannung der Weiß war beinahe schon körperlich greifbar. Insbesondere der Jüngste des Teams konnte seine Finger nicht von den Darts lassen, die er unauffällig auffällig bei sich trug. Immer wieder huschte der Blick des Taktikers zu ihm, bis es Crawford genug war. Wütend über das, was er in den blauen Augen des Weiß sah, erwiderte er den Blick und bohrte seinen Zorn in die Angst Tsukiyonos. 

Auch wenn es wieder einmal eigentlich nicht der Weiß war, der seine Aufmerksamkeit verdient hatte, sondern die Hure, die hinter der Tür lag, immer noch am Leben, nachdem, was sie getan hatte. Die unverdienterweise immer noch Empfängerin der Sorge des anderen Teams war. Eher unbewusst glitt Crawfords Hand zu seiner Seite. Eben jener, die immer noch ihre Kratzspuren trug und die er jeden Morgen spürte, als würde sie sie ihm gerade jetzt erst zufügen. Wenn er nicht schon mit dem Rücken zur Wand gestanden hätte, wie immer, wenn er sich in der Gegenwart feindlicher Agenten befand, dann hätte er sich einen sicheren Ort gesucht, zu dem ihm der Schatten Lasgos nicht folgen konnte, der sich an ihn presste und in ihn stieß, während sich die kalten Finger der Kritikeragentin vergeblich an ihm zu schaffen gemacht hatten um so etwas wie Erregung aus ihm heraus zu kitzeln.

„Crawford.“

Natürlich war es Fujimiyas Stimme, die ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurückholte. Für einen Moment lang glaubte er, dass er wieder an dem Pfahl kniete und Fujimiya vor ihm stand, tot und doch nicht tot, bereit dazu, ihn trotz seines Mordversuches mitzunehmen. Und doch fühlte er in dem Moment keine Angst, sondern Zuversicht und Erleichterung.  
Was falsch war, denn Fujimiya…  
~Blödsinn. Daran ist nichts falsch~, fuhr Schuldig dazwischen, bevor er den Gedanken beenden konnte. Abrupt ließ Crawford Tsukiyono aus den Fängen seiner Aufmerksamkeit und richtete eben jene auf seinen Telepathen, dessen Lippen sich zu einem provozierenden Lächeln verzogen.  
~Das sind gute Gedanken und Gefühle. Rede dir nichts Anderes ein.~  
~Was bist du? Mein Motivationstrainer?~  
„Wenn es sein muss“, erwiderte Schuldig laut und grinste. Crawford schnaubte und Schuldig wandte sich an den jungen Weiß. „Keine Sorge, Tsukiyono, der große, böse Wolf hier hatte nicht vor, dich zu fressen.“  
Mit Mühe hielt sich das Orakel davon ab, mit den Augen zu rollen. Diesen Part übernahm Fujimiya für ihn.

Mit einem Schnauben holte Manx seine Aufmerksamkeit zu sich.  
„Birman ist soweit vernehmungsfähig. Uns gegenüber hat sie wenig gesagt, doch ich hege keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie Schuldig nichts verheimlichen kann. Ich möchte dezidiert wissen, welche Informationen sie wann an Lasgo gegeben hat, wann sie sich wo mit ihm getroffen hat und wer noch alles darin involviert ist.“  
Crawford nickte schweigend, auch wenn er jetzt schon sah, dass der Weg dorthin ihm alles abverlangen würde.  
Wo er gerade beim Thema war. „Ich komme mit rein.“ Tsukiyono, natürlich. Der Weiß misstraute ihm, vermutlich zurecht, denn Crawford traute sich selbst nicht wirklich, was er tun würde, wenn er der Frau gegenüberstand. Dass nicht nur Bombay mit hineinkommen würde, sondern auch sein Anführer, verwunderte Crawford ebensowenig.

Schweigend drehte er sich weg und öffnete die Tür, betrat den Raum, den er eigentlich um nichts in der Welt freiwillig betreten würde, wenn er die Wahl hatte.  
Die abtrünnige Kritikeragentin lag in dem einsamen Bett, angeschlossen an Maschinen und Schläuchen. Ihre Hände waren mit Handschellen am Bett fixiert. Als wenn das noch notwendig gewesen wäre mit der Bauchschusswunde. Da hatte Jei ganze Arbeit geleistet. 

Als sie sich gewahr wurde, dass sie Besuch hatte, wandte sich ihr Blick von der Wand des fensterlosen Raumes zum Eingang. Die dumpfen, drogenbeeinflussten Augen weiteten sich, als sie sich seiner gewahr wurden. Als sie Tsukiyono und Abyssinian hinter ihm erkannte, lachte sie trocken auf. Es war ein hässliches Lachen, das selbst Farfarellos Amüsement in den Schatten stellte.  
Spöttisch benetzte sie sich die Lippen. „Weiß und Schwarz vereint in schöner Eintracht…dass ich das auf meine letzten Minuten noch erleben darf“, flüsterte sie und ließ ihren Blick über die anwesenden Männer gleiten. 

~Oh, sie rechnet damit, dass du sie umbringen wirst, wie schön~, soufflierte Schuldig hilfreich und Crawford schluckte trocken. Wie gebannt war sein Blick auf ihre Hände gerichtet, so harmlos und doch so zerstörerisch.  
~Sie kann dir nichts tun.~ Als wenn das das Problem wäre. Er wusste das. Er wusste, dass sie hier keine Gefahr mehr für ihn darstellte. 

„Die beiden Teams werden dich zu deinen Verbindungen zu Lasgo befragen“, erläuterte Manx unterkühlt und wies auf die anwesenden Männer. Birman hob die Augenbraue.  
„Und dafür sind alle hier? Ich bin beeindruckt über soviel Aufmerksamkeit.“ Sie hustete, doch niemand hielt es für nötig, ihr Wasser zu geben.  
„Warum hast du uns verraten, Birman?“, fragte Tsukiyono und sein Gesicht war verzogen vor Trauer. „Warum? Was hat er dir geboten, was Kritiker dir nicht geben konnten?“  
So augenscheinlich dumm die Frage auch war, so zielsicher und treffend war sie für Schuldig, wie dieser mit einem zufriedenen Nicken zur Kenntnis nahm. 

Birman ließ währenddessen den Kopf in das Kissen sinken und sah an die Decke. Sie schmunzelte.  
„Ach Omi, du und deine Naivität. Kritiker konnte mir nie das geben, was ich wollte. Zu weich, zu gut, zu wenig konsequent. Was haben wir Schwarz nicht alles durchgehen lassen, wie wenig haben wir wirklich getan um sie aufzuhalten. Oh ja, die kleinen Fische, die nicht an Takatori herankamen, um die haben wir uns gekümmert. Aber bei Schwarz und Takatori haben wir eine Ausnahme gemacht. Und warum? Wegen Perser und seiner unheiligen Verbindung zu der verfluchten Exekutorin. Das Böse muss vernichtet werden um jeden Preis. Und diesen Preis hat mir Lasgo angeboten. Er konnte das, was Kritiker nie gelungen ist. Und schau ihn dir an, was er mir Schwarz angestellt hat. Schau es dir an, das ach so mächtige Orakel.“

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich ihm zu und Crawford konnte die Genugtuung und den Spott beinahe schon körperlich fühlen. Wut übernahm langsam aber sicher sein Denken. 

„Sieh ihn dir doch an, Omi.“ Ihr Grinsen konkurrierte problemlos mit Schuldigs und sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten. „Wieder im Anzug. Was für ein ungewohnter Anblick. Dabei steht ihm nackte Haut doch so viel besser. Sie macht ihn so viel menschlicher und besser zu ficken.“  
Mit Mühe hielt Crawford sich ruhig und das lag nicht daran, dass Fujimiya neben ihm gezuckt hatte um ihn zurück zu halten. Nein. Den Gefallen würde er der Agentin nicht tun. Ihre lächerlichen Provokationen konnten ihm nichts anhaben. Es waren nur Worte, leere Hülsen, die durch die Programmierung hervorgerufen worden waren. Wieder und wieder sagte er sich das.  
„Wir haben Fragen zu Lasgo und den abtrünnigen Kritikeragenten, die dir gefolgt sind. Du hast die Wahl: entweder, du beantwortest sie freiwillig oder Schuldig holt die Informationen aus dir heraus. Also?“ Mit eiskalter Wut starrte er ihr in ihr Gesicht, gab nicht zu erkennen, dass ihre Worte ihn auch nur im Ansatz demütigten.  
Heiser lachend ließ Birman den Kopf zurückfallen. Ihr Finger spielten mit den kurzen Ketten der Handschellen. „Ich weiß gar nichts“, erwiderte sie schließlich mit amüsiertem Zug um die Mundwinkel und machte es sich so gut es ging auf dem Bett bequem. Ihre Augen streiften von Crawford zu Tsukiyono und sie lächelte. 

„Sag mir, kleiner Omi, wie kommt es, dass du mit ihm hier bist? Schwarz hat dich doch entführt, nicht wahr? Sie haben dich gefoltert, insbesondere die Männer, an deren Seite du gerade stehst. Bei Aya verstehe ich das, er hat schließlich schon bei Lasgo gemeinsame Sache mit unser aller Bückstück gemacht. Aber du? Sie haben dir nie etwas Gutes getan und jetzt begibst du dich an ihre Seite und wirst mit Fujimiya auch zum Verräter für die Männer, die sich an deinem Leid gelabt haben.“

Eines musste Crawford dem Jungen lassen. Auch dessen Beherrschung war angesichts der Worte der verwundeten Frau legendär, auch wenn er kalkweiß und fahrig war und seine Finger die Darts starr umkrampft hielten. Kurz huschte der Blick des Weiß zu ihm und dann zu Schuldig, bevor Fujimiya seinen Arm um die Schultern des Jungen legte.  
„Du weißt, warum und deine Entscheidung war richtig“, murmelte dieser Tsukiyono ins Ohr, doch es sah noch lange nicht so aus, als ob dieser ihm überhaupt Glauben schenken würde.  
Birman schnaubte verächtlich. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und ließen die Ketten der Handschellen leise klirren. „Nein, war sie nicht. Schwarz ist verachtenswert und gehört vernichtet. Keiner von ihnen hat es verdient zu überleben, insbesondere das Orakel nicht. Im Gegenteil. Er muss vernichtet werden, bevor es zu spät ist und er mit seiner verfluchten Kraft all das zerstört, wofür wir stehen!“

Crawford hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Den Sermon, dass Schwarz vernichtet werden müssten, hatte er erwartet. Tatsächlich hatte er nichts Anderes erwartet. Dass daran aber ein konkretes Ereignis geknüpft war, das auch noch mit ihm zusammenhing, war ihm neu.  
„Du stehst nicht für das, was Kritiker ausmacht“, merkte Fujimiya ruhig an und trat neben ihn. „Du hast uns an Lasgo verraten. Für was? Deine persönliche Rache an Schwarz, im Speziellen an Crawford? War es das wert?“  
„Oh ja, das war es. Und ich würde es immer wieder tun, denn er hat es nicht verdient, aufrecht hier zu stehen. Er hat es verdient, auf seinen Knien solange Schwänze zu l…“

Eher er sich versah, hatte Crawford seine eiserne Kontrolle zum Teufel geschickt und nun einen Satz nach vorne gemacht. Seine Hände hatten sich schon um seine Waffe gelegt um der Frau eine Kugel durch den Kopf zu jagen, komme was wolle. Sie hatte es nicht verdient, gerettet zu werden. Sie hatte keine Gnade, keinen Funken Milde verdient. Im Leben nicht.  
Noch bevor Schuldig in seine Gedanken eingreifen konnte, hatte Tsukiyono sich zwischen ihm und der Frau gestellt, die ihn großgezogen hatte. Der Junge hatte Angst, das sah Crawford und für einen Augenblick lang hatte er das Bedürfnis, einfach beide zu töten. Niemand hier würde ihn aufhalten können und mit dem Rest würde Schwarz fertig werden.  
Er hatte sich eines Problems zu entledigen, ein für alle Male. 

„Bitte tu das nicht. Sie weiß nicht, was sie sagt. Sie ist beeinflusst, das hat Mastermind doch selbst gesagt“, trug sich die dünne Stimme des Weiß zu ihm und er starrte auf den ängstlichen Jungen hinunter. Geh mir aus dem Weg, gellte es in Crawford, doch nichts verließ seine Lippen. Verschwinde, oder ich töte dich. Aber er schwieg. Eisern schwieg er und Crawford ahnte, dass es das Werk des Telepathen war, der nun stumm den Kopf schüttelte.  
~Sie provoziert dich, damit du sie tötest. Das ist nicht sie, sondern ihre Programmierung, Brad. Du bist klüger als das. Ich habe ihre Gedanken mitgeschnitten und sie an den Privatschnüffler und die Rothaarige weitergeleitet. Und ich werde ihre Erinnerungen gleich noch auseinandernehmen.~

Endlose Sekunden vergingen, bis Crawford einen Schritt zurücktrat und Tsukiyono schweigend zunickte.  
~Erfülle deine Aufgabe~, richtete er an Schuldig und drehte sich um. Er musste raus hier, raus aus dem Raum, bevor er die Frau wirklich noch umbrachte und jeden, der sich ihm in den Weg stellte. 

Zu früh, flüsterte eine Stimme in ihm. Deine Erinnerungen sind noch zu frisch. Das ist normal. Du versagst nicht, das ist normal. Diese Frau hat dir Gewalt angetan, als du nicht in der Lage warst, dich dagegen zu wehren. Es ist normal, dass du deine Beherrschung verlierst. 

Als Crawford die Tür des Krankenzimmers hinter sich zuwarf, war es Jei, der es als Einziger wagte, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen.  
„Komm“, sagte er schlicht und Crawford gehorchte nach unendlichen angespannten Sekunden. Schweigend ließ er sich von ihm in einen leeren Raum führen, in dem weder die Präsenz von Weiß noch von Kritiker spürbar war und der ihm suggerierte, dass er mit Jei alleine war, dessen ruhige Präsenz ihm langsam aber sicher die Disziplin einflößte, die Crawford benötigte, um den Auftrag zu erfüllen.

Er wusste, was Schuldig gerade tat, mit Wissen und Zustimmung von Manx, Fujimiya und Tsukiyono. Er wusste, dass es produktiv sein würde und dass am Ende des Ganzen Kritiker zustimmen würden, der Agentin das Gedächtnis zu löschen. Weitreichend zu löschen, denn anscheinend hatte Lasgo sie schon vor mehr als einem Jahr angesprochen.  
Er wusste all dies, weil seine Gabe es ihm einflüsterte. Was diese ihm nicht einflüsterte, war, wie er damit umgehen sollte, dass Kritiker zum jetzigen Stand nach dem Strohhalm greifen und die Agentin, wie die anderen Manipulierten auch, leben lassen würde. Wenn er Rache wollte, dann konnte er sie nicht jetzt nehmen. Schlimmer noch, er musste zusehen, wie die Agentin auf der Erde wandelte und er würde ihr früher oder später noch einmal begegnen. Ohne dass sie sich an das erinnerte, was geschehen war. Das oblag nur ihm. Alleine der Gedanke daran war unerträglich.

Das tiefe Summen, mit dem Jei die Stille zwischen ihnen beiden durchschnitt, holte Crawford aus seinen dunklen Gedanken. Wortlos hob er die Augenbraue und fragte sich allen Ernstes, warum ausgerechnet _Hakuna Matata_ das war, was Jei in dieser Situation für ein geeignetes Lied hielt, das er auch nur deshalb erkannte, weil der vor ihm stehende Ire ihm damals ein Versprechen abgenommen hatte, ihn zu dem dazugehörigen Film ins Kino zu begleiten, als Crawford diesem noch nicht genug vertraut hatte um ihn alleine gehen zu lassen. 

Ein Trugschluss, wie Crawford mittlerweile wusste, da Jeis Interesse diesbezüglich niemals darin gelegen hatte, ein sinnloses Blutbad anzurichten, sondern Crawfords Gabe so auszutricksen, dass dieser ihn ins Kino begleitete. 

Wie damals auch seufzte Crawford nun tief.

 

~~**~~

 

Mit Mühe schloss Omi leise die Kellertür hinter sich. Um Geduld suchend bohrte er seinen Blick in die gegenüberliegende Wand, wohl wissend, dass die weißen Wände der Wut in seinen Augen keinen Millimeter nachgeben würden. Nein, dazu war er zu _normal_. 

Seit drei Stunden waren sie wieder hier und er hatte sich nach dem Abschlussbriefing zurück in den Keller begeben, um sich mit der Arbeit, die noch ausstand, von dem abzulenken, was er heute gesehen und gehört hatte. Viel zu viel hatte er gesehen, viel zu sehr hatte er sich von der Frage Birmans, warum er auf der Seite der Schwarz stand, die ihn gefoltert hatten, aus der mühsam erkämpften Ruhe bringen lassen, mit der er ihre Zusammenarbeit ertrug. Viel zu sehr hatte ihn der hasserfüllte und zornige Blick des Orakels in seine Angst zurückgeworfen, die er vor ihm und Schuldig hatte.  
So hatte er Abstand von den Männern gesucht, die für all diese Emotionen verantwortlich waren. Abstand, sowohl von seinem Team als auch von Schwarz und wo hätte er den besser bekommen können als in dem Keller, der von niemandem frequentiert wurde außer von Naoe und ihm? Richtig. Und Naoe kam so spät abends so gut wie gar nicht hierhin, also war er davon ausgegangen, die Stunden bis zum Morgengrauen für sich zu haben.

Doch weit gefehlt.

Naoe war ihm mit geringen, zeitlichen Abstand gefolgt, hatte sich ebenfalls wieder an die Arbeit gesetzt und Omi dazu gezwungen, ihn mit aller Macht und Gewalt auszublenden. Nicht nur, dass ihn die Erinnerungen an die Zeit in diesem verfluchten Keller plagten, nein, seine irrationale Angst, dass Naoe sie alle unter sich begrub, war ebenfalls wieder da. Auch wenn der Telekinet keinen Anlass zu dieser Vermutung gab, so wurde Omi das warnende Prickeln in seinem Nacken nicht los, insbesondere, weil der Schwarz zusätzlich zu seiner Anwesenheit auch noch eisern schwieg als hätte er seine Sprache verloren. 

Also schwieg Omi ebenfalls und anscheinend machte eben das den anderen nervös, was letzten Endes in einem Teufelskreis endete, da Omi die subtile Unruhe des Schwarz neben ihm ebenso schlecht vertrug.  
Und so war er schließlich aufgestanden, von der Arbeit, die ihn eigentlich ablenken sollte und hatte fluchtartig den Raum verlassen. Er hatte es satt, mit dem Jungen eingesperrt in einen fensterlosen Raum zu sein, mit nichts ihrem Schweigen und ihrer Unruhe, während sie Datenstrang um Datenstrang durchforsteten. 

Gerade jetzt, in dem Moment, konnte er nicht mehr und er stellte alles in Frage, was sie hier taten.

Omi stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging langsam nach oben. Er wusste nicht wirklich, wonach ihm der Sinn stand. Vielleicht nach der abgekühlten, nächtlichen, frischen Seeluft, und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, sogar nach kreischenden Kundinnen im Koneko. Ganz sicher konnte er sagen, dass er diese Stille nicht mehr ertrug, die ihm klar sagte, dass hier nichts normal war. 

Vorsichtig schlich er sich in den mit Pflanzen ausufernd bestückten Wintergarten, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser gerade nicht von einer der anderen Schwarz oder aber von Crawfords Mutter frequentiert wurde. Angesichts des klimatisierten und abgeschiedenen Bereiches war die Wahrscheinlichkeit dessen durchaus gegeben.  
Er hatte Glück und war alleine, so atmete Omi tief durch und schloss die Augen. Langsam fuhr er sich durch die Haare, strich mit den Fingern durch die viel zu langen Strähnen. Kurz krallten sich seine Hände in die Haare, zerrten an ihnen.

Unruhig ging er zum Fenster und ließ sich davor auf dem Boden nieder, umschlang seine Knie mit seinen Armen. Wie konnte er sich hier so gefangen fühlen, obwohl er frei war…so frei, dass er diese Tortur jederzeit abbrechen konnte, wenn er nur einen Ton sagte? Warum erdrückte ihn die Last ihrer Zusammenarbeit, als wäre er immer noch unter Tonnen von Schutt begraben? Omi verstand sich selbst nicht mehr und das machte ihn unsicher und wütend. 

Die Beine ausstreckend, starrte er hinaus in die ruhige Bucht, deren Wasser einladend im Mondlicht glitzerte. Es war genauso fern wie alles andere auch, wie seine Freiheit, die er hatte aber nicht wahrnahm. Omi knirschte mit den Zähnen. Es bedurftes eines einzigen Satzes und sie würden von hier verschwinden. Er musste nur sagen, dass es ihm zuviel war und die Zusammenarbeit mit Schwarz würde auf der Stelle sterben und mit ihr das gegnerische Team selbst. Ein verlockender Gedanke, wenngleich auch keiner, den er weiterzuspinnen wagte, in der Angst, dass er zu verlockend werden würde. 

„ _Tsukiyono…?_ “

Omi blinzelte, als er die leise, unsichere Stimme hinter sich vernahm, die er natürlich kannte, die aber für einen wahnwitzigen Moment nicht hierhingehörte. Er hätte es für unwahrscheinlich gehalten, sie genau hier zu hören, wenn man ihn gefragt hätte. Doch anscheinend irrte er sich anscheinend – gewaltig.  
Zunächst blieb er stumm, reagierte nicht, auch weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Weil er nicht wusste, was der Andere von ihm wollte, nachdem er doch gerade vor ihm und seinem stundenlangen Schweigen geflohen war. 

Omi schloss die Augen, blendete für einige selbstbetrügerische Sekunden die Anwesenheit des Telekineten aus. Wie gerne würde er den anderen gerade anschreien, dass dieser ihn in Ruhe lassen sollte, dass er gehen sollte, doch seine Lippen pressten sich eisern aufeinander. Das war unangebracht und führte zu nichts.  
Spätestens, als die Kraft des Schwarz aufwallte und seine Nackenhaare stehen ließ, entwich seinen Lippen nun aber doch ein Laut des Entsetzens und unfreiwillig zuckte Omi zusammen. Noch viel unfreiwilliger versuchte er seinen Körper zu schützen und verfluchte sich für seine instinktive Reaktion.

Denn nichts traf ihn. Nagi schleuderte ihn weder durch das Glas, noch presste er ihn dagegen, noch tat er _irgendetwas_ , um ihm zu schaden. Lediglich sein Handy torkelte durch die Luft zu ihm und die LED-Anzeige deutete ihm an, dass er mindestens eine neue Nachricht oder einen Anruf hatte, so verzweifelt, wie sie blinkte.  
Omi griff es vorsichtig aus der Luft und verharrte stumm, den Kopf leicht zur Seite gewandt. Eigentlich wollte er fragen, ob das alles war und ob er nun wieder alleine sein konnte, doch seine Lippen verboten ihm die Worte, wo Naoe ihm eigens nachgestellt war, um ihm sein Handy zu bringen und ihn anzusprechen.

Das war unerwartet.

„Danke.“ Der Frosch in seinem Hals ließ das einzelne Wort krächzend hervorbrechen. Omi lauschte darauf, dass die Schritte sich entfernten und wurde enttäuscht, als der Schwarz immer noch hinter ihm stand, auch als er nichts mehr sagte.  
„Tsukiyono?“, kam es schließlich erneut.  
Omi runzelte die Stirn. War Naoe auf ein Gespräch aus? Gerade jetzt? Beschissenes Timing, würde Youji sagen. Auch wenn Omi nicht ganz so vulgäre Worte wählen würde, so würde er der Grundaussage beipflichten.  
„Was ist?“, fragte er mit sichererer Stimme als vorher und für einen Augenblick lang blieb Naoe hinter ihm stehen, dann hörte Omi, wie er zögerlich näherkam. Ganz so, als wäre er hier derjenige, vor dem man Angst haben müsste. Unwillig wandte er dem Schwarz seinen Kopf zu und maß den unweit von ihm stehenden Telekineten. 

„Es ist wichtig“, erläuterte dieser eine Tatsache, die Omi sich nicht ganz erklären konnte und bei der er sich genötigt fühlte, nachzufragen.  
„Was ist wichtig?“  
„Dass wir fertig werden.“  
„Ach?“ Spott tränkte Omis Stimme ohne dass er es wirklich wollte. Natürlich war ihm die Dringlichkeit für Schwarz in dieser Angelegenheit bewusst, ebenso, wie er um das Interesse Persers an einer Zusammenarbeit wusste. Schweigen antwortete seinem Spott und Omi seufzte.  
„Ich kenne den Zeitraum“, fügte er versöhnlicher an und zog seine Knie erneut an, bettete sein Kinn darauf. „Ich habe es in dem Keller nur nicht mehr ausgehalten.“  
Warum er sich in Anwesenheit des Telekineten erklärte, konnte Omi im Nachhinein auch nicht so genau sagen. Es ging den Schwarz nichts an und es interessierte Naoe aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach auch gar nicht. Warum also erläutern, was ihn dazu bewogen hatte?

„Ich auch nicht“, drang die leise Bestätigung zu ihm und ließ ihn überrascht aufsehen. „Aber wir haben keine Wahl.“  
„Ihr, nicht wir“, stellte Omi richtig. Stille folgte diesem Wort, dem Vorwurf, der Schadenfreude, was es auch immer war und schlussendlich drehte sich Omi um. Die Augen, auf die er traf, spiegelten nichts von der sonstigen Kälte und Emotionslosigkeit, sondern waren perfekte Beispiele an Verzweiflung und Wut auf den einen, bedeutungsschwangeren Satz, der ihren Konflikt so perfekt zusammenfasste.  
„Was erwartest du von mir?“, fragte Omi, als er begriffen hatte, welchen Vorwurf ihm der Schwarz stumm machte. „Ausgerechnet von mir. Erwartest du wirklich, dass es mir am Herzen liegt, euch zu retten?“  
Naoe runzelte die Stirn, sturmgeweiht ballten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten. Unverständnis stand auf seinem Gesicht. „Aber du hast einer Kooperation zugestimmt.“  
„Genau das ist der Punkt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es Erfolg haben wird oder fruchtbar ist. Ich bin mir momentan mit nichts sicher.“

Naoe schwieg auf Omis frustrierte, ehrliche Worte und er nahm sich Zeit, die Mimik des Telekineten zu betrachten, weil er sich über seine eigenen Emotionen keine Gedanken machen wollte. Ein Wechselspiel aus Ablehnung, Verzweiflung und Ratlosigkeit bot sich ihm hier und er konnte alles davon nur zu gut nachvollziehen. Schwarz war Naoe wichtig, sie waren sein Team und das wollte er mit allem schützen, was ihm zur Verfügung stand. Soweit waren sie sich beide einig. Sie würden ihre beiden Teams schützen. Doch darüber hinaus…  
Naoe hatte keine Angst, wenn er Aya und Youji sah. Omi schon, wenn er die beiden Ältesten Schwarz in seiner Nähe wusste. Auch wenn sowohl das Orakel als auch Mastermind zu erkennen gegeben hatten, dass sie ihr Tun nicht noch einmal wiederholen würden, so blieben ihm dennoch die Erinnerungen an das, was bereits geschehen war. Mal mehr, mal weniger und heute umso präsenter. 

„Warum bist du dann noch hier, wenn dir das alles zuwider ist?“

Das war eine sehr gute Frage. Weil er stur war? Omi schmunzelte unwillkürlich, doch es war eher ein bitteres Verziehen seiner Lippen als eine Geste, die wirklich für Humor sprach. Wieder biss er sich in den grauen, blutunterlaufenen Augen fest und erhob sich von seiner Position auf dem Boden, was den Telekineten im ersten Moment unbewusst zurückweichen ließ.  
„Weil ich der Meinung bin, dass Lasgos Ring gesprengt gehört, insbesondere nachdem er ein Gebäude mit unschuldigen Menschen in die Luft gejagt hätte, wenn dein Anführer nicht eingegriffen hätte.“  
„Und das kannst du erreichen, indem du dich unserer Arbeit verweigerst?“

Wäre die Verzweiflung in der tonlosen Stimme nicht gewesen, hätte es Omi als Provokation aufgefasst. Doch so war es vielmehr ein Testament an die Angst des jungen Schwarz, sein Leben für nichts und wieder nichts auszuhauchen, nur weil Weiß nicht richtig mitgearbeitet hatten.  
„Nein. Genaugenommen verweigere ich mich gerade dem Keller, deinem Schweigen und den Erinnerungen, die ich dank euch nicht mehr loswerde“, gab Omi entsprechend brutal ehrlich zurück und die eindeutig an Naoe gerichteten Vorwürfe ließen diesen wie unter Peitschenhieben zusammenzucken. Gepeinigt wandte der Telekinet seinen Blick ab und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust, erzeugte in diesem Moment eher das Bildnis des hilflosen schmächtigen Jungen als das des mörderischen Telekineten, der Menschen wie Puppen hin und her fliegen ließ. 

„Du willst also, dass ich mit dir rede?“ Erstaunen schwang in der Stimme des Schwarz mit und auch die grauen Augen richteten sich voller Fragen auf ihn und seine gerade geäußerte Kritik.  
Frustriert stöhnte Omi innerlich auf. So hatte er das nicht gemeint. „Normalerweise bin ich in der Uni. Der Blumenladen ist voller kreischender Mädchen und Kunden, die uns alle fordern. Fünf Tage Stille bei Lasgo reichen mir. Nun die Aussicht auf sechs Wochen Stille in einem Keller…“ Omi brach ab und Naoe nickte tatsächlich.  
„Ich kann…versuchen…zu sprechen.“

Die so ungelenk ausgesprochenen Worte besänftigten Omis Wut, denn das, was er hier hörte und sah, war die Mühe, die Naoe sich damit gab, ihn bei Laune zu halten…ihn, ein Mitglied des gegnerischen Teams. Vor ihm stand derjenige, der ihm ohne Regung Tabletten zwischen die Lippen gezwungen hatte. Vor ihm stand aber auch der Telekinet, der wiederholt dazu gezwungen worden war, seinen eigenen Teamführer zu foltern. Vor ihm stand derjenige, der sich von ihm vor nicht ganz zwei Tagen vor die Spielekonsole hatte zwingen lassen, nur um danach kein einziges Wort mit ihm zu wechseln. Ebenfalls stand derjenige vor ihm, der sechs Wochen Zeit hatte, sein eigenes Leben und das seines Teams zu retten.

„Mir fehlt die Lebhaftigkeit und die Unbeschwertheit eines Lebens, das nichts mit Mord und Gerechtigkeit zu tun hat. So nervtötend die Mädchen auch sind im Blumenladen, so sind sie doch eine Erinnerung an das, wofür wir stehen. Sie sind ein Anker in eine Welt, die weitab von den Nächten liegt, in denen wir Menschen umbringen, die schädlich für diese Welt sind“, gestand Omi schließlich ein und etwas ratlos maß Naoe ihn. Omi sah in den grauen Augen, dass dieser nicht wirklich verstand, was er meinte. Wie auch? Vermutlich war genau das für Naoe normal.  
„Ich bin keines dieser Schulmädchen“, erwiderte Naoe schließlich vorsichtig und barg seine zitternden Hände in den Hosentaschen, eine Geste, die Omi an Crawford erinnerte. Er musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln bei der Vorstellung, dass der ernste, stets ausdruckslose Junge jemals so sein könnte wie die Schulmädchen, die sie belagerten. 

Und tatsächlich schaffte diese Vorstellung das, was ihm heute Abend versagt geblieben war. Sie hob seine Stimmung und verschaffte ihm die Art von Leichtigkeit, nach der er sich so verzweifelt sehnte. Omi seufzte und ging an Naoe vorbei in Richtung Küche. Er steuerte den Kühlschrank an und nahm sich die frisch gemachte Limonade heraus, stellte mit einem Blick auf den ihm zögerlich folgenden Telekineten zwei Gläser auf die Anrichte und schenkte ihnen ein. Wortlos deutete er auf das Glas, das er stehen ließ, und ließ sich am Küchentisch nieder, immer mit dem Blick zur Tür hin. 

Es brauchte seine Sekunden, dann folgte Naoe dem Fingerzeigt und ging zu dem Glas, fasste es umsichtig mit beiden Händen. Die schmalen Schultern spannten sich an, während er Omi abgewandt trank und das Glas dann auf die Anrichte zurückstellte.  
„Was hat Lasgo mit dir gemacht?“, fragte Omi und ein Zittern durchlief den Körper. Naoe antwortete nicht, sondern verharrte stumm, so als würde er der Antwort entgehen, wenn er stillstand. Doch Omi hatte Zeit und wartete, während er Schluck um Schluck seine Limonade trank.  
„Warum willst du das wissen, Weiß?“  
Da war er wieder, Prodigy, der ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, Menschen tötete und Gebäude einstürzen ließ.  
„Weil es mich interessiert und ich verstehen möchte, warum du so reagierst, wie du reagierst. Und warum es dir so schlecht geht.“  
Ein Grollen antwortete ihm, als Naoe herumfuhr, die Augen mit hilflosem Zorn getränkt. „Was interessiert dich das? Du…wir…ich…wir haben dich _gefoltert_ “, platzte es schließlich unverständig und verzweifelt aus ihm heraus. „Warum interessierst du dich dann dafür, wie es mir geht? Warum interessierst du dich dafür, wenn du eigentlich gar nicht hier sein möchtest? Und warum hast du Crawford versprochen, mich zu retten? Das ist unlogisch. Ich…ich verstehe das nicht. Ich verstehe _dich_ nicht.“

Da hatte er seine Unterhaltung, die er sich so sehnlich gar nicht gewünscht hatte, rollte Omi innerlich mit den Augen. Zumindest jetzt nicht, aber grundsätzlich, also sollte er sich nicht beschweren, wenn er sie jetzt bekam. Schweigend sah er auf das runde Glas, drehte es in seinen Händen. Die Frage hatte es in sich und berührte das, was er nun auch schon seit beinahe zwei Wochen hin und her schob. So lavierte sich Omi um eine Antwort herum, indem er die nicht vorhandene Struktur nachfühlte und seine Finger über das kühle Glas gleiten ließ, an dessen Außenseite sich feine Kondenströpfchen gebildet hatten. 

„Ich verstehe mich auch nicht mehr“, erwiderte er schließlich und sah hoch. „Ich hasse euch. Ich sollte euch so sehr hassen, dass ich das Ende der sechs Wochen herbeisehne und euren Tod schließlich feiere. Ich sollte alles tun um zu verhindern, dass ihr erfolgreich seid und dennoch tue ich es nicht. Wie Crawford schon so passend gesagt hat…ich folge dem Beispiel meines Anführers. Er ist zu gutmütig um aus der Situation einen Vorteil zu ziehen. Und auch ich schaffe es nicht im Angesicht eurer offensichtlichen Schwäche aus dieser Kapital zu schlagen, so sehr ein Teil von mir es sich auch wünscht in den dunklen Stunden, in denen sich jeder einzelne Schlag deines Orakels und jede einzelne Sekunde in den Gedanken deines Telepathen wiederholt und sich anfühlt wie eine Ewigkeit. Eine _verdammte Ewigkeit_.“  
Omi hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und fixierte den Telekineten dunkel vor Wut. „Und dann sehe ich eure Menschlichkeit, ich sehe das Leid und die Gefühle, die zu all dem hier geführt haben und ich sehe, dass der Tod von Lasgo die Welt ein Stückchen besser machen wird. In guten Stunden sage ich mir, dass es alles ist, was zählt. Die Welt besser zu machen, meine ich. Dafür müssen Opfer gebracht werden.“

Naoe hatte ihm blass zugehört und schluckte nun gut sichtbar. „Wir…wir sind nicht menschlich“, erwiderte er schließlich mit dem Unterton der Empörung und Omi hob die Augenbrauen, starrte dem Telekineten ungläubig in die Augen.  
„Das ist es, was du zu all dem zu sagen hast?“, fragte er nach, weil er nicht glauben konnte, was der Andere gerade gesagt hatte, doch die Entschlossenheit in den Zügen des Schwarz teilte ihm genau das mit.  
„Wir haben Gaben. Wir sind keine normalen Menschen. Wir sind… wir….“  
Omi schnaubte und wischte die gestammelte Erklärung mit einer Geste vom Tisch.  
„Mach dir doch nichts vor. Ihr seid menschlich. Ihr seid schwach. Man hat euch hintergangen und euch gezeigt, dass eure Gaben, so viele Vorteile sie euch auch verschaffen mögen, euch nicht bei allem helfen. Man hat euch gezeigt, dass auch ihr bezwungen werden könnt.“  
„Das ist nicht wahr!“, begehrte Naoe auf und Omi fühlte mehr als dass er sah, dass die Kraft des Telekineten mit den aufgebrachten Worten aufwallte. Er hörte, wie das Geschirr in den Schränken erzitterte und das Besteck klapperte.  
Omi grollte mehr wütend als ängstlich. „Bist du jetzt gerade nicht schwach? Du hast deine Kraft nicht unter Kontrolle, so wenig, wie sie sich an deine Wut koppelt.“  
Erschrocken verstummte die Telekinese, als wäre sich der Schwarz der Tatsache gerade erst bewusst geworden. Das Klappern und Klirren hörte auf und machte der gespenstischen Stille Platz, die nur durch die hektische Atmung des Jungen unterbrochen wurde. 

„Aber weißt du was, _Nagi_?“, setzte Omi nach und betonte ruhig den Vornamen des Schwarz, den er, so fiel es ihm auf, bis dato noch nicht einmal in den Mund genommen hatte. „Das ist okay. Es ist vollkommen okay. Das Mensch sein, meine ich. Es lebt sich gut, auch ohne Gaben. Es ist nichts, wofür man sich schämen müsste. Nichts, worauf man wütend sein müsste.“  
Schweigend starrte Nagi ihn an, ebenso schweigend verschränkte er die Arme vor seiner Brust. Beinahe schon bockig verstummte er und Omi kam sich nach zwei Minuten wirklich dumm vor. 

Drei Minuten vergingen, bevor es ihm zu dumm wurde und er sich abrupt erhob. Schweigend strebte er den Durchgang in den Wohnraum an, der zumindest ihn zur Playstation führen würde, denn nun war es Omi, der genau diese Ablenkung brauchte.  
Eine unsichtbare Hand schubste ihn, leicht nur, aber deutlich zu spüren. Natürlich war er nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen und so strauchelte Omi und warf einen dunklen Blick über seine Schulter, als Naoe in sein Sichtfeld trat.

„Aber Spaß machen die Kräfte schon, _Omi_ “, statuierte Naoe bierernst, bevor ein unmerkliches Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel zuckte und Omi ein Grollen entlockte. 

Besagter Weiß würdigte das keinerlei Antwort, sondern machte sich an der Konsole zu schaffen. Wortlos warf er Naoe einen der Kontroller zu und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.  
„Los, wir haben noch eine Revanche offen“, knurrte er und startete das Spiel, als sich unweit von ihm die Polster der Couch senkten. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Wird fortgesetzt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommentare, Kudos und co. immer gerne zu mir. Ihr wisst, Nektar einer Autorin und so.


	35. Poolkriege und Mittwochsbohnen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: alles nicht mir, außer die Ideen zu dieser Geschichte.
> 
> Ansonsten, hier mal wieder ein ruhiger Teil, in dem fast nichts passiert. Man könnte eine sap-Warnung anbringen, muss man aber nicht. :D
> 
> Und Yaih! 81 Kudos und 900 Klicks. Bald ist vierstellig. Danke. :3

Die Nacht endete für Crawford, als gesichtslose Schatten und formlose Hände auf seinem Körper an Substanz gewannen und der Alptraum ihm nichts als Schmerz brachte, bevor er sich selbst in die Welt der Wachen katapultieren konnte. Sein Atem floh ebenso schnell davon wie sein Herzschlag, als er sich aufsetzte und versuchte zu begreifen, dass er nicht mehr träumte. 

Als das nicht ausreichte, stand er auf, ließ seine nackten Füße den kalten Holzboden spüren, die Realität und die Bodenständigkeit, die diesem innewohnte, während er versuchte, seinen Atem und sein Herz unter seine Kontrolle zu zwingen und die Bilder zu vertreiben, die immer noch Spuren auf seiner Haut hinterließen. Mit eisernem Willen hielt er sich davon ab, eben jene durch seine eigenen Hände auszulöschen und sich die widerwärtigen Berührungen aus seinen Erinnerungen mit seinen Nägeln von der Haut zu kratzen. 

Er war stärker als das. 

Den geflüsterten Kosenamen, die durch sein stilles Schlafzimmer hallten, entkam er jedoch nicht. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an eben jene tiefe Stimme, wie sie ihm unwillkommene Obszönitäten und Komplimente ins Ohr flüsterte. Oder an den Geruch des Mannes, der ihm in der Nase lag und Crawford für einen Moment lang seinen eigenen, verräterischen Körper bekämpfen ließ, der ihm das vor ein paar Stunden eingenommene Abendessen durch den Kopf gehen lassen wollte. 

Er war stärker als das, sagte er sich wieder und wieder und richtete sich ungeachtet des Schmerzes in seinem Rücken auf. Die durch Nagi verursachten Wunden waren auf dem besten Weg zu verheilen, aber dennoch machten sie ihm hin und wieder Probleme, insbesondere dann, wenn er sich nur zu gut daran erinnerte, wie sie verursacht worden waren.  
In diesem Moment war es zuviel für seine sowieso schon geschundenen Nerven und er grollte laut und unbeherrscht in die Stille des Hauses. 

Das großzügige Zimmer war ihm mit einem Mal zu klein und er trat hinaus in den Flur. Die Kühle des klimatisierten Hauses ließ ihn schaudern und Gänsehaut seinen bloßen Oberkörper entlangkriechen, als er Schritt um Schritt die Treppe hinunterstieg. Seine Vorhersehung lag still in diesem Moment, also schloss er daraus, dass er weder auf Gesellschaft noch auf Komplikationen stoßen würde. 

Das Licht des Kühlschranks erhellte Crawfords Unterarme und die verheilenden Schnitte auf seiner Haut, als er die selbstgemachte Limonade seiner Mutter herausnahm und sich aus einem Anfall von sentimentalen Erinnerungen ein Glas einschenkte, in der Hoffnung, dass nach ein paar Tagen endlich die verdammte Übelkeit ausblieb, die in ihn hineingefickt worden war, was alles anging, das kühl und flüssig war. 

Seine Hoffnung wurde nicht enttäuscht. Tatsächlich ruhte sein Magen, als er vorsichtig und bedacht Schluck um Schluck trank. Der Geschmack erinnerte ihn unweigerlich an seine Kindheitstage und an jede Gelegenheit, die er mit seiner Familie zuhause verbrachte. Wer wusste schon, wie oft er noch in den Genuss kommen würde?  
Noch bevor Crawford sich für diesen Gedankengang schelten konnte, war es seine Gabe, die ihm die Antwort auf seine Frage gab. Die gleiche Vision, wie er sie schon einmal gehabt hatte. Die Glattheit und das durchgestylte Logo der Airline auf der Bordkarte verhöhnten ihn erneut. Ebenso wie der Hinweis auf die First Class und die Sitznummer auf der Karte selbst. Ein Fensterplatz, 3A, Destination Wien. Das Datum lag fünfeinhalb Wochen in der Zukunft.  
Crawford folgte der Vision und seinem zukünftigen Selbst und sah hoch, in die Augen der Dame des Hauses in vollem Ornat und ernstem Blick. 

Die Hand mit dem Glas hielt inne und langsam stellte es Crawford auf den Tresen. Wenn es so weiterging wie bisher, würden sie also keinen Erfolg haben.  
Schweigend forderte er seine Gabe und dehnte seine Fähigkeiten bis hin zur Migräne, damit sie ihm einen weiteren Hinweis darauf gaben, was zu dieser Zukunft führen würde. Doch seine Voraussicht war – wie in jungen Jahren – so unnütz wie eine dieser verfluchten Sendungen über Zootiere, die Schuldig Tag und Nacht in seine Gehirnwindungen zwängte.  
Seine Gabe zeigte ihm, dass Jei und Hidaka wegen eines Brötchens aneinandergeraten würden, getrennt durch Nagi und Kudou. Oder aber dass Fujimiya gänzlich seines Rufes als Teilzeittrottel folgend einen unfreiwilligen Abgang in den Außenpool machen würde. Andererseits könnte Schuldig da auch seine Finger im Spiel haben bei genauerem Hinsehen.  
Frustriert stöhnte Crawford auf und entspannte sich willentlich, ließ die Visionen gehen, die ihm nichts als unnötigen Unsinn zeigten, den er nicht gebrauchen konnte. Bis auf die Bordkarte zu seiner Hinrichtung natürlich. 

„Wie lange hast du diese Vision schon?“

Die ruhige Stimme ließ Crawford brachial zusammenzucken und sich darüber verfluchend schloss er die Augen. Darüber und aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sein hauseigener Telepath sich ohne Probleme an ihn anschleichen konnte.  
Crawford schwieg und ignorierte Schuldig so gut es ging. Vielleicht ging er weg, wenn er nicht auf ihn reagierte. Vielleicht fror aber auch die Hölle zu. 

„Brad.“

Die Hölle, definitiv.  
Crawford atmete tief ein und fand die Stärke, seine Augen zu öffnen. Er ließ das Bild des Limonadenglases seine Gedanken dominieren und drehte sich dann zu Schuldig um, der natürlich in seinen Gedanken gelesen hatte, was er seit Tagen vor sich selbst zu verbergen suchte. Auch wenn Schuldig seit ihrem Zusammenstoß nicht mehr schmerzhaft in seine Gedanken gedrungen war und er den letzten Tag über die mentale Anwesenheit des Telepathen nicht gespürt hatte, so hieß das nicht, dass Crawford Schuldig vorbehaltslos vertraute. Dafür kannte er den Deutschen viel zu gut und zu lange, als dass dieser seiner ewigen Neugier nicht nachgeben würde. 

So auch jetzt.

Das spärliche Licht des einfallenden Mondes beleuchtete Schuldigs blasse Haut, von der er wie gewohnt verschwenderisch viel zeigte. Crawford konnte sich vermutlich glücklich schätzen, dass der Telepath nicht gänzlich nackt vor ihm stand, sondern noch die Großzügigkeit einer Boxershorts besessen hatte.  
Der spöttische Blick des jüngeren Mannes sagte ihm alles, was er über seinen eigenen Zustand wissen musste, so wie die durchdringenden Augen ihn von oben bis unten maßen. 

„Seit ein paar Tagen“, erwiderte Crawford und zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern, als würde es hier nicht um seine Zukunft gehen. Schuldig glaubte ihm keine Sekunde und einen Moment später spürte er auch schon die schwere Anwesenheit des Telepathen in seinen Gedanken, als dieser selbst nach Antworten suchte, die Crawford ihm nicht geben konnte und wollte. Anscheinend bedeutete ihr Frieden nicht, dass Schuldig es aufgab, ohne Erlaubnis in ihn einzudringen und Crawford schwankte unter der Wucht der Inbesitznahme. Von Schuldig zu verlangen, dass er ihn in Ruhe ließ, war vermutlich zuviel verlangt… auch wenn es in diesem Moment einfach zuviel war für ihn. Nach dem Traum, den geisterhaften Erinnerungen, konnte er die fremde Präsenz in seinem Kopf nicht ertragen und sie schon gar nicht kompensieren.

„Lass mich in Ruhe“, presste Crawford hervor, während Panik in seinem Inneren zuverlässig ob der unfreiwilligen, auferzwungenen Gesellschaft aufwallte. Er taumelte zurück an die Anrichte, hielt sich mit zittrigen Fingern an dem kühlen Marmor fest. Mit jedem Augenblick, in dem Schuldig sich nicht zurückzog, wurde das Zittern größer, die Verzweiflung stärker. „ _Schuldig…_ “  
Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, hatte seine Stimme etwas Flehendes. Nachher würde er sich für den schwachen Unterton seiner Stimme verfluchen, doch nicht jetzt. Jetzt hatte es oberste Priorität, dass Schuldig seine Gedanken verließ, dass er ihm eben die Ruhe schenkte, die er brauchte.  
Die erlösende Einsamkeit kam keinen Moment später und Crawford stöhnte erleichtert auf. Zittrig atmete er ein, den Blick auf Schuldig vermeidend, der schweigend vor ihm stand und wartete. 

Ruhig ging der Atem des Telepathen, als er Crawford anscheinend jede Zeit der Welt gab, um sich wieder zu fangen und die Fassung zurück zu erlangen. Es war schwieriger als gedacht, als Stolz mit Angst und zögerlichem Vertrauen kämpfte, das nur marginal vorhanden war und dessen Ecken nun sekündlich ausfransten, als der altbewährte Kreislauf aus Misstrauen, peinigenden Erinnerungen und hilfloser Wut mehr und mehr Fahrt aufnahm.

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?“, fragte Schuldig schließlich, als Crawford weiterhin schwieg. Braune Augen maßen ihre blauen Gegenstücke nach Momenten des Zögerns und das verbuchte Crawford schon als Fortschritt. Als wenn Schuldig in seinen Augen mehr lesen konnte als er es schon in seinen Gedanken getan hatte.  
„Was macht es für einen Unterschied?“, stellte er die Gegenfrage, als er sich sicher sein konnte, dass seine Stimme fest genug klang. Langsam griff er zu dem verwaisten Limonadenglas und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Durstig war er nicht.

„Einen Lebenswichtigen.“  
Crawford schnaubte und hob die Augenbraue. „Es ist noch fünfeinhalb Wochen hin und genug Zeit, die Zukunft zu verändern.“  
„Das kannst du aber nicht alleine. Dafür brauchst du dein Team.“  
„Die Zukunft und die Deutung eben jener waren schon immer meine Zuständigkeit, Schuldig.“  
Schuldig verschränkte die Arme vor seiner nackten Brust, die Lippen zu einer starren Linie verzogen. „Wie oft hast du mir so etwas schon verschwiegen?“  
„Meinen möglichen Tod?“  
„Ja was denn sonst? Verarsch mich nicht, Orakel“, grollte Schuldig und Crawford lachte ein freudloses, bitteres Lachen.  
„Ein- bis zweitausend Mal.“

Stille trat zwischen sie und Crawford hätte gerne eine Kamera gehabt, um Schuldigs Gesicht nach seiner gerade erfolgten Antwort festzuhalten. Der Ausdruck auf den vom Mondlicht surreal akzentuierten Zügen war ohne Übertreibung des Beste, was er seit ihrem ersten Kennenlernen von dem Telepathen gesehen hatte und er hätte das gerne bis in alle Ewigkeit festgehalten. So konnte er sich den Ausdruck nur einprägen, auf dass die weit geöffneten Augen und Lippen, der entsetzt-dumme Gesichtsausdruck im Ganzen auf ewig in seinen Gedanken bleiben würde.  
Zumindest bis in fünfeinhalb Wochen, wenn seine Vision tatsächlich wahr werden sollte. Crawford hob erwartungsvoll eine Augenbraue, wartete, dass der Telepath sein kohärentes Denken zurückerlangte. 

„Du hast nichts gesagt! All die Zeit nicht!“, stürmten auch schon Vorwürfe aus dem Mund des Anderen, die Crawford unwillkürlich mit den Augen rollen ließen.  
„Weil es einen Weg gegeben hat, um die möglichen Tode zu verhindern. Nichts Anderes ist diese Vision auch. Eine von vielen Möglichkeiten, wie es enden kann. Sobald wir anfangen zu handeln, wird es andere Möglichkeiten geben, andere Zukunftsarten. Bisher gibt es diese eine.“ Zuversichtlicher als er es wirklich war, klangen diese Worte und Crawford fragte sich, ob er es sich in der kommenden Zeit einreden konnte.  
„Aber warum nur du? Warum nicht wir? Was solltest du falsch machen?“  
Ein schmales Lächeln kroch über Crawfords Lippen. Selbstironisch erwiderte er Schuldigs fragenden Blick. „Mir würden da ein paar Dinge einfallen.“  
Schuldig schnaubte. „Das haben wir hinter uns gelassen, Brad.“  
Crawford schnaubte lediglich indifferent und griff sich erneut die Limonade, die ihm ein absurdes Gefühl der Ruhe verschaffte. Er wandte sich ab und öffnete die Terrassentür, ließ die immer noch warme Luft in das Haus und begab sich selbst in die stille Nacht hinaus. Im Hintergrund hörte er, wie Schuldig den Kühlschrank öffnete, sich etwas aus dem Kühlschrank nahm und ihm nachfolgte. 

Das würde nichts werden mit den einsamen Stunden bis zum Sonnenaufgang, begriff Crawford und schicksalsergeben ließ er sich an dem Tisch nieder, lehnte sich vorsichtig im Stuhl zurück, immer darauf bedacht, seinen Rücken nicht zu sehr zu belasten. Schuldig ließ sich neben ihm auf den anderen Sessel fallen und es war tatsächlich Bier, das der Telepath sich genommen hatte. Das Orakel hob die Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts zu den nächtlichen Trinkgewohnheiten seines Teammitgliedes. Es war ja schon ein Wunder, dass Schuldig sich nicht schon einen Club in der Umgebung gesucht hatte.  
„Es gibt keine. Clubs, meine ich.“  
Crawford lachte dunkel amüsiert. 

„Wirst du es Nagi und Jei sagen?“, fragte Schuldig nach einer Weile, in der sie schweigend zusammengesessen hatten und das Orakel schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Noch nicht. Nagi muss stabiler werden, er ist immer noch nicht einsatzfähig.“  
„Du bist zu streng mit ihm. Gib ihm Zeit. Er hat immer noch Angst, dich zu enttäuschen. Aus dieser Angst heraus nähert er sich im Übrigen sogar Tsukiyono.“  
Crawford schnaubte. „Er hatte schon vorher eine Vorliebe für die Kunstfertigkeiten des Weiß.“  
„Was du natürlich weißt.“  
Die ehrliche Überraschung, die auf Schuldigs Gesicht stand, ließ Crawford die Augenbrauen heben. Hatte der Telepath wirklich gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Nagi ihm etwas verheimlichen konnte?  
„Wenigstens die Auswüchse seiner Pubertät hätten dir allwissendem Großkotz verborgen bleiben können.“  
Die Augenbraue hebend legte Crawford den Kopf schief. Glaubte Schuldig das wirklich? „Solange er damit keinen Schaden anrichtet, soll es mir recht sein.“  
„Die Beiden blockieren meinen Fernseher mit ihrem komischen Spielkram.“  
„ _Deinen…_ “  
„Ich habe das ältere Vorrecht. Der Kleine interessiert sich sonst nicht dafür.“

Unwillkürlich schmunzelte Crawford. Aus Schuldigs Stimme las er durchaus Frust und der Grund dafür war derart banal, dass es ihn für einen Augenblick lang von seinen dunklen Gedanken weglockte. Es war bodenständig genug, um ihn zu erden und ihn auf das zurück zu besinnen, was wichtig war. Sechs Wochen hatte er Zeit, um das zu retten, was ihm wichtig war.  
Selbst aus dem Augenwinkel sah er das Augenrollen des Telepathen. „Lasgo hat dem Kleinen so zugesetzt wie es die Scheiße auf der Straße noch nicht einmal konnte. Er hat ihm vor Augen geführt, dass er machtlos ist. Ganz zu schweigen von den Dingen, die er ihm angetan hat und die er dir antun musste. Sechs Wochen reichen nicht aus um Nagi wieder auf die Beine zu stellen. Dich im Übrigen auch.“  
Crawford schnaubte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Rosenkreuz uns danach Ruhe und Zeit gönnen wird, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.“  
„Wenn sie nicht wollen, dass einer ihrer vielversprechendsten Telekineten und der Kronprinz selbst vor die Hunde gehen, dann sollten sie das.“ Die Entrüstung in Schuldigs Stimme löste eine Wärme in Crawford aus, die nichts mit dem warmen Wetter zu tun hatte, dass sie immer stärker heimsuchte. Es wunderte ihn immer noch.

Auch wenn er sich bei einer Sache sehr sicher war. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich weiterhin als solcher gehandelt werde.“  
Schuldig nahm sich die Dauer eines Schluckes Bier Zeit mit der Antwort. Ernst sah er ihm in die Augen. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie dich fallen lassen, weil es so ein Stümper gewagt hat, sich an dir zu vergreifen?“  
„Nein, sie werden mich fallen lassen, weil meine Gabe versagt hat…und kurz darauf ich selbst.“  
„Brad, das ist nur menschlich.“  
„Und der Kronprinz hat genau das eben nicht zu sein.“  
„Das ist _Bullshit_.“  
Crawford lächelte bitter. „Du weißt, wie sie ticken und wie sie dysfunktionale Agenten aussortieren.“  
„Du bist ihr Sohn.“  
„Das hat mir noch nie Vorteile verschafft und ich würde den Teufel tun, solche auch anzunehmen.“ Crawford grollte. Er war unabhängig von dem übermächtigen Schatten seiner Mutter, der ihn selbst bis hierhin verfolgte.  
„Dafür reitet sie dich uns gegenüber viel zu sehr in die Scheiße, als dass man es Vorteil nennen könnte.“

Crawford weigerte sich, weiter über das Thema nachzudenken. Er wollte nicht darüber sprechen, inwieweit Siobhan das sorgsam distanzierte Bild, das er von sich geschaffen hatte, mit ihrer telepathentypischen Art zunichte machte.  
Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen beiden aus, als Crawford seinen Blick und seine Gedanken in Richtung Meer schweifen und Schuldigs Worte weiterhin unkommentiert ließ. Gemeinsam schwiegen sie, sinnierten über das Vergangene und das Kommende, jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken.  
„Wenn…“, setzte Crawford schließlich an und hielt inne, stockte für einen Moment. Sein Blick fiel auf den Telepathen. „…falls diese Vision wahr werden sollte, dann wirst du dich um Nagi kümmern und ihm ein Vorbild sein. Er wird dich brauchen. Auch wenn es mir jetzt schon vor eben jener Vorstellung graut, dass du eine Vorbildfigur für ihn darstellen könntest.“  
Es schien, als hätte Schuldig ihn nicht gehört, so wie er weiter an seinem Bier trank, in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken, seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht bei ihrem Gespräch. Doch das Orakel irrte sich, als sich die blauen Augen mit ungewohnter Schärfe auf ihn richteten.

„Nein, Brad.“  
Crawford runzelte die Stirn. „Nein?“  
„Du wirst nicht draufgehen oder einer Neutralisierung unterzogen werden. Deine Falls und Wenns kannst du dir in den Arsch stecken und ich werde den Teufel tun, den Vater für den Satansbraten da oben im Bett mimen.“  
„Schuldig…“  
„Nein. Vergiss es.“ Aufgebracht stellte Schuldig sein Bier ab, lehnte sich vor und zeigte ihm den Vogel. „Du hast sie doch nicht alle. Jetzt schon aufgeben und den Kopf in den Sand stecken steht dir nicht, Orakel. Die Zukunft ist erst da, wenn sie da ist. Und fest ist sie jetzt noch nicht. Also.“  
Seufzend ließ sich Crawford zurücksinken, als er begriff, dass es keinen Sinn machte, mit Schuldig zu diskutieren. Zähneknirschend akzeptierte er das und widmete sich dem Rest seiner Limonade. Vielleicht sollte er in der kommenden Zeit mit seiner Familie telefonieren, sinnierte Crawford, als ihn eine Vision überkam, die ihn schaudern ließ. 

„Das geht dich nichts an“, beantwortete das Orakel warnend die aufkommende Frage des Telepathen und Schuldig grinste breit.  
„Es geht um da Glück meines Anführers, natürlich geht mich das etwas an.“  
„Für mein Glück bin ich selbst verantwortlich, das ist nicht deine oder seine Aufgabe“, stellte Crawford mit kühlem Unterton fest, doch anscheinend war sein Leben etwas, das die beiden Telepathen, die ihm sein eben jenes zur Hölle machten, sich auf ihre Agenda geschrieben hatten.  
„Keine Bindung, ja?“, fragte Schuldig wenig subtil nach und Crawford beschloss, ihn einfach rigoros zu ignorieren, als der viel zu verlockenden Alternative – ihm einen herzhaften Faustschlag ins Gesicht zu geben - nachzugeben. Er hatte genug damit zu tun, die Bindung, die Nagi erneut zu ihm aufgenommen hatte, zu akzeptieren, was ein täglicher Kampf war.  
Grimmig schlug er die Beine über und schloss die Augen, genoss die stille Nacht. Übertags würden die Zikaden die Geräusche des Waldes bestimmen und zur Mittagszeit noch lauter sein als das Meer. Doch nun schwiegen sie…im Gegensatz zu Schuldig, der mit seiner Penetranz die kleinen Störenfriede mit Leichtigkeit übertönte. 

„Er ist ganz annehmbar, wenn auch ein bisschen langweilig in seinen Gedanken. Aber das würde gut zu dir passen, wenn du denn wieder bereit dafür bist.“  
Crawford hob innerlich zweifelnd die Augenbrauen, sich nicht sicher, ob Schuldig ihn in das Bett des Japaners verfrachten oder beleidigen wollte. Wieder bereit. Er war doch noch nicht einmal bereit dazu, sich selbst anzufassen, geschweige denn, Intimität mit einem anderen Menschen auszuüben. Er schwieg eisern, in der vagen Hoffnung, dass es Schuldigs Interesse schließlich abflauen lassen würde. Dass er im Irrtum war, erkannten er und seine Gabe einen Augenblick später schmerzlich. 

„Außerdem gefällt er Siobhan. Sie hat ihm sogar schon Komplimente gemacht.“  
Und da schloss sich der Kreis. Sein Leben, verdammt in alle Ewigkeit von zwei Telepathen, die ihm eben jenes zur Hölle machten und sich nun zu allem Übel auch noch als… ja, als was versuchten. Als Kuppler wohl kaum, denn wie konnten eben die Beiden, die Zugriff zu seinen Gedanken hatten, davon ausgehen, dass er noch in der Lage dazu war, sich einem anderen Mann zu nähern? Crawford schwieg weiterhin, biss sich im Anblick des Mondes fest. Seine Vorlieben waren nichts, was irgendjemand außer ihm selbst diskutieren würde. Wenn es überhaupt zur Diskussion stand und das tat es momentan schlicht und ergreifend nicht. 

„Und man kann sagen, was man will, aber das ewige Schwertgekämpfe macht sich bemerkbar. Als er sich vor dem Spiegel ausgezogen hat und Jei ihn in seinem zugedröhnten Zustand geduscht hat…“  
Genervt stöhnte Crawford auf. „Ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis, mit dir über Abyssinian zu sprechen oder aber über seine Vorzüge und Nachteile.“ Endgültig war seine Stimme und Crawford starrte Schuldig über die Dunkelheit hinweg durchdringend in die Augen. Das Amüsement in den Augen des Telepathen schwand sekündlich, als er die dahinter liegenden Erinnerungen begleitete. Abwesend nahm dieser sich sein Bier und trank gierige Schlucke, lehnte sich schlussendlich stirnrunzelnd zurück.  
„Ich könnte ihm nochmal eine runterhauen dafür, wenn du willst?“, bot Schuldig schließlich an und Crawford schnaubte.  
„Das kann ich noch alleine, danke. Ich habe versucht, ihn dafür umzubringen, wie du sicherlich in meinen Gedanken gesehen hast. Woran er, wie wir im Übrigen erfahren haben, unschuldig ist.“  
„So unschuldig, wie die Kritikerhure auch.“  
Crawford zuckte zusammen. Das Thema Birman war kein Gutes, immer noch nicht. Anders als bei Nagi und Fujimiya war er nicht bereit, ihr ihre Handlungen zu vergeben. Keine einzige. Doch mit dem Hass kam er auch in den Strudel aus Dunkelheit und Trauma.

„Ich könnte sie umbringen. Ein kleiner Schlaganfall und schon ist sie, bevor die Sonne aufgeht, tot.“  
Der Gedanke war zu verlockend, als dass Crawford sich in diesem Moment eine Antwort zutraute. Alles in ihm schrie ja. Alles in ihm sann auf blutige Rache.  
Wieder verfielen sie in einträchtiges Schweigen, bevor Schuldig die Beine zu sich auf den Stuhl zog und den Kopf in den Nacken legte. 

„Wollen wir deine Alpträume gemeinsam durchgehen?“  
Crawford maß den Telepathen schweigend und prüfend. Es war keine Neugier, die Schuldig antrieb, das wusste er. Schuldigs Angebot bezog sich auf eine Begleitung der Erinnerungen zur Unterstützung und Auswertung. Manchmal handhabten sie es bei seinen Visionen so, wenn Crawford eine zweite Meinung wünschte.  
Dies nun auch mit seinen Erinnerungen und den Traumbildern zu handhaben und den Telepathen zu konsultieren, war Crawford neu und ungewohnt. Lange Zeit überlegte er, ob er das Angebot annehmen sollte. 

Sein finales Nicken schmerzte seinen Stolz, sein rationales Denken jedoch erklärte sich damit äußerst einverstanden.

 

~~**~~ 

 

Die brutale Hitze, die Aya außerhalb des klimatisierten Hauses erwartete, machte es beinahe verlockend, wieder ins Haus zurück zu kehren und den dortigen Pool im Keller zu nutzen, nachdem Aya den Morgen der viel zu kurzen Nacht dafür genutzt hatte, seine Übungen durchzuführen und nun vor dem vielversprechenden, kühlen Wasser stand.  
Eben dieses Versprechen ließ ihn auch schlussendlich in das kühle Nass steigen und wohlig schaudern. Sein Körper zuckte ob des kalten Schocks, als er untertauchte und sich vom Beckenrand abstieß. Mit kräftigen Zügen pflügte Aya sich durch das klare Wasser und reizte seine Lungenkapazität beinahe bis zur Schmerzgrenze aus, um bis ans andere Ende des Pools zu tauchen. 

Erleichtert aufatmend tauchte er auf und zog sich am Beckenrand hoch, lehnte sich glücklich grinsend auf den weißen Marmor, der das Schwimmbecken einfasste. Das kalte Wasser weckte seine Lebensgeister und machte ihm den puren Luxus, den er hier hatte, nur umso deutlicher. Im Koneko verfügten sie weder über den Platz noch über die Möglichkeiten eines Swimmingpools und mussten sich damit begnügen, nach einem schwül-heißen Tag ein kühles Planschbeckenfußbad auf ihrem Dach zu nehmen. Eben in jenem quietschbunten Planschbecken, das Ken vor Jahren angeschafft hatte. 

Damals hatte er sein Teammitglied noch dafür belächelt, doch mittlerweile wusste Aya diesen geringen Luxus wirklich zu schätzen. Auch hier, jetzt und in diesem Moment wusste er das, auch wenn der Pool ihm mehr Erfrischung bot.  
Wie alles hier schien das Haus und dessen Umgebung nur einen einzigen Zweck zu haben: den anwesenden Teams soviel wohltuenden Luxus wie möglich zu bieten, eine schöne Umgebung zu schaffen und es ihnen an nichts fehlen zu lassen.  
Bis auf das Essen natürlich. Crawfords Mutter traktierte sie Mahlzeit um Mahlzeit mit anscheinend allem, was Schottland zu bieten hatte und Aya fragte sich, wann sein Team endlich rebellieren würde. Er selbst, das konnte er sich ehrlich eingestehen, brachte nicht den Mut dazu auf, in die warmen, lächelnden Augen zu sehen, hinter denen ein so tiefer Abgrund lauerte, dass es ihn schauderte. Ebensowenig wollte er in diese Augen sehen, weil sie Crawfords so sehr ähnelten, dass es ihn eines ums andere Mal verwirrte, insbesondere, wenn die Beiden nebeneinander saßen.

Irgendwann einmal, wenn die Arroganz des Orakels wieder überhand nehmen würde, dann würde er ihm genau das ins Gesicht sagen. 

Aya schwamm zurück auf die andere Seite und tauchte die letzten paar Meter. Wie zuvor auch schon stemmte er sich nach Luft schnappend am Rand hoch. 

Und sah blinzelnd in helle, durchdringende Augen, die in einem starren Kontrast zu den schwarzen, ungewöhnlich ungeordneten Haaren standen. Unter den Augen thronten tiefe, dunkle Schatten, als hätte der Schwarz die Nacht über nicht geschlafen.  
Aya legte die Arme auf den Beckenrand und reckte den Kopf, um sich nicht den Hals zu verrenken. Nicht, dass das Crawford dazu animierte, etwas zu sagen. Im Gegenteil. Er wurde stumm gemustert, als hätte er Crawfords Erstgeborenen umgebracht. Nur langsam dämmerte ihm, was das Problem war und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Ayas Lippen aus.

„Bin ich dir im Weg?“, fragte er und die müden Augen glitten von ihrem ursprünglichen Punkt an seinem Gesicht hinunter bis ins Wasser und dann wieder zurück. Ruhig strich sich Aya das ihn kitzelnde Nass aus dem Gesicht. „Ist es Zeit für deine Morgenrunde?“  
Ein Schnauben antwortete ihm und Aya stellte fest, dass es genauso verschlafen klang, wie Crawford aussah.  
„Ich habe dich geweckt“, mutmaßte er mit einem zweifelnden Blick in Richtung Haus. Crawfords Zimmer lag nicht in diese Richtung und er war viel, aber nicht laut gewesen. Die Haltung des Orakels und dessen offensichtliche Müdigkeit ließen jedoch wenig andere Schlüsse zu und mit einem Blick zur Seite blieb ihm das Glas, das auf dem Tisch stand, nicht verborgen.

Ebenso wenig die Decke, die auf dem Stuhl daneben lag. 

„Vielleicht solltest du Kaffee zu dir nehmen, anstelle mich weiter anzustarren“, nahm Aya das Schweigen des Anderen zum Anlass um sich vom Rand abzustoßen und sich in die Mitte des Beckens treiben zu lassen. Crawford Raum zu geben, wie es ihm sein Instinkt einflüsterte, auch wenn ihn das Verhalten des anderen Mannes irritierte.  
Wobei er, das musste Aya zugeben, selten Zeuge eines gerade aufgestandenen Orakels geworden war. Bei Lasgo, ja. Doch dort war Crawford durch einen Alptraum aufgewacht und das war wohl kaum mit dem hier vergleichbar. Im Krankenhaus, als er aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht war, auch nicht. Das waren Ausnahmesituationen gewesen, die wohl kaum vergleichbar waren mit der eigentlichen Realität. 

Aya versuchte sich Crawford als Morgenmuffel vorzustellen, scheiterte aber daran, auch wenn er das perfekte Exemplar gerade vor sich sah. 

„Heute ist Mittwoch“, erwiderte eben jener, als würde er ihm eine Antwort auf seinen Vorschlag geben und Aya runzelte die Stirn. Schweigend beobachtete er Crawford dabei, wie dieser sich langsam am Pool niederließ und die Beine seiner Schlafanzughose hochkrempelte, damit er sie in das Wasser stecken konnte. Der Oberkörper des anderen Mannes war unbekleidet und wenn Aya genau hinsah, konnte er sowohl die Spuren, die Naoe auf Lasgos Geheiß auf ihm hinterlassen hatte als auch die Abdrücke des Gartenstuhls, in dem er anscheinend geschlafen hatte, sehen. 

„Ist Mittwoch dein Ich-trinke-keinen-Kaffee-Tag?“, hakte Aya ironisch nach und wurde mit einem Blick belohnt, der ihm zweifelsohne mitteilte, dass er schon klügere Momente gehabt hatte. Weiterhin erwiderte Crawford nichts, sondern spielte regelecht mit dem Wasser, das er durch seine Finger fließen ließ.  
„Was machst du so früh hier?“, fragte das Orakel, als würde er einen Gesetzesverstoß begehen und Aya kam nicht umhin, ob der offensichtlich schlechten Laune des Mannes vor ihm zu schmunzeln.  
„Ich schwimme“, erwiderte er in dem Wissen, dass ihm das den Unbill des Orakels einbringen würde. „Selbst?“  
„Ich wurde aufgeweckt.“ Der Vorwurf in seine Richtung war unüberhörbar und Aya schwamm ein paar Züge näher. In gebührendem Abstand zu den ihn sezierenden und analysierenden Augen lehnte er sich an den Rand und sah über das Becken hinaus auf das unter ihnen liegende Meer, das ruhig in der Sonne glitzerte.  
„Was machst du überhaupt hier draußen? Das Haus ist kühler und angenehmer zum Schlafen.“

Aya hielt inne, als er sich selbst bewusst machte, wie alltäglich ihre Konversation eigentlich war. Eine Premiere, wenn man so wollte und keine, die Aya Unbehagen verursachte, was noch viel irritierender war.  
„Ich hätte gedacht, dass ein Florist sich besser um die Pflanzen im Garten des eigenen Ferienhauses kümmert“, lenkte Crawford ab und Aya hob überrascht die Augenbrauen.  
„Des eigenen Ferienhauses?“, versuchte er noch, den Schwarz von seiner Spur abzubringen, die dieser offensichtlich hatte, doch vergebens. Die Warnung in den stechend hellen Augen teilte ihm mit, dass es Ungefährlicheres gab, als Crawford anlügen zu wollen. Zumindest in dieser offenbar offensichtlichen Angelegenheit. Soviel zum Thema Alltäglichkeit. 

„Tarnidentität bedeutet nicht zwangsläufig Liebe für den Beruf. Warum ist es dir wichtig genug, es zu erwähnen?“, hielt Aya dagegen und wurde mit einem Schnauben bedacht. Crawford zuckte mit den Schultern und er kam nicht umhin, den sich bewegenden Muskeln zuzusehen, wie sie ihre Arbeit taten. Normalerweise verbarg Crawford eben jene unter Shirts oder Anzügen und erst bei Lasgo hatte Aya erkannt, wie ansprechend gut gebaut der Ameri… Schotte eigentlich war.  
Alleine schon, um sich von den fehllaufenden Gedanken abzulenken, ließ Aya seine Erinnerungen zu seinem Aufenthalt bei Schwarz zurückkehren. Die Pflanzen im Wohnzimmer und auch in den Räumlichkeiten des Orakels hatten allesamt einen gesunden Eindruck gemacht. Bislang hatte sich Aya keine Gedanken darum gemacht, wer dafür verantwortlich war, aber so langsam keimte in ihm ein Verdacht auf, der sich, bevor er wirklich eingreifen konnte, als Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht manifestierte. 

„Nein, Fujimiya“, versuchte Crawford noch, ihn von eben jenem abzuhalten, doch zu spät. Ayas seitlicher Blick war voller humorvoller Bosheit. „Sag es nicht.“  
„Du Hobbygärtner…“  
Mit der Intensität seines Blickes hätte Crawford den Pool mit Leichtigkeit auf eine kochende Temperatur bringen können. „Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn, wie lebensmüde würdest du dich schätzen?“  
„Im Durchschnitt acht.“  
„Möchtest du diese Einschätzung vielleicht noch einmal revidieren?“  
„Nein. Aber da du das Haus ja jetzt schon kennst, kannst du dich in dem Garten austoben und ihn wieder in Ordnung bringen.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass du meine Diensteistungen bezahlen kannst.“  
„Ich rufe Manx an, die wird es zum Bestandteil eures Vertrages mit Kritiker machen.“  
„Du möchtest, dass das Haus deinem Arbeitgeber bekannt wird?“

Aya war überrascht, dass sich Crawford überhaupt noch daran erinnerte, dass das Haus niemandem bekannt war. Andererseits wunderte es ihn auch nicht, wenn er näher darüber nachdachte. Mit erhobenen Augenbrauen maß er den Schwarz, der nicht minder amüsiert zurückstarrte und in dessen Gesicht eine Herausforderung stand, die Aya schwerlich ausschlagen konnte. 

„Nein“, gab er sich aber schließlich geschlagen und Crawford nickte sardonisch und rollte im gleichen Moment mit den Augen, in dem sich die Terrassentür öffnete und der Ire des Teams heraustrat und die sonnige Hitze mit einem verachtenden Blick strafte. In seiner Hand hielt er ein Buch und eine große Schüssel mit…  
„Kaffeebohnen?“, fragte Aya zweifelnd und verfolgte den Weg des vernarbten Mannes weg von ihnen in den Wald hinein, in dem bereits jetzt die ersten Zikaden zirpten, obwohl der Tag noch lange nicht seine Höchsttemperatur erreicht hatte. Verständnislos richtete er sich an Crawford, der ihn mit einer derart überheblichen Genugtuung maß, dass Aya unwillkürlich grollte. 

„Heute ist Mittwoch“, wiederholte das Orakel und er wurde immer noch nicht schlauer daraus. „Oder wie Jei es ausdrücken würde: Lesetag.“  
Zweifelnd musterte Aya sein Gegenüber. „Das bedeutet was?“  
„Dass du dir heute deine Bohnen von Jei erjagen darfst. Nicht, dass du viel Erfolg dabei haben wirst, da Jei dich in dem Moment abstechen wird, in dem du eine Hand an die heilige Schüssel legst.“  
Es war eher der Ton als die Worte des Orakels, der Aya dazu verführte, Crawford mit Wasser zu bespritzen. Es zumindest zu versuchen, denn schneller, als er die Bewegung ausführen konnte, hatte Crawford seine Hand gegriffen und eine derartige Bewegung mit einem ungläubig warnenden Blick unterbunden. 

Absolut instinktiv und ohne, dass Aya vorher wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte, packte er eben jene Hand und zog Crawford daran an in den Pool. 

Überraschung war das Letzte, was er sah, als er den Schwarz in das Wasser tauchte, Überraschung dominierte auch in Aya, dass er tatsächlich Erfolg mit der unbewussten, spontanen Geste hatte. So fixierte er sich blinzelnd auf den nun auftauchenden Mann, dessen Unglauben sich wunderschön in den ihn fassungslos anstarrenden Augen manifestierte, während an seinen Wimpern Wassertropfen abperlten.  
„ _Fujimiya…_ “, betonte Crawford dunkel jede einzelne Silbe seines Namens und Aya konnte das breite Grinsen nun wahrlich nicht mehr verbergen, bevor er abtauchte und versuchte, die andere, weit entfernte Seite des Beckens zu erreichen, bevor der Schwarz ihm folgen konnte. 

Wie es sich herausstellte, war Crawford ein ebenso guter, jedoch schnellerer Schwimmer als er.

 

~~**~~

 

„Sehe ich das gerade wirklich richtig?“

Der grau-blonde Riesenhüne, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, drehte sich bei seinen Worten um und folgte Kens Fingerzeig aus dem Fenster heraus. In einiger Entfernung zu eben jenem war der Pool gerade ein Kriegsschauplatz zwischen zwei erwachsenen Männern, die sich vermutlich umbrachten, zumindest sah es auf diese Entfernung so aus.  
Ungeduldig trommelten Kens Finger auf der Anrichte, als er von dem Assistenten der Telepathin auf das Drama im Pool sah und dieser in seinem Augenwinkel wie gewohnt still schweigend den Kopf schüttelte. 

„Sie werden sich nicht umbringen“, antwortete anstelle dessen die Telepathin, die nun in Begleitung eines zögerlichen Omis ebenfalls den Raum betrat. Ken hob die Augenbraue, als er von einer zum anderen schaute und feststellte, dass die Haare der beiden um die Wette aus jeder Ordnung ausbrachen, die es jemals gegeben hatte.  
„Woher wissen Sie das?“  
„Ich kenne meine Brut“, grinste die Schottin und Ken hob äußerst zweifelnd die Augenbraue. Er auch und er wusste, wie ruchlos und tödlich Crawford war.  
„Was ist denn?“, fragte Omi mit einem Stirnrunzeln und der Hüne deutete nach draußen, wo gerade eine Wasserfontäne über den Rand schwappte und Ayas dunkelroter Schopf für einen Moment triumphierend auftauchte, bevor er bedingt durch Crawfords entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck beinahe ebenso schnell wieder untertauchte.  
Zweifelnd ruhten die blauen Augen ihres Jüngsten auf ihm und Ken konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen, mit der Omis nachdenklichen Blick bedachte.  
„Was tun sie da?“, fragte ihr Taktiker in den Raum hinein, wie immer niemals direkt an die Frau, die ihnen allen einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, Omi jedoch ganz besonders.

„Ihr Anführer hat den Anführer unseres Teams in den Pool gezogen und seitdem ringen die beiden Männer recht erfolglos um die Vormachtstellung“, erwiderte der Hüne, der mit ihm nicht sprach, mit trockenem Humor und Siobhan lachte neben ihm laut auf.  
„So könnte man es nennen“, murmelte Ken und wuschelte Omi durch die Haare, der immer noch nicht so aussah, als würde er sich damit wohlfühlen. Wie auch? So amüsant der Anblick des Herumalberns da draußen war, es war immer noch Crawford, mit dem Aya dort rang. Die Erinnerungen, die Omi an das Geschehene mit sich herumtrug, würden so schnell nicht verblassen, egal, wie sehr sich der Schwarz entschuldigt hatte. Dass er es überhaupt getan hatte, wunderte Ken auch heute noch. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass das Orakel Manns genug war, einen Fehler einzugestehen. 

Aber… es war passiert. 

Ebenso wie die Verbindung ihrer beider Anführer passiert war. Es gehörte schon eine gehörige Portion Dummheit dazu, das nicht zu bemerken. Wen Ken näher darüber nachdachte, dann hatte das alles vermutlich seinen Anfang in der Undercovermission genommen und verfestigte sich nun von Tag zu Tag. Dass das ein Problem für Omi war, war offensichtlich und nur zu verständlich.  
Als hätte ihr Jüngster seine Gedanken gehört, gab er einen Laut des Unverständnisses von sich. 

„Ich habe ihn noch nie so ausgelassen erlebt“, sagte er wie zu sich selbst und es war Siobhan, die nickte.  
„Dito.“ Ken hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nicht wirklich von Aya sprach und bekam das Momente später mit einem wolfartigen Grinsen bestätigt.  
„Ich verstehe das nicht“, stellte er sein Unverständnis zur Diskussion.  
„Schicksal“, mutmaßte die Frau neben ihm und er hob zweifelnd die Augenbraue.  
„Mit etwas Nachhilfe oder was?“  
Sie lachte. „Ich sicherlich nicht.“  
„Schuldig?“  
„Im Leben nicht“, mischte sich eben jener ein, der unbemerkt hinter ihnen die Küche betreten hatte und Omi herumfahren ließ. Wortlos trat Ken an ihren Jüngste heran und gab ihm alleine durch seine Anwesenheit zu verstehen, dass er hier nicht alleine war im Angesicht der drei Kritikeragenten.  
Doch Schuldig schien von ihnen keine weitere Notiz zu nehmen, als er an den Kaffeevollautomaten herantrat und mit einem ausgiebigen Gähnen seine Tasse darunter stellte. Mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit traf er den Knopf für Kaffee und grunzte, als ihm das System anzeigte, dass es keine Bohnen zum Mahlen hatte. 

„Thomas, wo finde ich den Kaffee?“  
„Im Wald.“  
Das brachte dem sonst so schweigenden Assistenten die Aufmerksamkeit fast aller Anwesenden ein. Nur Siobhan schwieg mit einem breiten Grinsen, das sie damit kaschierte, indem sie ihren Kopf in den Kühlschrank steckte.  
„Im. Wald“, wiederholte Schuldig und hob die Augenbraue. Sein Blick machte sehr deutlich, dass er keine Lust hatte, frühmorgens verarscht zu werden und Ken gönnte ihm jede Sekunde dessen. Vielleicht war der Hüne doch nicht ganz so unsympathisch.  
~Fresse, Hidaka. Bleib auf deiner Seite des schwarz-weiß-Tisches.~

Als wenn.

„Der Ire ist am frühen Morgen mit einem Buch in die Küche gekommen und hat die Bohnen in eine Schüssel gefüllt. Damit hat er dieses Haus in Richtung Wald verlassen und ist bis jetzt nicht wiedergekommen“, erwiderte Thomas in einer nüchternen Wiedergabe der Informationen und Ken glaubte nicht richtig zu hören. Einen Reim darauf machen konnte er sich erst recht nicht. Wieso sollte Farfarello mit den Bohnen in den Wald gehen? Was gab es da für einen Anlass, außer eben, dass er verrückt war und seine Gedanken sich einem normalen Menschen nicht erschlossen? 

Schuldig grollte und fluchte in – so vermutete Ken – nicht nur einer Sprache. Omi beobachtete das von seiner Seite aus schweigend und angespannt, insbesondere, da der Telepath sich nun mit brennendem Blick an Thomas wandte.  
„Aber wir haben doch sicherlich ein Geheimversteck mit Ersatzbohnen, weil alle hier anwesenden Rosekreuzagenten von dem Spleen dieses Irren wissen, nicht wahr?“, frage er lauernd, doch der Assistent schüttelte seelenruhig den Kopf. 

Schuldigs darauffolgender Laut gellte wie der Grunzen eines verwundeten Tieres durch die Küche, während er sich fluchend die Haare raufte.  
Ken würde lügen, wenn er behaupten würde, dass er den Anblick dessen nicht in vollen Zügen genoss.

 

~~**~~

 

„Sind sie denn dann noch gekommen?“  
„Nachdem ich sie noch zweimal daran erinnert habe, dass wir einen Termin haben, ja. Aber der Einbau selbst ist reibungslos verlaufen. Jetzt kann der Winter kommen und es ist endlich wieder warm im Haus.“  
„Von wann waren die alten Fenster?“  
„Aus den 70ern, schätze ich. Nicht zu vergleichen mit den heutigen Standards.“  
„Dann wurde es Zeit, sie auszutauschen.“  
„Höchste Zeit, das sage ich dir. Und wir haben jetzt ein Gartenhaus.“  
„Wie kommt das?“  
„Ich hatte Lust darauf, eins zu bauen. Dein Bruder hat mir eine Anleitung aus dem Internet besorgt und dann habe ich angefangen. War ein gutes Projekt für den Frühsommer.“  
„Mir scheint, als forderten dich deine Studenten nicht genug.“  
„So würde ich das nicht nennen. Ich habe tatsächlich ein paar Hoffnungsschimmer unter den desinteressierten Gesichtern, ein paar kluge Köpfe.“  
„Das hast du auch über Alan gesagt, bevor er das Studium abgebrochen hat um Buchhändler zu werden.“  
„Alan?“  
„Aileenes Freund. Du erinnerst dich?“  
„So heißt er? Ich nenne ihn immer den Langweiler.“  
„Sag das nicht Aileene.“  
„Habe ich schon. Deswegen ist sie nach Thailand gegangen.“  
„Dieses unwesentliche Detail hat mir Mutter verschwiegen.“  
„Hatte sie eine gute Reise?“  
„Ich denke. Hat sie darüber nichts gesagt?“  
„Das musst du noch fragen? Hat sie das je getan?“  
„Nein. Sie singt im Übrigen wieder.“  
„Das ist schön. Ich höre sie gerne singen.“

Crawford seufzte tief und schloss für einen Moment seine Augen. Er ließ seinen Kopf auf das Polster seines Schreibtischstuhls zurücksinken und lauschte der tiefen, entspannten Stimme seines Vaters, der am anderen Ende der Welt einen Moment Zeit gefunden hatte, mit ihm zu telefonieren.  
Nach der gestrigen Nacht hatte er tatsächlich zuhause angerufen. Seine Gabe hatte ihm bereits verraten, dass sein Vater abnehmen würde, daher konnte er keine Ausflüchte finden um es nur kurz klingeln zu lassen und dem Schmerz zu entgehen, den ihm die Stimme William Crawfords bescherte.  
Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass die Sehnsucht nach seinem Vater so groß sein würde, nicht nach all den Monaten, in denen sie sich nicht gesehen hatten. Nicht vor dem Hintergrund der drohenden Neutralisierung, die ihm all seiner Erinnerungen und Gefühle berauben und ihn zu einer Marionette für seinen Puppenspieler machen würde. Er wünschte sich tatsächlich, dass er seinen Vater noch einmal sehen würde, sich mit ihm auf ein Glas Wein an ihren Kamin zurückziehen, mit ihm über Weltpolitik und Geschichte diskutieren könnte wie in alten Tagen. 

„Was ist los mit dir, Brad? Du rufst doch nicht einfach nur zum Plaudern an.“ Die Art, wie sein Vater seinen Namen aussprach, war einzigartig und selbst das hinterließ einen Stich an Nostalgie und Heimweh in ihm. Die Leichtigkeit und Mühelosigkeit, mit der er die gespielte Nonchalanz durchblickte, war beruhigend und beängstigend zugleich. Wieder seufzte Crawford.  
„Es ist gerade etwas stressig hier in Japan, viel zu tun. Es ist schon Monate her, dass wir miteinander gesprochen haben“, gab er dann zu ohne wirklich etwas zu verraten. Sein Vater wusste um seine Gabe, wusste um Rosenkreuz, wusste, dass er als Berater und Beschützer eines wichtigen Politikers in Japan stationiert worden war…mehr aber auch nicht. 

Garantiert wusste er nichts über die jüngsten Geschehnisse, insbesondere nichts vom Auftrag seiner Frau, seinen eigenen Sohn zum Schlachter zu führen. Das würde ihn brechen und wenn Siobhan eines nicht wollen würde, dann ihr Eheglück zerstören. Lieber log sie ihren Mann an als dass sie ihre Ehe zerstören würde. Und Crawford wusste, dass er selbst nichts sagen durfte, nicht, wenn es um das Glück seiner Geschwister und seines Vaters ging. Weder von dem, was passiert war noch von dem, was passieren würde. So zwang er sich zu lächeln, damit man das Lächeln auch in seiner Stimme hören konnte. Damit Siobhan William irgendwann unter Tränen mitteilen konnte, dass ihr Ältester in Ausübung seiner Aufgabe getötet worden war.

„Aber das ist nicht alles, was dich bedrückt.“

Es war erschütternd, wie ein einziger, ruhig ausgesprochener Satz seine Beherrschung zerbrechen lassen konnte. Das Lächeln zerschellte an seinem Unvermögen, das Geschehene in den hinterletzten Winkel seines selbst zu verbannen.  
„Nein, ist es nicht, Dad, aber ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber sprechen.“  
Er hörte das nachsichtige Lächeln am anderen Ende der Leitung selbst über die tausende an Kilometern, die sie trennten. Er sah es aus seinen Erinnerungen heraus.  
„Habe verstanden, Brad. Aber wenn dir danach ist, dann reden wir, okay?“  
Das schätzte er an seinem Vater: diese fehlende Aufdringlichkeit, was die Sorgen und Nöte seines Sohnes anging, die so ganz im Gegensatz zu der telepathischen Aufdringlichkeit seines Mutter standen.  
Crawford schwieg eine lange Zeit, wog die Worte in seinen Gedanken ab, wollte sie nicht äußern und doch verließen sie schließlich seine Lippen, bevor er sich selbst stoppen konnte.  
„Dad?“  
„Ja?“  
„Ich…wollte dir danken. Für alles. Dafür, dass du du bist.“  
„Okay Brad, jetzt machst du mir wirklich Sorgen!“  
„Weil ich Danke sage?“  
„Das hast du in deinem bisherigen Leben nicht getan.“  
„Lüge.“  
„Garantiert nicht.“  
„Aber tatsächlich doch.“  
„Wer von uns beiden ist der Mathematiker mit dem ausgezeichneten Gedächtnis?“

Crawford grollte, als er seinem Vater den Sieg überlassen musste. Er grollte gleich noch einmal, als er das Nächste bereits vorhersah und die Augen rollte.  
„Deine Mutter erzählte mir, dass es da jemanden gibt…“, stellte sein Vater in den Raum und Crawford rieb sich aufstöhnend die Nasenwurzel. Das war doch nicht möglich. Nein, da gab es niemanden. Fujimiya konnte froh sein, dass er nicht mit dem Gesicht nach unten im Pool trieb.  
„Deine Frau ist eine telepathische Plaudertasche und lügt noch dazu.“  
„Deine Mutter meinte, es wäre ein Er.“  
„Deine Frau überinterpretiert Dinge.“  
„Deine Mutter meinte, er wäre Japaner.“  
„Deine Frau mischt sich da in Dinge ein, die sie nichts angehen.“  
„Deine Mutter meinte, er wäre eine Art moderner Samurai.“  
„Deine Frau…“  
„Sie hat mir ein mentales Bild von ihm geschickt.“  
„Dad!“ 

Sein Vater lachte sein warmes Lachen und Crawford starrte aus dem Fenster, verfolgte Jeis Weg aus dem Wald zurück in das Haus mit der halb leer gegessenen Schüssel an gerösteten Kaffeebohnen, welcher ihm in diesem Moment eine willkommene Abwechslung war vor dem Unbill und der Resignation, die in ihm schwelten. Er beschloss abzulenken.  
„Deine Frau möchte im Übrigen, dass du Großvater wirst.“  
Dass das seinen Vater überraschte, stimmt Crawford zufrieden. Zumal es das leidige Thema Fujimiya vom Tisch wischte – vorerst.  
„Wie meinst du das, Brad?“  
„Sie hat vorgeschlagen, dass ich Nagi adoptiere.“  
„Den kleinen Japaner, den du ausbildest und vor ihr versteckst?“  
„Exakt.“  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr euch so nahe seid.“  
Crawford zögerte mit der Antwort. „Es hat sich über die Zeit ergeben.“  
„Wie schön. Wenn dir das Thema wichtig genug ist, es hier aufzubringen, gehe ich davon aus, dass ich bald ein neues Familienmitglied begrüßen darf. Ich sage schonmal herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Vaterschaft, dann. Ich freue mich darauf, dass ihr Weihnachten vorbeikommt.“

Der Schmerz, welcher ruckartig in seinem Inneren aufwallte und stetig tobte, war beinahe unerträglich. Crawford schloss die Augen um ihn zu kompensieren, er ballte seine freie Hand zur Faust und presste die Lippen aufeinander, um keinen Ton zu veräußern. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es kein Weihnachten geben würde, zumindest nicht für sie beide, war greifbar. Stand jetzt würde er noch nicht einmal die nächsten sechs Wochen überstehen. 

„Ich würde mich auch freuen“, erwiderte er wahrheitsgemäß, da er wusste, dass sein Vater eine Lüge durchschauen würde. Er würde sich tatsächlich freuen, wenn es so wäre. 

„Ach Brad…“ Sein gottverdammter Vater war zu klug für ihn. Crawford hörte an dem Ton, dass sein Vater ganz genau wusste, dass auch hier etwas nicht stimmte.  
„Ich muss Schluss machen. Wir fahren gleich auf einen Auftrag“, lenkte er ab.  
„Pass auf dich auf.“  
„Immer. Du auch.“  
„Immer. Ich liebe dich, mein Sohn.“

Crawford erstarrte in seiner Bewegung, aufzustehen und überlegte einen Moment. Der letzte Satz seines Vaters hatte ihn unvorbereitet getroffen und zugegebenermaßen kalt erwischt. Noch nie hatte er es erwidert, warum also jetzt? Weil es vermutlich das letzte Mal war, dass sie miteinander sprachen? Weil er nie wieder die Gelegenheit haben würde, es seinem Vater zu sagen? Weil…Aber er war nicht emotional. Oder sentimental. Emotionen hinderten ihn daran, das zu tun, was er tun musste. Emotionen schafften Bindungen, Bindungen Abhängigkeiten, Abhängigkeiten machten erpressbar. Wer erpressbar war, war schwach. Dennoch.

Crawford lächelte schließlich. „Ich weiß, Dad. Ich weiß…“

Sie verabschiedeten sich und er legte auf, ließ für lange, schweigsame Momente das Telefon auf seinem Oberschenkel ruhen. Blind starrte er nach draußen, versunken in Gedanken und Emotionen, die er nicht haben wollte, nicht brauchen konnte und die ihn dennoch ohne Gnade überfielen. So war es auch Widerwillen, der ihn überfiel, als sich in seinem Rücken die Tür öffnete, jemand hineintrat und die Tür wieder schloss.  
Schritte kamen zu ihm, um seinen Schreibtisch herum und alles in Crawford schrie nein, er wollte in diesem Moment keine Gesellschaft, er wollte nicht gestört werden, er wollte nicht in die Augen seiner Mutter schauen, die ihn schweigend betrachtete und nun ihre Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. 

Er wich ihr aus.  
~Lass mich~, schickte er ihr die Warnung, die er nicht laut veräußern konnte, da er seiner Stimme nicht traute.  
~Ich bin nicht hier, um dir wehzutun~, klangen ihre Gedanken in seinen beinahe traurig. ~Ich möchte dir nur etwas Gutes tun.~  
~Dafür ist gerade nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, Thanatos~, erwiderte Crawford und erhob sich, drehte sich weg von ihr. ~Wir brechen bald auf. Es ist keine Zeit für Sentimentalitäten.~  
~Ich bin nicht als Thanatos hier, Bradley.~  
~Im Krankenhaus warst du es. In meiner Vision wirst du es sein. Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn wir das gerade jetzt auch dabei belassen, es macht es einfacher.~  
Nun war es doch die Hand seiner Mutter, die sich eisern auf seinen Oberarm legte und ihn zu ihr herumdrehte.  
~Du kennst die Regeln~, tadelte sie ihn und er nickte.  
~Habe ich mich darüber beschwert?~  
~Du zürnst mir wegen deines Vaters.~  
Crawford presste den Kiefer aufeinander und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Wieder entzog er sich der Berührung.  
~Es steht mir nicht zu, der Dame des Hauses zu zürnen.~  
~Aber deiner Mutter.~  
~Das mag sein.~  
~Lass mich für dich da sein.~  
~Nicht jetzt.~  
~Bradley…~

„Nicht jetzt, Mutter“, erwiderte er kalt und starrte ihr wütend von oben herab in die Augen. Erst, als er den Schmerz auf ihrem gezeichneten Gesicht sah, wurde er für einen Moment ruhiger, weniger zornig. Er akzeptierte ihre mütterliche Sorge, auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel mit allem, was geschehen würde.  
„Wir reden später.“

Sie nickte. Gott sei Dank nickte sie und erleichtert vergrub Crawford seinen Kopf in seinen Händen, als sie das Zimmer verließ und die Tür hinter sich schloss. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Wird fortgesetzt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommentare sind immer willkommen. 
> 
> Bei den nächsten Teilen wird es eventuell auch wieder zu zeitlichen Verzögerungen kommen (Urlaubszeit und so).


	36. Überraschungsmomente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: gehört alles nicht mir, bis auf die kruden Ideen zu dieser Geschichte. Natürlich verdiene ich kein Geld damit. 
> 
> So, hier nun der leicht verspätete Teil. Als kleine Vorwarnung: der nächste Teil wird auch erst in zwei Wochen online gehen. Ist nun einmal Urlaubszeit, nicht wahr? ;)

Wie sehr konnte ein Mensch sich in seinen einzelnen Persönlichkeiten unterscheiden?

Wenn Aya diese Frage tatsächlich auf den Mann bezog, der gerade vor ihm das endgültige Missionsbriefing hielt, welches er durch seine Gabe geprüft hatte, dann kam er zu dem Schluss, dass die Unterschiede wie Tag und Nacht sein konnten, wenn man Bradley Crawford hieß. Er hatte den Mann in den vergangenen Tagen, Wochen und Monaten in verschiedenen Kleidungsstücken gesehen und immer hatte er anders gewirkt. Gerade eben saß nicht der entspannte Mann vor ihm, der eine weite Hose und ein legeres Shirt trug. Es saß auch nicht der begossene Pudel vor ihm, der sich schlussendlich aus dem Pool gezogen hatte und dem die Schlafanzughose wie eine zweite Haut an den Beinen und am Hintern geklebt hatte. 

Hier saß der Mann, der in der Vergangenheit die eiserne Kontrolle über jede sich ihm bietende Situation gehabt hatte. Hier saß der Mann, den nichts überraschen konnte und der ebenso strikt wie ruchlos seine Ziele erreichte. Aya fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob es an der Kleidung lag, dass sich auch der Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes änderte. In den Augen erkannte er nichts als Kälte, die Lippen hatten ihren sonstigen, ironisch-belustigten Zug verloren. Unterstrichen wurde das durch den maßgeschneiderten Anzug des Orakels, dessen makelloser Sitz keinen Zweifel an Perfektion ließ. 

Die Kälte mochte allerdings auch an den Nachrichten liegen, die sie am heutigen Tag erhalten hatten. Takatori war verschwunden und mit ihm sein kompletter Stab. Wie vom Erdboden, ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen und bislang konnten ihn weder Naoe und Omi noch Schuldig und Siobhan lokalisieren. Dass Crawford es nicht vorhergesehen hatte, hatte sicherlich seinen Teil dazu beigetragen, dass die Laune des Orakels nicht die Beste war. Wenn er es freundlich ausdrückte. 

Die Tatsache, dass die Gaben der Rosenkreuzagenten wieder einmal blockiert worden waren, machte die kommende Mission zu einem Sicherheitsrisiko, das über das normale Maß der Gefährdung hinausging, insbesondere weil sie es mit einem unbekannten Feind zu tun hatten und weil es die mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Balance zerstören konnte, sie gegeneinander aufbringen konnte, so wie es bei Birman und ihm selbst geschehen war.  
~Keine Sorge, ich werde dich umbringen, bevor du noch einmal Hand an meinen Anführer legen kannst~, griff Schuldig hilfreich seine Gedanken auf und Aya schnaubte innerlich. Als wenn er nicht selbst alles daran setzen würde, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal passierte.   
~Du hast auf seinen _Arsch_ gestarrt, Fujimiya.~  
Aya hob die Augenbraue. 

„Fragen dazu?“, riss Crawfords Stimme ihn schuldbewusst aus seiner Replik an Schuldig und wie der Rest des Teams schüttelte Aya den Kopf. Im Prinzip war ihr Vorgehen einfach. Sie gingen rein, setzten die zuständigen Buchhalter fest, damit Schuldig sie befragen konnte, zogen die Daten von dem geschützten Server und vernichteten die gesamte Firma einschließlich der Daten. 

Ein Einsatz, wie sie ihn schon so oft hatten. Wenn sie nicht gestört oder beeinflusst werden würden. Das schlechte Gefühl, das Aya dabei hatte, konnte er nicht genau beziffern. 

 

~~**~~

 

Leises Schluchzen hallte durch den Raum, in dem Nagi gerade die Daten sicherte, die das geschlossene Netzwerk geschützt hatte. Es roch schwer nach Blut und nach Schweiß…nach Angst vor dem Kommenden.   
Der Weißtaktiker und Jei waren bei ihm, ebenso wie Balinese und Siberian, sie schützten ihn, während Crawford, Schuldig und Abyssinian unweit des Serverraumes im Flur warteten. Mittlerweile war das gut gesicherte Gebäude still, unheimlich beinahe, wenn Nagi an die Toten dachte, mit denen Jei ihren Weg hierhin sorgfältig und zielstrebig gepflastert hatte. 

Der Zugriff war geräuscharm und effektiv erfolgt. Niemand wusste, dass sie hier waren. Nun, niemand außer mittlerweile der Buchhalterin, die donnerstags immer Überstunden machte, weil dann eine Zahlung aus Übersee eintraf, die sie persönlich betreuen musste. Bei aller Vorsicht war es diese Notwendigkeit, die sie angreifbar gemacht hatte und so würde dieser Donnerstag der letzte ihres bedauernswerten kleinen Lebens sein, stellte Nagi ohne wirkliches Bedauern fest. Sie gehörte zu denjenigen, die Schwarz hintergangen hatten in der Tadashi Corporation. Sie wusste von den Geschäften von Takatori und Lasgo. 

Schuldig hatte alle Informationen aus ihr herausgeholt, die er erhalten konnte, während Nagi und der Weiß nun das interne Netzwerk infiltrierten und die Daten aller Kontakte und Zahlungen sicherten, bevor sie das System durch einen Virus zum Erliegen bringen lassen würden.   
Nagi lächelte, während seine Finger über die Tatstatur flogen und er schließlich den Ladebalken beim Arbeiten zusah. 

„Wie lange noch?“, fragte Balinese, unruhig, aber wachsam und Nagi bedachte ihn mit einem kurzen Blick. Er überließ Bombay das Antworten.   
„Fünf Minuten, vermutlich etwas schneller.“ Balinese nickte und über das Headset gab auch Crawford eine Bestätigung des Zeitraumes. Nagi runzelte mit der Stirn. Das Zusammenwirken zwischen Schwarz und Weiß innerhalb einer Mission hatte momentan zur Folge, dass sie auf Headsets umgestiegen waren und nicht die fortschrittlichere Kommunikation via Telepathie nutzten. Und warum? Weil Bombay immer noch ein Problem mit Schuldig hatte und nicht in der Lage war, seine Angst in den Hintergrund zu stellen. Unprofessionell und voreilig war es gewesen… von Schuldig, den Weißtaktiker zu foltern. 

~Na danke auch, du verliebter Techniktrottel~, erklang jener hilfreich in seinen Gedanken und Nagi schnaubte.  
~Willst du es bestreiten, dass du dir selbst und uns gerade mehr Arbeit als nötig machst?~, fragte er trocken, erntete aber nicht mehr als einen mentalen Mittelfinger dafür.  
~Der Kleine ist halt schwach.~  
~Das würdest du dir wohl wünschen…~  
~Du nicht, ich verstehe schon. Du brauchst etwas Starkes, _Hartes_ …~  
Schuldig konnte von Glück reden, dass er gerade keinen Sichtkontakt zu ihm hatte um seine Telekinese wirken zu lassen. Das geistige Lachen, was daraufhin in seinen Gedanken widerhallte, ließ ihn unwirsch die Lippen verziehen, ganz zum Erstaunen des jüngsten Weiß. 

Nagi reagierte nicht darauf, sondern wartete, bis die Daten heruntergeladen worden waren und speiste dann den Virus ein, der sämtliche Verbindungen kompromittieren würde. Schlussendlich drehte er sich zu der älteren Frau um, deren Blick zwischen ihm und dem Rechner ängstlich hin und her huschte, als sie sich sehr wohl bewusst war, was er getan hatte. _Sie_ war nicht nur eine einfache Buchhalterin…sie hatte Einblick gehabt in die Geschäfte, auch wenn sie nichts von dem Verrat an Schwarz gewusst hatte, hielt er sich wieder vor Augen, auch angesichts der Diskussion, die sie noch vor dem Beginn des Auftrages geführt hatten.

Nagis Blick wanderte zu Jei, dessen Augen seine Beute nicht mehr verlassen hatte, seitdem die Frau ihre Nützlichkeit überschritten hatte. Der Ire wollte ihr Blut und ihren Tod, doch aus anderen Gründen, als Weiß vielleicht vermuteten.   
Jei war wider Erwarten wütend auf jeden, der es gewagt hatte, an Crawfords Verrat mitzuwirken. Die Wut war derjenigen ähnlich, die er damals der abstrakten Gestalt namens Gott gegenüber empfunden hatte. Es hatte seine Weile gebraucht, bis Nagi gelernt hatte, die beinahe kaum vorhandenen Regungen des Iren zu lesen und die einzelnen Emotionen auseinanderhalten zu können. Doch mit der Zeit war es ihm gelungen, auch wenn er den Teufel tat und es Jei gegenüber zu erkennen gab.

Die Diskussion, welche vor ihrer Abreise entbrannt war, hatte genau das zum Gegenstand gehabt. Ob es angebracht wäre, dem Iren die Buchhalterin zu überlassen. So sehr Schuldig auch mit den Augen gerollt hatte, hatte Nagi die Gründe der Weiß nachvollziehen können. Nicht, dass sie letzten Endes von Relevanz gewesen waren.   
Die Entscheidung, die die rothaarige Kritikeragentin schlussendlich getroffen hatte, hatte ihn überrascht. Zugunsten von Schwarz war sie zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass die Bestrafung der Buchhalterin ihnen oblag und damit Jei, der Anspruch auf sie erhoben hatte. 

Und jetzt gierte er darauf, die in der Ecke kauernde Frau zu töten. Nagi schmunzelte, als sie zu betteln begann. Sie hatte Kinder und Enkel, für die sie sorgen musste, die ohne sie nicht zurecht kamen. Sie würde auch nichts sagen und ab jetzt ganz sicher auf der richtigen Seite stehen, sie versprach es. Sie würde ab jetzt nie wieder eine falsche Entscheidung treffen und wenn es gewünscht war, würde sie natürlich auch Informationen herbeischaffen…

Das Übliche also. 

Nagi ließ sich nicht dazu herab, auf ihr allzu stereotypes Flehen zu antworten. Das überließ er Schuldig, der mehr Spaß daran hatte, ihre Opfer mit ihren schlimmsten Ängsten zu quälen.   
~Dringst du gerade in ihren Geist ein?~, fragte Nagi telepathisch, als sie aufschrie und sich weinend zusammenkauerte.  
~Kann sein?~  
Nagi warf einen Blick zur Seite und begegnete Tsukiyonos angespanntem Profil. Er sah auf die weißen Knöchel seiner Hände herunter.   
~Hör auf damit, Schuldig. Ich brauche nur noch 37 Sekunden, dann ist auch der Weiß hier raus und dann kannst du mit ihr machen, was du willst.~  
~Nicht mehr nötig. Ich habe ihr bereits gesagt, dass ich mich um ihre lieblichen Enkel und wohl geratenen Kinder kümmern werde, dass sie sich da keine Sorgen machen müsse. Bin ich nicht ein Wohltäter?~  
~Du bist ein Arschloch.~  
~Also bitte, Nagi, deine Aussprache!~, spielte Schuldig den Empörten und Nagi schnaubte verächtlich.  
„Berserker“, merkte er kurz an und nickte in ihre Richtung. 

Jei stieß sich von der Wand ab, an der er entspannt gelehnt hatte und machte sich daran, der Sache ein Ende zu bereiten, ganz zum Missfallen und Misstrauen von Weiß. Wieder konnte Nagi nur mit den Augen rollen und an das denken, was Jei vor ein paar Stunden und Tagen gesagt hatte. Um was waren die Ritter für das Gute in dieser Welt denn besser? Jemanden erhängen? Jemanden aufschlitzen? Das war nicht besser, das war blutrünstig.

Mit einem Blick auf die drei stummen Weiß machte der Ire seinem Opfer ein Ende, das – so schien es Nagi – tatsächlich schneller und gnädiger als sonst zu sein schien. Ja, die Frau kreischte, ja, ihre spitzen Schreie dröhnten sicherlich nicht nur in Nagis Ohren, während der Geruch ihres Blutes den Raum verpestete und ihre Stimme schließlich in ein nasses Gurgeln verkommen ließ, aber es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, dann hatte ihr Körper aufgegeben. Auch wenn Farfarello das nicht zufriedenstimmte, so wie er vor ihr stand und auf den leblosen Körper hinabsah, die Hand, welche das Messer umfasst hielt ebenso verkrampft wie die des jüngsten Weiß, der einen seiner Darts ähnlich starr festhielt. 

„Es war nicht genug“, sprach Jei ruhig aus, was seine Gestik Nagi bereits mitgeteilt hatte und sein verbliebenes Auge fixierte die beiden Weiß unzufrieden.   
„Nein, Berserker“, fuhr Nagi dazwischen und zog ihn warnend mit seiner Kraft zu sich herum. Ruhig fixierte er den Iren und dieser schüttelte schließlich mit dem Hauch von Belustigung den Kopf.   
„Deine Sorge ist unnötig, Technikjunge. Sie sind Teil des Handels. Sie war nicht genug.“  
Crawford erschien im Türrahmen und sein ruhiger Blick fixierte Jei, ebenso, wie sich dieser auf ihn konzentrierte.  
„Das war nicht genug“, wiederholte er und Crawford neigte leicht den Kopf.  
„Es werden mehr kommen“, erwiderte er ruhig. „Sie warten auf uns, wenn wir das Gebäude verlassen.“

Das Lächeln, was auf dem vernarbten Gesicht erschien, war im besten Fall als erfreut zu beschreiben. Lautlos verließ Jei den Raum, in seiner Hand erwartungsvoll die blutige Klinge.

 

~~**~~

 

Es ging gut, bis sie auf die letzten Wachmänner trafen. 

Die Mission war letzten Endes einfach gewesen. Blutig und angespannt, aber unter dem Strich einfach. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie auf die letzten Wachen getroffen waren. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Aya mit Farfarello, Youji und Crawford ihnen entgegengegangen waren um sich ihrer anzunehmen.

Aya hatte seinen Teil der Wachmänner bereits beseitigt, ebenso wie Youji und der Ire, während der Rest des Teams ihren Rückzug sicherte und das Areal vor dem Gebäude sicherte. Vier der Fünf, um die sich Crawford kümmern sollte, waren bereits tot und ein Wachmann war noch übrig. Ein einziger, doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Aya konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war und woher er das Wissen nahm, als die beiden Männer sich in der leeren Halle spiegelnder Fliesen gegenüberstanden, die den distinguierten Eingang zu der Firma bildeten… gebildet hatten. 

Der Weiß wusste nicht, an was es lag, dass er genau sagen konnte, wie sehr sich die Konzentration des Orakels wie auch seine Disziplin von Sekunde zu Sekunde auflösten. Nichts war an der veränderten Haltung zu erkennen, mit der sich um den letzten Wachmann kümmerte.   
Stirnrunzelnd trat Aya näher, die Hand griffbereit an seinem Katana um im Fall eines Falles eingreifen zu können. 

Erst, als er einen näheren Blick auf das Gesicht des Wachmannes warf, wurde ihm bewusst, dass es nicht Crawford war, dessen Anspannung und verändertes Verhalten ihm unterbewusst aufgefallen waren, sondern die Ähnlichkeit des Wachmannes mit Lasgos rechter Hand. Der Mann sah aus wie der Vernarbte, dessen nichtssagender Spitzname darauf hindeutete, dass er früher einmal einen anderen besessen hatte und der sicherlich polizeilich gesucht war in Japan. Dieser Mann hier hatte keine Narben, aber die Gesichtsform und die Augenpartie waren der des Vernarbten so ähnlich, dass man sie für Brüder halten konnte.   
Als er einen seitlichen Blick auf Crawford warf, der mit gezogener Waffe vor dem Mann stand, der ebenfalls seine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet hatte, wusste Aya, was es an dem Schwarz gewesen war, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit errungen hatte. 

Crawford stand vollkommen reglos da, ausschließlich auf den Mann fixiert, dessen Atem schnell ging und dessen Augen sich seiner Niederlage durchaus bewusst waren, der aber seine einzige Chance darin sah, an ihnen beiden vorbeizukommen, wieder zurück in den hinteren Teil des Gebäudes. Ein fruchtloses Unterfangen.   
„Oracle“, sagte Aya ruhig und schien damit Crawford aus seiner Starre zu holen. Ein Ruck ging durch den bislang bewegungslosen Körper und der Schwarz schlug los, noch bevor der Wachmann auch nur daran denken konnte, den Angriff zu parieren. 

Wenn Aya es sich ehrlich eingestand, hatte der Mann nicht den Hauch einer Chance. 

Crawford ging wie ein Besessener und doch auf eine unheimliche Art schweigsam auf ihn los und hatte ihn innerhalb von Sekunden entwaffnet. Weitere zehn Sekunden brauchte er, um den Mann zu Boden zu prügeln, wo er solange auf ihn einschlug, bis der Kopf des Mannes nicht mehr als eine blutige Masse und der Körper ein zuckendes Etwas mit einem Hauch von Leben war, das sich aber mit jedem Schlag mehr verlor. 

Das hier war kein sauberer Tod, es war schmutzig und brutal, es war archaisch und roh, was hier geschah und Aya wusste nicht, ob er davon nicht abgestoßen sein sollte, dass Crawford in diesem Moment mehr Tier war als es Farfarello jemals gewesen war. Momentan hielt ihn eine eigenartige Faszination gefangen, als er Crawford dabei zusah, wie der Schwarz seinen Feind – und nicht nur den, wie es schien – mit starrer Mimik und seinen Fäusten in den Tod prügelte. Er sagte immer noch keinen Ton, nichts verließ seine Lippen und es schien, als würde er die Blutspritzer, die er auf sich verteilte, nicht bemerken.   
Auch dann nicht, als der Mann unter ihm schon lange tot war und das Reservezeitfenster, das sie hatten, sich langsam dem Ende näherte. 

Keiner von ihnen wagte es, Crawford anzusprechen.

Es hätte Aya eigentlich eine Warnung sein sollen, dass selbst Farfarello sich von seinem Anführer fernhielt und dass Schuldig ihn nicht mit einem dummen Spruch bedachte, als er sich wie von selbst nach vorne bewegte um dem knienden Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Doch nichts davon nahm er wahr und geriet nun selbst in den zerstörerischen Fokus der hellen, stechenden Augen, die ihn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde maßen, bevor der Schwarz sich erhob und Aya schneller als er reagieren konnte, in den Lauf von Crawfords Waffe blickte, die entsichert auf ihn gerichtet war.

Aya schluckte und unterdrückte mit Mühe das Hochreißen seines Katanas, das den Mann in ansehnliche zwei Teile geteilt hätte. Alle Selbstbeherrschung, die er aufzubieten hatte, benötigte er, um still stehen zu bleiben, um den hellen Augen ein ebenbürtiger Partner zu sein. Ein Partner, kein Gegner, hielt sich Aya immer wieder vor Augen und bohrte seinen Blick in den des Schotten.

Dessen Gesicht über und über mit Blut besprenkelt war.

„Was willst du?“, war es Crawford, der das Schweigen brach und das Eis in seinen Augen der Hitze seines Hasses keinen Zentimeter wich.  
Aya bemühte sich um Ruhe. Ob er damit Erfolg hatte… er würde es sehen. „Wir müssen gehen“, erwiderte er sorgsam ohne Emotionen um den Schwarz nicht noch weiter zu provozieren, wo dessen Finger schon am Abzug zuckte und es exakt eine Kugel brauchte, damit er nach all dem, was er überlebt hatte, hier sein Leben aushauchte. Ein dummes, aber verdientes Ende, befand Aya selbstironisch.   
„Derartige Einschätzungen überlässt du dem Hellseher.“ Da war sie, die eiskalte Arroganz des Schwarz. Aya schien sie eher wie eine Schutzschicht zu sein.  
Er neigte minimal seinen Kopf. „Würde ich, aber der ist gerade anderweitig beschäftigt.“  
Crawford ließ seinen Blick auf die blutige Masse zu seinen Füßen gleiten und schmunzelte kalt. Aya las Befriedigung in seinen Augen. Seine Hände zuckten, doch er machte keine Anstalten, dem Orakel die Waffe aus der Hand zu ringen. Das Ergebnis konnte für ihn schlecht ausgehen… viel zu schlecht.

„Komm, wir gehen“, wiederholte er daher ruhig, als würde Crawfords Finger sich nicht am Abzug befinden, als wäre er nicht über und über mit Blut bespritzt und als würde der Schwarz ihm nicht mit seinem Tod drohen. So ruhig, wie er sich bei Lasgo verhalten hatte, als dieser sich ein weiteres Mal seiner bedient hatte. So ruhig, wie er ihn aus dem Wald geholt hatte.   
„Du hast mir nichts zu sagen.“  
War es ein Aufbäumen vor der unausweichlichen Logik ihrer Aufgabe hier? War es Arroganz? Oder waren es schlechte Erinnerungen an das, was geschehen war, die Crawfords Worte leiteten.   
„Halte dich an unseren Zeitplan, Oracle“, wiederholte Aya und streckte leicht seine Hände nach oben. „Unser Reservezeitfenster in bald aufgebraucht.“  
„Das hält mich nicht davon ab, dir eine Kugel in den Kopf zu jagen, Weiß“, knurrte Crawford und hatte Recht damit. Nichts hielt ihn davon ab, jetzt, in diesem Moment und in Aya stieg das Gefühl hoch, dass es immanent wichtig war, dass es tatsächlich niemand war, der gerade eingriff.

„Davon hält dich nichts ab außer deiner eigenen Integrität“, erwiderte Aya und hob den Kopf, legte ihn leicht schief. Natürlich hielt ihn auch die Strafe für sein Versagen ab, die folgen würde, wenn er den nächsten Vertrag brach. Und die Tatsache, dass er seinen Katalysator verlieren würde. Doch das verschwieg Aya gerade.   
„Meine _Integrität_?“, hakte Crawford nach, doch Aya versah das nicht mit einer Antwort, so standen sie sich für die letzte Minute ihrer Reservezeit stumm und schweigend gegenüber, bevor Crawford schlussendlich seine Waffe senkte. 

Mit einem letzten, wütenden Blick auf Aya verließ er die Eingangshalle und ging an einem bleichen und erschrockenen Naoe und ebenso unsicheren Weiß vorbei. Insbesondere Omis Blick hielt all das vor, was Aya sich selbst verboten hatte und sicherer als er sich wirklich fühlte, nickte er seinem Taktiker zu.   
„Wir gehen. Jetzt sofort“, sagte er laut und war durchaus stolz darauf, dass er das Zittern in seiner Stimme soweit unterdrücken konnte, dass sie zumindest auf den ersten Blick fest klang.

 

~~**~~

 

Crawford war immer der Meinung gewesen, dass sein Team eine schwierige Teamstruktur besaß und dass es deswegen desöfteren zu Reibereien zwischen Schuldig und Jei kam, bei denen ihm die undankbare Aufgabe zufiel, sie zu schlichten, bevor sie gefährlich eskalierten. Er war ebenso immer der Meinung gewesen, dass Schuldig das Schlimmste war, was einem Teamführer passieren konnte.  
Heute Abend war er eines Besseren belehrt worden.   
War Schuldig eine Plage, so waren wütende Weiß die biblische Gesamtheit aller Plagen, wenn es darum ging, zu rechtfertigen, warum er trotz Waffenstillstandes ihrem Teamführer eine Waffe ins Gesicht gehalten hatte. Drohungen widersprächen der Abmachung. Eine entsicherte, geladene Waffe war eine eindeutige Drohung. 

Die Einzigen, die dazu geschwiegen hatten, waren Fujimiya selbst und Tsukiyono gewesen.

So war es nun auch der blonde Weiß, der anscheinend all seinen Mut zusammengenommen hatte und in der Tür zu seinem Badezimmer stand, in dem Crawford gerade seine Knöchel verarztete, die er sich an dem Wachmann blutig geschlagen hatte, der dem Vernarbten so sehr geähnelt hatte, dass es Crawfords Erinnerungen waren, die in dem Moment sein bewusstes Denken übernommen hatten.  
Für alles, was der Vernarbte ihm angetan hatte, hatte er sich gerächt. Jeder Schlag war eine eigene Rache an dem Mann gewesen, der Lasgos rechte Hand war. Doch dann hatte Fujimiya, natürlich wieder er, seine Rache unterbrochen. 

Mit einer Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihm im ersten Moment fürchterliche Angst eingejagt hatte. Deswegen hatte er die Waffe gezogen und auf Fujimiya gerichtet. Deswegen hatte er wertvolle Augenblicke gebraucht um sich klar zu werden, wer vor ihm stand. Eigentlich war es erbärmlich gewesen, wie es Fujimiyas Strenge gebraucht hatte um ihn wieder zurückzuholen. Wie auch bei Lasgo, wie in dem Wald hatte sich seine Reaktion auf eben diese Stimmfärbung wie ein pawlowscher Reflex in ihn gebrannt. Was Crawford für einen Augenblick wirklich dazu verleitet hätte, den Weiß zu töten, ungeachtet aller Konsequenzen.   
Doch er hatte es nicht getan. 

Von seinen blutigen Knöcheln sah er auf und traf im Spiegel auf die blauen des jungen Weiß. Der Anblick warf ihn zunächst zurück in die Zeit bei Lasgo, in der sich Tsukiyono gegen eine Rache an ihm entschieden hatte. Crawford schüttelte unwirsch die Erinnerungen daran ab und kam nicht umhin, seine Gabe zu verfluchen, die ihm nicht mitgeteilt hatte, dass es eine dumme Idee war, sein Oberhemd auszuziehen. So blieb ihm nichts Anderes übrig, als sich überraschend unwohl zu fühlen, obwohl der Junge der Letzte war, vor dem er Angst haben sollte, nur weil er halb unbekleidet war. 

Der Junge, welcher jetzt ein Sinnbild der Nervosität und an Entschlossenheit gleichzeitig war. Crawford verstand, warum und dennoch war ihm nicht danach, es Bombay einfach zu machen. Auch wenn er den Mut respektierte, den Tsukiyono aufgebracht hatte, sich in sein Schlafzimmer zu begeben. 

„Warum?“   
Crawford ließ sich Zeit damit, sich mit dem Tupfer das Blut von den Knöcheln abzutupfen. Er ließ sich so lange Zeit mit einer Antwort auf die Frage, bis die Nervosität des Anderen beinahe ihren Zenit erreichte. Warum er Fujimiya eine Waffe an den Kopf hielt? Die Frage würde keine ehrliche Antwort erhalten. Warum er den Vertrag brach? Auch darauf würde er dem Weiß keine Antwort geben.   
„Warum näherst du dich ihm?“

Er hatte viel erwartet, insbesondere Oberflächliches, doch das war etwas, das Crawfords Blick mühelos nach oben rucken ließ, hinein in die Augen des Weiß, der ihn aufmerksam musterte. Langsam richtete er sich auf und drehte sich um. Wie es schien, hatte er sich den zweifelhaften Luxus gegönnt, den Jungen wieder einmal zu unterschätzen.   
„Von wem sprichst du?“, fragte Crawford dementsprechend und sah an Tsukiyono herunter. Dem Weiß war seine Fragerei so wichtig, dass er sich noch nicht einmal aus seinem Missionsoutfit geschält hatte. Gleichwohl war er so angespannt, dass seine Hände sich zu eisernen Fäusten geballt hatten.   
„Von Aya.“

Ehrliche Überraschung ließ Crawford innehalten. Wieso sollte er sich Fujimiya nähern? Wie kam der Weiß darauf? Und warum, von all den Fragen, die er stellen konnte, interessierte er sich genau dafür, nachdem Crawford noch vor ein paar Stunden seinem Anführer eine entsicherte Waffe ins Gesicht gehalten hatte. Das hatte viele Bedeutungen, aber Annäherung gehörte sicherlich nicht dazu. Schweigend musterte er den Jungen vor sich und wartete darauf, dass dieser elaborierte, was anscheinend zu dieser fehlerhaften Annahme geführt hatte. 

„Du verhältst dich ihm gegenüber, als wäre er dir vertrauter als wir anderen. Du reichst ihm den Teil der Zeitung, den du gerade gelesen hast, er tut selbiges mit dir, ohne dass ihr euch dafür anseht oder anderweitig absprecht. Ihr _albert_ im Pool herum.“  
Crawford grollte. „Dein Anführer hat mich in den Pool gezogen, das ist wohl kaum ein Beweis für deine These.“  
„Du hast dich zu ihm gesetzt.“  
„Bin ich verpflichtet, einen Sicherheitsabstand zu _meinem_ Pool zu halten, solange er sich darin aufhält?  
„Ihr habt euch gehasst.“  
Die Worte waren mit einer solchen verzweifelten Wucht ausgesprochen, dass Crawford nicht umhin kam, sich über die Bedeutung dessen zu wundern. „Dies ist eine Zweckgemeinschaft, Tsukiyono und du hast dieser selbst zugestimmt. Ohne deine Zustimmung wäre sie nicht zustande gekommen. Und nun beschwerst du dich darüber, dass wir uns nicht gegenseitig zerfleischen? Hätte ich ihm heute eine Kugel durch den Kopf jagen sollen?“

„Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass ihr euch näherkommen müsst.“  
„Wir kommen uns nicht näher“, wiederholte Crawford, ungeduldiger und bestimmter dieses Mal. Mit Unglauben sah er auf Tsukiyono hinab, dessen Mimik ihm deutlich sagte, dass ihm hier kein Wort geglaubt wurde. Eigentlich sollte es ihm egal sein. Aber aus einem unerfindlichen Grund war es das nicht. Diese alberne Kebbelei im Pool war sicherlich kein Näherkommen. Oder dass sie sich die Zeitung reichten. Das war rein gar nichts. Das waren lächerliche Beispiele für etwas, das es nicht gab.  
~Hmmmh. Natürlich.~  
Crawford grollte abgrundtief böse. ~Nicht du auch noch.~ Als er aus seiner mentalen Unterhaltung mit Schuldig auftauchte, sah er, dass der Weiß anscheinend sein Verhalten auf sich selbst bezogen hatte und einen Schritt zurückgewichen war, in seinem Gesicht nun deutliche Angst.   
„Schuldig“, erläuterte Crawford das, was als Beruhigung dienen sollte. Anscheinend mit Erfolg. Die offensichtliche Angst im Gesicht des Weiß verschwand und abgehackt nickte er.   
„Wie steht es mit dir und Nagi?“, spielte er den Ball zurück und mehr als alles andere traf das ins Schwarze, so schnell wie der Blick Tsukiyonos sich in seinen bohrte, sich seine Augen weiteten und die Gesichtsfarbe von ihrer nervösen Blässe in ein gesundes Rot wechselte.  
„Da ist nichts“, kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen und nun war es an Crawford, die Augenbraue zu heben.  
„Ihr spielt zusammen Konsolenspiele.“  
„Um seine Produktivität zu steigern.“  
Crawford starrte Tsukiyono an. Wirklich? Glaubte der Weiß, er käme ihm gegenüber mit so einer Lüge durch?  
„Ihr albert herum.“  
„Um seine Gabe zu stabilisieren.“  
Locker verschränkte er seine Arme in das offensichtliche Unwohlsein des Weiß-Taktikers und lächelte diesem mit hoch erhobener Augenbraue ins Gesicht.   
„Ich hätte dich für einen besseren Lügner gehalten“, schmunzelte Crawford beinahe schon unanständig amüsiert, als seine Gabe ihm einen kurzen, aber wertvollen Ausblick in die Zukunft gab.  
„Ich lüge nicht, wieso sollte ich Nao-“  
„Crawford, Siobhan schickt mich…“, ertönte es zögerlich hinter Tsukiyono und nur Nagi zuliebe brach Crawford nicht in schallendes Gelächter aus, als sich die Röte in Tsukiyonos Gesicht noch etwas mehr vertiefte und der junge Weiß herumfuhr, als würde der leibhaftige Teufel hinter ihm stehen. Nagi trat in den Türrahmen und musterte Tsukiyono ebenso kritisch, während sich sein Blick hilfesuchend zu seinem Anführer verirrte, als er nicht verstand, was geschah.

„Verzeihung, ich wusste nicht, dass du Besuch hast. Soll ich euch alleine lassen?“, fragte Nagi unsicher und Crawford schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Nicht nötig. Tsukiyono und ich waren gerade fertig, oder?“, fragte er pointiert und die Augen des Weiß spießten ihn wenig erfreut darüber auf. Die Unzufriedenheit wich jedoch mit jeder Sekunde einem eiskalten Kalkül, das Crawford wider Willen Respekt abnötigte.   
„Sind wir, bis auf eine Sache. Das war das erste und letzte Mal, dass du Aya mit einer Waffe bedroht hast. Wenn das noch einmal passiert oder wenn du ein anderes Mitglied meines Teams bedrohst, dann löse ich den Vertrag zwischen uns auf und bitte Perser, Weiß von diesem Auftrag abzuziehen.“

Die Stille, die wie ein Donner auf Tsukiyonos Worte hin durch den Raum dröhnte, war ohrenbetäubend. Während er Nagis Fassungslosigkeit aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah, war alles, was Crawford dem Weiß entgegenbrachte, stoische, kalte Ruhe, die von einem ernsthaften Versprechen pariert wurde. Tsukiyono wagte es tatsächlich, ihn vor seinem Telekineten zu bedrohen. Er wagte es tatsächlich, ihm eine Bedingung zu stellen und ihn unter Druck setzen, ihn erpressen zu können.   
Wut kochte in Crawford hoch, die ihm einflüsterte, dass er den jungen Weiß dafür schlagen sollte. Nicht einmal, nicht zweimal, mehrfach. Es war eben jene zügellose Wut, die beinahe Tsukiyonos Verderben und Tod gewesen war. Vielleicht war genau das der Grund, warum sich beinahe augenblicklich etwas Anderes in die Wut mischte, das er mit Vernunft und Verständnis betiteln konnte. Der Weiß hatte in der Sache Recht. Doch Crawford würde es niemals Nachgeben oder Einlenken nennen, was er dem Anderen entgegenbringen musste

Nein, er nannte es Kompromiss. 

Das bedeutete nicht, dass er Tsukiyono leicht davonkommen ließ. Ganz bewusst trat er an ihn heran und überragte er den Weiß alleine durch seine schiere Größe. Ruhig und lässig vergrub er seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen und starrte auf den Takatorisprössling hinunter, der seinen Blick anfangs störrisch und entschlossen, dann mit jeder Sekunde unsicherer erwiderte.   
Crawford lächelte.   
„Dein Mut ist beeindruckend, Tsukiyono Omi, das muss ich dir lassen. Ebenso beeindruckend wie deine Dummheit.“  
Besagter Weiß schluckte mühevoll. „Nichtsdestotrotz, Tsukiyono, werde ich deine Worte das nächste Mal _sorgfältig_ berücksichtigen, sollte ich mich wieder von unsachgemäßen Erwägungen leiten lassen.“ Es war das Zugeständnis, das er machen konnte, ohne sein Gesicht vor Nagi oder vor sich selbst zu verlieren, so bitter es auch war. Dass eben das wie eine Drohung klang, wollte er so.   
„Gibst du dich damit zufrieden?“, setzte Crawford nach und Omi nickte abgehackt.   
„Gut. Dann verschwinde aus meinem Schlafzimmer, Bombay.“

Unter Nagis bleicher Anwesenheit trat Tsukiyono überhastet und schnell den Rückzug an, ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen. 

 

~~**~~

 

So wie Tsukiyono auch war ihm Fujimiya bis jetzt aus dem Weg gegangen. 

Crawford wusste, dass der Japaner seit ihrer Rückkehr die Trainingshalle belegte. Er wusste, dass dieser die Wut, die er in sich eingeschlossen hatte, mit jedem Schlag seines Katanas herausließ und das schon seit Stunden. Natürlich war er der Grund dafür. Wer auch sonst? Er, seine Waffe und das, was dazu geführt hatte.   
So war auch er es, der sich dem Zorn des Anführers von Weiß stellen musste um die Balance wiederherzustellen, nachdem er sie aus den Fugen gebracht hatte. 

Langsam stieg Crawford die Treppe herunter. Seinen Anzug hatte er gegen bequeme Sportkleidung getauscht, die ihn bei seinem Vorhaben unterstützen würde, Fujimiyas Wut auf das zu lenken, was sie ausgelöst hatte.   
Der Weiß stand mit dem Rücken zu Tür und bemerkte nicht, dass Crawford den Raum betrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss, so konzentriert war er auf seine Übungen und unsichtbaren Feinde fixiert. Mit freiem Oberkörper trainierte er und Crawford konnte von seiner Position aus sehr gut die feinen Schweißperlen sehen, die den schlanken, aber muskulösen Körper bedeckten und von hartem Training zeugten. Fujimiya atmete schwer und seine Bewegungen waren – den Stunden, die er bereits hier unten verbrachte, geschuldet – nicht mehr hundertprozentig präzise.   
Crawford hatte das Gefühl, dass der Japaner noch bis zum Morgengrauen weitermachen würde, wenn er sich seiner nun nicht annahm. 

Er nutzte den Überraschungsmoment für sich, als er den anderen Mann mit dem Arm um seinen Hals an sich presste und dessen Katana mit seiner anderen Hand eisern unten hielt.  
„Warum unsichtbare Feinde bekämpfen, wenn die realen direkt hinter einem stehen?“, raunte er in das Ohr des Japaners, was – so wusste er bereits – in einem gewaltvollen Kampf zwischen ihnen beiden enden würde. Schwer atmend hatte er den Mann in seinen Armen, dessen Kraft und Kampfeswille spürbar unter seinen Händen zitterte. Der Weiß war angespannt, jede einzelne Muskelpartie dürstete es nach Kampf und Vernichtung der Bedrohung. 

„So wie dich?“, ertönte Ayas Bariton kurzatmig und die Brust hob und senkte sich in einem schnellen Rhythmus. Das Lächeln sah Crawford, noch bevor Aya sich mit einem gezielten Kopfstoß nach hinten von ihm befreite.   
Auf seine Visionen vertrauend wich Crawford dem Katana aus, das eindeutig in seine Richtung zielte, wenngleich vielleicht auch nicht dazu gedacht, ihn zu töten. Da war sie die Wut, die der Japaner für ihn und sein Tun empfand, für die Bedrohung. Wie hell doch die violetten Augen vor Wut leuchten konnten.   
Fujimiya überließ es Crawford, sich vor dem Katana in Sicherheit zu bringen, während er ihm nachsetzte und das schätzte Crawford mehr als er sich wirklich eingestehen wollte. So sehr der Japaner ihm auch in den vergangenen Wochen geholfen hatte, so wenig sah er ihn als schwach an. Oder als schützenswert. 

Nein, den Fehler machte er nicht. 

Es war wie in den Zeiten, die gar nicht mal so lange her waren. Noch vor Monaten hatten sie versucht, sich gegenseitig umzubringen, da hätte Crawford ohne zu zögern den Abzug gedrückt. Er hätte nicht zugelassen, dass Fujimiya ihm sagte, dass er zu gehen hatte. Fujimiya hätte keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen um ihn mit seinem Katana umzubringen, insbesondere, wenn Crawford selbst unbewaffnet war. 

So unbewaffnet wie ein Präkognitiver wie er nun eben sein konnte.

Und so tanzten sie beiden ihren tödlichen Tanz, den sie nun schon seit Jahren miteinander tanzten. Crawford wich aus, wich zurück, gab Aya Raum, bis dieser sich sicher und überlegen fühlte, nur um dann zuzuschlagen. Wie schon damals beim menschlichen Schach nutzte er Fujimiyas Unaufmerksamkeit des scheinbar überlegenen Momentes und packte ihn schließlich, blockierte die tödliche Klinge und donnerte ihn gegen die Wand des Trainingsraumes. Der Weiß revanchierte sich mit einem Ellbogen, der auf sein Gesicht zielte und Crawford antipizierte den Schlag, konnte ihm jedoch nicht gänzlich ausweichen. Er revanchierte sich mit einem gezielten Schlag in die Magengegend seines Gegenübers und nutzte dessen Zusammenkrümmen, um ihm das Katana zu entreißen. 

Wortlos warf er es hinter sie beide und griff Fujimiyas Hals, hielt ihn still und presste ihn erneut gegen die Wand. Stumm maß Crawford den Mann, dessen Augen Mord und Rache schrien.   
„Du hast mir deine scheiß Waffe an den Kopf gehalten“, presste Fujimiya schon vorhergesehene Worte hervor und Crawford nickte.   
„Das habe ich“, gab er unumwunden zu. Was gab es da auch zu beschönigen? Trotz oder gerade wegen seines unumwundenen Geständnisses grollte Fujimiya.   
„Du hast mich bedroht. Nach allem, was ich für deinen scheiß Arsch riskiert habe.“  
„Das habe ich.“  
Fujimiya machte sich mit einer schnellen Abfolge von Schlägen von ihm los und wich keuchend in die Mitte des Raumes zurück.  
„Ist das alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast, Arschloch?“   
Wie bei Tsukiyono zuvor ließ Crawford das Lächeln durchaus zum Vorschein kommen und Fujimiya daran teilhaben. Die hasserfüllte Wut des Anderen jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut des Wohlseins über den Rücken und Crawford atmete bemüht ruhig ein. Das Lächeln blieb, als er Fujimiya in einen Kriegszug quer durch die Nahkampfarten verwickelte. Während der Weiß grollte, blieb Crawford stumm, zumindest bis zu dem Moment, in dem er die richtigen Worte gefunden hatte, die er mit jedem Schlag schier aus sich herausriss.

„Er sah dem Vernarbten ähnlich.“  
„Ich habe Augen im Kopf“, parierte Fujimiya nicht nur seine Worte und warf sie beide zu Boden, wo sie ihren Kampf fortsetzten.   
Mit Mühe hielt Crawford ihn unten und behielt seine Vormachtstellung. Auch wenn es zeitweise knapp war. „Ich musste ihn töten. Wenn nicht schon den Vernarbten, dann ihn.“  
Fujimiya schnaubte und entwand sich seinem Griff, mit dem Crawford ihn am Boden halten wollte. Sein Atem streifte über Crawfords Haut und die Muskeln unter seinem eisernen Griff spannten sich an und zeigten ihm, wie stark der Japaner war. Wie sehr er aus den Jahren ihrer Zusammentreffen gelernt hatte.   
„Auch das kann ich mir zusammenreimen. Und das erklärt immer noch nicht, warum du mir eine Waffe an den Kopf gehalten hast, Orakel!“   
Crawford wich den allzu gewaltbereiten Händen aus und warf Fujimiya herum, presste ihn bäuchlings auf die Trainingsmatte und hielt den Japaner mit seinem eigenen Körpergewicht unten, indem er sich längs an ihn presste, während er einen Arm des Mannes auf dessen Rücken gedreht hielt, zwischen ihnen gefangen und unbeweglich. 

„Für einen Moment warst du Lasgo und somit eine Bedrohung“, presste Crawford unwillig hervor und grollte, als Fujimiya sich unter ihm aufbäumte und sein Hintern somit unfreiwilligen Kontakt mit Crawfords Vorderseite machte. Er nutzte die Chance und drückte den Weiß damit wieder zurück auf die Matte.  
Der unter ihm liegende Mann ächzte, als ihm die Luft auf den Lungen gepresst wurde und er den Kampf gegen Crawford in eben jenem Moment verloren hatte. 

„Und dann warst du du. Du und deine verdammte Ruhe, du und deine Befehle, die du meinst geben zu können.“ Crawford lehnte sich gegen Fujimiya, dessen Kopf zur Seite gedreht war. Mittlerweile bäumte er sich nicht mehr gegen Crawford auf, wehrte sich nicht mehr gegen den ihn haltenden Griff.   
„Auf die du schlussendlich gehört hast“, presste der Weiß hervor und Crawford lachte dunkel.  
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich es nötig habe, auf dich zu hören und dass ich nicht in der Lage bin, meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen? So wie ich hier gerade in der Lage bin, dich mühelos zu Boden zu ringen, Weiß, und das nach all den Jahren, wo du es besser hättest lernen können.“  
Aya lachte rau auf. Mit dem Arm, der noch frei war, stemmte er sich soweit in die Höhe, dass er Raum hatte, seinen Kopf zu drehen und Crawford ins Gesicht zu sehen. Seine Augen waren ernst und in seinem Blick lag etwas, das er schwerlich identifizieren konnte. Eine Art Abwarten vielleicht, eine Art Vorsicht, die Crawford nicht zuordnen konnte. 

„Bist du deswegen erregt?“, fragte Fujimiya in die zwischen ihnen klaffende Stille und Crawford starrte auf ihn herunter. 

Das war eine Lüge. Er war nicht erregt. Wieso sollte die Nähe des Weiß ihn überhaupt erregen? Vor allen Dingen nachdem er die letzten Wochen nicht im Geringsten an seine eigene Lust gedacht hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil, er hatte das Thema gemieden wie der Teufel das Weihwasser. Er selbst bestimmte, wann er erregt war und wann nicht. Er selbst versagte es sich ohne dass er dazu gezwungen wurde, durch Stimulation etwas zu empfinden, das er nicht empfinden wollte. 

Grollend drehte er Fujimiya auf den Rücken und umfasste warnend dessen Hals. Ruhig und besonnen ruhten die violetten Augen auf ihm, wichen nicht von seinem Blick. Sie machten ihm deutlich, was er nun, da er sich darauf konzentrierte, selbst spürte. Nach all den Wochen des Selbstversagens war er tatsächlich hart und empfindlich wie kurz nach seinem ersten Orgasmus. Und selbst jetzt, da er es sich bewusst wurde, nahm die Erregung nicht ab, sondern wurde mit jedem Atemzug, den er in der Gegenwart des Weiß tat und dessem Geruch ausgesetzt war, gestärkt.

Schweigend starrten sie sich an, Fujimiya wissend und ruhig, er selbst… ja, was? Wütend. Vermutlich das. Wütend auf sich selbst und seine mangelnde Kontrolle. Erstaunt darüber, dass er noch in der Lage war, Erregung in Gegenwart eines anderen Mannes zu empfinden, auch wenn das gleich mehrere anwesende Menschen in seiner näheren Umgebung bestätigte, war er noch viel mehr hasste. Er konnte sich jetzt schon die Blicke Schuldigs und seiner Mutter ausrechnen, die ihm mit ihrer Besserwisserei und Selbstzufriedenheit auf die Palme treiben würden. Tsukiyono, dem er noch vor zwei Stunden ins Gesicht gesagt hatte, dass er Fujimiya nicht nahe war. 

Aber das stimmte doch auch, oder nicht? Fujimiya war nur ein männlicher Körper, der ihn zufällig erregte. Nichts Besonderes. So war es doch. Oder? Es konnte nicht sein, was Schuldig ihm zynisch an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Er stellte keine Bindung zu dem Mann her, dessen Augen keine Sekunde lang sein Gesicht verlassen hatten.   
„Ich habe dich nie gefragt, ob du auf Männer stehst“, holte Fujimiya seine Aufmerksamkeit zu sich zurück und lenkte sein Denken auf profane Themen. So profan, wie es seine Sexualität nun einmal war.   
„Warum sollte ich es überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen, dir darauf eine Antwort zu geben?“  
„Warum nicht?“

Das Frage-Gegenfrage-Spiel war ermüdend, aber es brachte Crawford tatsächlich auf den Punkt, ob es schlimm war, wenn er mit Fujimiya über seine Sexualität sprach, schließlich konnte er die Sexualpartner des Anderen aufzählen, allesamt mit Namen und Adressen. Für einen Augenblick amüsierte er sich mit der Vorstellung, eben das zu tun und Fujimiya aus dem Konzept zu bringen, doch dann ließ er davon ab.   
„Das dürfte eindeutig sein“, gab er schließlich zu und Aya nickte.   
„Ebenso.“  
„Ich weiß.“ Crawford hatte es sich nicht verkneifen können. Wirklich nicht. Und da war sie wieder, diese anregende Wut in den Augen des Mannes, der immer noch unter ihm lag.   
„Führst du eine Akte über mich oder hat Schuldig dir das eingeflüstert?“  
„Selbstverständlich führe ich Akten.“  
„Mit meinen sexuellen Vorlieben?“  
„Natürlich.“  
„Und?“  
Wenn Fujimiya schon so fragte... „Dein letzter Fick hieß Nakamura Ryuu, du hast dich viermal mit ihm getroffen, bevor du ihn abserviert hast.“

Das Erstaunen, was er in dem Gesicht sah, war ihm Balsam für seine Seele und es amüsierte Crawford auf eine sehr niedere Art und Weise.   
„Das ist schon sehr detailliert“, grollte Aya und ruckte unter ihm, doch Crawford machte keine Anstalten, ihn freizugeben. Noch nicht. Viel zu sehr genoss er die latente Unsicherheit, die hinter der Wut lauerte und die so wunderbar von ihrem vorherigen Thema ablenkte.   
„Ich mache meine Arbeit eben richtig.“  
„Wird das ein Vorwurf, weil ich über dich keine Akte führe?“  
„Du nicht, aber sicherlich die rothaarige Agentin.“  
Fujimiya schnaubte. „Sicherlich, obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass sie so in die _Tiefe_ geht.“ Sachte Ironie schwang in den Worten mit und Crawford lächelte kurz. 

Wieder trat Stille zwischen sie und sie maßen sich, als könnten sie alleine in den Augen des jeweils Anderen Wahrheiten entdecken, die ihnen bisher verborgen blieben. In diesem Moment gab es für Crawford nichts Anderes als das stumme Duell zwischen ihm selbst und Fujimiya. Es gab nichts außer den Empfindungen, die er durch sich hindurchwaschen ließ. Die körperliche Nähe, die ihm keine Angst bereitete und die ihn nicht abstieß. Die Wärme des anderen Mannes, die ihm vor Wochen noch Übelkeit bereitet hätte. In dem Ferienhaus hatte alleine die Nähe auf dem Futon ausgereicht um ihm Magenschmerzen zu bereiten. Und nun war es der Kampf und die Nähe zu diesem Mann gewesen, dessen körperliche Attribute durchaus zu schätzen waren, der ihn erregt hatte. 

Er war noch in der Lage, Erregung zu empfinden. Er war nicht tot, Lasgo hatte nicht alle Emotionen aus ihm herausgefickt. Das war ein Sieg und Crawford verbuchte es jetzt, in diesem Moment als solchen, ohne Scham für das, was er fühlte. 

„Crawford, du…“, begann Fujimiya, kam jedoch nicht weit, als die Tür aufschwang und Schuldig im Rahmen stand.   
Die blauen Augen weiteten sich überrascht, ebenso wie die von Fujimiya, während Crawford sich den Luxus eines Augenrollens gönnte.   
„Eigentlich wollte ich sagen, dass das Mitternachtssnack fertig ist…“, begann Schuldig und sekündlich wurde sein Grinsen breiter. Crawford schnaubte. „…aber wie ich sehe, seid ihr beiden schon beim _Nachtisch_.“

Crawford befand, dass das ein guter Zeitpunkt war, sich nun endlich von Fujimiya zu lösen, der, so wurde es ihm erst jetzt bewusst, sich nicht eine Sekunde über die Erregung oder aber über die Tatsache beschwert hatte, dass Crawford ihn am Boden gehalten und auf ihm gelegen hatte. 

 

~~~~~~  
 _Wird fortgesetzt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommentare; Kudos und Kritik ist immer gerne gesehen.

**Author's Note:**

> Besucht mich auf tumblr (opheliagreif) oder auf animexx (Cocos).


End file.
